Inevitável
by Mparaizo
Summary: Foi inevitável que ela o irritasse. Foi inevitável que ela o seduzisse. Foi inevitável que ele a desejasse.
1. Sedução

**Esta é minha segunda fic. Mais uma vez meu casal favorito. Beijos e, por favor, deixem comentários.**

XXX

Eles se aproximam do portão principal de Konoha. Já era quase noite. Ino não vê à hora de chegar a sua casa. Precisa de um banho decente e roupas limpas. Uma semana em missão tomando banho e lavando suas roupas em rios e lagos, não fazia nenhum bem a sua aparência. Estava suja e suada. Seu uniforme esta todo amarrotado. Seu cabelo estava opaco e pesado. Ela o mantinha preso. Ela era vaidosa, gostava de estar bonita e ser admirada. Mas também amava a vida de ninja. Eles acabam de entrar na vila e um ninja se aproxima deles.

- O Hokage quer vê-los, imediatamente.

-Droga, o que será desta vez? – Shikamaru reclama. Eles estavam cansados, vinham emendando uma missão atrás da outra.

-Vamos lá. – Ino sai na frente e logo chegam ao prédio do Hokage. Sabia dos motivos da reclamação de Shikamaru. Sua namorada, Sabaku no Temari, deveria chegar naquele dia. E fazia duas semanas que não se viam. A última coisa que ele queria era ser enviado em outra missão. Ela já tinha perdido a noção de quantas missões tinha realizado nos últimos três meses. Estava exausta e com muita raiva do Naruto. Mas ele era o Hokage.

Shikamaru bate á porta do gabinete de Naruto e aguarda. Logo são autorizados a entrar. Naruto não estava sozinho. Um jovem ruivo e muito bonito estava junto com ele. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna e cunhado de Shikamaru. Os dois jounnins ficam surpresos com a presença do outro na sala. Ino coloca sua bolsa com as ferramentas sobre uma cadeira.

- Boa tarde. – Naruto os cumprimenta. Sem esperar resposta, ele continua. -Aconteceu um ataque à Gaara e a sua irmã, Temari, quando estavam a caminho daqui. - Shikamaru fica pálido.

-Como Temari está? O que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta a Naruto, mas é Gaara quem responde. – Ela está no hospital aqui em Konoha, mas passa bem

-Eu vou até lá. – Ele olha para Naruto que autoriza. Shikamaru se vira para sair e Ino se prepara para ir junto, porém é impedida pela voz de Naruto. – Espere Yamanaka, ainda não acabei com você. – Ela respira fundo e volta a seu lugar. – Você deverá acompanhara Gaara de volta a Suna, pois Temari ficará aqui.

- Naruto, eu acabei de chegar de uma missão. Aliás, essa foi décima missão consecutiva. Estou exausta. Você não pode mandar outra pessoa?

- Já tem suas ordens. Cumpra-as. – Naruto fala irritado.

-Naruto, realmente, não vejo necessidade disso. Não preciso de proteção. – Gaara não gosta da atitude da kunoichi. – Não quero incomodar o descanso da sua ninja.

Ino olha para ele. Sabia que Sabaku no Gaara era forte e poderoso. Ex-jinchuuriki , ele possuía uma grande quantidade de chákra. E era um homem muito interessante também, realmente ele não precisava de proteção. -Gaara, não é apenas proteção. Ela poderá lhe ajudar a encontrar quem está por trás desses ataques.

-Então esse ataque que sofreram não foi o primeiro? – Ino pergunta agora interessada. Se ela pudesse ir a Suna se livraria sair em outras missões, e talvez pudesse descansar um pouco, quem sabe até se divertir.

-Não, já fomos atacados antes. – Gaara responde olhando para a jovem. Ela mais parecia uma das modelos que apareciam nas revistas que Temari lia e vivia deixando espalhadas pela casa dele do que uma ninja.

-Tem alguma idéia de quem possa estar por trás disso ou qual a intenção dos atacantes?

-Se eu soubesse, com certeza já teria resolvido o problema, não acha? – Ele responde. Parecia estar falando com alguém que considerava inferior.

Ino olha para o rapaz com raiva. Fazia anos que não via Gaara, desde que ele se tornara Kazekage, aos quinze anos. Agora, sete anos depois, via-se que se tornara um belo homem. Mas muito desagradável.

-A que horas partiremos? – Ino pergunta. Gaara pensa um pouco. Podia perceber a exaustão da kunoichi, mas precisava voltar logo para sua vila. – Amanhã, ás seis da manhã.

-Certo, então até amanhã. – Ela sai da sala, sem pedir licença, o que deixa Naruto muito irritado.

- Sabe que não estou gostando disso, Naruto. – Gaara fala depois que a jovem sai. – Não vejo necessidade de levar essa moça para Suna, comigo. Ela não me parece muito eficiente. Nem inteligente também.

- Yamanaka é uma excelente inquiridora, Gaara. Será muito útil á você. E será excelente para ela também. Com certeza, ela precisa de disciplina.

- Quer dizer que minha vila será fonte de disciplina para uma kunoichi de Konoha? - Gaara não estava gostando daquela idéia.

-Não sua vila, mas você. É o tipo de homem que Ino considera irresistível. –Gaara o olha curioso. – Você é indiferente aos encantos dela. Ela vai tentar seduzi-lo.

- Não me sinto atraído por mulheres do tipo dela. – Gaara fala um pouco entediado. – Não tenho tempo a perder com pessoas tão superficiais.

Ino tinha se afastado da sala, mas voltara ao perceber que esquecera sua bolsa ninja na cadeira . Quando se aproximou da porta, ouviu toda a conversa entre os dois homens. "O que aquele ruivo irritante queria dizer com aquilo? "_Mulheres do tipo dela_". Ele também não a achava eficiente ou inteligente. Já não bastava Naruto não deixá-la em paz, agora tinha que ouvir ofensas de um jovem pedante como Gaara? De repente Suna lhe pareceu um lugar muito desagradável. Ela decide passar no hospital e ver como sua amiga estava e saber mais sobre aquele homem insuportável. Deixou a bolsa lá dentro, depois pediria para Shizune pegar para ela.

XXX

- Como se sente. Temari? – Ino dá um abraço na kunoichi e se afasta para olhá-la. Tirando o pulso enfaixado, ela parecia ótima.

- Estou bem, Ino. Sakura já me deu alta. Estou esperando Shikamaru para ir embora. Ele foi até a farmácia com Sakura para pegar um remédio para dor. – Temari responde, olhando para Ino. Quando começara a namorar Shikamaru, tivera muito ciúmes da loira, mas depois percebera que eles eram grandes amigos. Eram quase como irmãos.

-Certo. –Ela pensa um pouco e continua. - Fui designada para acompanhar seu irmão até Suna. – Ela faz um cara de desagrado que não passa despercebida à outra.

-Parece que você não gostou muito. Qual o problema?

-Seu irmão.

-Não entendi.

-O ruivo irritante que não gosta de mulheres do meu tipo. – Ino conta o que tinha ouvido na sala do Hokage. – Quem aquele idiota pedante pensa que é?

- O Kazekage de Suna? – Temari sugeriu divertida. Entendia a raiva da loira, Ino estava acostumada a ter os homens a seus pés e tinha encontrado alguém que não cederia a seus encantos. – Ino, meu irmão é um homem muito sério. Ele não entende o conceito de diversão. E não se envolve com kunoichis. É uma regra para ele.

Ino se espanta com a declaração. Ele era um shinobi, ela sabia que ele era o shinobi mais forte de Suna, então porque não se envolvia com mulheres ninjas? Pelo jeito Sabaku no Gaara era mais desagradável do que ela supunha.

-Você quer dizer que ele é um homem muito chato, isso sim. – Ino se levanta para sair. - Bem, vou aproveitar uma noite de liberdade. Vou para casa tomar um banho, colocar uma roupa decente e me divertir um pouco. Não sei quanto tempo terei suportar a desagradável companhia de seu irmão.

-Ino, meu irmão tem muitas responsabilidades como Kage. Ele trabalha muito. Precisa tomar decisões importantes todos os dias. Isso o transformou em uma pessoa muito formal. Ele vive tenso.

- Certo. – Ela muda de assunto. -Hoje é aniversário do Kiba, e ele vai dar uma festa em uma casa noturna que inaugurou recentemente. Você e Shikamaru vão? – A outra confirma com a cabeça. – Então nos vemos lá. Até mais.

Ino chega a sua casa e vai direto para o quarto. Entra no banheiro e joga o uniforme usado no cesto. Então prepara seu banho. Enquanto banheira enche, ela procura uma roupa. Tinha duas horas para se preparar. Escolhe um vestido branco, justo e curto. Sua pele estava levemente dourada pelo sol que pegara durante a última missão. Ela lava os cabelos no chuveiro no box e depois entra na banheira e descansa a cabeça no encosto. Ficaria pelo menos meia hora lá dentro. Ela tenta relaxar, mas a imagem de um certo ruivo volta a sua mente. Quem ele pensava que era para achá-la pouco inteligente e eficiente? Ela era uma excelente kunoichi. Com certeza melhor do qualquer uma daquela vila perdida no meio do deserto que Sabaku no Gaara administrava. Estava odiando aquela missão cada vez mais. Pedante, idiota, arrogante. Mas não podia deixar de reconhecer que ele era muito sexy. Podia se imaginar com aquele homem na cama. Ele devia ser um ótimo amante. Ino estava sem sexo há meses, desde que ela e Sai tinham terminado. Talvez ela pudesse se divertir um pouco em Suna, com certeza devia ter algum homem lá que valesse a pena. Ela sai da banheira. No quarto ela seca os cabelos. Ela resolve deixá-los soltos. Há alguns anos ela usa os cabelos presos durante as missões. Eles eram lisos e longos, chegava ao meio das costas, de um loiro bem claro. Ela faz uma maquiagem caprichada, realçando os olhos azuis e a boca rosada. Ela coloca sandálias altas e se veste. O vestido chegava ao meio da coxa. Muito justo, ele marcava cada curva de seu corpo e deixava boa parte de seus seios á mostra. Ela pega o presente que tinha comprado durante a missão. Um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Sabia que o amigo iria gostar da brincadeira. Nas orelhas um par de argolas grandes douradas. Umas gotas de perfume. Depois de pronta, ela se olha no espelho. Estava irreconhecível, não parecia a mesma mulher de duas horas antes. Ela sai e caminha até o local do aniversário. Podia perceber que a festa já tinha começado. Ela estava ansiosa para ver os amigos.

XXX

-Não seja chato. O que você vai ficar fazendo em casa? Venha com a gente. Você precisa se divertir um pouco.

-Temari, trouxe alguns documentos de Suna e pretendo estudá-los. E amanhã sairei bem cedo. Preciso descansar um pouco. Vá com seu namorado.

-Por favor, Gaara, venha com a gente. – Temari toca o rosto do irmão, com carinho. – Não quero deixá-lo aqui sozinho. Nós vamos voltar cedo. Você terá tempo para descansar. E os documentos podem esperar, tenho certeza. Seu trabalho é sempre impecável, tenho certeza de que um dia de atraso não vai atrapalhar sua eficiência.

Ele olha para a irmã. Não queria ir a uma festa, mas não conseguia negar nada a Temari quando ela pedia naquele tom.

- Está bem. Eu vou com vocês. - Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Mas eu voltarei cedo. Quero terminar de ler esses documentos antes de voltar a nossa vila.

Ela nem acredita. Gaara quase não saia, ia apenas a eventos oficiais aos quais não podia faltar. Era muito fechado. Como ela dissera a Ino á tarde, ele não conhecia o conceito de diversão. Ela espera ele trocar de roupa e logo os três saem. Eles chegam cedo ao local. Shikamaru pega uma mesa para os três um pouco mais distante da pista de dança. Dali eles podia ver todos que entravam. Logo eles vêem Naruto chegar sozinho. Ele chama o amigo, assim ele faria companhia a seu cunhado e ele poderia namorar um pouco. Uma música animada começa a tocar e ele puxa Temari para a pista de dança, deixando os Kages na mesa.

-Não esperava te encontrar aqui. Você quase não sai. – Naruto fala para Gaara. – Temari me pressionou, não pude escapar. - Ele já estava começando a se irritar. Não gostava desse tipo de reunião ou lugar. Com um copo na mão ele olha em volta e vê uma loira muito bonita parada na porta. Ele sente que a conhece de algum lugar, mas não consegue se lembrar de onde.

-Olá, boa noite. – Uma jovem de cabelos rosa para próxima a mesa. – Tudo bem Naruto? Faz tempo que não o vejo. – Ela olha para o outro rapaz. – Kazekage-sama, como vai?

Ele a cumprimenta distraído. Ainda estava olhando a loira. Ela tinha cumprimentado o aniversariante com um beijo e agora se dirigia para perto de sua irmã. Fala alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Então sua irmã conhecia a jovem? A noite começou a parecer mais aproveitável. Ele era um homem sério, mas gostava de uma boa companhia feminina em momentos de lazer. Principalmente mulheres bonitas e aquela era linda. Ele espera um pouco. A moça estava dançando. Normalmente ele não precisava tomar a iniciativa, as mulheres o assediavam aonde fosse, mas ele se sentia atraído pela loira. Ele pede licença para Naruto que estava conversando com Sakura e vai em direção ao bar, ao lado da pista de dança. Ele pede uma bebida e se encosta ao balcão. Dali ele fica observando a jovem dançar, bem de perto, sem ser notado. Podia perceber que não era o único homem admirando a jovem. Mas ele era o Kazekage de Suna e com certeza seu cargo era uma vantagem a ser considerada. Ela continuava dançando, sem perceber o interesse do rapaz ruivo que não tirava os olhos dela. Seus movimentos eram sensuais, o vestido marcava cada curva do corpo, as pernas eram bonitas e longas. A música muda para um ritmo mais lento e as luzes diminuem. Rapidamente, ele se aproxima dela, e segura em sua cintura. Outro rapaz, que estava perto olha irritado, mas ele simplesmente o ignora. A mulher olha para ele com cara de espanto. Ele a puxa para si e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Dance comigo. – Não era um pedido. Ele não costumava pedir.

Ino olha espantada para o ruivo. Estava claro que ele não a tinha reconhecido. Ela pensa em dizer não, mas decide se divertir um pouco. Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz. Os dois dançam colados. Ino observa que Gaara é um excelente dançarino. Inspira o perfume dele. Másculo. Podia sentir os músculos da perna masculina colados as suas pernas. Ela vê que Temari, que dançava próxima olha para eles surpresa. Ino encosta o rosto ao de Gaara e pisca para a amiga por cima do ombro dele. Temari fala algo para Shikamaru que também olha o casal, sem acreditar. Depois ele fala algo no ouvido da namorada e os dois riem. As músicas se sucedem e eles continuam dançando.

-Não sabia que kages tinham tempo para aprender a dançar. - Ela fala num tom rouco próximo ao ouvido dele.

-Não temos. – Ele responde roçando a boca no pescoço dela. Ino sente um arrepio pela coluna que não passa despercebido ao rapaz. Ele então volta a roçar a boca em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que acaricia as costas da jovem, apertando-a contra si. Ele sente o perfume dela. Um delicado toque floral. Ele procura os lábios dela e a beija. Ino corresponde com ardor. Com certeza, Sabaku no Gaara era um homem envolvente. Ele a olha fixamente, tentando descobrir de onde conhecia aquela mulher.

-Há algo errado com meu rosto? – Ino pergunta com um sorriso. – De forma alguma. Seu rosto é perfeito, assim como tudo em você. – Ele continua olhando para ela. Ino se sente um pouco intimidada com o olhar dele. Os olhos do rapaz eram verdes bem claros. Lindos. – Vamos sair daqui. – Ela o olha com espanto. Lembra o que Temari tinha dito sobre ele não se envolver com kunoichis. Então ele realmente não a tinha reconhecido. Ela pensa em dizer a ele quem ela era, mas um pequeno diabinho dentro dela diz para manter o anonimato, pelo menos por enquanto. Ela sente Gaara puxando-a para porta. – Espere, não posso sair sem me despedir de algumas pessoas. – Ele a olha, enciumado, mas ela sorri. – Falo de sua irmã, Kazekage-sama. – Ele tinha se esquecido de Temari. Ele tinha se esquecido de tudo desde que a vira. Nunca tinha se sentido tão atraído por uma mulher assim antes, e com certeza nunca tinha se comportado daquela maneira. Ele procura a irmã com os olhos. Temari os olhava sem acreditar. Ele acena para ela. – Pronto resolvido. Vamos? - Ela concorda, rindo. Pelo jeito ele estava acostumado a não dar muita satisfação a ninguém.

Eles alcançam a rua. Gaara a puxa para seus braços e beija com desejo. Ino segura sua mão e o leva até sua casa. Eles param na porta. – Você mora aqui? Com quem? – novamente o olhar enciumado. – Eu moro aqui, sozinha. Esta casa é minha. – ela abre a porta. – Entre.

Ino acende as luzes da sala e tira as sandálias. Imagina que agora ele iria reconhecê-la, mas ele a puxa e a beija novamente. Ino pode sentir a excitação dele. Ela também o desejava, talvez se arrependesse no dia seguinte, mas ela ia aproveitar aquela noite.

-Quer beber algo, Kazekage? – Ele a olha um pouco irritado. – Você sabe que meu nome é Gaara. Como se chama? – Ela pensa em mentir, mas desiste. – Ino.

-Ino. – Ele repete com a voz rouca. Ele a puxa novamente e a beija, enquanto desce o zíper de seu vestido. Ela se sente ofegar. Ela deixa o vestido escorregar e apenas de calcinha o puxa em direção ao seu quarto. Não queria pensar na hora que ele a reconhecesse. Ela acende a luz do quarto e ele observa o ambiente. O quarto de Ino era aconchegante. Ela tinha uma cama de casal grande com uma colcha branca. Um tapete também branco cobria uma parte do chão. Ele podia ver um banheiro grande através de uma porta entreaberta. Ino se aproxima e começa a abrir a camisa dele, enquanto beija seu pescoço, rapidamente as roupas dele se empilham no chão. Ele a toma nos braços e a carrega para cama. Era a primeira vez que ele agia assim, aquela mulher o tinha deixado louco de desejo. Ele a deposita sobre a colcha macia e a livra da última peça de roupa. Ela o puxa para si, ele começa a beijar seu corpo, ela era linda. Podia sentir que ela estava completamente entregue. Ela o acaricia e ele se deita sobre ela. Ino passa as pernas pela cintura dele, puxando-o para si. Gaara começa a penetrá-la com cuidado. Ino arranha suas costas e o ouve gemer. Os movimentos de ambos se tornam mais intensos. Eles chegam ao orgasmo juntos. Gaara rola para o lado levando-a junto. Ino passa o braço e a perna sobre ele. Sente seu coração batendo forte. Levanta a cabeça e o olha. Gaara tem os olhos fechados. Ela então beija seu peito e o sente apertá-la mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele a puxa para cima. Ino o beija e o acaricia, vai descendo a mão em direção ao seu membro. Ela o toca intimamente e ele solta um gemido. Aos poucos eles começam a fazer amor novamente. Depois, abraçados passam para o sono. Depois de algumas horas, Ino acorda com os movimentos dele pelo quarto. Percebe que ele devia ter tomado banho e se assusta com a possibilidade dele ter visto seu uniforme no cesto. Ela se senta na cama. Gaara vê que ela esta acordada e se aproxima para beijá-la. – Preciso ir, mas voltarei em breve e gostaria de vê-la novamente. – Novamente um tom sutil de ordem em suas palavras. Ela se levanta e o abraça. Ele já esta vestido. – Por que vai tão cedo? O dia nem amanheceu ainda. Poderia ficar mais um pouco. – Ela desce suas mãos pelo peito dele, mas ele segura sua mão. – Infelizmente não posso ficar mais tempo. Preciso ir, Ino. – Ela então se lembra de que dali a algumas horas iria se encontrar com ele novamente. Só queria saber o que aconteceria quando ele a reconhecesse. Ela o beija e ele vai embora em direção a casa de Shikamaru, onde está hospedado com a irmã. Ino fecha a porta e volta a se deitar, ainda faltavam duas horas, antes de se encontrar com Gaara no portão principal. Ela estava ansiosa para revê-lo. Quem sabe o que aconteceria, então.


	2. Odio e Desejo

**Eis o segundo capitulo. Gostaria de agradecer a Jaq e a Yukiyuri pelos comentários. **

**XXX**

Ele chega à casa do cunhado e entra. Estava tudo escuro, com certeza eles já tinham chegado e se recolhido ao quarto. Ele pega os documentos que deixara em sua pasta e senta no sofá para lê-los, mas não consegue se concentrar. A imagem da jovem loira não saia de sua cabeça. Ino. Ela era incomum. A atração que despertara nele também era incomum. Voltaria para vê-la, em breve. Não tinha idéia do que ela fazia, mas esperava que ela não fosse uma kunoichi. Ele não se envolvia com kunoichis. Não gostava de misturar trabalho com prazer. E aquela loira lhe tinha proporcionado muito prazer naquela noite. Ele tinha que tê-la em sua cama, novamente. Ele desiste de examinar os papéis. Já eram quase cinco horas. Tinha marcado com a ninja de Konoha ás seis horas, então era melhor se apressar. Não estava gostando de levar a Yamanaka para Suna. Aquela kunoichi iria incomodá-lo, com certeza. Entendia que Naruto achasse que ele precisaria de proteção. Se algo lhe acontecesse perto de Konoha, traria problemas para a aliança entre as vilas. O ataque ocorrera na floresta próxima à entrada da Vila da Folha. Dois ninjas. Ele matara os dois. Não foi possível identificá-los. Não usavam bandana e nenhum documento. Não era o primeiro ataque, mas com certeza eles chegaram mais perto dessa vez. Ele deixa a água do chuveiro correr pelo seu corpo e sente suas costas arderem um pouco, no lugar onde ela o tinha arranhado. Pensa nela novamente. Não costumava se envolver em aventuras dessa forma. Mas aquela mulher o tinha excitado. Já a tinha visto antes. Perguntaria a ela de onde se conheciam na próxima vez que viesse a Konoha. Podia pedir informações sobre ela a Temari, mas a irmã iria lhe fazer muitas perguntas e ele não gostava de discutir sua vida intima com ninguém. Ele sai do box e vai até o quarto se vestir. Guarda suas coisas na mochila e após terminar de se arrumar, sai em direção ao gabinete de Naruto para se despedir do amigo.

XXX

O dia amanheceu frio. Ino não tinha conseguido dormir mais e decidiu levantar e se preparar para a missão. Pega a mochila e coloca algumas peças de roupas e mais um uniforme de jounnin. Procura pela bolsa ninja e lembra que ela ficara na sala de Naruto. Teria que passar por lá, antes de ir. Coloca uma capa grande por cima do uniforme ninja e a bandana na testa. Sai da casa em direção ao prédio do Hokage. Chega até o gabinete de Naruto, bate e entra após ser autorizada. Naruto e Gaara estavam lá.

-Bom dia. Vim pegar minha bolsa. – Ela fala sem olhar para Gaara. Estava esperando o que ele diria ao reconhecê-la. O rapaz estava sentado de frente para Naruto e de costas para a porta.

-Aqui está, devia ser mais cuidadosa com suas coisas, Yamanaka. – Ele entrega a bolsa para Ino. - As ferramentas de um ninja podem representar a diferença entre a vida e morte durante uma missão.

-Nossa, até que enfim você aprendeu isso, Naruto. Pena que já terminamos a academia, mas se você pedir tenho certeza de que Iruka-sensei pode reconsiderar suas notas. – Ino responde mordaz.

- Tome cuidado com o que fala Yamanaka. –Naruto responde com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Gaara ainda não tinha falado nada e nem se virado para olhá-la. Como era arrogante.

- Por que não foi na festa de seu amigo, ontem? – Naruto pergunta um pouco mais gentil. Ino o olha surpresa, mas depois entende. Ela tinha falado apenas com Temari, Shikamaru e Kiba. Lembra-se que pretendia cumprimentar os demais depois de dançar, mas Gaara tinha aparecido e ela tinha esquecido os outros. Ela confirma o engano do outro. – Estava muito cansada e preferi ficar em minha casa. Kazekage-sama, vou esperá-lo no portão. – Ela sai sem pedir autorização.

Ele não tinha nem se virado para olhá-la! Arrogante, presunçoso, pedante. Ela desce a escada distraída e esbarra em Shikamaru, que vinha subindo.

-Ino! Que bom encontrá-la. Queria falar com você. – Ele olha para a jovem. – Você já esta de saída? Temari está curiosa. O que aconteceu ontem? Você e Gaara sumiram.

Ino olha para trás preocupado e depois volta os olhos para Shikamaru, fazendo sinal com a mão ela pede que ele a siga. Eles entram em uma sala vazia. Ela conta o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Entre ela e Shikamaru não havia segredos.

-Shikamaru, não fale nada sobre a festa de ontem. Gaara não me reconheceu. Ele e Naruto pensam que eu não fui à festa. Então não fale nada, por favor.

-Como é? Gaara não te reconheceu? Mas como? –Shikamaru está espantado.

- Acho que ele não perde seu precioso tempo com pessoas que ele considera inferior. E com certeza Sabaku no Gaara me considerada inferior, além de ineficiente e burra. Preciso ir. Senão ele vai acrescentar a palavra irresponsável á lista.

Ela se despede e caminha para o portão. Espera por ele que não demora a aparecer. Ino tinha puxado o capuz de forma encobrir o rosto. Ele para ao seu lado sem olhá-la.

-Está pronta? Podemos partir? Leva aproximadamente três dias até minha vila e não quero me demorar mais aqui. Precisarei retornar em breve. Vamos

Ela sabe por que ele precisaria retornar em breve. Disfarça um sorriso. Puxando o capuz sobre a cabeça ela começa a segui-lo entre as arvores. Logo eles se distanciam de Konoha. Após correrem durante seis horas, Gaara faz sinal para pararem. Ela fica feliz, pois já estava exausta. Ele não tinha dito absolutamente nada até aquele momento.

- Vamos parar aqui. Você deve estar com fome. - Ela confirma com a cabeça.

- Vamos parar meia hora e depois continuamos até anoitecer. –Ele se afasta em direção á um lago próximo. Ino estava com frio, mas uma fogueira estava fora de cogitação. Havia pessoas atrás de Gaara e a fumaça denunciaria a presença deles ali. Ela olha para cima, entre as árvores. Parecia tudo em ordem, mas era seu trabalho garantir a segurança dele. Ela caminha rapidamente, analisando a floresta ao seu redor. Enquanto verifica o perímetro, aproveita para colher algumas frutas. Como tudo parecia normal, ela senta e começa a comer. Ele volta e senta perto dela. Ino se sente incomodada com a proximidade do ruivo. Imagens da noite anterior vêm a sua mente. Ela deixa escapar um suspiro que atrai a atenção de Gaara. Ela tinha tirado o capuz e seu rosto estava à mostra. Ele fica olhando um longo tempo para ela. Ino percebe e fica tensa, parecia que ele a estava reconhecendo, mas um movimento em um arbusto próximo desvia sua atenção. Quando ele volta o olhar para ela, Ino tinha puxado o capuz sobre a cabeça novamente. Ela continua comendo e olhando para frente. Gaara estica a mão e pega uma fruta também.

-Você e minha irmã são amigas, certo? – A pergunta a pegara de surpresa. – Na verdade, eu sou amiga de Shikamaru, crescemos juntos e pertencemos ao mesmo time. – Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele. Tinha entendido aonde ele queria chegar. Na verdade ela e Temari tinham se tornado grandes amigas, desde que a outra começara a namorar Shikamaru. Mas não diria isso a ele. Com certeza ele ia perguntar pela loira. - Por que quer saber?

-Nada de importante. Só curiosidade. - Ele se levanta e começa a se afastar.

-Não sabia que kages tinham tempo de serem curiosos. – Ela alfineta. Gaara se vira para olhá-la, mas ela se levanta. – Acho melhor irmos, Kazekage-sama. Não é seguro ficarmos parados aqui muito tempo.

Ele a olha, sem dizer nada e eles recomeçam a correr entre as árvores. Como ele tinha dito eles continuam até a noite cair. Ino esta exausta. Dez missões continuas, mas uma noite sem dormir por causa do ruivo que agora ia a sua frente, não estavam causando um bom efeito sobre ela. Ele para e a espera.

-Vamos passar a noite aqui. – Ino olha a sua volta. O lugar era protegido por rochas grandes. Ela estende um saco de dormir entre duas rochas. Depois ela vai procurar por água e frutas. Volta e rapidamente sobe em uma das pedras. Dali poderia ver todo o acampamento. Ela começa a comer devagar. A noite seria longa. Esperava não pegar no sono durante a vigília. Logo Gaara esta sentado ao seu lado. – O que pensa estar fazendo? – Ela termina de comer. – Vigília. Daqui posso ver tudo ao redor. Você estará seguro.

-Acha mesmo que vou confiar minha vida a uma ninja que mal se agüenta em pé? Vá dormir, eu fico na vigília.

-Você é quem deve ser protegido. Minha missão é levá-lo em segurança até Suna. – Ela responde com o rosto ainda encoberto pelo capuz.

-Você esta exausta. Não adianta querer ficar de vigília. Não conseguiria ficar acordada e iria colocar nós dois em perigo. Façamos assim. Você dorme algumas horas e depois trocamos. Concorda? –Ela pensa um pouco. Ele tinha razão. Estava muito cansada. Ela concorda com a cabeça e pula para o chão. Olha mais uma vez a sua volta, podia sentir o ruivo olhando-a fixamente. Ino retira a capa e deita-se no saco de dormir. Pega no sono em seguida e não o vê se aproximar e olhar seu rosto nitidamente. Acorda três horas depois. Apesar do curto período de descanso, sente-se renovada. Ela se levanta e olha para cima. Gaara ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, de costas para ela. Porém, ele era um shinobi e com certeza já tinha percebido seus movimentos, ela sente frio e coloca a capa novamente. Sobe na pedra e chama o rapaz que fica imediatamente em pé. –Kazekage-sama, sua vez de dormir. – Ela não espera resposta e se acomoda para continuar a vigília. – Obrigado, Ino. – ele fala com raiva. Ela olha para ele surpresa. – Pretendia manter essa farsa até quando? Acha mesmo que eu não a reconheceria? Espero que tenha se divertido o bastante, me enganando.

-Por que está zangado? Eu não o enganei.

-Você mentiu para mim.

-De forma alguma, a única coisa que me perguntou foi meu nome e eu lhe disse a verdade. Me chamo Ino, Yamanaka Ino. – Ino faz uma profunda reverência com a clara intenção de tripudiar. Que homem mais arrogante. E sexy. E bom de cama.

-Não disse que era uma kunoichi nem que iria me escoltar até Suna.

-Você não perguntou. E depois qual o problema em ser uma kunoichi? – Ela pergunta.

-Não me envolvo com kunoichis. Não são dignas da minha confiança. – Ino ouve aquilo com raiva. – Que eu me lembre sua irmã também é uma kunoichi. – Ele lança um olhar de ódio para ela. – Minha irmã é uma mulher de classe, não se envolve em aventuras com qualquer um, como uma prostituta.

-Então você se considerar qualquer um? – Ino sente lágrimas nos olhos. Mas não iria chorar na frente daquele ruivo arrogante. – Não tente distorcer minhas palavras. Não me envolvo com gente da sua laia. – Ino dá uma risada sarcástica. – Ora, pois você pareceu bem envolvido na noite anterior. Não pode mentir que gostou de fazer sexo comigo. E que pretendia me procurar novamente, Gaara. – Ela faz questão de chamá-lo pelo nome. Ele se aproxima dela e a segura pelos braços com força, machucando-a, olhando fixamente em seu rosto. Ela podia sentir o ódio dele, mas não se intimida. Ele a larga depois de um tempo e sai em direção ao saco de dormir. Depois olha para ela e fala como se cuspisse as palavras. – Você me enoja. Não tente se aproximar de mim novamente. – Ele se deita e dá as costas para ela. Ino sobe na pedra, pensando no homem lá embaixo. Ele estava com muita raiva, raiva demais até. Tudo bem que ela não tinha dito que era a kunoichi que iria escoltá-lo, mas ele tinha exagerado na reação. Ele a ofendera e humilhara. Ela esfrega os braços doloridos. E enxuga algumas lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

Gaara estava acordado. Não conseguiria dormir. Sentia ódio. E desejo. Apesar do que ela tinha feito, ainda desejava aquela mulher. Imagens da noite anterior teimavam em aparecer diante de seus olhos. Sentia seu corpo reagindo á ela. Ino tinha razão, ele tinha gostado de fazer sexo com ela na noite anterior e gostaria de tê-la ao seu lado naquele momento para repetirem a dose. Aos poucos o sono o vence.

Ele acorda quando o dia começa a amanhecer e olha a sua volta procurando pela jovem que tinha povoado seus sonhos. Ele a vê ali perto, em pé. Ino abre os braços em um movimento lento e gracioso e depois levanta o joelho esquerdo e dá um passo largo. Abaixa os braços e os coloca na altura do quadril, ao mesmo tempo em que levanta a perna direita e gira o corpo. Estica os braços à frente e dobra os joelhos. Tudo de forma graciosa e harmoniosa. Gaara reconhece os movimentos de Tai-chi-chuan, porém não conhecia mais ninguém além dele que os praticasse. Ele percebe que a jovem é extremamente flexível e ágil, os movimentos dela lhe trazem a lembrança da noite que passaram juntos e ele sente o desejo de possuí-la novamente.

-Eu colhi algumas frutas, caso esteja com fome. – Ele olha para ela surpreso. Ela continuava se exercitando, sem olhar para ele. – Partiremos assim que estiver pronto Gaara-sama.

Ele levanta e depois de se lavar e comer, pega suas coisas e começa a caminhar, sem falar uma palavra. Ela o segue. Se ele não queria falar com ela, então que fosse. Já chega as ofensas que ela tivera que engolir. Aquele dia foi uma repetição do dia anterior. Correr, parar, comer, depois correr de novo. No fim do dia ele pega o saco de dormir e se acomoda sem trocar uma palavra com ela. Pelo jeito ele deixaria a vigília toda a cargo dela essa noite. No dia seguinte a mesma coisa. Eles chegam ao deserto agora. Ela olha para Gaara a espera que fale alguma coisa, mas ele continua mudo. O perfil do rapaz parecia talhado em pedra. Ele começa a se mover rapidamente pela areia e Ino os segue. Ela sabe que era fácil se perder no deserto, mas Gaara crescera ali. Eles correm durante algumas horas até avistarem algumas rochas e Gaara se dirige para lá. No meio das rochas existia uma pequena caverna que ele usava como ponto de parada. Eles entram e Ino abre sua mochila, retirando algumas frutas que tinha guardado. Ela pega uma e deixa as outras sobre uma pedra, caso ele quisesse, e se senta a entrada da caverna para admirar as dunas de areia. Deveriam chegar a Suna naquela noite. Não sabia se ele iria querê-la lá para ajudar nas investigações ou se a mandaria de volta na mesma hora.

-Chegaremos a Suna esta noite. – Parado ao seu lado, Gaara confirma seus pensamentos. – Naruto disse que você poderá ajudar nas investigações, então ficará hospedada em minha casa durante todo o tempo de sua permanência em minha vila. - Ele a olha e ela vê desprezo nos olhos claros do rapaz. – Vamos, não quero perder tempo. – Ele começa a correr pelo deserto e Ino o segue.

Já esta escuro quando chegam a Suna. Um vigia os vê e corre abrir o portão para o Kage. Eles entram e Gaara continua andando até uma casa grande no centro da vila. Ela o segue. A casa era muito bonita. Gaara abre a porta e entra sem lhe dirigir um olhar. Ino para na porta em dúvida. Ele tinha dito que ela ficaria hospedada em sua casa, mas não a convidara a entrar e ela não sabia o que deveria fazer. Ele para no meio da sala e olha para a kunoichi parada na porta. – O que esta esperando? Um tapete vermelho? – Ela o olha com raiva. Sem dúvida ele sabia ser bem desagradável quando queria. Ino entra e quando ia responder, um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos aparece no aposento. – Gaara, que bom que chegou, estava a sua espera. – Então o rapaz olha para a porta e a vê. – Ino, é você mesmo? – Ino o reconhece, era o irmão do Kazekage, Kankurou. – Olá, Sabaku, não sabia que você estava em Suna. – Ino abraça o amigo que não via há algum tempo. Gaara olha aquela cena com raiva. – Boa noite, Kankurou. – Os dois se viram para ele. – Desculpe Gaara, fizeram boa viagem? – Ele ainda estava abraçado a Ino. Ele se volta para a loira e beija seus lábios de leve – O que veio fazer aqui? – Ela toca o rosto dele com um sorriso. – Estou a serviço de seu irmão.

-Espero que não esqueça isso, Yamanaka. Veio até Suna para trabalhar não para se divertir com meu irmão. Gostaria que mantivesse um mínimo de decência e pudor enquanto estivesse aqui. Minha casa não é bordel.

Ino olha para ele sem acreditar. Ela percebe que Kankurou estava surpreso pela reação do irmão. Pelo jeito aquela missão não seria nem um pouco fácil. Sabaku no Gaara parecia odiá-la. E ela estava começando a odiá-lo, também.

XXX

**Bem, gente, a reação do Gaara não foi das melhores né? Mas ele tem os motivos dele para não querer se envolver com kunoichis. Logo, logo, vocês vão saber o que está acontecendo. Quanto a Ino, ele vai adorar infernizar o ruivo. Aguardem, bjs.**


	3. Enlouquecendo

**Terceiro capitulo. Não se preocupem que mesmo zangado o Gaara continua lindo e gostoso. Obrigada pelos comentários. Amei todos eles. Espero receber mais alguns.**

**XXX**

Ino termina o banho. Depois que Gaara tinha sido tão grosseiro, ele simplesmente subira para seu quarto e avisara que não queria ser incomodado. Kankuro então tinha ajudado Ino a se acomodar. Pedira à empregada que arrumasse um quarto para a amiga. Depois de instalada, Ino aproveitou para tomar um banho e relaxar na banheira. O quarto era bonito e confortável. Ela sai do banheiro e se veste, jogando-se na cama em seguida, estava exausta. Mal tinha se acomodado e batem a porta. A voz de Kankuro se faz ouvir. – Ino não vai dormir sem comer. Venha.

-Negativo, eu vou dormir. Estou cansada. – Kankuro entra no quarto. – Você vai sair daí e vai jantar. E depois me contar por que Gaara a tratou daquele jeito.

-Você devia perguntar ao ruivo irritante. Eu quero dormir, saia daqui. – Ela atira um travesseiro em Kankuro que o devolve. Ela cobre a cabeça enquanto Kankuro tenta arrancar-lhe a coberta, ela puxa de volta com força, desequilibrando-o e fazendo-o cair na cama em cima dela.

-Pensei ter sido claro quanto ao comportamento que deveria adotar em minha casa, Yamanaka. – Eles ouvem uma voz gelada. Kankuro sai da cama e Ino olha. Parado a porta estava Gaara, de braços cruzados e muito irritado.

-Espere um pouco, Gaara, Ino é minha amiga, eu vim chamá-la para jantar. – Kankuro começa a explicar, mas Gaara o corta. – Não me interessa o que você e sua amiga fazem por aí, mas aqui quero respeito. Não ficaria bem para minha posição nesta vila, que meu irmão fique se divertindo com qualquer vagabunda em minha casa. –Ele acaba de falar e sai. Ino olha para a porta por onde ele tinha saído sem acreditar. Como pudera ofenda-la desse jeito? Kankuro a encara, espantado. - Eu vou falar com ele. Gaara não pode tratá-la assim.

-Esqueça Sabaku, eu e seu irmão começamos com o pé esquerdo. Eu irei embora amanhã. – Ino olha para Kankuro, esgotada. – Agora eu gostaria de dormir.

Kankuro sai do quarto irritado. Ele desce as escadas e encontra o irmão sentado em seu escritório. Ele entra e fecha a porta com raiva. Gaara olha para o irmão, zangado.

-O que quer? – Ele pergunta em um tom frio. Kankuro olha para o irmão caçula. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Ino, e na verdade, também não quero saber, mas ela é minha amiga e esta também é minha casa. Então eu gostaria que você a tratasse com mais gentileza. Você a ofendeu sem motivo. A tratou com crueldade e está sendo injusto com ela. Já esqueceu o que é ser tratado com injustiça, Sabaku no Gaara? – Ele termina de falar e sai, deixando Gaara olhando para a porta fechada. Ele se levanta e anda pelo aposento. Passa as mãos pelo cabelo. Sabia que no fundo Kankuro estava certo. Tanto ele quanto Kankuro já tinham trazido namoradas naquela casa, e Shikamaru sempre dormia com sua irmã quando vinha visitá-la em Suna. Eles nunca usaram de hipocrisia ali. Mas ver Ino e Kankuro juntos na cama o deixara furioso. Ele sai da sala e sobe as escadas em direção aos quartos. Iria falar com Ino. Bate na porta, mas não há resposta, ele espera e volta a bater, mas como ela não responde, ele abre a porta e entra. O quarto estava escuro, mas ele consegue vê-la com ajuda da luz que vem do corredor atrás dele. Ela estava dormindo. Devia estar exausta. Lembra-se dela ter reclamado com Naruto de que tinha cumprido dez missões, seguidas. Depois ele não a deixara dormir muito na noite da festa e nem durante a viagem. Kankuro o acusou de ser cruel e injusto. Ela volta a olhá-la. Ela era linda. Mas o tinha enganado. Sabia quem ele era, mas escondera sua identidade. Novamente ele fora enganado por uma kunoichi. A raiva toma conta dele de novo e ele sai em silêncio.

XXX

Ela acorda cedo e se espreguiça. Levanta e abre a janela. O dia estava lindo. Já estava quente, àquela hora. Ela lembra o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e fica triste. Teria que ir embora abandonaria a missão e com certeza teria graves problemas em Konoha. Mas era melhor lidar com Naruto do que com o grosseiro e estúpido Sabaku no Gaara. Ela arruma sua mochila e veste seu uniforme. Iria procurar Kankuro para se despedir. Ela procura o amigo pela casa, mas ao entrar na cozinha encontra Gaara. Ela tenta sair sem ser vista, mas não teve sucesso.

-Bom dia, Yamanaka, costumamos cumprimentar as pessoas aqui em Suna.

-Nós também fazemos isso em Konoha, mas apenas com pessoas educadas. Com as outras, geralmente não perdemos tempo. – A empregada que estava servindo o Kazekage olhou horrorizada para a jovem. Ele estreita os olhos. Depois vê a mochila na mão da kunoichi. – Onde pensa que vai?

-Vou voltar para Konoha. Eu não vou ficar na casa de uma pessoa grosseira e insuportável como você. Prefiro lidar com Naruto. – Novamente a empregada a olha como se ela estivesse louca. Gaara percebe e pede à moça que saia. Depois se volta para Ino. – Não sei que tipo de tratamento Naruto aceita dos ninjas em Konoha, mas aqui eu exijo respeito.

-Eu respeito quem merece o que não é o seu caso. – Ino o afronta novamente. Já sabia que sofreria sérias conseqüências por abandonar uma missão, mas já estava no seu limite. – Adeus. – Ela começa a se afastar, mas Gaara é mais rápido e a segura, puxando-a para si. Eles se encaram, ambos com raiva. Ino esta ofegante e ele acompanha o movimento de sobe e desce de seus seios. Ela passa a língua sobre os lábios secos e ele solta um gemido antes de capturar sua boca em um beijo furioso e cheio de desejo, a língua invadindo a boca da kunoichi, explorando seu sabor. Ino tenta empurrá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Gaara a prende de encontro à parede e desliza suas mãos pelo corpo da loira, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Ela desce suas mãos pelas costas dele e Gaara cola seu corpo ao dela. Ele deixa seus lábios e beija seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos entram por dentro da roupa que a loira usava em busca de seus seios, acariciando-os e arrancando um gemido dela. Gaara volta a procurar seus lábios. Ino corresponde aos beijos e caricias com igual intensidade, mas lembra-se das ofensas que ele lhe fizera e o empurra com força. Gaara a olha surpreso. – Pensei que tinha nojo de mim e que eu devia ficar longe de você, esqueceu? – Ele ia responder, mas uma voz chama sua atenção. – Ino, Ino, onde você está? – Ela olha para Gaara. O rapaz parecia ter recobrado a razão e estava do outro do lado do aposento. Ino também se arruma e responde o chamado com a voz rouca. – Aqui na cozinha. – Kankuro entre e encara os dois. Parecia desconfiar de algo, mas não fala nada. Se aproxima da amiga e repara na mochila largada no chão. – Onde pensa que vai? Você não vai sair desta casa.

Ela olha para Kankuro e para Gaara, sem saber o que dizer. Não queria ficar ali depois das ofensas que ouvira.

-Eu preciso ir, Sabaku. -Ela pega a mochila, mas antes que dê um passo, Gaara se manifesta.

-Você não vai sair daqui, sem cumprir sua missão. Sabe as penalidades que um ninja pode sofrer ao abandonar o trabalho. – Ele fala com seus olhos fixos nela. – Não vai querer manchar sua ficha, vai?

-Não me importo com minha ficha. Naruto mandará outro ninja para ajudá-lo. – Ela começa a sair, mas Kankuro a segura carinhosamente. – Ino, fique. Gaara tem razão, se você abandonar a missão será seriamente punida. Neste caso, como a missão envolve um Kage, poderá ser preso.

Kankuro tinha razão. Ela dá um suspiro. Sabia que seria difícil permanecer ao lado de Sabaku no Gaara e não desejá-lo, mas no momento não tinha escolha. Maldita hora em que fora aquela festa. Kankuro percebe que ganhou a discussão e lhe sorri.

-Ótimo, já tomou café? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ele a convida a sentar em frente à Gaara. Os dois se encaram. Ela vê raiva nos olhos claros do outro. Fica aguardando que ele diga algo, mas o rapaz se levanta e caminha para porta. Para e se vira, agora com o olhar frio.

-Tome seu café e me procure em meu gabinete. Chamarei Baki e ele lhe passara o relatório sobre os ataques, poderá tirar todas as suas dúvidas com ele. – Ele sai sem olhar para trás.

XXX

Ele chega ao gabinete irritado. Não cumprimenta ninguém algo incomum para ele que procura ser sempre educado com os ninjas que o servem. Ele se senta e fecha os olhos. O que tinha acontecido na cozinha volta a sua mente e ele emite um gemido. Céus, por que ainda a desejava? Agora não tinha mais a desculpa de não saber quem ela era. Sentia o corpo latejar de desejo. Sentia o sabor dos lábios dela em sua boca. Lembranças da noite que passaram juntos o deixam excitado. Droga, precisava possuí-la novamente, ou enlouqueceria. Ele respira fundo e pausadamente tentando recuperar o controle sobre suas emoções e seu corpo. Após um tempo ele se sente controlado o suficiente para chamar seu antigo sensei. Ino estava lá para ajudar a descobrir quem estava por trás dos ataques e quanto antes isso acontecesse antes se livraria dela.

XXX

Kankuro não comenta nada sobre Gaara com Ino e começa a conversar com a amiga sobre a vida. Ela fica agradecida. Logo os dois estão rindo.

- Quando poderemos acampar no deserto? Você tinha prometido que viria me visitar e acampar comigo. Esqueceu?

-De forma alguma, pretendia lhe visitar a alguns meses, mas Naruto começou a me enviar em várias missões. Estou exausta. Mas espero tirar férias após voltar a Konoha. E você, quando vai a Konoha? Faz tempo que não aparece. Pensei que iria acompanhar Temari dessa vez.

-Não pude, Gaara queria falar com Naruto e por isso foi em meu lugar. E os dois foram atacados. – Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do manipulador de marionetes.

- Quando começaram os ataques?

-Há três meses, mais ou menos. – Ele termina o café e olha para ela. – Quer que eu te acompanhe até o gabinete de meu irmão?

-Não precisa, acho que posso dar conta da fera. – Ela e Kankuro riem. –Esta bem, mas se precisar de ajuda, é só mandar me chamar.

-Certo. – Ino sai da casa e anda pelas ruas de Suna até o prédio mais alto da vila. Sabia onde ficava o gabinete do Kazekage, já havia ido até lá com seu pai. Ela entra e depois de subir várias escadas se encontra em uma sala com alguns jounnis da Areia. Eles a olham com curiosidade. Ino se apresenta e pede para falar com Gaara. Após ser anunciada, ela ouve a voz profunda de Gaara mandando-a entrar. Ela respira fundo e entra. Gaara se encontrava sentado a uma grande mesa e ao lado de pé se encontrava um homem mais velho, alto e forte com o rosto parcialmente coberto por um lenço. Ino o reconhece de imediato.

-Baki-sensei, é uma honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente. – Ino faz uma reverência ao homem. – Temari e Kankuro falam muito de você. Eles me contaram que salvou a vida deles várias vezes.

-A honra é minha Ino-sama. – Baki também a cumprimenta com uma reverência. - É um prazer recebê-la na Vila de Suna. –Ino sorri para o homem. – Me chame apenas de Ino, por favor.

Gaara olha surpreso para ambos. _Ino-sama?_ Não entendera o significado daquilo.

-Muito bem, podemos começar? – Ele pega vários papéis sobre sua mesa e os entrega a Baki que convida Ino a se sentar. – Ino, os ataques começaram há três meses, aproximadamente. O último próximo a sua vila foi o quarto ataque. Dois ocorreram nas proximidades de Suna. O terceiro ocorreu perto da vila visitada. – Ino pega os papéis e começa a ler. Ainda não constava nada sobre o ataque que acontecera perto de Konoha. Os outros ataques ocorreram no deserto, quando Gaara saiu com os irmãos para visitar uma vila chamada Nishimura. Eles iam de madrugada e voltavam no fim do dia. Três saídas, três ataques. Sempre à distância e sempre em dupla. Eles apareciam atiravam kunais e shurikens e depois sumiam. Porém com certeza existiam outras pessoas envolvidas no ataque. Ino olha as datas. As visitas não tinham uma data fixa para ocorrer, mas ele ia todo mês. Os atacantes sabiam das visitas, com certeza. Ela olha para o mapa do País do Vento que está pendurado ao lado da mesa de Gaara. Ela se levanta para olhá-lo de perto. Nishimura ficava na região oeste do País do Vento, a aproximadamente seis horas de viagem de Suna.

-Pretende ir a Nishimura este mês? –Ela olha para Gaara esperando a resposta.

- Sim. – Ele disse simplesmente. Ela o olha irritada. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele não fosse tão sexy. – Muito bem, irei com você, assim poderei investigar o que está ocorrendo.

-Investigue aqui. Não quero que me acompanhe. Irei sozinho, desta vez.

Com certeza ele ia visitar alguma amante. Mulher de sorte, Ino pensou, lembrando do rapaz em sua cama. E do que ocorrera na cozinha um pouco antes.

- Alguém naquela vila quer matá-lo e você quer ir sozinho? Por que não se enforca logo? Me pouparia tempo e eu poderia voltar a minha vila.

-Ninguém naquela vila tentaria me matar. Esta aqui a meus serviços, faça o que eu mando.

-Minhas ordens são para investigar, em nenhum momento Naruto disse que eu não poderia sair de Suna. Pretendo ir com você, quer queira, quer não. Se for preciso eu o sigo até lá.

- Você não ousaria. – Gaara se ergue da cadeira e encara a kunoichi a sua frente. Droga, por que ela tinha que ser tão linda? – Se tentar me seguir, eu mandarei prendê-la.

-Não pode me prender por estar cumprindo ordens do meu Kage. Eu tenho liberdade para andar pelo País do Vento. Eu vou até Nishimura.

Eles se encaram. Gaara sabia que ela tinha razão ao querer acompanhá-lo, mas queria evitar levá-la até a outra vila.

-Os atacantes não são de Nishimura. Tenho certeza que estou seguro lá.

-Mas esta sendo atacado quando volta de lá. Com certeza há ligação entre a vila e os ataques. Até para você isso deve ser fácil de entender. – Ino dá um sorriso falso para ele. – Quem mais sabia sobre as visitas?

Gaara tenta ignorar a insinuação dela de que ele não era inteligente. Com esforço ele se controla e se senta novamente, antes de responder. – Meus irmãos sabiam, assim como o conselho e Baki. – Ele aponta o sensei ao seu lado. – Todos são de minha inteira confiança.

- E em Nishimura? – Ela também se senta. – Quem sabia de suas visitas lá?

-Ninguém de lá me atacaria. E eles não sabem quando vou.

- Então seus atacantes simplesmente adivinham? Por acaso eles lêem mentes? – Ino pergunta de forma irônica, afinal muitos membros do clã Yamanaka podiam ler pensamentos, inclusive ela.

- Não tenho idéia se eles lêem mente ou não. Talvez você possa tentar descobrir até minha próxima visita.

-Quando pretende ir? – Ela pergunta, já antevendo que ele não iria responder. – Não decidi ainda. – Droga, era dia 18 e ele tinha até o dia 30 para decidir. Ela teria que ficar ali a disposição. – Poderia decidir, por favor? Assim poderia me organizar para acompanhá-lo.

- Já lhe disse que você não vai. Até para você deve ser fácil entender isso. – Baki acompanhava a discussão dos dois. Nunca vira Gaara se exaltar em uma discussão. Ele disfarça um sorriso, pelo jeito Ino conseguia tirar seu ex-aluno do sério.

-Entenda uma coisa, Kazekage-sama. Não estou nem aí se você vive ou morre, mas vim aqui para protegê-lo e investigar. Se você morrer serei responsabilizada e já tenho problemas suficientes com Naruto para levar a culpa pela sua morte. Então por favor, seja bonzinho e tente ser mais racional. – Ela para e pensa um pouco antes de continuar. – Já lhe passou pela cabeça que seus amigos em Nishimura também correm perigo?

Ele já tinha pensado nisso, mas não iria concordar com ela, de jeito nenhum. – Eles estão seguros.

-Droga. – Ela se vira para Baki. – Ele sempre foi cabeça dura desse jeito?

-Controle sua língua, não esqueça com quem está falando. – Ele esta prestes a bater na jovem ou agarrá-la e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo.

Baki a olha. A jovem era linda, sem dúvida. E estava bem irritada também. Ele se vira para o ex-aluno.

-Gaara, eu e Ino iremos com você e ficaremos esperando do lado de fora da vila, está bem? Será só um trabalho de escolta. Caso algo aconteça, agiremos. Concorda?

Ela olha para o sensei. Até parece que ela não iria interrogar algumas pessoas, mas fica esperando a resposta de Gaara.

- Está bem, mas vocês não devem entrar na vila. – Ele olha para Ino. – Me dá sua palavra Yamanaka que não entrará na vila e nem falará com ninguém de lá? – Ela analisa a situação. Os ataques sempre ocorreram na volta à Suna o que significava que alguém de Nishimura avisava os inimigos.

-Está bem, tem minha palavra de que não entrarei na vila e não falarei com ninguém lá dentro, a menos que sua vida corra perigo. Certo?

-Então está bem. Assim que decidir quando viajarei, eu lhe informo.

Ela volta a ler os relatórios, os ataques pareciam amadores. Até mesmo infantis. Mas ela sabia que eles tinham um objetivo. Os ninjas não faziam nada além de atacá-los à distância e sumirem em seguida. Por quê? Precisaria ler aqueles papéis com calma.

-Pode sair Yamanaka. – Ela se levanta. – Posso levar os relatórios? – Ela pergunta a Baki, mas é Gaara que responde. – Leve-os e saia daqui.

Ela sai sem se despedir, nem olhar para trás.

- Muito bem, me diga por que se exaltou tanto? Sabe que ela está correta em querer ir com você para protegê-lo e investigar. – Baki fala assim que Ino sai da sala.

- Sabe que estou seguro em Nishimura. Quem quer que esteja me atacando está fazendo isso para que eu não volte lá.

Baki concorda. Sabe que aquelas visitas são importantes para Gaara. Mas ele tinha percebido que Ino prometera não falar com ninguém lá dentro. Mas não disse nada sobre não falar com ninguém do lado de fora da vila. Deu um sorriso discreto. Conhecia Gaara e percebera que a presença da moça o perturbava. Isso era raro em se tratando dele.

XXX

Ino sai da sala de Gaara e pergunta aos jounnis onde era a biblioteca. Iria investigar como Gaara tinha falado. Ela chega à biblioteca e encontra um rapaz jovem e muito bonito na recepção. Ela lhe dá seu melhor sorriso e pede para ver tudo que ele tivesse sobre Nishimura. O rapaz pega alguns livros e a leva até uma mesa. Depois de vê-la acomodada, ele lhe dá uma piscada e volta para seu lugar. Ino suspira feliz. Pelo jeito apenas Gaara tinha alergia de kunoichis em Suna. Ela começa a pesquisar sobre a vila. Nishimura era uma vila civil muito antiga. Ficava as margens de um rio grande e tinha sua economia baseada no cultivo de frutas, verduras, legumes, ervas medicinais e flores em estufas. Ino se interessa. Até poucos anos ela cuidava da floricultura da família, mas depois se decidira pela vida de jounnin. Ela continua lendo e encontra referência a pessoas que saíram da vila para ir para Suna se tornarem ninjas. Ela lê os nomes para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido, mas nada aparece. Ela continua lendo, mas não encontra nada interessante. Ela pensa um pouco. Ali não vira nada que ligasse a vila a Gaara. Ela então se dirige ao rapaz de novo e pergunta se existe alguma biografia do Quinto Kazekage. Ele lhe traz apenas um livro e explica que aquela era a mais completa biografia de Gaara publicada até a presente data. Ela volta a sentar e abre. Não havia muita coisa também. Contava apenas que ele era filho do Quarto Kazekage, quando tinha sido nomeado, as alianças realizadas, o fato de ter sido o último jinchuuriki da Ichibi. Nada a respeito de Nishimura. Ela olha o relógio e vê que já era hora do almoço. Decide comer algo ali perto. Então se levanta e despede-se rapidamente do rapaz. Ele segura seu braço e ela o olha curiosa.

-Encontrou o que queria? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ele lhe dirige um sorriso muito sedutor. – Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar. Sei alguma coisa sobre Nishimura. Se você puder esperar, sairei para almoçar em quinze minutos e então poderemos conversar. O que acha? – Ela concorda feliz, talvez ele conseguisse ajudá-la. Na pior das hipóteses, seria interessante almoçar com um jovem bonito e sexy como ele. O rapaz que se chamava Aiko leva Ino até um restaurante simples próximo a biblioteca.

-Então, por que o interesse em Nishimura? –Ela pensa um pouco. Não sabia se as idas de Gaara até Nishimura eram de conhecimento da população. – Soube que era uma vila agrícola e como sou botânica, além de kunoichi, me interessei pelos métodos de plantio em estufas da vila.

Ele a olha sorrindo. Pelo jeito tinha engolido a mentira. – Sim, Nishimura é uma vila agrícola. É de lá que vem parte dos produtos que consumimos em Suna. Mas a vila também produz remédios e venenos. – Ino o olha espantada. –E ela os fornece para Suna também? – O rapaz a olha e continua. – Sim, os remédios e os venenos são feitos especialmente para Suna, por ordem do nosso Kazekage. Nishimura não pode negociá-los com nenhuma outra vila daqui ou de um País vizinho.

-Entendo. – Ino achara estranho. Por que produzir venenos em uma vila civil? Era arriscado.

-Tem mais uma coisa. Nishimura é a única vila civil do País do Vento que é fechada. Ninguém entra nem sai sem autorização da prefeita, Shimizu Keiko. –Ele abaixa o tom de voz. – Dizem que ela e o nosso Kage mantêm um relacionamento há a algum tempo e que ele vai sempre visitá-la.

Como ela imaginava, Gaara ia lá ver uma amante. Mas por que a produção de venenos em uma vila civil? Não tenha certeza se podia confiar nas informações dadas pelo rapaz. Não fazia o menor sentido. Eles terminam e Ino se despede. Ela entra na casa e sobe para seu quarto para ler os relatórios com calma.

A tarde passa rápido. Tinha feito várias anotações com base nos relatórios e no que tinha lido na biblioteca. Como ela imaginava os ataques davam a impressão de serem feitos por amadores. Os ninjas apareciam e atiravam kunais e shurikens a esmo. Em todos os ataques, Gaara tinha se defendido usando a areia, de forma que eles não foram atingidos nem de raspão pelas armas. Ela precisava perguntar para Gaara sobre o último ataque que não constava nos relatórios. Já era hora do jantar, mas Ino estava sem fome. Ela toma um longo banho e coloca uma roupa quente e confortável. Não tinha visto Kankuro desde a hora do café. Iria convidá-lo para darem uma volta na vila. Ela procura por ele e o encontra na cozinha junto com o irmão, terminando de jantarem

-Boa noite, Yamanaka. Seria bom se observasse os horários das refeições. Não gostaria de ser acusado por Naruto de deixá-la morrer de fome.

Ino o olha e faz uma profunda reverência que fez Kankuro dar risada e Gaara ranger os dentes de raiva. – Desculpe-me, Kazekage-sama, mas eu não estava com fome e foi por isso não desci antes. Quanto a Naruto é provável que ele te agradeça caso você me mate de fome ou de qualquer outra coisa. – Ela se vira para Kankuro com um sorriso. – Sabaku, lembro que você me falou sobre uma doceria ótima que havia aqui em Suna. Que tal me levar lá?

-Ótima idéia. Gostaria de ir conosco Gaara? – Kankuro pergunta apenas por educação, pois o irmão raramente saia de casa. Gaara já ia responder que não, quando olha para Ino e percebe que ela não gostara de Kankuro tê-lo convidado. – Adoraria acompanhá-los. – Kankuro olha surpreso para o irmão. Depois dá um sorriso. – Certo, então vamos?

Eles saem e Kankuro abraça Ino pelos ombros enquanto andam. Algumas pessoas demonstram surpresa por ver Gaara na rua àquela hora. Eles chegam a doceria e sentam e Kankuro olha para ela. – Daifuku (*)?– depois se vira para a garçonete e pede três pedaços do bolo para Ino. Ele e Gaara pedem apenas uma xícara de chá cada um. Quando o pedido chega os olhos de Ino brilham. Ela amava doce.

-Não sei como você consegue manter esse corpo comendo tanto doce. – Kankuro comenta rindo. Gaara percebe que os dois são muito íntimos e se sente enciumado.

- Eu sou uma kunoichi, esqueceu? Eu treino todos os dias. – Ela fala com a boca cheia, provocando risadas no amigo. Sempre se sentira a vontade com Kankuro.

-Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – Kankuro olha para o irmão surpreso. O rapaz dificilmente fazia perguntas pessoais a quem quer que seja.

- Eu e Ino nos conhecemos por ocasião de sua nomeação, Gaara. –Kankuro explica.

-Como Tsunade não estava passando bem, pediu a meu pai para representá-la e eu vim junto na bagagem. – Ino comenta. Gaara fica surpreso. Lembrava-se do fato. Tsunade lhe enviara uma mensagem de parabéns e pedia desculpas por não ir pessoalmente. O homem que lhe entregara a mensagem era o líder do clã Yamanaka. Então Ino era filha de Inoichi-sama? – Eu me lembro do seu pai, mas não me lembro de tê-lo visto acompanhado.

- Ela estava um pouco entediada e eu a convidei para dar um passeio. -Kankuro esclarece com um sorriso.

-Um pouco? Eu achava que a lista de apresentações a seu irmão não terminaria nunca. – Ela fala rindo. Gaara se lembra de ter pensado a mesma coisa. Ele fora apresentado a representantes de todos os países ninjas acompanhados por suas famílias, todos os Kages e todos os jounins da Areia. – Então, foi por isso que você sumiu no meio da cerimônia, Kankuro? –Ele olha para Ino. Se ela era a filha de Inoichi, então ela era a nova líder do clã Yamanaka. Agora entendia por que Baki a tratara por Ino-sama. - Bom, não posso culpá-los, eu também estava com vontade de sumir de lá. – Ele fala com um pequeno sorriso. Ino termina os doces e olha a sua volta. Ela vê Aiko sentado ali perto e acena para ele. O rapaz a reconhece e vai até sua mesa. Só quando chega perto que vê que ela esta acompanhada pelo Kazekage e seu irmão.

-Boa noite, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-sama. – Ele se vira para a kunoichi. - Olá, Ino. Foi bom encontrá-la. Separei um material que acho que vai interessá-la. Passe lá na biblioteca amanhã, poderemos almoçar juntos novamente. – Ele olha para a jovem sem esconder o interesse. – Você fica ainda mais bonita sem uniforme.

- Obrigada, Aiko, eu o encontrarei amanhã, então. – Ino responde com um sorriso. O rapaz se despede e se afasta. Kankuro olha para amiga e ri. – Onde quer que vá sempre arrasando corações.

Ino sorri para o amigo, mas o sorriso morre em seus lábios ao ver a expressão furiosa de Gaara. –Acho que já lhe falei a respeito do comportamento a ser adotado por você. – Ino olha para ele, irritada. – Você me disse como devo me comportar em sua casa. Não disse nada sobre como me comportar fora de lá. Faça uma lista assim fica mais fácil. – Ele olha com raiva para ela, se levanta e sai sem dizer nada, deixando Ino e Kankuro surpresos. Eles acertam a conta e saem também. Ao chegarem a casa, Kankuro lhe dá um leve beijo nos lábios antes de se despedirem e cada um se dirigir para o próprio quarto. Ela entra no aposento e começa a se despir. Só de calcinha vai até o banheiro se lavar, ao voltar encontra Gaara, olhando-a sério.

-O que quer aqui? –Ele se aproxima e a puxa para seus braços. – Você. – Ele fala antes de beijá-la. Ele a carrega até a cama. Ela o empurra e se levanta. –Pensei que fosse proibido alguém se divertir com vagabundas em sua casa. Ou essa regra vale apenas para seu irmão? – Ele se levanta e a encara com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Sai do quarto sem falar nada. Ela não entende porque Gaara a tinha procurado depois de tudo o que dissera. Ele não se envolvia com kunoichis. Mas se envolvera com ela, disso Ino não tinha a menor duvida. Ela deita e depois de um longo tempo, consegue dormir. Acorda algumas horas depois, e vê que já está amanhecendo. Se levanta e veste uma roupa de treino e sai da casa. Sobe em uma pedra grande que existe no jardim. Com os olhos fechados, ela começa a se movimentar lenta e harmoniosamente, sem saber que esta sendo observada.

XXX

Gaara esta no seu quarto deitado pensando no que acontecera entre Ino e ele. Não sabia o que tinha ido fazer no quarto da jovem. Entrara no aposento sem bater, ainda zangado com ela, mas ao vê-la saindo do banheiro, praticamente nua, sentiu o resto de seu autocontrole se acabar. Mas ela o rejeitara e jogara suas próprias palavras contra ele mesmo. Ele a desejava com tanta intensidade que sentia seu corpo inteiro latejar. Droga, ela era uma kunoichi, ele pensa. Precisava possuí-la mais uma vez, para conseguir tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Passa a noite acordado. Quando vê que já está amanhecendo, se levanta e após um longo banho, sai e vê pela janela que Ino se encontra no jardim. Ele acompanha seus movimentos. Ela era linda. Gaara sai da casa em direção onde ela está. Pretendia falar com ela sobre a noite anterior. Não iria se desculpar, ele nunca pedia desculpas. Ele chega perto e vê que ela se abaixa até tocar os tornozelos e rapidamente joga uma kunai em sua direção que só não o atinge por causa de sua defesa absoluta. Ele olha para ela perplexo.

-Ficou maluca? – Ele grita e ela se vira e o olha fixamente. – Quase me acertou. - Ela desce da pedra e se aproxima dele, pegando a kunai caída no chão. – Você não corria esse risco. A sua defesa absoluta não permitiria. Era isso que eles queriam descobrir.

Ele a olha sem entender. Pensara que ela o atacara, mas Ino estava testando sua defesa. – Explique. – Ela volta para a pedra e se senta.

-Eu li os relatórios sobre os ataques. Não fazia sentido. Os ataques pareciam amadores, porém ninguém mandaria amadores matarem você em pleno deserto. Eles não queriam matá-lo, mas descobrir como a sua defesa funciona. Estudar como poderiam atingi-lo. –Ela pensa um pouco. - Como foi o ataque perto de Konoha? Ainda não consta no relatório.

-Eu ainda não fiz o relatório sobre o último ataque. – Ele fala um pouco envergonhado. Desde que encontrara Ino naquela festa, esquecera o último ataque ocorrido. Já deveria ter feito o relatório.

-Então vamos entrar, você me conta como foi e eu anoto. – Novamente ela joga a kunai em sua direção sem avisar e novamente a areia o defende. Ela observa com cuidado. – O que está tentando fazer? Me matar?

-Seria muita alegria para uma pobre kunoichi. – Ela responde e passa por ele, em direção a casa, ele a segue.

Eles entram e Gaara segue para a cozinha. – Venha tomar café antes, não quero que você desmaie de fome em minha casa. – Ela o segue. – Mais um item a acrescentar a lista de coisas que posso ou não fazer. Aproveite e coloque de devo ou não recebê-lo em minha cama quando invadir meu quarto à noite.

-Eu fui falar com você, não esperava encontrá-la nua. – Ele responde, irritado. – Eu estava em meu quarto. Em Konoha costumamos bater antes de entrar. Não sabia que pretendia me perturbar mais um pouco antes de dormir.

Ele sabe que não tinha explicação para a noite anterior. Ele a desejava, não conseguia evitar de pensar na loira, ela se tornara uma obsessão. Ela passa por ele e entra na cozinha onde encontra Kankuro já tomando café.

-Bom dia, Sabaku. – Ele olha para os dois. Estava claro que eles tinham discutido.

- Bom dia, Ino, Gaara. Eu a vi no jardim. Não sei como você e meu irmão podem gostar de tai chi chuan. – Ela olhou para Gaara surpresa, não imaginara que ele usava aquela técnica de exercício.

- Você devia experimentar. Tenho certeza de que seu taijutsu melhoria muito. – Ino fala e se senta, tinha decidido ignorar Gaara o máximo que pudesse. A empregada a olha como se ela tivesse uma terrível doença contagiosa e serve apenas a Gaara. Ino disfarça uma risada, Com certeza a moça estava apaixonada pelo Kage.

- Haruki, sirva nossa hospede primeiro. – Ino se espanta de Gaara ter se preocupado com ela. – Não se preocupe comigo, Haruki, posso me virar sozinha. – Ela dá um sorriso à outra que não é correspondido, pelo jeito tinha conquistado uma inimiga. Haruki sai da cozinha e Kankuro começa a rir, Ino tenta evitar, mas não consegue e começa a rir junto com o amigo.

- Algum problema? – Gaara olha para os dois sem entender. Ino para de rir, pelo jeito o rapaz ainda não tinha percebido que a jovem era apaixonada por ele. – Não nenhum. – Ino dá um chute em Kankuro por baixo da mesa, para fazê-lo parar de rir também. Ele a olha e faz um bico. – Isso doeu, Ino. – Ela não consegue se conter e recomeça a rir seguida por ele.

- Bem, Yamanaka, quando você e meu irmão se recuperarem desse surto, me encontre em meu gabinete. E use o uniforme enquanto estiver a meu serviço. – Ela olha para ele. – Mais uma regra, Kazekage-sama? – Ele estreita os olhos. – Não é seguro me provocar dessa forma.

-Não tenho medo de você, Gaara-sama. – Ela fala séria. Ele a olha fixamente. – Pois deveria Yamanaka. – Ele sai sem se despedir. Kankuro olha para Ino– Nunca vi meu irmão se irritar com tanta facilidade. Tome cuidado, Ino. Gaara pode lhe criar problemas.

- Seu irmão ainda não sabe com quem está lidando, Sabaku. – Ela termina o café e volta ao seu quarto. Após colocar o uniforme ela pega suas anotações e se dirige ao gabinete de Gaara. Ela espera que ele a chame, mas o rapaz parece fazer questão de deixá-la esperando. Depois de vinte minutos ela simplesmente abre a porta e entra na sala dele.

-Como se atreve a entrar aqui sem ser autorizada? – Dois ninjas estavam logo atrás dela. – Gaara-sama, nos desculpe, mas não conseguimos impedi-la. – Ino olha para Gaara com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que o ruivo estava furioso e isso a deixava muito feliz.

-Tudo bem, podem sair. – Ele fala para os ninjas. Tinha deixado Ino esperando de propósito, mas não esperava que ela simplesmente entrasse em sua sala. Ele espera que ela se manifeste primeiro.

-Pensei que você não se importaria, visto que adotou o mesmo comportamento ontem ao invadir meu quarto. – Ela se sentou, sem ser convidada. Gaara respira fundo. Ino pega papel e caneta e se vira para ele. – Muito bem, que tal começarmos a trabalhar, afinal é para isso que estou aqui. Me conte como foi o ataque perto de Konoha.

Ele a olha. Estava com dificuldade para se concentrar. Com esforço ele começa a falar.

-Estavamos próximos de Konoha, Temari ia estava há alguns metros a minha frente. De repente ela cai e duas shurikens vêem em minha direção, mas a areia as repele. Logo depois dois ninjas surgem, um pela esquerda e outro pela direita. Eles atiram kunais, mas a areia repele novamente. O ninja que vinha pela direita, tentou me acertar, mas o areia o atirou longe, enquanto o outro também tenta me atacar.

-E novamente a areia o salvou. Você matou os dois?

-Sim estava preocupado com Temari que ainda estava caída. Ela tinha um jouhyou prendendo-a ao chão.

-Como os matou? – Ela olha para ele fixamente. – Usando o Gokusamai Sou (Campo Destruidor Movediço), ambos morreram rápido.

- Então eles já conhecem sua defesa absoluta e o Gokusamai Sou. Você usou a areia que existe no solo, certo? – Ele confirma com a cabeça. - Vocês estavam a que distância de Konoha?

-Quinze quilômetros no máximo.

-Muito perto, mas mesmo assim ninguém de Konoha viu o ataque.

-Foi muito rápido. – Ele a olha a espera de mais alguma pergunta. Ino tinha anotado tudo que ele falara, apesar de ser pouca coisa. Não entendia, mais uma vez o ataque parecia coisa de amadores. Ela olha suas anotações e lê o que Aiko tinha lhe dito sobre Nishimura. Decide não comentar nada com ele ainda. Ino percebe que Gaara a olha fixamente. – Há algo errado com meu rosto? – Sem pensar Ino repete a pergunta que lhe tinha feito na festa de Kiba. Ele desvia os olhos dela. – Quer saber mais alguma coisa?

-Alguma arma usada nos ataques foi recolhida? Gostaria de vê-las. - Ele volta a olhar para ela. Os olhos dele eram lindos. – Sim, Temari recolheu e mandou para o Setor de Inteligência da Vila, estão a sua disposição se quiser examiná-las.

-Eu gostaria sim. Posso ir até lá? – Ele se levanta. – Eu a acompanho, não é permitida a entrada de estanhos naquele setor. – Ele podia lhe entregar uma autorização por escrito, mas queria ficar mais tempo ao lado dela. Droga, por que ainda a desejava tanto?

- Onde está Baki-sensei? Ele pode me acompanhar, assim você não precisa se incomodar, Kazekage- sama.

-Baki saiu para uma missão. Deve voltar em dois dias, se você quiser esperá-lo, por mim tudo bem. – Ele fica olhando para Ino. Ela se levanta. – Certo, vamos então. – Eles saem e Ino percebe os olhares e cochichos dos ninjas que estão ali. Gaara anda em direção a um prédio próximo. Eles entram. Imediatamente os ninjas ali fazem uma reverência a Gaara que apenas acena com a cabeça. Ele chega a uma porta e após uma leve batida, entra. A sala era grande. Havia várias prateleiras que iam do chão ao teto e duas grandes mesas com cadeiras em volta. Uma kunoichi se aproxima deles, faz uma reverência e aguarda. A ninja não tirava os olhos de Gaara. Mais uma apaixonada, pensou Ino.

-Gostaria que mostrasse as armas coletada no deserto após os ataques sofridos por mim e por meus irmãos. – A jovem se afasta em direção a uma das prateleiras e volta com uma caixa grande onde estão várias shurikens e kunais. Havia pelo menos umas cem peças ali. Gaara se vira para Ino. – Aí estão. – Sem pedir licença, Ino pega a caixa das mãos da ninja e se senta á uma das mesas. – Poderia me emprestar um par de luvas, por favor? – A moça olha para Gaara que acena com a cabeça. De má vontade, ela entrega as luvas para Ino que as calça imediatamente, e volta a olhar para as armas a procura de alguma identificação.

Ela pega duas peças e procura por alguma etiqueta. – Não vejo nenhuma identificação. Estas peças são de qual ataque? – A moça olha para ela com superioridade. – Todas as peças coletadas estão aí. – Ino olha para ela. – Desculpe você quer dizer que as peças dos três ataques foram misturadas? – A moça confirma. Ino respira fundo, sem acreditar. Gaara apenas acompanha o dialogo entre as duas. Ino olha para ele.

– Será que eu poderia ter acesso aos relatórios dos testes? – Ele olha para a ninja da areia que parece um pouco assustada. – Pode entregar os relatórios a ela. – A moça abaixa o olhar. – Nenhum teste foi realizado, Kazekage-sama. – Tanto Gaara quanto Ino olham para ela espantados. Depois Ino dá um pequeno sorriso de deboche. – Nossa, e eu é que sou ineficiente e pouco inteligente. – Gaara fica irritado ao ouvir aquilo e pede para a outra moça deixá-los a sós. Em seguida olha zangado para ela. – Pode me explicar a quem chamou de ineficiente, Yamanaka.

- A você, é claro. Quem é o responsável pela Vila Oculta da Areia? Se era apenas para guardar as peças não precisava tê-las enviado para o Setor de Inteligência. Se Naruto fosse atacado toda e qualquer prova seria analisada em busca de informações que pudessem nos levar aos culpados.

Ele olha para ela. Infelizmente tinha que dar razão a loira. Não lhe passara pela cabeça perguntar pelo destino das armas coletadas. Ela olha para ele com ar de vitória. – Bom, não dá para separar as peças por ataque, mas podemos realizar testes para descobrirmos evidências úteis para a investigação. Eu poderia ajudá-lo nisso, se você autorizar, é claro.

-Está autorizada a realizar os testes necessários, mas todo e qualquer relatório deverá ser entregue a mim ou a Baki e a mais ninguém, certo?

Ela concorda com a cabeça. Ele olha para ela. – Você ouviu o que eu disse a seu respeito para Naruto naquele dia no gabinete dele, certo? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Não deveria ouvir a conversa entre dois kages. – Ela não acredita. Ao invés dele se desculpar pelas ofensas, ele lhe repreende por tê-lo ouvido criticando-a? Essa foi a gota d'água para ela. Ino arranca as luvas e as atira na mesa com raiva. – Qual o seu problema? Estou tentando ajudá-lo. Será que é tão difícil assim pedir desculpas por todas as ofensas que me fez? Você já me chamou de ineficiente, burra, prostituta e vagabunda. No entanto, ontem mesmo quis fazer amor comigo novamente. Uma hora me beija e na outra me ofende sem motivo. Tudo isso é por que eu não lhe disse que era uma kunoichi antes de fazer sexo com você? Isso é motivo para tanta hostilidade? Não sabia que tinha que apresentar meu currículo a cada homem que se interessa por mim. – Ela para um pouco para respirar e olha novamente para as ferramentas ninjas. Depois se vira para ele. - Que droga, Gaara, sua vida corre um grande perigo, ainda não percebeu? Quem quer que queira matá-lo está sempre um passo a sua frente. Os atacantes não se preocuparam em recolher as armas, pois sabiam que elas não seriam analisadas. Isso não lhe diz nada? - Gaara olha para Ino atônito pela explosão. Percebe que ela tem razão. Ele a olha e pergunta, com a voz serena. – Que teste pretende realizar?– Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo para se acalmar. Depois olha para ele com os olhos brilhando de raiva. – Quero verificar a presença de veneno nas peças. Gostaria também de verificar quais metais foram usados na fabricação das armas. Os países ninjas usam diferentes tipos de liga e talvez eu consiga determinar aonde elas foram fabricadas. Também gostaria de fazer teste de campo com elas.

- Certo. Pode utilizar esta sala. Peça o que precisar e se tiver algum problema, fale comigo. – Ela concorda com a cabeça. Ele chama a ninja de volta. – Me entregue as chaves daqui. – Ela faz o que ele pede e olha com raiva para Ino. –A partir de agora, Yamanaka Ino será responsável pela investigação dos ataques. Dê a ela toda e qualquer informação ou material que ela solicitar. – Gaara entrega as chaves a Ino que o olha espantada. Ele lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. – Terá acesso a tudo que precisar, basta me pedir. Vamos voltar ao meu gabinete. – Ino tranca a sala e eles voltam ao prédio do Kazekage. Quando chegam, ele chama o ninja responsável pela segurança do prédio. – Esta é Yamanaka Ino de Konoha. A partir de agora, ela tem entrada livre em meu gabinete. Informe aos outros ninjas. - Quando o rapaz sai, Ino tem uma idéia. - Em Konoha temos um registro de todo o visitante que entra e sai da vila. Imagino que vocês também tenham algo assim aqui. – Gaara concorda. – Eu poderia ter acesso a ele também? Não será preciso retirá-lo da entrada da vila eu irei até lá para olhar. – Ele se levanta. – Eu a acompanho até lá. – Ela olha para ele espantada. Ele percebe o espanto dela e sorri levemente. – Não quero dar motivos para que me chame de ineficiente novamente.

Eles saem e se dirigem a entrada da vila. Ao lado o dportão principal havia uma portaria com dois ninjas dentro. Assim que eles viram o Kazekage ficaram em pé e lhe fizeram uma reverência. Gaara apresenta Ino e explica o que precisa. Rapidamente eles lhe entregam o livro. Gaara pede que eles esperem do lado de fora e convida Ino a se sentar à mesa para olhar o livro. Ela procura pelos dias anteriores as datas dos ataques. Rapidamente começa a copiar os nomes. Depois cruzaria as informações. Gaara não perde um único movimento dela. – Acha que os responsáveis pelos ataques podem ter entrado aqui?

-Acho que qualquer informação referente à sua segurança deva ser analisada.

-Com quem aprendeu tanto?

-Meu pai. Ele foi chefe da inteligência de Konoha durante anos. Eu praticamente cresci dentro daquele prédio. – Ela termina e eles saem. Ela está faminta. Ele parece ler seus pensamentos. – Venha, vamos para casa almoçar. – Gaara estava sendo muito gentil desde a explosão dela na sala de provas. Ino já estava estranhando o comportamento do rapaz. Eles passam em frente à biblioteca e ela se lembra de Aiko. – Espere um pouco, por favor, preciso falar com alguém. – Ele a segue para dentro do prédio e reconhece Aiko. Ino se aproxima da recepção e explica ao rapaz que não poderia almoçar com ele, mas poderiam marcar para o dia seguinte. Depois ela se despede e sai com Gaara atrás dela. Uma rápida olhada para ele faz Ino perceber que a toda a gentileza de antes tinha se evaporado. Ela estava começando a se acostumar com as mudanças de humor dele. – Vamos logo, não tenho tanto tempo assim para desperdiçá-lo com você. – Em casa Kankuro espera por eles para almoçarem. Os três se acomodam e Haruki começa a servi-los. Gaara pede que ela lhes deixe a sós, e a jovem olha feio para Ino, antes de sair da cozinha.

-Pensei que ia almoçar fora, Ino. Resolveu deixar o pobre Aiko na mão? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso.

-Eu passei lá e nós marcamos para amanhã. – Fala Ino retribuindo o sorriso. Eles comem em silêncio.

- O que fará hoje a tarde? -Gaara pergunta com o olhar sério.

-Vou começar a trabalhar nas ferramentas. Gostaria de catalogá-las logo e cruzar informações com o banco de dados de ocorrências aqui de Suna. Também quero escrever a Shizune pedindo que ela me envie o relatório da autopsia dos ninjas que você matou no último ataque.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Realmente ele tinha sido injusto quando a chamara de ineficiente. Ino estava mostrando que os ninjas da Areia tinham muito a aprender sobre investigação.

-Se precisar de mim estarei em meu gabinete. Caso sinta necessidade de ajuda, fale comigo ou com Baki. Quanto tempo acha que levará para catalogar as armas?

- Quatro talvez cinco dias. Não sei se encontrarei tudo o que necessito em seu laboratório.

-Certo. Quero relatórios diários da evolução do seu trabalho. Deve ir até meu gabinete me relatar tudo o que fez durante o dia, com quem falou ou onde foi. –Ino olha para ele espantada. – Você só pode estar brincando? – Ele a olha sério. – Descobrirá que eu não costumo brincar, Yamanaka. – Ela se levanta, zangada. – Isso é um absurdo. Por que saber tudo o que faço? Acha que vou fornecer informações a algum inimigo? Ou está com medo que eu aja como os ninjas que trabalham para você e que parecem não se importar muito que você morra em alguma emboscada? Para mim parece que ninguém de Suna fez muito para encontrar algum culpado pelos ataques. – Ela sai da cozinha. Gaara ergue-se da cadeira pronto para ir atrás dela, mas Kankuro o detém. - Gaara, você esta exagerando. Ino é extremamente eficiente e capaz. Ela e Naruto têm suas diferenças, mas ele sempre recorre a ela para atender solicitações de outros kages referentes a investigações.

Ele olha para o irmão e sai sem se despedir. Ele chega a seu gabinete e senta à sua mesa, profundamente irritado. Kankuro estava certo, ele estava exagerando, mas era inevitável. Queria saber tudo o que Ino fazia. Não gostara de vê-la sorrindo para Aiko, nem tampouco saber que eles almoçariam juntos no dia seguinte. Ela dá um soco na mesa, derrubando alguns objetos que se encontravam lá em cima. Não conseguia tirá-la de sua cabeça. Ela tinha razão em tudo que lhe dissera na sala de provas. Ele a desejava e a queria em sua cama, o mais rápido possível. Precisava possuí-la de novo. Antes que enlouquecesse, ele quebraria sua regra e aquela maldita kunoihci seria sua. Ele precisava disso para manter a razão.

XXX

**Sei que vocês estão curiosas sobre o relacionamento de Kankuro e Ino. Esperem o próximo capitulo que saberão um pouco mais. Beijos. **

(*) bolo doce de arroz


	4. Fogo que Arde

**Quarto capitulo. Eu amo esse casal.**

**XXX**

Ino se dirige ao prédio da inteligência para iniciar os trabalhos com as ferramentas. Entra no laboratório que ficava no fundo da sala de provas e começa a procurar materiais e utensílios. Vai pegando tudo o que precisa e colocando em cima da bancada. Ela encontra um avental com mangas longas e bem limpo e o veste. Várias luvas, um microscópio, uma balança de alta precisão e cadinhos. Depois ela pega a caixa com as armas e coloca sobre a mesa ao lado; vai separando as kunais primeiro. Ela para um pouco para pensar. Estava preocupada com a segurança de Gaara. Era estranho que as armas não tivessem sido analisadas. Alguém ali dentro estava envolvido nos ataques, com certeza. Ela começa a identificar as peças com números e letras. Estava usando o padrão de Konoha, depois falaria com Baki para fazer uma conversão para o padrão de Suna. Após identificá-las, Ino pesa e mede as peças, separando-as por tamanho. Estava tão entretida no trabalho que não viu a hora passar e se assustou em ver que já eram mais de oito horas. Rapidamente ela fecha o laboratório, a sala e sai. Tinha escrito um relatório de tudo o que tinha feito durante o dia para entregar a Gaara. Ao chegar a casa encontra Kankuro esperando por ela na sala.

-Oi, Ino. Chegou tarde, onde esteve? Estava esperando por você para jantar, não gosto de comer sozinho. Vamos? – Ela se senta e olha para ele. - Estava trabalhando. Seu irmão não está?

-Não chegou ainda. Está no gabinete. –Ele responde. Eles vão até a cozinha. Ino aproveita que estão sós para perguntar por Nishimura.

- Sabaku, você pode me falar sobre Nishimura? – Ela pergunta diretamente. Ele a olha sério. – Ino, sinto muito, mas não sei nada sobre Nishimura. Eu e Temari apenas acompanhamos Gaara até lá. Nunca entramos na vila.

-É verdade que a vila é fechada? – Kankuro confirma com a cabeça. – Estranho. – Ele a olha. Gaara chega e eles mudam de assunto. – Desculpe começarmos sem você, Gaara, mas eu estava com fome.

-Sem problemas. – Gaara se serve e olha para Ino. – Como foi a tarde?

-Extremamente proveitosa. Preparei um relatório para você. Pretendo passar amanhã em seu gabinete antes de ir ao laboratório. – Ela responde sem olhar para ele. – Tudo bem, eu a espero em meu gabinete, logo cedo. - Ela confirma com a cabeça.

-Como estão as coisas entre você e Sai?- Kankuro olha para a amiga, com um sorriso.

-Não estão. Terminamos há mais de seis meses. Estávamos sempre em missão e as coisas não estavam dando certo, quase não nos víamos. Decidimos continuar como amigos.

-Entendo. Então a kunoichi mais linda do mundo ninja esta sozinha? Com certeza será por pouco tempo. – Ela sorri divertida. Ela e Kankuro eram grandes amigos. Nunca se envolveram Ino não gostaria de perder a amizade dele e Kankuro pensava da mesma forma. Mas ele não podia deixar de notar a beleza da moça.

-E você, Sabaku. Envolvido com alguém em especial?

- Não, estou à espera de um grande amor. – Ele fala, com o olhar sério. Ino sabia do que ele estava falando e lhe dá um sorriso gentil. Eles terminam de jantar em silêncio. Ino pede licença e vai para seu quarto, estava cansada. Queria aproveitar para deitar cedo. Ela pensa em Gaara. Como um homem podia ser tão irresistível e frio ao mesmo tempo? Será que se ela não fosse uma kunoichi eles estariam juntos na mesma cama neste momento? Com certeza. Ela dorme embalada por esses pensamentos.

XXX

Ino esta no gabinete de Gaara, ainda não o tinha visto naquele dia. Ela levantara cedo e depois de se exercitar e tomar café tinha ido direto para lá. Ele estava demorando e ela estava achando que era de propósito. Vinte e cinco minutos depois, ele ainda não havia chegado. Ino então decide ir para o laboratório. Pede á kunoichi que trabalhava como secretária de Gaara para avisá-lo de que ela tinha estado lá e se encaminha para o prédio da Inteligência, entrando no laboratório e iniciando suas atividades. Aos poucos ela avança com a avaliação de peso e medida das kunais. Ela registra cada peça cuidadosamente e as coloca em um quadro previamente preparado para elas. Havia cinqüenta e duas kunais. Ino deixa algumas separadas, precisava falar com Gaara sobre elas. Já era quase hora do almoço e Ino decide sair para se encontrar com Aiko, conforme tinham combinado. Depois do almoço, ela iniciaria os testes para verificar a presença de substâncias tóxicas. Ela tira o avental, fecha tudo e sai.

-Então, onde está o material do qual me falou? – Ino pergunta a Aiko, depois de cumprimentá-lo. O rapaz pega um livro grande e o entrega a Ino. – Aqui, princesa. Esta é a biografia do Quarto Kazekage, pai do Kazekage atual. Aí tem informações sobre a infância de Gaara-sama. Pode levá-lo, se quiser. – Ino olha surpresa para Aiko. Por que ele achava que ele tinha algum interesse na infância de Gaara? Ino esconde a decepção e dá um sorriso para o rapaz. – Muito obrigada, Aiko. Vamos almoçar? – Eles vão ao mesmo restaurante do outro dia. Aiko não esconde o interesse nela, divertindo Ino com histórias de Suna e piadas inteligentes.

-Soube que você é a responsável pela investigação dos atentados sofridos pelo Kazekage e seus irmãos. – Ele fala com leve tom reprovador. Ino olha séria para ele. – Desculpe ter mentido para você, mas não sabia se as visitas de Gaara à Nishimura eram de conhecimento dos moradores da vila.

-Tudo bem. – Ele sorri. – E como estão as investigações?

-No inicio. – Ela muda de assunto e logo terminam a refeição. Aiko pega sua mão e aperta com carinho. – Como estará trabalhando aqui perto, poderíamos almoçar juntos sempre.

-Sinto muito, mas não posso me comprometer, as vezes não percebo o tempo passar e perco as horas das refeições. – Ela se despede e volta ao laboratório levando o livro nas mãos.

Gaara estava encostado na porta do prédio com os braços cruzados. Droga, ele precisava ser tão sexy? Ino se pergunta. Ele se endireita e se aproxima dela. Os movimentos dele lembravam um felino pronto para abater a presa. –Esperei por você a manhã inteira. Acha que não tenho o que fazer Yamanaka?

-Boa tarde para você também, Gaara-sama. Eu estive em seu gabinete, mas como você não apareceu, deixei um recado com sua secretária. Ela não lhe falou? – Na verdade a jovem tinha lhe avisado que Ino estivera lá e saíra depois de esperar por ele durante quase meia hora.

-Onde está o relatório?

– Lá dentro, venha, eu preciso mesmo mostrar-lhe uma coisa.

Eles entram e ela pede que ele coloque um avental igual ao dela e luvas, antes de entrar no laboratório. Ele olha para o avental em dúvida, então Ino o ajuda a vesti-lo. Não pode deixar de lembrar a noite em que o ajudara a se despir. Um rápido olhar para ele a fez perceber que ele pensava na mesma coisa. Ela se afasta dele, um pouco ofegante, que percebe e dá um leve sorriso. Eles entram no laboratório. Gaara vê as kunais organizadas no quadro.

-Vê estas peças? – Ela mostra duas armas que havia separado. – São de Konoha.

Ele olha espantado. – Tem certeza? – Ela pega uma delas. – Tenho sim, infelizmente. Elas foram projetadas por minha amiga, Tenten. -Ele confirma com a cabeça, se lembrava da ninja de coques. – Ela projetou essas kunais para serem usadas por kunoichis. Veja a empunhadura é mais fina, adequada para mãos femininas e o peso é menor. –Ino pega uma de suas kunais, para comparar. –Olhe, a minha é igual. – Ela passa as duas para Gaara, que as olha surpreso. Depois de examinar as armas, ele as coloca em cima da bancada.

-Então acha que alguém de Konoha poderia estar envolvido nos atentados?

-Eu não acho nada, Gaara, eu investigo. – Ele olha irritado para ela, que continua a falar. – Essas armas foram projetadas para mulheres, mas nada impede de um homem usá-las. Mas o que me preocupa não é se foi um homem ou uma mulher que o atacou, mas a possibilidade dele ter ligações com Konoha.

Ela pega as outras kunais que havia separado. – E estas têm uma empunhadura diferente. Ainda não tinha visto uma com um chanfro no sentido anti horário.

Gaara a olha sério – O que pretende fazer agora?

-Verificar a presença de substâncias tóxicas. Não descarto a possibilidade de veneno, ou outra toxina. Testarei todas as armas, uma por uma.

– Você precisará de ajuda. – Gaara fala para ela.

-Sim, mas não sei em quem posso confiar. – Ele olha zangado para ela. – Não confia nos ninja de Suna? – Ela suspira. - Alguém quer matá-lo, Gaara, e alguém aqui em Suna pode estar envolvido. Tenho pouco tempo para avançar na investigação. No último ataque eles chegaram bem perto. Pode ser que não consigam matá-lo, mas Temari e Kankuro correm perigo também e ambos são meus amigos. Não gostaria que nada acontecesse a eles.

-E a mim? Você não se importaria se algo me acontecesse? – Ele chega bem perto dela, sem tocá-la, no entanto. Ino podia sentir o perfume másculo dele. E o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Ino olha para ele. Num gesto inconsciente Ino entreabre os lábios, passando a língua sobre eles. Gaara coloca mão na nuca dela, puxando-a para um beijo. Ela aprofunda o beijo enquanto ele a enlaça pela cintura colocando-a sobre a bancada e se posicionando entre as pernas dela. Ele tira o avental e a camisa que usava e ela tira as luvas e toca os músculos das costas dele arranhando-o de leve. O rapaz abandona os lábios dela á procura de seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos procuravam tocar a pele dela. Ino percebe que ele tinha também tirado as luvas e um calafrio percorre seu corpo ao sentir o toque do rapaz em seus seios. Ele volta a beijá-la. Ino abre a calça dele e toca o membro dele, provocando um gemido em Gaara. Mas quando ele se apóia para subir na bancada, solta um grito de dor. Ela abre os olhos e vê que ele tinha cortado a mão.

- Espere um pouco. – Ela se levanta e coloca a mão dele embaixo d'água. – Aonde você se cortou? – Ino fica preocupada quando vê que foi em uma das kunais. – Gaara, essa kunai pode estar envenenada. Você precisa ir ao hospital, agora. – A mão dele sangrava muito, então ela pega a caixa de primeiros socorros e coloca ataduras. Ino o ajuda a vestir a camisa e a fechar a calça. –Venha eu vou com você.

-Espere, veja, eu me cortei com a sua kunai. – Ino vê que ele tinha razão, ele tinha se cortado na kunai dela. – Certo. Deixe-me ver como está. –Ao tirar as ataduras, ela pode ver que o corte foi fundo, mas como não havia o risco de veneno, ela aplica um ninjutsu médico sobre o corte que vai se curando, e coloca ataduras limpas na mão dele. – Está melhor?

-Estou bem. – Ele olha para Ino. Ela estava ruborizada e com os lábios vermelhos, a blusa do uniforme aberta por baixo do avental, com alguns fios de cabelos soltos do coque. Droga, será que ele não conseguia parar de desejá-la? Ele começa a pensar no ridículo da situação. Eles estavam prestes a fazer amor em cima da bancada do laboratório. Realmente aquela mulher o fazia perder o controle.

-Eu vou te acompanhar até o gabinete. – Ela retira o avental e fecha a blusa. Ajeita os cabelos e pega uma pasta na gaveta. Eles saem do prédio em direção ao gabinete de Gaara. Ao entrarem ele se senta e ela lhe entrega o relatório e espera ele ler. Gaara passa apenas os olhos sobre o papel, não conseguia se concentrar em nada, pensando no que quase acontecera no laboratório. Ele olha para ela sentada a sua frente e larga o relatório sobre a mesa.

-Amanhã Baki estará de volta e eu pedirei que ele lhe encaminhe um ninja de confiança para ajudá-la. Acha que conseguirá terminar a analise das armas antes de minha ida a Nishimura?

-Quando pretende ir?

-No final deste mês.

- A analise estará terminada bem antes disso. Mas gostaria de fazer um teste de campo com as armas. Usarei algumas das peças que estão no laboratório e algumas similares. Quero testar a eficiência delas e comparar com outras para ver se existe alguma diferença no manejo.

-Diga quando quer realizar o teste. Pretendo ir com você.

-Ótima idéia, assim poderei ver como sua defesa funciona usando você como alvo. –Ino se levanta. – Posso ver como sua mão está? – Ele confirma e ela dá a volta na mesa, chegando bem perto e tira as ataduras, vendo que a mão dele estava bem. – Certo, sua mão já está boa, então vou voltar ao laboratório. – Ele também se levanta e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço em seguida – Não fica preocupado que alguém entre aqui?

-A única pessoa que se atreve a entrar aqui sem autorização é você. - Ele responde antes de tomar seus lábios para um beijo demorado, invadindo sua boca com a língua. Ino corresponde o beijo, desejava aquele homem com ansiedade. Eles se separam para tomar fôlego, mas ele não a solta.

-Pretendo terminar o que começamos. – Ele fala em seu ouvido com a voz rouca. -Me espere hoje à noite. - Novamente o tom de comando em sua voz.

-O que aconteceu com suas regras malucas sobre não se envolver com kunoichis e a não ser permitido diversão em sua casa? Pretende quebrá-las, Gaara-sama? – Ino abaixa a mão e acaricia o membro dele sobre a calça, provocando um gemido no rapaz. Ela ri e se afasta em direção a porta, estava ansiosa pela noite. – Cuidado quando voltar ao laboratório. Pode não ter tanta sorte da próxima vez.

- Vou evitar ir até lá. Prefiro lugares mais confortáveis para fazer sexo. –Gaara a provoca.

-Eu também. Até mais tarde, Gaara-sama. – Ela sai e ele fica olhando para a porta fechada. Ele olha para a própria mão que ela curara. Ino era cheia de surpresas. Ele chama a secretária e começa a despachar os papéis sobre sua mesa. Logo seria noite e ele gostaria de ir para casa ao encontro da loira. Não queria se envolver com ela, mas agora era tarde. Foi Inevitável.

XXX

Ino chega ao laboratório e vê a bancada bagunçada. Ela e Gaara tinham empurrado algumas coisas de lugar e derrubado outras. Ao lembrar-se do que quase tinha acontecido ali, ela dá um sorriso. Se não fosse pela kunai, eles teriam feito sexo sobre a bancada, como um casal de adolescentes cheios de hormônios. Ela ri, eles continuariam de onde tinham parado, ele havia dito. Mas por quê? Ele deixara claro que não se envolvia com Kunoichis. Ele a tinha ofendido várias vezes. Mas parecia não ser capaz de manter suas mãos longe dela. E ela também não queria manter suas mãos longe dele. Que corpo maravilhoso que aquele homem tinha. Ela estava acostumada a ver corpos bem definidos, afinal vivia rodeado por shinobis. Mas Gaara era diferente, ela sabia do que aquele corpo era capaz, ele era um amante perfeito. Ela sorri de novo. Aquela noite seria especial, com certeza. Ino começa a trabalhar, já eram quase três horas e ela não tinha feito nada a tarde. Queria sair mais cedo e passar em alguma loja de lingerie. Não tinha trazido nada sexy para usar, e queria surpreender Gaara aquela noite.

XXX

- São essas as opções que eu tenho aqui na loja. Mas se você quiser pode olhar nosso catálogo e escolher algo. – A vendedora olha para Ino com um sorriso. Ela tinha saído do laboratório as seis e ao passar pelo centro comercial encontrara aquela loja pequena e discreta. Algumas peças intimas expostas na vitrine lhe chamaram a atenção. Ao entrar, ela vê coisas maravilhosas expostas sobre o balcão. Uma jovem simpática e atenciosa viera atendê-la, Ino lhe explica que quer uma lingerie para uma noite especial e ela coloca diversas em cima do balcão para sua escolha.

Ino olha para as roupas, indecisa. Todas eram lindas e sexys, com certeza. Ela separa um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã meia taça de renda vermelha e uma camisola curta e transparente em preto com detalhes em rosa, com apenas um laço rosa entre os seios para fechá-la e uma calcinha minúscula combinando. Ela pede para ver o catálogo. As peças eram lindíssimas e muito sedutoras. Ela escolhe mais algumas coisas no catálogo e acerta para retirá-las dali três dias. Ela passa em uma perfumaria e compra loções e óleos para massagem e banho. Com suas compras em uma sacola, ela sai em direção à casa de Gaara. Encontra Aiko no caminho que a para uma rápida conversa. O rapaz era muito bonito, mas perdia de longe ao ser comparado á Sabaku no Gaara. Ela se despede e segue seu caminho. Pretendia tomar um longo e perfumado banho. Sabia que Gaara iria procurá-la assim que chegasse. Ambos estavam ansiosos para continuar o que tinham começado em Konoha.

XXX

Gaara estava ansioso para terminar seu trabalho e voltar para casa, mas parecia que os documentos tinham se multiplicado em sua mesa. Ele vira a cadeira para trás de forma a olhar Suna pela janela. Aquela era sua vila. Ele era o responsável não só pela vida dos ninjas, mas também da população civil que ali vivia e trabalhava na manutenção da vila. Já tinha feito muitos sacrifícios pessoais por aquelas pessoas. Sabia que era respeitado por todos. Tinha conhecimento de que despertava a atenção de muitas jovens dali, principalmente as kunoichis. Ele as ignorava, não queria se envolver com nenhuma ninja, pelo menos essa era a regra que tinha adotado para si há alguns anos. Mas agora estava prestes a quebrar essa regra. Por causa dela. Ino. Ela era diferente. Aquela loira lhe tirava do sério. Ela o irritava, o provocava, o seduzia. Sentia o corpo latejando ao lembrar-se do que quase acontecera entre eles no laboratório aquela tarde. Descobrira que era inevitável desejá-la. Seus pensamentos viviam repletos de imagens dela. Não conseguia trabalhar direito. Ele olha pela janela de novo e a vê com uma sacola de compra indo em direção a casa dele. Fica irritado ao ver o rapaz da biblioteca a cumprimentar com um beijo e ficar conversando com ela. Não queria sentir ciúmes dela, mas sentia. Ele vira de costas para janela e tenta se concentrar novamente nos documentos, sem sucesso. Depois de um longo tempo ele desiste. Iria para casa, sabia que ela estava a sua espera. Pretendia continuar o que eles tinham começado aquela noite em Konoha. Não sabia quanto tempo ela ficaria em Suna, mas pretendia deixar claro que ela deveria passar uma parte desse tempo com ele, em sua cama.

XXX

Ino está na banheira, relaxando. Já tinha lavado os cabelos. Esperava que nada atrapalhasse os dois naquela noite. Pretendia seduzir Gaara e fazer sexo com ele a noite toda. Iria aproveitar o tempo livre que tivesse com ele, queria aproveitar aquele corpo maravilhoso junto ao seu. Ela sai da banheira e se enxuga logo em seguida ela seca os cabelos, deixando os soltos e brilhantes. Passa um brilho discreto nos lábios e um pouco de perfume. No quarto ela veste o conjunto de calcinha e camisola e fica a espera. Sabia que ele viria logo. Estavam praticamente a sós, apenas a empregada estava em casa. Não demora muito e ela ouve uma discreta batida na porta que se abre e ele entra.

- Demorei? – Ele olha para ela. Céus, ele já a achara linda dentro daquele vestido que usara na festa, com aquela lingerie ela se tornava perigosa demais para seu autocontrole. – Demorou sim, pelo menos seis dias. – Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija, sendo correspondido com ardor. Ele sente o perfume e a maciez do corpo dela. Ele a afasta um pouco e a admira. – Você costuma levar esse tipo de roupa em suas missões, Yamanaka? – Ela ri e o leva em direção à cama, deitando-se e puxando-o para cima dela. – De jeito nenhum, eu as comprei especialmente para hoje e sou capaz de matar qualquer um que nos interromper agora. – Ele ri e a beija novamente, ela estava muito sexy, ele tenta remover a camisola, mas sem sucesso, no fim ele puxa a peça com força e rasga o tecido, provocando um falso lamento de tristeza nela. – Poxa, Gaara, eu comprei essa lingerie hoje somente para seduzi-lo, como você pôde destruí-la assim?- Gaara se levanta e rapidamente se livra de suas roupas, voltando a se deitar e puxando-a para cima dele. – Volte à loja amanhã e compre uma dúzia delas, vou adorar rasgar uma por uma. – Eles riem. Ela o beija no pescoço e no peito, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. Ela continua descendo, passando pelo abdome dele e seguindo a trilha de pelos que havia ali. Ela o ouve falar seu nome baixinho e continua seu percurso até encontrar o membro rígido que ela afagou com carinho, antes de tomá-lo entre os lábios, sentiu Gaara apertar sua nuca e gemer alto. Ela continua explorando-o, deslizando a língua por toda a extensão, sentindo-o pulsar de encontra a sua boca. Gaara a puxa com força para cima e deita-se sobre ela. Ino vê que seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e passa as pernas por sua cintura, puxando-o para si. Ele lhe beija os lábios, o pescoço e os seios, fazendo-a gemer. Gaara a penetra com força e começa a se mover. Agora era a vez de Ino gritar seu nome. Ele começa e se mover mais rápido. Não demora e ela solta um grito alto ao chegar ao orgasmo. Ele continua se movendo até atingir o prazer também e solta seu corpo em cima dela, que acaricia seus cabelos vermelhos molhados de suor. Gaara deita-se ao seu lado, puxando-a para junto dele e acaricia seus longos cabelos. Ino pega um pedaço de sua camisola e começa a rir. – Nunca pensei que o frio e distante Sabaku no Gaara fosse capaz de rasgar a roupa de uma ninja. – Fala para provocá-lo a respeito de sua regra sobre kunoichis. Gaara pega o tecido que esta na mão dela e sorri. – Eu não era até conhecê-la, você provoca o que tem de pior em mim. – Ela se afasta e se ajoelha na cama com uma fingida cara de medo. – Céus, devo ficar assustada? O que você pretende fazer comigo, agora? – Ele a olha sério. – Venha aqui e eu lhe mostro. – Ela ri e monta sobre ele, prendendo-o entre seus joelhos. – Negativo quem vai mostrar agora sou eu. – Se abaixa e o beija, enquanto começa a movimentar seu corpo de encontro ao dele; ela segura o membro dele entre seus dedos e o conduz para dentro de seu corpo, continuando a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido. Gaara a segura pelo quadril para fazê-la parar, mas ela volta a se movimentar, primeiro bem lentamente, depois mais rápido e depois lentamente de novo. Ela o vê apertar o maxilar e ri, intensifica os movimentos sobre ele que a ajuda naquela cavalgada. Juntos eles alcançam o prazer. Ino desliza seu corpo sobre o dele deitando-se ao seu lado. Ele segura sua mão e a leva aos lábios, beijando-a docemente. Aos poucos Ino volta à realidade e olha o relógio. Eram quase onze horas, ela estranha o silêncio na casa.

- O que será que aconteceu com o seu irmão?

-Deve ter se assustado com seus gritos. – Ele responde um pouco enciumado por ela se preocupar com Kankuro.

-Eu não gritei. – Ela responde, com uma cara zangada. – Gritou e bem alto. – Ele fala sério.

- Não gritei.

-Gritou.

Eles se olham e começam a rir. – Certo eu gritei, mas a culpa é sua, quem manda ser tão competente, Kazekage-sama? – Ele ri. Ino se levanta e veste a primeira roupa que encontra no quarto. Gaara a observa sem entender. – Aonde vai? – Ela o olha com um sorriso. – Comer. Estou faminta. E você? Não quer nada? – Ele pensa um pouco, estava com fome também. Ele veste apenas a calça e ambos descem de mãos dadas. Chegam à cozinha e Ino abre a geladeira encontrando o jantar praticamente intocado. Ela leva a comida ao fogão para aquecê-la.

Gaara se aproxima por trás dela para ver o que Ino esta fazendo e aproveita para beijar seu pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela. A porta da cozinha se abre e Haruki entra vendo os dois juntos. – Boa noite Gaara-sama. Quer que eu lhe prepare algo? – Ela ignora a presença de Ino. Gaara se afasta da loira e se vira para empregada. – Não se preocupe Haruki, já é tarde. Pode voltar para seu quarto. Amanhã é sua folga, certo? – A jovem confirma com a cabeça. –Mas posso ficar aqui se precisar de mim, Gaara-sama. –Ele nega com a cabeça. – Não há necessidade, podemos nos arranjar, aproveite a folga. Nos vemos depois de amanhã. – A outra sai, não sem antes lançar um olhar de ódio para Ino. Gaara percebe e não entende a hostilidade da empregada que sempre tinha sido gentil e educada com ele. Gaara volta a prestar atenção em Ino. Ela coloca a mesa para eles e se acomoda ao seu lado. Gaara a puxa para um beijo, antes de começarem a comer.

-Nossa, eu estava faminto também. Acho que gastei muito energia.

-Quer descansar o resto da noite, Gaara-sama? – Ela o olha com malicia.

-Você me deixaria descansar? – Ela nega com a cabeça, e ambos riem e terminam de comer – Acho que podemos subir. –Ela concorda e após tirar a mesa, eles sobem. Ino caminha para seu quarto, mas Gaara a puxa para o outro lado. Ele abre uma porta e a convida para entrar. Era o quarto dele. Muito maior que o quarto que ela ocupava, com uma imensa cama no meio do aposento, um tapete grande, mesinhas de cabeceira. Um grande guarda roupas ocupava uma parede inteira.

-Por que uma cama tão grande? Não costuma dormir sozinho? – Ela fala mordaz e tira a roupa, só então percebe que estava usando a camisa dele. – Céus, posso imaginar o que Haruki deve ter pensado quando me viu com a sua camisa e você só de calças.

-Ela deve ter pensado que você estava me seduzindo e me usando como objeto sexual. E eu estava adorando. – Ele respondeu abraçando-a por trás e subindo as mãos para acariciar os seios dela. Ele também já se encontrava despido

-Eu o seduzi? Que eu me lembre foi você que foi atrás de mim no laboratório e tentou fazer amor comigo em cima de uma bancada cheia de armas. – Ela se vira de frente para ele. – Não venha me dizer que eu o seduzi. –Ele a beija e a leva em direção a sua cama deitando-se e puxando-a para cima dele. – Espero que tenha se alimentado bem, pois não pretendo deixá-la sair desta cama tão cedo. – Eles riem, mas as risadas vão sendo substituídas por gemidos e suspiros. A noite seria bem longa para eles.

XXX

Ino se espreguiça mais uma vez, sentido o corpo dolorido. Ela dá um sorriso, não dormira praticamente nada aquela noite. Saíra do quarto de Gaara por volta das quatro da manhã, deixando-o dormindo tranqüilo em sua cama. Fora para seu quarto onde conseguiu dormir por apenas três horas, antes de se levantar correndo, preparando-se para trabalhar. Ela vai direto para o laboratório, passando por um café na vila e comprando uma pequena porção de Nikuman (pão petisco japonês). Ela entra no laboratório e começa a trabalhar imediatamente. Quase cinco horas depois ela já tinha testado as kunais e encontrado vestígios de substâncias tóxicas em todas elas. Veneno. Ainda tinha que identificar o tipo, mas já podia afirmar que era de alta toxidade. Temari tinha tido sorte ao manuseá-las sem se ferir. Uma discreta tossida a faz olhar para a porta e ver Gaara parado, olhando com um sorriso discreto para ela.

-Bom dia, Yamanaka. Não vai parar para almoçar?- Ela o olha séria. – Bom dia. Terminei de verificar a presença de veneno. E eu estava correta. As kunais estão envenenadas com uma substância bem forte. – Ele fica preocupado. – Tem certeza?

-Infelizmente. Ainda preciso determinar qual é o veneno, mas posso garantir que é altamente letal. Temari teve muita sorte de não se cortar ao coletá-los.

-Ela usou um lenço ao pegá-los, para não se cortar. Quanto tempo leva para você identificar o veneno?

-Hoje à tarde eu já terei uma resposta. - Ele muda de assunto e abre um sorriso discreto. – Vim convidá-la para almoçar, aceita? – Ela confirma com a cabeça e após tirar o avental, ela tranca a sala e eles saem. Ele a leva no mesmo restaurante onde ela tinha ido com Aiko. Ao entrarem ela vê o rapaz que faz uma cara séria ao vê-la acompanhada.

-Acho que perdeu um admirador, Yamanaka. – Gaara a provoca. – Tudo bem eu me arranjo com você por enquanto. – Ele não gosta da brincadeira e ela dá uma risada discreta– Você me considera apenas um admirador? Acho que meu desempenho não foi tão bom assim. Terei que me esforçar mais esta noite.

-Não, se você se esforçar mais, amanhã nenhum de dois sai da cama. – Eles riem. – Baki já retornou de sua missão? – Ele confirma com a cabeça. – Sim e eu já pedi para ele indicar alguém para ajudá-la. Quero que termine essa análise o mais rápido possível. Me encaminhe o relatório assim que estiver pronto e não fale sobre isso com mais ninguém.

-Você desconfia de algo? –Ele confirma. – Mas não posso lhe falar nada agora. É apenas uma suspeita, mas se for confirmada você será a primeira a saber, está bem? – Ela concorda. Eles terminam de almoçar e saem, ela quer voltar ao laboratório, mas ele a convence a ir com ele ao seu gabinete. Queria ficar um pouco com ela em um local com mais privacidade e sem tantos perigos como o laboratório. Mal eles entram e ele a beija com intensidade, encostando-a contra a parede e pressionando seu corpo ao dela. Ino o acaricia com intimidade. Ele beija o pescoço dela enquanto tenta abrir os botões de sua roupa, mas alguém bate a porta. Gaara encosta rosto em seu ombro e pragueja bem baixo. Ela ri e beija seu rosto, empurrando-o em direção a mesa. Ela se senta e ele manda a pessoa entrar. A secretária dele entra e Ino se levanta para sair. –Vou voltar ao laboratório. - Ele concorda. Antes de ela sair ele a chama. - Por favor, Yamanaka, não esqueça que temos um compromisso mais tarde. Não falte, por favor. – Ino segura a risada e sai da sala dele. Os ninjas a olham curiosos, mas não dizem nada. Ela chega ao laboratório. Precisava identificar o veneno existente nas armas. Dez minutos depois, Baki chega com outro ninja. – Boa tarde, Ino-sama, este é Satoru Kei, ele irá ajudá-la aqui no laboratório. Ele trabalha comigo há dez anos e é de minha inteira confiança. Já prestou serviços aqui no laboratório antes. Eu o deixo aos seus serviços, conforme nosso Kage solicitou, certo? – Baki se despede e ela olha para o ninja. Um rapaz por volta de trinta anos, moreno de olhos azuis e cabelos longos e pretos, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Alto e forte. E muito bonito. Ino estava cercada de homens lindos ali em Suna, sentiria falta disso quando voltasse as suas missões. – Boa tarde, Kei, ali você encontrará um avental limpo e luvas. Depois de vesti-los, gostaria que identificasse as shurikens que estão naquela caixa, por favor. – Ela aponta a caixa sobre a mesa. – Pode trabalhar ali mesmo. Aqui estão as etiquetas. – Ela as entrega ao rapaz. – Depois, por favor, verifique o peso e as medidas de todas elas e anote aqui. – Ela entrega a planilha onde já constam os códigos que estavam nas etiquetas. – Mas tome muito cuidado, elas provavelmente contem substâncias toxicas. – O rapaz a olha com um sorriso para lá de sexy. –Pode deixar comigo, Ino-sama. Vou começar agora mesmo. Será um prazer servi-la. –Ele tinha a voz baixa e rouca, provocando arrepios nela. Ino engole em seco, ao ouvir aquilo. Ela podia imaginar no que ele gostaria de servi-la. Se ela já não estivesse envolvida com Gaara, com certeza ela e aquele ninja se tornariam muito íntimos. Eles trabalham a tarde toda quase em silencio. Ele apenas se dirigia a ela para tirar dúvidas, e sempre com aquele sorriso sexy. Os testes de veneno não estavam progredindo. Ino nunca tinha visto aquela composição antes. Precisaria ver os livros existentes ali no laboratório para comparar. Ela olha os livros na prateleira. Separa alguns e começa a olhar as composições. A tarde passa voando. Tinha encontrado descrições de composições parecidas com a que ela tinha encontrado, poderia ser uma variação da fórmula. Ela continua lendo até que ela ouve Kei falar. –Ino-sama, terminei. – Ela se levanta e se aproxima do rapaz. - Kei, me chame de Ino, por favor. – Ele se levanta para ela sentar em seu lugar colocando a mão nas costas delas enquanto Ino olha as peças. Céus, ele também tinha um perfume delicioso. Ela olha o progresso do ninja. Kei tinha feito tudo de forma eficiente. Ele acaricia suas costas de forma distraída, quando ouvem uma batida de leve na porta e Ino se vira. Gaara estava parado a porta com os braços cruzados. E a olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Kei tira a mão da costa dela, que se levanta rápido.

– Boa noite, Kazekage-sama. – Kei se levanta e cumprimenta Gaara com uma reverência. – Boa noite, Kei. – Ele se vira para Ino. – Boa noite, Gaara-sama. – Ela também o cumprimenta. Não entendia a raiva que via nos olhos dele. Fora Baki que escolhera o ninja, não ela. Apesar de que ela não teria escolhido melhor, tinha que admitir.

-Boa noite, já é tarde, vim buscá-la para irmos para casa, juntos. – Ótimo agora Kei saberia que existia algo entre ela e o Kazekage. Quanto tempo levaria para que toda Suna soubesse disso? Ela lhe dá um sorriso. – Certo, Kei, pode ir, continuamos amanhã. – O rapaz lhe dirige o mesmo sorriso sexy. – Então, até amanhã, Ino. – Ele sai e Ino e Gaara ficam se encarando. – Está tudo bem? – Ela pergunta meio na dúvida. Ele se aproxima e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, beijando-a com ferocidade e quase ferindo seus lábios. – Vou deixar algo claro Ino, eu não divido o que é meu. E você é minha. Fique longe desse homem, entendeu?

- Não entendi, não. Desde quando sou um objeto para pertencer a você? – Ela fica irritada ao ouvir aquilo e o empurra com força. Quem ele pensava que era? – Eu só pertenço a mim mesma e a mais ninguém. E não precisa vir me buscar, eu sei o caminho. E não pense em me dar ordens. Você pode mandar na Vila de Suna, mas não manda em mim, entendeu? – Ela tira o avental e passa por ele, saindo do laboratório. Ela espera que ele também saia para trancar tudo. Ele passa por ela e sai do prédio indo para casa, sem olhar para trás. Está furioso. Não gostara de vê-la junto daquele homem. Precisava controlar seus ciúmes, ele e Ino não tinham nenhum compromisso e ela iria embora em breve. Mas ele não queria que mais ninguém a tocasse. Somente ele tinha o direito de tocá-la. Com esse pensamento ele entra em casa e sobe direto para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força. Sabia que ela estava furiosa e que não devia procurá-la, mas sentia o corpo queimar de desejo. Ele chegara a pensar que só precisaria possuí-la mais uma vez para tirá-la de seus pensamentos, mas se enganara. Ela era como uma droga poderosa, quanto mais a tinha mais a queria. Estava viciado. Droga, tinha que fazer as pazes com ela, ou enlouqueceria.

XXX

Ino chega e sobe para o quarto, zangada. Não entendia Gaara. Não existia nenhum tipo de compromisso entre eles. Estavam apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. E ela não fizera nada de mais com Kei. Droga, Gaara tinha estragado a noite que eles poderiam ter. Sabia que ele não a procuraria para se desculpar. E ela não iria procurá-lo para conversarem. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Ela tira a roupa e se enfia no chuveiro. Iria tentar esfria a cabeça e o corpo. Não podia negar que Kei era muito atraente e sexy, mas ela não era promiscua. No momento estava com Gaara. E gostava de estar com ele. Imagens da noite anterior a distraíram o dia inteiro. Droga, eles podiam estar juntos agora. Ino sai do banheiro completamente nua e encontra Gaara encostado a sua porta. Ele a olha sério.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Ela pergunta furiosa. – Vim pedir desculpas. – Ela o olha surpresa. Achava que ele nunca faria isso. Não sabe o que dizer, o pedido de desculpas dele a surpreendera. Ele a puxa suavemente para seus braços. – Ino eu agi errado, me desculpe. Não tenho o direito de exigir nada de você. – Ela o olha, ainda estava com raiva. – Gaara, eu não sou nenhuma vagabunda. – Ele concorda com a cabeça e a beija na testa. -Você deveria confiar um pouco mais em mim. Não vou para cama com todo o homem que encontro. Kei esta lá para me ajudar. Alias ajudar Suna, na verdade. Você não precisava agir daquela forma. – Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele. Ele precisava ser tão sexy? Até mesmo Kei perdia o brilho comparado aquele ruivo. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, certo? – Ela concorda. A noite estava salva. – Você esta com fome? Kankuro quer fazer um churrasco e eu fui buscá-la, por que você parece esquecer a hora das refeições quando esta trabalhando.

-Ele já começou o churrasco? – Ela pergunta, com um sorriso. – Não, ele saiu agora a pouco para comprar carne, por quê? – Ele a beija de leve. – Quanto tempo temos? – Agora ele abre um sorriso. – Tempo suficiente. – Ele a carrega para cama, tirando as próprias roupas e se juntando a ela. Ele não tinha o hábito de se desculpar, mas sabia que se não a procurasse o relacionamento deles estaria acabado. E ele ainda não estava pronto para se separar dela.

XXX

-Tem trabalhado bem. – O homem fala para jovem sentada a sua frente. –Temos uma nova missão para você.

-É uma honra trabalhar com os senhores. Podem dizer. Qual é minha nova missão?

-Eliminar a ninja de Konoha. – O homem mostra um frasco. – Use isto. Ele demora uma hora para fazer efeito, mas é indetectável.

- Quando devo fazer? – Ela pega o frasco e guarda em seu bolso. – O mais rápido possível.

A jovem se despede e sai daquela casa, com um sorriso no rosto. Seria um prazer eliminar Yamanaka Ino. E depois Sabaku no Gaara seria seu.

XXX

Kankuro estava no jardim acendendo a churrasqueira. Ele gostava quando a empregada estava de folga. Ele e os irmãos se divertiam cozinhando quando Haruki estava fora. Ele olha para o irmão. Gaara e Ino estavam sentados juntos e não era preciso ser vidente para perceber que as coisas entre eles estavam bem intimas. Ino acariciava os cabelos do rapaz que a beijava no pescoço e sussurra algo no ouvido dela. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar dos gritos e gemidos que ouvira na noite anterior. Ficava feliz por eles, mas não podia deixar de sentir inveja. Parece que Konoha exercia um grande fascínio sobre os irmãos Sabaku, ele pensa com certa tristeza.

-Ei, Sabaku. – Ino o tira de seus devaneios. – Não vá colocar fogo na casa, certo? – Kankuro olha para a loira um pouco envergonhado. –Será que você nunca vai esquecer o que aconteceu?

-Não. Nunca – Ela responde simplesmente. Os dois riem juntos e Ino percebe que Gaara se sente excluído. Ela se vira e o beija de leve nos lábios. – Seu irmão já lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu no último aniversário de Naruto?- Ele nega com a cabeça enquanto Ino dá um sorriso e Kankuro solta um suspiro. – Deixa que eu conto, Ino. – Ele se vira para o irmão mais novo. – Era aniversário de Naruto e como Ino estava inaugurando a piscina de sua casa, resolvemos fazer um churrasco lá. Mas, eu perdi o controle sobre o fogo, que chegou até as máquinas da piscina, causando um pequeno incêndio. – Gaara olha assustado para os dois que começam a rir. – Bem, a minha cozinha pegou fogo e eu tive que reformar parte da casa. –Ino continua o relato. Gaara se lembrava que a casa de Ino era muito bonita, pelo menos a parte que ele conheceu.

-Eu me ofereci para pagar pelo prejuízo. – Kankuro falou sério. – Mas você não aceitou, dizendo que não precisava.

-E não precisava mesmo. – Ela diz séria. – Foi um acidente. – Ela dá um sorriso ao amigo.

-Ei, que história é essa de fazer churrasco sem nós? – Eles se viram para a porta e encontram Temari parada ao lado de Shikamaru. – Boa noite, a Haruki está de folga hoje? – Temari se aproxima dos irmãos dando um abraço em cada um e um beijo em Ino. – Sim, e eu resolvi fazer um churrasco, e antes que falem algo, Ino já contou a Gaara o que houve no último aniversário do Naruto.

-O que me faz lembrar algo. – Shikamaru se vira sério para Ino. – Tenho um recado de Naruto para você. – Ela o olha. – Devo me preocupar? –Ele nega com a cabeça. – Naruto me pediu para avisá-la que quanto terminar a missão aqui em Suna, você deverá ficar de folga por quinze dias.

-Verdade? Até que enfim, pensei que Naruto pretendia me matar de tanto trabalhar. – Ino não podia se queixar da missão atual. Estava hospedada em uma casa confortável, com chuveiro e refeições quentes, e uma cama com um homem muito sensual. Realmente ela estava bem satisfeita com a missão atual.

-Pretende ir à praia novamente, Ino? – Kankuro pergunta, mas ela nega com a cabeça. – Irei para as montanhas desta vez. Faz tempo que não visito a propriedade que herdei de meus avôs lá. -Gaara acompanha a conversa, com interesse. Se Ino iria tirar férias, ele a convenceria a ficar em Suna mais um pouco.

Eles estavam sentados na sala. Ino estava acomodada no colo de Gaara, que acariciava suas costas. Os outros tentavam disfarçar a surpresa sem muito sucesso. Gaara nunca era visto em situações de intimidade. Quando ele levava alguma namorada para casa, sempre era muito discreto na presença de outras pessoas. Mas agora ele demonstrava claramente que ele e Ino eram amantes. Eles estavam conversando e rindo, quando Haruki entra. – Boa noite. – Ela cumprimenta todos, mas seus olhos brilham de raiva ao ver Ino e Gaara juntos. – Voltou cedo, Haruki. Venha se juntar a nós. – Kankuro convida. –Obrigada, Kankuro-sama, mas já vou me deitar. Até amanhã. – Ela sai. Kankuro, Temari e Shikamaru olham discretamente para Ino que dá de ombros. Não estava preocupada com os ciúmes da empregada.

-Por que vocês já voltaram de Konoha? – Ino pergunta ao outro casal. –Amanhã um amigo nosso vai inaugurar uma casa noturna aqui em Suna e eu prometi que iria a festa. Vocês não gostariam de ir? – Ela olha para o irmão e Ino. Gaara pensa um pouco, detestava esses eventos. – Obrigado, Temari, mas sabe que não gosto de festas desse tipo.

-E você, Ino? - Ino abre um sorriso. – Eu vou. – Ela percebe que Gaara não fica muito feliz por ela ter concordado em ir sem ele.

Temari olha para Kankuro. – Sabe o que esta faltando aqui? Música. Kankuro, vou pegar o aparelho no seu quarto, tudo bem? – Ele concorda e em minutos uma música agitada se faz ouvir na sala. Eles afastam os móveis, Shikamaru puxa Ino do colo de Gaara e dois começam a dançar. Temari senta no colo dele, no lugar de Ino. Ela percebe um olhar enciumado no irmão e dá uma risada discreta. -Quando comecei a namorar com Shikamaru morria de ciúmes dela. Os dois são tão íntimos, que quem olha jura que são amantes. Mas, Gaara, fique tranqüilo. Eles são como irmãos. – Eles vêem que Kankuro se junta aos dois, passando o braço pela cintura de Ino e puxando-a de encontro a ele. Temari se levanta e também vai para a pista improvisada, dançar com Shikamaru. Gaara continua sentado e não perde um movimento sequer de Ino. Ela era linda e sensual. Kankuro para de dançar e muda a música para uma lenta. Gaara se aproxima e puxa Ino de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela dá um sorriso e encosta o rosto no rosto dele. Eles dançam durante muito tempo trocando beijos e caricias, até perceberem que estavam a sós. Os outros tinham subido para os quartos e deixado o casal ali. Ele ri de encontro aos cabelos dela. – Quer continuar aqui, ou prefere subir comigo? – Ela o beija de forma bem sensual. Depois sussurra em seu ouvido, colando o corpo ao dele. – Aqui me parece um lugar bem confortável. –Ele a beija, antes de puxá-la em direção ao sofá. Rapidamente suas roupas formam uma pilha no chão e eles se amam ali mesmo, sem perceberem que são observados. Depois de um longo tempo, sobem para o quarto dele. Eles teriam outra noite bem longa, novamente.

XXX

Ino sente o corpo dolorido. Eles tinham feito amor até de madrugada, depois dormiram abraçados. Quando saiu do quarto, deixou Gaara dormindo. Resistindo à tentação de ficar com ele mais algumas horas, ela levantou e foi para seu quarto, colocando a roupa de treino. Precisava exercitar o corpo. Aproveitaria que Shikamaru estava em Suna e treinaria com ele. Ela começa a mover o corpo com agilidade e leveza. Ela sente a presença de Gaara, e quando abre os olhos o vê bem perto.

-Bom dia. Você me deixou de novo. Não gosto de acordar sozinho. – Ele se queixa com um sorriso.

-Bom dia. Pensei em acordá-lo, mas imaginei que você deveria estar muito cansado depois dessa noite. – Ela responde com um sorriso e continua a se exercitar. Gaara fica ao seu lado e começa a mover o corpo em sincronia com ela. Eles ficam ali por meia hora. Depois voltam abraçados, subindo cada um para seu quarto. Ele desce primeiro e entra na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Gaara-sama. – Haruki cumprimenta Gaara. – Já estou terminando o café.

-Não se preocupe comigo. – Ele se vira para Ino, que acabava de entrar na cozinha. – Vai tomar café? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ambos saem. - Nos vemos na hora do almoço, então? – Ela concorda, e cada um vai para seu lado.

No laboratório ela continua a pesquisa com o veneno. Ela e Kei encontram vestígios do mesmo veneno nas shurikens. Ino já possui dados suficientes para criar um antídoto. Mas ainda não sabia dizer quem tinha desenvolvido o veneno ou qual era a origem dele.

-Kei, eu vou sair agora, pois quero passar na biblioteca. – Ino o avisa. Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela sai.

Ainda faltava meia hora para o almoço. Ela vai até biblioteca procurar por um livro sobre venenos. Sakura lhe contara sobre Chiyo-sama, ex-conselheira de Suna e uma das maiores especialista em venenos que existira no mundo ninja. Talvez ela encontrasse algo sobre ela na biblioteca de Suna.

-Olá, Ino. Tudo bem? – Aiko a cumprimenta com um beijo no rosto. – Olá, Aiko. Preciso de sua ajuda. Tem algum livro sobre Akasuna no Chiyo aqui na biblioteca?

-Deixe-me ver. – Aiko olha a lista do acervo e depois se dirige a uma das prateleiras de onde retira dois livros grandes, entregando-os a Ino. – Aqui, minha Loira. –Ino lhe agradece com um sorriso e senta com os dois livros. Abriu um deles, mas não encontra nada de interessante, porém no segundo ela encontra o que procurava. Algumas das fórmulas desenvolvidas por Chiyo. Precisaria levar aquele livro.A mulher tinha contado a Sakura que Tsunade tinha criado antídotos para todos os venenos que ela desenvolvera.

-Aiko, preciso levar este livro. – Aiko nega com a cabeça e dá um sorriso simpático. – Sinto muito, mas este livro não pode sai daqui, Loira.

-E por que não? – Eles se viram e encontram Gaara parado atrás dele com os braços cruzados. – Yamanaka Ino tem autorização minha para retirar qualquer material daqui, certo?

-Certo, me desculpe Gaara-sama, eu não sabia. – Ele devolve o livro para Ino, mas sem sorrir desta vez. Ela agradece e sai junto com Gaara. - Não vai reclamar que eu não precisava vir buscá-la? – Ela lhe da um pequeno sorriso. – Como sabia onde me encontrar?

-Passei no laboratório e Kei me avisou. O quer com esse livro?

- Pistas sobre o veneno que encontrei nas armas. Talvez aqui tenha as respostas que preciso. Já consegui determinar a fórmula e desenvolver um antídoto, mas ainda não encontrei a origem da substância. -Eles caminham até a casa de Gaara para almoçar. Os outros já estavam à espera deles.

-Ino vou sair mais tarde para comprar algo para usar hoje à noite. Quer ir junto? – Ino pensa um pouco. Seu trabalho com as armas estava adiantado. Naquela tarde ela iria começar os testes metalúrgicos, mas com a ajuda de Kei, sabia que seria rápido. – Tudo bem, você passa lá no laboratório por voltas das cinco? – Temari concorda e eles terminam a refeição, indo cada um para um lado.

Os testes de metalurgia estavam indo bem, mas, mais uma vez, Ino não consegue determinar a origem das armas, ficando frustrada. Kei estava sendo de grande ajuda. Sem ele Ino não teria conseguido progredir tanto. Já eram quase cinco horas quando Temari chega.

-Oi, Ino. –Ela olha para Kei. – Olá, Kei, como vai? – Kei se levanta para cumprimentar Temari. -Boa tarde, Temari-sama. – Temari responde ao cumprimento com um sorriso. – Ino, vim buscá-la para irmos à loja juntas. Vamos?

-Kei, pode ir. Vou sai agora e preciso fechar o laboratório. – O rapaz se despede de ambas com seu habitual sorriso sexy e sai. – Céus, Ino. Você trabalha ao lado dele o dia inteiro? Como consegue se concentrar em algo? – Ambas riem. – Lhe garanto que não é fácil. – Elas riem de novo e saem em direção à loja onde Temari costumava comprar suas roupas. Depois de quase duas horas, elas saem de lá com várias sacolas. Temari tinha marcado horário para ambas com seu cabeleireiro. Mais duas horas e elas estão em casa.

-Posso saber por onde as duas andaram? – Shikamaru pergunta irritado, assim que elas entram. – Não seja chato, Shikamaru, eu e Ino estavam tendo uma tarde de meninas. – Temari responde passando por ele e subindo as escadas, com Ino atrás de si. Cada uma vai para um quarto. Já eram mais de nove horas e eles deveriam chegar á festa ás dez o que lhes dava pouco tempo para se arrumarem. Após um longo banho e fazer a maquiagem, Ino pega o vestido que comprara e o veste admirando o resultado no espelho. O vestido era curto, na altura do meio das coxas, muito justo e com um decote que deixava uma parte dos seios á mostra e um grande decote atrás. Seu cabelo estava preso o que deixava as costas totalmente a mostra. O tecido preto era salpicado de brilho. Para completar sandálias de salto altíssimo na cor prata. Estava perfeita. Como as noites em Suna eram frias, Ino pega o casaco do mesmo tecido do vestido e sai do quarto. Shikamaru e Kankuro já as esperavam na sala. Ela olha e não vê Gaara.

-Ele está no quarto lendo uns relatórios. Você devia falar com ele antes de ir. –Shikamaru responde, disfarçando um sorriso. Ino sobe as escadas para se despedir dele. Bate na porta e entra, o encontrando sentado na cama. Ele não desvia os olhos do papel. – Oi nós já vamos. Você não quer ir mesmo? –Ela pergunta dengosa. Ele já ia responder que não, mas ao vê-la, engole em seco. Ela estava estonteante. - Me dê quinze minutos, vou me vestir e irei com vocês. – Ela dá um sorriso vitorioso e se vira para sair. Ele a puxa de encontro ao corpo e beija seu pescoço. –Mas, vou querer uma compensação pelo meu sacrifício, quando voltamos. – Ele fala com a voz rouca e sensual. Ela sorri e sai descendo em direção a sala.

-Gaara pediu para esperá-lo, ele irá junto conosco. – Shikamaru começa a rir e se vira para os outros dois. – Me devem cinqüenta cada um. –Ino olha para eles. – Vocês apostaram que ele iria?

- Temari nos contou como era sua roupa e nós apostamos que ele iria depois de vê-la vestida de forma tão provocante. – Os quatro riem enquanto esperam por Gaara. Ao vê-lo foi a vez de Ino ficar sem fala. Ele estava lindo,com uma calça cinza e uma camisa azul escura. Não demora e eles chegam ao local. São rapidamente encaminhados a uma mesa muito bem localizada, na parte superior do recinto. A casa não estava cheia, pois a festa de inauguração era somente para convidados VIPs. Ino estava na pista de dança com Shikamaru e Kankuro, dançando. Ele podia perceber que muitos homens a olhavam com desejo o que o deixava extremamente irritado. – Por que você não vai lá, invés de ficar aqui se roendo de ciúmes? – Temari fala abraçando o irmão pela cintura.

-Acha mesmo que vou me espremer entre aquele povo?

-A pista não esta tão cheia.

Ele não responde e ela olha para o irmão com um sorriso. Ele não perdia um movimento sequer da loira. – Nunca o vi agir assim antes. Você sempre fica distante sem se importar com que a sua namorada faz.

-Ino não é minha namorada.

-Ela é o que então? – Temari pergunta para provocá-lo. Ele não soube responder. Ainda não tentara classificar seu relacionamento com Ino. Ele vê que ela sobe com os outros e espera ela se aproximar puxando-a para um beijo intenso. A pergunta de Temari o deixara em dúvida sobre seu relacionamento com Ino. – Está tudo bem? - Ino o olha séria. – Estava me sentindo abandonado. – Ela o beija no pescoço, enquanto insinua sua mão por dentro da camisa dele. – Não o deixarei mais sozinho. – Ela sussurra em seu ouvido. Os dois se beijam novamente, antes de se sentarem no sofá e pedirem algo para beber. Gaara ainda esta com a pergunta de Temari na cabeça. Ino parecia satisfeita com o relacionamento de ambos. Mas e ele? Estava satisfeito?

XXX

**Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic. Espero contar com vocês sempre. Muitos beijos a todos.**

**Tomoyo-chan.** –Obrigada pelos elogios. Vale a pena escrever para leitores como você. Ino é muito rebelde sim, e vai ficar mais ainda. E o coitado do Gaara vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências.

**Jaq **– O Gaara via ficar mais louco ainda por ela. A Ino não pode ver um homem bonito pela frente.

**Fernanda e Paty** – A Ino não tem nada com o Kankuro, apenas amizade e um segredo dele que ela sabe e logo vocês saberão também.

**Luu**- Obrigada pelos elogios. Continue acompanhando a fic.

**Yukiyuri**. – Obrigada e continue acompanhando.


	5. Traição

**Quinto Capitulo. Pessoal, as coisas vão ficar tensas. Leiam e me digam se ficou bom, bjs.**

**XXX**

Ino acorda e olha para Gaara que ainda dormia. Ela o beija e ele abre os olhos. –Bom dia, Gaara-sama. Como disse que não gosta de acordar sozinho, achei melhor chamá-lo antes de ir para o meu quarto. Já é tarde.

Ele a puxa para cima de seu corpo. Ambos estavam nus. Tinham saído mais cedo da festa e ido direto para o quarto dele, onde passaram boa parte da noite acordados. –Fique aqui, mais um pouco, ainda temos tempo. – Ele a beija acariciando as curvas de Ino com desejo. Não sabia como descrever o relacionamento deles, mas sabia que era importante tê-la bem perto. Ela beija o pescoço dele e vai descendo os lábios por toda a extensão de seu peito e abdômen, Gaara sabia aonde essas caricias iam levá-los. Ele acaricia a nuca dela com os olhos fechados, sentindo os lábios dela descendo pelo seu corpo. Ela se senta sobre o corpo dele e se move de forma insinuante, fazendo-o gemer. Ele segura no seu quadril para acompanhar os movimentos delas. Eles sorriem um para o outro, mas quando Ino ia voltar a se mexer a porta do quarto deles se abre e eles ouvem um grito. Ino puxa a coberta e Gaara olha em direção a entrada do aposento, onde Haruki estava paralisada olhando-os espantada. Gaara olha com raiva para a empregada. –Haruki, que história é essa de entrar no meu quarto desse jeito? Saia daqui imediatamente. – A moça fecha a porta e sai correndo. Gaara olha para Ino, profundamente irritado. –Desculpe por isso, depois eu falo com ela. – Ele passa as mãos entre os cabelos esperando uma reação de Ino. Ela solta a coberta e o abraça. – Onde estávamos? – Ele sorri e a puxa, depois falaria com a empregada. Bem depois.

XXX

Haruki estava tremendo. Kankuro que tinha ouvido seu grito entra na cozinha a sua procura. A empregada estava há pouco tempo com eles. Menos de três meses, mas já tinha mostrado que era muito eficiente e discreta. –Haruki o que aconteceu? Por que gritou? – Ela olha para o patrão, ainda tremendo. – Ela é o demônio. Ela o seduziu, o enfeitiçou, Kankuro-sama. Você precisa salvar Gaara-sama, antes que seja tarde. - Ele não estava entendo o que Haruki dizia, mas parecia que Gaara corria perigo. Ele sobe em direção ao quarto do irmão, mas quando ia bater ouve gemidos lá dentro. Ele ri, pelo jeito, Haruki tinha surpreendido o irmão e Ino fazendo amor. Ele se afasta da porta. Gaara que se entendesse com Haruki depois.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado. Ino estava apoiada no braço de Gaara, acariciando o peito dele. – Não faça nada a Haruki, imagino que ela deva ter ficado muito constrangida.

-Ela entrou em meu quarto sem bater, Ino. Não creio que isso seja tolerável.

-Pretende então dispensá-la por isso? – Ela se afasta para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Não só por isso. Ela tem se mostrado hostil a você e não tenho gostado disso. Afinal, estamos juntos, certo? – Ela não responde e ele se ergue em um dos braços e a olha fixamente. –Ino, o que eu significo para você?

Ela entende a pergunta. Temari tinha lhe contado o que dissera a Gaara na noite anterior. Ele passara a maior parte da festa grudado nela. Um jornalista tinha tirado várias fotos deles juntos, e ele não pareceu se importar. Ela não sabe o que responder. Não podia mentir que o amava, afinal estavam juntos há poucos dias, não sabia se o que sentia era amor, mas ela o desejava. Porém desejo era base suficiente para um relacionamento? Ela achava que não. Como Ino estava demorando em responder, ele sai da cama. –Esqueça a pergunta. – Ele vai para o banheiro e Ino sai do quarto dele em direção ao seu. Realmente não tinha pensado no que ele significava para ela. Não queria criar expectativas. As vilas deles eram distantes uma da outra. Ele era o Kazekage de Suna e ela a líder do clã Yamanaka. Não podia abandonar seu clã assim como ele não podia abandonar sua vila. Ela suspira. Não queria ficar pensando nisso. Tinha um trabalho para realizar ali e queria terminar o mais rápido possível. Precisava encontrar o responsável pelos ataques contra Gaara. Ela se apronta e desce. Como não queria ver Haruki, ela sai sem passar pela cozinha.

Gaara desce em seguida e entra na cozinha onde encontra seu irmão tomando café. Bastou um olhar dele e Kankuro sai, deixando Haruki e Gaara sozinhos. Ela o olha envergonhada. – Gaara-sama, me desculpe por hoje. Não imaginava que ainda estivesse em seu quarto. Como era tarde, achei que já tinha saído de casa. Entrei lá para limpar o aposento. Sinto muito, isso não irá se repetir.

- Esta bem Haruki, mas espero que isso não se repita, pois não serei tão condescendente da próxima vez. Há mais uma coisa que gostaria de lhe falar. Yamanaka Ino é minha hospede e tenho percebido que não a tem tratado com a devida atenção. Espero que mude sua atitude com ela. – Ele sai, sem ver a máscara de ódio em que o rosto dela tinha se transformado. Yamanaka Ino tinha enfeitiçado o Kage. Ela tinha o demônio dentro dela e Haruki precisava salvar o Kage antes que fosse tarde. Coloca a mão no bolso e aperta o objeto que tinha lá dentro. Iria livrar o Kazekage da presença maligna da loira. Para sempre.

Gaara vai para o seu gabinete. Estava chateado pela falta de resposta da Ino, mas entendia por que ela tinha agido assim. Eles não tinham futuro juntos. Ambos eram lideres e tinham pessoas que confiavam e dependiam deles. Ele entra em sua sala e mergulha no trabalho, num claro esforço de tirar Ino de seus pensamentos. Não iria pensar no futuro. Aproveitaria o tempo que tinham ao máximo.

XXX

Ino passa na frente de uma banca, no caminho para o laboratório e para ao ver fotos suas junto com Gaara na primeira página de um jornal. Eles estavam sentados, se beijando a mão de Gaara acariciando a coxa dela, e ela tocando o peito dele, por dentro da camisa, com intimidade. A foto estava na primeira página de vários jornais. Abaixo se lia a seguinte manchete. "Quinto Kazekage de Suna protagoniza cenas tórridas em boate. "Ela compra um exemplar e segue em direção ao laboratório. Já eram mais de nove horas. Pobre Kei, deveria estar esperando a tempo diante da sala. Ela entra no prédio e vários olhares se viram em sua direção. Com certeza todos ali a tinham reconhecido nas fotos. Seria um longo dia cheio de fofocas. Ino nunca gostara de comentários sobre sua vida pessoal, mas dessa vez não teria como escapar.

– Bom dia, Ino-sama.- Kei a cumprimenta sério. O _Ino-sama _tinha voltado e o sorriso sexy tinha sumido. Ela teria de viver sem ele. Era uma pena, ela adorava aquele sorriso. Quando ela abre o jornal, encontra mais fotos delas com Gaara, sempre se beijando ou dançados colados. Deixando o jornal de lado, Ino volta ao serviço. Ela abre o livro de Chyio-sama e procura pelas fórmulas de seus venenos comparando com o veneno que ela tinha detectado nas armas. Depois de algumas horas ela descobre o que precisava. De fato o veneno era uma variação de uma formula desenvolvida por Chyio-sama. Um dos ingredientes tinha sido substituído. Ela precisava encontrar aonde aquele ingrediente era produzido. Ela tinha um palpite. Como já era quase hora do almoço, ela se prepara para sair.

-Kei, vou passar na biblioteca. Depois irei almoçar então você pode ir. – O rapaz se despede com certa frieza e sai. Ino sai do prédio e logo chega á biblioteca. Aiko a cumprimenta sem sorrir. Ino pega o livro que precisava na prateleira e rapidamente encontra o queria. Como ela imaginava o ingrediente era produzido em Nishimura. Agora ela tinha um elo entre os ataques e Nishimura. Ela avisa que á Aiko que levaria aquele livro. Vai para casa para almoçar. Já estavam todos a sua espera. Ino olha para Gaara apreensiva, mas ele lhe dirige um sorriso, puxando a cadeira próxima a ele para ela se acomodar. Quando estão todos sentados Haruki começa a servi-los. Ino, que estava acostumada a ser ignorada pela empregada, se serve sozinha.

-Vocês dois já viram os jornais de hoje? –Temari pergunta olhando para Ino e o irmão. Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Eu comprei um exemplas. Há várias fotos nossas, todas comprometedoras. – Ela se vira para Gaara. – Acha que poderá lhe trazer problemas?

-Não. Eu não gosto de ver minha vida pessoal sendo exposta deste jeito, mas não há nada de mais em me divertir, afinal sou solteiro.

-Então os ignore, em breve eles se esqueceram de você e logo eu terei ido embora de Suna. – Ele não gosta de ouvir isso. Eles terminam de comer e Haruki entra na cozinha tirando os pratos da mesa. Mais uma vez ela lança um olhar maldoso para Ino. Mas lembra-se do que o patrão lhe falara pela manhã e dá um sorriso forçado. Ino olha para Gaara, tinha certeza de que ele falara algo a respeito para a empregada.

-Algum comentário sobre nós no laboratório? – Ele pergunta puxando Ino para perto, beijando o pescoço dela. – Não, apenas sorrisos e olhares. Mas não me importo.

-Ainda bem que esses jornais não circulam em Konoha, senão você teria problemas com os anciões de novo. – Shikamaru fala para Ino.

- Acha mesmo que a fofoca não chegará a Konoha? Tem pessoas de lá morando aqui e vice versa. Não vai demorar muito para os anciões me mandarem uma mensagem sobre comportamento adequado a uma líder. – Ela olha para Gaara com um sorriso. – Eles se parecem com você e suas regras.

-Desisti de fazer regras para você, pois não parecia inclinada a respeitá-las. – Todos riem. Haruki acompanha a conversa. Não gostava de ver a loira com seu patrão, mas logo ela resolveria isso. – Acha que os anciões do clã Yamanaka vão lhe criar problemas?

-Com certeza. Eles iram até o Naruto e pediram para que me chame de volta, pois estou abandonando o clã e eu posso dizer adeus as minhas férias. – Ino lamenta. Shikamaru e Kankuro começam a rir da amiga. – Ino, Naruto não gosta quando você o desafia. Se você ficasse quieta, com certeza não iria sofrer nenhuma represália. E o pior é que sobra para mim. Ele a manda nas missões mais absurdas e eu vou junto. – Shikamaru se queixa. – Você não tem do que reclamar, Naruto sempre lhe dá uns dias de folga quando você quer vir para cá ou quando Temari vai para lá. Mas eu não tenho folga faz meses. Esta é a décima primeira missão consecutiva. – Ino reclama. – Não,acho que isso seja justo. E tenho certeza de que ele deve ter mais umas dez missões engavetadas só esperando meu retorno. – Shikamaru ri da amiga. – Ino, Naruto só a manda em diversas missões para poder aproveitar a sua casa na sua ausência. – Os dois riem. – Mas, Ino, você tem que concordar que a nossa última missão no País do Trovão foi extremamente absurda. - Gaara olha para os dois, com um pouco de inveja. Sentia falta das missões. Quando ele criara laços de amizade com os ninjas de Suna, as missões passaram a ser interessantes e algumas chegaram a ser divertidas. Mas agora ele era o Kazekage e só saia em missões que estivessem relacionadas às alianças com outras vilas.

- O que vocês foram fazer no País do Trovão? – Gaara pergunta. Ino e Shikamaru começam a rir. - Procurar Killer Bee. Como ele e Naruto são amigos, o Raikage pediu a ajuda de Konoha para encontrá-lo. Eu e Shikamaru fomos, pois já estavam próximos de lá. Acontece que nós encontramos Bee em um bar, bebendo e se divertindo com várias garotas. – Ino responde com cara de riso. Shikamaru continua o relato- Então foi só a Ino se aproximar dele. Assim que ele a viu, largou as outras garotas e grudou nela. Nós só precisamos avisar o Raikage de onde ele estava e esperar os ninjas da Nuvem irem buscá-lo. Mas isso levou dois dias e eu tive que ouvir o Bee e a Ino cantarem todo o repertório dele, várias vezes. Céus, foi a pior missão da minha vida. Quase que eu mato minha parceira de time. Ino, você canta muito mal. – Todos riem, menos Gaara, não tinha gostado de ouvir que Bee tinha grudado em Ino. – Shikamaru você esta sendo maldoso. Bee é muito legal e nos tornamos amigos. Lembre-se que foi ele que ajudou a salvar parte da minha casa quando Sabaku tentou incendiá-la. –Kankuro fica sem graça. – Ino, será que não dá para você esquecer isso? Acho que nunca mais colocarei os pés em Konoha.

-Não faça isso, Konoha não seria a mesma sem os irmãos Sabaku. – Gaara pensa se isso servia para ele também. Sempre que podiam Kankuro e Temari iam a Konoha. Temari para ver Shikamaru e Kankuro por outros motivos. Gaara tinha certeza que ele estava envolvido com alguém de lá. Ino devia saber quem era. Ele se levanta. – Eu vou voltar ao trabalho.

-Eu também. Afinal não estou em férias e pelo jeito nunca estarei. – Os outros riem. Os dois saem da casa. Ele pega na mão dela. – Venha comigo. – Eles chegam ao gabinete dele e muitos se viram para olhá-los. Gaara já esperava por isso, mas não se importava. Queria ficar um pouco a sós com ela. Eles entram na sala dele e Gaara a puxa para um beijo ao mesmo tempo em que começa a despi-la. – Gaara alguém pode aparecer.

-Se alguém se atrever a nos interromper agora, eu mando prender. – Ela ri enquanto o ajuda a se livrar de suas roupas. Alguns minutos depois, ambos estavam nus, fazendo amor em cima da mesa. Depois, ele a abraça e a puxa encontro ao seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando o pescoço dela. – Você me leva a cometer cada loucura.

-Não venha me culpar. Foi você que me arrastou para cá. –Eles começam a se vestir. Ino o olha. – Pretendo ir fazer o teste de campo com as armas hoje no final da tarde, antes de escurecer. Você vai junto? - Ele confirma com a cabeça. – Então eu o encontro no portão principal, mais tarde. Vou pedir para Shikamaru ir junto. Acho que precisarei dele. – Ino o beija e sai. Todos a olham, as kunoichis com um pouco de inveja. Com certeza todos desconfiavam do que eles estavam fazendo lá dentro. Ela disfarça a risada. Realmente Gaara estava ficando louco. Ela vai para o laboratório. Seu relatório estava quase pronto. Após o teste em campo, poderia terminá-lo e entregá-lo a Gaara. Prepararia algumas doses de antídoto e depois ficaria a espera da viagem até Nishimura. A tarde passa rápido. Logo ela e Shikamaru estavam no portão, esperando por Gaara que aparece com uma mochila nas costas e a cabaça. – Prontos? – Eles confirmam e logo o grupo sai. Ino levava algumas das armas, já livres de veneno. Eles se distanciam alguns quilômetros de Suna e param. Ino observa a redor. Havia apenas algumas dunas ali perto e mais nada. – Muito bem vamos começar. Gaara corra o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru tente acertá-lo com estas kunais. Eu vou ficar observando. – Os dois seguem as orientações dela. Shikamaru lança as kunais em direção ao cunhado, mas a areia as repele com facilidade. Ino entrega outras kunais para Shikamaru. –Tente com estas agora. – Gaara volta a correr e Shikamaru tenta acertá-lo novamente. Desta vez as kunais passam bem perto dele e a areia as repele no último momento. Gaara e Shikamaru olham para Ino.

-Essas kunais foram projetadas para canhotos como você. Por isso sua pontaria melhorou e você quase o acertou se não fosse pela areia, Gaara estaria ferido. Quem quer que esteja por trás disso, quer precisão nos ataques, por isso as armas diferenciadas. Agora vamos testar as shurikens. – Novamente Gaara corre, mas desta vez ela pega umas shurikens sem que os dois a vejam. Quando Shikamaru joga as dele, Ino joga em seguida. Ela observa o que a areia faz. Ela repele as shurikens lançadas por Shikamaru e depois as delas. Então as dela chegam um pouco mais perto de Gaara. Ele a olha sério. Não sabia que ela também tentaria alvejá-lo.

- Planejando me matar? – Ela sorri. – Não desse jeito. – Ele entende a insinuação e sorri. Mas fica sério em seguida. Eles continuam realizando testes por mais uma hora. Ino apenas observa, lançando kunais e shurikens sem que Gaara espere pelo ataque. Em todos os arremessos a areia o protege. Ino olhava fascinada como a areia protegia Gaara. Ela o envolvia de forma que nada nem ninguém podiam acertá-lo. Mas Ino sabia que devia ter um ponto cego. Toda defesa tinha. E no último ataque, Ino consegue cortar a roupa dele na altura do ombro. Tanto ele quanto Shikamaru ficam surpresos. – O que foi isso?

-Isso, Gaara, era o que seus atacantes queriam descobrir. Se essa shuriken estivesse envenenada, agora você estaria com sérios problemas. Eu o acertei no ponto cego da sua defesa absoluta. E pode ter certeza que no próximo ataque, você não será tão invulnerável quanto antes.

-Como conseguiu, Ino? – Shikamaru está espantado. – Observando a defesa de Gaara. – Já estava escuro. – Que tal voltarmos? –Shikamaru concorda. – Shikamaru, pode ir, preciso conversar com a Ino. – Gaara estava sério. Shikamaru se despede e volta para Suna e eles ficam ali no deserto. Ele a puxa para os seus braços. – Já fez amor no deserto, Ino? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ele puxa uma manta de dentro da mochila. Depois ele cria um casulo de areia em volta deles para protegê-los do frio do deserto. Com um sorriso, Ino o beija. Pelo jeito a "conversa "entre eles seria bem longa.

XXX

Quando chegam em casa, estava tudo escuro. – Acho que demoramos muito em nossa conversa. – Ela olha para o seu uniforme, Gaara tinha removido a maior parte da areia deles, mas Ino se sentia incomodada. – Preciso de um banho, urgente.

-Venha, vamos para meu quarto. A banheira de lá é maior. – Ela o olha. Céus, aquele homem era insaciável? Eles tinham feito amor no deserto durante um longo tempo e mal eles entravam ele já a chamava para seu quarto? Gaara parece adivinhar o que ela esta pensando, pois dá um meio sorriso. – Também estou cansado e querendo um banho. Apenas isso. - Eles sobem e tomam banhos juntos. Depois de vestidos, eles descem para comer algo. Gaara prepara um lanche rápido para ambos e eles se sentam à mesa. – Acabaram-se os testes? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Amanhã o relatório estará pronto. Pretendo entregá-lo na parte da manhã.

-Certo. Me desculpe, Ino. – Ela o olha sem entender. Ele então a olha sério. – Me desculpe por tê-la chamado de ineficiente e pouco inteligente. Em uma semana, você me fez ver que é extremamente capaz. Naruto tem sorte por tê-la ao seu lado.

-Diga isso para ele a próxima vez que se encontrarem. Talvez ele me deixe em paz.

-Por que vocês não se dão bem? – Ino o olha e ri. – Quem disse que não no damos bem? Eu e Naruto somos amigos. Nossas discussões sempre são sobre trabalho. Mas fora do gabinete do Hokage nós somos bons amigos. Ele me manda em muitas missões porque sabe do que sou capaz, porém é muito cansativo e os anciões do clã reclamam que eu nunca estou em Konoha. Mas meu pai foi um grande líder e sempre realizou missões, afinal a estabilidade financeira da vila depende dos serviços que prestamos aos outros. –Ela o olha. - Mas você não está esquecendo nada?

Ele a olha sem entender. – Você também me chamou de prostituta e vagabunda. – Gaara percebe uma ponta de mágoa nos olhos dela e segura suas mãos, delicadamente. – Yamanaka Ino pode me perdoar por isso também? Sabe que eu estava zangado com você quando lhe disse isso, mas me arrependo. – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Por que você não disse quem era na festa do seu amigo? – Ino o olha. – Você não me reconheceu e isso me incomodou. Algumas horas antes eu falei com você na sala do Naruto e depois simplesmente não sabe quem sou? Percebi que você não repara em ninguém que julga inferior e essa atitude me irritou. Mas não o levei para minha casa por vingança, mas por que estava atraída por você e não pense que costuma fazer isso. Minha cama não é tão freqüentada como você parecia pensar. – Ele a olha. – Estava atraída por mim? De verdade? – Ela confirma. – E agora o que sente? – Novamente ele a coloca contra a parede. – Não precisa responder, mas gostaria que considerasse a idéia de passar mais tempo aqui em Suna. – Ela concorda. – É melhor irmos para cama, já é tarde. Sei que esta cansada e eu também. – Ela sorri. Se ele achava que ela ia deixá-lo dormir, estava muito enganado. Ela já tinha recuperado as forças. – Venha vamos deitar no seu quarto, a sua cama é mais confortável que a minha. – Ele concorda e sobem. Minutos depois ele percebe que ela não estava nem um pouco cansada. E nem ele.

XXX

Ino olha para a pasta em sua mão. Tinha avisado á Kei que levaria o relatório para Gaara e só voltaria depois do almoço. Estava a caminho do gabinete de Gaara. Algumas pessoas a reconhecem pelas fotos no jornal e a encaram. Ela sabe que ia levar alguns dias para que as pessoas esquecessem o que tinham visto nos jornais. Ela para na porta de Gaara e bate, entrando em seguida. Ele estava com a secretária e Ino não pode deixar de lembrar que eles tinham feito amor naquela mesa no dia anterior. Ele a olha com um sorriso, com certeza estava pensando o mesmo.

-Bom dia. – Gaara pede licença para a secretaria e eles ficam sozinhos. – Gaara, vim trazer-lhe o relatório, conforme lhe prometi. – Ela estende a pasta, ele a pega colocando numa gaveta. Ela se vira para sair, mas em segundos ele esta atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela se vira para ele. – Não pense que esqueci que me enganou ontem. – Ela o olha sem entender. Ele se encosta a mesa e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. – Você me fez crer que estava cansada e que queria somente dormir em minha cama. – Ela ri. – E eu dormi em sua cama. Ela é mais macia que a minha. E eu gosto de maciez. Por falar nisso deixe eu lhe dizer que esta mesa é muito dura. Fiquei com as costas doendo, ontem. – Ele a beija. – Acho melhor sairmos daqui agora ou você vai ficar com as costas doendo hoje também. Venha, vamos para casa, já está quase na hora do almoço. - Eles saem. Gaara tranca sua porta e se despede dos ninjas dali. Eles são observados até desaparecerem pela porta em direção as escadas. Alguns minutos depois uma porta se abre no gabinete do Kazekage. A pessoa entra na sala de Gaara e após procurar um pouco, encontra o que queria dentro da gaveta. Meia hora depois ele para a leitura e vê o perigo que existia ali. Ele guarda tudo no lugar e antes de sair, senta-se na cadeira de Gaara. Em breve aquela cadeira seria dele. Muito em breve. Com um sorriso maldoso ele sai, sem ser visto.

XXX

Estavam todos na cozinha almoçando. Haruki os servia, inclusive á Ino, para espanto de Shikamaru e Kankuro. Ino e Gaara estavam sentados lado a lado. Kankuro os olha com inveja. Eles não pareciam se preocupar com o fato de que se separariam em breve. Shikamaru parece um pouco triste.

-O que você tem Shikamaru? – Ino pergunta preocupada. – Devo voltar a Konoha amanhã à noite. Três dias de viagem sozinho, não tem muita graça.

-Por que vai voltar amanhã? Alguma missão?

-Sim, recebi uma mensagem de Naruto. Chegou junto com um envelope grande para você. Deixaram aqui e eu o coloquei na sala. – Ino pensa um pouco. - Deve ser o laudo da autopsia que eu pedi a Shizune.

-Credo, Ino. Não sei como você pode gostar de ver fotos de pessoas mortas e totalmente aberta e despedaças. -Temari comenta com cara de nojo, provocando risos nos outros. Ela também parecia triste. –Não é que eu goste, mas faz parte de uma investigação e pode ter certeza de que é melhor ver fotos do que a autopsia ao vivo. – Novas risadas. Gaara olha para a mesa e percebe como tudo era melhor com Shikamaru e Ino por perto. A casa parecia mais viva.

- Bem, o que você pretende descobrir com o laudo da autopsia? – Gaara pergunta curioso. – Afinal os dois morreram esmagados. Talvez não tenha sobrado muito coisa deles para se analisar. Como Temari disse não deve ser nada agradável de olhar.

-Os atacantes não foram identificados, mas pelas características físicas podemos determinar de que país eles são. Cruzando as informações conseguidas até agora, talvez eu consiga desenvolver um perfil dos atacantes. Pode nos ajudar a encontrar os culpados.

-Ino por falar nos ataques, como conseguiu atingir Gaara ontem? Ninguém tinha conseguido, até hoje. – Shikamaru pergunta curioso. Haruki fica surpresa. Sabia que a defesa de Gaara era impenetrável.

-Isso não é verdade. Rock Lee conseguiu atingi-lo durante o exame chuunin, esqueceu? Até hoje ele diz que foi a melhor luta dele. – Kankuro responde. Gaara não gostava de ser lembrado daquele fato. Quase matara Lee sem necessidade. – Mas é verdade que você conseguiu atingir Gaara?

-Ela me distraiu com um sorriso lindo. - Gaara se defende provocando risadas. Seus irmãos estavam adorando vê-lo assim, mais relaxado e alegre. Ino fica séria. – Isso não é verdade. Eu observei como a areia o protegia. Eu sabia que tinha que haver uma falha e encontrei, mas não vou falar disso para ninguém. –Ela se vira para os amigos na mesa- Nem para vocês. Este assunto não pode vazar, ou a segurança de Gaara ficará comprometida. – Os outros concordam. Gaara se levanta. – Vou voltar ao trabalho. O que você vai fazer, agora que terminou a análise das armas, Ino?

-Vou criar doses de antídoto para aquele veneno e aguardar sua próxima viagem. Iremos juntos, certo? - Ele confirma com a cabeça e depois de lhe dar um beijo leve, sai em seguida em direção ao seu gabinete.

XXX

Ao entrar na sua sala, Gaara tem a nítida impressão de que alguém tinha mexido em algo, não sabia como, mas alguém tinha entrado ali na sua ausência. Falaria com os ninjas que ficavam lá, depois. Ele se senta. Fica pensando em Ino durante um longo tempo. Ela o fazia queimar de desejo. Ele a queria o tempo todo. Nunca tinha feito sexo com uma mulher em seu gabinete, ou no deserto. Nunca dormira com uma mulher em seu quarto. Quando levava namoradas para sua casa, ele as procurava no quarto de hospedes e sempre voltava para seu quarto para dormir, sozinho. Mas com ela tudo era diferente. Ele espanta os pensamentos e pega o relatório, iria começar a lê-lo naquele momento. Aos poucos ele vê o perigo daquele documento. Ali havia descrições detalhadas das armas, com gráficos e fotos das mesmas, composição do veneno encontrado, descrição das ligas metálicas, comparação das armas com armas utilizadas em outros delitos ocorridos em Suna. Cruzamento das datas do registro de visitantes com as datas das ocorrências. O resultado obtido com os testes de campo. Considerações finais. O relatório estava completo e o resultado final era muito perigoso. Gaara olha aquilo sem acreditar. Como ela conseguira descobrir tudo aquilo? Será que ela tinha noção do perigo que corria? Ele iria até o laboratório falar com ela. Ele se dirige para as escadas, mas uma ninja o chama para assinar um documento urgente. Gaara volta e fica vinte minutos lendo e assinando papéis. Só depois disso que ele consegue sair e decide chamar um ninja para acompanhá-lo.

Ele sai na rua em direção ao laboratório, mas quando está bem perto do local duas shurikens passam raspando por ele, mas a areia as repele, porém uma kunai passa rente ao seu rosto e a areia não consegue interceptar, cortando a roupa de Gaara na altura do peito. O ninja empurra Gaara no chão e o protege. Em seguida mais ninjas aparecerem e o tiram da rua, levando-o para um local seguro. Tudo não levara mais que um minuto, mas foi o suficiente para criar uma aglomeração em volta dele, pessoas preocupadas com a segurança do adorado Kage deles. Sem alternativa, ele volta para o Prédio do Kazekage e Baki é chamado para prender quem sabia como passar pela defesa absoluta dele.

XXX

-Já vai? -. Eles estavam na sala, Kankuro deitado com a cabeça no colo de Ino. Já fazia uma hora que eles tinham terminado de almoçar e Gaara tinha saído. Kankuro a olha, um pouco triste. Desde que ela e seu irmão se tornaram íntimos a jovem não tinha mais tempo para ele. Ela compreende o que ele está sentido e lhe dá um beijo de leve na boca. – Quer me acompanhar, assim podemos conversar mais um pouco. – Ele concorda e vai até o laboratório com ela. Eles entram e sentam. - Fale Sabaku, o que está te incomodando? Saudades dela? Sabe que ela só está esperando que você a chame para cá.

-Ino, não é tão simples assim. Veja Shikamaru e Temari. Eles ficam semanas sem se verem. Acha que não vejo a expressão triste de minha irmã? Ela sente falta dele. Eles querem ficar juntos, mas Shikamaru não pode sair de Konoha e Temari não quer deixar Gaara. Ela sabe que ele precisa de nós. E você e Gaara? Como vão ficar depois? Se vendo de vez em quando? Não quero que ela passe por isso.

-Kankuro, nenhum relacionamento é perfeito. Vocês podem ser felizes, mesmo num namoro a distância. Você não esta vendo a situação pelo ângulo correto. Acha que estão mais felizes assim? Você não vai a Konoha há três meses. Acha que ela o esqueceu? E você a esqueceu? Vocês se amam. É melhor se verem pouco, do que não se verem nunca. Tenho certeza de que ambos estão infelizes agora. Acho que deveriam pelo menos tentar. Talvez dê certo.

Kei entra no laboratório e cumprimenta Ino e Kankuro. – Boa tarde. Ino-sama acha que ainda precisará de mim aqui? – Ino pensa um pouco, já tinha terminado o trabalho, poderia dispensar a ajuda dele. – Não, Kei pode ir. Obrigada pela ajuda. Você foi incrível. – Kei fica um pouco envergonhado e sai. Kankuro a olha- O que Kei fazia aqui?

-Ele me ajudava nos testes com as armas.

-Não sei como Gaara deixou o Kei te ajudar. Meu irmão nunca gostou dele.

-Estranho, foi Baki quem o trouxe. Disse que era de sua inteira confianç teve um ataque de ciúmes quando o viu aqui, mas não tocou mais no nome do Kei depois disso. – Ino pega a cópia do relatório que ela tinha entregado a Gaara e guarda no cofre. – O que guardou aí?

-A cópia do relatório final sobre as armas. – Ino tranca o cofre e guarda a chave voltando a se sentar em frente ao amigo. – Sabaku, me ouça. Vá até Konoha e passe uns dias com ela. Isso fará bem aos dois. Dê uma chance a vocês. – Kankuro lhe dá um sorriso discreto.

-Yamanaka Ino. – Ela ergue a cabeça e vê dois jounnins parados a porta do laboratório. Ela os reconhece, eles trabalhavam no gabinete de Gaara. Ela se ergue. – Pois não. – Um deles se aproxima e rapidamente coloca um par de algemas em seus pulsos. Kankuro olha aquilo sem entender. – O que está acontecendo? O que pensam que estão fazendo?

-Kankuro-sama, por favor, se afaste. – O outro jounnin pede. –Yamanaka Ino, está presa por tentativa de assassinato contra o Quinto Kazekage de Suna. Por favor, nos acompanhe para interrogatório.

- Parem com isso, imediatamente. Deve estar havendo um grave engano. – Kankuro segura Ino pelo braço. – Tirem as algemas dela agora. É uma ordem.

-Sinto muito, Kankuro-sama, mas estamos cumprindo ordens de seu irmão. Deixe-nos passar com a prisioneira, por favor. – Ele olha para Ino e vê que ela esta assustada. – Ino fique tranqüila, vou falar com meu irmão. Com certeza isso é um grande engano. Vá com eles por enquanto. E vocês – ele se vira para os ninjas – tratem bem dela. Tenho certeza que meu irmão ficará furioso com isso.

Eles saem levando Ino para as salas no subsolo do prédio e Kankuro corre para o gabinete do irmão. Iria tirar isso a limpo. Ele entra na sala sem bater e encontra seu irmão e Baki juntos. Gaara estava sentado segurando algumas folhas.

- Desde quando entra sem bater? – Gaara o olha com o rosto sério.

-Gaara, venha depressa. Ino foi presa. Os ninjas estão dizendo que ela foi presa por tentar matá-lo. Você precisa resolver isso, o mais rápido possível. Ele a levaram para interrogatório. Venha logo, por favor. - Ele olha para Gaara, mas para sua surpresa o irmão não se mexera. – Acalme-se, Kankuro. Eu mandei prender Ino e interrogá-la. Já estava a caminho de lá.

-Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Como pode dizer isso? Ela está investigando os ataques que você sofreu. E vocês estão juntos. – Ele vê que Gaara não mexe um músculo sequer. – O que pensa estar fazendo? Acha mesmo que ela tentaria matá-lo?

- Kankuro, não se envolva nesse assunto. Isso é um caso de segurança máxima. Eu e Gaara cuidaremos disso. – Baki fala pela primeira vez. – É melhor para todos que as coisas fiquem assim. Volte para casa e aguarde mais informações.

-Não mesmo. – Ele sai. Não entendia o que estava se passando, mas não deixaria sua amiga naquela situação. Ele vai para casa e poucos minutos depois ele e Shikamaru se dirigem ao Prédio da Inteligência. Antes eles enviam uma mensagem urgente para Konoha. Eles entram e descem, mas são barrados pelos ninjas e depois de algum tempo são liberados. Vêem Gaara parado do lado de fora de uma das salas de interrogatório. Seu olhar estava duro. Shikamaru o olha com ódio, mas o que ele vê dentro da sala deixa mais revoltado ainda. Com certeza Ino tinha tentado reagir à prisão, pois ela estava algemada a cadeira, de forma que não pudesse mexer as mãos e tentar um jutsu. Kankuro tenta se aproximar de seu irmão, mas é impedido pelos ninjas. – Gaara, o que você está fazendo? – Gaara o ignora. Dentro da sala Ino está sendo interrogada por um dos melhores inquiridores de Suna.

- Por que tentou matar o Quinto?

-Eu não tentei matar Gaara. Não ainda. – Ela responde com raiva. –Estou aqui em missão. Alias estou investigando os ataques contra o Quinto. Como ele pode ter mandado me prender? Meu clã vai exigir esclarecimentos sobre essa infâmia. Podem ter certeza não perdoaremos essa traição.

O inquiridor ri. – Você fala de traição, mas foi você que traiu a aliança entre nossas vilas quando tentou matar o Kazekage.

- Pode acreditar que se eu quisesse matá-lo ele já estaria morto faz tempo. – Ino começa a se irritar.

-Você sabia como passar pela defesa dele. – O rapaz fala um pouco surpreso com a postura da jovem. Estava acostumado a ver pessoas assustadas durante o interrogatório, mas aquela ninja parecia não ter medo de nada.

-Acho que você não lê jornais. Faz dias que eu e Gaara compartilhamos da mesma cama. Eu poderia matá-lo a qualquer momento. E pode ter certeza de que ele morreria bem feliz. – Shikamaru chama Kankuro de lado e eles saem. Gaara olha para eles. Sabia que o irmão devia estar com muita raiva dele agora, mas se preocuparia com isso depois.

- Sabe que está bem encrencada, minha jovem.

-Não tanto quanto o covarde do seu Kage. – O rapaz desfere uma violenta bofetada no rosto dela. Gaara olha para Baki. – Tire-a de lá, Baki, ela não deveria ser tocada. – Gaara está nervoso. Não gostava do que estava acontecendo. Não era para ela ser machucada, de forma alguma.

-Ela o chamou de covarde, Gaara. O ninja se sentiu ofendido. – Gaara coloca a mão no vidro. Ele vê um filete de sangue saindo da boca de Ino.

-Não ofenda Gaara-sama. Deve se referir a ele com respeito.

-Eu já disse ao seu Kage que eu respeito quem merece. Suna esta traindo a aliança entre nossas vilas, mais uma vez. Vocês não podem me prender sem provas. Eu não sei do que estão falando. – Ela sente o rosto doer, o homem era forte com certeza. Ela a olha desafiadora. – É fácil ser valente com alguém que não pode se defender, não é? Queria ver se ainda me bateria se eu não estivesse algemada.

O homem a olha sério. Yamanaka Ino não tinha demonstrado medo nenhuma vez. Pelo contrário, ela parecia muito zangada. Reagira à prisão de forma violenta, por isso ainda estava algemada.

-Está me chamando de covarde, Yamanaka Ino?

-Sim, você é tão covarde quanto o Quinto. – Nova bofetada. Gaara aperta as mãos com raiva. Ela tinha que parar de ofendê-lo. – Fala sério. Aonde você aprendeu a bater? Parece uma garotinha. – O homem ia dar lhe outra bofetada, mas Gaara entra na sala. O homem se ergue. – Kazekage-sama, ainda não consegui uma confissão da kunoichi.

-Nem vai conseguir. É muito incompetente. – Ino o provoca mais uma vez. – Saia, me deixa falar com ela. - O rapaz sai deixando os dois a sós. Ino olha para Gaara com ódio.

-Prometa que não vai tentar nada e eu tiro as algemas.

-Não faço acordos com traidores. – Ela responde. – Ino para de agir assim, só esta piorando as coisas.

- Eu fui acusada injustamente, presa, algemada e espancada. Dá para ficar pior ainda? – Ino o olha fixamente. –Não sei do que estão falando. Não tentei matá-lo. Não ainda. – Ela diz com raiva. Não podia entender por que ele estava agindo assim. Será que ele acreditava mesmo que ela tentara matá-lo?

Gaara se aproxima e solta as algemas. Os pulsos de Ino estavam feridos e ela aplica ninjutsus médicos, curando-os. Aplica ninjutsus no rosto também. Depois eles se encaram sérios. – Não vai me dizer nada?

Ino estava se segurando para não bater nele. Apenas ficou olhando-o fixamente á espera. Gaara se vira e começa a andar pela sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ino já conhecia aquele gesto. Gaara fazia aquilo quanto estava nervoso. Ela continua aguardando sem dizer nada. Não iria facilitar para ele.

-Ino, não vai falar nada? – Ela nega com a cabeça. Ele se aproxima e se senta a sua frente. – Muito bem. Então falo eu. Você esta sendo acusada de tentar me matar. Esse é um delito grave. Eu posso tirá-la daqui, mas terá que sair de Suna e não voltar nunca mais.

-Eu já disse que não faço acordos com traidores. – Ela o desafia. - Quando e como tentei matá-lo? Ninguém me falou nada até agora. Só me acusaram e prenderam. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Ele se senta a sua frente. Não acreditava que ela tinha tentado matá-lo, mas ela descobrira como passar pela sua defesa. Precisava saber para quem ela tinha contado isso.

-Me conte com quem falou sobre a falha na defesa absoluta.

-Não contei á ninguém. Eu sei da importância disso e não colocaria a vida de um Kage em perigo. Pelo menos, não até esse Kage se mostrar um grande traidor. – Ele fala irritada.

-Ino, alguém tentou me matar hoje no inicio da tarde. Atiram shurikens e kunais e chegaram muito perto. – Ele fala, zangado por ela o ter chamado de traidor. – E eu não sou um traidor.

-Como pode ser tão estúpido? – Ele a olha sério. – É claro que quem tentou te matar hoje está ligado aos ataques. Eles também descobriram como passar pela sua defesa. Agora me solte. – Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Baki entra na sala . – Sinto muito, Gaara, mas você não pode soltá-la. Ela foi acusada de um delito grave e precisamos ter certeza de que ela é inocente.

-Que história é essa Baki? Eu sei que Ino é inocente. Ela jamais tentaria me matar. Principalmente na rua, na frente de outras pessoas. Ele teve várias oportunidades de fazer isso em minha casa, como ela mesma disse.

-Sinto muito, Gaara, mas só eu posso liberá-la. E eu ainda não estou seguro sobre a inocência dela. – Baki fala. Depois se aproxima de Gaara. –É para a própria segurança dela. Várias pessoas viram o ataque e ela corre perigo na rua.

Ino olha para Baki e começa a entender, mas não diz nada. Gaara corria perigo, um grave perigo.

-Isso mesmo. Seja um covarde como seu pai. Mantenha-me presa injustamente e pode dizer adeus a aliança entre nossas vilas. Vocês esqueceram que eu sou a Líder do Clã Yamanaka? Acham mesmo que ninguém em Konoha fará nada? Eu sou inocente e vocês sabem disso, e assim mesmo querem me manter presa? – Ino olha para Gaara. – Eu exijo que me solte agora. É sua última chance, Gaara.

-Você não esta em posição de exigir nada, Yamanaka Ino. – Baki responde. Ino o olha fixamente. Agora tudo começava a fazer sentido.

-Muito bem. Espero que esteja seguro do que está fazendo Gaara, pois você está traindo a aliança entre Konoha e Suna, assim como o Quarto de Suna. – Ela sabia que Gaara não gostava de ser comparado ao pai. – A sua amizade com Naruto não será suficiente para manter a aliança entre as vilas. Lideres de clã em Konoha são parte do alto escalão. Você sabe disso. Deter-me sem provas será considerada uma ofensa a Konoha. Você terá muitas explicações para dar.

Gaara olha para Ino. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Mas não podia soltá-la. Não ainda.

-Ino, você ficará aqui por mais um tempo. Preciso analisar as provas, antes de tomar uma atitude.

-Agora sim eu estou encrencada. Se tem uma coisa em que Suna é totalmente ineficiente é em analise de provas. Muito bem, então eu vou enviar uma mensagem para Konoha.

-Negativo, Ino. Sem comunicações com sua vila. – Baki fala olhando sério para Ino. – Como é? Eu estou incomunicável? Mas isso vai contra as normas. Gaara, você concorda com isso? – Ela olha para o ruivo, incrédula. Como ele podia agir dessa forma? Ela vê que ele não diz nada e suspira, levantando-se e saindo de perto dele. –Saia de perto de mim, Gaara. Você me enoja.

Eles saem da sala. Gaara está abalado. Sabia que Ino era inocente, mas no momento não tinha como provar. – Eu vou para casa, voltarei em uma hora. Não deixe ninguém entrar na sala.

Baki concorda e Gaara sai. Está arrasado. Ainda teria que encarar seus irmãos. Sabia que eles deviam estar furiosos. Ele chega em casa e encontra-os a sua espera. Kankuro tenta se aproximar do irmão, mas é impedido pela areia. – Gaara por que esta fazendo isso? Sabe muito bem que Ino é inocente. Enquanto perde seu tempo interrogando-a, o verdadeiro culpado está por aí e pode atacá-lo novamente. Gaara, você e Ino estão juntos. Ela não significa nada para você?

-Sei que ela é sua amiga, mas no momento Ino é suspeita de um grave delito. Não posso fazer nada, por enquanto, além de garantir que ela não seja machucada. Onde está Shikamaru?

-Ele já foi embora. –Temari responde triste. - Shikamaru disse que Suna não é segura para os ninjas de Konoha. Disse também que a sua atitude terá represálias. O clã Yamanaka vai exigir que Naruto tome providências. E os clãs Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Aburame e Inuzuka apoiarão. Gaara isso pode virar uma guerra. Já pensou nisso? – Ele confirma com a cabeça. Sabia que as coisas podiam ficar bem complicadas, mas no momento tinha outras coisas em mente.

-Por favor, Temari, me deixe em paz. Chame Haruki. – Temari vai até a cozinha e a empregada aparece, demonstrando claramente que estava muito feliz. – Estou aqui, Gaara-sama. Precisa de mim?

-Sim. Prepare um lanche para eu levar para Yamanaka Ino. Eu vou tomar um banho. – Ele sobe em direção ao quarto. Sua cabeça estava estourando de dor. Ele entra no box e abre o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo durante um longo tempo. Gaara tinha muito em que pensar. Ele sentia seus olhos arderem. Droga, ele e Ino estavam bem. Por que ela tinha que ter descoberto o que estava acontecendo? Agora para mantê-la em segurança teria que fazer o jogo do inimigo. Ele sabia que a tinha perdido, para sempre. E sabia que jamais a esqueceria. Ele sai do banho e se prepara para sair, desce e entra na cozinha.

– Haruki, onde está o lanche? – A empregada lhe entrega um pacote e uma garrafa. – Gaara, eu vou com você. Quero ver se minha amiga está em segurança. – Gaara concorda, e eles saem. Logo chegam ao prédio da Inteligência. Na frente uma pequena multidão de civis os aguardava. Alguns ninjas tentavam conter a população que queria entrar no prédio. Eles ajudam os dois a entrarem. – Gaara-sama, a ninja de Konoha tentou matá-lo e deve morrer. Ela vai morrer. – Gaara se preocupa. As coisas estavam fugindo do controle. – Deixem que a justiça resolva isso. Podem ir.

-Gaara, Ino corre perigo. Espero que você faça algo, logo. –Eles chegam à sala do interrogatório e se assustam. A porta estava aberta e duas kunoichis estavam lá dentro espancando Ino. Kankuro corre. Ino estava num canto. Seu rosto e braços estavam arranhados e feridos. Kankuro a abraça e Gaara manda que as ninjas saiam.

-Ino, fale comigo. – Ela olha para o amigo. Manchas azuis são visíveis em seu pescoço. – Está satisfeito, Gaara? Mais um pouco e ela estaria morta.

– Eu estou bem. Não perca seu tempo falando com seu irmão. Gaara já decidiu qual é sua prioridade. – Kankuro a abraça e a ajuda a se sentar. Ino começa a aplicar ninjutsus médicos em seus ferimentos nos braços. Ela ergue a blusa para aplicar também no corpo e eles vêem manchas azuis em seu tórax e costas. Gaara coloca o lanche sobre a mesa sai furioso procurar por Baki.

-Baki, eu disse que não era para ninguém entrar. – Ele fala para o ex-sensei. – Não tive como segurá-las. Escute o que eu estou falando. Ela não estará segura em Suna. Todos aqui adoram você e quando a noticia de que Ino tinha tentado te matar se espalhou, muitos ficaram revoltados. Você viu a multidão lá fora. Estamos conseguindo conte-los a muito custo. Mas a coisa vai piorar, pode ter certeza. – Gaara volta para sala onde Ino estava. Ela já parecia melhor. Ele aponta o lanche na mesa e fala com ela de forma gentil. – Ino, coma, você não comeu nada desde que chegou aqui. – Ela nega com a cabeça. – Tome pelo menos o chá. Vai se sentir melhor.

-Acha mesmo que um chá vai me fazer esquecer o que está acontecendo? Por favor, Gaara, não me trate como uma criança assustada. – Ela ainda está abalada. As ninjas a tinham pegado de surpresa. Ela estava descansando quando elas entraram, mas Ino tinha certeza de que alguém tinha aberto a porta para elas.

-Eu vou ficar aqui com ela. – Kankuro fala para o irmão. – Ela corre risco de vida.

-Não. Você tem que sair daqui. Logo os ninjas não conseguirão manter aquele pessoal lá fora e eles vão entrar e me pegar. E vão pegar quem estiver por perto. Não posso deixar que corra esse perigo Sabaku. Não sou como seu irmão. – Ela fala sem olhar para Gaara. Sabia que morreria ali. Já tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo. Era questão de tempo alguém matá-la para silenciá-la. Gaara desvia o olhar, podia sentir o ódio dela.

-Gaara, desminta os boatos. Diga que Ino é inocente. Explique que houve um erro e que ela é sua namorada.

-Pode esquecer. Acho que prefiro morrer. – Ino o desafiou novamente.

-E é exatamente isso que vai acontecer. – Baki fala da porta. – A menos é claro que nos conte a verdade. Ai teremos um acordo.

- Bom eu vou oferecer uma acordo também. – Ela olha para Gaara. – Você para de se comportar com um traidor covarde, retira as acusações e me liberta e eu o mato bem rápido. –Ino o encara. - Então aceita meu acordo?

-Chega. Vou ficar aqui e garantir sua segurança. –Ino percebe um tom de desespero nas palavras de Gaara. - Ficará sob minha custódia.

-Não, não vou ficar sob o mesmo teto que você. Prefiro morrer. Pelo menos Konoha poderá exigir que você explique como uma prisioneira foi assassinada. – Ino se levanta, sua perna doía, pois tinha sido chutada. Ela não imaginava que a situação chegasse a esse ponto. Sabia que Gaara era adorado em Suna. Qualquer pessoa que tentasse algo contra ele seria considerada inimiga da vila. Ela suspira e anda um pouco pela sala. Kankuro percebe que Ino esta mancando.

-Ino, você precisa curar sua perna e seu pescoço.

-Tenho que conservar meu chákra para futuros ferimentos mais sérios. Não sei o que vai acontecer ainda. – Ela se aproxima do amigo. – Onde está Shikamaru? Ele está seguro?

- Ele saiu de Suna, logo depois de sua prisão. Disse que corria perigo aqui. Temari está arrasada.

- Suna não é mais segura para os ninjas de Konoha. – Ino abraça o próprio corpo. Como isso tinha acontecido? Sabia que a aliança entre as vilas terminaria e Gaara ficaria sozinho para enfrentar seus inimigos. Sente lágrimas nos olhos. Ela precisava mandar uma mensagem para Naruto. Kankuro a abraça e Ino tem uma idéia. Ela passa os braços pela cintura do amigo e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Kankuro, pegue sua irmã e saia de Suna. Vão até a vila mais próxima e peça ajuda a Konoha. – Ele concorda. – Já pensei nisso. Acha que meu irmão corre perigo? – Ela confirma com a cabeça e se afasta dele.

- Kankuro, saia daqui antes que aquela turma lá fora entre e me linche. Vá embora, agora.

-Pare com isso. – Gaara estava visivelmente nervoso. Alguém estava instigando o povo contra Ino. Ele iria descobrir quem era. Baki entra na sala, junto com o inquiridor. – Gaara, a população civil esta aumentando em frente ao prédio. Eles exigiam que Ino seja entregue para que eles façam justiça.

-Nunca. Ninguém vai tocar em um fio de cabelo da Ino. – Kankuro olha Baki em desafio.

-Ninguém fará nada contra Ino. Eu vou falar com eles. – Gaara se levanta e sai da sala em direção a entrada do prédio. A multidão estava exaltada. Assim que ele sai, escuta vários gritos e aplausos. Ele respira fundo e pede silêncio com as mãos. O povo se acalma um pouco e ele começa a falar.

-Boa noite. Sei que estão aqui por causa de uma acusação que foi feita contra Yamanaka Ino, porém eu posso garantir que nada ainda foi provado. Ela está sob custódia. – Algumas pessoas começam a se manifestar. Gaara pede calma novamente. –Eu repito, nada foi provado ainda. Então, por favor, voltem para suas casas. Não quero que nenhum morador de Suna se envolva em um crime que ainda está sendo investigado. Se Yamanaka Ino for considerada culpada, ela pagará por seu crime. – Gaara se sente mal em dizer aquilo. Ino não tinha feito nada. A população começa a se afastar e saem todos. Depois de meia hora, a entrada do prédio estava completamente vazia. A situação estava normal novamente, mas Gaara sabia que era por pouco tempo. Ino teria que sair de Suna e voltar a Konoha o mais rápido possível. Ele volta à sala. O inquiridor estava com Ino, seu irmão e Baki estavam do lado de fora da sala. – Ele recomeçou a interrogá-la, sem minha permissão?

-Por enquanto ele esta apenas tentando assustá-la, sem sucesso. Já tomou o chá que você trouxe para ela. Ino riu e perguntou se ele não tem medo de ser envenenado.

-Ino tem um talento incrível para deixar as pessoas desconcertadas. – Kankuro fala com um pequeno sorriso. Eles vêem o inquiridor pegar o lanche dela e começa a comer. Ino sorri. – Bom apetite. Aproveite o meu lanche.

-Você tentou matar o Quinto, não merece ser alimentada em Suna.

-Diga isso ao Gaara, foi ele quem trouxe o lanche. – O inquiridor fica sem resposta, mas continua a comer. Os próximos quinze minutos eles passam em silêncio. Ino está calada. Sabe como aquela técnica funcionava, ele queria deixá-la tensa e apavorada, mais Ino conhecia aquele trabalho como ninguém. Ele se reclina na cadeira e fecha os olhos. Precisava descansar o máximo possível. Aquela seria uma longa noite. De repente o homem começa a engasgar.

-O que foi abocanhou um pedaço muito grande? – Ela começa a rir, mas o riso morre quando ela vê que o homem está ficando azulado. Ino pula da cadeira e os outros entram correndo. Ino tenta reanimar o homem, aplicando ninjutsus, mas era tarde, o homem já estava morto. Ino olha para o corpo do homem. Ele tinha sido envenenado. Gaara também percebe o mesmo e puxa Ino para seus braços. Ela quase tinha morrido e a culpa era exclusiva dele. Ino o olha, assustada. Sabia que ele não tentaria envenená-la.

-Ele morreu envenenado, ao comer o meu lanche. Aquele veneno era para mim. – Ela o empurra. – Gaara isso já foi longe demais. Tome providências ou a situação ficará fora de controle. Você sabe o que deve fazer.

-Gaara, foi Haruki quem fez esse lanche. Foi ela que colocou o veneno. –Kankuro fala nervoso. Sua amiga quase tinha morrido na sua frente.

-Mande prendê-la. Venha comigo Ino. Baki retire as acusações contra Ino. Não vou permitir que ela corra mais nenhum risco.

-Sinto muito, Gaara, mas não vou fazer isso. Ela continuará presa como a principal suspeita do de tentativa de assassinato contra o Quinto. Será levada a julgamento aqui em Suna e se for condenada, receberá a pena de morte. – Gaara ouve aquilo tenso. Teria que tirar Ino de Suna, bem rápido. Ele pega a mão dela e a puxa para uma sala vazia ali perto. Assim que entram, ele a beija. Quase a perdera. Naquele instante ele descobre o sente por ela.

XXX

**Ai está. Como eu disse no começo do capitulo as coisas agoras estão muito tensas. Gaara tem que escolher o que é mais importante. O que vocês acham de deixar comentários sobre o que ele vai escolher. Bjs. **

**Juliana K. Kazunari**- Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada pelo comentário. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic e comentando. Bjs.

**Tomoyo-chan: **Acho que a Ino ainda não sabe ao certo o que sente pelo Gaara, apesar que no momento ela ficaria bem feliz em matá-lo. Continue comentando. Bjs.

**Jaq: **Quando iniciei essa fic eu já tinha decidido que o Gaara seria um pouco diferente. Mais passional. Ele é muito ciumento, mas muito gentil também. Aguardo novos comentários. Bjs.

**YukiYuri:** Ainda bem que sua net voltou. Com certeza vão aparecer vilões. E o Gaara vai ter sérios problemas. Suna está em perigo e a Ino também e ele precisa escolher quem salvar. Que tal uns comentários para ajudá-lo a decidir o que fazer? Espero receber novos comentários teus. Bjs.


	6. Virando o Jogo

**Sexto Capitulo. Acompanhem a reação da Ino. Aguardo muitos comentários. Eu finalizei a fic Pesadelos. Dêem uma olhada e digam se gostaram, Bjs,.**

XXX

-Você falhou. A ninja de Konoha ainda esta viva. – Haruki olha para o homem com medo.

-Eu tentei, eu coloquei o veneno no chá, mas outra pessoa o bebeu por engano. Não foi minha culpa. – Ela fala com medo.

-Silêncio. – O homem lhe acerta uma violenta bofetada e a moça cai no chão. Ele se aproxima e tapa a boca dela. Com um movimento rápido ele quebra o pescoço da jovem e deixa seu corpo sem vida caído no chão. Só a achariam no dia seguinte. Agora ele precisava encontrar outra maneira de silenciar Yamanaka Ino. E bem rápido.

XXX

Ino o empurra com raiva. – Não me toque Gaara. Para mim chega. Eu esperei que você recuperasse a razão. Mas agora uma pessoa morreu. E a culpa é toda sua. –Gaara a olha sério. Ela continua. – A situação esta fugindo do seu controle. Eu irei a julgamento por algo que não fiz. Vou correr o risco de ser condenada a morte por que você é um covarde. – Ela quase cospe as palavras na cara dele. – Quero enviar uma mensagem a Naruto e você sabe que não tem direito de me impedir.

-Ino, acalme-se. Você esta nervosa demais. - Ele tenta abraçá-la, mas ela o empurra novamente.

-Como você queria que eu estivesse? Quase fui assassinada. Por duas vezes tentaram me matar. E você não está fazendo nada para evitar que isso aconteça. Você é o Kazekage de Suna. Me tire daqui. – Ele desvia o olhar dela. Ela se revolta e avança sobre ele, mas é detida pela areia. – Ino, tente se acalmar. Estou fazendo o que posso.

-Pois não está sendo o suficiente. – Ela o olha e vê que ele está triste. Se aproxima e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. Gaara a abraça e a aperta forte. – Por que deixou que me prendessem?

-Pensei que estaria mais segura aqui. Mas vejo que me enganei. – Ele a olha com carinho. – Prometo que vou tirá-la daqui, só preciso de tempo.

-Eu não tenho tempo. Já tentaram me matar duas vezes nestas poucas horas que estou aqui. Até agora eu tive sorte, mas ela não vai durar para sempre. – Ela suspira e volta a encostar a cabeça no peito dele. – Eu vou ser mantida refém de seus inimigos, para que eles possam te controlar.

Ele não se surpreende por ela ter percebido o que estava acontecendo. Inteligente como era Ino já tinha descoberto a verdade. Porém isso a colocava em um perigo maior ainda. Ela olha para Gaara e percebe que ele está pálido e seus olhos fugiam da luz. Ela coloca a mão no rosto dele e aplica um ninjutsu médico, aliviando-o da dor de cabeça.

Ele a olha agradecido e beija a testa dela. – Obrigado.

-Gaara, pode trazê-la de volta. –Baki aparece na porta e os chama. Gaara a afasta dele e colocando a mão em sua costa a conduz em direção a outra sala.

O corpo já havia sido removido. Ino olha assustada para dentro, Gaara a empurra delicadamente, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Confie em mim. Estará segura aqui.

-Com certeza, eu estou muito segura aqui. – Ela ironiza. Ela entra sem olhá-lo. Sentia-se acuada. Ele a segura pelo braço. – Ino, adianta se eu lhe disser que estou tentando protegê-la? Que não quero que nada de mau lhe aconteça? Que eu só quero ajudá-la?

-Não adianta não. Caso você não tenha percebido, eu estou presa injustamente e sem direito a nada. Não posso comer ou beber nada, pois corro o risco de ser envenenada. Não posso nem ir ao banheiro ou tomar um banho, pois com certeza terei que ser escoltada por uma ninja da Areia que vai me espancar, assim que a porta se fechar. Não posso entrar em contato com o meu Kage, por que você não permite. Com certeza o seu conceito de ajuda é diferente do meu. Então por favor, pare de me ajudar, antes que me mate. – Ela puxa o braço com força e se senta, colocando os braços sobre a mesa e descansando a cabeça sobre eles. Gaara a olha, nervoso. Precisava tirá-la dali, logo. Baki, volta com outro ninja, um homem alto com aproximadamente quarenta anos.

-Podemos continuar com o interrogatório, agora. – O homem se senta em frente à Ino.

-Baki ela precisa descansar. Continuaremos amanhã.

-Eu estou bem. Podemos continuar agora. – Ino levanta a cabeça e Gaara vê ódio no olhar dela. Ino encara o homem a sua frente. Pode perceber pela postura dele que aquele seria um adversário a altura. – Não vai mandar me algemar?

-Não creio que será necessário Ino-sama. – Ino estranha o tratamento e olha para o outro curiosa. – É uma honra conhecer a líder do clã Yamanaka pessoalmente, já ouvi muitas histórias sobre você. Me chamo Nogushi Ayako .

Gaara acompanha o interrogatório pelo vidro.

- Soube que foi treinada por seu pai. – Ino confirma com a cabeça. – E que também foi treinada por Ibiki Morino. – A informação surpreende Gaara, ele conhecia Ibiki Morino, líder do Esquadrão de Interrogatório e tortura de Konoha.

-Você está bem informado. – Ino responde, cuidadosamente. – Como sabe tanto sobre mim?

-Como disse já ouvi histórias sobre você. –Ele sorri, mas seus olhos continuam frios. Ele coloca um jornal sobre a mesa, o mesmo onde apareciam ela e Gaara juntos. -Soube que você e nosso Kage são amantes.

-Éramos. – Ela fala simplesmente.

-Acabou? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. – Por quê?

Ino o olha séria. – Por que ele não passa de um covarde traidor. – Ino fica a espera da reação do outro, que apenas joga a cabeça para trás e ri. Gaara está apreensivo, aquele era o inquiridor mais cruel que eles tinham em Suna. Não gostava dos métodos do outro, e já tentara afastá-lo do trabalho por se exceder em interrogatórios. – Não se preocupe, não pretendo bater em você por ofender o Quinto. Você deve ter seus motivos. – Agora ele fica sério. – Por que tentou matá-lo?

-Eu não tentei nada. –Ino fala calmamente.

-Não foi o que ouvi falar. –Ele se aproxima de Ino e encosta a boca no ouvido da moça que sente um arrepio. – Soube que descobriu como passar pela defesa dele. Isso é algo extremamente sério. – Nogushi Ayako se afasta sorrindo. – Adoraria tê-la em minha cama, Yamanaka. – Gaara fica furioso o ouvir isso. E se vira para Baki– Tire o de lá agora.

-Espere, ele vai conseguir a informação que precisamos.

-Não, chega de interrogatórios. Ela é inocente, nós sabemos disso. Não vou deixá-la a mercê de um sádico como ele.

-É mesmo? – Ino fala chamando a atenção de Gaara. – Acha que pode competir com Gaara? Ele pode ser um traidor, mas é um excelente amante. Não acho que você conseguiria substituí-lo á altura. – Ela vê um brilho de raiva nos olhos do outro.

-Ouvi dizer que já foi amante de homens importantes.

-Mais um motivo para não aceitá-lo em minha cama, concorda? – Gaara não pode deixar de sorrir, Ino estava deixando o outro irritado. – Ou você se considera importante a ponto de substituir o Kazekage?

-Não tente banca a esperta comigo, Yamanaka. – O homem estava irritado. – Foi o Hokage quem a enviou á Suna, certo? – Ino confirma. – Qual era a missão? Conseguir informações do nosso Kage e depois matá-lo?

- Não acho que Gaara se deixaria enganar dessa forma. – Ino olha friamente para o homem a sua frente. - Vocês têm que se decidir. Ou me acusam ou acusam Naruto. O que escolhem?

- Você acha que nosso kage é imune a mulheres bonitas? Está enganada, Ino-sama. Não seria a primeira vez que ele se deixaria enganar por um rosto bonito e um corpo perfeito como o seu.

-Olhe, eu estou cansada e faminta. Pode perguntar logo o que quer saber?

-Muito bem. Se prefere assim. Yamanaka Ino, sua missão em Suna era descobrir informações secretas de nossa vila e assassinar o Kazekage? - Ino se levanta e olha fixamente para o homem a sua frente. – Não. Minha missão era justamente descobrir quem está querendo matar Gaara.

Nogushi Ayako coloca-se atrás de Ino e colocando as mãos em seus ombros empurra-a para baixo obrigando-a se sentar, novamente. – Sente-se, eu não terminei ainda. - Gaara fica apreensivo. Já tinha dito que não queria que Ino fosse tocada.

- Me diga, como consegue passar pela defesa absoluta do Kazekage? – Ele fala, ainda com as mãos sobre os ombros dela.

-Não, esse é um assunto confidencial e implica na segurança de Gaara. Não vou colocar a vida dele em perigo– Gaara a ouve com um sorriso e recorda do carinho dela ao aliviá-lo da dor de cabeça.

-Você tenta matá-lo e depois diz que não vai colocar vida dele em perigo? Por favor, Ino-sama, o que você quer afinal?

-Comer algo sem veneno e dormir, de preferência em uma cama bem macia. – Ela responde de forma sarcástica. Ayako já sentia sua paciência se acabar, se Gaara não estivesse do outro lado do vidro ele já teria dado um jeito de fazê-la contar o que ele queria saber. Só de pensar em colocar as mãos sobre o corpo de Ino ele fica excitado.

-Bom, mas você não vai fazer nem uma coisa nem outra.

-Então prisioneiros não comem em Suna? Nem descansam? Isso é tortura. – Ino fala de uma forma debochada. – Talvez eu devesse denunciar Suna por maus tratos.

Ayako se abaixa e sussurra em seu ouvido. – Acha mesmo que sairá viva daqui? Não seja tola. – Ino fica séria. Gaara vê aquilo e não gosta. Tinha certeza de que Ayako havia ameaçado Ino.

-Eu não tentei matar Gaara. Ele já sofreu cinco atentados e para todos eles, eu tenho um álibi.

-Qual o seu álibi? – Ele encosta a boca no ouvido dela. – Na cama de quem você estava?

-Só direi se for mandada a julgamento. –Ele desliza as mãos pelos braços dela, roçando nos seios de propósito, deixando Ino apreensiva. –Muito esperta, minha jovem. - Ino se afasta dele. Ayako a puxa pelos cabelos. - Eu ainda não terminei Yamanaka.

Gaara entra na sala. – Terminou, sim, pode sair Ayako.

-Gaara-sama, boa noite. – Ayako faz uma pequena reverência. – Eu gostaria de continuar o interrogatório, se não se importa.

-Na verdade me importo sim. Já mandei sair, Ayako. – Ino percebe ódio do outro. Ele cumprimenta Gaara novamente e sai. Gaara se aproxima de Ino e a puxa para perto. – Me desculpe por isso. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido.

Baki entra e olha para os dois.

-Haruki não foi encontrada. – Ele fala para Gaara. – Algumas pessoas voltaram a se reunir na frente do prédio e a situação está bem tensa. – Ino tem uma idéia, era arriscado, mas ela tentaria. – Se vocês pensam que vão me manter aqui estão muito enganados. O interrogatório terminou e vocês não têm provas suficientes para me mandarem a julgamento. Libertem-me agora.

-Esqueça, Yamanaka. Eu já disse que não me convenci de sua inocência. – Baki fala olhando-a irme. – Você irá a julgamento. – Ela olha para Gaara. – Pensei que fosse você quem mandava em Suna. Acho que me enganei.

-Ino, não me provoque. – Gaara fala irritado. – Baki, eu concordei que Ino fosse interrogada, mas ficou claro que ela não contou a ninguém sobre a falha na defesa absoluta. Não há por que mantê-la aqui, não há provas contra ela. Porém sei que não será seguro libertá-la e só por isso é que eu concordo que ela continue detida.

-Sinto muito, Gaara, mas ela é nossa principal suspeita. Não podemos deixá-la sair. O povo ficará contra nós. Acharam que você está sendo fraco, que esta se deixando levar pelo desejo que sente por ela. – Baki olha para o ruivo, irritado. – Ela precisa ir a julgamento.

-Vocês não têm nenhuma prova contra mim, além do meu conhecimento sobre a defesa absoluta. Não podem me acusar de nada, sabem disso. Eu vou sair daqui e ninguém vai me impedir.

-Não será seguro para você. Fique aqui. – Gaara fala seco. – Caso não tenha percebido, não estou segura aqui também. Deixem-me sair e eu mesma falo com o povo lá fora.

-Você enlouqueceu? – Gaara a segura pelos ombros. – Não seja teimosa, fique aqui.

-Tire suas mãos de mim. Você não pode me deter. – Ela passa por eles e se dirige para a porta. Gaara avança e fica ao seu lado. – Está bem, eu vou acompanhá-la. – Havia pelo menos trinta pessoas lá fora. Eles começam a gritar quando vêem Ino. Ela percebe que alguém estava colocando-os contra ela. Ela para com os braços cruzados e fica a espera. Aos pouco o povo vai se calando, olhando curiosos para ela. Um homem no meio do povo grita. –Você tentou matar nosso Kage.

-Eu não tentei matar ninguém. Não sou traidora. – Ela encara a população e dá um passo á frente. Gaara tenta detê-la, sem sucesso. – Sou uma ninja de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, sexto Hokage, me enviou para investigar os ataques que seu Kage sofreu nos últimos meses. –Ela percebe que o nome de Naruto traz alguns sorrisos, ele era considerado um herói no mundo ninja. Ela continua. - Nossas vilas são aliadas, porém já fomos traídos por Suna. – Agora todos a ouvem com atenção. Ino dá mais um passo, se aproximando mais. – Há alguns anos o Quarto Kazekage se uniu a Orochimaru numa traição covarde que resultou na morte do Terceiro Hokage. Suna tentou usar a força do Shukaku para tentar destruir nossa vila. – Gaara ouve aquilo triste, não gostava de se lembrar daqueles fatos. – Mas mesmo assim, Konoha continuou fiel a aliança entre nossas vilas. Eu e meu pai estivemos aqui representando a Hokage por ocasião da nomeação do Quinto Kazekage e renovamos os votos de confiança e cooperação mútua entre nossas vilas. Em momento algum Konoha se aliou a algum inimigo de Suna. Quando Sabaku no Gaara foi seqüestrado pela Akatsuki foi Konoha que saiu em seu socorro. Foi Naruto que se arriscou para recuperar o corpo já sem vida de Sabaku no Gaara e foi Naruto quem também ajudou Chyio-sama a executar o jutsu que trouxe o Quinto de volta a vida. E Haruno Sakura salvou a vida de Sabaku no Kankuro, criando um antídoto para o veneno usado por Akasuna no Sasori. - Ela dá mais um passo, agora ela estava no meio do povo. – Uzumaki Naruto não é nenhum traidor e eu também não. Sou Yamanaka Ino, líder do clã Yamanaka. Estou aqui para descobrir quem tentou matar o Quinto e não sairei de Suna enquanto não completar minha missão e todos os responsáveis por esses ataques estiverem presos ou mortos. – A população a olha espantada. Sabiam da reputação dos grandes clãs de Konoha. - Todo o meu clã tem a honra e o orgulho de servir á Konoha e aos seus aliados. – Ela percebe que uma mudança de comportamento havia ocorrido nas pessoas que agora a olhavam com respeito. – Então você encontrará quem tentou matar nosso Kage? – Ino olha para a mulher que tinha perguntado isso. Os olhos da jovem brilhavam ao admirar Gaara parado perto da porta do prédio. Mais uma apaixonada. Realmente Gaara só estava solteiro ainda porque queria, Ino pensa. – Sim, têm a minha palavra que encontrarei quem está por trás disso. – Alguns aplausos começam de forma discreta, mas aos pouco todos a aplaudiam. Ino continuava séria esperando que fizessem silêncio, ela ainda não tinha terminado. Ela olha para Gaara e vê um brilho de surpresa e admiração nos olhos dele. Quando o povo volta a fazer silêncio, Ino continua. – Mas quero que entendam uma coisa. Estou aqui representando Naruto e Konoha. Qualquer ataque a mim, será considerada uma ofensa a minha vila. Konoha não aceitará mais que Suna traia a nossa aliança. Desta vez, haverá retaliação. Como sabem, Konoha tem muitos ninjas poderosos, membros dos grandes clãs e nosso Hokage é o portador da Kyubi. Suna não será capaz de se defender e não conseguirá apoio das outras vilas. –Ela vê o medo nos olhos das pessoas. Perfeito, ela queria ver agora quem iria tentar matá-la. - Espero contar com o auxilio de todos. Quem tiver qualquer informação que possa ajudar, por menor que seja, por favor, me procure. Eu, assim como vocês,quero descobrir quem está tentando matar o Quinto e colocar a culpa sobre Konoha. – Um burburinho surge entre as pessoas, e depois elas começam a aplaudir de novo. Agora Ino sorri. Sabia que quem estivesse por trás disso teria dificuldade de instigar a população contra ela de novo. Com seu pequeno discurso, Ino lembrara as traições de Suna e a divida que Gaara tinha com Naruto. Ela volta para perto de Gaara e espera que todos se afastem. Depois de alguns minutos ela olha para ele, séria a espera que ele diga algo.

-Você ameaçou a minha vila. Isso poderia ser considerada uma declaração de guerra. – Ele fala sério.

-Considere como quiser. Não me importo. Agora será difícil alguém tentar me atacar, você não tem mais desculpas para me manter presa. Vou investigar quem está por trás dos ataques e essa pessoa será levada a julgamento. – Ela o olha séria. - Estou cansada e faminta. Pretendo ir para sua casa comer e dormir, a menos que não me queira mais lá. – Ele a olha. Ino o surpreendera com sua audácia e coragem. Ela tinha virado o jogo. Estava livre agora e tinha o apoio da população de Suna. Ao dizer que era representante de Naruto e líder do clã Yamanaka intimidara quem estava instigando a população contra ela. - Venha, também estou cansado. Vamos para casa. – Eles caminham até a casa do rapaz. Eles entram e Gaara a olha. Ino parecia exausta. Ele toca o rosto dela com carinho.

-Você deve estar faminta. Vá tomar um banho que eu vou lhe preparar algo. – Ela concorda e sobe para seu quarto. Seu corpo está dolorido e cheio de hematomas, aonde as ninjas a tinham atingido. Sente os arranhões dos braços arderem. Malditas ninjas, elas a tinham espancado sem dó. Ela fica debaixo d'água durante um longo tempo. Ao sair do banheiro, não se surpreende em encontrar Gaara em seu quarto.

-Isto já se tornou um hábito seu. – Ela começa a secar o corpo, indiferente a presença dele. Gaara observa as manchas escuras no corpo dela. – O que quer aqui?

- Quero saber o que pretende fazer agora.

- Procurar outro lugar para me hospedar, continuar a investigar o que está acontecendo e descobrir quem quer você morto. Além de mim, claro.

-Você não vai sair desta casa. Eu quero que fique aqui. – Ele ignora a ameaça dela.

-Não vou ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que um traidor. – Ele se zanga ao ouvir aquilo e a puxa com violência, beijando-a feroz. – Pare de me chamar de traidor.

-Pare de agir como um. – Ela tenta empurrá-lo, sem sucesso.

-Eu queria protegê-la. – Gaara a beija novamente, desta vez com mais suavidade. – Achei que você estaria segura, mas me enganei. Não esperava que te atacassem lá dentro. Eu já tinha deixado claro que você não deveria ser tocada.

Ela o olha agora mais calma. – Quer que eu fique aqui, na sua casa? – Ele confirma enquanto beija o pescoço dela. – Por quê?

-Porque eu a quero perto de mim, sempre. – Ele a beija novamente. Ino o abraça pelo pescoço e cola seu corpo ao dele. – Mas você queria que eu saísse de Suna.

-Para o seu bem, porém não seria fácil deixá-la ir.

-Eu não iria. Quero descobrir quem está tentando matá-lo.

-Preocupada comigo ou apenas esta querendo concluir a missão? – Ele a olha intensamente. Estava cansado de não saber o que esperar daquele relacionamento.

-Estou preocupada com você. Não gostaria que se ferisse. – Ela responde. Gaara encosta sua testa na dela. – Por quê?

Ela abaixa o olhar. – Não sei. Não pensei no motivo. – Ela o olha. – Você me disse para pensar em ficar mais tempo em Suna. – Ele confirma. – Acha que poderia dar certo?

-Você gostaria de tentar? – Gaara estava um pouco nervoso. E feliz.

-Sim, eu gostaria de tentar. – Ele a beija e a deita na cama, juntando-se a ela, em seguida – Eu também. – Eles fazem amor, sem pressa. Depois de um longo tempo, Gaara volta a falar, enquanto acariciava as costas dela. – Você não estava com fome? – Ela confirma, estava aconchegada no peito dele. – Vou buscar algo para você.

Ele sai do quarto e Ino se levanta, procurando um pijama bem quente. Sentia frio e sono. Queria dormir logo. Ela se acomoda na cama e espera pela volta de Gaara. Ele chega com uma bandeja que coloca sobre o colo dela.

-Onde estão seus irmãos?

- Em segurança. Foram para uma vila vizinha. Provavelmente Shikamaru esta lá também. Minha irmã tem amigos lá.

Ino termina de comer e se levanta para ir ao banheiro. Solta um gemido de dor ao mover o corpo. Gaara ouve e fica com raiva.

– Amanhã tomarei providências quanto às ninjas que bateram em você.

-Eu mesmo gostaria de dar um jeito nelas, pessoalmente. Elas me atacaram e disseram que foi ordem sua.

Ele franze os olhos. – Elas disseram isso? Terão muito que explicar, então. – Percebe que Ino esta cansada e dolorida. Estava furioso com o que tinha acontecido. Ela percebe o estado de espírito dele e toca o rosto do rapaz com carinho. – Não se preocupe, eu já estive bem pior que isso. Sou uma ninja, esqueceu? – Ele a beija no pescoço e depois procura pelos seus lábios.

-Vamos dormir no meu quarto. Você mesmo disse que a cama lá é mais macia. – Ela sorri e sai na frente dele em direção ao outro quarto. Ela levanta as cobertas da cama e deita. – Vou dormir, estou muito cansada. – Gaara a olha preocupado. Realmente ela parecia cansada. Ele entra no banheiro, sai alguns minutos depois, e a encontra dormindo. Ele se deita e fica pensando no que sente por ela. Tinha ficado muito assustado quando vira que ela podia ter morrido envenenada, fora por pouco. Sentia muito pelo ninja que morrera no lugar dela, mas não podia deixar de se sentir agradecido por ela estar viva. Ele acaricia o ombro dela, que se vira dormindo e se aconchega mais a ele. Gaara beija a testa da jovem. Não a perderia, por nada. Sabia que ela não poderia se mudar para Suna por causa do clã, mas ele pretendia manter um relacionamento com ela, mesmo a distância. Tentaria fazer dar certo. Com esse pensamento, ele dorme.

XXX

Ele estava sentado na cadeira de Gaara, lembrando do discurso feito por Ino. Ela tinha conseguido o apoio de Suna. Lembrara a todos o quanto Suna devia a Konoha e de que o Hokage era o portador da Kyubi, provocando um pouco de medo nas pessoas. Ele precisava eliminá-la, mas agora seria mais difícil. Com certeza Gaara aumentaria a segurança em volta dela. Mas ela precisava morrer, ele estava muito perto de conseguir o que queria e não iria desistir agora.

XXX

Gaara acorda. Ino estava encostada nele. Ele se afasta com cuidado, para não acordá-la. Iria começar o café, pois estavam sem empregada. Ele prepara uma bandeja para Ino e quando sobe, ouve o barulho de água correndo. Ele entra no quarto e tira a roupa, juntando-se a ela no box, abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço. Ela se vira para ele e o beija intensamente. Ele a empurra de encontro à parede e continua beijando-a enquanto suas mãos percorrem o corpo da jovem. Gaara a ergue e Ino passa as pernas em volta da cintura dele, puxando-o para si, ajudando-o a penetrá-la. Gaara se move cada vez mais rápido, sentindo a água do chuveiro caindo sobre eles. Ino geme alto e grita seu nome ao atingir o orgasmo. Ele continua se movendo até chegar ao clímax também. Eles se olham e Gaara a beija, soltando o corpo dela. Ino fica em pé encostando a cabeça no peito dele. As marcas escuras no corpo dela estavam mais visíveis, deixando-o enraivecido.

-O que você tem contra usar a cama? – Ela pergunta ainda ofegante. Ele a beija, a água ainda caindo sobre eles. Os cabelos dela estavam molhados e ele pega o shampoo e delicadamente os lava. – Não tenho nada contra a cama. Podemos ir para lá, quando sairmos daqui.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar. – Ela termina de lavar os cabelos. – Vou começar a investigar o ataque que sofreu ontem. Preciso que me mostre onde foi.

-Você está bem? – Ela confirma. - Certo. O ataque foi perto do laboratório, eu estava a caminho de lá para falar com você. – Ela o olha curiosa. – Eu li o relatório e vi que você corria perigo. Não imaginei que me atacariam só para prendê-la. – Ele a abraça. – Eu devia mandá-la de volta á Konoha. Seria mais seguro. – Eles saem do banheiro.

-Se eu quisesse segurança, não seria uma kunoichi. – Ela se enxuga e veste o uniforme. Deixa os cabelos soltos para secarem. – Assim mesmo, quero que fique bem perto, leve suas coisas para meu quarto. – Ela fica surpresa. Olha pensativa para ele. -Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

Ele a olha surpreso, eles eram íntimos, tinham acabado de fazer amor durante o banho e ela pedia licença para perguntar algo pessoal? – O que você quer saber?

-Qual era o seu problema com kunoichis? Tem a ver com o que Ayako falou sobre você já ter sido enganado antes? – Ele solta a toalha e senta, ainda nu, na cama. – Não é uma história muito bonita. – Ela fica a espera. – Fazia dois anos que eu tinha me tornado Kazekage, quando conheci Hana. Ela era da Vila da Pedra, tinha sofrido um acidente aqui perto e nos pediram para que ela ficasse em Suna até se recuperar. Nós fizemos amizade. Ela era muito bonita. – Ele olha para Ino. – Tinha olhos e cabelos negros. Ela ficou hospedada aqui em casa depois que saiu do hospital. Eu me apaixonei por ela, ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na época. Nos tornamos amantes. Ela foi minha primeira mulher. – Ino o olhava pensativa. – Pensei em me casar com ela. Eu era muito jovem e Temari e Kankuro acharam que devíamos esperar um pouco, lembro que fiquei zangado com eles. Eu ainda tinha a Shukaku dentro de mim. Ela me fazia várias perguntas sobre Suna e sobre a Shukaku.

-Ela estava aqui para obter informações, certo? – Ele confirma. – E o que aconteceu?

-Eu descobri que ela era uma espiã. Meus irmãos ficaram furiosos com o Tsuchikage, por ter usado um golpe tão baixo. Ele alegou que se eu não fosse tão jovem e ingênuo, não teria caído num truque tão antigo. – Ele olhou para Ino. –Ela foi embora e eu nunca mais a vi. Não foi fácil esquecê-la

-Deve ter sido muito difícil para ela. – Ele a olha, sem entender. – Ela me enganou, Ino. Você está preocupada com ela?

- Ela foi obrigada, Gaara. Antigamente as vilas ocultas usavam mulheres para se infiltrarem junto aos inimigos e conseguirem informações. As ninjas não tinham escolhas. Eram obrigadas a se deitarem com que mandavam. Era através do sexo que elas obtinham as informações. Elas tinham que seduzir o alvo e se tornar sua amante, ou eram presas e até assassinadas. Não tinham escolhas, tinham que obedecer. Naruto me disse que o Tsuchikage age como há cem anos atrás. Provavelmente Hana não teve escolha. Foi obrigada a agir assim. – Ino se senta ao lado dele. – Sei que você deve ter sofrido e se sentiu profundamente usado e traído, mas ela também deve ter sofrido. – Ela o beija com carinho. – Perdoe o que Hana fez e esqueça o passado.

Ele a puxa para si. Não tinha pensado que Hana poderia ter sido obrigada a fazer o que fez. Tivera ódio dela durante muito tempo e decidira manter distância de todas as kunoichis. Na verdade não voltara a confiar em nenhuma mulher depois daquilo, até encontrar Ino.

XXX

Ino sabe que alguém os está observando. Gaara lhe mostrava aonde e como tinha acontecido o ataque. Ino olhava em volta. - A kunai veio de cima. Provavelmente deste lado. – Ela mostra o lado esquerdo da rua. Havia dois prédios próximos do local e algumas casas térreas. – Mas estes prédios são altos demais, então o atacante estava dentro dele em um dos andares do meio. – Ela se dirige para lá. Dois ninjas os acompanhavam. Eles passam pela portaria sem problemas, afinal Gaara era o Kazekage. Os ninjas ficam na entrada do prédio enquanto Gaara e Ino sobem alguns andares. Ino observa que em todos os andares haviam janelas voltadas para rua. Ela para no sexto andar. Estava no meio do prédio. Ali tinham duas janelas da onde se tinha uma ótima visão da rua. Uma delas estava com o fecho quebrado, ela empurra e a janela abre facilmente. Com certeza o atacante tinha usado aquele local para atingir Gaara. Ele deve ter ficado de tocaia por um longo tempo, esperando que o Kage passasse por ali. Era o caminho que Gaara fazia para ir ao laboratório. Ela olha em volta e vê a porta de um armário de material de limpeza levemente aberta. Gaara repara também. Ino se dirige para lá e ao abrir a porta se afasta assustada. Dentro estava o corpo de Haruki. Gaara a puxa para perto e olha em volta.

-Vamos descer e chamar os ninjas. Eles cuidarão do corpo.

-Espere. O assassino pode ter deixado alguma pista. Preciso investigar. – Ele concorda e chama os ninjas rapidamente. – Fiquem aqui e não deixem ninguém se aproximar deste lugar. Ino, vou acompanhar você até o laboratório para pegar o que precisa. Depois eu vou para o gabinete. Quero que você vá para lá assim que terminar aqui. Vou mandar mais ninjas para protegê-la. – Eles chegam ao laboratório e Ino pega vários objetos e coloca-os numa bolsa grande. – Vamos. – Eles voltam ao prédio. Alguns moradores se encontravam no corredor, mas não se aproximavam do local, impedidos pelos ninjas. Gaara olha para Ino. – Tome cuidado. – Ele a beija sem se importar com as pessoas que os olhavam curiosas. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – Ele sai e Ino começa a investigar. Quinze minutos depois, havia pelo menos dez ninjas espalhados pelo prédio. Ela já tinha tirado várias fotos do corpo. Podia ver que o pescoço de Haruki tinha sido quebrado. Ela fora assassinada horas depois do ataque a Gaara. Ino falara com vários moradores, mas ninguém se lembrava de ter visto Haruki ali antes. Havia um apartamento vazio naquele andar. Á pedido de Ino, o porteiro o abre e eles encontram cobertas e restos de lanche. Ino encontra um casaco feminino. Vai pegando tudo o que encontra e colocando em sacos. Não sabia se teria condições de analisá-los ali em Suna. Ela pensa um pouco. Aquele armário funcionava como almoxarifado. Ali ficavam estocados materiais de limpeza. Provavelmente Haruki seria encontrada em um ou dois dias. Eles não imaginavam que Ino seria libertada antes do corpo ser encontrado. Então eles teriam tempo de tirar o corpo dali e limpar toda e qualquer evidência. Ela anda pelo apartamento e encontra um frasco com um liquido âmbar dentro. Ino o pega também. Não havia mais nada no apartamento. Ino pede para o porteiro trancar a porta e ela coloca um lacre com o símbolo da Areia, na porta. Depois de duas horas, Ino libera o corpo para ser levado ao hospital, ela pede que um ninja fique vigiando o corpo até ela ir ao hospital começar a autopsia. Tranca o armário, colocando outro lacre. Ela leva as evidências para o laboratório. Começaria a autopsia logo após o almoço. Ele se encaminha para o gabinete de Gaara, sabia que ainda estava sendo vigiada.

XXX

Gaara chega ao gabinete e pede que enviem dez ninjas para o prédio. Orienta-os a procurarem por Ino e seguissem suas ordens. Encontrar o corpo de Haruki o lembrara de que Ino quase morrera envenenada. A empregada estava envolvida naquele complô contra ele. Céus, Haruki estivera sob seu teto durante quase três meses. Ele pede a sua secretária trazer todas as informações que existissem nos arquivos sobre Haruki. Sabia que Ino precisaria daquilo. Chama sua secretária e começa a despachar os documentos que estavam sobre sua mesa, mas tinha dificuldade em se concentrar no que fazia. Estava esperando Ino aparecer.

XXX

Ino bate na porta e abre. Gaara estava com a secretaria que sai assim que Ino entra. Ele se levanta e a abraça. – Tudo bem? Encontrou algo? – Rapidamente Ino lhe faz um relatório de tudo o que tinha visto no prédio. – Então ela foi assassinada mesmo. Você quer ajuda para autopsia? – Ele lhe entrega a pasta com as informações sobre Haruki.

-Seria bom ter ajuda. Essa parte é a que eu menos gosto. – Ele a olha. Ela era incrível. - Certo vou providenciar que alguém lhe ajude. – Ele levanta o rosto dela para ele e beija seus lábios suavemente. - Você não vai voltar para casa cheirando formol, certo?

-Acho que infelizmente será necessário você suportar alguns cheiros desagradáveis por alguns dias. Se estiver muito ruim eu durmo no quarto de hospedes.

-Esqueça, prefiro os cheiros desagradáveis. – Ela sorri. Umas batidas na porta e eles se separam antes de Baki entrar. Ino fica tensa. Baki a encara antes de falar com Gaara. – Soube que encontraram o corpo de Haruki, é verdade?

-Sim, Ino encontrou quando estava investigando o último ataque.

-Como assim, ela vai investigar o ataque do qual está sendo acusada? Por que não mandou ninjas da Areia para investigar? – Gaara olha zangado para o antigo sensei. – Todas as acusações contra Ino foram retiradas. E ela é mais capaz que o nosso pessoal. Assim que tudo isso acabar, pedirei para Naruto que deixe Ino aqui treinando nossos peritos.

Baki olha novamente a loira. Ela o encara séria, sem desviar o olhar. – Muito bem, mas Kei vai ajudá-la novamente.

-Negativo, eu vou escalar alguém da pericia para ajudá-la. Assim a pessoa já vai aprendendo também. – Baki olha irritado para Gaara e sai. – Por que ele age assim?

-Baki era o único que se aproximava de mim, antigamente. Ele treinou a mim e meus irmãos, tem intimidade conosco. – Ele sabe o que ela esta pensando. – Ino ainda não tenho provas para acusar ninguém. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

-Deixe-me interrogá-lo. Sabe que utilizo técnicas mentais. Posso descobrir algo.

-Não posso fazer isso, ainda, é por isso que conto com você para encontrar provas suficientes. – Ela se irrita e levanta andando até a janela. Ele a abraça por trás e beija seu pescoço. – Não fique zangada.

-Você deixou que me prendessem sem prova nenhuma. Eu fui interrogada e espancada. Mas se nega a interrogar Baki. – Ela olha para fora. – Por quê?

- Não posso lhe explicar agora. Por favor, entenda minha posição. – Ela suspira. – Está bem. Vamos almoçar? – Eles saem de mãos dadas de dentro da sala, o que chama a atenção dos ninjas do lado de fora. Ele pede a um deles levar um recado ao hospital e escreve um bilhete rapidamente. Eles saem em seguida e chegam ao restaurante perto da biblioteca. Enquanto esperam pelo pedido, ele a olha. Sabe que ela estava chateada. – Quanto tempo vai precisar para autopsia?

-O motivo da morte está claro, o pescoço dela foi quebrado, há marcas roxas no local.

-Iguais as que têm em seu pescoço? – Ela leva a mão ao próprio pescoço, tinha se esquecido completamente das manchas. – Não, as ninjas tentaram me sufocar. – Ele fecha os olhos ao ouvir isso e abaixa a cabeça. – Elas podiam matar você.

-Mas não mataram. – Ela fala simplesmente. - Vou levar uns dois dias para concluir a autopsia. – A refeição chega e eles se põe a comer. – Gaara, Shikamaru deve ter enviado uma mensagem a Konoha, antes de sair de Suna. Então, talvez Naruto mande alguém aqui para saber o que está acontecendo.

-Sei disso. Estava pensando em mandar uma mensagem a ele, mas acho que não será suficiente. Vou esperar chegar alguém aqui. – Ela concorda. Sabia que o clã Yamanaka iria querer mais detalhes e um pedido de desculpas formal. Deixaria para Gaara resolver isso.

-Quando irá a Nishimura?

-Daqui quatro dias. Você ainda quer ir junto? – Ela fica surpresa, achava que ele não iria deixá-la ir. – É claro.

-Certo, então você entrará comigo na vila. – Ela quase se engasga. – Como é? Você vai me deixar entrar lá?

- Você quase morreu por minha culpa. Eu devia tê-la mandado de volta a Konoha, quando você descobriu como passar pela defesa absoluta. Mas fui egoísta, não mandei e você acabou sendo presa e espancada por isso. Agora eu a quero bem perto de mim. Não vou deixá-la aqui o dia inteiro enquanto estou fora e não vou deixá-la do lado de fora da vila enquanto estou lá dentro. Pretendo levar um pequeno grupo para nos proteger. - Eles terminam de comer e saem de mãos dadas, novamente chamando a atenção das pessoas. Ino percebia que Gaara estava fazendo isso de propósito para que todos percebessem que eles estavam juntos e que por isso não deviam suspeitar dela. Eles voltam para o gabinete e entram na sala dele. Ele a puxa de encontro ao corpo. – Você ainda acha minha mesa muito dura? – Ela o beija enquanto desliza as mãos pelo corpo do rapaz. – Acho que já me acostumei. – Eles riem e em minutos suas roupas estavam no chão e os dois faziam amor sobre a mesa. Depois, já vestidos ele segura as mãos dela e as beija com carinho. – Acho que vou providenciar um sofá bem grande e macio, o que acha?

-Idéia aprovada. Peça para colocarem um no laboratório também. – Eles se beijam, e ela se despede dele. – Vou para o hospital. Deixe o jantar por minha conta. Na volta, compro os ingredientes Devo estar em casa por volta das seis.

-Vai preparar o jantar? – Ela sorri confirmando. –Seus irmãos me falaram que você gosta de yakissoba, é verdade?- Ele confirma. -Então vou preparar para você. – Ela joga um beijo para ele e sai. Ele fica ainda um tempo parado encostado na mesa, olhando para a porta fechada. Realmente, Ino o levava a cometer muitas loucuras. Mas ele estava muito feliz assim.

XXX

Ele manda chamar as ninjas que haviam espancado Ino. Eram duas, ambas jounnis, muito fortes. Eram ótimas ninjas, mas tinham ultrapassado os limites quando espancaram uma prisioneira. Gaara fica a espera delas.

-Kazekage-sama. – Ambas o cumprimentam. Sabiam por que estavam ali. Ino era a amante dele, segundo os jornais. Mas elas tinham recebido ordens.

-Muito bem, me expliquem por que espancaram uma prisioneira que não oferecia perigo e não podia se defender. Yamanaka Ino estava detida para interrogatório e eu tinha dado ordens de que ela não devia ser tocada.

-Gaara-sama, nós recebemos ordens para isso. Nos mandaram matá-la. – Gaara ouve aquilo apreensivo. – Quem mandou? - Elas o olham em silêncio. – Eu perguntei, quem mandou?

-Foi nosso capitão, senhor. – Gaara as olha e as manda sair. Elas seriam suspensas por tempo indeterminado. Depois mandou chamar o capitão das ninjas, mas ele não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum de Suna. Gaara já sabia que não veria o ninja nunca mais. Eles tinham previsto isso. Ino tinha razão, seus inimigos estavam sempre um passo a frente dele.

XXX

Ela estava no hospital. Havia uma médica junto com ela, Minako Yumi, ajudando, por ordens de Gaara. Ela era bonita e simpática. Não haviam descoberto muita coisa no corpo de Haruki. Ela não lutara o que comprovava que o assassino era seu conhecido. Não usava nenhum objeto de valor ou documento. Suas roupas eram comuns. Ela tinha uma tatuagem nas costas no formato de um coração com um nome do meio. Estava escrito "Gaara" no meio da tatuagem. Ino sabia que a moça era apaixonada pelo patrão, mas tatuar o nome dele nas costas, já beirava a obsessão. Elas começam então a autopsia propriamente dita. Ino pede que a médica verifique se Haruki tinha sofrido violência sexual e a outra constata que não. Elas começam a abrir o corpo de Haruki. Ino odiava fazer isso, a médica percebe seu mal estar e se oferece para continuar. Ino agradece e continua apenas observando. A médica era muito eficiente. Ela sorri para Ino. – As fotos no jornal não lhe fizeram justiça, você é muito mais bonita pessoalmente. – Ino sorri e agradece, enquanto a outra continua com a autopsia.

Já eram quase seis horas. Elas encerram o dia e fecham tudo. Ino sai, sentindo-se meio enjoada, detestava autopsias. Ela entra no mercado que havia no caminho e compra tudo para o yakissoba. Entra na casa e deixa os pacotes na cozinha, e então sobe para tomar banho e tentar tirar o cheiro de formol do corpo. Enche a banheira com água quente e coloca espuma para banho. Ino se olha no espelho. As marcas roxas estão bem visíveis. Suspira, ia demorar a desaparecerem totalmente. Ela entra na banheira e fica um longo tempo relaxando e pensando. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que estava em Suna, mas só tinham se passado oito dias. Ela ainda não sabia quem estava por trás dos ataques, mas tinha seus suspeitos. Ela pensa em Gaara. O relacionamento deles estava indo muito rápido. Ela tinha se mudado para o quarto dele e aceitara tentar manter um relacionamento á distância. Ela tinha aconselhado Kankuro a fazer o mesmo. Mas Kankuro não era o Kazekage e tinha mais disponibilidade que ele. Ela estava confusa. Não sabia o que sentia pelo ruivo. Mas gostava de estar perto dele. De beijá-lo e de fazer amor com ele. Ino ri sozinha ao lembrar de que eles tinham feito amor no gabinete dele, novamente. E no chuveiro. Céus, ele era criativo. Ela sai da banheira e se veste rapidamente, descendo em seguida. Estava cortando os vegetais quando ele chega. Gaara para na porta da cozinha e se encosta ao batente com os braços cruzados, admirando a jovem a sua frente. Ela era linda, mas não era só a sua beleza que o atraia tanto.

Ela se vira e o vê parado, fitando-a. – Esta tudo bem? – Ele confirma e se aproxima para ver o que ela estava fazendo. – Você sabe cozinhar?

-Assim você me ofende. Saiba que eu cozinho muito bem. Meu pai era muito exigente em relação às refeições. Então a mãe de Chouji me ensinou a cozinhar. Ela é uma excelente cozinheira.

-Chouji era seu companheiro de time, certo? – Ela confirmar. – Meu e de Shikamaru. Ele é uma ótima pessoal. Sinto falta dele nas missões, mas depois que o pai dele e o meu morreram, ele não quis mais sair em missão e passou a dar aulas na academia. Para ficar junto da mãe dele.

-Entendo. –Ele volta a olhar para as panelas, o cheiro estava delicioso. – Será que dá tempo de tomar banho?

-Dá sim. Mas não demore muito. – Ele a beija e sobe, pensando na situação. Sempre levava namoradas a sua casa, mas elas nunca chegavam perto da cozinha. Na verdade, não se lembrava de ninguém cozinhando para ele, além de seus irmãos. Ele sorri. Realmente Ino já fazia parte de sua vida, esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo em relação a ele.

-Demorei? – Gaara chega, sorrindo. Ela já tinha percebido que ele sorria pouco, apesar de ter um sorriso lindo. – Não, acabei de colocar a mesa. – Ela o abraça, mas ele faz um careta, e ela se afasta. – Já sei, é o cheiro de formol, certo? Me desculpe, mas não consegui eliminá-lo, completamente.

-Tudo bem, eu me acostumo. - Ele a beija e se senta á mesa. Na verdade estava um pouco temeroso. Se a comida estivesse ruim, ele não teria opção senão comer, para não desagradá-la. Ela o olhava fixamente. – Não precisa comer se não gostar. Não vou ficar chateada.

-Lendo meus pensamentos, Yamanaka? – Ele pergunta, preocupado. Ele era o Kazekage e muitos de seus pensamentos eram confidenciais. – Não, eu simplesmente li a preocupação em seus olhos. Não leria seus pensamentos, sei os meus limites. Você é o Kazekage. – Ela se senta ao lado dele e o serve, servindo-se em seguida. Gaara abre o vinho e olha para o prato. A comida estava com um aspecto ótimo e com um cheiro muito bom. Ele experimenta. Estava delicioso. Ino o olha fixamente, a espera de um comentário. Ele resolve deixá-la na expectativa e continua comendo sem dizer nada. Ela se irrita, mas não diz nada, e começa a comer em silêncio, também. Ele pode perceber a irritação dela e se arrepende da brincadeira. Ela tinha preparado a refeição para ele e colocado a mesa para o dois. Ele se vira para ela, beijando-a no rosto. – Está ótimo, adorei. Obrigado. – Ela não fala nada, ia se vingar da brincadeira. –Ino, você ouviu o que eu disse? - Ela continua em silêncio. Ele fica sem saber o que fazer. Ela parecia bem zangada. – Desculpe. Eu não quis ofendê-la. – Ela se vira para ele sorrindo, deixando-o aliviado. – Da próxima vez, eu vou colocar curry no seu prato. – Ele fica surpreso, poucas pessoas sabiam de sua alergia. –Como sabe disso? – Ela ri. – Eu sou alérgica a curry e seus irmãos me contaram que você também é. Nós temos sorte de ser um tempero pouco usado.

Ele fica pensativo. Ela era amiga dos irmãos dele há muito tempo e pelo jeito sabia muito sobre ele. Mas ele nunca ouvira seus irmãos fazerem nenhum comentário sobre ela na sua frente. – Você e meus irmãos são amigos há tempos, como eu não a conheci antes?

-Por que você vai pouco a Konoha e eu nunca venho a Suna. A última vez que estive aqui foi quando você foi nomeado Kazekage, há sete anos. Foi quando conheci seu irmão e nos tornamos amigos.

-Você e meu irmão já foram amantes? – Ele pergunta claramente enciumado. – Não, nunca. Somos grandes amigos. Temos muita intimidade, mas nunca houve nada entre nós. – Ela o beija de leve. –Gaara, você quer mesmo tentar manter um relacionamento comigo? – Ele a olha, confirmando. – Então não pode continuar sendo tão ciumento, senão isso nunca dará certo. – Ela o beija e o abraça. Ino queria deixá-lo mais seguro em relação a ela. – Eu nunca fui infiel, gosto de estar com você. Confie em mim. – Ela o beija novamente. – Eu confio em você.

Ele a puxa para perto e a beija, intensamente. Entendia o que ela queria dizer. Ele andava muito ciumento, mas parecia que sempre havia um homem perto dela. Ele era muito ocupado e não teria tanto tempo para ela quanto gostaria. E isso o deixava inseguro, mas ela tinha razão se continuasse assim, não daria certo. – Eu confio em você também, e não vou mais questionar suas atitudes. – Depois com um sorriso sexy, acrescenta. - E nem seu talento para cozinhar. –Eles continuam a comer e conversar, ficando até tarde ali, namorando e tomando um pouco de vinho. Ino começa a conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Ele conta um pouco mais sobre ele e sobre sua vida. Temari tinha razão, ele tinha muitas responsabilidades. Isso o tornara uma pessoa muito séria e formal. Mas ela o ajudaria a mudar. E a se divertir mais.

XXX

Ino estava no hospital com Yumi, continuando a autopsia de Haruki. Já estavam no fim , não tinham descoberto mais nada no corpo da jovem. Ino sente um pouco de pena. Haruki era jovem e bonita. Podia ter tido uma longa vida, mas se envolvera com pessoas perigosas. Provavelmente ela não sabia que essas pessoas queriam matar Gaara. Ela adorava o patrão. Já era quase hora do almoço. Gaara tinha dito que passaria por ali, para almoçarem juntos, mas eles esqueceram o cheiro de formol. Ino não podia entrar num restaurante com aquele cheiro. Iria espantar todo mundo, incluindo Gaara. Ela não tinha opção a não ser esperar por ele para explicar. Não demora muito e Gaara aparece com uma cesta nas mãos. –Eu imaginei que você não poderia entrar no restaurante cheirando formol e pensei em comermos algo em casa mesmo. Vamos? – Ela sorri. Gaara a olha, o cheiro de formol estava terrível, mas ele não diz nada. Chegam em casa e após Ino ter tomado um banho que não melhorou muito o cheiro, eles sentam para comer. – Eu estava preocupada que você quisesse ir até o restaurante. Não ia poder entrar. – Ele sorri, acariciando o rosto dela. – Você devia sorrir mais, tem um sorriso lindo. – Ele se espanta. Ninguém nunca tinha dito algo desse tipo para ele. Estava acostumado a ser assediado e muitas mulheres já haviam dito que ele era um homem bonito. – Nunca tive muitos motivos para sorrir, eu acho. – Ela o beija e começa a comer. – Já terminamos a autopsia, mas não encontramos nada de mais, além de um coração tatuado nas costas, com seu nome no meio.

-Como é? Ela tinha meu nome tatuado nas costas? –Ela confirma. -Dentro de um coração. Após o almoço eu quero ver o quarto dela, tudo bem? – Ele concorda ainda surpreso. -Claro, fique a vontade.

-Eu acho que ela não sabia que querem te matar. Talvez ela não tenha ligado os ataques às pessoas para quem ela trabalhava.

-Mas por que ela queria te matar?

-Ciúmes, talvez. Ela me queria longe de você. – Ino o olha triste. – Ela era jovem e muito bonita, foi um grande desperdício. Você já avisou a família?

-Pedi a minha secretária que fizesse isso, mas ela não encontrou o nome de nenhum parente próximo. Só de uma tia distante. Ela já mandou uma mensagem, mas acho que ainda não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

-O corpo já esta liberado para ser enterrado. Talvez você devesse providenciar o enterro dela. Afinal ela trabalhava na sua casa.

-Farei isso. – Ele a olha. – O que você fará agora?

-Vou examinar o quarto de Haruki, talvez encontre o nome de algum amigo dela. E depois tomar um banho bem longo, pois esse cheiro está me matando

-Eu vou voltar ao gabinete. Hoje eu faço o jantar. Quer algo em especial? - Ela o olha surpresa. – Você é o Kazekage, tem certeza que tem tempo para cozinhar? – Ele sorri e a beija. – Diga o que quer comer e deixe comigo.

-Eu gosto muito de Sashimi. – Ele concorda e depois se despede indo embora. Ela entra no quarto de Haruki e se assusta. Havia várias fotos de Gaara ali, coladas nas paredes. Em várias situações. Sozinho, com os irmãos, com ela. Ino se assusta. Tinha fotos dela com Gaara no sofá, fazendo amor. Céus, como eles não tinham percebido a obsessão de Haruki. Mas alguém percebera e usara isso. Ino coloca luvas e começa a olhar tudo no quarto. Ela encontra algumas peças simples de roupas e alguns livros. O quarto era grande e confortável. Tinha uma cama de solteiro, um guardar roupas, mesa, cadeira, um banheiro pequeno anexo. Em todo o local possível havia uma foto de Gaara. Ela encontra um álbum grande com mais fotos dele. Tinha sido feito com carinho. Ino encontra o jornal onde foram publicadas as fotos dela com Gaara. O rosto dela estava riscado e em cima estavam escritas palavras de ódio e rancor. Em uma das fotos estava escrito bem grande a palavra MORRA. Haruki a odiava e com certeza a queria morta. Ela sobe e fica por um bom tempo na banheira. Já era tarde, não daria tempo de ir ao laboratório então ela decide sair e fazer compras. Sabia que havia dois ninjas seguindo-a por ordens de Gaara para protegê-la e se sentia mais segura por isso. Estava assustada com o ódio de Haruki. Depois do banho ela sai e vai até a loja de lingerie buscar suas encomendas. Compraria algumas roupas, pois pelo jeito ficaria um longo tempo em Suna. Ela entra na loja e a jovem a reconhece de imediato. – Olá, sua encomenda chegou há alguns dias. – Ela pega uma sacola e entrega a Ino que sai da loja satisfeita. Tinha certeza de que Gaara gostaria daquelas peças, só esperava que ele não as rasgasse. Ela entra em outras lojas e compra várias peças de roupa. Ela percebe que os vendedores a reconhecem das fotos do jornal e a tratam de forma diferente, fazendo várias insinuações. Em outra loja a vendedora perguntou se deveria mandar a conta para o gabinete do Kazekage. Ino fica zangada e sai da loja sem levar nada. Ela era herdeira de uma pequena fortuna e tinha um bom salário como ninja investigadora. Mas pelo jeito as pessoas ali em Suna pensavam que Gaara a estava bancando financeiramente como se ela fosse uma prostituta. Ela volta para casa dele um pouco chateada. Entra e sobe para o quarto deles. Fica ali durante um longo tempo, pensando. Suna era diferente de Konoha. Em sua vila, ninguém se preocupava com a vida particular do Hokage. Mas ali, tudo o que Gaara fazia era observado por todos na vila, sejam civis ou ninjas. Ela precisaria se acostumar com isso.

A porta do quarto se abre e Gaara entra. -Olá, está tudo bem? Eu passei no laboratório, mas me disseram que você não foi para lá hoje. – Ele percebe que ela está chateada com algo. -Eu fiquei examinando o quarto da Haruki e acabou ficando muito tarde, então decide sair um pouco e fazer algumas compras. – Ele olha as sacolas no chão do quarto. – Estou vendo. - Ela não diz nada. - Algo a perturbou, me conte o que foi.

-Você aprendeu a ler pensamentos? Isso é exclusividade de meu clã. – Ele cruza os braços a espera. Ela suspira e conta o que tinha acontecido nas lojas. Ele a abraça e a beija. – Me desculpe por isso. Suna não é tão liberal quanto Konoha. É por isso que gosto de manter discrição. Não devia ter permitido que tirassem as nossas fotos na boate.

-Tudo bem, esqueça isso. Quero lhe mostrar algo muito perturbador. –Eles descem e Ino o leva até o quarto de Haruki. Gaara olha tudo aquilo espantado. – Eu não acredito. Como nós não percebemos nada? - Ele a olha. Estava chateado pelo que tinha acontecido nas lojas. Sabia que Ino tinha muito dinheiro e jamais precisaria que um homem pagasse suas contas. Ela deve ter se sentido ofendida e humilhada. – Ino, sinto muito por tudo isso. – Ela o beija. – Não se preocupe, acho que tenho que me acostumar. Como está o jantar? Precisa de ajuda? – Ele nega. – Não, mas se você quiser me fazer companhia na cozinha, eu ficaria muito feliz. – Ela sorri e eles descem. - Bem, não sei se cozinho tão bem quanto você, mas espero que goste. – Ele põe a mesa e eles jantam com tranqüilidade. - Está delicioso, jamais imaginei que você soubesse cozinhar. Está de parabéns. – Ela o beija e ele a puxa para bem junto. Estava preocupado de como ela se sentiria sendo observada o tempo todo ali em Suna. Eles terminam de jantar e limpam a cozinha. Estavam prontos para subirem quando ouvem a porta da frente abrir.

-Que novidade é essa, Sabaku no Gaara cozinhando? – Kankuro, Temari e Shikamaru estavam parados na porta da cozinha. Ino abre um sorriso ao ver os amigos, mas fica séria novamente. -Posso saber o que os três fazem em Suna? Sabem do perigo que correm. Não deveriam estar aqui. – Gaara acompanha a bronca que Ino dá nos três, para logo em seguida ela se levantar e abraçá-los. - Ino,não podíamos ficar assistindo de longe, você e Gaara precisam de nossa ajuda.- Temari fala enquanto abraça o irmão. Shikamaru se aproxima de Ino e olha para as marcas do pescoço dela, depois a abraça. – Kankuro me contou o que aconteceu com você. – Os outros ficam apenas observando. –Droga, Ino. Eu prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você. – Ino sente todo o peso dos últimos dias, e começa a chorar abraçada ao amigo.

Gaara se afasta e sobe para o quarto. Sente-se mal por tudo aquilo. As palavras de Shikamaru mexeram com ele. Deveria ter cuidado dela. Protegido-a. Mas ela passara por coisas muito ruins e procurara Shikamaru para se consolar. Ino vai se acalmando e se afasta do amigo. – Obrigada, eu precisava disso. Quanto à promessa que fez ao meu pai, você a tem cumprido muito bem. Fui eu que me descuidei, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Prometo. – Ela beija o amigo e olha a sua volta a procura de Gaara, mas não o encontra.

-Ele subiu para o quarto Ino e me parecia bem triste. – Ela olha para Kankuro e sobe rápido. Entra no quarto em silêncio e o vê em pé olhando pela janela de costas para a porta. Ela chega perto e o abraça por trás, percebendo que ele está tenso. – Gaara, está tudo bem. – Ele se vira e a abraça.

-Não Ino, não está. Você tem passado por coisas muito ruins e eu não consegui nem te consolar por isso.

-Eu não preciso ser consolada. Shikamaru agiu como um irmão, como você agiria com Temari. Ele fez uma promessa idiota para o meu pai, quando tínhamos cinco anos e entramos para a academia. E acha que deve cumpri-la. Eu não preciso ser protegida. E nem consolada. Eu chorei por que estes dias foram difíceis, mas eu já tive dias piores antes, e sempre chorei abraçada ao Shikamaru. E ao seu irmão. E posso chorar abraçada a você também, se você quiser.

Ele a olha com carinho. – Bom nós já estamos abraçados. Talvez você queira chorar agora. – Ela sorri, e encosta o rosto no peito dele. Eles ficam abraçados durante um longo tempo. Depois ele ergue o rosto dela e a beija, a principio um beijo terno, mas Ino vai aprofundando enquanto acaricia o corpo dele com desejo, ele solta os lábios dela e procura seu pescoço, ela tira a camisa dele e lhe beija o peito dando pequenas mordidas. Ele a leva para cama e tira as últimas peças. Eles se olham. Gaara sente o coração falhar uma batida ao vê-la tão linda e tão entregue. Eles fazem amor durante um longo tempo. Depois ele a abraça e afaga os cabelos dela. Gostava de senti-la próxima. Eles dormem abraçados.

XXX

Ele estava no gabinete sozinho. Esperava que ela conseguisse algo, precisava de mais provas para começar a agir. Sabia que o próximo ataque seria bem mais ofensivo. Seu inimigo estava ficando impaciente. Ficara chocado ao ver o quarto de Haruki. Nunca percebera nada. Mas alguém soubera usar a obsessão que ela tinha por ele. Gaara apóia a cabeça nas mãos. Sua vida estava em grande perigo. Mas precisava ir a Nishimura. Ele olha o relatório que Ino tinha feito. Era incrível como ela conseguira chegar tão perto da verdade com tão poucas fontes de informação. Realmente, ela era muito eficiente. Se ela não fosse a líder do clã Yamanaka pediria que ela ficasse ali trabalhando com ele. Mas sabia que não estava sendo sincero com ele mesmo. Não a queria ali para trabalhar como perita, mas sim para ficar com ele. Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por batidas na porta. Sua secretária entra após ser autorizada. – Gaara-sama, dois ninja de Konoha acabaram de chegar a Suna e pedem para falar-lhe.

-Mande os entrar e, por favor, chamem Yamanaka Ino aqui. – Ele já estava esperando por isso. A secretária sai e logo dois ninjas com uniformes de Konoha entram. Ele os reconhece imediatamente, Haruno Sakura e Sai. Ele se lembra que Sai tinha sido namorado de Ino e sente incomodado ao vê-lo ali.

-Kazekage-sama, bom dia. Estávamos próximos de Suna e recebemos uma mensagem de nosso Hokage a respeito de uma possível prisão de uma ninja de Konoha que está aqui em missão. -Bom dia, Sakura, na verdade Ino foi detida para interrogatório, mas já foi liberada. Eu pedi que a chamassem aqui para podermos conversar e esclarecer o ocorrido. Sentem-se, por favor. – Gaara percebia que Sai o fitava fixamente. Ele estava sério e não tinha dito nada ainda. A porta se abre e Ino entra. – Gaara-sama, você me chamou? - Só depois ela nota os visitantes. – Sakura, Sai. O que fazem aqui? – Ambos se levantam, Sakura abraça a amiga e Sai fica um pouco distante analisando-a. Ino o olha, a espera que ele diga algo. Gaara observava os dois.

-Como vai, Ino? – Finalmente Sai diz algo, sua voz soa um pouco rouca. -Bem e você, Sai? Faz tempo que não o vejo. – Ela sorri e se aproxima de Gaara, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Normalmente ela não faria isso, mas tinha percebido que ele estava perturbado com a presença de Sai.

- Estou bem. Estamos aqui por que chegou a Konoha a informação de que você tinha sido presa.

Ino olha para Gaara e senta ao seu lado, e começa a relatar o que tinha ocorrido, porém omite o ataque das ninjas e o envenenamento. Sakura e Sai ouvem tudo calados, mas quando Ino termina de falar, Sai se aproxima e segura seu rosto, virando um pouco o pescoço dela, para que pudesse ver melhor. Gaara não gosta daquilo e olha sério para o ninja da Folha.

-O que são essas marcas no seu pescoço? Alguém tentou sufocá-la. Por quê? –Ino olha para o ex-namorado, irritada, mas ele não liga e continua encarando-a. – Duas ninjas da areia espancaram Ino enquanto ela estava detida. – Gaara explica em tom seco. – Ino também sofreu uma tentativa de envenenamento. Tudo consta no relatório feito durante o interrogatório, que posso lhe mostrar, se tirar a mão do rosto dela é claro. – Sai olha para Gaara. Tinha visto fotos dos dois juntos em um jornal. Ele volta a se sentar. –Pelo que entendi, Ino sofreu duas tentativas de homicídio enquanto estava sob custódia de Suna, ou melhor dizendo, sua custódia Gaara-sama. Acha que Konoha aceitará isso pacificamente?

-Pare com isso Sai, eu não vou fazer nenhuma queixa contra Suna. – Ela olha para Gaara, o ruivo estava visivelmente irritado com a presença de Sai. –Tanto o ataque quanto o envenenamento não foram culpa de Gaara.

-Se ele a prendeu e você sofreu tortura e maus tratos durante a prisão, Ino, a culpa é do Kazekage. – Ino olha fixamente para Sai. – Se você veio aqui para me irritar, pode voltar para onde estava. – Sakura acompanhava a discussão. Conhecia o mau gênio da amiga. Ino era temperamental. Ela tinha visto um jornal com fotos de Ino e Gaara juntos em uma boate em Suna, logo que chegarão a Vila da Areia. Sai também tinha visto e não tinha gostado.

- Estou aqui por que Naruto me mandou descobrir o que estava acontecendo. E eu não vou embora enquanto não me explicarem como você quase morreu enquanto estava detida para interrogatório e por que você se tornou suspeita do ataque contra Gaara.

Ino olha para o rapaz moreno a sua frente. Sai tinha se tornado um belo homem nos últimos anos. Quando Naruto se tornara Hogake, pedira para Sai assumir a ANBU como capitão do grupo. Sai se tornara praticamente o homem de confiança de Naruto. Mas ele fez por merecer. Era competente, determinado e eficiente

- Ino descobriu como passar pela defesa absoluta. – Gaara explica para o outro. Conhecia Sai. Naruto sempre falava muito bem do ninja. Gaara sabia que Sai tinha total confiança de Naruto, além de serem grandes amigos. – Foi por isso que ela foi chamada para ser interrogada.

-Como você conseguiu isso, Ino? – Sakura se manifesta depois de ter ficado calada durante a discussão. Ino olha para Gaara com um sorriso, o rapaz estava sério, mas dá um meio sorriso para a garota ao seu lado.

– Eu o observei enquanto Shikamaru o atacava com armas ninjas. Percebi que a defesa tinha um ponto cego.

- E foi por ser inteligente e observadora que você foi acusada? – Sai pergunta de forma sarcástica. -Sim. – Ino responde simplesmente. – Exatamente. Mais alguma pergunta, capitão? – Sai sorri pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado a Suna. Ino era geniosa. Mas ele não se importava. Tinha amado aquela mulher com paixão e pretendia reconquistá-la, só não tinha contado que ela tivesse se envolvido com Sabaku no Gaara.

– Sim eu tenho mais uma pergunta. O que está acontecendo em Nishimura? Ino olha para Sai, atônita, mas Gaara não se surpreende. Tinha conversado sobre os ataques com Naruto e confessado a ele suas suspeitas. Tinha deixado o Hokage de sobreaviso, caso precisasse de reforço militar. Com certeza Naruto tinha dito a Sai o que estava acontecendo.

-Nishimura não é problema de Konoha, Sai. Então essa pergunta não é pertinente. – Gaara fala estreitando os olhos.

-Quando esteve em Konoha, contou a Naruto sobre seus problemas. Naruto pediu que a ANBU investigasse. Para minha surpresa descobri que Nishimura é uma vila civil fechada. E que ninguém entra lá sem autorização da prefeita Shimizu Keiko, que alias parece ter um relacionamento antigo com você. -Ino fica zangada com Sai. – Acho que isso também não é problema de Konoha e nem da ANBU, Sai. Se Naruto lhe pediu para investigar então deve enviar as informações que encontrou diretamente para ele e não discutir isso com mais ninguém. Ou não ensinam nada sobre ética e sigilo na ANBU? – Sai abre a boca e fecha em seguida sem dizer nada. Gaara olha para Ino. Ela sempre o surpreendia com sua audácia, tinha colocado Sai em cheque.

-Sai, Ino tem razão, você está passando dos limites. Não se esqueça de onde estamos. – Sakura fala firme com o rapaz. Alguém bate à porta. Kankuro entra com um sorriso, que some ao ver os dois ninjas de Konoha. – Olá Kankuro, quanto tempo? Como vai? - O rapaz parecia ter perdido a fala. Ele olha para Ino que lhe sorri carinhosamente. Gaara acompanha tudo, curioso. Kankuro parece ter se recuperado e olha para a ninja com um sorriso caloroso. -Tudo bem, e você Sakura, como vai? -Feliz por vê-lo – Ela responde, aumentando o sorriso. – Estamos sentindo sua falta em Konoha.

Kankuro não fala nada. Não esperava encontrá-la ali. Sentira saudade dela. Ficavam juntos sempre que ele ia a Konoha, mas ele não queria manter um relacionamento a distancia. Ele respira fundo e olha para Sai. – Tudo bem, Sai? Não imaginava que o encontraria aqui em Suna.

-Eu não esperava vir a Suna também, Sabaku. Mas como Ino foi presa de forma arbitrária e injusta, vim saber se seu irmão ainda espera manter a aliança com Konoha. -Chega, Sai. Você não esta autorizado a discutir a aliança entre as duas vilas. Gaara-sama já disse que as acusações foram retiradas e Ino deixou claro que não vai prestar queixa contra Suna. – Sakura fala com raiva. Sabia que Sai estava com ciúmes por Ino e Gaara estarem juntos, mas não deixaria o amigo se exceder. – Ino, o clã Yamanaka ainda não foi informado de nada. Naruto não achou prudente, pois temia uma retaliação.

-Pretendo ir a Konoha assim que os responsáveis por tudo forem descobertos. – Gaara esclarece. Tinha admirado a forma como Sakura colocara Sai no lugar. Pelo jeito as ninjas de Konoha eram muito valentes. – Vocês ficaram hospedados em minha casa, para descansarem e depois seguirem para Konoha. Mandarei uma mensagem para Naruto com um pedido de desculpas formal.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Gaara-sama. Naruto vai compreender que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Ino está bem e isso é o mais importante. – Sakura fala novamente, com os olhos brilhando de alegria. Ficaria mais um dia perto de Kankuro e aproveitaria para tentá-lo fazer mudar de idéia.

-Não acho que será necessário nos hospedarmos aqui em Suna, podemos seguir viagem agora mesmo.

-De jeito nenhum, eu estou cansada, faminta e necessitando de um banho decente. – Sakura fala sem olhar para Sai, na verdade ela continuava olhando para Kankuro. Ino olha para Sai, com vontade de rir.

-Ino, poderia acompanhar seus amigos até minha casa, por favor? – Ele se vira para Sakura. –Seja bem vinda para ficar o tempo que quiser Sakura.

-Sim, claro. – Ino se levanta e se despede dele. Sai e Sakura também se levantam e saem da sala de Gaara junto com Ino. Kankuro se senta e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos. Gaara aguarda o irmão falar algo.

-Você precisava convidá-los para ficarem em casa? – Ele fala zangado com o irmão mais novo. – Algum problema, Kankuro? Pensei que fossem seus amigos também.

Kankuro levanta e anda pela sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto bem parecido com o do irmão. Depois com raiva, ele soca a parede, assustando Gaara. – Kankuro, o que está acontecendo?

-Nada, esqueça você não entenderia. – Kankuro fala, sentando-se. – Talvez eu entenda melhor do que pensa, acho que estamos na mesma situação. Eu, Temari e você. - Kankuro olha para ele surpreso. – Você gosta da Sakura, certo? - Kankuro confirma. - Então por que não tenta fazer dar certo?

-Você e Ino vão fazer isso? – Gaara concorda. – Sei que será difícil, mas queremos pelo menos tentar. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Kankuro olha para o irmão sem acreditar. Gaara nunca foi dado a confidências e muito menos a conselhos amorosos. – Ela diz o mesmo, que devemos tentar, mas me parece muito estranho não ter a pessoa que amo sempre por perto. Não acho que daria certo. Não para mim e Sakura. Somos passionais demais - Gaara ri ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Ele e Ino não perdiam nenhuma oportunidade de fazer amor, ali mesmo no escritório dele já havia acontecido duas vezes. – Você acha que eu e Ino não somos passionais? Mas estamos aproveitando estes dias em que ela esta em Suna. Depois veremos como vamos fazer para nos ver. Nem eu nem ela queremos desistir sem tentar. Você também deveria se dar uma chance. – Ele espera o irmão assimilar o que havia dito. – Bem agora me dê licença que preciso trabalhar.

-O que me lembra o que me trouxe aqui. – diz Kankuro. – Ontem de madrugada, eu vi movimentação ao leste e sai com uma tropa para patrulhar. Encontramos algumas ferramentas ninjas, mas não encontramos ninguém. Estou preocupado com sua próxima viagem para Nishimura. Irei com você e levarei um grupo de escolta.

-Já tinha pensado nisso. Certo, encaminhe as armas que encontraram para Ino e peça para ela comparar com as outras o mais rápido possível. – Ele pensa um pouco. – Eu estou sobrecarregando-a, mas não tem ninguém em Suna com a capacidade dela.

-Ino é extremamente inteligente e perspicaz. – Kankuro olha para o irmão. – Não se preocupe com Sai. Acho que ele está com ciúmes, talvez tenha visto as fotos do jornal. – Gaara concorda e Kankuro sai. Iria para casa ajudar Ino, Gaara tinha razão ela estava sobrecarregada.

XXX

Ino leva os amigos até a casa de Gaara. Temari já estava providenciando o almoço, quando eles chegam. – Precisa de ajuda, Temari? – Ela olha para as duas. – Não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle. -

-Ino, o Kazekage não tem empregada? – Ino sobe com Sakura, levando-a ao quarto de hospedes que ela ocupava antes. – Ele tinha, mas foi ela quem tentou me envenenar e depois foi assassinada. – Sakura a olha surpresa. – Por que ela tentou te matar?

-Ciúmes. Venha, vou te mostrar uma coisa. – Ela leva Sakura para o quarto de Haruki. Ao abrir a porta, Sakura olha as fotos de Gaara sem acreditar. – Céus, ela era apaixonada por Gaara. – Ela vê uma foto onde Gaara aparece nu, junto com Ino, na sala. Ela examina a foto bem de perto, depois se vira para Ino com um sorriso malicioso. – Pelo jeito, Gaara e Kankuro tem uma "grande coisa" em comum. – Ino olha para amiga e ambas começam a rir. – Sakura, você é uma pervertida. Eu vou voltar para o laboratório. Até mais tarde. – Ela volta ao laboratório. Estava cheia de trabalho, precisava processar todas as evidências que tinha trazido do local onde fora encontrara o corpo de Haruki. Duas horas depois ela ainda estava no laboratório. Um ninja da Areia tinha deixado uma caixa grande ali, com armas para serem analisadas.

-Pensei que você tinha vindo para investigar os ataques. Não sabia que era seu trabalho processar provas. – Sai encosta-se ao batente da porta, olhando Ino sentada. -O Kazekage pediu minha ajuda. – Ino está cansada de provocações e espera que Sai pare de irritá-la. Ele se aproxima dela e para bem próximo. – Desde quando vocês são amantes?

-Minha vida sexual não é de sua conta, Sai. Cuide de sua vida.

-Não pensei que você fosse me substituir tão rápido, Ino. – Ela o olha séria. – Sai, combinamos continuar como amigos, lembra? Você tinha concordado com isso.

-E se eu tiver mudado de idéia e quiser continuar como éramos antes?

-Então terei que pedir que saia de Suna, imediatamente. – Eles olham para a porta e vêem Gaara parado. Ele estava muito irritado. Com certeza tinha ouvido tudo o que eles disseram. Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Ino. – Deixe minha namorada em paz.

Ino fica surpresa. Gaara a tinha chamado de namorada. Ela nunca pensara no relacionamento deles com formalidade. Mas tinha gostado dele tê-la chamado assim. Ela o olha com um sorriso, mas ele continua encarando Sai sério.

Sai vira e vai embora sem dizer nada. Ino beija o rosto de Gaara. – Não sabia que era sua namorada. – Ela o provoca. Ele a olha sério e pega na sua mão, puxando-a para junto de si e colando o corpo ao dela. Ela o olha ainda sorrindo, mas ele continua sério.

– Ino, eu não estou gostando de ter seu ex-namorado em minha casa.

-Foi você quem o convidou para se hospedar lá.

-Eu sei, mas eu o quero bem longe de você. – Ela o beija e começa a abrir a camisa dele. –Ino, pare com isso. – Ela sorri e começa a beijar o pescoço e o peito dele. Ele respira fundo e ela sorri. – Você fala demais, Kazekage-sama. Esqueça o Sai, e preste atenção em sua namorada.

-Desculpe, eu devia tê-la pedido em namoro, primeiro. -Ainda está em tempo. – Gaara sorri. – Yamanaka Ino aceita namorar comigo?

Você está me pedindo em namoro? – Ela o beija no pescoço. – Na verdade, estou implorando. – Ela ri. – Eu aceito com uma condição. – Ele a olha sério. – Qual a condição? -Que você sorria mais. Tem um sorriso lindo e eu gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes. – Ele sorri. – Vou tentar. Eu vim buscá-la para almoçar, vamos?

XXX

Eles estavam terminando de almoçar. Sai tinha desaparecido. – Ino, mandei deixar no laboratório algumas armas ninjas que encontrei patrulhando o deserto nesta madrugada. – Kankuro fala.

-Sei que você esta muito ocupada, mas gostaria que comparasse com as armas que você já analisou. – Gaara a olha, sério. – Preciso dessa informação rápido. Tudo bem?

-Pode deixar. Eu faço isso. - Gaara olha para a mesa. – Pedirei a minha secretária que encontre alguém para fazer as refeições, até contratar uma empregada.

-Eu ajudo Temari a preparar o jantar, não se preocupem. – Sakura se oferece. Gaara beija Ino e se levanta. – Pensei em jantarmos fora hoje, tudo bem? – Ela concorda. – Então saímos às oito. Preciso voltar para o gabinete.

-E eu para o laboratório. Vou analisar as armas que Sabaku deixou lá. – Ela se despede dos outros e sai junto com Gaara. Eles se separam na calçada. Ele a beija sem se preocupar por estarem na rua.

Gaara se dirige ao centro ao comercial. Queria comprar um presente para Ino e deixar claro a posição dela como sua namorada. Não gostara do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Ele entra em uma joalheria. Uma vendedora vem atendê-lo assim que o vê.

-Gaara-sama, posso ajudá-lo? – Ele a olha sério e explica o que queria, a moça olha para ele espantada. Era a primeira vez que o Kazekage entrava ali. Ela mostra uma bandeja com várias peças e ele escolhe o que quer. Rapidamente, ela faz um lindo pacote de presente e Gaara sai de lá satisfeito.

Sabia que em poucas horas todos no centro comercial saberiam que ele e Ino eram namorados. Dificilmente alguém seria desrespeitoso com ela novamente.

XXX

Gaara chega atrasado em casa e entra no quarto encontrando Ino. - Desculpe, me atrasei, me dê alguns minutos. -Certo. – Ela já estava se vestindo. Já tinha colocado uma lingerie preta, sexy e provocante, sutiã e calcinha rendada, cinta liga e meias finas. Por cima coloca um vestido azul escuro de mangas até o cotovelo. Um decote em V mostrava um pouco dos seios. O vestido ia até a altura dos joelhos e escondia as manchas roxas. Um cinto largo marcava a cintura. Ino coloca botas de cano longo e salto alto. Tinha comprado tudo em Suna. Prende o cabelo em uma trança e faz uma maquiagem suave.

Gaara sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e para ao vê-la. Ela estava linda. Ele nota que ela tinha separado roupas para ele e colocado em cima da cama. Ele sorri. Estava gostando de ter alguém cuidando dele. -Você está linda. – Ela o abraça e o beija no pescoço. – E você está com um cheiro delicioso. – Ele se veste enquanto ela lhe conta sobre os testes que tinha feito nas peças.

-Gaara, foi usado um veneno diferente, desta vez. O antídoto que eu preparei não tem mais utilidade. Foi tempo perdido.

-Ino, sei que esta cheia de trabalho. Talvez Sakura possa ajudá-la. Vou falar com ela e depois envio uma mensagem para Naruto. –Ele termina de se vestir. – Vamos? Eles chegam ao restaurante e logo são levados á mesa. Enquanto esperam o pedido, Gaara pega em sua mão e a beija delicadamente. – Esqueça o trabalho agora. Sinceramente, estou precisando relaxar e não quero pensar em trabalho.

- Concordo. Também quero descansar um pouco. – Ele a olha. – Você está linda. – Ele a beija. – Mas acho que está faltando algo. – Ele coloca um pequeno embrulho na mesa perto dela. – Abra. – Ino olha para o pacote sem entender. - Vamos, abra e me diga se gostou. – Ela desembrulha a caixa e ao abri-la, fica encantada. Dentro havia uma linda corrente de ouro com um pingente de diamante em forma de gota. – Gaara é linda. – Ele sorri. – Deixe-me colocar em você. – Ela se vira de costas para ele e Gaara prende a corrente em seu pescoço. – Pronto. – Ela se vira de frente para ele. – Então, ficou bem?

-Você está linda. – Eles continuam conversando. Ino contava a Gaara sobre as viagens que tinha feito com os irmãos dele e com Shikamaru. – Céus, vocês se divertem enquanto eu trabalho.

-Você parece o Naruto. Ele também reclama que não pode se divertir. Nas últimas férias ele ficou zangado e disse que nós o estávamos abandonando. Ele nos disse que viria a Suna para visitá-lo, já que ninguém em Konoha parecia gostar dele. Eu lhe disse que você não merecia um castigo desses. E que corríamos o risco de você declarar guerra contra Konoha.

Gaara riu alto chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas próximas. Em particular de uma jovem morena sentada numa mesa próxima.

-Ino, você é cruel com Naruto. Agora entendo porque você esta sempre sendo castigada. Se fosse de Suna, com certeza já teria sido expulsa da força ninja. E da vila também.

- Naruto tem mais paciência que você. E como disse Shikamaru, ele me manda em missões só para se aproveitar da minha casa. – Ele olha para ela sem entender. – Quando eu saio em missão, Naruto dá um jeito de enviar Hyuuga Neji em missões também e leva Hinata para passar uns dias em minha casa.

-Sério? – Ela confirma. – Mas Hinata não é aquela kunoichi quieta e tímida, prima de Hyuuga Neji?

-Essa mesma. Se Neji descobre que ela e Naruto estão namorando, nem a Kyubi vai salvar a vida do Hokage. – Ele ri alto novamente. A morena se aproxima deles. –Olá Gaa-kun, como vai? – Gaara fica sério. – Olá Chiasa, tudo bem, e você? –A outra lhe dá um sorriso enorme. – Melhor agora. –Ela olha para Ino e a reconhece das fotos do jornal. – Você é a moça da Vila da Folha, certo? – Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Vai ficar muito tempo em Suna? – Ino a olha séria. Gaara responde no lugar dela – Ino é minha namorada, Chiasa. E vai ficar aqui o tempo que for possível.

A outra se espanta. Não era isso que tinha ouvido, diziam que Ino era apenas amante de Gaara. – Entendo. Bom eu já vou, foi um prazer revê-lo, Gaa-kun. – Ela se afasta e Ino olha para Gaara. – Gaa-kun?

-Ino, eu detesto ser chamado assim. – Ino ri. – Eu sei, Temari já me falou.

-Tem alguma coisa sobre mim que meus irmãos não lhe tenham dito? – Ele pergunta um pouco irritado. Ela sorri maliciosa e se aproxima dele sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Eles não me disseram que você era um excelente amante, mas isso eu descobri por mim mesma. –Ele sente um arrepio e Ino ri, beijando-o em seguida. –Agora me diga quem é essa Chiasa. E por que ela te chama de Gaa-kun, e por que ela queria saber se eu vou ficar muito tempo em Suna? – Gaara a olha, sem saber por onde começar. Ela fica esperando, séria. – Ino, Chiasa e eu fomos namorados durante um curto tempo. Um mês aproximadamente. Mas terminamos antes de eu ir a Konoha e te conhecer. Satisfeita? – Ele parecia irritado, e Ino cruza os braços olhando-o séria. – Você deu um escândalo quando me viu trabalhando com Kei e hoje ficou muito zangado com a presença de Sai. Mas eu não posso falar nada quando uma ex-namorada sua se aproxima e te chama de Gaa-kun?– Ela finge estar zangada. – Você é muito injusto, sabia?

Ele a olha na dúvida se ela falava sério ou não. Mas ao olhar nos olhos dela viu que ela estava brincando. Ele dá um sorriso e pega a mão dela. – Ino se me tornei um homem ciumento a culpa é toda sua, por ser tão linda. E por sempre ter um homem por perto parecendo desejá-la e isso me deixa zangado. Muito zangado.

-Agora você me assustou mais do que o Ayako. – Ele a olhou, sério. – Ele a ameaçou, certo?

-Esqueça isso, já passou e eu não me assusto assim tão fácil. Afinal passei por um treinamento com Ibiki Morino, e depois disso não é qualquer um que me assusta. -

Você não me disse que tinha sido treinada por ele. – Ela o olha. – Faz três anos. Ele me ensinou como interrogar de forma eficiente. Não é algo que eu goste de lembrar, mas valeu a pena. Você devia mandar os seus inquiridores para Konoha para serem treinados por ele. – Ele a olha, Ino era cheia de surpresas. Eles continuam conversando e namorando, despreocupados. Quando saíram do restaurante já era mais de meia noite. A noite estava linda. Eles param e ela fica admirando o céu. Nunca vira tantas estrelas.

– Nunca vi um céu tão lindo quanto este. – Ele a abraça e a beija intensamente. Ino cola o seu corpo nele. Ficam ali durante vários minutos. Depois se dirigem para casa dele, subindo em seguida para o quarto.

XXX

Ino e Sakura estavam no laboratório testando as armas. O veneno era diferente do anterior. Mas Sakura rapidamente consegue desenvolver o antídoto e elas fazem algumas doses. Ino olha para tudo aquilo. Sentia que estava perdendo tempo. Ela já sabia quem era o inimigo, mas ele não tinha deixado provas. Gaara pretendia ir para Nishimura no dia seguinte. Ela iria junto com ele.

-Ino, você está muito distraída. É por causa do ruivo? – Ino olha para Sakura. – Estamos perdendo tempo, Sakura. Não vamos encontrar nada que incrimine o inimigo de Gaara. Precisamos pegá-lo em fragrante.

-E como podemos fazer isso? – Sakura pergunta a Ino. – Só se montarmos uma armadilha. Ino olha para a amiga.

– Você tem razão. E eu já sei o que fazer, mas vamos precisar da ajuda dos nossos amigos. – Sakura olha para Ino com um sorriso. Tinha gostado da idéia. Elas chamam os outros e juntos decidem o que deveriam fazer. Não seria fácil, mas era necessário.

XXX

Eles estão almoçando, Gaara tinha contratado uma cozinheira. Sai estava entre eles, tinha tentado provocar Gaara, mas como o outro o ignorara, ele desistira. Estavam terminando, quando um ninja aparece com uma mensagem.

-Gaara-sama, mensagem para Yamanaka Ino. – Ino pega o papel e agradece. O ninja sai e ela lê, enquanto os outros a olham curiosos. Ela termina de ler e olha zangada para Sai.

– O que você fez, Sai? – Gaara olha de um para o outro. -Não sei do que está falando, Ino. Pode ser mais específica? – Sai cruza os braços encarando a loira. – Estou falando desta mensagem de Naruto. Sei que você esta por trás disso. Eu o conheço.

-É mesmo, você me conhece intimamente. – Ela ignora a insinuação. Depois olha para os demais. – Naruto esta nos chamando de volta, imediatamente. – Ela entrega a mensagem para Gaara, que a lê irritado. – Vocês terão que voltar.

-Droga. – Sakura e Temari falam juntas. – Só pode ser brincadeira. – Shikamaru resmunga olhando irritado para Sai, que ainda encarava Ino.

– Parece que você terá que obedecer, Ino. Ou pretende desafiar o Hokage?

-Eu te odeio, Sai. Você fez de propósito. Você escreveu aos anciões do clã Yamanaka contando sobre o que aconteceu, estou certa? – Shikamaru pega a mensagem da mão de Gaara e depois de lê-la, levanta-se. –Bem vamos arrumar as mochilas e voltar a Konoha. – Os outros concordam e sobem para os quartos.

Gaara sobe com Ino para o quarto deles. Ela pega a mochila e coloca o uniforme dentro. – Vou levar apenas os uniformes. Posso deixar o resto aqui? Pretendo voltar logo, assim que desfizer esse circo que o Sai montou. – Gaara a olhava triste. – Pode deixar o que quiser desde que volte. –Ela olha para ele. – Eu vou voltar. Prometo.

Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Ino abre a camisa dele e beija seu peito, Gaara a coloca na cama e a despe rapidamente, tirando a própria roupa em seguida. Eles fazem amor com paixão e desespero. Ele não queria deixá-la ir, mas sabia que não podia segurá-la. A mensagem de Naruto era clara. Eles deveriam voltar, o clã Yamanaka estava exigindo a presença dela, pois descobriram que ela tinha sido detida para interrogatório. Naruto pedia que todos os ninjas de Konoha voltassem, imediatamente. Eles ficam abraçados, Gaara afagava seus cabelos com carinho. – Quando você vai voltar?

-Assim que puder. Vou convencer Naruto a me deixar aqui, nem que eu tenha que ameaçar de contar a Neji sobre ele e Hinata. – Ele ri. Sabia que Ino era capaz de fazer isso. Ela não tinha medo de enfrentar Naruto. Lembrou-se do que Sai tinha dito sobre ele e Ino terem sido íntimos. Droga, o outro estaria perto dela durante todo o tempo da viagem e em Konoha também. Ele já dissera que queria Ino de volta. Ela percebe o que estava incomodando-o. – Confie em mim.

-Eu confio em você, não confio no Sai. Ele vai tentar reconquistá-la. Se eu pudesse, iria com vocês até Konoha, para poder trazê-la de volta. – Ele a olha e puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. – Eu te amo, Ino. – Ela se assusta com a declaração dele. Ele percebe e sorri, triste. – Não precisa dizer o mesmo. Sei que ainda não tem certeza do que sente por mim, mas não me importo. Só quero que saiba que ficarei aqui te esperando. – Ela concorda com a cabeça, saindo da cama. Logo eles estavam no portão principal. Os ninjas de Konoha estavam partindo. A partida deles atraiu a atenção de muita gente. Como era a intenção deles. Gaara e os irmãos também estavam lá. Sai estava um pouco afastado dos demais. Logo eles estão a caminho de Konoha.

Eles andam por algumas horas e param perto de algumas pedras. Sakura olha para todos. – Isso era mesmo necessário?

-Se nós queremos salvar a vida do ruivo e dos irmãos deles, sim. – Sai responde. Shikamaru concorda. – Sakura, precisamos dar a impressão de que Gaara está sozinho. É a única forma de fazer o inimigo dele se revelar.

-Tem razão, mas eu fiquei tão pouco tempo com o Kankuro. – Sakura deita na pedra, triste. Ino não tinha dito nada, desde que eles partiram de Suna, ainda pensava na declaração de Gaara. Shikamaru percebe o estado de espírito da amiga e se senta ao seu lado, um pouco afastado dos outros. – Ino, quer me contar que está te incomodando? – Ela conta a Shikamaru sobre o que Gaara havia dito. – Eu não sei se sinto o mesmo por ele, e não quero magoá-lo.

-Temari já tinha percebido os sentimentos do irmão. Gaara mudou muito nestes últimos dias. Não parece o mesmo. Ele está mais alegre, extrovertido e passional. Não é da natureza dele agir do jeito que ele vem agindo. Estava na cara que ele está apaixonado por você. Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos dar seguimento ao nosso plano. –Ela concorda. Eles precisavam salvar Gaara e os irmãos dele.

XXX

Gaara esta em seu gabinete. O abatimento dele é visível. Ele entrara na sua sala sem cumprimentar ninguém e se trancara ali. Sua mesa estava cheia de papeis, mas ele não consegue se concentrar em nada. Ele vira a cadeira e olha pela janela. Sentia-se preso ali. Precisava dela ao seu lado. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Ela não dissera o que sentia, só prometera voltar. Isso para ele já era o suficiente. A partida repentina dela o deixara deprimido. Mas ele precisava reagir. Alguém bate a porta e entra. – Soube que os ninjas de Konoha partiram, repentinamente. O que aconteceu? – Gaara olha para Baki. – Naruto os chamou de volta.

-Entendo. Bem, já estava na hora, mesmo. Sua amante não estava segura aqui. – Gaara olha sério para o outro. – Quando partiremos para Nishimura?

-Amanhã, ao amanhecer. – Baki concorda com a cabeça e parte em seguida. Gaara volta sua atenção para aos papeis. Iria mergulhar no trabalho, para tentar esquecê-la.

XXX

-Vamos acampar aqui. –Sai chama a atenção dos demais. Os outros concordam e montam acampamento. Estavam perto de Nishimura. – Podem dormir que eu fico de vigília.

-Vamos nos revezar. Ino a que horas Gaara deve chegar aqui? – Shikamaru chama a atenção da amiga. -Ele pretende sair ao amanhecer, estamos a quatro horas de Suna, então por volta das oito da manhã eles devem passar por aqui. Os ataques anteriores ocorreram quando ele saiu de Nishimura, mas eu tenho certeza de que esse será diferente. O inimigo está impaciente. Ele quer resolver isso logo. O tempo dele está acabando. Ele precisa matar o Kazekage logo e a pressa dele o está deixando descuidado. Sai, a entrada de Nishimura fica a duas horas daqui.

-Certo, Loira. Vou deixar meus amiguinhos preparados. – Sai desenha algumas obras e logo elas criam vida e saem em direção a Nishimura. As cobras iriam verificar se havia alguma movimentação na entrada de Nishimura. -Os que você deixou em Suna vão funcionar? – Ino olha para Sai. – Alguma vez eles deixaram de funcionar?

-Não. – Ela sorri. Depois que Gaara tinha ameaçado Sai no laboratório ele pedira desculpas a ela e tinham voltado a serem amigos. Ele entendera que ela estava namorando com Gaara. Mas para que o plano deles desse certo, eles fingiram ainda estar brigados na hora do almoço.

-Vocês sabem que essa atitude vai gerar represálias, certo? – Sai pergunta olhando para os outros. – Nós podemos nos prejudicar muito. Talvez até sermos expulsos da força ninja. Estamos nos envolvendo em um problema interno do País do Vento. –Ele se vira para Ino. – Sua missão era investigar os ataques contra Gaara. Shikamaru não atendeu o chamado de Naruto, eu e Sakura viemos apenas saber sobre a prisão de Ino e já deveríamos estar a caminho de Konoha. E eu enviei uma mensagem falsa em nome do Hokage. Se alguém quiser desistir o momento é agora.

Eles se olham. Ninguém ali desistiria. Shikamaru se vira para Sai. – Eu, Ino e Sakura temos motivos para agirmos assim, estamos envolvidos com os irmãos Sabaku e queremos salvar a vida deles, mas você Sai, não tem motivo algum para se prejudicar. Se você quiser ainda tem tempo de desistir, já nos ajudou muito e pode voltar para Konoha, salvando sua carreira.

-De jeito nenhum, vou adorar ver o ruivo ser obrigado a me agradecer por salvar sua vida. E depois, não perderia essa diversão por nada. –Eles olham para Sai sorrindo. Sabiam que o amigo estava fazendo aquilo por eles. -Como combinamos, somente atacaremos se o grupo de Gaara não conseguir se defender. Caso contrário, voltaremos a Suna. – Todos concordam.

Eles se acomodam, seria uma noite longa para Ino, acostumara-se a dormir abraçada a Gaara e sentia falta dele.

XXX

Ainda era madrugada, mas Gaara já estava de pé. Não conseguira dormir. Tinha sentido falta de Ino ao seu lado, abraçada a ele. Seus irmãos também estavam arrasados. O jantar transcorrera em silêncio. Eles mal se falaram. Temari estava com os olhos vermelhos e subira assim que terminara de comer. Gaara e Kankuro ficaram na sala conversando durante um tempo.

-Viu o que eu quis dizer sobre namoro a distância? Agora estamos aqui sozinhos.

-Eles também estão sozinhos, Kankuro. – Gaara fala irritado. – Maldito Sai. Ele só atrapalhou meus planos. Kankuro olha para o irmão. Ele parecia bem irritado. – Venha Gaara, vamos sair um pouco. – Para surpresa dele, Gaara concorda.

Tinham voltado tarde e subiram em seguida para dormir, mas ele não conseguira dormir. Ele e os irmãos partiriam em poucas horas. Sabiam que desta vez correriam um grande perigo. O inimigo estava desesperado. Gaara não conseguira provas para incriminá-lo e ele não ia deixar que Gaara conseguisse. Eles estavam acompanhados de um grupo de escolta, mas Gaara não sabia se podia confiar naqueles homens. Ino tinha razão. Ele não sabia mais em quem podia confiar. Novamente ela estava em seus pensamentos.

XXX

Sai chama os amigos. – O ruivo está a caminho de Nishimura. – Ino olha para Sai irritada. Não tinha dormido nada. – Sai, o nome dele é Gaara.

-Eu sei Loira, mas gosto de chamá-lo de ruivo só para te deixar irritada. – Ela sorri contra a vontade. Eles comem algumas frutas e aguardam. Estavam bem escondidos. Quem passasse por perto não conseguiria vê-los. Ino sabia que o inimigo se posicionaria logo e não se enganou.

-Ino, olhe. – Eles vêem a movimentação de algumas pessoas, seis ao todo. – Sai, mande seus amiguinhos. – Shikamaru avisa. – Eles chegaram.

-Então o ataque será na chegada desta vez. -Como você imaginou Ino. – Sai olha para a amiga. Ino era extremamente inteligente. Ela mostrara a eles o relatório que escrevera. Eles tinham percebido que somente alguém bem próximo de Gaara poderia estar por trás dos ataques.

– Ino, logo Gaara estará aqui.

-Certo, vamos nos posicionar, então. Eles serão atacados assim que chegarem aqui.

Eles aguardam e vêem o grupo de Gaara chegando. Do outro lado os inimigos também se posicionam. Ino e os amigos colocam as máscaras. Eles não queriam que nenhum dos dois lados os reconhecesse logo de inicio. Shikamaru tinha elaborado todo o plano, através das informações que Ino lhe dera. Logo eles vêem que o grupo de inimigos se prepara para atacar Gaara. Ino sente um grande medo. Gaara corria perigo. Ela olha para Sai, ao seu lado. – Vai dar tudo certo, Ino. Nós vamos salvá-lo. Apesar de que eu acho que isso não vai melhorar o humor dele quando descobrir que nós o enganamos. – Isso era outra coisa que assustava Ino. Tinha certeza de Gaara não ficaria contente em saber que fora enganado, mesmo tendo sido para salvar a vida dele.

XXX

Em breve estarei postando o primeiro capitulo da nova fic Na Guerra e no Amor. Aguardem.

**NathyH**r: Obrigada pelo comentário. Me deixam muito feliz, é ótimo escrever para pessoas como você. Continue comentando e acompanhando. Beijos.

**YukiYur**i: Yuki, essas fotos do jornal ainda vão dar o que falar. Continue comentando e acompanhando. Adoro ler seus comentários.

**Tomoyo-Cha**n: Coitado do Gaara. Ele só quer proteger a Ino, como se ela precisasse ser protegida. Continue comentando e acompanhando. Beijos.

**Jaq**.: O Gaara ainda não pode fazer nada. Está de mãos e pés atados. Mas não se preocupe que eles vão virar o jogo. Continue comentando e acompanhando. Beijos.

**Bianca**: Seja bem-vinda. Gostei de ler seu comentário. Desculpe ter parado na melhor parte. Continue comentando e acompanhando. Beijos.


	7. Revelações

**Preciso pedir desculpas pela formatação do capitulo anterior. Tentei corrigir várias vezes, mas não consegui. No meu computador fica tudo normal, mas quando mando para o site, parte do texto fica sem parágrafos. Se alguém tiver dificuldade para ler, eu posso mandar o texto por e-mail, basta pedir.**

**Este é sétimo capitulo. Algumas mudanças vão começar a ocorrer. Fico aguardando os comentários, grande beijo a todos que acompanham a fic. Obrigada.**

XXX

Eles vêem o grupo de Gaara chegar bem perto. Além de Gaara e dos irmãos, havia mais quatro ninjas, um deles era Baki. O outro grupo se prepara e avança assim que Gaara chega. Ino está nervosa. Ela vê que Gaara para e olha para os outros.

-Quem são vocês e o que querem? – A voz dele chega até onde Ino e os outros estão. Ela soa fria e muito zangada. Pelo jeito ele já esperava encontrá-los ali.

-Ora, o grande Kazekage de Suna e os irmãos. – O homem que falava parecia ser o líder do grupo. –É um prazer encontrá-lo, Gaara-sama.

-O prazer é só seu, com certeza. –Shikamaru olha para Ino. – Parece que meu cunhado adquiriu um pouco do seu charme, Ino. – Ela ignora a provocação. Estava atenta ao outros ninjas que acompanhavam Gaara. Temari e Kankuro se colocam ao lado do irmão. Shikamaru fica irritado. – Por que ela tinha que vir também?

-Até parece que Temari não viria. Ela adora confusão. – Ino fala sem desviar o olhar dos grupos a sua frente.

-Sabe por que estamos aqui, certo Gaara-sama? Temos ordens de matá-lo, e eu gosto de cumprir minhas ordens.

-Não vão ficar atirando ferramentas ninjas desta vez? Que bom, já estava ficando monótono. A pontaria de vocês é péssima. – Gaara fala com uma ponta de humor.

-Sério, Ino, você exerce uma péssima influencia sobre o Gaara. – Sakura se manifesta pela primeira vez. Todos riem inclusive Ino.

Temari e Kankuro olhavam Gaara surpresos, pelo jeito eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa sobre o irmão mais novo. Ino lê os pensamentos dos ninjas que estavam junto com Gaara e não gosta nem um pouco do vê. – Sai, os ninjas do grupo de escolta são traidores.

-Incluindo Baki? – Ino confirma. – Esse é o maior traidor de todos. Quais suas ordens? – Eles tinham decidido que Sai comandaria a operação.

- Somando os traidores ao grupo anterior dá dez ninjas, contra nós quatro. Temari e Kankuro devem levar o ruivo de volta a Suna. Coloquem as mascaras. Shikamaru você vai pela esquerda, Ino pela direita, Sakura abra uma enorme cratera atrás dos bandidos. Eu vou assustar os mercenários. – Ele olha em volta. – Todos prontos. – Os outros concordam. Todos usavam apenas calça e camiseta regata, por baixo de uma capa. Nenhum deles estava usando a bandana de Konoha. Usando as máscaras eles se posicionam, esperando o sinal de Sai.

Gaara olhava para os ninjas que o acompanhavam. Não tinha certeza da lealdade deles, mas tinha que arriscar. Seus irmãos estavam posicionados ao seu lado. Ele olha ao redor e percebe uma movimentação entre as pedras do outro lado do caminho. Era só o que faltava mais assassinos. Pelo jeito alguém o queria morto, logo. E sem erro desta vez. Ele volta a olhar os mercenários a sua frente. Eram ninjas com certeza, e pelo jeito muito bem treinados.

-Bem se querem me atacar é melhor começarem logo. Estou com pressa, tenho um compromisso importante e não quero me atrasar. – Temari olha espantada para o irmão, mas antes que ela fale alguma coisa, eles ouvem um grande barulho e uma nuvem de pó se ergue atrás dos bandidos, quando a nuvem abaixa uma enorme cratera aparece, bem atrás deles. Eles olham espantados, mas logo estão caindo dentro do buraco, atingidos por socos fortes de duas pessoas mascaradas. Logo Gaara e os irmãos percebem que aqueles ninjas estavam do lado deles e entram na luta também. Eles estavam no meio da luta. Gaara usa a areia e logo começa a derrubar mais alguns mercenários. Os bandidos lutavam muito bem. Os quatro mascarados lutam ao lado dos irmãos Sabaku. Logo Ino recebe uma pancada nas costas e cai, mas Sai passa uma rasteira no homem que a acertou, derrubando e lhe dá um chute na cabeça. Ela se levanta a tempo de atingir outro homem que se preparava para bater em Sai. Uma kunai passa bem perto de Gaara, mas a areia o defende rápido. Ino olha para Gaara e vê que o namorado estava sério. Ele devia estar querendo saber quem eles eram. Mais kunais passam por eles. Rapidamente os ninjas de Konoha começam a se defender das kunais, usando suas armas. Eles continuam a luta que já está praticamente decidida para o lado dos ninjas de Konoha e dos irmãos Sabaku. Baki e os ninjas da Areia não tinham participado da ofensiva, fato que não passou despercebido para Gaara. Rápido os mercenários estavam dentro do buraco, e Gaara joga uma quantidade enorme de areia sobre eles. Agora estava faltando o grupo de escolta. Sai tira a mascara e os demais copiam seus gesto. Gaara olha surpreso para os ninjas de Konoha.- Que idéia é essa?

-Depois explicamos. – Ino fala sem tirar os olhos de Baki. – Ora, mas não é que você voltou, Yamanaka. Pensei que estava a caminho de Konoha.

- Não abandonaríamos Gaara e os irmãos. Você deveria saber disso, Baki. Somos aliados de Suna e nunca abandonaríamos o Kazekage. – Ela está ao lado de Sai. Gaara vê isso irritado, mas aquela não é hora para ciúmes. – O que você esta ganhando por trair Gaara, Baki? Ele sempre confiou em você. O que aconteceu, ambição demais?

-Você não entenderia. Esse moleque destruiu meus sonhos. Mas agora ele vai morrer. E vocês também, e depois diremos que vocês atacaram Gaara e os irmãos. Não é perfeito?

-Shikamaru, o grupo de Nishimura está próximo. – Sai fala sem desviar os olhos dos ninjas da Areia. –Temari, Kankuro, tirem seu irmão daqui, levem-no de volta a Suna.

-De jeito nenhum, nós vamos ficar. –Gaara responde, sem desviar o olhar de olha para os ninjas que acompanhavam Baki. –Vou dar uma escolha a vocês. Podem desistir agora e viverem, ou lutar ao lado de Baki e serem mortos aqui e agora.

Os ninjas da Areia olham para Baki a espera que ele fale algo. Estavam em desvantagem. Conheciam a fama dos ninjas de Konoha e estavam em menor numero. Então desistem e se entregam, sendo rapidamente amarrados. Baki começa a rir.

-Acha mesmo que será assim tão fácil? Não cheguei até aqui para desistir.

Logo eles ouvem o som de mais pessoas chegando. Ino olha para trás e vê mais dez pessoas chegando. – Mais traidores.

-Muito bem, vamos acabar com isso. Ino você cuida do Baki. Mas por favor, precisamos dele vivo, não necessariamente inteiro. – Sai fala.

Ino avança e começa a lutar contra Baki. Ele usa a uma katana impregnada de chákra de vento para lutar contra ela. Ino saca uma kunai e se defende com agilidade, mas o outro era excelente.

-Será uma pena ter que matá-la, Ino-sama. – Ino continua se defendendo. Não conseguia atacá-lo. – Não precisa ser formal, Baki. E quanto a me matar, acho que está superestimando seus talentos. – O outro ri. – Seu amante não vai sobreviver. Nem ele nem os irmãos. – Ele tenta acertá-la, mas Ino é mais rápida e se esquiva, porém ele lhe acerta um soco nas costas, derrubando-a. Ele cai e vira rapidamente na areia, fugindo do ataque. Gaara está lutando, mas fica preocupado ao ver Ino no chão. Sai olha também. – Não se preocupe Gaara, Ino é ótima kunoichi. – O ruivo olha para o outro, mas Sai já tinha se distanciado. A luta estava equilibrada. Eles já tinham derrubado cinco dos dez homens que tinham chegado. – Gaara, não sabia que havia ninjas em Nishimura, lá não é uma vila civil? – Shikamaru pergunta ao cunhado, enquanto lutava contra um homem grande e forte, mas muito lento. – Eles não são de Nishimura. -Shikamaru olha surpreso para Gaara, mas não diz nada e continua lutando. Ino estava em uma situação delicada. Baki tinha acertado seu braço direito, e ela não conseguia movê-lo. Estava lutando apenas com uma das mãos. Tentava acompanhar o que estava acontecendo com os outros, mas não conseguia. Logo ela vê Sai ao seu lado. Ele olha para o braço ensangüentado dela e entende a situação rapidamente. – Se afaste eu acabo com ele.

-Shikamaru pediu para deixá-lo vivo. – Sai olha para Baki, vê que o homem também tem vários ferimentos. Ino o tinha acertado em vários pontos do corpo. - Vou tentar. Agora vá procurar Sakura e cuide desse braço.

Os outros já tinham parado de lutar, haviam alguns corpos jogados na areia e outros ninjas estavam amarrados. Ino sentia se tonta, não sabia se era efeito de veneno ou a perda de sangue. Sakura a vê cair e corre para ajudá-la. Os outros também se aproximam. Ela senta sobre uma pedra. O braço doía muito e o sangue escorria, caindo na areia.

-Ino, deixe-me ver isso. – Sakura olha para o braço da amiga. Gaara para ao lado dela e fica preocupado com a extensão do ferimento. – Mais um pouco e você teria perdido o braço. Eu vou buscar minhas coisas. – Ino sente o corpo tombar, mas Gaara a segura. – Agüente firme. – Ela concorda com a cabeça. Sakura volta e rapidamente lhe aplica uma injeção. – Ino, vou aplicar o antídoto, pois pelo jeito a espada estava envenenada também. O ferimento já está apresentando sinais de infecção. – Sakura coloca uma atadura, para proteger o ferimento.

Eles ouvem um grito. Ino vê que Sai também é atingido por Baki. A espada do outro atravessa o corpo do jovem capitão, derrubando-o no chão, quase morto. Shikamaru e Kankuro correm para ajudá-lo, e Baki foge. Ino segura a mão de Sakura. – Vá vê-lo, eu agüento mais um pouco. – A rosada concorda e corre para ver Sai. Ela começa a aplicar ninjutsus médicos no rapaz. Ino encosta a cabeça no peito de Gaara, que a abraça. – Por que vocês estavam aqui?

-Para ajudá-los. – Ino conta o plano para ele que a olha zangado. – Vocês têm idéia da quantidade de regras que quebraram? Vocês podem ser expulsos da força ninja.

-Nós sabíamos dos riscos, mas precisávamos obrigar o inimigo a se revelar. E conseguimos. Acho que agora você tem provas suficientes para mandar prender Baki, certo?

Shikamaru volta até eles. – Sai está muito mal, Sakura não está conseguindo fechar o ferimento. Ela aplicou o antídoto e conseguiu estancar o sangramento, mas ele precisa de um hospital. – Ele olha para o braço de Ino. – E você também.

-Estamos longe de Suna. – Eles olham para Gaara. O Kazekage sabe o que eles estão pensando. – Vamos para Nishimura, o hospital de lá não é tão bem equipado quanto o de Suna, mas poderá servir a vocês.

Sakura ouve o que Gaara diz. – Muito bem, então vamos.

Shikamaru olha a sua volta. Além de Ino e Sai, Kankuro também tinha sido ferido. Sua perna tinha sido atingida de raspão por uma kunai. Sakura já havia aplicado antídoto nele e fechado o ferimento. – Ino como está o braço?

-Doendo. – Ela responde um pouco ofegante. A dor era forte. Seu braço queimava. – Como Sai está?

-Muito mal, eu e Sakura vamos carregá-lo. – Ino olha para Shikamaru, ele entende a pergunta nos olhos da amiga. – Não sabemos se ele vai chegar vivo até Nishimura.

Ino abaixa a cabeça. Eles tinham envolvido o rapaz naquela situação. Sente os olhos arderem de lágrimas. Gaara a abraça forte. – Vamos, eu vou ajudar a transportar Sai. – Ela olha agradecida para o namorado. Eles começam a se mover em direção a Nishimura. Kankuro ia ficar cuidando dos prisioneiros, todos estavam bem amarrados e não representavam perigo. Temari vai à frente, o mais rápido possível. Ela ia avisar que eles iam chegar com pessoas feridas e uma mensagem a Suna pedindo reforços e mandando prenderem Baki. Eles estavam a duas horas de Nishimura, e o tempo de Sai era curto. O rapaz estava inconsciente. Sakura tinha aplicado um sedativo para ele agüentar a dor. Ela queria que Ino também tomasse, mas Ino não quis, queria manter-se lúcida. Seu braço doía. Às vezes ela parava de andar, pois a dor era insuportável. Numa dessas paradas ela caiu, ofegante, o braço doía demais e estava ficando arroxeado, sinal de veneno. Gaara ajudava a carregar Sai. O rapaz estava muito mal. Sakura se aproxima de Ino. Ele apenas observa Sakura fazendo não com a cabeça e Ino se levantando para cair em seguida. Sakura faz sinal para eles esperarem.

-O que houve Sakura? Como está o braço da Ino? –Shikamaru pergunta. Gaara olha para a namorada, muito preocupado. – O braço dela não está nada bom e ela não pode continuar andando. Está muito fraca. Ela disse para a deixarmos aqui e voltarmos para buscá-la depois.

-Negativo. Sakura pegue aqui. –Gaara solta o braço de Sai, que Sakura pega em seguida e se aproxima da namorada. Ele se agacha e ela levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo. Era visível que ela sentia muita dor. – Está pretendendo morrer aqui, Yamanaka? Desista, você vem comigo, nem que seja carregada. - Ele a puxa para seu colo. – Gaara, eu vou atrasar todos. Sai está muito mal, vocês precisam chegar logo a Nishimura. – Ele a olha e a beija. – Acha que não posso carregá-la? Está muito enganada. – Gaara faz sinal para os outros continuarem. Ino apóia a cabeça no peito de Gaara. Ela olha o ferimento no braço dela, horrorizado. A atadura estava muito suja de sangue e areia e o braço estava roxo. Ela estava semi-incosciente. Sakura e Shikamaru continuavam carregando Sai. Eles estavam preocupados com Baki. O ex-sensei tinha desaparecido. Ele podia voltar com mais inimigos e atacá-los aproveitando que eles estavam vulneráveis.

Quando eles avistam Nishimura, vêem que Temari já estava lá do lado de fora da vila com um grupo de médicos. Ela tinha conseguido conversar com a prefeita e explicado que era irmã do Kazekage e ele estava a caminho com os outros. Sai estava muito mal, por duas vezes Sakura pediu para pararem e aplicou ninjutsus médicos, para que ele suportasse a viagem. Ino tinha despertado com muita dor. Os médicos ninjas correm até eles com macas. Rapidamente eles colocam Sai deitado e carregam. Gaara coloca Ino em uma maca também, ela estava ofegante e febril. Quando se aproximam do portão, uma mulher muito bonita os aguardava. Ela faz uma reverência a Gaara. – Gaara-sama, estávamos a sua espera. Você e os ninjas feridos podem entrar, mas os demais deverão ficar do lado de fora. – Eles ouvem aquilo sem acreditar, antes que Gaara possa responder, Sakura se adianta furiosa. Com um soco ela derruba parte do muro que por pouco não cai em cima da mulher e de Gaara, que a olham assustados. –Escuta aqui, garota, não sei quem ou o que você é, mas meu amigo está morrendo e minha amiga pode perder o braço. Ambos estavam lutando para defender Gaara e os irmãos. Então ou você sai da minha frente e nos deixa passar ou seu rosto vai ficar igual aquele muro. O que vai escolher? – A moça olha para Gaara, sem saber o que dizer. Ele faz um sinal com a cabeça e a outra manda abrir o portão, deixando todos entrarem. Rapidamente eles chegam ao hospital. Sakura começa a tratar Sai.

- Gaara-sama, o braço de Ino está em péssimo estado, mas eu preciso atender Sai primeiro. Peça para um médico de Nishimura limpar a ferida, por favor. – Gaara faz o que Sakura pedira. O médico olha para a ferida com uma cara assustada. Com cuidado ele remove as ataduras, Ino solta um grito de dor. O médico para e a olha. – O ferimento está infeccionado e o curativo grudou, vou tentar tirar com uma pinça, mas vai doer um pouco, minha jovem. Talvez você devesse tomar um sedativo. – Ino faz não com a cabeça. Ela não conseguia falar de tanta dor. Gaara estava ao lado da namorada. – Ino, tome o sedativo. – Ela volta a negar com a cabeça. Ele pragueja baixinho, fazendo-a rir. O medico volta com a pinça. – Muito bem, já que não quer o sedativo, vou tentar não feri-la. – Ele começa a tirar as ataduras. Ino sentia muita dor mas resiste e não solta nenhum gemido. O médico concluí a limpeza. – Você é uma jovem muito forte. Agora vou deixar sua amiga dar uns pontos. – Ela concorda com a cabeça e espera por Sakura.

Shikamaru olha para eles. Ele estava bem, apenas cansado. Temari está ao seu lado. Ele olha para Ino e se senta ao seu lado, pegando sua mão com cuidado. – Parece que eu nunca consigo cumprir o que prometi ao seu pai.

-Você é um idiota, Shikamaru. – Ino fala de olhos fechados, surpreendendo os outros. – Esqueça essa maldita promessa, eu não sou criança. Eu vou ficar bem. Sabe que preciso do meu braço para executar meus jutsus. – Ela abre os olhos, eles percebem que ela estava com febre. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto estava vermelho e molhado de suor. – Como o Sai está? – Ela se levanta e senta na maca. Gaara a ampara e olha para o outro shinobi ferido.

Shikamaru olha para Sakura e recebe um sinal de positivo da médica. – Ele está bem, agora é sua vez - A médica se aproxima e volta sua atenção para Ino. Rapidamente Sakura aplica uma injeção e começa a executar vários ninjutsus médicos. Depois dá alguns pontos. Ino respira fundo. Aquilo doía, mas não tanto quanto a limpeza. – Ino você pode mexer o braço? – Ino se esforça e movimenta um pouco o membro, mas sente uma grande dor e para com um gemido. –Vou aplicar um sedativo, está bem? – Ino segura a mão de Sakura e faz não com a cabeça. - Mas, Ino, você vai sentir muita dor. –Ino volta a fazer não com a cabeça e então Sakura imobiliza o braço da loira. Ela olha para Gaara, séria. – Agora, Gaara, explique. Quem eram aqueles homens? Você disse que eles não são de Nishimura, mas eles saíram daqui para atacá-los. E você não pareceu surpreso em vê-los.

-Ino, eu não posso lhe responder isso

-Você vai responder sim. Chega de segredos. Sai quase morreu para nos ajudar a salvá-los. Está claro que Baki não é o chefe disso. Tem alguém muito mais importante por trás de tudo, e você sabe ou desconfia de quem seja.

-Ino, você ouviu o Kazegake, ele não pode nos contar. – Sai tinha se erguido na cama e olha Ino com desaprovação. Depois se vira para Gaara. – Gaara-sama, o que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo?

Gaara olha para o outro. Sai sabia o que estava acontecendo. A ANBU tinha investigado Nishimura e com certeza ele tinha descoberto algo. – Vocês já fizeram muito e se arriscaram bastante. Fiquem aqui até terem condições de voltarem a Konoha. – A prefeita da vila, Shimizu Keiko, aparece na porta e faz sinal para Gaara. Ino não gosta e encosta a cabeça no peito dele que a abraça e beija seu rosto. – Tenho que ir agora, nos vemos depois. – Ino olha para ele sem acreditar. Após a saída de Gaara e Temari, todos olham para Sai. Ali estavam apenas os ninjas de Konoha.

-Muito bem, Sai que mudança é essa? Você respeitando a posição e as ordens de Gaara não pode significar boa coisa.

-Ino, nossa presença aqui foi forçada. Gaara está numa situação delicada. Como você mesma disse, tem pessoas muito importantes por trás de tudo isso. Com certeza Baki não será encontrado. E nós não temos provas contra ninguém além dele. – Sai olha para Sakura. – Quanto tempo teremos que ficar aqui, Sakura?

-Você e Ino sofreram ferimentos graves, porém com a aplicação de ninjutsus e medicamentos poderão sair em uma semana aproximadamente.

-Então, Ino, temos uma semana para conseguir as provas necessárias.

-Sai, conte-nos o que você sabe. – Sai olha para porta e pede silêncio. Gaara entra em seguida. – Vocês devem ficar aqui até que tenham condições de partir. Não poderão sair desta enfermaria. – Eles se olham. Sai olha para os demais. – Temos nossas ordens. – Ele espera que os outros concordem.

Shikamaru olha todos e depois se vira para Gaara. – Imagino que estas ordens não se apliquem a Sakura, certo? Afinal ela é a médica responsável pelo Sai e pela Ino e com certeza precisará buscar itens necessários ao tratamento deles. – Sakura abaixa a cabeça sem entender, mas não fala nada. Gaara concorda. – Está bem, Sakura poderá sair daqui quando precisar, mas os demais terão que ficar restritos a este lugar.

-Fique tranqüilo, Gaara. Ninguém além de Sakura será visto fora daqui. – Gaara estranha que todos tenham concordado tão tranquilamente, mas não diz nada. Eles seriam vigiados constantemente. Ele se aproxima de Ino. –Como está o braço?

-Ainda dói. Acho que não poderei executar nenhum jutsu por algum tempo. – Ele a olha sério. Ela quase perdera o braço e Sai quase morrera. Se não fosse por eles, talvez ele os irmãos estivessem mortos agora. Ele segura a nuca dela e a puxa para um beijo. Ela corresponde, mas a imagem de Shimizu Keiko volta a sua mente e ela se afasta. – Imagino que estão ordens sejam de sua amiga, certo?

-Ino, essas ordens são minhas. – Ele responde irritado. Ela se encosta a cabeceira da cama e o olha séria. Ele se levanta. – Preciso ir. Mas virei vê-los mais vezes, durante a estadia de vocês.

-Você não voltara a Suna? – Ino pergunta surpresa. – Pretendo acompanhar minha irmã amanhã de volta a Suna, mas voltarei em seguida. Se precisarem de algo, chamem Keiko.

-Gaara-sama, você teve noticias de Kankuro? – Sakura pegunta tímida. Ele a olha. – Ainda não, mas assim que tiver eu lhe falo.

Ele sai da enfermaria. Todos olham para Sai que faz um sinal com a mão pedindo para eles esperarem. Depois ele se encosta-se à cama. Sentia um pouco de dor, mas já podia se levantar com certeza.

-Muito bem, Shikamaru. Por que disse a Gaara que eu precisarei sair da enfermaria? Sabe que isso não será necessário. E não adianta eu sair, pois não sou investigadora e nem saberia o que procurar. –Sakura pergunta curiosa.

-Você não, mas Ino é. E ela pode usar seu corpo, certo Ino? – Sakura olha para Ino. – Mas e seu braço? Você mesma disse que não pode executar jutsus.

-Eu menti. Quando Shikamaru falou que ninguém além de você seria visto fora daqui eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, porém percebi que Gaara podia desconfiar e falei que não podia executar nenhum jutsu. Mas Shikamaru, não gosto da idéia de enganar Gaara.

-Mas você quer ajudá-lo, correto? – Ela concorda. - Então Ino teremos que enganá-lo, pelo bem dele. Gaara está sendo pressionado e nossa presença só piorou a situação dele. – Ino o ouve em silêncio. Estava preocupada com Gaara.

-Muito bem, Sai. Agora nos conte o que sabe. – Shikamaru pede. Sai concorda e conta o que a ANBU tinha descoberto. Quando termina todos olham para ele sem acreditar.

-Céus, então Gaara pode ser incriminado. Se não encontrarmos provas, ele será considerado o único culpado. Precisamos ajudá-lo. - Shikamaru fala preocupado. – Precisamos de um plano.

-Sim, Shikamaru, então coloque seu cérebro privilegiado para funcionar. – Eles conversam durante um longo tempo e traçam um plano.

-Temos pouco tempo, então Ino acho que você e Sakura devem começar a colocar nosso plano em prática a partir de hoje. A principio, Sakura, acho que você deve sair e pegar coisas por aí. Isso mostrará que realmente você precisa de itens que não têm aqui. Amanhã, Ino entra em seu corpo e começa a investigar.

- Precisamos de nossas mochilas. Imagino que já elas já devem ter sido revistadas. Mas acho que eles não vão tirar os pergaminhos e as tintas de dentro da minha.

-Sai, não faça ratos, por favor, eu morro de medo deles. – Sakura fala e os outros riem. Ino está calada. Estava preocupada com a reação de Gaara quando descobrisse que tinha sido enganado. Provavelmente ele terminaria tudo com ela. Ela suspira e Shikamaru a olha. – Que foi loira?

-Gaara vai ficar furioso comigo. – Ela senta na cama, seu braço doía, mas não tanto. Uma batida na porta logo depois Temari entra. Percebia-se que ela estava bem zangada.

-Gaara disse que vocês não podem sair e que eu não devo vir aqui. Ele quer que eu vá embora amanhã com ele. – Ela fala irritada.

-Então deveria obedecer a seu irmão, Temari-sama.– Sai fala olhando firme para a outra. Se Temari fosse ficar aparecendo ali, o plano deles não daria certo. Temari olha para Sai. – Eu venho quando quiser.

-Tudo bem, o irmão é seu. Mas lembre-se de que ele é o Kazekage. – Sai fala áspero.

-Temari, Sai tem razão. Não queremos ter mais problemas do que já enfrentaremos quando chegarmos a Konoha. Provavelmente seremos expulsos da força ninja. Se criarmos mais confusões, poderemos ser presos. – Shikamaru fala para a namorada. Temari os olha penalizada. Eles estavam encrencados por terem ajudado ela e os irmãos. Ela concorda e depois de beijar Shikamaru, sai.

- Não entendi essa decisão do Gaara. Impedir-nos de sair eu entendo, mas proibir Temari de entrar aqui é estranho.

-Ino a próxima vez que Gaara entrar aqui, tente ler os pensamentos dele. Acho que ele está desconfiado de algo e quer evitar que usemos a irmã dele.

-Sinto muito, Sai, mas não farei isso. Gaara é meu namorado e confia em mim. Não seria justo agir dessa forma com ele.

Sai solta um suspiro de impaciência, mas aceita a decisão de Ino.

XXX

Ino sai da enfermaria e olha a sua volta. Ela estava dentro do corpo de Sakura. Era a terceira incursão que ela fazia na vila. Já tinha entrado nas estufas e encontrado três laboratórios de remédios. Ela tinha encontrado provas de que a vila produzia veneno, mas precisavam encontrar provas de que Gaara era inocente. Naquele dia pretendia entrar no escritório da prefeita. Não seria fácil, mas seguiriam o plano que Shikamaru tinha traçado. Ela olha o relógio, teria cinco minutos para chegar ao local. Depois Sai criaria distração que possibilitaria Ino de entrar e revistar. Ela encontra o escritório, agora era aguardar. Ela estava do lado de fora de uma janela quando começa a ouvir vozes lá dentro.

-Eles desconfiam de algo. Você deve se livrar deles, Gaara.

-Eles iram embora, amanhã, Keiko. Tenha paciência. – Ino fica a espera. Gaara parecia bem irritado. Apesar do que ele dissera, não tinha aparecido nenhuma vez para vê-los.

-Você gosta dela, certo? Da ninja loira. Eu vi as fotos no jornal. Vocês pareciam bem íntimos. Ela é sua amante?

-Ela é minha namorada. O braço dela está piorando. Ela pode perder o braço. – Gaara parecia preocupado. Sakura tinha dito a ele que o braço de Ino tinha piorado, na tentativa de ficarem mais tempo, porém não dera certo. Eles teriam que partir na manhã seguinte.

-Não posso fazer nada. Eles nem deveriam estar aqui, você sabe. Deviam ter partido com sua irmã. – Temari tinha ido embora no dia seguinte a chegada deles. – Em Suna tem um hospital melhor que o daqui.

-Ino e Sai não suportariam a viagem. –Ino olha o relógio estava na hora. Um grande barulho é ouvido do outro lado da vila. Ela escuta Keiko e Gaara saírem correndo do local. Ela entra em seguida. Começa a olhar tudo rapidamente. Precisava encontrar provas que inocentassem Gaara, ou ele iria ser preso quando tudo viesse a tona. Ela vai abrindo as gavetas da mesa, uma a uma. Na terceira ela encontra um envelope grande. Rápido ela olha o conteúdo e encontra o que precisava. Sabia que aquelas gavetas deviam ficar trancadas, mas com certeza Keiko saíra correndo e não tivera tempo. Agora era voltar para a enfermaria. Com certeza eles seriam os primeiros suspeitos pela confusão. Ela sai da sala e olha para os lados, não havia ninguém por perto. Ela corre o mais rápido que consegue e chega à enfermaria. O homem que sempre ficava vigiando-os não estava lá, com certeza também correra para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ino entra.

-Céus, já estávamos preocupados. – Ino rapidamente volta ao seu corpo. Sakura senta ao seu lado. Parecia que ela estava examinando seu braço. Sakura tinha passado uma tintura escura no braço de Ino. Quem visse imaginaria que o braço dela estava muito ruim. A porta da enfermaria se abre e Gaara entra com Keiko. Ele olha para todos.

Ino estava magoada por ele não ter aparecido nenhuma vez, nem mesmo quando Sakura lhe disse que o seu braço tinha piorado. Ele parecia que não se importava mais com ela. Pelo jeito estava se divertindo com a Keiko. Sakura continua fingindo que cuidava do braço dela e Ino solta um falso gemido de dor. – Eu sei que dói Ino, mas preciso trocar o curativo. – Sakura tem que fazer um grande esforço para não rir e estragar tudo. Ino volta a fazer uma careta de dor e Sakura é obrigada a se abaixar como fosse pegar algo para disfarçar. Gaara para ao lado da cama da namorada. – Como você está? – Ela o olha com raiva. – Desde quando você se importa? – Ele a olha sério. – Ino, eu me importo com você.

-Já percebi. – Ela vira o rosto, está quase chorando. Seu braço estava bem, mas o desinteresse que ele demonstrara por ela estava doendo.

-Gaara-sama, ouvimos um grande barulho. Aconteceu algo? – Sai pergunta. Ele estava próximo a janela. Gaara desvia o olhar de Ino e vira para o outro. – Sim, houve uma explosão do outro lado da vila.

-E você veio correndo para nos ver. Achou que fossemos nós? Bom, como pode ver estamos todos aqui, não precisa mais desperdiçar seu precioso tempo conosco. –Ele percebe que ela estava muito magoada. – Desculpe, não pude vir antes, estava muito ocupado. – Ino olha para Keiko. – É imagino que você andou ocupado, mesmo. Como eu disse, não perca seu tempo conosco. Volte a suas ocupações tão importantes. – A outra sorri com falsidade. Depois se aproxima e coloca a mão no braço de Gaara que a olha irritado. – Venha, precisamos ver o que aconteceu. – Ela olha para Ino. - Soube que partem amanhã, certo?

- Ino não terá condições de partir amanhã, Gaara. O braço dela está piorando. – Shikamaru tenta mais uma vez conseguir mais tempo. – Desista Shikamaru, é melhor irmos embora. Já estou cansada deste lugar. - Gaara olha para Ino que desvia o olhar. – Sinto muito, mas é melhor vocês irem embora. O hospital de Konoha é mais equipado. – Ele volta para perto da namorada e pega a mão dela com delicadeza. – Assim que for possível, eu irei vê-la em Konoha. – Ino puxa a mão e não o olha. Sentia uma grande tristeza.

Ela não responde e ele sai em seguida. Eles aguardam uns minutos e depois Ino entrega o envelope para Sai. Todos lêem o conteúdo. – Bom, acho que isso é o suficiente para inocentar Gaara. Junto com as outras provas que conseguimos, podemos procurar Naruto e acabar com o esquema de Nishimura. Vamos deixar tudo pronto para partirmos amanhã. Ino e Sakura, escondam as provas em suas roupas. Com certeza eles vão revistar nossas coisas amanhã. Ino, não esqueça que você tem que aparentar estar com muita dor. Ninguém vai acreditar em uma cura milagrosa. Durmam bem, pois não teremos tempo para descansar até Konoha. Com certeza seremos perseguidos.

Ino deita. Está fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar. Shikamaru senta ao seu lado. – Você esta muito magoada com ele. – Ela olha para o amigo. – Ele não veio me ver nenhuma vez. Nem quando a Sakura disse que meu braço tinha piorado. Ele não se importa comigo. Arriscamos tanto para ajudá-los e ele nem se importa se estamos vivos ou mortos. – Ela começa a chorar. Shikamaru a abraça. – Ino, tenho certeza de que ele teve seus motivos para agir assim.

- É eu vi. O motivo dele se chama Keiko. Sai tinha razão. Eles são amantes. – Ela fecha os olhos. – É melhor seguirmos o conselho do Sai e descansarmos. Precisamos ir embora amanhã. Para mim chega de País do Vento. Espero nunca mais voltar aqui.

XXX

Eles estavam prontos. Conforme Sai tinha orientado, Ino fingia sentir muita dor. Sakura tinha enfaixado seu braço e colocado uma tipóia. Eles já estavam no portão. Ino olha em volta, esperava que Gaara viesse se despedir, mas ele não aparecera. Ino fica desapontada. Keiko chega e a olha um sorriso irônico. – Vim me despedir de vocês. Espero que tenham apreciado sua estadia em minha vila. Gaara mandou dizer que está muito ocupado, mas lhes deseja uma boa viagem. Algum recado para ele?– Ino a fuzila com o olhar. Shikamaru a abraça. Ele carregava a mochila dele e a dela. Como Sai tinha previsto, eles tinham revistado as coisas deles. A explosão do dia anterior tinha deixado o pessoal de vila muito preocupado, eles procuraram, mas não encontraram nada. Isso os deixara desconfiados, mas eles não podiam provar nada contra eles. Eles começam a andar em direção a Konoha até não poderem mais ser vistos. Depois Sakura remove a tipóia do braço de Ino e eles começam a correr velozmente. Tinham que chegar a Konoha bem rápido. E vivos.

Gaara chega à enfermaria e a encontra vazia. Ele fica preocupado. Keiko lhe tinha dito que eles partiriam logo após o almoço. Ele procura o guarda que os vigiava. – Onde os ninjas de Konoha estão?

-Eles foram embora logo cedo, Gaara-sama. Keiko-sama os acompanhou. A moça loira não parecia estar muito bem, mas eles foram embora assim mesmo. – Gaara fica furioso e sai a procura de Keiko. Ele a encontra em seu escritório. – Por que não me disse que meus amigos estavam indo embora?

-Você está muito emotivo, Gaara. É por causa da ninja loira? – Gaara a olha sério. – Eles foram bem cedo por ordens minhas. Mas não se preocupe eu disse á eles que você tinha desejado boa viagem.

Gaara sai de lá irritado. Ele encosta-se a parede e fecha os olhos. Ino devia estar muito magoada com ele. Lembrava as acusações que ela lhe fizera no dia anterior. Keiko não lhe dera um momento sequer de paz para ficar um pouco com Ino. Ele ficará muito preocupado quando Sakura dissera que o braço dela estava pior. Mas não tivera tempo de ir vê-la. Ele precisava completar sua missão ali em Nishimura. Eles tinham concluído uma toxina muito perigosa e ele precisava impedir que ela saísse de lá. Depois tentaria falar com Ino, pelo menos tentaria se desculpar.

XXX

Naruto olhava para os quatro muito zangados. Ino e os demais estavam sentados em frente ao Hokage. Ele se levanta e anda pela sala. – Vocês têm idéia do que fizeram? Podem ser expulsos da força ninja. Podem ser presos. Recebi reclamações de que vocês se envolveram em um problema interno do País do Vento. O Daimyo do Vento acusa vocês de terem explodido um laboratório em uma vila chamada Nishimura.

- Isso não é verdade. Nós só explodimos um container de lixo. – Sai se defende com um sorriso. Naruto o olha furioso. Depois se senta novamente e olha os papéis que tem a sua frente. Os mesmos que Ino pegara na gaveta de Keiko em Nishimura.

-Vocês se arriscaram muito, mas conseguiram provas importantes. Agora deixem comigo. Vocês ficaram detidos no Prédio da Inteligência. O Daimyo do Vento pediu para ver a audiência de vocês através de vídeo conferência. O Kazekage e seus irmãos também virão. Apresentaremos as provas então. Mas fiquem certos de que serão duramente criticados e com certeza punidos.

-Nós sabíamos do risco que corríamos Naruto. E não nos arrependemos. – Shikamaru fala tranqüilo.

-Faríamos tudo de novo, se fosse preciso. - Ino completa. Eles tinham chegado a Konoha logo pela manhã. Fazia dois dias que tinham saído de Nishimura. Estavam exaustos, não tinham parado para descansar. Eles foram perseguidos, mas tinham conseguido despistar os inimigos. Logo que chegaram foram falar com Naruto. Mostraram as provas e contaram tudo que tinham descoberto. Naruto estava muito preocupado, sabia que seus ninjas tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, mas sabia que eles seriam penalizados severamente

-Muito bem, agora vocês devem ir. – Naruto chama um ninja que estava do lado de fora da sala. – Levem estes quatro ninjas para o Prédio da Inteligência. Eles devem ficar detidos. – O ninja olha espantado para os quatro. – Diga para Kakashi vir até aqui.

XXX

Eles chegam ao Prédio da Inteligência e são levados a uma parte onde ficavam as celas. O lugar não era um palácio, mas tinha camas e banheiros com água quente. Eles tomam banho e logo um ninja traz um lanche para eles. Depois um médico veio examiná-los. Ele tira o curativo do braço da Ino. – Ino-sama, seu braço já está bem.

-Graças a Sakura. Mas vai ficar uma cicatriz. – O médico concorda e depois de examinar Sai, ele os deixa para poderem descansar. Ino deita, mas não consegue dormir. Estava cansada e triste. Não queria admitir, mas sentia saudade de Gaara. Ele lhe parecera tão triste quando falara com ela na enfermaria. Mas não fora se despedir dela e dos amigos. Até Shikamaru ficara chateado com a atitude do cunhado. Podiam ser mandados para a cadeia pelo que fizeram e Gaara não tivera nenhuma consideração por eles. Ino começa a chora de novo, não queria reconhecer, mas ela estava apaixonada por Sabaku no Gaara. Porém ele a tinha esquecido e estava com Keiko em Nishimura. Era melhor fazer um esforço para esquecê-lo também. Com esses pensamentos ela fecha os olhos e dorme.

XXX

Gaara e os irmão chegam a Konoha a noite. No dia seguinte seria a audiência disciplinar dos quatro ninjas de Konoha que salvaram a vida deles. Eles ficam sabendo que os quatro estavam detidos no Prédio da Inteligência e se dirigem para lá rapidamente. Entram e esperam para serem atendidos. Um ninja se aproxima rapidamente.

-Boa noite, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-dono, Temari-dono. Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Boa noite, queremos falar com Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru e Ino. – O ninja olha para eles, mas antes que possa responder, um homem alto se aproxima. Ibiki Morino assustava com seu porte e sua aparência. – Pode deixar eu resolvo isso. – O outro ninja faz uma rápida reverencia e sai deixando-os ali.

-Sinto muito, Gaara-sama, mas eles não podem receber nenhuma visita antes da audiência. Ordens do Hokage. – Ele olha para Gaara. Tinha visto fotos dele com Ino em um jornal de Suna que estava circulando em Konoha.

-Por favor, Ibiki-sensei, somente alguns minutos. Não tivemos chance de agradecer a eles o que fizeram por nós. – Kankuro tenta argumentar. – Vocês podem fazer isso depois da audiência. Os quatro chegaram aqui cansados, e Ino e Sai estavam feridos. Eles precisam descansar, terão um dia difícil amanhã.

- Poderia dar um recado a eles então? – Temari pede. Ibiki a olha com um sorriso sarcástico. –Acha que tenho cara de pombo correio? Sinto muito, mas vocês devem sair agora. Boa noite. – Ele volta a olhar para Gaara. O Kazekage não tinha falado nada. Eles se despedem e saem.

-Droga. Sakura deve estar chateada, gostaria de dar um pouco de apoio a eles. Afinal se envolveram nessa encrenca para nos ajudar.

-E ajudaram, se não fosse por eles acho que não estaríamos vivos. – Temari completa. Estava preocupada com Gaara. Ele estava quieto e tenso desde que saíra de Nishimura.- Gaara está tudo bem?

-Vamos. Eu preciso falar com Naruto. Vocês vão para a casa do Shikamaru?

-Eu vou para casa da Ino. Vocês deviam vir também. – Ele olha para os outros. Temari concorda. – Eu os encontro lá, depois que falar com Naruto.

Ele se dirige ao gabinete do Hokage. Pediria a Naruto para deixá-lo falar com Ino. Precisava falar com ela. Tinha que tentar se desculpar. Ele entra no gabinete do amigo que já o esperava. Eles conversam por mais de uma hora. Gaara estava impressionado com a quantidade de provas que os ninjas tinham recolhido em Nishimura.

-Como eles conseguiram tudo isso?

-Você não devia subestimar os talentos da Yamanaka. Ela é uma grande investigadora, foi por isso que a mandei para Suna. Mas não esperava que você se envolvesse com ela. - Gaara o olha e Naruto lhe mostra o jornal de Suna. – Faz quatro dias que chegou a Konoha. Todo mundo já viu.

-Naruto, gostaria de falar com ela. – Naruto o olha. Gaara parecia chateado. – Sinto muito Gaara, mas não posso permitir. Foi uma decisão do conselho de jounins de que eles não recebessem visitas. E o clã Yamanaka tem feito muito barulho por que você mandou prendê-la em Suna. Deixe para falar com a Ino depois da audiência.

Sem opção. Gaara se despede do amigo e se dirige para a casa de Ino. Passaria a noite lá com os irmãos.

Ele entra no quarto dela e se lembra da primeira noite que passaram juntos ali. Ele sorri, não imaginava que ela era uma kunoichi e que pouco tempo depois estaria apaixonado. Ino o irritara, o provocara, o instigara e o conquistara. Ele a queria perto, queria fazer amor com ela. Mas não sabia se ela ainda gostaria de ficar com ele. Tinha errado em Nishimura e precisava esclarecer o que tinha acontecido. Ino imaginava que ele tinha estado com Keiko durante aquele tempo, mas não era verdade e ele precisava dizer-lhe isso. Porém teria que esperar até o dia seguinte. Ele deita, mas não consegue dormir.

XXX

Gaara e Naruto já estavam na sala de vídeo conferência, aguardando a conexão com os Senhores Feudais do Fogo e do Vento.

A imagem dos Daymios aparecem nos monitores. Os Kages fazem uma reverência e se sentam. O Daymio do Vento estava furioso, mas o do Fogo parecia satisfeito. Ele começa a falar.

-Bom dia a todos, já sabemos por que estamos aqui, gostaria de deixar claro que as decisões tomadas nesta audiência não podem ser contestadas em momento algum. – Todos concordam. Ele então chama a atenção de Gaara. – Kazekage-sama, fico feliz que esteja aqui. Naruto, peça aos ninjas para entrarem.

Eles entram na sala de vídeo conferência de Konoha. Gaara estava preocupado. Sabia das acusações que pesavam sobre os quatro e queria ajudá-los. Só não sabia como. Ele vê Ino e os demais entrarem. Os quatro fazem uma reverência. O olhar dele cruza com o de Ino, que desvia o olhar rapidamente. Ela estava linda. Seu braço estava enfaixado, mas Naruto já lhe tinha dito que ela estava melhor.

-Muito bem, Hokage Naruto, pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? Seus ninjas invadiram o País do Vento e atacaram uma vila civil. – O Daimyo do Vento começa a falar.

O Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo olha para o monitor onde apareciam os quatro ninjas. Tinha as fichas deles sobre sua mesa. Conhecia os quatro pelo nome e todos tinham fichas impecáveis. Ele também tinha recebido as provas encontradas pelos quatro quando estavam em Nishimura. Percebia ali um grande perigo para todo o mundo ninja. Ele volta a olhar para os quatro.

- Uma atitude como esta exige uma punição exemplar. – O Daimyo do Vento continua. – Eu exijo que eles sejam presos por um longo tempo.

- Vamos ouvir o que o Hokage tem a falar sobre isso. - O Daimyo do Fogo fala, olhando para o monitor onde aparecia o outro.

-Não creio que o Hokage tenha como justificar. A menos é claro que eles estivessem seguindo suas ordens, Naruto-sama. - O Daimyo do Vento fala com maldade.

- Na verdade, estavam sim. – Silêncio. Tanto Daimyo quanto Gaara olham para Naruto sem entender. Naruto olha para os ninjas de Konoha. – Tanto a ANBU quanto Yamanaka Ino estavam lá investigando os ataques contra o Kazekage. E a investigação os levou a Nishimura, onde eles continuaram investigando.

- Pensei que eles tinham ido lá tratar seus ferimentos. – O Daimyo do Vento comenta, zangado.

-Ferimentos causados por um ninja de Suna. – o Daimyo do Fogo completou.

Gaara olha para os quatro. Eles tinham investigado em Nishimura? Como?

- Naruto, não gosto de idéia de seus ninjas investigando uma simples vila civil.

-Como todo respeito senhor, Nishimura não é uma simples vila civil. – Ino fala, séria.

-Ninguém lhe deu o direito de falar ainda, Yamanaka. Mas já que se manifestou gostaria de deixar claro que não me sinto a vontade em saber que o Kazekage está envolvido com alguém que pode ler mentes.

-Senhor, não leio mentes, não sou uma aberração de circo. – Tanto Shikamaru, quanto Sai disfarçam o riso. – Eu leio pensamentos, é diferente. E eu nunca li os pensamentos do Kazekage, eu conheço meus limites.

-Assim mesmo, fico muito preocupado com sua participação no ocorrido. Com certeza poderia ler os meus pensamentos e os do Daymio do Fogo agora, não é?

-Também não sou um radio transmissor de longa distância, Senhor. – Desta vez os amigos de Ino não conseguiram disfarçar o riso e Naruto teve que desviar o olhar, para não rir também. – Não poderia ler seus pensamentos a esta distância e mesmo que pudesse, não acho que valesse a pena.

-Insolente! Exijo que ela seja afastada da força ninja imediatamente. – Gaara se preocupou. Ino era geniosa e poderia se prejudicar, mas Naruto pareceu tranqüilo. – A punição deles ainda será decidida e será igual para os quatro.

- Que seja, mas não quero a presença de Yamanakas na Vila Oculta da Areia de novo. A entrada deles esta proibida por mim a partir de agora. Não são confiáveis. – Ino estreita o olhar, mas não diz nada.

-Todo Yamanaka é dotado de ética e bom senso, Daimyo-sama, e Yamanaka Ino é altamente profissional.

-Imagino em que área ela é profissional, Naruto-sama. – Ino sente o sangue ferver de raiva daquele homem. Sai toca em seu ombro e ela fica calada. Gaara também não gosta de insinuação sobre sua namorada. Naruto olha friamente o Daimyo do Vento. – Exijo que trate todos os meus ninjas com respeito, Daimyo-sama.

-Nós estamos desviando do assunto, Naruto. Gostaria de manter o foco, por favor. – O Daimyo do Fogo fala, evitando uma discussão.

-Pois bem, como eu dizia, os ninjas da Folha estavam realizando um trabalho de investigação. E descobriram coisas muito interessantes sobre Nishimura. Não estávamos entendendo porque uma vila civil é fechada. Ou porque ela produz veneno e toxina neurais.

Gaara olha para Naruto. Estava preocupado. Não sabia como aquilo ia acabar. Ele olha para Ino, mas a atenção dela estava nos monitores. Ela estava evitando olhar para ele.

-Do que está falando, Naruto?

-Naruto está falando destes papéis. – O Daymio do Fogo mostra os papéis que Naruto lhe tinha enviado. Ele mostra também uma ampola, a mesma que Ino tinha encontrado no prédio onde estava o corpo de Haruki. – E desta toxina, também.

O outro olha aquilo com um olhar duro. Onde eles tinham encontrado aquilo?

-Eu não sei o que são essas coisas. Do que se trata?

- Bem os papéis têm sua assinatura. E são ordens para produção e entrega de centenas de doses de uma toxina neural especial. Pode nos explicar o porquê do País do Vento estar produzindo isso? Os testes revelaram que é um psicoestimulante muito forte. Essa droga superestimularia a função cerebral de quem ingerisse ou injetasse provocando alucinações, agressividade extrema e depressão.

-Bem, não me parece perigosa, ou Konoha tem medo de um pouco de dor de cabeça? -Ino fica furiosa. Shikamaru coloca a mão sobre o ombro dela. – Acalme-se, deixe Naruto cuidar disso. – Ela concorda e tenta se acalmar. Gaara observa a reação dela. Já tinha entendido que aquilo podia ser perigoso para o clã Yamanaka.

-Uma droga que pode eliminar todo um clã de Konoha é algo um pouco mais sério do que uma simples dor de cabeça. Estava querendo neutralizar os Yamanakas ? Ou matá-los mesmo? Por acaso esta dose estava destinada a ser usada em minha investigadora? Queria usar Yamanaka Ino como cobaia? - O Daymio do Fogo pergunta, irritado. Ino permanece em silêncio olhando para frente. Ela sentira um verdadeiro pânico quando descobriram o que aquela toxina podia causar.

-Como pode provar que isso veio do País do Vento? Pode ter sido produzido por qualquer um dos outros países. – Se defende o Daimyo do Vento.

-A composição da toxina é uma formula criada por Chyio-sama, há anos atrás, na época do Quarto Kazekage. E ela consta em um documento assinado por você. - Daimyo do Fogo apresenta o documento como prova.

Gaara está tenso. Sabia que as acusações eram sérias. Imaginar que podiam testar aquela droga em Ino o deixara furioso.

O Daymio do Vento olha para o quatro ninjas de Konoha com ódio. Eles deviam estar mortos. Todos eles. Baki falhara de novo. Não conseguira matar Gaara e também não matara aqueles shinobis.

-Qual era a intenção do País do Vento? Eliminar todos os grandes clãs de Konoha? Quem seriam os próximos: Hyuugas, Naras, Akimichis, Inuzukas, Aburames? Pretendia criar toxinas neurais que os afetassem também?

- Se Nishimura estava produzindo venenos e toxinas, com certeza foi por ordem do Quinto. – O Daimyo do Vento enfim joga a culpa sobre Gaara. Mas todos já esperavam por isso.

-Não creio que Gaara-sama soubesse o que estava sendo produzido em Nishimura. Pelo menos não a principio. – Sai se manifesta. – Quando ele descobriu, se tornou uma ameaça aos planos do Daimyo do Vento. Foi por isso que você mandou matá-lo, certo?

-Fez um acordo com Baki. Ele deveria matar os irmãos Sabaku. – Shikamaru continua. Gaara olha para eles. Ele tinha conversado com Naruto no dia anterior. Já tinha conhecimento de tudo que eles descobriram e das provas que conseguira. Provas que o inocentavam de toda e qualquer culpa sobre o ocorrido.

-Com certeza deve ter prometido a Baki-sensei o cargo de Kage, afinal ele sempre o almejou. Deve ter ficado muito frustrado quando o conselho de Suna nomeou Sabaku no Gaara como Quinto Kazekage. – Naruto fala olhando nos olhos do Daimyo do Vento através do monitor. – Mandou assassinar meu amigo e seus irmãos. Achava mesmo que Konoha não faria nada? Mandei uma das minhas melhores investigadoras para descobrir o que estava acontecendo em Suna. Imagino que Baki deva ter ficado furioso quando viu Gaara chegando com a Yamanaka em Suna.

Gaara olha para a namorada. Ela estava séria. Sai estava ao lado e sussurra algo em seu ouvido, ela concorda com a cabeça e o outro dá um pequeno sorriso. Gaara solta um suspiro, precisava falar com ela. Ele volta a olhar para os Senhores Feudais.

- Por que somente o País do Fogo deve contar com a ajuda de ninjas tão poderosos? Um clã especializado em infiltração e espionagem é um risco para todo o mundo ninja. Não somente para o País do Vento, mas todos os outros grandes países.

- Os Yamanakas prestam serviços para todos os países. Eu já estive na Vila Oculta da Nuvem e na Vila Oculta da Nevoa, além da Vila Oculta da Areia. – Ino explica, evitando olhar para Gaara. – Não penso que sejamos um perigo para o mundo ninja. Pelo menos, não a ponto de sermos eliminados de forma covarde.

-A quem chamou de covarde, sua vadia? – Ino olha para o Daimyo do Vento. Era perceptível o desprezo que ela sentia. – Ao senhor. Tentou eliminar o Kage da própria vila oculta de seu país, tentou eliminar todo o meu clã e colocou a culpa em Gaara-sama. Estes, senhor, são atos de pura covardia e vergonha para qualquer shinobi.

-Baki devia tê-la matado quanto teve chance. – Ela sorri. – Ele tentou, mas só conseguiu arranhar meu braço. Francamente, se quiser me matar, mande alguém do mesmo nível dos irmãos Sabaku da próxima vez. –No monitor aparece Kakashi-sensei junto com três membros da ANBU. Rapidamente eles prendem o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento, que não tem outra opção além de se render. Os membros do clã vêem a imagem de Sai no monitor e rapidamente o cumprimentam com respeitos sumindo em seguida com o prisioneiro. Kakashi olha para os ninjas da Folha.

-Bom dia, vocês andaram bem ocupados, pelo jeito. Conseguiram evitar uma guerra. Parabéns aos quatro.

-Bom dia e obrigado, sensei. – Todos respondem com um sorriso. Depois Kakashi se vira para o Daymio do Fogo. – Ele será levado a julgamento no País do Ferro. Porém o General Mifune pediu que um novo Senhor Feudal seja indicado rapidamente, o País do Vento não deverá ficar sem um governante. Ele sugeriu que alguém assuma o cargo temporariamente e depois uma reunião seja feita com os diversos lideres das vilas e províncias do País do Vento junto com os demais Senhores Feudais para escolherem um líder definitivo.

-Mifune tem razão. O País do Vento precisa de um novo líder, e creio que essa responsabilidade deva recair sobres seus ombros, Gaara-sama. E seu irmão deverá assumir o cargo de Kage de Suna. Gaara-sama, deverá se apresentar na capital do Vento o mais rápido possível. Diante das acusações e da prisão do Daimyo, receio que seu país enfrentará conflitos internos. - Todos olham para Gaara que está sério. – Sim, senhor. Partirei ainda hoje para a capital.

-Certo, agora só nos falta resolver a punição adequada para os shinobis envolvidos no ocorrido. Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho e como Hatake Kakashi disse, evitaram uma guerra, porém não posso deixar que saiam disso sem uma punição. O mais indicado seria a expulsão dos quatro da força ninja. – Os quatro se entreolham. Naruto e Gaara podiam sentir a tristeza deles. Em seguida Sai olha para o Daimyo. – Sabíamos do risco que corríamos senhor, e aceitaremos a punição que considerar adequada.

-Todos concordam com o capitão Sai? – Os outros três confirmam. Naruto olha para eles e em seguida para o Daimyo. –Acho arriscado expulsá-los senhor. Eles poderão ser contratados por algum inimigo. Não gostaria de ter os clãs Yamanaka ou Nara contra nós.

-Jamais nos colocaríamos contra Konoha, Naruto-sama. – Ino fala irritada. Não via a hora de voltar para casa e poder descansar.

-Assim, mesmo Yamanaka, você e Shikamaru são lideres dos seus clãs, e não acho apropriado que sejam expulsos e assim como Sai e Sakura, são extremamente importantes para Konoha

-Concordo com você, Naruto. Eles são preciosos demais para Konoha. Todos têm fichas exemplares. – O Daimyo volta a pensar. – Vocês serão rebaixados. Todos os quatro. Porém, capitão Sai, imagino que deva continuar no comando da ANBU. – Os outros três olham para Sai aprovando a decisão. – Mas os demais perderam os privilégios que tinham como jounins.

-De que privilégios ele está falando? – Shikamaru sussurra no ouvido de Ino. – Talvez dormir no meio do mato e tomar banho em rios congelados. - Ino responde, ácida.

- Todos ficaram suspensos por três meses. Sem vencimentos. – Eles se olham, aquilo era muito tempo. Porém ainda era melhor do que serem expulsos.

-Yamanaka Ino. –Ela olha para o Daimyo. – Soube que a sua missão original era apenas escoltar o Kazekage até Suna e ajudar nas investigações dos ataques. Não estava lá para processar provas e nem para testar a vulnerabilidade da defesa absoluta do Kazekage. Estou certo? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. Gaara fica preocupado. Pelo jeito as punições ainda não tinham acabado. – Então concorda que se excedeu em suas funções? –Ino confirma novamente. – Muito bem, então a partir de agora eu cancelo seus privilégios como investigadora por tempo indeterminado. Não deverá participar de forma direta ou indireta de nenhuma investigação até segunda ordem. Caso desobedeça minhas ordens não será apenas expulsa da Força Ninja, mas também será banida de Konoha e outro ninja será indicado para liderar o seu clã. – Ino empalidece e fica sem saber o que falar. Ela apenas confirma com a cabeça, podia sentir os olhares de todos voltados para ela. Pela surpresa demonstrada por Naruto ele não esperava por aquilo. – Muito bem, os quatro estão dispensados.

Eles saem da sala, ainda sem acreditar que Ino tivesse tido uma punição adicional. Do lado de fora da sala, alguns amigos aguardavam a saída deles com ansiedade. Ino conversa rapidamente com eles e depois sai em direção a sua casa. Precisava descansar e comer algo.

-Daimyo-sama, a culpa por Ino ter se excedido foi minha. Eu pedi que ela processasse as provas e foi testando as armas utilizadas que Yamanaka Ino descobriu o ponto cego da defesa absoluta. – Gaara argumenta. Sabia que namorada não merecia aquela punição.

-Gaara-sama, sei de seu envolvimento com Yamanaka Ino e talvez por isso ambos tenham esquecido que ela era uma shinobi da Folha e devia satisfações ao Hokage. Antes de ela começar a processar as provas, deveria ter obtido a permissão de Naruto, algo que não foi feito.

-Eu deveria ter solicitado a permissão do Hokage. A culpa foi minha, não dela.

-Ela deveria ter esperado a autorização antes de iniciar os trabalhos. Novamente o relacionamento de vocês está atrapalhando o seu raciocínio, Garra-sama. Pense se um shinobi da Areia tivesse agido da mesma forma. – Gaara sabia que o outro tinha razão, mas não queria que Ino pagasse por um erro seu.

-Veja bem, Gaara-sama, se Yamanaka Ino não tivesse descoberto sobre a falha na sua defesa, não teria sido acusada e presa, colocando a investigação e a si mesma em perigo. - O Daimyo continua. – Agora que isso já foi esclarecido, continuemos nossa reunião. – Eles ficam ali por mais uma hora falando sobre a aliança entre os dois países. Depois o Daimyo desliga e os dois saem. Gaara se direciona para a casa de Ino. Sabia que ela deveria estar triste e tentaria apoiá-la, apesar de saber que era o culpado por tudo.

XXX

Ino vai para sua casa e entra em seu quarto. Ela tira o uniforme e abre as torneiras da banheira preparando seu banho. Enquanto ela espera encher, vai até o quarto e encontrar uma roupa confortável. Tinha passado os três últimos dias detida no Prédio da Inteligência junto com os amigos. Agora tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho, comer algo e relaxar. Ela entra na banheira, encosta a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava suspensa e não poderia trabalhar como investigadora por tempo indeterminado. O que faria então? Não sabia como estavam as coisas entre ela e Gaara, afinal ele não a procurara em Nishimura. Depois de um longo tempo, ela sai da água, enxuga o corpo e volta para o quarto, dando de cara com Gaara, encostado na porta.

- Como entrou em minha casa? – Ela veste um roupão e o olha, zangada.

-Eu dormi aqui na noite passada. Ino sei que está zangada. E com razão. Não pude visitá-la na enfermaria de Nishimura. Nem me despedir de você.

- Não se preocupe Daimyo-sama. Como pode ver, estou bem, obrigada pelo interesse.

-Não fale assim comigo. Não me trate como a um estranho, Ino. – Ele se aproxima dela que cruza os braços e o olha séria. – E como devo tratá-lo? Eu e meus amigos arriscamos a vida e nossas carreiras para salvar você e seus irmãos. Fomo suspensos e quase expulsos da força ninja. Fomos rebaixados. E eu recebi uma punição adicional por tê-lo ajudado. E você não teve a consideração de nos visitar nenhuma vez. Durante uma semana esperei que você aparecesse, mas acho que estava ocupado demais se divertindo na cama da Keiko. –Sentia-se exausta. Queria que ele fosse embora. -Por favor, vá embora e me esqueça. Jamais daria certo entre nós. Saia da minha casa. – Ela tenta voltar para o banheiro, mas ele a prende em seus braços. – Não vou embora e não vou te esquecer. Não estive na cama da Keiko naqueles dias ou em qualquer outro dia. Nunca tive nada com ela. Não pude te ver, pois estava vigiando a produção da toxina, evitando que ela fosse distribuída. Fui eu quem explodiu o laboratório onde elas eram fabricadas. Como conseguiram as provas contra o Daimyo?

Ela o olhou e sentando na cama, contou a ele sobre a investigação que ela e os amigos fizeram em Nishimura. - Sabíamos que você era inocente, mas precisávamos de provas, ou você seria considerado o único responsável por toda aquela loucura. – Ela olha para ele. Gaara senta-se ao seu lado e pega sua mão levando aos lábios. – Tenho que partir daqui a duas horas. Mas gostaria de saber como vão ficar as coisas entre nós. – Ela abaixa a cabeça. Ele sabia que ela estava exausta. Ele se deita e Ino descansa a cabeça no peito dele. – Sei que esta magoada. Eu deveria ter ido me despedir de vocês, mas não fui avisado de que estavam indo embora. Quando soube, vocês já tinham partido. Assim que cheguei a Konoha fui procurá-la, mas Naruto me falou que vocês estavam detidos e que não podiam receber nenhuma visita até a audiência. Eu queria pedir desculpas e me explicar. – Ele a aperta mais forte. - Eu te amo, Ino. Não quero terminar com você. Mas entendo que esteja com raiva, principalmente pela punição que recebeu. Foi injusta e eu tentei argumentar com o Daimyo do Fogo. A culpa foi minha. – Ele acaricia suas costas. - Só gostaria que nos desse uma chance. – Ela ergue a cabeça e o olha nos olhos. Vê que ele esta sério. Ela lhe dá um beijo. – Eu também não quero terminar com você. – Eles se beijam. Ino levanta da cama, deixando-o confuso. – Venha, quero lhe mostrar algo. - Ela abre um porta-jóias sobre a cômoda e pega uma chave dentro, segura a mão dele e o leva até o outro lado da casa. Ele não entendia o que ela estava fazendo, mas a segue. Eles sobem uma escada e alcançam o andar superior da residência.

-Quando reformei a casa, há três anos, decide acrescentar alguns quartos, para os meus amigos. Assim tanto eles quanto eu teríamos privacidade quando todos estivessem aqui. Foram construídos três cômodos. – Ela abre uma porta e Gaara vê fotos dele e de seus irmãos. Uma cama grande e um guarda-roupas. Uma mesa com cadeira. Tinha também materiais para construção de marionetes. – Este é o quarto do seu irmão. Ele mesmo decorou como quis. É aqui que ele fica quando vem para Konoha. Ele e Sakura. – Ele fica surpreso. Não tinha idéia de que Kankuro tivesse um quarto na casa de Ino. Ela abre outra porta. – Este é o quarto de hospedes. É aqui que Naruto fica. Temari e Shikamaru também ficam aqui, quando não podem ficar na casa dele. – Ela para na frente da terceira porta e o olha. – Este quarto é meu. – Ela abre a porta e o convida a entrar. Ele vê várias fotos nas paredes. Em todas elas aparecia Ino em várias idades, sempre acompanhada por um homem mais velho, que pela semelhança devia ser o pai dela. Havia também brinquedos. Bichinhos de pelúcia, bonecas, uma casinha de madeira. Um sofá grande e branco, cheio de almofadas. Numa prateleira ele vê pequenas esculturas feitas em madeira. Eram simples, mas bonitas, pelo jeito Ino cuidava delas com carinho. Uma foto grande de uma mulher loira chamou a atenção de Gaara. Parecia que a foto era da Ino, mas ele sentia que não. – Essa era a minha mãe. Eu não me lembro dela, quando ela morreu eu era pequena e meu pai me criou. Todas essas coisas me são especiais, preciosas. -Ela aponta a prateleira com as pelúcias. – Quando meu pai voltava de uma missão ele me trazia um bichinho de pelúcia. Mesmo depois de adulta eu aguardava o presente. As bonecas são presentes de meus amigos. – Ela aponta outra prateleira. – Aquelas são presentes de seu irmão. São marionetes. – Ela volta a olhar para Gaara. – Este é o meu refugio, ou santuário como meus amigos o chamam. Só eu entro neste quarto. Ninguém além de mim entrou neste quarto, até hoje. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu trago aqui. – Ele continua olhando-a. – Eu o trouxe aqui, pois foi a forma de dizer que você é especial para mim. Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você. Eu o amo e que quero arriscar um relacionamento, mesmo que seja à distância. – Ele a abraça e a beija. Ela se afasta um pouco e o olha longamente como se estivesse decidindo algo. Depois se dirige a porta e a tranca. Volta e senta no sofá convidando-o a se sentar também.

-Vê aqueles brinquedos de madeira? – Ele olha para a prateleira onde estavam as esculturas. – Foram feitas por Sasuke. – Ele a olha sério. – Ino, você sabe onde está Uchiha Sasuke? – Ela confirma com a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos dele. – Você sabe que ele é um Nukenin e todo shinobi tem ordens de matá-lo. Como pode ser tão imprudente?

-Você daria as costas a um amigo doente? A alguém que esta morrendo? – Ela se levanta e anda pelo quarto. – Encontrei Sasuke na floresta quando voltava de uma missão. Ele estava doente. Eu o levei para um lugar seguro. E cuidei dele. – Ela suspira. - Gaara, ele está cego, e não vai viver muito. Além de mim, apenas Naruto sabe disso. E agora você. Se quiser me denunciar, eu entenderei, mas jamais direi onde ele está. E por favor, não envolva Naruto nisso.

- É claro que não vou denunciá-la. – Ele passa as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. - Você tem idéia do perigo que corre?

-Como eu disse, ele está morrendo e queria ser enterrado em Konoha. Ele está casado e tem um filho. – Gaara ouve isso surpreso. – Ele se casou com Yamanaka Akame. Ela conheceu Sasuke e começou a cuidar dele. Se casaram e tiverem um bebê a poucos meses. Eu ainda não conheço a criança.

- E como ele tem se mantido durante esse tempo? – Ino olha para o chão. – Você o tem ajudado financeiramente?

-Eu comprei o distrito Uchiha há três anos. Era dispendioso para Konoha manter aquele lugar, e como Sasuke perdeu o direito aos seus bens, Tsunade colocou todos os imóveis a venda por um preço bem abaixo do valor real. Eu reformei alguns imóveis e aluguei. É esse dinheiro que eu deposito na conta de Akame todos os meses e é com ele que Sasuke e a família se mantêm. –Gaara ouve tudo aquilo em silêncio. Não imaginava que a namorada tivesse tanto dinheiro. Por mais barato que tivesse custado os imóveis do distrito Uchiha, ainda assim ela deve ter disponibilizado uma grande soma.

-Gaara, estou te contando isso porque não quero segredos entre nós. – Ela volta a sentar ao lado dele. –Eu sei que é perigoso para você ter conhecimento sobre isso, mas tente me entender. Sasuke não tem muito tempo de vida e sabe disso. Depois que ele falecer, pretendo trazer Akame e o bebê para viverem aqui, com o restante de nosso clã. Ninguém pode saber que Akihiko é filho de Sasuke. Pelo bem do menino. Ele seria perseguido como sendo o último Uchiha.

Ele a puxa para seus braços. Está preocupado, se alguém descobrisse aquilo, Ino seria presa como traidora. Mas entendia a namorada. Ela e Naruto queriam ajudar um amigo. Ele a olha, sério. – Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Mas tome muito cuidado. Se eu puder ajudar em algo, me fale.

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Você se colocaria em um grande problema. – Ela o beija, feliz. – Obrigada por compreender. E por manter segredo. Nem seu irmão, nem Shikamaru, nem ninguém de Konoha sabem sobre isso. Nem podem saber. Sasuke seria preso. E morreria na prisão, longe de sua família. Ele está cego, não pode usar o Sharingan. Sabe que não vai viver muito e me pediu para cuidar de sua família. – Ele concorda com a cabeça.

Ela se levanta. – Vamos sair daqui. – Ele a abraça e depois de saírem e Ino trancar a porta do cômodo, ele a puxa em direção ao quarto dela. Queria fazer amor com ela. Sentia-se seguro em relação aos sentimentos da namorada. Agora podia ficar tranqüilo. Ela o amava a ponto de dividir seus segredos com ele.

XXX

-Ino, não será seguro. Não posso permitir que vá. – Eles já discutiam sobre aquele assunto a meia hora. Gaara estava pronto para partir. Ino o olhava irritada. Gaara não queria que ela fosse com ele para a capital. - Com certeza o ex-Daimyo deve ter simpatizantes que deverão querer continuar os planos dele. A situação deve estar caótica. A população vai se sentir intimidado com um ninja no poder. Não serei aceito com facilidade e terei que enfrentar oposição dos grupos mais extremistas. Por favor, fique aqui em Konoha.

-Se você acha que eu vou ficar aqui, está enganado. Eu estou suspensa por três meses e pretendo passar esse tempo com você. Se não quiser me levar, vou sozinha, a menos que esteja pensando em fechar as fronteiras entres os dois Países. – Ele a olha. Sabia que não teriam tanto tempo para ficaram juntos como agora. Solta um suspiro. – Então me dê alguns dias, eu te chamo quando for seguro.

-Você tem uma semana e depois eu vou para lá. –Ele a olha, sabia que não adiantaria discutir. –Droga, eu não devia deixá-la ir. Será perigoso. Baki ainda não foi encontrado. Tome cuidado.

-Pode deixar, eu sei me cuidar.

-Você já foi presa, espancada, quase envenenada e quase perdeu um braço. Sem contar a ameaça de Ayako. Ele também sumiu, deve estar com Baki.

-Mas estou viva, bem e vou para o País do Vento ficar com você por três meses. – Ele a olha. Sabia que não seria seguro, mas a queria perto dele. – Você é muito teimosa. Sabe que estará correndo um grande perigo. -Ela sabe que tinha vencido e o beija. Ia acompanhá-lo até a saída da vila.

Eles estão no portão, além dos irmãos Sabaku, estavam Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura e Naruto. Temari ficaria em Konoha e Sakura acompanharia Kankuro até Suna. A ANBU iria acompanhar Gaara até a capital e ficaria lá para protegê-lo. Eles se despedem e partem. Sabiam que não seria fácil. Gaara estaria em perigo até que tudo se resolvesse. Ele só queria que um novo Daimyo fosse escolhido logo para que ele pudesse voltar a sua vila e aproveitar um pouco a companhia da namorada.

XXX

**Yukiyuri e SaahAngel**: Desculpem, mas não consegui resolver o problema do capitulo anterior,mas se quiserem, me passem o endereço de e-mail e eu encaminho o arquivo para vocês. Grande beijo e aguardo os comentários de vocês.

**Jaq:** Gostou do Gaara mais passional? Eu queria colocar um pouco de emoção nesse homem, afinal ninguém pode ser tão impassível. Grande beijo e obrigada por acompanhar.


	8. O Novo Daimyo do Vento

**Olá, estou muito feliz com os comentários que tenho recebido. Não imaginava que a Fic iria agradar tanto. Beijos para todos e continuem acompanhando. Aqui vai o oitavo capitulo.**

**XXX**

-Não gosto da idéia de enganar Gaara novamente, Naruto. – Ino fala séria. – Eu sei Ino, mas será necessário.

-Naruto, Ino poderá ser banida. Isso me preocupa. – Shikamaru olha para Ino. Ele, Ino e Naruto estavam no gabinete do Hokage. Gaara e Kankuro tinham partido no dia anterior.

-Naruto, eu vou investigar, mas se encontrar algum indício de que estamos certos, falarei com Gaara imediatamente. – Ino declara depois de pensar um pouco. – Não quero segredos entre nós. E ele está correndo perigo. Sinceramente, espero que você esteja errado.

-Tudo bem. Tome cuidado. Shikamaru tem razão. Se você for descoberta, será banida. E eu não poderei fazer nada. Quero evitar uma guerra. E proteger meus amigos.

Ino olha para os dois. Sabia que o que estavam fazendo era perigoso. Mas ela não podia ficar parada sem ajudar Gaara. Nenhum deles podia.

XXX

Miyako olhava para os cabelos vermelhos a sua frente. Ela era a secretaria particular do Daimyo. O novo chefe era lindo. Ruivo, alto, olhos verdes incrivelmente claros, boca sensual. Ele estava ali há uma semana, e durante aquele período ela não o vira sorrir nenhuma vez. Ele era sério, o que o tornava mais sexy ainda. Ela descobrira que ele era solteiro e mais nada. Vira fotos dele com uma mulher loira em um jornal velho. Mas não tinha o nome dela ou de onde era. Com certeza devia ser alguma amante ocasional. Miyako já fantasiava momentos quentes com aquele homem na cama. Ela volta a prestar atenção no que ele dizia. Ele era educado, mas frio e distante. Depois de anotar todas as orientações que ele lhe passara ela lhe dá um sorriso caloroso, que não foi correspondido, pelo contrário, ele apenas estreitou os olhos e disse que ela podia sair. Ela volta a sua mesa e assim que senta o interfone toca. – Miyako, tem uma jovem querendo falar com Gaara-sama.

-Pergunte se ela tem hora marcada. – Ela responde impaciente. Já tinha cansado de treinar a recepcionista. – Já perguntei, ela disse que não, mas que tem certeza de que ele vai recebê-la.

-Por favor, dispense-a e diga que ela deve marcar hora para falar com ele. – A recepcionista olha para a jovem a sua frente. Alta, loira e com olhos bem azuis, a moça era muito bonita. O dia estava frio e a jovem se trajava com bom gosto. Percebia-se que suas roupas eram caras. Usava um vestido escuro abotoado na frente, na altura dos joelhos, mangas longas e sapatos de salto alto. Os cabelos presos em um coque completavam a elegância da jovem

-Me desculpe, mas o Daimyo não recebe ninguém sem hora marcada. – A jovem olha para a recepcionista e sorri. – Esta é a única entrada e a única saída, certo? – A outra confirma. – Muito bem, eu vou ficar lá fora então, até que Gaara-sama saia e me veja. Com certeza ele vai querer saber por que não subi e eu serei obrigada a dizer que você me impediu. Acho que vocês não o viram zangado ainda. Eu já e posso dizer que é assustador. – Ino sorri novamente. A moça a olha temerosa, sem saber o que fazer. Decide ir falar com a secretária. – Como é seu nome mesmo?

-Diga a secretaria do Daimyo que meu nome é Yamanaka. – Ino senta e cruza as pernas. Dois homens que estavam ali ficam olhando fixamente a belíssima loira. Ino pega uma revista e finge ler, mas não perde um movimento sequer. Sabe de tudo que tem acontecido na capital e que Gaara vem enfrentando grandes problemas com grupos de oposição. Estava ali para ajudá-lo também. Tinha sido proibida de trabalhar como investigadora, mas podia usar suas habilidades mentais para auxiliar o namorado. A recepcionista volta acompanhada de outra moça. Ino estreita os olhos quando vê a secretária de Gaara. Morena, alta, corpo bem feito e olhos verdes. Usava uma calça justíssima, salto alto e uma blusa colada ao corpo. Será que ela estava tentando seduzir Gaara? Ino não gosta nem um pouco do que vê.

- Boa tarde, é você que quer ver o Daimyo sem marcar hora?

-Eu mesma. – Ino não se levanta. A outra a analisa. Já tinha visto aquele rosto antes, mas não lembrava onde. – Sinto muito, mas, Gaara-sama é um homem muito ocupado, como deve saber e não recebe ninguém, ninguém mesmo, sem hora marcada. É uma regra dele. – Ino sorri ao ouvir aquilo. Já fizera Gaara quebrar muitas regras antes, aquela era apenas mais uma. Ela repara que a jovem usava um lindo anel de brilhantes. – Quer fazer uma aposta? Seu anel contra o meu colar. – Ela mostra a corrente que Gaara lhe tinha dado. – Diga a Gaara-sama que Yamanaka Ino está aqui, se ele não concordar em me receber, o colar é seu e eu fico na calçada esperando ele sair. O que me diz?

A moça olhava para o colar, fascinada. Ele era lindo devia ter custado uma grande soma. Alias a loira parecia ser rica. E ela o ganharia fácil. Gaara não recebia ninguém sem marcar hora e investigar a pessoa.

-Aceito. – Ino fica séria. – Só tem um detalhe. Se tentar me enganar eu saberei. – Ela fala de forma dura o que deixa a outra um pouco assustada. Por um momento a jovem loira lembrou seu chefe.

-Esta bem, mas vá dizendo adeus ao seu colar. – Miyako volta á sua sala e depois de retocar o batom e ajeitar o cabelo e a roupas ela bate na porta do chefe e aguarda autorização para entrar. Outra regra do jovem Daimyo. Assim que ele a autoriza ela entra. Ele a olha sério. Gaara percebia as tentativas da jovem de lhe chamar a atenção, o que já o estava irritando, mas ela era eficiente e vinha sendo muito útil.

-Pois não, Miyako? – ele fica a espera. – Senhor, tem uma jovem na recepção criando um pouco de confusão.

-E por que eu deveria me preocupar com isso? Chame a segurança.

-Ela insiste em falar com o senhor.

-Ela esta na agenda? – A outra nega com a cabeça. - Miyako, sabe que não atendo ninguém sem hora marcada. – Ele olha para a moça a sua frente. – Pergunte o nome dela e a coloque na agenda. – Ele volta sua atenção para o documento a sua frente.

-Gaara-sama, ela disse que se chama Yamanaka Ino. – Gaara larga o documento e um pequeno sorriso se insinua em seus lábios. A moça fica espantada com a mudança na fisionomia do chefe. – Por favor, mande-a entrar imediatamente e cancele os meus compromissos pelo resto do dia. – Ele levanta e se apóia na mesa. Miyako olha para ele sem acreditar. Gaara percebe que a moça estava paralisada. – Miyako, já tem suas ordens.

-Sim, senhor. – Ela sai com a cabeça baixa. Quem seria aquela moça para operar uma mudança daquela em Gaara?

Ela chega à recepção e vê a loira conversando com um dos jounins que faziam a segurança de Gaara. Miyako se aproxima deles. – Gaara-sama vai recebê-la. – Ino dá um sorriso e estende a mão, recebendo o anel da outra.

O jounin faz uma pequena reverência à moça loira. – Até mais Ino-sama.

- Até mais, Kenko. – Ino se levanta e após subir alguns lances de escada, segue a outra até a porta de Gaara. Antes que a moça faça algo, ela abre a porta e entra. Miyako fica furiosa ao ver a loira entrar sem bater.

Ino entra e rapidamente e puxada pelos braços fortes de Gaara, que a beija, antes de falar qualquer coisa. Ino encosta o corpo ao dele e sente a excitação do namorado. Ele acaricia cada curva dela, enquanto Ino abre a camisa dele e acaricia seu peito. Ele solta os lábios dela e beija seu pescoço. – Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem dizendo que não viesse. Você não recebeu? – Ele continua beijando o pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acaricia o seio por cima da roupa.

-Acho que recebi uma mensagem falando algo a respeito. Mas devo ter jogado fora. – Ela tira a camisa dele, revelando os músculos do rapaz. – Não estará segura aqui. – Ele fala com a voz rouca.

-Já percebi. Fui atacada assim que entrei na sua sala. – Ele ri e a beija novamente. – Sentiu minha falta, Gaara-sama?

-Demais. – Ele abre todos os botões do vestido de Ino, revelando os seios cobertos por um sutiã vermelho rendado e sensual. – Céus, vermelho?

-Não gostou?– Ele a olha sério, sem soltá-la. – Não deveria ter vindo. – Ele solta o sutiã dela e suga seus seios com paixão e a levanta colocando-a sobre a mesa.

-Você deveria ter fechado as fronteiras então. Seria a única forma de me impedir de vir. E não me parece que você esteja zangado. – Ela afasta as pernas e o puxa para bem perto. Abre o zíper da calça dele e o acaricia. Ele a deita e acaricia suas coxas por baixo do vestido, retirando suas meias. Ela o olha, sentindo-o tocar sua intimidade. Ino solta um gemido. Ele intensifica os carinhos, fazendo Ino arquear o corpo. Sem se conter mais, ele tira as próprias roupas e sobe na mesa junto com ela. – Esta mesa também é dura. – Ele a beija e Ino o puxa de encontra ao seu corpo. Ele a penetra e começa se mover. Ino o acompanha e logo eles atingem o clímax juntos. Gaara tinha sentido uma imensa falta dela. Ele a beija com carinho e a abraça. Eles se vestem e Gaara fica admirando Ino sentada em sua cadeira colocando os sapatos. – Você sabe o que tem acontecido aqui.

-Sei e esse é um dos motivos de Naruto ter concordado com a minha vinda. – Ele a olha surpreso. –Ainda estou suspensa, mas isso não me impede de ajudá-lo.

-É arriscado. Mas sei que não vou conseguir convencê-la a voltar a Konoha – Ela se levanta e recolhe as coisas que estavam pelo chão. Seus cabelos estavam bem bagunçados. Gaara se aproxima e os deixa soltos. – Gosto de seus cabelos soltos. – Ela o olha. – E eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, mas só para mim.

- Você chegou agora? – Ela tenta arrumar um pouco os cabelos, com os dedos. – Não, eu me hospedei em um hotel, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa decente para vê-lo. Não queria aparecer aqui mal arrumada para ver meu namorado. – Ele a beijou.

-Onde se hospedou? – Ela lhe dá o nome do hotel. Ele chama a secretária. – Miyako peça para irem buscar as coisas de Yamanaka Ino que estão neste hotel e levá-las para meu apartamento. Peça que mandem a conta para cá. – Ele anota rapidamente o nome em um pedaço de papel. A secretária olhava para o chefe sem acreditar. Então aquela loira era amante dele? Ela olha para Ino em pé ao lado de Gaara. Ino estava com os cabelos soltos e Gaara com a camisa levemente amassada. Ele parecia relaxado e satisfeito. Miyako se pergunta se eles tinham feito sexo ali dentro. Ino olha para moça séria. Estava acompanhando cada pensamento da outra e sorriu ao ver que a secretária tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido. Miyako pede licença e sai, estava furiosa. Então Yamanaka Ino era amante de Gaara? Lembrou-se de onde conhecia o rosto dela. Era a loira das fotos no jornal. E pelo jeito ele gostava muito dela. Droga, por que ela tinha que ter aparecido ali? E de onde ela era? Ela não tinha perguntado, pois duvidara que Gaara fosse recebê-la. E ela tinha perdido seu anel para Ino. Tinha ganhado aquele anel do ex-Daimyo. Ela tinha sido amante dele e fora uma relação muito proveitosa financeiramente. Pretendia se tornar a amante do Daimyo atual. Mas não contava que ele tivesse uma amante e que ela aparecesse ali. Miyako chama um mensageiro e pede que ele vá até o hotel buscar as coisas da loira. Ela ficaria hospedada com Gaara. Mas Miyako sabia que Gaara parava muito pouco em casa. Era muito ocupado e sempre saia bem tarde dali. Talvez ela ainda tivesse uma chance com o ruivo.

- Soube que a família do ex-Daimyo se negou a sair da casa dele. Onde você está morando? – Ino estava sentada na frente da mesa dele.

-Eu moro em um apartamento próximo daqui. Era usado por visitantes, mas me foi cedido até que a situação se resolva. Assim que eu terminar aqui vou levava lá.

-Quer que eu espere lá fora? – Ele a olha. – Não, prefiro que você fique aqui mesmo, onde posso vigiá-la e evitar que se envolva em mais confusões. Não quero que se prejudique ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe. Posso ajudá-lo, sem me prejudicar. Fui proibida de investigar e me aproximar de provas ou interrogar. Mas ninguém pode me proibir de usar minhas habilidades mentais. Sei que tem tido problemas aqui e que não pode sair sem seguranças. Soube que foi atacado duas vezes, fiquei preocupada. Eu posso ajudá-lo. Posso ler os pensamentos de todos que se aproximarem de você. Isso aumentaria sua segurança.

-O problema Ino é que alguns grupos estão vendo o que aconteceu como um golpe de estado. Eles estão convencidos de que Konoha forjou as provas para derrubar o ex-Daimyo e me colocar no poder.

-Eu sei. O Daimyo do Fogo contou a Naruto. – Ele não se surpreende. Estava recebendo muito apoio do País do Fogo. Mas isso só aumentou as desconfianças.

- Meu irmão conseguiu afastar e prender os ninjas que não eram leais, mas não encontrou Baki ou Ayako. Eles podem estar aqui na capital instigando o povo.

-A ANBU não descobriu nada ainda? – Gaara nega com a cabeça. Ino se levanta e anda pela sala. Ele acompanha os movimentos dela. – Droga, eu queria poder te ajudar mais.

-Fique perto de mim e já será uma grande ajuda. – Ela sorri para ele. Sabe que ele precisava de apoio. Gaara vinha sofrendo oposição dentro da capital. Muitos não o aceitavam por ser um shinobi. Konoha estava trabalhando na segurança dele, mas isso criara mais desconfiança no povo. Alguns grupos extremistas estavam colocando o povo contra Gaara, acusando o País do Fogo de estar tentando assumir o controle sobre o País do Vento através do novo Daimyo. O fato de Gaara e o Hokage serem amigos só deixava o povo mais inseguro ainda.

Ino continua esperando Gaara terminar de analisar os documentos e assiná-los. Eles conversam sobre o País do Vento. Uma batida na porta e após Gaara autorizar a entrada, Miyako aparece com vários papéis em sua mão. - Gaara-sama, precisamos despachar estes documentos que acabaram de chegar. –Ino olha para ele. – Gaara eu posso esperar lá fora. – Ele a olha. – Não, fique aí, por favor. Myiako me passe esses documentos. – Ele estende à mão esperando a outra lhe entregar os papéis. – Eu posso verificá-los sozinho. Se tiver alguma dúvida eu a chamo. A propósito, já foram buscar as coisas da Ino no hotel? – Ela confirma com a cabeça e entrega os papéis e olha para Ino com raiva. Ino a encara. Pelo jeito Miyako vinha tentando seduzir Gaara desde que ele chegara á capital. Ino entendia, Gaara era um homem lindo e muito sexy. Mas parecia que ela tinha necessidade urgente em fazer isso. Gaara começa a se irritar com a lentidão da moça em sair de lá. - Mais alguma coisa Miyako?

-Não, Gaara-sama. – Ele volta sua atenção para os papéis. – Então pode sair. – A outra sai e Gaara larga os papéis, olhando para Ino. - Não gosto dessa moça, ela é eficiente, mas está sempre tentando me seduzir e isso tem me incomodado. – Ino sabe que ele não esta dizendo isso para se vangloriar da conquista, apenas estava desabafando sua irritação. – Ela precisa seduzi-lo.

-Acha que ela esta aqui para me vigiar?

-Com certeza, assim como Haruki em sua casa em Suna. Miyako foi amante do ex-Daimyo e pretende se tornar sua amante também. – Ele se surpreende com a informação. – Você leu os pensamentos dela. – Ela confirma séria. – Acho melhor você mantê-la por perto, mas não muito. – Ino fala um pouco enciumada. Gaara encosta-se na cadeira olhando-a sério. – Ciúmes?

-Sim. – Ino confessa, surpreendendo Gaara. – Não gostei de ver o que ela pretendia fazer com você na cama dela. Mas confio em você. Me preocupo em quem pode estar por trás dela. Tome cuidado. –Ele concorda e continua trabalhando. Depois de uma hora ele a chama para irem embora. Ele sai e tranca a porta, colocando a chave no bolso. Se despede da secretaria e sai, colocando a mão no ombro dela. Estava frio fora do prédio e Gaara a puxa para mais perto. – Este lugar é muito frio e úmido.

-Deve ser difícil para você que está acostumado ao deserto. Sente muita falta de Suna, certo? – Ele confirma e a abraça começando a andar. Ino vê que eles eram seguidos por dois ninjas. Ino lê rapidamente os pensamentos dos dois. Eles eram leais e isso a deixa mais tranqüila. - Tudo bem? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. Eles chegam a um prédio próximo e entram. O porteiro cumprimenta Gaara rapidamente enquanto eles entram no elevador. As portas se fecham e ele a puxa para um beijo. – O apartamento é bom, mas sinto falta da minha casa. Era mais espaçosa e confortável.

-Você parece ter esquecido a vida de shinobi. É muito raro termos uma cama para dormir durante as missões. – Ela o provoca. – Você se tornou muito exigente.

-Eu sou o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. Tenho direito de ser exigente. Gosto de espaço, chuveiro quente e uma cama macia. Com você nela. – Ele a beija. O elevador para e eles descem e andam até uma porta entalhada. Gaara a abre e Ino vê uma sala bonita e bem decorada. Mas entendia o que Gaara queria dizer, a sala era pequena. Ela também gostava de espaço. Sua casa era grande. No meio da sala havia uma mochila. – Você só trouxe isso?

- Não pude trazer muitas coisas. Vou sair amanhã para fazer compras. – Ela pega a mochila e olha para ele. – Venha o quarto é por aqui. – Ela entra no aposento e olha em volta. Uma cama grande dominava o ambiente. Um guarda roupas embutido e uma mesinha pequena de cabeceira eram os únicos móveis existentes. Uma porta levava a um banheiro pequeno. Ela olha em volta. – Não tem banheira?

-Não, mas tem Box. – Ele a olha com malicia. – Você não gostaria de tomar um banho comigo? Podemos sair para jantar depois. – Ela passa por ele e entra no banheiro. – Você sempre teve boas idéias Gaara-sama. – Eles riem e se despem, entrando no Box juntos. Logo se ouvem gemidos e gritos de prazer. Depois alguns murmúrios. Eles se demoram um longo tempo no banho.

Eles estão no restaurante aguardando o pedido. Ino usava a mesma roupa. – É sério, preciso sair para fazer compras.

-Ino é muito perigoso. Tem havido manifestações violentas nas ruas. Já pedi a Kankuro que me envie uma tropa shinobi para reforçar a segurança. A ANBU não consegue conter a população e eu não quero mais confrontos. Sinceramente, espero que eles escolham logo alguém para Senhor Feudal.

-Sabe que vai demorar. Eles nunca decidem nada rápido e do jeito que esta a situação, eles vão esperar que você pacifique o país antes de tomarem uma atitude. Pode demorar meses até que um novo Daimyo do Vento seja escolhido.

Ela vê o ar de desanimo de Gaara e acaricia seus cabelos. – A culpa é sua. Você é competente demais. – Ele a beija. – Pelo menos aqui é mais perto de Konoha. Poderemos nos ver com mais freqüência. – Ela concorda. O pedido deles chega e eles se põe a comer. Ino repara que havia dois shinobis parados do lado de fora do restaurante. Era estranho ser escoltado o tempo todo. Ele corria perigo. Ali na capital ele não podia andar com a cabaça nas costas o tempo todo. Causaria temor na população. Gaara a olha. – Não se preocupe. Espero colocar as coisas em ordem e voltar para Suna logo. Antes que meu irmão goste muito do meu cargo. – Ela ri. – Ele está odiando. Me mandou uma mensagem pedindo que eu fosse para lá ficar com ele.

-Meu irmão precisa entender que você é minha namorada. Sakura está com ele. E você fica aqui comigo. – Ela ri do jeito autoritário dele. – Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele esclarecendo as coisas.

-Não seja bobo. Eu e seu irmão somos amigos. Mas eu não quero voltar a Suna sem você. – Ela volta a acariciar os cabelos dele. – Me preocupa ver a situação aqui na capital. Parece que invés de evitarmos uma guerra, começamos outra. Uma guerra civil. E você está no meio dela. Sabe que a população civil não poderá se defender dos ninjas. Será um massacre.

-Vou evitar isso, Ino. É o meu povo, o meu País. Não deixarei que uma guerra o destrua. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa política terem me colocado no cargo de Daimyo.

-Não creio. Acho que qualquer pessoa que assumisse a posição enfrentaria o mesmo problema. O povo está desconfiado de que o País do Fogo quer dominar o País do Vento. Vi alguns dos cartazes com mensagens de repudio á Konoha espalhados na cidade.

-É por isso que eu estou te dizendo será arriscado você sair pelas ruas. É minha namorada, o que já a coloca em perigo. O povo sabe que você é de Konoha e que esteve envolvida no caso de Nishimura.

-Fique tranqüilo. Ninguém vai reparar em mim. – Ele a olha. Era impossível ninguém reparar nela. Ino era linda e chamava a atenção. Principalmente ali. – Está bem, mas será acompanhada por um ninja, está bem?

-Se vai deixá-lo mais tranqüilo eu aceito a escolta, mas não reclame se ele entrar comigo nos provadores. – Ele a olha sério. – Se ele fizer isso será um homem morto.

Ino ri e olha em volta. Muitas pessoas já tinham percebido a presença de Gaara ali e alguns olhavam com desaprovação para ele. Ino sabe que isso ia durar um tempo. Gaara era um ninja num cargo civil. Ela sabia que ele era capaz, porém tinha dúvidas se teria chance para provar isso.

XXX

Ela repara na vitrine e entra na loja. As roupas expostas eram lindas e de bom gosto. Uma vendedora se aproxima e Ino explica o que precisava. Logo a moça lhe traz muitas roupas de frio e de meia estação. Ino escolhe várias peças e depois de experimentar ela separa calças, blusas e vestidos. Depois ela olha para o setor masculino. Temari tinha lhe dito que Gaara odiava fazer compras e era sempre a irmã que comprava roupas para ele. Ela pede a vendedora para lhe mostrar algumas peças masculinas. Logo o balcão estava cheio de roupas masculinas. Ino compra várias peças para ele. A moça lhe mostra um lindo casaco de camurça marrom. Era lindo e ficaria perfeita para Gaara. Ela pede para separar também. Ela paga e a moça lhe entrega várias sacolas. Ela fica em dúvida.

-Espere um pouco, por favor. – Ela sai da loja e chama o ninja que a acompanhava para ajudá-la. Quando Kenko chega um homem lhe impede a entrada. – Ninjas não são bem vindos aqui. –Kenko ia sair, mas Ino o segura pelo braço. – Você fica. – Ela se vira para o segurança da loja. – Vê aquelas sacolas? Fui eu que comprei tudo aquilo. Eu também sou uma ninja. Se vocês não aceitam shinobis aqui também não podem me aceitar ou aceitar meu dinheiro. Então ou você pede desculpas ao meu amigo ou me devolve o valor pago. O que vai ser? – O rapaz olha para a quantidade de sacolas sobre o balcão e depois para a gerente da loja, que fazia sinal de não com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, me desculpe. – O ninja olha para Ino admirado. – Vocês não sabem o erro que estão cometendo com os ninjas. Nossa intenção é manter a ordem e a segurança do povo. Não precisam nos temer. – Ela e Kenko pegam as sacolas e saem. Eles ainda param em outras lojas e a situação se repete, mas Ino conversa com os vendedores e gerente tranqüilizando-os. Logo Ino está no apartamento e Kenko volta para o gabinete de Gaara. Depois de um banho ela coloca roupas novas e botas de salto alto e sai em direção ao prédio do escritório de Gaara. A recepcionista a recebe em dúvida. Ela tinha visto a loira sair com Gaara no dia anterior. A moça os vira se abraçarem na calçada e saírem em direção ao prédio onde o Daimyo morava.

- Boa tarde, Gaara-sama está me esperando. Posso entrar? – A moça confirma e Ino entra chegando até a mesa onde estava Miyako. Ino coloca a mão no bolso e pega o anel da moça, devolvendo-lhe. – Pegue, você estava fazendo o seu trabalho. Fique com o anel. – Miyako a olha surpresa. Ino entra na sala de Gaara que já a esperava. Ela se aproxima e o beija e ele a puxa para seu colo. – Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu nas lojas, Kenko me contou. Você não se cansa de se envolver em confusões? – Ela o olha séria. – O que eu deveria fazer? Deixar que eles ofendessem Kenko? Eu dei uma escolha à gerente. Ela podia devolver o meu dinheiro. – Ele balança a cabeça. – Ino sabe que é perigoso. – Ela o beija. – Não vou negar o que sou, Gaara. Eu nasci shinobi e tenho orgulho disso. Jamais deixarei de ser uma kunoichi. E jamais aceitarei que alguém me humilhe ou humilhe meus amigos. - Batidas na porta a fazem sair do colo dele. Ino se senta na cadeira do outro lado da mesa e Gaara autoriza a pessoa a entrar. Miyako entra com vários papéis e os coloca na mesa. Depois ela se vira para Ino, entregando um pergaminho selado. – Chegou para você, é de Konoha. – Ino agradece e Miyako sai.

Ino libera o selo e abre a mensagem. Depois de ler ela olha para Gaara. – Problemas? – Ele pergunta enquanto abre a correspondência dele. – Não, uma mensagem de Naruto perguntando se pode mandar limpar a minha piscina. Logo entra o verão em Konoha e ele e os outros querem aproveitá-la. – Gaara a olha sem dizer nada. Ela fica ali conversando com ele. Gaara estava cheio de trabalho, mas gostava de ter a namorada por perto. Ela o ajudava. Depois de quase duas horas, ela se levanta. – Vou voltar para casa e fazer o jantar. Quer algo em especial? – Ele nega com a cabeça e ela o beija. Quando está saindo, ela se vira. – Posso mandar uma mensagem para Naruto respondendo?

-Não precisa de minha autorização, Ino. Pode escrever e entregar a Miyako. Peça a ela que envie. – Ino concorda e sai da sala. Miyako esta em sua mesa. Ino passa por ela despedindo-se, mas a outra a chama. – Você é de Konoha, certo?

-Sim, sou uma kunoichi. – Ino a encara, esperando mais algum comentário, porém Miyako não diz mais nada e Ino sai. Quando chega ao apartamento, ela escreve uma mensagem para Naruto e toma um banho. Depois entra na cozinha. O cômodo era pequeno, mas funcional. Ino estava preparando o jantar quando Gaara chega. –O que está acontecendo em Konoha? E não me venha com essa história de piscina. Naruto não mandaria uma mensagem selada para falar sobre a sua piscina. – Ino suspira, não queria mentir para ele, mas também não poderia contar sobre as suspeitas de Naruto ainda. Ela o olha- Você confia em mim? – Ele confirma. - Você sabe que sim.

Então não me pergunte nada, pois ainda não posso lhe responder. – Ele estreita os olhos. – Ino se você esta investigando algo aqui no País do Vento, terei que pedir que pare. Sabe que não pode trabalhar como investigadora. Você foi punida por minha culpa e eu não vou deixar que se prejudique ainda mais. E Naruto não pode pedir para investigar nada aqui sem meu conhecimento.

- Naruto apenas me pediu para te ajudar e ficar perto de você. E isso eu faço com prazer. – Ele confirma com a cabeça. – Me prometa que não vai correr perigo.

Ela o abraça pela cintura. Não gostava de esconder nada dele, mas ainda não podia dizer a verdade. Gaara solta um suspiro e a aperta em seus braços. Temia que ela se envolvesse em algo que pudesse lhe trazer mais problemas. Não queria que ela se prejudicasse ainda mais por ajudá-lo. Ela se afasta com um sorriso.

-Venha ver o que eu comprei. – Ela o puxa em direção ao quarto, ele entra e se assusta com a quantidade de sacolas. – Não sei se vai ter lugar para guardar tudo isso no guarda roupas.

-Deixarei minhas coisas no quarto de hospedes. – Ela separa várias sacolas e estende para ele. – Estão roupas são suas. Temari me disse que você não gosta de fazer compras e eu imaginei que você não deve ter trazido muita coisa, já que veio de Konoha direto para cá. – Ela olha para ele. –Experimente e veja se gosta.

Ele olha para as sacolas. –Ino não precisava se preocupar.

-Não seja estraga prazer. Eu vou terminar o jantar, olhe tudo e depois me diga se gostou. Experimente algumas peças. – Ela sai e o deixa ali com as sacolas. Ele começa a abrir e olhar as peça. Havia camisas, calças, casacos e pulôveres. Experimenta algumas peças e se espanta ao ver que serviam perfeitamente. Ino tinha bom gosto. Ela escolhera peças discretas e elegantes. Ele toma um banho e volta para cozinha. Ino estava colocando a mesa.

- Ino as roupas ficaram ótimas, obrigado. Passe o valor para Myiako providenciar o reembolso. – Ino para o que estava fazendo e o olha séria. – Do que está falando? Reembolsar o que?

-O que você gastou com as minhas roupas. Realmente eu detesto fazer comprar, você me ajudou, pois eu não queria pedir a Myiako para comprar roupas para mim.

-Gaara, é um presente. Não quero reembolso. Você esta me ofendendo.

-Ino, você gastou muito, não posso aceitar.

-Gaara, tenho certeza de que o colar que você me deu deve ter custado muito mais.

-É diferente. – Ele argumenta. – Diferente? Por que é diferente? – Ela o olha sem entender.

Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e se senta. – Bem eu sou homem, não é adequado eu receber presente caros de uma mulher.

-Gaara, que discurso machista é esse? Qual o problema em receber presentes de sua namorada? Eu queria agradá-lo, sei que não gosta de comprar roupas e comprei algumas peças para você.

-Sinto muito, Ino, mas não acho apropriado. Não posso aceitar um presente desses.

-Então jogue tudo fora, pois eu não quero seu dinheiro. – Ela vai até o quarto de hospedes e se tranca lá. Senta no chão chateada. Droga, ela tinha pensado em agradá-lo e aquilo criara confusão entre eles.

Gaara andava de um lado ao outro da sala. Não queria brigar com ela. Ficara contente com a ajuda dela, pois estava mesmo precisando de roupas, mas não sabia se devia aceitar que Ino lhe desse um presente tão dispendioso. Não era machista, mas não achava adequado que uma mulher pagasse por suas roupas, porém Ino não era qualquer mulher, era sua namorada e sempre demonstrara interesse em cuidar dele. Ela quis agradá-lo e ele acabou magoando-a. Tinha se comportamento como um idiota. Esperava que Ino saísse do quarto para conversarem, mas ela continuava trancada lá dentro. Sem opção ele bate na porta. – Ino, saia daí, vamos conversar.

Ela abre a aporta e o olha. – Esqueça, vou devolver tudo às lojas amanhã. Eu só queria agradá-lo, mas acho que errei. Não pensei que você se ofenderia com isso.

- Não me ofendi e não quero que você devolva nada. Obrigado por ter pensado em mim, adorei o presente. – Ela olha para ele. – Então não vai mais insistir em reembolsar?

-Não, não vou. – Ela o abraça pela cintura e o beija. – As roupas serviram perfeitamente. Minha irmã lhe passou as medidas?

-Não precisou, eu já conheço seu corpo muito bem. – Ela o beija novamente. – Vamos jantar? – Ele concorda. Não gostava de brigar com ela. Sentia-se bem ao lado dela e queria mantê-la perto dele. Se possível, para sempre.

XXX

Gaara acorda e sente o corpo da namorada colado ao dele. Ele sorri. Ino se enroscava nele como uma gata. A cabeça dela estava sobre seu peito e sua perna direita estava entre as pernas dele. Ela estava nua. Gaara repara na cicatriz de seu braço, a marca era bem visível. Gaara solta um suspiro e acaricia as costas dela, chamando-a baixinho. Ino abre os olhos. –Você me acordou. – Ela volta a fechar os olhos.

-Desculpe, mas não tinha outro jeito, não consigo sair da cama com você em cima de mim.

-Então fique aqui. Ou você não gostaria de aproveitar uma manhã inteira na cama comigo? – Ela beija o peito dele. – Eu adoraria, mas preciso trabalhar. – Ele a empurra delicadamente e se levanta. Ela o olha com malicia e senta na cama.

-Não acredito que você prefira ir para aquele escritório sem graça ao invés de fazer amor com uma mulher linda como eu.

Ele ri e a beija. – Não me provoque. Sou capaz de jogar tudo para o alto e passar o dia todo com você aqui.

- E o que te impede de fazer isso? Você é o Daimyo do Vento. – Ela se levanta e cola o corpo ao dele, beijando-o no pescoço e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Gaara puxa os cabelos dela para trás expondo o seu pescoço e o beija, desce a mão pelo corpo dela, acariciando cada curva. – Ino, eu preciso ir. – A voz dele está rouca. Ino volta a deitar e estica os braços para ele num convite mudo. – Vem, eu quero você, agora. – Ele solta um gemido e desiste de resistir ao apelo dela. Ele deita ao lado dela e a abraça, beijando o seu pescoço, seios, barriga. Ino geme baixinho, com os olhos fechado, Gaara continua descendo os lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando cada centímetro daquela pele alva e macia. Toca sua intimidade com os dedos, acariciando-a, Ino ofega e abre os olhos. – Gaara, em ame, quero ser sua. – Ele a olha e continua acariciando-a. Ino se contorce, e solta um gemido alto. Gaara deita-se sobre ela. – Ino, eu te amo. Deixe-me amá-la. Seja minha para sempre. – Ele continua sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto se posiciona entre suas pernas. Ino passa as pernas pela cintura dele. Gaara a penetra, primeiro lentamente. Ela o olha, zangada. – Gaara, por favor. – Ele sorri e se move mais rápido, penetrando-a com mais força e vai aumentando o ritmo, percebendo que ela esta já perto do orgasmo. Ele a olha, o rosto dela estava vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam. Ino passa a língua pelos lábios e solta um longo gemido. Gaara continua se movendo até gozar também. Ele deita ao lado dela, com a cabeça sobre os seus seios. Ino acaricia os cabelos vermelhos dele. Ficam assim por um longo tempo, ela ouve o coração dele batendo rápido. Ele levanta a cabeça e a admira durante algum tempo depois se levanta. – Queria passar o resto do dia com você. Mas preciso ir.

Ela levanta também. – Eu sei, mas gostaria que você ficasse mais. – Ele a abraça e a beija. – Eu adoraria, mas no momento a situação está muito tensa, não posso deixar minha responsabilidade de lado. Mas logo poderei voltar a Suna e você irá comigo. Assim que um novo Daimyo do Vento for nomeado. – Ele a beija novamente e anda em direção ao banheiro. Ela fica olhando-o se afastar. – Isso não acontecerá tão cedo, Gaara. – Ela fala bem baixinho, sem que ele ouça.

XXX

Fazia uma semana que Ino estava lá. Gaara já estava acostumado à rotina com ela. Eles vivam como um casal. Ela passava a parte da manhã cuidando da casa. Sempre que podia almoçavam juntos. A tarde ela passava no escritório e ficava um pouco com ele, ajudava-o com a correspondência. Depois ela saia, passeava um pouco ou ia direto para casa. Ele ficava preocupado quando ela saia, fotos deles juntos já tinham aparecido nos jornais, dizendo que a namorada do Daimyo era do País do Fogo. Os grupos de oposição viram isso como mais uma prova de que ele estava sendo manipulado por Konoha. Gaara pedira que Ino ficasse em casa, mas ela dissera que não ficaria presa no apartamento e sabia se defender. Depois de muito discutirem ele desistiu de falar, pedindo apenas que ela estivesse acompanhada por Kenko aonde fosse. Mas ele sabia que ela vinha saindo sozinha e com certeza devia estar investigando algo. Só esperava que ela não se envolvesse em confusão, não queria que ela se prejudicasse ainda mais.

Ele olha o relógio e vê que já eram quase seis horas. Estava muito frio. Ino tinha aparecido rapidamente durante a tarde e lhe levado mais uma blusa. Ele sorri. Ela era dedicada e atenciosa, sempre cuidava dele. Gaara nunca fora tratado com tanto carinho por alguém além de seus irmãos. Nos relacionamentos que tivera, as mulheres sempre esperavam coisas dele, geralmente presentes caros. Mas com Ino, tudo era diferente. Ela nunca lhe pedira nada. Comprara-lhe roupas, fazia as refeições, o ajudava no escritório. Gaara se sentia feliz ao chegar em casa e encontrá-la a sua espera. Sabia que aquilo não iria durar muito tempo, em breve ela voltaria para Konoha. Ele não poderia ir vê-la sempre, principalmente com a situação atual do País do Vento. E ela também não poderia vir ficar com ele. Aquele pensamento o deixa um pouco triste e ele decide voltar para casa. Ao chegar ao apartamento, ele a encontra na cozinha.

-Oi, está tudo bem? – Ela o abraça e o beija. Depois encosta a cabeça no peito dele. – Gaara, estava com saudade. – Ele a aperta junto dele. – Eu também. Senti sua falta, você não ficou no escritório hoje. Por quê?

-Não me sinto muito disposta. – Ele a olha. – Não se sente bem? Posso acompanhá-la ao médico se precisar.

-Não se preocupe, só estou menstruada. Eu me sinto um pouco desanimada no primeiro dia, mas já passa. Não deixa de ser um alivio, concorda? – Ele a puxa para ele, um pouco desapontado. Nos últimos dias vinha desejando que Ino engravidasse, isso a manteria ao lado dele. Ele a olha, sério. – Você gostaria de ter um filho meu, Ino?

Ino pensa um pouco, ela sabia que aquilo era praticamente impossível, mas ele não estava pedindo que tivessem um filho, mas perguntando se ela gostaria de ter um filho dele. Ino levanta e cabeça e olha para ele. – Eu adoraria ter um filho seu, Gaara. Mas teria que ser ruivo.

-Podemos tentar até ter um ruivo. – Ele responde e encosta a testa na dela. – Bem, sua mãe precisou tentar três vezes. Talvez eu consiga no primeiro. – Ela fica séria. – Você sabe que isso não é possível, certo?

-Sim, eu sei. – Ele beija a testa dela e sai da cozinha. Ino fica olhando para a porta por onde ele passou. Ela conhecia o namorado e percebera o desapontamento ao saber que ela não estava grávida. Mas como ele poderia querer um filho na situação que eles viviam? Não havia lugar para casamento e filhos naquela relação. Ele sabia disso. E ela também, então por que sentia os olhos arderem com vontade de chorar?

XXX

-Naruto, mande uma tropa para a capital do País do Vento. Coloque Hyuuga Neji e Rock Lee no grupo. Quero os melhores de todos os clãs.

-Daimyo-sama, Gaara ainda não me pediu ajuda. Eu estaria interferindo em questões internas do País do Vento. – Naruto olhava sério para a imagem do outro no monitor.

-Ele tem tido problemas com a oposição, Naruto, apenas quero garantir que Gaara consiga comandar seu país sem problemas. Mande a tropa. – Ele olha para Naruto. – Yamanaka está com ele?

-Sim, ela foi para lá há uma semana.

-Bem, ela foi avisada de que não deve tentar se aproximar de uma investigação novamente, mas mande uma mensagem para ela reforçando a ordem.

-Sim, Daimyo-sama. – Naruto se despede do outro e desliga o monitor. Sabia que seu amigo corria perigo, e ele precisava avisá-lo. Escreveu uma mensagem para o País do Vento. Ele manda chamar Shikamaru e Sai. Eles tinham que começar a se mover.

XXX

Uma batida na porta e depois de autorizada Myiako entra. – Gaara-sama, mensagem de Konoha. – Gaara lê a mensagem. – Naruto está enviando uma tropa para ajudar na segurança.

- Você pediu ajuda? – Ino o olha séria.

-Não, não penso que será necessário a ajuda de Konoha. A situação não está tão ruim que não possamos cuidar nós mesmos. Vou responder que não preciso de ajuda.

-Não vai adiantar. – Gaara a olha de forma interrogativa. – Por que diz isso?

-Naruto está sendo obrigado a enviar a tropa shinobi. Ele está cumprindo ordens do Daimyo do Fogo. – Ino abaixa a cabeça. – Ino se sabe de algo, fale. – Gaara fala de forma autoritária.

Ela solta um suspiro profundo. –Gaara, eu não sei por onde começar. – Ela levanta e anda pela sala e para em frente a ele. - Sabe o que os grupos de oposição têm falado, sobre o País do Fogo querer controlar o País do Vento? Naruto também desconfia disso. E eu passei a desconfiar também.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando?

-Sabaku mandou quarenta ninjas para a capital, certo? – Ele confirmou. – Naruto trará pelo menos cem, a maior parte membros dos grandes clãs para mostrar a superioridade dos ninjas de Konoha. Entenda, o Daimyo do Fogo quer que você se torne dependente de Konoha para manter a ordem aqui.

-Você quer dizer que o Daimyo do Fogo quer assumir o controle sobre o País do Vento? –Gaara a olha zangado.

-Não tenho provas, mas tudo leva a crer que sim. Ele quer anexar o País do Vento

-Ino, espere. Não estou entendendo. Que história é essa? O que você sabe?

-Gaara, Naruto achou muito estranho que eu tenha sido proibida de trabalhar como investigadora. Afinal tinha sido decidido que nós receberíamos a mesma punição. Depois Naruto se lembrou de que o Daimyo do Fogo te disse que você teria problemas com conflitos internos. Como ele podia saber disso?

-Eu também estranhei, mas parece que ele acertou.

-Não acredito que ele tenha apenas adivinhado, penso que ele criou esses conflitos internos. Acredito que ele esteja financiando os grupos de oposição.

-Ino isso são acusações graves.

-Eu sei e eu não consegui obter provas. Ele me proibiu de investigar, não para me punir, ele queria se proteger.

- Ino se tudo isso é verdade, então teremos um guerra entre os Países do Vento e do Fogo.

- Gaara, pelo que tenho visto desde que estou aqui, a intenção dele é criar um conflito interno que te obrigue a pedir ajuda á Konoha. Com os ninjas de Konoha aqui, será mais fácil assumir o controle sobre o País do Vento.

Gaara ouvia o que a namorada dizia. Fazia sentido, porém ele estava achando aquilo tudo fantasia demais, no entanto ele vinha recebendo muito apoio do País do Fogo. E agora Naruto enviaria um grande grupo shinobi para ajudar na segurança. -Desde quando você sabia disso?

-Como eu disse, eu e Naruto estranhamos essa punição adicional que eu recebi. Isso nos deixou curiosos. Mas depois relembrando tudo o que aconteceu na audiência, começou a fazer sentido. O Daimyo do Vento não lhe deu muita escolha a não ser aceitar o cargo de Senhor Feudal, ele o alertou de que você teria problemas internos e depois me proibiu de fazer qualquer investigação, por prazo indeterminado, ele sabia que eu viria ficar com você e queria evitar que eu descobrisse algo. Mas o que mais nos chamou a atenção foi o fato de que os Senhores Feudais ainda não marcaram uma data para se reunirem e resolverem a questão da escolha de um novo Senhor Feudal para o País do Vento. Já se passaram duas semanas e nada. O Daimyo do Fogo é muito influente e deve ter convencido os outros a esperarem. Com certeza ele deve ter pedido para os outros te darem uma chance para governar o País do Vento. Ele sabe que se você precisar de ajuda recorrerá a Konoha e aí ele o terá aonde quer.

-Droga, ele me usou e eu cai com um pato. – Gaara fala com ódio. Ele fora usado por seu pai por anos e agora estava sendo usado novamente. Ele soca a mesa com força, derrubando vários objetos.

-Não, você não caiu, não ainda. O Daimyo nem imagina que Naruto esteja desconfiado de suas intenções. Diga a Naruto para mandar um grupo pequeno, no máximo vinte. Mande os ninjas de Konoha para Suna e diga a seu irmão para usá-los para treinar os ninjas da Areia. Isso vai fortalecer o seu exercito e distrair o Daimyo do Fogo. – Ela vê que Gaara está zangado e chega perto dele. – Sei que está furioso e com razão, eu não podia lhe dizer nada ainda, pois não tinha provas. Ainda não tenho. Mas pelo jeito Naruto começou a ser pressionado pelo Daimyo. Como você não pediu ajuda até agora, ele foi forçado a mandar a tropa. – Ela o abraça, mas ele não se move e ela pode perceber a tensão dele. Ele a olha. – Você devia ter me dito tudo logo que chegou aqui, Ino.

-Como eu poderia dizer algo? Você já estava sendo pressionado pela oposição. Na verdade eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que isso não fosse apenas fantasia de Naruto. Mas eu vi como a oposição está organizada. Você só está aqui há duas semanas, mas eles já o esperavam.

-Acha que o Daimyo do Fogo também estava por trás do esquema em Nishimura? – Gaara a puxa para seu colo. Não fazia sentido ficar zangado com ela. Ino estava tentando ajudá-lo, mesmo correndo o risco de banimento.

- Não sei. Pode ser que ele já tivesse idéias de controlar o País do Vento e o caso de Nishimura pode ter sido a oportunidade perfeita de colocar seus planos em execução. – Ela o beija. – Gaara, você tem que aproveitar a sua vantagem. Desta vez você está a frente de seu inimigo. Ele não desconfia que você já saiba suas intenções. Use essa vantagem para se organizar. Você tem que manter a autonomia de seu país.

-Tenho que evitar que ninjas de Konoha se instalem aqui. Preciso evitar que a oposição consiga convencer a população a lutar.

- A população ficará do seu lado quando perceberem que você é um excelente líder, mas se a oposição continuar a receber recursos e financiamentos dificultará sua administração. Você precisa de tempo, mas o Daimyo do Fogo não vai lhe dar esse tempo. Você terá que agir sem contar com o apoio de Konoha. Isso vai acabar com os argumentos da oposição. – Ino abaixa a cabeça. – Talvez seja melhor eu ir embora. A minha presença pode causar dúvidas na população. – Ele pensa, ela não deixava de ter razão, mas ele a queria ali ao seu lado. – Acha mesmo que a deixaria ir embora? Preciso de você aqui.

Ela concorda. Sai do colo dele. – Mande a mensagem a Naruto. Não sinta raiva dele, Gaara. Naruto não tem escolha. Ele teme perder sua amizade, por causa da ambição do Senhor Feudal. – Ele concorda. – Sei que ele não tem escolha e não estou com raiva dele. Nem de você, mas gostaria que tivesse me contado isso antes.

-Eu pretendia te contar, mas não sabia por onde começar. Não esperava que o Daimyo do Fogo pressionasse Naruto. Achei que levaria alguns meses até que ele resolvesse agir e até lá você já teria conquistado a confiança da população do País do Vento. Me desculpe.

- Está bem, mas vamos começar a nos mover. Preciso me organizar. – Ele fala baixo. Aquilo tudo era muito preocupante. E aterrorizante.

Ino olha para o namorado. – Gaara aproveite a vantagem que você tem. E conte com os amigos.

-Ino, eu vou precisar de mais aliados. – Ela concorda. – Você gostaria de ir ao País da Terra comigo?

-Adoraria. – Ela pensa um pouco. – Você sabe que Onoki vai querer vantagens nessa aliança.

-Pretendo oferecer meu exército. Os ninjas da Areia são superiores aos da Pedra. Quando ele colocou Hana em minha cama, ele queria informações sobre Suna. Agora ele terá.

-Você está pronto para encarar Hana novamente? – Ela o observa com cuidado. – Sim, estou. – Ela sorri. – Mas não chegue muito perto dela, não quero causar um acidente diplomático, matando uma ninja da Pedra. – Eles riem e ela o beija. Ele estava mais calmo. Sinal de que estava confiante em seus planos. -Quando vamos?

-Depois da chegada dos ninjas de Konoha, vou pedir a Naruto que os encaminhe á Suna. Mandarei uma mensagem para Naruto, quero deixá-lo de sobreaviso, caso seja necessário tirar os ninjas de Konoha daqui. – Ele a olha. Sabia que Ino estava se arriscando. Ele a amava. - Ino, obrigado por ficar ao meu lado. Sabe que está se colocando contra seu Daimyo.

- Na verdade, Gaara, estou me colocando ao lado do Hokage e de seus aliados. Quem se colocou contra foi o Daimyo. Ele está traindo o próprio país. – Ele concorda e a olha. Ino era perfeita para ele. Era uma ótima shinobi e uma ótima líder. Mas ele a queria como sua esposa e quando tudo aquilo acabasse falaria com ela. Eles precisavam tentar.

XXX

Ino estava do outro lado da rua, observando. Um grupo com aproximadamente trinta pessoas estavam fazendo um protesto contra a chegada dos shinobis de Konoha. Cartazes traziam palavras de ódio. Ino sabia que eles iriam ficar na frente do prédio do escritório de Gaara. Os shinobis chegariam naquela tarde. A segurança tinha sido reforçada, mas Gaara estava usando apenas a força ninja de Suna. A ANBU tinha sido afastada. Um cartaz chamou a atenção de Ino. Trazia uma foto dela ao lado de Gaara. O texto "Amante de Konoha" aparecia em vermelho em cima da foto. Ela respira fundo, sabia que sua presença estava complicando as coisas, mas Gaara deixara claro que a queria ao seu lado. Ino continuava olhando. Ninguém a tinha notado ali. Ela usava roupas surradas, óculos escuros e um boné. Por enquanto a manifestação estava pacifica, mas ela sabia que isso ia mudar. Tinham tido outras manifestações durante os últimos quatro dias. Depois de algumas horas, eles começavam a gritar e atirar pedras no prédio. Gaara pedira que ela ficasse em casa. Mas Ino precisava investigar e aquele era um momento perfeito. Atravessa a rua e se junta aos manifestantes e percebe dois homens um pouco afastados. Ela sonda os pensamentos deles e descobre o precisava. Começa a se afastar. Voltaria mais tarde. Precisava ir a um lugar naquele momento. Ela desce algumas ruas e depois de andar mais ou menos durante meia hora, ela chega à parte mais pobre da cidade. Ruas escuras e casas velhas e sujas, bares mal freqüentados, aquele local era mal afamado. Ino e Gaara já tinham ido lá, ele queria melhorar a situação da população que morava ali. Ela para diante de um bar fechado, olha para os lados e empurra a porta. Se esconde atrás do balcão, pelo que tinha visto nos pensamentos dos homens ali seria o ponto de encontro. Ela se acomoda e aguarda.

XXX

-Gaara-sama, Hatake Kakashi e Ibiki Morino de Konoha acabaram de chegar. Posso mandá-los entrar. – Gaara olha para Myiako, estava preocupado, Ino deveria estar ali, mas não chegara ainda. – Myiako peça a eles para entrarem e mande Kenko ao meu apartamento para chamar minha namorada, por favor.

Ela pede para os dois ninjas entrarem. Não pode deixar de apreciar a beleza de Hatake Kakashi, mesmo de máscara. Ele era muito bonito. Que corpo maravilhoso. Pelo jeito aos ninjas eram lindos no geral. Porém o outro era assustador. Mas ela precisava avisar ao seu contato que eles estavam ali. Ela chama Kenko e o manda ao apartamento do Daimyo. Gaara havia chamado Ino de namorada. Será que eles pretendiam se casar? Os jornais estavam criticando o relacionamento deles, pois ela era de Konoha e a oposição dizia que Gaara estava deixando o controle do País do Vento nas mãos do Daimyo do Fogo.

-Olá Kakashi, Ibiki, sejam bem vindos. – Gaara se levanta para cumprimentar o amigo. Gostava de Kakashi, ele tinha sido sensei de Naruto. Mas ele não gostava nem um pouco de Ibiki. Ele também não parecia gostar muito de Gaara. Eles se sentam e começam a conversar.

-Quantos ninjas trouxe na bagagem, Kakashi?

-Vinte e cinco entre os melhores de Konoha. Já estão a caminho de Suna. Irei me juntar a eles quando sair daqui. – Kakashi olha para seu companheiro. Ibiki encara o Daimyo do Vento sério. – Onde está Yamanaka Ino? Preciso falar com ela. – Gaara não gosta do tom do outro. – Eu já pedi que fossem chamá-la. – Uma batida na porta e Myiako entra. – Gaara-sama, Kenko esteve em seu apartamento mas não encontrou Ino-sama. – Gaara se assusta. Os manifestantes ainda estavam na frente do prédio. Ele dispensa Myiako e olha para os dois. Ibiki tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Parece que Yamanaka não está sendo muito disciplinada, não é? Imagino que ela deve estar investigando por conta própria, apesar das ordens do Daimyo.

Gaara o olha irritado e volta a conversar com Kakashi. –Já marcaram o julgamento do ex-Daimyo?

-Ainda não. Mas será logo. Mifune quer que os ninjas de Konoha que estiveram envolvidos no caso se apresentem como já concordou, mas como eles estão suspensos e fora de Konoha, Mifune terá que esperar eles voltarem ao trabalho.

-É o melhor mesmo. – A porta abre e Ino entra. – Com licença, Gaara-sama. – Ela olha para os visitantes. Ambos se levantam. Kakashi a cumprimenta com um aperto de mão, mas Ibiki faz uma reverência. – Como vai Ino-sama? Precisava mesmo lhe falar.

-Ibiki-shishou. É um prazer revê-lo. – Ino sorria para o outro e Gaara pode observar que Ibiki também lhe deu um sorriso. – Trago noticias do Daimyo. Ele pede para lhe lembrar que não deve se aproximar de nenhuma investigação. – Eles se entreolham. – Fico feliz em ver que minha melhor aluna é capaz de assustar um Senhor Feudal. Eu sempre disse que você ia me superar. Será a nova líder do Esquadrão de Interrogatório de Konoha.

Gaara custa a acreditar que Ino tenha sido aluna daquele homem. Ino senta ao seu lado e olha para Kakashi. – Sensei, como estão as coisas em Konoha?

-Estranhas, Ino. – Kakashi se vira para Gaara. – Muito tem se ouvido a respeito do País do Vento em Konoha. Alguns dizem que o território será anexado. Naruto tem controlado as informações e evitado que as fofocas se intensifiquem. Porém rumores de grupos de oposição aqui da capital do Vento têm chegado á nossa vila. E os outros clãs dizem que a presença de Ino aqui só piora a situação. –Ino abaixa a cabeça e Gaara coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. – Ino ficará aqui, Kakashi, ela é minha namorada. Nós já estávamos namorando antes disso tudo acontecer. A presença dela não altera em nada minhas relações com Konoha ou com o Daimyo do Fogo. Sei dos rumores que estão correndo e é por isso que não quero que ninjas de Konoha se envolvam nas questões internas de meu País.

-Concordo com você. E Naruto pensa da mesma forma. Ele deixou claro aos outros clãs que você é solteira e livre e que não deve satisfações a ninguém. – Ino sorri. Sabia que Naruto não deixaria de apoiar Gaara. – Acho que Naruto não quer que eu volte a Konoha, isso sim.

Os outros riem. Gaara repara que Ibiki não deixa de observar Ino nem um segundo. Aquilo começa a incomodá-lo. Se antes não gostava do homem, agora detestava-o. – Ino onde você estava? Kenko foi chamá-la, mas não a encontrou em nosso apartamento.

-Eu fui ao mercado e depois de deixar as compras em casa, vim para cá. Acho que eu e Kenko acabamos nos desencontrando.

Gaara concorda com ela. – Não quero que saia sozinha. Sabe que pode ser perigoso.

-Eu já disse que sei me defender, Gaara. Não vou ficar trancada dentro do apartamento o dia inteiro. Sou uma kunoichi.

-Uma das melhores do mundo ninja, afinal foi treinada por mim e por seu pai. – Ibiki a olha. – Porém Gaara-sama tem razão. A situação está perigosa aqui na capital. E você é a namorada do Daimyo o que a coloca no alvo da oposição. Não gostaria de perder minha melhor aluna. Então obedeça ao Daimyo e só saia de casa escoltada. – Ibiki fala sério. Gaara o olha. Não tinha gostado do tom com que ele falara com Ino.

-Acha que serei assassinada? – Ino pergunta a queima roupa. – Não. Acho mais fácil te seqüestrarem e a usarem para controlar Gaara-sama. Foi isso que vim falar para você. Se não quer que o Daimyo do Fogo assuma o controle sobre Gaara, não se exponha tanto. Eu a ensinei a parar no momento certo e este é o momento. Você deve tomar cuidado.

Ino olha para Gaara e se lembra do que tinha acontecido em Suna. Ela fora presa e usada para pressionarem Gaara.

-Desculpe shishou. Você tem razão. – Gaara não acredita, mas estava agradecido ao outro. Eles conversam mais um pouco.

-O Daimyo do Fogo está ansioso. E cometendo erros por isso. Ele queria que Naruto mandasse um grupo grande para cá. Os melhores membros dos grandes clãs de Konoha. Porém se fizéssemos isso, Konoha ficaria desprotegida. Ainda não descartamos a possibilidade de ele estar envolvido no incidente em Nishimura.

-Acha que ele ajudaria a criar as toxinas neurais? – Ino pergunta assustada.

-Tudo é possível. Gaara, você nos disse que pretendem ir ao País da Terra. Acho que esta seria a hora adequada. Se quiser podemos escoltá-los até lá.

-Agradeço a oferta Kakashi, mas pretendo levar ninjas da Areia comigo. Se eu chegar lá com ninjas da Folha, Onoki não confiará em mim.

-Então acho que eu não devo ir com você. – Ino o olha, chateada. Queria muito ir com ele. Queria estar por perto quando ele reencontrasse Hana. Mas não podia arriscar uma futura aliança por causa de ciúmes.

-Eu quero que você vá comigo. Com certeza ele já deve saber que estamos namorando. Não fará diferença se você ficar aqui e eu a quero ao meu lado.

-Muito bem, então acho que está na hora de seguirmos para Suna, Ibiki.

-Concordo, mas gostaria de conversar com Gaara-sama antes de ir. Me daria alguns minutos por favor? – Gaara concorda e Ino e Kakashi saem da sala.

-Sei que não gosta de mim e francamente também não gosto de você. Me lembro do que fez no exame chuunin quando ainda era um genin. Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar, é sobre minha pupila. –Ibiki fala para Gaara sem se importar em ser rude.

Gaara apenas olha para o homem, aguardando. – Ino não foi feita para a vida de casal que você espera, Gaara. Casamento, filhos, casa, nada disso serve para ela. Ino precisa de emoção, ela é uma excelente investigadora, como você já deve ter conhecimento e uma grande inquiridora também. Ino foi treinada desde que nasceu para ser o que ela é. Líder do clã Yamanaka e a futura Líder do Esquadrão de Interrogatório e Tortura de Konoha. Se você acha que ela se contentará em ser sua esposa, esqueça. Estou lhe dizendo isso para que não crie ilusões e venha a sofrer depois. Ela segue os passos do pai, meu amigo Inoichi. Se um dia ela vier a se casar será com alguém do clã dela. Então, não faça planos para o futuro. Isso só lhe trará desilusão.

-Não acredito em você. Ino é livre para ser o que ela quiser. Eu tenho certeza que posso fazê-la feliz ao meu lado. Talvez um dia ela possa vir a viver comigo aqui. Não pretendo desistir dela. Quanto a se casar com alguém do clã dela, só se ela deixar de me amar. E eu duvido que isso venha a acontecer. Também não acredito que ela foi treinada para ser o que é. Ino escolheu ser o que é. As pessoas tem direitos a fazerem escolhas. Eu nasci para ser uma arma, mas consegui mudar meu destino. Ino também escolherá o destino dela. E espero que seja ao meu lado. Acho que ela pode ser feliz casada e com filhos. – Gaara fica de pé e olha o outro sério. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de decisão. – Acho que não conhece Ino tão bem quanto eu.

Ibiki também levanta e se dirige a porta, do outro lado Kakashi conversava com Myiako e Ino olhava a rua lá embaixo. Os manifestantes tinham ido embora. Ao contrário dos outros dias eles não atiram nada no prédio. Gaara se aproxima dela e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro. Ela olha para ele com um sorriso. – Tudo bem? – Ele confirma e beija a testa dela.

Kakashi e Ibiki se despedem. Ino percebe que havia algo de errado entre Ibiki e Gaara, mas deixa para conversar depois com o namorado.

Gaara pega na mão dela. – Venha quero lhe mostrar uma coisa antes de irmos para casa. – Eles saem do prédio e descem a rua em sentido contrário ao prédio onde moravam. Quatro ninjas da Areia os acompanhavam. Gaara para em frente a um prédio muito bonito, o porteiro vem falar com eles e reconhecendo Gaara abre o portão imediatamente. Gaara agradece. Eles entram no elevador e sobem até o terceiro andar . Descem do elevador e Ino o acompanha até parar em frente a uma porta de madeira trabalhada. Ino pode ver que o lugar era elegante e muito bonito. Gaara pega uma chave do bolso e abre a porta, dando espaço para Ino entrar. O lugar era lindo. A sala grande e bem decorada dava acesso a um corredor que levava as demais dependências. Ino entra numa cozinha grande e bem equipada. –Que lugar é esse? – Ele a olha. – Gostou?

-Adorei, é lindo. – Ele a puxa pela mão. – Venha ver os quartos. – Ino o segue em direção ao corredor. Gaara vai abrindo as portas. Ino vê um quarto enorme e todo mobiliado, com uma banheiro anexo. – Tem uma banheira para você relaxar o tempo que quiser. – Havia mais dois quartos todos com banheiro. Eles voltam para a sala e Gaara abre as portas-janelas mostrando uma grande varanda. Ino o olha a espera de uma explicação.

-Eu aluguei para nós. Estou cansado daquele lugar pequeno e sei que você também não gosta de lá. Queria alugar uma casa, mas não havia nenhuma aqui na vizinhança e seria perigoso nos distanciarmos muito do prédio do gabinete. – Ino olhava para ele encantada. Tinha adorado o lugar. Poderia colocar alguns vasos na varanda e trazer um pouco de verde ao local. – Gaara é maravilhoso. Perfeito. Quando podemos nos mudar?

-Quando você quiser. Só precisamos trazer as nossas coisas. Mas acho que você terá que comprar alguns utensílios para a cozinha. – Ele a abraça. Ino percebe que ele está sério, desde a conversa com Ibiki. – Quer me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Ibiki?

-Outra hora. – Ele a beija e a pega no colo, levando-a até o quarto. – Gaara os ninjas estão esperando lá embaixo. – Ele começa a despi-la. – Deixe-os esperando.

XXX

**Yukiyuri: **Obrigada pela compreensão. A fic nova vai demorar um pouco, pois quero baseá-la no momento atual do mangá. Espero que goste. Continue comentando, adoro ler seus comentários. Você vem me acompanhando há tempos e sou grata por isso. Um grande beijo no seu coração.

**Graci-chan: ** Pretendo trazer mais momentos GaaIno e também mais umas brigas de casal. Porém a fic vai dar uma guinada e o enfoque vai mudar um pouco. Espero que goste. Grande beijo e continue comentando.

**Schayara**: Seja bem vinda. Espero que esteja gostando. Grande beijo e continue acompanhando e comentando.


	9. Acordos

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham e comentam. Aqui vai o nono capitulo.**

**XXX**

O dia estava lindo, bem ensolarado e quente. Ino estava suando, aquela era a terceira loja de decoração que ela entrava para procurar o que precisava. Ela olha as peças expostas, mas fica em dúvida. Um senhor aparentando quarenta anos se aproxima e a cumprimenta com um sorriso. – Bom dia, posso ajudá-la?

-Bom dia, espero que possa me ajudar sim. Preciso de uma persiana para quebrar a claridade da sala. Eu e meu namorado vamos nos mudar amanhã, mas a sala do apartamento tem uma janela muito grande e entra muita luz.

-E isso a incomoda? – Ino dá um sorriso para o vendedor. – Na verdade, não me incomodo, mas meu namorado tem olhos muito sensíveis à claridade.

-Tem razão, os olhos do jovem Daimyo são bem claros. – Ino fica séria. Em todas as lojas que ia os vendedores a reconheciam e a tratavam de forma diferente. Uma repetição do que tinha acontecido em Suna. Ela já começa a sair da loja, mas o vendedor a chama. –Não quer ver as persianas, minha jovem? Acho que tenho o que precisa, se me passar às medidas da janela, gostaria de ajudá-la. – O homem lhe sorria de forma acolhedora.

Ino o olha feliz e lhe passa as medidas. Ele lhe traz algumas amostras de tecidos e várias fotos de cortinas. Ino olha tudo encantada. O homem continua tratando-a com atenção e respeito, o que deixava Ino aliviada. Não queria que Gaara ficasse chateado, como acontecera em Suna.

-Eu gostei desta. - Ela mostra uma foto de uma persiana vertical. – Mas eu preciso de algo pronta entrega. Gaara sente dor de cabeça se seus olhos ficam expostos a luz intensa durante muito tempo.

-Sem problemas. Posso mandar instalar hoje, no final da tarde. Tem alguém lá que possa receber meu pessoal?

Ino pensa um pouco. Gaara ficaria preso no gabinete naquele dia. Ele queria deixar tudo em ordem antes de irem ao País da Terra. Tinha saído de casa bem cedo e com certeza voltaria tarde. Tinha lhe deixado a vontade para escolher o que quisesse para o apartamento deles. Ino estava muito feliz em arrumar tudo. Eles tinham ficado um longo tempo no apartamento novo no dia anterior. Ino tomara medida de todas as janelas. Sabia que Gaara não se sentia bem com excesso de luminosidade e queria colocar persianas em todos os cômodos. Precisaria comprar várias coisas para o apartamento. Tinham combinado que Ino passaria no gabinete no horário do almoço.

-Eu estarei lá, por volta das seis horas. Dá tempo de confeccionar?

-Com certeza. Quer escolher o tecido e a cor? – Ino faz a escolha. Atencioso, ele lhe mostra outros itens. Almofadas, tapetes e futons. Ino se empolga e compra várias coisas, queria deixar o apartamento novo mais acolhedor. – Gostaria de escolher persianas para os outros cômodos também, mas essas não têm pressa para entrega. – O homem concorda e ela escolhe persianas para cada um dos outros cômodos e passa as medidas para o vendedor.

-Eu tenho algumas peças que tenho certeza vão lhe agradar. – Ele a leva para a parte de cima da loja. Lá Ino vê coisas maravilhosas, um jogo em preto e branco para o quarto lhe chamou a atenção. Completo, lençol, colcha, fronhas, edredon e cobertor. Ino decide comprar o jogo todo. Ela passa duas horas agradáveis ali dentro. O vendedor era gentil e educado. Ino descobrira que ele era o dono da loja. Ele tinha duas empregadas que trabalhavam nas vendas, mas ele quisera atender Ino.

-Por que quis me atender, Hajime-sama? – Ino pergunta com um sorriso, eles estavam tomando chá nos fundos da loja. – Porque, assim como você, eu também sou de Konoha e também já fui um ninja.

-Sério? De Konoha? E por que está aqui? – Ino fica surpresa. Não esperava encontrar ninguém de sua vila ali. – Há vinte anos, eu conheci Yue, minha esposa. Ela era daqui do País do Vento. Eu estava aqui em missão e precisei levar meu uniforme para consertar. Eu tinha feito um rasgo nele, e não podia volta para Konoha com meu uniforme daquele jeito. Depois de andar muito encontrei uma alfaiataria. Pertencia ao pai de Yue. Assim que a conheci soube que ela tinha que ser minha. Pedi que ela fosse comigo para Konoha, mas Yue não queria deixar o pai sozinho. Ele já era viúvo. Então voltei á minha vila, mas meu coração ficou aqui. Voltei alguns meses depois para ficar com ela. Nos casamos e passamos a morar aqui na capital.

-E você deixou de ser um ninja? – Ino perguntou surpresa. – Sim, deixei. Eu deixaria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela. Montamos esta loja juntos e fomos felizes por vinte anos. Tivemos quatro filhos. Ela morreu faz dois anos, mas eu jamais a esquecerei. Nunca me arrependi da decisão que tomei. Yue era dedicada, amorosa e atenciosa, como você, Ino-sama. –Ino o olha surpresa. – Por que diz isso? - O homem lhe dirige um sorriso calmo. – Você veio aqui procurar persianas para deixar a casa mais confortável para seu namorado, certo? Isso demonstra o cuidado que tem com ele. Demonstra que o ama.

Ino o ouve em silêncio. Ela amava Gaara, e não gostava de pensar que em breve teria que deixá-lo. Não sabia como seria depois que ela tivesse que voltar a Konoha. A situação ali no País do Vento estava difícil. Gaara não poderia simplesmente ir ao País do Fogo. Ela não poderia vir sempre. Ela olha para Hajime. Ele parecia realizado. Ino se levanta para sair. Despede-se do homem e saindo da loja encontra com Kenko. Tinha combinado que tudo o que comprara seria entregue no apartamento deles, quando fossem instalar a persiana. Ino sente lágrimas nos olhos. Sabe que teria que fazer uma escolha, mas não se sentia preparada para isso, ainda. Ela termina as compras e leva tudo para o apartamento novo, junto com Kenko. Depois voltam ao apartamento onde ela morava. Ela precisava ir até o bar onde tinha estado no dia anterior. Ela decide levar Kenko com ela. Ibiki lhe tinha alertado sobre o risco dela ser feita de refém.

O bar estava fechado, mas como no dia anterior, ela força a porta e entra. Kenko ficou escondido, vigiando. Ino se esconde atrás do balcão novamente. Não demora muito e dois homens entram no bar. Eram civis. Ino aguarda que eles falem algo, mas mais um homem entra e Ino o reconhece.

- Temos novas ordens. –Baki fala irritado. Gaara tinha razão, ele estava na capital. – Em breve colocaremos o plano em ação e depois veremos se o jovem Daimyo não pedirá ajuda.

-O que está planejando?

-O chefe não me falou, mas será algo grande e obrigará Sabaku no Gaara a pedir ajuda ao Hokage.

- E depois que os ninjas de Konoha estiverem aqui, daremos um jeito no Daimyo, certo?

-Com certeza. O chefe não vai precisar mais dele, e nem do irmão. Com os dois países unidos, eu cuidarei da Vila de Suna. E os irmãos Sabaku irão para o inferno. – Baki fala com ódio.

-E a loira? Ela está sempre ao lado dele.

-Nós nos livraremos dela, quando chegar a hora. Agora saiam. Um de cada vez. E não voltem mais aqui. Vocês já chamaram a atenção. Soube que viram alguém entrando aqui.

-Apenas um vagabundo procurando um lugar quente para dormir, Baki.

-Pode ser, mas não vamos nos encontrar mais aqui. Cuidem de tudo. Nos encontraremos em outro local daqui a três dias, eu os avisarei. Agora vão.

Ino espera um longo tempo, antes de sair do lugar. Ela mal respirava. De que plano eles estavam falando? O que eles pretendiam? Ela tentara ler os pensamentos de Baki, mas não conseguira. Ela precisava alertar Gaara.

Kenko a esperava do lado de fora, ele era discreto e leal e Ino confiava nele. Já era hora do almoço. Ela entra no apartamento e depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, ela sai novamente, desta vez em direção ao gabinete de Gaara.

Myiako estava sentada a sua mesa. Ino tenta ler seus pensamentos, mas nos últimos dias ela estava tomando cuidado. Só pensava em serviço quando Ino estava por perto. Nem em Gaara ela pensava mais. Sinal de que alguém a tinha alertado sobre Ino. E provava que ela estava ligada aos grupos de oposição. Ino a cumprimenta, mas quando ia entrar na sala de Gaara a outra a chama.

-Ino-sama, o Daimyo não está. Ele teve que sair, mas disse que se você aparecesse deveria esperar por ele.

Ino suspira. Gaara não lhe dissera que sairia. Ela senta e espera. Myiako a olhava de forma disfarçada. Ino pega uma revista e finge ler. Mas não perde um movimento sequer da secretária. Ino continua tentando ler os pensamentos da outra. Ela sentia que a moça estava se esforçando em evitar qualquer pensamento comprometedor. Ino pensa um pouco. Provavelmente Gaara não a deixaria interrogar a secretaria, pois Ino não tinha nenhuma prova da traição da outra. Precisava de provas.

-Myiako, eu já vou. Acho que Gaara-sama irá demorar muito e eu tenho um compromisso. Diga a ele que passei por aqui, por favor.

-Está bem, Ino-sama. Eu direi. – Ino se levanta e sai. Ao chegar à escada ela desce o primeiro lance espera alguns minutos, subindo de novo, em silêncio e para antes de chegar à porta. Ela se concentra e começa a sondar os pensamentos da outra. Agora sim, ela estava pensando em Gaara. Pensamentos bem pervertidos. Droga, será que ela não podia pensar outra coisa que não fosse levar seu namorado para a cama? Ino já estava ficando com vontade de bater na outra, quando ela parece se lembrar de algo. Ino acompanha cada pensamento. A outra abre uma gaveta e retira um envelope, dentro um papel com alguns nomes e datas. Ino acompanha, ela não reconhece nenhum daqueles nomes, e as datas eram todas próximas. Myiako estava pensando em Baki enquanto lia. Ino continua observando os pensamentos da outra e descobre onde ela guarda o envelope. Se ela pudesse pegar, seria a prova necessária para Gaara permitir que ela interrogasse Myiako. Ela entra na sala de Myiako que a olha surpresa. – Mudei de idéia, vou esperar Gaara.

Não demora muito e Gaara aparece. Ela o olha, ele estava sério desde o dia anterior, desde que tinha conversado com Ibiki. Ele não tinha lhe contado o que eles tinham conversado. Ino se levanta e espera o namorado se aproximar.

-Olá, tudo bem? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso. Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça e a chama para entrar em sua sala. Depois de entrarem, ele senta e a olha.

-Onde você esteve? – Ela senta a sua frente, estranhando. Geralmente ele a abraçava e beijava assim que entravam na sala. E geralmente acabavam fazendo amor sobre a mesa dele. Mas ele estava distante. Depois que ele lhe levara para conhecer o apartamento novo, onde eles tinham feito amor por um longo tempo, ele se fechara daquela forma. Ino sabia que ibiki tinha lhe falado algo que o estava incomodando.

- O que você tem? – Ela pergunta, preocupada. – O que foi que Ibiki-shishou lhe falou?

Gaara desvia o olhar e começa a brincar com uma caneta. Sentia uma pontada de dor na cabeça. Ino fica esperando pela resposta. Precisava contar a ele o que tinha descoberto, mas naquele momento ela queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo para deixá-lo daquele jeito. Depois de um tempo ele a olha. Ela podia ver que ele estava muito sério.

-Ele não disse nada demais, Ino, eu estou preocupado com tudo o que está acontecendo. Já lhe pedi para não sair sozinha, pois é perigoso, mas parece que você faz questão de não me ouvir.

-Como assim? Kenko me acompanhou o tempo todo hoje. –Ela fala zangada. - E eu sei que Ibiki lhe disse algo que o deixou incomodado. Não minta para mim.

-Lendo meus pensamentos, Yamanaka?

-Não Gaara-sama, você sabe que eu não faria isso. Somente posso ler seus pensamentos se for para salvar sua vida. É uma regra de Konoha. – Ela se levanta e se dirige para a porta. – Aonde você vai?

-Embora. Se você não está disposto a se abrir e conversar comigo, não vou ficar aqui te incomodando. – Ela sai da sala, chateada. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas se Gaara queria se isolar, não iria atrapalhá-lo. Ela se dirige para o apartamento deles. Mas, ao chegar lá ela pensa um pouco, tinha que contar a Gaara o que tinha descoberto então ela volta ao escritório.

Gaara fica olhando a porta fechada. Droga, tinha deixado Ino chateada. Ela não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo nem do que Ibiki lhe tinha dito. Ele suspira e volta a trabalhar. Precisava colocar tudo em ordem antes de viajar para o País da Terra. Ele chama Myiako e lhe passa algumas instruções. A moça continuava tentando seduzi-lo e aquilo o estava irritando ainda mais. Ele sente que sua dor de cabeça estava aumentando. Começa a massagear as têmporas. Myiako observa o chefe e vê uma oportunidade de se aproximar. Sem pedir licença, ela se posiciona atrás da cadeira de Gaara e começa a massagear os ombros dele. Ele se levanta, mas antes que possa dizer algo, Myiako se aproxima e o beija, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abre e Ino entra, vendo a cena.

-Desculpem, não queria atrapalhar. – Ela sai rápido dali. Gaara empurra Myiako. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Droga, pegue suas coisas e suma daqui, agora. – Myiako o olha e sai. Gaara sai em seguida e trancando a sala vai atrás de Ino. Precisava encontrá-la rápido. Sua dor de cabeça estava piorando. Ele chega ao apartamento deles e a encontra arrumando a mochila. – O que você está fazendo? Largue isso.

-Eu vou embora. Não tente me impedir. –Ele vê que ela estava furiosa e tenta abraçá-la, mas ela o empurra. – Pare com isso, volte ao escritório. Acho que você tem muito que fazer lá.

-Ino, eu não fiz nada. – Ela o olha com raiva. – Gaara, eu vi vocês dois se beijando.

-Deixe-me explicar. – Ela continua arrumando sua mochila. Gaara se aproxima e a segura pelos braços. Ino olha para ele com raiva. – Me solte.

-Não, até me ouvir. Foi Myiako que me beijou. Ela me pegou de surpresa e você entrou na minha sala no mesmo momento. Ino, você sabe que ela tem me assediado desde que cheguei aqui. Você mesma já viu isso nos pensamentos dela. – Ele sente a sua dor de cabeça aumentando.

-Por favor, Gaara, você é o shinobi mais forte de Suna, vai me dizer que não conseguiu empurrar uma mulher de cinqüenta quilos? Qual o problema? Ela é o seu tipo, é uma civil. – Ino respira fundo, sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas não faria isso, não na frente dele. – Eu sou uma idiota. Estava preocupada que Ibiki-shishou tivesse te ofendido de alguma forma, e você se divertindo com a secretária.

-Ino por favor, não faça assim. Me ouça. – A voz de Gaara sai baixa e contida, Ino o olha. Ele tinha se sentado na cama de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados. Ino percebe que ele não está bem. Por um momento pensa em deixá-lo sofrer, mas depois fica sensibilizada e toca a nuca dele, aplicando um ninjutsu médico. Ele se sente aliviado. A dor de cabeça o estava matando. -Por que fez isso?

-Por que não deixaria nem um cachorro sofrendo. – Ela pega a mochila e se dirige para a porta, mas ele entra na frente e a segura. – Me solte.

- Não vou deixá-la sair, me ouça, por favor. Se não acredita em mim, leia os meus pensamentos e veja o que aconteceu.

-Sabe que não posso fazer isso. – Ela o olha, com raiva. – Gaara, saia da minha frente e volte para sua secretária.

-Ino, eu te amo. Acha mesmo que me arriscaria a te perder por causa de uma aventura? Não tenho nada com Myiako, nunca tive.

Ela suspira e senta na cama. Ele parecia estar sendo sincero. Droga, ela também o amava. Sabia que Myiako queria seduzir Gaara por ordem de alguém. E com certeza ela tinha se aproveitado do estado de fraqueza de Gaara. Ela se vira para ele.

-Você sabe que não deve sair ao sol sem óculos escuros. Seus olhos são muitos claros e sensíveis a luz. – Ela tenta se acalmar. –Não vou ler seus pensamentos. Já entendi o que aconteceu. Ela se aproveitou que você não estava bem e achou que podia se insinuar. Ela continua desejando você. Eu vou matá-la, mas não agora. Estou preocupada com você. Conte-me o que Ibiki lhe disse. Sei que isso está te incomodando, eu sei o quanto ele pode ser desagradável e até cruel.

Gaara conta o que Ibiki tinha lhe dito. Ela olha para o chão e pensa durante um tempo, depois o olha, séria. –Depois que meu pai morreu, Ibiki achou que devia cuidar de mim, ele era amigo do meu pai e é uma espécie de padrinho meu. Eu o conheço desde que nasci. Já lhe disse que eu cresci dentro do Prédio de Inteligência. Tanto Ibiki como meu pai me treinaram. Eu fui treinada para ser a líder do clã, porém a decisão de assumir a liderança foi minha. Quanto ao Esquadrão de Interrogatório, isso é um desejo de Ibiki, não meu. Eu nunca quis esse posto e duvido muito que Naruto concordaria com isso. Mal dou conta do meu clã e das missões que realizo. Gaara, eu amo você. Devia confiar em mim. Devia ter me contado ontem mesmo o que Ibiki tinha lhe dito. – Ela acaricia o rosto dele. – Jamais me casaria com alguém do meu clã. Não posso pensar em destino pior para alguém. – Ela fala com humor e continua acariciando o rosto de Gaara. Ele solta um gemido rouco e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a com paixão.

Ela deita e o puxa junto. Ele a olha, sério. – Por que não leu meus pensamentos?

-Não podia. Sei que você me pediu, mas não tenho o direito de fazer isso. Tenho que seguir as regras de minha vila, afinal sou a líder do clã Yamanaka. Você é um Senhor Feudal, não importa se é meu namorado, eu não posso quebrar uma regra por causa de uma briga de namorados. Não seria certo. E não preciso ler seus pensamentos para saber o que você quer fazer agora. – Ele sorri e ela toca os lábios dele com a ponta dos dedos. –Adoro seu sorriso. – Ele a beija novamente. – Me desculpe, deveria ter conversado com você ontem. – Ele fala olhando-a com desejo.

-Deveria mesmo. – Ela bate de leve no braço dele. – Da próxima vez que alguém lhe disser algo sobre mim, fale comigo ao invés de se isolar. – Ele concorda e começa a levantar. – Preciso voltar ao escritório.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – Ela o puxa para baixo novamente. – Você vai fazer amor comigo, aqui e agora. Ou eu pego minha mochila e vou para Suna, fazer companhia ao seu irmão.

Ele ri e a beija, enquanto a despe e se despe em seguida. Durante um longo tempo, só se ouvem gemidos e gritos de prazer. Eles ficam deitados juntos durante um longo tempo. Ele se levanta. – Ino, preciso ir. Mandei Myiako pegar as coisas delas e sumir de lá e agora estou sem secretária.

-Espere, eu vou com você. Posso ajudá-lo e preciso falar com você sobre o que descobri hoje. – Eles se arrumam e voltam ao escritório. Ino pega os óculos escuros e o obriga a usar. – Sabe que não pode sair sem ele. – Ele coloca os óculos e eles saem.

- Ino, você sabe que não deve investigar. Principalmente naquele lugar. Sabe que aquela região é perigosa. – Eles estavam no escritório e Ino acabara de contar a Gaara tudo o que tinha acontecido. – Kenko estava comigo, ele ficou vigiando do lado de fora.

-Mesmo assim, sabe que está proibida de investigar. – Ele suspira, resignado. – E com Baki por perto, tem idéia do perigo que correu?

-Gaara, pare com isso. Precisamos descobrir o que eles estão planejando. Eu ia pedir que você me deixasse interrogar Myiako, mas agora isso está fora de cogitação, você a colocou para correr. E eu ainda quero matá-la. –Ino olha o relógio já eram quase quatro horas. – Tem algum compromisso, Yamanaka?

-Sim, preciso ir ao apartamento novo. Ás seis horas vai o instalador da persiana lá e eu preciso recebê-lo. – Ela fica séria. – Voltamos à estaca zero. Myiako foi embora e aqueles homens vão se reunir em outro lugar. – Ele a olha. – Você não se lembra de nenhum nome da lista? – Ino fecha os olhos e se concentra. Ela começa a forçar a memória e pegando uma folha de papel, ela começa a escrever os nomes que lembrava, ainda com os olhos fechados. Ele a olhava, ela abre os olhos e lhe entrega a lista.

-Reconhece algum desses nomes? – Ele nega com a cabeça. – Devem ser civis. Não tenho muito contato com civis.

-Só se for agora, por que antes você tinha muito contato com civis do sexo feminino.

-Você nunca vai esquecer isso? – Ele pergunta sério. – Deveria? – Ela sorri, adorava provocá-lo. Ele sorri também, depois fica sério. – Vou investigar estes nomes e pedirei a ANBU procurar por Baki.

Ela concorda. A ANBU ainda estava na capital. – Diga a eles para procurarem naquela região.

Eles continuam trabalhando, era mais fácil trabalhar com Ino que também era uma ninja do que com Myiako. – Vou pedir que chamem Myiako aqui, afinal ela precisa receber o salário dela deste mês. E ela será interrogada por alguém de Suna. Pedirei ao meu irmão para enviar um inquiridor. – Ela o olha, desanimada e ele entende. – Ino, os inquiridores não conseguiram lhe fazer falar por que você é melhor do que eles nisso, mas Myiako é uma pessoa comum.

-Está bem, mas eu gostaria de assistir o interrogatório. – Ele concorda. Ela volta a olhar o relógio. – Tenho que ir. – Ela levanta, mas antes de chegar á porta, ele a abraça. – Me desculpe por hoje.

Ela concorda, ele a puxa para mais perto. – Por que você mandou instalar uma cortina em nosso apartamento? Aonde pretende colocá-la?

-Na sala, o aposento recebe muita luz do sol e vai incomodar seus olhos. Você vai viver com dor de cabeça lá. Vou colocar cortinas em todos os cômodos, ficará mais confortável para você. – Ele encosta a testa na dela e fecha os olhos. Novamente ela estava cuidando dele. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Ino. Ninguém além de meus irmãos se preocupou comigo assim, antes. – Ela fica séria e o beija com carinho e amor. Ela se lembra da conversa com Hajime, na loja. – Eu gosto de cuidar de você, não precisa me agradecer.

Ino chega ao apartamento quinze minutos antes do horário marcado. Ela já tinha avisado ao porteiro sobre os instaladores. Aproveita e abre todas as janelas para arejar um pouco. Logo o instalador chega e para surpresa de Ino, Hajime vem junto com ele, com mais um carregador. Eles trazem todas as coisas que Ino comprara. – Boa tarde, minha jovem, eu vim para confirmar as medidas das outras janelas. – Ino mostra o apartamento ao homem e ele tira as medidas, enquanto o outro instala a persiana na sala. Ino e Hajime estavam na cozinha quando Gaara entra. Imediatamente, Hajime faz uma reverência, surpreendendo Gaara. Ino sorri. – Hajime-sama era um ninja de Konoha, Gaara.

Gaara o olha, surpreso. – Não sabia que havia ninjas de Konoha morando aqui na capital. Fico feliz em conhecê-lo. – Gaara senta ao lado de Ino e a puxa para perto. Ele simpatiza com o outro homem. Ficam conversando até que o instalador termine o serviço. – Vamos, minha jovem, venha ver como ficou a persiana.

Eles chegam a sala, e Hajime mostra a cortina colocada. – Agora você não terá mais problemas de excesso de luz, Gaara-sama. – Gaara olha para Hajime. – Ficou perfeito, eu lhe agradeço.

-Ino-sama, você me disse que pretendem mudar amanhã, se precisar posso lhe oferecer meus carregadores e meu veículo para transportar suas coisas para cá.

Ino olha para Gaara que concorda. – Ótima idéia, terei que ficar no escritório o dia todo amanhã e não poderei lhe ajudar.

-Então estamos combinados. A que horas gostaria que meu pessoal chegasse lá? – Ino pensa um pouco. Gaara costumava sair de casa por volta das sete da manhã. Ela precisaria de tempo para arrumar suas coisas e as dele. – Por volta das nove, pode ser?

- Eles estarão lá. – Ino passa o endereço e se despede do homem. Depois que o pessoal de Hajime sai, Ino abraça Gaara. – O que veio fazer aqui? Pensei que ficaria trabalhando até tarde.

-Vim falar com você. A ANBU já está atrás de Baki e também pedi que eles investigassem aqueles nomes. Recebi uma mensagem de Shikamaru. Ele pretendia vir para cá com minha irmã, mas respondi que fossem para Suna. Pretendo ir para lá quando retornarmos do País da Terra. Onoki aceitou nos receber. Com certeza ele já sabe o que está se passando e sabe por que quero falar com ele. Iremos depois de amanhã. Acha que conseguirá trazer tudo para cá amanhã?

-Não há muitas coisas e com o pessoal de Hajime, ficará mais fácil. Não queria tirar mais ninjas de sua segurança para ajudar na mudança. – Ela o olha, séria. – Tem certeza de que devo ir com você? Talvez fosse melhor eu ficar aqui.

-Negativo. – Ele a aperta em seus braços. – Já disse que quero que você fique perto de mim. – Eles saem do apartamento voltando para casa. Quatro ninjas os acompanhavam, os mesmos do dia anterior.

Entram no apartamento deles e Gaara a puxa pela mão. – Venha comigo. – Ela sorri sabia o que namorado queria. Ele a leva até o quarto e eles se despem entrando no banheiro. Juntos dentro do Box, Ino puxa Gaara de encontro ao corpo dela. Ele beija seu pescoço e vai descendo os lábios pelo seu colo, alcançando os seios. Gaara suga um após o outro, arrancando gemidos de prazer da namorada. Ele continua sua trajetória, chegando ao umbigo dela. Ino solta um suspiro. Ele continua descendo até alcançar sua intimidade, ele coloca uma das pernas dela sobre seu ombro e encosta a boca nela, sugando-a e depois começa a explorá-la com a língua. Ino se contorce e solta um grito, Gaara se levanta e vira de costas para ele, fazendo-a se inclinar para frente. Ele a penetra com cuidado, fazendo Ino soltar um gemido, eles sentem a água quente caindo sobre eles. Gaara começa a se mover bem rápido, segurando Ino pelo quadril, ela apoiada na parede. Ino grita o nome dele ao atingir o orgasmo, Gaara goza em seguida e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, ofegante. – Você está bem? – Ele pergunta rouco, Ino apenas confirma com a cabeça. Ela se vira de frente para ele e o beija intensamente. Eles terminam o banho e saem do banheiro. Gaara deita e olha para ela. Ino estava enrolada na toalha, secando os cabelos. – Vou preparar algo para nós, tem alguma preferência?

-Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou buscar algo para nós. - Ele a puxa para a cama, deitando-a a seu lado. – Sinto não poder ajudá-la amanhã.

-Está tudo bem. Já fiz várias mudanças. E essa será muito fácil, só preciso levar nossos pertences pessoais. Assim que você sair amanhã, eu começo a embalar tudo, quando o pessoal de Hajime-sama chegar, já estará tudo pronto. Estarei livre depois do almoço e posso ir te ajudar, se quiser. – Ele concorda, agradecido. Realmente com a ajuda dela ficaria mais fácil.

-Por que Hajime se mudou para o País do Vento?

-Ele se apaixonou por uma moça daqui. – Ino conta a história do lojista para Gaara. Ele a olha fixamente e Ino sabe o que ele está pensando. – Gaara, eu sei que também tenho que fazer uma escolha, mas ainda não estou pronta para isso. – Ele a abraça. – Bem, pelo menos você está pensando em fazer uma escolha. Isso já me deixa feliz. – Ele levanta e se veste – O que quer comer?

-Traga o que você preferir. – Ela continua deitada, depois dele sair. Gaara já deixara claro que queria que ela ficasse ali com ele, mas será que era possível? Ino tinha sua obrigação com seu clã, mas sabia que havia outros membros que poderiam assumir a liderança. Ela podia continuar trabalhando ali no País do Vento. Droga, ela tinha direito a ser feliz. Gaara a amava e ela o amava também. Ele queria construir uma família com ela e Ino podia se imaginar carregando um filho dele. Sabia que isso era um sonho, mas eles tinham o direito de sonhar. Ino se levanta e vai preparar a mesa para eles. Deixaria para pensar no futuro quando a situação entre os dois países estivesse resolvida. O importante agora era manter a autonomia do País do Vento, não apenas por que era o correto, mas também para proteger o homem que ela amava.

XXX

Ino estava terminando de colocar o apartamento novo em ordem. No dia anterior ela tinha comprado alguns vasos com plantas que agora enfeitavam a varanda. Hajime tinha enviado o resto das persianas, que foram instaladas ainda na parte da manhã. O apartamento estava lindo, parecia um lar. Ino estava adorando arrumar o lugar para eles. Após terminar ela se prepara e sai em direção ao gabinete de Gaara, junto com Kenko. Ela entra na sala de Gaara e o encontra sério e cansado.

-Olá, precisando de ajuda? – Ele lhe sorri e puxa para seu colo, beijando-a. - Como estão as coisas na casa nova?

-Tudo em ordem. E aqui, como está?

-Complicado. Não consigo despachar os documentos e atender as pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Preciso cancelar todos os meus compromissos pelo resto da semana, mas não consegui encontrar a agenda.

-Deixe comigo. Vou procurar na mesa da Myiako. – Ino encontra a agenda e passa a tarde remarcando os compromissos dele. Também atendeu as chamadas e só passou para ele o que era realmente importante. Em alguns casos ela usou as habilidades mentais para evitar que Gaara perdesse tempo sem necessidade. Já eram mais de cinco horas, quando Ino conseguiu parar um pouco. Aquilo era mais cansativo do que uma missão ninja, ela pensa. Ela descansa a cabeça nos braços e relaxa um pouco. Não sabia se Gaara tinha almoçado ou não. Nem sabia se ele ainda estava vivo, pensa com humor. Ela sai e compra um lanche voltando em seguida. Ela entra na sala dele e o vê lendo um documento concentrado, ele lhe acena com a cabeça, voltando a ler o documento.

-Gaara-sama, você almoçou hoje? – Ele nega e ela coloca o lanche sobre a mesa dele. –Coma algo. Não quero ter que carregar para casa. – Ele levanta a cabeça e Ino vê que ele está esgotado.

-Ino ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer, não tenho tempo para comer.

-Agora você conseguiu ser mais idiota que o Naruto, o que é uma façanha e tanto. – Ele estreita os olhos, um pouco zangado pelo comentário, mas Ino tira os documentos da frente dele e coloca o lanche a sua frente. –Coma, não quero ter que obrigá-lo.

-E como você faria isso? – Ele se encosta-se à cadeira olhando-a.

-Simples, transferindo minha mente para seu corpo. Não existem regras que me proíbam de fazer isso. – Ela cruza os braços, séria. – Então, como vai ser?

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Acha mesmo? –Ino posiciona as mãos, começando a executar o jutsu. – Pare com isso Ino.

-Então coma. – Ela continua posicionando as mãos. Ele solta um suspiro e começa a comer. – Bom menino. – Ela sorri e se coloca atrás da cadeira dele, massageando-lhe os ombros com chákra. Ele sente os músculos relaxando. – Sente-se melhor?

-Sim, obrigado. Você ia mesmo transferir sua mente para o meu corpo?

-Faria o que fosse preciso para fazê-lo comer. Não pode ficar o dia todo sem se alimentar.

-Esqueceu que sou um shinobi? Já passei dias sem comer. – Ele termina o lanche e a puxa para o colo. – Obrigado pela ajuda. Você foi ótima, daria uma excelente secretária.

-Está brincando? Esse trabalho é perigoso demais, eu quase morri de tédio. Isso não é vida para shinobi. – Ela responde, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. Gaara afaga os cabelos dela sentindo o aroma que exalavam. Ele a beija e Ino abre a camisa dele, acariciando-lhe o peito, enquanto aprofunda o beijo. Ele solta um gemido e invade a boca dela com a língua, ao mesmo tempo que acaricia o corpo dela, tocando os seios por cima da roupa. Ele interrompe o beijo e Ino vê que os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo. – Céus, é melhor parar por aqui, ainda tenho muito trabalho para fazer. – Ela faz um beicinho e sai do colo dele. – Precisa de ajuda com os documentos? – Ele olha para a pilha de correspondência que havia ali. – Você poderia abrir a correspondência e separar, por favor? – Ela concorda e passa as próximas duas horas abrindo e separando a correspondência. Ela deixou de lado o que julgou confidencial. Havia uma mensagem de Kankuro, mas não parecia ser algo urgente. – Tem uma do seu irmão, quer abrir agora? – Ele concorda e ela passa para ele. – Kankuro está confirmando que está a nossa espera, após a viagem até o País da Terra e nos deseja sorte. Ele diz também que os ninjas de Konoha já estão treinando junto com os de Suna.

-Isso deve ter deixado o Daimyo do Fogo curioso, mas ele não poderá fazer nada sem levantar suspeitas. Porém acho que Naruto será obrigado a enviar mais ninjas para cá.

-Pensei o mesmo, mas pretendo negar a entrada de mais shinobis de Konoha aqui. Direi ao Daimyo do Fogo que não tenho alojamento para todos.

-Como se ele se importasse. Ele dirá que os ninjas poderão acampar no deserto e comer areia. –Ino fala levemente irritada. – Ele não tem idéia do que seja a vida de um ninja. – Gaara a olha, fazia anos que ele também não saia em missão. – Ino, ele é um civil.

Ela concorda e volta a separar a correspondência dele. Parecia que aquilo não acabava mais. Já eram mais de oito horas, quando ela se levanta e se alonga um pouco, sentia o corpo dolorido. Ele acompanha os movimentos dela. Ela o olha e sorri. -A correspondência acabou.

-Vá para casa descansar, vamos sair cedo amanhã.

-E você, também não vai descansar?

-Não se preocupe comigo, já passei muitas noites sem dormir.

-Eu sei você não dormia por causa da Shukaku. – Ela fala séria, imaginava como a vida dele deve ter sido difícil. Ele confirma. – Às vezes penso que tive sorte em ser seqüestrado pela Akatsuki.

-Como pode dizer isso? Você morreu. Se não fosse por Chio-sama e Naruto, você não estaria aqui agora.

-Eu sei, mas foi graças a eles que me livrei daquele demônio e comecei a ter uma vida normal.

-Entendo. – Ino o olha, estava cansada. – Bem, eu vou para casa então. Infelizmente vou passar a primeira noite no apartamento novo sozinha.

-Sinto muito, mas não tenho opção. – Ele olha para a mesa, cheia de papéis. – Quando voltarmos ainda precisarei arrumar uma secretária. Você não gostaria de trabalhar comigo aqui? Eu pagaria um salário para você, é claro.

-Esqueça, não nasci para vida burocrática, posso ajudá-lo até encontrar uma secretária, mas não poderia ficar presa a uma mesa por muito tempo. Enlouqueceria em poucos dias.

Ele concorda e a olha. Quem a visse em roupas civis, jamais diria que ela era uma ninja. Ino era pequena, mal chegava à altura dos ombros dele. Os cabelos longos e loiros e os olhos azuis lhe conferiam um aspecto delicado. Mas ele sabia que ela era forte, a tinha visto lutando. E também tinha as habilidades mentais e seus conhecimentos técnicos para investigação. Ino era uma kunoichi perfeita. E uma mulher maravilhosa.

Ela o beija e sai em direção ao apartamento deles. Passaria a noite sozinha. Não seria fácil, estava acostumada a dormir praticamente em cima de Gaara. Ele precisava acordá-la todos os dias para poder sair da cama. Isso já tinha se tornado uma rotina para os dois, uma das muitas coisas que eles dividiam em sua intimidade de casal. Ela deita e custa a dormir. Depois de algumas horas ela sente algo tocando seu corpo. Ela abre os olhos assustada.

-Desculpe, não queria acordá-la. – Gaara estava se acomodando ao lado dela. – Pensei que você não viria para casa hoje. – Ela fala sonolenta e já se aconchegando no peito dele para voltar a dormir. Ele sorri e acaricia as costas dela. –Achei que você sentiria falta do seu colchão particular. – Ele fala com humor. Ela sorri de olhos fechados e encaixa a perna entre as pernas dele. – Tem razão, você é mais confortável que a cama. – Ela responde e logo em seguida dorme. Ele puxa a coberta sobre eles. Adorava sentir o corpo dela colado ao dele. Ele fecha os olhos e logo está dormindo também.

XXX

-O que sabe sobre a Vila Oculta da Pedra e o Tsuchikage? – Gaara olha para a namorada que estava sentada ao seu lado. Ino usava o uniforme de ninja da Areia. Eles tinham parado para um descanso. Saíram de casa bem cedo, e já estavam perto do destino deles. Quatro ninjas da Areia os escoltavam.

-É a vila oculta do País da Terra, os shinobis de lá utilizam principalmente Jutsus Doton, é considerada uma das cinco grandes vilas ninjas, é um país poderoso, mas pouco explorado. A vila foi fundada entre montanhas, e suas casas são de pedras, construídas em área com ruínas. O líder é o Terceiro Tsuchikage Onoki que foi aluno do Segundo, e não suporta o fato dos ninjas mais jovens estarem tomando o lugar dos mais velhos. Tem idade avançada e vive reclamando de problemas corporais causados pela idade, mas recusa-se a se aposentar e escolher um sucessor, argumentando que ainda é forte o bastante para governar a Vila. – Ela olha para Gaara. - E acho que ele não gosta de você.

-Por que diz isso?

- Te considerava muito jovem para o cargo de Kage, imagine então para Senhor Feudal. E depois foi ele que treinou Deidara, que foi quem te seqüestrou.

-Isso aconteceu depois de Hana ter ido embora de Suna, meus irmãos chegaram a pensar que os fatos estavam relacionados.

-Duvido. Onoki-sama não se envolveria com a Akatsuki. Ele deve ter ficado decepcionado com o pupilo dele. –Ela pensa um pouco. – Onoki é desconfiado, provavelmente ele não aceitará bem a minha presença. Eu sou o que ele chama de "leitora de mentes" e vai imaginar que você esta me levando lá para ler os pensamentos dele.

Gaara percebe uma ponta de magoa na voz de Ino. –Isso acontece sempre?

-Desconfiarem de mim? – Ele confirma. – O tempo todo. Até hoje só duas pessoas confiaram em mim, seu irmão e Shikamaru. A maioria pensa que vou me aproveitar das minhas habilidades. Mesmo você já me perguntou se eu estava lendo seus pensamentos.

-Prometo que não vou mais fazer isso. – Ele entende a mágoa dela. – Você tem um dom que poucas pessoas possuem.

-Você acha que isso é um dom? Está mais para uma maldição. – Ela se levanta. – É melhor continuarmos, sabe que não é seguro ficarmos parados muito tempo. – Ele concorda e se levanta, puxando-a para seus braços. – Ino, não pense nisso como uma maldição, tenho certeza de que você já conseguiu salvar muitas vidas com suas habilidades mentais.

Ela sorri e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. –Poucas pessoas pensam assim. Mas já estou acostumada.

Ele a beija e eles voltam a se mover. Gaara queria chegar á Vila da Pedra antes de escurecer.

XXX

-Naruto, como estão suas relações com Gaara? Ele lhe pediu ajuda? – O Daimyo do Fogo estava visivelmente ansioso. – Nossas relações estão ótimas, Daimyo-sama, mas Gaara não me pediu ajuda. Acho que ele está não está precisando ainda.

-Entendo, mas mande-lhe uma mensagem oferecendo nossos shinobis. Sabe que os ninjas da Folha são superiores. – Ele pensa um pouco. – Imagino que Yamanaka Ino está se comportando. Isso é ótimo. Eu aprecio a presença dela ao lado de Gaara, isso demonstra ao povo do País do Vento que existe um laço entre nossas vilas.

-Concordo senhor. Fotos dos dois juntos têm aparecido nos jornais de lá e daqui.

-Sim, eu sei. Bem, mande a mensagem e diga a Yamanaka que deve ficar lá até que o novo Daimyo seja escolhido.

-A reunião para a escolha de um novo Daimyo do Vento já foi marcada? – Naruto pergunta. – Ainda não, Naruto. Mas não precisamos ter pressa, afinal Gaara pode administrar seu país e se precisar de ajuda, pode recorrer a nós. Fique atento para mandar reforços para Gaara assim que ele pedir. Até mais.

Naruto desliga a conexão e fica pensativo. Deixar Ino ao lado de Gaara despertaria mais desconfiança na oposição. Mas não faria nada a respeito. Sabia que Ino já tinha alertado Gaara sobre as intenções do Daimyo do Fogo. Gaara já estava se movendo e ele também tomaria providências. Mandaria uma mensagem para Ino e Shikamaru, iria desconsiderar as ordens do Daimyo e devolveria os privilégios de investigadora a Ino, assim como a patente de jounin de ambos. Precisava deles, agora mais do que nunca. Precisavam de provas de que o Daimyo do Fogo estava por trás da oposição. Senão teria que tomar outras atitudes.

XXX

Eles chegam á Vila da Pedra no fim da tarde. Estava quente e Ino sentia muito calor, o uniforme da Areia era muito fechado, próprio para andar no deserto, protegendo do sol. Ino olha para Gaara, ele estava usando pintura nos olhos para protegê-los. Eles aguardam a permissão para entrarem na Vila.

-Você está bem? – Gaara a olha, percebia que o calor estava incomodando a namorada. – Estarei depois de um longo banho. – Ele a puxa para perto. – Isso é um convite? – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido. – Seria ótimo, mas acho difícil que fiquemos no mesmo quarto. – Ele a olha, surpreso. – Onoki gosta de se fingir conservador. Como não somos casados, ele com certeza irá nos colocar em quartos separados e irá mandar uma jovem para lhe fazer companhia durante a noite, provavelmente a própria Hana. – Ele a olha sério. – Como você sabe?

-Já investiguei sobre ele. – Ino o olha. – Tome cuidado.

Aquilo o surpreendeu, não imaginava que Ino tivesse investigado sobre o Tsuchikage, mas antes que ele dissesse algo um ninja da Pedra veio para recebê-los e pedir que entrassem. Logo eles estão na confortável sala de reuniões de Onoki. Ino se coloca um pouco atrás de Gaara. Sabia que não deveria ficar ao seu lado, pois ele era o Daimyo. A porta se abre e o Tsuchikage entra. De pequena estatura e idade avançada, ele chegava a ser engraçado, mas Ino não se deixa enganar. Estava diante de um Kage poderoso. Ele faz uma reverência á Gaara que o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão, demonstrando apreço pelo outro. Onoki olha diretamente para Ino que lhe faz uma reverência.

-Gaara-sama, é um prazer receber o mais novo Daimyo da história ninja. Sente-se, por favor.

- O prazer é meu Onoki-sama. Obrigado por me receber. – Eles se sentam. Ino permanece em pé. Gaara se sente incomodado com a situação, mas sabe que ela está agindo de acordo com o protocolo. – Sabe por que estou aqui.

-Sim, sei o que está acontecendo em seu País, mas pensei que iria pedir ajuda a Konoha, afinal a aliança de suas vilas é antiga. E você e Naruto-sama são amigos há muito tempo. – Ele olha para Ino. – Seu relacionamento com a Vila da Folha pode ser considerado intimo.

- O problema é que não sei se posso confiar totalmente no País do Fogo. – Gaara observa a reação do outro. Onoki não demonstra surpresa diante da informação o que faz Gaara crer que ele já está sabendo das ambições do Daimyo do Fogo. – Entendo meu jovem. Mas é de se estranhar que você me diga não confiar em seu aliado e vem acompanhado de uma kunoichi da Folha. E não uma kunoichi qualquer. – Onoki olha para Ino e estreita os olhos. Ino suspira. Já sabe o que vem a seguir. – Não me sinto a vontade com alguém que pode ler mentes por perto.

-Se minha presença o incomoda, Onoki-sama, posso me retirar. – Ela fala pela primeira vez. – Mas gostaria de esclarecer que não leio mentes, mas pensamentos, e existe uma regra em Konoha que nos impede de ler pensamentos de Kages e senhores feudais. Eu sou a líder do clã Yamanaka e preciso dar o exemplo. – Ela se dirige para a porta. Gaara fica olhando para ela sair da sala. Depois se vira para Onoki. – Sabe que Yamanaka Ino é minha namorada. Confio na ética dela.

-Sei, mas assim mesmo é melhor nos resguardarmos. – Gaara o olha sem entender. – Você tem certeza de que ela não o está vigiando para o Hokage?

-Naruto não usa truques baixos, Onoki. – O Tsuchikage entende a indireta e resolve voltar ao assunto da aliança. – Gaara-sama, você quer uma aliança com minha vila, uma aliança que me interessa desde o tempo do Terceiro Kazekage, porém o que me oferece em troca?

-Meu exército. Sabe que os ninjas da Areia são superiores aos seus. – Gaara responde sem medo de ser rude. - Sabe que o Daimyo do Fogo não irá se contentar apenas com o País do Vento. Sabe que meu exército somado ao dele irá criar uma grande força praticamente invencível. Seu país terá condições de se defender disso?

Onoki olha para o jovem a sua frente. Tinha mandado investigar sobre Sabaku no Gaara, assim que recebera sua mensagem pedindo uma reunião. Sabia da capacidade do rapaz. Ele era eficiente e inteligente. A Vila da Areia tinha progredido sob sua administração. E ele tinha investido no treinamento de seus ninjas, criando um exército poderoso, mas ainda não forte o suficiente para derrotar os ninjas da Folha.

-Muito bem, meu caro, concordo com você. Com certeza, se o País do Vento for anexado ao País do Fogo, o próximo alvo será o meu país. O Daimyo da Terra se deixou convencer pelo Senhor Feudal do Fogo quando o mesmo pediu para darmos a chance de você governar o seu país. Porém tenho ouvido rumores de grupos de oposição que não concordam em ter um ninja no poder. E eles me parecem bem organizados. – Onoki o olha sério. – Penso que organizados demais. Talvez estejam recebendo apoio do Daimyo do Fogo.

-É provável, e por isso não posso permitir que mais ninjas da Folha se instalem em meu país. Pretendo pedir que todos se retirem em breve.

-Inclusive sua namorada? – Gaara olha firme para o outro. – Não pretendo me separar de Ino.

-Muito bem meu caro, vou analisar sua proposta. A aliança me interessa, porém preciso conversar com meus conselheiros. – Onoki levanta e olha para o outro. Gaara o encara, ainda sentado. – Pedirei que levem você e sua namorada para os quartos de ambos.

-Eu e minha namorada moramos juntos na capital e gostaríamos de ficar no mesmo quarto. – Gaara ainda está sentado. Onoki o olha, um pouco surpreso com o pedido. – Eu não sou jovem, Gaara-sama, e não gosto destas liberalidades de hoje em dia. Vocês não são casados e isso seria impróprio.

-Mandar uma ninja á minha vila para me seduzir não é algo impróprio? – Gaara ainda não tinha se levantado, apesar do outro ser o chefe da vila ele era um Senhor Feudal e isso o tornava a autoridade maior naquela reunião. Enquanto ele não se levantasse o outro não poderia dar a reunião por terminada. Onoki o olha e solta um suspiro. –Está bem. – Gaara se levanta e Onoki abre a porta dando passagem a Gaara. Do lado de fora Ino os esperava. Ela estava séria e parecia concentrada. Ele se aproxima. Onoki chama uma ninja que estava próxima e pede que leve os dois ao quarto de hospedes. – Eles ficarão no mesmo quarto. Avise Hana. – Gaara para ao ouvir o nome de sua ex-namorada. Ino o olha analisando a reação dele. Sabia que ela tinha sido o primeiro amor dele e o tinha magoado e ele ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente disso. – Gaara-sama, os espero para jantar ás oito. Alguém irá buscá-los e acompanhá-los até a sala de jantar. Até mais tarde. – Onoki se afasta e Gaara e Ino seguem o outro ninja até o quarto. Assim que entram, Ino se livra do uniforme. – Eu já estava sufocando. - Ela se senta e retira as botas, massageando os pés. – Como foi a reunião? Ele aceitou a aliança? – Gaara a puxa para seus braços. - Que tal um banho e depois conversamos? – Ela sorri. – Só se for bem depois, Gaara-sama. – Ele concorda. A conversa poderia esperar. Mas o desejo deles não.

Eles estavam deitados abraçados. –É melhor nos vestirmos, daqui a pouco alguém vem nos chamar para jantar. Estranhei Onoki ter nos colocado no mesmo quarto. Você o ameaçou de alguma forma?

-Claro que não. Que tipo de Senhor Feudal você acha que sou? – Ele pergunta de bom humor. – Do tipo shinobi. – Ela responde saindo da cama. Ele admira a beleza da jovem, mas sem querer a imagem de uma mulher morena aparece em seus pensamentos. Sabia que veria Hana novamente e estava tentando se preparar para isso. Não queria que Ino achasse que ele sentia algo pela outra. – Ele tentou nos separar, mas eu deixei claro que queríamos ficar juntos. –Ele também se levanta. - Durante o jantar, acho que ele tomará cuidado com os pensamentos o tempo todo.

-Com certeza. Já estou acostumada. –Ela abre a mochila e pega uma roupa de dentro. Tinha trazido um vestido, pois já esperava o convite para jantar, era a companheira de Gaara e seria ofensivo não convidá-la. Ela se veste e Gaara aprecia sua elegância. – Você está linda. Fique bem perto de mim, não quero nenhum ninja da Pedra olhando-a. – Ino ri. Ela prende o cabelo em uma trança e faz uma maquiagem bem leve. Coloca sandálias de salto. – Você trouxe tudo isso na mochila? – Ele também já estava pronto. Usava uma calça escura e uma camisa verde que realçava os olhos dele. Estava lindo.

-Eu sou mulher, Gaara-sama. Não poderia aparecer para jantar de uniforme empoeirado. Não ficaria bem para a namorada de um Senhor Feudal. – Ela responde olhando-o. Uma batida na porta. Ino abre a porta e vê uma ninja. – Olá eu vim buscá-los para jantar. Estão prontos? –Ino se vira para chamar Gaara, mas ele encarava a ninja com uma expressão séria. A ninja se adianta e faz uma reverência. – Boa noite, Gaara-sama, quanto tempo, como vai?

-Boa noite, Hana. Vou bem obrigado. – Ino prende a respiração. Então aquela era Hana? Ino volta a reparar na jovem. Ela era linda. Pequena e delicada. Pele morena, olhos negros e cabelos pretos longos. Gaara se aproxima e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Ino. – Podemos ir? – Hana concorda e eles saem, seguindo a ninja. Ino já imaginava que aquela seria uma longa noite. Ela analisa os pensamentos da outra. Não podia deixar de sentir ciúmes e queria saber quais eram as intenções da outra. Mas pelo jeito Hana tinha sido alertada sobre ela. Ino solta um suspiro e olha para Gaara. A fisionomia dele parecia esculpida em pedra. Ele parecia hipnotizado pela figura da ninja que caminhava a frente deles. Eles chegam à sala de jantar. O lugar era grande e bem decorado. Onoki estava lá acompanhado de um jovem muito bonito. Gaara entra na frente sem esperá-la e Ino para um pouco na porta, olhando-o. Tinha a impressão de que ele tinha se esquecido da presença dela. Bem, estava na hora de Gaara conhecer o lado perverso de sua personalidade. Ela entra também e faz uma reverência graciosa.

-Onoki-sama, obrigada pelo convite. – Ino dá seu melhor sorriso ao Tsuchikage. – Ora, minha jovem, é sempre bom ter rostos bonitos a nossa volta. Sente-se ao meu lado, por favor. – Ino percebe a manobra, sentando ao lado dele, ficaria de frente ao rapaz moreno e Gaara ficaria de frente a Hana. Como Ino tinha imaginado, Onoki pretendia fazer Hana seduzir Gaara novamente. Ino senta no local indicado por Onoki. Gaara não desviava os olhos da morena. Ino solta um suspiro e sorri para o rapaz a sua frente, esperando ser apresentada.

- Yamanaka Ino, este é meu neto, Hisashi. – Ino o olha e bate os cílios loiros de forma sedutora, o rapaz solta a respiração lentamente. – Boa noite, Ino-sama. É um prazer conhecê-la. – A voz do rapaz está levemente rouca. Gaara parece despertar e observa sua namorada. Parecia que só tinha se lembrado dela naquele momento.

-O prazer é meu, Hisashi. Por favor, me chame de Ino, apenas. –Ela sorri novamente. – Ino, soube que você é da vila da Folha, porém eu a vi chegando com um uniforme da Areia.

-Estou suspensa e, portanto não posso usar o uniforme de minha vila. Então, Gaara-sama me ofereceu o uniforme de sua vila, mais apropriado para viajar pelo deserto. Porém um pouco fechado demais para meu gosto. – O rapaz desceu o olhar para o decote dela, que deixava parte dos seios á mostra, aonde repousava o colar que Gaara lhe dera. Gaara observa o rapaz e estreita os olhos. – Entendo. Deve ser difícil para alguém tão delicado, usar roupas pesadas.

-Delicada? Eu? Esquece que sou uma ninja. Não há nada de delicado em kunoichis. Somos treinadas para atravessar tempestades de areia e temporais de granizo e sairmos inteiras, não é fácil, mas com um pouco de esforço é possível.

O rapaz ri, estava gostando do flerte com a namorada do Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. – Pois eu acho que você atravessaria uma tempestade de Areia e sairia linda e elegante. E com a mesma aparência de uma flor delicada que demonstra agora.

-Obrigada, talvez um dia eu teste sua teoria. – Ela abaixa o olhar. Podia sentir a raiva de Gaara ao seu lado. Sentia uma vontade enorme de rir, percebeu que Hana tinha baixado a guarda. Com certeza não estava mais conseguindo se concentrar e evitar que Ino lesse seus pensamentos. Ino a sonda e vê que ela pretendia levar Gaara para a cama dela. Droga, por que sempre tinha uma mulher querendo fazer sexo com o seu namorado? Ino ergue o olhar e vê que Hisashi a encarava sem disfarçar. Ela então olha para Onoki. Podia perceber que o Tsuchikage estava se divertindo com a situação.

-Eu estive na vila da Folha há alguns meses, mas tenho certeza de que não a vi. Com certeza não a esqueceria. – O rapaz fala, sem disfarçar o interesse.

-Saio em muitas missões. É raro permanecer muito tempo em minha vila. – Ino o encara, enquanto leva uma porção de alimento a boca, passando a língua nos lábios em seguida. Pode perceber que o rapaz não tinha perdido nenhum de seus movimentos. Ele solta um gemido bem baixo, mas Ino o ouve e dá um pequeno sorriso.

- Hisashi, Yamanaka Ino é uma ninja investigadora. – Ino olha surpresa para Onoki. Pelo jeito ele também a tinha investigado. – Sabe que ela tem a habilidade de ler pensamentos?

-É mesmo, então você poderia ver o que estou pensando agora? – Hisashi pergunta, com malicia, se encostando a cadeira. – Poderia me dizer o que eu gostaria de estar fazendo neste momento?

-Minha namorada só usa suas habilidades á trabalho. – Gaara fala sério. – Não seria adequado ela ler o pensamento só por diversão, certo Ino?- Ela se vira para Gaara. Ele olhava fixamente para ela. Ótimo, ele se lembrou de lhe dar atenção.

-Gaara tem razão. Normalmente eu só uso minhas habilidades a trabalho. Temos códigos de ética definidos pelo Hokage. – Ino se sente satisfeita, Hana estava furiosa e Ino podia ler seus pensamentos sem esforço algum.

-Muito bem, minha jovem, essa é a atitude digna de uma líder de clã.

-Você é a líder do clã Yamanaka? – Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Soube que os lideres dos grandes clãs pertencem ao alto escalão e são equiparados aos conselheiros. Ocupam lugar de destaque na administração da vila, ao lado do Hokage.

-Exatamente, você está bem informado sobre a minha vila. – Ino sorri para Hisashi e percebe que Gaara fica zangado. Ela abre o sorriso mais ainda. - O que foi fazer lá?

-Conheci um ninja de lá durante uma missão e ele me convidou a conhecer a vila de vocês. O nome dele é Rock Lee. Ele me levou a uma festa de aniversário em uma casa maravilhosa, com um lindo jardim e piscina. Era o aniversário de uma moça de olhos bem claros, Hinata, senão me engano.

-Então você esteve em minha casa. Hinata é minha amiga e comemorou o aniversário dela lá. Infelizmente, eu não estava em Konoha na ocasião. E Lee é um grande amigo meu, também. – Ino agora estava sendo sincera.

-Ele é um mestre em taijutsu, nunca via alguém mais rápido ou mais forte. - Hisashi fala com admiração.

-Com certeza. Eu treinei com ele durante três anos. – Gaara ouve aquilo surpreso. – Ninguém consegue superá-lo, além de nosso Hokage.

-Naruto é um ninja formidável. – Onoki elogia. - E um grande herói. E vejo que você se orgulha de seu Kage, Ino. – Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Realmente, Naruto é um ninja exemplar e um excelente Kage.

-Com certeza, gostaria de vê-lo lutando um dia. – Hisashi fala olhando Ino fixamente. A loira o encara da mesma forma. - Deve ser ótimo poder ser treinada por Rock Lee. – Ele fala com um brilho de admiração nos olhos. – Mas imagino que não deva ter sido fácil.

Ino abre um sorriso. – Ele quebrou meu braço duas vezes, mas valeu a pena.

-Quebrou seu braço? Quanta crueldade. – Hisashi comenta, estreitando os olhos. Percebia a raiva de Gaara, mas não ligava. Hana estava lá para distrair o Daimyo do Vento e ele podia aproveitar o flerte com Ino.

-Isso é comum na vida de um shinobi, como bem sabe. Já me feri várias vezes. – Ela sente a raiva de Gaara ao seu lado, por não estar lhe dando atenção. Mas ele estava merecendo o castigo.

–Pretendo visitar sua vila novamente, quem sabe talvez eu tenha sorte de encontrá-la lá. – Hisashi comenta. Adoraria encontrar a loira novamente, longe daquele ruivo, de preferência.

-Minha namorada não voltará tão cedo a sua vila e como ela mesma disse, está sempre saindo em missões. E em suas folgas estará comigo no País do Vento. – Ino tem que segurar a risada. – Mais uma vez Gaara tem razão, porém darei uma festa em minha casa no meu aniversário, que será no final do próximo mês. Pedirei para Lee avisá-lo, será um prazer recebê-lo lá. – Ino pode perceber a surpresa de Gaara. Nunca tinha dito á ele a data de seu aniversário e ele nunca tinha perguntado. Ino sabia quando era o aniversário dele, Temari sempre dava uma recepção em Suna e já a tinha convidado para ir, mas as missões nunca permitiram.

-Ficarei a espera. – Ficará mesmo, pensa Ino. – Ótimo. – Ino diz simplesmente. Já tinha alcançado seu objetivo, Gaara tinha se esquecido da presença de Hana, que nesse momento só pensava em matar Ino. Pelo jeito ela sentia saudades de Gaara.

Eles continuam a jantar. Ino podia ler os pensamentos tanto de Hana quanto de Hisashi, ela estava furiosa e frustrada e ele esperançoso de levar Ino para cama naquela noite. Ino podia sentir que Gaara estava zangado e confuso com o comportamento dela.

Hana decide atrair a atenção de Gaara novamente para si. Com um sorriso falso, ela se vira para Ino. -Ino, sabia que eu e Gaara-sama já nos conhecíamos? – Ino fica surpresa com a ousadia de Hana. – Sim já, ele me contou que você esteve em Suna há alguns anos atrás. – Agora foi a vez da outra se surpreender. Gaara tinha ficado tenso com a pergunta de Hana.

-Eu me machuquei durante uma missão e como estava próxima de Suna, recebi atendimento médico lá. – Hana olha para Gaara. – Gaara foi muito gentil comigo. Acho que nunca agradeci o que ele fez por mim. – Ino se concentra e Hana emite um gemido de dor. – O que foi Hana, não se sente bem? – Hisashi pergunta à amiga. – Só uma leve dor de cabeça, nada demais.

-Que estranho, você estava bem agora mesmo. – Ino volta a se concentrar e Hana emite outro gemido, um pouco mais alto desta vez. – Céus, que dor de cabeça.

-Talvez Ino possa ajudá-la. Ela tem conhecimento médico. – Ino olha zangada para Gaara. – Acho que Hana deveria procurar um médico mesmo, Gaara. Não é normal sentir dor de cabeça assim de repente. – Ino para o jutsu e Hana respira aliviada. – Pronto passou, mas como eu estava falando, Gaara foi muito gentil e prestativo.

-Meu namorado costuma tratar bem todos os visitantes que chegam à vila de Suna. – Ino responde olhando a outra. – Acharia muito estranho se você tivesse me dito que ele a tratou de outra forma.

-Mas ele foi extremamente gentil comigo. Passamos muitas horas juntos, não foi Gaa-kun? –Ino percebe o desconforto de Gaara e volta a executar do jutsu de dor de forma intensa. Hana dá um grito e leva as mãos á cabeça. – Minha cabeça vai estourar. – A jovem tinha lagrimas nos olhos e todos se levantam preocupados.

-Deixe-me tentar ajudá-la. – Ino se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça da outra ao mesmo tempo em que libera o jutsu. Ela se abaixa e sussurra no ouvido da outra. – Se não quiser se sentir pior ainda, pare de provocar meu namorado. – A outra a olha surpresa e Ino lhe dá um sorriso, levantando-se. – Sente-se melhor? Talvez devesse ir se deitar.

-Acho que tem razão. Com licença, Onoki-sama, Gaara-sama. – Ela se levanta e sai da sala rapidamente. Todos voltam a se sentar. Ino olha para Gaara, podia perceber que os comentários de Hana o tinham deixado chateado.

Onoki olha para Ino com um sorriso. – Realmente os clãs de Konoha são muito fortes por causa de seus líderes. – Ino sorri, pelo jeito Onoki tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido.

-Obrigada, Onoki-sama, sua opinião tem muito peso para mim. – Ino responde sincera. Eles terminam o jantar. Onoki olha para Gaara. – Gostaria de terminar a nossa conversa agora, se não se importa, Gaara-sama. – Gaara confirma. – Hisashi, pode nos dar licença, por favor? – O rapaz se levanta para sair e Ino faz o mesmo. – Por favor, Ino, poderia ficar? – Ela olha surpresa para o Kage e volta a se sentar. Depois que Hisashi sai, Onoki encara Gaara. – O conselho aprovou nossa aliança, jovem Daimyo. Conte conosco caso o País do Fogo tente anexar o seu país. Mas se esta jovem é um exemplo do que enfrentaremos, temo que nossos exércitos não sejam suficientes. – Onoki olha para Ino. – Espero que um dia possamos lutar lado a lado, minha jovem. Com certeza você é uma grande kunoichi.

-Mais uma vez obrigada, Onoki-sama. Será uma grande honra lutar ao seu lado. – Ino responde com sinceridade. Eles se levantam e saem da sala em direção ao quarto. Logo que entram, Gaara se aproxima da janela de costas para Ino. – Pode me explicar seu comportamento esta noite? – Ele fala sem olhar para ela. – Você parecia tão distraído com Hana que achei que não tinha notado nada do que acontecia a sua volta. – Ela entra no banheiro e tira a roupa ficando somente de calcinha. Depois de terminar sua higiene ela volta para o quarto e o encontra na mesma posição. Ela se deita e ele entra no banheiro. Passados alguns minutos, Ino sente as mãos deles puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. – Eu não estava nem um pouco distraído. E aquele rapaz esteve bem próximo de morrer.

-Hana também. Você ficou estático quando a viu. – Ino fala sem se virar para ele. –Então seu comportamento desta noite foi vingança? Queria me provocar? Me deixar com ciúmes?

-Eu só queria que você prestasse atenção em mim. Você entrou na sala de jantar sem nem olhar se eu estava junto ou se eu tinha ficado no quarto. Só tinha olhos para Hana.

-Que bobagem é essa? Por que esta dizendo isso? Ino, eu te amo.

-Você ficou babando por causa dela e esqueceu que eu estava lá. – Ela continua de costas para ele. Gaara beija o pescoço dela e vai descendo os lábios pelas costas dela. – Acha mesmo que eu me esqueci da sua presença? Não seja tola. – Ele a vira de frente para ele. – Não tem como alguém esquecê-la. Nunca. – Ele volta a beijar o seu pescoço. – Acha mesmo que a presença de Hana causou algum efeito em mim?

-Sim, você ficou abalado. Não minta Gaara. E antes que pergunte, eu não li seus pensamentos.

-Ino, eu não fiquei abalado, e não vou perguntar se leu meus pensamentos. Prometi que não faria isso novamente. – Ele volta a beijá-la. – Ino, eu não sinto nada pela Hana. Já lhe contei o que aconteceu entre nós. Não esperava vê-la na porta do quarto e muito menos jantando conosco. Com certeza, Onoki esperava que eu tivesse alguma reação, ou até passasse a noite com ela. Mas eu não quero outra mulher que não seja você. – Ele beija o pescoço dela enquanto Ino acaricia os cabelos dele. – Odiei cada minuto em que te vi dando atenção aquele idiota. Minha vontade era socá-lo e arrastar você para longe dele. Por que fez aquilo?

- Por que não queria que você ficasse olhando para Hana. Ela é linda e me deixou insegura. – Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando-a. – Você ficou com ciúmes?

-Muito. – Ela acaricia o rosto dele. - Logo teremos que nos separar. O Daimyo do Fogo voltará a pressionar Naruto a enviar mais ninjas e você terá que tomar uma decisão. Terá que negar a entrada deles e mandar de volta os que estão no País do Vento, e eu terei que ir também. – Ino sente as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, não agüentava mais se fazer de forte. Um pequeno soluço sacode o corpo dela, seguido por outros, logo ela esta chorando encostada ao peito dele. – Eu estarei longe e você estará aqui cercado por mulheres que o desejam.

-Não diga isso, você ficará comigo, não a deixarei ir embora. – Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e a beija com carinho. – Não a deixarei partir.

-Sabe que eu terei que ir. Tenho que ficar ao lado do meu clã, se o Daimyo decidir invadir o País do Vento, eu serei sua inimiga e lutarei contra você. Não teremos opção. Você e seu irmão serão pressionados pela população a nos mandar embora.

- Jamais estaremos um contra o outro. - Ele a beija. – Confie em mim. Não chegaremos a entrar em guerra. E não a deixarei sair do meu lado. E por favor, nunca mais faça o que fez hoje. Eu quase matei aquele idiota, por sua causa.

-Ficou com ciúmes? – Ela pergunta passando a língua pelo peito dele. Ele solta um gemido e deita sobre ela, afastando suas pernas com os joelhos. – Demais, tenho vontade de matar qualquer um que olhe para você. E não pense em convidá-lo para seu aniversário. Essa será uma comemoração só entre nós. Sem mais ninguém. Quero você só para mim. – Ela sorri e o beija. Sabia que ele era ciumento e tinha certeza de que tinha sofrido um bocado aquela noite. Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. Tinham a noite toda pela frente. E Ino iria aproveitar cada minuto.

XXX

Eles já estavam prontos para partirem. Ino vestia novamente o uniforme da Areia. Gaara a admirava, seria ótimo se ela passasse a usar aquele uniforme para sempre. Eles pegam suas coisas e saem do quarto para se despedirem de Onoki.

-Onoki-sama quer vê-los. – Um ninja os chama. Eles o seguem até a sala onde estiveram na noite anterior. Onoki estava a espera deles. –Bom dia Gaara, Ino. Não imaginei que partiriam tão cedo.

-Quero chegar a Suna antes do final de dia. Não convêm viajarmos a noite.

-Concordo com vocês. –Ele se vira para Ino. – Ino-sama tenho um favor a lhe pedir. –Ela o olha aguardando. – Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

-Pois não. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Espero que essa guerra não se concretize e que possamos nos tornar aliados de Konoha, um dia. Gostaria de contar com seu apoio junto aos outros lideres.

-Falarei com os outros lideres, mas é Naruto quem vai decidir. – Ino pensa um pouco. – Mas tudo tem seu preço, Onoki-sama. – Onoki a olha. – Já esperava por isso. Qual é seu preço, minha jovem.

-Se esta guerra vier a acontecer, quero sua palavra de que a Vila da Pedra assumirá a segurança dos irmãos Sabaku. – Gaara a olha sério, mas Ino continuava encarando Onoki.

-Vou tentar. – O homem encara Ino de braços cruzados.

-Se quer meu apoio, terá que fazer melhor do isso, Onoki. – Ino continua olhando-o. Onoki solta um suspiro. –Está bem, tem minha palavra.

Ela concorda coma a cabeça, Onoki levanta e se despede deles. Ino e Gaara saem da sala e atravessam a casa, saindo para a rua. Logo eles alcançam os portões, onde os ninjas da Areia os esperavam e começam a correr em direção a Vila de Suna. Eles correm por quase seis horas, só então parando para descansar. Ino senta ao lado de Gaara na sombra de duas pedras grandes. Ela olha em volta.

-Fique tranqüila estamos seguros. – Gaara puxa para perto. – Por que pediu para Onoki cuidar de minha segurança e de meus irmãos?

-Por que no momento os ninjas da Pedra são mais confiáveis do que os ninjas da Areia e da Folha. Onoki já sabia sobre a ambição do Daimyo do Fogo, o que quer dizer que ele tem deixado claro suas intenções. Logo ele perderá a paciência e tentará invadir seu país. Ele tentará forçar a rendição, para isso precisará eliminar você e Sabaku. Se vocês não estiverem aqui, será mais difícil isso acontecer.

Ele já tinha pensando nisso, mas não esperava que Ino pedisse isso a Onoki em troca de seu apoio junto aos lideres de Konoha.

-Eu já disse que você é maravilhosa? – Ela o abraça pela cintura e o beija. – Você também é especial. – Eles se beijam. – Você ainda não me disse se gostou do apartamento.

-Ficou ótimo. Você tem talento para decoração. – Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. Ino tinha o rosto vermelho e molhado de suor. – Parece que você não se adaptou ao uniforme de Suna.

-Tem razão, é muito quente. – Ela o olha séria. – Gaara, eu tenho pensado muito sobre nós. – Ele aguarda. – Quando tudo isso terminar, pedirei a Naruto que escolha outro líder para meu clã.

-Você tem certeza do que quer? – Ela confirma. – Sim, tenho. – Ele a beija. Sentia uma felicidade imensa. Eles ficariam juntos. Isso era tudo que ele queria.

XXX

Ela estava dentro da banheira há mais de meia hora. Sentira falta de um banho de imersão desde que chegara á capital do Vento. No apartamento novo tinha uma banheira, mas ela ainda não tivera tempo de usá-la.

-Você não vai sair daí hoje? – Gaara estava encostado no batente da porta do banheiro, com os braços cruzados. – Não, aqui está ótimo, e eu tinha areia pelo corpo todo. Você disse que aquele uniforme me protegeria do sol e da areia, mas acho que se enganou.

-Você não estaria cheia de areia se tivesse deixado o uniforme fechado como eu falei. – Ino tinha deixado a parte de cima do uniforme junto ao pescoço aberta. Não agüentava mais o calor. – Eu estava quase derretendo. – Ela olha para ele. Gaara já havia tomado banho e estava apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura olhando-a. – Você não vai se vestir? Seus irmãos devem estar pensando que estamos fazendo sexo.

-É o que deveríamos estar fazendo, se você saísse dessa banheira. – Ele responde com bom humor. Ino sorri. – Você é insaciável, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Você está reclamando? – Ele chega perto e se abaixa para beijá-la e puxá-la de encontro ao corpo dele, tirando-a da banheira.

-De jeito nenhum. – Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele e fecha os olhos. Ele a coloca na cama. – Gaara, a cama vai ficar molhada.

-Não se preocupe com isso. – Ele retira a toalha e ela pode ver que ele estava excitado. Gaara deita ao lado dela e a puxa para cima dele, beijando-a e acariciando. – Ela monta sobre o corpo do namorado, beijando-o no pescoço. Batidas na porta interrompem os dois. – Gaara vamos fazer churrasco. – A voz de Kankuro chega até eles. Ino ri ao ver a cara zangada de Gaara. – Não esqueça do extintor. – Ino grita rindo.

-Muito engraçadinha, Ino. Não se esqueça que eu sou o Kazekage de Suna, agora. Me respeite.

-Kazegake temporário. – Gaara fala com a voz séria. – Não se esqueça. –Kankuro se afasta rindo.

Ino deita sobre o corpo de Gaara. Ele acaricia as costas dela. Sentia-se feliz desde que ela aceitara viver com ele ali. – Você quer morar aqui, ou prefere uma casa só para nós?

- Eu gostaria de morar aqui mesmo. Gosto de ficar perto de seus irmãos. – Ela o olha, desde que tinha lhe contado sua decisão, eles estavam fazendo planos. Ela sai de cima dele e deita ao seu lado. – Pelo menos até termos filhos, depois precisaremos de espaço para as crianças.

-Espere Ino, de quantas crianças você está falando? – Ele a olha sorrindo. –Cinco, todos ruivos. Por que, você não quer? – Ele se ergue em um braço. – Cinco? Terei que arrumar outro emprego. O salário de Kage não será suficiente. – Eles riem. - Mas não quero filhos logo após nos casarmos. Quero ter você só para mim durante um tempo. Depois de dois ou três anos, poderemos pensar em começar essa ninhada que você está planejando. – Eles riem juntos.

-Combinado. Agora acho melhor descermos. – Ela começa a se levantar, mas ele a puxa de volta. – Mais tarde, Ino, bem mais tarde. – Ela sorri e o beija. Realmente não precisavam ter pressa.

XXX

-Muito bem, quem trouxe o extintor? –Tenten chega rindo na casa de Gaara, junto com Lee e Neji. – Será que ninguém me respeita aqui? – Kankuro reclama parado junto à churrasqueira. Gaara olha para Ino em pé do outro lado do pátio. Ela conversava com Temari, Sakura e Tenten. – Ino adorei as roupas que você comprou aqui. –Tenten elogia, admirando o vestido que Ino usava. Curto com mangas, deixava as pernas de Ino á mostra.

-As roupas civis daqui são mais bonitas do que em Konoha, porém o uniforme é um verdadeiro castigo. Não aconselho o uso. – Ino comenta.

-Não diga isso, Ino. Nossos uniformes foram desenhados para caminhar no deserto. Eles nos protegem do sol e da areia. – Temari comenta. – Mas concordo sobre as roupas civis. São lindas mesmas.

-Será que essas garotas não sabem falar sobre outra coisa que não sejam roupas? – Shikamaru estava ao lado dos cunhados, próximo a churrasqueira. – Sério, gente. Eu cresci ouvindo a Ino falar sobre roupas, maquiagem e sapatos. Eu achava impossível que ela virasse uma ninja, estava mais para uma modelo.

-Eu sei como é, Temari também é assim. Porém coloque-a num campo de batalha. Parece que essas meninas se divertem mais lutando do que passeando em lojas. Ino adora passar semanas investigando algo.

Eles riem. Shikamaru vê que Gaara não desvia o olhar de Ino e decide provocar um pouco o cunhado. Ainda custava acreditar na mudança do ruivo. – Ino nasceu com habilidades mentais próprias para isso. Não consigo imaginar como deve ser namorar com alguém que pode ler qualquer pensamento seu. Não dá nem para pensar em outra garota sem correr perigo de vida.

Gaara olha para Shikamaru sério. – Ino não precisa ler meus pensamentos. Ela sabe que eu jamais pensaria em outra mulher. – Shikamaru olha para o cunhado com um sorriso.

Neji se aproxima de Ino, sério. – Ino, me dá uns minutos, por favor? – Ino concorda e se distancia do grupo, se aproximando mais da casa, ali poucas pessoas podiam vê-los. Eles param e ela olha para o rapaz aguardando. –Eu não sei se você é idiota ou irresponsável, Yamanaka.

-Como é? Você me chamou para me insultar, Hyuuga? – Ino se irrita com o jeito do amigo. –Do que está falando? – Ele a olha com os braços cruzados. – De Uchiha Sasuke. – Ino fica assustada. – Eu o encontrei antes de vir para Suna. Estava voltando de uma missão e passei próximo ao seu chalé nas montanhas, vi movimento e fui investigar. Eu encontrei Sasuke. Quando fui falar com Naruto, me surpreendi ao saber que ele já tinha conhecimento disso. – Ele a segura pelos braços, chamando a atenção de Gaara. – Como vocês podem ser tão estúpidos? Sabem do risco que estão correndo?

-Me solte, Neji. – Ino o empurra zangada. – Cuide de sua vida. – Neji se aproxima novamente, mas uma massa de areia o impede de se aproximar de Ino. Em seguida, Gaara estava ao lado da namorada. –Acho que ouviu minha namorada, Hyuuga. Deixe-a em paz.

Neji não se deixa intimidar. – Gaara-sama, me perdoe, mas esse é um assunto de Konoha.

-Não, Neji esse é um assunto meu. Se você o viu, sabe que ele está cego. – O outro confirmou. – E muito doente. Ele não viverá muito. – Neji se espanta ao ouvi-la. – Ele tem mulher e um filho. Se ele for preso, morrerá longe da família. – Ela toca no braço do outro. – Por favor, Neji. Deixe-o em paz. Ele não pode prejudicar ninguém. Está arrependido de tudo que fez. Ele só quer viver com a família o tempo que lhe resta e ser enterrado em Konoha.

-Há quanto tempo você o está escondendo? –Neji pergunta mais calmo. - Há três anos.

-Hyuuga, Ino já tinha me contado sobre Sasuke. Concordo com você que o lugar dele é na cadeia. – Ino o olha, chateada. – Mas Ino não deixa de ter razão. Se ele não oferece perigo e se não tem muito tempo de vida, é melhor deixá-lo viver em paz.

Neji olha para os dois. – Tudo bem Ino, mas você será responsável se ele fizer algo que prejudique Konoha. Está abrigando um inimigo do mundo ninja. Sabe que ele é um dos mais procurados atualmente. Seu nome consta no Bingo-Book. Diga a ele para tomar cuidado. – Neji se afasta, deixando o casal a sós. Gaara observa a namorada. – Ino, mandarei uma mensagem a Naruto pedindo que ele fale com Sasuke. Neji tem razão se alguém o encontrar, você estará em sérios apuros.

Ela concorda. Aquele era o pior momento para Sasuke ser encontrado. Estavam na eminência de uma guerra. Ela abraça Gaara pela cintura. Não podia ter seu nome envolvido com Sasuke. Era a namorada do Daimyo do Vento e tudo o que ela fazia podia refletir nele. Ela se aconchega á ele. Gaara a aperta em seus braços. – Acha que ele vai denunciá-la?

-Não, Neji é de confiança. –Ele a beija e voltam para o pátio. Pelo jeito ninguém tinha reparado no que tinha acontecido. Eles passam o resto da noite sem problemas.

XXX

Os irmãos Sabaku estavam no gabinete do Kazekage. Os três eram os lideres políticos do País do Vento. Gaara falava para os irmãos sobre a aliança firmada com a Vila Oculta da Pedra e sobre o acordo entre Ino e Onoki.

-Ino negociou nossa segurança? – Kankuro olha para Gaara que confirma. – Ela é especial, mesmo. Você é uma pessoa de muita sorte, Gaara. Encontrou a parceira adequada a um líder. Tenho certeza de que serão felizes juntos.

- Mas Ino não poderá se mudar para cá. –Temari comenta. – Ela não poderá deixar o clã.

-Ino decidiu que se afastará da liderança do clã para viver comigo aqui no País do Vento. Pretendemos nos casar assim que a questão entre os nossos países estiver resolvida. Ela será uma excelente aquisição para a Força Ninja de Suna. – Gaara explica para os irmãos.

-Com certeza, não temos ninguém na Inteligência que se compare a ela. – Temari comenta olhando para os outros dois, que concordam. Uma batida na porta, e depois um ninja da Areia entra com um pergaminho selado. – Kankuro-sama, esta mensagem acaba de chegar de Konoha.

Kankuro a olha e vê os símbolos que estão no selo. – Chame Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru, imediatamente.

Gaara e Temari se aproximam. – O que está acontecendo? - Gaara pergunta. Temari pega o pergaminho. – É para eles. Somente os dois podem abrir e devem fazer isso, juntos.

Gaara se preocupa. Uma mensagem selada de Naruto naquele momento com certeza era algo muito sério. Logo a porta abre e os dois ninjas de Konoha entram. Com certeza eles estavam treinando. Usavam roupas de treino e ambos estavam suados.

-Vocês nos chamaram? – Ino e Shikamaru se aproximam e vêm o pergaminho com os símbolos dos clãs de ambos. Eles se olham. – Quando isso chegou?

-Agora há pouco. – Kankuro estende o pergaminho para eles.

Shikamaru faz sinal para Ino e ambos executam uma série de gestos com as mãos, tocando o pergaminho em seguida. Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça se forma e um sapo com barba branca e uma capa cinza aparece. Fukasaku surge na frente deles. Ino e Shikamaru fazem uma profunda reverência para o sapo.

-Fukasaku-sama, é uma grande honra recebê-lo aqui em Suna. – Kankuro também faz uma reverência.

-Olá, como vão? Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun. Quanto tempo não os vejo. Vocês cresceram. - Os dois ficam sem graça ao ouvir aquilo. – Não somos mais crianças, Fukusaku-sama. –Ino responde um pouco irritada. Gaara vira o rosto para que a namorada não o visse rindo. – Aconteceu algo á Naruto?

-Não, Ino-chan, está tudo bem com Naruto-kun. Ele está no Monte Myoboku e me mandou para falar com vocês dois. – Ele fica sério. Os dois se olham e aguardam.

-Quer conversar com eles a sós, Fukasaku-sama? Podemos sair se quiser. – Temari pergunta.

-Não há necessidade. – Ele olha para os dois. – Ino-chan e Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun me mandou lhes trazer uma mensagem. – Eles aguardam. – Naruto tem uma missão para você.

-Eles estão suspensos, Fukasaku-sama. – Gaara fala um pouco irritado. – Foram suspensos pelo Daimyo do Fogo.

-A suspensão de vocês está cancelada. E a patente de jounin foi devolvida. Ino-chan, seus privilégios de investigadora estão sendo restaurados também. – Ino e Shikamaru se olham. Já esperavam por aquilo, mas não tão cedo. – E todas as restrições sobre suas habilidades mentais estão canceladas. – Agora Ino fica surpresa. - Fukasaku-sama, isso nunca foi feito antes. Nenhum Hokage tinha tomado esta atitude até agora.

-Você precisará usar todas as suas habilidades, Ino-chan. - Fukasaku-sama fala olhando-a firme. – Você deverá usar todas elas sem restrições. Naruto disse que você saberá usá-las com bom senso. – Ino concorda.

-Qual é a nossa missão, Fukasaku-sama? – Shikamaru pergunta sério.

-Vocês deverão se encontram com o capitão Sai, no País do Pássaro. Ele lhes informará a missão que deverão cumprir.

-Sai também voltará ao trabalho? – Fukasaku confirma. - Ele será o capitão na missão de vocês.

-Esperem. É claro que essa missão está relacionada ao que está acontecendo entre os dois países. Então gostaria de ter mais informações sobre isso. – Gaara estava visivelmente irritado. Tinha a nítida impressão que aquilo era muito perigoso.

-Sinto muito, Gaara-sama, mas esta missão é altamente confidencial. Ela se refere apenas ao País do Fogo.

-Quando devemos partir Fukasaku-sama? – Ino pergunta, queria resolver aquilo logo para poder conversar com Gaara. – Imediatamente, Ino-chan. Aqui estão as coordenadas do ponto de encontro. – Ele lhe entrega um papel. – Muito bem, agora podem me mandar de volta ao Monte Myoboku, por favor?

Os dois ninjas de Konoha executam uma nova série de gestos e o sapo desaparece.

-Vocês não vão. Mandarei uma mensagem a Naruto. Essa missão me parece extremamente perigosa. – Gaara fala, irritado. Shikamaru o olha. - Somos jounins, estamos acostumados a missões perigosas. E já esperávamos por este chamado.

-Você já sabia sobre isso, Shikamaru? – Temari pergunta, triste. Ele confirma. – Por que não nos disse nada?

-Não podíamos. – Shikamaru encara a namorada, sério. – Não imaginávamos que seríamos chamados tão cedo. Esperávamos ser enviados nessa missão apenas quando acabasse nossa punição. -Shikamaru olha para os outros. - Algo deve ter obrigado Naruto a se antecipar.

- E a liberar as restrições sobre minhas habilidades. – Ela olha para Shikamaru. – Vamos, temos que nos preparar.

-Eu vou com vocês. – Gaara se adianta e segura a namorada pela cintura. Sentia algo muito ruim em relação aquilo. Temari também se aproxima de Shikamaru e ele a abraça. – Não se preocupe, voltaremos antes que sintam nossa falta. – Ino o olha, não gostava de vê-lo mentindo. Eles saem.

-Por que não me contou nada sobre isso, Ino? – Eles estão no quarto deles. -Por que não podia. Gaara, você melhor do que ninguém entende a necessidade de se manter segredos. – Ele concorda. Ino estava arrumando a mochila. – Droga, não tenho nenhum uniforme da Folha.

-Use um uniforme de Suna. Assim já irá se acostumando. – Ela sorri e o abraça. – Não mesmo, ele é muito quente. Vou usar roupas de treino. – Ela entra no banho. Ele espera no quarto. Sentia-se agoniado. Não sabia por que, mas não queria que Ino fosse naquela missão. – Adianta eu pedir-lhe para não ir?

-Gaara, você sabe que eu não posso. – Ela sai do banheiro, já usando roupas de treino limpas. –Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas assim que chegar a capital farei contato através de Konoha. Quero que deixe mensagens regulares para mim. Apenas para que eu saiba que está bem. Se houver algum problema sério, me chame ou a Kankuro. –Ino concorda. Sabia que não seria possível faze aquilo, mas não queria discutir com ele. Não sabia quando se veriam novamente. - Não se esqueça de mandar uma mensagem para Naruto sobre Sasuke. – Gaara concorda e a puxa para seus braços. - Prometa que tomará cuidado. – Ela levanta o rosto e o beija, um beijo de despedida cheio de amor. – Você também, tenha cuidado. – Ele a olha, a sensação de algo muito ruim podia acontecer estava aumentando. – Céus, se eu pudesse a impediria de sair daqui. Não estou gostando de nada disso.

Logo eles estão no portão principal, despedindo de Temari e Gaara. Kankuro e Sakura já tinha se despedido deles. Temari chorava, sem parar. Shikamaru tentava acalmá-la, sem sucesso, no fim ele lhe dá um beijo e chama Ino para irem. Ela sai dos braços de Gaara. Ela toca o rosto dele com carinho. – Não se esqueça de usar os óculos. Sabe que precisa deles, e eu não estarei por perto para curá-lo. – Ele a puxa com um gemido e a beija. Eles se separam e Ino e Shikamaru começam a se afastar velozmente. Logo somem de vista. Gaara abraça a irmã. Ela levanta o rosto e o encara. – Por que eu sinto que eles não deveriam ir? Estou com medo Gaara.

-Eu também. Partirei hoje mesmo para a capital. Tentarei descobrir o que for possível sobre essa missão Falarei com Naruto. E direi para Kankuro fazer o mesmo. – Ela concorda, mas seu coração ainda doía. Sentia que não os veria nunca mais.

XXX

**Jaq.: **Que bom que está gostando. Eu adoro escrever cenas com o meu casal favorito. A história mudou um pouco, espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Bjs.

**Graci-chan.**:Obrigada pelo comentário. Esta é a segunda fic que eu escrevo e sempre me surpreendo com a gentileza dos leitores. Continue acompanhando e comentando. Grande bj.


	10. Noticias de Konoha

**Décimo capitulo. Por favor façam esta autora feliz e deixem comentários. **

**XXX**

Gaara olhava pelo vidro da sala de interrogatório, sentia-se exausto e frustrado. Há mais de uma hora que o inquiridor tentava obter uma informação de sua ex-secretária Myiako, sem sucesso. Ela continuava chorando, dizendo que nunca tinha ouvido falar de ninguém chamado Baki ou Ayako. Tinha acusado Gaara de assediá-la sexualmente e que ele a tinha demitido por ela não ter aceitado as investidas dele.

Gaara estava furioso. Se Ino estivesse ali, com certeza teria conseguido algum resultado. Ele solta um suspiro e passa as mãos pelo rosto. Sentia uma imensa falta dela. Percebia o quanto tinha passado a depender da loira em sua vida. Sentia falta dos cuidados, dos carinhos, dos toques e principalmente de fazer amor com ela. Ele estava na capital, tinha voltado de Suna no dia anterior. Ainda não conseguira falar com Naruto, pois o amigo estava no Monte Myoboku.

Ele volta a olhar para Myiako. Ela parecia à própria imagem da inocência. Gaara respira fundo e entra na sala de interrogatório. O ninja inquiridor se levanta e lhe faz uma reverência. Gaara se concentra na jovem sentada. – Bom dia, Myiako. Pelo jeito aprendeu a mentir muito bem.

-Gaara-sama, por favor, pare de me perseguir. Sou uma jovem decente, de família. Deixe-me em paz. Deixe-me ir embora. – A jovem pede soluçando.

-Muito bem, eu a deixarei ir, porém como sabe minha namorada pode ler pensamentos e é uma excelente ninja. Ela viu em seus pensamentos que está envolvida com Baki. Ela também viu que você gostaria de compartilhar minha cama e não gostou nada de vê-la me agarrando em minha sala, e prometeu que irá pegá-la. Se nos contar a verdade, eu posso protegê-la da Ino, mas senão, serei obrigado a soltá-la e Ino irá te caçar, com certeza. Não só ela, mas todo o clã Yamanaka. Pense bem.

Myiako para de chorar na mesma hora e o olha com medo. Ela pensa um pouco. Sabia que Ino era uma ninja, Baki tinha lhe contado que ela tinha muitas habilidades mentais e que Myiako deveria tomar muito cuidado perto dela. Sabia também que ela era forte e rápida. Sua aparência delicada era um grande engano. Ficou com medo, se Ino a pegasse, com certeza a mataria. Mas se ela contasse tudo que sabia, Baki mandaria matá-la. Ela precisava pensar. Com certeza Gaara já tinha conhecimento de seu envolvimento com os grupos de oposição. Não adiantava muito continuar negando.

-Muito bem, eu conto o que sei, mas quero um acordo. Eu quero proteção, os homens para quem trabalho são poderosos e influentes. Eles me matariam se soubesse que lhes contei algo.

-Ino também a matará, se não me contar nada. Mas farei um acordo com você. Eu a manterei em segurança, até que todos os envolvidos estejam presos. Concorda? – Myiako confirma com a cabeça e Gaara se senta sua frente. – Comece me falando sobre as pessoas que estão nesta lista. – Ele mostra a lista que Ino lhe tinha dado. Ela fica surpresa. Aonde ele tinha conseguido aquela lista? Só podia ter sido a namorada loira dele. Myiako solta um suspiro e começa a falar tudo que sabe.

XXX

Hideaki Chie era um homem vivido e experiente. Bonito, loiro, alto, olhos castanhos claros. Um corpo bem definido, típico de quem pratica esportes. Seu trabalho exigia que fosse forte e ágil. Ele amava boas bebidas e lindas mulheres. Sempre ia aquele bar em busca das duas coisas. Ele vê a jovem se aproximar. Saia bem curta, meia preta, salto alto. Ela era lindíssima. Morena de cabelos longos e olhos castanhos, suas preferidas. Ele a tinha visto dançando na pista e se sentira hipnotizado. Ela era muito sexy. Chie pede uma bebida e espera ela se encostar ao balcão. O garçom a atende com um enorme sorriso.

-O que deseja? – Ele lança um olhar cobiçoso para o generoso decote dela. A moça olha para o Chie com um sorriso convidativo. –Me paga uma bebida? – O homem sorri. – Peça o que quiser minha linda, é por minha conta. – A moça sorri e faz seu pedido que é atendido rapidamente. Ela pega o copo que o garçom coloca a sua frente. Chie se aproxima mais, encostando sua perna na coxa exposta da jovem. - Você não me parece estranha. Acho que já a vi em algum lugar antes.

-Tenho um rosto comum. – Ela responde com sorriso que deixa o homem completamente tonto. –Nada em você é comum, meu bem. – Ela o olha e pegando o copo, leva o canudo a boca, passando a língua por ele, antes de começar a beber. O homem fica completamente excitado ao ver aquilo. Levaria aquela mulher para sua cama ainda aquela noite.

-Quer dançar comigo? – Ela passa a mão sobre o peito dele, desabotoando o primeiro botão da camisa. Depois se afasta, com o homem atrás dela. Ela o leva para a pista de dança, e começa de mover de forma sensual, esbarrando o corpo nele, encostando o rosto contra o dele, depois beijou seu pescoço e mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele. Dois homens mais afastados, não perdiam um movimento sequer dela. – Se o ruivo visse isso, ficaria furioso.

-Nem me fale. Ele era capaz de cortar o homem em pedacinhos e jogar para os cachorros comerem. – Eles continuam olhando, a música muda para um ritmo lento e Chie puxa a jovem para seus braços. Ela encosta os seios no peito do rapaz, enquanto se movem. – Muito bem, quanto é? – Ela sorri. – Acha que tem cacife suficiente? – Ela escorrega a mão pelo corpo dele, parando um pouco abaixo da cintura. Chie engole em seco. Ele pega a mão da jovem e leva aos lábios. – Com certeza, eu tenho o suficiente para cobrir a noite toda, meu bem. Diga seu nome e preço.

-Pode me chamar pelo nome que quiser, e meu preço é alto. Bem alto.

-Eu tenho muito dinheiro. – Ele responde, agora sério. – Sou um homem rico e tenho amigos influentes. Com certeza tenho condições de bancar a noite com uma prostituta, por mais cara que ela seja. – Por um momento um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos da moça. Ela encosta o corpo ao dele e o olha nos olhos. – Amigos influentes? Por acaso você é amigo de algum Senhor Feudal? – O homem estreita os olhos, desconfiado, mas a moça entreabre a boca, passando a língua sobre os lábios. - Então por que não vamos para outro lugar com mais privacidade? – Ele sorri, tinha conseguido. Ela o pega pela mão e o leva em direção a saída. Assim que alcançam a rua, ele a empurra de encontro à parede e a beija, enquanto acaricia o corpo da jovem com brutalidade. – Espere, vamos sair daqui, é muito perigoso. – Ele ri e beija o pescoço dela, enquanto insinua sua mão por dentro da saia dela. – Você não tem idéia do que seja perigo. – Mal ele acaba de falar e um pancada na nuca o deixa desacordado. – Eu disse que aqui era muito perigoso. Por que será que eles nunca me ouvem?

-Se uma mulher linda e sexy como você se jogasse para cima de mim em um bar, eu também não a ouviria, Ino. – Sai aparece, junto com Shikamaru.

-Ino, você exagerou dessa vez. - Shikamaru olha para a amiga, enquanto eles tiram Chie da rua e o levavam em direção á um beco. Sai fica na entrada vigiando, enquanto Ino coloca uma capa negra sobre o corpo e desfazia o Henge no Jutsu (*) que tinha utilizado para chamar atenção do homem. – Eu já estava cansando, três noites seguintes tentando chamar a atenção desse cara.

-Tem certeza de que é ele mesmo? – Ino se abaixa e amarra o homem, depois procura em seus bolsos e encontra a carteira, tirando um cartão de dentro. - Hideaki Chie. É ele mesmo. – Ela examina o homem. – Droga. Sai bateu nele com muita força.

-O homem estava quase te estuprando, Ino. – Ela ri. – Por favor, Shikamaru, eu sou uma kunoichi. E eu li cada pensamento dele. Ele estava pensando em sexo não em estupro. Bom, vamos acordá-lo. Prepare-se. – Eles colocam as máscaras e Ino aplica um ninjutsu médico no homem, fazendo-o acordar. Chie olha em volta e vê os dois vultos vestidos de preto com máscaras de animais. Ele pensa em fugir, mas está todo amarrado. Um deles se adianta e rapidamente o prende pelo pescoço – É melhor não tentar nada. –A voz soa fria e cheia de maldade. – O que vocês querem? É dinheiro, pode levar tudo. – Os dois mascarados riem. – Quem é seu amigo influente? E o que ele quer aqui no País do Vento?

Chie olha para o mascarado que estava de pé e lhe havia feito a pergunta. – Não sei do que está falando. – Mal acaba de falar e recebe um violento soco entre as costelas que o faz se dobrar de dor. – Responda.

-Me deixem em paz. – Outro soco e o homem cai. Ino o pega pelos cabelos e levanta a cara dele forçando-o a olhar para ela. – Vamos perguntar mais uma vez. O que Baki o mandou fazer? É sua última chance. Responda ou morre.

Shikamaru olha para Chie aguardando. O nome de Chie aparecia na lista que Ino tinha entregue a Gaara. Era a terceira pessoa que eles pegavam daquela lista na última semana.

- Diga logo, não temos a noite toda. E você também não. – Shikamaru espera o homem falar. Podia ver que ele estava apavorado. Chie não era um ninja, era um civil e Shikamaru odiava bater em civis, mas Ino não compartilhava da mesma opinião. Ela larga o pescoço do homem e se levanta parando em frente a ele. Coloca o pé entre as pernas dele, bem em cima de seu membro e o olha. –Se você preza seu "amiguinho" é melhor começar a falar.

-Vocês vão morrer, os dois. Não tem idéia das pessoas que conheço. Estou falando de pessoas poderosas. – Ino começa a apertar o pé e o homem emite um gemido de dor. - Pare, eu falo, eu falo. Baki me pediu para colocar uma bola estranha, toda colorida dentro da escola que tem próxima ao centro comercial. Ele me disse que ela é uma bomba que irá explodir em dois dias, mas não parecia. – Ino e Shikamaru se olham. Aquilo que o homem acabara de descrever era uma esfera feita de tarjas explosivas. – E o que mais ele lhe pediu? Tem mais coisa, com certeza.

-Eu só sei isso, juro. Não sei mais nada. Por favor, não me mate. – Ino odiava quando começavam a implorar. Um ninja nunca fazia isso. Ela sonda os pensamentos dele, o homem estava apavorado e era fácil descobrir tudo o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Depois de um tempo, ela se dá por satisfeita. – É uma pena que você não queira falar mais nada. – Ela toca a cabeça dele e o homem desmaia. Shikamaru tinha uma caneta do bolso e escreve algo na testa de Chie. Sai se aproxima deles. – Podemos ir? – Ino confirma e os três saem de lá. Precisavam mandar uma mensagem para o Daimyo do Vento a respeito da bomba. Ainda não tinham conseguido provas de que o Daimyo do Fogo estava por trás daquilo, mas aquele era o terceiro atentado que eles evitavam. Eles saem correndo de lá, escondidos pela escuridão. Logo iria amanhecer e eles precisavam encontrar um lugar para se esconderem. Sabiam que já estavam a caça deles.

XXX

Gaara olha para a pasta aberta sobre sua mesa. Olhava as fotos do homem amarrado e com a palavra "TRAIDOR" em letras maiúsculas na testa. Ele tinha sido encontrado em um beco perto de uma casa noturna. Ele lê o depoimento do homem, quase o mesmo dos outros dois que foram encontrados na mesma situação. Uma prostituta tinha se aproximado dele e depois de dançarem o convida a sair para fazerem sexo em algum lugar. Acordara no dia seguinte amarrado sem se lembrar de nada do que tinha acontecido. Ele lê o nome do homem, Hideaki Chie. Havia uma descrição da prostituta: morena, cabelos negros longos e olhos castanhos. Porém um comentário de Chie estava deixando Gaara preocupado. O homem diz que a jovem parecia ler os pensamentos dele, enquanto eles dançavam. Sabia exatamente como tocá-lo. Era claro que Ino estava por trás desses ataques, ela tinha conhecimento sobre os nomes que constavam na lista.

Uma batida na porta e depois a nova secretaria entra. Ela o olha e dá um pequeno sorriso. – Gaara-sama, um ninja da ANBU lhe trouxe isto. – Ela lhe passa um pergaminho selado. Ele pega e a dispensa. Gaara se assusta ao ler a mensagem. Ele manda chamar Kenko. O ninja entra e Gaara lhe entrega a mensagem. – Vou cuidar disso, Gaara-sama.

-Seja cuidadoso. – Gaara pede e Kenko sai em seguida. Gaara fica ali pensando. Tinha certeza de que Ino e Shikamaru estavam por trás disso. Pensara em mandar rastreá-los, mas desistira, pois poderia colocá-los em perigo. Fazia duas semanas que eles tinham saído em missão. Nesse período, dois homens cujos nomes estavam na lista que Ino lhe dera foram atacados. Chie era o terceiro. Eles já tinham sido investigados e todos eram criminosos procurados. Gaara tinha percebido que a oposição estava menos agressiva nos últimos dias. E também havia as mensagens. Sempre sobre futuros atentados. Até agora eles conseguiram evitar um ataque no mercado central, outro em um hospital e agora a explosão na escola. Esses fatos aumentaram a popularidade dele e começaram a mudar a visão que os civis tinham dos ninjas. Mas ele estava preocupado. Sabia que estavam chamando a atenção do Daymio do Fogo. Novamente a secretária o procura. – Gaara-sama, o técnico da sala de vídeo conferência pediu para lhe chamar, pois o Hogake Naruto quer lhe falar. – Ele agradece e recebe um sorriso provocante da mulher. Ele suspira resignado. Contratara uma mulher mais velha, por volta de quarenta anos, na esperança de não ter problemas, mas parece que não resolvera. Ele sai e sobe as escadas até a sala de conferência, curioso. Era a primeira vez que Naruto o chamava. Geralmente se comunicavam através de mensagens seladas. Naruto já lhe dissera que não podia falar sobre a missão que tinha atribuído a Ino e Shikamaru. Gaara entra na sala e vê que o Hokage está estranhamente sério. Gaara pede para que o técnico saia e o deixe só.

-Bom dia, Naruto. O que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta. – Bom dia, Gaara. Estou com um grande problema. O Daimyo exige que eu lhe mande mais ninjas. Um grupo grande, ele pediu que sejam enviados pelo menos cem shinobis.

-Esqueça, não quero mais ninjas de Konoha aqui. Não há necessidade. Meus ninjas podem resolver as questões internas do País do Vento. Kankuro enviou um destacamento de cinqüenta shinobis para a capital. Eu pretendo mandar os ninjas de Konoha que estão em Suna de volta. As coisas estão se acalmando.

-Sabe que isso vai provocar a raiva dele. – Naruto olha para amigo. -Estou sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos, você tem conseguido evitar grandes tragédias. – Ele sorri. – Aprendeu a ler pensamentos com a Yamanaka?

Gaara o olha, sério. –Ino está aqui no País do Vento. – Naruto não diz nada e ele continua. – Droga, Naruto em que situação perigosa você colocou minha namorada?

-Ela é uma kunoichi, uma jounin. Sabe que Ino está acostumada a correr riscos, Gaara. Eu precisava dela e dos outros para tentar impedir esta guerra, e pelo jeito eles estão conseguindo. – Naruto responde. – Assim que conseguirem provas contra o Daimyo do Fogo tudo estará terminado.

- Ela não me enviou nenhuma mensagem, só me diga se eles estão bem. – Gaara pede, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Naruto olha para o ruivo. –Estamos sós? – Gaara confirma. – Certo, eles estão bem Gaara, e devem voltar logo. A missão já está quase no fim. Porém eles estão correndo um grande perigo. Por isso lhe peço para não procurá-los.

Gaara confirma com a cabeça. –Eu sei que não devo procurá-los. Não faria isso. – Ele olha para o amigo e solta um suspiro. – Não quero perdê-la, Naruto.

- Nem eu Gaara. Não quero perder nenhum deles. Falei com Ino, antes de saírem em missão. Pediu-me que indicasse um novo líder para o clã Yamanaka e me contou sobre o acordo que fez com Onoki. Ino parece esquecer quem é o Hokage. – Naruto fala provocando um sorriso em Gaara. – Com certeza ela vai convencer os outros líderes a aceitarem a aliança com a Vila da Pedra, desde que não entremos em guerra.

-Sabe que não desejo entrar em guerra contra o País do Fogo, Naruto. Muitas vidas serão perdidas.

-Concordo. Não quero essa guerra tanto quanto você. – Naruto pensa um pouco. – Espero que Onoki honre o acordo que fez com Ino, ou o ele será perseguido por todo o clã Yamanaka. Ela não o perdoará. – Gaara concorda.

- Você recebeu minha mensagem sobre Sasuke? Ele precisa tomar mais cuidado, senão Ino será muito prejudicada.

-Não se preocupe com Sasuke. Eu e Ino já resolvemos a questão. – Gaara estreita os olhos. – Não quero que Ino se envolva mais ainda nessa história. Pretendemos nos casar em breve e ela virá morar aqui. Não quero ver o nome de minha esposa ligado ao de um nukenin.

Naruto concorda com a cabeça e se despede em seguida, cortando a conexão. Gaara volta a sua sala e fica aguardando o retorno de Kenko. Esperava que ele encontrasse a bomba. Não estava gostando daquilo, tinha certeza de que Ino corria um grande perigo. Entendia agora por que Naruto a tinha liberado das restrições. Ela devia estar usando todas as suas habilidades mentais. Esperava que tudo terminasse logo. Naruto dissera que a missão estava no fim e que eles deviam voltar logo. Ele solta um suspiro. Esperava que ela voltasse antes de seu aniversario. Planejara uma comemoração só para os dois. Ele chama a secretária, pretendia ir para Suna, ainda naquele dia. Estava na hora dos ninjas de Konoha saírem de Suna. Sabia que isso iria deixar o Daimyo do Fogo furioso, e ele teria que mostrar suas verdadeiras intenções. Esse era o momento que todos eles esperavam e temiam.

XXX

-Tudo bem, Loira? – Shikamaru se senta ao lado da amiga e passa os braços por seus ombros. Ela lhe entrega a mensagem que recebera de Naruto, fazia alguns minutos. Shikamaru lê e amassa o papel com raiva. – Droga, eu esperava que as coisas não chegassem a esse ponto.

-Eu também. Mas parece que a ambição o deixou louco. Ele quer anexar o País do Vento e matar Gaara e os irmãos. Chie era um assassino profissional. Eu vi em seus pensamentos. O próximo alvo dele era Gaara. Como se fosse fácil matar meu namorado.

- Então, agora teremos que ir embora do País do Vento? Estava gostando de viver em tocas de rato e comer comida fria. Afinal, estes são nossos privilégios de jounin que nos foram devolvidos, certo?

Ino dá risada da cara de desanimo do amigo. Ele a puxa para seus braços e lhe dá um selinho. Amava Ino como uma irmã. – Como estão as coisas entre você e Sai?

-Péssimas, ele continua insistindo em voltarmos. Diz que quer uma segunda chance. Já cansei de dizer que amo Gaara e que vamos nos casar.

-Está decidida mesmo, Ino? Ter certeza de que é a coisa certa? Você e Gaara estão juntos há pouco mais de dois meses, não é uma decisão muito prematura? Eu e Temari estamos juntos há quase dois anos e ainda não conseguimos decidir o nosso futuro.

-Eu tenho certeza, Shikamaru. Quero me casar com ele e formar uma família, nossa família. Ele também. Sei que ele parece frio e distante, mas Gaara tem muita vontade de ter filhos. Teremos cinco.

-Ficou louca? Nem pense em mim e Temari para ficar de babá nos fins de semana. – Os dois riem juntos. Ele a beija de novo. – Por que não deu certo entre nós, Ino?

-Por que somos como irmãos. Sei que nossos pais queriam o nosso casamento, mas nunca daria certo.

-Ei, eu não sou de jogar fora. E nem você. Alias você é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu conheço. Não é a toa que meu cunhado falta só morrer de ciúmes. – Eles riem novamente. Estavam escondidos em um celeiro velho, caindo aos pedaços em uma fazenda abandonada, nos arredores da capital. Tinham encontrado aquele lugar após o ataque a Chie, há três dias. Esperavam receber a mensagem de Naruto que os autorizava a irem atrás do quarto alvo. Sai tinha saído para verificar o lugar. Como ele não estava ligado aos irmãos Sabaku, podia andar por ali sem ser reconhecido. Shikamaru deita no chão com a cabeça no colo da amiga. – Acha que daria certo?

-Do que está falando?

-De mim e Temari. Acha que daria certo se nos casássemos? Será que aceitaria morar em Konoha comigo?

- Você nunca perguntou á ela? – Ele olha para Ino, sério. – Ela me disse uma vez que não gostaria de abandonar Gaara. Que ela precisava cuidar dele, mas agora ele tem você, então talvez ela concorde em ir morar em Konoha, o que acha?

Ino ia responder, quando Sai entra correndo. – Fomos descobertos. Eu os despistei, mas temos que sair daqui agora. – Eles pegam suas coisas e saem, mas do lado de fora quinze ninjas os esperavam. – Cinco para cada um?

-Estão esquecendo-se de mim? – uma voz grave e séria ressoa próxima a eles. – Podem refazer a conta. – Ino sorri e em seguida eles avançam. Iriam lutar.

XXX

Ele chega a Suna, não via os irmãos desde que Ino e Shikamaru saíram em missão. Ele entra em sua casa e encontra os irmãos e Sakura na cozinha.

-Boa noite. Tudo bem aqui? – Temari se aproxima e o abraça com carinho. – Gaara por que não nos avisou que viria? Está tudo bem? – Ela o olha, ansiosa. – Falei com Naruto, ele me disse que eles estão bem. – Ele vê que Temari fica mais aliviada.

Sakura olha para os irmãos Sabaku com um sorriso. – Vocês nunca viram a Ino e o Shikamaru em missão. Eles são imbatíveis, e com o apoio de Sai é praticamente impossível alguém derrotá-los, fiquem tranqüilos. Sei que a missão deve ser perigosa, mas tenho certeza que eles se saíram bem. – Kankuro abraça a namorada.

-Sakura tem razão, é praticamente impossível alguém conseguir capturar Ino. Ainda mais que as restrições sobre as habilidades dela foram retiradas.

-Espero que vocês estejam certos. – Gaara olha para os dois. – Se algo acontecer a ela, Naruto vai ter sérios problemas comigo. Ele vai encontrar a guerra que quer evitar. – Sakura sente um frio na espinha. Percebia que Gaara estava falando sério.

-Você está assustando a Sakura, Gaara. – Kankuro percebe o mal estar da namorada. – Espero que esteja ciente, que será muito difícil para Suna vencer uma guerra contra Konoha. – Sakura fala também séria. Gaara a olha e depois se vira para o irmão. – Precisamos conversar. Vamos para o escritório.

-Kankuro, vim avisá-lo de que deve mandar todos os ninjas de Konoha de volta para casa. Avise Kakashi. – Eles estão no escritório. Kankuro solta um suspiro. – Esperava que não chegássemos a isso.

-Eu também, mas o Daimyo do Fogo está pressionando Naruto para enviar mais shinobis para cá. Ele quer encher nosso país de ninjas da Folha. Fale com Kakashi e mande-os sair amanhã mesmo. – Kankuro concorda. Sabia que aquilo seria o primeiro passo para guerra. Esperava que Ino e Shikamaru conseguissem as provas necessárias para evitar isso.

Eles passam o resto da noite conversando antes de irem para seus quartos. Gaara entra no quarto que tinha dividido com Ino ali em Suna. Ele encontra várias coisas delas. Fica parado alguns minutos, olhando para a porta do banheiro e depois ri sozinho. Ino não sairia dali, como acontecia sempre. Ele toma um banho e se deita. Tentaria dormir, mas era difícil sem ela enroscada nele.

XXX

Gaara iria embora no dia seguinte ao amanhecer. No dia anterior as forças de Konoha tinham deixado Suna. Agora era esperar o próximo passo do Daimyo do Fogo. Ele ficaria furioso por ver seus planos serem frustrados. Eles estavam acabando de jantar, quando um ninja da Areia entra.

- Kankuro-sama, o Hokage Naruto quer falar urgentemente com o senhor e seus irmãos na sala de vídeo conferência. – Eles estavam jantando, Kankuro olha para os irmãos, preocupado. – Vamos.

Eles chegam à sala e vêem Naruto acompanhado por quatro ANBUs. Sua fisionomia era séria e ele parecia triste.

-Boa noite, Naruto, está tudo bem? – Kankuro pergunta olhando sério para o rapaz no monitor, porém Naruto estava com os olhos fixos em Gaara.

-Gaara, estava a sua procura. Preciso conversar com você e Temari. – Temari se aproxima de Gaara.

- O que aconteceu, Naruto? Diga logo.

Naruto solta um suspiro e abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos, depois ele olha para um dos ANBUs que faz sinal para que ele continue. Gaara sentia um frio no corpo. Algo estava errado, bem errado. – Fale logo Naruto. O que aconteceu?

- É sobre Sai e os outros. Há três dias recebi uma mensagem de que eles estavam saindo do País do Vento para encontrarem o próximo alvo. Eles deveriam me mandar uma mensagem assim que chegassem ao local. – Naruto abaixa o olhar e depois volta a olhar para Gaara. – Como não recebi nenhuma comunicação, enviei a ANBU para o local onde eles deveriam estar.

-Droga, Naruto diga logo o que aconteceu. Se eles não foram encontrados, me dê-me as coordenadas do alvo, eu mandarei meus shinobis até lá. – Kankuro fala, irritado.

Temari olhava para Naruto, sem piscar. Depois de alguns segundos ela leva as mãos ao rosto e começa a chorar. – Eles estão mortos, certo Naruto? É isso que quer nos dizer? Ino e Shikamaru estão mortos. – Ela começa a soluçar de encontro ao peito de Gaara, enquanto ele olha para Naruto a espera do que o outro negasse, mas Naruto apenas confirma com a cabeça. – Eu sinto muito, a ANBU chegou com o os corpos dos três à uma hora atrás.

Gaara sente o ar lhe faltar. Uma dor imensa atinge seu coração como uma faca. Ele fecha os olhos desejando que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo e quando ele abrisse os olhos ela estaria ali, ao seu lado, provocando-o e irritando-o, mas principalmente amando-o. Porém quando ele abre os olhos a única coisa que vê é o rosto dos membros ANBU olhando-o fixamente. Temari soluça sem parar abraçada ao irmão. Kankuro olha para Naruto.

-Como assim, Naruto? Como eles morreram? O que aconteceu? Droga, Naruto, fale alguma coisa.

Naruto olha sério para os três irmãos. – Kankuro, Gaara e Temari, o funeral será daqui a três dias, para que vocês e Sakura tenham tempo de chegar a Konoha. Tomaremos todo o cuidado com a segurança de vocês aqui.

-O mesmo cuidado que você tomou com a segurança deles, Naruto? - Gaara pergunta, sua voz soando fria e dura. – Esqueça. Iremos com shinobis da Areia. – Ele fala zangado.

-Ino será sepultada junto ao pai dela. Os anciões já estão preparando tudo. Eles não sabem sobre a decisão dela de deixar a liderança e eu achei melhor não comentar. – Um dos ANBU sussurra algo no ouvido de Naruto. Ele concorda com a cabeça. – Gaara, quando eles estiveram aqui, Ino refez o testamento dela. Ela deixou tudo o que tinha para você.

Gaara o olha sem entender. Temari e Kankuro encaram o irmão mais novo, tristes. – E o que me interessa os bens da minha namorada, Naruto? Você me tirou a pessoa que eu mais amava neste mundo.

-Gaara, pare com isso. Estou tão triste quanto vocês. Perdi três grandes amigos. Eu, Ino e Shikamaru estivemos juntos na academia e Sai foi meu parceiro de time e era meu braço direito aqui em Konoha. Acha que não estou furioso? Que não vou sentir falta deles? Quase toda a ANBU está atrás de quem fez isso e não vão parar de procurar até encontrar. A morte deles será vingada, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Gaara fecha os olhos, novamente. Culpar Naruto não adiantava nada. Não traria seu amor de volta. Ele concorda com a cabeça. – Sairemos de Suna ainda hoje. Sakura irá conosco. – Naruto se despede e corta a conexão. Temari continua abraçada a Gaara, Kankuro se aproxima e a puxa para seus braços, abraçando Gaara em seguida. Eles ficam ali um longo tempo, quando se separam Kankuro se espanta com a expressão que havia no rosto de Gaara. Seu rosto havia se tornado uma máscara de puro ódio. –Vamos, precisamos sair logo. Kankuro, avise Sakura que partiremos em uma hora, venha Temari, vamos providenciar a viagem. – Os dois concordam e eles saem em direção a casa deles.

Sakura esperava por eles. Tinha ficado preocupada com o chamado. Ela os ouve voltar e corre para a sala. Ao ver os rostos dos três percebe que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Kankuro se adianta e a abraça com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela olha para os outros e se assusta ao ver a expressão de Gaara. Nunca vira o rapaz com tanto ódio. Ela olha para Kankuro. – O que aconteceu? O que Naruto queria?

-Acho que você estava errada, Sakura. Ino e Shikamaru não eram tão imbatíveis quando você pensava. – Gaara fala sem olhar para ela. – Ambos estão mortos. – Ele sai da sala, junto com Temari. Sakura olha para Kankuro. – Isso é verdade?

-Infelizmente. – Ela abraça o namorado e choram juntos por vários minutos. Depois Kankuro se afasta sem soltá-lo. – Vamos partir em uma hora. – Ela concorda e ele volta a falar. – Sakura, temo por meu irmão. Ele está com ódio de Naruto. Não vai perdoá-lo nunca.

-Venha, vamos nos preparar. Esta será a viagem mais difícil que eu já fiz. Imagino como estão todos em Konoha. –Kankuro a abraça pelo ombro e eles sobem em direção ao quarto deles.

Uma hora depois eles partem em direção a Konoha, acompanhados por mais cinco ninjas. Eles correm por mais de cinco horas, antes de fazerem uma parada. Gaara quase não tinha dito nada desde que saíram de Konoha. Se fechara totalmente. Kankuro e Temari tentaram fazê-lo falar, mas ele estava furioso. A areia zunia a volta deles, o que demonstrava o estado de espírito do rapaz. Sua expressão estava impenetrável. Ele aguarda que todos se alimentem e começa a se afastar.

-Gaara, espere. Precisamos descansar. – Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão. Gaara continua olhando para frente. – Descansem vocês. Eu quero chegar logo a Konoha.

-Vamos, não é bom deixá-lo sozinho. – Sakura fala e todos concordam com ela. Temari também estava desolada, mas se preocupava com a reação do irmão. Há tempos não o via tão frio e distante.

XXX

Aquela com certeza seria a última vez que colocaria os pés ali. Gaara tinha decidido cortar relações com a vila da Folha, ainda seriam aliados, mas ele nunca mais iria ali. Ele para no portão principal e olha para a irmã. Temari estava um trapo. Eles quase não descansaram durante aqueles três dias. Sakura os acompanhava, custava acreditar que seus amigos estavam mortos. Um ninja se aproxima deles. – Boa noite a todos. O Hokage pediu que fossem levados a presença dele assim que chegassem.

-Negativo, nos leve aonde estão os corpos do três ninjas mortos. – Gaara fala seco e com ódio. Sentia ódio de Naruto, achava que jamais conseguiria perdoá-lo. O ninja olha para Sakura, como pedindo apoio. – Genma, é melhor seguir as ordens do Daimyo,vamos ver os corpos, depois iremos falar com Naruto.

O ninja parece pensar um pouco depois concorda conduzindo-os até o Prédio da Inteligência de Konoha. Sakura agradece e entra. – Aguardem aqui, eu vou chamar Shizune.

-Por que Shizune, Sakura? – Kankuro olha para a namorada, sem entender.

-Porque é ela quem cuida das autopsias, Kankuro. Com certeza os corpos devem ter passado por uma. – Gaara sente outra punhalada no coração. Cada vez que ele ouvia a palavra corpo sentia que era ele quem estava morrendo.

-Vamos com você, Sakura. – Gaara fala sem olhar para ela. Parecia que ele passara a odiar qualquer coisa relacionada à Konoha, até ela mesma. Sakura concorda e pede que eles a sigam.

-Shizune. – Ela chama e bate na porta da médica. Shizune abre a porta e se espanta em vê-los ali. – Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama, Temari-dono. Não os esperávamos antes de o dia amanhecer.

-Viemos o mais rápido que podíamos, Shizune. – Sakura fala. Shizune a olha. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e Sakura a abraça. Sabia que todos em Konoha deviam estar muito abalados. – Shizune, onde estão os corpos. Queríamos nos despedir dos nossos amigos.

-Mas Sakura-chan, ninguém pode ver os corpos. Eles estão muito desfigurados e Tsunade-sama lacrou os caixões. – A ninja fala olhando-a sério. Um gemido se ouve e ela olha para Gaara, que estava com os olhos fechados. Depois ele os abre. – Desfigurados? O que aconteceu com eles?

-Eles foram torturados e espancados até a morte. Estão irreconhecíveis. – Eles ouvem uma voz logo atrás deles e se viram encontrando Ibiki Morino. – Tsunade e Naruto acharam melhor não deixar ninguém vê-los.

Temari abraça Gaara, que a aperta, sentindo mais ódio ainda. Sua namorada e futura esposa tinha sido torturada até morrer. Ele não descansaria enquanto não pegasse os culpados.

Sakura olha para Shizune. – Então como eles foram identificados? – Os outros olham para Sakura sem entender a pergunta. – Que diferença faz como eles foram reconhecidos, Haruno? – Ibiki pergunta com superioridade.

- Para mim faz toda a diferença. – Sakura responde cruzando os braços. – Sakura, por favor, não quero causar mais dor aos meus irmãos. – Sakura cruza seu olhar com Gaara, podia sentir o ódio dele. Desde o torneio chunnin nunca o tinha visto tão frio quanto aquele momento.

-Shizune, ainda não me respondeu. Como os corpos foram reconhecidos?

-Sakura é melhor você falar com Tsunade sobre isso, por favor. Foi ela quem fez a autopsia. – Sakura se surpreende com a resposta, mas concorda. –Kankuro, acho que vocês devem ir falar com Naruto. Eu vou falar com Tsunade e encontro vocês lá depois. Shizune você os acompanha? – A outra concorda.

Kankuro olha para os irmãos. Na verdade ele temia o momento em que Gaara encontrasse com Naruto. Sabia que seu irmão considerava o Hokage como o culpado pela morte de Ino. Mas Gaara faz sinal que concordava e eles saem. Sakura dá um beijo em Kankuro e anda em outra direção.

Sakura anda alguns passos e para, ela vê que Shizune saia junto os irmãos Sabaku. Ele espera um pouco depois volta e entra na sala de Shizune, trancando por dentro. Desde que ouvira que os corpos estavam irreconhecíveis, uma suspeita a tinha assaltado. Era muito difícil que eles tivessem sido torturados a esse ponto. Ela conhecia os três ninjas. Sabia que seria quase impossível que os três fossem capturados com vida para serem espancados até a morte. Ela começa a vasculhar a mesa de Shizune, porém não encontra o que quer. Então ela começa a abrir as gavetas. Em seguida ela se dirige ao arquivo de aço que havia ali. Ela começa a abrir as gavetas e procurar por pastas com o nome dos três. A última gaveta estava trancada. Ela vai até a mesa e procura pelas chaves, encontrado-a dentro do copo com canetas. Abre o arquivo e encontra o que precisava. Ela começa a olhar as fotos. Realmente eles estavam irreconhecíveis. Ela pega três fotos, que com certeza pertenciam a uma mulher, partes dos corpos estavam dilacerados, mas Sakura encontra o que precisava. Ela guarda as fotos dentro da roupa, fecha tudo e sai. Olha em volta e depois rapidamente se dirige a sala do Hokage. Naruto teria muito que explicar. Isso se Gaara ainda não o tinha matado.

XXX

Eles chegam ao prédio do Hokage acompanhados por Shizune. Temari olha para a ninja da Folha. –Shizune não precisava nos acompanhar até aqui. Não sei por que Sakura lhe pediu isso.

-Não se preocupe, Temari, está tudo bem. Vocês querem que lhes acompanhe até lá em cima?

-Não há necessidade, sabemos o caminho. – Gaara responde sem olhar para a ninja, Shizune olha para Kankuro e Temari e depois dá de ombros, voltando ao hospital. Kankuro olha para o prédio a sua frente. – Não sei por que temos que falar com ele.

-Eu quero falar com ele, Kankuro. – Gaara fala. Sua frieza estava assustando os irmãos. – Gaara por favor, sabe que Naruto não é o culpado por isso. Infelizmente foi uma fatalidade.

-Pare Kankuro. Chega de tentar me consolar. Eu perdi a única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida. E a pessoa culpada por isso está lá dentro. – Ele entra no prédio e sobe as escadas até a sala do Hokage. Ele entra sem bater. Naruto estava sentado com quatro ANBUs atrás deles. – Mande-os sair, agora.

-Não, eles ficam. – Naruto fala sem se levantar, olhando Gaara fixamente. – Não sei qual são sua intenções, mas se pretende me matar, saiba que eles não iram te impedir. – Os ANBUs se entreolham e voltam a olhar para Gaara. – Não vou te matar, ainda não. Quero saber quem era o alvo deles e se a ANBU já encontrou o responsável por isso. Quero saber onde eles estavam e por que. Eu quero respostas Naruto.

-Eu também. – Sakura fala entrando na sala.- Ainda bem que você não o matou ainda Gaara. – Sakura pega suas luvas e as coloca, olhando fixamente para Naruto. – Sakura, o que está fazendo? Acho que esse não é o melhor momento.

-Eu devia matá-lo, Naruto. E matar quem teve essa idéia brilhante. Como puderam agir de forma tão leviana?

-Do que está falando, Sakura? – Gaara pergunta, irritado com a namorada do irmão.

Sakura o ignora. – Então Naruto, quer nos explicar como Yamanaka Ino pode ter sido torturada até a morte? Desde quando a melhor investigadora de Konoha se deixaria pegar em uma emboscada? Ninguém teria oportunidade de se aproximar dela. Ino é a líder de um clã especializado em provocar dor. E está trabalhando sem restrições sobre suas habilidades. Então é melhor você me falar a verdade ou eu a arranco de você. Aprendi algumas coisas com a Ino e adoraria aplicá-las em você.

-Não me ameace, Haruno. – Naruto fala irritado.

-Gaara, você quer saber a verdade sobre o que aconteceu a Ino, certo?- O outro concorda, tenso. – Muito bem, no momento você é a autoridade maior nesta reunião, mesmo estando fora de seu país, sua autoridade deve ser reconhecida e respeitada, é um Senhor Feudal. Ordene a Naruto me deixar a ver os corpos.

- Sakura não temos idéia do que aconteceu. Os corpos formam encontrados totalmente desfigurados. Fale com Tsunade. Foi ela quem fez a identificação dos corpos. – Naruto estava nervoso.

-Provavelmente ela fez isso em uma sala fechada sem a presença de mais ninguém. – Sakura se aproxima de Naruto, mas é barrada por um dos ANBUs. – Deixe-me passar, ou eu mato você.

- Parem. Sakura por que está agindo assim? – Gaara pergunta, visivelmente nervoso.

-Porque, Gaara eu desconfio que Ino e o os outros estejam vivos. E escondidos aqui em Konoha.

Gaara olha para Naruto, sério. – Isto é verdade, Naruto? Eles estão vivos? Ino está viva?

-Gaara, se você ordenar, Naruto será obrigado a me deixar ver os corpos. Tenho certeza do que estou falando. – Ela se aproxima do ruivo colocando a mão em seu braço. Gaara a olha diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez, desde que saíram de Suna. – Ino, Shikamaru e eu crescemos juntos. Sai foi meu companheiro de equipe durante anos. Eu os conheço muito bem. Eles jamais se deixariam capturar vivos e serem torturados. São ninjas da elite de Konoha. Ino vive saindo em missões por que é a melhor kunoichi de nossa vila. Duvido que eles tenham sido mortos facilmente.

-O que você precisa, Sakura? – Gaara pergunta, falando calmo pela primeira vez há três dias. Se Ino estava viva ele iria encontrá-la.

-Ver os corpos. Eu posso identificá-los. Não sei se isso é um plano ou se houve um erro de identificação, mas eu tenho certeza de que aqueles corpos não são os corpos deles. Veja. – Sakura pega a foto da autopsia. –Quando Ino foi ferida por Baki, fui eu que tratei seu ferimento e dei os pontos. – Ela aponta uma das fotos, onde aparecia o braço direito. – Pode-me dizer onde está a cicatriz?

Agora os ANBUs olhavam diretamente para Sakura. Naruto encosta-se à cadeira enquanto Gaara pega a foto da mão de Sakura e a olha. A foto era de um corpo de mulher. Gaara podia ver que o rosto tinha sido esmagado, mas o braço direito estava inteiro e a mostra. Sakura continuava olhando para Naruto, com raiva.

Gaara se vira para o amigo. – Naruto permita Sakura a ver os corpos. Ela fará a identificação.

Os ANBUs se entreolham. Um deles levanta a mão. –Acabou, pessoal. Retirem as máscaras.

Os ANBUS começam a tirar as máscaras, restando apenas um com o rosto coberto. Gaara olha e vê Ino aparecer por baixo da mascara da ANBU. Ele se levanta e se aproxima dela sem dizer nada. Ino fica parada a espera, sabia que ele devia estar furioso. Ali perto Temari já estava abraçada a Shikamaru, chorando. Gaara toca o rosto de Ino, como quisesse ter certeza de que era ela. Depois ele se vira e sai da sala, batendo a porta com fúria. Ino coloca a máscara e sai atrás dele. Ela vê que Gaara se dirigia ao portão principal e alcançando-o, tenta segurá-lo pelo braço. Ele para e a olha. – O que você quer?

-Gaara por favor, fale comigo. Me xingue, me bata, mas não me ignore. – Ela fala, sua voz saindo abafada por causa da máscara.

-Por que Ino, por que vocês fizeram isso? Tem idéia do que eu senti, do que eu passei? – Ele fala, sua voz estava baixa e zangada. Ino o olha, sabia que a reação dele seria a pior possível, ele odiava ser enganado, por causa do que acontecera entre ele e Hana.

-Foi necessário. Se você me der uma chance eu posso explicar, mas vamos até a minha casa. Não é seguro falarmos aqui. – Ele a olha e concorda. Eles chegam a casa dela e Ino abre a porta e o convida a entrar. Ela olha em volta, mas vê que não havia ninguém por perto.

Ela olha para ele. Gaara estava parado no meio da sala de braços cruzados, a expressão dura. Ela solta um suspiro e retira a máscara, depois se senta.

-Pode me explicar por que me fez passar um verdadeiro inferno nestes últimos dias? Tem idéia do mal que me causou? Eu te amo. Como acha que me senti quando Naruto me falou que você estava morta? Cheguei aqui determinado a destruir esta vila com todos os seus habitantes. – Ele começa a andar, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Depois para em frente á ela. – Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la. Só ficava pensando nos planos que tínhamos feito. E você se divertindo com tudo isso?

-Não, é claro que não. Acha que foi divertido ver você e Temari sofrendo? Eu sabia como você se sentiria, mas não tínhamos opção. Eu também te amo. Também sofri. Por favor, Gaara, me ouça e se possível me perdoe. – Ela se levanta e se aproxima. Gaara a olhava sem se mover. Ino o abraça pela cintura. – Não me odeie. – Ele a empurra. –Todo esse tempo eu só pensava em morrer e você estava aqui viva. Como pode brincar comigo assim?

-Não foi uma brincadeira. Droga Gaara. Pare de achar que é a única vitima aqui. Eu sofri por saber que ia fazê-lo sofrer, mas nós não tínhamos opção.

-De quem foi essa idéia? Do Naruto?

-Não. Naruto é inocente. A idéia foi de Sai, mas eu e Shikamaru concordamos. Se não fizéssemos isso não chegaríamos vivos aqui.

Gaara se senta e a olha. Ela estava viva. Ele respira fundo e a olha. – Explique o que aconteceu.- Ino senta também e o olha, começando a contar.

- Nossa missão era pegarmos quatro alvos. Nós pegamos os três primeiros alvos que eram os nomes que estavam na lista de Myiako. – Ela olha para Gaara, que confirma com a cabeça. – Eu já sei. Encontramos os três amarrados, após terem sido seduzidos e atacados por uma prostituta em bares da região. – Ele olha com desaprovação para Ino que fica vermelha. – Continue.

-Quando pegamos Chie, eu li seus pensamentos. Ele é um assassino de aluguel e foi contratado para matar você e seu irmão. Na capital você está mais vulnerável, pois não está carregando a cabaça de areia. – Ele concorda e Ino continua. – Nós nos escondemos próximos a capital, estávamos a caminho do País do Fogo, quando fomos encontrados. Quinze bandidos, todos ninjas renegados. Eles nos atacaram, mas conseguimos derrotar todos, porém dois deles fugiram. Sabíamos que o Daimyo do Fogo exigiria explicações de Naruto e então Sai teve a idéia de forjarmos nossa própria morte. Desse jeito estaríamos livres dos nossos perseguidores e Naruto poderia evitar entrar em conflito com o Senhor Feudal. Havia mulheres entre os ninjas. Escolhemos três corpos e os desfiguramos. Depois os trouxemos para Konoha, estávamos vestidos de ANBU e apresentamos os corpos como se fossem os nossos. Apenas Naruto e Tsunade sabiam a verdade. Mais ninguém. Tsunade fez a autópsia e declarou que éramos nós. Ninguém contestou. – Gaara encosta-se à poltrona, com os olhos fechados, ainda sentia o impacto da noticia da morte dela. – E então ele me avisou sobre a morte de vocês.

-Pretendíamos contar a verdade logo após o funeral, eu e Shikamaru não queríamos que você e Temari sofressem mais ainda. Não imaginávamos que Sakura desconfiaria da identidade dos cadáveres. Tsunade decidiu que os caixões ficariam lacrados. Não era para ninguém ver os corpos.

-Vocês conseguiram descobriram algo? – Gaara ainda estava com os olhos fechados, porém percebia-se que ele estava mais calmo. – Sim, mas não temos provas. Mas pretendemos partir amanhã, depois do funeral e continuaremos a investigação.

-Espere um pouco. Vocês pretendem continuar com a missão?

-É claro. Não podemos abandonar a investigação agora que estamos no fim. Para todos os efeitos estamos mortos. O clã Yamanaka já se reuniu para escolher um novo líder e ele será anunciado antes do funeral. E o clã Nara pretende pedir que Naruto indique alguém, pois eles não conseguiram chegar a um consenso.

-Vocês enlouqueceram, Ino? Não podem manter essa mentira.

-Podemos sim. Naruto já lhe disse que você é meu herdeiro, você deverá tomar posse dos meus bens antes de voltar ao País do Vento.

-Negativo. Vocês vão desmentir tudo ou eu faço isso. – Ele se levanta zangado. Não estava gostando dessa história.

-Não faça isso. Ninguém além das pessoas que querem nos matar, acreditará em você. Ainda temos um alvo a pegar e se ele achar que estamos mortos será mais fácil.

-Quem é o quarto alvo? E quando vocês pretendem pegá-lo?

-Já deveríamos ter ido atrás dele, mas Naruto achou melhor esperar o funeral assim poderíamos descansar um pouco. – Ela olha para ele. – Não posso lhe dizer quem é o quarto alvo, sinto muito.

– Ino, você não pode simplesmente fingir que está morta. E os nossos planos?

-Eu não tinha certeza de que você ainda iria querer se casar comigo. – Ela o olha. – Achei que passaria a me odiar e iria embora de Konoha.

- Talvez eu devesse fazer isso mesmo. Desde que eu te conheci minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. – Ela olha para o chão. Ele se senta ao seu lado, e pega a sua mão. – Mas não quero voltar à vida que tinha antes de conhecê-la. -Ele a puxa para perto beijando-a e a despe rapidamente, empurrando-a de encontro ao sofá, despindo-se em seguida. Durante um longo tempo só se ouviram murmúrios e gemidos. Gaara beijava seu corpo todo, Ino estava totalmente entregue. Sentia as caricias que Gaara lhe fazia com as mãos, a boca e a língua. Ele lhe beija o pescoço e acaricia seus seios. Toma-lhe a boca e a invade com a língua, depois a olha. – Ino, nunca mais faça isso comigo, eu queria morrer, também. – Ele continuava acariciando-a, enquanto separava suas pernas e a penetra movendo-se cada vez mais rápido. Ino arranha suas costas e solta um gemido, seguida por ele ao atingirem o prazer juntos. Gaara deixa seu corpo desabar sobre ela e sente os carinhos de Ino em seu cabelo. –Então você me perdoa? – Ele ouve a voz dela baixa próxima a seu ouvido e levanta a cabeça para olhá-la. Ino tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Podia perceber que ela também tinha sofrido. – Não conseguiria viver sem você. – Ele fala baixinho, beijando-a. Precisava dela para continuar vivendo.

XXX

Gaara acorda e ouve o som de água caindo. Ele levanta e se dirige ao banheiro. Ele pode ver os contornos do corpo de Ino através do Box. Abre a porta e entra, abraçando-a por trás. Ino solta um suspiro e se encosta ao peito dele. Gaara sobe as mãos pelo corpo dela e a vira de frente para ele, encostando-a contra a parede, pressionando-a com seu corpo. Ele toma o rosto dela entre as mãos fica só olhando-a. Ino entende o que se passa com ele. Gaara tinha a necessidade de certificar-se de que ela estava realmente ali, viva. Depois de longos minutos, ele a beija , invadindo a sua boca com a língua, acariciando o corpo dela. Ela o abraça pelo pescoço puxando-o para mais perto. Gaara a ergue e a apóia na parede e Ino passa as pernas pela cintura dele, ele a penetra e olhando fixamente em seus olhos começando a se mover, Ino solta um gemido alto. Eles continuam até atingirem o clímax juntos. Ela começa a rir e Gaara a olha curioso. – Posso saber o que você está achando engraçado?

-Você me disse uma vez que gosta de lugares confortáveis para fazer sexo, mas eu não acho que o Box ou sua mesa no escritório sejam tão confortáveis assim.

-Eu já disse que você desperta o que há de pior me mim. – Ele tira os cabelos molhados do rosto dela e a beija. – Por que levantou tão cedo?

-Naruto nos chamou logo que amanheceu o dia. – Ela o olhou sério. –Partiremos assim que as homenagens começarem. Ele acha que mais pessoas possam suspeitar de algo. O Daimyo do Fogo concedeu mais três dias de luto para a vila, então precisamos cumprir a missão nesse prazo. Com certeza depois disso ele vai pedir que você renuncie ao cargo de Senhor Feudal e passe para ele o controle do País do Vento, ou os ninjas da Folha irão invadir seu país.

Gaara ouve aquilo em silêncio. Sabia que o Daimyo do Fogo estava ficando ansioso. Ele concorda com a cabeça. Depois de terminarem o banho, eles saem e se vestem. Ino coloca o uniforme de jounin e uma capa preta por cima. Ele a observa. – Adianta eu lhe pedir para esquecer essa missão e voltar comigo para o País do Vento? Encontraremos outra forma de evitar essa guerra.

-Sabe que não posso fazer isso. Não posso simplesmente abandonar a missão ou os meus amigos. O Hokage precisa de mim. Sou uma shinobi. Você parece que esqueceu o que isso significa. – Ela o abraça pela cintura e o beija com carinho. – Não se preocupe. Dará tudo certo.

XXX

Ele estava sentado com seus irmãos, ao lado de Naruto. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Podia ver muitas pessoas chorando. Ele estava odiando enganar toda aquela gente, mas sabia que a segurança de Ino dependia daquilo. Ele vê um homem alto de pele clara, cabelos vermelhos e longos, com uma expressão séria no rosto que se aproxima de onde eles estão e lhe faz uma reverência. Naruto olha para Gaara e o apresenta. - Gaara-sama, este é Yamanaka Fuu, novo líder do clã Yamanaka.

-Gaara-sama, sei de sua ligação com Yamanaka Ino. Lamento sua perda.

-Fuu-sama, eu também lamento a perda do clã Yamanaka. – Gaara fala sério.

-Será difícil substituir alguém como Ino-sama. Ela foi uma grande líder. – Fuu se despede e se afasta. Gaara olha para Naruto, mas o loiro estava olhando para frente. – Ino aprovou a escolha?

-Sim. – Naruto responde, simplesmente.

-Naruto, sinto que lhe devo desculpas. – Gaara fala, levemente irritado pela atitude infantil do amigo. Naruto o olha. – Você só está me pedindo desculpas porque ela está viva, não porque se arrependeu. Mas sabe que eles continuam correndo perigo, e podem vir a morrer em missão, como já aconteceu com muitos shinobis antes, tanto daqui quanto de Suna, ou de qualquer outra vila oculta. – Naruto volta a olhar para frente. – Eles estão arriscando a vida para evitar uma guerra, mas você pretendia declarar uma quando chegou aqui, certo? As vezes acho que você esqueceu o que é ser um shinobi.

Gaara o olha sério. Ino tinha dito a mesma coisa pela manhã. Ele olha para seus irmãos. Há tempo que eles não saiam em uma missão que não fosse diplomática. Sabia que Ino e Shikamaru viviam saindo em missões. Ambos eram fortes e inteligentes. Sabia que o cunhado era um excelente estrategista e Ino uma grande investigadora. Podia imaginar quantas vezes eles correram perigo e risco de vida. Com certeza tinham conquistado muitos inimigos ao longo dos anos. Talvez Naruto e Ino tivessem razão. Ele não sabia mais como era a vida de um shinobi, mas se eles pensavam que ele não podia mais lutar, estavam enganados.

XXX

**(*) ****Um ninja a usa para virar outra coisa copiando perfeitamente a aparência, se escondendo, enganando os outros, mas se o usuário for atingido, o jutsu será desfeito.**

**Esse capitulo foi um pouco mais curto, mas espero que tenham gostado. Grande beijo a todos.**

**Graci-chan: **Obrigada pelo comentário. Que bem que está gostando. Você tem razão quando diz que receber comentário é ótimo. Me deixa muito feliz ver que as pessoas estão acompanhando e gostando. Bjs e continue lendo e comentando.

**YukiYuri.** Para eles cinco filhos não é muito, afinal ambos são ninjas. Bjs e continue acompanhando. Adoro ler seus comentários.


	11. Honra Shinobi

Temari olhava para os três caixões que estavam logo à frente. Era estranho assistir o funeral de três pessoas que ela sabia estarem vivas. Ela olha para Gaara, sentado entre Naruto e Kankuro, afastados do restante da população de Konoha. O irmão estava sério, usava óculos escuros e roupas sóbrias. Temari disfarça um sorriso, ele nunca aceitara usar óculos escuros antes para proteger os olhos, mas Ino conseguira convencê-lo. Ela também lhe comprara roupas. Ino cuidava bem de Gaara e Temari sabia que ele estava muito feliz, como nunca fora antes. Temari solta um suspiro, não se sentia muito bem, tinha passado mal pela manhã. Ainda bem que Sakura estava por perto e a ajudara. Shikamaru e Ino tinham saído de madrugada atendendo um chamado de Naruto. Sabia que eles iriam partir logo. Naruto temia que mais pessoas desconfiassem de que eles estavam vivos. Temari via várias pessoas chorando. Os clãs Yamanaka e Nara tinham feito uma linda homenagem para seus lideres mortos e ela sentira lágrimas nos olhos ao ouvi-los falarem tão bem de Ino e Shikamaru. Volta a olhar para o irmão. Sabia que ele tinha perdoado Ino e que estava tudo bem entre eles. Gaara odiava mentiras ou ser enganado, mas ele amava a loira e Temari sabia que eles pretendiam se casar logo e que queriam ter muitos filhos. Sentia inveja deles. Ela e Shikamaru estavam juntos há quase dois anos e ainda não tinham decidido nada. Uma vez ele lhe falara que gostaria de se casar com ela e morar em Konoha, mas Temari lhe dissera que não podia abandonar Gaara. O irmão mais novo precisava muito dela. Gaara era fechado e silencioso, dificilmente se abria com alguém, mas agora ela sabia que ele ficaria bem, Ino sabia cuidar dele. Mas Shikamaru nunca mais tocara no assunto casamento. Ela solta um suspiro e toca o ventre disfarçadamente. Não sabia como Shikamaru iria reagir ao saber do bebê. Ao receber a noticia da morte dele, ela pensara em morrer, mas já sabia da gravidez e o amor pelo filho lhe dera forças para continuar vivendo. Mas ao descobrir que ele estava vivo, ficara feliz, mas muito apreensiva. Precisava contar a ele, mas ainda não tivera oportunidade. Depois da reunião com o Hokage, Shikamaru voltara à casa de Ino, onde estavam hospedados e a acordara para lhe contar que iriam partir logo. Eles tinham apenas três dias para completarem a missão. Ela pensara em lhe contar sobre o bebê, mas ele já estava colocando o uniforme e a capa.

Ela sente enjôo novamente, Saruka que está ao lado percebe que a amiga não se sentia bem. – Temari, vamos sair daqui, está muito calor. Venha, vamos para a casa da Ino. –Kankuro ouve as palavras de Sakura e olha para a irmã. Kankuro estranhara quando Temari chamara Sakura ainda bem cedo por não estar se sentindo bem. – O que foi, Temari? Você está bem? – Ela olha para o irmão mais velho e nega com a cabeça. Sakura a ajuda a se levantar. – Venha, ninguém vai estranhar se você ficar muito nervosa durante o funeral de seu namorado. - Elas saem e andam em direção a casa de Ino.

Ino e os outros estão em casa se preparando para saírem. Ela já havia se despedido de Gaara. Estava triste por deixá-lo novamente, mas seria por poucos dias desta vez. Ela solta um suspiro e termina de arrumar a mochila, colocando-a nas costas, Shikamaru e Sai a esperam na sala. Eles ouvem a porta abrir e Sakura e Temari entrarem.

-Entrem, o que houve? A cerimônia não acabou ainda, certo?

-Não, Temari não se sente bem e nós achamos melhor voltarmos para casa. – Sakura responde enquanto Temari se acomoda no sofá. Shikamaru fica preocupado e se senta ao lado da namorada. – O que houve, Temari?

-Eu vou fazer um chá, me acompanha Sai? – O outro olha para Sakura, e concorda. Eles saem e deixam o casal sozinho. Sakura já sabia do bebê, Temari tinha lhe contado logo cedo, quando a chamara por não estar se sentindo bem.

Ino aparece na sala, mas rapidamente vai para a cozinha atrás dos outros. – O que está acontecendo com Temari, Sakura?

- Ela não se sentiu bem, devido ao calor. Está muito quente. Na próxima vez que morrerem, esperem o outono.

-Muito engraçadinha Feiosa. – Sai responde com um sorriso. Gostava da antiga companheira de time. – Íamos fazer um chá, Ino. Você aceita?

Ino ia responder quando ouvem gritos na sala. Ela se dirige até lá seguida pelos outros. Temari e Shikamaru se encaravam, ambos estavam em pé no meio do aposento.

-Chega, Shikamaru. Não quero criar nosso filho sozinha. - Temari parecia furiosa. Ino se surpreende, de que filho Temari estava falando? – Você não vai nessa missão. É arriscada demais.

-Não vou abandonar meus amigos, Temari. Ino e Sai precisam de mim.

-Eu também preciso de você. – Ela fala batendo o pé, zangada.

-O que está acontecendo? – Ino pergunta olhando para Shikamaru. Ele solta um suspiro e se vira para a amiga. – Temari não quer que eu vá com vocês.

-Por que isso, Temari? – Ino pergunta á amiga. - Sabe que precisamos ir.

-Ino, eu estou grávida. – Ino a olha espantada, não esperava por aquilo. – E essa missão é suicida. Vocês têm poucas chances de sobreviver. Só não morreram até agora por sorte.

-Negativo, nós estamos vivos por causa de nossas habilidades e força. Sorte não teve nada a ver com isso. –Shikamaru responde zangado com a namorada. – Temari, não quero que meu filho se envergonhe do pai, achando que ele é um covarde que abandona os amigos.

-Pois prefiro que ele tenha um pai covarde do que pai nenhum. –Ela rebate furiosa. – Se você for pode esquecer a mim e ao nosso filho. A decisão é sua.

Ino olha para os dois. Não podia deixar de dar razão para Temari. Sabia que ela tinha medo de que ele não voltasse. Ela se aproxima de Shikamaru e o abraça, depois olha firme para ele. – Me perdoe, meu irmão. – Ela se concentra e toca a nuca dele. Shikamaru emite um gemido e cai desmaiado no chão.

-Ino, o que você fez? – Temari pergunta assustada.

-Não se preocupe, Temari. Ele vai acordar daqui duas horas com uma grande dor de cabeça.– Ela e Sai colocam Shikamaru no sofá. Ino pega sua mochila, a máscara e olha para Sai. – É melhor irmos, quero estar bem longe daqui quando ele acordar.

-Concordo. – Sai responde rápido. – Nosso amigo está esperando no portão principal.

Eles se despedem das amigas. Ino abraça Temari. – Me faça um favor, cuide do meu sobrinho e do meu namorado. Fale para Gaara não se esquecer de colocar os óculos quando sair ao sol. – Temari sorri e concorda. Eles colocam as máscaras e as capas pretas e saem. Ao passar perto do local da cerimônia eles vêem Chouji falando ao publico, Ino deixa escapar um suspiro. Sai olha na mesma direção que ela e coloca a mão sobre o seu ombro. – Não se preocupe, ele nos perdoará, assim como todos os nossos amigos.

-Tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Acho que eles nos odiarão.

-Ino, se não tivéssemos feito o que fizemos, nós estaríamos dentro daqueles caixões, agora. – Sai fala baixinho para ela. Eles continuam andando, até chegarem ao portão principal, onde encontram o outro ANBU. Eles saem e começam a correr em direção à capital do País do Fogo, onde encontrariam o quarto alvo. Essa era a última chance deles evitarem aquela guerra, teriam que ser eficientes.

XXX

Gaara acompanhava a cerimônia. Agora um rapaz gordinho começou a falar. Ele o conhecia, seu nome era Akimichi Chouji, antigo companheiro de time de Ino e Shikamaru. Ele parecia muito emocionado e Gaara passa a ouvi-lo com atenção.

- Só quem tem irmãos, sabe o que eu sinto neste momento. Ino, Shikamaru e eu crescemos juntos. Fizemos academia juntos. Quando terminamos a academia já sabíamos que seriamos companheiros de time. Assim como nossos pais e avôs. A formação Ino-Shika-Cho é antiga e conhecida em Konoha. Nossa amizade também. Será difícil continuar a viver sem ouvir a voz da Ino me mandando comer menos carne ou ouvir Shikamaru dizendo que ama as nuvens. – Ele para de falar e solta um soluço. – Será difícil viver sem eles, porém sei que ambos morreram no cumprimento do dever. Inoichi-sama, pai de Ino, nos ensinou que era uma honra morrer em missão, defendendo sua vila e seu Kage. Ele deve estar orgulhoso da filha que criou. Ino se tornou uma das melhores kunoichis do mundo ninja. E Shikamaru era sem dúvida o melhor estrategista que já existiu. Mas, mais do que isso, eles eram meus melhores amigos e agora eu me sinto mais sozinho do que nunca. Que vocês descansem em paz e se possível, olhem pelos seus amigos que ficaram aqui sentindo uma grande saudade. Adeus meus irmãos. – Chouji volta a se sentar. Gaara o olha, a tristeza do ninja o tinha tocado. Ino e Shikamaru tinham muitos amigos ali. Será que ela se acostumaria a viver em Suna? Esperava que sim.

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora a cerimônia chega ao fim e todos vão se aproximando dos caixões com rosas na mão. Eles deixam uma flor em cima de cada caixão. A tristeza era palpável. Gaara fica aguardando ainda sentado. Em sua mão havia uma rosa e ele se dá conta que nunca tinha dado uma flor para Ino. Ele espera que todos se afastem e se levanta com seu irmão se aproximando do caixão. Sabia que algumas pessoas o observavam, com certeza queriam ver se ele demonstrava algo. Ele deposita a rosa sobre um caixão onde estava a foto dela. Kankuro faz o mesmo e depois eles se dirigem para a casa da Ino, junto com Naruto.

Eles batem a porta e Sakura atende, ao vê-los ela apresenta uma expressão assustada. – Está tudo bem? – Kankuro a abraça. Naruto entra e vê Shikamaru deitado no sofá. – O que está acontecendo, por que Shikamaru está aqui ainda? – Sakura explica o que tinha acontecido deixando os três muito preocupados. – Sakura, por favor vá até a academia e peça a Kakashi para vir aqui, rá não diga nada a ele. – Naruto pede e a jovem sai rapidamente. Temari aparece na sala. – Me desculpe Naruto. A culpa foi minha. Ino me viu nervosa e ficou preocupada com o bebê e então colocou Shikamaru á nocaute. – Os irmãos a olhavam surpresos. Gaara se aproxima dela, a expressão séria e preocupada. Temari estava grávida. Ele pensa na viagem que tinham feito até ali, quase sem descansarem. Ele tivera pressa de chegar a Konoha e forçara a marcha de todos. Aproxima-se da irmã e pega a mão dela. – Isso é verdade? – Temari apenas confirma com a cabeça. – Devia ter me dito antes de sairmos de Suna, Temari. Eu quis chegar aqui o mais rápido possível e arrisquei a sua vida e a do bebê. – Ela sorri e o abraça. – Não se preocupe, estamos bem. Afinal este bebê é filho de dois shinobis muito fortes. – Ela olha para Shikamaru. – Ele vai ficar furioso quando acordar.

Gaara está preocupado com Ino. Sem a ajuda de Shikamaru a missão se tornava praticamente impossível. – Naruto, para onde eles foram?

-Espere Kakashi chegar e eu já explico tudo, está bem? – Gaara concorda e cinco minutos depois eles vêem a porta se abrir e Sakura e Kakashi entrarem. O sensei ia fazer uma reverência quando vê Shikamaru deitado no sofá. Ele olha para todos surpreso. – Shikamaru? Como? O que está acontecendo aqui, Naruto?

-Kakashi-sensei, me ouça. Os três estão vivos. Eles estavam em uma missão secreta tentando conseguir provas contra o Daimyo do Fogo e foram atacados por um grupo grande de ninjas renegados. Conseguiram derrotá-los, mas sabiam que continuariam sendo caçados, então eles simularam a própria morte para poderem chegar a Konoha. Essa mentira foi necessária para mantê-los vivos.

Kakashi se senta e olha para Naruto. – Eu conheço os três, sei que eles não agiriam de forma leviana. Onde estão Ino e Sai?

- Foi para isso que eu o chamei. Ino colocou Shikamaru a nocaute com um jutsu e ela e Sai partiram para completar a missão, mas vão precisar de ajuda. Eles estão a caminho da capital do País do Fogo.

-Entendo. Quer que eu os encontre e me junte á eles, certo?

Naruto concorda e olha para Gaara. Teria que revelar tudo, agora. Ele olha pra Sakura e Temari. – Poderiam nos deixar, por favor? Este assunto é extremamente confidencial. Não pense que eu não confio em vocês, mas a segurança de nossos amigos está em jogo. – Elas concordam e saem. Todos se sentam e Naruto olha para Gaara e Kankuro antes de continuar.

- O que eu vou contar agora é confidencial, gostariam que me ouvissem sem interromper. – Todos concordam e ele começa a falar. -A missão é perigosa. Eles precisam chegar ao quarto alvo e conseguirem provas para deterem o Daimyo. Ino leu os pensamentos dos ninjas que os atacaram e descobriu que o Senhor Feudal tem um verdadeiro exército de ninjas renegados. Com certeza ele já percebeu que eu pretendo evitar essa guerra e decidiu montar seu próprio exército. O alvo do Daimyo era Ino, ele a queria viva para interrogá-la e torturá-la, se fosse preciso e descobrir até onde ela sabia. Depois eles deveriam mandar deixar o corpo no País do Vento. – Ele olha para Gaara e Kankuro. - Ele pretendia culpá-los pela morte dos quatro. Talvez ainda pretenda. Como estamos de luto por três dias ele não pode fazer nada ainda. Porém tenho certeza de que quando esse tempo acabar, ele tentará invadir seu país, Gaara. E aí que Ino entra. Eu preciso que ela encontre provas disso para que possamos detê-lo. Se ele mandar os ninjas renegados atacar o País do Vento, você não terá alternativa além de contra atacar. Se esse exercito for tão forte quanto Ino descobriu, teremos uma guerra. – Ele olha para Gaara. – Agora, se eles não conseguiriam provas suficientes durante esse tempo, a missão deles vai mudar. – Ele para e olha para todos. – Sai e Ino têm ordens de eliminar o Daimyo do Fogo.

-Você enlouqueceu, Naruto? Como pôde mandá-los assassinar um Senhor Feudal? Isso é uma missão Rank SS(*) que só deve ser realizada por um Kage ou ANBUS altamente qualificados. – Gaara pergunta furioso.

-Sai é capitão da ANBU, portanto um ANBU altamente qualificado, Gaara. Eles se ofereceram para essa missão. Por isso eu mandei que eles continuassem com a farsa sobre a morte deles.

-Muito bem, Naruto, eu vou encontrá-los e me juntar a eles. – Kakashi pensa um pouco e olha para Naruto. – Você falou que eles estavam em quatro. Quem é o quarto ninja?

-Uchiha Sasuke. – Naruto responde, sério.

-Sasuke!- Gaara exclama sem acreditar, olhando para Naruto- Que história é essa?

-Sasuke tem participado da missão junto com os outros, Gaara. Ele está ajudando. – Gaara olha para Naruto sem acreditar. Aquilo era absurdo demais. Se eles fossem pegos juntos com Uchiha Sasuke seriam declarados traidores. –Como pôde concordar com isso, Naruto?

-Concordaria com qualquer coisa que evitasse essa guerra, Gaara. E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Sabe que os ninjas da Areia não serão capazes de nos enfrentar. Acho que Sakura já o alertou sobre isso. – Naruto responde sério. – Não quero essa guerra tanto quanto você e estou arriscando a vida de meus melhores shinobis para que esse confronto não venha a acontecer. Eu ofereci perdão a Sasuke se ele participasse nessa missão. A idéia foi da Ino e ela vai tentar convencer os outros Senhores Feudais e Kages e eu aposto que ela vai conseguir.

-Então você e Ino sabiam onde Sasuke estava? – Kakashi pergunta e Naruto confirma. – Sim, Ino vem protegendo-o há três anos. Ele está casado com uma jovem do clã Yamanaka e tem um filho. – Kakashi ouve aquilo surpreso.

Eles ouvem um gemido vindo do sofá. – Droga, minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. A Ino me paga. Quando eu encontrá-la com certeza ela vai precisar de um caixão de verdade. – Ele põe a mão na cabeça e geme novamente.

-Vá falar com a Sakura, creio que ela poderá ajudá-lo. Ela e Temari estão na cozinha. – Kankuro avisa o cunhado e depois olha para Naruto. – Francamente, Naruto, essa missão está me parecendo muito louca e suicida. Sabe o que pode acontecer a eles se forem pegos tentando eliminar o Daimyo? – Gaara ouvia tudo aquilo muito nervoso. Ele se levanta e olha para Kakashi que já estava pronto para partir. – Eu vou com você.

Os outros o olham como se tivesse enlouquecido. – Gaara, você não pode estar falando sério, como você vai explicar sua presença na capital?

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia, mas como você esconderá sua presença? - Naruto fala depois de pensar um pouco.

-Quando eu chegar lá usarei o Henge no jutsu. O Daimyo não me encontrará e eu espero que possamos encontrar as provas, sem que haja necessidade de eliminá-lo.

-Gaara tome cuidado. Eu partirei imediatamente para Suna. Acho que é melhor Temari ficar aqui em Konoha. – Kankuro fala. –Mande noticias, por favor. Quero saber como você e Ino estão. – Gaara concorda com a cabeça.

-Está bem, então é melhor vocês partirem já. Eles estão duas horas na frente de vocês. –Naruto fala. Gaara coloca sua cabaça nas costas. Ele e Kakashi saem à procura de Ino e dos outros.

XXX

Assim que chegam ao portão, Kakashi executa o Kuchiyose no jutsu, invocando Pakkun, para que o cão encontrasse os ninjas.

-Pakkun, temos que localizar Sai e Ino, muito rápido. –Eles estavam fora da Vila.

-Localizar Sai e Ino? Sabe que isso é difícil, eles conseguem camuflar os rastros muito bem. – Pakkun começa a farejar. Gaara e Kakashi esperavam, depois de alguns minutos, Gaara começa a dar sinais de impaciência. – Kakashi, vamos pegar o caminho para a capital, talvez Pakkun consiga encontrar o cheiro deles no caminho.

- Consegui. – Pakkun exclama alguns metros a diante. – Venham é por aqui. – Eles começam a correr atrás do cachorro que ia se distanciando cada vez. Há muito tempo que Gaara não participava de uma missão de rastreio, mas estava se sentindo feliz, apesar da preocupação com a namorada.

-Não será fácil alcançá-los, ambos são rápidos. Mas, Kakashi tem mais alguém junto e o cheiro não me é estranho. Sabe quem está viajando com eles?

-Sasuke. – Pakkun se assusta e quase despenca das arvores por onde eles pulavam. – Como é? Sasuke está com eles? Que brincadeira é essa Kakashi?

-Não é brincadeira, Pakkun. Sasuke está trabalhando junto de Ino e Sai. – Kakashi fala sem entrar em detalhes. O cachorro continua correndo sem fazer mais perguntas, esperaria alcançar os ninjas antes.

XXX

Eles se distanciam cada vez mais de Konoha. Já fazia algumas horas que eles corriam. Sai levanta o braço e Ino toca no ombro de Sasuke que estava ao seu lado, ambos param. Estavam próximos a um grande lago. – Muito bem, vamos fazer uma parada de meia hora para descansar e comer.

Ino e Sasuke concordam. Ino sai em busca de frutas enquanto Sai pega água. Sasuke permanece atento, mesmo sem enxergar ele ainda podia sentir a proximidade de outras pessoas. Ino e Sai voltam e se sentam ao lado de Sasuke, retirando as máscaras para comerem. – Tudo bem, Sasuke? – Ino pergunta, o outro confirma com a cabeça. – Por que você nunca pergunta se eu estou bem? – Sai indaga, provocando a loira.

-Por que não me interessa. – Ela responde ácida. Sasuke começa a rir, era raro ver o ninja moreno rir. – Você ainda não desistiu, Sai? Ino já disse que vai se casar com o Daimyo do Vento.

- Não desistirei até fazê-la mudar de idéia. Não deixarei que ela case com o ruivo irritante.

-Se você quer perder tempo, problema seu. – Ino se levanta e olha a sua volta. – Está chegando alguém. – Os outros também se levantam e se escondem, recolocando as máscaras.

Eles ficam esperando e vêem Pakkun aparecer na clareira. Logo Gaara e Kakashi aparecem– Podem sair, somos nós. – Kakashi chama.

– O que fazem aqui? Como nos acharam? - Ino salta de cima da árvore e aterrissa ao lado do namorado, retirando a máscara.

Ele a puxa para perto e a beija. – Pakkun rastreou vocês. – Ele a beija novamente.

-Sentimos sua presença. – Sasuke fala, atraindo a atenção para si. Ele e Sai aparecem, já sem as máscaras. Sasuke se vira para o lugar onde estava Gaara e faz uma reverência. – Como vai Gaara-sama?

-Não vou mentir Uchiha, não me agrada vê-lo. Sabe que você é considerado um traidor e francamente acho que seu lugar é na cadeia.

-Pare com isso, Gaara. – Ino exclama, zangada. – Sasuke é meu amigo e está nos ajudando.

-Tudo bem, Ino, Gaara tem direito a uma opinião e ele tem razão em parte.

-Como vai Sasuke? – Kakashi aparece bem atrás do ninja. Sasuke se vira rápido e em segundos está atrás do ex-sensei, com uma kunai em seu pescoço. – Você baixou a guarda, Sensei. – Kakashi ergue as mãos. –Me rendo. – Sasuke solta o pescoço de Kakashi e faz uma reverência. – Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Kakashi-sensei.

-Estou feliz em vê-lo, Sasuke.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? – Sai indaga, irritado. Com Gaara por perto seria mais difícil convencer Ino a voltar para ele.

-Viemos ajudá-los, Naruto nos enviou para reforçar o time. Vamos com vocês até a capital. –Kakashi responde enquanto Gaara se acomoda ao lado da namorada, puxando-a para perto dele.

Sai olha para os dois. Não gostava da idéia, mas não podia negar que ambos eram ninjas poderosos. Ele solta um suspiro. – Está bem. Acho que será bom tê-los conosco. Kakashi, penso que você assumirá como capitão, correto?

-Errado, você continua chefiando o time. Está mais familiarizado com a missão. Agora me digam o que planejaram para conseguir as provas necessárias.

-Ino viu nos pensamentos e nas memórias dos ninjas que nos atacaram que o Senhor Feudal tem um exército de ninjas renegados e nós tentaremos localizá-los. Sabemos que ele quer anexar o País do Vento a qualquer custo e Ino era o principal alvo dele. Eles tinham ordens de matar Shikamaru, Sasuke e eu e levá-la para ser interrogada. – Ele olha para o casal. Gaara tinha passado o braço pelos ombros da loira e ela estava encostada a ele. – O Daimyo pretendia culpar o País do Vento por nosso assassinato. Não sei se ele fará isso ainda, pois Naruto não informou que fomos atacados no País do Vento. Mas ainda não conseguimos provas de nada disso, infelizmente, e esperamos encontrar algo na capital. Ino precisa entrar no gabinete do Daimyo. – Gaara a olha sem dizer nada. – Mas se ela não encontrar nada lá, então a nossa missão vai mudar.

-E vocês vão tentar assassinar o Daimyo do Fogo. – Gaara fala calmamente. Ino o olha séria. – Sim, se não houver outro jeito, nós vamos matá-lo.

-E como pretendem fazer isso? Sabem que é quase impossível se aproximar dele. Ele está protegido por ninjas extremamente fortes e poderosos. Como farão para passar por eles?

-Ino tem técnicas e habilidades que nos permitirão alcançar nosso intento. Gaara, espero que entenda, eu sou o capitão do time e todos devem seguir minha ordens. Ino fará o que for preciso para que consigamos cumprir nossa missão.

-Eu entendo e aceito, mas eu quero que entenda que ela é minha namorada e nós ficaremos juntos nos momentos de descanso e á noite ela dormirá ao meu lado, para que eu possa protegê-la. – Sai olha zangado para os dois.

- Vamos. Temos que aproveitar a luz do dia, não convêm viajarmos á noite e não temos muito tempo. Só temos três dias para cumprirmos nossa missão. - Os outros se levantam e começam a se mover. Os três usando a máscara ANBU e a capa preta. Gaara ia ao lado de Ino. – Não está com calor? Essa capa é mais fechada que o uniforme de Suna.

-Sim, ela é muito quente, mas necessária, foi este uniforme que salvou nossas vidas. – Ino responde séria. Estava preocupada com a participação de Gaara na missão. Sabia que ele era forte e poderoso. Lutava muito bem e tinha a defesa absoluta. Mas fazia anos que ele não participava de uma missão daquele tipo. Sabia que ele e os irmãos saiam apenas em missões diplomáticas e geralmente Gaara era o capitão do time. Ela solta um suspiro, esperava que Gaara e Sai não ficassem discutindo, isso atrapalharia o trabalho deles.

Eles estavam correndo há seis horas, sem parar. Ino já estava cansada. Não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior e os últimos dias tinham sido exaustivos. Eles continuam correndo, até que Sai levantar o braço, fazendo todos pararem. Eles estavam na entrada de uma caverna no meio da floresta. – Vamos passar a noite aqui. Ino procure frutas, Kakashi você vem comigo, vamos reconhecer o local. Gaara procure por água e Sasuke vigie o acampamento. – Todos se movem para seguir as ordens de Sai. Ino estava começando a relaxar, pelo jeito Gaara estava aceitando bem a liderança de Sai. Ela encontra muitas frutas e enche a mochila, voltando ao acampamento, lá ela encontra Gaara, que já tinha voltado com a água. Sasuke tinha tirado a máscara, estava sentado sobre uma pedra e massageava a nuca com uma careta. Ino se aproxima do amigo e coloca a mão em seu rosto. – Sasuke, você está bem? Diga a verdade.

- Estou com dor aqui. – Ele aponta a própria nuca. – E aqui. – Ele aponta a testa do lado esquerdo. Ino aplica um ninjutsu médico em sua cabeça. Gaara observa como ela cuidava de Sasuke. Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke segura a mão dela. – Obrigado, Ino. Já estou melhor.

-Quando voltarmos dessa missão vou pedir a Tsunade para te examinar.

-Já conversamos sobre isso, Ino. Sabe que não posso aparecer em Konoha, serei preso.

- Já lhe disse que você será perdoado, depois que nos ajudar. Não confia em mim? – Ele sorri e leva a mão de Ino ao próprio rosto. – Confio minha vida a você, Ino. E a do meu filho também.

- Se Ino disse que vai convencer os outros a lhe perdoarem, pode acreditar que ela consegue Sasuke. A mim ela já convenceu. – Gaara fala se aproximando e ficando ao lado da namorada. – Podem contar com meu apoio e do meu irmão.

-Obrigado, Gaara. Eu quero o perdão não por mim, mas por meu filho, não quero que ele cresça achando que o pai era um traidor.

-Isso não vai acontecer. Você será perdoado e voltará a morar em Konoha, em sua casa, Sasuke.

-Sabe que não tenho condições de comprar o Distrito Uchiha de volta, fico feliz que você esteja cuidando dele. – Sasuke fala segurando a mão de Ino ainda. – Aquele espaço é seu por direito. Não precisa me pagar de uma vez, depois que vocês se mudarem para lá, alugue alguns imóveis e me pague com o valor do aluguel. Sabe que não precisarei de dinheiro, vou me casar com o Daimyo do Vento. – Ela fala com humor, fazendo os outros dois rirem. – Cuidado, Gaara, ela pode te levar a falência.

-Não me importo desde que ela esteja ao meu lado. – Eles se beijam e Ino encosta a cabeça em seu peito. Depois de alguns minutos ela olha em volta. – Sai e Kakashi estão demorando.

-Tem razão. Fiquem aqui, eu vou atrás deles. Se não voltar em quinze minutos, vocês dois devem sair daqui. – Sasuke e Ino concordam e Gaara pega a cabaça e sai á procura dos outros.

Gaara entra na floresta, aonde tinha visto os dois entrarem. Ele procura ouvir a voz dos dois, mas estava tudo em silêncio, ele avança um pouco mais e pára atrás de uma árvore escondido nas sombras. Observa a sua volta. Ele ouve vozes e se dirige para lá, encontrando Sai e Kakashi sobre uma árvore. Ele sobe em uma árvore próxima e olha na mesma direção que eles. Mais a frente ele vê um homem sentado. Pelas roupas e armas notava-se que era um ninja, porém não usava bandana de nenhuma vila. Kakashi sente a presença de Gaara e lhe faz sinal para se aproximar. – Ninja renegado. Provavelmente faz parte do exército do Daimyio.

-Vamos pegá-lo para interrogar. – Sai fala sem se virar. – Posso? –Gaara pergunta, olhando para Kakashi. – Fique a vontade.

Rapidamente uma longa faixa de areia sai da cabaça e prende o homem trazendo-o para perto da árvore. – Isso foi ótimo. Vamos temos que levá-lo para Ino. – Eles levam o homem, ainda preso na areia, até o acampamento. Ino e Sasuke estavam em pé, com as máscaras no rosto. – Ino, lhe trouxemos um presente. – Sai se aproxima do homem e o empurra para o chão.

Ino chega perto e olha para o ninja. Ele estava totalmente preso pela areia de Gaara. Ela se abaixa na frente do homem e retira a máscara. – Você deveria estar morta.

-Desculpe decepcioná-lo. Quem é você?

- Venha para minha cama e eu lhe digo.

-Deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu tenho namorado, por acaso é o shinobi que o está prendendo com a areia e não creio que ele tenha gostado de ouvir isso. Então se você não quiser ser esmagado, pare de me convidar para sua cama. Agora me diga, quem é você?

-Deixe-me em paz, sua vagabunda. – Mal acaba de falar e Ino lhe dá uma bofetada. – Até hoje só um homem me chamou de vagabunda e continuou inteiro. – Gaara observa a namorada com atenção. Ela respira fundo. – Última chance. Não gostaria de usar o método mais difícil. Quem é você?

O homem tenta cuspir nela, mas Ino se desvia rapidamente e lhe acerta um soco no estomago, fazendo o homem se dobrar para frente. Gaara usa a areia para levantá-lo de novo. Sai e Kakashi apenas olhavam. Sasuke tinha entrado na caverna.

-Eu não tenho a noite inteira. Então será da forma mais difícil. Gaara, deixo-o bem preso. – Gaara prende o homem com mais força. O ninja mal conseguia respirar e Ino começa a invadir as memórias dele. Ela o vê conversando com Baki que lhe passava algumas instruções.

_- O chefe quer ter certeza de que eles estejam mortos. Vá até Konoha e descubra a verdade. Olhe os corpos com atenção. – dizia Baki. – Tenha certeza de que são eles. Chie está preso então mate Sabaku no Gaara. Não será fácil, mas se conseguir o chefe o tornará um homem rico. _

_-Será melhor matá-lo fora de Konoha, quando estiver voltando para casa. _

_-Bem pensado, mas não se esqueça deve verificar se os ninjas estão mortos mesmo. Tenho certeza que sim, mas o chefe está em dúvida. _

Ino continua olhando as memórias. Ela vê que o homem esteve no funeral e que ele conversou com alguns de seus amigos. Ainda bem que todos acreditavam que eles estavam mortos. Depois ela vê o homem saindo de Konoha, logo depois deles. Ele se encontra com outro renegado que aguardava escondido na floresta

_-São eles mesmos. – O homem fala para o outro. – Os três estão mortos. Sabaku no Gaara está lá, eu vou esperar por ele. Você vai encontrar Baki e lhe passe as informações. – O outro concorda e sai correndo em direção a capital. _

Ino se concentra mais um pouco. O ninja parecia inconsciente, esse era um efeito do jutsu. Ela vê que eles esperam por algumas horas e depois vêem Gaara e Kakashi passando, junto com Pakkun. Ela vê que o ninja seguiu Gaara e Kakashi, mas o perde de vista. Ambos eram rápidos demais. Ele continua procurando, mas sem sucesso e então pára na clareira onde Gaara e os outros o encontraram. Ino queria saber quem era o chefe. Tinha quase certeza de que era o Daimyo do Fogo, mas precisa ter certeza. Mas pelo jeito o ninja não tinha falado com mais ninguém do grupo além de Baki. Ela respira fundo e desfaz o jutsu.

-Ele estava atrás de você. – Ela fala para Gaara. – Viu você e Kakashi saindo de Konoha juntos, mas os perdeu de vista quando vocês entraram na floresta.

Gaara olha para o ninja que estava desacordado e então o solta da areia. – O que faremos com ele? Ele sabe que vocês estão vivos.

-Deixe-o comigo. – Sai pega a cabeça do homem e rapidamente lhe quebra o pescoço. Ino fecha os olhos, odiava aquilo, mas sabia que era necessário. O ninja os tinha visto e sabia que eles estavam vivos. - Eu dou um jeito no corpo. – Ele usa a areia do solo e o homem é dragado para debaixo da terra. Depois ele estende a mão para Ino e a puxa de encontro ao peito. – Você está bem?

-Sim, só estou cansada. Isso exige muito chákra, mas logo estarei bem. – Ele beija a testa dela e acaricia seus cabelos. – É seguro ficarmos aqui?

-Creio que sim, Ino. Ele estava só, vai demorar para alguém procurá-lo. – Kakashi fala. – Ino, vá descansar. Eu farei a vigília esta noite.

-Vamos nos revezar. Você fica na primeira parte da vigília e eu na segunda. – Sai se oferece.

-Eu cuido da última parte. – Gaara fala e os outros aceitam.

-Então daqui duas horas eu o cubro, Kakashi. –Sai avisa e entra na caverna, Gaara passa o braço pelos ombros da namorada e eles entram na caverna juntos. Ele ajeita o saco de dormir e Ino se acomoda ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça no peito dele e passa as pernas sobre as dele. – Estava com saudade de dormir em cima de você.

-Eu também senti falta de tê-la enroscada em mim. Meu corpo fica muito leve sem você em cima. – Ele fala com humor e os dois riem. Ele acaricia as costas dela. – Durma. Você precisa descansar. - Ela concorda e dorme em seguida. Ele ainda fica algum tempo acordado pensando nela. Era muito bom estar perto da namorada.

Gaara acorda e sente o corpo de Ino colado ao seu. Ele a chama baixinho e ela acorda um pouco confusa. Tinha a impressão de que acabará de deitar. Ela olha para ele. – O que houve?

-Eu vou cobrir Sai na vigília. – Ele levanta. – Volte a dormir. Ainda temos duas horas antes de amanhecer. – Ele a beija e ela volta a se ajeitar no saco de dormir.

Gaara encontra Sai em cima da caverna. Ainda estava escuro, mas a Lua iluminava um pouco. Eles se cumprimentam e Sai desce para entrar na caverna e dormir um pouco. Ele vê Ino dormindo. Ela era linda. Sentia falta da ex-namorada. Ainda não conseguira fazê-la mudar de idéia. Ele se agacha perto dela e deita ao seu lado, puxando-a para si e despertando-a na hora. – Sai, o que está fazendo? – Ele a prende com seu corpo e tenta beijá-la. Ino tenta se soltar, mas ele era mais forte. Ela continua lutando. –Me solte, Sai. – Ele continua tentando beijá-la, mas alguém o tira de cima dela e em seguida o soca atirando-o para fora da caverna. Ele se levanta e vê Gaara em pé a sua frente, furioso. – Como ousa tocá-la, seu animal? – Sai avança para cima de Gaara e lhe desfere um soco, mas Gaara é mais rápido e desvia, acertando-o no estômago. O outro se dobra. Gaara tenta golpeá-lo novamente, mas ele se esquiva e acerta um soco em Gaara, que cai. Sai tenta acertar-lhe um chute, mas Gaara pega o pé dele e o joga longe. Ele se levanta e limpa o rosto, onde Sai o tinha acertado. – Fique longe dela, senão vou matá-lo. – Sai se levanta e olha para Gaara. – Ela voltará para mim, pode ter certeza. - Kakashi acorda com o barulho e vê Ino parada na entrada da caverna. Ele se aproxima dela e olha para fora onde vê Gaara e Sai lutando, rapidamente se coloca entre os dois. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Gaara olha para Kakashi. – Mantenha-o longe da Ino, ou o matarei da próxima vez que ele a tocar. - Ele vira as costas, aproximando-se da namorada e a puxa para seus braços, olhando-a com atenção. – Ele te machucou? – Ela nega com a cabeça. Kakashi olha para Sai. – Muito bem, já entendi o que aconteceu. O que deu em você para agir assim?

Sai apenas olha para os outros. –Eu vou dormir um pouco, até amanhecer. Depois continuaremos. – Ele entra na caverna.

Ino olha para Gaara, era visível que o rapaz estava furioso. Ela o abraça pela cintura e lhe beija o queixo, vê que o rosto dele está ferido e aplica um ninjutsu curando-o. Ele a aperta junto de si e beija sua testa. – Eu só o deixei vivo porque precisamos dele. Mas se ele chegar perto de você de novo, eu esquecerei da missão e o matarei.

-Gaara, Sai não se aproximará mais da Ino eu lhe garanto. Assim que ele acordar, vou conversar com ele. O que Sai fez é absurdo. Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas em nome de Konoha.

-Não se preocupe, Kakashi. Konoha não teve nada a ver com isso. – Ele olha para a namorada. – Volte a dormir. Eu vou fazer a vigília.

-Não, eu fico com a vigília, vão descansar. Eu os chamo quando começar a clarear o dia, daqui a duas horas. – Kakashi pula para o posto de vigília. Ino olha para a entrada da caverna em dúvida, não queria entrar lá de novo, Gaara percebe a hesitação dela. – Fique aqui, eu vou buscar a coberta e nós iremos para outro lugar. – Ela concorda e rapidamente ele entra e sai com as cobertas. Ele pega a mão dela. – Kakashi, ficaremos perto. – O outro acena com a cabeça e Gaara leva Ino para dentro da floresta, próximo de algumas rochas bem grandes. Ele estende uma coberta entre duas rochas e os dois se ajeitam juntos. Ino estava apoiada no braço esquerdo de Gaara. Ele cobria o rosto com o braço direito. – Gaara. – Ela chama baixinho. Ele descobre o rosto e a olha. Ela estava virada para ele. – O que foi? Não está bem? – Ela se aproxima mais, levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Obrigada. – Ele a olha surpreso. – Pelo quê?

-Por ter me defendido. – Ele a puxa para cima de si. – Não precisa me agradecer. Eu te amo e não deixaria ninguém lhe ferir.

Ela sorri e o beija, enquanto desliza a mão pelo corpo dele. Gaara solta um gemido quando ela o toca com intimidade. – Ino, este não é o melhor lugar.

-Me parece tão bom quanto o Box ou a sua mesa de escritório. – Ela responde sorrindo marota. Monta sobre o corpo dele e tira a blusa, ficando apenas de sutiã. Ele sobe as mãos pelo corpo dela e toca seus seios, provocando um gemido na loira que joga a cabeça para trás. Ele se senta, com ela em cima dele e beija o pescoço dela, enquanto procura o fecho do sutiã e o solta, descendo os lábios até alcançar os seios livres. Ele a empurra de encontro à grama e continua a descer os lábios pelo corpo dela, até atingir seu umbigo. Ino arqueja, gemendo, deixando-o mais excitado. Ele a ajuda a se livrar das roupas, deixando-a completamente nua e então pára e a olha. Ela estava linda, sob a luz Lua. Ele volta a beijá-la. Ino abre sua camisa e o ajuda a tirá-la, acariciando as costas dele e passando a língua pelo seu peito. Ele termina de se despir e volta a acariciá-la. – Você é linda. – Ele afasta as pernas dela e se posiciona entre elas penetrando-a, sem desviar os olhos do rosto dela. Gostava de apreciar a expressão de prazer dela quando Ino atingia o orgasmo. Ele se move devagar a principio, provocando-a. Ela abre os olhos e olha para ele zangada. – Por favor, Gaara.

-Por favor o quê, Ino? – Ele pergunta enquanto volta a se mover devagar. – Me faça sua, me possua meu amor. – Ele começa a se mover mais rápido e ela acompanha seus movimentos. Juntos eles chegam ao clímax. Ele deita e a puxa para junto de si, puxando uma coberta sobre eles. Ino se enrosca nele. Eles ficam assim abraçados até o dia amanhecer. Sabendo que Kakashi viria chamá-los, eles se vestem rápido. – Venha, vamos nos juntar aos outros. – Eles voltam para perto da caverna. Kakashi já estava chamando Sai e Sasuke que estavam saindo da caverna. Gaara e Sai se encaram. Kakashi se aproxima de Sai. – Venha rapaz quero falar com você.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Kakashi, eu sei que errei. Ino me desculpe, eu perdi a cabeça, isso não acontecerá de novo. – Ela fala e se afasta.

-Muito bem, vamos comer e continuar. Devemos chegar à capital em quatro horas. Ino você precisará ir até o prédio onde fica o gabinete do senhor feudal. Eu e Gaara a acompanharemos até lá, porém lá dentro será por sua conta. Ponham as máscaras. Você também Sasuke. – Kakashi estava assumindo a liderança, já que Sai parecia estar sem condições de decidir nada.

- Então vamos. Preciso entrar na sala dele quando estiver vazia. – Ino fala. Eles comem algumas frutas e começam a se mover. Sasuke se aproxima de Ino. – Soube o que aconteceu ontem. Acho que Sai não tem noção de perigo. Shikamaru já o tinha alertado para ficar longe de você.

Gaara ouvia a conversa. Concordava com Sasuke, Sai não tinha a menor noção do perigo que correra quando Gaara o vira agarrando Ino. Ele tinha muita sorte por estar vivo ainda. Gaara olha para Ino. A jovem tinha ficado assustada, pelo jeito ela não esperava que o ex-namorado se comportasse daquela forma. Gaara não sairia do lado dela mais, esperava que Sai não tentasse nada de novo, caso contrário, ele o mataria.

XXX

A capital do País do Fogo era uma cidade moderna, bonita e muito movimentada. Havia muitos ninjas por ali, diferente da capital do País do Vento. Gaara, Kakashi e Ino estavam andando pelas ruas. Gaara usava um Henge no Jutsu e estava com os cabelos e olhos negros. Tinha deixado a cabaça escondida na entrada da cidade, para evitar que alguém conseguisse identificá-lo. Ino também usava um Henge e estava morena. Ela tinha colocado roupas civis, calça bem justa e regata, ambas brancas e um blusão preto por cima. Estava muito bonita e vários homens se viraram para olhá-la quando passava o que estava deixando o namorado irritado. – Da próxima vez, você vai colocar roupas bem largas. E usar o henge de uma velha. – Ela olha para ele e sorri, rebolando um pouco ao andar. – Pare com isso ou a arrasto para o beco mais próximo. – Ele fala baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela ri e volta a andar normalmente. Eles chegam ao prédio do Daimyo. Ino olha para cima, o prédio era pequeno, apenas quatro andares. Eles olham em volta. – Muito bem, Ino agora é com você, tome use o comunicador. –Ino pega o aparelho e o coloca no pulso. – Chame se precisar de ajuda. Se não voltar em uma hora, nós entraremos. – Ela concorda e entra. Olha a sua volta. Ela estava na portaria e havia um homem e uma moça sentados no balcão. Ino abre seu melhor sorriso e se aproxima deles. – Bom dia, por favor eu preciso de ajuda. – Ela fala olhando diretamente para o rapaz. –Pois não. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Ela se aproxima e sussurra no ouvido dele. – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, urgente. – Ele sorri. – Aqui não tem banheiro para uso do público, mas você pode usar o banheiro dos funcionários. Venha, eu te mostro onde é. – Ino vê a expressão maliciosa do homem e sorri ainda mais. A moça apenas olhava, sem dizer nada. Ino o segue para dentro do prédio. Eles passam por um corredor comprido. Ino vê que no fim do corredor tinha uma pequena janela de no máximo vinte centímetros para passagem de ar, depois passam por uma escada. Ia memorizando o caminho. Ela vê uma sala grande cheia de mesas e cadeiras, com certeza o refeitório dos funcionários. Ele pára na frente de uma porta no final do corredor e a abre convidando Ino a entrar. Eles estavam em um vestiário masculino. Ele espera ela entrar e tranca a porta, puxando-a para seus braços. Ino sorri e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, tocando sua nuca. No mesmo instante o homem cai desmaiado no chão. Ino o arrasta até um dos armários e o coloca lá dentro. Ele acordaria dali duas horas, sem se lembrar de nada. Ino sai e anda pelo corredor, até voltar à escada, ela sobe chegando ao primeiro andar, continua subindo até o último andar. Ainda era cedo, e aquele andar estava vazio, o que era ótimo. Ino olha em volta. Havia muitas portas, não tinha idéia de onde seria o gabinete do Daimyo. Ela começa a andar, mas sons vindos da escada a assustam. Procura um lugar para se esconder e abre uma porta estreita, que parecia ser de uma despensa, então entra, era um armário de materiais de limpeza. Ino deixa uma pequena fresta aberta e espia para fora. Uma mulher com uniforme branco aparece carregando um balde e um vassoura. Pelo jeito era a faxineira. Ino fica preocupada, se ela abrisse o armário, teria que se livrar dela, mas ela entra na sala em frente. Ino espera um pouco, mas pelo jeito ela não sairia de lá tão cedo. Ela sai do armário. Precisava achar o gabinete. Começa a abrir as portas com cuidados quando ouve vozes e se esconde em uma sala. Era uma sala de reunião. Ela espera, segurando a porta. Ouve sons dos passos das pessoas e depois o barulho de uma chave girando. Abre uma fresta da porta e vê o Daimyo do Fogo entrando na sala no fundo daquele corredor. Na frente da sala havia uma ante-sala, provavelmente onde ficava a sua secretária. Ela vê uma jovem alta e bonita entrando no gabinete logo após o Daimyo. Precisava voltar agora, não poderia entrar no gabinete naquele momento. Voltaria na hora do almoço. Desce as escadas e segue andando. Na portaria a moça a olha. Ele acena de longe e sai do prédio, andando até a esquina. Precisava se afastar logo de lá. A moça com certeza iria procurar o rapaz.

Ela sai e olha em volta, mas não vê Gaara nem Kakashi, então anda até a esquina e chama pelo comunicador, sem obter resposta. Sabia que deveria ir à procura de Sai e Sasuke que tinham ficado na floresta bem perto da entrada da cidade. Ela tenta o comunicador novamente.

-Sensei, Sensei. Pode me ouvir?

-Sim, Ino, onde você está? – Kakashi responde. – Na esquina, próxima ao prédio. Ela espera um pouco. – Estou te vendo, estamos no bar que fica um pouco mais para baixo do outro lado da rua. – Ino segue a direção indicada. Eles estavam sentados dentro do bar. Ino entra e dois homens que estavam saindo seguram a porta para ela admirando o seu corpo descaradamente. Gaara vê e estreita os olhos, respirando fundo. Ela senta ao lado dele e lhe dá um beijo rápido, virando-se para Kakashi em seguida. – Por que vocês vieram para cá?

-Vimos Baki, descendo a rua e o seguimos, mas o perdemos de vista. Como foram as coisas no prédio?

-Terei que voltar lá, tive dificuldades para encontrar o gabinete do Daimyo, depois ele chegou e eu não tive oportunidade de entrar. Pretendo voltar na hora do almoço. Vi uma faxineira andando pelo prédio, estava pensando em usá-la.

-Pretende transferir sua mente? – Gaara pergunta. Nunca a tinha visto fazer isso, mas sabia que ela era habilidosa nesse jutsu. – Sim, mas terei que atraí-la antes. – Ino pensa um pouco. Provavelmente a faxineira almoçava no refeitório que Ino tinha visto no térreo. Ela precisava entrar lá. – Tenho que entrar no refeitório e esperá-la lá. Mas a moça da recepção já me viu usando esse henge.

-Eu dou um jeito na moça da recepção. Então você entra e se esconde no refeitório para esperar pela faxineira. - Gaara fala. Ino olha para o namorado, estava tão feliz em vê-lo participando ativamente da missão. Ela não esperava por isso.

-Certo, ainda faltam algumas horas para o almoço. Vamos sair e tentar encontrar Baki. Ino poderá ler os pensamentos dele e talvez acessar sua memória, se conseguirmos pegá-lo. Vamos? – Ino e Gaara concordam e se levantam.

Eles saem do bar e descem a rua até o final, olham para os dois lados em dúvida. – Façamos o seguinte, eu sigo pelo lado direito e vocês pelo esquerdo, nos encontraremos no bar daqui duas horas. Se o encontrarem, me avisem pelo comunicador. Farei o mesmo. - Eles se separam. Ino e Gaara continuam pelo lado esquerdo, observando as pessoas. – Como ele pode andar abertamente por aqui? Ele teve a prisão decretada em Suna e o País do Fogo tem que respeitar isso, em nome da aliança entre os países.

-Ninguém aqui na capital deve tê-lo reconhecido, apenas o Daimyo e seus comparsas. – Gaara olha para Ino, era estranho vê-la com os cabelos e os olhos escuros. – Prefiro você loira e de olhos azuis.

-Também estou sentindo falta do seu cabelo ruivo. – Gaara sorri. – Acho que você só está namorando comigo por causa do meu cabelo.

-E dos olhos verdes. Seus olhos são lindos. – Ela completa com um sorriso. – Espero que todos os nossos filhos sejam ruivos.

-Todos os cinco? – Ela concorda e ele a puxa para um beijo. - Tem certeza de que quer tantos filhos assim? Será difícil encontrar babás.

-Shikamaru já avisou de que não devemos contar com ele e Temari. – Ela olha para o namorado. Ele continuava lindo, mesmo com os cabelos pretos. – Ele deve estar zangado comigo.

-Ele está furioso. Disse que você precisará mesmo de um caixão, quando a encontrar. – Ele observa em volta e vê uma pousada bem simples próxima de onde eles estavam. Era a primeira que eles encontravam. –Venha, parece que essa é a única pousada deste lado da cidade, vamos fazer algumas perguntas. – Ele pega na mão dela e eles entram. – Deixe comigo, tive uma idéia. – Ele concorda, sabia que Ino tinha muita experiência nisso. Estava adorando trabalhar ao lado dela, mesmo sabendo o quanto a missão era perigosa. Ino se aproxima da recepção, onde havia um rapaz sentando lendo jornal. – Bom dia. – O rapaz deixa o jornal de má vontade e olha para ela, sem se levantar. – Querem um quarto? Preencham a ficha, o pagamento é adiantado. O café da manhã está inclusivo na diária, mas o almoço é a parte. – Ino o olha com vontade de rir. Ela não tinha perguntado nada. Ela pega a ficha e a preenche com nomes e endereços falsos. O rapaz não havia pedido nenhum documento. Ela retira o dinheiro da carteira e paga pelo quarto. Depois ela olha em volta. – Estava procurando por uma pessoa. Será que pode me ajudar? – Ela mostra uma nota de dinheiro e o rapaz se levanta, mas quando ia pegá-la, Ino a puxa para fora de seu alcance. – Primeiro, você me ajuda depois recebe. Estou procurando um homem alto e forte, ele usa um lenço cobrindo uma parte do rosto. Nos deve uma grande quantia e estamos tentando encontrá-lo há alguns dias.

- Tem um homem hospedado aqui há uma semana que usa um lenço no rosto, e parece bem forte. Ele se chama Shiori, saiu faz uma hora, mas deve voltar para o almoço. – Ino olha para Gaara que concorda com a cabeça, ela entrega o dinheiro para o rapaz. – Se for ele mesmo, nós lhe daremos uma comissão sobre o valor que ele nos deve. - Os olhos do rapaz brilham ao ouvir as palavras de Gaara. Ino analisa os pensamentos dele e fica satisfeita. O rapaz entrega uma chave para Ino e eles sobem em direção aos quartos, chegam ao quarto deles e entram. Era simples, mas bem limpo, tinha apenas duas camas de solteiro e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Um armário de duas portas servia de guarda roupas. Ela se dirige ao banheiro que também era pequeno. Havia toalhas limpas e ela aproveita para tomar um banho rápido. Gaara chama Kakashi pelo comunicador e lhe passa as informações. Eles combinam de almoçar ali. Depois ele desfaz o henge e se deita para descansar um pouco com os olhos fechados. Ino sai do banheiro e deita ao lado dele na cama pequena. – Muito apertado.

-Você dorme em cima de mim mesmo, então não faz diferença. Podemos passar a tarde aqui e nos encontramos com os outros depois. O que acha? – Ela concorda. Seria bom dormir numa cama, junto com ele. Ino olha para Gaara. – Você parece feliz. Está gostando de participar da missão? – Ele abre os olhos e a puxa para mais perto.

- Sei que essa missão é perigosa e muito importante. A paz entre nossos países depende do resultado desta missão. Mas não vou negar que estou gostando muito. Fazia anos que não participava de missões deste tipo. E eu estou feliz por estar perto de você.

-Eu também, é bom ficar junto de você. – Ele a beija e a aperta de encontro ao peito, depois olha as horas. – Vamos, você precisa entrar no gabinete do Daimyo e eu e Kakashi precisamos encontrar Baki. Acha que o rapaz da recepção é confiável?

-Li os pensamentos dele, não vai nos trair. Acho que ele não gosta muito do homem. O que você pretende fazer se for mesmo o Baki?

-Eu e Kakashi daremos um jeito nele. Fique tranqüila. Você deve voltar para cá, depois que sair do prédio. Eu a esperarei aqui. Tome cuidado e não demore.

-Eu sei, só posso ocupar o corpo da faxineira por uma hora no máximo. Depois tenho que voltar ao meu corpo. – Eles refazem o henge e saem da pousada. Chegam ao prédio. Gaara entra na frente e Ino fica olhando de longe, enquanto Gaara se aproxima da recepção. Eles estavam com sorte, só estava a moça lá desta vez. Ele começa a conversar com ela, com um sorriso sedutor. A jovem estava encabulada. Gaara pega uma caneta e escreve algo num pedaço de papel, mas quando ia entregar-lhe, deixa o papel cair do lado de dentro do balcão e a moça se abaixa para procurar. Era a chance de que Ino precisava. Rapidamente ela passa pela recepção. Gaara a acompanha com os olhos. Ela entra no refeitório e se esconde. Não tinha idéia de que horas a faxineira iria almoçar, então talvez tivesse que ficar muito tempo ali. Ela estava escondida dentro de um armário, junto com toalhas e guardanapos. Ela olhava por uma fresta. Dois homens aparecem e se sentam para almoçar. Ino fica a espera, logo a faxineira aparece. Ela se senta em uma mesa sozinha. Ino respira fundo e executa o Shintenshin no Jutsu, em segundos ela transfere sua mente para o corpo da faxineira. Ela levante e se dirige ao armário onde está seu corpo, tranca e guarda a chave no bolso. Agora ela precisava subir até o gabinete do Daimyo. Ela chega às escadas e olha para a recepção, Gaara já tinha ido embora. Ino sobe até o quarto anda, espia a ante –sala e vê que a secretária não estava lá. Olha em volta parecia que as salas estavam vazias, ela se abaixa e olha pelo buraco da fechadura para dentro da sala do Daimyo, vê que a mesa está vazia e gira a maçaneta, mas a porta está trancada. Droga, o que ela faria? Ela pensa um pouco. Alguém devia ter uma cópia da chave. Ela olha nas gavetas da mesa da secretária e encontra um chaveiro. Volta à porta do gabinete e testa as chaves até conseguir abrir. Ela retira a chave do chaveiro e guarda no bolso. Entra no gabinete e olha em volta. Vê uma mesa grande, com uma cadeira estofada em couro. Havia gavetas dos dois lados da mesa e um arquivo de aço com várias gavetas. Um armário de madeira que ocupava uma parede inteira. Levaria tempo para olhar tudo. Ino começa pelas gavetas da mesa. Abre uma por uma e encontra alguns documentos. Ela lê rapidamente. Aquilo era interessante. Ela guarda tudo no bolso. No armário de madeira ela não encontra nada. Ela começa a ficar preocupada, já estava fora de seu corpo há mais de cinqüenta minutos. Ela olha para o arquivo. Tinha dez minutos depois teria que sair. Ela tenta abrir a primeira gaveta, mas estava trancada. As outras também. Ela solta um suspiro e sai do gabinete. Já estava sentindo os efeitos do jutsu. Seus olhos ardiam e ela se sentia cansada. Ela entra no refeitório e abre o armário voltando ao seu corpo. A faxineira olha assustada para ela, mas Ino toca sua nuca e a faz desmaiar. Ela pega os documentos e então coloca a moça sentada em uma cadeira com a cabeça debruçada na mesa. Quem a encontrasse acharia que ela tinha desmaiado sobre a mesa. Ela também não se lembraria de nada quando acordasse. Agora precisava sair de lá. Ela refaz o Henge e sai, andando rápido. Chega à recepção e olha. O Daimyo estava entrando. Ela pára e observa. O homem parecia irritado, ele não responde ao cumprimento da recepcionista e sobe as escadas sem olhar em volta. Havia dois ninjas com ele. Ino aproveita a movimentação com a chegada dele e sai do prédio.

XXX

Gaara sai do prédio, depois que Ino consegue chegar ao refeitório. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Kakashi na pousada. Iam almoçar juntos e esperar para ver se o homem que o rapaz da recepção tinha chamado de Shiori era Baki. Ele chega e vê Kakashi sentando em uma mesa no fundo do restaurante, o cumprimenta e se senta. Kakashi também usava um henge. Eles já estavam comendo quando vêem Baki entrando. Gaara sente um grande ódio pelo antigo sensei.

-É ele mesmo. Temos que pegá-lo e prendê-lo para que Ino possa interrogá-lo. Ela poderá ver em suas memórias o que o Daimyo pretende e onde está o exército de renegados. Se encontrarmos esses ninjas, poderíamos provar as intenções do Senhor Feudal. – Kakashi fala para Gaara.

-Não gosto da idéia de Ino perto desse homem novamente. Ele quase decepou o braço dela. – Ele desvia o olhar do homem e olha para Kakashi. – Mas você tem razão, ela conseguirá as informações. Acho que podemos pegá-lo quando ele subir para o quarto.

-Concordo. – Eles terminam de almoçar e aguardam. Baki termina seu almoço e sobe para os quartos. Kakashi e Gaara sobem em seguida. Eles vêem o ninja abrindo uma porta no final do corredor. Kakashi usa o shraringan para imobilizá-lo e eles o pegam, levando para dentro do quarto. Gaara o amarra e o deixa desmaiado sobre a cama. Ele olha para Kakashi. - Vou descer e esperar pela Ino. Ela já deve estar voltando.

-Ficarei aqui cuidando do nosso convidado. Traga Ino para cá. – Gaara concorda e desce para o restaurante outra vez. Ele vê Ino entrando. Um homem se levanta e a chama para sentar com ele. Ela sorri. – Me desculpe, mas meu namorado é muito ciumento. – Ela aponta para Gaara. O homem dá um sorriso sem graça e volta a se sentar. Ino chega perto de Gaara e o abraça pela cintura. Ele percebe o cansaço dela. – Venha, vamos subir, Kakashi está nos esperando. – Eles sobem juntos, ele a leva para o quarto de Baki e abre a porta. Ela vê Kakashi já livre do henge em pé ao lado da cama onde Baki está deitado, amarrado. Ela e Gaara também desfazem o henge e voltam à aparência normal. Ela olha para o namorado e acaricia os cabelos dele. – Bem melhor. – Eles sorriem um para o outro. – Vocês o encontraram. Até que enfim algo dá certo nesta missão.

-Pelo jeito você não conseguiu encontrar nada na sala do Daimyo. –Kakashi comenta e ela conta como tinha sido sua incursão pelo prédio do Daimyo.– Encontrei algumas coisas, mas pretendo voltar lá á noite. Peguei a chave da sala do Daimyo.

– Como você pretende entrar no prédio à noite? – Gaara pergunta curioso.

-Com sua ajuda, é claro. – Ela fala para o namorado e volta a olhar para Baki. – Ele está preso em algum genjutsu? – Kakashi concorda. Ino então desfaz o genjutsu e Baki olha para Ino, assustado. – Você devia estar morta.

-Já ouvi isso antes. Como vai Baki? É um prazer revê-lo. Soube que andou bem ocupado. – Baki olha para Gaara e Kakashi. Gaara o encara sério. - Olá Baki, quanto tempo?

-O que vocês querem? – Ele senta na cama. - Pretendem me entregar para as autoridades? Acham mesmo que ficarei preso? Eu tenho poder e influência aqui. Sou amigo do Daimyo.

-Não pretendemos entregá-lo para ninguém. Pelo menos, não vivo. – Kakashi fala irônico. Baki olha para Gaara com ódio. – Você só serviu para atrapalhar minha vida. Deveria ter morrido logo que nasceu. Eu disse ao seu pai que você deveria morrer. Mas seu pai não quis me ouvir, ele achava que você seria a arma definitiva que levaria glória para Suna. Você não passava de um mostro e ele queria te usar para derrotar as outras vilas. Mas você deixou-se influenciar por Naruto e tornou-se fraco. Tomou meu lugar como Kage e conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque da Akatsuki. Eu odeio você, sempre odiei. Devia tê-lo matado. – Gaara ouve tudo aquilo sério. – Acho que você tentou, mas falhou. – Ele olha para a namorada. – Ele é todo seu, Ino.

Ela concorda, sentia que o namorado estava chateado com tudo o que ouvira. Ino olha fixamente para Baki e se concentra. Estava cansada por ter usado o Shintenshin no Jutsu por um longo tempo, mas não podia descansar agora. Ela começa a ver as memórias de Baki. Ele tentava evitar, mas era inútil. Uma vez que o jutsu era executado a vitima não tem como se libertar. Ela avança nas memórias do homem. Vê Baki conversando com Ayako. Eles estavam em um quartel. Havia muitos ninjas, pelo jeito todos renegados. Baki entrega uma grande soma em dinheiro para Ayako que lhe entrega um envelope grosso. Baki vai embora. Ino se concentra, ela vê que eles estão no País da Grama. Depois ela vê Baki conversando com o Daimyo no gabinete. Baki entrega o envelope para o Daimyo que o pega e guarda em uma gaveta do arquivo, trancando-o e guardando a chave dentro de um vaso sobre o móvel. Ino fica exultante, tinha descoberto algo que iria ajudá-la mais tarde.

-_Quero atacar o País do Vento assim que o luto acabar. Ainda bem que nos livramos dos três. Eles atrapalharam meus planos na capital do Vento. Gaara já deveria estar morto. Mas Chie foi preso e não fez o serviço._

_-Gaara deve estar abalado com a morte da namorada. Eu estranhei ele não ter se vingado em Naruto. Seria a desculpa perfeita para atacarmos seu país. _

_-Não se preocupe. Com o nosso pequeno exercito conseguiremos começar essa guerra e o País do Vento será nosso. E você será o chefe de todo o País do Vento, não apenas de Suna. _

_-Temo um problema. O ninja que enviamos atrás de Gaara desapareceu e eu não sei onde está Gaara._

_-Acha que ele está morto?_

– _Não é fácil assassinar um homem como ele. Foi uma pena seus ninjas não terem trazido a Yamanaka para nós. Com ela em nosso poder conseguiríamos atraí-lo e matá-lo facilmente. – O Daimyo concorda com a cabeça._

_-Muito bem, Baki. Pode ir agora. Quando terminar o período de luto, então poderemos colocar nossos planos em prática. Quero anexar aquele território. Financiar a oposição não ajudou muito, eu esperava que aquele moleque pedisse ajuda a Konoha. Acho que Naruto está por trás disso. Ele deve ter desconfiado das minhas intenções e avisado Gaara. Mas isso não interessa mais. Após atacarmos o País do Vento, Gaara não terá opção senão declarar guerra ao País do Fogo e a força ninja de Konoha deverá agir. Usarei a força da Kyubi para derrotar os ninjas da Areia e Gaara se juntará a namorada no inferno._

Ino vê Baki se despedindo e saindo do gabinete.

Ela desfaz o jutsu e senta na cama, exausta. Olha para os dois e conta o que tinha visto nas memórias de Baki.

-Então ele pretende atacar meu País depois de amanhã. Precisamos avisar Naruto e Kankuro. Ele deve chegar logo a Suna.

- Eu enviarei uma mensagem á eles. Devemos nos dirigir ao País da Grama e atacar o quartel general deles.

-Sensei, peça a Naruto para avisar Onoki. O Tsuchikage quer uma aliança com Konoha, tenho certeza de que ele gostará de participar desta batalha ao lado dos nossos ninjas. E a vila da Pedra é mais perto do que Suna. – Kakashi concorda com Ino. Eles olham para Baki desmaiado na cama. – O que faremos com ele?

- O de sempre. – Responde Ino. Kakashi se aproxima de Baki e rapidamente o mata. –Agora, o que fazemos com o corpo? – Ino olha pela janela e vê um terreno vazio atrás da pousada. – Ali, Sensei. Podemos nos livrar dele a noite.

-Certo, eu vou sair agora. Ino, coma algo e descanse. Eu mandarei a mensagem para Naruto e depois me juntarei a Sai e Sasuke. Iremos esperar por vocês. Se não chegarem até as onze, partiremos sem vocês em direção ao País da Grama. Tomem cuidado. – Ele se despede e sai. Ino e Gaara enrolam o corpo de Baki no lençol da cama e depois saem. Ele pega no braço dela. – Venha você precisa descansar. – Ela concorda e eles entram no quarto deles. Ino guarda os documentos encontrados em sua mochila. – Fique aqui, eu vou buscar algo para você comer. – Ino deita e espera por ele. Não demora e ele volta com um lanche que ela devora em minutos. Estava faminta. Ele também tinha trazido artigos de higiene. Ino toma um banho e deita em seguida. Gaara deita ao lado dela e a puxa para cima de si. – Vamos dormir um pouco, depois você me conta como pretende entrar no prédio do Daimyo. – Ino fecha os olhos e dorme em seguida.

XXX

-Ino, acorde. – Gaara passa a mão no rosto da namorada, com pena de ter que acordá-la, mas já eram oito horas e eles precisavam conversar. Ainda precisavam se livrar do corpo de Baki. Ela precisava voltar ao prédio do Daimyo e depois eles deveriam se juntar aos outros fora da cidade. Ino abre os olhos e volta a fechá-los. – Quero dormir. – Gaara solta um suspiro, pelo jeito ela estava de mau humor. Ele já a tinha visto acordando irritada e sabia que ela demorava para melhorar de humor. – Ino precisamos ir. Você ainda tem que entrar no prédio do Daimyo e depois temos que nos encontrar com Kakashi. – Ino abre os olhos novamente e senta na cama. Seu cansaço era visível e por um momento Gaara sentiu vontade de deixá-la dormir mais. Ela se levanta e entra no banheiro saindo quinze minutos depois mais desperta, mas de mau humor ainda. Ela se veste e coloca a capa preta e olha para ele. Gaara já estava de pé. –Agora me diga como pretende entrar lá.

-Seu irmão me disse uma vez que você podia transformar seu corpo em areia para não sofrer danos quando for atacado. Isso está correto?

-Sim. É o jutsu Suna Mihui, mas não é o meu preferido. – Gaara não gostava de ter partes de seu corpo transformadas em areia, era desconfortável. – Por quê?

-Preciso que você se transforme em areia e entre no prédio do Daimyo, através de uma janela pequena que tem no corredor, depois você abre a porta por dentro.

Gaara olha espantado para a namorada. Ino estava séria e irritada. Ele solta um suspiro. – Ino esse jutsu é extremamente desagradável.

-Como se ler pensamentos e ver memórias fossem agradáveis. Preciso de sua ajuda. Não dá para uma pessoa entrar por aquela janela, mas um punhado de areia consegue.

-Eu não sou um punhado de areia, Ino. – Ele fala agora zangado pelo comentário da namorada.

-Droga, Gaara. Preciso de você. Vai ajudar ou não? – Ele não responde, ela então se dirige para a porta. Gaara segura seu braço. – Aonde você vai?

-Entrar naquele prédio. Darei um jeito quando chegar lá. – Ela puxa o braço e sai rapidamente. Estava com sono, cansada e irritada pela falta de colaboração de Gaara. Ela sai da pousada sem ser vista e rapidamente se aproxima do prédio, porém alguém a segura pelo braço. Ela reage sem pensar, aplicando um golpe, mas encontra apenas areia e olha para o rosto do namorado. Gaara estava sério. – Vamos, preciso que você me mostre aonde é a janela.

-Esquece, se isso te incomoda tanto vou procurar outra forma de entrar lá. – Ela puxa o braço e volta a andar. Ele a prende em seus braços. – Eu disse que vou ajudá-la.

-Está bem, me siga então. – Gaara vê que o humor dela estava pior do que antes. Queria explicar por que não gostava de executar aquele jutsu. Mas o estado de espírito dela o impedia de falar qualquer coisa. Eles chegam ao prédio e Ino dá a volta chegando aos fundos do mesmo. Ela aponta para uma pequena abertura. – É ali. Você entra e abre a porta para mim, estarei esperando lá na frente. – Ela termina de falar e rapidamente desaparece. Gaara então executa o jutsu e se transforma em areia, passando pela abertura e voltando a se materializar dentro do prédio. Ele olha em volta, estava tudo silencioso, mas ele sabia que devia ter algum guarda ali dentro. Abre a porta por dentro e vê Ino parada do lado de fora. Ela entra rápida e silenciosamente e faz sinal para que ele a siga e os dois caminham até a escada e sobem ao quarto andar. Ino olha em volta e se concentra. Havia alguém ali, provavelmente um ninja para vigiar o gabinete durante a noite. Estava muito escuro, apenas a luz da lua entrava por uma janela do fim do corredor. Ino vê a sombra de uma pessoa e chama a atenção de Gaara sem fazer barulho. Eles esperam a sombra se distanciar e Ino vai se aproximando do gabinete com Gaara atrás dela. Ela para na frente da porta e abre com a chave que tinha roubado naquela manhã. Os dois entram e ela tranca a porta por dentro. Rapidamente ela pega a chave dentro do vaso e abre o arquivo. Olha rapidamente dentro da primeira gaveta e na segunda. Nada. Ela busca nas outras duas e também não encontra o envelope. Ela começa a se preocupar e olha em volta. Nada tinha mudado desde que ela estivera lá de manhã. Ela senta e descansa a cabeça sobre os braços apoiados na mesa, respirando fundo. Gaara percebe que aquela missão estava deixando Ino exausta física e emocionalmente. Ela não tinha folga há muito tempo e ele se arrepende por ter reagido de forma tão egoísta quando ela pedira sua ajuda. Ele toca seu ombro com delicadeza. – Venha. Vamos embora, não devemos ficar aqui mais do que o necessário.

-Me desculpe. – Ele a olha sem entender, ela continuava com a cabeça baixa. – Do que você está se desculpando?

-Eu sabia que você não gostava de executar esse jutsu. Seu irmão já tinha me falado que faz você se lembrar da Shukaku e se sentir uma aberração, mas eu precisava entrar aqui e, no entanto eu o obriguei a fazer isso à toa. – Ela levanta a cabeça. – Me perdoe por isso.

- Não se preocupe. Você fez o que era possível e necessário. Vamos sair daqui. – Ela concorda, mas repara que havia um envelope no lixo, que não estava ali de manhã. Ela o pega, era o mesmo envelope que ela tinha visto nas memórias de Baki, tinha certeza. Estava vazio, então seu conteúdo estava em outro lugar. Ela começa a abrir as gavetas da mesa freneticamente e tira tudo examinando e jogando no chão de qualquer jeito. Na primeira gaveta do outro lado ela encontra várias folhas de papel dobradas e presas com elástico. Ela solta as folhas e começa a ler. Na primeira folha ela vê que tinha encontrado o que precisava. – Achei. – Ela fala séria. Gaara a olhava. – Vamos sair então. – Ela concorda e eles saem, com cuidado. Eles descem as escadas e alcançam o primeiro andar, porém não estavam sós. As luzes se acendem e eles se vêem cercados por doze ninjas renegados. – Boa noite. Estavam a nossa espera? – Ino pergunta irônica. – Isso vai ser difícil. – Gaara comenta olhando em volta. – Você fala como se todo o resto tivesse sido fácil. – Ela acaba de falar e dá um salto, pegando os ninjas de surpresa e derrubando dois deles. Ela então quebra o pescoço de um e esmaga o peito do outro. – Bem, menos dois. – Gaara a olha com atenção, pelo jeito ela tinha encontrado um jeito de descontar o mau humor. – Acha que me supera, Yamanaka? – Ele gira rapidamente e derruba três ninjas que tinham tentado atacá-lo, matando-os. Ele vê que dois ninjas se preparavam para atacar Ino por trás, mas ela vira e atira duas kunais, atingindo os dois no peito. – Quatro a três. – Só restavam cinco ninjas. Ela se prepara para atacar os ninjas. Um deles joga várias shurikens. Ino e Gaara se defendem, enquanto outros dois atacam. Um acerta um chute em Ino, atirando-a longe. Ino joga uma kunai, acertando a testa do ninja, que cai morto. Outros dois também tentam acertá-la, mas Gaara rapidamente acerta os dois derrubando-os. Só faltavam dois, agora. Gaara faz uma gigante mão de areia e esmaga os dois de uma vez. Ino se encosta-se à parede e fecha os olhos. Gaara a analisa, sério. – O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? Diga a verdade. Você está muito irritada.

-Estou cansada, com sono e com dor de cabeça. Não tenho chákra suficiente para executar um ninjutsu médico. Não estou conseguindo gerar chákra porque estou exausta e estou exausta porque não tenho dormido o suficiente desde que estou nessa missão suicida. Trasferi minha mente para a faxineira por tempo demais. Estou usando minhas habilidades no limite e sem restrições conforme ordens do Hokage. Mas isso requer muito chákra. Eu não tenho tanto chákra quanto você ou Naruto e como estou cansada, não estou conseguindo transformar Stamina em chákra com a mesmo velocidade com que estou gastando. – Ela então abre os olhos. – Será que consegui explicar tudo?

Ele a abraça. – Sei que está esgotada. Quer voltar a pousada e descansar um pouco? Infelizmente não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la com a dor de cabeça.

-Não temos tempo. Temos que encontrar Kakashi até as onze e já são quase dez. E ainda precisamos nos livrar do corpo de Baki. – Ela massageia as têmporas e se dirige á porta, saindo em seguida. Eles voltam à pousada e Gaara sobe e atira o corpo de Baki pela janela no terreno abandonado que tinha atrás da pousada. Depois ele desce, trazendo as mochilas e faz o corpo desaparecer dentro da terra. Ino estava sentada, encostada na parede de olhos fechados, mas se levanta assim que ele termina e rapidamente eles se afastam em direção a saída da cidade. Gaara está preocupado. Ino estava exausta e irritada. Queria poder ajudá-la, mas não podia fazer nada no momento. Entendia agora o estado de exaustão em que ela se encontrava quando o acompanhara até Suna, quando eles se conheceram. Eles saltam entre as árvores. Ele ia à frente dela. Percebe que ela esta ficando muito para trás e a espera. Ino se aproxima e lhe entrega os papéis que tinha encontrado. – Pegue e entregue para o Kakashi.

Ele a olha sem entender. - Você irá mais rápido sozinho, poderá alcançar Kakashi e lhe entregar as provas.

-Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la aqui? Esqueça, venha, eu te carrego.

-Você só pode estar brincando. Ainda estamos longe.

-Eu a carreguei no deserto, debaixo de sol. Acho que posso fazer isso na floresta á noite. – Ele a pega no colo. – Aproveite para descansar. – Ela apóia a cabeça no peito dele e fecha os olhos. – Isso é ótimo. Você é tão confortável. – Ela parece relaxar. – Eu te amo, Gaara.

Ele a olha. Sabia que ela já estava dormindo. Ela tinha se envolvido totalmente naquela missão, desde que chegara a Suna e investigara os ataques contra ele e os irmãos. Assim que tudo aquilo acabasse, ele a levaria para a capital do Vento e ficariam juntos, para que ela pudesse descansar e relaxar sem fazer nada. Eles ainda não tinham tido oportunidade de aproveitar o apartamento novo. Ela o tinha deixado bonito e confortável. Seria perfeito. Ele continua correndo entre as árvores. Deveriam chegar ao local em vinte minutos.

XXX

-Eles já deviam estar aqui. Acha que aconteceu algo? – Sai pergunta, preocupado.

- Ino deve ter tido alguma dificuldade para entrar no prédio. Vamos esperar mais dez minutos. – Sai concorda com Kakashi e volta a sentar no chão. Precisavam descobrir onde era o quartel general do exército renegado. Esperava que Ino tivesse conseguido essa informação também. Ele pensa na loira. Tinha desistido de tentar reconquistá-la, mas durante o tempo em que ficaram na missão, viveram uma convivência intima e forçada. Ele tentará fazê-la desistir do ruivo. Tentará convencê-la de que ela e Gaara não tinham nada em comum. Mas Ino não lhe dera ouvidos. Ele ficara muito feliz quando Shikamaru não voltara à missão. Imaginara que teria chance com ela, mas Gaara aparecera. Então ele tomara aquela atitude louca e sem pensar de agarrar Ino a força. Droga, sabia que agora Gaara não sairia de perto dela. E Ino estava chateada e assustada com o que ele fizera. Teria que desistir dela para sempre. Mas jamais a esqueceria. Kakashi fica em pé.

- Tem alguém chegando. – Eles se escondem entre as árvores e aguardam, logo Gaara aparece com Ino em seus braços. – Kakashi, chegamos.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Sai pergunta, mas recebe um olhar gelado do outro, que o ignora. Kakashi se aproxima e olha para Ino. – Ela está bem?

-Está exausta. Mas ela conseguiu encontrar o que precisávamos. – Ele olha em volta. Kakashi percebe que o que ele quer e rapidamente estende um saco de dormir no chão. Gaara acomoda Ino com cuidado e a cobre, depois se vira para o outro e entrega os papéis. Kakashi analisa tudo junto com Gaara e Sai. Ali tinha listas com os nomes dos chefes da oposição dentro do País do Vento. Esquemas e planos de sabotagens a serem executadas na capital em prédios e obras públicas. Verbas destinadas aos grupos terroristas. Detalhes sobre o exército dos renegados. Localização do quartel general deles. Quantos eram e qual o treinamento recebido. Qual o custo da manutenção do exercito. Detalhes do conflito que iriam iniciar. Endereços de contatos dentro do País do Vento. Nomes de pessoas ligadas ao gabinete de Gaara. Eles ficam espantados. Tudo estava ali. Ino tinha feito um excelente trabalho, mais uma vez. Ela conseguira encontrar exatamente o que eles precisavam. Gaara olha para ela. Ino não tinha acordado desde que dormira em seu colo. Sai a olha também. – Provavelmente ela vai dormir por horas seguidas. – Gaara volta a olhá-lo com raiva. – Não tente se aproximar dela.

- Não farei isso, não por que tenha medo de você, mas por que sei que a perdi para sempre. Mas, cuide bem dela. – Sai se afasta. Sasuke aparece e se aproxima de Kakashi. – Conseguimos a localização do quartel general deles?

-Sim, Sasuke, Ino conseguiu achar os documentos que precisávamos para evitar essa guerra e mandar o Daimyo do Fogo para a cadeia. Porém ainda precisamos eliminar esses renegados, ou eles se tornaram um perigo no futuro.

-Gaara, não sinto o chákra da Ino. Está tudo bem com ela? –Sasuke pergunta.

-Sim, ela está exausta e quase sem chákra. Está dormindo.

-O que faremos agora, Sensei? - Sasuke pergunta

- Você, Sai e eu iremos nos encontrar com Naruto na fronteira do País da Grama. Gaara fique aqui com Ino. Ela precisa descansar. Se junte a nós quando ela estiver recuperada.

- Só daqui um mês então. – Eles ouvem a voz baixa e sonolenta dela. Ino se senta e olha para todos, com cara de sono. – Sério, vocês não param de falar nunca? Depois dizem que é mulher que fala demais.

Os outros riem e Gaara se aproxima dela abraçando-a. – Você está bem? Precisa de algo? – Os outros se afastam, dando privacidade ao casal.

-Uma banheira cheia de água quente e uma cama bem macia. Pretendo dormir por uma semana. – Ele percebe que ela estava realmente exausta e fica preocupado. Sabia como era arriscado para um ninja ficar sem chákra. – Ino, tente dormir.

-Não consigo. – Ela deita de novo e ele deita ao seu lado, puxando-a para cima dele. – Está melhor assim?

-Muito melhor. – Ela se aconchega e ele a abraça. – Agora durma. Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

-É perigoso ficarmos aqui. Com certeza o Daimyo já sabe que estivemos lá. Aqueles ninjas já estavam a nossa espera. Logo estarão nós procurando.

-Não se preocupe, acho que posso proteger minha namorada.

-Eu sei que pode. – Ela fala de olhos fechados. – Você é o shinobi mais forte de Suna e um dos mais fortes do mundo ninja. E com certeza um dos mais poderosos. Tenho orgulho de estar ao seu lado.

Ele beija a testa dela e acaricia seus cabelos. Sabe que ela está sendo sincera e se sente agradecido. Mais uma vez ela se mostrava diferente do normal.

- Me desculpe pela irritação hoje. Acho que me excedi no mau humor.

- Teve seus motivos, está exausta, gastou muito chákra. E está nesta missão há muito tempo.

-Não estava sozinha. – Ela solta um suspiro. – Não brigue mais com o Sai, ele ajudou muito também e está arrependido.

-Ele a agarrou a força Ino. Você não pode perdoar uma coisa dessas.

-Que eu lembre, você também me agarrou a força na sua casa. Duas vezes. – Ele levanta o queixo dela e a beija. – Não me lembro de você ter lutado para se soltar. Pelo contrário, você pareceu gostar muito. E eu sei que você se sentia atraída por mim.

-Convencido. – Ela soca o peito dele de leve. – Ruivo irritante.

Eles riem e ele a beija novamente. Depois ele a olha sério. –Agora durma. Você precisa descansar. – Ela fecha os olhos. Em poucos minutos ela está dormindo. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela com carinho. Não saberia viver sem ela mais. Ino tinha se tornado importante demais para ele. Ele observa Kakashi e os outros se preparando para partir.

-Vamos nos colocar a caminho do País da Grama. Vocês ficaram bem? – Kakashi se aproxima e olha para o casal abraçado. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Eles corriam um grande perigo, estavam tentando evitar uma guerra, mas olhando para os dois deitados, pareciam um casal normal acampando tranquilamente no meio da floresta.

- Não se preocupe, Kakashi. Assim que Ino estiver em condições nos colocaremos a caminho e nos reuniremos a vocês.

-Avisei Naruto para que ele nos encontre na fronteira. Ele levará um grande contingente. Com certeza amanhã conseguiremos eliminar qualquer possibilidade desta guerra vir a acontecer.

Gaara concorda e os outros se afastam rapidamente. Agora era esperar Ino melhorar e se juntarem á força ninja de Konoha. Ela tinha feito muito para que aquela guerra não acontecesse. Era justo que estivesse lá no final. E ele daria um jeito de levá-la, nem que fosse carregada. Ele a aperta mais forte. Tinha muito orgulho de estar ao lado dela também. Sabia que seriam felizes juntos. Agora era esperar o amanhecer para partirem.

XXX

**(*) Rank SS**: Eu encontrei este texto na Wikipédia: A missão mais difícil. É extremamente perigosa e possui 94,7% de risco de mortes geralmente envolve assassinatos de senhores feudais, chefes de estado. É feita somente por kages e ANBUs altamente qualificados.

XXX

**SaaAngel:** Continue acompanhando e comentando, grande beijo.

**Jaq.:** Não fique com pena do Gaara não, ele é forte, é um shinobi. E a Ino sempre o compensa depois. Beijo.

**Graci-chan: **Que bom que você gostou, espero que seu coração esteja bem agora. Não mate o Naruto ainda, eu preciso dele. Beijo.

**Mayki Seven: **Genial? Eu? Que nada. Genial são vocês que acompanham. Beijo e comente sempre.

**YukiYuri: **Adoro seus comentários. Não fique com raiva de mim, nem da fic. Já está tudo bem com a Ino. E o Gaara não é só um rosto bonito. É um corpo também. Continue comentando. Grande beijo.

**Lil: ** Obrigada pelo elogio. Continue acompanhando e comentando, grande beijo.


	12. Resoluções

Ela acorda e se espreguiça. Sentia-se mais animada e disposta,ela toca o peito do namorado, fazendo um carinho. Gaara pega sua mão e leva aos lábios, beijando-a. – Bom dia, como se sente? Dormiu bem?

-Sim, estou ótima, agora é sua vez de descansar. – Ele a puxa para perto e lhe dá um longo beijo, acariciando sua face em seguida. – Não se preocupe comigo. Não estou cansado.

-Mas você ficou de vigília até a agora, precisa descansar um pouco.

-Eu estou bem. Quer partir já? Acho que nossos amigos estão a nossa espera, no País da Grama. – Ela levanta e se alonga. Gaara também se levanta e acompanha cada movimento dela. Ele a puxa para seus braços. – Será ótimo quando tudo isso terminar. Poderemos voltar para o País do Vento. Você irá comigo, certo?

-Claro. Não vejo a hora de poder ficar um pouco com você em nosso novo apartamento. Ainda não usei banheira de lá. – Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. –Você poderá ficar lá quanto tempo quiser. – Ela o beija. – Vamos?

Eles se põem a caminho, rapidamente. Estavam á quatro horas da fronteira entre os Países do Fogo e da Grama. Eles passam pelas árvores velozmente e logo avistam a Ponte do Céu e Terra. Ino sente um arrepio de excitação. Estavam perto de acabar de vez com aquela tramóia. Eles atravessam a ponte e seguem em frente. Logo estariam no local.

XXX

O Daimyo olhava para a recepção do prédio. Havia corpos espalhados por todo o lugar. Ele tinha ficado desconfiado quando soubera que dois funcionários, um recepcionista e uma faxineira, tinham sido encontrados desmaiados e não se lembravam de nada do que tinha acontecido. Sabia que aquele era um jutsu do clã Yamanaka. Mas Yamanaka Ino estava morta, então havia outra pessoa investigando. Os ninjas estavam ali para proteger o local, mas agora estavam mortos. O Daimyo tinha sido chamado em sua casa antes do dia clarear. Ele sobe até sua sala, abrindo e entrando. Para assustado ao ver a desordem. Gavetas abertas e reviradas, objetos jogados no chão, coisas quebradas. Ele corre e abre a gaveta da mesa, mas vê que os documentos que tinha guardado ali haviam desaparecido. Ele desaba sobre a cadeira. Sabia que estava acabado. Se aqueles documentos caíssem nas mãos de Naruto ou de Gaara, seria o fim de sua liberdade. Iria para a cadeia. Ele precisava fugir para bem longe. Mas ele iria se vingar, um dia ele descobriria quem estava por trás disso. Ele sai do prédio, sem avisar ninguém e rapidamente volta para casa. Meia hora depois ele saia com uma mala em direção ao porto. Iria sumir enquanto ainda podia.

XXX

Eles chegam ao local e vêem vários ninjas da Folha. Há aproximadamente seiscentos metros deles havia uma grande construção quadrada, de dois andares. Naruto os avista e acena para que eles se aproximem. Ao seu lado estavam Sai e Shikamaru. Assim que Ino chega, Shikamaru a olha irritado. – Olá, Yamanaka. Como vai? Desde quando você ataca um membro do meu clã?

-Shikamaru, me perdoe, mas Temari estava muito nervosa e eu fiquei preocupada com o bebê. Não me odeie, por favor. – Shikamaru a olha, depois a abraça. – Sabe que jamais conseguiria odiá-la, minha irmã, mas nunca mais faça isso. – Ela concorda. Naruto olha para eles. – Muito bem, agora que tal vocês começarem a trabalhar? Yamanaka, preciso de informações. Shikamaru, você e Sai dêem cobertura a ela. Sai, comporte-se, não quero ter que mandar prendê-lo por atacar uma parceira de time, agora vão. – Ino olha para Gaara e depois se distancia junto com os outros. Naruto olha para o amigo. – Espero que desculpe Konoha pelo incidente. Foi o próprio Sai que me contou o que tinha acontecido, ele está arrependido e sei que Ino já deve tê-lo perdoado. Ela nunca fica com raiva dos amigos por muito tempo. – Gaara concorda e muda de assunto. Não queria mais discutir aquele episódio. – Como estão as coisas aqui?

-Onoki e os ninjas da Pedra estão do outro lado do prédio, aguardando para invadirem o local. Eu disse a Onoki que tínhamos vários ninjas que poderiam se infiltrar, mas ele queria esperar por Ino. Ela conquistou a confiança dele, o que não é algo muito fácil. – Gaara concorda, tinha percebido que Onoki passara a respeitar Ino durante o jantar em sua casa. Ele observa Ino e os outros que já estavam bem próximos do local. – Onde está Sasuke?

-Ele voltou para casa. Achei que não seria uma boa idéia que o vissem aqui. Depois que tudo acabar eu e Ino negociaremos o perdão dele junto aos outros chefes de estado. – Gaara concorda, seria difícil explicar a presença do Uchiha junto aos ninjas de Konoha.

Ino olhava em volta, enquanto Sai e Shikamaru aguardavam. Eles esperavam que alguém saísse do prédio para que Ino pudesse transferir sua mente. Havia muita movimentação no local. Eles vêem vários ninjas andando por ali. Após alguns minutos, um rapaz se aproxima de onde eles estão. Shikamaru o prende com o Kagemane no Jutsu e Ino executa o Shintenshin no Jutsu, transferindo sua mente. Shikamaru então libera o jutsu e esconde o corpo da companheira. Sai olha para ela. – Volte o mais rápido possível, se precisar de ajuda me chame pelo comunicador. –Ele lhe entrega o aparelho e Ino o coloca no bolso, entrando no prédio. Ela percorre todo o local. Tinha pouco tempo. Havia centenas de tarjas explosivas espalhadas por todo o prédio, ela vê pelo menos quinhentos ninjas ali dentro, continua andando e sai em um grande galpão. Fica surpresa, havia armas ali, muitas armas e munições. Tinha memorizado todo o interior e poderia fazer um mapa do lugar para Naruto. Agora precisava sair do prédio e voltar ao seu corpo. Ela olha para os lados e rapidamente volta para junto dos amigos. – Você demorou Yamanaka. – Ela volta ao seu corpo, o ninja olha assustado para os três, mas Sai rapidamente lhe derruba com um soco forte. Eles voltam para perto de Naruto. – Vocês demoraram, está tudo bem? – Ino concorda e descreve o que tinha visto dentro do prédio. Ela desenha a planta do local e entrega para Naruto. Ele e Gaara estudam o local junto com Shikamaru. Ino olha em volta, e vê vários de seus amigos ali, á espera da ordem para entrar. – Muito bem, Ino fique aqui e coordene a comunicação. Preciso que você coloque um ninja sensorial junto á Onoki, por favor. – Ino concorda. Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra, procurando por Fuu. Logo o encontra.

_-Fuu-sama, preciso de um sensorial ao lado de Onoki, mande alguém que não possa ler pensamentos e também não se ofenda com facilidade. – _Gaara sorri ao ouvir as recomendações da namorada.

_-Certo, Ino-sama. Enviarei __Shinji, está bem?_Ino ouve a mensagem em sua mente. Ela olha para Naruto. – Fuu enviará Yamanaka Shinji até Onoki. – Naruto concorda. – Peça a ele para cercar o perímetro.

_-Fuu-sama, envie sensores e cerque o perímetro, ninguém deverá se aproximar do prédio. _

-_Correto, Ino-sama. _ – Gaara acompanhava a comunicação. Ela o olha e dá um pequeno sorriso que ele retribui.

-Yamanaka, precisamos tirar os ninjas lá de dentro, com a quantidade de tarjas explosivas que você viu, será perigoso entrarmos. Encontre Aburame Shino, quero falar com ele. – Ino concorda e chama Fuu novamente. – _Fuu-sama, preciso encontrar Aburame Shino, quem está próximo? _

_-Ino, __Kaori está próximo á Inuzuka e Aburame. –_Ino agradece e chama pelo outro ninja. –Kaori, Naruto precisa falar com Shino Aburame. –Ino aguarda até ouvir a voz do amigo em sua mente. –_Pronto, Ino. –_Ino se aproxima de Naruto e esticando o corpo tenta colocar a mão sobre sua cabeça. Naruto se abaixa um pouco. –Ainda não cresceu, Yamanaka?

-Engraçadinho. Shino está pronto. – Ino fecha os olhos, ela mantém a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Naruto e com a esquerda ela faz o sinal de jutsu, encostando os dedos indicador e médio ao seu rosto, com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada. Gaara admirava a eficiência de sua namorada. Ela era incrível. Naruto ouve a voz de Shino em sua mente. –_Diga, Naruto estamos posicionados perto da entrada do prédio. _

_ -Shino, preciso tirar os ninjas de dentro do prédio e pegá-los do lado de fora. O prédio está cheio de tarjas explosivas e será perigosa a entrada de nossos ninjas. Infeste o lugar com seus insetos, quando eles saírem os ninjas da Pedra e da Folha darão conta do recado. _

_ -Certo Naruto. Estaremos prontos, basta dar o sinal. _

_-_Aguardem. –Ele se levanta e Ino abre os olhos. – Ino, preciso falar com Onoki sobre a estratégia adotada. Conecte-o, por favor.

-Naruto, vou me posicionar próximo a entrada, ao lado do Aburame, posso eliminar muitos ninjas com a areia. – Gaara avisa. Sabia que poderia ajudar muito.

-Será que é uma boa idéia, Gaara? Você é o Daimyo, não deveria participar de forma ofensiva. Não poderemos garantir sua segurança.

-Como se ele precisasse Naruto. Gaara é tão forte quanto você. – Ino fala olhando com orgulho para o namorado. Sabia que ele queria acabar logo com aquele ataque. – Está bem. Mas espere que eu fale com Onoki. –Ino chama pelo ninja que deveria estar ao lado do Tsuchikage. -_Shinji, Naruto quer falar com Onoki-sama._

_-Aguarde, Ino-sama, vou conectá-lo. -_Ino aguarda. – _Ino-sama, estou com problemas, Onoki-sama diz que não aceita se conectar para comunicação. Diz que apenas aceita que você o conecte. -_Ino solta um suspiro de exasperação. –Certo, Shinji, aguarde um pouco. –Ela olha para Naruto, irritada. –Problemas, Yamanaka?

-Aquele velho teimoso e desconfiado, não aceita se conectar. Ele exige minha presença.

Naruto pragueja em voz alta e pensa um pouco. –Tudo bem, vá ate ele, mas deixe claro que essa é uma demonstração de boa vontade para um futuro aliado. Não gosto de idéia de não tê-la por perto em uma ofensiva com esta. Deixe a comunicação comigo aberta. E peça a Fuu que mande outro ninja para comunicação. E, Ino, volte logo. – Ino concorda e chama por Shinji novamente. – _Shinji, avise Onoki-sama que eu estou indo até aí._

-_Certo, Ino-sama, estaremos aguardando. _– Ino chama por Fuu. – _Fuu-sama, eu vou auxiliar Shinji junto ao Tsuchikage, você precisa mandar outro ninja sensorial para ficar junto ao Hokage. Mande alguém que esteja de bom humor e que não se irrite facilmente, Naruto-sama está estressado, acho que não dormiu o suficiente._

-Muito engraçadinha, Yamanaka, saiba que tenho uma pilha de missões só aguardando seu retorno.

-Esqueça Naruto, Ino irá morar comigo no País do Vento quando esta ofensiva acabar. Arrume outro investigador para enviar em missões daqui para frente. – Gaara fala olhando sério para o amigo. Naruto olha para os dois. – Gaara, espero que você e seu irmão entendam que estão me tirando minha melhor investigadora e uma grande amiga, cuidem bem dela. Ino infernize a vida do Kazekage tanto quanto você infernizou a minha nos últimos anos. – Ela ri do comentário. Sabia que sentiria saudade de Naruto, apesar das discussões, ela o respeitava e admirava. – Não se preocupe Naruto, pretendo trabalhar em Suna com a mesma eficiência e dedicação que trabalhei em Konoha e tenho certeza de que o Kazekage não se importará em me enviar para Konoha em missão, caso você precise.

-Não posso responder pelo meu irmão, mas eu não pretendo deixar você sair do meu lado. – Gaara a puxa para seus braços. Na verdade não gostaria que ela continuasse correndo tanto perigo como estava acostumada. – Sabe que como minha esposa sempre será alvo para meus inimigos, terá que tomar mais cuidado.

-Eu sei me defender, Gaara. Mas entendo o que você diz, não quero que você fique preocupado cada vez que eu sair em missão. Pretendo trabalhar mais como suporte dentro do laboratório, está bem assim? Posso trabalhar no processamento de provas. – Ele concorda e a beija. Ino era inteligente e entendera que sua vida seria diferente a partir do momento em que se casassem. –Naruto, Fuu já está lhe enviando outro sensorial, eu vou me juntar aos ninjas da Pedra. – Ela acaba de falar e sai correndo bem rápido.

-Você é um homem de sorte, Gaara. Tenho certeza de que serão felizes. Pretendem se casar em Konoha?

-Na verdade não tinha pensado nisso, mas acho que Ino gostará de se casar lá junto dos amigos. Mas teremos que fazer uma cerimônia em Suna também. – Alguns minutos depois, eles vêem uma ninja loira de olhos azuis se aproximando. A moça faz uma reverência. –Naruto-sama, Fuu-sama me enviou para ajudá-los com a comunicação.

-Certo, Mariko, preciso falar com Onoki-sama. Descubra se Yamanaka Ino já chegou junto á ele, por favor. – A moça chama por Ino e aguarda. – _Pronto, estou aqui junto á Onoki. Diga a Naruto que podemos nos conectar. _- Ino tinha acabado de chegar ao lado dos ninjas da Pedra. Onoki a olhava sério, Ino estende a mão e coloca sobre a cabeça do Tsuchikage e aguarda. Logo Onoki ouve a voz de Naruto em sua mente. _– Onoki-sama, pretendemos tirar os ninjas de dentro do prédio e rendê-los do lado de fora. Há tarjas explosivas espalhadas por todo o local, não será seguro entrarmos lá. O Daimyo do Vento irá se juntar aos nossos ninjas na entrada do prédio. Mande o maior número possível de shinobis para lá. _

-_Quantos ninjas você pretende enviar Naruto? Mandarei a mesma quantidade._ – Ino disfarça um sorriso, o homem era extremamente difícil, mas ela gostava dele.

_- Mandarei todos os ninjas da Folha que estão aqui, aproximadamente trezentos shinobis. Gaara e eu também estaremos lá. Os ninjas da Areia não chegarão á tempo. Porém conseguimos avisar Kankuro e sua escolta quando estavam a caminho de Suna, ele deve chegar logo aqui._

_- Está bem Naruto, mandarei trezentos ninjas também. O restante ficará aqui comigo. Eu não pretendo me juntar a você e Gaara-sama, estou com dor nas costas. _

_-Sinto em ouvir isso, Onoki. Gostaria de recebê-lo em nossa vila, será uma honra. Enviei Yamanaka Ino até você em sinal de boa vontade, espero que aprecie isso._

_- Eu aprecio, Naruto. Imagino que ela estará lá para negociarmos os termos de nossa aliança, estou certo? – _Naruto ouve isso e olha para Gaara, sabia que o amigo não gostaria disso, ele queria que Ino voltasse com ele para o País do Vento. _ – Não posso prometer que Yamanaka Ino ainda estará em Konoha, quando o recebermos lá, mas com certeza o novo líder do clã Yamanaka terá um grande prazer em recebê-lo ao meu lado. _

-_ Depois discutiremos sobre isso Naruto. Agora vamos eliminar este exército de renegados. -_Onoki fecha a comunicação ente eles.

-Eu não sei como Ino conseguiu conquistar a confiança desse homem, ele é impossível. Aconteceu algo estranho durante o jantar? Algo que pudesse justificar essa admiração que ele sente por sua namorada?

Gaara pensa um pouco, na verdade ele ficara tão irritado durante o jantar na casa de Onoki por conta da atenção que Ino estava dedicando á Hisashi, que não prestara muita atenção ao resto. Percebera que Hana tentava chamar sua atenção, mas estava mais interessado em Ino. Lembrava que Hana tinha começado a sentir dores de cabeça repentinamente e que Ino a aliviara do mal estar. Ele comenta isso com Naruto que começa a rir. – Hana é aquela sua ex-namorada de que me falou uma vez correto? Ino sabia sobre ela? – Gaara confirma, ele e Naruto eram grandes amigos e ele tinha lhe contado sobre Hana. – Ela começou a sentir dor de cabeça de repente e você não desconfiou de nada?

- Do que está falando, Naruto? – Gaara pergunta confuso.

-Gaara, Ino é a líder de um clã especializado em infiltração e espionagem, mas também em tortura. O avô de Ino desenvolveu jutsus para provocar dor, como forma de obter informação. Provocar dor de cabeça em várias intensidades é um desses jutsus, pelo jeito Ino se irritou com Hana por algum motivo e á torturou um pouco e Onoki percebeu, com certeza deve ter ficado admirado pelo potencial de sua namorada.

Gaara pensa um pouco, Hana começou a sentir dor de cabeça quando começou a falar sobre o relacionamento que eles mantiveram no passado. Aquilo o tinha ferido, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Então Ino tinha dado um jeito de Hana deixá-lo em paz? Ele sorri, mais uma vez Ino se preocupara com seu bem-estar. Ele olha para o amigo. – É melhor nos juntarmos aos outros.

XXX

Ino olhava para Onoki, o homem lhe parecia cansado. – Onoki-sama, gostaria que eu aliviasse sua dor nas costas? – Ele confirma e então Ino lhe aplica um ninjutsu médico. Onoki então olha para ela agradecido. –Se você já não estivesse comprometida, eu a pediria em casamento. – Ino não pode deixar de sorrir. – É uma pena que eu não o tenha conhecido antes, Onoki-sama. – Ambos riem. –Sabaku no Gaara é um homem de muita sorte. – Ele olha em volta, perto deles estavam Hisashi e Hana, esta última mantinha o máximo possível de distância de Ino. – Venha comigo, Ino, gostaria de conversar com você em particular. – Ino o olha sério e o acompanha até um ponto um pouco distante de onde estão próximo de algumas árvores, ela então o ouve com atenção e respeito.

Quando ele termina de falar olha para a jovem a sua frente. – Conto com sua discrição, Ino. Você demonstrou ser digna de minha confiança. Gostaria de contar com seu apoio.

- Farei o que for possível para auxiliá-lo, Onoki-sama. E tenho certeza de que tanto Gaara quanto Naruto farão o mesmo. Pode contar com a força de seus aliados. – Ele concorda com a cabeça.

Depois eles ficam observando a movimentação dos ninjas da Pedra que partem em direção ao prédio. Passado algum tempo, Ino olha para o Tsuchikage. – Ainda precisa de mim, Onoki-sama? Tenho que voltar para perto de Naruto.

-Quero falar com o Daimyo do Vento. – Ino concorda e chama por Mariko.

_-Mariko, o Tsuchikage quer falar com Gaara-sama. Pode nos conectar? _

-Gaara-sama, Onoki-sama quer falar-lhe. – Gaara concorda e se abaixa para que a ninja coloque a mão sobre sua cabeça.

-_Gaara, pretendo voltar a Vila da Pedra, estou muito cansado para esse tipo de evento. Portanto vou deixar-lhe no comando de meus ninjas. Ino acompanhará o restante de meu exército, caso precisem de mais homens. Estou partindo com dois shibonis como escolta._

_-Tudo bem, Onoki. Diga a Ino que nos encontre na saída do prédio, nós a aguardaremos lá. _

_-Certo, diga a Naruto que pretendo visitar Konoha em breve, Ino irá falar com ele antes. Já passei minhas instruções á ela. _–Ino não pode deixar de sorrir, o homem parecia esquecer que ela era uma ninja da Folha e que Gaara era seu namorado. Onoki falava como se ela fosse sua subordinada. Gaara pensava o mesmo

-_Onoki, não posso responder por Yamanaka Ino, ela é uma kunoichi de Konoha, ainda. _

_-Sim, mas eu quero que ela seja a minha ninja de comunicação entre minha vila e as vilas da Folha e da Areia. – _Onoki fecha a comunicação e despedindo-se de Ino, se afasta em direção á sua vila. Ino o acompanha com os olhos e depois solta um suspiro, olhando em volta. Havia mais cem ninjas da Pedra ali. Onoki lhe tinha pedido que os comandasse até o prédio. Ela chama dois capitães que estavam próximos e dá ordens para que todos a acompanhem. Rápido eles se dirigem ao local onde estavam Naruto e Gaara.

Gaara observa a quantidade de ninjas da Pedra se deslocando em direção ao prédio. Ino estava entre eles. Ela pede aos capitães que esperem juntos aos outros ninjas da Pedra e se aproxima do namorado. Ele e Naruto já estavam a postos. – Estamos prontos. – Naruto então dá o sinal para Shino que rapidamente, junto com outros ninjas do clã Aburame, envia uma enorme quantidade de insetos para dentro do prédio. Eles ficam aguardando, não demora muito e vários ninjas começam a correr para fora. Rapidamente eles vão sendo capturados. Logo os ninjas que vêem atrás percebem que há algo errado e a batalha começa. Gaara levanta uma grande muralha utilizando a areia do solo e cerca os ninjas, aprisionando-os. Ele também cria duas enormes mãos de areia e segura outros ninjas que tentam fugir. A balança pendia favoravelmente para os ninjas da Folha e da Pedra. Ino vê Kankuro se aproximando de onde eles estão.

-Atrasado como sempre, Sabaku. – O amigo sorri para ela e depois se vira para o irmão. – Precisa de ajuda, ou devo cuidar de sua namorada por você.

- Ino pode se cuidar sozinha. Coordene os ninjas da Pedra que ainda não entraram na luta. Eles devem ficar na retaguarda, caso alguém consiga passar por nós.

Kankuro concorda e se afasta. Ino lutava contra dois ninjas renegados. Os dois eram bons mas ela era melhor e rapidamente ambos estão caídos. Explosões são ouvidas e Ino olha para o prédio. Ninjas saiam de lá lançando kunais com tarjas explosivas enroladas. Ela se preocupa. – Naruto não esqueça que essas kunais podem conter veneno.

-Já pensei nisso. A equipe médica está a postos com várias doses do antídoto criados por você e Sakura. Shizune e Tsunade estão lá. E provavelmente Sakura também, ela estava junto com Kankuro.

Ino continua olhando a saída do prédio e vê uma figura conhecida. Ela para de lutar e observa Nogushi Ayako saindo do prédio. Ela atira um kunai, sem intenção de acertá-lo, apenas para chamar sua atenção. Ayako olha para frente vê Ino parada há alguns metros.

-Pensei que estivesse morta.

-Sinto decepcioná-lo.

-Não faz mal, pretende corrigir isso agora. – Ino ri. – Acha mesmo que pode me matar? Por favor, você não tem competência para isso. Não conseguiu nem me assustar quando eu estava presa.

-Você teve sorte, seu amante estava nos vigiando, senão eu a teria feito confessar qualquer coisa que eu quisesse.

-Tortura não me assusta, Ayako, nem ameaças. – Gaara observava Ino e Ayako, enquanto lutava. Ino parecia subestimar a força do outro.

- Vou matá-la e depois sairei daqui.

-Yamanaka, acabe com ele logo. – Naruto tinha reconhecido o nome do outro. Sabia que ele tentará obter informações de Ino quando ela estivera presa em Suna.

-Pode deixar Naruto. – Dizendo isso ela investe e direção ao outro que sem alternativa se defende com kunais. Ele era forte, mas Ino era rápida, ela o atinge no ombro e se afasta. – Pretende mesmo me matar? Só se for de tédio. – O outro se irrita e tenta acertá-la com uma kunai que Ino bloqueia e joga longe. – Então Ayako, quando vai começar a me atacar de verdade?

- Sua vadia. – Novamente ele tenta atacá-la e novamente Ino o bloqueia. Ela atira várias shurikens e o acerta nas mãos, braços e peito. O homem cai de joelhos e Ino aguarda. – Entregue-se e será poupado.

Ayako levanta os braços. – Eu me rendo. – Ino se aproxima com cuidado. Sabia que o homem era traiçoeiro. – Muito bem, fique de pé e coloque suas armas no chão. – O homem obedece. – Agora vire de costas e coloque suas mãos para trás. – Novamente o homem obedece e rapidamente um ninja da Pedra que estava próximo o prende com uma corda e depois o leva para junto dos outros. Os renegados que ainda lutavam e que viram o chefe deles se entregando, também param de lutar e se entregam. São rapidamente amarrados e colocados juntos com os demais. Logo a ofensiva chega ao fim. Ino se aproxima do namorado e o abraça pela cintura.

-Agora acabou. – Ele concorda e beija o alto da cabeça dela. Naruto chega perto também e Ino olha para ele. -Naruto, preciso falar com você. É sobre Onoki. – Ino se afasta de Gaara e olha para Naruto.

-Tudo bem Ino. Vocês irão para a capital do Vento ou voltaram a Konoha?

-Iremos para Konoha, é melhor terminarmos tudo antes de voltarmos para casa. – Gaara responde. Ele olha para a namorada. – Você deve ter coisas a fazer lá. Posso ficar mais dois dias, depois devo voltar à capital do Vento. Naruto você tem noticias do Daimyo do Fogo?

-Kakashi e a ANBU foram para a capital do Fogo prendê-lo, Mifune já foi comunicado sobre todo o incidente e eu já o avisei que não pretendo assumir o posto de Senhor Feudal. Não sirvo para isso.

Gaara sorri, realmente Naruto iria enlouquecer em poucos dias. Ele fica preocupado, com certeza a prioridade seria escolher um novo Daimyo do Fogo, então ele ficaria mais tempo no cargo de Daimyo do Vento. Ele solta um suspiro. Pelo jeito levaria meses até que ele pudesse voltar a Suna. Ele puxa Ino para seus braços.

-Ino, conversaremos sobre Onoki em Konoha, então.

-O que faremos com os prisioneiros?

-Pretendo mandá-los para as vilas de origem, para que sejam punidos pelos seus Kages. Pelo visto têm ninjas de quase todas as vilas aqui. No momento vamos prendê-los dentro deste prédio mesmo. Os ninjas da Pedra e da Folha que estão aqui farão a segurança do local. Mandarei avisar as outras vilas hoje mesmo e com certeza em dois dias eles terão sido levados daqui. Não houve muitos feridos, eles não esperavam ser descobertos tão facilmente e não ofereceram muita resistência. - Naruto se afasta e deixa o casal a sós, Gaara a puxa para um beijo. – Você me deixou impressionado com suas habilidades. – Ela sorri e depois fica séria novamente. – Hana estava lá, mas manteve distância.

-Acho que ela não queria ter dor de cabeça de novo. – Ino olha para ele apreensiva. – Como descobriu?

-Naruto me contou.

-Não ficou zangado? Achei que você não fosse gostar do que fiz a sua ex-namorada.

- Ela mereceu. – Ele a puxa de encontro ao peito. – Você fez aquilo por que percebeu que ela me deixou chateado. Não queria reconhecer, mas ela me atingiu. Obrigado por tê-la feito ficar quieta. – Ino o beija com carinho. – Não precisa me agradecer, gosto de usar minhas habilidades para ajudá-lo. – Eles ficam abraçados até Kankuro se aproximar. – Olá, Ino. Naruto disse que vocês vão para Konoha? – Os dois confirmam. – Então eu irei para Suna imediatamente. Quando pretendem voltar a Capital?

-Daqui dois dias. Ino precisa ajeitar as coisas dela e falar com Naruto.

-Certo, então me despeço aqui. Sakura irá comigo. Naruto cancelou a suspensão dela, mas concedeu dez dias de férias a titulo de prêmio pela participação no caso de Nishimura. Gaara, Temari decidiu se mudar para Konoha, mas ela vai falar com você a respeito.

- Já esperava por isso. – Ele olha para Kankuro um pouco triste. – Parece que vamos nos separar por algum tempo. Mas espero estar de volta a Suna em breve.

- Espero que sim, ser Kazekage é muito difícil, tenho trabalhado quatorze horas por dia, quase todos os dias. Sakura tem me ajudado, mas assim mesmo gostaria de voltar ao meu posto de conselheiro. Vejo vocês quando forem a Suna. – Ele dá um selinho em Ino, o que provoca um olhar enciumado em Gaara e se despede do irmão, se retirando em seguida. Ino percebe o ciúme do namorado e encosta-se a seu peito. – Não seja bobo, eu e seu irmão somos amigos há anos. – Ele concorda com a cabeça e pega a mão dela. – Vamos, temos que seguir para Konoha. - Eles se põem a caminho. Talvez agora eles pudessem relaxar e namorarem um pouco.

XXX

Eles chegam a Konoha no inicio da noite. Estavam todos cansados, mas felizes. Até que enfim aquele pesadelo terminara. Gaara e os irmãos não correriam mais perigo e com certeza a possibilidade de uma guerra estava afastada.

-Ino, vou falar com Kakashi e encontro com vocês em sua casa, daqui mais ou menos uma hora, tudo bem?

-Certo. Nos vemos lá então. – Ino e Gaara se dirigem a casa dela. Ela abre a porta e ele entra, puxando-a para si. – Que tal um banho a dois?

-Esqueça. Eu estou precisando de um banho de imersão, e logo Naruto estará aqui. Com certeza Shikamaru e sua irmã também virão e eu preciso pensar no jantar para todos. Acho que terá que tomar banho sozinho desta vez, Gaara-sama.

-Nem pensar, você vem comigo. – Ele praticamente a arrasta para o banheiro e a despe, colocando-a dentro do Box, enquanto Ino ria. – Você não sabe mais tomar banho sozinho?

-Não, eu gosto de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, embaixo da água quente. – Ele a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. – Eu te amo, Ino. Logo estaremos juntos para sempre. Nos casaremos e teremos os cinco filhos que você está planejando, só não sei como pretende cuidar de tantas crianças.

-Pretendo parar de trabalhar como shinobi, para me dedicar aos nossos filhos. – Ela responde séria. – Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena e meu pai saia em muitas missões, então eu o via pouco. Passei a maior parte de minha infância morando com a família do Shikamaru. A mãe dele não trabalhava e se dedicava a família. É assim que pretendo fazer também. Cuidar de você e de nossos filhos.

Ele a olha com carinho. Ele também não tivera mãe e o pai sempre o odiara. Ele a aperta junto ao peito. – Você será uma mãe maravilhosa. Mas será muito interessante ter tantas pessoas lendo pensamentos na mesma casa.

-Ou se transformando em areia e se espalhando por todo o lado. –Ambos riem. Gaara sentia-se feliz como nunca tinha sido antes. – Acho que preciso agradecer a Naruto.

-Do que está falando? – Ela pergunta curiosa. – De nós. Se ele não tivesse insistido comigo de levá-la para fazer minha escolta, agora não estaríamos juntos.

-Você não parecia muito inclinado a me levar, mas com certeza levaria a loira que conheceu na festa com o maior prazer.

-Realmente, você estava linda, sexy e maravilhosa, acho que me apaixonei na mesma hora em que te vi. Fiquei contente ao ver que você conhecia minha irmã. Achei que seria mais fácil para vê-la.

- Seus irmãos são ótimos, você tem sorte de tê-los ao seu lado. – Ela o beija e ele acaricia as suas costas enquanto pensava nas palavras dela. – Sim, eu tenho muita sorte mesmo. Mas agora ficaremos separados. Faz anos que moramos juntos na mesma casa. Eu pensava que voltaria logo para Suna, mas vejo que me enganei.

-Acha que teremos que ficar muito tempo na capital? – Ele confirma e ela solta um suspiro. – Não sei o que farei lá. Preciso arrumar uma ocupação. – Ela pensa um pouco e depois dá um sorriso. – Acho que tenho uma idéia, mas precisarei de Temari, vou falar com ela hoje, no jantar. – Ele a beija e a encosta na parede, ela sorri. Gaara gostava de fazer amor durante o banho. Já era hábito para eles. Ele a ergue e Ino passa as pernas pela cintura dele, puxando-o para mais perto e sentindo-o penetrá-la com cuidado. Ele a olha, nunca tinha feito amor no banho antes de conhecê-la, Ino era única em muitas coisas. Ele a ouve gemendo e intensifica os movimentos, logo ambos atingem o orgasmo juntos. Ele a solta, beijando-a longamente. Ela o empurra com gentileza. – Vamos sair daqui logo, antes que Naruto apareça.

-E como ele entraria aqui? Eu tranquei a porta.

-Ele tem a chave, assim como seu irmão e Shikamaru.

Para Gaara era estranho que outras pessoas entrassem em sua casa sem a presença dele, esperava que Ino não distribuísse a chave da casa deles para os amigos. Ela o olha e percebe que Gaara não aprovava aquela prática. – Gaara, como eu saio muito em missões, Naruto e Shikamaru me ajudam nos cuidados com a casa. E Sabaku às vezes aparecia sem avisar, quando estava de passagem voltando de alguma missão, então eu lhe dei a chave para que pudesse entrar e passar a noite, ou alguns dias. São meus amigos, alias meus melhores amigos e gostam de estar em minha casa.

Ele concorda. Eles se vestem e Ino sai por um corredor, seguida por Gaara. Eles chegam a cozinha e Gaara fica impressionado com o local. A cozinha de Ino era ampla e bem equipada. Uma mesa grande com oito cadeiras, armários embutidos, um grande fogão, freezer e geladeira. Sobre uma bancada havia vários eletrodomésticos. Através de uma grande porta de vidro, Gaara podia ver o pátio externo. O lugar era lindo. Uma grande piscina, com algumas espreguiçadeiras. Um espaço coberto com uma churrasqueira, mesas e cadeiras de ferro. Um jardim bem tratado com flores coloridas. Havia também dois bancos de balanço com cobertura. Luzes instaladas próximas ao chão iluminavam um pouco o lugar. Ino abre a porta e o convida a sair para conhecer o local. Ela acende as luzes e observa o namorado. – Este lugar é maravilhoso, Ino. Mas não é muito grande para uma pessoa só?

-Sim, mas eu nunca estou só, sempre que estou em Konoha, um amigo se hospeda comigo. Shikamaru sempre fica aqui comigo. É raro não ter ninguém por aqui. Por que não se senta um pouco aqui fora, esta mais fresco. Vou até o restaurante da mãe do Chouji comprar o jantar. Não vai dar tempo de preparar nada.

-Eu vou com você, afinal você se atrasou por minha culpa. – Ela o olha sorrindo. – Pois você pode me atrasar sempre que quiser. –Eles saem. A noite já estava escura e as luzes da rua estavam acesas. A noite estava morna, já estava chegando o verão em Konoha. Eles caminham até o restaurante. Ino entra junto com Gaara e vê várias pessoas viraram a cabeça para olhá-los, ela segue até a cozinha e entra. – Sra. Ackimichi, boa noite, posso entrar?

-Olá, Ino-chan, como é bom vê-la viva, minha filha. – Ino para e a olha, ela tinha esquecido do funeral. – Me desculpe por aquilo, Sra. Akimichi, mas foi necessário. – A outra a abraça com carinho. Depois ela vê Gaara parado junto à porta e lhe faz uma reverência. – Gaara-sama, por favor, entre, seja bem-vindo. – Gaara entra e olha a sua volta, vê quatro pessoas trabalhando ali dentro. A Sra. Akimichi volta sua atenção para Ino. – Em que posso ajudá-la?

-Preciso de jantar para seis pessoas. – A outra chama um rapaz que se aproxima com um grande sorriso para Ino. – Ino-sama, que bom vê-la. – Ino também lhe sorri. A Sra. Akimichi pede que ele prepare o pedido de Ino. – O que vai querer desta vez, Ino-sama?

-Yakissoba, ramém, saladas, sushimi, uma porção grande de arroz com nozes e doces. – O rapaz anota tudo. – Pode deixar, quer esperar ou prefere que eu mande entregar lá?

Ino pensa um pouco, Naruto já deveria estar em sua casa e ela precisava conversar com ele sobre Onoki. – Por favor, mande entregar em minha casa. – O rapaz concorda e ela e Gaara saem juntos, voltando para casa dela. – Você vai adorar a comida da Sra. Akimichi, ela cozinha muito bem.

-Melhor que você? – Ele pergunta puxando-a para perto. – Muito melhor. - Ino entra em casa e encontra Naruto e Hinata sentados juntos no sofá. Assim que ela entra, Hinata se afasta do namorado, muito vermelha e se levanta fazendo uma pequena reverência para Gaara. – Boa noite Gaara-sama, boa noite Ino-chan.

-Boa noite, Hinata. É bom vê-la. – Gaara cumprimenta a kunoichi também e se senta puxando Ino para seu lado. Naruto olha sério para os dois. – Temos um grande problema, o Daimyo do Fogo fugiu.

– Droga, Naruto, como isso foi acontecer?

-Ele chegou ao escritório e encontrou vários corpos e sua sala revirada. É claro que desconfiou de nós e desapareceu. Só temos a informação de que ele foi para o porto, e mais nada.

-Espere Naruto, acho que tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar. – Os outros olham para Ino que sorri para Gaara. – Nogushi Ayako, com certeza ele sabe alguma coisa. Poderíamos trazê-lo aqui para interrogatório.

Ela e Naruto olham para Gaara a espera de uma resposta. – Seria uma boa idéia. Você consegue se comunicar com Yamanaka Fuu a esta distância? – Ela confirma. - Sim eu posso pedir a Fuu que mande trazerem Ayako até aqui. Mas eu quero interrogá-lo. Temos algumas pendências a acertar. – Ino fala séria. Ela queria um acerto de contas com o inquiridor.

-Tudo bem, pode chamá-lo então, mas Naruto gostaria que você mandasse uma mensagem ao meu irmão falando a respeito. – Naruto concorda. Ino se concentra, fazendo o sinal com a mão. Logo ela consegue se conectar a Fuu. – _Fuu-sama._ – Ela chama e ouve a voz do outro em sua mente. – _Ino-sama, já chegaram a Konoha?_

_-Sim estamos em Konoha. Preciso que Nogushi Ayako seja escoltado até Konoha, ele deve chegar aqui ao amanhecer._

_-Certo Ino-sama, amanhã ele estará aí. – _Ino encerra a comunicação. Está cansada, tinha usado muito chákra, devido à distância.Gaara percebe o cansaço da namorada. – Você está bem?- Ela confirma e encosta a cabeça no peito dele, que a abraça e beija na testa. – Quer se deitar um pouco?

-Não precisa, estou bem, só um pouco cansada. O jantar deve chegar logo, vou colocar a mesa.

-Negativo, fique aí, eu e Hinata arrumamos lá, Shikamaru vem para cá também? - Ino confirma com a cabeça. – Certo, descanse então, depois falamos sobre Onoki. – Naruto e Hinata se retiram em direção à cozinha e Gaara a coloca deitada no sofá, com a cabeça dela em seu colo. – Está confortável? – Ela confirma e fecha os olhos. – Melhor só dormindo em cima de você.

-Coitado do meu irmão, foi transformado em colchão e travesseiro. – Eles ouvem a voz de Temari que descia as escadas seguida por Shikamaru. Ino abre os olhos e volta a fechar em seguida. – Quando vocês chegaram?

-Antes de vocês. Estávamos lá em cima e ouvimos vocês no banho. Alias Ino, acho que você deveria construir um banheiro a prova de som. – Gaara fica sem graça. Temari e Shikamaru se sentam no outro sofá e olham para Ino. – Você está bem, Loira? Parece exausta. Foi o banho? – Gaara olha irritado para Temari que ri. – Eu me comuniquei com Fuu no País da Grama. – Temari a olha surpresa. – Ino, não é muito longe para uma comunicação sensorial?

-Sim e consome mais chákra, mas eu precisava falar com Fuu ainda hoje. – Ela olha para Shikamaru. – O Daimyo do Fogo fugiu e eu pedi a Fuu que traga Nogushi Ayako para ser interrogado.

-Acreditamos que ele tenha informações sobre Daimyo que possam dar uma pista de onde ele possa estar, mas não sabia que isso a deixaria tão cansada. – Gaara fala acariciando o rosto dela. – Me dê cinco minutos e estarei bem. – Eles ouvem batidas na porta e Shikamaru atende, era o rapaz do restaurante com o jantar deles. Shikamaru acompanha o entregador até a cozinha e Temari vai atrás. Ino olha para o namorado e começa a rir. Ele a olha curioso. – Sua irmã é terrível.

-Ela nunca tinha se atrevido a me provocar desse jeito antes. – Ino se senta e o beija. – Não ligue para ela. Afinal ela tem razão, nós fizemos muito barulho mesmo.

– Tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez. – Ela levanta e o puxa. – Venha, vamos jantar estou faminta.

Eles chegam à cozinha e vêem que os outros estavam no pátio. – Ino decidimos jantar aqui fora, está uma noite linda.

-Por mim tudo bem. – Eles se acomodam para jantar. Depois de alguns minutos, Gaara se vira para Ino. – Você tem razão, a comida é deliciosa.

- A mãe de Chouji é uma excelente cozinheira. O restaurante dela é bem freqüentado. Vocês viram se Chouji estava lá? – Shikamaru pergunta, fazia tempo que não via o amigo e queria se desculpar por ter mentido para ele, sobre a morte de ambos.

-Chouji esta na academia, Shikamaru. Ele esta organizando o próximo exame chuunin.

-É verdade, tinha me esquecido do exame chunnin. Será no final do próximo mês, certo? – Ino comenta. Naruto confirma e se vira para Gaara. – Você virá? Os alunos estão contando com sua presença.

-Sim, eu pretendo vir, agora que as coisas estão calmas, não haverá problemas em viajar entre os dois países. – Ele olha para Temari. – Kankuro me disse que você decidiu ficar morando aqui em Konoha.

-É verdade. Eu e Shikamaru decidimos fixar residência aqui, só precisamos encontrar uma casa, o apartamento é muito pequeno para uma criança.

-Ino, estava pensando se você não teria interesse em vender a casa que era do seu pai. Seria ótimo, o bairro é tranqüilo e seguro.

- A casa está fechada há muito tempo e vocês terão que fazer uma reforma. Mas não pretendo vendê-la. – Eles olham para ela, decepcionados, mas ela dá um sorriso. – Ela será meu presente de casamento para vocês.

-Ino você enlouqueceu? Não pode dar uma casa de presente para nós.

-Por que não? A casa é minha e eu faço com ela o que quiser. Você é como um irmão e eu devo muito a sua família por ter me acolhido desde pequena. Está decidido, amanhã eu vou falar com o advogado e passo a escritura para vocês. – Ela continua comendo, enquanto os outros a observavam. Shikamaru olha para Gaara. – Você concorda com isso? –Gaara olha para a namorada e depois para a irmã. – Eu pagarei a reforma. Será o meu presente de casamento.

Temari e Shikamaru se olham e sorriem para o outro casal. – Bom, como vocês já ganharam a casa, acho que podem marcar a data logo, certo? – Os dois concordam e Naruto olha para Gaara. – Ótimo, e quanto a vocês? Já marcaram a data?

-Poderíamos casar juntos, o que acham? – Temari pergunta, olhando para o irmão. Gaara olha para a namorada. – O que você acha?

-Adorei a idéia. Poderíamos marcar a data para perto do exame chuunin, assim aproveitaríamos a viagem.

-Perfeito, mas Ino isso nos dá pouco mais de um mês para prepararmos tudo. Será que dá tempo?

-Eu posso ajudar vocês e tenho certeza que Tenten e Sakura também gostariam de ajudá-los. –Hinata fala com um sorriso.

-Muito bem, então está decidido. – Gaara fala, beijando Ino em seguida. Estava feliz, logo estariam casados.

-Temari, o que você pretende fazer aqui em Konoha? Vai continuar trabalhando como shinobi?

-Não. Agora eu não posso cumprir missões e depois com o bebê pequeno, não será possível sair da vila. Acho que terei que encontrar outra coisa para fazer.

-Pensei o mesmo, acho que eu e Gaara teremos que ficar muito tempo ainda na capital, e eu também preciso encontra uma ocupação, então eu me lembrei do que Tenten falou sobre as roupas do País do Vento serem mais bonitas. Pensei em abrir uma loja aqui e vender roupas importadas de lá. Você poderia cuidar da loja durante uma parte do dia e eu faria as compras lá e mandaria os produtos. Poderíamos contratar um serviço de transportes e uma funcionária para ajudá-la, o que acha? – Shikamaru e Gaara olhavam para as duas. Se elas arrumassem uma ocupação com certeza se sentiriam mais felizes nos novos lares.

- Ótima idéia. Você tem muito bom gosto e com certeza terá facilidade em realizar as compras. Mas aonde montaríamos a loja?

- Podemos alugar uma casa no centro de Konoha. Naruto você sabe se tem algum imóvel lá para alugar?

-Acho que sim Ino, mas preciso verificar. Vocês poderiam contratar a namorada do Lee, ela é civil e está procurando emprego aqui em Konoha para poder ficar perto dele.

-E quanto as taxas de exportação, Gaara? – Eles continuam conversando sobre a abertura da loja. Gaara olhava para a namorada orgulhoso. Ela tinha conseguido resolver o problema dela e de Temari. Sabia que Ino tinha condições de tocar o empreendimento sem dificuldade. Era inteligente e observadora. Eles terminam a refeição e entram na casa.

-Ino está muito tarde, conversamos amanhã sobre Onoki. Eu estou cansado e posso ver que vocês também estão. Falamo-nos amanhã tudo bem?

Ino concorda e Naruto e Hinata se despedem. Gaara abraça Ino. – Você está exausta. Vamos dormir.

-Pode parar Gaara, se você acha que vou deixá-lo dormir, está muito enganado. – Ele ri e a beija, na verdade não estava com vontade nenhuma de dormir. Eles se separam e Ino o puxa em direção ao quarto dela.

XXX

-O que você tem para fazer hoje? – Gaara acariciava as costas dela. Ino estava enroscada nele. Ela ergue o rosto e apóia o queixo no peito dele. – Preciso ir até o Prédio da Inteligência ver se Ayako já está disponível para interrogatório, depois vou procurar uma casa no centro de Konoha para montar a loja, vou até o escritório do advogado para fazer a transferência do imóvel para o Shikamaru e a Temari e, também, dar entrada nos papéis para a abertura da loja. E você, o que pretende fazer?

-Eu vou com você até o Prédio da Inteligência. Ayako é um problema do País do Vento.

-Certo, mas eu vou interrogá-lo sem interferência de ninguém, certo? Meus métodos são um pouco diferentes de Suna.

-Ino eu não gosto de tortura física. Por mim Ayako não estaria mais trabalhando em Suna. Tentei afastá-lo várias vezes, mas os conselheiros gostavam dele.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo torturá-lo fisicamente.

Ele concorda e eles se levantam. Gaara tenta puxar Ino para o Box, mas ela se esquiva, rindo. –Pode parar Gaara, a casa deve estar cheia de gente e eu não quero ficar escutando piadinhas o dia todo. – Ele a olha sério, realmente não gostava de ter tanta gente dentro da casa da Ino, mas não podia fazer nada. Eles se arrumam e saem do quarto, encontrando várias pessoas na cozinha, como Ino tinha previsto.

-Bom dia, Ino, Gaara-sama. – Tenten os recebe com um sorriso. – Temari já nos contou as novidades. Podem contar com a minha ajuda e tenho certeza de que Sakura irá ajudar também. Adorei a idéia de um casamento duplo.

-Obrigada, Tenten vamos precisar de ajuda mesmo, pois eu não estarei aqui e só voltarei perto do casamento. – Ela e Gaara se sentam. Temari e Shikamaru já tinham providenciado o café. Lee e Neji também estavam lá. – Vocês voltaram quando?

-Chegamos hoje de manhã. Viemos escoltando Nogushi Ayako. Fuu-sama disse que ele será interrogado hoje.

– Sim Lee, espero conseguir informações sobre o paradeiro do Daimyo do Fogo. – Ela olha para o amigo. - Naruto disse que sua namorada está procurando emprego aqui em Konoha. Você poderia pedir a ela para vir falar com Temari hoje, após o almoço?

-Pode deixar Ino-chan. Eu falo para Ayame para procurar pela Temari-dono. –Lee responde feliz.

-Certo. Shikamaru preciso que você e Temari me encontrem no meu advogado para transferir a propriedade para os dois. Aproveitaremos para dar entrada na abertura da loja. Poderia ser ás dez? Acho que até lá eu já terei terminado com Ayako.

-Certo. E onde vocês pretendem abrir a loja, Ino? Já tem um lugar?

-Na verdade não Tenten, Naruto ia ver se encontrava uma casa disponível para alugar no centro de Konoha. Por que, você sabe de alguma casa disponível?

-Sei sim. A casa que era do meu avô está vazia. Ela é grande e está para alugar, talvez precise de uma pintura e de pequenas reformas, mas acho que será perfeita.

-Ino, eu vou com a Tenten conhecer a casa, o que acha? –Ino concorda realmente isso facilitaria muito para ela. – Certo, se você gostar da casa, pegue os dados para que meu advogado possa providenciar o contrato. – Temari concorda feliz. Seria ótimo ter uma ocupação que lhe permitisse ficar com o filho a maior parte do tempo.

Ino se levanta e olha para Gaara. –Vamos? Ayako está a nossa espera e eu na gosto de deixar meus convidados esperando. – Gaara a olha um pouco apreensivo em relação ao interrogatório.

Eles chegam ao Prédio da Inteligência e Ino entra, sendo cumprimentada por todos que encontrava. Logo eles chegam ao departamento de interrogatórios, onde encontram Ibiki Morino. Ino para e faz uma reverência. – Bom dia, shishou. É um grande prazer encontrá-lo.

-O prazer é meu Ino-sama. Bom dia, Gaara-sama. – Ibiki faz uma pequena reverência para Gaara. – Veio interrogar o ninja da Areia? Ele está na sala de interrogatório no fim do corredor.

-Certo. Eu vou ate lá. Naruto já chegou?

-Sim e está a sua espera. – Ibiki se afasta sem se despedir e Ino olha para Gaara. – Não ligue para ele. Ibiki-shishou gosta de ser desagradável. Venha comigo. – Ela continua por um corredor e Gaara a segue. Eles chegam à porta de uma sala. Naruto olhava para dentro da sala através de um vidro grosso.

-Bom dia, Ino, Gaara. Estávamos a espera de vocês Ino podemos começar? – Ino olha para dentro da sala e vê Ayako sentado com a cabeça apoiado nos braços sobre a mesa. Ela olha para Naruto. – Sim podemos começar. – Ela abre a porta e entra. Ayako levanta a cabeça e sorri quando a vê.

-Bom dia, Yamanaka. É sempre um prazer ver uma mulher tão linda. Mesmo quando se trata da prostituta do Daimyo do Vento. – Gaara se irrita com o comentário, mas Ino apenas ri e olha para Ayako. – Você não me ofende. Diga-me onde está o Daimyo do Fogo.

-Você é a investigadora. Descubra.

-Não tenho tempo, preciso viajar para o País do Vento com meu futuro marido. Então diga onde está o Daimyo do Fogo.

- Acha mesmo que vou ajudá-la, Yamanaka? Não tenho tempo para perder com uma vagabunda barata como você. – Ino desfere uma violenta bofetada no homem, que se ergue da cadeira, mas antes que possa atacá-la, volta a sentar com um gemido de dor.

-Vamos tentar de novo. Onde está o Daimyo do Fogo? - Ele ergue a cabeça e a olha com ódio. – Vai mesmo me torturar?

-Com certeza. Eu preciso da informação. Vamos ver quanta dor você suporta. – Novamente Ayako emite um gemido e abaixa a cabeça com os olhos fechados. – Sua vadia. Saiba que vou me queixar ao Kazekage.

-Se queixe a quem quiser. Não me importo. Só me diga onde o Daimyo está. – Gaara observava o interrogatório sem se sentir a vontade. Naruto percebe o mal estar do amigo. – Gaara, nós precisamos saber onde o Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo está. E Ayako pode ter essa informação. Ino precisa consegui-la. – Gaara concorda e volta a observar.

- Não lhe direi nada. – Ino sonda os pensamentos do outro e vê que ele está com medo. – Você está com medo dele. Medo de que ele o pegue. Mas eu o peguei primeiro.

-Não tenho medo de você, sua cadela. – Novamente Ino se concentra e Ayako dá um grito de dor, levando as mãos á cabeça. - Pare com isso, por favor.

-Então me diga o que quero saber. Diga e eu paro. – Ino volta a se concentrar. Ele geme e encosta a cabeça na mesa. – Ayako, eu estou me cansando. Fale logo onde ele está.

- Eu não sei. – Ayako responde ofegante. – Eu nunca o via, só fazíamos contato através de Baki, eles se tornaram amigos depois que o ex-Daimyo do Vento foi preso e Baki se escondeu aqui no País do Fogo. O Daimyo do Fogo lhe fez uma oferta de que se ele o ajudasse e tornaria o novo Daimyo do Vento.

-Sei que está mentido, posso ler seus pensamentos. – Ino o olha séria. - Você já teve suas memórias reviradas por uma Yamanaka, alguma vez?

Ele a olha com raiva. – Baki me disse que você era a nova amante de Gaara. Achamos que seria bom para nós que o Kazekage tivesse uma nova distração em sua cama. Tem idéias de quantas amantes seu namorado teve só neste ano?

-Não sei e não me interessa. Quero saber onde está o Daimyo do Fogo.

-Não direi mais nada, sua vagabunda.

-Escute aqui, somente um homem até hoje me chamou de vagabunda e saiu ileso e você não se compara a ele. Então me diga logo o quero saber. Tenho certeza de que você tinha conhecimento dos contatos do Daimyo fora do País do Fogo. Fale quem eram e o Hokage lhe oferecerá um acordo.

-O Garoto Raposa vai fazer um acordo comigo?

-Naruto odeia que o chamem assim e você não gostaria de ver nosso Hokage zangado. Pode ter certeza que eles se torna mais perigoso do que Gaara. Sei por experiência própria

Gaara olha para Naruto. – Pelo jeito ela já te viu zangado muitas vezes.

-Ela vive me deixando zangado. – Naruto responde sem desviar a atenção de Ayako.

Ino olhava Ayako, já tinha usado um nível alto de dor, mas o homem estava resistindo. Ino sabia que ele tinha informações preciosas. Solta um suspiro e olha o relógio, já eram quase nove horas. Ela levanta e anda pela sala.

-Estou cansado e com fome. –Ayako reclama.

-Isso não é problema meu. Estou lhe dando o mesmo tratamento que recebi em Suna, só está faltando o veneno. – Naruto olha para Gaara. – Você não tem idéia do escândalo que o clã Yamanaka fez ao saber da prisão dela.

-Vou fazer um pedido de desculpas formal á Yamanaka Fuu. – Naruto concorda.

- Ayako você está dificultando demais as coisas para si mesmo. Eu não tenho a manhã inteira para ficar aqui. Tenho outros compromissos mais importantes que você. – Ela espera um pouco. – Você não me deixa opção. – Ela sai da sala e olha para Gaara e Naruto. – Vou ter que revirar as memórias dele.

-Faça o que for preciso, Yamanaka. Eu tenho que ir para o meu gabinete. Que tal almoçarmos na sua casa? Eu levo o almoço. Poderemos conversar sobre Onoki durante a refeição.

Ino olha para Gaara que concorda. Naruto então se despede. – Nos vemos depois, então.

Gaara puxa Ino para perto. – Tome cuidado, isso te deixa exausta.

-Não se preocupe. Acho que será rápido. – Ela dá um beijo nele e volta para a sala. Ayako estava encostado na cadeira com os olhos fechados. O seu cansaço era visível. Ino respira fundo e posiciona as mãos executando o jutsu. Ele resiste um pouco, mas já era tarde. Ino invade suas memórias. Ela procura momentos onde ele estivesse conversando com o Daimyo do Fogo, mas não encontra então ela procura por Baki. Ela vê os dois conversando no quartel general do exército de renegados.

_-Estamos a um passo de alcançar nosso objetivo. –Baki parecia satisfeito. – Logo o País do Vento será nosso e os irmãos Sabaku estarão mortos._

_-Por que os odeia tanto? Você foi o sensei deles. _

_-Não tenho nada contra Temari ou Kankurou. Mas eu odeio Gaara. Sempre o odiei. Ele me roubou o cargo de Kazekage. Ele não passava de um moleque monstruoso. Eu tentei me livrar dele várias vezes, mas foi impossível. _

_- E agora vai ajudar o Daimyo do Fogo a assassiná-los. – Baki confirma e Ayako sorri. – Quando tudo isso acabar eu vou tirar férias. Pretendo pegar algumas garotas e viajar. Estou precisando de sexo urgente. É uma pena que a loira do Gaara tenha morrido, eu adoraria tê-la em minha cama. Seria maravilhoso domá-la. – Baki ri. – Concordo. Para onde pretende viajar?_

_-Para uma pequena ilha próxima ao País do Trovão. Lá tem praias maravilhosas. Você deveria vir também. Depois que tudo isso acabar seremos muito ricos. _

_-Não posso, o chefe vai precisar de mim. Ele quer que eu tome posse do País do Vento logo, então serei um homem muito ocupado._

_-É uma pena, bem beberei em sua homenagem quando estiver lá. _

_- Divirta-se por mim no País do Trovão. O chefe tem muitos amigos lá. Vou lhe passar alguns nomes, será interessante manter contatos lá dentro. Quem sabe qual será o próximo alvo do chefe._

Ino cancela e o jutsu e olha para Ayako. Ele parecia estar inconsciente. Ela pensa um pouco. Será que o Daimyo do Fogo estaria no País do Trovão? Gaara vê que Ino tinha terminado e entra na sala.

-Descobriu algo? –Ino olha para ele séria. – Acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza. – Ela conta o que tinha visto nas memórias do outro e depois olha no relógio. Já eram quase dez horas.

Eles saem da sala e Ino chama dois ninjas para vigiarem Ayako. –Preciso ir ao advogado. Você quer me acompanhar ou prefere voltar para casa?

-Vou com você. – Eles saem e alcançam a rua seguindo rapidamente até um prédio de escritórios próximo dali. Eles chegam ao andar da sala do advogado e encontram Temari e Shikamaru a espera deles, na recepção.

-Ino a casa é maravilhosa. – Temari fala empolgada, logo após cumprimentá-los. – Vai precisar de algumas pequenas reformas, como Tenten tinha dito, mas o lugar é ótimo.

-Por mim está bem. Trouxe as informações para o advogado? – Temari confirma. – Então vamos deixar tudo nas mãos de Sachiko que ele resolverá tudo para nós. – Ela se vira para a secretária e sorri. - Por favor, poderia avisar à Mori Sachiko que Yamanaka Ino quer falar-lhe? A moça a olha com ar de superioridade e entra na sala do chefe. Shikamaru sorri para a amiga. –Acho que ela não gostou de você. – Ino dá de ombros. – Eu não a conheço e não sei o que ela tem contra mim e também não me interessa. – A moça volta e pede que eles entrem. Ino entra seguida de Gaara e do outro casal. Dentro da sala um rapaz alto, loiro e de olhos bem azuis os esperava. Ele abraça Ino com intimidade e depois cumprimenta os demais, fazendo uma reverência a Gaara que olhava irritado para o rapaz. Sachiko convida todos a se sentarem e depois se vira para Ino. – Você tem me dado muito trabalho ultimamente, Ino. Primeiro me aparece aqui para mudar o testamento, parte em uma missão suicida e eu recebo a triste noticia de sua morte. Depois o Hokage me informa que você está viva e que eu devo providenciar o cancelamento de seu atestado de óbito. Sinceramente, Ino, é muito para um pobre advogado como eu.

Ino ri dos lamentos de falar do outro, mas Gaara estava ficando zangado com o jeito do rapaz. Ele se aproxima mais de Ino e passa o braço pelo ombro da namorada, puxando-a para mais perto. Temari e Shikamaru trocam um sorriso discreto.

-Mas o que a traz aqui hoje?

-Várias coisas. Primeiro quero que transfira a posse da casa onde meu pai morava para Shikamaru e Temari. – O advogado olha para o casal. – Trouxeram seus documentos? – Os dois confirmam e ele pega sua agenda e começa a tomar notas. – Que mais, Ino?

-Eu e Temari vamos abrir uma loja de roupas aqui em Konoha, vamos trabalhar com produtos do País do Vento, já encontramos o espaço ideal para isso, então gostaria que tomasse as providências tanto para o contrato de aluguel como para a abertura da loja. – O rapaz ia anotando tudo. – Ino, sabe que terá que recolher as taxas de importação no momento da compra, porém os impostos do País do Vento não são tão altos. Gaara-sama, presumo que posso contar com sua ajuda com a documentação necessária para a importação. Posso mandar o pedido de autorização para seu gabinete?

-Sim, claro. – Gaara observava que o rapaz era competente, mas ainda se sentia desconfortável com a maneira que ele olhava para Ino. Ele olha em volta e vê uma foto do rapaz junto com Ino sobre a mesa do mesmo. Eles sorriam um para o outro e Gaara fica imaginando se eles tinham sido namorados.

-Certo, tem mais alguma coisa, Ino?

-Sim. O Distrito Uchiha, quero que tome providências para que ele seja devolvido ao legitimo dono. – O rapaz a olha surpreso. – Como assim, Ino? Uchiha Sasuke está desaparecido é e considerado um nukenin, mesmo que ele voltasse a Kohona, não poderia tomar posse do lugar e seria preso imediatamente.

-Sasuke deve ser perdoado em breve. Quero que deixe a documentação pronta para que eu a assine assim que isso acontecer.

- Ino, eu sou seu advogado e tenho a obrigação de orientá-la. Você tem noção do valor daquele lugar? Com as revitalizações feitas por você, o lugar vale uma verdadeira fortuna. Tem certeza de que quer devolvê-lo?

-Absoluta. Aquele lugar pertence à Sasuke por direito.

-Certo. – Sachiko pega uma pasta grossa sobre a mesa. – A procuração em nome de Sabaku no Kankuro está vencendo. Devo renová-la? – Gaara ouve aquilo surpreso.

-Sim, com certeza. E a procuração em nome de Naruto?

-Vence em dois meses. Devo providenciar a renovação também? – Ino confirma. – Certo vou preparar as duas então.

-Sachiko, preciso de tudo isso para hoje ainda. Eu e Gaara queremos partir para o País do Vento amanhã á noite e só voltaremos no final do mês que vem para nos casarmos aqui em Konoha.

O rapaz olha para os dois um pouco surpreso. Tinha visto as fotos dos dois juntos nos jornais, mas não imaginava que o compromisso entre eles fosse sério. Agora entendia o testamento que ela tinha feito antes de sair em missão. – Entendo, Ino. Tomarei as providências necessárias o mais rápido possível. Poderia passar aqui no final do dia, então? – Ela confirma e todos se levantam. Sachiko podia percebe o ciúme de Gaara na forma como ele segurava no braço de Ino quando eles se despedem. Ele dá um meio sorriso e beija o rosto da jovem com carinho. – Nos vemos mais tarde então. Vou esperá-la com ansiedade. – Gaara estreita os olhos e olha para o outro fixamente. – Viremos por volta da dezenove horas, espero que esteja razoável para você. – Sachiko olha surpreso para Gaara, não esperava que ele viesse com Ino. Ele concorda e os dois casais saem.

- E agora, o que temos para fazer? – Ino olha para o relógio, ainda não eram onze horas e Naruto só chegaria á sua casa por volta da uma da tarde. – Eu e Temari iremos ao meu apartamento, Ino. Faz semanas que não coloco os pés lá. E vocês?

Ino olha para a cara séria de Gaara. Sabia que ele estava enciumado. – O que você quer fazer Gaara? Podemos ir para minha casa, aproveitar a piscina, o que acha? – Ele concorda e ela se vira para Shikamaru. – Mas vocês vão almoçar lá em casa, certo? Naruto também vai para conversarmos sobre Onoki e eu acho que seria bom você estar presente. – Shikamaru e Temari concordam e os dois casais se despedem. Ino e Gaara chegam a casa dela, ele não falara nada durante o trajeto todo. Assim que entram ele a puxa para um beijo longo e apaixonado. Ela encosta o corpo ao dele e o abraça, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Eles se separam para tomar fôlego e ele a aperta junto ao peito. – Me explique por que ele aquele rapaz tem um foto de vocês dois juntos na mesa dele.

Ela olha para ele e solta um suspiro. Não imaginara que Sachiko teria uma foto deles sobre a mesa. – Eu e Sachiko fomos namorados por quase três meses, antes de eu namorar com Sai.

Gaara se afasta e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, claramente nervoso. –E você ainda o mantém como seu advogado?

-Gaara Sachiko é eficiente, e eu trabalho com ele há anos. –Ela o olha sério. – Gaara, você tinha me dito que deixaria de ser tão ciumento. –Ele a olha e se senta, em silêncio. Ino o observa por alguns segundos e depois vai para seu quarto. Iria aproveitar o dia na piscina. Se Gaara queria ficar irritado, problema dele. Ela veste um biquíni minúsculo na cor azul e uma saída de praia da mesma cor por cima e se dirige para o pátio. Ela mergulha e atravessa a piscina várias vezes, até sentir a presença de Gaara. Ela levanta a cabeça e o vê parado próximo a piscina. Ele usava uma sunga preta e tinha uma toalha sobre o ombro. Estava lindo e Ino fica excitada em vê-lo assim, quase nu. – Peguei a sunga no quarto do meu irmão. – Ela sorri para ele, podia perceber que o humor dele tinha melhorado. – Então venha, a água está deliciosa. – Ele mergulha e surge ao lado dela, puxando-a para ele e olhando-a. – Você é mais deliciosa que a água. – Eles se beijam e Gaara acaricia o corpo dela, provocando arrepios em Ino. Ele a pressiona contra a parede e a olha profundamente. – Você já fez amor dentro da piscina? – Ela começa a rir, já esperava por isso, Gaara gostava de fazer amor nos lugares mais inusitados. Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. Gaara já tinha desamarrado e retirado a parte de cima de seu biquíni e explorava seus seios com a boca e a língua. Ino gemia, o que o deixava mais excitado ainda. – Não tem perigo de ninguém aparecer de repente, certo?

-Não se preocupe, estou esperando apenas Naruto para o almoço. E se alguém aparecer em avisar você está autorizado a usar o Sabaku Sousou. – Eles riem e voltam a se beijar, Ino sente Gaara retirando a parte de baixo de seu biquíni, logo a sunga dele se junta as outras peças e eles se amam com paixão. Ino sente um prazer imenso. Ele a beija no pescoço e aproxima a boca de seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seus seios. – Eu te amo, Ino. Não gosto de vê-la perto de outros homens, principalmente ex-namorados. Não gosto de pensar em outros homens te tocando. –Ele volta a beijá-la. – Me perdoe, mas acho que terá que aprender a conviver com meu ciúme. – Eles se olham e Ino passa a mão no rosto dele. – Acho que consigo me acostumar com isso. – Eles continuam namorando dentro d'água até quase a hora do almoço, Ino sai e se veste e o olha com um sorriso. – Naruto deve chegar a qualquer momento. Imagino que seria constrangedor para vocês dois se você ainda estivesse nu quando ele entrasse aqui. – Gaara ri e sai da piscina, colocando a sunga em seguida. Ino admirava o corpo dele. Gaara tinha um físico perfeito. Ela sorri ao se lembrar do que Sakura tinha dito quando vira a foto dele nu no quarto de Haruki, na casa de Gaara. Ele nota o sorriso dela e se aproxima. – Posso saber por que está sorrindo, Yamanaka? – Ela o abraça e lhe conta o que estava pensando. Ele a olha completamente surpreso e ela ri ainda mais e o beija. – Acho que nunca mais poderei encarar Sakura novamente. – Ela o abraça pela cintura e encosta o corpo no dele. – Eu te amo, Gaara. – Ele fica sério. -Eu também te amo, Ino. Quero que fique ao meu lado sempre, onde eu estiver.

-Eu também quero estar com você, mas prometa que jamais colocará seu trabalho acima de mim ou dos filhos que teremos.

-Prometo, você é mais importante do que tudo. – Ele ia beijá-la, quando ouvem a voz inconfundível de Temari. – Ei, eu e Shikamaru estamos entrando, espero que estejam vestidos.

- Podem entrar Temari, já estamos vestidos. – Ino responde, rindo da cara constrangida de Gaara. Temari e Shikamaru aparecem na porta. – Naruto ainda não chegou? – A porta da frente abre dando passagem ao Hokage. – Estamos aqui. – Naruto aparece com vários pacotes. Hinata estava com ele. Ino prepara a mesa e eles se sentam para almoçar. – Então como foram as coisas com Ayako? – Ino conta o que tinha visto nas memórias do outro. – Entendo, mandarei a ANBU para o País do Trovão, mas não será fácil. O país é grande e para quem tem dinheiro será muito fácil se esconder durante muito tempo. Mas precisamos tentar encontrá-lo, ele sempre será um perigo. Tenho certeza de que tentará se vingar. Tome cuidado Ino. – Ela concorda e eles terminam de comer e Hinata se oferece para lavar a louça, enquanto os demais se retiram para a sala. Temari pede licença e sobe para descansar um pouco. Eles se acomodam nos sofás e Naruto se vira para Ino.

- Muito bem, Ino, agora me fale sobre Onoki. –Ino concorda e começa a falar.

- Há quatro anos, três conselheiros dele foram assassinados. Eram os que mais o apoiavam e tinham influência sobre os demais.

-Me lembro disso. Tsunade chegou a oferecer ajuda para investigar, mas Onoki é muito orgulhoso e disse que não precisava.

-Ele não prendeu os culpados até agora. Me ofereci para ver os relatórios da época, mas ele disse que sabe quem foram os autores do crime, mas não tem como provar. Bem, os novos conselheiros conseguiram influenciar os outros e agora Onoki está sendo pressionado a deixar o cargo de Kage.

-Já não era sem tempo. O homem tem uns cem anos. – Shikamaru comenta. – Oitenta e nove. Ele está no cargo há setenta anos. Mas Shikamaru ele é brilhante, apesar de usar métodos pouco ortodoxos. Com certeza ele tem muito a ensinar as novas gerações de shinobis.

-Concordo com Ino. Onoki fará falta no mundo ninja se realmente se aposentar.

-Ele vai resistir como puder, mas teme que o conselho convença a população de que ele não tem mais condições de governar sua vila. Então ele quer firmar a aliança com Konoha. Com seu apoio e o de Gaara, ele sabe que será mais difícil de ser obrigado a renunciar.

-Mas um dia ele terá que sair de lá.

-Ele só deixará o lugar quando morrer, Shikamaru. E quer contar com o apoio das novas alianças para garantir sua permanência no cargo.

-Quem os conselheiros querem colocar no cargo dele?

- O neto dele, Hisashi.

-Sem chance, o rapaz é um idiota. – Gaara fala irritado.

-Concordo, na verdade ele seria apenas uma marionete nas mãos dos conselheiros. Onoki quer impedir isso. – Ino olha para Naruto. – Ele quer vir discutir a aliança entre Konoha e Vila da Pedra, mas quer que eu esteja presente. Já o avisei que estou me mudando para o País do Vento e, portanto não estarei aqui na ocasião.

-Mas essa aliança é importante para manter a Paz entre as vilas ocultas. – Naruto olha para o casal a sua frente. – Vocês voltarão para o casamento, então marcarei esse encontro para essa ocasião. Vocês o convidarão e aproveitaremos o momento para discutir os termos da aliança com a presença de Ino, como Onoki deseja.

-Você só pode estar brincando, Naruto. Você realmente está sugerindo transformar meu casamento em uma reunião política?

-Sim. – Gaara olha para Ino, entendia a irritação dela, mas Naruto estava certo. A Vila da Pedra era sua aliada e queria ser aliada de Konoha também e com certeza essa aliança era importante tanto para Suna quanto para Konoha. – Naruto tem razão, Ino. A aliança com a Vila da Pedra é muito importante.

-Isso é problema do Kazekage e do Hogake, não meu. Não quero ver meu casamento ser transformado em plataforma política.

- Deixe de pensar como uma pessoa comum e pense como uma líder ou quer ser rebaixada a gennin, Yamanaka? – Naruto pergunta, zangado

-Pode me mandar de volta para academia se quiser. Melhor ainda, pode me expulsar, não quero mais trabalhar como shinobi. – Ela responde furiosa. Não conseguia acreditar que Gaara estava concordando com aquilo. Ele pretendia transformar o casamento deles em um evento político? Há menos de uma hora ele prometera que jamais colocaria o trabalho acima dela. Ino estava prestes a chorar.

-Foi você que fez um acordo com Onoki, Ino. Se ele quer sua presença, você deve estar lá.

-Eu só prometi que iria dar meu apoio e conversar com os outros líderes. Em momento algum eu disse que participaria das negociações ou seria a ligação entre as três vilas. – Ela respira fundo. Shikamaru olhava para os três em silêncio. Ele achava que Ino tinha razão, eles estavam falando do casamento dela. Gaara e Naruto não podiam querer discutir política durante o evento.

- Naruto, você não está sendo sensato. O casamento da Ino não pode ser transformado em uma reunião política. – Shikamaru também estava zangado. Afinal era o seu casamento também. Ino olhava para Gaara decepcionada. Não conseguia acreditar que ele concordava com aquela idéia do Naruto. Ela se vira e se dirige para seu quarto. – Esqueça Shikamaru, não vai mais haver casamento nenhum. – Ela fala e entra no quarto batendo a porta. Em seguida se joga na cama, chorando.

Shikamaru olhava para Naruto e Gaara. – Estão contentes agora? Podem organizar outro circo para discutir política, pois parece que não vai mais ter casamento. – Ele fala e sai furioso, atrás de Ino. Naruto olha para o amigo. – Desculpe Gaara, sinceramente não pensei que Ino fosse reagir assim.

Gaara ainda estava tentando absorver o que tinha acontecido. Ino tinha desistido do casamento? – Eu vou falar com ela. Ino tem razão é o nosso casamento. Não fomos justos com ela. – Gaara estava preocupado que Ino não o desculpasse. Naruto se despede e ele e Hinata vão embora. Gaara se dirige para o quarto, mas quando vai abrir a porta escuta os soluços de Ino e a voz de Shikamaru. – Ino, não chore. Converse com ele com calma.

-Como ele pôde ter concordado com isso? Transformar nosso casamento num encontro político? Já não basta o que eu passei em Suna e em Nishimura? Ele sempre colocará o seu cargo diante de tudo? – Gaara abre a porta silenciosamente e observa. Ino chorava abraçada á Shikamaru que acariciava os cabelos dela. Ele vê Gaara parado na porta e o olha com raiva. Ino percebe que Gaara estava lá e se afasta do amigo. – Shikamaru, me deixa falar com a Ino, por favor. – Shikamaru olha para Ino que confirma com a cabeça, ainda soluçando. Ele então sai do quarto, sem olhar para o cunhado. Gaara fecha a porta e senta na cama, olhando a namorada. – Me desculpe, eu e Naruto fomos dois idiotas. Você tem razão. O nosso casamento não é um evento político. – Ele espera ela se acalmar. Ino ainda chorava magoada. – Por favor, Ino, esqueça isso. Eu errei, me desculpe. – Ela se afasta dele e o olha, ainda chorando. – Droga, Gaara, eu sei que essa aliança é importante, mas como você pode querer discutir política durante a festa do nosso casamento? – Ele concorda com a cabeça e tenta abraçá-la, mas ela evita o contato. – Não acredito que você tenha concordado com isso. Como pôde? – Ela levanta da cama triste e ele espera que ela se acalme, sabia que tinha errado. – Ino, não esperava que você ficasse tão chateada, me desculpe.

-Você achava o que? Que eu ia gostar de ver nosso casamento ser transformado em palanque para suas alianças? Gaara, eu não vou me casar com o Daimyo do Vento, eu vou me casar com Sabaku no Gaara, o homem que eu amo e que eu pensava que me amava também, mas parece que a política é mais importante para você do que eu. Eu desisti da liderança do meu clã, desisti de viver na minha vila e desisti da minha carreira, para ficar com você. E você, não pode abrir mão do seu trabalho nem durante o nosso casamento? – Ela estava de costas para ele. Gaara se aproxima para abraçá-la por trás e percebe que ela está tensa. Ele suspira e acaricia os braços dela.

- Ino, Naruto só queria facilitar as coisas, Onoki está encantado com você e quer sua presença durante as negociações. Eu e Naruto não queríamos magoá-la, me perdoe. – Ela se afasta e abre a porta do quarto. – Gaara, está tudo acabado. Jamais daria certo. Vá embora e não me procure nunca mais.

Ele a olha sem acreditar. Seria possível que Ino estivesse realmente terminando tudo com ele?

-Ino, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu te amo e sei que você me ama também. Eu já pedi desculpas.

-Eu me cansei de desculpar você. Em Suna eu fui presa e espancada por causa de seu cargo de Kage. Em Nishimura você me abandonou machucada em uma enfermaria durante uma semana inteira, também por causa do seu cargo. E agora você simplesmente quis transformar nosso casamento em um espetáculo político para agradar o Tsuchikage. Para mim chega. Vá embora e me esqueça.

-Eu sei que errei e já pedi desculpas, mas se você quer agir como uma menina mimada, problema seu. Naruto tem razão nós não somos pessoas comuns, somos líderes e devemos pensar como tal. – Ele passa as mãos no cabelo e começa a se vestir. – Eu vou embora, Ino. Se você quiser me ver de novo, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ele sai sem olhá-la, entedia que ela estava chateada, mas achava que Ino estava exagerando. Ino fecha a porta e se encosta nela. Sabia que ele estava arrependido, mas não ia desculpá-lo. Ela volta para a cama e deita, sentindo uma grande falta dele.

Gaara sai pela porta da cozinha e se senta na espreguiçadeira do pátio. Ele era o Daimyo do Vento e seu trabalho consumia muito de seu tempo e de sua energia. Mesmo quando voltassem a Suna, seria assim. O cargo de Kage também era desgastante. Ele sente a presença da irmã que se senta ao seu lado. – Oi, Shikamaru me contou o que aconteceu.

-Você deveria estar descansando, Temari. – Ela sorri e o abraça. O irmão costumava se fechar ainda mais quando estava chateado. – Gaara, você e Naruto estão exigindo demais da Ino. Ela não tem tido descanso há meses. E vocês ainda querem que ela participe de uma reunião política em seu próprio casamento? – Ele não diz nada e Temari encosta a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ela está muito magoada, certo? – Ele suspira. – Temari, eu quero ficar sozinho.

-Para que? Para decidir se vai embora sem resolver a briga entre vocês? Eu te conheço, no momento você não sabe como fazer para Ino perdoá-lo pela besteira que fez. E ela está tão magoada que não quer falar com você. – Gaara sabia que Temari não o deixaria em paz e passa o braço pelos ombros dela.

-Eu sei que errei, mas já pedi desculpas, porém ela não quer nem me ouvir. Realmente eu e Naruto não pensávamos que ela ficaria tão chateada.

-Mas Gaara, o que você queria? Ino está abrindo mão de tantas coisas para ficar ao seu lado e você ainda quer que ela abra mão da própria festa de casamento por conta de seu cargo político? E o Naruto ainda a ameaça de rebaixá-la a gennin? Depois de tudo que ela fez nos últimos meses? É claro que ela está muito magoada. E decepcionada, com vocês dois. –Ela olha para o irmão, preocupada. - Shikamaru acha que a Ino está com medo. – Gaara olha para Temari, sem entender e ela então continua. - Ino está desistindo de tudo que conhece para ficar com você em um lugar estranho com pessoas que vão observar cada passo que ela der. Ela teme que você acabe se dedicando mais ao seu trabalho e a deixe completamente só, que você a esqueça. E a sua atitude de hoje só confirmou os receios dela. É como se o casamento não fosse importante para você. Gaara, para a mulher o casamento deve ser um momento especial e inesquecível, mas você tratou isso de forma leviana e ela ficou muito magoada e com razão.

-Temari eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas eu já pedi desculpas á Ino, mas ela simplesmente não quis me ouvir. Ela disse que está tudo acabado entre nós, então vou embora para o País do Vento e vou esperar lá que ela esfrie e a cabeça e me procure.

-Gaara, não faça isso. Ino não vai procurá-lo. Ela está muito magoada. Se você for embora então tudo estará realmente acabado entre vocês.

-Que seja então, Temari. Talvez não fosse para dar certo mesmo. Acho que ela não me ama o suficiente para aceitar a vida que eu tenho. Eu tenho que ir. –Ele se levanta para partir.

Temari olha para o irmão triste. Sentia uma raiva enorme de Naruto, a culpa tinha sido dele. Ela se levanta também e o abraça. – Eu vou falar com ela. Vou convencê-la. Ela te ama e vai perdoá-lo. – Ela beija o rosto do irmão.

Ele a beija e parte em direção ao portão principal de Konoha. No caminho ele encontra Naruto que parecia tão triste quanto ele.

-Ela está muito magoada, certo? – Gaara concorda. – Me desculpe, Gaara, eu provoquei uma briga entre vocês. Hinata está furiosa comigo. Disse que se eu não entendo a importância de uma cerimônia de casamento, então não devo procurá-la nunca mais. Ela está certa. Eu não tinha o direito de exigir que a Ino participasse de uma reunião política durante o seu casamento. E também não podia tê-la ameaçado, ela já fez muito durante os últimos meses. Amanhã mesmo mandarei uma mensagem a Onoki e deixarei claro que Ino não poderá participar da negociação de nossa aliança. Ele terá que se contentar com o novo líder do clã Yamanaka.

-Esqueça isso, Naruto. Ela não quer me ouvir e nem me perdoar. Estou voltando para o meu país. Se ela quiser me procurar, estarei à espera. Mas não vou mais implorar para que ele me perdoe.

Ele se despede do amigo e parte de volta ao seu país sozinho. Ele iria esperar que Ino o desculpasse e o procurasse, ou então estaria tudo acabado entre eles. Ele sabia que aquela era uma decisão difícil, mas se ela não o procurasse até o casamento da irmã, então ele tentaria esquecê-la. Só não sabia como faria isso.

XXX


	13. Sabaku no Ai

Ino acorda cansada na manhã seguinte. Não tinha dormido quase nada. Chorara quase a noite inteira, sentira uma grande falta do namorado. Não o via desde que o expulsara do quarto no dia anterior, estava magoada e decepcionada com ele. Ela se levanta e toma um banho, tentando melhorar de humor, mas na verdade só queria voltar para a cama e chorar de novo. Ela se veste e sai do quarto. A casa estava silenciosa, ela chega à cozinha e vê Shikamaru sentando num banco do pátio.

-Bom dia. – Shikamaru a olha e se levanta. Ele repara na expressão cansada dela. – Oi, como você está?

-Péssima. Sabe onde Gaara está?

-Ele partiu ontem mesmo para o País do Vento, Ino. Ele disse que se você quiser falar com ele, sabe onde encontrá-lo.

Ela se assusta com a resposta. Tinha mandado ele embora e dito que estava acabado entre eles, mas não esperara que ele a tivesse atendido e voltado para casa.

-Ele foi embora? Sem tentar conversar ou consertar as coisas entre nós? Ele estava com tanta pressa assim de voltar para o precioso trabalho dele?

-Ino, foi você quem o mandou embora. Ele apenas fez o que você lhe pediu. – Ino olhava para Shikamaru sem acreditar. Ela senta ao lado do amigo. Shikamaru passa o braço pelos ombros dela. – Temari está muito chateada com o que aconteceu. Ela falou com Gaara antes dele partir e disse que ele estava muito triste.

Ino começa a chorar novamente. Shikamaru a puxa para perto e espera a amiga se acalmar. – Quando você vai partir?

- Partir para onde?

-Para a Capital do Vento, Ino. Quando você vai procurar por Gaara?

-Eu não vou procurar por ele. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Se ele acha que o trabalho dele é mais importante do que eu, então que fique com ele. – Ela se levanta e olha para o amigo. –Vou preparar um chá, aceita?

Eles entram e Ino prepara o chá enquanto Shikamaru se acomoda á mesa. Ela serve os dois e senta em frente ao amigo. –Ino, Sachiko mandou uma mensagem ontem, ele disse que os documentos estão prontos para você assinar. Como você não foi lá, ele pediu que você passasse no escritório hoje, pela manhã.

-Certo, você e Temari vêem comigo? Com certeza ele já deve ter feito a escritura do imóvel. Vocês precisam assinar. Eu também quero visitar a casa onde montaremos a loja. Pretendo iniciar as reformas o mais rápido possível. Quero continuar minha vida como era antes de conhecer Gaara.

- Tire umas férias, viaje e depois você decide. Está muito cansada agora e zangada com tudo o que aconteceu. Acho que você devia procurar pelo Gaara para conversarem com calma. Vocês se amam.

Ela olha para o amigo. – Esqueça isso, Shikamaru. Gaara não me ama tanto quanto ama o trabalho dele. Acho que não era mesmo para dar certo. – Ela solta um suspiro. – Temari já acordou? Gostaria de pegar a chave e o endereço da casa do avô da Tenten, para dar uma olhada.

-Deixa eu pego pra você. Temari acordou há duas horas, enjoando e vomitando. Depois que ela melhorou, eu lhe disse para descansar mais um pouco. Sério Ino, não sei como uma mulher pode agüentar isso. Ela tem vomitado todas as manhãs. Não pode sentir cheiro de comida que vomita, depois sente uma fome imensa, come tudo que pode para vomitar tudo em seguida novamente. Tsunade disse que isso é normal no inicio da gravidez e que deve passar em um ou dois meses. Já imaginou, dois meses vomitando tudo o que come? Naruto me pediu para ajudar Chouji com a organização do exame chunnin, será bom, pois não sairei em missões e poderei ficar com Temari. Espere aqui eu já volto. – Ele sobe e volta em seguida com um pedaço de papel e a chave e lhe entrega.

Ela sorri para o amigo e lembra que ela e Gaara pensavam em ter muitos filhos. Meneando a cabeça, ela levanta. –Eu tenho que falar com Naruto, vou lá primeiro e depois vou ver a casa. Depois eu volto aqui para irmos ao advogado juntos.

-Não pretende matar o Naruto, certo? Não gostaria de visitá-la na prisão.

Ela nega com a cabeça pegando um bloco pequeno de papel e caneta e sai da casa em direção ao gabinete do Hokage. Ela entra no prédio e pede a secretária dele para avisá-lo que ela estava lá. Logo ela está sentada na frente dele.

-Ino, eu queria lhe pedir desculpas por ontem. A culpa foi toda minha. Fui um idiota e acabei cirando um conflito entre você e Gaara

-Você sempre foi um idiota, mas a culpa não foi sua. Não vim aqui para falar sobre isso. Vim falar sobre Sasuke. Como está a situação dele?

-Vou fazer uma reunião em vídeo conferência com os senhores feudais amanhã á tarde para falar sobre isso. Você poderia comparecer? Vou pedir a Sai e a Shikamaru que venham também.

- Certo. Naruto, eu pedi para Sachiko renovar sua procuração, ele deve vir falar com você logo. – Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela o olha séria. – Quero férias, Naruto, estou exausta.

-Pretende ir para o País do Vento? – Ela confirma. – Sim, mas vou apenas para fazer compras para a loja, não pretendo procurar por seu amigo, não quero atrapalhar o precioso trabalho dele. – Ela fala com sarcasmo. Ele abaixa a cabeça, chateado. Tinha que tentar consertar o que tinha feito. – Ino pense bem. Não jogue sua felicidade fora assim. Você o ama e ele a ama também.

-Naruto, não quero falar sobre isso. Gaara é assunto encerrado em minha vida, não quero falar dele. Ele fez a escolha dele e eu estou fazendo a minha. – Naruto a olha preocupado e pensa um pouco.

- Ino, vou lhe conceder férias. Viajem, descanse e pense. Mas volte antes do exame chunnin, vou precisar de sua ajuda. – Ela concorda e ele a olha com carinho. – O que pretende fazer agora?

-Vou tomar providencias em relação à loja. Já encontramos uma casa, eu vou lá agora para vê-la e tomar as providências necessárias para iniciar as reformas do local. Depois pretendo passar no advogado junto com Temari e Shikamaru. Isto é, se Temari estiver melhor. Shikamaru disse que ela passou mal de manhã. - Ela se levanta. – Bem eu já vou, não quero tomar mais seu tempo. Você vai almoçar lá em casa, hoje? – Ele confirma. – Então nos vemos no almoço. Até mais tarde.

Ela sai em direção ao centro comercial da vila e logo chega a casa do avô de Tenten. A casa era grande. Ela entra e começa a andar pelos diversos cômodos. Eram oito no total. Tinha duas salas na frente, uma cozinha grande, copa e quatro quartos. Ino pensa um pouco. Ela poderia juntar as duas salas criando o espaço para colocar as vitrines. Em um dos quartos Ino poderia instalar provadores e muitos espelhos criando um espaço para as clientes provarem as roupas com conforto. Colocaria dois sofás grandes e uma mesinha baixa para servir chá. Dois quartos poderiam servir de estoque e o último quarto ela deixaria para Temari criar um espaço para o filho, assim ela poderia ficar junto do bebê quando fosse para a loja. A copa ela transformaria em um pequeno escritório e a cozinha ela usaria para as refeições e lanches. Ela vai tomando nota de tudo. O piso das salas precisaria ser trocado e ela precisaria derrubar uma das paredes. Ela ia trocar a janela do quarto onde ficariam os provadores. As pareces estavam descascando e precisavam de reboque e pintura. Ela pretendia instalar vitrines e um balcão. O resto da casa também precisava de pintura e o banheiro era muito antigo e precisaria de uma reforma completa. Ela se lembra da brincadeira que Temari tinha feito sobre ela precisar de um banheiro a prova de som em sua casa e sente lágrimas nos olhos de novo. Droga, por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Por que ele colocava o trabalho acima de tudo? Ela recorda do curto espaço de tempo em que moraram juntos na Capital do Vento. Ela nunca fora tão feliz. Adorava cuidar da casa e de Gaara. Era ótimo recebê-lo em casa todas as noites quando ele voltava do trabalho. Eles tinham sido felizes. Será que ela estava tomando a decisão correta? Deveria procurar por ele? Mas ele tinha sido tão frio em relação ao casamento deles. Ela solta um gemido de tristeza e novas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. Ela fecha tudo e volta para sua casa.

XXX

Ele chega á Capital no final do dia seguinte á sua partida, não parara para descansar ou comer. Ele entra no apartamento e uma saudade imensa lhe abate. Ele para olhando tudo. Ela tinha decorado o apartamento com carinho e dedicação. Tinha mandado colocar persianas em todas as janelas para proteger os olhos dele do excesso de luz. Ele solta um gemido de desânimo e se senta no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos. Será que ele tinha feito o certo? Será que não deveria ter ficado em Konoha e tentado se acertar com ela? Ela tinha razão quando falara das coisas pelas quais tinha passado desde que eles estavam juntos. Ele tinha sido insensível e egoísta em relação ao casamento deles, mas reconhecera o erro e lhe pedira desculpas, no entanto ela não lhe dera ouvidos e o mandara embora. Ele a amava muito e sabia que não conseguiria esquecê-la. Ele se levanta e entra no quarto. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Sentia falta do corpo dela enroscado ao dele quando não estavam juntos. Ele tinha esperança de que ela o procurasse logo. Faltavam dez dias para o aniversário dela e ele tinha feito tantos planos para comemorarem a data juntos. Ele abre a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pega uma caixinha, pretendia lhe entregar o anel de noivado, para oficializar o compromisso entre eles. O comprara quando Ino estava em missão. Gaara sente um aperto em seu coração. Droga, por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Eles deveriam estar juntos agora, ali no apartamento. Sabia que ela estava exausta e precisava descansar e o local seria perfeito para isso. Ela toma um banho e se deita. Ia tentar dormir um pouco.

XXX

Ino estava cansada. Tinha se ocupado o dia todo. Depois que voltara para casa de manhã, ela tinha ido ao advogado com Temari e Shikamaru e passara a manhã inteira lá assinando papeis e tomando decisões sobre a loja. O advogado tinha feito o contrato de sociedade entre ela e Temari e elas escolheram o nome para a loja, Sabaku no Ai (*). Temari tinha achado lindo, lembrava o irmão dela. Ino também achava, mas não disse nada. Depois do almoço, elas conversam com o arquiteto para começarem as reformas. Temari foi até o banco de Konoha para abrir uma conta e pedir a transferência de fundos para integralizar sua parte no capital da loja. Ela tinha adorado as idéias da Ino. Shikamaru observava as duas conversando sobre a loja, elas pareciam se entender muito bem e isso o deixava tranqüilo. No final do dia, ambas estavam exaustas. Ino toma um banho e deita, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir, sentia falta do corpo dele colado ao dela. Iria ver Gaara no dia seguinte na reunião por vídeo conferência com os senhores feudais, mas não estava preparada para isso. Sentia uma grande dor em seu coração. Assim que ajeitasse tudo iria viajar. Tinha perdido a vontade de comemorar o próprio aniversário, e também não queria participar dos preparativos do casamento da amiga. Iria passar um tempo longe de todos.

XXX

-Senhor, esta mensagem chegou ontem de Konoha. –Ele pega o pergaminho das mãos da secretária, sem olhar para ela. A mensagem era de Naruto. Ele estava solicitando uma reunião com os senhores feudais para aquela tarde, através de vídeo conferência. Gaara desconfiava que fosse para falar sobre Sasuke. Se fosse isso, Ino estaria presente. Ele sente um arrepio pelo corpo. Ele iria vê-la e falar com ela. Será que ela já estava mais calma e o havia perdoado? Talvez. Iria esperar pela reunião com ansiedade. Continua trabalhando, mas sem conseguir se concentrar direito. Olha para sua mesa, estava repleta de papéis. Ele se lembra da foto na mesa do advogado. Nunca pensara em colocar uma foto dela em sua mesa. Mas uma foto não aplacaria a saudade que sentia dela. Ele volta sua atenção para os documentos. Mas olhava para o relógio a cada cinco minutos.

XXX

Ino se dirige a sala de vídeo conferência no Prédio do Hokage, Naruto lhe mandara uma mensagem que a reunião seria ás cinco horas. Ela usava o uniforme de jounin e a bandana da Folha. Seus cabelos estavam presos. Shikamaru a acompanhava, eles entram na sala onde Naruto os esperava junto com Sai. Os monitores ainda estavam desligados.

-Ino, está preparada para falar sobre Sasuke? Com certeza os Senhores Feudais farão muitas perguntas.

-Tudo bem, Naruto. Mas não direi onde ele está até ter certeza de que ele será perdoado.

-Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele será perdoado. Ele ajudou muito na missão e isso será levado em consideração. - Ele olha para os três ninjas sentados em frente aos monitores. – Muito bem, podemos começar. – Ele faz um sinal para o técnico e os monitores são ligados. Logo a imagem dos senhores feudais aparece. Ino e Gaara se encaram e ela sente um arrepio no corpo. Naruto olha para os dois, estava claro pelo jeito que eles se olhavam o quanto se amavam.

-Boa tarde a todos. Eu os chamei para tratarmos de um assunto de grande interesse. – Naruto começa a falar chamando a atenção dos quatro Daimyos. Gaara desvia o olhar de Ino com relutância e olha para o amigo.

-Do que se trata Naruto? - Ele pergunta. – Você não nos chamaria por um assunto banal.

-É claro que não, Naruto-sama jamais atrapalharia pessoas tão ocupadas e dedicadas ao trabalho, Daimio-sama. - Gaara olha irritado para Ino. Shikamaru solta um discreto suspiro, pelo jeito a reunião seria longa. – Eu sei que ele não nos chamaria se não fosse importante, Yamanaka Ino.

-Que bom, então poderemos continuar, Gaara-sama. –Naruto olha para os dois, disfarçando um sorriso. – Yamanaka, por favor, espere que sua participação seja solicitada.

-Hokage-sama, não temos a noite toda, poderia nos dizer do que se trata? – o Daimyo do Trovão fala levemente irritado.

- Trata-se de Uchiha Sasuke, Daimyo.

-Uchiha Sasuke, um nukenin da Folha? O que houve, vocês o encontraram?

-Senhor na verdade eu gostaria de fazer um pedido especial. Uchiha Sasuke nos ajudou recentemente e eu gostaria de pedir perdão por seus atos passados.

-O que? Como assim? Por quê? – O Daimyo da Água pergunta completamente surpreso. Gaara continuava olhando para Ino. Pelo jeito ela ainda estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

-Uchiha Sasuke participou do ocorrido no País do Fogo senhor. Ele esteve na missão que evitou uma guerra entre os Países do Fogo e do Vento.

-Espere Hokage Naruto, quer dizer que sabia onde Uchiha Sasuke estava durante os últimos anos? E não o capturou?

-O Hokage não tem nada a ver com isso, senhor. Eu estive protegendo e escondendo Sasuke nestes últimos três anos. – Ino declara séria.

-Tem idéia de que está atitude pode lhe trazer graves problemas, minha jovem?

-Sim, eu sei e estou pronta para assumir a responsabilidade por meus atos.

-Espere um pouco, Yamanaka. Deixe-me explicar sobre a missão que vocês realizaram. – Naruto pede, antes que a kunoichi se colocasse em confusão. – Senhores, Uchiha Sasuke esteve junto com estes três shinobis em missão durante duas semanas, eles encontraram provas importantes que impediram a guerra e permitiu a captura e prisão de um grande exército de renegados.

-Sasuke também salvou nossas vidas, Senhores. – Sai completou e Ino o olha agradecida. Gaara fica irritado ao ver aquilo. Droga, Sai a agarrara a força e ele o olha agradecida?

-Hokage Naruto, não posso concordar com seu pedido. Uchiha Sasuke é um nukenin, ele é um criminoso, não importa se ele ajudou a concluir a missão do País do Fogo. Capture-o e o prenda rapidamente.

-Negativo, ele não será preso. – Ino fala exaltada. – Eu não direi onde ele está.

- Acalme-se Yamanaka. Sasuke não será preso. Ele ajudou na conclusão da missão. – Gaara fala olhando para Ino. Ele respira fundo. – Senhores, foi graças aos shinobis da Folha que uma guerra foi evitada. Vamos conversar com calma, ou ficaremos a noite roda aqui.

- Com certeza o Daimyo do Vento está com pressa para concluir esta reunião. Trabalho atrasado, Senhor? –Ino pergunta mordaz.

-Não , Yamanaka, meu trabalho está em dia. Eu só estou tentando ajudar. Prometi a Sasuke que ele teria meu apoio.

-Daimyo-sama, também está envolvido nesta mentira?

-Eu participei da missão, também e pude ver que Sasuke está arrependido de tudo que fez. Ele está cego e doente. Não tem muito tempo de vida. Ele está casado com um membro do clã Yamanaka e tem um filho. Se for preso morrerá longe da família. – Gaara concluí sem desviar os olhos de Ino. Ele percebe que ela ainda está zangada com ele.

-O que sabe sobre o clã Yamanaka de Konoha, Senhor? –Ino pergunta á Gaara com calma, ele se surpreende, ela o estava tratando com sarcasmo desde o inicio da reunião. Como ele não responde, Ino se volta aos demais. – Eu era a líder do clã até poucos dias atrás, quando eu e meus companheiros de equipe simulamos a própria morte. Quando alguém se casa com um membro de meu clã se torna um membro também , não importa quem seja ou de onde seja. É por isso que meu clã é tão numeroso. O líder é responsável pela vida e necessidades dos membros. Eu sempre procurei cuidar dos membros de meu clã, Sasuke é um Yamanaka assim como seu filho e ambos contam com minha proteção. – Ela se volta para os demais senhores feudais. – Eu sou responsável por Uchiha Sasuke, não o entregarei e nem permitirei que ele seja preso. Não importa o que aconteça comigo, os senhores não o punirão.

Gaara olhava para ela preocupado. Se Ino continuasse desafiando os Daimyos com certeza receberia ordem de prisão.

-Yamanaka Ino pode nos dizer qual foi a participação do Uchiha na missão? – O Daimyo da Terra pergunta com calma e gentileza. Ino lhe dirigisse um pequeno sorriso. – Ele vigiava o acampamento, lutou ao nosso lado e salvou nossas vidas quando fomos atacados por quinze ninjas renegados. Estávamos em número bem menor durante o ataque e sem ele com certeza teríamos morrido. Ele também ajudou o Capitão Sai nos trabalhos de rastreio, sendo que ele foi o responsável pela captura de um dos nossos alvos.

-Quer me convencer que ele conseguiu fazer tudo isso sendo cego? Por favor, Yamanaka Ino, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – O Daimyo do Trovão pergunta incrédulo.

-O Senhor fala assim por que não é um shinobi. Nós utilizamos os cinco sentidos de forma intensa. Sasuke está cego, porém manipula o chákra com a mesma eficiência de antes. Através do olfato, da audição e do tato, ele conseguiu realizar tudo o que eu narrei aos senhores. Se duvidarem de minhas palavras, perguntem ao Daimyo do Vento, ele é um dos shinobis mais fortes e poderosos do mundo ninja e pode confirmar o que eu disse.

Gaara olha para ela a agradecido pelas suas palavras. Pelo jeito ela ainda o admirava. – Obrigado pelo elogio, Yamanaka. – Ele olha para o monitor aonde aparecia à imagem do Daimyo do Trovão. – Yamanaka Ino tem razão, um shinobi precisa desenvolver todos os seus sentidos para poder trabalhar. O fato de se cego não prejudicou em nada o desempenho do Uchiha, como eu mesmo pude observar.

-Se nós o perdoarmos o que acontecerá com ele? Como podemos ter certeza de que ele não voltará a nos trair?

-Tem minha palavra, senhores, de que Uchiha Sasuke não fará nada que possa prejudicar o mundo ninja novamente. – Naruto fala sério. Os senhores feudais olham para o rosto do Hokage. Todos ali admiravam a força e a grandeza daquele jovem.

- E ele voltará a morar em Konoha? Ele perdeu o direito sobre seus bens e o Distrito Uchiha foi vendido.

-Eu comprei o Distrito Uchiha há três anos e pretendo devolvê-lo a Sasuke se ele for perdoado. Meu advogado já está tratando da transferência das propriedades. – O Daimyo da Água a olha surpreso. Não imagina que alguém tão jovem tivesse dinheiro suficiente para comprar aquele lugar. Gaara se irrita ao ouvi-la falar do advogado. – Espero que seu advogado a tenha alertado sobre o valor daquele lugar, Yamanaka. – O Daimyo da Água lhe fala.

-Sim, ele fez isso, porém aquelas propriedades não me pertencem, portanto não posso ficar com elas. Além disso tenho dinheiro e bens suficientes ao meu sustento. – Ela responde séria.

-E o que Uchiha Sasuke faria? Ele voltaria a trabalhar?

-Pretendo admitir Sasuke na ANBU, ele demonstrou ter condições e capacidade para se tornar um ninja especial. – Ino olha surpresa para Sai e lhe dirige um sorriso de gratidão. Sabia que Sasuke ficaria muito feliz se pudesse voltar a trabalhar.

- Yamanaka Ino, você nos disse que Uchiha Sasuke está doente e não tem muito tempo de vida. Pode nos dizer o que ele tem?

- Ele fez muito uso do Mangekyo Sharingan o que lhe causou cegueira e uma doença degenerativa em seu sistema nervoso. Talvez ele possa se recuperar, mas não tenho certeza disso, pois não sou médica. Gostaria que ele fosse examinado por Tsunade-sama.

Os Daimyos da Água, da Terra e do Trovão trocam olhares pelos monitores. Gaara ainda observava Ino. Ela estava linda, mas parecia tão triste. Tinha certeza de que ela sentia sua falta, assim como ele sentia falta dela. Ino cruza seu olhar com o dele. Eles se olham durante um longo tempo, o que chamou a atenção do Daimyo da Terra. – Yamanaka Ino, Onoki-sama me fez altos elogios sobre você. – Ela fica surpresa, não esperava que Onoki tivesse falado dela para o Senhor Feudal da Terra. – Você conquistou a confiança e o respeito dele. Isso me faz acreditar que seja uma pessoa responsável e ponderada.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Soube que é filha de Yamanaka Inoichi, ex-líder do clã Yamanaka. Ele morreu em missão, correto? – O Daimyo do Trovão pergunta. Uma grande tristeza invade Ino, seu pai tinha morrido há quatro anos e ela sentia muita falta dele. Ela sente os olhos úmidos. Gaara observava as reações de Ino, nunca havia lhe perguntado sobre o pai dela. Ele sabia que Inoichi tinha morrido em missão.

-Sim, meu pai morreu durante uma missão. Ele e os companheiros de equipe foram emboscados e assassinados por ninjas renegados. Apenas um deles escapou com vida, Akimichi Chouza, mas muito ferido, vindo a falecer dias depois em nossa vila. – Shikamaru também fica triste, o pai dele e de Ino morreram juntos. E o pai de Chouji morreu logo depois. Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro da amiga e aperta com carinho. – Por que pergunta senhor?

-Eu fico pensando o que ele diria ao ver a filha protegendo um nukenin. – Ino olha com ódio para o outro. – Desde que nasci, fui treinada para assumir a liderança de meu clã. Meu pai me treinou desde que eu tinha três anos de idade. Foi ele quem me ensinou todos os jutsus de meu clã e juntos nós desenvolvemos novos jutsus. Aprendi com ele que nunca devemos abandonar um amigo e que às vezes as pessoas fazem escolhas erradas, mas sempre há tempo para o arrependimento e o perdão. Tenho certeza de que meu pai entenderia minhas atitudes.

-E com certeza concordaria com elas. Inoichi-sama ficaria ao lado da filha e a apoiaria sem dúvida alguma. – Shikamaru se manifesta pela primeira vez. – O Quarto Hokage deixou uma grande lição para as gerações futuras. Um ninja que quebra as regras é lixo, mas aquele que abandona seus amigos é pior do que lixo. Inoichi-sama jamais abandonou um amigo, foi tentando salvar meu pai que ele morreu. Ambos eram grandes amigos e morreram juntos. –Ino olha para Shikamaru segurando as lágrimas, aquilo ainda doía nos dois. Naruto também estava emocionado em ouvir as palavras de seu pai ditas por Shikamaru.

-Muito bem, mais alguma pergunta? – Gaara resolve mudar de assunto, sentia uma grande raiva do Daimyo do Trovão por ter deixado Ino e Shikamaru tão tristes.

Os outros Daimyos se olham e negam com a cabeça, Ino e Shikamaru ainda estavam muito emocionados e tentavam se controlar a muito custo. Naruto percebe. – Bem acho que não precisamos mais da presença de vocês. Sai, Ino e Shikamaru podem se retirar e aguardar na sala ao lado pela decisão dos Senhores Feudais. – Eles olham agradecidos e se retiram. Logo que chegam a outra sala, Ino e Shikamaru se abraçam e choram juntos. Ainda era difícil falar sobre a morte dos pais deles.

-Muito bem senhores, podemos decidir então?

-Eu sou a favor de perdoar Uchiha Sasuke. – O Daimyo da Terra foi o primeiro a se manifestar. – Se Onoki confia nessa menina é porque ela é uma kunoichi que merece minha total credibilidade. – Gaara sorri levemente. Ino ficaria contente ao ouvir isso.

-Eu também sou a favor. Imagino que se o Daimyo do Fogo anexasse o território do País do Vento, com certeza tentaria invadir os outros países também. Esses jovens são grandes heróis e o Hokage deve sentir um grande orgulho de tê-los a seu serviço. – Naruto sorri e confirma com a cabeça.

-Eu sou contra, mas como serei minoria, sei que Uchiha Sasuke será perdoado. Só quero deixar claro que ele não tem permissão para entrar em meu país e que aqui ele ainda será considerado um traidor. E quero deixar claro que você será totalmente responsável pelas atitudes dele, Hokage-sama. – O Daimyo do Trovão fala, irritando os demais.

-Você sabe que sou a favor, Naruto. E deixo claro que eu pessoalmente também assumirei a responsabilidade pelos atos de Uchiha Sasuke. – Naruto se surpreende com a atitude de Gaara, mas entendia que ele estava fazendo aquilo por causa de Ino.

-Então a partir desta data, Uchiha Sasuke recebe total perdão por todos os seus atos e será reintegrado a sociedade como um cidadão de Konoha. Obrigado por seu tempo senhores. – Naruto se despede e os monitores são desligados, restando apenas o de Gaara. Naruto o olha a espera do que o amigo tem a dizer.

-Ela ficou arrasada com o que o Daimyo do Trovão disse.

-Ficou mesmo, para ela e Shikamaru é muito difícil falar sobre isso. Eles não estavam em Konoha quando tudo aconteceu. Eu e Neji fomos atrás do time deles para contar-lhes o que tinha acontecido. A ANBU chegou trazendo os corpos dos dois e Chouza gravemente ferido. Ele morreu antes do filho chegar aqui. – Gaara olha para Naruto triste. Gostaria de poder consolar Ino. Naruto levanta o olhar e encara o amigo. –Sabia que seu irmão os ajudou a pegar os ninjas que fizeram isso?

Gaara o olha surpreso e nega com a cabeça, Naruto solta um suspiro e começa a falar. – Ele veio para o funeral te representando. Logos após o enterro Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji saíram á caça dos assassinos, eles voltaram três dias depois com os corpos dos cinco homens que participaram do crime.

-Eu lembro que quando recebi a mensagem sobre a morte de Inoichi, Kankuro me pediu para ir ao funeral no meu lugar, como eu estava muito ocupado aceitei. Agora vejo que ele fez isso para poder estar ao lado de Ino.

-Sim, ambos são grandes amigos. – Naruto olha para o amigo. - Gaara eu sinto muito mesmo por ter causado a separação de vocês. Sei que Ino o ama.

-Você não teve culpa, Naruto. Eu agi errado, pedi desculpas, porém Ino ficou muito magoada e não quis me ouvir. Ela falou algo a respeito? Disse se pretende vir ao País do Vento?

-Ela me disse que pretende ir até aí para fazer compras para a loja que ela e Temari estão abrindo, mas que não pretende procurá-lo para não atrapalhar seu trabalho.

Gaara se irrita o ouvir aquilo. Ino continuava achando que ele considerava o trabalho mais importante que ela. – Certo Naruto, vou desligar agora.

-Algum recado para ela?

-Diga que eu vou ficar esperando. – Eles se despedem e Gaara desliga o monitor. Naruto entra na sala onde os três estavam aguardando.

-Então Naruto, qual foi a decisão?

-Por três votos a um, Sasuke obteve total perdão e pode voltar a morar em Konoha como um cidadão livre. – Ele conta o que tinha acontecido após a saída deles. - Mas, Ino você sabe que não será fácil para ele. Com certeza terá que conviver com o preconceito dos outros por muito tempo. Muitas pessoas ficaram com raiva e não o perdoarão com facilidade.

-Ele terá apoio dos amigos, Naruto e estará trabalhando, com o tempo ele reconquistará o respeito de todos. – Ino responde séria. – Certo, Ino poderia me dar alguns minutos?

Ela concorda e os outros saem da sala. Ino olha para Naruto a espera.

- Gaara pediu para lhe dizer que ficará esperando. – Ela abaixa a cabeça. – Pense bem Ino, ele a ama, e tenho certeza de que serão felizes juntos.

-Naruto, eu não quero falar disso. Se ele realmente se importasse comigo e com nosso casamento não teria tomado a atitude que tomou. É só isso? – Ele confirma e Ino se retira. Estava chateada e confusa. Não sabia se estava tomando a decisão certa. Todos a aconselhavam a procurar por Gaara e acertar as coisas, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza se devia perdoá-lo. Ela se dirige a sua casa, no dia seguinte procuraria Sasuke e lhe daria a noticia.

XXX

-Ele é lindo Akeme. Muito fofo, parece o Sasuke quando era pequeno. –Ino exclama com o bebê de quatro meses no colo. O menino tinha olhos e cabelos bem pretos e a pele clara. Era muito parecido com o pai. Sasuke a ouvia orgulhoso, nunca tinha visto o rosto do filho, mas sua esposa sempre dizia que era parecido com ele. Ino olha para o amigo, já tinha lhe contado a decisão dos Daimyos e tanto ele quanto Akeme estavam muito felizes. Ambos não viam a hora de voltarem para Konoha. Ino volta a olhar para o bebê que dormia tranqüilo.

-Pronto para ver seu filho, Sasuke? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso, Sasuke sorri feliz. – Com certeza Ino.

- Então prepare-se. – Ela devolve a criança para a mãe e colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Sasuke, Ino invoca a imagem do menino em sua mente e depois projeta a imagem na mente do pai. Ela fica alguns minutos fazendo isso e depois quando abre os olhos vê que Sasuke estava profundamente emocionado. Fora assim que ele vira a imagem da esposa, através de Ino. Sasuke fica em silêncio por vários minutos e Ino fica aguardando, depois ele solta um suspiro e sorri. – Vocês estão erradas, eu nunca fui tão lindo quanto Akihiko. – As duas riem. – Muito bem quando pretendem mudar? A casa ficará pronta e a disposição de vocês em uma semana. Eu mandei pintar e limpar e o jardim está lindo. E o meu advogado já deixou a documentação referente a transferência dos imóveis pronta para assinar. Depois disso o Distrito retornará a você como de direito.

-Ino, não sei como agradecer tudo o que fez por mim e por minha família. – Sasuke fala sério

-Eu sei como. Volte a Konoha e reconquiste o lugar que é seu por direito. Naruto disse que você enfrentará preconceito e eu concordo com ele. Mas também sei que você e forte e conseguirá superar todas as dificuldades que surgirem. E sempre conte o clã Yamanaka, nós sempre estaremos do seu lado e de sua família. E eu já falei com Tsunade, ela irá te examinar assim que você chegar a Konoha.

-Mais uma vez obrigado Ino. Seria bom ter mais tempo com minha família.

-Não sei se terá tanto tempo assim, afinal fará parte da ANBU de agora em diante e eles estão sempre saindo em missão. – Sasuke dá um enorme sorriso, não esperava que Sai o chamasse para a ANBU, mas estava muito agradecido ao amigo. Ino fica mais algumas horas com o casal e parte no final do dia de volta para Konoha. Aquele assunto estava resolvido. Agora era decidir o que fazer com o seu futuro.

XXX

Ela acorda e fica pensando durante um tempo. Não queria ficar em Konoha, seria muito desagradável ficar explicando o que acontecera entre ela e Gaara e não agüentava mais ouvir que deveria procurar por ele. Mas também não queria viajar sozinha. Estava acostumada a viajar com os amigos, principalmente Kankuro. Ela toma uma decisão. Iria para Suna e ficaria com o amigo. Sabia que ele não a ficaria pressionando. Não diria a ninguém para onde ia. Ela levanta toma uma ducha e prepara sua mochila. Ia levar poucas coisas, pois deixará muitas roupas em Suna. Tinha certeza de que não corria perigo de Gaara aparecer por lá, ele não deixaria seu trabalho para visitar o irmão. Pelo menos não sem avisar. Ela sai do quarto carregando a mochila e entra na cozinha. Temari estava lá, tomando chá.

-Olá, Loira, bom dia. Nossa você está horrível. – Temari fala para Ino. – Você também não está com uma cara muito boa. Passou mal de novo?

-Nem me lembre, me sinto um lixo. Não sei se vou sobreviver. Pode ter certeza Ino que depois da primeira gravidez você vai desistir de ter mais filhos.

-Não penso em ter filhos Temari. Não mais. – Ela se serve de uma xícara de chá, enquanto a amiga a olha triste. –Ino, você devia pensar melhor. Meu irmão te ama e esta arrependido do que fez. Ele já te pediu desculpas e pode ter certeza que isso não é muito comum para ele.

-Temari, eu cansei de desculpar seu irmão e ele sempre cometer o mesmo erro. Ele coloca o trabalho acima de tudo.

-Lembra do que eu te disse quando vocês se conheceram? Que ele era formal e sério e não entendia de diversão? Em pouco tempo você o mudou. Ele se tornou mais alegre, sorridente e relaxado.

-Bem, não me interessa mais o que Sabaku no Gaara se tornou. Ele não significa mais nada para mim. – Ela termina de tomar o chá e se levanta. – Temari, vou viajar. Sachiko disse que a documentação referente a abertura da loja ficará pronta em trinta dias. As reformas devem levar mais ou menos o mesmo tempo. Então eu vou aproveitar esse período e descansar um pouco. Estou indo para a praia. Gostaria que você e Shikamaru ficassem aqui em casa. – A outra concorda e Ino se despede dela com um beijo, pondo-se a caminho em seguida. Não avisaria o amigo, tinha certeza de que Sabaku a receberia. Passaria no gabinete de Naruto antes de partir. Ela chega ao Prédio do Hokage e sobe até a sala dele, bate e entra em seguida.

-Olá, bom dia Naruto.

-Bom dia Ino. – Ele repara na mochila no chão ao lado da jovem. – Vai viajar?

Ele confirma com a cabeça. - Vim te avisar que falei com Sasuke, ele e a família deverão mudar em breve, mas como não estarei aqui gostaria que você os ajudasse a se instalarem. – Naruto concorda. – Então resolveu seguir meu conselho e procurar por Gaara?

-Negativo Naruto, não quero ver seu amigo, vou para praia e volto em trinta dias. Naruto, nos vemos quando eu voltar. Estarei aqui para ajudá-lo com o exame chunnin.

-Será ótimo Ino, tudo indica que já teremos um novo Senhor Feudal do Fogo antes do exame chunnin. A reunião para escolha já foi marcada.

-Certo, adeus então. – Ela fala, já saindo da sala.

Naruto fica olhando a amiga partir, talvez ficar uns dias sozinha a ajudasse a tomar a atitude correta.

Ino toma a direção do portão principal e sai pegando o caminho para o País do Vento. Ela ia avançando entre as árvores, lembrava da vez que pegara aquele caminho junto com Gaara, logo após se conhecerem, ele tinha sido insuportável naquela viagem, principalmente depois que descobrira que ela era a loira que ele tinha conhecido na festa de aniversário do Kiba. Após cinco horas ela senta á sombra de algumas árvores e aproveita para se alimentar e descansar. Ela fica sentada durante um longo tempo. Não tinha pressa podia ir devagar, estava em férias não em missão e podia parar para pensar sobre o que fazer, o problema era que ela não sabia o que fazer. Depois de uma hora ela levanta e volta ao caminho. Ela continua correndo até começar a escurecer, procura um lugar entre as pedras, no mesmo local onde ela e Gaara tinham passado a primeira noite. Ela se ajeita e deita olhando as estrelas. A noite estava bonita, mas não era tão bonita quanto as noites no País do Vento. Uma saudade imensa lhe aperta o coração. Droga, sentia falta do ex-namorado. Queria beijá-lo e fazer amor com ele. Lembra-se dos lugares onde os dois já tinham feito amor e sorri, no box do banheiro da casa dele e da dela, no gabinete dele em Suna e também na Capital, no deserto e na piscina da casa dela. Gaara era um amante maravilhoso e muito carinhoso. Céus, como sentia falta dele. Pensando no ex-namorado, ela dorme algumas horas, acordando ao amanhecer e retomando a viagem. Continua assim pelos próximos dois dias e logo está chegando á Vila de Suna.

XXX

-Kazekage-sama, uma ninja de Konoha chegou á Suna e quer vê-lo. – Ele olha para a secretária e concorda com a cabeça. Para sua surpresa Ino entra em sua sala. – Ino o que faz aqui? Onde está meu irmão? Está tudo bem?

- Eu estou em férias e vim passar uns dias com você, se não se importar é claro. Quanto ao seu irmão, eu acho que ele deve estar na capital trabalhando é o que ele mais gosta de fazer.

Kankuro a olha sem entender, Ino se aproxima e o abraça, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e começando a chorar, ele a abraça, pelo que tinha entendido, Ino e Gaara tinham brigado. Ele espera que ela se acalme e lhe conte o que aconteceu. Ele a ouve em silêncio, ainda a abraçando. Tinha uma reunião para dali meia hora, mas a amiga precisava dele. Depois que ela para de falar ele a olha com carinho.

– Meu irmão foi um idiota, mas tenho certeza de que ele já deve estar arrependido. Ele te ama. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Fique aqui, descanse, relaxe e decida sobre o que quer fazer. Eu tenho uma reunião daqui alguns minutos. Por que você não vai para minha casa? Sakura está lá. Tome um banho e coma algo, daqui umas duas horas eu estarei lá. - Ela sorri e beija o amigo, sabia que ele e Sakura não iriam pressioná-la. – Obrigada, Sabaku, você é um amigo maravilhoso. Eu vou fazer o que você me falou, até mais tarde. – Ela sai de lá mais leve por ter desabafado. Como ela previra, ele não lhe falara para ir atrás de Gaara. Ela vai para a casa dele. Algumas pessoas a reconhecem na rua e a olham curiosas. Com certeza estavam surpresas por ela estar lá sem Gaara. Mas com o tempo todos se acostumariam a vê-la sozinha. E ela também se acostumaria a estar sozinha.

XXX

Gaara estava sentado em seu gabinete. Já era tarde, mas ele não tinha vontade de voltar para casa. Sentia uma falta imensa da namorada. Precisava dela ao seu lado. Fazia uma semana que tinha voltado para a Capital. O aniversário dela seria dali dois dias, e ele tinha planejado passar aquele dia com ela. Ele estava se sentindo muito só ali. Pensa um pouco, não gostaria de estar sozinho no aniversário de Ino. Podia imaginar que ela faria uma festa em sua casa, como tinha dito a Hisashi. Ele levanta da cadeira e anda um pouco pela sala. Seu trabalho estava em dia. Ele decide ir para Suna, fazer uma visita ao irmão. Sentia falta da companhia dele e de Temari. Ele sai da sala e tranca tudo, indo para seu apartamento em seguida. Deixaria suas coisas prontas para a viagem e partiria no dia seguinte logo pela manhã.

XXX

Ele chega a Suna bem tarde. Não tinha feito muitas paradas. Não sabia por que, mas sentia uma grande urgência em chegar á sua Vila. Ele chega ao portão e olha em volta, logo um ninja se aproxima para recebê-lo. Ele anda em direção a sua casa. Abrindo a porta ele vê que está tudo escuro e silencioso. Ele entra sem fazer barulho, iria subir e tomar um banho. Ele chega ao seu quarto, acende a luz e se assusta ao ver que uma massa de cabelos loiros estava espalhada na sua cama. Ele apaga a luz em seguida não queria incomodar o sono dela. Ele se aproxima e vê o rosto dela sobre o travesseiro. Seria possível que ela estivesse ali? Mas como? Pensara que ela estava em Konoha e ela ali em Suna. Ele fica um tempo olhando-a, sentindo um grande desejo. Depois de um longo tempo admirando-a, ele entra no banheiro e toma um longo banho. Não tinha idéia do que Ino fazia ali, mas sentia-se feliz em vê-la em sua cama.

XXX

Ino acorda com o barulho do chuveiro. Senta na cama confusa. Quem estaria ali? Kankuro e Sakura deviam estar dormindo. Ela se levanta e pega sua bolsa de armas ninjas, achava estranho que um ninja inimigo entrasse na casa dos irmãos Sabaku para tomar banho no quarto de Gaara. De repente uma idéia louca lhe passou pela cabeça. Quem mais além de Gaara tomaria banho ali? Ela ri de si mesma. Gaara estava a quilômetros de distância, na Capital do Vento. O barulho de água cessa e Ino se posiciona junto à porta do banheiro, com uma kunai na mão. Ela podia ver o movimento no banheiro através da sombra por baixo da porta. Ela escuta o barulho do trinco e fica atenta, assim que a pessoa sai, ela a ataca com a kunai, mas é jogada longe por uma porção de areia. Ela cai no chão com um grito e a luz se acende.

-Você está bem? – Gaara pergunta preocupado. Ino se senta no chão com um gemido. Tinha batido a perna com violência. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Esta é minha casa e este é o meu quarto. Por que você está aqui?

Ela tenta levantar, mas não consegue se apoiar na perna e volta a cair com um grito de dor. A porta do quarto se escancara e Gaara mal tem tempo de se enrolar na toalha, antes de Sakura e Kankuro entrarem. – Gaara, o que você faz aqui? O que aconteceu?

Sakura se aproxima de Ino. – Está tudo bem, Loira?

-Minha perna. – Ino fala ofegante. – Acho que está quebrada. – Gaara e Kankuro a olham assustados. Sakura examina a perna dela e confirma com a cabeça. –Tem razão Ino, está quebrada. Vou buscar minhas coisas. Tente não mexê-la, está bem? – Kankuro olha para o irmão e sai, deixando o casal a sós. Gaara veste um roupão e se abaixa perto dela. A expressão dela era de dor e ele desiste do que ia falar. Sakura volta e se abaixa ao lado de Gaara. Ela ergue a camisola de Ino para cima do meio das coxas e começa a aplicar um ninjutsu. Ela geme de dor e Gaara a abraça apoiando as costas dela em seu peito. Kankuro volta ao quarto e observa o que a namorada estava fazendo. – Ino vou lhe aplicar um sedativo e não adianta reclamar. Você vai sentir muita dor nesta perna. – Sakura prepara a seringa e aplica o sedativo em Ino, depois se vira para o namorado. – Kankuro, precisamos levá-la ao hospital para que ela seja imobilizada. – Ino solta um gemido de desânimo e Gaara acaricia os cabelos dela. Droga, ela tinha se ferido novamente por culpa dele. Ela percebe o que ele está pensando e lhe dirige um sorriso. – Não foi sua culpa, eu devia ter pensando melhor antes de tentar atacar quem estava no banheiro.

-Podem me contar o que aconteceu aqui? – Kankuro pergunta e Gaara explica, sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Ino. Depois de ouvir o irmão Kankuro o olha. – E o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim visitá-lo. – Ele ainda olhava para Ino.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui. Ino eu vou te levar ao hospital. – Ele se abaixa para pegá-la no colo, mas Gaara segura seu braço. – Pode deixar, eu levo minha namorada. – Ele pega Ino no colo e a coloca na cama. Ino sente muita dor, mas não diz nada. Estava muito feliz em ouvi-lo chamando-a de namorada. Gaara olha para o irmão e a namorada dele. – Se vocês me derem licença, vou me vestir.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou junto, Gaara. – Kankuro fala. Ele podia perceber que os dois estavam bem. Tinham encontrado um jeito estranho de se reconciliarem. – Eu também vou, preciso explicar para o médico o que eu fiz até agora. – Sakura fala e sai seguida de Kankuro. Gaara se veste rapidamente e olha para Ino. – Você quer que eu te ajude a se vestir, ou vai de camisola mesmo?

-Eu quero colocar outra roupa. Deve estar frio lá fora. – Ele concorda e pega uma roupa quente e confortável para ela. Eles se olham. – Me desculpe, não queria feri-la, quando cheguei ao quarto você dormia tão bem que eu não quis acordá-la, pretendia tomar um banho e ir dormir no quarto de hospedes. Não imaginei que fosse despertá-la.

-Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, errei em me apossar de seu quarto, mas minhas coisas estavam todas aqui e eu achava que você não fosse aparecer tão já.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Este quarto é seu também, você sabe disso. – Ele toca o rosto dela com carinho. -Eu vou ajudá-la a se vestir. –Ino sente o toque suave e delicado dele, mas quando Gaara toca sua perna ela solta um gemido de dor. – Acho melhor você vestir um agasalho por cima da camisola. - Ela o olha e concorda.

Depois ele a pega no colo com gentileza e a levanta, sorrindo em seguida. – Acho que você gosta de ser carregada por mim. – Ino encosta a cabeça no peito dele e eles saem do quarto em direção as escadas. Kankuro e Sakura já os esperavam lá embaixo.

Eles chegam rapidamente ao hospital e Ino é atendida logo, afinal ela estava acompanhada pelo Daimyo e pelo Kazekage. Gaara a coloca na maca deitada e espera o médico examiná-la. Ela faz uma careta de dor, mas não reclama nenhuma vez. Gaara aproxima a boca do ouvido dela. – Se você se comportar eu te compro um doce. – Ela sorri, mesmo com dor. – Eu quero pelo menos três. – Ele concorda e beija o pescoço dela de leve. Não sabia se aquilo era uma reconciliação ou apenas uma trégua, mas estava feliz. Mas muito preocupado com a perna dela. – Está quebrada mesmo. Uma fratura bem feia. Como conseguiu fazer isso, minha jovem?

-Eu ataquei o Daimyo e a areia dele o defendeu me atirando longe. – Ela explicou olhando firme para o médico. Sakura se aproxima e explica ao médico o que tinha feito na perna da amiga. –Será preciso imobilizar a perna por pelo menos quinze dias. Você deverá usar muletas e cadeira de rodas para se locomover. – Ino concorda, não tinha opção mesmo. – Vou buscar o material. – O médico sai e Sakura também. Gaara olha para Ino. – Está doendo muito?

-Sim. – Ela fala olhando para ele, sabia que ele se sentia culpado e estica a mão acariciando o rosto dele. Gaara beija a palma da mão dela, com carinho e amor. – Eu te amo Ino.

-Eu também te amo. – Ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos. Não importava o que tinha acontecido, eles estavam juntos novamente. O médico retorna com o material e um enfermeiro para auxiliar. Ele pede que Ino se sente e estique a perna para fora da maca. Gaara a ajuda a se acomodar encostada nele. O médico então começa a imobilizá-la. Ino fecha os olhos sentia um pouco de sono, por causa do sedativo. Logo o médico termina e Ino abre os olhos, sonolenta. – Você sentirá dor nos dois primeiros dias, vou lhe prescrever um analgésico e antiinflamatório injetáveis. Você deverá voltar daqui quinze dias para remoção do aparelho de gesso. Se a dor persistir, mande me chamar. Eu irei à casa do Kazekage para vê-la. – Ele termina de falar e Gaara a pega no colo colocando-a em uma cadeira de rodas que o hospital tinha cedido para Ino. Eles se encontram com Kankuro e Sakura do lado de fora da sala e juntos voltam para casa.

Gaara a leva para o quarto e a coloca deitada na cama, ajudando-a a se acomodar. Ele a cobre e a beija. – Vai me contar uma história também? –Ele se deita ao seu lado e beija seu rosto suavemente. – Ino, me desculpe se dei a impressão de que nosso casamento não é importante para mim. Tudo que mais quero é casar com você e viver ao seu lado, pelo resto de minha vida. – Ela encosta-se a ele e o beija com carinho. – Me desculpe também, eu exagerei. Eu te amo e não devia ter ficado tão irritada.

-Você estava exausta. Eu e Naruto exigimos demais de você. – Ele puxa de encontro ao peito. – Me perdoa? – Ela confirma com a cabeça, ainda abraçada a ele. – E vai se casar comigo? - Ela se afasta dele e o olha séria. – Sim, eu vou me casar com você. Quero viver ao seu lado, não importa onde esteja, mas tenho medo de que você me deixe muito só. - Ele a olha, então Shikamaru tinha razão, Ino tinha medo de que ele se dedicasse demais ao trabalho e acabasse deixando-a muito tempo sozinha. Ele a beija demoradamente. – Eu jamais farei isso. Foi um grande erro querer transformar nosso casamento em uma reunião política. Vamos deixar que Naruto e Kankuro resolvam a situação com Onoki. Nós vamos nos casar e sair em lua de mel. – Eles se beijam e Ino se acomoda com as costas coladas ao peito dele. Gaara acariciava os ombros dela, logo ambos dormem felizes.

XXX

-Não sei como eu vou fazer quando você for embora Sakura. – Ino estava no banheiro junto com a amiga. Sakura a ajudava a tomar banho sem molhar a perna que estava imobilizada.

-Falarei com Kankuro e direi para mandar uma mensagem a Naruto contanto o que aconteceu e pedindo que me deixe ficar aqui enquanto você estiver assim.

-Seria ótimo. Gaara irá embora amanhã e seria constrangedor se Sabaku tivesse que me dar banho.

-Até parece que eu e Gaara iríamos deixar isso acontecer. – Ambas começam a rir. Elas terminam a e Sakura a ajuda a se vestir e deitar novamente. – Agora eu vou buscar seu café. Não saia daqui.

-Engraçadinha. – Ino se encosta e fica esperando por Sakura. Tinha dormido muito mal na noite anterior. Fora difícil encontra uma posição confortável e nem ela e nem Gaara dormiram bem. Ela tinha dito a ele para ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mas ele lhe respondera que estava cansado de dormir sozinho. A porta se abre e ele entra trazendo uma bandeja com uma rosa junto com o café. – Bom dia e feliz aniversário. – Ele coloca a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e lhe dá um beijo, estendendo a rosa. – Como se sente?

-Péssima, foi a pior noite da minha vida. Já dormi em lugares piores que tocas de ratos, mas nunca passei uma noite tão difícil quanto esta. E você, como está?

-Com sono, mas muito feliz. –Ele a ajuda a se acomodar com a bandeja no colo e depois se senta na cama ao seu lado. – Fez planos para hoje?

- Claro, vou querer sair e dançar a noite inteira. – Eles riem, Ino come enquanto ele a observa. Parecia um sonho que estivessem juntos de novo. – A perna está doendo?

- Um pouco, mas Sakura já me aplicou a injeção. – Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. – Sakura falou comigo e com Kankuro e eu achei ótimo que ela fique aqui para te ajudar. Estava pensando em contratar uma enfermeira, mas prefiro que ela fique com você.

Ela concorda e depois sorri. – Naruto vai ficar furioso, ele pensa que eu estou na praia. – Ele a olha sem entender. – Por que você não disse que vinha para cá?

-Não queria ele lhe dissesse que eu estava aqui. Eu queria pensar um pouco, mas não queria ficar só e como seu irmão agora é o Kazekage não podia simplesmente mandar uma mensagem convidando-o para viajar como estávamos acostumados, então decide vir para cá.

Ela termina o café e ele tira a bandeja, abraçando-a em seguida. – Seu presente ficou no nosso apartamento.

Ela o olha com carinho. – Ver você e estarmos juntos novamente foi o melhor presente que eu podia ganhar. – Eles se beijam e Gaara empurra Ino de encontro ao colchão, acariciando as curvas do corpo dela com desejo. Sua mão toca no gesso e ele a olha. - Acho que teremos que esperar alguns dias para uma comemoração mais intima. – Ela sorri e o beija. A porta abre e Kankuro entra. – Bom dia, feliz aniversário. – Gaara o olha irritado. – Não sabe bater na porta?

-Para que? Eu tinha certeza de que vocês estavam vestidos. Achei que seria muito difícil fazer amor com a perna engessada. – Ino ri enquanto Gaara olha zangado para o irmão. Kankuro se aproxima e beija Ino de leve nos lábios.

- Isto é para você. – Kankuro entrega uma caixa pequena para Ino. – Espero que goste. – Ino lhe sorri e abre a caixa, encontrando um lindo par de brincos de brilhante em formato de estrelas. – Sabaku, são lindos. Adorei, obrigada.

- O que vocês estão planejando para hoje? – Ino olha para a perna, desanimada. – O máximo que eu posso fazer é descer e sentar na sala.

Gaara olha para ela pensativo. – Que tal jantarmos fora? Nós quatro. Você pode ir na cadeira de rodas, a menos que se sinta constrangida com isso.

Ela pensa um pouco, não queria passar seu aniversário em casa, sem comemorar com o namorado e os amigos.

-Tudo bem, será um pouco constrangedor, mas eu vou assim mesmo. – Eles sorriem. – Bom eu vou para o gabinete e mandarei uma mensagem à Naruto, solicitando a permanência de Sakura aqui pelo tempo que Ino precisar. –Kankuro sai e Gaara a pega no colo. – Venha, vou levá-la para baixo.

XXX

Depois do almoço, eles se acomodam no sofá da sala, Ino estava com as costas apoiadas no peito de Gaara, ambos estavam deitados e cochilavam. Sakura entra na sala e observa o casal descansando. Sabia que eles tinham dormido muito mal naquela noite. Ela se vira para sair e vê o namorado entrando na casa. Kankuro costumava aparecer algumas vezes durante o dia, quando Sakura não ia até o gabinete. Ela pede silêncio com as mãos e aponta o casal. – Eles estão muito cansados. – Ele faz sinal para ela e os dois vão até a cozinha.

-Eles se amam. Nunca tinha visto meu irmão tão feliz antes. – Kankuro abraça a namorada e a beija de leve. – Ele sempre foi tão indiferente, mas agora tem se revelado muito ciumento. Até eu fico com medo de me aproximar da Ino. – Sakura ri, ela sabia da amizade do namorado com a loira. Eles eram íntimos e ela sabia que Kankuro a amava como uma irmã. Ela o abraça e o beija intensamente, explorando o corpo do namorado, Kankuro fecha os olhos e emite um gemido empurrando-a delicadamente. – Pare com isso, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Passei aqui para ver se estava tudo bem com a Ino. – Ela ri e o beija de leve.

- Ela está sentindo dor, mas isso já era esperado. Eles me falaram sobre o jantar hoje e eu adorei a idéia, mas vou ter que sair e comprar algo para usar, estava pensando em comprar uma roupa especial para Ino, como presente de aniversário.

-Ótima idéia, faça isso, acho que eles vão dormir ainda durante algumas horas e se Ino precisar de algo, Gaara estará aí. Passe no gabinete depois das compras. – Ela concorda e os dois saem. Sakura se dirige ao centro comercial.

Ino acorda e sente os braços do namorado ao redor do seu corpo, se vira devagar e o vê dormindo tranqüilo sabia que ele devia estar cansado, viera da Capital no dia anterior e não dormira nada aquela noite. Ela suspira e fecha os olhos, aconchegando-se novamente.

-Precisa de algo, Ino? – Ela abre os olhos. – Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – Ele massageia os braços dela e beija o seu pescoço. – Só descansando um pouco. Como está a perna?

-Doendo um pouco, mas nada insuportável. Já estive muito pior. Mas, Gaara, depois que nos casarmos, a cabaça fica fora do quarto. Não quero ser atacada pela areia novamente.

Ele ri. – Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse tentado me atacar. – Ela se vira devagar e o beija, tocando o peito dele por dentro da camisa, Gaara aprofunda o beijo e acaricia o corpo dela, abrindo-lhe a blusa e tocando seus seios. Ele solta os lábios dela e procura seu pescoço, deslizando os lábios pelo colo até chegar aos seios, Ino geme de prazer, deixando-o mais excitado. Ele a empurra de encontro ao sofá, trocando de lugar e ficando em cima dela. Ino move o corpo, provocando-o, ele tira a camisa e a ajuda com a blusa, ficando os dois nus da cintura para cima. Ele a olha nos olhos. Ela estava linda, o rosto afogueado, os lábios vermelhos. Ele solta um suspiro. – Acho que é melhor pararmos por aqui.

-Por quê? – Ela o olha sapeca.

- Caso você tenha esquecido sua perna está engessada. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-E qual o problema? Estou muito feia para seu apurado gosto, Gaara-sama?- Ela pergunta, abrindo o zíper da calça dele e o acariciando com intimidade. -Ino, não me provoque.

-Se você não queria ser provocado não devia ter me deixado excitada. – Ela o olha e sorri. – Tem certeza de que quer parar por aqui? – Ele suspira e olha em volta. – Vamos para o quarto, é mais confortável e a cama tem espaço suficiente para o seu gesso. Só não me acerte com isso. – Ela ri e estica os braços para ele que a pega no colo e a leva para cima, assim que eles entram no quarto ele a coloca na cama e volta para trancar a porta. –Não quero ninguém invadindo nosso quarto de novo. – Ele a ajuda a se livrar da roupa e despe-se, deitando ao lado dela e puxando-a para perto. Ele a beija e vai descendo os lábios por todo seu corpo, até atingir sua intimidade, ele encosta os lábios nela, sugando e explorando-a com a língua, fazendo-a se contorcer. – Gaara, por favor, me possua agora. – Ele se acomoda entre suas pernas, empurrando com cuidado a perna engessada e a olha. – Você sempre será minha. Nunca mais me deixe Ino, não suporto viver sem você. Minha vida não tem o menor sentido se você não estiver ao meu lado. – Ele a beija e a penetra com cuidado, movendo-se lentamente. Ino solta um suspiro e dobra os joelhos sentindo uma pontada na perna, mas não se importa. Ela precisava dele também. Ele continua se movendo, cada vez mais rápido até atingirem orgasmo juntos. Ele deita e a puxa de encontro ao seu peito, beijando seus ombros. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim, abraçados. – Quando vamos nos casar?

-Junto com sua irmã, logo após o exame chunnin, como tínhamos combinado. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Temari, avisando que nós nos reconciliamos.

-Vai dar tempo para você se preparar? Não se esqueça que ficará engessada durante quinze dias.

- Não se preocupe o gesso não vai me impedir de ir ás lojas junto com Sakura para que eu possa encontrar um vestido para a cerimônia. – Ela sorri. – E com certeza Temari e as meninas podem providenciar tudo para a festa. Provavelmente ela vai querer dar uma grande recepção.

Ele a aperta mais junto ao corpo. – E quando você voltará para a Capital?

-Logo que eu tirar o gesso, mas ficarei apenas uma semana para fazer algumas compras. Naruto precisa de mim para o exame chunnin e eu preciso ajudar Temari na loja. – Ela se vira com cuidado, mas solta um gemido de dor. Gaara se apóia em um braço. – Sua perna está doendo, certo?

Ela concorda. Ele solta um suspiro. – Eu te disse que não era uma boa idéia.

-Mas valeu à pena. – Ela diz sorrindo. Ele sorri. – Quer que eu chame a Sakura?

-Se você quiser passar o resto do dia ouvindo piadinhas a nosso respeito, vá em frente.

-Seus amigos são irritantes às vezes. – Ele fala levemente zangado.

-Não esqueça que seus irmãos também são meus amigos. Você é muito formal, Gaara-sama. Deveria relaxar um pouco mais. – Ela se lembra da conversa que tivera com Temari. – Quando eu te vi na sala de Naruto, eu o achei sexy, mas muito pedante.

-Como é? Pedante? Eu?

-Sim, você mesmo. – Ela o olha sorrindo. – Pedante e desagradável.

Ele se deita e coloca o braço sobre o rosto. – Mas o que eu fiz para você pensar isso a meu respeito?

-Você quase não me olhou, enquanto eu falava com Naruto. Me senti um inseto.

Ele riu. – Você não estava muito atraente. – Ela o olha irritada. – O que você queria? Eu e Shikamaru estávamos em missão há uma semana, no meio do nada. Acho que você não me olhou por que eu sou uma kunoichi.

-Isso também. – Ele acaricia as costas dela. – Naruto me disse que eu seria um desafio para você.

-Ele tinha razão. Foi um verdadeiro desafio aturá-lo e deixá-lo vivo. – Ele a puxa e a acomoda com cuidado em seu peito. – Pois você parecia muito feliz em me aturar.

-Isso foi depois que você parou de me atormentar e resolveu aceitar que me desejava muito e não conseguia ficar longe de mim.

-Você é muito convencida. – Ele a beija. – Mas tem razão. É impossível ficar longe de você. - Ele toca a perna dela. Ela estava engessada até o joelho. -Sua perna está melhor?

Ela olha para a perna engessada. – Parou de doer. – Ela se vira e o beija de forma provocante. – Ino pare, sua perna vai doer de novo.

-Tem razão. – Ela deita, sentia sono e ele percebe. –Durma um pouco. – Ele se levanta. – Aonde você vai?

-Vou falar com Kankuro, quero saber como estão os gennins que irão a Konoha para o exame chunnin. – Ela concorda e fecha os olhos, em poucos minutos está dormindo. Gaara toma um banho, se veste e sai. Iria passar no gabinete do irmão e depois iria comprar um presente para ela.

XXX

Sakura olhava para o vestido, indecisa. Ele era lindo, todo preto, tomara-que-caia. Era justo até o quadril, depois se abria em uma saia longa. Seria perfeito para Ino, deixaria o colo e os ombros á mostra, mas esconderia o gesso. Ela decide levá-lo. Tinha comprado um vestido verde para si mesma, curto, com alças finas e decote profundo. Ino tinha razão, as roupas civis do País do Vento eram maravilhosas. A vendedora pega e embrulha a peça sem dar um sorriso sequer. Sakura já tinha percebido a hostilidade da outra, mas não tinha entendido o motivo. Ela pega a sacola e se despede, quando estava quase na porta ela ouve a moça falando com a caixa da loja. – Outra vagabunda de Konoha. – Ela fica estática. Seria possível que ela tivesse ouvido isso mesmo? Ela sai da loja chateada. Ela visita mais algumas lojas e recebe o mesmo tratamento hostil e desdenhoso. Em uma loja ela ficou um longo tempo esperando ser atendida, mas a vendedora simplesmente a ignorou, ela vira as costas e sai de lá com raiva, andando em direção ao gabinete do namorado, desistindo de comprar mais alguma coisa. Ela chega á sala do namorado e entra após bater. Ele a recebe com um sorriso, que morre ao ver o rosto sério da namorada. – O que houve? – Ela lhe dá um beijo e lhe conta o que tinha acontecido nas lojas e vê o olhar zangado de Kankuro. – Francamente, eu não sei o que esse povo pensa. Ino passou pela mesma situação.

- A população de Suna é muita preconceituosa. – Ela respira fundo e o olha. – Eu só não bati naquela moça, porque não queria piorar a situação.

-Você fez bem. – Ele a beija e a olha, ela estava linda. – Conseguiu comprar o que queria? – Ela confirma com a cabeça. Depois de alguns minutos ela decide ir embora. Precisaria ajudar Ino a se preparar, ante de poder se arrumar. Ela cruza com Gaara na saída da sala de Kankuro. Eles se cumprimentam e Sakura segue em direção á casa do namorado. – Boa tarde, Kankuro, quase não o vi hoje. Está tudo bem? – Os dois irmãos conversam sobre os gennins. –Eles são ótimos, Gaara, farão uma bela apresentação de nossa vila.

-Que bom. Creio que Onoki estará lá e será ótimo que ele veja que nossos ninjas são tão bons quanto os de Konoha. Ou quase.

Kankuro olha para o irmão sério. – Sakura esteve no centro comercial e foi hostilizada pelos comerciantes. – Ele lhe conta o que a namorada lhe relatara. Gaara estreita os olhos zangado. –Como eles se atrevem a tratar nossas namoradas desse jeito?

-Acho que o problema é justamente esse. Nós dois somos os dirigentes deste país, porém estamos namorando com mulheres de outro lugar. Acho que isso provoca um pouco de ciúmes nas jovens. Ino e Sakura são lindíssimas e despertam inveja nas mulheres daqui.

Gaara concorda com o irmão e depois de conversarem mais um pouco ele sai. Iria á joalheria comprar o presente para a namorada. Ele entra na loja e a vendedora vem atendê-lo rapidamente, lhe mostrando várias peças. Gaara olha tudo em dúvida.

- Eu queria ver algo diferente. – A moça pensa um pouco e depois pega uma caixa. De dentro ela tira um bracelete de ouro branco no formato de uma cobra. Os olhos eram de brilhante. Gaara a pega e olha. Era perfeito. Sabia que Ino iria adorar. Ele pede á vendedora que fizesse um embrulho de presente. – É o aniversário da moça loira de Konoha, certo? Eu atendi Kankuro-sama há alguns dias e ele me contou. Ela vai gostar muito.

-Ino-sama é minha noiva e iremos nos casar em breve. – Ele esclarece olhando sério para a moça.

- Parabéns Gaara-sama. – A moça o olha surpresa. Não esperava que o Daimyo viesse a se casar com a kunoichi de Konoha. Sabia que eles eram namorados, mas a noticia do casamento era uma grande novidade. – Espero que sejam muito felizes.

-Obrigado. – Ele pega o pacote e sai. Ficava irritado com a curiosidade alheia. Ino tinha razão ele era um homem formal, não conseguia agir de forma diferente. Apenas com ela ele se sentia á vontade. Mesmo com os irmãos ele era fechado. Sabia que Temari se preocupava com ele por causa disso, mas fazia parte de sua personalidade. Apenas Ino conseguia fazê-lo agir diferente. Ele volta para casa e sobe para o quarto, encontrando Ino dormindo ainda. Ele a beija e ela abre os olhos. – Que horas são?

- Quase sete. – Ele a beija novamente e lhe entrega o embrulho. Ela olha, sem entender. – Você me disse que tinha deixado meu presente em nosso apartamento. Eu duvido que tenha dado tempo de você ir buscar.

Ele ri e a beija novamente. – Você achou que eu a deixaria sem presente? Abra, quero ver se você gosta.

Ela sorri e abre o pacote. Ela olha para o bracelete encantada. Era lindo. – Gaara é maravilhoso. – Ela coloca no braço, e admira a peça. – Adorei, obrigada. – Ela o beija intensamente. – Você tem bom gosto.

-Obrigado. – Ele a olha. – Quer que eu chame a Sakura para ajudá-la? – Ela concorda e retira o bracelete. Iria usá-lo naquela noite, só não sabia o que iria vestir. Gaara sai do quarto e depois de alguns minutos Sakura entra com um embrulho. –Para você, Loira, feliz aniversário. – Sakura lhe dá um beija na testa e espera a amiga abrir o pacote. Ino fica maravilhada com o vestido. –Sakura, é lindo. Obrigada, eu estava pensando no que usar, não queria deixar o gesso á mostra.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – Ino olha para a amiga e percebe que ela estava chateada. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu fui ao centro comercial e conheci a simpatia das vendedoras daqui. – Ela conta para Ino o que tinha ocorrido. – Comigo foi a mesma coisa, tanto aqui quanto na capital. Nós estamos namorando os homens mais importantes deste país. Isso provoca revolta nas jovens daqui que esperavam ter uma chance com eles.

-Francamente Ino, isso é um absurdo. Em Konoha isso jamais aconteceria. Lá ninguém se importa com o que Naruto faz na vida particular. Ele pode sair e namorar quem quiser.

-Sim, mas aqui em Suna as coisas são diferentes. Mas esqueça isso, veja o que eu ganhei. – Ela pega a caixa com o bracelete e mostra a Sakura. A outra admira a beleza da peça por alguns instantes e depois olha o relógio dando um pequeno grito. – Estamos atrasadas. Eu tenho que te ajudar e depois me arrumar.

Ino concorda e rapidamente Sakura a ajuda tomar banho e colocar o vestido, que fica perfeito. – Agora pode deixar que eu faço o resto sozinha, vá se arrumar, você tem que ficar linda também para matar as mulheres daqui de inveja. – Sakura ri e sai do quarto. Com carinho Ino escolhe roupas para Gaara e as coloca sobre a cama. Sabia que ele ficava feliz com esses pequenos cuidados. Depois ela prende o cabelo para cima, deixando algumas mechas caídas e faz uma maquiagem rápida, coloca os brincos e o bracelete. Ela estava se olhando no espelho quando Gaara entra no quarto. Ele para e a admira. Ela estava maravilhosa. – Você está linda. – Ela sorri para ele que a abraça e a beija com carinho. – Você está atrasado. – Ele concorda e rápido toma um banho e se veste. Ino o olha, ele era lindo. Adorava os cabelos ruivos dele. - Pronto, venha vou ajudá-la a descer. – Ele a pega no colo e desce as escadas em direção á sala colocando-a na cadeira de rodas. Logo Sakura e Kankuro se juntam á eles. – Vamos, já estamos atrasados. – Gaara empurra a cadeira de Ino até o restaurante, Ino podia perceber os olhares que eles recebiam não apenas por ela estar na cadeira de rodas, mas também por que o Daimyo em pessoa a empurrava. Eles entram no restaurante e são rapidamente conduzidos até a mesa reservada á eles. – Pronto a primeira parte da provação acabou.

-Com certeza Ino, conseguimos chegar aqui sem sermos linchadas. – Sakura fala mordaz, deixando Kankuro preocupado. – Sakura, me desculpe por hoje. Mas as pessoas aqui em Suna são diferentes.

-Muito diferentes. – Ino olha para a amiga. – Sakura, esqueça isso. Nós sempre seremos observadas aqui no País do Vento.

A outra suspira, irritada, ainda se sentia humilhada pelo o que tinha acontecido. Ino olha para Gaara que segura sua mão e se vira para Sakura. – Sakura, Ino tem razão. Esqueça isso, não vamos estragar essa noite por causa do preconceito de algumas pessoas. – Sakura ainda estava zangada, mas tinha entendido o que Gaara queria dizer, ele não queria que nada estragasse o aniversário da Ino. Ela concorda e relaxa um pouco. Eles começam a conversar.

-Ino lembra quando nós acampamos na Floresta da Morte? – Sakura e Ino começam a rir Gaara olhava para os três. Eles tinham acampado naquele lugar? Ele se lembrava da prova do exame chunnin, quando eles entraram na floresta. – Pelo que eu me lembre, a idéia foi sua. Você chegou a Konoha pedindo que eu fosse com você. Lembro que meu pai ficou muito zangado quando descobriu e eu fiquei semanas de castigo. Só podia sair de casa para cumprir alguma missão. – Eles riem novamente.

-Foi culpa do urso. Seu pai só descobriu por que percebeu que você tinha transferido sua mente para o urso.

-Como é? Você transferiu sua mente para um animal selvagem? – Gaara a olhava surpreso. Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – A culpa foi toda do seu irmão. Ele resolveu assar carne dentro da floresta e o cheiro atraiu o urso, para nos livrarmos dele eu transferi minha mente para o corpo dele e o levei para bem longe, porém meu pai e Shikaku-sama estavam daquele lado da floresta e meu pai percebeu meu chákra no urso. – Ela explica com um sorriso.

-O pai da Ino ficou furioso e queria me proibir de vê-la, mas Tsunade falou com ele e disse que você poderia ficar ofendido com isso e a aliança com Suna poderia ficar abalada. Foi a nossa sorte. Eu não sobreviveria sem ver minha loira favorita. Quem diria que depois de alguns anos ela seria minha cunhada. – Kankuro fala com um sorriso. Pelo jeito Ino e ele sempre seriam grandes amigos.

- Não entendo como você e Ino demoraram tanto para se conhecerem, Gaara. Ino e Kankuro estão sempre juntos.

Gaara olha para a namorada. – Já me perguntei isso, Sakura. Pelo jeito Kankuro escondeu Ino de mim. – Eles riem. Algumas pessoas no restaurante os olham com curiosidade, afinal o Daimyo do Vento estava ali em Suna acompanhado da loira que eles já tinham visto em fotos do jornal. – Que nada, eu sempre o convidava para ir a casa dela, mas você alegava que não tinha tempo.

-Como eu poderia viajar se você não parava em Suna e agora eu descobri o motivo. – Ele olha para Ino. – Pelo jeito era você que sempre o tirava das obrigações dele.

-Verdade, Gaara. Ino sempre me chamava para viajar quando conseguia uma folga.

-Isso foi antes de Naruto ser nomeado Hokage e desenvolver o terrível prazer de me torturar com as missões mais loucas e distantes possíveis. – Eles riem novamente. Uma jovem de pele negra, corpo curvilíneo, cabelos encaracolados e olhos castanhos se aproxima da mesa. Ela coloca a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e o beija no rosto, com intimidade. – Ola Gaara-sama, Kankuro-kun. Como vão? – Kankuro fica sem graça e cumprimenta a moça. –Boa noite, Aimi, como vai?

Sakura fuzilava o namorado com os olhos. Gaara e Ino se entreolham.

-Melhor agora. Faz muito tempo que não os vejo. Soube que Gaara-sama se tornou o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento e você passou a ser o novo Kazekage. Parabéns.

-É apenas temporário, logo Gaara voltará para Suna e reassumirá o cargo de Kage. E eu voltarei às patrulhas e ao cargo de conselheiro.

-Entendo, então talvez você tenha mais tempo para os velhos amigos, certo?

-Talvez, Aimi. – Ele fala sem graça. A jovem sorri novamente. – Bem vou deixá-los à vontade, até mais Kankuro-kun, Gaara-sama. – Ela se afasta e Sakura olha para Ino zangada. – Francamente Ino porque você não fritou o cérebro dela, transformando-a em um vegetal?

- Sakura eu não posso andar por aí, fritando os cérebros dos outros. É falta de ética. –Ino responde rindo. Sakura estava furiosa e olhava para Kankuro com raiva.

- Quem é essa moça, Kankuro? - Gaara segurava a mão de Ino por sobre a mesa enquanto acompanhava a conversa do outro casal, esperava que Sakura não fizesse um escândalo. Não queria que nada estragasse a noite deles, mas ao olhar para Ino pôde ver que ela se divertia com a situação. – Sakura, Aimi é uma velha amiga nossa, minha e de Gaara.

-Na verdade ela é sua amiga, Kankuro. Eu a vi poucas vezes lá em casa em sua companhia. – Gaara responde, segurando a risada e Kankuro o fuzila com o olhar. Ino abaixa a cabeça para que Sakura não a visse rindo. – Ino você podia pelo menos ter lido os pensamentos dela para me dizer se ela estava realmente se insinuando para o meu namorado.

-Mas não era necessário eu ler os pensamentos dela para deduzir isso. Ela estava mesmo se insinuando para o Sabaku. – Gaara desiste de disfarçar e começa a rir alto, junto com Ino. Sakura olhava para Gaara espantada. Até esqueceu o motivo da discussão. Kankuro já tinha lhe dito que Gaara era outro ao lado da Ino, mas só agora ela podia testemunhar isso. Ela olha surpresa para Kankuro e ele acena com a cabeça, sabia o que a namorada estava pensando.

-O que adianta ter uma amiga que pode ler pensamentos e fritar cérebros, se ela se nega a ajudar nas horas difíceis?

-Desculpe, mas eu estou em férias. – Ino fala ainda rindo.

-Mas Ino esse jutsu existe mesmo? Você pode realmente fritar o cérebro de alguém? – Kankuro pergunta á Ino, surpreso.

-Posso sim, mas nunca fiz isso. Foi meu avô quem o desenvolveu, mas o Terceiro o proibiu por ser extremamente doloroso e cruel. Tsunade e Naruto mantiveram a proibição. Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não posso fritar o cérebro da Aimi. Na verdade eu até duvido que ela tenha um. – Desta vez até Sakura começa a rir.

- Ino você é impossível. Vamos sentir sua falta em Konoha. – Sakura fala sorrindo para a amiga.

- Com certeza Naruto vai sentir muita falta dela. – Kankuro fala. –Mas eu estou muito feliz. Logo ela e Gaara estarão casados e virão morar aqui em Suna e eu e Ino poderemos acampar no deserto.

-Esqueça, Kankuro, você não vai acampar no deserto com a Ino. – Gaara fala olhando sério para o irmão.

- Mas Gaara, eu e Sabaku estamos ensaiando acampar no deserto há muito tempo. Só não fomos ainda porque estive em várias missões nos últimos tempos.

-Ino acampar no deserto é perigoso.

- Gaara, Ino e Kankuro já acamparam nos piores lugares que existem. Ele aparecia lá em Konoha e arrastava a Loira para as aventuras mais loucas. –Ele olha para a namorada e para o irmão. Não entendia como eles nunca tinham se envolvido, pelo jeito eles eram inseparáveis.

- Mas ainda não acampamos no deserto, como tínhamos combinado. – Kankuro lamenta.

-Mas você já acampou aqui no País do Vento, certo Ino? – Sakura pergunta e Ino confirma. –Sim acampei aqui com meu pai. Foi maravilhoso, o deserto á noite é lindo e cheio de vida.

Gaara observa a namorada e depois olha para o irmão,na verdade ele estava com ciúme, mas pelo jeito Sakura não se importava de ver Kankuro junto com Ino. – Está bem, mas me prometa cuidar dela, certo?

-Pode deixar. – Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão. Sabia que Gaara sentia muito ciúme da Ino.

Uma música suave começa a tocar e alguns casais se dirigem para a pista de dança. Kankuro chama Sakura para dançar e Gaara segura a mão da namorada. – Como está sua perna?

-Tudo bem. – Ela o olha com carinho. – Obrigada pela noite. Adorei o jantar. – Ele a beija com carinho e um flash dispara bem próximo a eles. Gaara ergue o rosto zangado. – Droga.

-Não ligue. Não vamos estragar nossa noite por causa disso. – Ele a olha. Sabia que aquilo era muito desagradável. – Fiquei chateado com o que aconteceu hoje com a Sakura.

-Ela vai acabar se acostumando. – Ela toma um gole do suco. – Gaara, como se sente ocupando o cargo de Daimyo?

A pergunta o surpreendeu. Não tinha analisado ainda se gostava ou não do trabalho que estava fazendo no momento. Ele a olha. – Não sei Ino. Logo que fui mandado para a Capital eu sentia muita falta de Suna, mas depois que você ficou comigo lá eu me acostumei ao lugar. Mas sinceramente, não sei se gosto de ser o Daimyo. Por que pergunta?

- Por que eu acho que você será efetivado no cargo. Você é competente e tem realizado um excelente trabalho lá. Eu li os jornais aqui em Suna. Os lideres das vilas e províncias do País do Vento estão contentes com sua administração e pretendem votar pela sua permanência no cargo.

-Eu só aceitarei esse cargo se você ficar comigo na capital. Preciso de você ao meu lado. – Ela olha para ele, se Gaara fosse efetivado no cargo de Daimyo, eles passariam a morar na capital em definitivo e lá ela não trabalharia como shinobi, mas queria o melhor para ele e já tinha decidido que deixaria de trabalhar como ninja quando tivessem filhos. –Eu te amo e sempre estarei com você em qualquer lugar. Mas gostaria de morar em uma casa, não em um apartamento.

Ele a olha com carinho. – Como você quiser, poderemos procurar uma casa depois de casados.

Ela concorda e acaricia o rosto dele, Gaara fecha os olhos para apreciar o carinho da namorada. Ela acompanha o desenho do Kanji na testa dele e se lembra da loja.

-Eu e sua irmã já escolhemos o nome da loja. – Ele abre os olhos e a olha, curioso e ela sorri. – Sabaku no Ai. – Ele a olha, surpreso. – Quem escolheu?

-Escolhemos juntas, mas acho que nós duas estávamos pensando em você. Gostou?

-Muito, mas dará a impressão de que a loja pertence apenas a Temari.

-Não me importo, afinal ela cuidará da loja praticamente sozinha, eu cuidarei das compras e logo eu também serei uma Sabaku.

Ele sorri e olha para Ino, ela tinha transformado sua vida. – Sim logo você será uma Sabaku, uma das mais lindas. Terei muito orgulho de tê-la como minha esposa. – Ela sorri, mas outro flash explode em frente a eles, cegando-a momentaneamente. Gaara se irrita e faz menção de se levantar, mas Ino segura seu braço. – Não se exponha ele está querendo te provocar, para ver se consegue uma matéria. Deixa-me resolver isso. – Ele olha para o fotografo com raiva, Ino tinha razão, o rapaz estava tentando provocar uma reação agressiva da parte dele. Ino sorri para Gaara e se concentra. O fotografo dá um gemido e leva a mão a cabeça.

-Você não vai fritar o cérebro dele, certo? – Ela nega. – Eu já disse que esse jutsu é proibido. – Ela volta a se concentrar e novamente o rapaz dá um gemido desta vez mais alto, atraindo a atenção das pessoas a sua volta. Gaara observa Ino com um sorriso, realmente aquilo era mais discreto.

O rapaz posiciona a câmera para tirar outra foto do Daimyo com a namorada de Konoha, sabia que aquele foto lhe renderia um bom dinheiro, mas a cabeça dele começa a doer violentamente, a ponto dele se sentir tonto e cambalear. Ele solta a câmera sem querer que se quebra ao cair no chão, Ino então cancela o jutsu e dá um beijo em Gaara. –Resolvido, Gaara-sama. – Ele sorri. – Realmente, isso foi muito eficiente.

-Isso é fácil para uma Yamanaka.

-Tenho que me lembrar disso depois que nos casarmos, vou evitar brigar com você. – Ele a beija, Kankuro e Sakura retornam a mesa. Sakura olha para Ino, preocupada. – Loira, sua perna não está doendo? Está quase na hora do seu remédio, eu o trouxe. Seria bom você tomar agora. – Ino sorri para a amiga. – Tudo bem, mas vamos ao toalete.

-Quer ajuda? – Gaara pergunta atencioso. – Não se preocupe, Gaara, eu ajudo a Ino, vamos Loira. – Sakura empurra a cadeira em direção ao toalete. Ambas percebiam o interesse que despertavam. Como Ino dissera, elas sempre seriam observadas ali no País do Vento. Elas entram no toalete e Sakura ajuda Ino a sair da cadeira. Ela pega a seringa e aplica o remédio na amiga. Depois Ino senta um pouco numa poltrona que havia ali, com uma careta.

-Você está bem? – Sakura pergunta a outra. – Sim, mas estou cansada de ser olhada como se estivesse cometendo um crime por estar ao lado de Gaara.

-Eu também, é absurdo. Enquanto eu e Kankuro estávamos dançando, várias pessoas paravam para nos olhar. Ele me pediu para ter calma, mas é difícil.

- Gaara irá embora amanhã, e eu pretendo procurar por um vestido de noiva aqui em Suna, mas estou preocupada. Imagine a reação das vendedoras ao saberem que vamos nos casar.

-Ino, não podemos ter medo de andar por Suna. –Ino olha para Sakura que se senta desanimada. – Kankuro ficou muito chateado com o que aconteceu.

-Gaara também. – Ela suspira. – Acho que é o preço que teremos que pagar por termos nos envolvido com os irmãos Sabaku, eles são os lideres do País do Vento.

-Tem razão. Será que se fossemos civis seríamos aceitas com mais facilidade?

-Já me perguntei isso. Na Capital o fato de eu ser uma ninja têm piorado a situação. – Ela inclina cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos. – Gostaria que Gaara fosse um shinobi comum.

- E eu gostaria que Kankuro não tivesse se tornado o Kazekage. – Sakura a olha séria. – Acha que Gaara será efetivado como Senhor Feudal? – Ino confirma sem abrir os olhos. – Tudo indica que sim. – As duas suspiram. Duas mulheres entram no toalete e as encaram, sem disfarçar. Sakura e Ino se entreolham. – Vamos Loira. Antes que nossos namorados venham nos buscar. Sabe que Gaara e Kankuro não gostam de ficar muito tempo longe de nós. – Ino sorri e Sakura a ajuda a sentar na cadeira. Quando elas estão saindo, ouvem nitidamente o que uma das mulheres fala propositadamente em voz alta. – Prostitutas. Rameiras. – Ino sente os olhos ficarem úmidos. A comemoração perdeu parte da alegria. Sakura percebe a tristeza da amiga e volta para dentro do banheiro olhando para as duas mulheres com raiva.

-Repita se tiver coragem. – As mulheres se olham assustadas. – Eu disse para repetirem. O que foi, perderam a língua? – A mulher que tinha feito a ofensa tenta passar por Sakura para sair do toalete, mas a rosada a pega pelo braço e a prende contra a parede. – Vai repetir ou não?

-Me solte, por favor. – A mulher pede chorando, Sakura aperta o braço dela mais um pouco e a outra começa a chorar de dor. Ela então a solta e a empurra com violência derrubando-a no chão. – Que seja a última vez que eu a ouça me ofendendo ou ofendendo a noiva do Daimyo. – Ela vê a surpresa nos olhos da outra. – A partir de agora eu e Yamanaka Ino iremos revidar cada ofensa que recebermos. É bom ter isso em mente e avisar suas amigas preconceituosas e invejosas, também. Eu e ela queremos andar por Suna abertamente e se precisarmos bater em alguém para podermos fazer isso, que seja, mas pode ter certeza de que batemos muito forte, pois ambas somos ninjas. Agora se nos dão licença, iremos voltar para nossos namorados. – Ino a olhava rindo e Sakura a empurra para fora do banheiro com um sorriso vitorioso.

XXX

- Sakura está muito irritada com essa situação. Mais um pouco ela vai perder a paciência e bater em alguém. – Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão. Gaara apenas o olha, sem dizer nada e o outro se encosta a cadeira. – Sabe que há uma grande chance de você ser indicado para se tornar o Senhor Feudal em definitivo.

-Eu sei, eu e Ino estávamos conversando sobre isso.

-Ela vai aceitar morar na Capital? – Gaara confirma. – Isso quer dizer que terei que me tornar o Sexto Kazekage, a idéia não me agrada muito.

-Posso indicar outra pessoa, se você preferir, mas não sei de ninguém que teria a mesma competência que você. – Kankuro sorri. – Sei que você quer que eu permaneça no cargo. Só espero que isso não afete meu namoro com Sakura. Há tempos que gosto dela e estou feliz em tê-la ao meu lado. Já pedi que ela se mude para Suna, mas ela acha prematuro. E com o tratamento que elas recebem aqui, não posso criticá-la

Gaara pensa em Ino. A loira não tinha demorado para tomar a decisão de ficar ao lado dele. Em Suna ou na Capital, não importava para ela, desde que estivessem juntos. Ino também tinha sido destratada ali, o que o deixara chateado. – Dê um tempo a Sakura, para que ela se acostume com a situação. – Kankuro concorda e vê as duas jovens chegando. Ambas estavam rindo o que chama atenção do rapaz. – Pelo jeito o banheiro estava divertido.

-Você não imagina quanto, Kankuro. – Sakura responde rindo, depois ela olha para Ino. – Amanhã iremos ás compras. Precisamos comprar seu vestido de noiva e eu pretendo compra algo para usar no seu casamento. Acha que será fácil enviar tudo para Konoha?

-Com certeza, aqui em Suna existem boas empresas de transporte. Vamos aproveitar e verificar endereços de confecções para que eu possa fazer algumas compras para a loja.

-Seria uma ótima idéia, tenho certeza de que a população feminina de Konoha ficará muito feliz, as roupas civis daqui são muito mais bonitas. – Kankuro e Gaara acompanhavam a conversa entre as duas um pouco surpresos. Ela pareciam estar felizes em fazer compras ali. Kankuro olha fixamente para Ino e depois solta um suspiro. – Muito bem, Loira, pode ir contando o que vocês aprontaram.

Ino o olha com um sorriso inocente no rosto. – Não sei do que está falando, Sabaku.

-Eu te conheço há anos Ino e conheço esse seu sorriso. Tenho certeza de que está muito satisfeita com algo. – Ino desvia o olhar do rosto do amigo e observa em volta. Ela encontra o olhar da moça que Sakura tinha ameaçado no banheiro, ela e a amiga estavam sentadas próximas dali. Sakura segue o olhar da Ino e ao ver as duas sentadas, levanta a mão e acena, fazendo Ino explodir em gargalhadas, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas a volta deles, principalmente dos homens. Sakura também ria e ambas pegam os copos e fazem um brinde. – Sakura você é terrível. – Gaara olhava para Ino, com certeza ela estava muito feliz. Ele tinha visto Sakura acenando para duas mulheres e ficara surpreendido. Kankuro também tinha visto, mas estava preocupado. Ele olha sério para a namorada. – Vocês vão ou não contar o que aconteceu? –Sakura olha para Ino, que confirma com a cabeça, então ela solta um suspiro e conta o que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Gaara e Kankuro ouvem aquilo sérios e era nítida a expressão furiosa de Gaara ao término da narrativa. – Você fez muito bem Sakura. Mas da próxima vez chame a mim ou a Kankuro para ajudar. – Ino o olha surpresa, não esperava aquela reação da parte dele. Gaara era muito discreto e ela tinha pensado que ele não aprovaria o que Sakura tinha feito. – Não estou gostando do tratamento que você e Ino têm recebido e acho que já estava na hora de começarem a dar um basta a isso. Se for preciso bater em alguém, fique a vontade, tem o meu apoio.

-O meu também. – Kankuro completa dando um beijo na namorada. – Amanhã quando saírem serão escoltadas. Se houver qualquer problema mandem me chamar imediatamente. Está na hora de do povo de Suna entender o quanto vocês duas são importantes para mim e para Gaara. – Ino e Sakura sorriem felizes. Agora sim, seria ótimo irem ás lojas de Suna.

XXX

Ela se espreguiça esticando o corpo e ouve um murmúrio de dor ao atingir a perna de Gaara com o gesso. Ela senta olhando-o. –Desculpe, foi sem querer.

-Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Ele a puxa de volta e a beija. – Você esta bem?

-Sim, a perna não está doendo. – Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e a olha com intensidade. – Eu já vou partir, mas voltarei para buscá-la daqui uns dias. – Ela desvia o olhar. – Não precisa, você deve estar muito ocupado. Eu vou sozinha. – Ele solta um suspiro zangado e vira o rosto dela para ele. – Ainda acha que eu coloco meu trabalho acima de você? Ino, nada é mais importante do que você. Eu te amo. Virei buscá-la, me espere.

Ela concorda e se aconchega ao peito dele. – Será ótimo ficar na Capital com você. – Ele concorda acariciando as costas dela. – Tome cuidado hoje. Se possível, evite que Sakura mate alguém.

-Pode deixar, acho que não chegaremos a esse ponto, mas talvez ela venha a bater em uma ou duas vendedoras. Acha que isso poderá causar algum problema entre Suna e Konoha?

- Nada que Naruto e Kankuro não possam resolver. – Ele se levanta e entra no banheiro. Ino ouve o som de água caindo. Depois ele volta ao quarto, e se veste, ela acompanha cada movimento dele. Ia sentir muita saudade. Ele percebe que ela o observa e se aproxima, beijando-a. – Você ficará bem?

Ela concorda com a cabeça. – Sim, não se preocupe. Hoje vou mandar uma mensagem para sua irmã falando sobre o nosso casamento. Ela ficará feliz.

- Você já pensou na nossa lua de mel? – Gaara se senta na cama com Ino acomodada ao seu lado.

-Sim, gostaria de ir para um lugar onde pudéssemos ficar sozinhos.

-Concordo, parece que sempre estamos cercados de pessoas, seja aqui ou na sua casa. – Ela sorri, já tinha percebido que ele não aprovava o movimento de amigos na casa dela. – Que tal um chalé nas montanhas?

Ele concorda entendia o que ela estava pensando, o chalé dela estaria vazio, já que Sasuke iria mudar para Konoha. – Para mim está ótimo. –Ele olha as horas e a beija. – Tenho que ir, mas voltarei para buscá-la.

-Tenha cuidado. – Ela pede séria. Ele a olha com carinho e a beija. – Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas se cuide. – Ele sai e Ino se acomoda na cama, novamente. Sentia-se muito feliz. Tinha se reconciliado com seu amor e eles iriam se casar em breve. Mas teriam que morar na capital. Tudo indicava que Gaara seria escolhido para ser o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. O Daimyo do Fogo ainda não tinha sido escolhido, mas a reunião com os Senhores Feudais e os lideres das diversas vilas para realizar a escolha já estava agendada. Ele seria escolhido antes do exame chunnin. Ela respira fundo, ela e Sakura iriam sair para fazerem compras. Ela ri ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Agora era esperar a amiga e se preparar para saírem com certeza seria divertido fazer compras em Suna com Sakura.

XXX

(*) Amor do Deserto.


	14. Emoções

Ino e Sakura param em frente à loja, admirando os modelos expostos na vitrine. Em Suna havia poucas lojas especializadas em vestidos de noiva e elas estavam na segunda loja neste instante. Na primeira, Ino ficara decepcionada e não chegara a experimentar nada.

-Então Ino, o que está achando?

-Os modelos são lindos, vamos entrar. – Uma vendedora as reconhece e simplesmente dá as costas ás duas, andando em direção aos fundos da loja, mas outra moça bem jovem e bonita se aproxima com um sorriso. – Pois não, em que posso ajudá-las?

-Está é Yamanaka Ino, noiva do Daimyo e ela gostaria de ver vários modelos para noivas.

A moça olha surpresa para a loira sentada na cadeira de rodas. – Eu me chamo Emy, me acompanhem, por favor. – Ela guia as duas até uma confortável sala no interior da loja e pede que elas aguardem, saindo em seguida.

-Acha que ela foi buscar os vestidos ou uma arma? – Sakura pergunta de bom humor, provocando a risada de Ino. A moça volta com um grande álbum. – Ino-sama, gostaria de ver algumas fotos?

Sakura e Ino pegam o álbum e começam a folhear. Ino escolhe cinco modelos bem sensuais e mostra para a vendedora que separa as fotos e sai novamente.

-Será que essa moça é de Suna? – Ino pergunta surpresa. –Duvido, acho que ela veio de outro país.

Uma porta se abre e uma modelo aparece vestida com um dos modelos que Ino tinha escolhido. Ino observa, a jovem anda um pouco e pára dando uma volta para que Ino pudesse apreciar o vestido e depois sai. Alguns minutos depois a mesma modelo volta com outro vestido para que Ino possa ver. A situação se repete mais três vezes, os vestidos eram lindos. Emy estava junto com elas e explica cada modelo detalhadamente. Depois que a modelo desfila com os cinco vestidos escolhidos por Ino, a vendedora olha para ela no aguardo. Sakura também estava esperando Ino se manifestar. A loira sorri. – Eu gostei mais do número quatro, será que eu podia experimentar?

-É claro Ino-sama, aguarde um instante eu vou buscá-lo. – Ela sai e Sakura olha para Ino. – Eu tinha certeza de que você ia escolher esse. Com certeza era o mais sensual de todos. Sensual demais para um vestido de noiva, mas como a noiva é Yamanaka Ino, então acho que combina.

Ino sorri. A vendedora volta com o vestido nos braços. – Você pode ficar de pé, Ino-sama? – A loira concorda e se levanta, então Sakura e Emy a ajudam a vestir a roupa. Ino se olha no espelho, o vestido ficou perfeito. O corpete de renda tinha forro apenas nos seios, deixando o resto do corpo aparecendo através da renda. A saia era formada por três camadas de organza, discretamente transparente contra luz. O modelo era tomara que caia com um decote profundo deixando parte dos seios á mostra. Só precisaria ajustar na altura, já que Ino era mais baixa que a modelo. Emy traz um par de sandálias altas e Ino calça o pé que estava livre para que a vendedora pudesse prender alguns alfinetes marcando a altura do ajuste. Ino se olha no espelho, depois olha para Emy. – Vou levar este. Quando o ajuste fica pronto?

- Como é só na altura, amanhã mesmo ele estará pronto, Ino-sama. Posso mandar entregar na casa do Kazekage, se preferir. – Ino concorda e rapidamente acerta o valor do vestido. A jovem fica muito satisfeita. Sakura olha para Emy com um sorriso. – Nós vamos almoçar agora, gostaria de nos acompanhar? – Emy fica surpresa, mas aceita com um grande sorriso e alguns minutos depois as três saem da loja e entram em um restaurante próximo, o mesmo onde Ino tinha almoçado com Aiko quando chegara a Suna. Enquanto elas esperam pelo pedido, conversam sobre o futuro casamento. – Eu e Gaara nos casaremos no mesmo dia que a irmã dele, Temari.

-Um casamento duplo, que ótima idéia. Gaara-sama já escolheu seu traje?

-Gaara detesta fazer compras, acho que eu mesma terei que comprar um traje para ele.

-Meu noivo trabalha em uma loja de roupas masculinas, a mesma onde Temari-dono comprava roupas para Gaara-sama. Posso lhes dar o endereço, o nome dele é Atsuko. Ele já tem as medidas do Daimyo, você só precisaria escolher o modelo, Ino-sama.

-Ótima idéia, Emy, obrigada. Você foi muito gentil e prestativa.

A moça olha para as duas e dá um pequeno sorriso. – Sei que os lojistas não tem sido muito simpáticos, Ino-sama, mas o problema é que todos esperavam que Gaara-sama se casasse com um das moças com quem ele namorou, daqui mesmo de Suna. Foi um choque quando ele começou namorar com você.

-Eu sei Emy. Imagino que algumas moças ficaram frustradas.

-E com muita inveja da beleza da Ino. – Sakura acrescenta. Ino a olha, agradecida. – Verdade, Sakura-dono, muitas aqui esperavam ser escolhidas por Gaara-sama ou seu irmão. Eles são muito importantes e lindos.

-E sexys. – Ino completa e as três riem. – Gaara era muito namorador, certo Emy? – A moça sorri, sem graça. – Era sim Ino-sama. Ele sempre estava com uma mulher diferente em cada evento oficial a que comparecia. Quando suas fotos juntos apareceram nos jornais, todos em Suna pensaram se tratar de mais uma aventura apenas. Depois teve todo aquele escândalo da sua prisão e então Gaara-sama disse á moça que trabalha na joalheria que você era sua namorada. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando ele foi pessoalmente escolher um presente para você. Ele nunca fez isso, geralmente as namoradas dele iam lá, escolhiam o que queriam e depois a conta era enviada para ele. Ontem ele voltou lá para comprar um presente de aniversário para você e disse que pretendem se casar logo. Isso nos surpreendeu muito.

Sakura e Ino se olham surpresas. – Ele contou sobre o casamento?

-Sim, Ino-sama.- Elas continuam comendo. Ino vê Aiko em uma mesa e acena para ele. O rapaz pareceu surpreso por vê-la e lhe acena de volta, depois se levanta e se aproxima. – Ino, como vai?

-Bem e você Aiko? Tudo bem?

-Melhor agora. –Ele olha para Sakura e Ino faz as apresentações, depois de cumprimentar as outras duas moças ele olha para Ino novamente. – Faz tempo que chegou?

-Estou em Suna há uma semana, mas ainda não tinha saído de casa.

-Por que a cadeira de rodas?

Ino mostra a perna com gesso, dizendo que sofreu um acidente, mas sem entrar em detalhes. O rapaz a olhava fixamente. – Sinto muito. Ouvi dizer que você e Gaara-sama vão se casar é verdade?

-Sim nos casaremos daqui a um mês, logo após o exame chunnin em Konoha e vamos morar na capital do País do Vento.

-Parabéns, desejo-lhes felicidade. – Ele se despede, mas antes de voltar a sua mesa, ele a olha. – Ino você se lembra daquele livro sobre o Quarto? – Ela confirma. – Preciso dele, faz parte do acervo, quando puder devolva á biblioteca, por favor.

Ela concorda e ele se afasta Sakura a olha curiosa. – Quem é esse homem tão lindo?

-Esse é o bibliotecário, Sakura-dono. – Emy responde. – Ele não é de Suna, mora aqui há pouco tempo.

-Suna é repleta de homens lindo e charmosos. – Sakura fala olhando o rapaz do outro lado de restaurante. Ino ri. – Concordo, mas acho os irmãos Sabaku ainda são os mais lindos.

-Sem dúvida. –Sakura concorda, soltando um suspiro. Elas terminam a refeição e saem do restaurante, parando na calçada. – Aonde vamos agora?

– Sakura poderíamos passar no Prédio da Inteligência? Gostaria de pegar o livro e mandar entregar, antes de ir embora de Suna. – Sakura concorda. Emy se despede, entregando-lhe o endereço da loja onde o noivo trabalhava.

-Preciso ir para loja ver a roupa para Gaara.

- Então façamos assim, eu a deixo lá para escolher a roupa para seu noivo, enquanto isso eu vou buscar o livro. O que acha? – Ino concorda e elas vão em direção a loja. Ino entra e pergunta por Atsuko. Logo um rapaz de cabelos e olhos pretos vem atendê-la. – Boa tarde, Ino-sama. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Ino explica e o rapaz a leva para ver vários trajes formais, muito lindos. Ela fica indecisa e Atsuko lhe dá algumas sugestões. – Me deixa pegar algumas peças, Ino-sama. – Ele lhe traz um lindo smoking preto, camisa branca, gravata borboleta e calça preta. Ino aprova a escolha. – Você tem as medidas de Gaara-sama, certo? – O rapaz confirma e Ino fecha a compra, pedindo que seja entregue na casa de Kankuro. Ela aguarda a chegada de Sakura trazendo o livro e elas saem.

-Muito bem, agora é a minha roupa. Preciso encontrar um vestido muito elegante, afinal será o casamento do Daimyo do Vento com minha melhor amiga.

-Não esqueça que Temari e Shikamaru também vão se casar no mesmo dia. Venha vamos achar um vestido lindo para você. – Elas passam em várias lojas, até que Sakura vê um lindo vestido longo de seda tomara que caia na cor verde escuro.

-Vamos entrar e ver no que dá, ainda não bati em ninguém. – Ino concorda e ambas entram na loja. Uma vendedora vem atendê-las, sem sorrir ou cumprimentá-las.

-Gostaria de provar o vestido verde que está exposto na vitrine.

-Sinto muito, mas ele não serve para você.

-Como sabe? Vou prová-lo mesmo assim, pegue-o, por favor. –. A moça a olha e se vira indo para interior da loja, ignorando-a. Sakura então segura em seu braço. – Eu disse que quero provar o vestido. Pegue-o. - Sakura fala com voz de comando.

-Pegue você mesma. – Sakura a olha e depois se aproxima da vitrine na frente da loja. – Onde está a chave?

Ino olhava para as duas em silêncio.

-Acho que a perdi. – A moça responde de forma desdenhosa. Sakura sai e olha em volta. A rua estava deserta, não havia ninguém ali àquela hora. Ela concentra uma pequena quantidade de chákra na mão direita e desfere um golpe, transformando a vitrine em cacos. A moça olhava assustada, e Ino segura a risada, sabia que aquilo poderia causar problemas, mas não pode deixar de aprovar a atitude da amiga. Sakura pega o vestido e depois de verificar se o mesmo não tinha sido danificado pelos cacos, ela se dirige ao interior da loja.

-Onde é o provador? – Olhando em volta ela encontra o provador e se dirige para lá. Ino a segue, sentada na cadeira. –Eu vou chamar os ninjas, vocês serão presas.

- Por quê? Não fizemos nada. Eu estou acompanhando a noiva do Daimyo nas compras, entramos na loja e enquanto você nos atendia educadamente, um louco passou e quebrou a vitrine. Não foi isso que aconteceu, Ino? – Sakura fala de dentro do provador.

-Exatamente, aliás, estou muito assustada e gostaria de mandar uma mensagem ao meu noivo relatando o ocorrido. Tenho certeza que ele será muito grato pela sua atenção no atendimento. Assim como o Kazekage ficará muito feliz ao saber que você tratou a namorada dele tão bem.

A moça pensa rápido. Tinha ouvido um comentário na rua de que o Daimyo iria se casar com a jovem loira de Konoha. A vendedora que trabalhava na joalheria dissera que fora o próprio Gaara quem falara sobre o casamento, quando comprara um presente para a kunoichi. E uma amiga que trabalhava no hospital dissera que ele chegara lá com a moça no colo para ser atendida. Se ela chamasse os ninjas seria sua palavra contra a delas. Causaria um escândalo e o proprietário ficaria furioso com a propaganda negativa. Era capaz de demiti-la.

Ino olhava a jovem e acompanhava seus pensamentos com um pequeno sorriso. Sakura sai do provador usando o vestido que tinha ficado perfeito nela. – O que acha, Ino? Apropriado para o seu casamento?

-Não sei, Sakura, talvez devesse procurar algo mais sofisticado, afinal você namora com o Kazekage de Suna que é irmão de Gaara. Acho que deveria procurar algo mais requintado, mais a altura do evento. Esse modelo não me parece adequado para isso.

-Tem razão, vamos para casa, você deve estar cansada. Amanhã nós podemos sair novamente e procurar com calma. Talvez Emy possa nos indicar uma loja mais refinada.

Elas saem da loja e começam a rir na calçada. Ino olha para o estrago que Sakura tinha feito. – Acho que o sol do deserto afetou sua cabeça. Você exagerou.

-Pode ser, mas essa idiota não vai mais mexer com a gente.

-Bem nós não podemos destruir todas as lojas de Suna e Gaara me pediu para te impedir de matar alguém. Então o que faremos agora? Vamos bater em cada vendedora que for grosseira? – Elas riem e Sakura a empurra em direção a uma lanchonete.

- Que tal um a gente sair deste calor e tomar algo refrescante? –Ino concorda. Também estava com calor e com sede.

XXX

-Shikamaru, veja. Uma mensagem de Ino, vinda de Suna. – Shikamaru olha para a namorada, curioso. – Ela está dizendo que se reconciliou com Gaara e que pretendem se casar no mesmo dia que nós, como tínhamos combinado.

-Mas ela não tinha ido para praia? Então por que está mensagem veio de Suna? – Temari o olha. – Nem imagino, teremos que esperar ela chegar aqui para nos contar. Ela diz que sofreu um pequeno acidente e está engessada. Ela só virá para Konoha daqui três semanas. – Temari olha preocupada para o namorado. – Ela chegará duas semanas antes do casamento! Será que vai dar tempo?

-Claro que sim. Você já contratou o serviço do restaurante da Sra Akimichi e já alugou o salão para a cerimônia e recepção. Ainda não entregamos os convites, então poderemos mandar refazê-los e entregar aos nossos amigos. Não se preocupe, dará tudo certo. – Temari concorda e o beija. Estava feliz que seu irmão tivesse se reconciliado com a namorada, Ino fazia uma grande diferença na vida dele. Ela fazia aflorar um lado da personalidade de Gaara que ninguém ainda conhecia. Um lado alegre e mais relaxado. Agora ela estava mais tranqüila, sabia que Ino cuidaria bem de Gaara.

XXX

Os monitores estavam ligados e a imagem dos quatro senhores feudais e dos cinco Kages eram visíveis. Naruto esperava o fim da decisão. Os lideres das províncias tinham indicado dois nomes ao cargo de Daimyo do Fogo e agora eles estavam decidindo qual dos dois seria escolhido.

Todos os chefes de estado tinham recebido um dossiê com dados dos dois candidatos. O primeiro candidato era o líder da província de Koyama, homem idoso e experiente, porém desconfiado demais, com certeza teria receio de novidades. Já o segundo candidato era o líder da província de Sugahara, muito mais jovem, na faixa de trinta anos, era cheio de iniciativa. Ambos fizeram um pequeno discurso a respeito de seus feitos e planos. Gaara e Kankuro já tinham votado. Ambos votaram no mesmo candidato e agora aguardavam que os outros terminassem a eleição. Rapidamente os votos são anunciados e o candidato de Sugahara é eleito. Yumiko Kayme era o novo Senhor Feudal do Fogo. Logo os monitores vão sendo desligados um a um, restando apenas os dos ninjas da areia ligados. Naruto olha para os dois, sério. – O que vocês acharam da escolha?

-Ótima, o rapaz me pareceu competente e arrojado, será bom para o País do Fogo e os aliados.

-Ele virá ao exame chunnin e já me avisou que quer conhecer os ninjas que estiveram envolvidos no esquema Nishimura e na prisão dos ninjas renegados. Pretende premiá-los.

-Eles ficarão contentes.

- Podem me contar o que aconteceu com minha kunoichi, vocês mandaram uma mensagem pedindo que Sakura permaneça em Suna durante a convalescença de Ino. Como ela quebrou a perna? – Naruto olhava para Kankuro, mas foi Gaara quem respondeu. Ele conta a Naruto o que tinha acontecido, se sentindo culpado. Naruto começa a rir.

-Acho que a Ino é a única pessoa que eu conheço que seria capaz de tentar te atacar com uma kunai. – Ele e Kankuro começam a rir, mas Gaara fica sério. – Ela podia ter se ferido seriamente.

-Concordo, espero que ela tenha aprendido a lição e não tente matá-lo novamente. – Naruto olha para o amigo, era visível a diferença que Ino fazia na vida de Gaara e Naruto gostava de vê-lo feliz. Se tinha alguém que merecia a felicidade era Gaara. -Ino virá para me ajudar com o exame chunnin? Ela será um dos censores na prova escrita. Ibiki solicitou a presença dela.

Gaara solta um resmungo de irritação e Naruto ri. – Sei que vocês dois não se entenderam, mas Gaara, ele vê Ino como uma criação dele. Está inconformado com a decisão dela de se mudar para o País do Vento.

-Pois espero que ele se conforme rápido, Ino virá para cá viver comigo.

-Sabe que você será indicado para se tornar o Senhor Feudal do Vento, certo? O que Ino pensa em morar na capital?

- Não se importou. Sinceramente espero que ela seja feliz aqui.

-Eu também. – O monitor começa a piscar, alertando que era preciso desligar a conexão. – Eu os vejo no exame chunnin, certo? – Ambos confirmam. - Então nos veremos em breve. – Eles se despedem e desligam.

Naruto pega o dossiê de Yumiko Kayme e o lê novamente. O destino do País do Fogo estava nas mãos daquele homem e Naruto esperava sinceramente que ele não o decepcionasse.

XXX

- Esse ficou lindo, Sakura, perfeito para namorada do Kazekage. – Sakura olha de novo no espelho e gira o corpo para que Ino pudesse ver todos os detalhes. Elas estavam numa loja indicada por Emy. O lugar era requintado e exclusivo, atendia apenas uma clientela exigente. Temari costumava comprar trajes de festa ali. A dona era uma senhora muito elegante e educada e fez questão de atender as duas jovens pessoalmente. Ao saber que o vestido seria para o casamento do Daimyo, ela trouxe várias peças para que Sakura provasse. Modelos lindíssimos e muito elegantes. Sakura estava vestindo um modelo de seda na cor preta, frente única, com um grande decote e uma fenda na lateral, deixando sua perna direita toda a mostra. Elas tinham adorado o modelo.

- Todos os meus modelos são exclusivos. – A mulher informa. – Quem os desenha?

-Minha filha cria os modelos e eu tenho duas costureiras que montam as peças, sob minha supervisão. – Ino pensa um pouco, seria interessante ter modelos daquele nível em sua loja. – A senhora teria interesse em fornecer peças para uma loja que eu e Temari-dono estamos abrindo em Konoha? Tenho certeza de que suas criações seriam muito bem aceitas pela população feminina de lá.

A mulher fica feliz com a proposta e ela e Ino fecham o negócio. Ino pede para ver mais modelos e rapidamente escolhe várias peças para enviar a Konoha. A comerciante fica de lhe enviar outras peças logo que fossem entregues na loja. Ela e Sakura saem, depois da rosada comprar o vestido e pedir que fosse entregue na casa de Kankuro.

-Até que enfim, foi mais fácil escolher o vestido de noiva para você do que um vestido para mim.

-O modelo é maravilhoso. Com certeza você chamará a atenção. Espero que Sabaku não tenha uma crise de ciúme na festa do meu casamento.

-Ele não é ciumento como o irmão.

-Sorte sua, Gaara faz cara feia cada vez que um homem se aproxima de mim. Até Sabaku tem tomado mais distância ultimamente. Tem medo de ser esmagado por um punhado de areia. – Ino fala e as duas riem. – Ino precisamos achar terminar nossas compras.

-Tem razão, vamos até a loja de calçados que Emy nos indicou. Ela foi de grande ajuda, quero comprar um presente para ela como agradecimento. – Sakura concorda e elas encontram a loja rapidamente. Novamente foram bem atendidas pela vendedora indicada por Emy. Rapidamente a moça traz vários pares de sandálias de salto alto para as duas experimentarem. Ambas escolhem sandálias que combinassem com seus vestidos e saem da loja satisfeitas.

-Terminamos. Vamos almoçar? – Ino concorda e elas andam em direção ao restaurante. Estavam sendo escoltadas por dois ninjas á distância. Kankuro soubera sobre o que ocorrera no primeiro dia de compras e ficara zangado por elas não terem levado escolta. Agora elas eram seguidas por toda a Suna. Após o almoço elas voltam para casa. Ambas estavam cansadas e depois de ajudar Ino a tomar um banho, Sakura se retira deixando-a sozinha no quarto. Ino resolve arrumar as compras feitas naqueles dias e encontra o livro sobre o Quarto no meio dos pacotes. Como não tinha nada para fazer ela começa a folhear o livro e se interessa pela leitura. Ali contava sobre a vida do Quarto Kazekage, antes de assumir o cargo, sobre seu casamento e sobre o nascimento dos dois filhos mais velhos, Kankuro e Temari. Quando Ino vira a página para o ano do nascimento de Gaara ela se assusta. Uma gravura da Ichibi ocupava a página inteira, em um quadro menor aparecia uma foto de Gaara ainda bem pequeno. Ino observa com um sorriso, ele já era lindo naquela idade. Ficou com vontade de arrancar a página do livro e guardar. Ela começa a ler o texto na página seguinte e sente lágrimas nos olhos. Ali falava sobre o selamento da Ichibi no filho mais novo, da personalidade instável de Gaara e da decisão do Quarto em assassinar o filho caçula para evitar que ele perdesse o controle sobre a bijuu e destruísse a vila. Ino chora ao ler sobre as tentativas de matar Gaara até que ele ameaçar destruir a vila caso o pai tentasse matá-lo novamente. Céus como alguém podia fazer aquilo com o próprio filho? Ino se lembra de como Gaara era ao participar do exame chunnin, aos doze anos. Ele tentara matar Lee tanto na arena quanto no hospital depois. E lutara contra o time do Naruto, liberando a Ichibi, fora assustador, mas Naruto conseguira conversar com Gaara e convencê-lo a mudar. Ela continua lendo sobre o Quarto, da forma como ele se associara á Orochimaru e fora enganado e assassinado por este. Ino fecha o livro e volta a chorar. Ela decidi que iria se dedicar a fazer o ruivo feliz, para compensar a infância infeliz que ele tivera. Kankuro entra em seu quarto e a vê chorando com o livro no colo.

-Ei, Loira, tá tudo bem? – Ela se aconchega no peito do amigo que a abraça e vê o livro sobre a cama. – Onde você pegou isso?

-É da biblioteca. Eu o peguei quando estava analisando as armas, antes de irmos para Nishimura.

-Temari mandou que todos fossem destruídos, ela não queria que Gaara os visse, não imaginamos que houvesse um exemplar na biblioteca. Deixo-o comigo, eu vou destruí-lo também e falarei com o bibliotecário.

-Espere. – Ela folheia o livro e arranca a página onde aparecia a foto de Gaara criança. – Vou ficar com essa.

-Eu vou lhe dar algumas fotos dele pequeno. – Ino agradece e Kankuro solta um suspiro. – Ino sei que você deve ter ficado abalada. Gaara realmente sofreu muito, teve uma infância terrível. Nenhuma criança deve passar pelo que ele passou. Eu e Temari morríamos de medo dele, ele era instável, seu único pensamento era matar, mas graças a Naruto, ele mudou e se tornou o homem que é hoje. Eu amo muito meu irmão e sei que ele ficará triste se souber que você leu sobre isso. Não fale nada para ele, por favor.

-Não falarei, mas eu lhe prometo que o farei muito feliz. Vou compensá-lo por tudo.

-Você já está fazendo isso, eu nunca o vi tão feliz. Eu devia ter te apresentado a ele há mais tempo.

-Acho que não faria diferença, ele não se aproximaria de uma kunoichi. – Kankuro ri, sabia que Gaara e Ino tiveram um inicio de relacionamento conturbado, mas agora era visível o amor que os unia. Ele se levanta e a olha.

-Eu vim te avisar que o novo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo já foi escolhido. É Yumiko Kayme, líder da província de Sugahara. Você já ouviu falar dele?

-Sim, ele era um dos maiores opositores ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo. Tsunade tem um grande apreço por ele. Os dois já se conhecem, imagino que devem ser amigos de bar. Meu pai também o conhecia. Sei que ele já se envolveu com muitas mulheres, é um político jovem e arrojado. Acho que foi uma boa escolha, com certeza será um bom Daimyo.

-Ele pretende ir a Konoha por ocasião do exame chunnin. Você terá oportunidade de conhecê-lo, ele quer premiar os shinobis que estiveram envolvidos no esquema Nishimura e na missão no País do Fogo.

Ela acena com a cabeça e ele sai levando o livro.

Ino volta a pensar em Gaara. Se não bastasse tudo que ele tinha sofrido quando criança, Hana ainda o magoou com sua atitude leviana. Ela até pensara que Hana tivesse sido uma vitima inocente da tramóia do Tsuchikage, mas depois que a conhecera percebera que estava errada. Ela tinha sentido prazer em magoar Gaara. Ino percebera o quanto ela o atingira com seus comentários. O que mais magoara Gaara não foi ser enganado, mas a certeza de que Hana não o amava. Pelo jeito Gaara só recebera amor e carinho dos irmãos. Esse era o motivo dele ser ciumento, ele tinha medo de perdê-la. Ela respira fundo. Gaara era lindo e sexy e com certeza estava acostumando a ser assediado pelas mulheres. Já tivera muitas amantes e em relação a sexo era expert, mas em relação a sentimentos ele era inexperiente. Tudo era novo para ele e o deixava assustado e confuso, como uma criança.

Ino sentia uma grande tristeza por ele, mas Kankuro tinha razão, Gaara ficaria chateado se percebesse que ela descobrira esse lado vulnerável da personalidade dele. Não diria nada, esperaria ele se abrir com ela.

Cansada, ela se acomoda na cama para dormir um pouco.

XXX

- Irei para Suna depois de amanhã.

-Vai visitar seu irmão novamente, Gaara-sama? – A secretária pergunta num tom de voz rouco, irritando Gaara. Ele não gostava de dar satisfações, mas decidi explicar, afinal Ino iria aparecer no escritório várias vezes durante a semana seguinte. – Não. Vou buscar minha noiva.

A resposta surpreende a secretária. Não tinha idéia de que ele tivesse uma noiva. Tinha ouvido algumas fofocas sobre uma kunoichi loira de Konoha, mas não a vira desde começara a trabalhar com ele. Pelo jeito ele estava noivo de alguma moça de Suna, provavelmente uma civil. Com certeza a moça de Konoha era passado.

-Não sabia que estava noivo, Gaara-sama. Pretendem se casar logo?

-Daqui três semanas. – Ele responde, sem olhar para a mulher. Sabia que se ela estivesse pensando em seduzi-lo, Ino descobriria e ele não queria problemas com a noiva.

-Parabéns, Gaara-sama. Há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar na organização do evento?

-Não, já está tudo resolvido, minha irmã irá casar no mesmo dia e já providenciou tudo. Assim mesmo obrigado. Agora preciso que organize minha agenda, ficarei três dias fora.

-Certo. – Ela passa à meia hora seguinte anotando todas as providências que deveriam ser tomadas para o período em que ele ficaria fora. Gaara era organizado, minucioso e muito exigente. E sexy, muito sexy. O rapaz a atraia muito, com certeza Sabaku no Gaara era um homem experiente. Ela podia imaginar as mãos dele percorrendo todo seu corpo. Com um suspiro audível ela sai da sala dele. Gaara olha para a porta fechada. Aquilo era muito desagradável, estava acostumando com o assédio das mulheres, algo que ele apreciara muito no passado, mas agora aquilo o deixava enojado. Não queria fazer sexo com outra mulher que não fosse Ino, não sentia desejo por nenhuma outra. Não fazia mais sentido pensar em sexo sem amor.

Gaara se recosta na cadeira e fecha os olhos. Sentia uma leve dor de cabeça, pois não usara os óculos de sol naquele dia. Ele sorri. Se Ino ficasse sabendo com certeza ficaria preocupada e lhe chamaria a atenção com carinho. Ele a veria em dois dias. Estava com saudades, aquelas duas semanas custaram a passar.

XXX

Ino estava ansiosa, Gaara chegaria dali dois dias e ela iria com ele para a Capital. Até que enfim poderiam ficar juntos de novo. Fazia mais de um mês que ela saíra da capital em direção ao País da Terra, acompanhando Gaara. Tantas coisas tinham ocorrido desde então. A porta abre e Sakura entra, ela pode perceber que a amiga estava triste.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Você vai tirar o aparelho da perna amanhã e depois irá embora e eu terei que ir embora também. Eu e Kankuro só nos veremos no exame chunnin novamente, e assim mesmo será por pouco dias.

- Sakura, você sabia que não seria fácil, mas tenho certeza de que conseguirão ser felizes assim.

-Kankuro me pediu para ficar aqui com ele.

-E o que você acha disso?

-Ino, ele não me pediu para casar com ele. Somente para ficar com ele. E se depois de alguns meses ele descobrir que não me quer mais? Que não me ama o suficiente?

-Pare com isso Sakura, sabe que ele a ama há anos. Depois amar significa correr riscos. Eu também tenho receio de que Gaara se dedique demais ao trabalho e acabe se esquecendo de mim, mas vou arriscar assim mesmo. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama também.

Sakura a olha e senta na cama ao lado da amiga. – Eu sei disso Ino, mas eu sempre serei uma estrangeira aqui. Alguém de fora que apareceu do nada e roubou o Kazekage, você já sentiu a hostilidade e a discriminação do povo de Suna, imagina passar por isso o tempo todo. Kankuro me ofereceu uma vaga no hospital daqui, mas já pensou trabalhar em meio a tanta hostilidade?

-Eu vou passar por isso na capital também, mas vai valer à pena se eu estiver ao lado dele. Não pense só no lado ruim. Pense que você estará com ele. E com o tempo as pessoas irão acabar se acostumando. Ou você pode socá-las até que elas se acostumem. – As duas riem e se despedem, Ino estava ansiosa pelo dia seguinte, para poder tirar aquele aparelho incomodo e ver o namorado. Com esses pensamentos ela se aconchega a cama e pega no sono, com um sorriso nos lábios.

XXX

Gaara ia a toda velocidade, sua escolta estava tendo dificuldade para acompanhá-lo. Ele sentia uma necessidade imensa de chegar a Suna e ver Ino. Ele levava o anel de noivado no bolso. Queria colocá-lo logo no dedo dela. Ele continua correndo, chegaria á Suna ao cair da noite. Tinha saído da Capital na noite anterior, para poder ver Ino acordada ainda.

XXX

Ela olhava para o pé sem acreditar que estava livre daquele aparelho de tortura. Ela mexe os dedos e sente que está tudo bem.

-Ino-sama, sente alguma dor? – Ela nega com a cabeça. – Por favor ande um pouco. – Ela desce da maca e dá alguns passos pela sala. Estava ótima. – Como se sente?

-Muito bem, parece que fiquei meses com isso no pé.

-Tome cuidado, tente não forçar a perna por alguns dias. – Ela olha para o médico, com uma expressão de desagrado. Ela pretendia ir para Capital com Gaara no dia seguinte. Ela calça o sapato no pé e agradecendo o médico sai da sala em direção ao corredor onde Sakura a esperava.

-E então, tudo bem?

-Sim. Veja eu tenho dois pés novamente. – Sakura ri do jeito da amiga. Ino pega sua mão e a puxa para fora dali. Quando chegam a rua ela olha para Sakura. – Estou precisando me arrumar, Gaara chega amanhã e eu quero que ele me ache linda, venha vamos fazer um programa de meninas. –Sakura olha para ela sem entender, mas a segue até um salão de beleza muito chique, o mesmo em que Ino estivera com Temari. – Ino esse lugar deve ser muito caro.

-Esqueça isso e venha, hoje nós ficaremos lindas para nossos namorados. – Elas entram e recebem alguns olhares desdenhosos, mas não se importam. Ino se dirige até a recepção e a moça a olha surpresa. – Pois não, em que posso ajudá-las?

-Eu e minha amiga queremos cuidar dos cabelos e do corpo, seria possível? – A moça olha para a agenda, havia vários horários vagos. – Aguarde um instante, por favor. – Ino olha para Sakura. – Vamos ver no que dá, depois de quinze dias inativa, eu estou com vontade de bater em alguém.

-Você está sentindo falta de sexo, isso sim.

-Também. – Elas riem novamente. A recepcionista volta acompanhada de outra moça. Ino a reconhece, fora ela quem a atendera na vez anterior. Ela cumprimenta Ino e as convida a entrarem. Pouco tempo depois ambas estão hidratando os cabelos, enquanto duas manicures cuidavam das unhas delas. Depois elas mergulham em banheiras para relaxar em um banho de ervas, fazem esfoliação e hidratação corporal. Elas passam horas ali e saem no começo da noite, sentindo-se maravilhosas. Em casa, Ino empurra a amiga em direção ao quarto dela. – Agora você e Sabaku vão aproveitar a noite sem uma inválida por perto.

-Ino, não sei se Kankuro vai concordar, ele não vai querer te deixar sozinha em casa.

- Ele vai concordar sim, depois que ver como você está linda. Vista um vestido bem sensual, eu tenho vários que nem usei ainda, pode escolher. – Ela abre o guarda roupas e espera Sakura escolher um vestido. Sakura pega um vestido curto azul noite, de alças finas e depois de pronta ela olha para Ino. – Agora você vai até o gabinete do Kazekage e o seduza.

- Ficou louca Ino, no gabinete dele?

-Se vocês não experimentaram ainda, não sabem o que estão perdendo. – Sakura olha para a amiga e começa a rir. – Sério? Você e o Gaara fizeram sexo no gabinete dele? – Ino concorda e Sakura anda em direção a porta. – Não nos espere acordada. – Ela sai e Ino fica rindo sozinha. Agora era esperar a noite passar para ver Gaara no dia seguinte. Ele iria chegar pela manhã, conforme a mensagem que lhe enviara. Ela desce e prepara algo para comer. Pelo jeito iria passar aquela noite sozinha. Ela volta ao quarto e pega um envelope grande que Kankuro lhe tinha dado. Ali havia várias fotos de Gaara em diversas idades. Ela iria levar aquelas fotos para a Capital e colocá-las em um painel, junto com algumas fotos dela. Ficariam lindas e dariam um toque pessoal ao apartamento. Ela olha o relógio, já eram quase nove horas, mas ela está sem sono, então veste um agasalho e sai um pouco, sentia-se agitada, e iria dar uma volta para relaxar, antes de dormir.

XXX

Gaara chega a Suna e se dirige a sua casa, iria tentar ver a namorada acordada, ainda não eram dez horas. Ele chega à porta de sua casa e estranha, estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Será que todos já tinham ido dormir? Ele sobe para o quarto, abre a porta e vê a cama vazia. Ele mandara uma mensagem dizendo que chegaria no dia seguinte pela manhã, pelo jeito eles resolveram ir jantar em algum lugar. Frustrado, ele se despe e entra no banheiro, abre a torneira do chuveiro, entrando no box em seguida.

Ino volta para casa mais relaxada e sobe para o quarto. Ela entra e escuta barulho de água no banheiro, ela para com um sorriso no rosto. Será que ele já estava ali? Bastou uma olhada pelo quarto para encontrar a roupa dele dobrada sobre a cama. Ela rapidamente se despe e entra no banheiro sem fazer barulho, ela vê os contornos do corpo dele através da Box. Ela para e o observa, ele estava embaixo da água, apenas deixando-a escorrer pelo corpo, se apoiando com uma mão na parede. Ela empurra a porta do box e entra. Ele estava de costas para ela, Ino o abraça por trás e percebe um arrepio passar pelo corpo dele. – Pensei que você não gostasse de tomar banho sozinho. - Ele se vira rapidamente e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a com intensidade. Depois a olha. – Onde você estava?

-Andando um pouco pela cidade. Você veio mais cedo, só o esperávamos amanhã.

-Eu sai da capital ontem a noite e vim o mais rápido que pude. Onde estão os outros?

-No gabinete do Kazekage, seguindo uma sugestão minha, acho eu. – Ele a olha sem entender. Ino ri e encosta o corpo ao dele. - Sentiu saudade Gaara-sama? – Ele inclina a cabeça e desliza sua boca pelo pescoço dela. – Muita saudade, esses dias demoraram a passar. – Ele se afasta e a olha. – Como está sua perna?

-Ótima. – Ela o puxa de volta para perto. – E o resto do corpo também. – Ele a beija, invadindo sua boca com a língua e explorando seu corpo com as mãos. Ele a ergue e Ino passa as pernas pela cintura dele, puxando-o para si. Ele solta os lábios dela. - Adoro fazer amor com você no chuveiro. Ainda bem que o box do apartamento é bem grande também. – Ela ri e o beija. – Me possua Gaara, agora. – Ela sussurra em seu ouvido, passando a língua pelo pescoço dele, em seguida. Gaara a pressiona contra a parede e a penetra com força, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome. – Eu te amo, Gaara. – Ele a ouve e solta um suspiro, voltando a se mover. Sentia que Ino era dele, completamente, e então se move cada vez mais rápido, Ino geme próximo ao ouvido dele. Ela acaricia os cabelos molhados dele. Gaara sente suas caricias com emoção. Fazer amor com Ino era sempre uma experiência maravilhosa. Ele continua se movendo até Ino gritar de prazer. Ele então goza também e a olha. Ela o beija com carinho, e acaricia seus cabelos novamente. Ele a solta lentamente e a abraça bem junto ao corpo, eles ficam assim por longos minutos.

-Ino, chegamos. – A porta do quarto dela se abre e eles ouvem a voz de Kankuro chegar até eles. – Ino, onde você está?

-Estou aqui no banheiro, Sabaku. – Ela responde e olha para o namorado com um sorriso. –Ainda não aprendeu a bater na porta antes de entrar? – Gaara pergunta, surpreendendo Kankuro.

-Desculpe, eu não sabia que você já estava aqui. Só vim avisar a Ino que nós chegamos e que a sugestão dela foi excelente. Nos vemos amanhã. – Ele sai do quarto e Ino começa a rir. Gaara a olha, curioso. – Do que ele está falando?

-Depois te conto. –Ela o beija novamente. – Vamos sair daqui, antes que eu me afogue. – Ele concorda e fechando a água, eles pegam as toalhas e saem do banheiro. – Você deve estar com fome, venha vou preparar algo para você.

Eles descem as escadas em direção á cozinha e ela aquece o jantar para ele e arruma a mesa. Gaara se senta e Ino o serve, sentando ao seu lado em seguida. Ele a olha com carinho. – Obrigado, estou faminto, não parei para comer ou descansar.

-Gaara, sabe que não deve fazer isso. Precisa se cuidar melhor. – Ele a olha com um sorriso. – Acho que preciso de você para cuidar de mim. – Ela acaricia o rosto dele. Gaara termina de comer e a puxa para seu colo. – Sua perna está boa o suficiente para viajar comigo para a Capital?

-Mesmo que não estivesse eu iria com você. Precisamos de um tempo a sós em nosso apartamento, mas terei que ir para Konoha daqui uma semana. – Ele concorda. – Kankuro já lhe falou sobre o novo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo? – Ino confirma. – Eu já ouvi falar dele. O que você achou da escolha? – Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. – Foi uma ótima escolha, ele fará um bom trabalho. – Ela concorda e se encosta ao peito dele, fechando os olhos. Ela se lembra do que tinha lido no livro sobre o Quarto Kazekage e sente os olhos úmidos. Ele a aperta forte. – Vamos subir, estou cansado. – Ela levanta e o puxa pela mão. Eles chegam ao quarto e ele a abraça com força. – Você parece um pouco triste. Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está tudo ótimo, estava com saudade de você. – Ela encosta o corpo ao dele. – Senti muito a sua falta.

-Eu também. – Ele coloca a mão no bolso e retira uma caixinha, abrindo-a em seguida. Ino vê um lindo e delicado anel de diamante. – Eu pretendia entregá-lo no dia do seu aniversário para oficializar nosso noivado. Mas as coisas não aconteceram como eu previ. – Ela o olha e sorri. – Eu aceito o anel agora. – Ele pega a mão dela e coloca o anel, beijando em seguida. – Ino, eu quero que viva ao meu lado para o resto de nossas vidas. Quero que seja minha esposa e mãe dos meus filhos. Prometo que a farei feliz e que você nunca se arrependerá dos sacrifícios que fez. Você aceita?

-Eu não fiz sacrifício nenhum, eu fiz uma escolha, escolhi viver o nosso amor, eu te amo e aceito me casar com você. Quero ser sua esposa e quero ter muitos filhos com você.

Ele a abraça forte e beija em seguida. O futuro nunca lhe parecera tão feliz. Estaria com a mulher que amava pelo resto de sua vida. Ele a carrega até a cama e a beija. Eles fazem amor sem pressa, prestando atenção um no outro, juntos eles chegam ao orgasmo e relaxam abraçados. Ele a puxa para se acomodar em seu peito e a beija. – Partiremos amanhã pela manhã. Suas coisas já chegaram ao nosso apartamento. Eu as deixei no quarto de hóspedes.

- Certo. – Ela se aconchega a ele. – Será ótimo estar com você, novamente. – Ele concorda e acaricia os cabelos dela. Ao lado dela ele se sentia completo. Ele fecha os olhos, estava cansado, mas muito feliz.

XXX

Eles seguiam rapidamente em direção á Capital. Gaara e Ino iam lado a lado, na frente dos ninjas que faziam a escolta deles. Tinham saído de Suna bem cedo e já estava correndo há mais de seis horas quando Gaara decide parar um pouco para descansarem e comerem algo.

-Sua perna não está doendo? – Ele pergunta, puxando-a para perto. Ela nega com a cabeça e o abraça pela cintura. – Logo estaremos em nossa casa.

-Como ficaram as coisas na capital, depois que o Daimyo do Fogo foi substituído?

-Mais calmas, a oposição está quieta e a população tem me apoiado cada vez mais. Ela aprovou as mudanças na segurança e a presença de ninjas nas ruas. Acho que você não terá mais problemas por não ser civil. Como foram as coisas em Suna, você e Sakura conseguiram fazer compras sem problemas?

-Bem, nós tivemos alguns pequenos problemas. – Ino conta sobre a vitrine receosa da reação dele, mas Gaara joga a cabeça para trás e ri alto, atraindo a atenção dos ninjas que o escoltavam que o olharam surpresos. Ino observa a reação deles e percebe que eles provavelmente nunca tinham visto Gaara rir.

-Realmente Sakura é impulsiva. Mas ela tem minha aprovação.

Ino sorri e o beija de leve. – Mas depois que Emy, a moça que me vendeu o vestido de noiva, nos indicou algumas lojas e vendedoras conhecidas dela, as coisas ficaram bem melhores. Acho que o problema são ciúmes mesmo, você e seu irmão são jovens e lindos, somado ao fato de você ser muito namorador e não parar muito tempo com mulher alguma, deve ter despertado o desejo de muitas mulheres em Suna

-Quem foi que lhe disse isso? – Ela o olhou. – Emy, a vendedora. Disse que você sempre ia com uma acompanhante diferente aos eventos oficiais. – Ele a olha em dúvida e parece pensar um pouco, depois a abraça, beijando-a na testa. – Não nego que tive várias amantes, mas você é a única mulher que eu realmente amei. No começo pensei que era apenas desejo, e que seu a possuísse mais uma vez a esqueceria, mas estava muito enganado. Quanto mais eu a tenho mais eu a quero. Não posso viver sem você. Não mais. – Ela sorri e o beija, encostando o corpo nele, mas Gaara se lembra da escolta e a empurra delicadamente e eles voltam a se mover. Queriam chegar logo em casa, lá poderiam ficar á vontade e dar vazão ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro.

XXX

Ele acorda e sente o corpo dela enroscado ao seu, com um sorriso ele afaga os cabelos dela, sentia-se muito feliz, tinham chegado bem tarde e ficaram um longo tempo acordados, indo dormir apenas quando já estava amanhecendo. Ele olha para Ino, deitada sobre ele. Ela até tentava dormir separada, mas logo grudava nele. Gaara tenta sair da cama, sem acordá-la, mas ela abre os olhos com um sorriso, fechando-os em seguida. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia, será que você poderia sair de cima de mim?

-Por quê? – Ela pergunta movendo o corpo de forma provocante, deixando-o excitado. Ele respira fundo e tenta empurrá-la, mas ela monta sobre o corpo dele, roçando a ponta dos cabelos em seu peito e beijando o pescoço dele, mordendo de leve. – Aonde você pensa que vai, Gaara-sama?

-Preciso trabalhar, fiquei três dias fora e os papéis devem ter se acumulado sobre a mesa.

-Negativo, você vai ficar aqui, precisa descansar. – Ela fala mordendo sua orelha de leve.

-Quer dizer que se eu ficar em casa hoje, você vai me deixar descansar o dia todo? – Ele pergunta com um sorriso. Ela confirma. – Pode esquecer, se eu ficar aqui quero uma compensação. – Ele acaricia suas coxas, subindo as mãos até tocar seus seios, se senta e a beija, descendo a boca pelo seu pescoço, até os seios e lambe os mamilos dela, que estavam intumescidos de desejo. Ele os provou com a ponta da língua, antes de tomá-los com a boca inteira, arrancando um gemido alto dela. Ela joga o corpo para trás, sentindo o membro dele rígido encostado em seu corpo, então ela o toma em suas mãos e o acaricia, sentindo-o pulsar. Gaara geme com a boca de encontro ao seu seio, deixando-a mais excitada ainda. Ino se ergue e o conduz para dentro de si, Gaara deita para poder olhá-la melhor, acariciando os seios dela, sentindo-a se mover sobre ele. Ela mantinha um ritmo rápido. Gaara gemeu alto e Ino soube que ele estava no limite e se empenhou ainda mais, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais profundo. Ofegante, ele a segura pelo quadril e com os olhos fechados acompanha seus movimentos, ela era maravilhosa. Jamais experimentara tanto prazer antes. Ela desliza sua mão pelo peito dele, até chegar aos cabelos ruivos que tanto amava, enfia os dedos entre eles, puxando-os, sabia que não o estava machucando, ela queria terminar àquilo, gozar junto com ele! E ela o fez! Ela desceu sobre ele tão forte e gritou o nome dele bem alto, sem se importar se podiam ser ouvidos. Gaara a prendeu junto dele, numa penetração profunda e gozou, dizendo seu nome num sussurro cheio de amor. Ino solta o corpo sobre ele, que acariciava suas costas e seus ombros. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim, até recuperarem o fôlego. Ela ergue a cabeça e apóia o queixo em seu peito. Gaara respira fundo, ela estava linda. Ele acaricia sua nuca e beija a sua testa, ofegante. – Tem certeza de que vai me deixar descansar, Yamanaka? Não é o que está parecendo. – Ela ri e beija o peito dele, rolando para o lado. Gaara se vira e a puxa de encontro ao peito, Ino podia ouvir o coração dele batendo forte e ergue o rosto para olhá-lo. Gaara a observava, seus olhos tinham um brilho incomum, um brilho que ninguém mais além dela já tinha visto. – Eu te amo, Ino. Te amo muito.

-Eu também te amo e jamais vou abandoná-lo, meu amor. Estaremos sempre juntos. Prometo. - Ele a ouve feliz e a beija, levantando em seguida. – Aonde você vai?

-Trabalhar Ino, e pelo que me lembro, você disse que tem coisas para fazer. Venha vamos tomar banho.

-Eu quero um longo banho de imersão, vou para a banheira, você me faz companhia? – Ela fala passando por ele. Gaara sorri e a segura pela cintura. – Acho que não tem importância se nos atrasarmos um pouco. – Ela o olha entre os cílios, ele estava enganado se achava que eles se atrasariam só um pouco.

XXX

- Bom dia. - Gaara cumprimenta a secretária com a voz formal e a expressão séria e compenetrada de sempre. Kimiko o olha surpresa, era a primeira vez que via o chefe chegar depois dela. Gaara costuma chegar bem cedo ali e antes de todos. Quando ela chegava, ele já estava trabalhando e a chamava para dar instruções e passar a agenda. Ela fica olhando-o entrar na sua sala e o segue assim que ele a chama.

-Kimiko, como ficaram as coisas por aqui durante minha ausência? – Ela lhe passa todas as informações, expondo tudo o que tinha ocorrido naqueles três dias, ele a ouvia, encostado na cadeira em seguida ele começa a lhe ditar ordens e pedidos e verificar a agenda, fazendo algumas modificações. Depois de quase duas horas ela se levanta para sair da sala, mas com um sorriso sedutor ela para na porta. – Fez boa viagem, Gaara-sama?

-Sim, obrigado. – Ele responde sem levantar os olhos do documento que lia. Kimiko repara que ele tinha uma marca em seu pescoço, próximo ao colarinho da camisa. Ela sai da sala um pouco irritada. Ela não conseguia se aproximar um milímetro sequer daquele rapaz. Gaara era um verdadeiro desafio para ela. Mas Kimiko nunca desistia de um homem, com quarenta e dois anos, ela tinha um corpo perfeito e sabia como seduzir o sexo oposto. Ela senta á sua mesa e começa a tomar providências para cumprir as ordens de Gaara. Ele era perfeito, muito competente, Gaara tomava decisões de forma fria e em emoção, porém com muita eficiência. Já era quase hora do almoço quando ela termina e o vê saindo da sala. – Estou indo almoçar. – Ele se vira e sai, sem dizer mais nada. Mas ela percebera uma expressão diferente no rosto do rapaz, ele parecia ansioso. Ela ficava imaginando como seria a noiva dele. Teria esperar para ver. Provavelmente ela apareceria ali.

Gaara chega ao apartamento e sobe rapidamente. Queria ver Ino, tinham combinado de almoçar ali. Ino tinha ficado no apartamento durante a parte da manhã, ajeitando as coisas dela que tinham sido enviadas de Suna. Ele chega e abre a porta, entrando em seguida. Um aroma delicioso vindo da cozinha desperta o seu apetite e sua curiosidade. Tinha conversado com Ino sobre contratarem uma empregada, mas ela pedira para esperarem um pouco. Ela ainda não estava tão ocupada e queria aproveitar o apartamento somente com ele durante um tempo, sem ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar a privacidade deles.

Ele para na porta da cozinha e olha para ela parada em frente ao fogão, depois se aproxima e abraça por trás, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. – Oi. – Ela se vira e o beija com carinho. – Oi. Ninguém fez comentários sobre seu atraso? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso. – Não, mas a minha secretaria ficou surpresa por me ver chegar depois dela.

-É melhor ela se acostumar, acho que você vai chegar atrasado muitas vezes durante essa semana. – Ele se senta, puxando-a para seu colo.

-Não poderei chegar atrasado todos os dias. Despertaria a curiosidade dela á nosso respeito e seria muito embaraçoso. – Ele fala sério, Ino ri e muda de posição, montando em seu colo de frente para ele. Depois ela passa a ponta do dedo pelo colarinho da camisa dele e sorri. –Acho que essa marca que tem nos seu pescoço já deve ter despertado a curiosidade dela. – Ele leva a mão ao local da mancha, depois a olha. – Tem mesmo uma marca em meu pescoço?

-Sim e bem roxa. – Ele solta um suspiro e Ino percebe que Gaara tinha ficado constrangido, então ela o beija de forma apaixonada, tocando o interior de sua boca com a língua, enquanto movia o corpo de forma provocante. Gaara acaricia seu seio por cima da roupa e Ino interrompe o beijo, afastando-se um pouco e tirando a blusa expondo os seios cobertos por um delicado sutiã de renda preta. Depois ela se encosta a ele novamente e passa a ponta da língua no lóbulo de sua orelha e vai descendo passando pelo pescoço, ela percebe que o noivo está excitado e volta aos lábios dele, mordendo-o de leve. Gaara afasta as alças de seu sutiã e procura pelo seu seio direito com os lábios, abrindo a boca e tomando-o por inteiro enquanto acariciava o outro com o polegar. Ino volta a se mover e Gaara a puxa para um beijo, invadindo sua boca e acariciando suas pernas, subindo a mão até o interior de suas coxas, deixando Ino ofegante. Ele a olha, podia perceber que Ino estava tão excitada quanto ele. Gaara volta a acariciá-la e Ino abre sua camisa beijando seu peito, passando a língua por seu corpo. Ele se livra da peça e se levanta da cadeira levando-a junto e a carrega até o quarto, onde ambos se livram das roupas e se deitam, amando-se com paixão. Durante um longo tempo, ouvem-se gemidos e gritos. Depois eles tomam banho juntos e Ino vai preparar a mesa para eles almoçarem. Gaara se olha no espelho, encontrando a marca em seu pescoço. Ele coloca a mão sobre ela e sorri. Aquilo era um pouco constrangedor, mas ele não iria se preocupar com isso. Sentia-se livre pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ino o ajudava a se tornar mais relaxado. Se isso significava que ele teria que carregar algumas marcas no corpo, que fosse. Ela também tinha algumas manchas no corpo, principalmente nos seios e nas coxas. Eles eram exigentes no ato do amor, o sexo entre eles era intenso e ele adorava aquilo. Ele se veste e vai até a cozinha, encontrando a mesa posta. Almoçam e saem. Ino iria visitar algumas confecções, Gaara já tinha escalado Kenko para fazer a escolta de Ino, ela gostara da idéia, Kenko era discreto e atencioso.

Gaara volta para o escritório, atrasado de novo e Ino passa a tarde indo a confecções. Ela visita três lugares, comprando várias peças e encomendando outras. Ela também passa em uma empresa de transporte e contrata os serviços de forma regular. Eles iriam mandar suas compras a cada quinze dias para Konoha. Isso seria o suficiente por enquanto, já eram quatro horas e ela decide ir até o gabinete de Gaara. Fazia semanas que não entrava lá e estava curiosa sobre a nova secretária dele. Gaara tinha dito que contratara uma mulher mais velha e que ela era muito eficiente e competente. Ino chega até o prédio e entra direto, a recepcionista já a conhecia e lhe cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça. Ino sobe até o andar onde ficava a sala de Gaara. Ela vê uma mulher morena sentada na mesa que pertencera á Myiako. Ela cumprimenta a mulher e se identifica como noiva de Gaara. Kimiko mede Ino da cabeça aos pés, levemente surpresa. A loira era pequena e delicada, tinha lindos olhos azuis e usava uma roupa muito elegante. Com certeza, Yamanaka Ino era uma mulher muito bonita, mas Kimiko não se intimida, a outra era jovem demais e com certeza não deveria saber saciar o noivo. Ela pede que Ino espere um pouco e se levanta dirigindo-se a porta da sala de Gaara. Ino fica observando e lendo os pensamentos da outra. Pelo jeito ela não tinha sido avisada sobre as suas habilidades mentais. A moça espera a autorização de Gaara e entra ficando apenas alguns segundos e sai novamente, pedindo para Ino entrar. Ino para de sorrir ao ver o que a outra estava pensando sobre Gaara. Ela passa pela secretária zangada e bate a porta praticamente na cara da outra, surpreendendo Gaara. – O que houve?

-Acho que você devia contratar um homem para auxiliá-lo aqui. – Ela fala irritada e senta, sem se aproximar dele. Gaara solta o papel que tinha nas mãos e olha para ela. Podia perceber que Ino estava furiosa. Pelo jeito ela tinha visto algo nos pensamentos de Kimiko que a tinha deixado enciumada. Ele se levanta e dando a volta na mesa, puxa Ino para seus braços. – Não ligue para isso, sabe que só quero você em minha cama. Você é a única mulher da minha vida. – Ele a beija. Ela o abraça pela cintura e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. Gaara afunda o rosto nos cabelos dela, enquanto acariciava suas costas. Eles ficam assim durante alguns minutos, depois Ino solta um profundo suspiro e se afasta dele, sentando com um pequeno sorriso. – Desculpe, mas me irrita ver tantas mulheres desejando você. – Ele sorri também e a beija antes de voltar a sua cadeira. – Como foi sua tarde? Conseguiu fazer as compras que precisava?

-Sim, algumas. Eu vim ver se você já recebeu a autorização de exportação para eu poder recolher o imposto e enviar as peças para Konoha. – Ele chama a secretária. Kimiko entra e olha para Ino com um sorriso falso. – Kimiko, traga a pasta da loja Sabaku no Ai de Konoha, por favor. – A moça sai e volta com a pasta entregando a Gaara. Depois olha para Ino novamente. – Gaara-sama me disse que iram se casar em breve, meus parabéns, desejo muitas felicidades aos dois.

-Obrigada. – Ino responde simplesmente, sem olhar para Kimiko. Os cumprimentos delas soaram tão falsos quanto o sorriso. A moça a olha e coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Ino, despertando a raiva da outra. – Se precisar de ajuda é só me pedir. Imagino que não conheça a capital ainda.

-Não será necessário, mas assim mesmo obrigada. – Kimiko retira a mão do ombro dela e pede licença, mas Gaara a chama.

-Espere um pouco, por favor. Ino você tem o valor do imposto? – Ela confirma. – Certo, então passe para Kimiko, ela preencherá o documento necessário e fará o recolhimento. Kimiko providencie isso o mais rápido possível, Ino precisará disso para enviar o material para loja em Konoha. – Ino olha para a outra em dúvida, mas faz o que Gaara tinha falado, passando o valor e o dinheiro do pagamento para Kimiko. Ela pode ver um brilho de fúria passar pelos olhos da outra, antes de sair.

-Gaara, não acho correto pedir que sua secretária faça algum serviço para mim.

-Ela é paga para fazer o que eu mando, Ino. E não se preocupe com isso. Sou eu quem paga o salário dela.

-Mesmo assim, acho que daqui uns meses precisarei de um lugar para trabalhar e pretendo contratar alguém para me ajudar com a parte burocrática. – Ele concorda e olha para mesa cheia de papéis. Ino acompanha o olhar dele. – Precisa de ajuda? Estou livre agora.

-Pode me ajudar com a correspondência? – Ela sorri, já esperava por isso, quando ficara na capital com ele sempre o ajudava com sua correspondência. Ela admirava o jeito do noivo trabalhar. Ele era organizado e eficiente. Ela passa a hora seguinte abrindo e separando a correspondência para ele. Kimiko volta à sala e não fica feliz de ver aquilo. – Ino-sama, já fiz o recolhimento do imposto aqui está o comprovante.

-Kimiko, por favor, peça para alguém entregar o comprovante para a empresa de transporte. – Gaara fala sem olhar para a secretária. Ino passa o endereço da empresa e ela pega o papel de volta e sai da sala. Ino pega duas correspondências vindas de Konoha e que estavam endereçadas a ela. Ino abre a primeira e começa a ler. Era de Temari, ela informava que as reformas na loja estavam quase concluídas e que os produtos já tinham chegado, bem como as roupas que Ino comprara para o casamento. Ela informava também que todas as providências para a cerimônia já tinham sido tomadas. Ino sorri, Temari era tão eficiente quanto o irmão. Ela conta a Gaara o que continha na carta. Ele a olha e solta um suspiro. – Preciso comprar um traje para mim, certo?

-Não, eu já fiz isso. – Ele a olha agradecido e volta à atenção para o documento em sua mão. Ino abre a outra carta. Era de Naruto. Ele lhe informava quais seriam suas obrigações no exame chunnin.

- Naruto me escalou para trabalhar na segunda etapa do exame chunnin. Irei trabalhar na prova da Floresta da Morte junto com Shikamaru.

Gaara a olha sem gostar muito da idéia. Ele se lembrava bem daquele lugar. Era extremamente perigoso. - Você sempre ajuda no exame? – Ela confirma. – Como eu nunca a vi lá? – Ela sorri, Gaara sempre ia quando podia. – Eu ajudo na prova escrita e você só comparece ás lutas na arena.

- Entendo. – Ele se encosta a cadeira, olhando a noiva. – Acho que perdi muito tempo. –Ino ri. – Você não repararia em mim, mesmo que eu me jogasse em seus braços, afinal você não se envolvia com kunoichis. – Ele sorri. Achava difícil ele não reparar nela.

Kimiko volta á sala, com vários papeis em suas mãos e coloca sobre a mesa do ruivo, prestando atenção á Ino que ainda abria algumas cartas. Ela fica irritada com aquilo e Gaara percebe. – Kimiko, minha noiva tem livre acesso a minha sala, mesmo que eu não esteja aqui. Ino goza de minha total confiança. – Kimiko o olha e pede licença, saindo em seguida. Ela senta em sua cadeira, furiosa. Gaara não era de confiar em ninguém. Ele mesmo abria a correspondência e a lhe passava o que não fosse confidencial ou algo de outra vila ninja. Será que Ino era a kunoichi loira com quem ele namorara?

Gaara olha o relógio, já eram quase seis horas. Normalmente ele ficava até depois das oito no escritório, mas queria aproveitar aquela semana ao lado da noiva. – Venha, vamos voltar. Gostaria de jantar fora hoje? – Ela concorda e o ajuda a arrumar a mesa dele antes de saírem. Kimiko vê os dois saindo e estranha, era cedo ainda. – Kimiko, já enviou o comprovante para a empresa de transporte? – Ela confirmou. – Certo, guarde uma cópia na pasta da loja. Eu já estou indo, nos vemos amanhã. – Ele pega na mão da noiva e sai. Kimiko os acompanhou com os olhos, irritada. Com Ino ali, seria mais difícil seduzir o jovem Daimyo, mas ela não desistiria. Agora era questão de honra levar Sabaku no Gaara para sua cama.

Eles chegam à rua, a temperatura estava baixa e Ino se encolhe um pouco. Gaara a puxa para seus braços com carinho, aquecendo-a e ela o olha agradecida. Eles chegam ao apartamento. – Vamos tomar um banho e mais tarde saímos jantar.

-Que tal passar um tempo na banheira? – Ino convida e começa a se despir ainda na sala, andando em direção aos quartos. Gaara a segue, também se despindo. Ele a alcança na entrada do banheiro, ambos nus e a beija, pressionando seu corpo com o dele contra a parede e a acaricia. – Acho que não conseguirei esperar a banheira encher. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, tocando seus seios com desejo. Ela o olha e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Nem eu. – Ela diz com a voz rouca e ele a carrega para a cama. O banho á dois teria que esperar e o jantar também.

Eles entram no restaurante e atraem diversos olhares. Ino estava linda, usava um vestido de mangas longas e na altura do joelho, na cor vermelha, com gola alta. Ela tinha colocado botas de cano alto e salto fino, o que a deixava um pouco mais alta. Podia perceber a atenção que ambos provocavam. Gaara estava maravilhoso, usava uma calça escura, blusa branca de gola alta e o casaco de camurça que ela lhe dera. Eles são levados rapidamente a uma mesa e o maitre os atende com muita gentileza, anotando o pedido e se retirando em seguida. Ino fica um pouco surpresa. Gaara percebe e pega a sua mão. – Como eu disse as coisas estão mais calmas.

-Isso é ótimo. A população está reconhecendo sua competência. Eu sabia que isso iria conhecer. – Ele beija a mão dela. – Você encontrou tudo o que precisava para a loja?

-Ainda não, preciso fazer mais compras. Amanhã vou dar uma passada na loja de Hajime, talvez ele possa me ajudar.

Ele concorda, tinha gostado de Hajime, tinha certeza de que a história dele tinha ajudado Ino a tomar a decisão de ficar com ele ali no País do Vento. Gaara olha em volta e vê que várias pessoas olhavam para eles. Sabia que estavam reconhecendo Ino pelas fotos que já haviam saído no jornal da capital. Ino também percebe os olhares e se irrita. Odiava ser observada dessa forma. Gaara percebe a irritação da noiva e se inclina beijando Ino de leve nos lábios. – Não ligue, como você disse à Sakura, você sempre será observada.

-Isso é muito desagradável. Será que essa paranóia vai continuar mesmo depois que estivermos casados? Não gostaria que nossos filhos fossem olhados como seres de outro mundo.

Gaara a beija novamente. – Ino, não deixe isso te incomodar tanto. Com o tempo essa curiosidade vai acabar.

-E se não acabar, Gaara? Sakura tem razão, é impossível suportar isso em tempo integral. Desse jeito vou desistir de sair de casa. – Ela olha para o noivo e vê que ele está chateado, ela toca o rosto dele e faz um carinho. – Desculpe, não queria deixá-lo chateado. Esqueça isso.

- Sei que é difícil, Ino, mas tenha um pouco de paciência. Tenho certeza de que isso vai acabar logo. – Ele fala com convicção. Ela o olha. – Como era quando você saia com outras namoradas, lá em Suna? Todos ficavam encarando do mesmo jeito? – Ele a olha e fica calado durante alguns minutos. Quando Ino conclui que ele não ia responder, ele volta a falar.

-Na verdade eu sempre evitei chamar a atenção, esse era um dos motivos para que o namoro durasse pouco. As garotas com quem eu saia antes sempre queriam estar em evidência, e faziam de tudo para chamar a atenção da mídia para elas, por estarem com o Kazekage, isso me deixava irritado e me fazia desistir do relacionamento. Você é a primeira que quer manter a discrição e veja no que deu. – Ela sorri do ar desanimado dele. – É parece que civis e ninjas pensam diferente mesmo. Eu sou uma investigadora e manter descrição faz parte do meu trabalho.

-Ino, tem certeza de que não sentirá falta do seu trabalho? Eu a vi trabalhando e sei que você é extremamente competente. Deve ter treinado muito para se tornar tão eficiente. Me preocupo se você vai se acostumar com a vida de civil.- Ela o olha e se lembra do que tinha descoberto sobre ele. Gaara tinha medo de perdê-la. Ela se aproxima e o beija. – Pois pode parar de pensar nisso, Sabaku no Gaara, você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. – Ele a olha sério. – Ainda bem. Você já faz parte da minha vida. – Ela acaricia o rosto dele e Gaara fecha os olhos. –Você também faz parte da minha. Não me importo de mudar algumas coisas para ficar junto com você, não importa onde seja, mesma que eu seja olhada como uma aberração o tempo todo. – Ele abre os olhos e Ino vê que ele estava muito sério. – Eu sei como é ser encarado como uma aberração e posso entender como se sente. Se as coisas continuarem assim, eu renuncio ao cargo de Daimyo e nós iremos morar em Konoha. – Ino o olha, espantada. Seria possível que ele desistisse de tudo? – Você não pode estar falando sério.

- Mas estou. Eu não serei feliz se você não estiver feliz também. Se meu povo não te aceitar, então ele não merece minha dedicação. – Ela sente os olhos úmidos. Gaara percebe que Ino estava emocionada e a beija. – Eu te amo e quero que você seja feliz ao meu lado. Você abriu mão de tudo o que conhecia para que pudéssemos ficar juntos, então eu também posso fazer o mesmo por nós. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para que fiquemos juntos, Ino.

-Gaara, eu te amo. – Ela fala chorando, ele beija uma lágrima que deslizava pela pele macia do rosto dela e depois a beija nos lábios e então se afasta com um sorriso. – Será que Naruto me aceitaria em Konoha?

-Não tenho a menor dúvida. Os irmãos Sabaku já fazem parte de Konoha. – Eles sorriem um para o outro e voltam a comer. Ino estava surpresa. Sabia que Gaara era dedicado ao trabalho. Ele conquistara o respeito de todos em Suna devido a sua dedicação e eficiência e estava fazendo o mesmo ali. Nunca imaginara que ele poderia abandonar tudo por ela. Mas ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Ficarei ao lado dele na capital, mesmo que a hostilidade contra ela continuasse. Não deixaria que Gaara perdesse o respeito que ele sacrificara tanto para conquistar.

XXX

Ino entra na loja de Hajime e olha em volta procurando por ele. Ela o vê e acena, logo o homem está perto dela cumprimentando-a. – Ino-sama, que prazer revê-la. Como está se sentindo no novo apartamento? Espero que as persianas tenham resolvido seu problema de luminosidade, caso contrário poderei trocá-las por outras.

-Por favor, me chame de Ino. – Ele sorri e ela continua. - As persianas ficaram ótimas e Gaara tem se sentido bem confortável lá. E aqui, como vão as coisas? – Hajime e convida para um chá nos fundos da loja e eles conversam por um longo tempo. Ino lhe conta sobre o casamento, a mudança para o País do Vento, sobre o que tinha acontecido no País do Fogo e sobre a loja que ela e Temari estavam abrindo. Ele a ouve feliz. – Vejo que escolheu viver seu amor, Ino-sama. Sabe que não será fácil, mas com certeza valerá a pena. – Ela concorda e pergunta a ele sobre confecções ali na capital. – Já estive em três, mas apenas uma me agradou realmente.

-Eu nunca trabalhei com roupas femininas, minha esposa e o pai vendiam roupas masculinas na alfaiataria, mas eu sei quem pode ajudá-la. – Ele pega um papel e escreve um nome e um endereço. – Este rapaz trabalha em compras para uma grande loja de roupas aqui na capital. Ele é um grande amigo meu e tenho certeza de que terá prazer em ajudá-la. Procure por ele. – Ela pega o papel agradecida e olha em volta. – A sua loja está linda. Vejo que trouxe muitas novidades.

-Sim, gostaria de ver algumas? – Ela concorda e eles passam a manhã vendo objetos de decoração. Ino compra alguns vasos, quadros, tapetes, almofadas e uma linda mesinha de centro para a sala. Depois de acertar as compras, Hajime pede que ela espere e entra, voltando com um enorme cachorro de pelúcia, branco e marrom, com grandes olhos e orelhas caídas e um laço vermelho no pescoço. – Este é para você, Ino. Eu o recebi há duas semanas e o guardei para quando você voltasse a minha loja. – Ino pega o cachorro e se lembra do pai. Ela afunda o rosto na maciez da pelúcia. – Obrigada, Hajime-sama, eu adorei. Vou colocá-lo na minha cama. Ficará lindo. – Eles conversam mais um pouco e Ino sai da loja, feliz. Suas compras seriam entregues em seu apartamento no dia seguinte, junto com o enorme cachorro. Ela chega ao prédio onde Gaara trabalhava e sobe até a sala dele. Ela cumprimenta Kimiko que a olha sem sorrir, e entra na sala do noivo. Ele estava assinando alguns papeis e levanta a cabeça estreitando os olhos, mas sorri ao vê-la. Ela se aproxima e o beija, sentando em seu colo em seguida. Ele pode perceber que ela estava feliz. – O que aconteceu? Você me parece muito feliz. – Ela sorri e conta sobre Hajime e o cachorro de pelúcia. – Ninguém mais me deu bichos de pelúcia depois que meu pai morreu.

- Acho que todos tinham medo de lhe trazer lembranças tristes, Ino.

-Pois eu me lembrei do meu pai, mas não fiquei triste. Eu gosto de me lembrar e falar dele. – Ela beija o noivo de leve. – Espero que você não tenha alergia á pelúcia, pois vou colocar o cachorro na nossa cama.

-E eu durmo aonde, no chão? – Ele pergunta, fazendo uma cara zangada, mas os olhos sorriam desmentindo a zanga.

-Você é um shinobi, já dormiu no chão muitas e muitas vezes, tenho certeza de que não vai se importar em ceder seu lugar ao pobre cachorro. – Ela fala sorrindo. Gaara a beija, era bom vê-la sorrindo. –Pode esquecer. O cachorro pode ficar no quarto, mas ele vai dormir no chão. – Eles riem e se beijam. – Vamos almoçar? – Ela concorda e eles se levantam. Gaara pega uma chave de dentro de uma gaveta e entrega a Ino. –Tome, fiz uma cópia da chave da minha sala. Fique com ela, caso precise entrar aqui quando eu não estiver. – Ela pega a chave e coloca no bolso. Eles saem em seguida, de mãos dadas. Gaara tranca a sala e para na frente da mesa da secretária. – Tenho um compromisso á tarde e não voltarei hoje. Até amanhã. – Ino o ouve surpresa. Não sabia que ele tinha algum compromisso. Eles chegam á calçada e se dirigem ao prédio onde moravam. – Gaara eu não fiz nada para o almoço, pensei em almoçarmos fora.

-Não se preocupe com isso, depois saímos para comer algo.

-Mas e o seu compromisso? – Ela para na calçada, surpresa. Ele a puxa e beija sua testa com carinho. – Meu compromisso é passar a tarde com você. Quero aproveitar o tempo que você está aqui. Vamos? – Ela sorri e pega sua mão. Eles chegam ao apartamento e logo estão no banho, juntos. Estão juntos e felizes. Teriam uma tarde inteira só para eles.

XXX

A semana passa voando. Ino faz várias compras para a loja. Ela evita pedir que Kimiko cuide dos recolhimentos dos impostos. Ino ia todos os dias ao gabinete de Gaara e já tinha conquistado a antipatia da outra. Naquele momento eles estavam almoçando em um restaurante e Ino vê a secretária entrando também. Ela olha para Gaara, mas ele não pareceu se importar em chamá-la para se sentar com eles. Ela já tinha percebido que Gaara mantinha uma relação fria e distante com a moça. – Você parece não gostar muito da Kimiko, por que a contratou?

- Prefiro manter distância para evitar que ela pense que eu estou alimentando alguma ilusão. Quero evitar que a situação que tivemos com Myiako se repita. Não gosto de brigar com você. Ela é eficiente e eu a contratei por ser uma pessoa mais velha, achei que ela não ficaria tentando me seduzir. Mas vejo que me enganei.

- A culpa é sua. – Ele a olha curioso e ela sorri. – Quem manda ser tão lindo e sexy. Isso desperta o desejo de qualquer mulher assim que o vê.

-Despertou o seu também? – Ele pergunta com um leve sorriso. – Com certeza, quando eu saí da sala do Naruto sentia muita raiva, mas não pude deixar de fantasiar fazer sexo com você. Não imaginava que iria encontrá-lo no aniversário do meu amigo. E muito menos que você se aproximasse.

-Você chamou minha atenção assim que entrou naquele lugar. Eu tinha certeza de já a havia visto antes. Mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde.

- Você me deixou muito assustada quando me reconheceu à caminho de Suna, pensei que ia bater em mim e eu sabia que não teria a mínima chance em uma luta contra você.

-Se eu a tocasse naquela noite, toda minha raiva iria embora e eu faria amor com você ali mesmo. Eu nunca tinha desejado tanto uma mulher em minha vida antes. – Ele toca o rosto dela, olhando-a sério. Ino se estica e o beija de leve. Eles sorriem um para o outro. Parecia que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido há anos, mas fazia poucos meses.

Ela lembra que partiria no dia seguinte e fica triste, ele parece compartilhar do pensamento dela e pega sua mão sobre a mesa. – Logo estaremos juntos novamente e desta vez não vamos mais nos separar. – Ino sorri. Kimiko observava os dois de longe. Eles pareciam muito felizes. Ela sabia que a loira iria embora no dia seguinte e só voltaria em três semanas, casada com o ruivo.

XXX

- Quando você chegará a Konoha?

-Um dia antes do exame chunnin. Kankuro me encontrará aqui na capital e iremos juntos. Será que vai ter lugar para mim na sua casa?

-Não seja bobo. – Ela o beija. – Sempre terá um lugar para você na minha cama. – Ele ri e a aperta de encontro ao corpo. Ela estava partindo para Konoha. Era muito cedo e ela deveria chegar á vila ao anoitecer do dia seguinte. – Tome cuidado, Kenko e os outros a escoltaram e cuidaram de tudo durante o caminho. Kenko ficara lá para receber os gennins de Suna.

-Certo, avisarei Kakashi para hospedá-lo no alojamento. – Ele concorda e a beija. Eles estão na entrada do prédio onde moravam, os ninjas a esperavam na calçada. Ela se separa dele e parte. Eles se veriam em uma semana. E voltariam para a Capital casados. Logo ela e os ninjas pegam o caminho para o País do Fogo. Ino tinha pressa em chegar. Seria bom poder rever todos. Iria conversar com Temari para fazerem uma despedida de solteiro com todos os amigos. Ela só precisaria convencer Gaara a ir.


	15. Chuunin Shiken

Gaara chega ao apartamento, já eram mais de dez horas da noite, mas desde que Ino voltara a Konoha, ele só ia lá para dormir chegando bem tarde, todas as noites. Ele entra e o silêncio o oprime, o local ficava muito vazio sem ela. Ino preenchia o apartamento deles da mesma forma como preenchia sua vida. Ele sente uma muita falta da noiva. Chega à cozinha e abre a geladeira, encontrando as refeições que ela deixara prontas para ele somente aquecer, um sorriso se desenha em seus lábios, Ino cuidava dele com tanto carinho que o deixava emocionado. Ele aquece a comida e depois de se alimentar, entra no quarto deles, parando na porta ao ver o cachorro de pelúcia sobre a cama. Ela colocava o cachorro todo dia ali, e só o tirava a noite na hora de deitarem e ele continuava fazendo o mesmo, quase sem perceber. Ele pega o cachorro e o coloca no chão, se despindo e entrando no banheiro em seguida. Kankuro chegaria no dia seguinte e eles iriam para Konoha á noite. Fazia quase uma semana que Ino partira, ela lhe mandava mensagens diariamente, contando como estavam os planejamentos do exame chuunin e do casamento deles. Ele não lhe respondia não se sentia a vontade com isso, mas gostava de receber as cartas da noiva. Ele termina o banho e sai se enxugando na toalha, pára em frente ao guarda-roupas, abrindo as portas e pegando uma roupa para dormir, algo desnecessário quando ela estava lá, pois costumavam dormir nus. Ele se prepara e deita pensativo. Estava irritado com a insistência da secretaria em seduzi-lo, desde que Ino partira. Ela passara usar roupas mais provocantes e a incomodá-lo com perguntas de caráter pessoal. Se continuasse assim ele teria que substituí-la. Solta um suspiro irritado e volta a pensar em Ino, dormindo com a imagem da noiva na cabeça.

XXX

Kimiko está furiosa, não conseguira nenhuma chance sequer com Gaara. Depois da vinda da loira ele ficara ainda mais distante e reservado, colocando uma barreira impenetrável a sua volta. Era perceptível que eles eram muito ativos sexualmente, ele chegara mais tarde todos os dias que ela estivera ali e passara duas tardes fora do escritório, sem, porém comprometer seu trabalho em nada. Em seu pescoço havia duas marcas pequenas, mas era evidente que tinham sido feitas por Ino. Ela ia sempre lá e ele parecia muito feliz ao vê-la, sempre sorrindo. Mas quando olhava para Kimiko assumia uma expressão séria e distante. Kimiko passara a odiar a loira. Gaara nunca mais lhe pedira para fazer nada para a noiva, o que Kimiko achava ótimo. Ela os tinha visto juntos no restaurante na véspera da partida da loira. Depois que a loira viajara, Kimiko tentara se aproximar. Ela passara a usar roupas mais sensuais, até indiscretas demais para um ambiente de trabalho na tentativa de seduzi-lo, precisava ter aquele homem em sua cama, ou enlouqueceria. Mas de nada adiantara, ao invés de provocá-lo e atraí-lo, apenas recebera um olhar gelado e reprovador. Ino mandava mensagem todos os dias para noivo e ele sempre dava um pequeno sorriso enquanto as lia. Uma vez ela perguntara se estava tudo bem com a noiva dele, apenas para obrigá-lo a olhar para ela, mas ele respondera que sim sem erguer os olhos do papel que lia. Ele a avisara que iria ficar duas semanas fora, por ocasião de seu casamento e ela lhe fizera algumas perguntas sobre o local, quantidade de convidados, horário, tentando forçar um convite, mas ele simplesmente dissera que as providências tinham sido tomadas pela irmã dele e encerrara o assunto, pedindo que ela se retirasse da sala, de forma educada. Mas Kimiko não iria desistir. Ela nunca tinha desistido antes, sempre tivera o homem que queria e o ruivo não seria o primeiro a rejeitá-la.

XXX

Gaara lia a mensagem que Ino lhe enviara naquele dia, lhe desejando boa viagem e pedindo que ele tomasse cuidado. Ele sorri e volta a trabalhar, tinha muitas coisas para resolver antes de sua viagem. Ele ouve batidas na porta e autoriza a entrada. Kimiko entra, se movendo de forma sensual. Já era quase hora do almoço.

-Gaara-sama, o Kazekage de Suna acaba de chegar.

-Peça para meu irmão entrar, por favor. – Ele responde olhando-a sem sorrir. Ela sai e em seguida entra Kankuro. Ele se levanta para cumprimentar o irmão. Eles se sentam e Kankuro repara na mensagem sobre a mesa reconhecendo a caligrafia da amiga. – Como Ino está?

-Está tudo bem em Konoha, os preparativos para o nosso casamento já estão prontos.

-Que bom, fico feliz em ver meu irmão casado com minha melhor amiga. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. – Gaara dá um pequeno sorriso e concorda, mudando de assunto. – Me dê noticias de Suna. Como andam as coisas por lá?

-Tranqüilas, os genins já estão em Konoha para o exame chuunin, Matsuri foi com eles.

-Excelente escolha. Ela é calma e discreta, porém tem pulso firme. Se tornou uma excelente sensei, seus alunos são sempre os mais bem treinados. – Kankuro concorda com a cabeça. – Quando partimos? Estou ansioso para chegar a Konoha.

Gaara sorri, sabia que o irmão queria rever a namorada. – Partiremos hoje, depois do anoitecer.

-Estou levando vinte shinobis comigo. Naruto me pediu para ajudar a reforçar a segurança em Konoha. Ele teme um ataque, já que o ex-Daimyo do Fogo continua foragido.

-Concordo com ele. Eu temo principalmente pela segurança de Ino. Ele já deve saber que ela está viva, deve estar desconfiado de que foi ela quem encontrou as provas contra ele. Pode tentar uma vingança.

-Também me preocupo com ela. Mas sei que Ino estará segura ao seu lado. – Kankuro olha sério para o irmão. – Gaara, cuide bem dela. Ino é como uma irmã para mim. Sinto por ela o mesmo que sinto por Temari e quero vê-la feliz. – Gaara olha para o irmão. – Não se preocupe, farei tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz. – Ele pensa um pouco. – Estou muito preocupado com a discriminação que ela vem sofrendo aqui no País do Vento. Se isso continuar por muito tempo, eu renunciarei ao cargo e mudaremos para Konoha. – Kankuro ouve aquilo espantado. – Está falando sério? Mas você está fazendo um excelente trabalho, está realizando mais progressos do que o ex-Daimyo. Seria muito ruim para o País do Vento se você desistisse de tudo.

-Ino vem em primeiro lugar. – Gaara fala sério, encerrando a questão. Aquilo deixa Kankuro preocupado. O País do Vento não podia perder Gaara de jeito nenhum. Falaria com Ino, sabia que a amiga era ponderada e conseguiria manter Gaara ali, mas não podia deixar de dar razão ao irmão. Realmente Ino e Sakura estavam sofrendo muita discriminação.

-Sua secretária tem um gosto um pouco indiscreto para se vestir. Me parece bem óbvio que ela está tentando te seduzir. Ino não ficou zangada?

-Furiosa. Já tive problemas com a secretaria anterior. – Ele conta a Kankuro o que tinha ocorrido com Miyako. – Se fosse a Sakura teria matado os dois. Mas, talvez devesse contratar outra pessoa, para evitar mais problemas.

-Já pensei nisso, mas não posso negar que ela é muito eficiente. – Ela dá um pequeno sorriso. – Ino sugeriu que eu contratasse um homem. – Kankuro começa a rir. – Seria uma solução, desde que ele não se sentisse atraído por Ino. – Gaara o olha sério. – Ele seria um homem morto se tentasse algo com ela. – Kankuro se espanta, Gaara parecia outra pessoa quando o assunto era Ino, muito mais passional.

Gaara se levanta. - Venha, vou levá-lo até nosso apartamento para você descansar um pouco antes da viagem.

-Ótima idéia. Realmente eu vim o mais rápido que podia e fiz poucas paradas. – Eles saem do gabinete, andando em direção ao prédio onde Gaara morava, sempre escoltados. Eles chegam ao prédio e sobem até o apartamento, entrando em seguida. Kankuro para na porta e observa tudo. O local era muito bonito, Kankuro percebe que foi decorado com bom gosto.

-Foi Ino quem decorou? – Gaara confirma e convida o irmão a entrar. – Venha, vamos comer algo.

-Você vai cozinhar? – Gaara sorri de leve. – Não, Ino deixou refeições prontas.

-Que bom, ela cozinha muito bem. - Eles entram na cozinha e Gaara aquece a refeição para os dois. Depois de comerem, Gaara se despede e volta ao gabinete. A tarde passa rapidamente. Ele chama Kimiko, que entra na sala com um sorriso. – Pois não, Gaara-sama?

- Estou indo agora. Se surgir algo urgente durante minha ausência, mande uma mensagem para Konoha aos cuidados do Hokage. Toda a correspondência deverá ser enviada para Konoha. Voltarei em duas semanas. Os outros Daimyos já foram avisados sobre minha ausência. Eu já a instrui sobre todas as providências a serem tomadas durante esse período, faça tudo como eu lhe disse. Mais uma coisa, gostaria que se vestisse de forma mais discreta quando estiver trabalhando. Algo mais apropriado ao ambiente de trabalho. Até mais. – Ele sai e Kimiko fica olhando-o pelas costas, furiosa. Mas isso não ficaria assim, ela teria aquele homem em sua cama. Custasse o que custasse, Sabaku no Gaara seria dela.

Gaara chega ao apartamento e encontra o irmão a sua espera. Eles se preparam e saem á caminho do País do Fogo. Logo ele estaria se casando com Ino e ficariam juntos para sempre.

XXX

Ino e Shikamaru chegam exaustos a casa dela, fazia dois dias que não mal dormiam ou comiam algo. Eram quatro horas da tarde. Eles encontram Temari e Sakura na casa que os olham penalizadas.

-Vocês estão um trapo.

-Valeu, Temari. – Ino fala com um sorriso cansado. –Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Seu irmão deve chegar esta noite, depois de uma semana longe e eu estou horrível.

-Desculpe, Ino, mas é a verdade. Vá se deitar, quem sabe até Gaara chegar você está mais apresentável. Não se esqueça que hoje teremos a nossa despedida de solteiro e você terá que convencer o meu irmão anti-social a ir conosco. – Ino sorri, feliz. Elas tinham combinado uma comemoração na mesma casa noturna onde fora a festa de aniversário do Kiba.

-Não esqueci, estou ansiosa por um pouco de diversão. Vou deitar, mas vocês me chamam quando Gaara chegar? – Temari concorda e Ino segue em direção ao quarto. Sabia que estava com uma péssima aparência. Ela toma um rápido banho e se joga na cama, dormindo em segundos. Shikamaru faz o mesmo.

Gaara e o irmão chegam à casa de Ino no começo da noite, eram oito horas. Eles entram e encontram tudo em silêncio.

-Onde será que estão todos? - Logo Temari aparece para recebê-los seguida de Sakura. – Oi, que bom ver vocês, estava com saudade. Fizeram boa viagem?

Temari abraça os irmãos e Sakura se aproxima e beija o namorado, cumprimentando Gaara em seguida. – Onde está Ino? – Ele pergunta, estranhando a noiva não ter aparecido ainda para vê-lo.

-Ela e Shikamaru estão dormindo. Estavam exaustos, há três dias que eles quase não dormem ou comem por causa do exame chuunin. Ela pediu para chamá-la quando você chegasse. - Ele concorda e segue para o quarto da noiva, iria acordá-la. Entra sem fazer barulho e a vê dormindo, parecia exausta mesmo. Ele a beija no ombro e toca seu rosto com carinho.

Ino abre os olhos e vê a figura do noivo a sua frente, com um sorriso, ela o puxa para baixo, beijando-o longamente. Tinha sentido uma imensa saudade dele. – Olá. – Ela fala simplesmente, olhando-o. Gaara estava lindo. Nem parecia que tinha feito uma longa viagem. Ele deita ao lado dela e a puxa para um beijo.

-Sentiu minha falta? – Ele pergunta, puxando-a para cima dele. Ino sorri. – Muito, principalmente a noite, é muito ruim dormir sozinha. – Ele a beija novamente, concordando. – Quando você chegou? Seu irmão veio com você? Fez boa viagem? – Ele ri da ansiedade dela.

-Cheguei há poucos minutos, meu irmão e eu fizemos uma ótima viagem. Minha irmã disse que você está exausta. Tiveram problemas com a organização do exame chuunin?

-Sim, Lee está doente, Neji sofreu uma lesão muscular e está afastado, Ibiki-shishou está com o braço imobilizado em virtude de uma queda. A maioria dos shinobis estão trabalhando na segurança. Sobraram poucos para ajudar na organização do exame. Tivemos que mudar o programa, pois Naruto pediu para reduzir para três dias a duração da prova na Floresta da Morte. Naruto pediu à Matsuri e Kenko para nos ajudarem. – Ele concorda e ela se levanta. – Aonde vai?

- Já descansei o suficiente e temos uma festa para ir. – Ele a olha sem entender. – De que festa está falando, Ino?

-Nossa despedida de solteiro. Eu e Temari organizamos uma comemoração com os amigos, será muito divertido. Eu comprei uma roupa para você usar esta noite. Será no mesmo local onde foi a festa do Kiba, lembra? – Ela pergunta sedutora, mas Gaara estava sério.

-Não estou com vontade de ir à festa nenhuma.

- Gaara, não seja chato, é só uma despedida de solteiro. Todos vão. –Ino tentava convencer o noivo.

-Todos, menos eu. Ino eu não gosto desse tipo de lugar. Me sinto deslocado e o som alto me incomoda. –Ino entra no banheiro, irritada. Ele percebe e fica a espera. Já aprendera a decifrar a personalidade explosiva da noiva. Sabia que ela tentaria convencê-lo a ir e fica a espera.

-Você poderia pelo menos fazer um esforço, para me agradar. – Ela fala de dentro do banheiro. Ele ouve o som de água e imagina que ela está enchendo a banheira. Ino adorava tomar banho de imersão, coisa que como kunoichi ela não tinha muita oportunidade de fazer, por causa das missões. Gaara se levanta e para na porta aberta do banheiro, olhando-a. – Você sabe que sempre faço o que posso para agradá-la, mas ir á um local lotado, com música alta e gente gritando é um pouco demais. E eu estou cansado, caso tenha se esquecido eu passei dois dias viajando para vê-la.

-Você não veio só para me ver, veio por causa do exame chuunin também. E eu também estou cansada, passei a última semana trabalhando direto para preparar o exame para que os nossos visitantes, incluindo você, tivessem um evento organizado para participarem.

-Ino, aquele lugar é abafado e barulhento.

-Mas lá nós podemos ficar sem nos preocuparmos em sermos fotografados ou encarados como aberrações. Foi lá que você se aproximou de mim, esqueceu? – Ela pergunta um pouco magoada com a indiferença dele. Gaara solta um suspiro e se encosta ao batente da porta com os braços cruzados. – Não seja boba, é claro que não me esqueci. Mas eu já estava ficando irritado com o lugar quando vi você entrar. – Ele abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos e volta a encará-la. Ela estava colocando sabonete liquido na banheira e um aroma suave de flores preenche o ambiente. – Por que não ficamos em casa e aproveitamos a noite a sós. Isso é algo raro para nós. – Ele fala levemente irônico e ela o olha zangada. – Fique você aproveitando a noite tranqüila, eu vou aproveitar uma última festa como solteira. – Ele a olha um pouco preocupado com a resposta. Ela começa a se despir e entra na banheira, afundando na água até o queixo, e fechando os olhos em seguida.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Pense um pouco, Daimyo-sama. Eu vou a um bar cheio de homens, linda, sexy e desacompanhada, já que meu noivo está cansado demais para ir comigo. Com certeza alguém irá se oferecer para me distrair um pouco.

Ele a olha sem acreditar na resposta. Ela estava sugerindo que passaria a noite com outro homem? Ela não faria isso, faria? Ele a olha, ela estava deitada de olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada na beira da banheira, relaxando.

-Ino, você está pensando em fazer o que está noite?

-Me divertir. Não é para isso que servem as festas?

-E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê? –Gaara pergunta, começando a se sentir irritado. Ino sorri sem abrir os olhos. – O que você acha, Gaara? Eu vou sair para me divertir. Amanhã de manhã eu tenho que ir para a prova escrita. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para descansar.

Ele pensa um pouco. Ino era linda e atrairia a atenção de vários homens com certeza. Ele odiava ser manipulado. – Kankuro estará lá, pedirei que ele lhe faça companhia.

Ino começa a rir. – Sabaku estará com a namorada que ele não vê há dias. Acha mesmo que ele vai querer bancar a babá da cunhada? Shikamaru também estará ocupado, mas acho que Kiba não se importará a passar a noite toda comigo.

Gaara se lembra de Kiba, sabia que o rapaz tinha a mesma idade que eles e era amigo de Ino há anos. Mas pelo que se lembrava, ele não tinha namorada e não parecia o tipo que se importava em se divertir com mulheres comprometidas.

-Pare de tentar me provocar Ino. Você não seria capaz de passar a noite com outro homem. – Ele fala zangado. Não estava gostando das insinuações dela.

-Então não há o que se preocupar. Pode ficar aqui aproveitando a noite de pijama e chinelo. –Ele volta ao quarto e senta na cama de mau humor. Ino conseguira estragar a noite dele. Pretendia passar uma noite agradável do lado dela e dos irmãos, mas todos iriam sair. Ela aparece no quarto, enrolada em uma toalha e para em frente ao guarda roupas aberto, pegando algumas peças e volta para o banheiro. Depois de trinta minutos ela sai usando uma saia preta de cintura alta muito curta, meia preta rendada, uma blusa branca tomara que caia bem justa com um colete preto amplo na altura da saia sem mangas e bordado com paetês. Os cabelos estavam soltos com cachos nas pontas e presos de um lado do rosto. Ela tinha feito uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada e usava um batom vermelho. Ela coloca os brincos e o bracelete que tinha ganhado de presente de aniversário.

- Espere, onde você pensa que vai vestida assim?

-Você só pode estar brincando, Gaara. Eu vou a nossa despedida de solteiro, sozinha, já que o senhor quer ficar em casa. – Ela calça sandálias pretas de salto altíssimo e depois dá uma volta para que ele pudesse apreciar o resultado.

Ele solta uma exclamação irritada e entra no banheiro, batendo a porta com raiva. – Me dê trinta minutos para me vestir. -Ino separa a roupa para ele e disfarça a risada saindo do quarto em seguida. Os outros esperavam na sala. Shikamaru e Kankuro soltam um assobio quando a vêem. – Acho melhor meu irmão ir, não quero ficar batendo em todo o idiota que olhar para você.

-Gaara pediu para esperar ele se arrumar. – Os outros explodem em risadas. – Ino eu imagino o que você deve ter feito para convencê-lo. - Temari comenta com um sorriso.

-Eu só disso que iria me divertir essa noite, com ou sem ele. – Sakura começa a rir. – Você é impossível, Loira. Já estou começando a sentir pena do ruivo por casar com você.

Todos riem e ficam a espera. Logo Gaara chega, ele estava lindo com calça preta e camisa listrada cinza, mas era visível o mau humor dele e por um momento Ino pensou se não tinha exagerado na dose. Eles saem e se dirigem ao local da festa. Temari tinha reservado um camarote para a comemoração. O espaço era decorado com alguns sofás e uma mesinha baixa, e separado dos outros camarotes por divisórias. Comportava quinze pessoas com conforto. Gaara se senta e puxa Ino para se sentar ao seu lado. –Me deixe sozinho e eu volto para o País do Vento e a deixo aqui para fazer o que tiver vontade. – Ela ri e o beija, ele ainda estava irritado e não retribui o carinho, mas Ino o beija novamente, acariciando o peito dele por dentro da camisa. Ela aproxima a boca do ouvido dele e sussurra. –Prometo que vou recompensá-lo, mais tarde. – Ele a olha e sorri de leve. Ela era terrível, mas ele a amava. Ele a beija com paixão, introduzindo a língua em sua boca e acariciando a coxa dela por baixo da saia depois se afasta e a olha, ela estava lindíssima. – Não sei onde eu ando com a cabeça para deixá-la sair vestida assim de casa.

-Não gostou Gaara-sama? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso provocante, colocando uma perna sobre as pernas dele. Gaara a puxa para mais perto e a beija.

-Pelo contrário, gostei demais. Você está maravilhosa. Mas só use esse tipo de roupa quando estiver comigo. Não quero vê-la andando assim pela Capital.

-Não se preocupe, não pretendo usar roupas assim na Capital do Vento, posso imaginar as manchetes nos jornais "Esposa de Daimyo aparece seminua em festa beneficente". – Ele a olha sério. Ino tinha razão, em Konoha eles podiam se divertir sem problemas. Ele volta a beijá-la, ela merecia ter um pouco de diversão sem correr o risco de ser ofendida ou humilhada. – Quer beber algo? – Ela concorda e ele chama o garçom para atendê-los. Os outros tinham ido dançar e ele podia vê-los dali. Naruto e Hinata chegam e os cumprimentam, sentando em seguida. – Ino-chan. – Hinata chama timidamente, Ino olha para a amiga. – Você está linda, essa roupa é do País do Vento também?

-É sim, Hinata, eu comprei lá e enviei com as outras roupas da loja. Têm modelos lindos, você precisa ir ver. Vá até lá e fale com Ayame, ela lhe mostrará tudo com o maior prazer.

-Obrigada, Ino-chan, irei amanhã mesmo. Ainda não comprei nada para usar no seu casamento. – Ino olha para o casal. – E vocês pretendem ir juntos?

Naruto e Hinata se olham um pouco tristes. Gaara percebe e olha para Ino, sem entender. –Meu pai e Neji nii-san também estarão lá, Ino-chan.

-Naruto, você não acha que está na hora de assumir um compromisso com a Hinata? Vocês estão juntos desde antes de você se tornar Hokage e acho que apenas Hiashi e Neji não sabem ainda. - Naruto solta um suspiro e olha para a loira. – Não é tão simples assim, Ino.

-Qual é o problema, Naruto? – Gaara pergunta, surpreendendo o amigo. Naruto olha para Hinata e depois para o ruivo. – Acho que Hiashi não me aceitaria jamais.

-Que é isso Naruto, você é o Hokage, por que Hiashi não o aceitaria? – Ino pergunta, sem entender. Hinata olhava para Naruto, pelo jeito ela concordava com a loira. – Caso você tenha esquecido, Ino, eu tenho um monstro selado em mim e posso machucar Hinata.

Eles ficam em silêncio e Gaara passa o braço pelos ombros de Ino, puxando-a para perto dele. Sabia como o amigo se sentia. Ino olha para Naruto, sem acreditar. – Agora você conseguiu ser mais idiota que o habitual, Naruto. Você acha mesmo que Hiashi se preocuparia com isso? Se ele achasse que você oferece perigo jamais teria aprovado sua nomeação á Hokage, ele te respeita e admira, como todos nós. Tenho certeza de que ele se sentiria honrado em tê-lo como genro. Caso contrário, você pode bani-lo de Konoha. – Hinata sorri para a amiga. – Eu já falei isso para Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, mas ele continua com medo de falar com meu pai.

-Naruto, você já enfrentou tantas coisas, como pode ter medo de falar com o pai da Hinata?

Naruto olha para o casal a sua frente. – Acha mesmo que ele me aceitaria, apesar da kyuubi?

-Tenho certeza. Ele sabe que você é honrado e jamais machucaria Hinata. – Ino olha para o loiro e sorri. – Você vai ter que tomar uma atitude, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não poderão continuar namorando escondidos para sempre. – Hinata concorda com Ino. – Eu no seu lugar me preocuparia mais com a reação do Neji. Ele sim vai querer te matar. – Eles riem e Naruto olha para Hinata. Uma música suave começa a tocar e ele chama Hinata para dançar. Ino se encosta a Gaara, beijando-o no pescoço, sentindo o aroma masculino dele. – Você foi ótima, acho que Naruto estava só precisando de um empurrão.

- Não entendo o medo do Naruto. Hiashi tem muito respeito por ele e todos sabem que ele jamais machucaria Hinata ou qualquer outra pessoa.

-Ino, não é tão simples assim, eu entendo o medo do Naruto. Eu também já tive um monstro dentro de mim e já machuquei pessoas sem motivo algum. – Ino o olha e vê uma ponta de dor nos olhos do noivo, ela acaricia o rosto dele e o beija. – A culpa não foi sua. Assim como Naruto não tem culpa de ter a kyuubi selada nele. – Ele concorda e fica em silêncio, não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Eles conversam sobre o exame chuunin quando os outros voltam para a mesa, junto com Lee e Ayame. Ino olha para o amigo, surpresa. – Você já está melhor?

-Sim, Ino-chan, foi só um resfriado. Gaara-sama, como vai? – Lee faz uma pequena reverência, cumprimentando o outro. Ayame também os cumprimenta e olha para Ino. – Ino, o movimento da loja hoje foi excelente. Várias mulheres compraram vestidos para o casamento e o estoque já está desfalcado.

-Não se preocupe, chegarão novas peças daqui a três dias. – A outra dá um sorriso feliz, ela estava adorando o trabalho. A loja era linda e de muito bom gosto.

-Boa noite, Gaara-sama. – Gaara olha e vê sua ex-aluna junto com Inuzuka Kiba. – Boa noite Matsuri.

– Olá, Ino-chan. –Matsuri cumprimenta Ino. – Tudo bem?

-Tudo bem, Matsuri. Que bom que vocês puderam vir.

– Não deixaríamos de comparecer. Temari-dono disse que você ficaria muito chateada se não viéssemos.

-Ficaria mesmo. Ainda não agradeci sua ajuda. – Ela se vira para Gaara. – Sua ex-aluna é excelente, Gaara. Você deve se orgulhar muito dela. – Gaara olha sério para Matsuri e confirma com a cabeça deixando a kunoichi feliz. – Ino-chan amanhã vou visitar a loja, Ayame disse que é maravilhosa. –Eles conversam animadamente. Logo chegam mais pessoas para cumprimentá-los e Temari chama um garçom para servir todos. Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, Sakura, Tenten e Shino estavam lá e com isso o camarote estava lotado, depois de algum tempo quase todos descem para dançar, ficando apenas Sakura, Temari, Ino e Gaara ali. – Que aconteceu com você Loira que não foi dançar com Shikamaru e Kankuro?

-Ela vai ficar aqui comigo. – Gaara responde no lugar da noiva, provocando risadas discretas.

-Ino, adorei sua roupa. - Sakura comenta, observando a amiga.

-Obrigada, eu o comprei em Suna. – Ela olha para o noivo. –Comprei seu traje para o casamento lá também, você precisa prová-lo, para ver se fica bem. – Ele concorda e a puxa para seu colo, surpreendendo a irmã, que sabia o quanto Gaara era formal. – Daqui uma semana estaremos casados. – Ela fala e beija o rapaz de leve nos lábios. – E ficaremos juntos para sempre. – Ele completa com um sorriso discreto.

-Eu estou muito feliz em vê-los juntos. Eu achava que Gaara nunca se casaria. Pelo menos não com uma kunoichi. Não agüentava mais aquelas moças civis que você levava lá em casa. – Gaara olha para irmã levemente irritado. – Francamente, Temari, talvez esse não seja o melhor momento ara falar sobre isso.

-Concordo. – Ino fala. Eles vêem Naruto voltando com Hinata. – Eu já vou, Ino gostaria que você e Shikamaru acompanhassem o primeiro dia da Prova na Floresta da Morte. – Ino olha para Naruto sem acreditar. –Naruto, você quer que a gente fique dentro da Floresta da Morte depois da prova escrita?

-Neji e Ibiki ainda estão machucados e Gay está resfriado. Não precisam passar a noite, apenas recebam os genins e expliquem a prova. Estejam lá amanhã. – Ele se despede com um sorriso deixando Ino zangada. – Só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Shikamaru e Kankuro aparecem. – Tudo bem, Temari? – Shikamaru senta ao lado da namorada e a beija, acariciando a barriga dela que lhe dá um sorriso. – Não se preocupe, estamos bem. – Ele sorri, feliz. – Shikamaru, Naruto nos quer dentro da Floresta Proibida no primeiro dia de prova.

-Como é? – O sorriso some do rosto do rapaz. – É sério? – Ela confirma com a cabeça e o rapaz se encosta na cadeira, inclinando a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. – Ino, qual é a pena pelo assassinato de um Kage?

-Se fosse em Suna, você seria condenado a morte, mas aqui acho que ganharia uma medalha, e o clã Yamanaka ergueria uma estátua em sua homenagem. – Ela responde com um sorriso provocando risadas, inclusive em Gaara. Ele acaricia as costas da noiva.

- Por que isso, agora? Nós estamos trabalhando sem descanso há uma semana. – Shikamaru fala ainda com os olhos fechados. –Ino amanhã vamos reprovar todos os genins na prova escrita, assim acaba o exame chuunin e nós podemos descansar.

-Ótima idéia, problemático. Aí, invés de nós termos problemas só com o Naruto, teremos problemas com os outros Kages também. – Os outros riem. Kankuro dá um tapa na cabeça de Shikamaru. – Façam isso e eu não deixo os dois casarem com meus irmãos. Eu sou o mais velho da família e eles têm que fazer o que eu mandar. – Gaara olha para Kankuro. - Faça isso e eu mando prendê-lo. Eu sou o Daimyo do Vento e você me deve respeito e obediência.

-Está vendo, Shikamaru? Sua idéia já está causando confusões. E meu casamento está em risco agora. - Ino fala rindo.

-Então vamos só aprovar os genins da Areia. São apenas nove pestinhas, você coloca todos a nocaute e os acorda depois de três dias. Nem precisaremos entrar na Floresta e Naruto nunca vai saber o que houve. O que acha?

-Acho que você está querendo me mandar para cadeia as vésperas do meu casamento. É claro que Naruto vai descobrir quando souber que apenas os ninjas da Areia foram aprovados.

-Posso ir com vocês até a Floresta da Morte? – Kankuro pergunta para Ino. – Eu e você poderíamos acampar novamente lá.

- Agora sim, uma idéia brilhante. Se Ino levar um Kage para dentro da Floresta em plena prova chuunin, ela não será presa, mas executada e eu teria que refazer os convites de casamento. – Temari fala rindo, junto com Sakura.

-Valeu a preocupação, Temari. Eu estou prestes a ser fuzilada porque o Kazekage de Suna quer se embrenhar na Floresta Proibida durante o exame chuunin e a minha cunhada não quer que eu morra, para não ter que refazer os convites de casamento. Francamente, Shikamaru, o que você viu na Temari?

-Ainda estou tentando descobrir. – Ele responde e leva um soco no braço da namorada, fazendo os outros rirem. – Você disse que me amava. – Ela fala com uma falsa expressão de tristeza.

- E eu amo, mas no momento estou tentando me lembrar por que. - Temari o olha sorrindo, depois encosta a boca no ouvido dele e sussurra algo fazendo Shikamaru ficar vermelho. Ino e Sakura começam a rir, mas Kankuro faz uma cara zangada. – Muito bem, podem parar por ai, vocês ainda não são casados.

-Acho um pouco tarde para você se preocupar com isso, Kankuro. – Gaara fala sério, surpreendendo os demais. – Não devíamos ter deixado os dois dormirem juntos antes de se casarem.

-Tem razão Gaara-sama, então o Senhor vai dormir com seu irmão está noite e só voltaremos a dormir juntos depois do casamento. – Ino fala olhando zangada para o noivo.

- Como é? Negativo, essa regra não vale para mim, estou acima dela. – Ele responde puxando-a para um beijo. Os outros continuam rindo. – Só se comportem no banho, por favor, o banheiro da Ino tem uma acústica incrível. – Gaara fica constrangido. –Acho que devíamos ficar num hotel esta noite. – Ela sorri. Era ótimo vê-lo participando das brincadeiras. – Não será necessário. Eu tenho que estar as seis na Academia e já são duas horas, acho que não vou nem chegar a deitar. Não vai dar tempo.

-Eu sou a autoridade máxima em Konoha no momento, posso mudar o horário da prova e assim mantê-la na cama mais algumas horas, o que você acha? – Gaara acaricia a coxa da noiva e a olha com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu acho que alguém aqui bateu a cabeça. – Ela responde e todos riem. Gaara observava todos. Estava se divertindo muito, foi bom ter mudado de idéia e vindo para a festa. Aquela era sua família. Ele sentia uma grande felicidade ao ver como a sua vida agora era melhor, mais bonita, mais colorida, tudo graças a Ino.

Ele a olha. As luzes diminuem e uma música suave começa tocar, ele coloca a mão em sua cintura. –Dance comigo. – Ela sente uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo e olha para ele. Eles descem e ele a puxa bem para perto, ela sente suas pernas fortes de encontro às dela. Ela passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxa para um beijo, depois encosta a boca em seu ouvido e fala num sussurro. – Eu te amo Gaara. – Ele fecha os olhos e beija seu pescoço, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo. – Eu também amo você. Não me deixe, Ino. Preciso de você.

-Jamais vou deixá-lo. - Ela responde, olhando-o nos olhos. – Estarei sempre ao seu lado, pelo resto da minha vida, onde quer que você esteja. Jamais vou deixar de te amar. – Ele solta o ar lentamente e depois a olha sério. - Antes de te conhecer eu nunca tive alguém que pudesse realmente me fazer sentir medo de perder. Agora só de imaginar que posso nunca mais vê-la, já sinto meu coração despedaçado. –Ele a beija com carinho e emoção e Ino sente os olhos úmidos, ele estava expondo seus temores, mostrando como dependia do amor dela. Eles continuam dançando, durante um longo tempo, depois se retiram da pista de dança, Ino se dirige até o toalete e Gaara sobe para o camarote, porém pára ao ver quem está lá. De longe ele avista Hana e Hisashi, juntos á Temari e Shikamaru. Ele se aproxima e senta após cumprimentá-los friamente. Temari encarava Hana com raiva. Ela odiava a kunoichi pelo que tinha feito ao irmão.

-Onde está Ino, Gaara? – Ela pergunta alto, para que Hana ouvisse. – Ela foi ao toalete. – Ele responde olhando a irmã fixamente. Sabia o que ela estava sentindo, ela acompanhara o sofrimento dele por causa de Hana. Shikamaru percebia a tensão no ar, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Gaara vê Ino subindo, ela sorri para ele, mas seu sorriso morre ao ver Hana ali. Ela chega ao camarote e cumprimenta-os, olhando para Gaara em seguida. Ele se levanta e pega em seu braço, puxando-a para perto dele. Hana olha para os dois. –Soube que iram se casar em breve. Parabéns

-Obrigada, Hana. – Ino responde olhando a outra friamente, depois olha para Hisashi. – Tudo bem Hisashi? Já estava pensando que a Vila da Pedra não participaria do exame chuunins. Chegaram quando?

-Chegamos agora à tarde, meu avô vem somente para as lutas da arena. Mas eu e Hana viemos acompanhando os genins. Espero não estarmos incomodando, encontrei Lee aqui e ele me contou sobre a despedida de solteiro, então subimos para cumprimentá-los.

-É claro que não incomodam, fiquem à vontade, eu e Gaara já estávamos de saída. Amanhã eu tenho que estar cedo na academia para acompanhar a prova escrita. – Ela explica com um sorriso discreto, não tinha nada contra o rapaz, mas não gostara nem um pouco de ver Hana ali.

-Ah, sim o exame escrito. Você é um dos censores, certo? – Hana pergunta em tom de deboche. – A prova escrita é ridícula e desnecessária. Só fazem os genins perderem tempo. – Ino estreita os olhos. – Pelo contrário, ela nos obriga a pensar, mas sei que para muitas pessoas isso é difícil. – Hana a olha com raiva e Temari sorri da resposta da cunhada. Gaara estava tenso e irritado com a presença da ex-namorada, Ino percebe e segura sua mão com carinho. – Vamos? – Ele concorda e se levanta. Hana o encarava. Gaara tinha se tornado um lindo homem. Ela se lembrava como ele era na cama, mesmo inexperiente ele tinha sido um excelente amante, e Hana tinha gostado de iniciá-lo na vida sexual. Ele era carinhoso e exigente ao mesmo tempo e Hana sentira saudade dele quando voltara para a Vila da Pedra. Ela se levanta também, bloqueando a passagem deles. – Ouvi dizer que vocês vão morar na Capital do Vento. Vai se acostumar com a vida de civil, Ino? Você nos disse que sai em muitas missões, será difícil ficar distante do mundo ninja.

-Nunca deixarei de ser uma shinobi, Hana, não importe onde more ou o que faça. Mesmo na capital posso ajudar Gaara, creio que se lembra que sou do clã Yamanaka e que possuo muitas habilidades mentais, afinal você pôde experimentar uma delas. – Hana a olha com raiva. – Sem as habilidades mentais você não seria nada, Yamanaka. – O clima fica mais tenso ainda e Shikamaru se levanta, colocando-se entre Hana e Ino. – Acho que está na hora de irmos, como Ino disse amanhã temos a prova chuunin e eu também vou trabalhar nela. Vou avisar os outros. Poderia nos dar licença?

Ela sorri de forma sedutora e se afasta, mas quando Ino passa por ela, Hana fala bem baixinho. – Você não passa de uma vagabunda, Yamanaka. – Shikamaru ouve e pega no braço de Hana torcendo com força, fazendo-a soltar um grito de dor, atraindo a atenção dos demais. – Não sei quem é você, mas se ofender minha amiga novamente, eu a mato. – Ele fala duro, empurrando Hana para longe e abraçando Ino. – Você está bem? – Gaara olha para eles e depois se vira para Hana. – Fique longe de mim e de minha noiva. Se eu vê-la novamente, você vai se arrepender do dia em que chegou a Suna. Não me importaria nem um pouco em matá-la Hana. Não sei como posso ter me apaixonado por você um dia, acho que eu era mesmo muito inexperiente para ter me envolvido com alguém de sua laia. Somente um rapaz tolo e ingênuo não veria o quanto você e traiçoeira e baixa. Minha noiva está muito acima de pessoas como você. Nunca mais atravesse meu caminho novamente, não serei tão misericordioso da próxima vez. – Ele vê que Ino olhava-o séria, a beija na testa e depois olha para Shikamaru. – Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de sua amiga. – Shikamaru sorri e depois olha para Hana. –Ofenda Ino-hime(1) novamente e os clãs Nara e Yamanaka a farão sofrer muito. – Hana olha para todos sem se intimidar e depois fixa o olhar em Ino. – Não sabia que precisava de tanta gente para defendê-la. Não sabe lutar sozinha?

-Poderia acabar com você a qualquer momento, Hana. Não duvide disso.

-Pretende me matar de dor de cabeça? Como eu disse sem a as habilidades mentais, você não é nada.

-Já lhe avisei Hana, deixe Ino em paz. – Gaara fala e Hana dá um sorriso irônico. – Está bem, eu vou embora, não precisa ter medo de mim, Ino-hime.

Ino fica possessa ao ouvir aquilo e no instante seguinte está atrás da outra, segurando seu pescoço com o braço, para surpresa de todos que nem a viram se mexer. – Eu não tenho medo de você. Poderia matá-la agora mesmo, se quisesse e sem usar nenhuma habilidade mental. Por que você não some daqui? Saia agora mesmo, enquanto ainda está viva e esqueça que conheceu Gaara. – Ela solta o pescoço de Hana que massageia o local. Ino era forte e rápida, ela tinha que reconhecer.

Hana olha para ela com raiva e sai dali andando devagar. Hisashi solta um suspiro e olha para todos. Ele não tinha se manifestado nenhuma vez. – Sinto muito por tudo Ino, não esperava que ela se comportasse desse jeito. Meu avô saberá que ela te ofendeu e pode ter certeza que ele a punirá. Sabe o quanto Onoki-sama gosta de você.

-Esqueça isso, seu avô já tem muitos problemas. – Ele sorri para ela. – Certo. Com licença e boa noite a todos.

Eles voltam a se sentar. Ino olha para Gaara preocupada. – Tudo bem? – Ele a beija. – Sim, não precisava ameaçar matá-la.

-Precisava sim. Hana me provocou e ofendeu, mas não faltará oportunidade para dar uma lição á ela. Afinal temos cinco dias de exame chuunin e eu a verei nas provas.

-Ino, evite confusões, sempre que você irrita Naruto, sobra para mim e eu quero estar vivo quando meu filho nascer. – Eles riem e se preparam para voltar para casa. Shikamaru avisa Kankuro que eles já estavam saindo. Pelo jeito os outros ainda ficariam ali por um longo tempo.

Eles chegam à casa de Ino e cada casal vai para seu quarto. Gaara puxa Ino de encontro ao corpo dele assim que entram no quarto e a beija, mas ela o empurra gentilmente em direção a cama, fazendo com que ele se sentasse e acende a luz do abajur. Depois ela se afasta com um sorriso, coloca uma música suave e volta para frente de Gaara, ele tenta puxá-la novamente, mas ela dá um tapa leve na mão dele e sai do seu alcance. Ino rebola um pouco abaixando e levantando em seguida e retira o colete, atirando-a para Gaara, depois tira a regata, ficando apenas com um sutiã preto sem alças. Gaara já tinha entendido a intenção dela e se encosta á cabeceira da cama, observando a performance da noiva atentamente, ela se aproxima dele e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro o beija, mas quando ele vai abraçá-la ela foge de novo. – Eu vou enlouquecer assim. – Ele fala com a voz rouca, ela dá uma risada. – Tenha paciência, Gaara-sama. –Ela passa a mão pela saia que usava, virando de costas para ele e abaixando a saia enquanto inclinava o corpo para frente, ele respira fundo, se ela continuasse com aquilo ele teria um sério problema cardíaco. Já sentia seu membro rígido de encontro ao tecido da calça. Ino se levanta lentamente e tira os sapatos, um de cada vez, jogando-os longe. Ela estava com cinta-liga e meias pretas rendadas e Gaara se inclina para frente para vê-la melhor. Ino se aproxima e coloca um pé sobre as pernas dele e vai descendo a meia até o fim, retirando-a e passando pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo em seguida, mas se afasta antes que ele a segure. Ela então coloca o outro pé sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e faz a mesma coisa, mas desta vez ela atira a meia no rosto do noivo, que a joga longe Não queria perder nenhum movimento dela. Agora Ino estava apenas com o sutiã e uma minúscula calcinha, ambos pretos. Ela se aproxima dele e senta em seu colo, beijando seu pescoço. Gaara a prende forte e a beija. Ela desce a mão até seu membro e sente a rigidez por cima da roupa. –Parece que alguém aqui está bem animado. – Ele ri. – Muito animado. – Ambos riem e ela sai rápida do colo dele, voltando a ficar longe de seu alcance. Ela coloca as mãos no fecho do sutiã que ficava na frente e finge abri-lo, mas para e desliza as mãos pelo próprio corpo, virando de costas para ele e inclinando o corpo para frente de novo, ela sobe passando a mão pela perna direita e olha o noivo, dando uma piscada para ele e ficando de frente novamente, desta vez ela retira o sutiã com um movimento rápido e o deixa cair ao chão. Gaara a olha sério. Sentia um arrepio pelo corpo todo. Ela se aproxima e ele a puxa para seus braços, beijando sua barriga e acariciando seus seios. – Se sua intenção é me matar saiba que está indo muito bem. -Ela ri e o beija, montando sobre ele, prendendo as pernas dele entre seus joelhos. Desabotoa a camisa dele e a retira, depois o empurra para que ele se deite e desce as mãos até o cós da calça dele, então abre o botão e o zíper, acariciando seu membro sobre o tecido da cueca. Ele respira fundo, pelo jeito a tortura ainda não tinha acabado. Ela afasta o tecido e o membro dele aparece já completamente ereto, ela faz uma fingida cara de espanto. – Céus, Gaara-sama, você devia estar muito desconfortável. – Ela então se abaixa e passa a língua por toda a extensão de seu membro arrancando um gemido de Gaara. Ela continua, agora tomando o membro entre os lábios sentindo-o pulsar de encontra a sua boca. Gaara solta um gemido alto e aperta a nuca da noiva. Ino o suga, em movimentos de vai e vem, parando e recomeçando, sentindo-o se contorcer. –Ino, por favor. – Ele fala com a voz abafada e rouca.

-Por favor, o que, Gaara? – Ela pergunta levantando a cabeça e olhando o rapaz nos olhos. Gaara estava ofegante, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos escuros. Ele a puxa e a beija empurrando-a de encontro à cama, depois retira a calça rapidamente e se deita sobre ela, ele desce as mãos até a calcinha que ela ainda usava e acaricia sua intimidade, sentindo-a úmida. Ela faz menção de retirar a peça, mas ele segura sua mão e nega com a cabeça. – Não, essa peça sou eu quem vai tirar. –Ele enfia sua mão por dentro da calcinha dela e a acaricia, agora quem gemia alto era ela. Ele então retira sua calcinha e posicionando entre as pernas dela a penetra, em um movimento rápido e brusco, fazendo-a gemer alto novamente. Gaara começa a estocá-la cada vez mais rápido e fundo, Ino arranha suas costas e arqueja o corpo. Ela grita ao alcançar o orgasmo e ele grita em seguida, gozando também. Ele deita a cabeça entre seus seios. Ino acaricia os cabelos vermelhos que estavam úmidos de suor e sente a respiração dele ofegante e o coração disparado. Gaara não se movia. Não conseguiria mesmo que quisesse e ele não queria, estava exausto. Mais uma vez Ino o surpreendia. Aos poucos ele recupera o fôlego e levanta a cabeça para olhá-la, ela estava linda. Os cabelos espalhados pela cama, a boca vermelha os olhos brilhando. Ela sorri para ele e Gaara a beija delicadamente nos lábios. – Você é maravilhosa. – Ele fala baixo.

-Eu disse que o recompensaria depois, não disse? – Ele a abraça pela cintura, encostando seu peito as costas dela. – Realmente valeu à pena. Pode marcar quantas festas quiser daqui para frente, irei á todas, só para receber essa recompensa depois. – Ela ri e se vira de frente para ele, acariciando seu rosto e Gaara fecha os olhos, estava cansado. Logo ele passa para o sono e Ino o observa. Ele tinha uma expressão serena e relaxada no rosto. Ela fica um longo tempo admirando o noivo, depois se levanta sem fazer barulho e olha em volta. Havia roupas deles espalhadas por todo aposento. Ino recolhe tudo e entra no banheiro, tomando um longo banho. Precisava ir para a academia acompanhar a prova escrita. Sai do banheiro e se veste rapidamente, já eram quase seis horas. Ela para ao lado da cama, Gaara continuava na mesma posição. Ino pega uma coberta leve e coloca sobre ele, beijando seus lábios. Ele murmura algo e se move, sem acordar. Ela então sai do quarto se dirigindo para a cozinha. Logo Shikamaru entra com cara de sono. – Bom dia, você chegou a dormir? – Ela nega com a cabeça e ele se senta olhando para ela com um sorriso. – Eu também não. Achei que Temari estaria cansada, mas me enganei, ela estava muito animada. – Ambos riem e depois de tomarem um chá saem em direção á academia.

XXX

Ino e Shikamaru estavam sentados juntos olhando a turma de genins que cumpriam a primeira etapa prova do exame chuunin. A prova escrita durava quatro horas e eles já estavam ali há três horas e meia. Trinta ninjas tinham sido retirados da sala, e mais doze tinham desistido. Ibiki tinha mudado o formato da prova. Para que um ninja fosse aprovado teria que responder todas as dez questões e acertar pelo menos sete. As questões eram difíceis, mas estavam de acordo com o nível dos candidatos. Dos sessenta candidatos restantes, nove eram da Vila da Areia, seis da Vila da Pedra, três da Vila da Chuva, três da Vila da Grama e trinta e nove da Vila da Folha. Ino estava contente, pelo jeito muitos seriam aprovados na prova escrita. Ela olha para Kakashi. Ele estava substituindo Ibiki na aplicação da prova. No momento ele lia um livro, dava a impressão de que não estava vendo nada, mas Ino sabia que ele não perdia um movimento sequer dos candidatos. Além dela e de Shikamaru, havia mais quatro censores na sala. Ela se vira para Shikamaru. – Teremos sessenta provas para corrigir.

- Sim, trinta e nove genins de nossa vila. Fico orgulhoso de ver que nossos shinobis são melhores.

-Eu também. – Ela diz sorrindo. Shikamaru a olha com carinho. – Vou sentir muito sua falta nas missões, Loira.

-Eu também vou sentir saudades de você, problemático.

Ele sorri e volta a olhar para os genins. A prova tinha começado ás sete da manhã e acabaria as onze. Depois todos teriam duas horas para descansarem e se alimentarem e a uma da tarde todos deveriam estar na frente do portão principal da Floresta. Trinta minutos depois soa o sinal sonoro e todas as provas são recolhidas. Ino solta um suspiro e estica o corpo. Agora era conferir as provas e ir almoçar. Se desse tempo. Os genins saem da sala e Kakashi recolhe as provas e as divide entre os seis censores para serem corrigidas.

XXX

Gaara tateia a cama, ainda de olhos fechados. Ao não encontrar o corpo macio e quente da noiva ele abre os olhos e a procura pelo quarto. Nada. Estava sozinho. Cenas da noite anterior voltam a sua memória e ele sorri. Não era a primeira vez que uma mulher fazia um strip-tease para ele, mas fora a primeira vez que ele realmente apreciara. Ino o excitara ao extremo. Tinham tido uma noite fantástica. Ele levanta e entra no banheiro. No banho ele sente suas costas arderem onde Ino o tinha arranhado. Ele respira fundo. Sabia-se dependente do amor dela, não conseguia controlar seu ciúme. Ele a amava demais. Tinha um profundo medo de perdê-la. Faria o que fosse preciso para ficar ao lado dela, até mesmo mudar para Konoha. Sabia que seria indicado para assumir como Daimyo do Vento em definitivo. Recebera um comunicado das províncias de seu país indicando apenas seu nome para o cargo. Os outros chefes de estado se reuniriam após seu casamento para efetivar a nomeação. Estava gostando do atual trabalho, como Daimyo podia fazer muito mais por seu país. Havia muita injustiça social e a pobreza em algumas províncias era alarmante, em alguns lugares faltava o básico para o povo viver. Ele tinha começado um trabalho de equilíbrio econômico e social em todo o país, sabia que iria demorar, mas tinha certeza de que conseguiria. Pretendia começar a visitar as províncias mais carentes assim que ele e Ino voltassem para a capital, queria que ela fosse junto com ele. Ino era muito observadora e podia ajudá-lo com suas habilidades mentais, mas temia que ela fosse discriminada nesses lugares. Ino evitava reclamar, mas ele sabia através de Kenko, que sempre a acompanhava, como ela vinha senda tratada nas lojas pelos comerciantes. Na capital estava acontecendo o mesmo que acontecera em Suna. Gaara sabia que isso era devido ao fato dela ser uma estrangeira. Ele era a figura máxima de seu país e era esperado que ele se casasse com alguém do País do Vento. Mas ele não podia nem pensar em ter outra mulher ao seu lado que não fosse Ino. Esperava que Ino conquistasse a confiança e o respeito de seu povo. Ele termina o banho e se veste. Já eram mais de dez horas. Iria se encontrar com a noiva na academia. Sabia que a prova acabaria ás onze e que os censores fariam as conferências em seguida. Iria esperá-la para almoçarem juntos. Ela ainda teria que acompanhar a prova na Floresta da Morte e depois teriam um tempo juntos. Ela passaria a noite em casa e nada nem ninguém iria convencê-lo a sair. Ele sai da casa da noiva e caminha até o local da prova escrita.

XXX

Ino termina as correções e descansa a cabeça sobre os braços alguns minutos, antes de voltar a olhar em volta. Os outros censores também já haviam terminado e entregavam a lista dos aprovados para Kakashi. Ele olha e sorri. – Todos os sessenta candidatos que concluíram a prova foram aprovados para a prova da Floresta da Morte. – Ino e Shikamaru sorriem, estavam torcendo pelos ninjas da Folha e da Areia e estavam felizes com os resultados

-Muito bem. Ino e Shikamaru vão almoçar e me encontrem na entrada da Floresta da Morte em uma hora. Vocês devem explicar aos genins como será a prova. – Os dois concordam e saem da sala. Eles andam alguns metros e Ino se surpreende ao ver Gaara encostado á parede do corredor. Ela sorri e se aproxima, acompanhada por Shikamaru, ambos fazem uma rápida reverência, pois havia vários ninjas ali perto. Ele a olha sério, Ino sempre respeitava o protocolo, mesmo sendo sua noiva. Ele cumprimenta os dois. – Bom dia, tudo bem?

-Sim, e você? – Ele confirma e olha para os dois. – Vim ver se quer almoçar comigo.

-Eu adoraria. Você nos acompanha, Shikamaru?

-Obrigado, Ino, mas eu vou para casa ver Temari, nos encontramos na entrada da floresta? –Ino confirma e o outro se afasta após beijá-la no rosto. Ela então olha para o noivo, sorrindo e eles se dirigem ao restaurante da Sra. Akimichi.

-Então como foi a prova? Aprovaram apenas os ninjas da Areia? – Ele pergunta sorrindo e ela nega com a cabeça. – Aprovamos sessenta genins para a prova da floresta. Não esperávamos tantos, o nível dos genins vêem subindo a cada edição do exame. Gostei dos genins que seu irmão enviou. São ótimos.

-Também gostei deles. Acham que têm chance na prova da floresta? – Ela concorda com a cabeça e massageia o pescoço, estava cansada, fazia quatro dias que dormia muito pouco. Gaara observa os movimentos dela e fica preocupado. Conhecia Ino e sabia que ela estava cansada. – Você está bem?

-Sim, só preciso descansar um pouco, pretendo passar o dia na cama amanhã. Gostaria de me acompanhar? – Ele sorri e a beija de leve. – Ficaria arrasado se não me convidasse. - Ele se encosta a cadeira e a olha fixamente. – Como estão os preparativos para nosso casamento?

-Está tudo pronto, sua irmã é tão competente quanto você. Ela organizou tudo, eu não precisei fazer nada. Ela encomendou o bufê com a Sra. Akimichi e alugou um salão para a cerimônia e a recepção. A decoração está maravilhosa. Se você quiser ver, podemos ir até lá, amanhã. - Ele concorda. - E as despesas, como vocês fizeram?

- Pedi que Temari encaminhasse as contas para meu advogado providenciar os pagamentos.

-Certo, passarei lá então e verifico com ele os valores, pretendo pagar nossa parte e não aceito discussão sobre isso. – Ela dá de ombros. – Por mim tudo bem, logo estaremos casados e tudo pertencerá a nós dois mesmo. – Ele concorda e eles continuam comendo, ela olha rapidamente para o relógio e solta um suspiro. – Já está quase na hora de ir até a floresta. Você vem junto? Os genins querem muito vê-lo. – Ele se surpreende com a informação e Ino sorri. – Você e Naruto são considerados heróis por todos os ninjas e os genins os vêem como ídolos, exemplos a serem seguidos. Seria ótimo se você aparecesse e conversasse com eles.

-Não sei Ino, você sabe que não gosto de chamar a atenção, não me sinto a vontade. – Ela pega em sua mão e o olha séria. – Gaara, eles são o futuro do mundo ninja e admiram e respeitam você, não apenas os ninjas da Areia, mas todos. E você merece essa admiração e respeito. Não estou pedindo que você faça um discurso, apenas que deseje boa sorte. Fará uma grande diferença para eles. – Ele reflete sobre as palavras dela e concorda. Sabia que Ino o admirava como shinobi e se sentia feliz com isso. Eles terminam e saem do restaurante em direção ao local da segunda prova. De longe eles avistam os genins á espera. Kakashi e Shikamaru também estão lá.

- Boa tarde. – Os genins olhavam para Gaara sem acreditar que ele estava ali mesmo. – Boa tarde, Gaara-sama. – Os genins respondem e fazem uma reverência. Os ninjas da Areia estavam muito felizes em vê-lo ali. Gaara era amado em Suna.

-Eu vim para desejar sorte. Sei que se esforçaram muito para chegarem até aqui e a prova que irão realizar agora é difícil, porém tenho certeza de que estão preparados para isso e que darão o melhor de si.

- Como conseguiu convencê-lo? Gaara evita falar em público e só faz isso em ocasiões oficiais. – Shikamaru olha para a loira ao seu lado. Ino olhava para o noivo com orgulho. – Eu só pedi que ele viesse desejar sorte aos genins.

-Realmente, você causou uma revolução na vida do meu cunhado. Ele mudou muito e ouso dizer que foi para melhor.

Ela sorri. Gaara estava se despedindo dos genins e se afasta parando ao lado da Kakashi. Shikamaru então assume o comando. – Boa tarde, sejam bem vindos à quadragésima quarta área de treinamento. Hoje vocês iniciarão a prova na Floresta da Morte. O lugar faz jus ao nome. Lá vocês se depararão com muitos perigos. Animais, plantas venenosas, armadilhas e inimigos. Deixem suas mochilas aqui, vocês levarão apenas a bolsa de ferramentas ninjas. – os genins se entreolham e largam as mochilas. Shikamaru olha para Ino que se aproxima e se posiciona á frente dos candidatos. – A prova consiste em capturar o inimigo e salvar um refém. Há vinte nukenins e dez reféns dentro da floresta. Os reféns estão feridos e não poderão auxiliar no salvamento e os nukenins são ninjas extremamente poderosos e bem armados. Serão aprovados os times que prenderem um dos nukenins e salvarem um refém. Vocês terão três dias para completar a prova. Alguma dúvida?

-Ino-sensei, somos vintes times, quer dizer que apenas metade será aprovada?

-Exato, o time deverá chegar completo, e com o prisioneiro e o refém. Detalhe, como eu disse o refém está ferido então vocês terão que tratá-lo primeiro. – Os genins começam a se olhar e Ino e Shikamaru trocam um sorriso. Tinha sido eles que criaram a prova, que fora aprovada pelo Hokage. Naruto considerava que captura e salvamento eram as principais missões que os ninjas se deparariam em sua vida e então pedira que eles desenvolvessem algo relacionado a isso. Eles esperam que os genins se acalmem. Gaara continuava observando a noiva. Ela parecia à vontade entre os genins. Um deles ergue a mão e Ino o olha. – Ino-sensei, um time pode ajudar o outro?

- Não há regras sobre ajuda mutua. Em missões é comum times de apoio serem enviados para ajudar outros times, porém entendam que cada time terá que trazer um refém e pelo menos um nukenin para ser aprovado. – Outro ergue a mão. – Se algo acontecer conosco, terá alguém para nos socorrer?

-Socorrer ninjas que estão em missão de socorro? Isso é ridículo. – Uma genin da Areia responde irritada e Ino sorri. – Se algo muito grave acontecer á alguém lá dentro, o ninja será resgatado, porém todo seu time estará desclassificado. – Outro rapaz ergue a mão e o Ino olha. – Se eu precisar de socorro, você irá lá me salvar? – O ninja da Vila da Pedra deveria ter no máximo dezesseis anos e olhava Ino com malicia, porém antes que ela pudesse responder Shikamaru se aproxima dela colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. – Pode ter certeza de que eu e o noivo de Ino-hime teremos muito prazer em ir ajudá-lo. A propósito caso não saiba o noivo de Yamanaka Ino é Gaara-sama. – O rapaz olha para Gaara que o olhava sério e fica pálido. Ino começa a rir e logo todos estão rindo, o que deixa o rapaz mais constrangido. Depois que eles ficam em silencio, Shikamaru olha para todos. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- O que iremos comer lá dentro?

-Poderemos comer aquilo que não nos comer primeiro. – A ninja da Areia responde novamente. Novas risadas. Ino olha para Shikamaru, ambos sorriem, eles estavam se lembrando de Chouji.

- Muito bem, vocês deverão se dividir, cada time entrará por um portão diferente. No meio da floresta há uma torre que fica á dez quilômetros das entradas, depois de capturarem o nukenin e resgatarem o refém, deverão se dirigir para lá. Eu e Yamanaka Ino estaremos dentro da torre hoje para receber os times que completarem a missão neste dia. Boa sorte á todos. Vocês têm cinco minutos para se posicionarem. – Rapidamente todos somem. Ino olha para Shikamaru. – Vamos, temos que chegar a torre vivos e inteiros.

-Eu vou com vocês até lá. – Kakashi e Gaara se aproximam. Gaara abraça Ino e beija sua testa, depois olha para Shikamaru. – Tomem muito cuidado.

-Não se preocupe, eu e Ino estamos acostumados a passar apuros. Nos vemos a noite. –Eles se despedem e entram na floresta junto com Kakashi, sumindo de vista rapidamente e Gaara se afasta do local. Não estava preocupado, Shikamaru tinha razão, ele e Ino estavam habituados a enfrentarem grandes dificuldades em suas missões. Ele então se dirige ao escritório do advogado da noiva, sabia que o rapaz o atenderia, mesmo sem marcar hora. Chega ao local e rapidamente está na sala de Sachiko.

- Gaara-sama, seja bem vindo, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Sachiko olhava para o noivo de Ino, curioso. Ele viera sem avisar, mas Sachiko não podia deixar de atender o Daimyo do Vento. – Minha irmã lhe enviou as despesas referentes ao meu casamento com Ino-hime. Eu gostaria de vê-las, por favor.

-Claro, um momento. – Ele chama a secretária que entra sorrindo. – Por favor, traga a pasta de Yamanaka Ino para mim. – A secretária parou de sorrir ao ouvir o nome da loira. Ela sai e volta com uma pasta grossa. Ele retira umas faturas junto com um relatório de dentro e os entrega para Gaara. O outro olha o relatório e analisa tudo, depois faz algumas anotações. – Poderia me passar o número da conta de minha noiva? Gostaria de fazer o reembolso do valor das despesas.

-Da conta daqui ou de Suna? – Gaara o olha sem entender e Sachiko sorri. – Há três anos Ino abriu uma conta bancária em Suna e passou uma procuração ao seu irmão para administrar os investimentos que ela tem lá. Deram ótimos resultados e elas os mantêm até hoje.

-Você administra todos os negócios de minha noiva?

-Sim. Apesar de que Ino toma todas as decisões sozinhas, eu apenas a oriento. – Sachiko olha para o outro a espera de alguma pergunta, mas Gaara não diz mais nada. – Me passe o número da conta daqui mesmo, para que eu faça o reembolso.

-Se quiser me passar o numero de sua conta, Gaara-sama, eu posso providenciar tudo. – Gaara concorda e lhe passa a informação. Sachiko preenche alguns papéis e Gaara assina. Realmente o rapaz era muito eficiente. Ele repara que a foto tinha desaparecido de cima da mesa do outro. Sachiko chama a secretária novamente. – Por favor, leve esta autorização de transferência até o banco e entregue ao gerente e depois leve o comprovante até a casa de Yamanaka Ino. – A moça sai e Sachiko olha para Gaara. – Posso lhe ajudar em mais alguma coisa, Gaara-sama?- Gaara nega e se despede, saindo em seguida. Tinha ficado surpreso ao saber que Ino tinha investimentos em Suna.

XXX

-Acha que alguém conseguirá terminar a prova hoje?

-Difícil, não será tão fácil encontrar os reféns e os ninjas. Acho que teremos uma tarde bem calma. – Ele se vira para Ino. – Estou surpreso por Gaara não ter tentado matar o ninja que queria que você fosse salvá-lo.

-Acho que ele não se sentiu ameaçado. Só faltava ele ter ciúme de um genin de dezesseis anos. – Eles riem e voltam à atenção para os monitores. Havia várias câmeras espalhadas pela floresta, outra novidade que Naruto tinha implantado, ele queria garantir um mínimo de segurança aos genins. Eles podiam ver vários times rastreando os reféns.

-Vamos ficar aqui até as oito, depois devemos sair. Não quero esperar escurecer para sair deste lugar.

-Nem eu, não quero virar jantar de nenhum predador de hábitos noturnos e pretendo passa esta noite em uma cama quente e confortável, ao lado do meu noivo. – Shikamaru começa a rir e Ino o olha curiosa.- O que foi?

-Sabia que não é apenas seu banheiro que tem uma acústica excelente? Seu quarto também tem, e fica bem abaixo do meu e da Temari. – Ino fica vermelha e depois começa a rir. – Obrigada por avisar, eu e Gaara vamos tomar mais cuidado. Ele fica constrangido com as brincadeiras de vocês. Ainda não está acostumado a ver sua intimidade sendo comentada por outras pessoas. – Ela fica séria. – Ele já sofreu muito, Shikamaru.

-Eu sei, Temari já havia me contado sobre o pai deles. E ontem, depois que voltamos para casa ela me contou sobre Hana.

-Ela o magoou muito, ele era jovem demais e muito ingênuo. Acho que o pior para ele foi descobrir que ela nunca o amou de verdade.

-Temari também pensa assim. É por isso que ele tem tanto medo de te perder. –Shikamaru pega na mão dela. – Temari está muito contente por ver o irmão feliz e eu também por ver que você encontrou alguém que te ama. Tinha muito medo que você acabasse se casando com a pessoa errada.

-Bobo. Até parece que você e Sabaku deixariam eu me casar sem o consentimento de vocês. – Ela fala rindo e ele ri também e a beija em seguida. Ino era importante demais para ele. Era como uma irmã e ele sentiria muito a falta dela. Eles se acomodam no sofá, abraçados. – Gaara é um homem de muita sorte.

-Eu também tenho muita sorte. Tenho um noivo maravilhoso e um irmão fantástico. - Eles riem novamente e voltam a olhar os monitores. Os times se moviam com cuidado. Ino repara na genin da Areia que havia falado durante a apresentação da prova. – Ela é aluna de Matsuri.

-Sabia que Matsuri era apaixonada por Gaara? – Ino olha para Shikamaru surpresa. - Ela disse a Temari, porém Gaara não se envolvia com kunoichis, eu não sabia por que, mas agora entendo o motivo. Ele nunca olhou para ela, mas Temari tem certeza de que ele sabe da paixão dela. Ele sempre procura ficar distante dela.

-Entendo. – Ela não fica enciumada, tinha feito amizade com Matsuri. – Bom ainda bem que ele mudou de idéia sobre kunoichis.

-Como se você tivesse dado alguma opção a ele. – Ino ri. Amava o noivo e queria fazê-lo feliz. Ela volta a olhar para os monitores. Ainda teriam que ficar ali por mais cinco horas.

XXX

-Já podemos ir. Acho que nenhum dos times encontrará os reféns hoje. Vamos? – Ino concorda, estava cansada e não via à hora de chegar a sua casa. Eles saem e correm entre as árvores e logo estão do lado de fora das cercas. Eles seguem para a casa de Ino chegando rápido lá. Entram e encontram todos no pátio externo. Ino sorri ao ver o noivo. Ele se aproxima e a beija, abraçando-a em seguida. – Senti sua falta. – Ele fala baixo, apenas para ela ouvir. Ino sorri de encontro ao seu peito.

-Como está a prova na floresta? – Sakura pergunta. Ela estava sentada na espreguiçadeira com o namorado.

- Por enquanto está tudo bem. – Ino responde ainda abraçada ao noivo. – Os sessenta ainda estão vivos. Mas eles já estão sentindo a pressão do tempo. – Ela vê a mesa posta no pátio. – Vocês estavam nos esperando? – Os outros confirmam e logo todos se acomodam para jantar. Shikamaru acariciava a barriga de Temari, que estava com a cabeça encostada ao ombro dele. –E aqui, como foi o dia? – Shikamaru pergunta, beijando-a.

- Ótimo. Eu fui até a loja e depois até a nossa casa para ver como estão as reformas. –Temari tem uma expressão desanimada. – O que houve, Temari?

- Vai demorar no mínimo três meses para a casa ficar pronta, então teremos que morar no apartamento por algum tempo.

Ino olha para os dois. – Negativo, o apartamento do Shikamaru fica no quarto andar e o prédio não tem elevador. Não é seguro para uma grávida. Vocês ficam aqui até a casa ficar pronta.

-Ino, não podemos ficar morando na sua casa.

- Por que não? – Ino pergunta, olhando para a cunhada. – Eu e Gaara estaremos no País do Fogo, a casa ficará vazia. Vocês ficarão a vontade aqui.

Temari olha para Shikamaru. – O que você acha?

-Aqui é mais confortável que o meu apartamento. E Ino tem razão a respeito das escadas.

Gaara acompanhava a conversa. Ino estava sendo muito gentil em oferecer a casa para sua irmã. Ele concordava com a noiva sobre as escadas. Se preocupava com Temari. Ela sempre tinha sido carinhosa com ele, mesmo quando ele ameaçava matá-la. Eles passariam a morar longe um do outro e ele sentiria muito a falta dela. Ele segura a mão da noiva e se vira para a irmã. – Aceitem a proposta da Ino, eu ficarei mais tranqüilo sabendo que você está em segurança aqui na casa dela.

-Está bem, mas nós vamos pagar um aluguel, e não aceitamos discussão. –Ino olha para Shikamaru e sorri. – Como você é problemático. Tudo bem, mas sabem que isso não é necessário. Porém vou aceitar para acabar com a discussão. – Todos concordam e terminam o jantar, Temari e Kankuro se oferecem para lavar a louça, e os demais se dirigem á sala. Ino deita no sofá com a cabeça no colo do noivo e os olhos fechados.

- Teremos dois dias de folga, Ino. Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer com isso. – Shikamaru fala rindo e Ino abre os olhos e olha para ele. – Eu vou passar esses dias na cama. – Ela olha para o noivo. – Quer me fazer companhia? – Ele sorri de lado, um pouco constrangido. – Vou adorar. Mas não se esqueça que o Daimyo do Fogo deve chegar logo.

- É verdade, eu me esqueci disso.

- Vocês serão chamados para serem apresentados a ele. Yumiko Kayme quer conhecê-los. – Gaara fala acariciando a face da noiva. Ino solta um suspiro e volta a fechar os olhos com um bocejo. – Venha, vamos deitar. –Eles se despedem de todos e entram no quarto. Ino arranca a roupa e se dirige ao banheiro, entrando no box. Gaara entra em seguida e a abraça. – Você está muito cansada? – Ele pergunta acariciando o corpo da jovem que nega com a cabeça. Ele então sorri e a beija, deixando a paixão tomar conta dos dois.

XXX

Gaara acorda e sente o corpo da noiva sobre ele. Ela dormia profundamente, ele acaricia as costas dela e sorri. Eles tinham passado os dois últimos dias apenas namorando e aproveitando o tempo livre dela, mas na noite anterior terminara a prova da floresta e os genins que concluíram a prova iriam para as lutas da arena. Dos vinte times que entraram na floresta, apenas oito conseguiram completá-la. Um time da Areia, um time da Pedra, um time da Grama e cinco da Folha. Agora aqueles vinte e quatro genins iriam se enfrentar em lutas que seriam sorteadas. Ele lembrava bem de quando tinha realizado o exame chuunin, há dez anos atrás. Ele tinha trapaceado para que Lee lutasse contra ele. Queria experimentar a força do outro e sentira a pressão que o oponente exercera sobre ele. Por muito pouco não fora derrotado. Ele solta um suspiro, aquela não era uma boa lembrança para ele. Ele chama Ino baixinho, ela abre os olhos e sorri. – Bom dia.

-Bom dia, infelizmente hoje nós não podemos passar o dia na cama.

- Que pena, foi tão bom ficar aqui com você. – Ela se estica e sai da cama rapidamente, surpreendendo-o. – Pensei que você iria ficar com preguiça.

-Eu gosto de ver as lutas, é a melhor parte do exame chuunin. – Ela joga um beijo para ele e entra no banheiro, deveria estar na sala de Naruto dentro de uma hora para ser apresentada ao novo Daimyo do Fogo. Ele sorri da excitação da noiva. Ela lhe tinha contado que sempre acompanha as lutas no meio da arquibancada junto com os amigos incluindo o irmão dele. Ele sentira um pouco de inveja da liberdade que ela e os outros podiam gozar. Ele ficava na tribuna junto com os kages de outras vilas. Este ano Kankuro ficaria com ele, e já tinha reclamado bastante dizendo que a vida de Kazekage não tinha graça. Gaara levanta e entra no banheiro, ainda tinham tempo e ele iria aproveitar. Ele beija o pescoço da noiva puxando-a pra seus braços. Ela sorri, já esperava que ele a procurasse para fazerem amor no Box. Era assim que eles começavam o dia quando estavam juntos. Ele já tinha confessado que ela era a única mulher com quem ele já fizera amor no banho e que adorava isso. Ino o abraça e o beija, ainda bem que ela levantara logo da cama.

XXX

- Quanto tempo mais eles nos farão esperar? – Cinco ninjas de Konoha estavam parados do lado de fora da sala do Hokage, esperando para serem chamados e apresentados para Yumiko Kayme, o novo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo. Gaara e Kankuro estavam com Naruto também. O amigo tinha pedido a presença deles. Depois de quase quarenta minutos a porta se abre e Shizune aparece um pouco ruborizada e os chama. – Bom dia, o Hokage pede que entrem. – Os cinco se olham e depois de um suspiro irritado entram. A primeira coisa que vêem é a presença fortemente masculina do novo Daimyo, Ino e Sakura se entreolham discretamente. O homem era lindo. Cabelos compridos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos verde escuros, pele bronzeada, alto, Kayme tinha um físico invejável, até mesmo para um ninja. Ele sorri e Ino prende levemente a respiração. O homem tinha um sorriso sexy e sedutor. Ele olha curioso para os cinco jovens e os ninjas rapidamente fazem uma reverência. Naruto, Gaara e Kankuro estavam sentados e não se levantam, mas Kayme se aproxima e cumprimenta um por um, com um sorriso. – Então é a vocês que devo o a minha posição de Senhor Feudal? – Ele para diante de Ino e se demora um pouco, admirando a beleza da jovem. Ino tem que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela vê um brilho de desejo nos olhos do outro e fica constrangida. O homem percebe se afasta com um sorriso. – É um grande prazer conhecê-los pessoalmente. Naruto me falou um pouco de cada um, e pelo que entendi todos são shinobis de elite. – Ele se encosta a mesa de Naruto e pega as cinco pastas que estão lá em cima. – Muito bem. Deixe-me ver, Sai capitão da ANBU de Konoha. – Sai o olha sério, não tinha gostado do jeito que o outro olhara para Ino e estava esperando quando o ruivo ia reagir. - Sei que é amigo pessoal do Hokage, mas tenho certeza de que fez por merecer o posto que tem. A ANBU é um grupo de grande importância e fico contente em vê-lo sendo liderado por alguém tão competente. - Sai agradece o elogio, sem sorrir. Kayme se vira então para Sasuke. Sabe que o rapaz está cego e então coloca a mão no ombro dele, chamando sua atenção. - Uchiha Sasuke, fico feliz em vê-lo de volta a Konoha, seu clã é de extrema importância para nossa vila e Naruto me falou que você é um excelente shinobi. Se ele confia em você, então eu também confio. - Sasuke agradece com um movimento de cabeça e Kayme tia a mão de seu ombro e olha para Shikamaru. – Nara Shikamaru, líder do clã Nara, excelente estrategista, com um QI acima de 200. Com certeza você deve ser uma poderosa arma para nossa vila.

-Não gosto de ser considerado uma arma, mas uma vantagem.

-Uma grande vantagem tática com certeza. Sei que teve uma participação importante no esquema Nishimura. Elaborou o plano para que provas importantes fossem encontradas. – Shikamaru tinha percebido o interesse do outro por Ino e tinha certeza que aquilo ia acabar em confusão da grossa. Gaara observa Kayme, estreitando os olhos. Kayme tinha deixado as garotas por último e ele tinha certeza que fora de propósito. Tinha percebido que ele sempre voltava o olhar para sua noiva e aquilo o estava irritando profundamente. Kayme volta a se encostar a mesa de Naruto e olha para as duas kunoichis, sem falar nada. Ino e Sakura se entreolham, não entendiam e nem estavam gostando do interesse que o outro demonstrava, Ino olha disfarçadamente para o noivo e vê que Gaara estava muito irritado, ela solta um pequeno suspiro. Isso chamou a atenção de Kayme que sorri. - Desculpe encará-las assim, mas em meu mundo jovens tão delicadas quanto vocês não se envolvem em guerras, batalhas e investigações. Vocês se parecem mais com modelos de revistas do que com ninjas. - Ambas ficam zangadas ao ouvir aquilo. Kayme percebe e olha para elas. -Por favor, não queria ofendê-las. - Ele se vira para Sakura. - Haruno Sakura, médica ninja. Soube que foi treinada por minha amiga Tsunade. Então posso imaginar que deve ser extremamente talentosa. – Ele fala a última palavra em um tom arrastado o que deixa Kankuro irritado. – Foi uma grande honra ser treinada pela Quinta Hokage, senhor. Mas com certeza não sou tão competente quanto ela.

- Tsunade não perderia tempo com alguém que não fosse no mínimo perfeita. – Ele mede Sakura da cabeça aos pés, e agora até Naruto fica furioso. Sakura era sua amiga e ele não estava gostando do olhar apreciativo do outro.

Kayme então olha para Ino e seu olhar muda de um brilho provocante para um olhar de cobiça. Ela era linda. Ele pega a pasta dela e abre, passando a ler sem olhar para ninguém. Ino se irrita e solta um suspiro impaciente. Kayme a olha e sorri.

-Impetuosa e impaciente. Seu pai tinha razão quando a descreveu como extremamente geniosa. – Ino o olha surpresa e aguarda. Estava preocupada, conhecia o noivo e sabia que ele teria uma crise de ciúme. Kayme fecha a pasta e a coloca sobre a mesa. – Yamanaka Ino, ou melhor, dizendo Ino-hime. Ninja talentosa, prodígio do clã Yamanaka. Inteligente, observadora, foi treinada pelos melhores em várias áreas. Inoichi, Ibiki Morino, Rock Lee, Tenten. – Agora Ino estava séria. –Uma das melhores investigadoras do mundo ninja. – Gaara estreita os olhos e qualquer um que o conhecesse saberia que ele estava furioso. – Aos cinco anos já conhecia todos os jutsus de seu clã até mesmo os proibidos. Não é muito poder para uma criança?

-Para uma criança civil talvez, mas para uma criança ninja não. – Ino responde com altivez e Kayme aprecia a audácia dela. – Seu pai tinha muito orgulho de você. Eu o conheci e ele me falou muito sobre a filha, despertou meu... interesse. Adoraria apreciar as suas ... habilidades. – A pausa foi proposital e os outros ninjas presentes puderam perceber uma mudança na movimentação do pó na sala. Kankuro sabia que o irmão estava furioso pela forma como grãos quase invisíveis de areia que existiam no local começaram a se mover. Ele toca no ombro de Gaara discretamente e os grão param. Ino percebe o estado de espírito do noivo, sabia que aquilo podia acabar em confusão e olha para o Daimyo com o olhar sério.

-Se acha minhas habilidades interessantes, talvez devesse conhecer as do meu noivo, Sabaku no Gaara, aqui presente. – Ino responde encarando o outro. Kayme desvia o olhar para Gaara e percebe que o rapaz está muito sério, porém não se abala. Ele gostava do jogo da conquista e não se importava se a mulher era ou não comprometida. Ele já sabia sobre o noivado dos dois e não se intimidara.

- Pode ter certeza de que apreciarei qualquer demonstração de poder ninja que me for apresentada, pois sei que estou seguro aqui em Konoha. Afinal sou o Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo e os ninjas de Konoha têm o dever de me protegerem.

Ino fica irritada ao ouvir aquilo, pois sabia que ele estava certo. Kayme continua olhando para Ino, divertido. Sabia que ela era geniosa, Inoichi lhe tinha falado da filha, mas não tinha dito que ela era tão linda. Ele se aproxima de Ino e pode perceber a raiva da jovem, ele admira a postura orgulhosa da kunoichi. Naruto está preocupado, se aquilo continuasse ele acabaria com uma guerra nas mãos. Ele se levanta e os cinco ninjas o encaram. - Bem, acho que as apresentações se acabaram, imagino que vocês devem estar querendo ir para a arena. As lutas começarão em uma hora.

- Naruto, gostaria de contar com a presença dos ninjas de Konoha na tribuna para que eles possam dirimir qualquer dúvida que eu venha a ter. Afinal você e os outros Kages estarão muito ocupados, certo? - Kayme, fala para Naruto, mas seu olhar continua em Ino. Ela continua olhando para Naruto e faz um discreto movimento de cabeça para que o amigo não concorde com aquilo, mas Naruto tem suas mãos atadas. - Tudo bem, vocês ficarão na tribuna.

-Naruto, eu e Sasuke devemos nos juntar a ANBU para fazer a segurança do local. - Sai fala rapidamente. Sasuke dá um sorriso discreto, feliz por se livrar da tribuna.

-E eu devo me juntar à equipe médica que irá atender os genins que se machucarem nas lutas. - Sakura também se esquiva.

-Tudo bem, mas poderei contar com a presença de Yamanaka e Nara, certo? - Kayme pergunta, irônico. Tinha percebido a manobra dos ninjas e olhava diretamente para Ino a espera de algum comentário. Mas tanto ela quanto Shikamaru ficam em silêncio. Kayme dá um sorriso de vitória. - Então eu os vejo durante as lutas. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-los. - Ele lhes dá as costas e os ninjas fazem uma reverência, saindo em seguida.

XXX

Eles chegam ao estádio onde ficava a arena e sobem até a tribuna. Ninguém tinha chegado ainda e o lugar estava vazio. Ino olha em volta, dali eles teriam uma visão privilegiada das lutas. Mas estariam longe dos amigos e da diversão. Eles ficam a espera. As arquibancadas estão cheias. Todos gostavam de assistir as lutas no final do exame chuunin. Shikamaru se senta no chão e puxa Ino para sentar ao seu lado. - Aproveite para relaxar, pois eu acho que teremos problemas. - Ela concorda e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele. - Não quero brigar com o Gaara, mas se Kayme continuar com o assédio, Gaara ficará zangado e vai sobrar para mim. - Ela fala pesarosa. Shikamaru concorda e beija a cabeça da amiga. - Fique perto de mim, se Kayme falar com você, apenas concorde e só responda o que lhe for perguntado. Mantenha distância do Daimyo e ignore o que ele lhe falar. O ruivo é muito esquentado e eu não quero juntar os pedaços de Kayme que ficarem espalhados por toda Konoha. - Se Gaara se desentendesse com o Daimyo do Fogo a situação ficaria desagradável para os dois países. Shikamaru duvidava que Kayme precisasse de explicações sobre as lutas ele só tinha feito isso para provocar Gaara..Eles ficam sentados no chão conversando até perceberem movimentação na escada que levava á tribuna. Eles ficam de pé, imediatamente. Em seguida entra Naruto com os irmãos Sabaku. Ino e Shikamaru fazem uma rápida reverência e olham em volta, porém não vêem Kayme, Gaara se aproxima e a beija. - Está tudo bem? - Ela pergunta um pouco nervosa. Gaara percebe e dá um discreto sorriso de lado. - Não se preocupe, ainda não matei o Daimyo do Fogo, mas ele está bem perto disso.

- Por favor, Gaara, não fique zangado. - Ela fala baixinho, apenas para ele ouvir. Gaara concorda e beija o rosto dela. - Tudo bem, mas fique perto de mim, se Kayme tiver alguma dúvida, Shikamaru pode esclarecer a questão.

-Onde ele foi? - Ino pergunta olhando para o noivo com um sorriso. - Ele foi procurar Tsunade para assistir as lutas aqui na tribuna.

-Será que vai caber tanto gente? Ainda faltam os Kages da Pedra e da Grama para chegarem. - Ino comenta. Eles vêem Kayme chegando com Tsunade e fazem uma rápida reverência. Kayme olha para Ino e a cumprimenta com a cabeça. Tsunade cumprimenta todos e se senta ao lado de Kayme. Ino e Shikamaru ficam atrás da cadeira de Naruto, um de cada lado. Ino estava entre Naruto e Gaara e Shikamaru entre Naruto e Kayme. Kankuro estava sentado ao lado do irmão. Eles aguardavam a chegada dos outros kages, logo eles vêem Fumakage, líder da Vila da Grama chegando, acompanhado de uma kunoichi de sua vila. Ele cumprimenta todos e depois se senta ao lado de Kayme. A moça fica em pé ao lado dele. Passam mais quinze minutos e eles vêem Onoki entrando na tribuna. Ele cumprimenta os kages e depois os Senhores Feudais, com uma reverência, então ele olha para Ino e lhe dá um grande sorriso. Ino retribui e faz uma profunda reverência, demonstrando o respeito que sente pelo homem. Kayme acompanha tudo curioso. Onoki estava acompanhado pelo neto que cumprimenta todos e dá um sorriso para Ino que retribui, cumprimentando-o com um aceno de cabeça. Depois Onoki se senta ao lado de Kankuro, Hisashi se coloca atrás do avô. Naruto olha para todos na tribuna depois se vira para os Senhores Feudais. - Podemos começar?

-Com certeza, Naruto. Pode começar, estou muito curioso para ver o potencial de nossos shinobis. - Kayme fala e olha para Ino, que solta um suspiro irritada. Shikamaru dá um gemido baixo. Aquilo acabaria mal, muito mal. Naruto levanta e se aproxima do microfone colocado próximo a murada. Ao verem seu Kage, os shinobis da Folha se levantam e o aplaudem. Naruto fica constrangido, ainda não se acostumara com aquilo. Ele espera que todos façam silêncio antes de começar a falar. - Boa tarde a todos, é com prazer e alegria que vamos iniciar as lutas na arena. Vinte e quatro genins se classificaram para esta prova. Três da Vila da Areia. - Muitos aplausos são ouvidos, os ninjas da vila da Areia eram muito queridos ali em Konoha. - Três da Vila da Grama. - Mais aplausos, porém discretos desta vez. - Três da Vila da Pedra. - Novamente aplausos discretos são ouvidos. - E quinze shinobis da Vila da Folha. - Agora muitos aplausos e gritos foram ouvidos. - Eles passaram pela prova escrita e pela prova da floresta e agora se enfrentam em lutas um contra um, mostrando assim sua força e habilidades. Teremos doze lutas. Depois uma nova rodada de seis lutas. Então serão escolhidos os novos chuunins que receberão das mãos de seus kages as novas patentes. Desejo sorte e sucesso a todos aqueles que chegaram até aqui. Obrigado. - Mais aplausos e alguns shinobis começam a gritar o nome do Naruto. Ele nem precisa olhar para saber quem eram. Seus amigos que tinham feito academia e a prova chuunin com ele estavam ali na arquibancada fazendo um verdadeiro estardalhaço. Ele olha para eles e sorri constrangido, depois volta a se sentar. Ino e Shikamaru olham para ele e começam a rir. Kayme olha para Ino, ela ria alegre junto com o amigo e ele fica admirado como ela ficava mais linda ainda. Ele desvia o olhar e encontra a expressão indecifrável de Sabaku no Gaara. Já tinha percebido que o rapaz era ciumento, mas não se importava. Um ruído na escada chama a atenção de todos que olham e vêem Hana entrando na tribuna, ela para em frente aos Kages e as Daimyos e faz uma reverência graciosa, depois ergue o rosto e olha para Ino, que para de sorrir na mesma hora. As duas se encaram longamente até Onoki chamar a jovem. -Hana, está atrasada, venha se acomodar logo.

-Como vai, Ino-hime? - Hana pergunta com um sorriso falso no rosto. Ino coloca a mão no ombro de Gaara. - Bem, obrigada Hana. - A outra olha para os dois e depois se afasta, posicionando-se atrás de Onoki.

-Agora sim, temos uma excelente receita de desastre. - Shikamaru comenta bem baixo, apenas para Ino ouvir. - Nem me fale. Acho que as batalhas aqui na tribuna serão mais interessantes. - Ino responde séria.

-Tente se controlar, por favor.

-Vou tentar, mas faz tempo que não bato em ninguém. -Ino responde e Shikamaru ri, atraindo a atenção de todos para os dois. Kankuro olha para os dois cunhados e chama Ino. - Pois não, Kazekage-sama? - Ela pergunta, segurando a risada ao ver a careta do outro. - Se eu não posso me divertir, você e Shikamaru também não podem.

-Certo, Kazekage-sama. Tomaremos as providencias necessárias para atender sua exigência. - Kankuro a olha irritado e Ino volta a se colocar atrás de Naruto. Gaara tinha ouvido o dialogo e sorri de lado. Dois ninjas se posicionam na arena, Ibiki Morino seria o juiz.

-Ibiki-shishou já está melhor? - Ino pergunta a Naruto que confirma com a cabeça. Shikamaru começa a rir. - Foi só passar as provas escritas e da Floresta que tudo mundo sarou. - Ino também ri. Naruto olha para Shikamaru com uma expressão reprovadora e Shikamaru fica sério. Ino também engole a risada. Gaara começa a achar que desta vez iria se divertir na tribuna. Era impossível não rir com Ino e Shikamaru por perto.

A primeira luta começa e Ino acompanha. Uma ninja da Folha lutava contra um ninja da Grama. A luta foi rápida e a Folha vence, a arquibancada aplaude e começa a gritar. A segunda e a terceira luta acontecem rapidamente também. Ino e Shikamaru já tinham se esquecido de onde estavam e junto com Kankuro e Hisashi torciam pelos ninjas de suas vilas. Kayme observava Ino abertamente. Ela estava sorrindo e aquilo tinha agradado o Daimyo. Realmente, Yamanaka Ino era belíssima. Hana percebe que Gaara não tirava os olhos da noiva, que mantinha a mão sobre seu ombro e comentava as lutas com ele e Kankuro. Hana estava incomodada com a alegria da outra e resolve provocar a loira.

-Ino-hime, como estão os preparativos para seu casamento?

- Tudo já está providenciado. - Ino responde sem olhar para a outra.

-Imagino que será uma cerimônia grandiosa, afinal Gaara-sama é um Senhor Feudal. - Ela olha para Gaara provocante.

-Será um evento especial, sem dúvida. - Ino responde. Shikamaru olha para Hana. - Será que ela está esperando ser convidada? - Ele pergunta bem baixinho para Ino. - Parece que sim.

Mais duas lutas se sucedem e a Folha ganha as duas. Agora dois ninjas da Folha iam se confrontar. A luta desta vez é mais demorada, pois os dois ficavam muito tempo se analisando.

-Estou surpresa com as shinobis da Folha que vi lutando na arena. Pensei que as kunoichis daqui não soubessem lutar. - Hana fala para Hisashi em voz alta. Shikamaru põe a mão sobre o ombro de Ino. - Não aceite provocações. - Ela concorda e continua assistindo as lutas.

- Ino-hime, vocês farão uma cerimônia no País do Vento também ou o casamento terá validade lá?

-Por que o interesse, Hana? - Ino pergunta olhando para a outra, irritada.

-É que não seria apropriado Gaara-sama viver com uma mulher sem ser casado com ela em seu país, não concorda?

Antes que Ino pudesse responder, Onoki olha para Hana irritado. - Já lhe disse para deixar Ino-hime em paz. - Ino olha para Onoki com um sorriso. Hana se zanga ao ver Onoki defender Ino.

As lutas continuam se sucedendo. Já era a décima luta e sete ninjas da Folha tinham passado para a próxima etapa. Novamente dois ninjas da Folha se enfrentavam. Em seguida eles vêem a última luta da primeira etapa. Areia contra Folha. Ino e Shikamaru assistem com interesse. O ninja da Areia vence e a arquibancada comemora o final da primeira etapa.

-Incrível. Várias kunoichis da Folha se classificaram. Acho que nenhuma é do clã Yamanaka. -Novamente Hana comenta em voz alta, provocando Ino. Kayme percebe e olha para Naruto. - As lutas foram muito boas. O nível de genins está muito bom nesta edição. Fico muito tranqüilo em ver que nossos ninjas são os melhores. - Hana olha para Kayme irritada. Naruto concorda e se aproxima do microfone.

- A primeira etapa acabou, em quinze minutos começaremos a segunda etapa. Temos um ninja da Pedra, um ninja da Grama, dois ninjas da Areia e oito ninjas da Folha classificados para essa etapa. - Muitos gritos foram ouvidos quando Naruto falou dos ninjas da Areia e da Folha.

- Quer água Ino? - Shikamaru pergunta tocando o ombro da amiga que concorda. Gaara se levanta e chama Ino de lado. - Como estão as coisas com Kayme?

-Até agora ele não fez pergunta nenhuma. -Ele olha para a noiva, Gaara queria poder abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas eles não podiam fazer aquilo ali. Não seria adequado, ele era o Daimyo do Vento e ela era uma kunoichi da Folha. Por um momento ele desejou que ambos fossem apenas pessoas comuns. Ela entende como ele se sente e toca o rosto do noivo com carinho, depois se afasta. Shikamaru a aguardava com um copo de água.

Hana olha para os dois e dá um sorriso irônico. - Vocês formam um casal perfeito. - Gaara olha para Hana zangado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Shikamaru se vira para Hana. - Ino é como uma irmã, sempre estivemos juntos, desde pequenos. Não serão comentários maldosos que irão abalar nossa amizade.

Hana olha zangada para ele. Naruto percebe o que está ocorrendo e olha para Onoki. - Por favor, Onoki, peça a sua kunoichi que pare de provocar meus shinobis. Não quero nenhuma outra luta além das que vão ocorrer na arena.

-Não quero ter que adverti-la novamente Hana. - Onoki fala para a ninja que fica furiosa, mas se cala. Shikamaru lança um olhar vitorioso para Ino, que sorri. Kayme não tinha perdido nada do que tinha acontecido. Realmente Ino e Shikamaru pareciam ser inseparáveis.

Logo as lutas se reiniciam. A primeira luta é entre dois ninjas da Folha. Os dois estavam cansados e a luta demora um pouco.

- Essa luta está demorando demais, tá me dando sono. - Shikamaru reclama. -Isso não acontecia no nosso tempo. Eles deveriam treinar com o Lee. Ficariam mais rápidos e não fariam a platéia dormir.

-Mantenha-se acordado, Nara. - Naruto fala sem olhar para o outro. - Preciso que vocês dois fiquem atentos.

-Sim, Hokage-sama. - Ambos respondem juntos, provocando risadas discretas em Gaara e Kankuro.

Em seguida uma ninja da Folha enfrenta o ninja da Grama, o ninja da Folha vence. Mais duas lutas e uma ninja da Folha e um da Areia se classificam. A penúltima luta começa. Kayme assiste as lutas compenetrado. Outro ninja da Folha se classifica. A última luta tem inicio um ninja da Folha contra o ninja da Pedra e o ninja da Pedra se classifica. Acabadas as lutas, quatro ninjas da Folha, um da Areia e um da Pedra estão classificados para serem avaliados pelos Kages e Senhores Feudais e se tornarem chuunins. Hana olha para Ino.

- Pensei que você não gostasse das lutas da arena, Ino-hime.

-Enganou-se, eu sempre acompanho as lutas.

-Entendo. Acho que me enganei mesmo. Desculpe, mas como você usa apenas habilidades mentais, pensei que desprezasse as lutas físicas.

-Pelo contrário, eu aprecio muito as lutas. São estimulantes e fazem parte da vida de um shinobi. - Ino responde olhando diretamente nos olhos da outra.

- Mas deve fazer muito tempo que você não luta. Afinal é uma investigadora, deve passar muito tempo dentro de laboratórios analisando provas e fazendo relatórios. Isso não me parece serviço para shinobi.

Gaara acompanhava o dialogo, tenso. Hana fazia de tudo para provocar Ino.

- Eu passo muito tempo em laboratórios, mas treino diariamente e estou apta a lutar a qualquer momento.

-É mesmo? Não parece. Então acho que o problema é outro.

-Por que diz isso? - Agora Ino estava zangada.

-Por nada, esqueça isso Ino-hime. - Kayme olha para as duas kunoichis e dá um pequeno sorriso. - Como Yamanaka Ino disse, ela está apta a lutar sem problemas. Tenho certeza de que ela seria capaz de derrotá-la a qualquer momento. - Ino olha para Kayme sem acredirar. Hana parece ter ficado contente. -É mesmo? Acho que está enganado Kayme-sama. Ino não lutaria comigo, seu noivo não permitiria. E depois ela não teria coragem de me enfrentar em uma arena. - Gaara olha zangado para Hana, mas antes que ele diga algo, ele vê a noiva se dirigindo para as escadas. - Escolha suas armas e me encontre na arena, Hana. Isso vai acabar agora.

-Esperem, vocês não podem lutar sem consentimento. Todas as lutas devem ser oficiais. - Shikamaru fala. Ino para e olha para o amigo, mas Kayme dá risada. - Eu dou o consentimento. E você Onoki, concorda que sua kunoichi lute contra Yamanaka Ino?

Onoki olha para Ino e vê que a jovem está determinada, ele então se vira para Kayme. - Sim, concordo. Hana pode lutar contra Ino-hime. - Ino faz uma rápida reverência e se vira, mas Gaara segura seu braço. -Ino não faça isso.

-Estou cansada da sua ex-namorada me chamar de covarde. Ela vai ter a lição que merece.

-Naruto, não permita. - Kankuro olha para o loiro.

-Sinto muito, mas concordo com Ino. A kunoichi da Pedra gosta de provocá-la. Está na hora de receber uma lição. Se Ino se acha apta para a luta, eu não vou impedir. - Naruto olha para Ino. - Acabe com ela, Yamanaka.

Ino sorri para Naruto e desce as escadas em direção á arena. Ibiki a olha surpreso, ela se aproxima e explica o que está acontecendo. Ele então olha para Naruto que lhe faz um gesto consentindo. Ibiki então sorri. - Que ótimo, faz tempo que não a vejo lutar, minha pupila. - Ino se vira e espera Hana se aproximar. A arquibancada vai se silenciando sem entender o que se passa. As lutas já tinham terminado, então o que as duas faziam ali?

Naruto se aproxima do microfone. - Teremos mais uma luta. Trata-se de um desafio entre as Vilas da Pedra e da Folha. Yamanaka Ino de Konoha enfrentará Hana da Vila da Pedra. As regras são as mesmas das lutas do exame chuunins. Ambas devem lutar usando todas as suas habilidades e armas até que uma não tenha condições de continuar ou desista. Comecem quando estiverem prontas. - Naruto volta a se sentar. Gaara o olhava furioso. - Como pode permitir isso?

-Deixe Ino lutar Gaara, ela precisa mostrar para Hana do que é capaz, senão sua ex-namorada vai irritá-la toda vez que se encontrarem. - Naruto olha para a arena, esperava ter tomado a decisão certa.

Hana pega uma espada e olha para Ino. A loira olha em volta e localiza Tenten. Está entende o pedido mudo da amiga e rapidamente lhe atira uma espada. Ino olha para a arma. A espada tinha uma lâmina curta de cinqüenta centímetros e empunhadura mais fina.

-Quando quiser, Hana. - Ino fala. Hana ri e começa a executar uma série de golpes no ar com a espada. Ela ergue e abaixa a espada, girando-a na mão, demonstrando ter muita destreza. Ino acompanhava seus movimentos com atenção. Gaara também olhava aquilo muito nervoso, ele sabia que Hana era uma eximia espadachim. Hana para com a espada apontada para Ino. A loira solta um suspiro e começa a repetir todos os movimentos executados pela outra, sem desviar a atenção de Hana. Depois que ela termina a seqüência com a mão direita ela passa a espada para a esquerda e repete os movimentos com a mesma desenvoltura e agilidade demonstrada por Hana. Risadas são ouvidas e Hana se sente humilhada pela brincadeira de Ino. Os shinobis da Folhas aplaudem, mas Ino não desvia a atenção de Hana.

-E então, Hana? Podemos começar? Tenho muito o que fazer hoje. - Hana se enfurece e desfere um violento golpe que Ino ampara com a espada, empurrando Hana. Esta desfere outro golpe e novamente Ino a bloqueia, saltando para longe em seguida. Ino vê que Hana é forte, porém não tem auto-controle. Hana avança e tenta acertar Ino na cintura, Ino desvia e desfere um golpe em direção ao braço da outra, mas Hana pula para longe de seu alcance. Ino fica a espera. Hana vê que estava enganada. Ino era muito boa com espadas, forte e rápida. Novamente Hana tenta acertar Ino, desta vez ela desfere vários golpes, forçando Ino a se defender sem chance de atacar. Gaara assiste preocupado, temia que Ino se ferisse, sabia que Hana era forte e ágil e dificilmente perdia uma luta com espadas. Hana continua desferindo os golpes, Ino vai se afastando e tropeça, caindo. Hana dá um sorriso cruel e avança para cima da loira, tentando atingi-la, mas Ino rola para os lados, desviando dos golpes. Hana então pula para acertar Ino, porém a loira já esperava por isso e levanta os dois pés empurrando Hana para longe e ficando de pé em seguida. Os shinobis da Folha aplaudem, junto com os shinobis a Areia. Ino está séria, ela não demonstra nenhuma emoção. Mas Hana está furiosa. Ela quer matar Ino. Ela golpeia novamente, porém Ino pula por cima dela e atinge suas costas, derrubando Hana no chão. Ela espera a outra levantar o que deixa muitos surpresos, afinal Hana tentara atingi-la enquanto ela estava caída. Hana se levanta e olha para Ino com raiva.

-Vamos mostrar para Gaara quem é a melhor.

-Ela já sabe, afinal vai se casar comigo, certo? -A resposta deixa Hana mais furiosa ainda. - Você me paga, Yamanaka, vou arrancar sua cabeça fora.

-Venha tentar. - Ino fala séria. Não iria deixar a outra provocá-la. Sabia que precisava manter o auto-controle. Hana tenta acertá-la, desta vez na cabeça, mas Ino se esquiva com agilidade. Agora era sua vez de atacar. Ino avança com a espada pelo lado direito, mas no instante seguinte passa a espada para a mão esquerda e atinge o braço de Hana, que grita de dor e se ajoelha. Ibiki espera um pouco, Ino olhava para a outra, aguardando.

-Se não tiver condições de continuar, eu vou parar a luta. - Ibiki fala com um sorriso discreto.

-Não. - Hana se levanta, havia sangue escorrendo de seu braço. - Vamos continuar. - Ela levanta a espada e aponta para Ino. - Eu vou te matar Yamanaka. Vou cortá-la em vários pedaços e jogar aos pés de Gaara. Será meu presente de casamento.

-Não precisa se incomodar com o presente, afinal você não foi convidada. - O público próximo a elas começa a rir. Hana dá um grito de raiva e avança correndo. Ino aguarda até o último instante e se esquiva, batendo com o punho da arma na nuca de Hana que cai novamente. Ino e Ibiki esperam. A outra se levanta, um pouco cambaleante pelo golpe e encara Ino. - Sua vagabunda, pensa que vai ficar com ele? Está enganada. Ele será meu novamente. Sabaku no Gaara será meu. - Ino fica no aguardo. Hana estava claramente descontrolada. Ela levanta a espada e com ódio tenta atingir Ino no tórax, mas a loira bloqueia jogando a espada da outra longe e encostando a lâmina da sua espada no pescoço dela. - Desista, Hana, você o perdeu para sempre. Teve sua chance, mas jogou fora. Você o feriu tão fundo que Gaara demorou anos para se recuperar, mas agora ele está comigo e eu não vou permitir que você o fira novamente. Fique longe dele ou eu te mato. Está é minha última advertência. - Ela empurra Hana que cai no chão. Ela tenta levantar, mas sem sucesso. Ibiki olha para as duas e aponta para Ino.

-Vitória para Yamanaka Ino de Konoha. - Aplausos e gritos são ouvidos. Ino olha para Hana, depois se vira para a tribuna e faz uma reverência e então se afasta. Hana olha para as costas da outra e rapidamente executa o Doryuusou(2), criando lanças de pedra que avançam contra Ino.

Gaara observava Ino sair da arena, mas um movimento feito por Hana chama sua atenção e o faz agir instintivamente e uma parede de areia se ergue logo atrás da Ino. Algumas pessoas gritam. Ino vê uma massa de areia se aproximar e o noivo se materializa ao seu lado. - Você está bem?

-O que aconteceu? - Com um movimento de mão, Gaara desfaz a parede e Ino encontra várias lanças de pedra caídas no chão. Ela olha para Hana e vê dois agentes ANBU prendendo-a. - Ela tentou me atingir depois da luta ter sido finalizada? - Gaara confirma. Ino olha para Hana com ódio e tenta avançar, mas Gaara segura seu braço. - Ela já está presa, deixe isso nas mãos de Naruto e Onoki agora. - Ela o olha e concorda, não valia a pena se vingar de Hana. Ela olha em volta, todos começaram a aplaudir. Ino dá um pequeno sorriso e sai da arena acompanhada pelo noivo. Eles voltam à tribuna. Naruto chama os kages para que eles anunciem sua decisão a respeito dos genins. Três nomes foram anunciados para receberem a patente de chuunin. Um de cada vila. Muitos aplausos e gritos são ouvidos e os três novos chuunins sobem á tribuna. Ino observa a emoção no rosto dos ninjas ao receberem a nova patente e os cumprimentos dos kages. Depois Naruto e Onoki se afastam em direção as salas abaixo das arquibancadas. Com certeza iriam decidir o que fazer com Hana.

As arquibancadas começam a se esvaziar e eles saem da tribuna também. O Kage da Vila da Grama se despede, iria partir imediatamente. Kayme e Tsunade saem da tribuna, iriam para o bar beber e conversar sobre os velhos tempos, conforme explicação de Tsunade. Kankuro e Shikamaru decidem ir beber algo também e chamam Ino e Gaara, que concordam e os seguem para o bar que já estava cheio, eles se acomodam em uma mesa.

Não demora e os amigos começam a se aproximar Temari e Sakura estão entre eles. A mesa fica lotada. Gaara puxa sua cadeira para bem perto de Ino e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. - Você foi ótima, tem muita destreza com a espada. - Ela sorri para ele e o beija. - Obrigada, gosto de ouvi-lo me elogiar. - Ele acaricia seu rosto e beija sua testa com amor.

-Ino-chan, você foi fantástica. Eu nunca vi ninguém manusear a espada com tanta agilidade com as duas mãos como você fez. Foi incrível. - Lee fala com um sorriso.

-Concordo, você foi maravilhosa. - Matsuri também a elogia. Ino olha para a kunoichi. - Obrigada, sua aluna também foi formidável, ela mereceu a patente de chuunin. Com certeza você é uma excelente sensei. - Matsuri agradece o elogio e depois olha para Kankuro. - Quando partiremos Kankuro-sama?

-Eu vou ficar para o casamento dos meus irmãos. Mas os ninjas da Areia partem a amanhã. -Matsuri olha triste para Kiba e Ino dá um sorriso. - Matsuri, você foi convidada para o casamento. Eu e Gaara gostaríamos muito que ficasse. - Ino olha para a jovem, tinha gostado da kunoichi, mesmo sabendo que ela fora apaixonada por Gaara, não sentia ciúmes dela.

-Não sei se poderei ficar, Ino. - Gaara olha para Matsuri e depois para Kankuro. - Será que você deixaria minha ex-aluna ficar para ir ao meu casamento?

-É claro que sim, ela poderá fazer parte da minha escolta na volta para Suna. O que acha Matsuri? - A moça sorri e Kiba lhe beija, deixando-a constrangida por estar na frente de Gaara e do irmão.

-Boa noite. - Eles vêem Kayme parado ao lado da mesa. Os ninjas se levantam e fazem uma reverência. Kayme olha para Ino. -Parabéns, Ino-hime, você foi fabulosa. Maneja a espada muito bem.

-Obrigada, Kayme-sama.

-Fiquei muito orgulhoso de ver uma kunoichi _minha _lutando com tanta destreza. - Ele dá ênfase á palavra "minha", o que deixa Gaara zangado. Kayme percebe e volta a olhar para Ino. - Sem dúvida, adoro ver _minhas garotas_ em ação. - Foi à gota d'água. Gaara olha para Kayme com frieza. - Não chame Yamanaka Ino de _sua_ _garota_, novamente. Ela é minha noiva. Não me agrada que se refira á ela dessa forma. - O clima fica tenso. Ino olha para o noivo, nervosa. Kayme dá um sorriso irônico. - Pode não agradá-lo, mas Yamanaka Ino é uma kunoichi da Vila Oculta do País do Fogo, do qual eu sou o Senhor Feudal.

-Isso não faz dela sua garota. Talvez tenha que aprender a respeitar mais as ninjas que servem a Konoha.

-E quem vai me ensinar isso, você? - Kayme pára de sorrir e olha sério para Gaara. - Por favor, Gaara, não tente me ditar ordens, você está longe demais de seu país.

- Isso não quer dizer que não possa lhe ensinar uma lição, Kayme. - Gaara estreita os olhos, e uma leve camada de areia começa a se agitar a volta de Kayme. O Daymio do Fogo vê aquilo, porém não se intimida.

-Está tentando me assustar, Gaara? - Kayme cruza os braços e encara o outro. - Desista, não tenho medo de você.

-Pois deveria. - Ino coloca a mão sobre o braço do noivo, porém Gaara a ignora e continua olhando Kayme. - Eu posso me tornar muito perigoso se provocado. - Murmúrios são ouvidos na mesa. Shikamaru se vira para Kankuro e fala apenas para o cunhado ouvir. - Eu sabia que isso ia acabar mal.

-Droga, Gaara está perdendo o controle. Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. Precisamos evitar que algo ruim aconteça ou ele vai matar Kayme.

-Kayme o está provocando, deixem que Gaara resolva a situação como achar melhor. - Temari fala para os dois.

Gaara se levanta e encara Kayme, sério. - Vou avisá-lo somente uma vez. Deixe minha noiva em paz.

-Ou o que? - Kayme também o encara sério. Kiba e Lee se levantam, eles eram amigos dos irmãos Sabaku, porém o dever deles era para com o Daimyo do Fogo. Kayme olha para os dois. - Podem sentar, eu mesmo resolvo isso.

Kankuro e Matsuri também se levantam. Gaara olha para os dois e faz sinal para que se sentem.

- Gaara, nossos países são aliados, porém vou ser sincero, não gosto de você. É arrogante e orgulhoso.

-Eu também não gosto de você e sua opinião a meu respeito não me interessa. Apenas fique longe de mim e de minha noiva. Já será o bastante.

-E se eu não fizer isso? Posso pedir que Yamanaka Ino faça minha escolta particular, ela ainda é uma kunoichi de Konoha e tem que fazer o que eu mando. - Kayme agora estava zangado e Gaara percebe.

-Yamanaka Ino não é mais uma ninja de Konoha. Eu assinei seu desligamento hoje, logo após as lutas. - Naruto fala se aproximando, junto com Sasuke e Sai. - Ela poderá ser recrutada por Suna, se assim o Kazekage quiser.

Kayme olha para Naruto, zangado, mas o loiro não se importa. Sabia que o outro poderia afastá-lo do cargo, porém duvidava que ele fizesse isso. Naruto olha firme para Kayme e depois para Gaara. Não deixaria que aqueles dois brigões acabassem com a aliança entre Suna e Konoha. Gaara volta a se sentar, sem deixar de encarar Kayme.

- Nossos países são aliados e os irmãos Sabaku são nossos amigos. Sempre foram bem-vindos a esta vila e eu não gostaria que isso mudasse. Gaara e Temari se casarão com pessoas naturais de Konoha e, portanto se tornarão parte desta vila também. Gaara se tornará um membro do clã Yamanaka e Temari do clã Nara. Não seria bom que o Daimyo do Fogo se indispusesse com ambos os clãs.

Kayme olha para Naruto e depois para Gaara.

- Está certo. - Ele se vira para Gaara. - Não tenho medo de você, Sabaku no Gaara. Sei que é um ninja poderoso, porém não deixa de ser um homem. E todo homem tem uma fraqueza. Eu já descobri a sua. - Ele se afasta e volta para sua mesa, onde Tsunade o esperava. Ele se senta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Naruto senta também e olha para o ruivo. - Como pode perder o controle dessa forma? Quer colocar nossa aliança em perigo? Vocês dois são Senhores Feudais, não podem se comportar como adolescentes briguentos.

-Naruto, Kayme estava provocando Gaara desde antes das lutas. - Ino falou para o loiro.

-Naruto tem razão Ino, eu não devia ter deixado que Kayme me irritasse a esse ponto. Naruto, isso não vai voltar a acontecer.

-Ótimo. - Naruto olha para Ino. - Onoki partirá amanhã e levará Hana com ele para ser julgada na Vila da Pedra. Eu e Fuu concordamos, apesar de que os anciões queriam que ela fosse executada aqui em Konoha.

- Que droga Naruto, devia ter deixado. - Temari fala, provocando algumas risadas na mesa.

-Negativo, temos que confiar em Onoki, ele fará um julgamento justo. - Ino fala para Temari. - E duvido que voltemos a ver Hana novamente. Ela vai nos deixar em paz.

-Agora, vamos comemorar o fim do exame chuunin. - Shikamaru chama o garçom e pede bebidas para todos. Gaara pega na mão da noiva e aproxima a boca do ouvido dela. - Vamos embora, a casa estará vazia só para nós. O que você acha de fazer amor na piscina? - Ela sorri e concorda e minutos depois eles já estão na rua a caminho da casa dela. Iriam aproveitar algumas horas a sós.

XXX

Kayme olha pela janela do apartamento de Tsunade, onde estava hospedado. A imagem de Ino não sai de sua mente. Não tinha imaginado que ela pudesse ser tão linda. Inoichi tinha lhe mostrado uma foto dela aos dezesseis anos que não fazia jus à beleza da jovem. Ele a desejara desde que a vira entrar na sala de Naruto. Por que ela tinha que ser noiva de Sabaku no Gaara? Kayme sabia que o rapaz podia matá-lo em segundos. Ele tinha aprendido a lutar nas ruas da capital onde crescera, não tivera pai nem mãe e aprendera desde cedo a se virar e se defender, mas com certeza não conseguiria se defender de alguém tão poderoso quanto o ruivo. Sabia que ele seria nomeado Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. Gaara estava lutando pela igualdade social em seu país e Kayme tinha chegado a Konoha pronto para oferecer apoio ao outro, pois ele queria o mesmo para seu país. Ele pretendia traçar um plano junto com Gaara para fazer os dois países se desenvolverem juntos, já que eram aliados, mas não esperava se interessar pela noiva do rapaz. Tinha cometido um grava erro e precisaria corrigi-lo. Ele tinha se oposto durante anos contra o ex-Daimyo do Fogo, a quem considerava um ditador e ao se tornar o dirigente de seu país, não podia por tudo a perder por causa de uma mulher. Cometera a insensatez de se desentender com Gaara. Esperaria uns dias e agendaria uma visita ao País do Vento, tinha certeza de que Gaara queria o melhor para seu país assim como ele queria para o País do Fogo. Tentaria passar uma borracha sobre o que tinha acontecido, apesar de não gostar do rapaz, precisaria do apoio dele.

XXX

**O objetivo do Exame Chunin não é apenas um torneio, é também um meio de substituir as guerras. Com esse torneio, os vilarejos mostram sua força nas lutas e pelo número de ninjas restantes nos finais das provas. Assim, aqueles que podem vir a contratar os ninjas dos vilarejos podem escolher qual vilarejo é mais forte, qual deles receberá seu dinheiro. Sendo assim os ninjas de cada vila estão carregando a honra de seus vilarejos. O exame ocorre duas vezes por ano, todos os vilarejos ninjas se reúnem num exame. Somente participam Gennin em trios.**

(1) Hime: Princesa.

(2) Doryuusou: O ninja cria lanças de pedra que saem do solo atingindo o inimigo.


	16. Shunkan to kanjo

Capitulo 16

Aviso: Esta fic está postada em outros sites.

Nya! Fanfiction

AnimeSpirit

Por favor, me avisem antes de fazer qualquer denúncia. Bjs.

**Shunkan to kanjo (Momentos e Sentimentos)**

Eles estavam conversando. Tinham passado a manhã na piscina e depois almoçado em casa mesmo. Queriam tranqüilidade. Ino olha para o noivo que estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça no seu colo, descansando. Ela sorri, acariciando os cabelos dele. Eles tinham chegado do bar na noite passada e ficado um longo tempo na piscina. Depois foram para o quarto e ficaram acordados até o sol nascer.

-Aqui está muito tranqüilo hoje. -Sakura comenta sentada em uma poltrona. Temari e Shikamaru ocupavam o outro sofá que havia no aposento.

-Todos devem estar descansando, agora que o exame chuunin acabou. - Ino responde.

- Provavelmente, parece que só Kankuro foi trabalhar hoje. - Sakura fala um pouco chateada.

-Ele e Naruto precisavam conversar com Onoki sobre a aliança entre as vilas, antes de Onoki partir. - Shikamaru fala. - Essa aliança será ótima para nós, do ponto de vista estratégico. A Vila da Pedra está localizada entre Suna e Konoha. Será benéfico para as três vilas.

- Concordo. - Gaara fala. -Será um ótimo apoio tático. Poderemos dar suporte uns aos outros até que mais reforços cheguem.

- Onoki irá embora hoje com o neto, eles levarão a ninja que lutou contra você, Ino. Kankuro disse que iria exigir que ela seja expulsa da força ninja da Pedra e presa por tentativa de homicídio. - Ino concorda com a cabeça, não queria falar de Hana. Batidas na porta chamam a atenção e Sakura atende. Um genin da Folha entra com alguns envelopes na mão. Ele os entrega um para cada um. Gaara pega seu envelope e o abre ficando irritado em seguida.

-Tsunade-sama mandou lhes entregar estes convites. Ela disse que a presença de vocês é muito importante. - Ino abre e dá um gemido de desgosto após ler. - Só pode ser uma piada de mau gosto.

-Será que Tsudande-shishou enlouqueceu?- Sakura olhava para o convite sem acreditar. Tsunade tinha organizado um jantar em homenagem ao Daimyo do Fogo e estava convidando-os. Ino agradece ao genin que sai em seguida.

- Vocês irão? - Temari pergunta olhando para o irmão e a cunhada. Gaara amassa o papel e joga de lado. - Acho que não tenho muita escolha. Somos aliados e se eu não for será considerado uma ofensa.

-Tem razão. Teremos que ir. - Ino fala olhando para o noivo. - Bom o sossego acabou. O jantar é as oito e já são quatro horas.

-Ainda temos tempo. - Gaara fala voltando a deitar no colo dela. Ino sorri. Ele estava tão relaxado que era uma pena terem que sair de casa. Ela volta a acariciar os cabelos dele. Temari observa o carinho que Ino tinha com o irmão e se sente tranqüila. Sabia que Gaara seria bem cuidado pela cunhada. Ela se levanta. -Vou subir e dormir um pouco.

-Espere, eu vou com você. É melhor estarmos descansados para esta noite. Até mais. - Shikamaru abraça Temari pelos ombros e eles sobem juntos.

-E eu vou para minha casa, para me preparar. Vou levar as luvas, se aquele pedante me chamar de modelo de novo, eu vou arrancar o sorriso do rosto dele e Naruto pode me expulsar de Konoha depois, se quiser.

-Você será bem vinda ao País do Vento, Sakura. - Gaara fala fazendo as duas rirem. Sakura sai e Ino se inclina beijando o noivo de leve. - E nós, não vamos descansar também? - Ele sorri e se levanta rapidamente, pegando-a no colo em seguida. - Ótima idéia. - Ele a beija e eles entram no quarto. Porém nenhum dos dois se sentia cansado.

XXX

- E então, estou bem? - Ela dá uma volta, para o noivo vê-la. Usava um vestido vermelho longo e justo de um ombro só e sandálias da mesma cor. Tinha prendido o cabelo, deixando algumas mechas soltas. Gaara a puxa para seus braços e a beija. - Você está linda demais. Não sei se gosto de vê-la assim perto de Kayme.

- Não pretendo sair do lado do meu noivo esta noite. - Ele pega a mão dela e observa o anel de noivado em seu dedo, beijando sua mão em seguida. - Vamos, os outros já devem estar nos esperando. - Ela concorda e eles saem do quarto. Temari e Shikamaru já os esperavam e Kankuro tinha ido buscar Sakura e se encontraria com eles no restaurante. Eles chegam ao local e vêem que já estava cheio. Olham em volta encontrando Naruto que lhe faz sinal, chamando-os. Ele estava sozinho em uma grande mesa, esperando por eles. Ino senta e olha em volta vendo Hiashi sentado com Hinata e Hanabi em uma mesa próxima.

-Boa noite, Naruto. - Gaara o cumprimenta. - Boa noite, estava preocupado se você viria.

-Eu sei de minhas obrigações, mas não pense que estou feliz.

- Por que Tsunade decidiu fazer um jantar para Kayme? - Shikamaru pergunta olhando em volta. - E onde ele está?

-Acho que a idéia foi dele e ela não teve opção. Ele já chegou e está indo de mesa em mesa, cumprimentando todos. Logo deve chegar aqui.

Eles vêem Kankuro entrando com Sakura. Os dois se aproximam e rapidamente o garçom coloca mais cadeiras e se afasta em seguida. Muitas pessoas olhavam para eles, surpresas por verem Gaara ali depois do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Kayme. Naruto se vira para os ninjas de Konoha. - Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru,o julgamento do ex-Daimyo do Vento foi marcado para daqui dois meses, como sabem vocês foram chamados para testemunhar contra ele. Eu enviarei as informações á casa de Ino amanhã. E Kayme me pediu que entregasse um prêmio em dinheiro para cada um de vocês, os valores já estão á disposição em meu gabinete, passem lá para receber. - Os três concordam e Naruto olha em volta. - Acho que viramos o centro das atenções. - Ele comenta, percebendo os olhares.

-Eu e Ino já nos acostumamos a isso. - Sakura responde ácida e logo ela vê Kayme se aproximando, assim que o homem para na mesa deles, os ninjas se levantam e fazem uma reverência, mas Gaara permanece sentado. O olhar de Kayme recai sobre Ino, mas desvia rapidamente. Não queria confusões naquela noite. - Boas noites a todos, por favor, sentem. Fico feliz em vê-los aqui. - Ele fala e olha para Gaara. - Gaara, pretendo agendar uma visita ao País do Vento. Gostaria de conversar com você sobre o desenvolvimento dos nossos países, afinal somos aliados há muitos anos. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, eu me excedi. Quero lhe apresentar minhas idéias para o crescimento social do País do Fogo. O que acha?

Gaara o olhava sério. A idéia era excelente e ele já tinha pensado nisso, antes de Kayme se interessar por sua noiva. - Eu também me excedi. Ficarei feliz em recebê-lo. Poderemos nos encontrar quando eu voltar ao País do Vento. Mandarei uma mensagem agendando uma data. - Kayme concorda e se despede afastando-se em seguida. Todos olham para Gaara, curiosos. - Você vai recebê-lo mesmo? - Kankuro pergunta um pouco surpreso.

-Com certeza. Ele tem razão somos aliados há muito tempo e será interessante trabalharmos juntos para o desenvolvimento de nossos países. - Gaara responde firme. No fundo não tinha gostado muito, porém iria recebê-lo no País do Vento.

Naruto vê Kakashi entrando e o chama. - Boa noite crianças.

-Boa noite sensei. - Eles respondem, sorrindo. Kakashi continuava chamando-os de crianças, mas eles não se importavam. O garçom traz mais uma cadeira e Kakashi se senta entre Ino e Sakura.

-Parabéns pela luta, Ino. - Ela sorri. - Onde você aprendeu a manejar a espada daquela forma?

Ela sorri. - Com Tenten. E Sasuke também me ajudou, eu lutava com ele, quando ia visitá-lo e ele me orientou. - Os outros a olham surpresos e Sakura sorri. -Sasuke sempre foi brilhante. Ele era o melhor de nossa turma. Inteligente, competente, habilidoso. Eu me lembro do exame chuunin, na prova da floresta. Ele foi incrível. - Sakura tinha um olhar sonhador, que não passou despercebido a Kankuro que a olhava um pouco irritado. Ele sabia da antiga paixão que Sakura nutria por Uchiha Sasuke.

-Com certeza, Sasuke é um shinobi excelente. - Ino concorda e sorri para a amiga.

- Ele tem ido ao hospital uma vez por semana para o tratamento. Tsunade tem plena confiança de que ele vai se curar. Eu tenho acompanhado o caso dele junto com ela. Ele tem melhorado cada vez mais.

-Que bom. Eu tinha certeza de que Tsunade podia ajudá-lo, mas me preocupava se seria possível ele voltar para Konoha para se tratar. Ainda bem que tudo deu certo para ele.

- Sem dúvida, foi ótimo ele ter sido perdoado e voltado a morar em Konoha. Senti muita saudade dele. Agora ele está morando bem perto de mim e nós nos vemos sempre.

-Talvez esse seja o motivo, então. - Kankuro fala e ambas olham para ele. Gaara percebe um tom de revolta na voz do irmão e olha para ele a espera.

-Do que está falando, Kankuro?- Sakura pergunta curiosa. Ino olhava para ele, também tinha percebido que o amigo estava irritado.

-Estou falando do fato de você não querer se mudar para Suna para viver comigo. Talvez agora que sua antiga paixão esta de volta, seja mais interessante continuar em Konoha. - Um silêncio desagradável se fez presente na mesa. - Como é? Você acha que eu não quero me mudar para Suna por causa do Sasuke? Não seja idiota, eu não quero me mudar para lá porque seu povo me odeia.

-Sakura, Kankuro, não acho que aqui seja o melhor lugar para isso. - Temari fala preocupada. Não queria outro escândalo envolvendo os irmãos. - Kankuro ignora a irmã.

- Boa desculpa. Você ouve alguns desaforos nas lojas de Suna e resolve que não deve ir para lá, por causa do meu povo, como você o chama.

- Alguns desaforos? Eu e Ino fomos chamadas de prostitutas, vagabundas e rameiras. Você acha que isso é pouco?

-Sakura, se acalme, Temari tem razão aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso. - Naruto interfere. Podia ver que a amiga estava alterada e aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto. Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer.

-Claro que não, afinal está tudo ótimo para você. Sasuke-kun de volta a Konoha, o que mais você poderia querer?

-Sasuke está casado. Casado. E eu, ao contrário do que você e seu povo parecem pensar, não sou nenhuma vagabunda. - Sakura sentia os olhos arderem, mas não ia chorar na frente dele.

- Eu sei que Sasuke está casado, você que parece que esqueceu esse fato.

-Parem. Essa discussão já foi longe demais. - Gaara fala em tom de comando. Algumas pessoas já olhavam para a mesa deles. - Agora não é o melhor momento, deixem isso para depois.

- Não preciso de seus conselhos Gaara. Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. - Kankuro se levanta e sai do restaurante furioso. Sakura abaixa a cabeça, triste. Kakashi coloca a mão no ombro dela. - Se acalme, tem muita gente olhando.

-Acho que você devia ir falar com ele.

-Ficou louca, Yamanaka? Você ouviu os absurdos que ele disse.

- Sakura, ele ficou com ciúmes.

Sakura olha para a amiga. - Eu nunca tive ciúmes de vocês dois. Eu sei que são amigos. Por que ele não pode ver que eu e Sasuke também somos amigos?

- Por que você nutria uma grande paixão pelo Sasuke e todos em Konoha sabiam disso. - Ino respirou fundo. - Várias vezes Sabaku me disse que não sabia se você tinha superado essa paixão. Ele sempre teve medo de que você encontrasse o Sasuke.

-Ele te disse isso? - Ino confirma com a cabeça. - Sakura, ele está chateado com essa situação em Suna.

-Então por que ele não toma uma atitude a respeito? Ele é o Kazekage. Eu e você temos sido humilhadas e ninguém fez absolutamente nada. E agora ele ainda me acusa de estar interessada no Sasuke?

Ino olha para Sakura, sabia que a amiga estava magoada. Gaara segura sua mão, tinha se sentido atingido pelas palavras da cunhada. Sakura olha em volta, não tinha mais ninguém olhando para eles.

-Eu vou para minha casa, a noite acabou para mim.

-Ainda acho que você devia tentar falar com ele. Pelo menos tentar se acertar. O meu casamento é daqui dois dias e eu não gostaria de ver minha melhor amiga brigada com o namorado que por sinal é meu amigo e futuro cunhado.

-Ino tem razão, Sakura. Tente falar com ele. Depois do casamento ele irá embora e será mais difícil vocês se verem. - Shikamaru fala com calma. - Você vai se arrepender depois.

Sakura olha para Ino e Shikamaru. - Vocês acham mesmo que eu devo falar com ele?

Ino e Shikamaru concordam e Sakura fica pensativa, depois ela vira para Ino. - Certo, eu vou falar com ele. Mas se ele falar novamente que eu quero ficar com o Sasuke, eu sou capaz de matá-lo.

-Tudo bem, a Ino dá um jeito de encobrir as provas. - Shikamaru fala e Sakura se levanta, ela abre a bolsa e retira as luvas pretas de dentro. Ino arregala os olhos. -Sakura, Shikamaru está brincando. Nós queremos o Sabaku vivo, de preferência inteiro.

- Me desculpe, Ino. Mas se seu amigo não me ouvir, Suna vai precisar de um novo Kazekage, urgente. - Ela sai e os outros se olham. Ino começa a rir junto com Shikamaru e Kakashi. Naruto também ri.

- Não seria melhor alguém ir atrás dela? - Temari fala preocupada. - Não se preocupe, Sabaku vai ficar bem. Sakura não vai matá-lo, mas não se espantem se ele aparecer com um olho roxo.

XXX

Sakura sai do restaurante e anda em direção a casa da Ino. Esperava que Kankuro estivesse lá. Ela chega e vê que a porta esta apenas encostada, entra e sobe em direção ao quarto do namorado. Estava chateada com ele, mas seus amigos tinham razão, eles precisavam conversar. Kankuro estava de pé olhando pela janela, de costas para a porta.

- Vai me ouvir por bem ou por mal?

Ele se vira e a encara. - O que você quer?

-Quero conversar com você sobre Sasuke e você vai me ouvir, nem que eu tenha que quebrar suas pernas para que você não saia do lugar.

Ele cruza os braços. - Não quero falar sobre Sasuke, não quero nem ouvir o nome dele.

-Mas você vai ouvir sim. - Ela se aproxima e o prende de encontro à parede. - Escute aqui, Sabaku no Kankuro, eu e Sasuke somos amigos e fomos companheiros de time, como Ino e Shikamaru. Não nego que tive uma paixonite de adolescente por ele, mas isso já faz muitos anos. Eu não tenho nada com ele e nem quero. Ele está cego e precisando do apoio dos amigos. E eu sou amiga dele. Vou ajudá-lo sempre que puder, vou oferecer meu ombro para ele chorar e vou rir com ele quando ele estiver alegre, pois é para isso que servem os amigos. Ele tem uma excelente esposa e um filho lindo e eu estou muito contente por vê-lo tão feliz. Não quero e não vou aceitar que alguém com uma mente pervertida estrague minha amizade com ele.

-Então por que você não vem para Suna comigo? Eu te amo, Sakura e sei que podemos ser felizes lá.

- Kankuro, seu povo me considera uma prostituta, imagine o que eles vão dizer se for morar com você. Eu sou odiada lá e se fosse viver com você sempre seria vista como a amante do Kazekage. Não agüento aquele povo me tratar como uma vagabunda. Insinuações, ofensas, desaforos. Você sabe que o povo do seu país é preconceituoso. E eu não aceito ser vista assim.

-E como esposa do Kazekage, você aceitaria ser vista assim?

-Esposa? - Sakura olha para Kankuro, sem acreditar. - Você está me pedindo em casamento?

- Estou, quero me casar com você. Aceita?

Sakura senta na cama, sem fala. Não esperava que ele a pedisse em casamento. Kankuro nunca falara sobre o futuro, ele sempre evitara assumir um compromisso e agora a pedia em casamento?

- E então? Aceita? - Ele pensa um pouco e se ajoelha na frente dela. - Me deixa fazer isso direito. Haruno Sakura, aceita se casar comigo e morar em Suna como minha esposa e futura mãe de meus filhos?

Sakura dá um grito e o abraça em seguida, concordando com a cabeça. Ele a beija e a empurra até ela se deitar na cama, beijando-a e acariciando seu corpo, mas ela prende suas mãos. - Pode parar, nós temos que voltar para o restaurante.

-Você só estar brincando. - Ele volta a beijá-la, mas ela o empurra e se levanta.

-Negativo. Você é o Kazekage de Suna e nossas vilas são aliadas. Nós precisamos voltar para o jantar em homenagem á Kayme. - Ele a olha levemente irritado, mas ela o beija. - Vamos, depois a gente termina essa conversa.

-Certo, mas você vai comigo para Suna. E não aceito desculpas. Quero você ao meu lado. - Ela concorda e Kankuro pega sua mão. Eles saem da casa de Ino em direção ao restaurante.

XXX

Gaara estava pensando nas palavras de Sakura. Ela não deixava de ter razão. Sakura e Ino eram odiadas no País do Vento, tinham sido ofendidas e humilhadas e ele e Kankuro não tinham feito nada a respeito, para evitarem conflitos com o povo. Mas elas não mereciam ser tratadas assim. Ino observava Gaara, ela percebera que ele ficara tenso ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura.

-Esqueça isso. - Ela fala. - Logo a situação será resolvida.

Eles vêem Sakura e Kankuro entrando no restaurante. Os dois se sentam e era visível a alegria deles.

- A reconciliação foi rápida. - Ino comenta com um sorriso malicioso. Sakura a olha e ri. -Acontece, Loira, que _meu noivo _é o Kazekage de Suna e sua presença é obrigatória neste jantar.

-_Seu noivo?_ É sério? - Ino olhava para os dois e quando eles confirmam, ela e Temari rapidamente se levantam para abraçá-los, chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante. - Que ótimo. Fico feliz.

-Ainda bem que não levou três anos. - Shikamaru fala olhando para Kankuro. Gaara olhava para o irmão, feliz. - Parabéns. Pretendem casar logo?

-Sim. Sakura irá comigo para Suna e vamos nos casar em breve.

-Francamente, primeiro minha melhor investigadora, agora minha melhor médica. Pelo jeito Suna está querendo desfalcar minha força ninja. - Naruto fala fingindo irritação e provocando risadas. Ele também se levanta para cumprimentar o casal, dando um beijo afetuoso em Sakura.

Num mesa um pouco distante deles, Kayme observava Ino. Tsunade sorri. - Desista, Kayme. Ino ama Gaara e eles se casarão depois de amanhã. Você viu como ele é ciumento. Sabaku no Gaara é um homem muito poderoso e perigoso.

-Eu percebi, mas não posso deixar de admirar a beleza dela. É muito azar que ela seja noiva dele. Não quero me indispor com o rapaz. Pretendo tornar nossos países mais unidos, ainda. Formaremos uma forte aliança, que intimidará qualquer inimigo.

Tsunade olha para ele e sorri. - Estou gostando do seu modo de pensar. Com certeza Gaara vai gostar de suas idéias. - Ele sorri também. - Bom, acho que já está na hora de fazer um discurso. - Ela concorda e ele se levanta pedindo uma pausa aos músicos. Assim que eles param de tocar, as atenções se voltam para o palco. Kayme espera que façam silêncio e se aproxima do microfone.

-Boa noite. - Ele começa a falar com um sorriso bem sedutor. Sakura olha discretamente para Ino com um sorriso malicioso ganhando um chute no tornozelo. Ela disfarça a risada e volta a olhar para Kayme. - Prometo que serei breve. - Algumas risadas são ouvidas. - Me sinto feliz e honrado por ter sido recebido em Konoha com tanta amabilidade. Assisti as lutas do exame chuunin e devo dizer que fiquei orgulhoso de ver a força e a capacidade dos nossos ninjas. Vocês estão de parabéns, não apenas os senseis que treinaram tão bem os gennins, mas também a equipe organizadora do evento. - Ele cumprimenta Naruto com a cabeça e depois volta a falar. - Como todos sabem, eu estou tomando posse como o novo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo, mas não pretendo ser uma mera figura decorativa como o meu antecessor, assim como meu colega e aliado Sabaku no Gaara, pretendo trabalhar pelo desenvolvimento social e econômico deste país, para isso precisarei principalmente da força e do apoio dos ninjas de Konoha. - Alguns olhares surpresos se voltam para Gaara, muitos ali tinham presenciado a discussão entre os dois no dia anterior. Ele continua olhando para Kayme, alheio aos olhares e mantinha uma mão pousada no ombro da noiva. - Tenho visto muita injustiça social fora dos muros que cercam esta vila. Sei que muitos de vocês têm amigos e parentes em outras províncias e vilas e já devem ter visto a pobreza em que muitos compatriotas vivem. Espero poder minimizar essas diferenças e trazer prosperidade ao nosso país. Para isso conto com a ajuda e a confiança de todos. - Muitos aplaudiram Kayme de pé. Ino e Sakura trocam um olhar enquanto aplaudiam o Daimyo. Após os aplausos, Kayme sorri novamente. - Não pretendo torturá-los mais, por favor, voltem a se deliciar com este excelente jantar. Obrigado. - Mais alguns aplausos e todos voltam a conversar. Os músicos se posicionam novamente. Ino acaricia a mão do noivo que se inclina e beija seu rosto com carinho.

-Boa noite. - Eles levantam a cabeça e vêem Ibiki Morino parado ao lado da mesa deles. Ele faz uma reverência para Ino. - Ino-hime, é um prazer vê-la.

-O prazer é meu shishou, gostaria de se juntar a nós? - Ele nega com a cabeça e a olha. -Poderia me dar alguns minutos de atenção, por favor?

-É claro, Shishou. Algum problema?

-É preciso que haja algum problema para que fale com minha melhor aluna?

-Não Shishou, me perdoe a impertinência. - Ele lhe estende a mão e Ino se levanta pedindo licença. Gaara os observa se afastar da mesa em direção á varanda que cercava o restaurante. Ela para e olha para Ibiki a espera.

-Ino, você sabe que não estou contente com sua união com Sabaku no Gaara. Não gosto de seu noivo.

-Shishou, espero que não tenha me chamado para criticar meu noivo.

-Não vou criticá-lo, sei que não importa o que eu lhe diga, irá se casar com ele e se mudar para outro país, então vou lhe fazer um pedido. - Ino fica á espera. - Sei do preconceito que vem sofrendo no País do Vento, então quero lhe pedir que tome cuidado.

-Eu posso me defender, Shishou. - Ino responde um pouco irritada.

-Eu sei que pode. Muitas vezes o preconceito é velado e camuflado com sorrisos falsos e palavras gentis e contra isso é difícil se defender. - Ele para e a olha, Ino vê uma brilho de admiração nos olhos do homem. - Você foi minha melhor aluna e sei que pode se cuidar, mas mantenha seus olhos e ouvidos abertos. Use as habilidades que herdou de seu clã e sempre desconfie do excesso de amabilidades. - Ino concorda. - Mais uma coisa, tenho percebido que seu noivo tem dificuldade em controlar certas emoções como ciúme e insegurança. Ontem ele quase criou uma situação delicada entre os países do Vento e do Fogo.

-Kayme o provocou.

-E ele aceitou a provocação, esquecendo quem era e onde estava. Ele não é um homem comum, é o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento e como tal não pode se deixar dominar pelas emoções. Se não fosse a rápida e sábia interferência de nosso Hokage, Gaara teria matado Kayme. - Ino se assusta com as palavras do outro. - A situação dos países do Vento e do Fogo ainda não é estável. O ex-Daimyo do Fogo está foragido e o ex-Daimyo do Vento ainda não foi julgado.

-Mas seu julgamento já foi marcado e ele será condenado, há provas mais que suficientes para isso.

-Sim as provas são muitas e dependemos delas para conseguir a condenação dele, mas até lá tome muito cuidado e tente controlar o temperamento instável de seu futuro marido. - Ibiki a olha esperando que Ino absorvesse suas palavras e volta a falar. - Você não é mais uma ninja de Konoha, mas ainda é uma ninja, uma das melhores kunoichis do mundo ninja. Não esqueça o treinamento que recebeu em sua vida e lembre que tem muitos amigos aqui em nossa vila. - Ino concorda com a cabeça e ele volta a falar. - Bem, era isso que eu tinha para lhe dizer, agora vou devolvê-la á seu noivo, ele não deixou de nos observar um minuto sequer durante toda a nossa conversa. - Ela se espanta, Ibiki ficara de costas para o restaurante durante todo o tempo, mas mesmo assim tinha percebido que Gaara mantinha sua atenção neles. Ela se dirige para dentro do recinto, seguida por Ibiki, que se despede dela assim que eles chegam a sua mesa. Ela tinha a nítida impressão que ele tinha lhe passado uma mensagem e precisaria de ajuda para entendê-la.

XXX

-Sinceramente não sei como Ino suporta esse homem. Ele me dá arrepios. - Temari fala, assim que Ino e Ibiki se afastam.

-Ele é um excelente inquiridor e nós devemos muitos agradecimentos á ele. - Naruto defende o shinobi.

-Você quer dizer torturador. - Shikamaru fala, irritado. - E você quer que eu agradeça a ele por transformar Ino em uma torturadora também?

- Ele a treinou, Shikamaru. Ino foi a melhor aluna dele, você sabe que ele tem muito orgulho dela.

-Ele esperava que ela o substituísse na liderança do Esquadrão de Interrogatório e Tortura de Konoha.

-Eu jamais permitiria isso. Com as habilidades dela, Ino se tornaria um perigo até para nossa vila.

Gaara acompanhava a conversa em silêncio e fica surpreso com a resposta de Naruto. Nunca tinha pensado em sua noiva como um perigo, mas tinha que reconhecer que Ino era extremamente habilidosa e ele a vira interrogando. Ela se tornava fria e até cruel. Ele a vê retornando e se levanta para recebê-la. Ibiki a acompanha até a mesa e se afasta em seguida. Naruto e Gaara a olham. - Algum problema, Yamanaka?

-Não Naruto, está tudo bem. - Ela lança um olhar significativo para Shikamaru que entende que Ino quer falar-lhe algo importante, ele faz um sinal apenas para que ela veja confirmando que tinha entendido e ela solta um suspiro, aliviada. Sabia que Shikamaru podia ajudá-la a decifrar a mensagem de Ibiki. Alguns casais se dirigiram á pista de dança e logo a mesa se esvazia. Naruto se dirige a mesa dos Hyuugas e convida Hinata para dançar, sob o olhar surpreso de Hiashi. Ino observa com um sorriso. Ela e Gaara estão sozinhos na mesa. Ele acaricia seus cabelos e ela encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ibiki lhe disse algo sobre nós.

-Ele disse que eu fui sua melhor aluna e que não está feliz em me perder para o País do Vento. - Ino acha melhor não levantar as suspeitas do noivo e decide contar uma meia verdade. Ela se vira e o beija e eles vão dançar. Depois de um tempo ela beija o pescoço dele, mordendo de leve. - Será que já podemos ir embora? Eu gostaria de ir para cama logo.

-Isso é um convite, Yamanaka? - Ele pergunta com um sorriso de lado. Ela ri. - Com certeza, você aceita, Daimyo-sama?

-Será um prazer imenso, para nós dois. - Eles acenam para os outros que ainda estão dançando e saem do restaurante em direção a casa dela. Teriam uma longa noite pela frente.

XXX

Ino está sentada em uma espreguiçadeira no pátio, tomando chá, estava amanhecendo ainda, mas ela não dormira quase nada á noite, pensando nas palavras de Ibiki. Ela já tinha repassado a conversa várias vezes, mas não conseguia descobrir o que o outro quisera lhe dizer. Ela solta um suspiro profundo e se encosta fechando os olhos.

-Bom dia, nem preciso perguntar se aconteceu algo, pelo jeito você nem dormiu. - Shikamaru aparece apenas de calças e se acomoda com ela na espreguiçadeira, abraçando-a. - Muito bem, diga o que aconteceu, eu também não consegui dormir, preocupado. - Ela olha para o amigo e lhe conta a conversa que tivera com Ibiki na noite anterior. Shikamaru ouve tudo em silêncio e depois fecha os olhos, refletindo.

-Concordo com você. Ele tentou lhe passar uma mensagem e não é só sobre o preconceito no País do Vento. Tem mais coisa aí. - Ele continua de olhos fechados e Ino sabia que ele estava se concentrando. Conhecia Shikamaru muito bem, sabia que aquela imagem de preguiça era enganosa, ele tinha uma mente sagaz e naquele momento em que ele parecia estar relaxado, Shikamaru estava processando todas as informações que tinha á respeito dos últimos acontecimentos envolvendo tanto o País do Fogo quanto o País do Vento. Depois de alguns minutos ele abre os olhos.

- Deve ser algo sobre o julgamento do ex-Daimyo do Vento. - Ino concorda. -Mas Naruto não disse mais nada sobre o assunto.

-Talvez ele não tenha mais informações sobre isso, afinal se trata do ex-Daimyo de outro país e ele está preso no País do Ferro.

-Concordo, mas Ibiki sabe de algo que não pode falar ainda. Nós sabemos que existe uma rede de informações entre os países ninjas. Uma rede não oficial. Ibiki deve ter tomado conhecimento de algo através dessa rede. -Ele volta a se recostar de olhos fechados. - Ino, não há como descobrir nada, sem investigarmos no País do Ferro, algo que não podemos fazer, então acho melhor você seguir os conselhos de Ibiki e tomar muito cuidado. Quanto a Gaara, acho exagero dele em pensar que seu noivo possa a vir perder o controle completamente. Gaara foi Kazekage durante sete anos e sabe muito bem o que significa ser um líder, ele não vai se deixar levar por problemas pessoais. Kayme o provocou, porém não acredito que ele fosse lutar contra o Daimyo do Fogo. - Ino concorda e se recosta também. Iria fazer o que Shikamaru tinha dito, seguiria os conselhos de Ibiki e manteria olhos e ouvidos bem abertos.

XXX

A manhã avança rápido e já era quase hora o almoço. Ino tinha ido a loja ajudar Ayame, pois Temari tinha acordado muito cedo enjoada e Shikamaru lhe disse para dormir mais um pouco. Ela se levanta quase na hora do almoço e estranha o silêncio da casa. Encontra apenas Gaara na sala lendo a correspondência que tinha recebido da Capital do Vento.

- Onde estão todos?

-Sakura foi ao hospital falar com Tsunade sobre seu desligamento. Kankuro foi com ela, e depois os dois iriam almoçar. Acho que só voltaram no final do dia. E Shikamaru foi ver como andam as obras na casa de vocês e depois ia falar com Naruto.

Temari senta ao lado do irmão caçula e acaricia os cabelos dele. Gaara continua lendo e ela sorri. - Sempre gostei dos seus cabelos, eu gostaria que o bebê tivesse cabelos iguais aos seus - Ela volta a acariciar a cabeça do irmão e Gaara olha para ela. - Você quer me dizer algo?

-Sempre direto. - Ela solta um suspiro e uma lágrima desliza por sua face. - Quero lhe dizer que estou muito feliz em vê-lo se casando com alguém que o ama de verdade. - Gaara abandona os papéis e puxa a irmã para perto. - Você está muito emotiva, deve ser a gravidez.

-Acostume-se com isso, se você e Ino querem mesmo ter cinco filhos, você passará por isso muitas vezes. - Ele sorri de lado e ela volta a falar. - Estou sendo sincera, Ino faz uma grande diferença em sua vida. Você se tornou outra pessoa, mais alegre e mais próximo de mim e Kankuro. Eu sempre me preocupei muito com você. Tinha medo de que ficasse só.

-Temari, eu lhe pedi várias vezes para não se preocupar comigo.

-Eu sei que disse, mas eu amo você, meu irmão. Kankuro também. Sempre te amamos.

-Mesmo quando eu era um monstro? - Ele pergunta com a expressão sombria.

-Você nunca foi um monstro. Monstro era o nosso pai. Toda vez que eu penso no que ele fez a você, fez conosco, sinto ódio e raiva. - Ela suspira. - Eu me lembro de você pequeno. Era lindo e alegre, até aquele imbecil do Yashamaru tentar matá-lo. Eu queria matar o nosso pai por aquilo. - Temari encosta a cabeça no peito do irmão, que acaricia seus cabelos. - Esqueça isso, acabou. Nós temos outra vida agora.

-Sim, e eu sempre serei grata a Ino por amar você como você merece. Tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito felizes. - Ele sorri e concorda.

Temari se afasta e olha nos olhos do irmão. - Seja feliz meu irmão, agarre a felicidade e não a deixe escapar. Kankuro me falou que você pretende renunciar caso o preconceito contra Ino continue. Eu acho que você está certo e ficarei ao seu lado caso isso aconteça. - Ela sorri. - Seria ótimo tê-lo morando perto de mim aqui em Konoha. - Ela passa a mão no rosto dele. - Ino é a mulher ideal para você. Eu tinha medo que você viesse a se casar com alguma daquelas garotas que levava lá em casa. Elas apenas viam seu cargo de Kage, não mereciam você.

-Você já está falando como uma mãe. - Gaara fala calmo, entendia o que a irmã queria lhe dizer. - Agora, pare de se preocupar comigo e se preocupe com o seu bebê.

- Pode deixar. E você vá se acostumando com as mudanças de humor das grávidas. Ino já é temperamental no normal, imagine grávida. Ela vai virar um vulcão de emoções.

-Obrigado pelo aviso. Vou me lembrar disso. - Temari lhe dá um beijo e se afasta em direção a cozinha. Gaara fica observando a irmã se afastar. Ela sempre o tratara bem, com carinho e atenção, mesmo quando ele a ameaçava. Eles tinham passado momentos difíceis, mas ela sempre estivera ao seu lado. Sentiria a falta dela. Na Capital ele e Ino estariam sozinhos, só poderiam contar um com o outro. Ele pensa nas palavras da irmã. Ela o apoiaria caso ele viesse a renunciar. Mas preferia não precisar chegar a esse ponto. Ino conseguiria conquistar a confiança e o respeito do povo do País do Vento. Era o que ele esperava.

Ele decide ir buscar Ino na loja para almoçarem e chama Temari para ir com ele.

XXX

Ino olha para Matsuri com um sorriso. A ninja da Areia estava indecisa entre três vestidos. Todos tinham ficado lindos nela, mas Ino gostara mais do vermelho que a jovem trajava no momento. Matsuri dá um giro em frente aos espelhos.

-Ino, está muito chamativo. Eu nunca usei um vestido desta cor.

-Pois eu acho que essa cor ficou perfeita para você. Você está linda, tenho certeza de que Kiba ficará fascinado. - A outra ri e olha para Ino através do espelho. - Você é fantástica, Ino. Percebo porque Gaara-sensei está tão apaixonado. - Ino sorri. - Eu também o amo, Matsuri. Muito mesmo.

Mastsuri concorda com a cabeça. - Que bom, ele merece ser feliz. - Ela pensa um pouco e se vira de frente para Ino. -Eu fui apaixonada por ele durante anos. Desde que ele foi meu sensei, antes dele se tornar o Kazekage. - Ino olha para Matsuri, surpresa. Não esperava que a jovem confessasse sua paixão por Gaara. Matsuri percebe o espanto de Ino e sorri. - Não fique com raiva de mim. Isso já passou, e eu agora só quero que ele seja feliz. E eu sei que ele será feliz com você. Pode ter certeza que se eu puder fazer algo por vocês, eu farei com o maior prazer. Conte comigo sempre. - Ino fica emocionada e abraça a nova amiga.

- Obrigada, Matsuri é bom ver que tem gente que gosta de mim em seu país. - Matsuri sorri e volta a se olhar no espelho. - Vou levar este. Você tem razão ficou perfeito. - Ino concorda e a outra volta para o provador para retirar o vestido, enquanto isso a Loira vai para a parte da frente da loja, encontrando o noivo e Temari lá a sua espera.

-Olá, pensei em irmos almoçar. - Gaara se aproxima e beija a noiva de leve. - Ótima idéia, mas eu tenho que esperar Ayame voltar do almoço. Ela deve chegar em quinze minutos. - Os dois concordam e se sentam. Matsuri aparece com o vestido nos braços e o entrega á Ino. - Aqui está, Ino. - Rapidamente Ino coloca a peça em uma sacola. Matsuri pega a carteira, mas Ino nega com a cabeça. - Negativo. É um presente. Por toda a ajuda que você nos deu durante o exame chuunin, não teríamos conseguido realizá-lo sem seu auxilio.

-Mas Ino, não está certo. Esse vestido é caro.

-Eu insisto. - Gaara acompanhava a conversa entre as duas. Temari se aproxima e pega a sacola da mão da cunhada, entregando-a a Matsuri. - Chega de discussão. Ino está certa você ajudou muito durante o exame e é nossa amiga. Vou ficar muito ofendida se não aceitar. - Matsuri olha para as duas e depois sorri. - Está bem. Eu aceito. - Gaara sorri de leve, sabia que Matsuri não conseguiria vencer Ino e Temari juntas. Matsuri agradece e sai da loja. Logo em seguida Ayame chega e eles podem sair para almoçar.

Eles chegam ao restaurante da Sra. Akimichi e se acomodam rapidamente. Enquanto esperam, Gaara olha para a noiva. - Fico feliz que seja amiga de Matsuri, ela é uma excelente pessoa.

- Concordo. Ela é inteligente, prestativa e simpática. Gostei muito de conhecê-la. E espero poder vê-la mais vezes no País do Vento. - Ele concorda. Gostava de Matsuri, ela tinha sido sua amiga até ele perceber que ela estava apaixonada, decidira se afastar para não fazê-la sofrer. Agora via que ela tinha superado e podiam voltar a serem amigos, como antes. Eles terminam o almoço e Temari se dirige para a loja. Gaara e Ino voltam para a casa para aproveitarem uma tarde a sós.

XXX

Ino acorda e levanta a cabeça, olhando sorrindo para o noivo que ainda dormia. Ela beija seus lábios suavemente, despertando-o. Gaara a aperta, aprofundando o beijo, sem abrir os olhos, acariciando o corpo dela. - Bom dia. - ela fala após o longo beijo. - Bom dia, Sra. Sabaku.

- Só serei Sra. Sabaku hoje á noite, Daimyo-sama. - Ela responde rindo. - Para mim você já é minha esposa faz tempo, a cerimônia apenas será para oficializar nossa união.

Ino o beija e monta sobre seu corpo, beijando o pescoço dele e descendo os lábios pelo corpo do rapaz, que acaricia sua nuca, gemendo baixo, ela toca seu membro, mas antes que possa continuar, alguém bate na porta com força. - Ino, acorda, depressa. - Temari grita com toda força de seus pulmões, assustando o casal. Ino pula da cama e coloca um robe curto de seda preta abrindo a porta do quarto ainda amarrando a faixa, prendendo a roupa ao corpo. Gaara veste uma calça e sai do quarto atrás da noiva, preocupado.

Na sala eles encontram Sakura e Kankuro nas mesmas condições. Sakura olha para Ino, assustada. - O que está acontecendo? A Temari está bem?

-Não sei, ela quase derrubou a porta do nosso quarto e depois sumiu.

-Ela fez a mesma coisa no nosso quarto. - Kankuro fala claramente irritado. - O que será que deu na louca da nossa irmã desta vez? - Ele pergunta para Gaara, mas antes que o ruivo dissesse algo, eles ouvem a voz de Temari vindo da cozinha. - Venham, o café está na mesa.

-Só pode ser brincadeira, ainda são sete horas. Eu vou voltar para cama. - Ino fala e pega na mão do noivo, mas para ao ouvir outro grito da Temari. - Pode parar aí mesmo, Loira. Você e meu irmão terão muito tempo para fazerem sexo depois de casados, agora preciso de minhas cunhadas. - Gaara olha para Ino e depois se dirige para a cozinha, irritado com a irmã. Kankuro o segue. Sakura olha para Ino com um sorriso. - É melhor irmos, antes que eles matem a irmã.

Na cozinha eles encontram uma Temari extremamente animada e um Shikamaru sonolento. - Olá, bom dia a todos.

-Pode nos explicar o motivo de toda essa animação? - Ino pergunta com os braços cruzados, encostando no peito do noivo que a abraça por trás.

- Caso tenha esquecido, Ino, hoje é o dia do nosso casamento. E eu não quero me atrasar. - Os outros olham para ela, espantados. - Agora fiquei preocupada, o caso parece sério, Ino, acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez. Temari, o casamento é ás oito horas da noite. -Sakura fala olhando para Temari com uma expressão espantada.

-Ino, nós temos que nos preparar, ou você quer se casar parecendo uma bruxa? - Temari fala séria.

-Ino não pareceria uma bruxa nem que ficasse um mês em missão na Floresta da Morte. - Shikamaru fala pela primeira vez. Ino olha para ele sorrindo.

-Mesmo assim, ela vai se casar com o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento e tem que estar perfeita.

-Ela já é perfeita. -Gaara fala, beijando o pescoço da noiva, que se vira e o abraça, beijando-o.

-Podem parar com isso. Nós temos que sair. Vocês duas vão se vestir agora mesmo. Já estamos atrasadas. - Temari fala alto, batendo palmas.

- Temari, estamos atrasadas para quê? Aonde vamos? - Sakura pergunta claramente irritada.

-Nós temos horário no salão de beleza. - Sakura e Ino se entreolham e depois olham para Temari. - Como é? - Elas perguntam juntas. Sakura se dirige para a porta. - Vou buscar minhas luvas, alguém está querendo apanhar. - Kankuro a segura pela cintura. - Não faça isso, ela está grávida.

-Esquece, Sakura, eu dou um jeito. Vou colocá-la a nocaute e a acordo na hora do casamento.

-Não, Kankuro tem razão, ela está grávida e isso pode afetar o bebê. - Gaara fala, segurando a noiva.

-Então eu transfiro minha mente para ela e vocês a amordaçam e a amarram, depois a trancamos no quarto.

-Parem vocês duas. Ninguém vai fazer nada contra a Temari. -Shikamaru fala, puxando Temari para detrás dele. Temari ri e o beija, depois se vira para as cunhadas. - Eu já falei que marquei horário para nós no Cyrek com direito a massagem e que todas as nossas amigas estarão lá, incluindo Tsunade? Nós sairemos de lá prontas para a cerimônia. E eu já levei nossos vestidos para lá, Ino.

Sakura e Ino voltam a se olhar, agora com um sorriso. - Eu me visto em cinco minutos. - Ino fala e some em segundos seguida por Sakura. Temari dá um sorriso vitorioso para os irmãos e sai em seguida.

- Alguém quer tomar café? - Shikamaru olha para os cunhados, disfarçando a risada. Kankuro se senta, servindo-se em seguida. - Quanto tempo elas ficarão lá?

- O dia todo.

-Então nós teremos um dia de paz e descanso?

Gaara olha para os dois e sai da cozinha em direção ao quarto. Ino estava no banho e ele se despe juntando-se a ela no box, puxando-a para seus braços. - Pode parar, Gaara, você ouviu sua irmã. Já estamos atrasadas.

-Você vai mesmo passar o dia todo fora? - Ele fala levemente zangado. Não estava gostando nada daquela história. Ela sorri e se estica nas pontas dos pés, beijando-o. - Será apenas um dia e depois ficaremos juntos, para sempre. E não esqueça que amanhã iremos para o chalé onde ficaremos uma semana completamente a sós. - Ela o beija novamente e sai do banheiro. Ele continua no banho e logo ela reaparece abrindo a porta do box, segurando uma bolsa grande. - Gaara, estou indo. Nos vemos na cerimônia, se precisar de algo, mande uma mensagem para o Cyrek. É só pedir para qualquer genin da Folha. - Ela joga um beijo e sai. Gaara solta um suspiro frustrado, sua irmã tinha estragado seus planos. Ele termina o banho e sai do quarto novamente. Iria tomar café com o irmão e o cunhado e depois abriria a correspondência. Tinha pensado em aproveitar o dia com Ino, mas sua irmã o obrigara a mudar seus planos.

XXX

Elas chegam e encontram as amigas no salão. Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri , Ayame e Akeme já as esperavam, só faltava Tsunade.

-Olá, meninas, que bom vê-las bem dispostas, vamos entrar e começar um dia de mimos. - Um homem moreno, alto e bonito aparece para recebê-las. Ele tinha olhos castanhos dourados que brilhavam naquele momento. Ele olha para Ino e coloca as mãos no rosto, com uma expressão de horror. - O que você fez com esse cabelo, minha Deusa? Está horrível.

Ino começa a rir e abraça o rapaz. - Cyrek, que bom vê-lo. Estava mesmo precisando de você.

-Sua pele está sem brilho e você está com olheiras enormes, parece um panda. Pelo jeito aquele ruivo maravilhoso não tem te deixado dormir muito.

Ino ri novamente e elas entram. Logo chega Tsunade e Cyrek as leva para um banheiro com uma imensa banheira, Ino, Sakura e Temari se despem e se acomodam dentro dela. A água tinha um delicioso aroma de flores. Ino suspira e repousa a cabeça no encosto da banheira. Cyrek se aproxima e cutuca a loira. - Muito bem, Ino agora me conte. Estou em cólicas para saber como aquele ruivo é na intimidade. O homem é tão frio e distante que pensei que Temari tinha enlouquecido quando me disse que você se casaria com o novo Daimyo do Vento.

-Cyrek, Gaara não é frio ou distante comigo. Pelo contrário. Ele é muito, muito quente e adora ficar bem juntinho.

Risos são ouvidos. - Ele é lindo e perfeito, quando eu o via aqui em Konoha acompanhado por Naruto ficava com inveja daquela cabaça amarrada junto aquele corpo másculo. Eu pensava se ele não me deixaria cuidar daquele cabelo maravilhoso. Seria o céu, mas você acabou fisgando-o. Que pena.

-Pode parar por aí. Você está falando do meu noivo.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, Loira. -Cyrek se vira para Sakura. - E você, até que enfim conseguiu convencer o Kankuro a assumir um compromisso. Demorou, mas deu certo. E agora, pretendem casar logo, ou ele vai te fazer esperar mais alguns anos?

- Eu irei com ele para Suna depois do casamento, pretendemos nos casar em breve.

-Ótimo, parabéns. A cerimônia será em Konoha também? - Sakura confirma e Cyrek dá um grande sorriso. - Assim que marcarem a data, me avisem para que eu reserve o salão para vocês.

Ele se levanta e pega o vestido dela. - Adorei seu vestido, Loira. - Cyrek levanta a peça contra a luz. - Maravilhoso. Deliciosamente escandaloso. Vai deixar o ruivo atordoado. Amei. Vou fazer uma maquiagem bem iluminada e vou deixar seu cabelo ligeiramente desarrumado. Vai dar a impressão que você está saindo da cama. Ou com vontade de voltar para ela com o ruivo junto. - Elas riem novamente e Cyrek pede licença dizendo que tem que ver suas outras meninas.

-Você teve uma idéia maravilhosa, Temari. Está perdoada por ter interrompido eu e Gaara hoje de manhã.

-Eu disse para Cyrek fechar o salão apenas para nos atender. Será uma festa só de meninas. E vamos poder falar dos rapazes sem problemas.

-Ino, que história é essa do Gaara ser quente? - Sakura pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

-Sakura, você não tem ouvido os gemidos que vêem do quarto da Ino toda a noite? Você acha que ele estava passando mal?

- Bom, eu tinha pensado que ele estivesse tendo pesadelos ou algo assim.

-Vocês estão com inveja. - Ino fala irritada. - Gaara não gosta das brincadeiras de vocês.

- Eu não tenho motivos para sentir inveja, não é por que meu namorado é mais discreto, que ele é menos competente. - Sakura fala arrancando risadas.

- Digo o mesmo. Shikamaru é muito competente também. E discreto.

-Eles não são mais discretos, os quartos de cima é que têm mais vedação.

- Ainda bem que o chalé é bem isolado. Assim vocês não vão assustar os vizinhos. - Temari fala e Ino também ri. - O que eu posso fazer se Gaara é extremamente competente?- Ino dá um sorriso malicioso. - Aquela expressão de frieza engana muito bem.

-Bom, as namoradas que ele levava lá em casa estavam sempre com uma expressão muito satisfeita pela manhã. - Temari fala para provocar Ino, que olha zangada para ela, provocando risadas.

- Bom, parece que ele é que nunca estava satisfeito, pois vivia mudando de namorada. A moça que me vendeu o vestido de noiva me disse que ele era namorador.

-Com certeza Ino, você conquistou o meu irmão e revelou uma faceta da personalidade dele que ninguém conhecia.

-Qual, ciumento e possessivo?- Sakura pergunta rindo.

-Também. - Novas risadas. - Mas eu ia dizer alegre e relaxado. Eu nunca tinha visto o Gaara rir como agora. Eu estou muito feliz em vê-lo assim. Gaara merece a felicidade. E eu fico muito agradecida a Ino por cuidar dele tão bem. Gaara não estava acostumado a receber esse tipo de atenção das namoradas. Elas só o viam como o Kazekage de Suna, e queriam ser tratadas como rainhas. Mas você o vê como homem e cuida dele com carinho. Ele me disse que você sempre procura agradá-lo. Obrigada Ino por amar meu irmão como ele merece. - Ino fica emocionada e abraça Temari.

-Ei, e eu? - Sakura pergunta se fazendo de magoada. - Não recebo um abraço por aturar seu outro irmão? Não pense que é fácil.

Elas riem e voltam a se recostar. Ficam ali por mais uma hora e depois uma moça vem chamá-las. Elas saem da banheira e se enrolam em toalhas enormes. Vestem biquínis e se dirigem para sala de massagem, onde Cyrek as esperava com três rapazes. Elas deitam nas macas de bruços e os rapazes começam a aplicar produtos para tratamento. - Rapazes, serviços completo nelas, esfoliação, hidratação e massagem. Eu quero essas meninas lindas. Vocês duas serão as noivas mais lindas que esta vila já viu.

Elas ficam ali por mais de uma hora. Ino sentia-se renovada. Ela olha para o massagista e sorri. Se Gaara soubesse que ela tinha recebido uma massagem no corpo todo de outro homem, teria uma sincope. Elas vestem roupões e aguardam.

-Eu amo o exame chuunin. Esses senseis lindos e fortes que vêm á nossa vila acompanhando seus alunos, todos cheios de testosterona, é simplesmente fantástico. - Cyrek entra na sala falando e gesticulando. - E por falar em testosterona eu soube que ocorreu uma disputa de território entres dois Senhores Feudais pela posse de um belo par de pernas de certa deusa loira. Isso é verdade? - Temari e Sakura olham para Ino que fica vermelha. Depois rindo, Sakura conta a Cyrek o que tinha ocorrido. O outro ri e olha para Ino. - Por que ninguém briga por mim? Não me deixaram nem um grão de areia para consolo. - Ino fica zangada e o rapaz ri. - Que foi Loira? Não tenho culpa se seu noivo é simplesmente de tirar o fôlego. O que ele tem de lindo tem de inatingível, não sei como você conseguiu penetrar naquela couraça. Um dia você tem que me contar o segredo do seu sucesso. - Ino acaba rindo também. Cyrek era impossível.

- Agora vocês vão hidratar e cortar os cabelos. - Elas seguem Cyrek para outra sala. No caminho elas passam por Tenten, Hinata e Matsuri que saiam da sala de banho em direção a sala de massagem. Ino e as cunhadas entram na sala de tratamento capilar e sentam em frente aos espelhos. Cyrek se aproxima e olha os cabelos delas cuidadosamente e depois chama uma auxiliar, explicando o que queria que fosse feito em cada uma das três. - Depois eu vou cortar seus cabelos e aí vocês vão descansar um pouco e almoçar. Voltamos a nos encontrar às três horas para tratar as unhas e fazer testes de maquiagem e penteados. Sakura, querida, você vai querer prender esse rosado lindo ou vai deixá-lo solto? - Sakura olha para o espelho indecisa e Cyrek se coloca atrás dela, levantando seus cabelos. - Que tal prendê-lo, com algumas mechas soltas? - Sakura concorda e a auxiliar começa a aplicar os produtos nos cabelos das três. Elas ficam ali até quase meio-dia e depois são conduzidas até uma sala de refeições. Aos poucos todas as outras vão chegando ali também. Tsunade olha para Ino. - Estou muito feliz por esse casamento. Além de querer a felicidade de vocês, isso vai solidificar a aliança entre nossas vilas.

-Tsunade-sama, não gostaria que meu casamento fosse visto como um acordo político. Eu amo Gaara e é por isso que vou me casar com ele.

-Sei disso, Ino. - Tsunade fala com um sorriso. -E também sei que ele te ama muito. Mas como conselheira não oficial do Hokage, eu tenho que analisar a vantagem política dessa união. Gaara é nosso maior aliado, tê-lo casado com uma de nossas kunoichis vai mostrar as outras vilas o quanto somos unidos. - Ino a olha sem responder. Não gostava de pensar assim, ela não via Gaara como Daimyo, mas como o homem que ela queria para ser seu companheiro. Hinata olha para Ino e sorri. -Ino-chan, preciso te agradecer. -Ino a olha sem entender e a outra continua. - Naruto foi falar com meu pai, ontem à noite. - Todas olham para Hinata surpresas. -Ele esteve em minha casa e pediu autorização para meu pai para me namorar.

-E como Hiashi reagiu? - Ino perguntou. - Meu pai disse que se sentia honrado em ter Naruto como genro e que ele já esperava por isso desde que Naruto me convidou para dançar no jantar ontem.

-Que bom, Hinata. Naruto deve estar muito feliz. - A outra concorda.

-Então quer dizer que o casamento será o primeiro evento que você vai aparecer oficialmente como namorada do Hokage? - Tenten pergunta á Hinaya que fica um pouco vermelha e concorda. - Sim, mas Tenten, estou um pouco preocupada com o Neji.

-Pode deixar que do seu primo estressado cuido eu. Não se preocupe, pois pretendo mantê-lo bem ocupado durante a festa. - Tenten responde fazendo todas rirem.

Cyrek entra na sala para ver se elas estavam sendo bem atendidas. - Então meninas, está tudo bem aqui? - Elas concordam e o rapaz olha para Hinata. - Então o Hokage se rendeu ao poder desses olhos maravilhosos? - Hinata fica vermelha.- Então, como é o nosso Hokage na intimidade? Pode contar está entre amigos. Ficará só entre nós, eu juro. -Hinata sorri ainda vermelha. - Ele é perfeito, maravilhoso. Meigo, carinhoso, alegre e muito gentil.

-Nossa, quanto amor. Espero que esse casamento saia logo. - Cyrek então se vira para Matsuri. - E você, Deusa da Areia? Também se rendeu ao fascínio de Konoha? Quem diria, Inuzuka Kiba, aquele selvagem foi domado por alguém de outra vila. Muitas daqui tentaram, mas sem sucesso. Você está de parabéns. Mas não esqueça, cachorro velho não aprende truques novos. - Elas riam das brincadeiras de Cyrek.

-Acho que são os ninjas daqui que não resistem às tentações de Suna. - Temari comenta com um sorriso. - Somos muito atraentes para o povo da Folha.

-Com certeza seus irmãos são extremamente atraentes. Homens lindos, fortes e poderosos. Eu acho o poder simplesmente fascinante e excitante. Acho que vou passar uma temporada em Suna. O que vocês acham? Posso abrir uma filial lá e fazer a cabeça das mulheres da Vila Oculta da Areia.

-Pois vá armado, nem todas as mulheres de lá são educadas e gentis como Temari e Matsuri. - Sakura fala séria. - A maioria é invejosa e preconceituosa. E nos odeiam.

-Claro que odeiam. Quem não odiaria? - Elas olham espantadas para Cyrek. Ele ri e continua. - Vocês são lindas, elegantes, bem-sucedidas e roubaram os homens mais poderosos daquele país. Vocês obtiveram sucesso onde muitas fracassaram. Elas odeiam vocês por isso, vocês conquistaram os homens que elas desejavam, e eu acho isso fascinante. Quer dizer que elas reconhecem o poder e a força de vocês.

Ino e Sakura se olham, Sirek tinha razão. Gaara e Kankuro eram lindos, poderosos e ricos. Muitas mulheres os desejavam, porém eles iriam se casar com elas.

Elas terminam de almoçar e Cyrek chama Ino, Temari e Sakura para começarem a tratar as unhas. Elas entram na sala das manicures junto com ele. - Hinata é uma graça, fica corada por qualquer motivo, ainda bem que ela não desmaia mais. - Cyrek solta suspiro e assume uma falsa cara de tristeza. - Só eu continuo solteiro. Que mundo cruel. Até aquela estatua de gelo revestida de areia encontrou uma parceira.

-Cyrek pare de falar do meu noivo desse jeito. Gaara iria ficar muito zangado se soubesse que você o chamou assim.

-Posso imaginar aquele ruivo zangado. Deve ficar mais lindo ainda. - Ino balança a cabeça. Não adiantava falar com Cyrek, ele simplesmente não ligava. O rapaz se aproxima dela. - Me fala uma coisa Loira, soube que você quase morreu. Teve sorte de só quebrar a perna. Por que a areia a atacou? Você estava exagerando na dose com o ruivo? - Ino fica sem graça e Cyrek ri, mas Temari fica muito séria.

-A areia protege meu irmão. Ela é o espírito de nossa mãe. Chyio-sama selou a Shukaku em Gaara antes do seu nascimento, quando ele ainda estava no ventre de nossa mãe. Ela morreu logo em seguida, mas teve tempo de escolher o nome de meu irmão e jurar protegê-lo. O chákra dela se fundiu a areia e passou a proteger meu irmão. Ela o amava, mas Gaara acredita que não. Ele acha que ela fez isso apenas para usá-lo como instrumento de vingança contra nosso pai, o Quarto Kazekage. Meu pai odiava Gaara desde o dia que ele nasceu, tentou matar meu irmão seis vezes, só parou por que Gaara ameaçou destruir Suna. Na primeira tentativa ele mandou que nosso tio Yashamaru, irmão de minha mãe, matasse Gaara. Era meu tio quem cuidava de Gaara e meu irmão o amava, mas ele odiava Gaara por que achava que meu irmão era culpado pela morte de nossa mãe. Depois dessa tentativa de assassinato, Gaara liberou uma segunda personalidade fria e cruel. Eu e Kankuro morríamos de medo dele. Medo de que ele nos matasse. - Temari tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Ino ouvia aquilo triste. - Mas ele conheceu Naruto e isso o transformou em outra pessoa. E agora ele conheceu Ino e encontrou o amor e a felicidade e eu me sinto confiante em deixá-lo. - Estavam todos em silêncio, até mesmo Cyrek estava sério. Temari solta um suspiro e olha em volta. - Ei, isso é uma festa, que tal um pouco de alegria? - Ino e Sakura sorriem e abraçam Temari. - Pode deixar que haverá muitas alegrias daqui para frente. - Temari concorda e sorri. Estava muito feliz, seus irmãos tinham encontrado mulheres maravilhosas, fortes e carinhosas. Eles seriam felizes. Todos eles.

XXX

Gaara observava o irmão e os amigos acomodados á volta da piscina na casa de Ino. Todos pareciam bem á vontade, fato que o incomodava um pouco. Não conseguia se acostumar ao movimento na casa de sua noiva. Assim que ela, Sakura e Temari saíram, Kankuro e Shikamaru organizaram uma reunião masculina. Parecia que todos os amigos tinham ficado solteiros. Naruto senta ao lado do ruivo com duas garrafas e entrega uma ao amigo. - Você está bem sério. Incomodado com a presença de tantas pessoas aqui?

-Sabe que não gosto de estar no meio de tanta gente.

-Entendo, Hinata também é assim. Ela tende a se isolar nas reuniões.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e toma um gole da bebida.

-Estive na casa da Hinata ontem. - Gaara olha para Naruto, á espera. - Falei com Hiashi. - Continua o loiro tomando um gole em seguida.

-Qual foi a reação dele?

-Hiashi disse que já esperava por isso e que se sente honrado por ter-me como genro e que tem certeza de que farei Hinata feliz.

Gaara sorri, Ino estava certa sobre Hiashi.

-Então pretendem se casar logo?

-Em alguns meses. Ino têm razão, eu e Hinata estamos juntos há muito tempo. Já estava na hora de assumirmos um compromisso formal.

-Fico feliz por você, eu e Ino viremos para o casamento.

Naruto sorri para o amigo. - Não está nervoso? Hoje é o dia do seu casamento. Como se sente?

-Eu e Ino já moramos juntos e eu já a considero minha esposa.

-E em seu país, como está a repercussão do seu casamento?

-Minha secretária me enviou jornais junto com a correspondência. Alguns estão tratando nosso casamento como se fosse um acordo político entre nossos países, outros dizem que Ino está se casando comigo por interesse.

-Isso vai deixá-la chateada. É melhor não deixá-la ver esses jornais. Pelo menos até vocês chegarem á capital do Vento. - Gaara concorda e Shikamaru chama os dois para se servirem.

-Gaara, Ino pediu que Konohamaru desse uma olhada no chalé e ele me disse que está tudo bem. Ele deixou lá as provisões que Ino pediu. Vocês não terão com o que se preocupar.

-Ei, Shikamaru que tal você colocar uma música, ainda não ouvi o novo sistema de som que a Ino instalou. - Kiba pergunta sentando ao lado de Kankuro. Shikamaru concorda e alguns minutos depois uma música agitada toma conta do ambiente.

-Excelente, ficou ótimo.

-Com certeza, a casa da Ino tem uma excelente acústica nos cômodos do andar térreo. Dá para se ouvir tudo lá em cima. - Shikamaru fala provocando o cunhado. Gaara o olha irritado. - Ainda bem que lá em cima é diferente. Você pode se divertir com privacidade. Ninguém ouve nada do que se passa nos quartos de cima.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Shikamaru? - Kankuro pergunta um pouco irritado, afinal Temari era sua irmã.

-Nada demais. É que às vezes é bom um pouco de discrição sonora. - Kankuro vê que Gaara está se zangando e ri. Ele também tinha ouvido alguns gemidos e gritos vindos do quarto da Ino.

Kiba olha de Shikamaru para os cunhados e começa a entender. Ele se vira para Shikamaru. - Entendo o que você quer dizer, minha irmã também não é nada discreta, eu costumo dormir na casa do Shino quando o namorado dela está lá.

Gaara se irrita e entra na casa. Naruto olha para os três segurando a risada. - Acho que vocês se excederam. Sabem que Gaara é muito formal.

- Ele está mudando, logo ele começa a aceitar as brincadeiras.

- Eu concordo com o Naruto. E você também não é muito discreto, Shikamaru, eu já estive em seu apartamento e ouvi você e Temari dando uns uivos.

-Pode parar, Inuzuka, não se esqueça que Temari é minha irmã.

-Eu vou chamar Gaara de volta, e vocês parem de provocá-lo. - Naruto fala e entra. Ele encontra Gaara sentado na sala, encostado no sofá de olhos fechados.

-Não ligue, Shikamaru está querendo te provocar.

-Não gosto de ver minha intimidade comentada dessa forma. É constrangedor.

-Gaara, tente participar, afinal eles são amigos da Ino e estarão sempre por perto. Shikamaru é seu cunhado e quase um irmão para Ino. Você não tem como se livrar dele e, a menos que pretenda criar um funeral de areia para ele, é melhor começar a aceitar as brincadeiras.

-Ou você pode preparar um funeral para o Naruto. - Eles se viram e vêem Hyuuga Neji parado na porta de braços cruzados, muito sério, encarando Naruto. -Que história é essa de você namorar minha prima?

-Pode parar, Neji, seu tio já deu consentimento.

-Mas eu sou o protetor dela. E não vou deixar que você avance o sinal antes do casamento.

A vozes altas atraíram a atenção dos ninjas que estavam no pátio. Kiba, Kankuro e Shikamaru entram a tempo de ouvir o que Neji tinha dito e começam a rir. Gaara disfarça um sorriso.

-Você devia ter dito isso há dois anos atrás, Neji. Acho que o aviso chegou tarde.

Neji olha zangado para Shikamaru e avança para cima de Naruto, que se esquiva. - Eu vou matá-lo, Naruto.

-Pode parar, Neji. Naruto é o Hokage e ninguém vai matar o Hokage na casa da Ino na ausência dela. - Shikamaru e Kiba se posicionam entre os dois e Kankuro coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Neji. -Acalme-se, Naruto ama Hinata e ele a fará feliz.

- Se você e Gaara não se importam com o comportamento impróprio de sua irmã, problema de vocês, mas eu não permitirei que Naruto trate Hinata como uma vagabunda. - Shikamaru ouve aquilo e fica furioso, mas antes que ele faça algo, uma faixa de areia envolve Neji e começa a apertá-lo. -Retire o que disse sobre minha irmã, ou eu o matarei. - A voz de Gaara estava fria e sua expressão demonstrava que ele falava sério.

-Gaara, por favor, solte-o. Eu vou falar com ele. - Gaara olha para Naruto e solta Neji. Este olha para Gaara com raiva. - Neji, peça desculpas ao Daimyo e ao Kazekage. E a Nara Shikamaru também, você ofendeu Temari sem motivo algum.

-Desculpe, eu retiro o que disse sobre Temari-dono.

-Venha, vamos conversar no escritório da Ino. - Naruto faz sinal com a mão chamando o rapaz, que o olha e passa por ele, se dirigindo ao final do corredor da casa.

Shikamaru olha para os outros. - Vamos voltar para o pátio. Naruto vai colocar juízo na cabeça do Neji. Ele sempre consegue convencer as pessoas a agirem corretamente. - Ele termina de falar e sai da sala, junto com Kankuro e Kiba. Gaara fica pensando nas palavras do cunhado. Shikamaru estava certo, se tinha alguém que podia influenciar os outros de forma positiva, esse alguém era Naruto.

Gaara se levanta e sai da casa, precisava resolver algo importante antes do casamento.

XXX

-Neji, eu amo a Hinata e jamais farei algo que possa magoá-la. Tem a minha palavra.

- Você sabe que sou responsável por ela, Naruto. E mesmo que não fosse eu me preocuparia do mesmo jeito. Hinata é meiga, doce e delicada e se magoa com facilidade. Até hoje me arrependo do que fiz no exame chuunin.

-Mas você sabe que ela nunca ficou zangada com você por causa daquilo. Ela o ama como um irmão.

-Prometa que a protegerá. E a tratará com o respeito que ela merece.

-Eu prometo. E você me prometa que não vai ofender mais ninguém. Gaara , Kankuro e Shikamaru ficaram furiosos. É melhor tomar mais cuidado com o que fala.

- Tem razão, pedirei desculpas a eles novamente. - Naruto concorda e ambos voltam para a sala, Neji se junta aos outros no pátio e se desculpa novamente. Logo todos estavam rindo do ocorrido.

XXX

Ino se olhava nos espelhos, sem se reconhecer. Estava linda, ela dá uma volta para se ver de todos os ângulos. Cyrek estava sentado admirando-a. - Você está linda Ino. Deslumbrante.

-Graças a você.

-De forma alguma, eu só ajudei um pouquinho a Natureza, mas você sempre será divina. - Ela volta a se olhar. Seu cabelos desciam em cachos até o meio das costas. Cyrek os tinha deixado brilhantes e macios e os puxara na parte da frente deixando seu rosto livre. A maquiagem estava discreta, mas luminosa, deixando seu rosto suave, seus olhos se destacavam e seus lábios pareciam mais cheios. O vestido descia colado até a cintura, e seu dorso era visível através da renda. A saia descia em camadas e ficava semitransparente contra a luz. Ela dá outra volta e para diante do espelho. Estava emocionada e Cyrek percebe. - Pode parar minha Diva, não passei horas transformando você nessa obra de arte, para que você estrague tudo com lágrimas. - Ele pega no queixo dela e a faz erguer a cabeça. - Cabeça erguida, postura altiva. Você será o centro das atenções nesta noite. É a noiva de um Senhor Feudal, o homem mais poderoso do País do Vento e um dos mais poderosos do mundo ninja. Você será a esposa dele, não deixe que ninguém te ofenda ou te humilhe. Se entrarem na sua frente, passe por cima, se fecharem a porta na sua cara, derrube-a na cabeça de quem fechou. Você é uma Yamanaka e em poucas horas será uma Sakaku. Dois nomes fortes de nosso mundo. Faça jus a eles. - Ino sorri e beija o rapaz. - Obrigada por tudo Cyrek. Nos vemos na recepção?

-É claro que sim. Quem sabe o ruivo muda de idéia na última hora e tenho uma chance? - Ela ri junto com ele e se dirige para a saída. Sakura e as outras já tinham ido para o salão, apenas ela e Temari estavam ali ainda. A cunhada a esperava na sala da frente do salão. Temari estava lindíssima. Ela usava um vestido de seda branca, justo até a cintura e depois se abria em uma saia ampla que descia em camadas graciosas, parecendo ondas no mar. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados presos de um lado do rosto com flores do mesmo tecido do vestido. Elas se olham com um sorriso. - Nós estamos fantásticas, maravilhosas.

-Será que nossos noivos vão achar isso também? - Ino pergunta sorrindo.

-Com certeza, mas estou muito preocupada com a reação do meu irmão. - Ino a olha curiosa e Temari ri. - Gaara vai precisar de todo seu autocontrole para não começar a lua de mel no meio do salão. Acho que precisaremos de alguns baldes de água fria espalhados pelo local.

Ino ri. Temari era terrível. Era muita sorte se dar tão bem com os cunhados. Eles eram uma família agora. Elas ficam a espera das liteiras que as levariam até o salão. Ino seria levada pelos Yamanaka e Temari pelos Nara. Logo elas vêem os transportes chegando. Ino respira fundo, faltava pouco agora.

XXX

Shikamaru já estava irritado e andava de um lado para o outro, aguardando a chegada da noiva. Gaara o olhava sério. Ele também estava ansioso para ver Ino, mas não demonstrava nada. Elas já estavam quarenta e cinco minutos atrasadas. Gaara olha a sua volta e vê que todos os amigos de Ino e de seus irmãos estavam lá. O salão ficava no hotel de Konoha e era bem grande, cabiam trezentos pessoas ali, mas Gaara tinha a impressão que tinha mais do que isso lá. Ele anda um pouco cumprimentando algumas pessoas conhecidas. Temari havia convidado muitas pessoas do País do Vento. Gaara podia sentir vários olhares neles e isso o incomodava, por mais que ele não demonstrasse, esses olhares sobre ele lhe traziam lembranças ruins. Ele respira fundo e olha para a porta, quanto tempo mais Ino o faria esperar?

Sakura entra no salão e olha em volta encontrando os noivos junto com Kankuro. - Elas chegaram. Vocês devem esperar por elas no local da cerimônia. Vamos? - Eles a seguem e se posicionam. Gaara percebe que a palma de suas mãos estão úmidas de suor. Ele estava mais nervoso do que gostaria de admitir. Vê Naruto se posicionando. Ele ia celebrar o casamento. Naruto percebe que o amigo está nervoso e sorri.

- Você está bem? - Gaara concorda. - Prometo que não vou me estender demais. Assim vocês poderão relaxar e aproveitar a festa. - Naruto o conhecia. Ele ouve a porta do salão e se abrir e logo em seguida um murmúrio se espalha pelo local, então ele olha e prende a respiração. Ela estava maravilhosa. Ino e Temari entram juntas, como tinham combinado. Elas dispensaram acompanhantes, pois não viam necessidade de alguém as levar até os homens que elas amavam. Ambas sorriam. Os olhos de Gaara se prenderam aos olhos azuis de sua noiva e ele sentiu a boca seca e o coração disparado. Não adiantava negar, ele estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Alguns grãos de areia começaram a se agitar no ambiente e Shikamaru coloca a mão sobre o ombro do cunhado. - Acalme-se. - Gaara apenas concorda com a cabeça sem conseguir desviar a atenção daquela visão. Sabia que não importava quanto tempo ele vivesse jamais esqueceria aquela imagem. Ino chega perto dele e aguarda. Gaara estende a mão e ela segura, ele percebe que a mão dela está gelada e trêmula. Ela também estava nervosa. Ao lado Shikamaru sentia o mesmo. Temari estava deslumbrante. Eles se posicionam diante de Naruto que estava sorrindo. O Hokage então olha para todos no salão que assistiam a entrada das noivas de pé.

- Boa noite. Hoje estamos aqui para testemunhar a união destes casais. Shikamaru e Temari. Gaara e Ino. É uma alegria e uma grande honra celebrar este casamento. Não digo que vou uni-los, pois o amor que sentem um pelo outro já os uniu. - Sorrisos são vistos no salão concordando com as sábias palavras do Hokage. - Hoje perguntei á um dos noivos se ele estava nervoso e ele me respondeu que já considerava a noiva como sua esposa, que esta cerimônia era apenas uma formalidade. - Gaara o olha sério ao se lembrar de suas próprias palavras. - Ele tinha razão. Eles já estão unidos pelo mais puro e verdadeiro sentimento que pode unir duas pessoas. Neste momento eles estão aqui para jurar fidelidade e assumir o compromisso de viverem juntos enquanto se amarem, o que espero seja para sempre. - Naruto para e olha para os dois casais á sua frente. Os quatro estavam sérios. Ele então volta a olhar para os convidados. - Há alguém neste recinto que tenha testemunhado ou saiba de algo que possa impedir a união destes jovens? - Naruto espera com um sorriso, sabia que se alguém falasse algo seriam suas últimas palavras. Depois de alguns segundos ele volta a olhar para os quatro. - Vocês têm certeza de que querem se unir em matrimônio e viverem juntos, respeitando e amando um ao outro? Que procurarão sempre almejar a felicidade do companheiro ou companheira? Que estarão juntos em todos os momentos, alegres ou tristes? Que aproveitarão a Paz, mas lutarão juntos na guerra? Que um pertencerá única e exclusivamente ao outro? E principalmente, que haverá amor e felicidade dentro de seus corações? - Os quatro respondem que sim, juntos. - Ótimo, ainda bem que concordaram, seria difícil explicar para esse povo todo que vieram aqui á toa. - Risadas são ouvidas por todo o salão e Shikamaru abaixa a cabeça rindo do amigo. Naruto sempre seria o ninja número Um, hiperativo e cabeça oca. - Muito bem, fiquem de frente um para o outro e dêem-se as mãos. - Naruto estava sério novamente e os quatro fazem o que ele lhes pede. Ino e Gaara se olham com emoção. Ele estava sério, mas ela sorria feliz. Sabia que o noivo estava tenso e apertou suas mãos para lhe transmitir segurança. Gaara não retribui seu sorriso. Ele tentava esconder a emoção, ainda lhe era difícil demonstrar sentimentos diante dos outros.

- Nara Shikamaru aceita se unir em matrimônio á Sabaku no Temari para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ela por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim, eu prometo. - Shikamaru responde, sua voz soa firme e em seu rosto há um lindo sorriso.

- Sabaku no Temari aceita se unir em matrimônio á Nara Shikamaru para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ele por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim. - Temari tinha a voz embargada e era perceptível que ela chorava.

Naruto então se vira para o outro casal. Ele via que alguns grãos de areia se agitavam no local e decide apressar a cerimônia.

-Sabaku no Gaara, aceita se unir em matrimônio á Yamanaka Ino para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ela por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim, eu aceito. - Gaara estava sério e sua voz soou firme. Ino sorria feliz.

- Yamanaka Ino, aceita se unir em matrimônio á Sabaku no Gaara para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ele por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim. - Ela responde sorrindo. Estava muito feliz e seu sorriso transmitia isso.

-Então eu, Uzumaki Naruto, Sexto Hokage de Konoha, os declaro casados. Podem beijar as noivas, mas sem exagero. - Novas risadas. Gaara se inclina e beija Ino na testa e depois nos lábios suavemente. Ele ouve os aplausos e alguns gritos. Ino o beija, desta vez com mais profundidade. Eles se separam e olham para Naruto. - Venham por aqui, vocês devem assinar o livro de registro para que o casamento de vocês seja válido. - Eles acompanham Naruto até uma mesa pequena ao lado e os quatro assinam o livro. Depois Naruto entrega os documentos referentes ao casamento aos noivos. - Agora sim os quatro estão casados. Parabéns. - Ele beija as noivas e cumprimento os noivos com um abraço. Gaara segura a mão de Ino e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a feliz. Ele dá um sorriso, o primeiro desde que entrara no salão e olha para a noiva. Ela estava muito sexy, ele tinha percebido a transparência do vestido e tinha reparado na reação de todos á entrada dela. - Você está linda.

- Você gostou? - Ela pergunta, provocante, roçando o corpo no dele. Ele a segura pela cintura e a prende em seus braços. -Comporte-se, Sra, Sabaku, ou eu a prendo em meu quarto para o resto da vida. - Ela sorri. - Acho que vou gostar desse castigo. - Ele ri e a beija. - Eu te amo Ino. E agora estamos unidos para sempre.

Eles se dirigem ao salão para receberem os cumprimentos. Eles vão de mesa em mesa, parando para conversar um pouco com todos. No final do salão havia uma mesa grande e muito agitada. Ino sorri ao se aproximar dela. Ali estavam os amigos deles, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Matsuri, Lee, Ayame, Sasuke e Akeme. - Parabéns. - Eles gritam assim que os quatro se aproximam. Em seguida eles se levantam e fazem uma reverência ao Daimyo, sabiam que Gaara era formal. Naruto, e Cyrek também estavam com eles. Ino sorri e se vira para Gaara. - Gaara este é Cyrek, foi ele quem operou o milagre em mim e Temari hoje.- Gaara estende a mão e cumprimenta o outro educadamente. Ele olha demoradamente para Gaara, depois ele se vira para Ino, falando baixo para que só ela ouvisse. - Lindo, muito lindo. Maravilhoso. Esse ruivo é o noivo mais sexy que eu já vi, estou com inveja.

- Cyrek, pare com isso. - A loira fala zangada. - Gaara é meu marido.

-Pois é um crime que esse homem fabuloso pertença a uma mulher só, mas fazer o quê, tenho que me conformar. -Ino disfarça a risada e beija o rosto do rapaz. - Obrigada por tudo, Cyrek.

Eles se afastam e sentam juntos a Kankuro e Sakura. - Nunca mais me caso, meus pés estão inchados e eu estou com dor de cabeça.

-Você está bem, Temari? - Sakura pergunta, preocupada com a expressão de cansaço da cunhada. - Talvez devesse descansar um pouco, tem uma sala reservada aqui para uso dos noivos.

-Ótima idéia, venha Temari, você vai descansar agora. - Shikamaru fala e Temari concorda e se levanta. - Espere, Shikamaru vou com vocês e examino Temari. - Sakura levanta também, pega sua bolsa e os três se afastam.

- Temari exagerou hoje. Ela devia ter descansado um pouco antes da cerimônia. - Kankuro observa, preocupado com a irmã. - Vou lá para vê-la. - Ele sai da mesa e deixa o outro casal a sós. Gaara pega a mão da esposa e beija delicadamente. - Você me pareceu bem nervoso, Sabaku no Gaara. Estava preocupado com algo?

- Confesso que estava muito nervoso. Não imaginava que você ficaria tão sexy e sedutora vestida de noiva. - Ele a olha sério. - Você está maravilhosa, mas esse vestido é muito revelador. Me deixou fascinado e excitado. - Ele sussurra próximo ao ouvido da esposa. Ino sente seu corpo esquentar e olha para o marido. - Pois acho melhor você se controlar e esperar pela nossa noite de núpcias, apesar de que a nossa casa está cheia de gente. - Ela fala um pouco decepcionada. Adorava os amigos, mas queria um pouco de privacidade naquela noite. Alguns casais se dirigem a pista de dança e eles vão dançar também. Ela se encosta ao marido e sente o calor do corpo dele. - Eu te amo, Gaara. - Ela fala olhando firme para ele. - E também te desejo. Estou louca para fazer amor com você está noite. - Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos. - Eu também te desejo muito. E pode esperar que teremos uma noite especial.

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas seus irmãos, Sakura e Shikamaru estão hospedados em nossa casa e eu já estou cansada das brincadeiras deles.

-Nem me fale, hoje tive que ouvir Shikamaru e os outros falando sobre a acústica do nosso quarto. - Ele a olha. -Mas não se preocupe que eu já ajeitei tudo.

-Você os expulsou de lá, ou os ameaçou com uma morte lenta e dolorosa? - Ele ri e desliza seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, procurando sua boca em seguida, sentindo o corpo dela estremecer junto ao dele. - Negativo. Eu fiz reservas para nós aqui no hotel. E eu já trouxe nossas coisas para cá e deixei no quarto. Seremos só nós dois esta noite, sem ouvintes.- Ela o olha com um sorriso. - Eu sempre achei que você tinha boas idéias, Gaara-sama. - Ele sorri e a beija novamente. Eles ficam dançando durante um longo tempo. Vêem Temari e os outros voltando e se dirigem para a mesa também. - Está melhor, Temari?

-Sim, graças a Sakura. Eu tive muita sorte com as minhas cunhadas, ambas são maravilhosas. Pena que ficarão longe de mim.

-Sem lágrimas, por favor. -Sakura fala rindo. - Nós não estaremos tão longe assim e eu virei sempre para vê-la.

-Eu também, afinal somos uma família agora e seu bebê é meu primeiro sobrinho. - Ino fala sorrindo para Temari.

Os garçons serviam champanhe a todos e então Kankuro se levanta com a taça na mão e pede a atenção de todos. Os outros olham para ele surpresos. A música para e ele sorri.

-Boa noite á todos. Hoje com certeza é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, estou me livrando de dois irmãos de uma vez só. - Risadas são ouvidas, Gaara olha para Kankuro com um sorriso discreto. Kankuro fica sério. - Na verdade estou feliz em ver que meus irmãos encontraram o amor e a felicidade junto á companheiros sensacionais. Aqui em Konoha muitos sabem o quanto eu, Ino e Shikamaru somos amigos. Companheiros de várias viagens e aventuras, que acho melhor não mencionar, pois não quero morrer soterrado por uma avalanche de areia. - Mais risadas e ele olha para os quatro. - Quando Shikamaru começou a namorar minha irmã, pensei que ia perder um amigo. - Temari olha feio para o irmão, mas Shikamaru e Ino começam a rir. - Depois foi a vez de Gaara e Ino. Sinceramente eu achei que dois iam se matar, mas depois eles se entenderam e se tornaram inseparáveis. Confesso que no começo me senti abandonado pela minha melhor amiga, mas superei, pois vi o quanto ela faz meu irmão feliz. E hoje os quatro se unem para sempre e eu estou feliz com essa união. É com grande orgulho e alegria que recebo Ino e Shikamaru em minha família. Desejo que sejam muito felizes e que façam meus irmãos felizes também. - Ele levanta a taça e todos no salão se levantam com uma taça na mão. - Quero pedir um brinde à felicidade desses dois casais. - Após o brinde, Kankuro volta a se sentar e vê que Temari e Ino tinham lágrimas nos olhos. - Obrigada, Sabaku, foi maravilhoso.

-Que bom que gostaram, odeio fazer discursos. - Sakura puxa o noivo e o beija. - Pois você foi ótimo. Amei cada palavra que você disse.

-Obrigado, Kankuro. - Gaara agradece simplesmente, ele tinha ficado emocionado com as palavras do irmão. A música volta a tocar e Shikamaru estende a mão para Ino. - Tudo bem se eu dançar com a minha irmã? - Ele olha para Gaara que sorri concordando. Os dois se dirigem a pista e começam a dançar.

Sakura e Kankuro também se dirigem á pista e Gaara chama sua irmã. Temari olha para Shikamaru e Ino e depois se vira para o irmão. - Uma vez eu fiquei furiosa com os dois. Vim de surpresa de Suna para vê-lo e ele estava na casa da Ino. Eu fui até lá e disse á ele para escolher entre eu ou ela. -Gaara olha surpreso para Temari e ela ri. - Ele me disse que me amava, mas não podia abandonar a irmã dele. Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi se chamar Ino de irmã. Ele me perguntou como eu me sentiria se ele me pedisse para escolher entre ele e você e então entendi o amor que une os dois. Depois disso comecei a conhecer Ino melhor e vi que ela é uma ótima pessoa e nos tornamos ótimas amigas. Eles sempre serão grandes amigos e sempre vão se amar como irmãos.

-Sim, já percebi que Shikamaru protege Ino como um irmão. Eles cresceram e se criaram juntos. - Temari concorda, eles se aproximam do outro casal e trocam os parceiros. Gaara coloca a mão na cintura de Ino e a puxa para bem perto. Os outros casais se afastam e deixam apenas os noivos dançando por um longo tempo, depois a pista se enche novamente. Gaara beija Ino suavemente. - Quando poderemos sair daqui? - Ino sorri e o olha com malicia. - Com pressa, Gaara-sama?

-Sim, estou louco para levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com você por um longo tempo. -Ino sente um arrepio delicioso percorrer seu corpo. - Eu também quero fazer amor com você. -Ino olha em volta e vê que muitos casais se espalhavam pelo salão, sem prestar muita atenção ao redor. - Acho que poderemos sair já daqui. - Ele a olha sorrindo. - Então vamos. - Eles voltam para a mesa. - Nós já estamos de saída.

-Como é? Ino você não pode ir agora. É cedo e a festa vai até o amanhecer. - Temari fala olhando para os dois, espantada. Ainda era meia-noite. - O bolo nem foi servido ainda.

-Sinto muito, minha irmã, mas acho que terá que cuidar disso sozinha. Eu já estou cansado e com vontade de ir embora. - Gaara fala olhando sério para Temari e ela se cala. Conhecia o irmão e sabia que não devia insistir. - Está bem, nos vemos na sua casa?

-Hoje não. Até amanhã. - Gaara puxa Ino para junto de si e eles saem sem se despedirem de ninguém. Eles chegam ao corredor que dava acesso as outras dependências do hotel. Gaara a abraça e a beija acariciando seu corpo. Ino suspira e o empurra. -É melhor esperar chegarmos ao quarto. - Ele respira fundo e concorda. Eles chegam à recepção e pegam a chave do quarto, subindo em seguida. Gaara abre a porta e olha para Ino, pegando-a no colo. Ela sorri e o beija. - Eu te amo. - Ele fala com a voz rouca e a expressão séria. Eles entram no quarto e Ino olha a sua volta. O lugar era lindo. Uma grande cama redonda dominava o aposento, em frente á ela havia uma banheira cheia, com pétalas de rosas vermelhas e um balde com champanhe ao lado. Em uma mesinha baixa havia uma cesta contendo frutas e uma luz suave vinda de um abajur aceso ao lado da cama iluminava o ambiente. Gaara a coloca no chão, beijando-a em seguida e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, começando a desabotoar seu vestido. Botão por botão, Gaara vai abrindo seu vestido, beijando seu pescoço, logo o vestido escorrega pelo corpo dela e Gaara se afasta para admirá-la. Ino usava um sutiã branco rendado, sem alça e uma calcinha de renda branca também. Ela fica um pouco tímida com a intensidade do olhar dele. Gaara afrouxa a gravata e a retira, depois o smoking e a camisa. Ele a pega no colo e a leva para cama, colocando-a deitada sobre o colchão. Ino o observa, ele tinha adquirido um tom dourado na pele devido aos dias em que aproveitara a piscina na casa dela e estava mais lindo ainda. Gaara termina de se despir e se deita sobre o corpo dela. - Eu nunca fui tão feliz. Você abalou meu mundo, mudou minha vida e eu sei que nunca serei feliz longe de você. - Ele fala sério, olhando-a fixamente.

-Você também mudou minha vida. Antes eu pensava que meu trabalho era a coisa mais importante, hoje, porém eu sei que a verdadeira felicidade é viver ao seu lado e cuidar de você, fazer o possível para vê-lo feliz. - Ela responde com os olhos úmidos.

Ele beija seu pescoço, e vai descendo os lábios até encontrar seus seios que ele lambe, passando a língua pelo bico enrijecido de desejo, Ino solta um gemido e ele passa a sugar seus seios, uma após o outro, mordendo-os de leve, enquanto sua mão desliza por suas coxas e acaricia sua intimidade. Ino arqueja o corpo e ele volta a beijar seus lábios, enquanto intensifica as caricias entre suas pernas. Ela levanta o quadril, se oferecendo a ele. Gaara solta sua boca e desce seus lábios pelo corpo dela até chegar á sua feminilidade, ele então introduz a língua, sentindo seu sabor. -Gaara. - Ino solta seu nome em um gemido. Ele sente que ela está próxima do orgasmo e começa a sugar com mais força, logo Ino solta um grito, estremecendo em seguida. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. Ela estava ofegante e ele sorri. - Você me parece bem satisfeita, Sra. Sabaku.

- Na verdade, não ainda. - Ino responde provocando-o e ele fica surpreso, ela então sorri, passando as pernas pela cintura dele. - Me possua, Gaara. Me faça sua.

-Você sempre será minha. Eu adoro seu cheiro, a maciez da sua pele, seu gosto. Eu amo seu jeito de fazer amor, você se tornou um vicio, não posso mais viver sem você. Sem seu carinho, sem seu toque, sem ouvir sua voz. Não consigo ficar longe de você e nem quero. - Ele sussurra enquanto a penetra devagar e se movimenta com cuidado, olhando-a. Ino acaricia as costas dele, descendo as mãos até suas nádegas, apertando-o de encontro a ela. Gaara passa a se movimentar mais rápido e estocá-la com mais força, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. - Gaara, isso é tão bom. Não pare, por favor.

-Não pretendo parar, minha esposa. - Ele responde ofegante e continua se movendo até que Ino respira fundo chegando ao orgasmo novamente. Ele então continua se movendo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo e goza também, soltando seu corpo sobre o dela, a respiração acelerada. Ino não ousava se mexer. Sentia seus corpos colados e molhados de suor. Gaara se ergue e toca o rosto dela, olhando-a com atenção. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, ele beija seus lábios suavemente, depois passa a distribuir beijos por todo seu rosto. Ino o abraça, acariciando seus cabelos. Gaara deita ao seu lado e a puxa para junto dele. Eles ficam assim abraçados durante um longo tempo, apenas ouvindo o coração um do outro. Dois corações que agora batiam em uníssono, como um só. Eles dormem assim abraçados.

Gaara desperta e sente o peso de Ino sobre si. Ele acaricia as costas dela, Ino tinha uma pele macia e perfumada. Ela era pequena e delicada, o corpo dela se encaixava nos braços dele com perfeição. Ela passava uma aparência de fragilidade. Gaara sentia vontade de protegê-la, mas ele sabia que Ino podia se defender sozinha, ele a vira lutando contra os ninjas á caminho de Nishimura e também contra Ayako e Hana. Ela manejara a espada com total destreza. Ino sempre o surpreendia e o fascinava. Ele sabia que ela era a parte mais valiosa da vida dele. Se sentia completo cada vez que fazia amor com ela. Era revitalizante. Ela o excitava ao extremo, ele a desejava com loucura, mas não era apenas isso. Ele a amava muito também, temia perdê-la. Seria difícil demais viver sem Ino ao seu lado. Ele volta a acariciar as costas dela e Ino desperta, esticando o corpo, depois se vira de frente para ele e beija seu peito com carinho. Ele a beija e ela se move para se levantar. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

-Estou faminta, não comi nada na festa e você esgotou minhas reservas de energia. - Ele ri e ela sai da cama. Gaara se ergue em um braço e observa Ino se movendo pelo quarto. Ela se abaixa e pega seu vestido jogado no chão. - Deixe isso e volte para cama.

-Não, eu quero guardar meu vestido de noiva para uma de nossas filhas usar. - Ele sorri da resposta. Depois ela pega uma maçã, se dirige para a banheira e mergulha a mão na água. - Venha, a água está deliciosa. - Ela o chama e entra, olhando para o marido. Ele também entra na água, sentando atrás dela e puxando seu corpo de encontro ao seu peito. Ino se recosta nele e fecha os olhos, comendo a fruta e sentindo-o massagear seus ombros. - Isso é uma delicia. Você tem mãos macias e suaves. Adoro quando você me toca.

-Eu também gosto do seu toque. - Ele beija a nuca e os ombros dela. Depois abre o champanhe e serve os dois. Ela massageia a perna dele dentro da água, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos dele. Gaara era forte e muito bonito. Lindo na verdade.

Ela se vira montando sobre o corpo e o beija com ardor, tocando-o com intimidade. Acaricia o membro dele já ereto e o conduz para dentro de si, movendo-se, subindo e descendo. Gaara segura sua cintura e acompanha seus movimentos. Ino descia com força, fazendo-o gemer. Ele puxa seu corpo de encontro ao seu peito e passa a língua pelo pescoço dela, descendo em direção aos seus seios. Ino continua se movendo cada vez mais rápido até gozar soltando um grito, Gaara goza em seguida com um gemido longo e alto. Ela encosta ao corpo dele e ri.

-Posso saber do que você está rindo? - Ele pergunta ofegante olhando-a com surpresa. - De nós, seus irmãos têm razão, somos bem barulhentos. - Gaara a olha e depois ri. -Tem razão.

Eles saem da banheira e se enxugam. Gaara se deita e Ino pega a cesta de fruta levando para cama. Ino já conhecia o gosto do marido e pega um cacho de uvas, colocando uma das frutinhas na boca dele. Gaara morde a fruta e puxa-a para bem perto. Ela continua colocando as outras uvas na boca dele até o cacho acabar. Depois ela pega alguns morangos e passa a comer. Gaara a morde de leve no ombro. - Ei, eu estava gostando de ser alimentado na boca. Mulher cruel. - Ino ri e coloca um morango na boca dele, beijando-o em seguida.

- Você está muito mimado. - Ela fala e ele ri. - Culpa sua, você está me deixando mal acostumado. Mas eu estou adorando ser mimado por você. - Ele a beija e a empurra de encontro ao colchão, beijando-a em seguida com paixão e acariciando suas curvas. Eles fazem amor novamente, depois ficam abraçados até dormirem, felizes e satisfeitos.

XXX

O dia estava bem frio e ao contrário dos dias anteriores, o céu estava encoberto, anunciando chuva. Já era quase hora do almoço quando eles chegam á casa dela e encontram tudo em silêncio.

-Acho que ainda estão dormindo. -Ino olha em volta e depois sorri. - Eu tive uma idéia.

Ino faz sinal para ele chamando-o para o pátio. Ele a segue sem entender. - O que você vai fazer Ino?

-Me vingar. - Ela liga o som no volume mais alto. Gaara cobre os ouvidos e ri. Eles ouvem um barulho de queda no andar de cima e depois a voz de Shikamaru praguejando. Ino abraça o marido pela cintura e aguarda. Logo aparecem Kankuro, Sakura, Shikamaru e Temari assustados. Shikamaru se aproxima da aparelhagem de som e desliga, enquanto Gaara e Ino riam.

-Enlouqueceu Yamanaka? Quase nos matou de susto.

-Pensei que vocês gostassem da acústica dos aposentos do andar térreo da minha casa. - Ela responde um pouco assustada com a expressão furiosa do amigo. Ele se aproxima rapidamente e no instante seguinte atira Ino na piscina. Ela solta um grito ao cair na água gelada e o olha zangada.

- O que deu em você, Nara? - Ela grita, batendo a mão na água e fazendo os outros rirem.

-Achei que um pouco de água fria iria fazê-la voltar ao normal. - Ele responde sorrindo.

Ino olha para Shikamaru com fúria e ele para de rir, podia perceber que a loira estava muito zangada. Ele se abaixa perto da borda da piscina. Ino estava tremendo de frio e Gaara fica preocupado. Shikamaru também percebe e se arrepende da brincadeira. Ele estende a mão. - Venha, eu te ajudo. - Ela ignora a mão dele e sai da piscina, passando por todos sem falar nada, entrando no quarto em seguida, batendo a porta com raiva. Gaara vai atrás dela e os outros ficam olhando para Shikamaru. - Acho que você exagerou. - Temari fala séria.

-Com certeza, essa água deve estar gelada. Ino não vai perdoá-lo nunca. -Sakura completa. Shikamaru entra na casa, preocupado com a amiga.

Ino está embaixo do chuveiro ainda vestida, tentando se aquecer na água quente. Gaara abre a porta do box e olha para ela. -Você está bem?

Ela confirma com a cabeça, ainda tremendo de frio. Ele se despe e entra no box com ela, puxando-a para seus braços e massageia o corpo dela, tentando aquecê-la. - Você está gelada.

-A água estava muito fria. - Ela responde com dificuldade, os lábios tremendo e arroxeados. Ele continua massageando-a e depois de um tempo ela começa a sentir o corpo se aquecer. Ele fica aliviado ao ver que ela não tremia mais. Ino percebe que o marido está zangado com Shikamaru.

-Não fique zangado. Depois eu revido. - Ela fala sorrindo e começa a retirar a roupa. Gaara sai, se enxuga e se veste voltando ao banheiro com uma grande toalha. Ino fecha a torneira do chuveiro e se enrola na toalha, secando-se em seguida. Ele a beija, apertando-a em seus braços em seguida. - Shikamaru agiu mal, a água está gelada, você poderia ter uma hipotermia.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Venha, vamos comer algo. Acho que vai chover mais tarde e eu gostaria de chegar ao chalé antes disso.

Eles saem do quarto em seguida. Shikamaru estava na sala e se aproxima da amiga logo que a vê. - Desculpe pela brincadeira, Ino, eu não percebi que a água estava tão gelada. - Ela o abraça, beijando-o em seguida. - Esqueça, um dia eu te dou o troco. - Eles riem juntos. - Onde estão os outros?

-Temari está preparando o almoço e Kankuro e Sakura estão se preparando para partirem. - Temari aparece na sala. - O almoço sai logo, esperem para sairem depois que comerem. - Ino e Gaara concordam. Ela volta ao quarto e pega a chave do seu refúgio e chama o marido. Eles sobem juntos e ela abre a porta do aposento. - O que você vai fazer aí?

-Eu quero pegar algumas fotos. - Ele concorda e entra junto com ela. Novamente ele para em frente ao quadro da mãe dela, impressionado com a semelhança entre as duas. - Vai levar o retrato da sua mãe?

-Sim, mas não agora. Vou esperar encontramos uma casa grande para morarmos. - Ele concorda e ela pega uma caixa grande. Eles sentam no sofá e ela abre a caixa, tirando várias fotos de dentro. Ele as vê, eram fotos da esposa ainda criança, em várias idades, sempre sorridente. Algumas ela estava sozinha, em outras estava acompanhada pelo pai. - O que você vai fazer com isso?

-Eu quero montar um painel com fotos minhas e suas quando criança. Assim quando nossos filhos nascerem poderemos comparar e ver com quem eles se parecem mais. - Ele continua vendo as fotos dela. Ino parecia ter tido uma infância feliz. Em várias fotos, ela aparecia ao lado de Shikamaru e dos pais dele. Em outras ela estava com o pai dela. Tinham algumas fotos com ela bebê no colo da mãe.

-Você teve muita sorte. - Ela o olha sem entender e ele aponta as fotos. - Seus pais a amaram muito. - Ela sente uma ponta de tristeza na voz dele e o olha. - Sim, acho que tive muita sorte mesmo. Meu pai me criou desde pequena, e ele sempre foi carinhoso, mas parava pouco em casa, sempre saia em alguma missão. Eu sentia muito a falta dele, é por isso que eu quero ficar sempre ao lado dos nossos filhos, para que eles não se sintam abandonados. - Ela o abraça e beija. - E ao seu lado também, cuidando de você e te amando.

Ele ouve sem dizer nada e depois de vários minutos Ino olha para ele curiosa com o seu silêncio, aquilo começava a incomodá-la. - Posso saber por que você está tão quieto? -Ele a olha e solta um suspiro. - Desculpe Ino, eu apenas estava pensando no que eu fiz para merecer seu amor. - Ela o olha, espantada. - Por que diz isso? Você acha que não merece meu amor?

- Eu nunca tive o amor de ninguém além dos meus irmãos. Nem da minha mãe e muito menos do meu pai. Tive muitas mulheres, mas tenho consciência de que nenhuma me amou. Elas me viam apenas como o Kazekage de Suna. - Ele fecha os olhos e Ino fica no aguardo, sabia que ele ia falar sobre o passado dele e de Hana, ela sabe que ele precisa desabafar. Depois de um tempo ele reabre os olhos e a beija. - Eu amei Hana, pelo menos era o que eu pensava naquela época, e pensei que ela me amava, mas para ela eu não passei de uma missão. Uma fonte de informações, eu fui um idiota achando que alguém poderia amar um monstro como eu.

Ela olha para ele. - Você nunca foi um monstro. Não diga isso. Idiota foi Hana que não percebeu o tesouro que tinha encontrado. Você tinha a Shukaku selada dentro de você, mas aprendeu a não se deixar dominar por ela. Foi Hana que não mereceu seu amor, Gaara. Você não tem culpa do que seu pai fez com você. Você carregou o erro do seu pai. Ele sim foi um monstro.

-A Temari disse a mesma coisa. - Ele acaricia os cabelos dela e beija sua testa, puxando-a para seu colo. - Eu tenho um passado marcado por violência e ódio, meu pai me via como uma arma definitiva, poderosa o suficiente para intimidar o resto do mundo ninja. Ele nunca me viu como um filho. Depois ele percebeu que não podia me controlar e mandou me matar, ele queria destruir a arma que ele tinha criado. Ele tentou me matar seis vezes, e só parou por que ameacei destruir a vila se ele tentasse de novo. Ele me achava culpado pela morte de minha mãe. E de certo forma ele estava certo. Ela morreu por causa do selamento da Ichiibi, mas antes ela me deu a defesa absoluta, para que eu pudesse vingá-la pelo que meu pai lhe fez, porém quem matou meu pai foi Orochimaru. Eu não quis matá-lo, gostava de saber que ele tinha medo de mim. Eu gostava de despertar o medo nas pessoas. Todos me temiam, até mesmo meus irmãos. Ninguém se aproximava de mim, me tocava ou falava comigo, até eu conhecer Naruto eu era apenas o Jinchuuriki da Vila da Areia. Foi graças a Naruto que eu descobri a importância da amizade. Eu me tornei outra pessoa, os outros foram deixando de me temer e passaram a me respeitar. Quando conheci Hana achei que minha vida estava completa. - Ino se move incomodada em ouvir aquilo e ele percebe. - Desculpe, meu Amor, eu não devia estar falando disso. Não quero magoá-la, vamos mudar de assunto. - Ele beija seus lábios de leve.

-Tudo bem, pode continuar. Você precisa falar sobre isso, vai lhe fazer bem desabafar. - Ela acaricia o rosto dele e ele beija a palma da mão dela, depois volta a falar. - Hana me despertou para o amor, eu não imaginava que podia amar alguém, mas vi que estava errado. Porém ela nunca me amou. Me senti usado, não importava o que eu fizesse, o quanto eu me esforçasse, ainda me viam apenas como um Jinchuuriki. Apenas como uma arma. Quando meus irmãos descobriram a verdade sobre Hana e a confrontaram, ela simplesmente foi embora, nem ao menos tentou justificar ou inventar uma mentira. Esperei que ela dissesse que aquilo não era verdade, que eles estavam errados e que ela me amava. Mas ela disse que estava apenas cumprindo uma missão. Aquilo me feriu mais do que ser enganado, eu até podia perdoá-la por ter se aproximado de mim para conseguir informações, mas descobrir que ela nunca me amou, arrasou comigo. Nunca mais consegui confiar em outra mulher. Disse a Temari que nunca mais me aproximaria de uma kunoichi, ela ficou chateada, mas entendeu. E eu passei anos evitando me envolver emocionalmente com alguém. - Ele a olha. - Até você surgir na minha vida e me conquistar de uma forma que eu nunca imaginei ser possível. Desde aquela noite na festa do seu amigo, você não sai dos meus pensamentos. Foi Inevitável me apaixonar por você. Agora eu vejo que na verdade eu nunca amei Hana, o que eu senti por ela não foi amor. Era apenas uma paixão de adolescente. Não era nada comparado ao que eu sinto por você. Você me ensinou o que é o amor. Foi a primeira pessoa a me amar pelo o que eu sou além dos meus irmãos. E é por isso que eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Ino. Eu tento não sentir ciúmes de você, mas não consigo controlar esse medo de perdê-la. Seria difícil acordar sem sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, chegar á nossa casa e não encontrá-la a minha espera ou tê-la me ajudando no meu gabinete. Eu temo que um dia você descubra que não me ama e me deixe.

- Já lhe disse que você jamais vai me perder, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Eu te amo. Gaara. Para mim também seria difícil não tê-lo ao meu lado. - Ela o beija com carinho e depois continua. - Não acredito que sua mãe não tenha te amado, ela deixou a defesa para protegê-lo no lugar dela. Eu vi como a areia age, ela te envolve como um abraço, como uma mãe faz com um filho adorado. Eu acho que ela sabia que não viveria muito e decidiu lhe dar uma parte dela, para cuidar de você. Quando a areia me atacou eu vi que ela queria apenas protegê-lo, aquilo foi um gesto de amor. Sua mãe o amou, tenho certeza disso.

-Como pode ter certeza? - Os olhos dele estavam úmidos. - Por que qualquer mãe o amaria e se orgulharia de ter um filho como você. - Ela o aperta forte e acaricia seus cabelos. - Se fosse apenas para se vingar do seu pai, ela não continuaria te protegendo como faz. Sua mãe lhe deixou seu amor naquela areia para que te proteger no lugar dela. - Ele encosta a cabeça no peito dela e sente Ino embalá-lo como um filho. Eles ficam assim até ouvirem Temari chamando-os para almoçarem. Ele então levanta a cabeça e seu semblante estava sério, porém tranqüilo. Eles se beijam e levantam. - Você terminou de separar as fotos que queria? - Ele pergunta com a voz rouca. Ela confirma e então eles guardam o restante das fotos na caixa.

Eles almoçam rápido e logo eles estão á caminho do chalé que ficava a quatro horas de viagem de Konoha, nas montanhas que havia próximas a vila. Eles iam rápido, pelo jeito ia começar a chover logo. Correndo, eles deixam Kohona para trás e seguem em direção ao norte, subindo as montanhas. Um trovão ressoa bem próximo á eles e Ino olha para cima. O céu estava bem escuro.

-Chegaremos logo. O chalé já está perto. - Ele concorda com a cabeça e eles correm mais rápido. Gaara também não queria ficar na chuva. Ele carregava a cabaça e Ino levava sua bolsa de armas e a mochila com roupas dos dois. Ela para e ele vê uma construção feita de toras de madeira a uns quinhentos metros de onde eles estavam, quando sentem as primeiras gotas de chuva. Em minutos eles estão na varanda da cabana. Ino abre a porta e eles entram. Gaara olha em volta. O lugar era rústico, mas acolhedor. O aposento onde eles estavam era grande. Havia uma lareira com um tapete felpudo na frente, duas poltronas grandes e confortáveis, uma mesa de madeira, quatro cadeiras e vários futtons (1) espalhados pelo aposento. Um corredor levava a uma cozinha pequena e á um quarto grande onde havia uma lareira e um banheiro anexo.

- Tem água quente? - Ele pergunta entrando no banheiro e vê um ofurô (2) de madeira grande o suficiente para duas pessoas.

-Sim, meu pai mandou instalar um gerador há alguns anos. Eu pedi á Konohamaru que o deixasse ligado quando ele veio aqui. Pode encher o ofurô se quiser. - Ele concorda e abre as torneiras, voltando para o quarto em seguida. O local era simples, mas muito bonito. Uma cama grande coberta com uma colcha de retalhos dominava o ambiente. Havia também um guarda roupas que ocupava toda a extensão da parede. Ele se aproxima da lareira e vê que ela está limpa, mas não vê lenha por ali.

-Ino, onde tem lenha? -

-Em um depósito nos fundos, saindo pela porta da cozinha. - Ele segue as orientações dela e encontra uma grande pilha de lenha em um cômodo anexo á cozinha. Ele vê uma porta que dá acesso ao lado de fora do chalé e a abre. A chuva caia bem forte, mas ele podia ver a paisagem á sua frente. O local era muito bonito. Árvores altas, arbustos, plantas rasteiras e muitas flores. Um extenso gramado se estendia até as árvores e um caminho de pedras levava a um lago cercado por pedras. Ele olha em volta e não vê nenhuma outra construção em um raio de quilômetros. Ele sente os braços da esposa a volta de sua cintura.

-Este lugar é lindo, Ino. - Ele se vira e a puxa, beijando-a em seguida.

-Sim, meu avô comprou estas terras por causa da paisagem e da fonte termal. A água é aquecida e pode-se nadar nu aqui, pois estamos completamente isolados.

-Perfeito para nossa lua-de-mel. - Ele fecha a porta e a pega no colo, levando-a para o quarto e colocando-a na cama. Despe-se e deita-se ao lado dela, puxando-a para perto. Ino sorri, sabia que o marido queria fazer amor e rapidamente tira sua roupa, montando sobre ele. Eles fazem amor lentamente e sem pressa, tinham muito tempo e queriam aproveitar cada segundo.

Eles estavam deitados abraçados, apenas a luz do fogo na lareira iluminava o quarto, a temperatura tinha caído muito e um grande edredom cobria os dois. Ino estava encostada contra o peito de Gaara, que acariciava sua cintura. Eles tinham ficado um longo tempo aproveitando a água quente do ofurô e depois jantado, voltando para o quarto em seguida. Ino se move devagar e se vira de frente para o marido que a abraça forte, bem junto á ele. - Feliz? - Ele confirma com a cabeça sem abrir os olhos beijando-a em seguida. - Sim, muito feliz. Este lugar é ótimo, confortável, tranqüilo e afastado o suficiente para garantir nossa privacidade, sem comprometer nossa segurança. Quando nos aposentarmos, viremos morar aqui.

-Gostei da idéia. Poderemos construir mais quartos para abrigar nossos filhos e netos quando vierem nos visitar. - Ambos riem da idéia e ele a beija novamente. - Mas, Ino, nós combinamos de esperar alguns anos antes de termos filhos. Gostaria de tê-la só para mim durante um longo tempo.

-Eu disse que você se tornou muito mimado. - Ela lha beija suavemente. - Mas eu concordo, também gostaria de não precisar dividir você com ninguém. Porém será difícil tê-lo só para mim. Sei que o povo do País do Vento precisa de você.

-Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse, se você continuar sendo hostilizada lá, eu pretendo renunciar ao cargo.

-Não se preocupe, isso não vai mais acontecer, vou seguir os conselhos de um amigo. - Ele a olha curioso e ela lhe conta o que Cyrek tinha lhe falado. Gaara solta um suspiro. - Seu amigo tem razão, tem meu total apoio, mas tome cuidado.

Ino lembra do que Ibiki lhe tinha dito, não sabia se devia contar á Gaara, afinal ela não conseguira decifrar a mensagem do seu shishou. Shikamaru ia conversar com Naruto á respeito. Ela então decide esperar por mais informações. Ino se aconchega ao marido e fecha os olhos. Estava cansada e dorme em seguida, deitada sobre Gaara como era seu costume.

A semana passa rápido e eles aproveitam cada minuto daqueles dias. Tinham nadado no lago várias vezes e aproveitado tardes e noites namorando em frente á grande lareira que havia na sala.

Gaara acorda triste, eles tinham que voltar para casa naquele dia. Ele se move e chama Ino gentilmente. Ela desperta, mas mantém os olhos fechados. Gaara sabia que ela estava acordada e acaricia seus cabelos. - Ino, temos que ir.

-Não, eu não quero sair daqui. - Ela responde, sem abrir os olhos. Ele faz cócegas nela que se encolhe, porém não sai de cima dele. - Não adianta, Gaara-sama, não vou obedecer.

- Isso é um grave delito. Eu sou um Senhor Feudal e você me deve obediência e respeito, como todos os ninjas do País do Vento.

-Eu não sou um ninja do País do Vento e não pretendo sair daqui. - Ela continua deitada sobre ele, porém Gaara a prende em seus braços, girando o corpo com agilidade e ficando sobre ela. Ino abre os olhos assustada e ele ri. - Me desculpe, mas já que você não sai de cima de mim, tenho que tomar medidas eficazes para sair da cama. - Ela ri e passa as pernas pela cintura dele, prendendo-o. - Então me mostre suas medidas eficazes agora. - Ele fica sério e a beija, explorando o sabor dos lábios dela. Ino entreabre a boca deixando-o invadi-la e sugando a língua dele. Ele solta seus lábios e a olha. - Eu te amo, Sra. Sabaku. Não importe onde estivermos, você sempre virá em primeiro lugar. - Ela sorri e o beija novamente, sentindo o corpo dele pressioná-la contra o colchão. Gaara a penetra e move-se num ritmo conhecido e amado por ela. Ino corresponde a cada movimento com a mesma intensidade, logo ambos atingem o orgasmo, ficando abraçados durante um longo tempo. Ela é a primeira a se mover, depositando um beijo delicado na face dele. - Tem razão, nós temos que ir.

Eles se levantam e uma hora depois eles estão á caminho de Konoha. Iam passar pela casa dela para pegar algumas coisas e se despedirem dos amigos. Demoraria a voltarem ali e Ino sentiria muitas saudades de todos, principalmente de Shikamaru a quem considerava um irmão, mas queria voltar para sua casa junto com seu marido. Iria iniciar uma nova vida e sabia que seriam felizes. Muito felizes.

XXX

Ele olha para o jornal do País do Fogo, onde apareciam as fotos do casamento do Daimyo e dá um sorriso irônico. Para uma pessoa morta Yamanaka Ino estava muito bem disposta. Maldita, ela era a culpada por tudo, mas ele a faria pagar. Ele pega papel e caneta e escreve algumas mensagens, estava na hora de cobrar velhos favores e encontrar antigos amigos. Aquela maldita kunoihci ia ter o que merecia. E ele reconquistaria tudo o que era seu por direito. Ele fecha os envelopes e sai do apartamento em direção ao correio. Aquele lugar era ótimo, ninguém o conhecia e bastava apresentar o dinheiro e ele conseguia o que queria. Ele sorri novamente, na volta passaria na casa de uma jovem muito agradável e com quem descobrira ter muitas coisas em comum.

XXX

(1) O Futon é um tipo de acolchoado ou manta flexível o suficiente para ser dobrado e guardado durante o dia e utilizado a noite, com o objetivo de se ganhar espaço. É formado por um shikibuton (inferior) e um kakebuton (acolchoado grosso). Ele pode ser feito com algodão, lã ou tecidos sintéticos. A versão ocidental é baseada no original japonês com algumas diferenças: geralmente é colocado em uma madeira ou armação de metal e sua estrutura lembra um sofá.

(2) Comumente essas banheiras são feitas em madeira (no Brasil, a mais utilizada é o cedro-rosa), existindo também modelos de acrílico, fibra de vidro e outros plásticos apropriados. Não se fazem de alvenaria, pois a higiene é fundamental. A água é aquecida por ebulidor elétrico ou, ainda, aquecedor a gás.

Link vestido Ino: ./_Fi1-C_mm7Rc/TUajeyHwM9I/AAAAAAAANe4/vrG_iazWAnk/s1600/Corpete+da+

Link vestido Temari: .com/img/pb/200/843/361/361843200_


	17. Verdades e Mentiras

- Quando Kayme deve chegar? - Ino pergunta olhando para o marido com carinho. - Depois das dez. Ino gostaria que você também participasse da reunião. Quero discutir com Kayme sobre o desenvolvimento dos nossos países e você conhece o País do Fogo melhor do que eu, com certeza. - Eles já estavam casados há um mês e Ino conseguira estabelecer uma rotina que permitia trabalhar e cuidar do marido e da casa. Ela estava procurando um lugar para montar um escritório para si. Não gostava de deixar revistas e catálogos espalhados pela sala e também não queria receber representantes de confecções no apartamento deles.

- Tudo bem, mas eu tenho um encontro com um corretor á três da tarde, acho que encontrei um local adequado para montar meu escritório, perto daqui.

-Certo, mas leve Kenko com você. - Gaara pede sério, desde que o julgamento havia sido marcado, alguns simpatizantes vinham se manifestando na Capital do Vento, porém não estavam conseguindo apoio da população que passara a adorar Gaara, como já ocorria em Suna. Gaara tinha pedido aos ninjas que só interferissem se as manifestações se tornassem violentas.

-Já tinha pensado nisso. Você quer que eu esteja no seu gabinete á que horas? - Gaara pensa um pouco, queria a presença dela, mas ainda se lembrava de como Kayme olhara para Ino com desejo e o desafiara abertamente. Ele se desculpara pelo episódio, mas Gaara tinha certeza de que ele ainda desejava Ino. Ele olha para a esposa, admirando a beleza dela. Ino fica a espera da resposta dele, curiosa. - Chegue por volta das onze, depois iremos almoçar. - Ela concorda e ele se despede saindo em seguida. Ainda eram sete horas, Gaara gostava de chegar ao gabinete antes de todos. Ino se alonga e começa a se exercitar na varanda do apartamento. Ela fica ali por uma hora e depois vai tomar banho, tinha várias coisas para fazer antes de ir para o gabinete do marido. Eles estavam procurando uma empregada, mas Ino não gostara de nenhuma das candidatas que se apresentaram. Pensou em Hajime, ele poderia ajudá-la, ela então decide visitar o amigo depois de se encontrar com o corretor.

XXX

Ino chega ao gabinete de Gaara e sobe para a sala e reuniões que ficava no mesmo andar que a sala dele, passando direto pela recepção, estava acompanhada por Kenko. Havia alguns ninjas ali que lhe fazem uma reverência e Ino os cumprimenta com um sorriso. Ela chega á sala do marido e não vê a secretária em sua mesa, ela ouve vozes dentro da sala e bate de leve na porta, abrindo em seguida. Gaara, Kayme e Kimiko estavam lá dentro. Ino faz uma reverência ao Daimyo do Fogo, que aprecia seu gesto, porém Kimiko olha aquilo com desdém, o que não passa despercebido para Gaara. Ino também faz uma reverência para Gaara e Kimiko disfarça uma risada. Achava aquilo ridículo. Ino era casada com o ruivo, como podia se rebaixar a ponto de fazer uma reverência para o próprio marido? Pelo jeito ela era muito submissa.

-É um prazer recebê-lo em nosso país, Kayme-sama.

-O prazer é meu, Ino-hime. Fico feliz que tenha se juntado a nós. - Ino sorri e senta ao lado do marido. Gaara olha para a secretária. - Kimiko, pode nos dar licença.

-Espere. Kimiko traga chá para todos. - Ino fala sem sorrir, tinha lido os pensamentos da secretária e não tinha gostado. Kimiko ia responder, mas Gaara chama sua atenção. - Ótima idéia, Kimiko por favor atenda o pedido de Ino-sama. - Kimiko sai da sala com raiva e Ino disfarça um sorriso. Kimiko ainda tinha planos de levar Gaara para sua cama e Ino já tinha alertado Gaara, mas eles tinham decidido esperar ver se a mulher desistia afinal ela era muito competente e Gaara não queria ter que demiti-la. Ela tinha atendido o pedido dele de se vestir com moderação, mas continuava tentando seduzi-lo.

-Ino, Kayme estava me falando sobre o recrutamento de ninjas em outras vilas. - Ino olha para Kayme surpresa.

-Sei que em Konoha os grandes clãs são muito valorizados, Ino-hime. Mas eu tenho visto ótimos shinobis que não pertencem a nenhum deles.

-Sim, com certeza. É o caso de Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, entre outros.

-Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que eu gostaria de possibilitar que jovens de outras vilas tenham oportunidade de se tornarem shinobis. Em muitas das vilas que eu visitei vi jovens que gostariam de abraçar a carreira ninja.

-Não é tão fácil quanto parece. Começamos nossos treinamentos muito jovens ainda, com cinco ou seis anos. - Ino fala olhando de Kayme para Gaara. - Para civis, isso pode parecer muito cedo. Além disso, as vilas de treinamento são ocultas para que inimigos não possam ver nossa força ninja treinando. Se você permitir a entrada de civis em Konoha, possibilitará que espiões vejam nosso treinamento. Isso seria muito perigoso.

Gaara e Ino olham para Kayme. Uma leve batida na porta e Gaara autoriza a entrada da secretária que traz uma bandeja. Kayme pode perceber que Kimiko olha com raiva para Ino, mas a loira parece não se importar. Kimiko serve os três e fica a espera. Gaara a dispensa e ela sai irritada. Ela era a secretária do Daimyo, não tinha a obrigação de servir chás para ninguém, eles tinham uma copeira para isso, mas Ino parecia ter feito de propósito. Quem deveria estar naquela reunião era ela e não a esposa do Daimyo, ela não fazia parte do staff do Senhor Feudal.

-Entendo o que quer dizer, Ino-hime. - Kayme volta a falar. - Mas eu imagino que talvez fosse possível abrirmos escolas de ninjas por todo o país e aqueles que se destacarem nos treinamentos seriam enviados a Konoha para se tornarem shinobis de fato. As escolas poderiam ser supervisionadas pelos jounins que a visitariam de tempos em tempos e avaliariam os candidatos a treinarem em Konoha. Eu penso que isso seria uma forma de tirarmos muitos jovens das ruas e os colocaria em um bom caminho.

-E aqueles que não tivessem condições de se tornarem shinobis? - Gaara pergunta sério. A idéia era boa, mas perigosa. - Poderíamos estar treinando futuros assassinos.

-Gaara-sama tem razão. Se passássemos nosso conhecimento para pessoas erradas, logo teríamos jovens com treinamento ninja, mas com péssimas intenções. Estaríamos criando um exercito de nukenins.

- Podemos evitar isso fazendo uma pré-seleção. Os candidatos passariam por uma entrevista e por uma avaliação psicológica também.

- Acho que assim poderia dar certo. - Ela olha para Gaara. - O que acha, Gaara-sama?

-Concordo, seria uma ótima idéia, poderíamos começar com um projeto piloto em apenas uma ou duas vilas civis. - Ino sorri, concordando. Eles prosseguem a reunião e Ino pode observar que ambos tinham idéias parecidas. Tanto Gaara quanto Kayem se preocupavam muito com os jovens civis em situação de risco social.

-Gaara, e quanto às taxas de exportação? Sua esposa e sua irmã provaram que os produtos do País do Vento têm uma ótima aceitação em meu país.

-É verdade, as roupas e calçados daqui têm feito muito sucesso em Konoha. Eu e Temari-dono já estamos pensando em abrir uma filial. - Temari tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem falando a respeito fazia alguns dias e quando Ino fosse a Konoha iriam discutir sobre o assunto.

-Certo, então que tal se baixássemos as taxas de importação e exportação em ambos os países? Estaríamos incentivando a importação e gerando novos empregos tanto aqui no País do Vento, quanto no País do Fogo.

- Eu gosto da idéia. Poderíamos baixar os impostos sobre as pequenas empresas o que incentivaria que algumas saíssem da economia informal. E gerariam mais empregos. - Gaara completa. Ino ia anotando tudo queria preparar uma ata para ambos os Senhores Feudais.

- Com certeza, poderíamos criar um programa voltado para jovens aprendizes.

-E também incentivar a produção de artesanato, tanto aqui quanto no País do Fogo.

-Há muito artesões no País do Fogo também? - Gaara pergunta e Kayme e Ino confirmam. - Não tanto quanto aqui, mas têm muitos em diversas vilas civis.

-Sim, é verdade, penso que seria interessante criarmos uma feira anual para os artesões exporem seus trabalhos. Poderíamos providenciar o local e o transporte deles.

A reunião avança a manhã adentro e já eram quase duas horas quando os três se dão conta que não tinham parado para almoçar.

-Posso pedir almoço para nós, o que acham? Não precisaremos interromper a reunião. -Ino sugere com um sorriso e os dois concordam. -Certo, vou pedir para Kimiko providenciar. - Ela se levanta.

-Você tem um compromisso ás três horas. - Gaara fala olhando com carinho para a esposa, estava orgulhoso pela participação dela na reunião. Com certeza Ino era uma grande líder.

-Sim, tem razão. Terei que deixá-los, após o almoço.

- É uma pena, mas sentiremos sua falta. - Kayme fala com um sorriso e Gaara o olha sério, mas Ino coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, apertando discretamente. - Vou falar com Kimiko, com licença.

Ino sai da sala de reuniões e se dirige para a mesa da secretária que a olha sem sorrir. - Kimiko, por favor peça uma refeição para nós. Decidimos almoçar aqui mesmo. E por favor, peça a copeira que prepare o refeitório. - Ela se vira e sai, sabia que a secretária estava com raiva por não ter sido chamada para acompanhar a reunião.

Ino volta para a sala de reuniões, quinze minutos depois, Kimiko os avisa que o almoço está servido no refeitório. Eles descem e se acomodam. Ino olha para o relógio, já era duas e meia e ela precisaria sair.

-Gaara, não pude deixar de observar que alguns simpatizantes de seu antecessor estão causando um pouco de tumulto. Se precisar, conte com a força ninja de Konoha. - Ele sorri de leve. - Não se preocupe que não pretendo anexar seu País. O meu já tem problemas suficientes.

-Obrigado, mas não será necessário. Por enquanto as manifestações são pequenas e pacificas. Eu já pedi reforços ao meu irmão, mas os ninjas não agiram ainda. Somente se começarem a se tornar violentas.

-Você está certo. Dessa forma não poderá ser criticado ou acusado por uso excessivo de força. -Eles terminam e Ino se levanta. - Vou me retirar. Kayme-sama, pretende ficar mais alguns dias em nosso país?

-Não Ino-hime, irei embora ainda hoje. Mas espero revê-los no julgamento do ex-Daimyo. - Eles concordam e Ino faz uma reverência. - Gaara-sama, Kayme-sama. -Ambos se levantam e se despedem dela, Gaara pega sua mão e beija de leve, com um sorriso discreto. Ela então chama Kenko e ambos saem do gabinete, alcançando a rua. Eles se dirigem ao prédio onde Ino e Gaara moravam. Ela tinha marcado com o corretor na entrada de seu prédio e pode ver que o homem já estava a sua espera. Eles então se dirigem ao prédio onde ficava o conjunto de salas que iriam visitar. O corretor abre a porta e deixa Ino entrar na frente. Kenko fica no corredor, aguardando. Ele gostava de acompanhar a esposa do Daimyo, Ino era sempre educada e gentil.

Ino anda pelo local, observando tudo. O conjunto era formado por duas salas e um toalete. Ambas salas eram espaçosas e bem iluminadas e o prédio ficava perto de onde ela morava e do gabinete de Gaara. O bairro era tranqüilo. As salas precisavam de uma pintura somente e Ino já podia vê-las pintadas de um rosa bem claro com detalhes em rosa mais escuro. Ela queria contratar uma pessoa para ajudá-la com a parte burocrática. Ela dá mais uma volta pelo local e se decide. O aluguel não era alto e estava dentro do que ela e Temari tinham estimado. Ela então pede ao corretor que providencie o contrato. O homem fica feliz por poder ajudar a esposa do Daimyo. Sabia que isso seria uma ótima referência.

Ino sai de lá, depois de combinar uma reunião para assinar o contrato e passa na loja de Hajime. Ela entra procurando pelo amigo que vem atendê-la assim que a vê.

-Boa tarde, Ino. Como vai? - Ele a convida para um chá e ambos sentam. - Hajime, estou á procura de uma pessoa para trabalhar em meu apartamento. Eu e Gaara andamos muito ocupados e eu gostaria de ter alguém para me ajudar. Você conhece alguém?

Hajime pensa um pouco e depois abre um sorriso. - Eu conheço a pessoa certa para você. Ela era amiga de minha esposa e trabalha na casa de um casal de amigos, porém eles vão mudar daqui e ela está procurando uma nova colocação. Ela é casada e tem dois filhos já adultos. Quer que eu peça a ela para procurá-la?

-Seria ótimo. Perfeito. - Hajime toma nota em um papel. - Não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo ela irá até seu apartamento. Qual é o melhor horário? - Eles combinam para o dia seguinte de manhã e Ino sorri, feliz. - Tem mais uma coisa, Hajime. Estou montando um escritório para trabalhar e já aluguei um conjunto de salas, mas preciso dos móveis. Poderia me ajudar? - O homem sorri e lhe convida para ver alguns móveis e objetos de decoração, Ino compra tudo o que precisa e eles combinam a entrega para depois que as salas estivessem pintadas. Hajime também lhe indica um pintor. Ino olha para o relógio e fica assustada, já eram mais de cinco horas. -Preciso ir Hajime. Logo Gaara chegará e eu ainda tenho que preparar o jantar.

-Certo, Ino. Pode deixar tudo comigo, assim que pegar as chaves das salas, deixe-as aqui na loja e eu resolvo tudo com o pintor. Não precisa se preocupar com nada. - Ino sorri e abraça o outro. Hajime era um grande amigo.

Já eram quase seis horas quando ela chega á sua casa.

Gaara chega ao apartamento deles e se dirige para a cozinha onde encontra Ino preparando o jantar. Ele para na porta e se encosta ao batente admirando a esposa. Tinha ficado satisfeito com a participação dela na reunião e muito feliz em vê-la chamando o País do Vento de seu país. Ele avança e a abraça por trás, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. - Olá.

- Você chegou cedo, e eu estou atrasada com o jantar.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Precisa de ajuda?

-Não, já está quase tudo pronto. - Ela sorri e se vira para o marido em seguida. - Eu estava pensando em um banho antes de jantar. O que você acha? - Ela passa os braços pela cintura dele e beija seu pescoço. - Me acompanha?

- Será um prazer lhe fazer companhia. - Ele sorri e a beija, puxando-a pela mão em direção ao quarto. Ino o segue feliz. Ela também adorava fazer amor com ele debaixo do chuveiro. Ino amava a rotina deles, ambos eram felizes juntos.

XXX

- Ino você tinha razão, esses uniformes são extremamente quentes e desconfortáveis. - Sakura se queixa, irritada. Sentia muito calor e estava exausta. Eles estavam a caminho do País do Ferro, onde seria o julgamento do ex-Daymio do Vento. Kankuro ia com eles, tinham se encontrado na Capital e agora seguiam juntos. Iam escoltados por ninjas da Areia.

-Eu lhe disse. - Eles tinham parado para descansar em uma pequena gruta formada por grandes rochas ainda no País do Vento.

-Como vocês duas reclamam. - Kankuro olha para elas sorrindo. - Francamente como Naruto agüentava vocês?

-Ele mandava Ino para alguma missão bem longe e pedia a Tsunade para dobrar meus plantões no hospital.

- Ninguém pode dizer que Naruto não é esperto. - Gaara fala olhando para a esposa com um sorriso. Fazia dois meses que estavam casados e ele se sentia muito feliz. Ino também se sentia realizada, porém as hostilidades contra ela continuavam. Os jornais da Capital tinham publicado muitas criticas a respeito do casamento do Daimyo com um kunoichi de outra vila e alguns manifestos de repúdio ocorriam nas ruas da cidade. Ino aprendera a lidar com a situação seguindo os conselhos de Cyrek e estava impondo respeito. Não aceitava que ninguém lhe fizesse qualquer desaforo e sempre que entrava em uma loja ou restaurante exigia ser bem tratada. Tinha todo o apoio do marido para agir assim.

- Ótimo, então vou fazer a mesma coisa. Sabaku, vou mandá-la em missão para o País do Trovão e Haruno você ficará o próximo mês inteiro em plantões. - Ambas riem das palavras de Kankuro.

- Negativo, Sabaku já está cumprindo uma importante missão na Capital. Ela foi designada para cuidar do Daimyo. - Gaara fala, puxando Ino para bem perto. Kankuro estava encantado com a felicidade do irmão. Sakura também observa a alegria do cunhado. Ela e Kankuro ainda não tinham se casado. Ele tinha se tornado oficialmente o Sexto Kazekage de Suna e Gaara o novo Daimyo do Vento. Ambos estavam cheios de compromissos para os próximos meses e Sakura achou melhor esperar um pouco mais.

-É verdade, Kazekage-sama, eu não posso sair da Capital pelos próximos sessenta ou setenta anos. O Daimyo é um homem muito exigente. -Ino responde com um sorriso e beija o marido com carinho.

-Tem razão. - Kankuro olha para a cunhada e para a noiva, ambas usavam uniformes de Suna, pois tinham sido recrutadas na força ninja da Areia. Mas nenhuma das duas estava se adaptando ao uniforme.

-Ino, você já esteve no País do Ferro, certo? - Ino confirma e Sakura continua. - Como é lá?

-Gelado e desagradável. - Os outros riem e ela continua. - Tsunade me enviou lá como assistente técnico e Shikamaru foi comigo. O Promotor achava que os relatórios de provas tinham sido adulterados e ele estava certo. O defensor ficou furioso e ameaçou nos dois. Disse que um dia se vingaria, mas isso já faz mais de dois anos e nós nunca mais o vimos. Ele deve estar preso.

-Você e Shikamaru viviam se metendo em encrencas. - Sakura fala e Gaara concorda. Às vezes Ino lhe contava alguma de suas missões e ele se surpreendia com a ousadia e inteligente dela e do cunhado. - Sim, nós vivíamos sendo caçados e ameaçados, mas no fundo era divertido. Shikamaru vivia reclamando, mas ele gostava daquilo tanto quanto eu. - Ino fala com uma ponta de tristeza. Não via o amigo desde que tinha voltado ao País do Vento e estava sentindo muitas saudades. Eles trocavam mensagens semanais, mas não era o suficiente para duas pessoas que viviam juntas desde que nasceram. Gaara percebe a tristeza no rosto da esposa e a abraça carinhosamente. Ela o olha e sorri.

- Bom, vamos continuar? Temos que aproveitar a luz do dia. - Kankuro os chama e eles se põem á caminho. Eles avançam alguns quilômetros e Sakura fica ao lado de Ino. - Estou derretendo.

-Nem me fale. - Ambas estavam com os rostos vermelhos e molhados de suor. Sakura ia abrir a parte de cima do uniforme, mas Ino a detém. - Não faça isso, além de não adiantar irá ficar cheia de areia.

- Ino, eu estou morrendo de calor. - Gaara e Kankuro iam logo atrás e ouviam o que elas diziam. - Sakura, Ino tem razão, mantenha o uniforme fechado. Logo será noite e ficará mais fresco.

-Você quer dizer frio, muito frio. - Ino olha para Sakura que estava visivelmente irritada e ri. - Sakura, nós estamos no deserto, o que você queria?

-Sombra e água fresca. - Sakura responde com a cara fechada.

-Amanhã á noite estaremos no País do Ferro e você sentirá saudade do sol do deserto. - Ino fala.

-Francamente Ino, acho que nunca vou sentir saudade do sol do deserto. - Sakura responde e continua correndo, Ino desiste de tentar convencer à amiga. Logo começa a anoitecer e eles param em uma gruta para passarem a noite. Ino e Gaara se acomodam em um saco de dormir, bem juntinhos. Eles se beijam com intensidade.

-Por favor, comportem-se. - Kankuro fala para o outro casal, rindo. Gaara fica sério, mas Ino começa a rir. - Sinto muito, Sabaku, mas eu e seu irmão somos recém -casados. Ainda estamos em lua de mel.

-Sakura, é melhor dormirmos lá fora junto com a escolta. - Sakura começa a rir, junto com Ino.

-Não precisam, eu e Gaara não vamos fazer nada. Podem ficar aqui. - Gaara beija o rosto da esposa. Ino acaricia os cabelos dele, olhando-o com carinho. - Já estou com saudade de casa.

-Eu também. Gosto de ficar lá com você. - Ele a beija. - Adoro a nossa varanda. - Ino o olha e ri. Eles tinham feito amor na varanda várias vezes. - Sabaku no Gaara, você é muito criativo.

De onde eles estavam dava para ver o céu pela entrada da gruta. Ino fica admirando as estrelas. - Eu nunca vi um céu mais lindo do que o do deserto. É mágico.

-Sim, é lindo. Eu costumava ficar admirando as estrelas durante a noite inteira, em cima da minha casa em Suna. Parecia que eu era a única criatura viva que existia no mundo.

- Ainda sente saudade de Suna? - Ela o olha esperando a resposta. Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos. - Sim, sinto. Eu nasci e vivi lá minha vida inteira. Conhecia a vila toda, cada esquina, cada beco. Mas eu não me importo de ficar na Capital, desde que você esteja comigo.

-Eu já disse que ficarei com você onde quer que você esteja. Nunca vou deixá-lo. Eu te amo e não suportaria viver longe de você. - Ela se acomoda sobre o peito dele, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração. Ele a aperta em seus braços e ambos ficam em silêncio. Logo Ino está dormindo e Gaara continua observando o céu. Estava pensando em quanto sua vida tinha mudado. Tinha se casado com a única mulher que realmente amara em toda sua vida. Teriam filhos e formariam uma família. Ele sorri quando pensa que Ino queria cinco filhos. Eles teriam quantos filhos ela quisesse. Gaara também gostaria de ter uma família grande. Era ótimo chegar em casa e encontrar Ino á sua espera. Saber que ela queria se dedicar á ele e aos filhos o deixava feliz. Ele sentia falta dos irmãos e sabia que Ino estava muito sozinha na Capital. Mas ela não se queixava nunca. Shikamaru mandava uma mensagem para Ino toda a semana e Gaara via os olhos da esposa brilharem enquanto lia. Sabia que Ino sentia uma falta imensa do amigo. Eles tinham combinado de irem para Konoha quando a filha de Temari nascesse e pretendiam passar uns dias lá. Logo ele adormece também.

Eles levantam e saem assim que amanhece o dia. Sakura e Ino iam à frente conversando. A paisagem vai mudando, conforme a temperatura vai caindo. Sakura começa a se incomodar com o frio e Gaara faz sinal para pararem. Kankuro olha para as duas. - Tudo bem?

-Estou com frio. - Sakura fala e Ino começa a rir. - Eu disse que você sentiria falta do sol do deserto. - Elas vestem as capas por cima dos uniformes e voltam a correr. Agora eles estavam próximos ao País do Ferro e avistam as montanhas Três Lobos. Um grupo de samurais estavam na entrada e eles se identificam antes de entrarem e se dirigirem ao hotel onde ficariam hospedados. Ino olhava em volta, feliz. Logo veria os amigos, Shikamaru, Sai e Naruto também ficariam hospedados ali. Gaara passa o braço pelos seus ombros e eles sobem para os quartos, junto com Kankuro e Sakura. Já era noite e eles se preparavam para o jantar quando ouvem batidas na porta.

- Olá. - Ino vê a cara risonha de Shikamaru do outro lado da porta e com um grito se joga nos braços do amigo que a abraça apertado. Tinha sentido muita falta dela também. Eles ficam abraçados durante um longo tempo antes de se separarem. Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Shikamaru também estava emocionado.

-Como a Temari está? - Ino pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que convida o amigo a entrar. Shikamaru cumprimenta o cunhado e depois se vira para Ino. - Vamos descer para jantar e eu te conto. Naruto já está lá embaixo. - Eles descem junto com Kankuro e Sakura.

-Boa noite. - Ino cumprimenta todos e fica surpresa em ver Hinata ali também. - Hinata, seu pai a deixou vir com Naruto?

-Sim, Ino-chan, ele disse que podíamos viajar juntos, pois nos casaremos em breve.

-Já marcaram a data? - Sakura pergunta olhando o amigo, Naruto aparentava estar muito feliz. -Sim, Sakura-chan, nos casaremos daqui a dois meses.

-Que ótimo. Parabéns. - Sakura abraça Naruto e Hinata. - Fico muito feliz.

-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan posso pedir um favor á vocês? - Hinata pede, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos baixos. Ino e Sakura olham para ela, curiosas. - Claro Hinata pode falar. - Ino responde e a amiga ergue o rosto. - Eu achei seu vestido de noiva maravilhoso. Você estava linda, então eu pensei se vocês me ajudariam a escolher um vestido de noiva em Suna. - Sakura e Ino se olham com um sorriso. - Será um prazer Hinata, mas acho melhor te avisar que as kunoichis de Konoha não são bem vindas em Suna. Podemos ter alguns problemas.

-Problemas que com certeza poderemos resolver. Afinal você é a noiva do Hogake, eu sou a esposa do Daimyo do Vento e Sakura é a noiva do Kazekage. Acho que podemos convencer os lojistas a nos tratarem com atenção e respeito. Caso contrário, nos divertiremos destruindo algumas vitrines. -Sakura começa a rir. - É verdade, faz tempo que não me divirto nas lojas de Suna. - Kankuro olha preocupado para a noiva, mas depois sorri. Gaara olhava para Ino, ele achava ótimo que ela se defendesse dos desaforos que ouvia e sempre a apoiava. - Quando você quer ir? - Ino pergunta olhando para Hinata.

-No inicio do mês que vem, está bom para vocês? - Hinata responde olhando para as amigas com um sorriso tímido.

Ino olha para Gaara que concorda. Ela então sorri para Hinata. -Então estamos combinados, daqui quinze dias nos encontraremos em Suna e eu a levarei á loja onde comprei o meu vestido.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. Se não se importarem eu irei junto. - Naruto fala sorrindo para as amigas, seria ótimo passar uns dias em Suna.

-Não para escolher o vestido. Você pode fazer companhia a Gaara enquanto nós passeamos pelas lojas.

- E ficarão todos hospedados lá em casa. - Kankuro fala olhando para todos. Ele gostava de se reunir com os amigos. Shikamaru começa a rir. - Quando Temari souber que vocês irão para Suna e ela não, ficará furiosa.

Ino olha para Shikamaru. - Agora me conte como ela está.

-Ela está ótima, a fase dos enjôos passou, agora ela está tentando controlar a boca. - Todos riem e ele continua. - Mas agora ela está na fase das queixas. Reclama todos os dias que as cunhadas a abandonaram. E que ainda não pode conhecer o apartamento do Gaara. E que os irmãos a esqueceram. - Ele responde rindo. - Ela está ameaçando não deixá-los conhecer a nossa filha.

-Ino, que tal se fossemos a Konoha visitar Temari, juntas? - Sakura convida à amiga, mas antes que Ino possa responder Gaara segura a mão da esposa. - Acho uma boa idéia, Ino. Vocês poderiam voltar com Naruto e os outros até Konoha. Eu irei buscá-las depois de uns dias e aproveito para visitar minha irmã. - Gaara olha para a esposa a espera. Na verdade estava odiando a idéia, mas vira como Ino ficara contente em ver os amigos e queria deixá-la feliz.

Ino olha o marido, em dúvida. Queria muito ir a Konoha, mas não queria ficar longe do marido. Shikamaru percebe a indecisão da amiga. - Gaara você se casaram há pouco tempo. Acho que minha amiga não quer ficar longe do marido. Por que vocês não deixam para ir por ocasião do casamento do Naruto e ficam alguns dias á mais? Temari reclama, mas no fundo ele entende a situação. - Ino sorri agradecida. - Shikamaru tem razão, não gostaria de ficar longe de você. Sakura me perdoe, mas não quero sair do País do Vento, agora. - Sakura concorda e Gaara sorri feliz e beija o rosto da esposa com carinho.

-Ora, ora, ora. Se não é a dupla maravilha de Konoha. - Eles vêem um homem alto e loiro se aproximando da mesa, sorrindo. Ino e Shikamaru soltam um suspiro de impaciência. - Soube que se casaram, mas sinceramente fiquei triste por não ter sido convidado. Achei que éramos amigos.

-Não se preocupe Masao, não é a primeira vez que você se engana. - Shikamaru responde e Ino disfarça a risada. Os demais apenas observavam curiosos. - Mesmo assim gostaria de lhes dar os parabéns e desejar felicidades.

-Eu agradeço em meu nome e em nome de Ino-hime. -Shikamaru fala encarando o outro sem sorrir. Masao então se vira para Ino.

-Mas porque Yamanaka mesmo não responde, afinal ela não costumava ser tímida. - Ele pergunta olhando para Ino.

-Estou cansada demais para perder tempo com você. - Ino responde sem olhar para o outro. Gaara encosta-se à cadeira e encara o outro.

-Agora fiquei magoado, Yamanaka. Ou melhor, Sra. Sabaku. Mas assim mesmo quero lhe apresentar meus cumprimentos pelo seu casamento.

- Obrigada, Masao. - Ino responde de má vontade. - O que faz aqui?

-O mesmo que vocês. Vou participar do julgamento do ex-Daimyo. - Ino olha para Masao, curiosa e o outro sorri. - Vou defendê-lo das acusações injustas. Tenho certeza que o pobre homem é inocente.

-Como disse Shikamaru, não é a primeira vez que você se engana. Mas você já está habituado à derrota não será a primeira, certo?

-Acha mesmo que me derrotarão desta vez? - Masao olha para Ino e Shikamaru. - Sinto informar-lhes, mas esse jogo já está ganho.

-Por favor, Masao, espero que não pretenda adulterar os relatórios que eu mesma fiz. Seria ridículo e inútil.

O homem olha para ela sério, mas não se deixa intimidar.

-Você pode ser uma boa investigadora, mas eu sou um excelente advogado.

Shikamaru e Ino começam a rir e os outros olham para os dois. Shikamaru se vira para Masao.

-Desde quando você é um excelente advogado, Masao? Por favor, já estou com pena do ex-Daimyo.

-Vai rindo Nara, mas lembrem-se quem ri por último ri melhor.

-Ino coletou provas e evidências suficientes para mandar seu cliente para a cadeia para o resto da vida, Masao. Esse é um caso perdido, eu no seu lugar devolvia o dinheiro para o ex-Daimyo. Seria mais honesto da sua parte.

-Ora, Nara, todos temos nossos trabalhos. Vocês dois investigam e prendem e eu solto. Tudo dentro da lei, afinal sou um advogado e a lei é a minha principal ferramenta.

- A diferença é que Ino usa a verdade como principal ferramenta.

-Eu investigo e revelo a verdade aos outros, mas você Masao distorce a verdade, mente, engana, trapaceia, suborna e adultera provas. E vem falar de lei? Por favor, não me faça vomitar. -Ino fala com uma careta.

-A verdade, Sabaku, tem dois lados sempre. Você já deveria saber disso. - O olhar de Masao recai sobre Gaara, que apenas observava a conversa ainda segurando a mão da esposa. - Eu soube que você se casou com o novo Daimyo do Vento, depois que conseguiram provas que colocaram o seu antecessor na cadeia. - Masao a olha sério. - Foi muita conveniente, não acham? - Ino o olha zangada, mas antes que alguém falasse algo, Gaara encara o homem com uma expressão muito irritada. - Você está sendo inconveniente. Poderia se retirar, por favor?

-É claro, Daimyo, eu já estava de saída, Nara, Sabaku, nos vemos amanhã, no tribunal. Vão se preparando para uma derrota. - O outro se afasta e Shikamaru dá um soco na mesa, claramente irritado.

- Eu não entendo como esse homem ainda pode trabalhar como advogado. Ele deveria estar preso. Ino provou que ele estava adulterando relatórios sobre provas.

-Então esse é o defensor que ameaçou vocês? - Sakura pergunta olhando para Ino que confirma. - Ele se chama Takada Masao. Concordo com Shikamaru, ele deveria estar preso. Eu provei que ele é desonesto. Adulteração de provas é apenas um dos delitos dele, descobri indícios que ele tem envolvimento com o submundo dos jogos no mundo ninja.

-Ino, você percebeu que ele vai levar o julgamento para o lado pessoal.

-Percebi, ele nos odeia Shikamaru e disse que iria se vingar. Droga. Era só o que nos faltava, um bandido defendendo outro.

-Um bandido que nos odeia e fará de tudo para nos desacreditar. Prepare-se Ino, amanhã vamos enfrentar um dos nossos inimigos.

-Não se preocupem. Masao não pode fazer nada contra vocês. - Naruto fala olhando para os ninjas. - Ino você é a melhor investigadora do mundo ninja e Shikamaru você é o melhor estrategista. Ambos são brilhantes e Konoha sempre teve muito orgulho de tê-los a seu serviço. Não deixem que um lixo como Masao os incomode, não são vocês que estão em julgamento. Ele só estava querendo irritá-los. Esqueçam isso.

-Naruto tem razão, Ino. Fique tranqüila. - Gaara fala e ela sorri e encosta a cabeça no ombro do marido que passa o braço por seus ombros. Ela disfarça um bocejo e os outros riem. - Bem acho que todos devem estar cansados, que tal nos retirarmos agora? - Naruto pergunta e todos concordam. Eles sobem em seguida.

Ino e Gaara entram no quarto e ele a abraça, beijando-a na testa. -Naruto está certo, não fique preocupada. Masao só queria irritá-la.

-E conseguiu. Esse homem deveria estar preso. Não sei como conseguiu se safar da cadeia.

-Você disse que ele estava envolvido com o submundo dos jogos, com certeza ele tem amigos poderosos, mas esqueça isso. - Ele a beija e a pega no colo, levando-a para cama. Depois a olha. - Eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor para aproveitarmos o tempo do que falar sobre Masao. - Ino concorda e o beija. Logo eles esquecem qualquer outra coisa que não seja eles mesmos.

XXX

Eles chegam ao prédio onde seria realizado o julgamento e são rapidamente encaminhados á uma sala simples, mas confortável. Sai e Shikamaru já estavam lá a espera deles. Ino e Sakura ficam ali, pois seriam testemunhas também, mas Gaara e Kankuro se retiram e entram no tribunal. Kayme também estava lá. Ele tinha chegado àquela manhã, escoltado por Kakashi, Neji e Lee. Na sala do tribunal já estavam todos acomodados. O julgamento começava com a apresentação do promotor e da defesa. Depois era a vez da promotoria que faria a apresentação das acusações. Masao estava sentado ao lado do ex-Daimyo do Vento. Gaara podia sentir a raiva do outro ao olhar para ele. Ele encara o outro homem que desvia o olhar. Kankuro e Naruto estavam sentados ao lado de Gaara e de Kayme. Havia jornalistas ali, fora autorizado que haveria apenas um jornalista de cada um dos principais países ninjas e do País do Ferro.

O juiz entra e todos se levantam e voltam a sentar assim que ele se posiciona. Masao se levanta e se dirige á tribuna onde Gaara e os outros estão. Eles apenas assistiriam à audiência, porém não poderiam se manifestar. - Bom dia, hoje eu Takada Masao irei provar a vocês que meu cliente está sendo acusado injustamente. Através de testemunhas deixarei claro e sem dúvidas que este homem é inocente. - Ele aponta o ex-Daimyo. - Deve não apenas ser absolvido com também e principalmente voltar a ocupar o lugar que é seu de direito e que lhe foi usurpado de forma leviana. - Gaara estreita o olhar com raiva. Seria possível que Masao se atrevesse a acusá-lo? Masao se dirige ao juiz agora. - Porém antes de começar, eu gostaria de pedir a desqualificação de uma testemunha da promotoria.

Todos olham para ele surpresos. O Promotor se levanta e olha para Masao.

-Qual é a testemunha e por que você quer desqualificá-la?

-Eu quero a exclusão de Sabaku no Ino, que consta nos autos como Yamanaka Ino. Ela tem habilidades mentais extremamente poderosas, entre elas a capacidade de ler pensamentos.

- Isso é verdade, Promotor? - O juiz olha para Promotor a espera de uma resposta.

-Sim, senhor, é verdade. Sabaku no Ino pertence ao clã Yamanaka de Konoha e ela pode, entre outras coisas, ler pensamentos. Porém ela é minha principal testemunha e seu depoimento é extremamente importante. O pedido do meu colega é absurdo e antiético, uma pessoa não pode ser desqualificada por causa de seus dons. Isso fere o direito do ser humano, que é justamente o que este tribunal visa defender. - O juiz olha pensativo para o Promotor e depois para o Defensor.

-Eu concordo com o Promotor. Não é a primeira vez que ouço esse nome em um tribunal e sei que se trata de uma investigadora da Vila Oculta da Folha. Hokage-sama. - Ele chama Naruto que o olha. - Pode nos assegurar a ética e o profissionalismo de sua ninja?

-Sim, com certeza, porém Sabaku no Ino não é mais uma ninja de Konoha. Ela foi recrutada pela Vila Oculta da Areia. - O juiz concorda com a cabeça e chama Kankuro. - E você Kazekage-sama, pode assegurar a ética e o profissionalismo de sua ninja?

-Sim, confio plenamente em minha kunoichi.

-Então para mim está bem. Sabaku no Ino permanece no rol de testemunhas, seu pedido foi indeferido, Defensor. Porém ela será chamada como indicado nos autos, ou seja Yamanaka Ino.

Gaara apenas acompanhara a discussão sem participar e fica contente ao ver que Ino iria testemunhar apesar da tentativa de Masao de impedi-la.

-Muito bem, podemos começar. Promotor pode chamar sua primeira testemunha.

-Eu chamo Haruno Sakura. - Um rapaz sai da sala e volta acompanhado por Sakura, que trajava o uniforme de Suna. Ela senta e após fazer seu juramento aguarda que o Promotor comece.

-Haruno Sakura pode nos dizer qual foi sua participação no ocorrido?

- Eu fui a Suna para averiguar sobre a prisão de uma kunoichi de Konoha e depois o Quinto Kazekage me pediu que auxiliasse Yamanaka Ino no processamento de kunais e shurikens que foram encontradas durante uma patrulha feita no deserto por Sabaku no Kankuro.

- E o que você encontrou nas armas ninjas?

-Vestígios de toxinas.

-Pode ser mais especifica?

-Sim, as armas continham um veneno muito letal.

-Poderiam causar morte?

-Com certeza, se o Quinto Kazekage ou um de seus irmãos fosse atingido por elas morreria em pouco tempo.

-E o que você pode nos dizer sobre os ataques sofridos pelo Kazekage? Sabe onde e quando eles ocorreram?

-Os ataques aconteciam sempre quando o Quinto Kazekage retornava de uma vila no País do Vento denominada Nishimura. Também houve um ataque próximo á vila de Konoha e outro dentro da Vila de Suna.

-E como eram esses ataques?

-Eu não testemunhei os ataques, porém eu soube que os atacantes ficavam a distância atirando as armas ninjas.

-Obrigado, Haruno Sakura, estou satisfeito. - Sakura olha para Masao, agora era a vez de ele inquiri-la. Masao se levanta e olha para Sakura.

-Haruno Sakura, você disse que foi averiguar a prisão de uma kunoichi de Konoha, estou certo? - Sakura confirma. - Essa kunoichi seria Yamanaka Ino?

-Sim era ela mesma. - Sakura concorda, olhando para Masao séria. - E qual foi o motivo da prisão de sua amiga?

-Yamanaka Ino foi acusada de tentativa de assassinato contra o Quinto Kazekage.

-Certo, obrigado. Não tenho mais perguntas para a testemunha. - Sakura se dirige a um banco que ficava em frente aos chefes de estado. O Promotor então chama sua próxima testemunha e Sai entra, faz seu juramento e se senta. O Promotor repete as perguntas que tinha feito á Sakura.

- Eu não vi e nem me aproximei das armas. Não participei do processamento das provas.

-Então qual foi sua participação no ocorrido?

-Eu e a ANBU de Konoha investigamos a Vila de Nishimura a pedido do Hokage.

-E por que o Sexto Hokage pediu que uma vila do País do Vento fosse investigada?

-Konoha e Suna são aliadas há décadas e Gaara-sama e o Hokage são grandes amigos há anos. O Quinto Kazekage esteve em Konoha e contou ao Hokage sobre os atentados e então Naruto-sama me pediu que investigasse.

- E o que a ANBU descobriu?

-Descobrimos que a Vila de Nishimura era uma vila fechada e que produzia venenos e remédios, além de alimentos, que eram fornecidos á Vila de Suna.

-O que você quer dizer com "vila fechada"?

- Nos países ninjas as vilas são normalmente abertas, sem muros ou cercas a sua volta com exceção das Vilas Ocultas onde são treinados os ninjas de cada país.

-Então uma vila civil fechada é algo raro. - Sai concordou. - Quem poderia mandar murar uma vila civil?

-Apenas o Senhor Feudal do País podia mandar que isso fosse feito.

-Capitão Sai poderia nos explicar a hierarquia em um País Ninja? Quem é a autoridade maior?

-O Senhor Feudal é a maior autoridade dentro de um País Ninja e mesmo que ele esteja em outro País sua autoridade deve ser respeitada e só poderá ser contestada por outro Senhor Feudal. Um Kage seria a segunda autoridade na hierarquia, ele é responsável pelo treinamento e manutenção da força ninja.

-Então, o Quinto Kazekage não poderia mandar murar a Vila de Nishimura e também não poderia transformá-la em uma produtora de toxinas.

-Não, apenas o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento poderia determinar que isso fosse feito. Ao Kazekage caberia apenas a obrigação de fazer a ordem ser cumprida.

-Certo, estou satisfeito, obrigado Capitão Sai.

Masao se levanta e olha para Sai.

-Capitão Sai, poderia descrever qual é a sua ligação com Yamanaka Ino?

Gaara olha para Masao sem entender. O Promotor se vira para o Juiz. - Não vejo o que o relacionamento entre as testemunhas possa haver com o julgamento.

-Esta informação é importante para a estratégia da defesa, senhor.

-Certo, a testemunha pode responder.

-Yamanaka Ino é minha amiga, já participamos de missões juntos

-Mas ela sempre foi "só" sua amiga?

Sai se sente desconfortável com a pergunta. Sabia que Gaara ficaria zangado e não queria criar problemas entre Ino e o marido. Ele fica em silêncio.

-Senhor, poderia determinar que a testemunha responda á pergunta.

-Capitão Sai, deve responder á pergunta.

Sai solta um suspiro. - Não, eu e Yamanaka Ino fomos namorados por quase um ano.

-Por namorados, você quer dizer amantes? - Gaara estreita os olhos, estava começando a entender a estratégia do defensor. Kankuro olha para o irmão. - Mantenha a calma, você já sabia que eles foram namorados.

-Não estou preocupado com isso, meu receio é que Masao tente jogar o nome de Ino na lama apenas para se vingar.

Sai olha para o defensor. - Por namorados quero dizer namorados mesmos. Eu e Yamanaka Ino não chegamos a dividir a mesma casa, morávamos separados.

-Mas dividiam a mesma cama, certo?

-Senhor, até onde o colega quer chegar? A testemunha já disse que ele e Yamanaka Ino foram namorados, eu gostaria que o colega respeitasse a presença do marido de Yamanaka Ino, uma vez que ainda não explicou por que está seguindo essa linha de raciocínio.

-Concordo com a Promotoria, o Capitão Sai já explicou o seu relacionamento com Yamanaka Ino e, a menos que esclareça sua estratégia, pedirei que mude a natureza de suas perguntas.

-Estou satisfeito, obrigado Capitão Sai. - O juiz dispensa a testemunha e Sai senta ao lado de Sakura.

-Acho que o defensor vai causar problemas para a Ino e o Shikamaru. - Sai comenta com a amiga em voz baixa.

-Já percebi, só espero que a Loira mantenha a calma, ou ela poderá ter problemas sério com o juiz.

Sai ri e olha para Sakura. - Alguma vez você viu a Ino manter a calma quando é provocada?

Sakura também ri. -Não, nunca. Vamos torcer que ela apenas mate o defensor e não desafie o juiz. Seria complicado defendê-la da acusação de desacato.

Em seguida, Shikamaru é chamado. Ele se senta logo após realizar seu juramento. Masao o olha e sorri. Shikamaru e Ino quase tinham destruído sua reputação. Se não fosse pela a ajuda de um amigo influente ele estaria na sarjeta agora. Ele tinha jurado que iria se vingar.

- Nara Shikamaru, pode nos contar qual foi seu envolvimento com a investigação sobre os ataques contra o Quinto Kazekage e seus irmãos?

-Eu não me envolvi na investigação. Apenas participei na luta contra os atacantes quando o Quinto Kazekage e os irmãos estavam a caminho de Nishimura.

-E em Nishimura, qual foi a sua participação?

-Lá eu ajudei minha colega Yamanaka Ino a ter acesso ás provas.

-E como a ajudou?

-Eu elaborei o plano que permitiu que ela saísse da enfermaria onde estávamos reclusos.

-E por que estavam reclusos na enfermaria?

-Durante o combate, Yamanaka Ino e o Capitão Sai foram gravemente feridos. Então tivemos que nos refugiar em Nishimura para que eles recebessem atendimento médico adequado. Durante o tempo que ficamos lá, fomos proibidos de circular pela vila. Fomos confinados na enfermaria durante todo o tempo de nossa permanência, por ordem do Quinto Kazekage.

-Então como Yamanaka Ino conseguiu as provas?

Shikamaru sorri, ele sempre admirava as habilidades da amiga e a forma como Ino as utilizava.

-Yamanaka Ino transferiu sua mente para o corpo de nossa ninja médica Haruno Sakura, que tinha sido a única a obter permissão de sair da enfermaria para adquirir itens para o tratamento de meus amigos.

A resposta surpreendeu o juiz. - Espere um pouco. Você disse que Yamanaka Ino "transferiu" sua mente para outra pessoa? - Shikamaru confirma. - Como isso é possível?

-Como foi dito no inicio dos trabalhos, Yamanaka Ino pertence ao clã Yamanaka de Konoha famoso pelas habilidades mentais. O Clã Yamanaka é especializado em infiltração e espionagem e sua habilidade de transferência de mente é amplamente usada pelos membros do clã para esse fim. - O Promotor explica ao juiz.

-Entendo, estou curioso para conhecer essa jovem. A testemunha pode continuar com o relato.

O Promotor sinaliza para que Shikamaru continuasse.

-Como eu disse, Yamanaka Ino transferiu sua mente para o corpo de nossa ninja médica Haruno Sakura e assim fez algumas incursões pela vila, obtendo as provas de dentro do escritório da prefeita de Nishimura, Shimizu Keiko.

-E como ela conseguiu entrar lá?

- O Capitão Sai providenciou uma distração explodindo uma caçamba de lixo. Isso permitiu que Yamanaka Ino entrasse na sala e procurasse por provas, voltando à enfermaria e ao seu corpo antes da chegada de outras pessoas.

-Certo, não tenho mais perguntas.

Masao se levanta e encara Shikamaru que respira fundo, sabia que o homem ia tentar irritá-lo e se prepara para isso.

-Nara Shikamaru, pelo que entendi você ajudou sua amiga a conseguir as provas e lutou ao lado do Quinto Kazekage e seus irmãos?

-Sim.

-Por que fez isso? Arriscou a vida e sua carreira apenas por amizade?

-Na época em que os fatos ocorreram, eu namorava com a irmã do Quinto Kazekage, que agora é minha esposa. Ela estava ocorrendo tanto perigo quanto o irmão.

-Sim, você se casou com Sabaku no Temari, o que muito me surpreendeu. - Shikamaru fica a espera, não iria entrar no jogo do outro. Masao olha para Gaara e depois volta a olhar para Shikamaru. - Sempre achei que você e Yamanaka Ino viriam a se casar um dia, pois eram muito íntimos.

-Ainda somos. - Shikamaru comenta simplesmente.

-Certo, eu me lembro que vocês dividiam o quarto aqui no País do Ferro enquanto estavam a trabalho. Por que dividiam o quarto? Questões financeiras?

-Droga, ele agora está querendo insinuar que Ino e Shikamaru são amantes. - Kankuro fala irritado. Gaara já estava cansado daquilo. Masao estava se vingando expondo a vida de Ino de uma forma baixa e vulgar.

-Protesto. O que interessa ao tribunal se Nara Shikamaru e Yamanaka Ino dormiam juntos no passado? - O Promotor se irrita com a impertinência do defensor.

-Concordo, não considero essa pergunta pertinente, a testemunha não é obrigada a responder.

- Eu gostaria de responder a pergunta. - Shikamaru fala olhando para o juiz que consente. Ele então olha diretamente para Masao. - Eu e Ino-hime crescemos juntos. Como o pai dela saia em muitas missões e ela não tinha mãe, Ino-hime ficava aos cuidados de minha mãe que a amava como uma filha. Ela é como uma irmã para mim. Quando estávamos em missões era comum dividirmos o quarto, não por questões financeiras, mas por que gostávamos de ficar juntos e para que eu pudesse protegê-la o tempo todo. Ino-hime é uma das melhores kunoichis do mundo ninja e é sem sombra de dúvidas a melhor investigadora também. Com seu trabalho ela conquistou muitos inimigos e eu me preocupava com sua segurança. Na verdade me preocupo até hoje. Ino-hime sabe se defender muito bem sozinha, porém eu sempre estive por perto para garantir sua integridade física e moral. Então acho melhor tomar mais cuidado com suas insinuações, Masao.

- A testemunha está me ameaçando?

-Não. Estou apenas avisando que não se atreva a ofender Ino-hime na minha frente. - O Promotor e o juiz olham para Masao a espera de um comentário, se ele fizesse alguma reclamação sobre a atitude de Shikamaru eles teriam que tomar providências, mas Masao sorri e se senta. - Já terminei senhor.

Shikamaru levanta e se junta aos amigos. Ele estava furioso, pelo jeito Masao queria vingança e iria tentar arrasar com a reputação de Ino.

- Isso está ficando complicado. - Sai conta para Shikamaru o que Masao tinha lhe perguntado. - Só faltava essa. Esse imbecil vai querer atingir a reputação da Ino bem na frente do Gaara.

-Azar do Masao. - Sakura fala e os dois a olham. - Ele vai acabar sendo esmagado por um monte de areia. - Ela aponta para a caçamba de Gaara que estava encostada á parede atrás do ruivo. - Eu nunca vi o Gaara executar o Sabaku Sousou(*). Será bem interessante. - Eles riem e aguardam.

Gaara estava surpreso com a ousadia de Masao. Ele estava preocupado com o testemunho de Ino. Já era quase hora do almoço.

-Vamos fazer um recesso e voltaremos em três horas, quando ouviremos a última testemunha da Promotoria, Yamanaka Ino.

XXX

Ino entra no tribunal e faz o juramento. Shikamaru e os outros estavam sentados próximos á tribuna dos chefes de estado. Ela olha para o ex-Daimyo do Vento. O homem parecia querer matá-la, com certeza ele a considerava culpada pela sua situação. Ela aguarda que o Promotor comece.

-Yamanaka Ino, pode nos dizer qual foi sua participação no ocorrido?

-Eu fui designada para fazer a escolta do Quinto Kazakage de Suna até sua vila e ajudar na investigação dos atentados sofridos por ele e seus irmãos.

-O que exatamente significa "Ajudar na Investigação"?

-Eu deveria colocar meu conhecimento técnico a serviço do responsável pelas investigações.

- Pode nos dizer em que situação se encontrava a investigação em Suna?

- Nada havia sido feito, as provas não tinham sido processadas e ninguém havia sido indiciado ou interrogado.

- O que você fez então?

-Eu processei as provas e fiz um relatório sobre as evidências.

O Promotor pega uma pasta e a abre retirando o relatório feito por Ino de dentro. - Seria este aqui? Esta é sua assinatura? - Ele mostra a Ino que abre e dá uma rápida folheada. - Sim, é este mesmo, fui eu quem o assinou.

- Pode nos dizer qual é a sua especialidade e formação?

-Sou técnica forense e tenho formação em química, física e metalurgia. Sou uma ninja investigadora e posso dar assistência á promotoria.

-Já prestou serviços como assistente de promotor? - O Promotor pergunta um pouco surpreso. Ino aparentava ser jovem demais.

Masao se move desconfortável, Ino quase acabara com sua carreira trabalhando como assistente de promotor.

-Sim, algumas vezes me foi solicitado que analisasse provas e relatórios.

- Yamanaka Ino, o que pensou quando viu que o caso ainda não tinha sido investigado?

-Protesto, o que a testemunha pensou não é de interesse a esse tribunal, ela deve se ater ao que viu ou ouviu. - Masao reage irritado. O Promotor sorri, já tinha percebido que o defensor estava preocupado com Ino. - Eu refaço a pergunta. Yamanaka Ino por que as provas ainda não tinham sido processadas?

-Cheguei à conclusão que alguém muito próximo ao Quinto Kazekage e a administração da Vila de Suna estava envolvido nos atentados e dificultando á investigação.

- E então você assumiu as investigações?

-Sim, a pedido do Quinto.

-E o que descobriu?

- Foram usadas armas e venenos de alta precisão. Armas projetadas para serem usados por mulheres e por canhotos foram usadas nos ataques. Os ataques visavam testar e descobrir como passar pela defesa absoluta do Quinto. Sem dúvidas a intenção do mandante era eliminar Sabaku no Gaara e os irmãos de forma bem eficiente.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Fiz o relatório e entreguei ao Kazekage.

- Certo. Pode nos contar o que aconteceu próximo a Nishimura?

-Após a análise de armas encontradas pelas patrulhas de Suna, pude verificar que a fórmula do veneno tinha mudado, passando a ser mais letal. Haruno Sakura estava me auxiliando e ela e eu chegamos à conclusão que não adiantaria continuarmos investigando. Se quisermos realmente pegar quem estava por trás disso teríamos que ser mais efetivos e então combinamos com o Capitação Sai e Nara Shikamaru para armarmos um fragrante para os atacantes. Fingimos atender o chamado de nosso Hokage e partimos de Suna. Armamos uma emboscada a quatro horas da Vila da Areia e aguardamos que a comitiva do Quinto e os bandidos chegassem e então ajudamos o Kazekage e os irmãos a derrotarem os inimigos.

- Vocês foram feridos nessa emboscada?

-Eu e o Capitão Sai fomos feridos pelo antigo sensei dos irmãos Sabaku.

-E foram para Nishimura em busca de atendimento médico? -Ela confirma. - E o que aconteceu?

Ino relata o mesmo que Shikamaru já havia dito.

-Yamanaka Ino, posso dizer, então, que graças a você e seus amigos o Quinto Kazekage de Suna e seus irmãos ainda estão vivos?

-Talvez eles pudessem se defender sozinhos, porém nem eu nem meus amigos gostariam de vê-los arriscarem a vida sem fazermos nada. Suna é aliada de Konoha e eu sou amiga dos irmãos do Quinto há muito tempo. Nara Shikamaru já namorava com Sabaku no Temari, Haruno Sakura era namorada de Sabaku no Kankuro e eu era namorada de Sabaku no Gaara. Como pode ver tínhamos motivos pessoais para ajudá-los.

-Certo. Não tenho mais nada a perguntar a testemunha. - O Promotor se senta e Masao fica em pé, olhando Ino fixamente. Ino sustenta o olhar do outro, sem se deixar intimidar. Sabia que o outro tentaria atacar sua credibilidade e estava preparada para isso.

- Yamanaka Ino, durante o depoimento de sua amiga Haruno Sakura, a mesma nos disse que tinha ido a Suna averiguar sobre a prisão de uma ninja de Konoha. A ninja detida seria você?

-Sim. - Ino responde simplesmente e aguarda. Masao dá um sorriso perverso. - Pode nos dizer por que foi detida?

-Fui acusada de tentativa de assassinato contra o Quinto Kazekage de Suna. - Masao faz uma fingida expressão de espanto. - Foi acusada pelos ataques que estava investigando?

-Sim. - Masao espera que ela continue, mas Ino fica quieta.

-E por que isso aconteceu? Que motivo levou Sabaku no Gaara a decretar sua prisão? - Gaara ouvia tudo irritado, porém sabia que Ino era perfeitamente capaz de se defender dos ataques de Masao.

- Durante as análises das provas, descobri uma falha na defesa absoluta do Quinto.

- E por isso você foi presa? - Ela confirma. - E o que aconteceu durante sua prisão? Qual tratamento recebeu?

Ino o olha irritada, ela tinha certeza de que ele já sabia de tudo. Ela solta um suspiro e responde. - Fui interrogada e espancada pelo inquiridor e por duas ninjas da Areia. Também me foi servido um chá com veneno, porém o inquiridor o tomou e morreu no meu lugar.

-Ficou presa durante quanto tempo?

-Aproximadamente seis horas.

-Quem esteve lá durante o interrogatório?

-Baki-sensei, o Quinto Kazekage, seu irmão e o inquiridor.

-Mais alguém? Alguma pessoa da capital? - Ino nega. - E de Konoha, havia alguém lá? - Ino nega novamente. - Isso é verdade? A melhor investigadora do mundo ninja foi presa, interrogada e torturada e ninguém de sua vila apareceu para lhe dar suporte?

-Suna fica a três dias de viagem de Konoha.

-Sim, mas imagino que o Quinto deveria esperar que alguém respondesse ao comunicado de sua prisão antes de começar a interrogá-la. Não é esse o procedimento normal quando ninjas em missão são acusados de delitos em outras vilas?

-Sim, esse é o procedimento padrão.

-Então, por que Sabaku no Gaara não esperou que alguém de Konoha atendesse o comunicado? - Ino o encara. Masao estava muito bem informado. Ele sorri de forma maldosa. - Pode nos explicar, Yamanaka Ino?

Ino respira fundo e desvia o olhar. - Nenhum comunicado foi enviado á Konoha pelo Quinto.

-Como é? Você foi presa de forma arbitrária? O Quinto de Suna não comunicou sua prisão ao Hokage? Mas você estava lá em missão, atendendo as ordens de Uzumaki Naruto. Ele não deveria ter sido avisado sobre sua prisão pelo Quinto?

-Eu protesto. O colega vai ou não perguntar algo sobre os ataques ao Quinto Kazekage de Suna?

- Aceito o protesto. O Defensor deve formular perguntas pertinentes aos ataques.

Masao olha para Ino sério. - Muito bem, você foi enviada a Suna para ajudar nas investigações dos ataques contra o Quinto. Segundo suas palavras você disse ao Promotor que deveria colocar seu conhecimento técnico a disposição do responsável pelas investigações, porém nenhuma investigação estava sendo feita e então você assumiu como responsável pela investigação. Isso é verdade?

-Sim. - Ino confirma. - Você tinha autorização do Hokage para processar as provas ou elaborar e assinar um relatório técnico sobre as evidências?

Ino fica em silêncio. Ela acabara de descobrir qual era a mensagem que Ibiki queria lhe passar, uma olhada rápida para Shikamaru lhe revela que o amigo também chegara à mesma conclusão. Masao espera a resposta e depois olha para o Juiz. -Por favor, senhor, poderia orientar a testemunha a responder.

-A testemunha deverá responder a pergunta formulada pela defesa.

-Não, eu não tinha autorização de Naruto-sama para processar as provas, mas tinha a autorização do Quinto Kazekage de Suna.

-Mas você era uma ninja de Konoha na época dos acontecimentos. O correto não seria comunicar ao Hokage que nenhuma investigação estava sendo conduzida e que o Kazekage havia lhe pedido para liderar as investigações?

-Sim esse seria o procedimento correto.

-Mas o procedimento correto não foi adotado. Tanto no caso de sua prisão quanto no processamento das provas, o Quinto Kazekage simplesmente ignorou as regras e agiu como se fosse seu superior, desrespeitando a posição do Hokage. -Ino apenas o olha, séria. - Foi esse o motivo de você ter recebido uma punição adicional na audiência disciplinar à que você e seus amigos foram submetidos por causa da questão em Nishimura?

-Sim esse foi o motivo de eu ter sido proibida de me aproximar de qualquer investigação por tempo indeterminado.

Masao dá um sorriso vitorioso.

-Por que o Quinto agiu assim? Ele era o Kazekage há sete anos, sabia quais eram os procedimentos normais em caso de ninjas em missão em sua vila. - Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns minutos e depois volta a falar. - Será que o motivo está relacionado á estas fotos? - Masao apresenta o jornal onde ela e Gaara apareciam em uma boate em Suna há meses atrás. Ino solta um suspiro. - Você e o Quinto eram amantes e por isso ela achou que não precisaria de autorização do Hokage para alocar seus préstimos como achasse melhor.

-Peço ao Defensor que se atenha aos fatos. - O Promotor fala claramente irritado. Ele não estava gostando do que estava acontecendo. Gaara também não. Mais uma vez ele se arrepende de ter permitido que aquelas fotos fossem publicadas.

-Está bem. Yamanaka Ino, me corrija se eu estiver errado.

-Isso será fácil. Você nunca está certo. - Ino tinha ficado zangada com Masao. O advogado ignora o comentário de Ino e a olha.

-Você foi enviada a Suna para ajudar em uma investigação. Porém a investigação não existia e invés de voltar para Konoha e relatar o fato ao Hokage, você se tornou amante do Kazekage.

-Protesto.

-Aceito. Não vou avisá-lo novamente, Takada. Faça perguntas pertinentes aos fatos.

-Me desculpe. Yamanaka Ino poderia descrever qual era a natureza do seu relacionamento com Sabaku no Gaara?

-Não, não posso. Não vejo o que minha vida pessoal tenha a ver com os ataques sofridos pelo Quinto e seus irmãos.

-Poderia orientar novamente a testemunha a responder a pergunta.

- Takada, concordo com a testemunha, a vida pessoal da mesma não está em julgamento. A testemunha deverá desconsiderar a pergunta. - Ino agradece e aguarda. Shikamaru e os outros olhavam de Ino para Gaara, era visível o mal estar do ruivo em relação ao que estava acontecendo.

-Certo. A testemunha tomou a liderança da investigação, processou as provas e chegou à conclusão de que alguém ligado á administração de Suna estava envolvido nos ataques, porém como não tinha provas suficientes, ela e os amigos decidiram armar uma emboscada e conseguiram fazer que o ex-sensei dos irmãos Sabaku se expusesse. Depois eles foram para Nishimura e lá a testemunha novamente sai em busca de provas. Encontra evidências de que o ex-Daimyo do Vento estava por trás dos ataques. Mas a testemunha não tinha autorização para investigar em Suna ou em Nishimura. Ela e os demais foram confinados á enfermaria em Nishimura, de onde não deveriam sair, porém valendo-se dos seus dons ela andou por uma vila civil, de onde coletou provas e ainda causou danos materiais. Estou certo?

-Nunca estará certo, Masao. Não sei por que insisti. - Masao fica sério. - Alguma coisa a está incomodando, Yamanaka Ino?

-Sim, você. O que está procurando, Masao? Vingança. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir como você não está preso.

- A testemunha está sendo hostil.

-Yamanaka, por favor, atenha-se aos fatos. - Ino ouve o juiz, mas não chega a olhá-lo, estava muito irritada.

- Se o defensor se ater aos fatos, também. - Ino responde irritada e Shikamaru dá um suspiro. Ele temia que Ino perdesse o controle e desacatasse o juiz.

-Pronto, lá vai a Loira se meter em confusões. -Saia fala e Gaara o olha, sério. - Será que teremos que visitá-la na prisão?

-Esqueça, aqui é gelado demais. Vamos torcer para que não precisemos disso.

-Vocês são muito chatos, a Ino só esta com vontade de matar o defensor, o que nem chega a ser uma grande perda. - Sakura fala e os dois riem.

-Quem deveria estar na cadeia é você, não eu, Yamanaka. - Masao volta a falar. -Você se envolveu em uma investigação de forma indevida e analisou provas sem autorização pertinente. Com a ajuda de seu ex-amante e de seu amigo intimo, forjou provas de que o ex-Daimyo do Vento era o culpado pelos ataques.

-Eu não forjei provas, não sou como você. - Ino se altera e o juiz bate na mesa pedindo ordem. - Por favor, Yamanaka, contenha-se.

-Sim, Senhor. Porém o defensor está usando a situação atual para se vingar de mim e de Nara Shikamaru.

-Eu me vingar de vocês? E por que eu deveria fazer isso, Yamanaka? Você forjou as provas contra mim assim como forjou as provas contra o ex-Daimyo.

-Como é? Enlouqueceu? As evidencias contra você tiveram o aval do juiz responsável pelo processo. O único falsificador aqui é você. - Masao a olha com ódio.

-Mais uma ofensa e pedirei sua prisão.

-Baseado em que? Até agora eu só falei a verdade.

-A verdade é que este julgamento é apenas um palco para os interesses políticos de seu marido. Um trampolim para a carreira política dele.

- Sabaku no Gaara não precisa de circos para se projetar. Ele provou ser um excelente administrador tanto em Suna quanto na capital.

- Por favor, Yamanaka. Vai me dizer que você não fez de tudo para ajudar seu amante á se tornar o novo Daimyo do Vento? Você é uma jovem ambiciosa, foi amante do Capitão da ANBU de Konoha, depois do Líder do clã Nara, do irmão do Quinto Kazekage e depois do próprio Quinto.

-Por que tanto interesse em minha vida sexual? A sua é tão monótona assim? - Shikamaru e os outros riem e Masao a olha zangado.

-Responda a pergunta. - Masao fala irritado e Ino olha. - Que pergunta?

-Vocês forjaram ou não as provas contra o Daimyo do Vento?

-Não, nem eu nem meus amigos nos sujeitaríamos a isso. Por que faríamos algo assim?

-Para que seu amante e posterior marido chegasse ao poder. Com o afastamento do ex-Daimyo, Sabaku no Gaara conseguiu a posição de Senhor Feudal do País do Vento.

-Você devia ler jornais, Masao. Isso se você souber ler. - Risadas discretas são ouvidas. - Gaar-sama foi indicado como Daimyo Temporário pelo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo e se tornou Daimyo Permanente por indicação dos lideres das províncias e vilas do País do Vento e aprovação dos demais Senhores Feudais e Kages. O seu cliente não era nem um pouco popular em meu país.

-Seu país? Pensei que você fosse do País do Fogo?

-Atualmente moro no País do Vento, junto com meu marido, como você com certeza já deve saber.

- E você considera o País do Vento como seu país? - Ino confirma e vê um sorriso discreto no rosto do marido. Masao olha para Gaara e depois para Ino. - Então meu cliente não era popular no País do Vento?

-Sim, você saberia disso se pesquisasse mais sobre seu cliente e menos sobre mim. - Ino se encosta a cadeira e encara Masao. - Acha mesmo que vai me desqualificar como testemunha ou anular as provas com esse jogo? Esqueça.

-Lendo meus pensamentos Yamanaka? - Masao fica nervoso. Ino tinha descoberto sua estratégia. Ele se vira para o juiz. - Peço anulação do julgamento.

O juiz olha para Ino. - Você leu os pensamentos do defensor, ou de outra pessoa neste tribunal, Yamanaka Ino?

-Não senhor, não acho que valha a pena utilizar minhas habilidade em alguém como o Defensor. Seria desperdício de chákra. - Novas risadas.

-Eu tenho certeza de que você fez isso, Ino. E não seria a primeira vez.

-Então prove Takada, ou eu vou processá-lo por difamação e calúnia. - O Promotor fala sério. Tinha pego Masao, ele não tinha como provar que Ino lera seus pensamentos. Ele olha para os demais, e sente o suor descendo por suas costas.

-E então? Prove a acusação contra minha testemunha ou será processado. - Ino olha para o Promotor. Não havia como alguém provar aquilo e o Promotor sabia disso. Masao olha para o juiz que aguardava sua resposta.

-Não há como provar isso. Peço desculpas.

-Não aceitarei suas desculpas, você tentou desqualificar minha testemunhar e anular o julgamento com um argumento inválido e uma acusação falsa. Aguarde Masao, eu o processarei por suas atitudes.

-Eu concordo com a Promotoria. Pode encaminhar a acusação para o meu gabinete, eu mesmo conduzirei o processo. Agora se não tem mais perguntas vou dispensar a testemunha.

-Sem mais perguntas. - Masao estava temeroso, um processo por difamação acabaria com sua carreira de uma vez.

Gaara a observava a esposa com orgulho. Ino tinha uma grande reputação e sabia como defendê-la. Ela faz uma reverência diante da tribuna e se senta ao lado de Shikamaru, que pega sua mão e beija com carinho. Um jornalista bate uma foto da cena.

-Muito bem. A defesa pode chamar suas testemunhas, agora.

-Eu chamo Shimizu Keiko. -Ino e os outros olham para Gaara. Keiko era a prefeita de Nishimura.

-Será que ela lembra de nós? - Sai pergunta sorrindo. A mulher morena entra e se senta ao lado do juiz. Ela olha para eles e desvia os olhos rapidamente. - Acho que ela se lembrou. - Sakura fala.

-Com certeza, ela deve ter sentido nossa falta. - Shikamaru ironiza e os outros riem.

-Pode nos dizer qual é a sua ligação com os ataques ocorridos contra o Quinto Kazekage de Suna?

- Não tive nenhuma ligação com isso. Jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicar Gaa-kun.

Sakura e Sai começam a rir. - Gaa-kun? Ela chama seu marido de Gaa-kun? Que atrevida. - Sakura fala, ainda rindo.

- Eu achei bonitinho. - Sai fala e sente o olhar furioso de Gaara sobre ele.

- Ela está querendo morrer lenta e dolorosamente. - Shikamaru comenta, ele sabia que o cunhado detestava ser chamado assim.

-Desculpe, minha jovem, mas quem é "Gaa-kun"?

-Me perdoe, é que eu e Gaara-sama fomos muito íntimos. - Ela responde com um sorriso malicioso. Os fotógrafos tiram várias fotos e Ino olha fixamente para a morena. Gaara olha furioso para Keiko e depois olha para Ino, preocupado. Kankuro observa a cunhada. - Gaara, Ino sabe que isso é mentira. Não se preocupe.

-Pode nos dizer então qual foi sua ligação com os fatos envolvendo o ex-Daimyo do Vento.

-Eu era a prefeita de Nishimura na época. - Shikamaru se vira para Ino. - Parece que ela perdeu o emprego. -Ino confirma com a cabeça. - Ela não era uma boa administradora, não sabia atrair turistas para Nishimura. Veja como nos tratou. -Ino responde e Shikamaru sorri, segurando sua mão.

-Nos foi dito que a Vila de Nishimura produzia venenos. Você confirma essa informação? -Masao pergunta á Keiko.

-Nishimura produzia vários itens que eram fornecidos para Suna.

-E para outras vilas também?

-Não, apenas para Suna. Alimentos, remédios e alguns produtos tóxicos.

-Você quer dizer veneno.

-Sim, veneno.

-E por que a produção era destinada apenas para Suna?

-Por ordem do Kazekage.

- Você quer dizer que foi Sabaku no Gaara quem ordenou a produção de veneno em sua Vila?

-Sim. Ele pessoalmente me ordenou que iniciasse a produção.

Os quatro ninjas de Konoha se entreolham e depois olham para Gaara. O ruivo olhava fixamente para Keiko, e pela sua expressão estava muito zangado.

-Você ainda é a prefeita de Nishimura? - A outra nega. - Por quê?

- Há alguns meses, Gaa-kun, quer dizer Gaara-sama chegou a Nishimura acompanhado por quatro ninjas de Konoha que promoveram grandes confusões na vila e eu acabei sendo demitida por isso.

-Os quatro ninjas seriam as testemunhas da Promotoria? - Ela confirma e Masao olha para os quatro. - Por que eles estavam em Nishimura?

-Dois deles estavam gravemente feridos e precisando de atendimento médico. Eles tinham lutado contra ninjas renegados e sofreram ferimentos sérios. Eu então ofereci gentilmente as nossas instalações médicas.

-Gentilmente? Ela só fez isso depois que eu quase derrubei o muro da vila sobre ela e Gaara. -Sakura fala irritada. Ino a olha surpresa. - Você fez isso?

-Você e Sai corriam risco de vida e precisavam de atendimento hospitalar urgente. Eu não deixaria meus amigos morrerem. - Ino sorri para a amiga. - Eu já disse que o sol do deserto afetou seu cérebro? - Sakura e Ino riem juntas.

-E depois, o que aconteceu? - Masao pergunta com um sorriso malévolo.

-Bem, Gaara os proibiu de sair da enfermaria, somente a ninja médica tinha autorização dele para sair de lá. Eles passaram uma semana lá dentro. Eu só os vi quando eu e Gaara fomos até lá por causa de uma explosão. Ficamos preocupados com a segurança deles. - Sai e Shikamaru começam a rir da resposta, enquanto Ino fuzila Keiko com os olhos. - Eu vou matá-la.

-Pare com isso Ino, deixe-a falar, não seja estraga prazer. - Sakura fala rindo.

-E apenas a médica saía da enfermaria?

-Sim, eu não sabia que a loira podia transferir a mente para outra pessoa. Não imaginava que ela fosse uma aberração. - Um silêncio incômodo se faz na sala e os olhares se voltam para Ino. Shikamaru segura a amiga que estava quase se levantando para matar a outra. Os quatro encaravam Keiko zangados pela ofensa contra Ino.

-Senhor, poderia orientar a jovem a respeitar minhas testemunhas? - O Promotor pede zangado.

-Eu já ia fazer isso. - O Juiz se vira para Keiko e Masao. - Não aceitarei mais nenhuma ofensa. Masao espero que sua testemunha se contenha, daqui para frente. - Masao concorda.

Gaara também tinha ficado furioso, Keiko insinuara que eles tinham um relacionamento amoroso e depois ofendera Ino. Bastou um olhar para a esposa para ver que ela queria matar Keiko.

-Por favor, pode continuar o relato.

-Bem, como eu dizia não sabia que a ninja de Konoha podia transferir sua mente para outra pessoa. Ela fez várias incursões pela vila.

-Mas Gaara-sama não percebeu nada? Ele deve ter percebido algo, quando ia visitá-la na enfermaria, certo?- Masao pergunta com um sorriso maldoso.

Keiko dá uma risada e olha para Gaara. - Ele não foi visitá-la nenhuma vez durante aquela semana. Não me parecia que estive preocupado com ela. Só foi lá quando ocorreu a explosão. Nós estávamos juntos nesse momento. -Keiko dá um sorriso para Gaara e depois continua.

-Eu e Gaara já havíamos combinado de ficarmos juntos naqueles dias. Ele iria tirar umas férias para ficar comigo, não esperávamos que os ninjas de Konoha forçassem sua presença lá. - Ino olha para a outra sem acreditar em sua ousadia. Gaara olha para Keiko furioso.

-Então vocês tinham um relacionamento amoroso? - A outra confirma. - Mas ele se casou com Yamanaka Ino, isso significa o relacionamento deles era sério.

-O casamento deles não passa de um acordo político. Uma farsa. Foi Konoha que colocou Gaara no lugar do ex-Daimyo e em troca ele se casou com Yamanaka Ino que pertence á um dos clãs mais poderosos daquela vila. -Ino a olha sem acreditar.

Um murmúrio percorreu o local, e os jornalistas começaram a tirar várias fotos. Shikamaru fica furioso, mas antes que ele possa dizer algo, Gaara se levanta.

-Senhor, sei que não devo me manifestar, mas não posso ouvir isso em silêncio. O Defensor e a testemunha estão atacando minha esposa e meu casamento e eu não vou tolerar mais essa atitude. Meu casamento não é um acordo político e eu não vou aceitar que a testemunha diga isso.

-Concordo com o Daimyo. Se você não tem perguntas relacionadas aos fatos, então deve encerrar seu interrogatório. - Masao concorda e olha para Gaara assustado. O ruivo voltara a se sentar e olhava para o defensor com uma expressão de puro ódio deixando Masao com medo.

O Promotor se levanta e olha para Keiko. - A testemunha tem provas de tudo o que disse sobre seu relacionamento com o Daimyo do Vento?

-Não, mas basta perguntar aos ninjas de Konoha se Gaara esteve na enfermaria para ver a namorada durante aquele período. E foi ele quem os proibiu de sair de lá.

-O fato dele não ter ido até lá, não significa que vocês tivessem um relacionamento. E ele deve ter proibido a saída deles para protegê-los, afinal Nishimura estava relacionada aos ataques.

Keiko aguarda em silêncio.

- Você nos disse que foi o Quinto Kazekage quem ordenou a produção de venenos em Nishimura. Tem alguma prova disso? Algum documento assinado pelo Kazekage?

-Não, senhor.

-Então o Quinto Kazekage mandou fechar uma vila civil para que ela passasse a produzir veneno mesmo sabendo que essa prática era ilegal. E o ex-Daimyo do Vento nunca soube nada a esse respeito? Você assumiu a responsabilidade por isso junto com Sabaku no Gaara?

Keiko fica assustada ao ouvir aquilo. Se ela fosse julgada responsável pela produção de veneno estaria seriamente encrencada. Era proibido á vilas civis produzirem venenos.

- Não, eu fiz isso por ordem do Quinto Kazekage.

-Mas você era a prefeita, não deveria receber ordens apenas do Daimyo?

-Muito bem, o promotor a pegou agora. Se ela continuar querendo colocar a culpa no Gaara estará envolvida também. - Shikamaru olha para Ino com um sorriso que ela corresponde.

-Sim, é claro, mas o Quinto me pediu que começasse a produção, e eu não pude negar.

-Então você concordou com a produção de veneno em sua vila, contrariando normas pré-estabelecidas á respeito de produção de venenos? Sabe que poderá ser indiciada por isso?

-O Promotor está tentando intimidar minha testemunha. - Masao fala nervoso.

-Vou permitir. Se a ex-prefeita concordou com a produção de veneno, então ela será indiciada por isso.

-Eu já disso só recebi ordens.

-De quem? É sabido que o Kazekage não tem autoridade sobre as vilas civis.

Keiko olha para o promotor com medo. Masao tinha lhe dito que se o ex-Daimyo voltasse ao poder ela voltaria a ser a prefeita em sua vila. Ela estava praticamente sem dinheiro, pois não tinha nenhum emprego, mas não queria ser presa e abaixa a cabeça.

-Senhor, poderia pedir à testemunha que responda á pergunta?

-A testemunha deverá responder ou será presa por desacato.

-Foi o ex-Daimyo quem me mandou começar a produção. Ele me enviou ordens por escrito e me disse que o Quinto Kazekage não sabia e nem deveria saber nada sobre aquilo.

O Promotor pega um envelope sobre a mesa e retira um papel de dentro. - Seria esta aqui a ordem escrita do ex-Daimyo? - Ele mostra um dos papéis que Ino tinha encontrado na sala de Keiko em Nishimura. Ela confirma e ele entrega o papel para o juiz.

-Muito bem, pode continuar. - O Promotor pede á Keiko.

-Como eu disse o Quinto Kazekage não sabia de nada, porém Gaara-sama começou a desconfiar e passou a visitar a vila regularmente, foi então que o ex-Daimyo mandou que Baki eliminasse Gaara-sama e os irmãos em troca de se tornar o novo Kazekage de Suna.

Ino olha para a tribuna. Gaara e Kankuro estavam sérios. O Promotor volta a inquirir a testemunha.

- O que você sabe sobre o ataque ocorrido a caminho de sua vila?

-Quando o Quinto Kazekage chegou a Suna acompanhado da kunoichi de Konoha o ex-Daimyo ficou preocupado. Ele conhecia a reputação de Yamanaka Ino e sabia que seria questão de tempo para ela descobrir tudo e desvendar o esquema, ele então me mandou uma fórmula de uma toxina neural. Disse que deveríamos começar a produção dela imediatamente e entregar uma ampola dela para Baki para ser usada na investigadora. Ele disse que seria fatal para qualquer membro do clã Yamanaka. Mas Baki já tinha providenciado veneno para ela e o entregou para a empregada que trabalhava na casa dos irmãos Sabaku. - Ela se cala e olha para o Promotor.

-Continue. - Pede o Promotor satisfeito pelas informações. Masao estava com medo. Ino e os outros ouviam em silêncio. Shikamaru aperta a mão da amiga com força, quase tinha perdido Ino para sempre. Ela se vira para ele e Shikamaru lhe dá um beijo na testa.

- Baki já tinha mandado espancá-la enquanto ela estava presa. As ninjas deveriam matá-la, mas o Quinto e seu irmão chegaram antes. Ela também escapou de ser envenenada e depois foi liberada por falta de provas. Então o ex-Daimyo mandou Baki preparar uma ataque decisivo contra o Quinto e seus irmãos. Nós já sabíamos que a kunoichi iria acompanhá-lo até Nishimura e então os ninjas deveriam matar todos e fazer o possível para colocar a culpa em Konoha. Não esperávamos que mais ninjas chegassem da Vila da Folha. Baki ficou feliz quando eles foram chamados de volta a Konoha, mas tudo não passou de um engodo e eles apareceram para lutar ao lado dos irmãos Sabaku, os ninjas de Konoha quase mataram Baki e eles conseguiram entrar em minha vila e investigar.

-Quer dizer que o ex-Daimyo mandou matar Yamanaka Ino? - Keiko confirma e várias pessoas olham para Ino. Shikamaru volta a apertar sua mão e Ino acaricia o braço dele. Gaara respira fundo. Ino tinha escapado da morte por muito pouco.

-Senhor, estou satisfeito. A testemunha está dispensada.

-Pode sair da sala, mas deverá ficar sob custódia deste tribunal até o final do julgamento. - Keiko sai com a cabeça baixa e os ninjas de Konoha sorriem. Ino e Gaara se olham e ela lhe sorri discretamente.

-Eu chamo Koyama Myiako. - Ino se espanta ao ouvir o nome da ex-secretária de Gaara. Ela olha para o marido e o vê estreitar os olhos. A morena entra na sala, faz o juramento e senta á espera. Ino sente uma vontade imensa de matá-la.

-Acalme-se Ino. - Shikamaru fala em voz baixa. - Vamos ouvir o depoimento dela, depois você a mata.

-Isso, Shikamaru, a loira está louca para matar alguém e você ainda incentiva. - Sakura fala segurando a risada, Kankuro tinha lhe contado sobre a secretária que tinha beijado Gaara á força. Kankuro ouve a noiva e segura a risada também.

- Koyama Myiako, pode nos dizer qual era sua relação com o ex-Daimyo?

-Eu era sua secretária particular.

-E amante nas horas vagas. - Ino completa em voz baixa. - Ele tem muito bom gosto. -Sai comenta, recebendo olhares de reprovação dos amigos.

-E quais eram suas funções?

-Eu cuidava da correspondência, da agenda e dos compromissos particulares. Participava de reuniões e acompanhava o Daimyo em suas viagens, para atender suas necessidades.

-Isso soou um pouco comprometedor, vocês não acharam? - Sakura fala e os outros riem discretamente. Myiako cruza o olhar com Ino e desvia os olhos rapidamente. Ela tinha muito medo da loira e só concordara em aparecer por que Masao tinha lhe prometido seu emprego de volta, com o retorno do Daimyo do Vento ao poder.

-Alguma vez viu ou ouviu seu antigo chefe falar em uma vila chamada Nishimura?

-Não, nunca.

- E alguma vez viu alguns destes homens no gabinete do seu antigo chefe? - Masao mostra as fotos de Baki e Ayako, ambos usavam roupas civis nas fotos, porém Baki mantinha o rosto parcialmente coberto. Ela nega.

-E fora de lá, você alguma vez os viu? Conhece-os de algum lugar?

-Eu nunca os vi em lugar nenhum, senhor, e nem os conheço também. Não era comum vermos ninjas na capital. - Ino e os outros se entreolham. - Se ela nunca os viu como sabe que são ninjas?

-Ela leu os pensamentos do Masao. Ino ela é parente sua? - Gaara olha para Sakura com um discreto sorriso.

-Claro que não, acha que temos civis inúteis no clã Yamanaka?

-De repente um membro do seu clã andou se divertindo no País do Vento, no passado. - Sai acrescenta e Ino o olha com superioridade. - Meus antepassados não produziriam uma prole tão inútil e idiota.

-Verdade, um membro do clã Yamanaka tomaria mais cuidado com as proles produzidas e jamais seria pego em fragrante. - Shikamaru fala e Ino lhe dá um discreto chute. Kankuro e Gaara acompanhavam o dialogo entre os quatro, segurando a risada. Naruto disfarçava o sorriso.

-Pode nos contar o que aconteceu após a saída do ex-Daimyo? - Masao pergunta olhando de Myiako para Gaara. A morena pega um lenço em sua bolsa e enxuga algumas lágrimas. - Depois que o novo Daimyo assumiu o cargo, as coisas ficaram muito difíceis para mim.

-Imagino, ela queria levar o ruivo para cama e ele não concordou. Deve ter sido difícil suportar a rejeição. - Sakura fala no ouvido da Ino, que começa a rir junto com a amiga. Kankuro as olha e depois se vira para o irmão. -Pode me explicar como nos envolvemos com elas? - Gaara olha para as duas e sorri. - Estamos apaixonados por elas. Acho que foi inevitável. -Depois volta a prestar atenção em Myiako.

-Difíceis como? Pode nos explicar? - Masao pede com amabilidade. Myiako sorri levemente. - O novo Daimyo começou a me fazer propostas indecorosas e a me assediar sexualmente.

-Ela está pedindo para morrer. - Ino faz menção de levantar, mas Sai e Shikamaru a seguram. - Espere. Deixa-a terminar, agora que está ficando divertido.

-Você está achando divertido, Sai? Ela esta tentando desmoralizar o meu marido.

-Ino, qualquer pessoa que olhe para Gaara percebe que ele jamais faria isso, seu marido é sério demais. - Sakura fala rindo.

- E depois que você rejeitou as tentativas dele, o que aconteceu?

-Ele trouxe a amante dele para a Capital. E me dispensou do cargo de secretária.

-Primeiro a prefeita, depois a secretária. Ino você aumentou a taxa de desemprego do País do Vento. - Sai fala fazendo os outros rirem. O juiz os olha com severidade e eles se calam. Gaara e Kankuro seguram a risada. Naruto olha para eles. - Por aí vocês podem imaginar o que eu passo em Konoha. - Os dois concordam ainda disfarçando a risada. Realmente aqueles quatro eram terríveis.

-Você poderia reconhecer a amante dele se a visse novamente?

-É claro, é aquela loira sentada próxima aos chefes de estado. - Ela responde apontando Ino

-Acho que ela está falando de você, Ino. - Sakura fala rindo e Ino encara Myiako, séria.

-Como você pode afirmar que eles eram amantes?

-Quanto ela chegou, Gaara-sama a hospedou em seu apartamento. E eles ficavam muito tempo trancados juntos na sala do Daimyo.

- Lá também? - Sakura pergunta no ouvido da amiga que lhe dá uma cotovelada.

-E o que eles faziam lá trancados?

-Que falta de imaginação Masao. - Shikamaru fala rindo discretamente e os outros riem também. Kankuro e Naruto também riem, porém Gaara permanece sério.

-Desculpe, Senhor, mas eu fico constrangida em falar sobre isso.

-Poderia orientar a testemunha a responder, Senhor. - Masao pede ao juiz que atende ao pedido. Myiako respira fundo e afunda o rosto nas mãos.

-Temos que reconhecer ela é uma ótima atriz. -Sai comenta olhando sério para a jovem. -Além de ser muito bonita. Você poderia me apresentar a ela, Ino.

-Francamente Sai, que mau gosto, seus padrões decaíram muito. - Sakura fala e Ino e Shikamaru riem. Sai olha para os três. - Ele pode ser mau caráter, mas é bonita. - Os quatro riem. O juiz os olha e eles param imediatamente.

- Eles faziam sexo, Senhor. - Miyako fala ainda cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Ino sente os olhares dos jornalistas sobre ela e Gaara, que mantinha o rosto sério.

-Isso é verdade? - Kankuro pergunta ao irmão, mas Gaara apenas o olha sem falar nada.

-Você quer dizer que o Daimyo e a amante faziam sexo em sua sala durante o dia?

-Sim, Senhor.

- Como era o trabalho do novo Daimyo? Ele era eficiente, educado, cumpria suas obrigações com eficiência?

-Ele devia perguntar isso para você, Ino. - Sakura fala com malicia e Ino ri, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para si. Ela percebe e se controla, mas Sakura e Shikamaru ainda riam.

-Sim, o novo Daimyo trabalha muito bem. -Masao olha irritado para Miyako, e ela abaixa o rosto, estava com medo de Gaara e de Ino, e achou melhor não mentir sobre a eficiência do ruivo, o trabalho dele era excelente.

-Sem mais perguntas. - Masao senta e o Promotor se levanta e aproxima de Miyako.

-Eu gostaria de perguntar sobre esses homens. - Ele pega as fotos de Ayako e Baki na mesa de Masao e as mostra novamente para Miyako. - Você tem certeza de que nunca os viu antes?

-Sim, eu tenho certeza. - Ela fala e o Promotor sorri. - Se nunca os viu como pode ter certeza de que são ninjas?

Ela abre a boca e volta a fechar em seguida sem falar nada. Depois ela olha para Masao em busca de socorro, porém o Promotor entra na sua frente, ficando entre ela e o defensor. - E então senhorita, como sabe que ambos são ninjas? Eles estão em trajes civis.

-Masao me disse que eles eram ninjas, Senhor.

-Ele não disse isso, apenas lhe mostrou as fotos. - O Promotor a olhava sério agora. - A senhorita os conhece de outro lugar, certo? Provavelmente do gabinete de seu ex-chefe.

-Acho que sim. - Ela responde com a voz baixa e o Promotor sorri e devolve as fotos para Masao que o encara com raiva. - Pode nos dizer em que circunstâncias a Senhorita viu esse homens no gabinete do seu ex-chefe?

- Eles apareciam por lá, conversavam um pouco com o Daimyo e depois iam embora.

- E qual era o teor dessa conversa?

-Não sei, eu não ficava presente.

-Mas a senhorita disse que participava das reuniões. -Shikamaru e os outros sorriem. Miyako estava em grande dificuldade.

- Não quando a reunião era com ninjas.

-Ele recebia muitos ninjas em seu gabinete? - O Promotor pergunta olhando-a sério. Shikamaru e os outros aguardam a resposta. Miyako parece pensar um pouco e depois nega. - Não, apenas esses dois, mas o atual Daimyo recebe muitos ninjas.

-Ele é um shinobi, me parece natural que tenha amigos shinobis. - O Promotor responde com um sorriso. Ino olha para o marido e sorri. Gaara era um shinobi poderoso. Ela sentia um grande orgulho do marido. O Promotor volta a falar.

-Poderia nos dizer como tem certeza de que o Daimyo e Yamanaka Ino mantinham relações conjugais na sala dele? Você alguma vez viu algo?

-Não, é claro que não. - Ela responde assustada.

- E alguma vez ouviu algo? - Ela nega novamente e Shikamaru ri. - Ela deve ser surda. Ou a sala do Gaara é a prova de som. - Ino lhe dá um violento chute, fazendo-o se abaixar para massagear o local e os outros riem, junto com Kankuro. Gaara os olha irritado.

- Então se nunca viu ou ouviu algo, como pode afirmar que elas mantinham relações sexuais lá dentro?

- Ele sempre parecia satisfeito depois de passar algum tempo com ela lá dentro, senhor. Quando eles saiam, a roupa dele estava ligeiramente amassada.

Algumas pessoas riem na sala, e até Gaara dá um pequeno sorriso. O Promotor olha para si mesmo e depois para o juiz. - Eu estou com minha roupa ligeiramente amassada e o juiz também. Acha que estávamos fazendo sexo aqui no tribunal? - Mais risadas. -Seja franca, você está mentindo, certo?

-Devo avisar a testemunha de que mentir perante um tribunal é um grave delito poderá ser presa. A senhorita tem absoluta certeza do que está relatando? - O juiz a adverte.

Miyako se assusta, não queria ser presa. Ela olha para Gaara e pode sentir o ódio nos olhos dele. - Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza.

-Então acho melhor mudar seu depoimento. - Miyako concorda e Masao fica furioso.

-E quanto á acusação de assédio sexual, também é mentira, certo? - O Promotor pergunta olhando firme para Miyako. - Sabe que se não tiver como provar essa acusação também poderá ser presa.

-O Promotor está tentando intimidar a testemunha. - Masao fala nervoso. O juiz olha para Miyako e depois para Masao. - O Promotor apenas está avisando sua testemunha sobre o risco que ela corre se cometer perjúrio.

Masao volta a se sentar e olha para o banco onde as testemunhas da promotoria estavam sentadas. Ino e Shikamaru o encaram sérios, e ele fica preocupado. Sabia que ambos eram ninjas e estava começando a ficar com medo. Ele se vira para o ex-Daimyo e fala em seu ouvido. O homem olha para ele com raiva.

-Se você não conseguir me tirar da prisão, pode se considerar um homem morto, Takada. Você disse que seria fácil e prometeu que eu seria absolvido.

- Sim, mas as testemunhas que você me orientou a chamar estão nos deixando em uma situação bem delicada.

-E então, senhorita, pode provar a acusação que fez contra o Daimyo do Vento? Ele realmente a assediou sexualmente?

- Não, não assediou. Sabaku no Gaara sempre foi correto e integro comigo. Mesmo com todas as minhas tentativas de seduzi-lo, ele sempre me tratou com respeito e manteve a distância.

- Acho que ela ficou com medo de você, Ino. - Shikamaru fala no ouvido da loira que concorda e continua olhando para Miyako.

-Então por que mentiu? Foi o defensor que a orientou a cometer perjúrio diante do juiz e do tribunal?

- O Promotor está orientando a testemunha. - Masao fala, com medo. Se Miyako confirmasse sua carreira estaria acabada.

-Eu vou consentir, quero saber por que essa jovem mentiu dessa forma. - O Juiz responde e olha para a moça sentada em um banco ao seu lado. - Responda minha jovem, foi o defensor quem a orientou?

-Sim, ele disse que eu deveria desmoralizar o Daimyo e sua esposa. - Miyako responde encarando o juiz. - Esta sessão está encerrada. Faremos um recesso e amanhã retomamos os trabalhos. E o defensor deverá ser indiciado por calúnia, difamação e tentativa de perjúrio. - Masao olhar para o juiz, apavorado. Estava perdido.

As pessoas vão saindo da sala lentamente. Ino olha para o marido que lhe sorri discretamente. Sakura se aproxima do noivo e o beija. Shikamaru passa o braço sobre os ombros da loira e a beija no rosto. Um jornalista bate uma foto deles registrando o fato. Eles entram na sala destinada ás testemunhas da acusação e se acomodam nos sofás. Gaara se senta ao lado da esposa, junto com Shikamaru.

- O ex-Daimyo será condenado. Ele está acabado.

-Não tenho tanta certeza. - Ino fala séria e os outros a olham surpresos. - Ino, Masao foi desmoralizado. - Sakura fala incrédula.

-Eu sei, mas o réu não pode ser prejudicado pela falha de conduta do defensor. Masao deixou claro que as provas foram conseguidas de forma irregular. Eu não tinha autorização de Naruto para processar as evidências, nem devia ter me aproximado delas.

-Ino tem razão, Sakura, o juiz pode determinar a exclusão das provas e a anulação do julgamento. -Shikamaru fala, depois de pensar um pouco. -Mesmo depois do que Keiko disse. Ela não tem provas de nada.

- Vocês acham que ele pode ser absolvido? - Kayme olha para Ino e Shikamaru, que confirmam. - Sim eu acho. - Shikamaru responde e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros da amiga. - Você não tem culpa, Ino. Fez o que lhe foi ordenado, estava em missão.

-Shikamaru tem razão, meu amor. Se há algum culpado, sou eu. - Gaara fala levantando o rosto da esposa para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Bem, ficar procurando o culpado, não vai resolver o problema. Temos que encontrar uma forma de evitar que o ex-Daimyo volte ao poder. - Sai fala olhando para Gaara.

-Sai tem razão, Gaara. Eu acho que você devia exilá-lo. E eu vou proibi-lo de entrar no País do Fogo. - Kayme fala e Naruto concorda.

- Se ele for absolvido, tentará voltar ao poder, ele têm muitos simpatizantes no País do Vento e eles já estão se movendo. Acho que você deveria reforçar sua segurança, Gaara.

-Concordo com Naruto. - Kankuro fala, afinal Gaara era seu irmão além de ser o Daimyo do Vento. Não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

-Eu posso me defender muito bem, acho que vocês sabem disso.

-Gaara, seus inimigos sabem como passar pela sua defesa absoluta. Você está em desvantagem. - Kankuro olha para Ino, ele sabe que a cunhada é uma ninja excepcional e uma excelente líder e então toma uma decisão. - Ino, você vai ser responsável pela segurança de Gaara. Monte uma equipe, pode escolher quem você quiser.

-Isso não é necessário. - Gaara fala preocupado, mas Ino lhe sorri.

-Gaara, não vou correr riscos. Estou sempre ao seu lado, só vou ter ninjas de minha confiança junto. Será perfeito. Você terá total liberdade, a equipe apenas agirá se for preciso. Eles serão discretos. - Gaara olha para a esposa. Ino era uma das melhores kunoichi que ele já tinha visto, até mais forte e poderosa que Temari. Como sua segurança ela estaria sempre perto dele e com uma equipe treinada por ela, ambos estariam seguros. Ele então concorda e Ino sorri e se vira para o cunhado. - Sabaku, eu quero Matsuri e a nova chuunin. - Kankuro concorda. Ino passa também o nome de mais quatro gennins que tinham participado da prova chuunin em Konoha e Kankuro sorri. - Você pegou os melhores. - Ino sorri também. Sabia que Matsuri seria extremamente eficiente, ela gostava muito de Gaara.

-E a loja, Ino? Você vai abandoná-la? - Sakura pergunta.

-Negativo. Eu montei um escritório para atender os representantes das confecções. Posso fazer isso e cuidar da segurança de Gaara sem problemas. Afinal eu já o acompanho o tempo todo. E Matsuri poderá me substituir sempre que for necessário. Confio nela. Matsuri e forte e eficiente. Ela teve um ótimo sensei. - Ino fala e olha para o marido. Ele apenas sorri de lado

-Ótimo. Será perfeito. - Kankuro olha o relógio. - Eu vou voltar ao hotel, estou cansado. E vocês? - Ele olha para o irmão e a cunhada. - Nós também.

-Podemos nos encontrar no jantar. -Naruto fala e todos concordam. Ele então se vira para Kayme. - Você vem conosco Kayme? - O outro concorda e todos saem voltando ao hotel.

Gaara e Ino entram no quarto e ele a abraça. - Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu em Nishimura, meu amor. Não tinha intenção de magoá-la.

-Esqueça isso. Já passou e você teve seus motivos. - Ela o beija com carinho. - Temos duas horas até o jantar, tem alguma sugestão para passarmos o tempo? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso e ele empurra em direção à cama. - Posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas. - Ambos riem e se esquecem do julgamento.

XXX

Já estavam todos no restaurante quando Ino e Gaara chegam para o jantar. Sakura lhes dirige um sorriso malicioso. - Vocês se perderam?

-Deixe de ser inconveniente, Haruno. - Ino fala e se senta ao lado do marido. Logo o jantar é servido. - Acha que o veredicto será dado amanhã, Ino?

-Não sei. Acho que o juiz irá precisar de um tempo para analisar todas as informações. Mas tenho cada vez mais certeza de que ele será absolvido. Ibiki-shishou já desconfiava disso.

Gaara a olha surpreso e Ino conta sobre a conversa com Ibiki Morino na noite do jantar em homenagem á Kayme. - Desculpe, mas não lhe disse nada porque não consegui decifrar a mensagem dele. - Ela fala olhando-o.

-Tudo bem. - Ele fala sério, sabia que Ino não quis esconder nada dele.

-Eu e Naruto também não conseguimos decifrar a mensagem, Gaara.

-E você não falou com Ibiki sobre isso, Naruto? - Kayme pergunta sério. Naruto o olha firme. - Kayme, se ele não falou abertamente para Ino, dificilmente falaria para mim.

-Concordo com Naruto, é bem provável que Ibiki não pudesse falar nada, para não comprometer seus informantes. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer á respeito.

- Vocês têm razão, não há nada a fazer mesmo. Bem, mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. Temos que nos preocupar com a segurança de Gaara e do País do Vento. - Kayme fala e Ino o olha, agradecida.

- Assim que eu voltar a Suna mandarei os ninjas que Ino escolheu. Eles ficarão sob a liderança de minha cunhada. - Kankuro fala sorrindo para Ino. - Sei que ela os transformará em uma equipe de elite.

-Ino se precisar de ajuda, pode contar com Konoha. - Naruto oferece e Ino pensa durante alguns segundos e depois olha para ele. - Se puder me ceder Lee durante um tempo para me ajudar nos treinos, seria ótimo.

-Pode contar com ele. - Naruto concorda e ela sorri. Gaara pega sua mão e leva aos lábios.

-Boa noite. - Eles se viram e vêem Masao em pé ao lado da mesa deles. - Que coincidência encontrá-los aqui.

-Não seja idiota, Masao. Estamos hospedados aqui no hotel, onde mais poderíamos estar? Afinal você já nos encontrou aqui ontem neste mesmo horário. Acho que você veio aqui para nos incomodar com sua presença asquerosa. - Ino fala encarando o advogado. - O que você quer?

-Suas ofensas não me atingem, Sabaku. Não há nada que você ou seu amiguinho - ele aponta para Shikamaru - possam fazer para condenar meu cliente. Ele será absolvido e ficará livre.

Ino, Naruto e Shikamaru começam a rir para surpresa dos demais. Naruto olha para Masao com um sorriso frio. -Acha mesmo que seu cliente ficará livre? Realmente você não sabe nada sobre ninjas. Ele ordenou a produção de uma toxina neural que afeta o clã Yamanaka e mandou matar Ino-hime. O clã dela não perdoará isso nunca.

-Nem o clã Nara. Acho que você deve avisar seu cliente para desaparecer. - Shikamaru fala. - Ele será caçado em todo mundo ninja. Acho que estaria mais seguro na cadeia.

- E diga a ele que fique bem longe do País do Vento. Pretendo exilá-lo. Ele será considerado um criminoso, mesmo que seja absolvido. Os testemunhos deixaram clara a sua culpa e ele mandou matar minha esposa. Não pretendo poupá-lo caso ele apareça em meu país. - Gaara completa encarando Masao.

- Você está ameaçando meu cliente, Daimyo-sama. Se ele for considerado inocente, não poderá fazer nada contra ele.

-Como disse o Hokage, você não sabe nada sobre ninjas. No meu país mando eu e ele não terá permissão de entrar lá. É melhor que você o avise desde já.

-Também não terá permissão de entrar no País do Fogo. Não o aceitarei lá. - Kayme fala.

-Eu vou processar os dois se fizerem isso. - Masao olha para todos com raiva.

-E como você fará isso de dentro da cadeia, Masao? Acha que conseguirá escapar desta vez? Sua carreira está arruinada e você será indiciado e preso. - Ino fala e Masao a olha com ódio.

-Deixe-me avisá-la, Sabaku. Pretendo denunciá-la ao Conselho de Peritos Criminais. Você perderá sua licença por ter processado provas sem autorização de seu superior. Nunca mais poderá trabalhar como investigadora.

No instante seguinte Gaara está atrás de Masao, torcendo-lhe o braço. - Nunca mais ameace minha esposa, ou eu o mato. Faça qualquer coisa que possa prejudicá-la e eu mesmo o caçarei. Posso me tornar extremamente perigoso, Masao. Não me provoque. - Ele solta o braço do advogado que o olha para Gaara apavorado e sai rapidamente. Gaara volta a se sentar e passa o braço pelos ombros da esposa. - Não se preocupe, duvido que esse idiota tente prejudicá-la. Ele é covarde demais para me enfrentar.

-Ele não seria louco de enfrentá-lo, Gaara. - Shikamaru fala com um sorriso. - E ele não pode fazer nada contra Ino, as provas podem ser excluídas por Ino não ter autorização do Hokage para assumir as investigações, mas ela estava em missão e recebeu ordens do Kage local e é isso que o Conselho vai entender.

Eles terminam o jantar e voltam para seus quartos. No dia seguinte teriam que estar cedo no tribunal para ouvir o réu, a vítima e os advogados.

XXX

Eles chegam ao tribunal e rapidamente entram na sala, sentando próximos a tribuna dos chefes de estado. Logo Gaara, Kayme, Naruto e Kankuro entram por outra porta e se acomodam.

O Juiz entra e todos ficam em pé, voltando a se sentarem após ele se acomodar em seu lugar. Ele olha para todos.

-O réu pode se aproximar, por favor? - O ex-Daimyo do Vento senta ao lado do juiz. O homem aparentava ter sessenta anos, era baixo, obeso, calvo, com um cavanhaque preto, olhos pequenos e lábios finos. Ele olhou diretamente para Ino e ela sente um calafrio. O olhar dele era duro e cheio de ódio. Shikamaru segura a mão de Ino, e ela aperta a mão dele de leve.

-O Senhor está sendo acusado de tentativa de assassinato contra Sabaku no Gaara e seus irmãos. Também está sendo acusado de fabricar substância tóxicas em uma vila civil com intuito de atacar os outros países ninjas. A ex-prefeita de Nishimura Shimizu Keiko nos disse que o senhor mandou matar Yamanaka Ino. As provas indicam que essas acusações são verdadeiras, porém gostaria que me contasse sua versão dos fatos, antes de eu proferir a sentença.

O homem olha para o juiz e depois volta seu olhar para Ino. - Eu sou inocente. Tudo isso não passa de uma grande mentira. Não mandei matar Gaara ou seus irmãos, nem produzir substâncias tóxicas em Nishimura e também não mandei matar a ninja de Konoha. Essa jovem forjou todas essas provas e junto com o amante, elaborou esse engodo. Esse rapaz queria meu lugar e o conseguiu com o apoio de Konoha. Sabaku no Gaara é perigoso, instável e descontrolado. Por várias vezes atacou e matou sem motivo algum. Ele é fruto de uma experiência mal-sucedida do Quarto Kazekage, seu pai. - Ino olha para o marido. Era visível o desconforto de Gaara com as palavras do outro.

-Então, todas as provas são falsas? E tudo não passou de um engodo? - O outro confirma. - Então Baki e Nogushi Ayako agiram por conta própria e o senhor não sabia que a Vila de Nishimura tinha sido murada e ninguém entrava lá sem autorização da prefeita? - O outro confirma novamente. - É muito difícil acreditar nisso, afinal uma vila não pode ser murada sem autorização do Senhor Feudal e seria impossível que o senhor não soubesse o que estava se passando em seu país.

-Mas é verdade. O Quinto Kazekage agiu sem minha autorização. Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com esses acontecimentos. Tudo não passou de uma grande farsa para me afastar do meu cargo e colocar esse rapaz no meu lugar. Só posso temer pelo futuro do País do Vento se Sabaku no Gaara continuar no poder.

-Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer? - O homem nega e o juiz pede que ele volte ao seu lugar. - Gaara-sama, poderia se aproximar, por favor? - Gaara se senta ao lado do juiz e aguarda.

-Gaara-sama, você e seus irmãos foram vitimas de ataques que quase lhes custaram a vida. Há indícios que nos levam a acreditar que o ex-Daimyo do Vento seja o mandante destes ataques. Poderia nos falar sobre o ocorrido?

-Sim. Os ataques estavam relacionados a minhas visitas á Nishimura. Os três primeiros ataques ocorreram quando eu voltava de lá. Somente o conselho, meu antigo sensei e meus irmãos sabiam quando eu iria. - Ele olha para o juiz. - Eu comecei a visitar Nishimura por que estava desconfiado de que estavam produzindo substâncias toxicas lá. Fui acompanhado de meus irmãos, mas entrei sozinho. A prefeita se mostrou surpresa e preocupada com minha presença e tentou evitar que eu andasse pela vila. Fui embora e sofri o primeiro ataque. Voltei um mês depois. Novamente ela tentou evitar que eu andasse livremente pelo lugar. Mas eu vi caixas sendo carregadas com destino a Suna, porém eu não tinha requisitado nada aquela vila. Questionei a prefeita e ela me disse que eram suprimentos e medicamentos adquiridos por comerciantes locais. Evitei levantar suspeitas e sai da vila de volta a Suna, novamente meus irmãos estavam comigo e novamente fomos atacados. Ficou claro que alguém de Nishimura ou de Suna estava envolvido nos ataques. Um mês depois nova visita e novo ataque. Os atacantes não se aproximavam, apenas atiravam as armas e fugiam. Depois disso fui a Konoha com minha irmã e sofremos um novo ataque. Foi quando pedi ajuda ao Hokage e ele designou Yamanaka Ino para me escoltar e ajudar nas investigações. -Gaara olha para o juiz. - Por favor, continue.

-E você conquistou Gaara e se casou com ele em pouco tempo. - Sakura fala para Ino com um sorriso. Ino sorri também. - Do jeito que você fala parece que foi muito simples, mas Gaara parecia me odiar quando chegamos a Suna. Ele foi bem desagradável durante a viagem e eu quase voltei para Konoha no dia seguinte a nossa chegada. Foi Sabaku que me convenceu a ficar e completar a missão.

Gaara volta a falar. - Logo que começou a investigar ela verificou que nada havia sido feito para encontrarem o culpado. As provas não haviam sido processadas então eu a incumbi de assumir a investigação dos atentados. Ela trabalhou com afinco e extrema competência e em uma semana me entregou um relatório detalhado sobre os ataques. Nesse dia eu sofri um novo ataque, dentro de Suna. Novamente me alvejaram com kunais e shurikens, mas chegaram mais perto e conseguiram me atingir na altura do peito. Durante a investigação, Yamanaka Ino tinha descoberto como passar pela defesa absoluta da areia e por isso foi presa. - A voz de Gaara fica tensa e Ino o olha. Sabia que ele estava pensando nas tentativas de assassinatos que ela sofrera.

- Daimyo-sama, ninguém se feriu nesses ataques, certo? - Gaara concorda. - Durante seu testemunho, Yamanaka Ino nos disse que a intenção dos atacantes era testar sua defesa absoluta.

-Sim, foi à conclusão a que ela chegou. - Ele olha para a esposa e depois para o Juiz. - Minha esposa é uma grande investigadora e desvendou todo o esquema em pouco tempo. Ela trabalhou praticamente sozinha e com recursos limitados, mas mesmo assim descobriu tudo.

- O ex-Daimyo disse que as provas são forjadas. Pode nos falar algo a respeito?

-Não havia como Yamanaka Ino forjar as provas. As armas foram recolhidas por minha irmã e estavam guardadas no prédio da Inteligência em Suna, quando ela chegou e começou a processar as provas. - Gaara olha para o réu, irritado. - Sei que Yamanaka Ino não tinha autorização do Hokage para assumir a investigação, mas a culpa disso é totalmente minha. Eu deveria ter enviado um comunicado a Konoha. Fui eu quem pediu Yamanaka Ino assumir a investigação. Ela estava a meu serviço em Suna e não poderia deixar de cumprir uma ordem minha.

- E quanto a acusação de que Konoha o colocou no poder?

-Outra mentira, quem me pediu para assumir como Daimyo temporário foi o ex-Daimyo do Fogo, porém sua intenção era anexar meu país. Foi graças aos ninjas de Konoha que isso não aconteceu e é graças a eles que eu e meus irmãos estamos vivos.

Ino olhava para o marido, séria. Gaara estava tenso, ele se vira para juiz. - Aqui eu ouvi inúmeras mentiras. Minha esposa e meu cunhado Nara Shikamaru são grandes amigos, praticamente irmãos. Eu nunca tive nenhum envolvimento com Shimizu Keiko e também nunca assediei minha secretária e meu casamento não é um acordo político. - Ele olha com raiva para o réu. - Posso ser fruto de uma experiência mal-sucedida de meu pai, mas tenho tentado trabalhar em prol de meu país. Meu pai queria uma arma poderosa e definitiva e me transformou em uma, mas graças a um amigo eu consegui mudar meu destino - Agora todos olhavam sérios para Gaara, sabiam o quanto era difícil para ele tocar nesse assunto. Ele olha para a esposa que lhe sorri com carinho e depois se vira para o juiz. - Porém o verdadeiro monstro que havia em meu país é o réu. E as evidências provam isso. -Ele se cala e aguarda. O juiz olha para ele. Sabaku no Gaara era um homem sério e com certeza estava falando a verdade.

-Muito bem, o senhor está dispensado, Daimyo-sama. Obrigado pelo depoimento. - Gaara levanta e volta ao seu lugar. Assim que ele senta, Kankuro coloca a mão sobre seu ombro em sinal de apoio. Gaara o olha e sorri agradecido. Sabia que sempre poderia contar com sua família.

O promotor se levanta e olha para o juiz. Ele ia fazer sua preleção. Ele se dirige á tribuna. - Hoje ouvimos os testemunhos da defesa e da promotoria. As minhas testemunhas deixaram claro a culpa deste homem. - Ele aponta para o réu. - Ele ordenou a produção de substâncias tóxicas com a intenção de promover uma guerra. Mandou produzir uma toxina para eliminar todo um clã de uma vila aliada. - Shikamaru aperta a mão de Ino novamente. - Ele mandou matar o Quinto Kazekage e seus irmãos. E por que ele fez tudo isso? - Ele olha para as pessoas por alguns segundos. - Por ganância, por ambição, por sede de poder. Apenas por isso ele pretendia destruir a vida de inúmeras pessoas. Nosso mundo já viu o que uma guerra ninja pode causar, caos, dor, morte, tristeza, destruição. Com certeza nenhum de nós quer passar por isso novamente. Então temos o dever de eliminar qualquer possibilidade de que isso venha a ocorrer. Os países do Fogo e do Vento são os mais fortes e suas forças ninja são as mais poderosas. - Ele aponta para o banco onde Ino e os outros estão sentados. - Vocês são extremamente poderosos. Jovens fortes, valentes e corajosos. Não gostaria de entrar em guerra contra nenhum de vocês. Não gostaria de tê-los como inimigos. Porém este homem - ele se vira e aponta para o réu, novamente. - não se pesou as conseqüências de seus atos e por pura ganância iria iniciar uma guerra. Como se não bastasse tudo o que ele fez, o réu tenta destruir a reputação de minhas testemunhas com mentiras e calúnias e com testemunhas que cometeram perjúrio diante do juiz. Portanto, não podemos deixá-lo solto, pois com certeza ele dará continuidade a seus planos maquiavélicos que ceifarão vidas inocentes e destruirão a paz em que vivemos, graças à ação de ninjas como vocês - novamente ele aponta para o banco de testemunhas. - e vocês. - Ele aponta para a tribuna onde Gaara, Kankuro e Naruto estavam. Ele então agradece ao juiz e volta a sentar. Masao então se levanta. Sabia que sua carreira estava acabada e precisava daquela absolvição para receber uma grande quantia de dinheiro que lhe tinha sido prometida. Ele então se aproxima da tribuna e pode ver um brilho de ódio nos olhos dos irmãos Sabaku. Ele então volta para perto do juiz. Teria que convencê-lo a absolver seu cliente.

-O promotor fez várias acusações contra meu cliente. Mas ele não provou nada disso. As evidências apresentadas não tem valor. Elas foram conseguidas de forma irregular, como o depoimento da testemunha dele, Yamanaka Ino - ele aponta para a loira - deixou claro. Yamanaka Ino é considerada uma das maiores investigadoras do mundo ninja, mas cometeu um erro básico, amador. Ela esqueceu a quem deveria pedir autorização para assumir a investigação. E mesmo que ela tivesse a autorização do Hokage, não mudaria o fato de que as provas foram forjadas. Ela estava a serviço do Quinto Kazekage e estas fotos - ele pega o jornal novamente - mostra o tipo de trabalho que ela prestou ao mesmo. Ela era sua amante e juntos eles forjaram as provas que levaram meu cliente a cadeia e Sabaku no Gaara ao poder. Ele se tornou o jovem Daimyo do País do Vento, como a mídia o batizou. O comando de um dos mais poderosos países ninjas foi entregue a um rapaz novo demais e sem nenhum auto-controle. Ontem ele me atacou sem nenhum motivo. Como podemos permitir que ele continue no cargo de Daimyo? O Promotor diz que meu cliente queria começar uma guerra entre dois países aliados, mas foi durante seu mandato que esses países firmaram essa aliança. Que interesse ele teria em terminá-la? O promotor também disse que meu cliente queria eliminar todo um clã de Konoha com uma toxina neural. Onde estão os membros desse clã que foram infectados por essa toxina? Talvez ele estivesse tentando protegê-los, estivesse tentando descobrir um antídoto contra essa mesma toxina que na verdade foi desenvolvida por Akasuna no Chyio por ordem do Quarto Kazekage, pai do Daimyo do Vento e do Sexto Kazekage. Eu concordo com Promotor quando ele diz que tudo ocorreu motivado por ganância e ambição, mas foi a ambição de uma jovem que mentiu para colocar seu amante no poder. O promotor também disse que meu cliente mandou matar o Quinto Kazegake e seus irmãos. Por que ele faria isso? Ele podia simplesmente afastar Sabaku no Gaara do cargo de Kazekage, seria muito mais simples. Ele não teve nada a ver com essas tentativas de assassinato, se é que elas realmente ocorrerão. Nenhuma das testemunhas viram os ataques. Nos foi dito que ocorreram cinco ataques, mas o promotor não trouxe ninguém, além da suposta vitima, que tenha presenciado os ataques. Tudo não passa de um engodo, de uma grande mentira criada para que meu cliente fosse retirado de seu cargo e substituído por um jovem ganancioso e sua amante ambiciosa, que agora é sua esposa. - Masao se cala e olha para todos. Ele se vira para o juiz e agradece, voltando a sentar.

O juiz se levanta e a audiência faz o mesmo, aguardando seu pronunciamento. Ele olha para todos. - Vamos fazer um recesso, eu vou analisar as provas e os testemunhos e daqui dois dias nos encontraremos novamente para que eu dê meu veredicto. Até lá peço que todos permaneçam no País do Ferro. Obrigado. - Ele sai por uma porta que havia na parede atrás dele. Masao se levanta, era visível o medo que ele tinha dos ninjas. Ele rapidamente sai da sala, sem olhar para trás. Devagar a sala vai se esvaziando. Ino e os outros se dirigem para a sala das testemunhas da promotoria, como tinham feito no dia anterior. Ino se aproxima do marido e segura sua mão, Gaara a puxa para perto e a beija de leve. - Temos dois dias para ficar aqui. Tem alguma sugestão?

-Vamos voltar para o Hotel e lá eu penso em algo. - Ino responde e ele sorri de lado. Eles chegam ao hotel e logo estão no quarto. Eles se despem e entram juntos no banheiro para tomarem um banho. Gaara a abraça e beija, acariciando-a, tocando todo o seu corpo. Ele começa a beijar seu pescoço e vai descendo os lábios por sua pele, enquanto sussurra seu nome, Ino acaricia a nuca dele e seus ombros. Sente a boca da marido em seu seio e solta um gemido, ele então suga com mais força, ao mesmo tempo que levanta o corpo dela. Ela passa as pernas pela cintura dele e Gaara a olha nos olhos. - Eu te amo, minha Loira. - Ino se espanta, ele nunca a tinha chamado assim, e sorri. -Eu também te amo, meu Ruivo. - Ele a encosta na parede e a penetra com força, arrancando um gemido alto dela. Gaara sorri e volta a estocá-la, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, sente a água quente descendo pelos corpos deles e a beija com sofreguidão. Ela retribui, puxando-o de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço, sente que está próxima do orgasmo e encosta a cabeça à parede. Gaara então intensifica os movimentos e ambos gozam juntos. Ele a solta com cuidado e a abraça apertado. - Eu já disse que você é muito criativo e competente, Gaara-sama?

Ele ri. - Algumas vezes, mas é sempre bom ouvir isso. Faz muito bem ao meu orgulho de homem. - Eles riem juntos e ela o beija com carinho.

-Pois seu orgulho de homem pode ficar bem satisfeito, pois você é muito competente. E lindo. E esse é o maior dos meus problemas. - Ele a olha sem entender e ela ri. - As secretarias que você arruma parecem ver o emprego apenas como trampolim para sua cama. Francamente, será que não há homens suficientes na Capital para que elas fiquem atrás do meu marido?

- Não precisa se preocupar. Para mim não existe outra mulher além de você. Amo cada momento, cada segundo que passamos juntos. Adoro fazer amor com você e nunca, ninguém vai nos separar. Eu mato qualquer louco que tente. - Ela sorri e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. - Que tal você me levar para cama e me mostrar mais um pouco da sua competência, para que eu possa alimentar mais um pouco seu orgulho de homem com elogios? - Ele a pega no colo e faz exatamente o que ela sugeriu.

XXX

Todos esperavam pelo juiz na sala de audiência. Já havia se passado dois dias e agora eles teriam o veredicto. Ino e os demais tinham certeza de que o réu seria absolvido. Isso os tinha deixado um pouco deprimidos. Tanto Kayme quanto Gaara iriam impedir a entrada do ex-Daimyo no País do Vento e do Fogo. Mas eles sabiam que isso não seria o suficiente para deter a ambição do outro. A porta se abre e todos se põe de pé para receberem o juiz. Ele se aproxima de sua cadeira e se senta, seguido por todos.

- Bom dia, hoje eu darei meu veredicto para o processo contra o réu. Gostaria de comunicar que passei os dois últimos dias fazendo pesquisas sobre o País do Vento e também sobre as testemunhas. - Todos o olhavam tentos. - Pude verificar que nos últimos meses o País do Vento teve um crescimento social maior do que nos últimos anos em que o réu o comandou. - O ex-Daimyo olha com raiva para o juiz. - Sabaku no Gaara fez grandes realizações e progressos, demonstrando não apenas capacidade e competência, mas principalmente amor pelo seu país.

Ino olha com orgulho para o marido. Ele estava sério.

- Muito bem, eu também analisei todos os testemunhos, tanto da defesa, como da promotoria. Pude verificar que as testemunhas trazidas pelo defensor em nada acrescentaram ao processo, pois ambas cometeram perjúrio e responderão criminalmente por isso, junto com o defensor que tem sua licença caçada desde já. -Masao abaixa a cabeça, era seu fim como advogado. O juiz continua. - Porém as testemunhas da promotoria foram de grande veracidade e firmeza em suas declarações. Analisei também as provas apresentadas e tenho certeza de que elas são autênticas e demonstram as más intenções do réu. Tenho certeza de que o réu é culpado de todas as acusações. - Ino e os outros olham para o juiz, felizes. Eles sabiam que o réu era culpado e agora todo o mundo ninja também saberia. O juiz pigarrea e volta a falar. - Porém temos um grave problema em relação ao processamento das provas, pois ele foi feito de forma irregular. Yamanaka Ino cometeu um grave erro ao assumir a investigação e processar as evidências sem a devida autorização. Sei que ela fez isso na melhor das intenções e que estava cumprindo ordens do Quinto Kazekage para agir assim, mas não posso ignorar esse fato. - Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns minutos deixando a audiência em suspense. Gaara olha para a esposa e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. Estava feliz por ela não estar sendo culpada do erro cometido. O juiz olha para o réu. - Poderia ficar em pé para receber o veredito?

O réu se levanta e olha para todos com um sorriso cínico e falso. O juiz pega uma folha de papel e assina, depois olha para o réu e continua falando. - Sou obrigado a desconsiderar as provas e a absolver o réu por falta de evidências válidas. - O réu cumprimenta Masao com um sorriso, mas o juiz chama sua atenção novamente. - Eu tenho certeza de que o senhor é culpado e por isso não recomendarei o seu retorno ao cargo de Senhor Feudal. Seria uma temeridade ter alguém como o réu no comando de um país. Acrescento também que se novas evidências surgirem que provem a culpabilidade do réu e não existirem problemas em seu processamento eu reabrirei o caso. Não tendo mais nada a acrescentar, eu concluo o processo. O réu está livre.

O ex-Daimyo olha para o juiz e para os ninjas da Folha e da Areia com ódio, ele esperava retornar ao cargo de Senhor Feudal. Ele olha para Gaara. - Eu deveria tê-lo eliminado quando ainda era criança.

- Impossível, eu nunca fui uma criança. - Gaara responde encarando o ex-Daimyo que olha para todos e se retira da sala.

Todos se levantam e esperam o juiz se retirar. Depois Ino se aproxima de Gaara e o abraça. Sente os braços fortes do marido a sua volta e o olha com carinho. - Vamos voltar para o nosso lar. - Ele concorda. Iriam voltar para a Capital do Vento, precisavam tomas muitas providencias para impedir que o ex-Daimyo tentasse voltar ao poder pela força. Rapidamente eles voltam ao hotel e uma hora depois todos os ninjas voltam a suas vilas.

XXX

(*) Funeral de Areia


	18. Inimigos Antigos, Novos Perigos

Masao olha novamente para o pedaço de papel que estava em suas mãos e confirma o endereço, era ali mesmo. Ele hesita um instante antes de bater na porta toda descascada. A casa tinha um ar de abandono e ele pensa em dar meia volta e sumir que do lugar. Mas se lembra de que precisaria daquele dinheiro, pois sua licença fora caçada e ele poderia ter a prisão decretada há qualquer momento. Tudo por culpa daquela maldita kunoichi investigadora de Konoha, ela e o amigo Shikamaru tinham acabado com sua carreira.

A porta abre e ele entra. Imediatamente percebe que cometera um grande erro ao se envolver com aquelas pessoas.

XXX

Kimiko entra no escritório e ouve vozes na sala de seu chefe. Ela ouve a voz inconfundível de Ino e depois uma gargalhada masculina e se espanta. Nunca tinha ouvido seu chefe rir, de novo ela ouve Ino falar algo e Gaara rir.

Ela avisa de sua chegada e ele pede que ela entre levando os jornais da Capital com ela. Gaara tinha o hábito de ler os jornais logo cedo. Assim que ela entra na sala vê Ino sentada em uma cadeira ao lado dele. Kimiko coloca os jornais sobre a mesa e Ino os pega e começa a ler.

Ela tinha ido para o gabinete do marido logo cedo para lhe fazer companhia. Gaara gostava de ter a esposa por perto e ela sempre o ajudava no gabinete. Eles aguardavam por Lee que chegaria naquela manhã e Ino queria falar com o amigo assim que ele chegasse. Estava ansiosa para começar os treinamentos com ele.

Tinham voltado do País do Ferro há dez dias e as repercussões sobre o julgamento foram grandes. Pequenos grupos de apoio ao ex-Daimyo tinham ido às ruas para exigir o seu retorno, mas a maioria da população ficara feliz com a permanência de Gaara no governo.

Gaara dera uma entrevista sobre o julgamento do ex-Daimyo e mais uma vez deixara claro que Ino não tivera culpa á respeito do processamento das provas. Os jornalistas perguntaram sobre os laços entre os países do Fogo e do Vento e Gaara explicara que ele e Kayme pretendiam trabalhar juntos para o progresso de ambos os países, formando uma aliança que visava proteger a autonomia dos dois territórios.

Gaara olha para a secretária, sem sorrir e começa a passar instruções de forma fria. Ele nunca sorria para ela. Mantinha uma postura séria e distante. Ele continuava falando enquanto ela tomava nota de tudo, até que Ino os interrompe. Gaara a olha um pouco surpreso. - Algum problema, Ino?

-Leia isso. - Ele pega o jornal e lê. Ino então se vira para a secretária. - Kimiko, eu e Gaara aguardamos a chegada de um amigo de Konoha. O nome dele é Rock Lee, assim que ele chegar traga-o aqui, por favor.

-Está bem, Ino-sama. - Ela anota o nome do rapaz com desprezo e fica aguardando novas instruções. Detestava a forma arrogante da loira em lhe ditar ordens, porém não podia deixar de executá-las, Gaara lhe dissera que Ino era a nova chefa de segurança o que lhe conferia um grande status. Ino percebe a raiva contida da outra e a olha, séria. - Algum problema, Kimiko?

Não, Ino-sama. - Ela fala, a Loira sempre a surpreendia, parecia que podia ler seus pensamentos. Ino sorri de leve ao ver o que a outra estava pensando.

-Ino. - Gaara chama sua atenção e ela se vira para o marido com um sorriso carinhoso que é imediatamente correspondido. Kimiko sentia uma grande inveja da outra, Gaara estava sempre sorrindo para a esposa. - Acha que isso trará problemas para você e Shikamaru?

-Não, pelo que descreve aí, Masao foi assassinado pela máfia do jogo, provavelmente ele deve ter se envolvido com pessoas muito perigosas. Ele foi duramente torturado, e depois teve sua cabeça decepada. Aliás a cabeça ainda não foi encontrada, não que ele vá precisar dela agora. - Ino fala com um sorriso frio. - Eu e Shikamaru não costumamos deixar marcas nos corpos quando torturamos. - Kimiko arregala os olhos ao ouvir aquilo e Ino disfarça um sorriso. Gaara observa a esposa. Sabia que ela estava falando a verdade. Ele a tinha visto interrogando Ayako e pode ver que Ino não usava força física, porém sua tortura podia ser muito mais dolorosa.

-Tem razão, assim mesmo, mande uma mensagem a Shikamaru relatando o ocorrido.

-Já tinha pensado nisso, sei que meu irmão ficará feliz em saber que esse inútil teve o fim que merecia. - Kimiko olha para Ino surpresa. - Desculpe, Ino-sama, mas não sabia que tinha um irmão.

-Eu e Nara Shikamaru fomos criados juntos, e ele é casado com a irmã de Gaara. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha dois anos e meu pai, que também era um shinobi, saia em muitas missões, então eu ficava aos cuidados da mãe de Shikamaru. Na verdade foi ela quem me criou.

-Eu sinto muito em saber que perdeu sua mãe assim tão pequena, Ino-sama. Ela deve ter morrido muito jovem. - Kimiko fala com uma falsa expressão de simpatia, na verdade achava muito merecido que aquela loira insuportável tivesse sido criada sem mãe. Mais uma vez Ino vê os pensamentos da outra e se vira para ela com um olhar sério. - Sim, ela era muito jovem, se fosse viva teria quase a sua idade.

Kimiko sente um grande ódio e pede licença a Gaara saindo da sala irritada. Gaara olha para Ino surpreso pela maldade da esposa. - Isso era mesmo necessário?

-Não, mas foi muito divertido. - Não diria ao marido o que a outra tinha pensando, isso poderia magoá-lo, pois ele também fora criado sem a mãe.

Lee viria para ajudar no treinamento dos ninjas que ela escolhera para fazer a segurança do marido e ficaria hospedado em um hotel perto do gabinete de Gaara. Ino e os ninjas da equipe de segurança treinavam em um dojo que o casal havia montado próximo ao apartamento deles. Gaara também treinava lá. Ino sabia que Gaara não precisava de tanta proteção, porém isso intimidaria os inimigos e deixaria a população mais tranqüila em relação à segurança do Jovem Daimyo.

Eles ainda moravam no apartamento, estavam procurando uma casa para morarem, mas era difícil encontrar uma que agradasse os dois e atendesse as necessidades de ambos. Como a família do ex-Daimyo não o tinha acompanhado no exílio, Gaara doara a casa onde eles moravam para a esposa e os filhos dele. Pelo jeito a mulher sofrera muito com a infidelidade do marido, ela dera uma entrevista apoiando Gaara abertamente.

Tinham contratado uma empregada que tinha sido indicada por Hajime. A mulher que se chamava Sayuri tinha se revelado uma excelente pessoa e Ino estava feliz com o seu trabalho e discrição.

Ela e Gaara passam as próximas horas trabalhando no escritório dele. Ela o ajudava com a correspondência quando Kimiko os avisa da chegada do ninja. Logo em seguida a porta abre e Lee entra acompanhado pela secretária. Ino se levanta e abraça o amigo que logo em seguida faz uma reverência. Kimiko sempre achava aquilo ridículo. Não entendia por que fazer uma reverência á outra pessoa. Ino a olha séria e pede para que a outra se retire.

- Como vai, Ino-chan? - Lee era um dos seus amigos mais queridos. Ele já tinha lhe dito várias vezes que sonhava em lutar novamente com Gaara e ela iria tentar convencer o marido a atender o desejo do amigo.

- Estou ótima, e você e Ayame, como vão? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso e senta na cadeira que Gaara havia puxado para ela ao lado dele.

-Bem, estamos bem. Ayame está muito feliz com o trabalho e já se acostumou á morar em Konoha. Pretendemos nos casar em breve, após o casamento de Naruto.

-Que bom, e nossos amigos, alguma novidade? - Os três conversam durante um tempo. Lee conta todas as noticias de Konoha e Ino o ouve atentamente. Ele sorri e se vira para Gaara. - Temari me pediu para lhe dizer que está com muitas saudades e louca para vê-los. Ela os espera em Konoha com ansiedade.

Gaara sorri e concorda com a cabeça. - Pretendemos ficar uns dias em Konoha com ela. - Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa Ino se vira para o amigo, séria. - Obrigada por ter vindo nos ajudar, Lee.

-Não precisa agradecer. É um prazer ajudar você e Gaara-sama. Quando podemos começar?

Ela sorri do entusiasmo do outro. - Agora mesmo. Venha comigo, vou levá-lo ao dojo que montamos aqui perto. O resto da equipe já está a nossa espera. - Ela responde levantando-se.

Gaara também se levanta e se despede dos dois. - Nos vemos na hora do almoço. Lee fique a vontade e peça o que julgar necessário. - Lee faz uma rápida reverência e sai junto com Ino. Kimiko fica olhando com raiva para os dois que se afastam rindo e conversando. A cada dia ela detestava mais a esposa do Daimyo. Não tinha desistido de levar Gaara para a sua cama. Seria uma ótima vingança contra aquela loira desagradável e arrogante.

Ino e Lee chegam ao dojo e encontram seis ninjas de Suna. Matsuri que era a segunda em comando na equipe, Myiure que tinha se tornando chunnin no exame em Konoha, Cho e Chiyoko, dois irmãos ambos gennins. Daisuke, gennin namorado de Cho e Eiko, ele tinha vencido um ninja da Folha rapidamente em Konoha.

Ino sentia um grande orgulho da equipe que tinha montado e tinha certeza de que eles se tornariam perfeitos após ela terminar o treinamento. Ela apresenta Lee aos ninjas e vê um brilho de respeito e admiração nos olhos deles. Todos em Suna conheciam a reputação de Lee, pois ele quase vencera Gaara no exame chunnin e depois Lee ajudara no resgate do Quinto Kazekage quando ele fora seqüestrado pela Akatsuki.

-Bom dia, é um prazer conhecê-los. Estou aqui a pedido de Ino-sama para ajudá-los a exercitarem seu taijutsu. - Os seis concordam. Ino observava Lee, ele tinha se tornado um grande mestre em taijutsu e um ótimo sensei. - Antes de realmente treinarmos alguns golpes, vocês precisam se tornar mais fortes e mais rápidos e é nisso que começaremos a trabalhar. - Todos concordam e Lee começa a explicar e mostrar alguns exercícios.

A manhã passa voando sem que eles percebam e é com surpresa que Ino vê o marido parado na porta do dojo.

-Boa tarde, imaginei que vocês tinham esquecido o horário quando não apareceram para o almoço. - Ino o olha sem graça e Gaara lhe dá um discreto sorriso. Os ninjas param os exercícios e Ino os libera para almoçarem.

- Nos desculpe Gaara-sama, a culpa foi minha, acho que me entusiasmei com os exercícios. - Lee comenta com um sorriso. Os ninjas da Areia eram excelentes e ele estava contente com os resultados.

-Não se preocupe, Lee. Eu já me acostumei com isso, Ino também esquece a hora das refeições quando está trabalhando. Venham, vamos almoçar e vocês me contam como está o treinamento. - Ino e Lee saem do dojo e se dirigem á um restaurante próximo dali, junto com Gaara.

O resto da semana passa rapidamente e já era possível verificar uma mudança na equipe. Lee ia começar a treinar o taijutsu deles na semana seguinte, estavam todos ansiosos para começarem a lutar.

O casal iria á Suna para que Ino e Sakura ajudassem Hinata a encontrar um vestido para a cerimônia de casamento. Ela estava ansiosa para rever Kankuro e Sakura. Gaara também sentia falta do irmão.

XXX

-Kazekaga-sama, o Jovem Daimyo e o Hokage de Konoha acabaram de chegar. - Kankuro olha para a ninja com um sorriso. - Peça á eles para entrarem e, por favor, chame minha noiva. - A secretária sai e em seguida Gaara e Naruto entram juntos com Ino e Hinata. Kankuro cumprimenta todos com um abraço e prende Ino nos braços por um longo tempo, dando-lhe um selinho em seguida. - Senti sua falta Loira.

- Como estão as coisas aqui em Suna, Kankuro? - Gaara observa o irmão. Kankuro vinha fazendo uma excelente administração em Suna e tinha conquistado o respeito da população e do conselho. Porém antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Sakura entra e abraça as amigas com gritos e risos. Ela abraça Naruto com carinho e depois dá um beijo em Gaara, sentando ao lado do noivo em seguida. Eles conversam por mais de uma hora sobre a Vila da Areia e Sakura percebe que as amigas estão desconfortáveis

-Vocês devem estar loucas para tomarem um banho e trocarem de roupas, estou certa? - Ambas concordam e Sakura se levanta. - Venham, vamos para casa para vocês relaxarem e comerem algo, lá poderemos conversar com mais privacidade.

Eles se dirigem para a casa de Kankuro e depois de prontos se encontram na cozinha, onde um lanche estava sendo servido á eles, já eram quase cinco horas da tarde.

-Quem bom que vocês chegaram, estava ansiosa para fazermos compras juntas. - Sakura fala e Ino ri. - Você está louca para bater em alguém, isso sim.

- Não será necessário, Loira, as coisas estão melhores aqui em Suna, ninguém mais tem feito cara feia ou me ofendido e eu tenho andado pela Vila sem maiores problemas. Tem sido ótimo, apesar de que sinto falta de um pouco de emoção e vitrine quebradas.

Eles riem. - Espero que não seja necessário quebrar nada, Sakura-chan, não gostaria de criar problemas entre Suna e Konoha.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Hinata. Fique tranqüila. Nós iremos á loja onde comprei meu vestido de noiva e onde eu e Sakura fomos muito bem atendidas e depois iremos às lojas que Emi nos indicou daquela vez. Será perfeito.

-Quando vocês vão sair para as compras? - Gaara pergunta puxando Ino para perto. Ela o beija e sorri. - Amanhã de manhã, hoje nós vamos descansar e colocar a fofoca em dia.

-Era o que eu temia. As três juntas fazendo fofocas. Acho que prefiro enfrentar um exército de ninjas renegados. - Naruto comenta com uma falsa expressão de desânimo e todos riem. Kankuro chama a atenção. - Então hoje á noite nós iremos sair, faz muito tempo que não saímos para dançar. O que acham?

-Por mim tudo bem. - Gaara responde e todos o olham surpresos, sem acreditarem, depois Kankuro olha para Ino. - O que você fez com meu irmão? O Gaara que eu conheço odeia lugares cheios e movimentados.

-Eu sempre faço o sacrifício dele valer à pena. - Ela responde e todos riem novamente. Kankuro não se cansava de admirar a felicidade do irmão caçula. Ele se vira para Ino. - Ótimo, então Loira se prepare para dançar comigo a noite inteira, desde que vocês estão juntos, eu não tenho recebido atenção da minha melhor amiga. Estou me sentindo abandonado.

- Preciso da autorização do Jovem Daimyo.

-Pelo jeito esse apelido pegou. Todos se referem á você como o Jovem Daimyo. - Naruto comenta olhando para Gaara, o ruivo concorda. - Foi a imprensa que começou com isso e agora está difícil me livrar do apelido.

- Eu gosto. Por falar em imprensa, eu vi fotos suas e de Kayme em várias revistas femininas. Vocês estão sendo apontados como os homens mais bonitos do mundo ninja. - Sakura fala provocando o cunhado. Gaara fica constrangido e ela ri. - Posso imaginar como Ino tem lidado com o assédio feminino sobre você.

-Nada que um pouco de tortura não resolva. - Ino responde e todos riem e terminam de comer. Hinata e Ino estão cansadas e decidem descansar um pouco. Sakura as acompanha até a sala onde todas se acomodam deitadas nos sofás. Gaara, Naruto e Kankuro voltam ao gabinete do Kazekage.

Já eram dez horas e Ino estava pronta para sair. Usava um vestido preto curto de alças finas, sandálias de salto alto, e deixara os cabelos soltos, como Gaara gostava. Ele admirava a esposa, ela estava linda e sexy. Ele estava pronto também, usava uma calça preta e camisa verde clara, realçando seus olhos. Ela o abraça e o beija. - Você está lindo, acho que não vou deixá-lo sair deste quarto.

-Estava pensando o mesmo, mas parece que meu irmão está ansioso para dançar com você e eu não gostaria de estragar a noite dele. - Gaara a beija novamente e eles saem do quarto. Os outros já os esperavam na sala.

Eles chegam á casa noturna onde Ino e Gaara tinham sido fotografados juntos há alguns meses. Rapidamente eles são levados á uma mesa na parte superior do local de onde se podia ver toda a pista de dança. Assim que eles se acomodam, Kankuro puxa Ino pela mão. -Venha Loira, hoje a noite é nossa. - Ela ri e acompanha o cunhado. Sakura desce com eles também e os outros ficam olhando os três dançarem. Gaara os observa durante um tempo e depois chama um garçom para atendê-los.

Naruto olha os três dançando na pista e se vira para Gaara com um sorriso. - Eles adoram dançar. Várias vezes eu os vi atravessar a noite dançando, junto com Shikamaru e Temari. - Gaara concorda e eles ficam conversando durante algum tempo.

Gaara se vira para a pista a tempo de ver o irmão amparar Ino que parecia estar caindo. Gaara se levanta e rapidamente desce encontrando-os no meio da escada, ele pega Ino do colo de Kankuro e volta para a mesa, colocando a esposa deitada no sofá. Várias pessoas ficam observando, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido á esposa do Jovem Daimyo.

Sakura examinava Ino, que estava desmaiada. Aos poucos a loira vai recobrando a consciência e Gaara segura sua mão, olhando-a preocupado.

-O que aconteceu? - Ino pergunta sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. - Nós estávamos dançando e de repente você desmaiou Loira. Como se sente?

-Minha cabeça está doendo e eu estou um pouco tonta. - Ela se encosta ao marido e Sakura sai voltando com um copo com água. - Beba e depois é melhor irmos embora. - Ela olha em volta e pode observar que haviam atraído a atenção de muita gente. Ino concorda e tenta se levantar, sentindo uma forte tontura. Com um gemido ela senta novamente. - Esperem um pouco. - Ela pede e os outros concordam. Gaara a puxa para seu peito e acaricia os cabelos dela.

Sakura olha para os dois e senta ao lado de Ino. - Por acaso você está grávida, Ino?

A pergunta assusta Gaara, mas Ino nega. - Não Sakura, não estou. Foi apenas um mal estar súbito. Já estou melhor, podemos ir. - Todos concordam e eles saem, voltando para casa. Assim que entram, Ino senta no sofá da sala e ri. -Posso imaginar as noticias dos jornais de amanhã.

-Eu também. "Esposa do Jovem Daimyo se excede na bebida e desmaia em casa noturna" - Sakura fala e as duas riem. Gaara estava muito preocupado. - Venha, Amor, vamos deitar.

Ela concorda com um sorriso e eles vão para quarto. Ino se despe, deita e fica esperando pelo marido. Logo Gaara se acomoda ao seu lado. Ela acaricia o peito do marido e o beija de forma sensual, mas ele a empurra delicadamente, surpreendendo a esposa. - Você passou mal, acho melhor descansar.

-Pode esquecer. Não quero descansar e duvido que você queira também. - Ela o beija novamente e ele acaricia seu corpo. - Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Ela confirma e sorri. - Você ficou assustado com a pergunta da Sakura, certo?

-Um pouco. Quero muito ter filhos com você, mas não ainda. Porém se você engravidasse agora não ficaria nem um pouco zangado. - Ele fala e sorri. - Adoraria ter uma filha loira com olhos azuis como você.

-Nós combinamos que todos os nossos filhos seriam ruivos. - Ela responde olhando-o com carinho. - Mas podem ser loiros, ou morenos também. Uma coleção bem colorida. - Ambos riem e se beijam. Gaara beija seu pescoço e desce os lábios por toda a extensão de seu corpo e eles fazem amor durante um longo tempo, dormindo abraçados depois.

XXX

-Você está bem, Loira? Passou bem à noite? - Kankuro pergunta assim que a vê e Ino sorri, beijando o amigo. - Estou ótima, foi só um mal estar passageiro.

-Certo. Estou indo para o gabinete e se precisarem me chamem. - Ele a beija novamente e sai. Ela olha para Hinata e Sakura. - E então, vamos fazer compras?

-Ino-chan, será que é uma boa idéia? Você passou mal ontem, talvez devêssemos cancelar as compras. Eu posso comprar meu vestido em Konoha mesmo.

-Concorda com a Hinata, Ino. Talvez você devesse ficar descansando. Voltaremos á Capital amanhã e a viagem será cansativa.

-Negativo, nós viemos comprar um vestido de noiva e é o que faremos. Estou muito bem, verdade. Venha Hinata, vamos comprar seu vestido.

Sakura e Hinata concordam e Gaara se dá por vencido, mas insiste que elas levem uma escolta com elas. Logo em seguida elas saem e Gaara fica com Naruto na casa, porém não deixa de se preocupar com a esposa.

XXX

Elas param em frente à loja onde Emy trabalhava. - Foi aqui que comprei meu vestido, Hinata. Venha, tenho certeza de que Emy irá ajudá-la. - Elas entram e a jovem vem atendê-las com um sorriso. -Ino-sama, que bom revê-la.

-Digo o mesmo, Emy. Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, ótima na verdade. Desde o seu casamento que o movimento tem aumentado e eu fui promovida a gerente.

-Parabéns, você merece, com certeza. Será que poderia indicar uma vendedora para nos atender, então?

-Negativo, eu mesma vou atenda-las, faço questão. - Ino sorri e apresenta Hinata a jovem. Hinata explica o que queria e Emy lhe traz o álbum com fotos e gravuras de vestidos para noivas. Enquanto elas vêem os modelos, Emy lhes serve um chá, sempre sorrindo, feliz. Graças às fotos do casamento do Daimyo com a ninja loira que foram publicadas nos jornais do mundo inteiro, muitas jovens foram a loja para comprar seus vestidos de casamento.

Ino tinha declarado aos jornais que fora Emy quem a atendera com atenção e a ajudara a escolher o modelo ideal. A vendedora então passara a ser muito procurada. O proprietário da loja a promovera e ela contratara outras vendedoras que ela mesma treinara e que agora atendiam todas as noivas com muita atenção e respeito.

Hinata separa várias fotos e entrega a Emy. A gerente sai da sala e alguns minutos depois, uma modelo usando um dos vestidos separados pela kunoichi entra e desfila, dando voltas para que elas pudessem apreciar a peça por todos os ângulos. Depois ela sai e volta com outro vestido, repetindo o ritual mais oito vezes. Ino e Sakura faziam comentários a respeito dos modelos. Emy descrevia cada peça em detalhes, como tinha feito quando atendera Ino.

Hinata estava indecisa entre três vestidos, então Emy pede à modelo que os mostre novamente. Depois elas aguardam a decisão de Hinata. Já era quase hora do almoço e elas tinham combinado de se encontrarem com Gaara, Naruto e Kankuro no restaurante.

- Eu não sei, não consigo decidir. Os três são lindos.

-Hinata-sama, por que não os prova? Assim poderemos ver qual deles fica melhor em você. - Hinata concorda com a sugestão de Emi e logo ela está trajando um dos modelos. As amigas a olham com atenção. -Coloque os outros para vermos. - Hinata faz o que Sakura sugeriu,quando ela entra na sala com o último modelo, as amigas aplaudem. Hinata sorri, também tinha adorado aquele vestido que usava no momento.

Emy então se aproxima para marcar os ajustem necessários. - Precisa apertar um pouco na cintura e soltar um pouco no busto. E levantar a barra. Ficará pronto em três dias, Hinata-sama. Mandarei entregá-lo em Konoha, se preferir. - Hinata concorda feliz. O vestido era maravilhoso. Ino olha o relógio e se assusta, estavam atrasadas em quase uma hora. As três se despedem de Emy e se dirigem ao restaurante rapidamente.

Gaara, Naruto e Kankuro esperavam no restaurante, já um pouco impacientes, quando elas chegam e rapidamente se acomodam. Logo são servidos e todos se põe a comer. As jovens estavam famintas, pois tinham andado a manhã inteira.

Gaara olha para a esposa sério. - Tudo bem? Você não se sentiu mal?

-Estou ótima, de verdade. Não se preocupe mais. - Ele concorda e eles voltam á comer e conversar.

-Encontrou tudo o que queria? - Naruto pergunta á noiva que confirma com um sorriso. -Naruto-kun, Ino-chan tem razão, as roupas daqui são maravilhosas.

Ino vai responder, mas sente uma forte pontada na cabeça e fica muito pálida. Sakura percebe que a amiga não está bem e se inclina em sua direção. - O que você tem, Loira?

-Dor de cabeça. - Ela responde em um sussurro, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Sakura aplica um ninjutsu médico e Ino se sente melhor. Gaara a observa, muito preocupado , ele segura sua mão e Ino encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Vamos até o hospital. - Gaara se levanta e a puxa pela mão com delicadeza. Ino levanta, mas se sente um pouco tonta e uma nova dor de cabeça lhe acomete muito mais forte desta vez e ela desmaia. Gaara a pega no colo e percebe que seu corpo está quente. Eles saem rapidamente do restaurante em direção ao hospital.

Numa mesa distante, um rapaz olha para eles com um sorriso frio. Tinha conseguido executar o jutsu com facilidade, estava orgulhoso consigo mesmo. Ele paga a conta e se retira do restaurante, para não levantar suspeitas.

Assim que chegam ao hospital, Ino é levada para um quarto e Gaara fica com ela, esperando que ela acorde. Enquanto isso, Sakura toma providencias para realizar uma bateria de exames na amiga. Ela colhe sangue de Ino e examina seus olhos. Ela continuava desacordada. Depois de meia hora Ino abre os olhos, mas sua visão está turva e sua cabeça estourando de dor. Gaara se aproxima rapidamente, segurando sua mão.

-Meu amor, pode me ouvir? - Ela confirma com a cabeça e sente uma forte pontada, gemendo em seguida. Ele se abaixa e beija seus lábios de leve. Sakura se aproxima e mede a temperatura de Ino olhando para a amiga preocupada. - Como se sente?

-Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e minha visão está turva. - Ela fala com dificuldade e volta a fechar os olhos. Sakura apaga a luz do quarto, para que Ino se sinta mais confortável. Depois se vira para Gaara.

-Ela vai passar a noite aqui. Eu vou fazer vários exames.

Ino volta a abrir os olhos e desta vez consegue fixar a visão na amiga e no marido. Gaara aperta sua mão de leve e ela lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. - Não fique tão preocupado. Vou ficar bem.

Ele concorda e acaricia sua cabeça sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto, estava muito preocupado e era visível seu desespero.

-Ino eu vou começar os exames. -Sakura fala e Ino concorda. Ela é levada á sala de exames em uma cadeira de rodas, pois se sentia fraca demais para andar. Depois que Sakura realiza os exames, Ino volta para o quarto. Hinata tinha passado no hospital e deixado roupas para ela e Gaara. Ino se vira para o marido. - Me ajuda a tomar um banho?

Ele concorda nervoso. Ino não era de reconhecer que não estava bem e pedir ajuda. Ele a tira da cadeira de rodas e a leva ao banheiro, onde ela toma banho com o auxilio dele. Depois ele a leva de volta para a cama. Ela sentia um grande cansaço. Gaara puxa uma cadeira para perto de sua cama e a olha com carinho. -Como está se sentindo?

-Cansada, muito cansada. Será que posso dormir?

-Durma, se for preciso eu te acordo. - Ela concorda e mergulha no sono. Ele fecha os olhos e segura sua mão, levando-a aos lábios. Sente seus olhos úmidos. Estava angustiado, com medo de que ela tivesse algo muito grave. A porta abre e ele se vira vendo seu irmão entrar. Pode observar que Kankuro também estava muito nervoso. Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão em seu ombro. - Não quer sair para comer algo? Eu fico com ela.

Gaara nega com a cabeça, sem largar a mão dela. Kankuro solta um suspiro e olha para a amiga. Não era a primeira vez que a via em um hospital. Ino já se ferira muitas vezes durante suas missões, mas naquele momento ele sentia um medo imenso. Ele olha para Gaara e vê que seu rosto era uma mascara de desespero, então senta e aguarda que a noiva volte com os resultados dos exames. Sakura já tinha lhe dito que Ino passaria a noite ali.

-Naruto e Hinata ficaram em casa, aguardando noticias. Alguns repórteres apareceram por lá e ele deu um jeito de se livrar deles. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Sabia que podia contar com Naruto e Hinata para ajudá-los com os curiosos.

-Kankuro, alguma vez ela teve algo desse tipo? - Kankuro nega com cabeça e Gaara volta a se calar. - Gaara, vai ficar tudo bem. Sakura é excelente e está acostumada a tratar membros do clã da Ino.

-Ela acha que isso tem a ver com as habilidades dela?

-Ela não descarta nenhuma possibilidade, mas quer ver os resultados dos exames antes de chegar á qualquer conclusão.

Gaara concorda e acaricia o rosto da esposa. - Ela te contou como nos conhecemos?

-Não, e pelo jeito de vocês quando chegaram aqui em Suna pensei que se odiassem. - Gaara sorri sem alegria e conta o que tinha acontecido entre eles em Konoha. Kankuro percebe que o irmão sentia necessidade de falar e o ouve em silêncio. Quando Gaara termina de contar Kankuro estava sorrindo. - Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer sexo com uma mulher desconhecida.

-Nem eu, mas ela me atraiu desde o momento que entrou naquele lugar. - Ele volta a acariciar o rosto da esposa. - Não posso perdê-la, Kankuro. Não conseguiria viver sem ela.

-Nós não vamos perdê-la. Sakura vai descobrir o que está acontecendo e Ino ficará bem. Acredite. - Eles passam as duas horas seguintes em silêncio. Gaara tinha sentado no sofá ao lado do irmão e encosta a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados. Ino se move e abre os olhos olhando em volta. Sentia-se bem e sorri ao ver o marido e o cunhado. - Vocês estão horríveis.

Rapidamente Gaara se aproxima da cama, seguido por Kankuro. - Como você está?

-Bem, na verdade, sinto-me ótima. - Ela tenta se sentar, mas Gaara a impede. - Fique deitada.

-Negativo. Não estou doente. - Ela fala e senta na cama, encostada na cabeceira. - Sakura já trouxe os resultados?

-Ainda não, Loira. - Kankuro responde com um sorriso de alivio, ela parecia estar muito bem. -Quer alguma coisa?

-Estou com fome e sede. Que horas são? - Gaara olha para o relógio. - Dez horas. - Eles estavam ali desde as três da tarde. Kankuro se dirige para a porta. - Vou providenciar um lanche para vocês. - Ela sorri agradecida e olha para o marido. Gaara estava sério. Ela acaricia o rosto dele. - Desculpe assustá-lo.

Ele concorda com a cabeça sem desviar o olhar do rosto dela. Ino sabia como ele deveria estar se sentindo. Se algo do tipo acontecesse com Gaara ela ficaria desesperada. Ele senta na cama ao lado dela e a puxa para seus braços, acomodando-a de encontro ao seu peito. - Eu te amo, Ino. -. Ela parecia estar bem e ele sente que um enorme peso foi tirado de seu peito. Gaara a beija com emoção e ela sorri quando ele se afasta. - Não acho que este seja um bom lugar para fazermos amor. Sakura deve trazer os resultados logo. Alias por que está demorando tanto?

- Ela fez muitos exames. Acho que está esperando o resultado de todos eles antes de vir falar conosco.

Quinze minutos depois Kankuro e Sakura entram juntos. Ele trazia uma bandeja que coloca no colo da amiga. - Trouxe lanche para os dois. -Gaara olhava fixamente para a cunhada. Estava ansioso por informações a respeito do estado de saúde da esposa. Sakura se aproxima e senta ao lado da cama. - Ino, peguei os resultados de todos os exames que você fez e está tudo normal. Não há nenhuma alteração em nada. Você está em perfeita saúde.

-E agora, o que você vai fazer? Repetir os exames? - Gaara pergunta e Sakura nega. - Não acho que vá mudar alguma coisa, Gaara. Ino está ótima.

-Então eu posso voltar para casa? -Ino pergunta com um sorriso, mas Sakura nega. - Quero mantê-la em observação, se tudo correr bem, você sai do hospital amanhã no fim do dia.

-Você só pode estar brincando. - Ino fala zangada e Gaara sorri, realmente ela estava normal. Sakura também sorri. - Não estou brincando não. Você ficará aqui até amanhã e não adianta discutir.

Ino encara a amiga. - Você quer que eu te torture até me deixar sair?

-Faça isso e eu mando algemá-la a cama. - Kankuro fala olhando sério para a amiga. - Você fará exatamente o que a Sakura falou, ela é a médica responsável por você.

- Ino, Sakura tem razão. Vamos ficar aqui até a amanhã. Está decidido. - Ino olha para o marido e concorda contra a vontade. Sabia que ele deveria ter ficado extremamente angustiado. Ele sorri e a beija com carinho. - Está bem, então me deixem comer, estou faminta. - Sakura e Kankuro saem e deixam o casal sozinho, lanchando.

Gaara olha para ela. Ino parecia ótima. - Ficaremos mais dois dias aqui para você descansar, depois voltaremos para a Capital.

-Mas você está cheio de compromissos. Sua agenda está lotada. - Ela fala séria. - Não pode cancelar tudo por minha causa.

-Posso sim. Sou o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento e a minha palavra é lei. Quero ter certeza de que você está bem, antes de viajarmos. E você vai tirar pelo menos uma semana para descansar antes de voltar a suas atividades. - Ela o olha desanimada, sabia que não adiantaria discutir com ele, Gaara podia ser bem obstinado.

Ela concorda se acomoda para dormir. - Então se prepare para uma semana inteira sem sexo, Jovem Daimyo, eu estarei de repouso nos próximos dias. Até amanhã. - Ela fala e fecha os olhos. Gaara sorri, ela era terrível. Tinha certeza que ela tentaria demovê-lo de sua decisão, mas não queria arriscar. Tinha ficado muito assustado com o que tinha acontecido. Ele também se acomoda no sofá e fecha os olhos, iria dormir algumas horas. No dia seguinte mandaria uma mensagem para a Capital e outra para Shikamaru. Sabia que o rapaz ficaria furioso se ninguém lhe contasse o que acontecerá á Ino.

XXX

Eles voltam para a Capital, faltava um mês para o casamento de Naruto. Gaara tinha decidido ficar mais alguns dias em Konoha por causa da irmã. Temari tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem repleta de reclamações e queixas que o fizeram se sentir culpado. Ino ri da chantagem da cunhada. Tinha certeza de que ela enviara uma mensagem semelhante á Kankuro em Suna.

Ino estava afastada de todas as suas atividades, como Gaara dissera que ela deveria fazer quando estavam em Suna. Tinham ficado dois dias á mais lá e ele não a deixara sair de casa para nada. Depois fizeram uma viagem até a Capital, com várias paradas bem longas, o que atrasara ainda mais o retorno deles. Por causa disso, o trabalho dele se acumulara e ele estava trabalhando até tarde todos os dias, desde que voltaram para casa.

Depois de uma semana sem fazer nada, Gaara permitiu que ela voltasse a sua rotina normal o que ela fizera com a maior alegria. Não se sentira mal nenhuma vez desde que saíra do hospital e Sakura e os outros chegaram à conclusão que fora um mal estar passageiro, sem maiores danos além de um grande susto.

Shikamaru mandara uma mensagem cheia de recomendações para ela, no final ele escrevera que não podia perdê-la, pois Ino era importante demais para ele. Ela chorara abraçada ao marido ao ler aquilo. Adorava Shikamaru e sentia uma imensa saudade dele. Nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo separados e a distância pesava entre eles.

Lee continuava treinando a equipe, agora eles treinavam lutando uns contra os outros e Ino voltara a participar dos treinos. Naquela tarde ela e Lee estavam lutando. Ele queria mostrar um golpe para o resto do grupo e Ino iria ajudar. Ninguém ali era páreo contra Lee. Ino tentava acompanhar a velocidade do amigo, mas era praticamente impossível. Ela já estava ofegante e faz uma última tentativa, saltando sobre Lee, porém ele percebe sua intenção e desvia do golpe aéreo da loira, que cai no tatame, sem conseguir acertá-lo. Lee então gira rapidamente e atinge a perna dela derrubando-a. Ela senta sorrindo e eles ouvem alguém aplaudindo.

Ino o mantinha o marido informado sobre a evolução da equipe, ela estava satisfeita com o nível que os ninjas estavam atingindo. Gaara então tinha saído mais cedo do gabinete com intenção de ver o treinamento, queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Ele chega a tempo de ver a esposa lutando contra Lee. Os demais ninjas perceberam a sua presença, mas não avisaram os dois para não atrapalhar a concentração de ambos.

-Não pensei que veria minha esposa ser derrotada tão facilmente. - Ino se levanta séria. - Se você acha que pode fazer melhor, fique a vontade. - Gaara se espanta com as palavras da esposa e já ia negar quando vê a expressão de alegria no rosto do ninja da Folha. Sabia que há muito tempo Lee queria uma revanche. Ele pensa um pouco e depois se aproxima do centro do dojo, fazendo uma reverência. Lee dá um sorriso feliz e corresponde ao cumprimento.

Ino se afasta feliz pelo marido ter concordado em lutar. Os demais ninjas olhavam sem acreditar que veriam Gaara e Lee lutarem. Todos se acomodam o mais longe possível e aguardam.

Lee se afasta e Gaara o observa. Ele não estava com a cabaça, logo não poderia contar com a ajuda da areia. Era um forte lutador, mas não era tão rápido quanto Lee. Ele solta o ar lentamente e espera que o outro tome a iniciativa. Ino olhava para os dois, já um pouco irritada com a demora.

- Se você puderem começar ainda hoje, todos ficarão muito agradecidos. - O comentário provoca risadas nos ninjas, inclusive entre os dois contendores.

-Estou dando uma chance para Lee desistir. - Gaara responde bem humorado. Lee, porém fica em silêncio e observa o adversário. Sabia que Gaara era muito forte e perigoso, mesmo sem ajuda da areia. Ele avança e tenta atingir o ruivo com uma série de golpes rápidos, Gaara desvia de todos e salta para longe.

Eles voltam a se analisar. Mais uma vez Lee se aproxima, mas quando Gaara se prepara para receber novos golpes, Lee salta por cima dele e o atinge nas costas com os pés, num movimento extremamente rápido, derrubando-o. Gaara se levanta e encara Lee. Estava gostando de lutar contra o ninja da Folha.

-Muito bem, quem quer apostar? - Matsuri pergunta com um sorriso. - Eu aposto cinqüenta no meu ex-sensei. Quem aceita?

-Eu aceito. - Ino responde séria. Gaara a olha com ar de riso. - Nunca imaginei que minha própria esposa apostaria contra mim.

-Não esqueça que eu treinei com Lee. Sei como ele é e como ele luta. - Ino fala olhando para o marido. -Mas ainda não vi você lutando sem a areia.

Gaara volta sua atenção para Lee. Precisava derrotá-lo apenas com taijutsu. Novamente Lee avança rápido e corre em volta de Gaara. O ruivo se prepara sabia que Lee iria atacá-lo e é exatamente o que acontece. Lee salta dando um giro e cai em cima de Gaara com a perna esticada, atingindo o ombro do ruivo. Novamente Gaara vai ao chão.

-Quem quer apostar cem no ninja da Folha? - Chiyoko pergunta e os outros riem. Gaara levanta com um sorriso. Ino podia ver que o marido estava apreciando a luta tanto quanto Lee. Para eles não importava quem iria ganhar, eles estavam felizes apenas em poder lutar.

Gaara olha para Lee, teria que tentar atingi-lo agora. Ele se prepara, quando Lee se aproxima rapidamente, Gaara gira o corpo sobre o próprio eixo e o atinge na perna direita, derrubando o ninja da Folha. Matsuri sorri para Ino.

-Quer mudar a aposta?

-Ainda não. - Ino responde sorrindo.

Lee se levanta e olha para Gaara. Sabia que o ruivo ainda nem começara. Ele se prepara para o próximo golpe, que não demora. Lee salta e Gaara também, eles colidem no ar e ambos caem em pé. Lee tinha atingido o estomago do ruivo e Gaara atingira a lateral do corpo do outro. Ino continua observando. Ela estava aproveitando para ver como Gaara lutava sem a areia.

Eles continuam trocando golpes e a luta estava empatada, porém nenhum deles apresentava sinais de cansaço. Ino e os outros acompanhavam a luta, fascinados. Ambos eram ótimos, excelentes mesmo, era visível que Gaara era um grande shinobi.

Lee começa a correr em volta de Gaara tão rápido que era praticamente impossível vê-lo. Ele acerta uma série de golpes no ruivo que mal tem tempo de desviar, sendo atingido várias vezes. Gaara tenta bloqueá-lo, sem sucesso, então ele salta para fora do alcance do moreno, mas Lee surge atrás dele em pleno ar e gira o corpo, atingindo-o com um violento golpe usando a perna esquerda e jogando Gaara no chão com força. O ruivo não levanta e Ino se assusta. Lee aterrissa no chão a espera. Gaara se vira ainda deitado e solta um gemido baixo. Ino levanta e o olha preocupada.

-Tudo bem?

Gaara senta e depois fica de pé. - Sim, mas acho que você vai perder seu dinheiro.

-Não é o que está parecendo. Pelo menos olhando daqui onde eu estou. - Os ninjas da areia riem e olham para Gaara. O ruivo estava ofegante e era claro que o último golpe o tinha ferido. Mas Ino sabia que ele não desistiria. Tinha certeza de que ele derrotaria Lee. Ele era o ninja mais forte da Vila Oculta da Areia e fora o Quinto Kazekage de Suna.

Gaara se dirige para o centro do dojo novamente e olha para Lee. Sentia muita dor no peito e sabia que teria que derrotar Lee no próximo golpe, ou o moreno acabaria com ele. Tinha gostado da luta, Lee era um grande mestre em taijutsu.

Ele se prepara e quando Lee salta, ele salta também. Lee tenta atingi-lo no ar, mas Gaara gira e o atinge com o pé, jogando o moreno na parede do dojo. Ele aterrissa e espera. Lee tenta levantar, não consegue e volta a deitar. Ino e os outros esperam um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos fica claro que Lee não ia conseguir levantar e ela corre para ver como o amigo estava. Ela o ajuda a se sentar e Lee faz sinal de positivo.

Ino volta à atenção para o marido. Gaara leva a mão ao peito e solta um gemido. Ela corre e o ampara. Gaara passa o braço pelos ombros da esposa e se aproxima de Lee.

-Obrigado, Gaara-sama. - Lee fala encostado á parede com os olhos fechados.

-Eu que agradeço, Lee. Foi uma grande luta. - Gaara solta outro gemido e Ino o ajuda a sentar. Ela aplica um ninjutsu médico em seu peito e a dor passa. Os outros ninjas da Areia se aproximam olhando para os dois shinobis sentados no chão do dojo. Eles estavam sorrindo, tinham visto uma luta fantástica. Matsuri olha para Ino e Chiyoko com um sorriso. - Podem pagar, vocês perderam a aposta.

Todos riem e Ino olha para os dois. Tinha certeza de que Gaara não se sentiria mais culpado em relação á Lee. Fora uma luta limpa e justa e o ruivo a vencera usando somente taijutsu.

XXX

Eles chegam á Konoha no inicio da noite, era a véspera do casamento de Naruto. Sakura para em frente ao portão da Vila e gira com os braços abertos, provocando risadas nos outros.

-Estava sentindo saudades daqui, mais do que podia imaginar. Ainda bem que ficaremos uns dias á mais, assim poderemos ver todos os nossos amigos, Ino.

-Nós os veremos hoje á noite na festa de despedida de solteiro, Sakura. E amanhã no casamento do Naruto. Quero aproveitar esses dias para namorar meu marido, ele tem estado muito ocupado ultimamente.

Gaara a segura próxima á ele. - Você fala como se eu não estivesse lhe dando atenção.

-Pelo contrário, você tem me dado atenção demais, sempre perguntando se estou me sentindo bem. Estou começando a me sentir uma velha inútil

Eles riem e passam pelo portão. Genma se aproxima assim que os vê. - Gaara-sama, Kankuro-sama, sejam bem-vindos. - Faz uma reverência e depois se vira para as duas kunoichis, abraçando-as e beijando-a uma de cada vez. - Ino e Sakura, que bom vê-las, temos sentindo falta de vocês.

-Obrigada, Genma. Como estão os preparativos para o casamento do Hokage?

-Uma verdadeira loucura, como tudo que se refere á Naruto. - As duas riem junto com o ninja de Konoha, Gaara olhava sério para eles, sempre sentiria ciúmes da esposa. - Mas está tudo resolvido. - Genma continua, sem perceber o ciúme contido do ruivo. - Vocês vão para sua casa ou para a casa de Shikamaru?

-Iremos á nossa casa antes, por que quer saber? - Gaara pergunta e Sakura disfarça a risada. Era perceptível que ele estava irritado por Genma ter abraçado e beijado Ino. Ino também percebe e resolve salvar a vida do amigo. -Genma, iremos para minha casa antes, tenho certeza de que Temari irá fazer muitas lamentações e queremos estar preparados.

-Certo, Loira. Nos vemos mais tarde, então, na festa de despedida de solteiro do Naruto. - Ele beija as jovens novamente e se afasta. Kankuro começa a rir junto com as duas. - Francamente, Gaara, pensei que você fosse matar o coitado.

- E faria isso lenta e dolorosamente. Foi uma pena que Ino tenha percebido minhas intenções. -Gaara passa o braço pela cintura dela. Rápido eles chegam á casa deles e depois de tomarem banho e fazerem um lanche se dirigem á casa de Temari.

Ela já os esperava e abriu a porta assim que eles batem. Ino e Sakura olhavam encantadas para Temari, enquanto ela abraçava e beijava os irmãos reclamando o tempo todo de abandono.

-Você está linda, Temari. Maravilhosa. - As três sentam no sofá e Ino e Sakura acariciavam e beijavam a barriga da outra que ria feliz. - Senti tanta falta de vocês. Ameacei várias vezes ir ao País do Vento para vê-los, mas Shikamaru e Tsunade não permitiram.

-E com razão. Seria extremamente perigoso. - Sakura fala séria. Ino estava com a uma mão sobre a barriga da cunhada e com a outra ela fazia um sinal de jutsu, junto ao rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e os outros a olhavam curiosos. Ela então sorri e começa a falar, ainda com os olhos fechados. - Que bom que pensa assim, Akene. Nós também já te amamos muito.

Temari olhava surpresa para a cunhada. - Ino, você está conversando com um feto de vinte e oito semanas? -Ino confirma sem abrir os olhos e Temari solta um suspiro. - Depois eu que sou a loira louca da família Sabaku.

Ino abre os olhos e sorri. - Temari, estou lendo os pensamentos dela. Akene está muito feliz e diz que já nos ama, de tanto que você fala sobre nós para ela. Ela disse que você gostaria que ela tivesse os cabelos ruivos do tio e ela acha que Gaara deve ser muito lindo. Ela disse também que o pai a levará para apreciar as nuvens em cima da casa onde ele morava quando era pequeno e que juntos iram pescar no nosso local secreto do lago, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

Temari coloca as mãos sobre a barriga e sorri feliz. - É sério mesmo? Você pode se comunicar com um bebê que ainda não nasceu?

-Minha irmã é capaz de coisas incríveis, Temari. Pensei que vocês já soubessem disso. - Ino se vira e vê Shikamaru parado á porta. Ela se levanta, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos e com um grito se joga nos braços dele que a aperta de encontro ao peito. Eles ficam um longo tempo assim e era visível a emoção de ambos. Os outros os observavam em silêncio. Shikamaru acariciava os cabelos loiros dela. - Senti tanto sua falta, minha irmã. Mais um pouco e eu acabaria cedendo e indo com Temari até a Capital do Vento.

-Shikamaru, que bom vê-lo. Também senti sua falta. Ainda bem que você sempre me escreve. - Ino fala com a voz embargada. Ele a afasta delicadamente e a olha com intensidade e o semblante sério. -Você está bem mesmo? Não passou mal ou desmaiou novamente? - Ela nega com a cabeça. - Estou ótima, pare de se preocupar comigo.

-Impossível. Você é minha única irmã. Eu vou me preocupar com você enquanto estivermos vivos. - Ela sorri e enxuga as lágrimas. Shikamaru cumprimenta os cunhados e beija Sakura no rosto e depois volta a abraçar Ino, sentando junto com ela no sofá. Temari olha para os dois com um sorriso. Shikamaru vinha sentindo muita falta de Ino e ela sabia o quanto os dois se amavam. - Shikamaru, Ino se comunicou com nossa filha.

-E posso saber o que mais a minha pequena princesa lhe disse? - Ino sorri. - Ela disse que quer aprender todos os jutsus do clã Nara e que pretende superar o seu QI. - Shikamaru estica a mão e acaricia a barriga da esposa. - Então quer dizer que ela pode manipular as sombras?

-Sim. Ela será uma grande líder para o clã Nara, Shikamaru. Assim como o pai e o avô. - Ino fala séria. - E ela irá jurar lealdade ao clã Yamanaka, Ino, assim como eu e meu pai. - Ino concorda. Os clãs Nara, Yamanakas e Akimichi eram extremamente leais, sendo que os membros de um clã seguiriam o líder do outro sempre que fosse necessário.

-Será que minha sobrinha também falou algo sobre mim? - Kankuro pergunta sorrindo. - Ou ela já elegeu Gaara como tio preferido? - Todos riem e Ino volta a colocar a mão sobre a barriga de Temari. Aquele tipo de comunicação exigia muito chákra e ela já sentia cansada. Shikamaru percebe e puxa sua mão de volta. - Descanse agora, amanhã você volta a falar com Akene. Mas eu acho que a minha filha já está demonstrando ter preferência por ruivos, Kankuro. Sinto muito. - Gaara senta em frente à irmã e acaricia a barriga dela com carinho. Ino observa o rosto do marido. Ele sempre evitava demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. Mas naquele momento ela podia perceber o quanto ele estava feliz em ver a irmã.

-Vocês iram á despedida de solteiro de Naruto? - Os dois confirmam. - Porém pretendemos voltar logo, para Temari não se cansar muito.

-Shikamaru, eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que estou grávida e não doente. Eu posso sair para me divertir sem correr o risco do bebê nascer. - Temari fala um pouco irritada. Sakura olha para os dois e depois se vira para Shikamaru. - Eu estarei lá, caso haja necessidade de um médico está bem assim?

-Tudo bem, mas você ficará sentada. - Shikamaru fala e Temari concorda. Realmente ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo em pé sem se cansar. Eles continuam a conversar e Shikamaru fica segurando a mão de Ino o tempo todo. Gaara observava os dois. Não sentia ciúme de Shikamaru, não mais. Sabia que eles sentiam uma grande falta um do outro. Várias vezes ele tinha dito a Ino que fosse a Konoha ver Shikamaru, mas ela sempre dizia que não queria ficar longe dele. Ele volta à atenção para a irmã. Ficara surpreso em ver a habilidade da esposa em se comunicar com a sobrinha deles.

Já eram dez horas e eles estavam prontos para saírem. Ino estava ansiosa para rever os amigos. Gaara sorria ao ver a esposa tão feliz. Eles saem e se dirigem para a casa noturna onde tinha se realizado a despedida de solteiro deles. Encontram Naruto e Hinata á espera em um camarote. Sai e Sasuke acompanhado pela esposa Akeme também estavam lá. Naruto os cumprimenta feliz em ver os amigos.

-Que bom que já chegaram. Fizeram boa viagem? - Eles conversam durante um tempo. Logo Kankuro puxa Ino pela mão. - Venha Loira, vamos dançar. - Gaara olha preocupado para os dois. A primeira vez que Ino desmaiara fora quando estava dançando com Kankuro em Suna. Sakura percebe o que está se passando com o ruivo e coloca a mão em seu ombro. - O que disse para o Shikamaru, serve para você também. Eu posso cuidar de qualquer um que precise de atendimento médico. - Gaara sorri e concorda.

Eles passam uma ótima noite com os amigos. Ino dança durante um algum tempo com Kankuro, mas ele também fica preocupado com ela e resolve parar e voltar ao camarote. - Pronto, irmãozinho, estou lhe devolvendo a loira mais linda do mundo ninja.

Todos riem e ela se senta ao lado do marido que a puxa para bem perto. Detestava ficar longe da esposa. Ela o beija e eles ficam um longo tempo se olhando. Uma música suave começa a tocar e Gaara a leva para pista, colando seu corpo ao dela. Temari e Kankuro observavam os dois. - Adoro ver os dois juntos. Ela faz uma grande diferença na vida de Gaara.

-Concordo, Temari. Eu nunca tinha visto nosso irmão tão feliz antes. Vivia preocupado com ele. Gaara era fechado e silencioso e eu nunca sabia dizer se ele estava bem ou não.

-Vocês têm razão. Gaara merecia a felicidade e fico feliz que ele a tenha encontrado, pena que isso ter me custado minha melhor investigadora. - Naruto lamenta e todos riem.

- E levado Ino para longe de mim. - Shikamaru comenta, porém ele estava sorrindo. Também ficava contente em ver o cunhado tão feliz. - Ele também faz uma grande diferença na vida dela. Ino era inquieta, agitada e sempre em busca de novas emoções. Se arriscava demais e não tinha nenhum medo do perigo. Mas agora ela é mais centrada e cuidadosa. E eu fico feliz em vê-la assim.

Gaara acariciava as costas da esposa e Ino beijava seu pescoço. - Eu te amo, Gaara. Quero viver ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida, não importa onde seja. Desde que estejamos juntos, para mim será o melhor lugar do mundo.

Ele sorri feliz e a beija. - Para mim também. Sempre estaremos juntos. Nós e nossos filhos. - Ela sorri. Gaara também queria muito ter filhos e isso a deixava muito feliz.

A noite passa rápido e eles voltam para casa. No dia seguinte seria o casamento do Hokage.

XXX

-Será que toda a vez que acontecer um casamento em Konoha, nós ficaremos solteiros? Eu não via Matsuri há quase um mês e ela vai passar o dia no salão de beleza invés de ficar comigo. Francamente, namorar uma mulher que mora em outro país é extremamente frustrante. - Kiba fala zangado e os outros riem. Ino e as outras jovens estavam no salão de Cyrek se preparando para a cerimônia. Eles estavam na casa de Ino.

Eles ouvem a porta se abrir e depois vêem Naruto aparecer no pátio junto com Kayme. - Bom dia, espero não estar atrapalhando.

Os ninjas de Konoha e Kankuro fazem uma reverência. Gaara estende a mão e cumprimenta Kayme com tranqüilidade. - Seja bem vindo. - Kayme agradece e se acomoda ao lado de Gaara. Eles não eram propriamente amigos, mas tinham chegado á um acordo tácito. Sai e Sasuke entram logo em seguida. Eles estavam escoltando Kayme dentro de Konoha.

Sai cumprimenta todos e depois se vira para Neji. - Hyuuga, você ainda tem vontade de entrar na ANBU? Lembro que você me disse que gostaria de fazer parte do grupo, mas não podia, pois era o protetor de Hinata, porém agora essa obrigação pertence à Naruto. O que acha de se juntar a nós? - Os outros olhavam para Neji esperando uma resposta, o rapaz parecia estar pensando seriamente na proposta.

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia. - Kayme fala olhando para o rapaz de olhos claros. - Você é um excelente rastreador, seria perfeito para a ANBU.

- Concordo com Kayme, Neji. Sai já falou comigo e eu concordei, se você ainda quiser se tornar um ANBU tem a minha permissão. - Naruto fala olhando sério para o rapaz.

Neji sorri de leve. - Bem se o Daimyo do Fogo e o Sexto Hokage acham que eu devo me tornar um ANBU, então só me resta aceitar.

Sasuke sorri. - Sai, não se esqueça de dizer que ele ficará no mesmo esquadrão que eu. Sinto muito, Neji, mas terá que me suportar diariamente.

-Acho que consigo sobreviver a essa provação. - Todos riem e cumprimentam Neji. O rapaz estava feliz, há muito tempo que queria fazer parte da ANBU, mas não podia abandonar a proteção de Hinata, era sua obrigação cuidar dela até que se casasse.

- Ótimo, agora estão todos felizes, menos eu. - Kiba se lamenta novamente. - Kankuro, você podia dar férias á Matsuri. O que acha?

-Desculpe, Kiba, até gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas Matsuri está á serviço de meu irmão na Capital e sob ordens da Ino. - Kiba olha para Gaara. O ruivo percebe a intenção do outro e sorri de leve. - Esqueça Inuzuka, Ino não aceitaria e eu não quero deixar minha esposa zangada.

-Isso é algo que qualquer pessoa sensata evitaria. - Shikamaru fala sorrindo. - Falo por experiência própria. Já vi Ino zangada muitas vezes e sei o quanto ela se torna irracional e perigosa.

Todos riem, concordando. Kayme olha para Shikamaru e sorri. - Inoichi falava muito da filha. Dizia que Ino era extremamente inteligente e perspicaz, mas que também era geniosa e temperamental. E que não era seguro irritá-la.

-Você conhecia bem Inoichi-sama? - Naruto pergunta curioso e Kayme confirma. - Sim éramos amigos. Eu também conhecia Shikaku e Chouza. Os três eram ótimas pessoas e excelentes ninjas. Foi uma grande perda para Konoha. - Shikamaru fica sério ao ouvir aquilo. Seu pai nunca tinha comentado que conhecia Kayme, ele não conhecia todos os amigos do pai, mas Kayme era o principal oponente do ex-Daimyo do Fogo.

-Meu pai nunca me disse que vocês eram amigos. Como se conheceram? - Havia seriedade na voz de Shikamaru e Kayme fica sério. - Foi Inoichi quem nos apresentou quando ambos estavam em Sugahara.

-E o que meu pai e Inoichi-sama faziam em Sugahara? - Shikamaru pergunta olhando o outro fixamente. - Sinto muito, Shikamaru, mas não posso lhe dar essa informação.

- Ambos estão mortos e meu pai nunca me falou de você. Gostaria de saber como se conheceram. - Shikamaru cruza os braços á espera da resposta. Naruto percebe que a conversa estava um pouco tensa. - Shikamaru, Kayme já disse que não pode lhe dar essa informação.

Shikamaru olha para Kayme e concorda com a cabeça. Depois ele entra na casa e se refugia no escritório da amiga. Precisava pensar. Ele pega o jogo de shougi, distribui as peças no tabuleiro, depois fica olhando para elas enquanto raciocina sobre o que tinha ouvido.

-Obrigado, Naruto. Eu não sabia o que responder á ele. Shikaku era meu amigo, não pensei que ele nunca tivesse falado de mim para o filho.

Naruto concorda com a cabeça. Gaara observa Kayme, não entendia por que ele dissera que não podia contar sob que circunstâncias conhecera Shikaku. Também tinha ficado curioso, perguntaria a Ino se ela sabia mais sobre a amizade de Kayme com seu pai. Ele repara que Shikamaru tinha sumido e vai procurar pelo cunhado, encontrando-o no escritório.

- Procurando respostas nas peças de shougi? - Shikamaru olha para Gaara sem sorrir e começa a guardar o jogo na caixa. - Não, estava apenas me distraindo. O tempo passa devagar quando se espera um filho.

Gaara o olha sério, o outro estava pensando em algo, mas não adiantaria nada pressioná-lo. Shikamaru se dirige para a porta. - Vou voltar ao pátio, você não vem?

-Sim,vamos. - Eles saem do escritório e Shikamaru olha para o cunhado. - A propósito, poderia dizer á Ino que está faltando uma peça no jogo, uma peça muito importante. - Gaara concorda e os dois voltam para o pátio. Eles vêem que Kayme já tinha ido embora.

XXX

Ino e as amigas estavam se divertindo junto com Cyrek. O rapaz alfinetava todas com suas provocações.

- Então Loira, quando vai nos contar o segredo do seu sucesso? Afinal, conquistar Sabaku no Gaara não é uma tarefa fácil. E mantê-lo completamente apaixonado com certeza é uma grande façanha.

Ino olha para o rapaz com um sorriso. - Não pense que foi fácil, quando eu e Gaara chegamos juntos á Suna ele parecia me odiar.

-Posso imaginar. Pelo jeito o desejo foi maior que o ódio. O ruivo parece fascinado por você.

-Tem razão Cyrek. Meu irmão é completamente louco pela Loira. Por ela ele enfrenta até festas de inauguração de casas noturnas e despedidas de solteiro, coisas que ele odeia.

-Verdade. Sem contar as crises de ciúme, Gaara parece que foi enfeitiçado. Ino você usou alguma habilidade mental de hipnose no coitado? - Sakura fala provocando risadas. Ino a olha e nega com a cabeça. -Claro que não. Eu e Gaara nos apaixonamos completamente um pelo outro. Eu também o amo muito e morro de ciúme.

- Pois está certíssima, minha deusa. Aquele homem é extremamente atraente e sexy, imagino que as mulheres faziam fila na porta da casa dele.

-Quase isso, Cyrek. - Temari fala e ri. -Gaara era muito namorador. Ficava pouco tempo com cada garota, parecia que ele estava sempre descontente. Ele procurava alguém especial, alguém que o compreendesse como ele precisava. Quando ele começou a namorar a Ino, percebemos que uma grande mudança ocorreu nele.

- Agora ele é encantador, além de lindo. Acho que vou morrer de inveja. Será que você não teria outro irmão para me apresentar, Temari? Sei lá, talvez um Sabaku lindo e irresistível? Ou quem sabe um primo ruivo?

-Sinto muito, Cyrek, mas Gaara é o único ruivo da família. E não tenho outros irmãos, pelo menos não que eu saiba. Só tinha dois e ambos foram fisgados. Vou ficar devendo. - Temari responde e ri da cara de decepção que o rapaz faz. Sakura olha para Cyrek. - Tenho visto alguns rapazes tingindo os cabelos de vermelho no País do Vento, para ficarem parecidos com o Jovem Daimyo. Quem sabe você encontra um ruivo para você, Cyrek.

-É impossível copiar aquele tom de vermelho e eu quero um ruivo original. - Cyrek responde e começa a mexer no cabelo de Ino. - O que vamos fazer nesses cabelos, minha deusa? Vamos prender ou deixá-los soltos?

-Presos, Gaara prefere soltos, mas hoje eu quero usá-los presos.

-Tenho certeza de que meu irmão ficará feliz em vê-la tanto com os cabelos soltos, quanto presos. - Temari fica séria. - Posso imaginar a preocupação dele quando você passou mal em Suna, Ino.

-Ele ficou completamente transtornado, Temari. Fiquei com medo de que ele também tivesse um troço. Ele adora essa loira maluca, é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. - Sakura fala olhando para Ino.

-Eu ficaria do mesmo jeito se algo acontecesse á ele. - Ino fala séria e depois olha para Temari. -Também amo muito seu irmão e quero fazê-lo feliz.

-Já está fazendo, Loira. Ele é outro. E eu estou muito feliz com isso. O único problema é que meu marido fica morrendo de saudade de você. Eu lhe disse para ir visitá-la, mas ele não queria me deixar sozinha.

-Gaara também me falou para vir visitar Shikamaru, mas eu não queria me afastar do meu marido. E depois do que aconteceu comigo em Suna, ele não quer que vá sozinha á lugar nenhum.

-Não se preocupem, nós ficaremos alguns dias aqui e você e Shikamaru poderão matar a saudade. - Sakura fala sorrindo. - E depois nós voltaremos quando Akene nascer.

-Tem toda razão, Sakura e nossa família sempre será muito unida. - Ino fala e Temari sorri. Ela gostava muito das cunhadas, eram grandes amigas.

Logo elas estão prontas para irem para casa se vestirem. Cyrek tinha prendido seus cabelos, deixando seu rosto livre. Uma maquiagem suave destacava os traços delicados de seu rosto. O batom em um tom coral deixava seus lábios mais cheios. Ela chega á sua casa e entra direto no quarto onde ouve o som do chuveiro e sorri. Gaara estava no banho. Faltava meia hora para o casamento, ela tinha tempo de se vestir.

Se despe e coloca o vestido que havia comprado para a cerimônia. Um longo de seda azul noite frente única, com uma grande fenda que deixava sua perna esquerda de fora. O decote deixava uma parte dos seios á mostra. Ela coloca um par de brincos de brilhante e o bracelete em forma de cobra que Gaara tinha lhe dado de presente e estava pronta. Gaara sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e pára admirando a esposa.

-Você está linda. - Ela cruza o olhar com ele através do espelho. - Você também. Adorei a toalha.

Ele ri e se aproxima beijando-a e sentindo seu perfume. - Será que alguém sentiria nossa falta se decidíssemos ficar em casa?

-Naruto ficaria muito chateado se não o visse lá.

-Tem razão. - Ele se afasta e começa a se vestir. - Ino, você sabe como seu pai e Kayme se conheceram?

-Meu pai o conheceu em um bar quando voltava de uma missão. Kayme estava jogando cartas e chamou meu pai para ser seu par na mesa. Ele tinha reconhecido a bandana de Konoha. Depois ficou muito tarde e ele convidou meu pai para se hospedar na casa dele para passar a noite.

-Então eles se conheceram em Sugahara. - Ino confirma e olha para o marido curiosa com o interesse de Gaara. - Por que quer saber?

- Kayme esteve aqui e comentou algo sobre seu pai e eu fiquei curioso para saber como eles se conheceram. - Ele sorri e Ino observa como ele estava lindo. Gaara usava um smoking preto com camisa cinza e gravata borboleta. Ino se levanta e abraça o marido, dando-lhe um beijo. - Vamos? - Ela concorda e os dois saem. Kankuro e Sakura os esperavam na sala. Ele olha para a cunhada e lhe estende a mão. Ino a segura e ele faz com que a loira dê uma volta, soltando um assobio em seguida.

-Como meu irmão tem coragem de deixá-la sair assim? - Ele provoca Gaara que sorri de leve e passa o braço pela cintura da loira. -Não se preocupe, pretendo ficar colado a ela a noite toda.

- Faz muito bem. - Kankuro fala e todos riem. Ele puxa Sakura para seus braços e a beija. - E eu vou ficar colado em você. Você e Ino são lindas demais para ficarem sozinhas.

-Ainda bem que pensa assim. Já estava pensando que teria que procurar companhia para essa noite. - Sakura o olha com um sorriso provocante e Kankuro a beija, apertando-a nos braços. - Você está linda demais. Que tal que ficássemos aqui?

-Pode esquecer, Sabaku. Gaara já tentou essa tática também. Suna e Konoha são aliadas e seria muito desagradável se o Kazekage não estivesse presente ao casamento do Hokage.

-Tem horas que eu odeio esse emprego. - Eles riem e saem da casa em direção ao Distrito Hyuuga onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Quando eles chegam vêem que o salão estava cheio. Shikamaru e Temari já estavam sentados á uma mesa grande esperando por eles.

-Boa noite. - Gaara e Kankuro beijam a irmã com carinho e todos se acomodam ali. Ino vê Onoki sentando em uma mesa com o neto.

- Vocês estão lindas. Com certeza é maravilhoso ter uma cintura. - Temari comenta olhando para as cunhadas, ambas eram belíssimas e ela ficava contente em ver os irmãos tão felizes.

Ino e Sakura riem da expressão de desgosto da cunhada. - Deixe de ser boba, você está linda. É uma das grávidas mais lindas que eu já vi.

-Parem com isso, eu pareço um balão.

-Nós adoramos balões. - Kankuro fala acariciando a barriga da irmã e todos riem, menos Shikamaru que parecia um pouco distante. Ino estranha a atitude do amigo. - Está tudo bem, Shikamaru?

Ele parece despertar e a olha, sério. - Sim tudo bem. Só estou um pouco cansado.

Ela resolve não comentar mais nada. Estava claro que Shikamaru estava preocupado com algo, mas não adiantaria insistir. Ino o conhecia e sabia que ele só falaria o que estava acontecendo quando se sentisse pronto.

-Ino, o vestido da Hinata é maravilhoso.

-Com certeza, Hinata vai ficar linda. E ela está muito feliz. Demorou para esse casamento sair.

-Nem tanto, Loira. Você e Gaara é que foram rápido demais. - Todos riem e Gaara puxa Ino para um beijo. - Não quis correr o risco de Ino desistir de se casar comigo.

Ela o beija com carinho, amava o marido e jamais desistiria de viver ao lado dele. Logo alguns amigos se aproximam, entre eles Kiba e Lee. - Gaara-sama, Lee nos contou que vocês lutaram enquanto ele estava na Capital do Vento. E ele disse que você teve uma vitória esmagadora.

-Negativo. Não foi fácil derrotá-lo. Lee é fantástico.

-Mas você é melhor, Gaara-sama. - Lee estava feliz pelo elogio. Eles se afastam e Kankuro olha para Ino fingindo que estava zangado. -Sua função é manter o Jovem Daimyo em segurança, Sabaku. Como pode permitir que ele lutasse contra um mestre em taijutsu como Rock Lee?

-Não só permitiu como apostou contra mim. - Gaara comenta olhando a esposa com um sorriso.

-E quase que ganho a aposta. Você já estava sem fôlego e só o derrotou por sorte. - Ela responde com bom humor.

- Lee é excelente, nunca imaginei que alguém além de Naruto poderia derrotá-lo, apenas com taijutsu. Gostaria de vê-los lutando, Gaara. - Sakura fala para o cunhado com um sorriso. Gaara a olha e nega com a cabeça. - Acho que não será possível, como Ino disse, eu já estava sem fôlego. Tive que reunir o resto de força que tinha e usar em um último golpe. Se eu errasse seria o meu fim.

Ino o olha com carinho, ele era excelente no taijutsu. Ela beija o marido no rosto e ele passa o braço pelos seus ombros. Eles vêem Naruto entrando e se dirigindo até a mesa deles. Ino, Sakura e Shikamaru se levantam e fazem uma reverência.

- Me perdoe, Naruto, mas vou ficar devendo a reverência. - Temari fala acariciando a barriga. Naruto sorri e se abaixa beijando-a no rosto e colocando a mão sobre sua barriga. - Está perdoada. E depois eu também não permitiria que você colocasse em risco a nossa futura líder do clã Nara. - Todos riem e Naruto se senta com os amigos, após cumprimentar Gaara e Kankuro. - Nunca mais me caso. Hinata está atrasada e eu estou morrendo de calor. Odeio usar gravata. - Ele fala tentando afrouxar a peça, mas é impedido por Sakura. - Pode parar, você está lindo, não mexa em nada.

-Por favor, Sakura. - Ele faz uma cara de desgosto para a amiga. - Já bastam Sai e Sasuke que parecem minhas babás. Não me deixaram tirar a gravata ou o smoking.

-Eles estão certíssimos. - Temari comenta. - E eu concordo com a Sakura, você está lindo. Logo Hinata estará aqui e ela vai querer vê-lo elegante e com um sorriso.

-Pois saiba que é impossível sorrir usando uma roupa como essa. - Os outros riem. - Agora seria uma ótima hora para sermos atacados. Com certeza nenhum dos ninjas presentes estão em condições de lutar. Não vestidos assim.

-Não se preocupe, Naruto. Ino, Sakura e as outras kunoichis poderiam resolver a situação. Os saltos que elas usam são mais mortais que uma kunai. -Kankuro fala provocando risadas. - Mas concordo com você sobre o risco de um ataque. Com Gaara e Kayme presentes seria uma ótima oportunidade para os inimigos de ambos os países.

Eles vêem Sai e Sasuke se aproximando, ambos estavam muito elegantes. Eles param ao lado da mesa e cumprimentam todos antes de se sentarem. Sasuke sorri e chama Sakura. - Sakura, Naruto ainda está com a gravata?

-Sim, ele tentou tirar, mas foi rapidamente impedido. Francamente, não era para vocês dois estarem cuidando dele?

-Você fala como se fosse fácil. Ele já nos ameaçou de rebaixamento e depois disse que iria nos expulsar da ANBU. - Sai responde rindo. - Por último ele disse que iria nos banir de Konoha. Tudo isso por causa de uma gravata inofensiva.

-Um jinchuuriki com medo de uma simples gravata. Que vergonha para um Kage. - Sasuke fala e os outros riem. Naruto o olha irritado. - Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei que você voltasse a morar em Konoha.

-Confesse que você sentia minha falta. - Sasuke fala sorrindo. Adorava provocar o ex-companheiro de time. - E depois você não ia querer brigar com todo o clã Yamanaka.

-Acho que dou conta deles. - Naruto fala olhando para Ino que sorri divertida.

-Duvido muito, eu sou casado com uma Yamanaka e posso lhe garantir que eles podem se tornar extremamente perigosos quando se irritam. É muito difícil lidar com eles quando estão zangados.

-Concordo com Sasuke. - Gaara fala e recebe uma cotovelada da esposa. - Isso doeu. - Todos riem e Ino beija o marido voltando sua atenção para Sasuke. - Não ligue, Naruto está com medo de que Hinata tenha criado juízo e desistido do casamento.

- É uma pena que você não pertença mais a Konoha, senão eu a mandaria para mais um missão bem longa e distante, junto com Shikamaru. - Naruto fala sorrindo.

Ino olha para Shikamaru sorrindo, mas o outro parecia totalmente alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor. Ele percebe que todos o olhavam e pede licença, saindo da mesa.

-O que ele tem, Temari? Parece estar preocupado.

-Eu não sei Loira, ele estava assim quando cheguei em casa. Já tentei fazê-lo se abrir, sem sucesso.

-Ele deve estar ansioso com a chegada da filha, Temari. Não se preocupe com isso. - Sakura fala para a cunhada. Temari concorda e depois se vira para Ino. - Talvez você possa falar com ele mais tarde e tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. - A loira concorda, estava preocupada com o amigo.

Ino volta à atenção para Naruto. - Tenho que concordar com minhas cunhadas, você está lindo, tenho certeza de que Hinata ficará muito orgulhosa quando o vir. Quem o ajudou a escolher o traje?

-Eu. - Sasuke responde para surpresa de todos. Ele percebe e sorri. - Sei o que estão pensando. Eu também estranhei quando Naruto me pediu para ajudá-lo, afinal estou completamente cego. - Ele sorri divertido. Não se importava com o problema de visão. Dizia que aquilo não era uma deficiência, mas sim um obstáculo que o tornava melhor a cada dia. - Quando chegamos á loja eu chamei o vendedor de lado e disse que não deixasse o Hokage escolher nada em laranja. - Todos riem até mesmo Naruto e Sasuke continua.

- Então o vendedor perguntou o que Naruto queria e ele respondeu que queria o smoking mais bonito e elegante que havia na loja, pois iria se casar com a mulher que ele amava e precisava estar á altura dela. - Ino e os outros olham para Naruto que sorria. - Então ele comprou o traje e quando saímos da loja eu perguntei por que ele me pediu para ir junto. Ele então respondeu que queria a companhia de um amigo quando tomava decisões sobre o passo mais importante de sua vida e me disse que apenas três pessoas poderiam acompanhá-lo. Eu, Sai ou Gaara-sama. E como Sai estava fora treinando com a ANBU e Gaara-sama estava no País do Vento coube á mim a responsabilidade de ficar ao lado dele.

Gaara olha para Naruto com um sorriso, também considerava o loiro como seu melhor amigo, apesar da distância.

Naruto chama a atenção de Ino. -Ino, você já falou com Onoki? - Ela nega com a cabeça e Naruto continua. -Ele perguntou por você assim que chegou e me pareceu ansioso para vê-la. - Ino se levanta e Gaara a acompanha. - Vou com você.

-Vamos os três, afinal ele é nosso aliado. - Kankuro fala e os três se dirigem para a mesa do Tsuchikage. Onoki se levanta assim que os vê e cumprimenta Gaara com uma reverência. Depois se vira para Ino com um sorriso. - Olá, Ino-hime. Como tem passado?

-Muito bem, Onoki. É um grande prazer revê-lo. - Eles cumprimentam o neto de Onoki que também estava na mesa e o rapaz olha para eles sério. Parecia entediado e não se levanta, cumprimentando-os apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Ino considera isso uma grande ofensa aos irmãos Sabaku.

- É sempre bom ver um rosto lindo como o seu. Está gostando de morar no País do Vento? - Onoki pergunta á Ino.

-Sim, muito. Mas qualquer lugar seria ótimo ao lado do meu marido. - Ino responde e Gaara a olha feliz. Onoki percebe a felicidade no olhar do casal. - Fico contente em ver que ambos estão felizes. Parabéns pelo casamento. - Os dois agradecem. Gaara ainda não perdoara totalmente o outro pela magoa que lhe causara no passado, mas Ino gostava muito do Kage da Vila da Pedra e sorria feliz para ele. - Como estão suas costas, Onoki-sama?

- Péssimas, Ino-hime. Mas não poderia deixar de comparecer ao casamento de um grande herói como Naruto.

-Quer que eu o ajude? - Onoki concorda e Ino aplica um ninjutsu médico nas costas do amigo. O velho sorri agradecido. - Você deveria falar com Tsunade, Onoki-sama. Ela poderá examiná-lo e tratá-lo para que não volte a sentir dores.

-Acho que farei isso, minha cara. - Onoki responde.

-Eu já disse ao meu avô que ele deveria se aposentar. Está velho demais. - Hisashi fala sério. Ino o encara sem sorrir. - Não concordo, seu avô tem condições de administrar a Vila da Pedra por muitos anos ainda. E muito a ensinar á novas gerações de shinobis também. - Hisashi percebe que a loira não tinha gostado de seu comentário e se cala. Ela se vira para Onoki. -Lembre-se sempre do que lhe disse quando derrotamos o exercito renegado do ex-Daimyo do Fogo.

- Não se preocupe, Ino-hime, não esquecerei suas palavras. - Onoki fala, também sério. Eles se despedem e voltam para sua mesa. Ino ainda estava séria. Não tinha gostado da insolência de Hizashi com o avô.

Eles sentam e Gaara olha para a esposa, curioso. - O que foi que você disse a Onoki naquela ocasião?

-Que ele sempre poderá contar com a força de seus aliados e pelo jeito ele está precisando. - Ino fala séria. Gaara concorda, também tinha considerado a atitude de Hisashi muito desrespeitosa.

-Está tudo bem com Onoki? - Naruto pergunta e Gaara lhe conta o que tinha acontecido. - Acho que Hisashi está precisando de algumas aulas de boas maneiras.

-Foi muito estranho. Hisashi sempre me pareceu inofensivo, não imaginava que ele pudesse ser desagradável com o avô, afinal Onoki é o Kage da Vila da Pedra e seu neto lhe deve respeito. - Ino fala irritada. - Tentei ler os pensamentos de Hisashi, mas ele estava tomando cuidado.

-Talvez ele esteja almejando o lugar do avô, afinal ele conta com o apoio de alguns conselheiros para se tornar o próximo Tsuchikage.

- Ele deve ter se tornado ambicioso e não vê a hora de tomar o lugar do avô. - Kankuro fala e olha para Gaara que concorda. Sai e Sasuke já tinham se retirado e Shikamaru ainda não tinha retornado. Sakura tinha ido ver o que estava acontecendo com Hinata. O casamento já estava atrasado em mais de uma hora e o lugar estava lotado.

Sakura volta e olha para Naruto. -É melhor você assumir o seu lugar, pois sua noiva já está vindo. - O rapaz se dirige para uma mesa onde Tsunade o esperava. Ela iria realizar a cerimônia. A porta do salão se abra e todos ficam em pé. Hanabi aparece acompanhada por Neji e em seguida Hinata entra de braços dados com o pai. Ela estava linda. O modelo tinha um corpete de renda forrado com seda apenas na parte da frente. Descia justo até a cintura e depois se abria em uma saia rodada longa de seda. O decote era discreto e as mangas de renda eram bem amplas e era possível ver as costas dela através da renda. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e a noiva usava uma pequena guirlanda de flores naturais enfeitando sua cabeça.

Naruto sorria. Era visível a felicidade em seu semblante. Gaara se lembra do dia do próprio casamento e aperta a mão da esposa apoiada em seu braço. Ino o olha sorrindo. Também estava pensando no casamento deles. Ele a beija na testa e sorri em seguida. Hinata avançava em direção á mesa onde Naruto a esperava. Assim que chega perto do noivo, ele estende sua mão e cumprimenta Hiashi, depois ele pega a mão da jovem e lhe sorri. Hinata tinha os olhos baixos e ele aperta sua mão com carinho, transmitindo-lhe confiança.

Tsundade espera o casal se aproximar, estava muito feliz em celebrar aquela união. Naruto e Hinata se posicionam diante da ex-Hokage e o salão fica em silêncio. Ela sorri e olha para os dois com carinho.

- Sinto-me honrada por celebrar este casamento. A união de vocês é motivo de felicidade para todos em Konoha. Pelo menos para a maioria que já estava cansada de ajudá-los a namorarem escondidos com medo de que Hyuuga Neji assassinasse o Hokage. - Risadas são ouvidas em todo o salão e Neji fica vermelho. Naruto e Hinata se olham felizes. Tsunade fica séria e volta a falar. - Um casamento é mais do que a união de duas pessoas. Ele é o começo de uma nova vida onde amor, respeito, carinho e sinceridade são suas principais bases. A partir de hoje e enquanto estiverem juntos, os dois deverão ter como principal meta a felicidade do outro. Deverão aprender a dividir tudo e não poderá haver segredos entre vocês. Viver um para o outro e se dedicarem a família que ambos construirão. - Tsunade fixa seu olhar em Hinata. - A pressão do dia a dia de um Kage é grande e penosa e muitas vezes você terá que dividi-la com seu marido, ajudando-o a relaxar e lhe dando o suporte necessário para que ele consiga vencer os desafios. - Gaara volta a apertar a mão de Ino ao ouvir as palavras de Tsunade. Ino o ajudava a suportar todas as dificuldades e sempre o recebia em casa com carinho e atenção. Tsunade fixa seu olhar em Naruto. - Naruto, você tem uma grande responsabilidade com esta vila e seus moradores, mas não esqueça que também tem suas responsabilidades com sua esposa. Tente dosar as suas obrigações e as necessidades de sua família e sempre reserve um tempo para ambos cultivarem seu amor para que a união de vocês gerem bons frutos. - Naruto assente, sério. Tsunade então se vira para os convidados. - Há alguém aqui que saiba de algo que possa impedir essa união?

-Ninguém seria louco a esse ponto. - Kiba grita provocando risadas. Naruto e Hinata começam a rir também. Tsunade olha para o rapaz moreno. - Obrigada, Inuzuka. Assim poderei terminar mais rápido. - Novas risadas e ela volta sua atenção para os noivos. -Fiquem de frente um para o outro e se dêem as mãos. - Naruto segura as mão de Hinata que ergue os olhos para o noivo sorrindo com timidez. Tsunade volta a falar.

- Uzumaki Naruto aceita se unir em matrimônio á Hyuuga Hinata para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ela por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim, eu prometo. - Naruto responde com tranqüilidade e Hinata sorri feliz.

- Hyuuga Hinata aceita se unir em matrimônio á Uzumaki Naruto para viverem juntos como marido e mulher á partir de hoje e promete honrar e ser fiel a ele por todo o tempo que permanecerem juntos?

-Sim. - Hinata responde em voz baixa, porém firme.

-Então eu Senju Tsunade os declaro casados. Podem se beijar, mas tomem cuidado com Neji. Não quero mortes aqui. - Novas risadas e Neji novamente fica vermelho. Naruto puxa Hinata para perto e os dois se beijam longa e apaixonadamente, provocando aplausos e alguns assovios. Eles então se separam e Naruto se vira para Tsundade. - Posso tirar a gravata agora?

- Negativo. Vocês ainda vão tirar fotos. Trate de ficar com essa gravata até o final da festa e nada de fugiram antes de servirem o bolo como fizeram Gaara e Ino. - Os convidados voltam à atenção para o ruivo que fica constrangido e mais risadas são ouvidas. - Venham, vocês precisam assinar os documentos. - O casal então assina os documentos que se encontravam em cima da mesa e Tsunade sorri. - Muito bem, agora vocês estão casados. Parabéns aos dois.

Logo todos se acomodam novamente e os noivos vão de mesa em mesa cumprimentando os convidados. Eles chegam à mesa onde Gaara e os outros estavam sentados e todos se levantam para cumprimentar os dois. Shikamaru estava mais relaxado e beija Hinata com carinho. - Fico feliz por esse loiro ter criado coragem e resolvido conversar com seu pai.

-Graças a Ino-chan, foi ela quem o incentivou a isso. - Ino sorri e beija Hinata. - Negativo, eu só dei um empurrão. Foi o amor de vocês que o incentivou. - Naruto sorri concordando e puxa Hinata pela mão para irem á outra mesa. Shikamaru olha para Ino. - Ela tem razão, se você não tivesse convencido Naruto á falar com Hiashi, eles ainda estariam namorando escondidos.

-Acho que não, Naruto já estava pronto para falar com Hiashi. Com certeza Hinata não queria continuar vivendo aquela situação. Eles serão muito felizes, com certeza.

-Como nós? - Gaara pergunta e Ino olha nos olhos dele. - Espero sinceramente que sim. Eles também merecem a felicidade. - Ele concorda e a beija com delicadeza. Alguns casais se dirigem a pista de dança e Gaara e Ino se juntam a eles. Ela o abraça e sorri, feliz. - Não está cansada?

-Pare com isso. Eu estou ótima. Posso passar um longo tempo aqui dançando e depois horas fazendo amor com você. - Ela responde olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sorri e beija. - Eu estava pensando em lhe sugerir isso mesmo.

-Eu li seus pensamentos. - Ela o provoca e ele fica sério. -Ino, não me importo que você leia meus pensamentos. Não tenho segredos para você. A partir de hoje você está autorizada a ler meus pensamentos quando quiser.

Ela o beija. - A restrição não é apenas sobre mim e sim sobre todo o nosso clã. Mas fico feliz em ver que você confia tanto em mim. - Eles se beijam e dançam durante um longo tempo. Ele olha para a mesa. - Parece que Shikamaru e Temari já estão se retirando. Ela não assume, mas está se sentindo cansada.

-Estou preocupada com Shikamaru, ele está muito distraído, parece que seus pensamentos estão longe. Aconteceu algo de estranho hoje?

Gaara conta a ele a conversa que tiveram com Kayme. - Depois disso ele ficou assim.

-Que estranho. - Ela vê o casal saindo da festa e Gaara chama sua atenção. - Shikamaru pediu para lhe dizer que está faltando uma peça importante no jogo de shougi. - Ela fica atenta. Precisava falar com Shikamaru urgente. Algo importante estava acontecendo.

Eles ficam na festa até servirem o bolo, depois voltam para casa. Ino e Gaara se retiram para o quarto deles onde ficam acordados durante um longo tempo, saciando o desejo de ambos, depois Gaara dorme com Ino apoiada em seu peito. Ela levanta a cabeça e vê que o marido estava dormindo profundamente, então se levanta com cuidado, para não acordá-lo. Coloca um robe de seda e pega um objeto de dentro da caixa de jóias, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Ela chega ao pátio e encontra Shikamaru apoiado na mureta. Ele a puxa para perto assim que a vê. - Ele lhe deu o recado. - Ela confirma e abre a mão onde estava uma peça do jogo. Aquilo era um código entre eles. Uma forma de um avisar o outro que precisavam conversar á sós. - O que está acontecendo, Shikamaru? - Ele a olha durante alguns instantes e depois olha para a frente.

-Você se lembra de quando nossos pais morreram?

-Eu tento não pensar nisso. - Ela olha para Shikamaru. - Por quê?

-Eu estava pensando. Fazia anos que eles não saiam juntos em uma missão, e de repente, Tsunade os manda para uma e eles morrem.

- Por que isso agora?

Ele abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos e depois levanta e olha para Ino. - Hoje eu conversei com Kayme e ele me disse que meu pai, Inoichi e Chouza eram amigos dele.

-Eu sabia que meu pai o conhecia, mas não imaginava que Kayme também conhecesse Shikaku ou Chouza.

-Mas ele era um forte opositor ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo e nossos pais eram ninjas da elite da nossa vila. Eles eram lideres de clãs e pertenciam ao alto escalão de Konoha. Você não acha estranho que eles fossem amigos de alguém que era contra o Daimyo?

- Shikamaru, aonde você quer chegar? Você acha que nossos pais eram traidores? - Ela pergunta com um pouco de raiva.

-É claro que não, Ino. Mas pense um pouco. Depois de anos eles saem em missão e morrem assassinados por ninjas renegados. E alguns anos depois o Daimyo do Fogo aparece com um exercito de ninjas renegados. Há quanto tempo será que o Daimyo do Fogo queria anexar o País do Vento? Será que nossos pais sabiam disso?

Ino olha para Shikamaru e começa entender o que ele está querendo dizer. - Você acha que foi o ex-Daimyo do Fogo que mandou matar nossos pais e do Chouji? Por causa de Kayme? - Shikamaru concorda com a cabeça e ela dá um soco na murada. - Mas então Tsunade os mandou para a morte.

-Não acho que Tsunade soubesse o que iria acontecer, ele deve ter recebido ordens do Daimyo.

-Shikamaru, temos que descobrir mais sobre a missão em que eles foram enviados e eu sei quem pode nos ajudar. Se tudo isso for verdade, eu não vou descansar enquanto não pegar o ex-Daimyo do Fogo.

-Eu sabia que você diria isso. Kayme estará em Konoha até amanhã. - Ele pensa um pouco. - Ino, eu vou procurá-lo logo pela manhã e tentarei convencê-lo a nos contar o que sabe.

-Espero que você tenha sorte. - Ela fala e ele a olha. -Quem você acha que poderá nos ajudar? -

- Sai. Ele é o capitão da ANBU e tem acesso a informações confidenciais de nossa vila. Ele poderá encontrar informações sobre a missão dos nossos pais.

-Vocês acham que Sai trairia a confiança do Hokage? - Eles se assustam e olham para a porta, encontrando Gaara parado com os braços cruzados e o olhar sério. Eles ficam surpresos com o surgimento do ruivo e Gaara os olha. -Eu e meus irmãos também usamos códigos para nos comunicarmos.

Ino encara o marido, séria. - Você nos ouviu? - Gaara confirma. - Então já sabe o que pretendemos fazer.

-Sim, e estejam certos de que não os deixarei continuar com isso. - Ino e Shikamaru se olham preocupados e depois olham para o outro. Gaara então sorri de leve. - Pelo menos não sozinhos.

-Vai nos ajudar? -Eles perguntam surpresos e Gaara se aproxima. - Eu tinha uma grande admiração pelos pais de vocês e também quero saber o que aconteceu. Se o ex-Daimyo do Fogo estiver envolvido no assassinato deles, vocês têm o direito á vingança e eu pretendo ajudá-los a conseguirem isso. - Ino sorri e abraça o marido pela cintura. Temia que ele não concordasse com os planos deles. Gaara a afasta gentilmente e beija sua testa. - Mas esqueçam a idéia de pedirem ajuda de Sai. Ele nunca dirá nada a vocês. - Ele se vira para o cunhado. - Mandarei uma mensagem á Kayme. Contarei á ele as desconfianças de vocês, tenho certeza de que isso o convencerá. Por hora, vamos voltar para nossas camas e Shikamaru, não acho que seja bom você deixar Temari sozinha em casa. - O rapaz concorda e rapidamente sai. Gaara olha para a esposa. -Venha, está frio aqui. E da próxima vez que Shikamaru lhe mandar uma mensagem em código, confie em mim.

-Está bem. - Ela concorda e depois sorri. - Que tal me contar que códigos você e seus irmãos usam? - Ele sorri e beija. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar impedi-lo, isso só causaria uma briga entre eles e Gaara detestava brigar com ela. Se ele os ajudasse saberia sempre onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo.

XXX

Kayme lia a mensagem que um gennin tinha lhe entregue logo pela manhã. Ele leu várias vezes, sem acreditar naquilo. Gaara lhe dizia que Ino e Shikamaru tinham desconfianças de que a morte dos pais tinha sido causada pelo ex-Daimyo do Fogo e eles gostariam de saber mais sobre a amizade entre Kayme, Shikaku e Chouza. Ele sai do apartamento de Tsunade e se dirige rápido até a casa de Ibiki. O amigo se surpreende ao vê-lo logo cedo.

-Eles engoliram a isca? - Ibiki pergunta assim que o vê e Kayme confirma. -Sim, mas parece que pegamos um peixe muito maior do que esperávamos. Veja. - Ele mostra a mensagem que recebera de Gaara naquela manhã. Ibiki a lê e olha para Kayme. - Então Gaara vai ajudá-los. Perfeito. Isso vai facilitar muito as coisas.

-Concordo, então vamos até a casa da Ino? Pedi á Tsunade que fosse à frente. Eles já devem estar á nossa espera. - O outro concorda e eles saem. Tinham uma missão e agora estavam mais perto de conseguir cumpri-la.

XXX

-Ino, você sabe sob que circunstâncias eu conheci seu pai? - Kayme pergunta encostado á mesa. Ele e Ibiki tinham chegado á casa de Ino e encontrado Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Tsunade e Chouji e a própria Ino á espera deles

-Ele me disse que o conheceu quando voltava de uma missão. Ele estava em um bar e você o chamou para jogar.

Kayme começa a rir com a cabeça jogada para trás. Ino e os demais o olham sem entender reação dele. Ele fecha o os olhos e balança a cabeça sorrindo. - Inoichi, sempre leal.

-Pode nos explicar, por favor? - Ino pede zangada e Kayme a encara com ar de riso. - Na verdade Ino, seu pai salvou minha vida. Eu fui pego trapaceando no jogo e os outros jogadores estavam me espancando. Inoichi perguntou á eles qual era o valor do prejuízo e os pagou, me levou para casa e cuidou de mim. Quando eu estava melhor ele me disse que eu deveria fazer algo de útil com a minha vida e me contou que era um ninja. Eu nunca tinha conhecido um shinobi antes, na verdade não tinha a menor idéia do que vocês faziam. De como arriscam a vida para nos manter em segurança.

- Ele então me contou que era viúvo e tinha uma filha. Os olhos dele brilhavam cada vez que falava de você. - Ino sente os olhos úmidos e uma saudade imensa a invade. Gaara a puxa para seus braços e ela afunda o rosto no peito do marido, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

- Inoichi me fez ver a pobreza em que vivia a província de Sugahara. Eu tinha dezoito anos naquela época e vivia de trapaças e pequenos golpes. Ele me fez prometer que eu iria mudar e me deixou dinheiro para que eu vivesse por alguns meses. Fiquei surpreso com a generosidade daquele homem que eu nem conhecia e daquele dia em diante eu comecei a me envolver com os problemas sociais do meu país. Alguns anos depois eu era o prefeito de Sugahara e minha luta contra o ex-Daimyo do Fogo começava.

-Inoichi sempre me mandava mensagens me perguntando sobre minha vida e me visitava quando podia. Ele sempre dizia que confiava em mim. Um dia soube que Konoha havia sido atacada por Suna e que quase havia sido destruída. Fiquei preocupado com ele e mandei uma mensagem. Seis anos tinham se passado. Ele foi me visitar em Sugahara e ficou feliz em ver que eu tinha dado um rumo na vida e que tinha me tornado útil.

- Ele me contou sobre a nova Hokage e eu fiquei espantando em saber que uma antiga amiga de jogo e bebidas era a líder de Konoha. Nem imaginava que Tsuande fosse uma ninja. Inoichi se divertiu quando lhe contei algumas histórias sobre ela. - Tsunade o olha irritada, mas depois sorri. Ela e Kayme eram amigos antigos e realmente tinham se conhecido em um bar há alguns anos.

-Um ano antes de sua morte, Inoichi me mandou uma mensagem me pedindo que o encontrasse no mesmo bar onde tínhamos nos conhecido, em Sugahara. Shikaku e Chouza estavam com ele, foi assim que eu os conheci. Eles me disseram que eu deveria tomar muito cuidado, pois o Daimyo do Fogo tinha mandado me matar. - Ino e Shikamaru o olharam, surpresos. - Como eles sabiam disso?

-Eu descobri e pedi a Inoichi que avisasse a Kayme sobre o perigo que ele corria. - Ibiki se manifesta pela primeira vez desde que chegara. - Inoichi tinha me contado que Kayme queria melhorar a situação do País do Fogo e tinha se tornado um forte opositor ao Daimyo.

Kayme fica sério e era visível a tristeza dele. - Inoichi foi a primeira pessoa a acreditar em mim, foi graças a ele que eu mudei e me tornei uma pessoa melhor. Quando soube de sua morte, fiquei furioso. Mandei uma mensagem á Tsunade perguntando sobre as investigações, queria ajudar a pegar os culpados, mas Tsunade me disse que os assassinos já tinham sido pego por vocês. Porém eu achei tudo muito estranho e comecei a investigar.

- Você desconfiou que o ex-Daimyo estivesse envolvido?

-A principio não, Shikamaru. Eu imaginava que eles tivessem sido assassinados por algum inimigo antigo. Tsunade então me mandou uma mensagem. Ela me contou que os três tinham sido enviados para aquela missão á pedido do Daimyo do Fogo e então eu tive a certeza de que eles tinham sido assassinados por me apoiarem e serem meus amigos. Jurei que o Daimyo iria pagar por ter matado a primeira pessoa que confiou em mim.

Kayme se cala por alguns minutos. Seu rosto tinha se tornado uma máscara de raiva e ódio. Ele olha para Ino. - Tive que esperar quatro anos, mas todos os dias eu pensava em seu pai, eu precisava vingá-lo. Eu sabia que o ex-Daimyo temia que Inoichi e os outros influenciassem os ninjas de Konoha a me apoiarem contra ele.

-Me pai jamais faria isso. - Ino fala, ainda abraçada ao marido.

-Eu sei disso, Ino. Inoichi e os outros eram meus amigos, mas eram leais ao Daimyo. Uma lealdade que aquele maldito com certeza não merecia. Eu não vou desistir de encontrá-lo e fazê-lo pagar pela morte de Inoichi, Shikaku e Chouza.

-Conte conosco, Kayme, vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar o ex-Daimyo do Fogo, porém seremos nós que vamos matá-lo. -Shikamaru fala olhando firme para Kayme.

-Espere um pouco, Shikamaru. Você está se esquecendo da Temari. Sua filha vai nascer daqui dois meses. -Kankuro fala sério. Gaara tinha pedido que ele participasse da reunião.

-Sabaku tem razão, Shikamaru. Vamos esperar o bebê nascer. - Ino fala séria e olha para o marido. Ela iria atrás do responsável pela morte de seu pai.

-Até lá, Ino vai investigar como puder de dentro do País do Vento. A Inteligência de Suna lhe enviará toda e qualquer informação sobre o País do Trovão, já que você viu nas memórias de Ayako que o ex-Daimyo tinha amigos lá. -Gaara fala sério.

-Pedirei que Naruto faça o mesmo. - Kayme fala, tranqüilo. Sabia que com a ajuda de Ino e Shikamaru eles chegariam ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo. Eles tinham um forte motivo para agirem com todo o afinco.

Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji se olham sérios. Eles iriam caçar o culpado pela morte de seus pais e ele pagaria muito caro pelo que tinha feito.


	19. Tensão

Até este capitulo eu não tinha colocado nomes nos ex-Daimyos, agora resolvi batizá-los para facilitar.

Silao = Ex-Daimyo do Vento

Mikagi-=Ex-Daimyo do Fogo.

XXX

Ino e Shikamaru estavam no pátio da casa dela, junto com Gaara e Kankuro. Os outros tinham ido embora. Ino olha para os três, séria. - O que acham?

-Não sei Ino, Kayme me pareceu bem sincero, mas nós não o conhecemos o suficiente. -Shikamaru responde.

-Eu conheço Ibiki e tenho certeza de que ele falava a verdade, porém concordo com você em relação á Kayme.

-Por que ele esperaria todo esse tempo para vingar seu pai? E por que tocaria nesse assunto agora? Ele sabe que temos agentes atrás do ex-Daimyo. Será que ele não confia na capacidade dos caçadores especiais da ANBU?

-Vocês dois podem estar certos. - Gaara estava sentado ao lado de Ino. - Vamos manter o nosso plano. Vocês dois investigarão tudo o que puderem sobre o País do Trovão. Em paralelo e de forma bem sigilosa, Ino irá investigar sobre Kayme. Tente descobrir mais sobre a amizade dele com Inoichi. Procure nas coisas do seu pai. Documentos, cartas, fotos, o que puder trazer um pouco de luz sobre esse fato. -Ino concorda com o marido. - Vou separar as coisas de meu pai e mandar para nosso apartamento.

-Certo, vou fazer os mesmo com as coisas do meu pai. Mandarei tudo para você. Pode ser que encontre algo. - Shikamaru fala e solta um suspiro. - Pode ser que Kayme queira que nós encontremos o ex-Daimyo e resolveu nos dar um forte motivo para isso.

-E quanto a Tsunade? Acham que ela sabe de algo? - Kankuro pergunta olhando para os dois cunhados. Ino e Shikamaru se olham. - Não acho que Tsunade iria participar de uma mentira desse calibre. Se Kayme está mentindo, não é com o conhecimento dela.

-Você tem razão, Shikamaru. Conheço Tsunade e não posso imaginá-la participando de um engodo. Ela não faria isso com você e Ino. Tsunade sabe o quanto vocês sofreram com a morte de Shikaku e Inoichi. -Gaara fala, sério.

Eles ficam em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Gaara puxa Ino para perto dele. Tinha ficado preocupado que ela e Shikamaru quisessem ir atrás do ex-Daimyo imediatamente, pois tinha ficado desconfiado da história contada por Kayme, mas os dois tinham bom senso e também ficaram desconfiados.

- Pretendo ir á Sugahara, tentarei descobrir mais sobre Kayme lá. - Shikamaru fala e olha para os outros. - Pode ser uma boa ideia, Shikamaru. Tome cuidado. Lembre-se que lá é o principal reduto de Kayme. Ele deve ter muitos amigos naquele lugar.

-Sim, e é por isso que quero ir até lá. Talvez alguém o tenha visto junto com Inoichi e posso me dar informações valiosas. - Os outros concordam e Shikamaru se levanta. - Vou voltar para casa. Temari já deve ter acordado. Ela tinha me pedido para convidá-los para almoçarem lá.

-Será um prazer, Shikamaru. - Ino responde e o outro sai. Kankuro pede licença e sobe para seu quarto. Gaara se levanta e puxa Ino para seus braços. - Você está muito tensa, venha vou ajudá-la a relaxar. - Ela sorri e segue o marido para o quarto.

XXX

-O que você acha que eles farão agora? -Kayme olha para Ibiki á espera da resposta. - Ela irá investigar se o que você disse é verdade. Vai tentar descobrir mais sobre a sua amizade com Inoichi. -Kayme concorda com a cabeça. Eles estão no portão da vila, Kayme iria retornar para a Capital, sua escolta já estava a sua espera. Seis ninjas fortes e bem treinados.

-Certo, então vamos aguardar. Mantenha-me informado de todos os passos deles.

-Só posso lhe contar o que Shikamaru fizer, Ino estará em outro país. Ficarei de olhos e ouvidos abertos. - Ele olha para Kayme. - Por que não contou toda a verdade á ela?

-Ainda é cedo. Primeiro preciso conquistar a confiança dela, só então poderei lhe contar tudo. Até lá, sigilo total. Essa era a vontade de Inoichi e eu jamais trairia a confiança ou a memória de meu amigo. - Ibiki concorda e o outro se despende, partindo em seguida.

XXX

- Temos que nos livrar dela. A loira sempre será um empecilho para nossos planos. Ela quase me colocou na prisão. - Os dois homens conversavam em um bar.

-Ela precisa morrer. Yamanaka Ino me causou problemas demais e eu a quero morta.

-E como faremos para pegá-la? Sabe que o marido dela é um dos shinobis mais fortes e poderosos do Mundo Ninja e ela está sempre com ele ou com a escolta.

-Preciso da ajuda de um velho amigo. Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz de sair da prisão e se vingar daqueles que o colocaram lá. Tenho muito dinheiro e pessoas que fazem tudo o que eu mando e eu já tenho alguém agindo nesse caso.

-Espero que ele seja mais competente que Masao. Ele quase estragou tudo. - O homem reclama olhando para o outro irritado.

-Masao evitou que você fosse preso. Sabíamos que seria difícil você voltar ao poder em seu país. Tenha paciência. Quanto aqueles dois estiverem fora do nosso caminho, conseguiremos tudo o que queremos. Em breve teremos um grande exercito. Lembre-se de nossos futuros aliados. Depois que voltarmos ao poder nos livraremos dele.

Os dois riem e fazem um brinde. Tinha sido ótimo terem se unido. Ambos tinham inimigos em comum e juntos iriam eliminá-los.

XXX

-Ino, você acha que Kayme está falando a verdade? -Sakura pergunta. Eles estavam todos reunidos na casa de Temari e Shikamaru. Ino estava sentada no sofá e Shikamaru estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Eles tinham contado a Sakura e Temari sobre a conversa com Kayme.

-Não sei Sakura. Kayme pareceu bem convincente e ele e meu pai eram amigos realmente, meu pai já tinha me falado dele.

-Meu pai nunca me falou sobre Kayme. - Shikamaru fala, ainda com os olhos fechados. Gaara observava os dois com um leve sorriso. -E Chouza também nunca falou nada para Chouji.

-Isso é muito suspeito. -Sakura fala, ela estava deitada no tapete do chão, com Kankuro sentado ao seu lado. - Ino, você deveria ter lido os pensamentos dele.

-Você sabe que Ino não pode fazer isso, Sakura. -Shikamaru fala.

-Isso é muito desagradável, o que adianta ter tantas habilidades mentais, se você não pode usá-las em seu beneficio. - Sakura reclama e Ino sorri. - É para nossa proteção, Sakura. Se não existissem restrições sobre os Yamanakas, seriamos caçados em todo o mundo ninja. Não se esqueça da toxina neural que foi criada especificamente para aniquilar o meu clã.

-Pelo jeito, meu pai tinha muito medo dos Yamanakas. - Temari fala olhando para Ino. - Não se preocupe com isso Temari. Esse risco já foi eliminado. - Ela sorri para a cunhada.

-Assim mesmo foi imperdoável. Ainda bem que Konoha é nossa aliada, senão teríamos graves problemas. - Gaara olha para o irmão concordando, ele estava sentado ao lado da irmã e fazia carinho em sua barriga, sentindo os movimentos de sua sobrinha. - A atitude de nosso pai foi absurda.

-Ino, já pensou no que eu lhe disse sobre abrirmos uma filial? - Temari pergunta. -Eu acho uma excelente ideia, Temari, só precisamos encontrar uma casa adequada.

- Sasuke ofereceu um imóvel bem na entrada do Distrito Uchiha que me pareceu perfeita e Akame disse que adoraria trabalhar na loja. Seria perfeito, ficaria próxima a casa dela e o local é um dos pontos mais privilegiados de Konoha.

Ino pensa um pouco. Temari tinha razão, o Distrito Uchiha estava lindo, e se Sasuke conseguisse que alguns lojistas se instalassem lá, valorizaria ainda mais os imóveis. Ela olha para a cunhada concordando e Temari sorri feliz.

-Temari, não será difícil para você cuidar das duas lojas após o nascimento do bebê? - Sakura pergunta e a outra nega com a cabeça. -Já pensei nisso. Ayame tem sido muito eficiente e poderá tocar a primeira loja sozinha e eu irei todas as tardes para a filial, até que Akame aprenda bem. Contratarei auxiliares para ambas e eu poderei ir em dias alternados ás lojas, será perfeito.

Ino ouve aquilo feliz, Temari vinha administrando a loja com muita competência e elas vinham lucrando muito com o negócio. - Então vou aproveitar minha presença aqui em Konoha e amanhã nós duas iremos falar com Sachiko para providenciar a abertura da filial.

-Eu irei com vocês. -Gaara fala olhando sério para a esposa e Temari e Sakura começam a rir juntas. - Eu já esperava que você dissesse isso, irmãozinho.

Os outros riem também e Ino olha para o marido com um sorriso carinhoso, Gaara sempre seria ciumento. Eles ouvem batidas na porta e Shikamaru levanta para atender. Kakashi aparece em seguida. -Olá, boa tarde á todos. Desculpem aparecer assim. Onoki gostaria de conversar com vocês antes de partir. Ele pediu que o encontrem no gabinete do Naruto em uma hora.

Gaara olha para Ino e depois para Kankuro. Ambos confirmam e ele volta a olhar para Kakashi. - Tudo bem, estaremos lá. Shikamaru, gostaria que fosse conosco. - O outro concorda e Kakashi se despede. Ele iria substituir o Hokage na administração da vila durante a ausência do loiro. Naruto e Hinata iriam passar quinze dias no chalé de Ino em lua de mel.

XXX

Eles chegam ao gabinete do Hokage e encontram Onoki e Kakashi á espera deles. Ino cumprimenta o Tsuchikage com um sorriso que é imediatamente correspondido. Eles sentam e Ino se acomoda ao lado do ninja mais velho.

- Estamos aqui, Onoki. No que podemos ajudá-lo? - Kankuro pergunta ao outro Kage. Onoki olha para todos e solta um suspiro resignado. - Como vocês devem ter percebido, estou tendo problemas com meu neto.

-Com certeza, percebemos que Hisashi esqueceu quais são as obrigações de um shinobi com seu Kage. - Ino fala muito séria.

-Vocês têm razão, Hisashi se tornou ambicioso e espera me substituir no comando na Vila Oculta da Pedra. Eu sei que ele tem realizado reuniões com outros shinobis de minha vila e conseguido apoio para tomar meu lugar.

-Seu neto está se revelando um grande traidor. Acho que você deveria lhe dar uma lição. Ameace mandá-lo para a prisão por um longo tempo, talvez isso coloque um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele. - Onoki olha para Ino e sorri. - Não posso mandar Hisashi para a prisão, ele é um idiota, mas é meu neto e eu o quero muito bem.

Ino sorri e toca o rosto do ancião com carinho. - Você é uma ótima pessoa, Onoki, apesar do mau humor e da desconfiança. - Os dois riem. Gaara olha para a esposa. Ino tinha conquistado a confiança, o respeito e a amizade do Tsuchikage. Porém ele ainda não conseguira perdoar totalmente Onoki pelo que lhe fizera.

- E o que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo? - Kankuro pergunta e o outro sorri. - Poderia me emprestar sua cunhada? - Ino ri junto com Onoki. - Acho que não será possível, meu irmão jamais permitiria. - Kankuro responde rindo também.

-Tem toda a razão, não gosto de ficar longe de minha esposa e Ino é o meu braço direito no País do Vento. - Gaara responde olhando com orgulho para Ino. Ela era indispensável em sua vida.

-Bem, eu preciso de reforços. Tenho o apoio do Daimyo da Terra para continuar na liderança da Vila, porém temo que não seja o suficiente. Ele apoiaria Hisashi se algo acontecesse comigo. -Eles entendem o que Onoki queria dizer com aquilo e ficam preocupados. - Onoki, assumirei a sua segurança. - Gaara olha para o irmão. - Quando voltar a Suna envie um grande contingente para ajudar Onoki a manter a ordem. - Kankuro acena concordando.

- Konoha fará o mesmo, você sairá daqui com uma escolta de ninjas da Folha. Eles ficarão para ajudá-lo. - Kakashi fala para Onoki.

-Com isso acho que Hisashi tomará mais cuidado daqui para frente e deixará a ambição de lado. Não creio que ele terá coragem de enfrentar os ninjas da Areia e da Folha e assim você poderá governar sua vila em paz. E você deve se livrar daqueles que não lhe são leais. - Shikamaru olha sério para o ancião. - Inclusive seu neto. Se não quer mandá-lo para a prisão por traição, então talvez deva exilá-lo por um longo tempo.

-Você está certo Shikamaru, acho que terei que fazer isso para o próprio bem de Hisashi. Ele está envolvido com pessoas perigosas que o estão usando, ele não passa de um idiota manipulável e se assumisse a liderança da vila da Pedra seria apenas uma marionete nas mãos daqueles que querem me substituir no cargo.

-Então estamos decididos. Fique tranqüilo Onoki, você terá apoio tático e militar. Mandarei alguns dos melhores ninjas de Suna.

-E eu farei o mesmo. Colocarei alguns caçadores ANBU no grupo, eles iram ajudá-lo a limpar a sua vila dos traidores.

-Como eu lhe disse, Onoki, conte com o apoio e a força de seus aliados. -Ino fala olhando para Onoki com carinho e o outro lhe sorri, agradecido. - Acho que está na hora de você contar a verdade para Gaara, concorda? - Gaara a olha sem entender e Onoki fica sério. -Ino-hime, como descobriu? Sei que não leu os meus pensamentos, pois confio em você.

-Nem sempre preciso ler os pensamentos de alguém para saber a verdade. Meu pai me ensinou a conhecer a natureza humana. - Ino se levanta e olha para os outros. - Vamos sair e deixar Gaara e Onoki á sós, eles tem muito para conversar. Vamos para o bar, Sakura e Temari já devem estar nos esperando.

Os outros concordam e eles se retiram da sala, deixando Gaara e Onoki á sós. Gaara sabia que era algo relacionado à Hana e não queria falar sobre ela. - Onoki, esqueça o que aconteceu, são águas passadas.

-Não, Gaara. Ino tem razão. Se eu quero que confiem em mim, preciso lhe dizer a verdade. - Gaara o olha aguardando. Onoki fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abre, era visível o abatimento do ancião e Gaara começa a simpatizar com ele. - Gaara, eu não tive nada a ver com a missão de Hana em Suna. - Aquilo surpreendeu Gaara e ele o olhou sem acreditar. - Como assim, você mandou uma mensagem á meus irmãos dizendo que a culpa tinha sido minha por ser ingênuo.

-Em parte a culpa foi sua mesmo, se fosse mais velho e experiente teria percebido a armadilha e eu disse isso para que seus irmãos ficassem mais atentos a você, afinal ambos eram seus guardiões e deveriam ter evitado que Hana se aproximasse. Eles deveriam ter percebido as intenções dela.

Gaara o olha, aguardando. - Gaara, Hana não tinha ordens minhas de se aproximar de você. Tudo foi armado pelo avô dela que era um dos conselheiros da vila. Eu só soube o que estava acontecendo quando seus irmãos descobriram tudo e expulsaram Hana de Suna. Eles me enviaram uma mensagem me repreendendo. Eu não entendi nada e tive que esperar Hana chegar à vila da Pedra para saber o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando meu conselheiro me contou seu plano. Fiquei furioso, não digo que não seria capaz de fazer isso algo desse tipo, porém estávamos em paz e eu não queria despertar a fúria de Suna ou do Jinchuuriki da Areia.

- Então você não teve nada com o que Hana fez? - O outro confirma. - Por que não disse a verdade?

- Não podia contar que era inocente, senão os outros Kages pensariam que eu perdi o controle sobre minha vila. Eu afastei o conselheiro e assume a responsabilidade pelo fato. Alertei seus irmãos para que tomassem mais cuidado com as pessoas que se aproximavam de você, pois era jovem e imaturo. Imagino que deva ter sofrido muito.

Gaara respira fundo, sem saber o que dizer e Onoki sorri para ele. - Você é um homem de muita sorte, Ino é a companheira perfeita para um líder. Me lembra minha primeira esposa. - Gaara concorda e outro continua. - Quando os meus conselheiros de confiança foram assassinados, o avô de Hana voltou ao conselho e influenciou os demais a pedirem minha retirada do governo da vila.

-Ele apóia Hisashi para ser o futuro Tsuchikage? - Onoki confirma. - Shikamaru tem razão, você deve afastar da Vila da Pedra os conselheiros que não lhe são leais.

-Já pensei nisso. Eles têm o apoio da população, então eu preciso mostrar ao meu povo o que eles pretendem fazer, caso assumam a liderança da Vila da Pedra. - Onoki olha sério para Gaara. -E eu tenho outro problema. O avô de Hana não aceitou a prisão da neta e jurou se vingar de Ino. Peça a sua esposa que tome cuidado. Hana e o avô têm muitos contatos fora de Iwagakure no Sato.

Gaara o olha sério, as coisas estavam ficando muito complicadas para Ino. Havia muito inimigos querendo vingança. - Obrigado pelo aviso, Onoki. Falarei com Ino.

-Certo, que tal nos juntarmos aos outros para bebermos algo? - Gaara concorda e os dois se dirigem ao restaurante da Sra. Akimichi. Eles encontram os outros lá. Gaara senta ao lado da esposa e vê que a mesa estava cheia, além dele e de seus irmãos e cunhados, estavam Kakashi, Sai, Myiure,Lee, Ayame, Sasuke, Akame, Matsuri e Kiba. Ele sorri discretamente ao perceber que tinha feito mais amigos nos últimos meses ali em Konoha do que em sua vida inteira em Suna.

Ele percebe que Sai e Myiure estavam bem íntimos, o rapaz tinha um braço sobre os ombros de chunnin da Areia e falava algo em seu ouvido. Gaara sorri de leve, parece que em breve Suna e Konoha formariam mais um casal.

Eles continuam conversando e bebendo por mais de uma hora e então Onoki se levanta. - Eu vou voltar ao hotel. Já é tarde e eu quero partir para minha Vila amanhã pela manhã. Não tenho mais idade para acompanhá-los. - Ele se despede e sai do restaurante. Ino o acompanha com o olhar, muito preocupada.

-Acho que ele precisará dos aliados mais do que imagina. A Vila da Pedra é um ponto estratégico no mundo ninja e com certeza haverá muitos inimigos querendo dominá-la, caso Onoki seja afastado do cargo. Duvido que Hisashi consiga defender Iwagakure com a mesma eficiência que o avô. -Os demais concordam e Gaara olha as horas.

- Onoki tem razão, já está tarde. - Gaara fala e ouve várias reclamações. - Francamente, Gaara, não seja estraga prazer. Faz tempo que não nos reuníamos, vamos aproveitar a noite. - Temari fala zangada e o ruivo a olha com um sorriso. - Está bem, ficaremos mais algum tempo. - Ino beija o rosto do marido que a puxa para junto dele, beijando-a em seguida.

- Estou tão feliz por que vocês ficarão uns dias aqui. - Temari fala e Sakura começa a rir junto com Ino. - Depois da mensagem que você enviou aos seus irmãos, ficou difícil para eles se negarem a ficar mais tempo. Eu nunca vi tanta reclamação e lamurias junto. Com certeza você é uma especialista em chantagem.

Os outros riem e Kiba se vira para Kankuro. -Você e Sakura pretendem se casar logo, ou você vai enrolar a minha amiga por mais três anos?

-É ela quem está me enrolando agora. Por mim já teríamos nos casado. - Kankuro responde abraçando a noiva.

-Sakura, Kankuro agora é o Kazekage, então tome providências para transformá-lo em um homem sério e de família, antes que outra o faça. - Kiba provoca a amiga e os outros riem.

-Quero me casar aqui em Konoha junto com meus amigos, e tanto Kankuro quanto Gaara estão com as agendas lotadas e está difícil definir uma data em que ambos estejam livres para podermos nos reunir aqui novamente.

Kiba olha para Sakura. - Vocês estão em Konoha agora e tanto seu noivo quanto seu cunhado me parecem estar livres pelos próximos dias. Todos os seus amigos estão aqui. Por que não aproveitam e se casam nesta semana?

-Você ficou louco, Kiba? Não podemos nos casar assim sem planejar. - Sakura fala séria. - Por que não? - Ino pergunta, surpreendendo todos.

-Loira, isso é impossível. - Sakura responde e Ino e Temari trocam um sorriso e se viram para a cunhada. - Pois eu acho que a sugestão do Kiba é excelente. -Temari fala sorrindo. - Sakura, podemos organizar tudo em poucos dias e você e meu irmão poderão se casar. Eu e Ino podemos ajudá-la a encontrar um vestido aqui em Konoha mesmo.

-A Sra. Akimichi poderá providenciar o bufê. E vocês poderão se casar em cinco dias. - Ino acrescenta olhando para a amiga. - Tsunade poderá realizar a cerimônia.

-E onde nós faríamos a recepção, Loira? Duvido que o salão do hotel esteja disponível. - Sakura pergunta e Ino morde o lábio inferior enquanto pensa.

-Que tal no Distrito Uchiha? Ficarei muito feliz se vocês realizassem a festa lá. - Sasuke fala com um sorriso.

-E eu marco com o Cyrek, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar ter mais uma oportunidade de provocar e alfinetar todas nós. - Matsuri fala com um sorriso.

Sakura olha para todos atônita, depois um sorriso surge em seus lábios e ela olha para o noivo. -Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Diga que aceita. Eu estou adorando a ideia. - Kankuro fala. - Seria perfeito. Estou constrangido de ainda ser o único membro solteiro da família.

-E quanto a Naruto? Eu gostaria de vê-lo em meu casamento. - Sakura olha para todos. Kakashi estica a mão e toca os cabelos da ex-aluna com carinho. - Deixa o Hokage comigo. Eu mando uma mensagem para ele comunicando o evento. Tenho certeza de que nem ele nem Hinata ficarão chateados de interromper a lua de mel para assistir ao seu casamento. -Sakura se vira para Gaara que apenas observava a conversa. Ele ainda não tinha dito nada. - O que acha Gaara, você não consideraria estranho o Kazekage se casar de repente?

Gaara sorri de leve. - De forma alguma, quero que meu irmão seja tão feliz quanto eu e sei que você será uma esposa maravilhosa. Ficarei muito feliz em ajudá-los a se casarem aqui em Konoha.

-Então está decidido. Nos casaremos em cinco dias, espero que vocês estejam certos de que dará tempo. - Todos começam a aplaudir e Kankuro beija Sakura. Com certeza o casamento deles seria muito especial e com a ajuda dos amigos, tudo daria certo.

-Certo, então temos um casamento para planejar e poucos dias para executar o plano. -Shikamaru fala sério e todos se calam, olhando para ele á espera. Ele pega uma caneta e começa a escrever.

-Temari e Ino cuidarão do vestido junto com Sakura. Eu e Kankuro falaremos com a Sra. Akimichi e providenciaremos o bufê, será o meu presente de casamento para vocês. Depois iremos providenciar o smoking para ele. Sasuke, acha que pode organizar o espaço para a recepção nos próximos dias? - O rapaz moreno pensa um pouco e concorda. -Precisarei de ajuda.

-A ANBU irá ajudar. -Sai se oferece. Shikamaru volta a escrever. -Gaara, você poderia ajudar Sai e Sasuke? - O ruivo concorda e Shikamaru continua. -Matsuri, você fica responsável de falar com Cyrek e reservar o salão de beleza. Lee, você e Ayame vão providenciar os convites na gráfica e Kiba irá distribuí-los junto com Matsuri e Akamaru. - Todos olhavam para o rapaz concordando com as instruções. Ele para e olha para a esposa. -Esqueci algo?

-Você é um gênio, meu amor, perfeito e muito inteligente, não está faltando nada. Está tudo organizado e o casamento será maravilhoso. - Temari responde e eles fazem um brinde.

XXX

Ino estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito do marido. Gaara acariciava os braços dela e depois beija seu ombro. Ele tinha acabado de contar o que Onoki lhe falara. -Ino como você descobriu que Onoki não tinha culpa? - Ela solta um suspiro e senta na cama. Ele também senta apoiado na cabeceira. - Gaara, Onoki é um homem astuto e muito inteligente. Ele jamais colocaria alguém como Hana para seduzir um Kage. Ela é traiçoeira e desequilibrada. Nas vezes em que me encontrei com ela percebi uma grande instabilidade em seu comportamento.

Ele olha para a esposa, pensativo. Ino tinha razão, ele se lembrava das vezes em que Hana brigara com ele enquanto estavam juntos, apenas por que ele não atendera um capricho dela ou não lhe contara algo sobre a vila ou sobre a Shukaku. Ela ficava furiosa e perdia totalmente o controle.

Ela perceber que ele estava pensando no passado e aguarda. - Você está certa. Porém nem eu ou meus irmãos percebemos.

- Esqueça isso. Eu queria que você perdoasse Onoki.

-Ele gosta muito de você, disse que você se parece com a primeira esposa dele. -Ela sorri e se aconchega nos braços do marido. -Lembre-se que o avô de Hana quer vingança. Teremos que tomar cuidado com a sua segurança.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Duvido que o avô de Hana tente algo enquanto Onoki for o Tsuchikage e nós faremos o possível para mantê-lo no cargo. - Ele concorda e ela o beija com carinho. - Ainda acho difícil de acreditar que Kankuro aceitou casar assim de repente. Acho que ele realmente está frustrado por ser o único solteiro.

-Sakura ficou muito feliz. Sabaku vem adiando tomar decisões sobre eles há três anos e ela já estava começando a se cansar.

Gaara concorda e a beija, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela. Ino corresponde com ardor. - Eu te amo, Gaara. Te amo muito. - Gaara ouve a declaração e sorri, fechando os olhos. - Eu também te amo muito. Você é perfeita e única e eu adoro viver ao seu lado. - Eles sorriem um para o outro e se amam com paixão e carinho. Era maravilhoso estarem juntos.

XXX

Ela e Gaara estavam no escritório de Sachiko junto com Temari, tomando providências para abertura da filial. Depois as duas iriam se encontrar com Sakura para providenciarem o vestido de noiva e Gaara iria para o Distrito Uchiha ajudar a organizar o local para o casamento.

-Ino,Temari, os documentos para a abertura da filial estarão prontos em quinze dias, vocês já podem organizar o espaço e abrir a loja sem problemas. Deixarei o pedido no gabinete do Hokage hoje mesmo e tenho certeza de que Kakashi assinará logo.

-Que bom, Sachiko. Assim Temari poderá contratar e treinar Akame antes do nascimento do bebê. E eu poderei fazer as compras para a filial assim que voltar á Capital do Vento.

-Sim, vocês podem começar a trabalhar desde já. Foi uma excelente escolha de local. O Distrito Uchiha está lindo e se mais lojistas se instalarem lá causará uma grande valorização do lugar. Soube que a recepção da festa de casamento do Kazekage será lá.

-É verdade, Sasuke ofereceu o lugar para meu irmão. Ficará lindo, tenho certeza. -Temari responde sorrindo. Ela e os irmãos nunca tinham sido tão felizes.

-Certo, posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa? - Sachiko pergunta olhando para Ino com um sorriso discreto. Já tinha percebido que o marido da Loira era muito ciumento e tomava todo cuidado quando Ino estava lá para evitar provocá-lo.

-Sachiko você foi o advogado de meu pai também, durante os últimos anos de vida dele. - Ino começa a falar, olhando séria para o rapaz que confirma. -Sim, seu pai foi o meu primeiro cliente, logo que me instalei aqui em Konoha e foi graças às indicações dele que ganhei uma clientela sólida. -Ele olha para Ino e aguarda.

-Alguma vez ele citou Kayme para você? - Ino pergunta olhando firme para o advogado. -Sim, algumas vezes, os dois eram amigos e seu pai teria ficado feliz em ver Kayme como o novo Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo. Por que pergunta, Ino?

Ela olha pensativa para o advogado e depois lhe conta sobre a conversa com Kayme. Sachiko a ouve atentamente. - Entendo, Kayme acha que o ex-Daimiy do Fogo é o responsável pela morte de seu pai e do pai de Shikamaru.

-Sim, foi o que ele nos disse. -Ino responde. Gaara observa as reações do advogado, ele não parecia surpreso em ouvir aquilo.

-Ino, seu pai era um homem muito correto. Imagino que ele deva ter se sentido dividido entre a lealdade ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo e a amizade com seu principal opositor. Mas ele nunca disse nada a respeito de seu relacionamento com Kayme e eu sempre achei que fosse apenas um amigo de farra. Afinal seu pai era viúvo e Kayme solteiro. Não posso imaginar Inoichi traindo o Daimyo do Fogo. - Sachiko fica pensativo durante alguns minutos e os outros aguardam depois ele chama a secretária. - Por favor, me traga a pasta de Yamanaka Inoichi.

A secretária sai e Ino olha para o advogado a espera de uma explicação. -Ino, antes de seu pai sair em missão, ele passava aqui para ver se seus negócios estavam em dia, assim como você costumava fazer quando morava aqui. -Ela concorda. - Geralmente ele me perguntava sobre os impostos das propriedades. Porém na última vez que ele esteve aqui, ele mudou o testamento.

A secretaria volta rapidamente e Sachiko pega a pasta de suas mãos, dispensando-a em seguida. Ele tira o testamento de dentro da pasta e o abre sobre sua mesa, olhando para Ino em seguida. -Quando seu pai faleceu, você não estava em condições para ver o testamento, então Sabaku no Kankuro tomou as providências em seu lugar e no de Shikamaru. Ele executou o testamento junto comigo e acho que você nunca o leu, no fim. - Ino concordou.

-Certo, seu pai alterou a forma do testamento, porém manteve você como sua única herdeira. Ele mudou a clausula onde dispunha todos os seus bens. - Ele volta sua atenção para os papéis. - Na falta de um herdeiro natural, todos os bens de Inoichi iriam para Kayme. Lembro-me que na época, Kankuro não sabia quem era Kayme e eu lhe disse que se tratava de um amigo de seu pai.

Ino ouve tudo aquilo surpresa, então Kayme era um grande amigo do pai. Somente uma profunda amizade justificaria aquela atitude de Yamanaka Inoichi. Ela olha para Sachiko e pega o testamento em suas mãos. Por que seu pai tinha se preocupado em nomear Kayme como seu segundo herdeiro? Ele temia que ela morresse logo após a morte dele?

Ela devolve o testamento ao rapaz e se despede, saindo em seguida junto com Gaara e Temari. Eles chegam á calçada e Gaara olha para a esposa. - Vejo que você ficou muito surpresa com essa atitude de seu pai. Ele nunca comentou nada com você?

-Nem uma palavra. Não imagino porque ele colocou essa clausula no testamento. Sempre pensei que se caso eu morresse antes do meu pai, ele deixaria seus bens para Shikamaru. Afinal, ele é praticamente meu irmão.

-Ino, acho que Inoichi imaginava que se caso você morresse, Shikamaru morreria também. Afinal vocês sempre saiam em missão juntos. - Ino olha para Temari e concorda. Gaara chama a atenção dela. -Ino, você reparou que a secretaria de Sachiko trouxe a pasta de seu pai bem rápido?

-Sim, eu percebi. Meu pai morreu á quase cinco anos e a pasta dele devia estar no arquivo morto, mas ela não levou nem dois minutos para trazê-la. Com certeza a pasta deveria estar na mesa dela.

-Pelo jeito Sachiko já esperava que você perguntasse sobre Kayme. - Gaara fala e Ino o olha sem saber o que dizer. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija. -Vamos deixar para pensar nisso quando voltarmos para casa, por hora temos um casamento para organizar.

Ino sorri. - Tem razão e Sakura deva estar desesperada esperando por mim e Temari. E você precisa ir ajudar Sasuke e Sai. - Ele concorda e se despede das duas, se dirigindo para o Distrito Uchiha e as duas voltam para a casa de Ino, onde Sakura estava á espera delas.

XXX

Sachiko termina de escrever e coloca a mensagem dentro de um envelope e chama sua secretária. - Despache isso imediatamente. Esta mensagem deve chegar á Capital urgente. O Daimyo do Fogo já está á espera. - A jovem concorda e sai em seguida.

O advogado tinha percebido que Gaara estava desconfiado de algo e achou melhor avisar Kayme de que talvez o ruivo criasse problemas.

XXX

Sakura olhava para o espelho, sem se reconhecer. Ela estava linda, o vestido era maravilhoso. O casamento seria no meio da tarde e Sakura tinha optado por um modelo curto,branco, um com uma saia plissada que terminava um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma faixa larga marcando a cintura, valorizando os seios e terminando em um laço nas costas. Duas alças bem finas completavam a elegância do traje.

Ela gira em frente ao espelho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um trança e Cyrek tinha feito uma maquiagem suave, destacando seus olhos verdes. Ela estava emocionada. Organizar um casamento em cinco dias tinha sido uma tarefa hercúlea e seus amigos tinham conseguido. Todos tinham ajudado e participado. O Distrito Uchiha estava lindo, Sai, Gaara e a ANBU tinham ajudado a arrumá-lo com mesas e cadeiras e muitas flores. Um grande toldo tinha sido colocado, caso chovesse. Tsunade tinha ficado muito feliz em poder celebrar a cerimônia e a Sra. Akimichi tinha preparado um bufê perfeito.

Ela estava no salão de Cyrek, onde tinha se preparado para a ocasião. O rapaz estava ao lado da noiva neste momento dando os últimos retoques. Temari e Ino já tinham ido embora para se vestirem. Sakura estava aguardando a liteira que a levaria até o local da cerimônia. Ela seria conduzida pela ANBU. Estava muito ansiosa. Ainda era difícil acreditar que em poucos minutos ela se casaria com Kankuro, depois de tanto tempo esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão sobre eles.

XXX

Gaara estava lindo. Ino adorava ver o marido usando smoking, ele ficava perfeito. Eles entram rapidamente no quarto e Ino veste um vestido azul, na altura dos joelhos, tomara que caia. Gaara observava a esposa se vestindo com um sorriso. Ela fica pronta e se aproxima do marido, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. -Você está muito lindo. E muito sexy também. Adoraria arrastá-lo para minha cama.

-Não vai precisar me arrastar, eu irei correndo. - Ele responde e os dois riem, se beijando em seguida. - Você também está linda demais. Vamos, não quero chegar atrasado ao casamento do meu irmão.

Ino concorda e os dois saem de mãos dadas, encontrando Temari e Shikamaru na sala á espera deles. Ela estava muito bonita também. Ela usava um vestido na altura dos joelhos lilás, com corpete de renda, cintura alta, próprio para gestante. - Você está maravilhosa, Temari. Estou começando a sentir inveja.

-Não seja por isso, podemos começar a encomendar a nossa ninhada agora mesmo. - Gaara fala e Ino o beija, sorrindo. - Negativo, vamos esperar mais um pouco. Eu quero encontrar uma casa grande e perfeita para nós na Capital do Vento, onde poderemos criar nossos filhos com conforto. - Ele concorda e todos saem, andando em direção ao local da cerimônia.

Eles chegam ao salão improvisado, o lugar estava lindo. Eles se acomodam em uma mesa e alguns minutos depois veem Naruto entrar com Hinata. Eles tinham retornado no dia anterior do chalé. Shikamaru acena e o casal se acomoda junto com eles.

-Que deu neles para se casarem assim de repente? - Naruto pergunta e Shikamaru ri. -A ideia foi do Kiba e teve apoio dos amigos, eles gostaram e todos ajudaram. -Hinata sorri delicada. - Que lindo. Sakura deve estar muito feliz, ela e Kankuro-sama estão juntos á muito tempo. -Ino concorda com um sorriso. Ela olha em volta e vê o cunhado andando de um lado para o outro. Gaara também vê e sorri. -Venha, Amor, vamos acalmar meu irmão. - Ino levanta junto com ele e se aproximam do noivo.

-Olá, você está bem? - Ino pergunta e Kankuro para á sua frente, visivelmente nervoso. - E se ela desistir e não aparecer? - Ela o olha sem acreditar e Gaara coloca a mão sobre o ombro do irmão. - Não fique preocupado, é claro que Sakura virá.

-E se ela descobrir que não me ama o suficiente para se casar comigo? - Ino segura a risada. A situação era muito cômica. - Pare com isso, é claro que ela o ama muito e logo estará aqui para que vocês possam se casar. Tente ficar mais calmo. - Ele a olha e volta a andar. Ino começa a se preocupar. - Gaara. - Ela chama baixinho. - Arrume algo para seu irmão beber, isso vai acalmá-lo.

- Certo, fique aqui com ele, eu já volto. - Ele sai e Ino fica ali com Kankuro que parecia mais nervoso a cada minuto. Shikamaru se aproxima também. - Está tudo bem?

-Não. Sabaku está muito nervoso. - Shikamaru olha para o noivo e concorda. - Ele está precisando de uma bebida.

-Gaara já foi buscar. - Logo Gaara aparece com um copo cheio e o entrega ao irmão que o bebe em um único gole. Depois de alguns minutos ele parece um pouco mais controlado. - Obrigado, eu estava precisando. Espero que Sakura não se atrase muito.

-Venha, vamos nos sentar para esperar por ela. - Eles voltam para a mesa. Assim que o garçom aparece, Kankuro pega dois copos e bebe tudo rapidamente, deixando os outros preocupados.

-Se Sakura atrasar demais, Kankuro não estará em condições de se casar quando ela chegar. -Gaara fala no ouvido da esposa e Ino concorda. - Cuide dele e tente evitar que ele beba mais, eu vou ver se Sakura já está chegando. - Ele concorda e ela levanta e chama Hinata, as duas se afastam da mesa e Gaara vê o irmão pegando mais um copo.

-É melhor você parar, não será nada bonito o Kazekage ficar bêbado no dia seu casamento. - Gaara adverte o irmão que deixa o copo de lado. - Tente se acalmar, você está muito mais nervoso do que seu irmão no dia do casamento. -Naruto fala e Gaara sorri. Ele e Ino estavam casados á quatro meses, e ele se lembrava de como estava nervoso no dia da cerimônia.

Ino chega à entrada no Distrito Uchiha e fica feliz em ver que Sakura já estava chegando. - Venha Hinata, vamos avisar Naruto. Ele vai entrar com a noiva. - Hinata está sorrindo, mas de repente fica muito pálida e sai correndo até um vaso de plantas próximo e vomita. Ino a olha surpresa e espera a morena melhorar. -Ino vá chamar Naruto. E, por favor, não diga á ele que eu passei mal. - Hinata pede e Ino concorda, voltando á mesa deles.

- Sakura chegou. -Kankuro levanta com um grande sorriso e rapidamente anda em direção á mesa onde Tsunade já estava posicionada á espera. - Ino, onde está Hinata? - Naruto pergunta e Ino sorri. - Cuidando dos vasos do Sasuke. - Ele a olha sem entender. - Vamos Naruto, Sakura já deve estar esperando.

Naruto sai e Temari se vira para a cunhada. - Que história é essa sobre vasos?

-Depois eu explico, agora vamos, eu não quero perder a entrada da Sakura. - Os outros concordam e ficam em pé, próximos ao local onde estava Kankuro. A felicidade do rapaz era tocante. Ele não tirava os olhos da noiva que vinha de braços dados com o Hokage.

-Ela está linda, maravilhosa. - Ino comenta com lágrimas nos olhos e Gaara aperta sua mão. -Não tanto quanto você no dia do nosso casamento. - Ela beija o rosto do marido com carinho. Sakura e Naruto chegam onde estava Kankuro e o rapaz estende o braço para ela e então se aproximam de Tsuande que sorria feliz.

-Parece que está aberta a temporada de casamentos aqui em Konoha. Kiba e Matsuri. Não gostariam de aproveitar?

-Estou com medo de pedir a mão dela ao Daimyo do Vento. - Kiba responde, provocando risadas e deixando Gaara sem graça. Os noivos ficam mais relaxados. Sakura tinha percebido que Kankuro estava muito nervoso.

-Certo. - Tsunade fica séria e olha para o casal a sua frente. - Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que vocês tinham decidido se casar, e mais ainda ao ser convidada para celebrar esta cerimônia. Quando duas pessoas decidem dar esse passo é porque têm certeza de seus sentimentos. Têm certeza de que se amam e querem viver e construir uma família juntos. Serem parceiros, companheiros por toda a vida e isso é algo muito especial. O casamento é uma união de mente e corpo.

-Viver com outra pessoa não é fácil, mas pode ser maravilhoso desde que exista amor, fidelidade, paciência e compreensão. Essa é a base ideal para uma união duradoura. Vocês dois têm certeza de que possuem essa base? - Os dois respondem sim e Tsunade sorri. - Sakura, a sua missão é ajudar Kankuro a administrar e cuidar da Vila de Suna. Ele tem um trabalho desgastante e muitas vezes ingrato e o apoio de uma companheira é essencial. Tem certeza de que poderá dar esse apoio á ele? - Sakura olha para o noivo com um sorriso e responde. -Sim.

-Kankuro, uma família precisa de tempo e dedicação. Um Kage é importante para sua vila e um marido é importante para sua esposa, assim como um pai é importante para seus filhos. Tem certeza que saberá dosar seu tempo e sua energia de forma á não decepcionar sua vila ou sua família? -Kankuro aperta a mão de Sakura que está em braço e sorri. -Sim, tenho certeza.

Tsunade olha para os convidados. -Há alguém aqui que saiba de algo que possa impedir essa união?

-Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos? Quem falar qualquer coisa vai arrumar o Distrito Uchiha inteiro, sozinho. - Sasuke fala provocando muitas risadas.

-E enfrentar a Kyuubi depois. Afinal eu interrompi minha lua de mel para vir aqui. -Naruto completa, sorrindo de braços dados com Hinata.

-Acho que isso resolve a questão. - Tsunade fala com um sorriso e se vira para os noivos. -Haruno Sakura aceita Sabaku no Kankuro como seu marido e companheiro e promete amá-lo, honrá-lo e lhe ser fiel por todo o tempo em que estiverem juntos?

-Sim. - Sakura responde sorrindo.

-Sabaku no Kankuro aceita Haruno Sakura como sua esposa e companheira e promete amá-la, honrá-la e lhe ser fiel por todo o tempo em que estiverem juntos?

-Sim, com certeza. -Kankuro fala olhando com amor para Sakura.

-Então, eu Senju Tsunade, os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. -Kankuro abraça Sakura e a beija longamente. Aplausos e assovios são ouvidos e eles se separam.

Logo todos estão acomodados em suas mesas. Ino percebe que Hinata ainda estava muito pálida e a chama para irem ao toalete. Assim que entram, a morena corre até o vaso sanitário e vomita. Ino sorri e aguarda a amiga melhorar. -Hinata,você está grávida?

-Sim. - A outra responde com um sorriso antes de vomitar novamente. Ino a ajuda a se lavar e depois ela senta, olhando para Ino. - Eu e Naruto já sabíamos antes do casamento, e decidimos esperar para contar, por causa do Neji. Ele ficaria furioso e eu não queria que ele brigasse com o Naruto.

-Parabéns, Hinata. Imagino que Naruto esteja muito feliz. - Ino abraça a amiga com carinho e a outra sorri. -Sim, ele está deslumbrado com a ideia de ser pai. Já está fazendo vários planos para o bebê.

Ino vê que a outra já está melhor e elas voltam ao salão. Kankuro e Sakura está na mesa deles esperando por elas. Assim que elas se aproximam, Sakura abraça Hinata. - Naruto nos contou a novidade. Parabéns.

-Obrigada. -Hinata responde tímida e com o rosto vermelho, sentando ao lado do marido - Parabéns para vocês também, espero que sejam muito felizes.

-Obrigada, Hinata.- O casal agradece e se afasta indo para outra mesa. Naruto olha para Hinata preocupado. - Está melhor? Podemos ir para casa se quiser descansar.

-Não, Naruto, é o casamento da Sakura-chan e ela ficaria chateada se você não ficar na festa. - Naruto concorda com a esposa. - Vocês ficarão até quando? - Ele pergunta a Gaara.

-Iremos embora depois de amanhã. Quero visitar algumas províncias mais carentes e começar a implantar as ideias de Kayme.

Kankuro e Sakura voltam e sentam á mesa com eles. A felicidade deles era visível. - Você está linda, Sakura. - Ino elogia e a outra sorri. - Eu estava em dúvida se tudo daria certo e vejo que me enganei. Nossos amigos foram maravilhosos e este lugar ficou lindo.

-Sim, preciso agradecer a Sasuke novamente. Eu queria pagar um valor á titulo de aluguel, porém ele não quis nem ouvir. Disse que ele e Sakura são amigos e se sentia honrado por realizarmos a cerimônia aqui. -Kankuro fala e Sakura concorda. - É verdade, ele disse que seria o presente dele.

-Tenho certeza de que ele ficou muito feliz. - Naruto diz olhando para Sakura. -Ele queria que você tivesse um casamento maravilhoso. -Sakura sorri concordando de depois olha em volta e vê Sasuke se aproximando. Ele chega a mesa junto com Akame, carregando Akihiko e Sakura e Kankuro se levantam para receber os cumprimentos do casal. - Obrigada Sasuke, você foi maravilhoso, este lugar ficou incrível.

-Agradeçam á Gaara, Sai e a ANBU. Eles fizeram um excelente trabalho. Akame me disse que o Distrito Uchiha ficou lindo. - Sasuke responde feliz e depois se junta á eles, virando-se para Ino. -Ino, estive no escritório de Sachiko hoje para assinar o contrato de locação da casa. Fiquei muito feliz por você e Temari terem aceitado instalar a loja aqui.

-A casa é linda e muito bem localizada. Tenho certeza que em breve este lugar estará lotado de estabelecimentos comerciais. Será perfeito. - Ino responde com um sorriso, tocando o rosto do rapaz moreno.

-Sasuke, conte á eles o que Tsunade lhe disse hoje. - Akame pede com carinho para o marido. Sasuke sorri e concorda. - Hoje foi minha última consulta com Tsunade, ela me deu alta.

-Isso é sério? - Sakura pergunta, segurando o braço de Sasuke e ele coloca a mão sobre a dela. -Sim, Sakura. Tsunade disse que estou curado. O tumor desapareceu. - Ino e Sakura sorriem felizes e Kankuro coloca a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. -Isso é uma excelente notícia Sasuke, Fico muito feliz por você e sua família. Parabéns.

-É, hoje é um dia especial mesmo para o time 7. -Sakura fala e Sasuke fica a espera. -Eu me casei, você se curou e Naruto será pai.

-Como é? Naruto, você vai ser pai e nem me conta? - Sasuke fala com uma expressão séria no rosto. -Não fique zangado, eu ainda não tinha visto você, mas é claro que pretendia lhe contar. - Naruto fala com um sorriso.

-Parabéns, Naruto. Parabéns Hinata. Fico muito feliz por vocês. - Akame fala com um sorriso.

-Então em breve teremos uma raposinha correndo por Konoha. Você pretende ensiná-lo a pichar o Memorial dos Hokage também? -Sasuke pergunta e todos riem. Hinata olha para o marido. -Nem pense nisso. Não quero ver nosso filho constantemente de castigo quando estiver na academia, como acontecia com você. - Naruto sorri e beija Hinata, sua felicidade era visível.

- Vocês viram o Sai em algum lugar? Eu não o agradeci pela ajuda ainda. -Sakura pergunta, mudando de assunto.

-Ele e Myiure devem estar aproveitando os últimos momentos dela aqui. - Kankuro comenta.

-Acho que Cyrek tem razão. Os ninjas da Folha são irresistíveis para os ninjas da Areia. - Temari fala divertida. - Vejam quantos casais já se formaram. Todos felizes e apaixonados.

-Isso fortalece cada vez mais a nossa aliança e nossa amizade e eu fico muito feliz por isso. - Naruto fala e os outros concordam. Seria difícil destruir os laços que uniam as duas vilas.

-Kazekage-sama. - Um gennin da Folha se aproxima de Kankuro com um papel na mão. - Chegou uma mensagem urgente de Suna. - Kankuro pega o papel e uma expressão de desgosto aparece em seu rosto. Todos olham para ele aguardando que diga algo e ele se vira para Sakura. -Acho que teremos que adiar nossa lua de mel e partirmos hoje mesmo para Suna.

-O que aconteceu? - Gaara pergunta, enquanto Sakura olha para o marido chateada. -Houve uma fuga do presídio. Nogushi Ayako escapou.

-O quê? Mas como? -Ino olha para Kankuro atônita, o presídio de Suna era de segurança máxima. -Isso nunca aconteceu antes. -Gaara fala irritado. -Com certeza o ex-Daimyo do Vento tem algo a ver com isso.

-Concordo. -Kankuro fala. Gaara olha para os recém casados e vê que Sakura tinha ficado triste com o cancelamento da lua de mel. Ele parece refletir alguns segundos e depois chama o irmão. -Deixe isso comigo, eu e Ino partiremos hoje para Suna e ela poderá investigar como Ayako fugiu. Quero saber se ele teve ajuda de alguém da vila.

Sakura sorri feliz e Kankuro olha para o irmão. -Gaara, você está cheio de compromissos. Tem certeza de que não vai lhe causar transtornos?

-Não se preocupe. Essa fuga merece toda a minha atenção, se Silao estiver por trás disso, precisamos descobrir o mais rápido possível. Ayako é muito perigoso e com certeza quer se vingar da Ino. Temos que encontrá-lo logo.

Kankuro concorda e Shikamaru olha para Ino preocupado. -Ino, tome todo o cuidado. E peça nossa ajuda caso ache necessário.

- Não se preocupem, imagino que Ayako tenha tido ajuda e quem o ajudou saberá nos dizer onde ele está escondido. E eu posso descobrir isso. - Ino responde séria. Ela tinha certeza de que era o principal alvo de Ayako.

-Bem, mas agora vamos aproveitar mais um pouco da festa. - Temari fala, quebrando o clima tenso que tinha se instalado na mesa. Ino sorri concordando. -Tem razão, Temari. Vamos aproveitar esta festa linda.

-Devemos partir logo, meu amor. - Gaara avisa a esposa que concorda. - Tem razão, e eu preciso encontrar Myiure para nos acompanhar.

Naruto chama o gennin que trouxera a mensagem e pede a ele que procure por Sai. - Pronto, Ino, encontrando Sai, encontraremos Myiure. -Ino agradece e ele aproveitam um pouco mais da festa.

Uma hora depois eles se despedem de todos e voltam para casa. Precisavam viajar até Suna e Gaara queria ir o mais rápido possível. Logo eles estão passando pelo portão principal de Konoha junto com a equipe de segurança em direção á Suna.

XXX

Ino e Gaara assistiam o vídeo da segurança onde aparecia a imagem de um carcereiro abrindo a cela de Ayako e levando o ninja para fora do prédio.

-Eu não consigo acreditar. Esse carcereiro trabalha no presídio há mais de dez anos e sempre foi de total confiança minha e de meu irmão.

-Ele foi encontrado desmaiado do lado de fora do presídio, senhor. E quando acordou disse que não se lembrava de nada. Parecia que ele havia sido drogado. - O diretor da prisão informa Gaara. Ele estava nervoso com a fuga. Era a primeira vez que alguém conseguia fugir do presídio de Suna.

Gaara olha para Ino. - O que acha, Ino?

-Como vocês perceberam a falta de Ayako? - Ino pergunta ao diretor e ele a olha sério. - Depois do almoço. Os prisioneiros são levados ao pátio para atividades externas na parte da tarde e depois voltam á suas celas. Os ninjas perceberam que Ayako não estava na fila e foram procurá-lo, sem encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum. Então deram o alarme de fuga.

-Esse vídeo foi feito ás nove horas da manhã e a fuga só foi percebida por volta da duas horas da tarde o que nos dá uma janela de cinco horas. Tempo suficiente para Ayako ter chegado á uma das vilas civis que tem perto de Suna e lá ter mudado sua aparência e seus documentos, sumindo em seguida.

-Sim. Depois eu vi o vídeo e reconheci o carcereiro e ele foi encontrado caído junto ao muro do presídio.

-Isso é muito estranho. Se ele é cúmplice de Ayako, porque não fugiu com ele? Por que ficou para trás? Ele sabia das câmeras de segurança e não se preocupou em esconder sua identidade. - Ino fala pensativa e olha para o marido. -Gostaria de interrogá-lo e ver suas memórias.

-Certo, faça isso. - Ino olha para o diretor. -Onde posso interrogar o carcereiro?

-Vou levá-los até as salas de interrogatório, me acompanhem, por favor. - O diretor fala e sai andando por um corredor. Ino e Gaara o seguem e chegam até uma sala pequena, de onde se podia ver outra sala através de um vidro na parede. Ali só havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras. -Fiquem aqui, eu vou mandar buscar o carcereiro.

Ino e Gaara concordam e o diretor chama um ninja que estava ali vigiando o local. O rapaz sai e volta alguns minutos depois com um outro ninja que parecia muito assustado. Ele olhou para Ino e depois para Gaara e era visível a perplexidade dele. O ninja leva o carcereiro para a sala de interrogatório e Ino os segue.

-Obrigada, pode nos deixar, por favor. - O ninja concorda e sai e Ino olha para o carcereiro que estava em pé do outro lado da mesa. - Sente-se, por favor. -O rapaz senta e olha para Ino. -Ino-sama, eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu não me lembro de ter aberto a cela e tirado Ayako do prédio.

-Qual á última coisa de que se lembra daquele dia? - Ino pergunta e senta em frente ao rapaz. Seus instintos diziam que o rapaz era inocente, os pensamentos dele mostravam que ele falava a verdade.

-Eu me lembro de ter tomado café com minha esposa e depois ter saído de casa em direção ao presídio. Passei na biblioteca para devolver um livro, como sempre faço as quintas. -Isso desperta a curiosidade de Ino. -Você vai à biblioteca toda a quinta-feira?

-Sim, senhora. Eu e minha esposa teremos um bebê em breve, nosso primeiro filho e então temos lido tudo sobre gravidez e cuidados com bebês que tem no acervo da biblioteca de Suna.

-Certo, continue. Depois que você saiu da biblioteca o que aconteceu?

-Não sei, eu só me lembro de ter entrado lá e depois de acordar do lado de fora da prisão com a ANBU de Suna ao meu redor. Quando me mostraram o vídeo da segurança eu vi o que tinha feito, mas não me lembro de nada. - O rapaz fala triste e Ino o olha com atenção. -Você se importaria de que eu visse suas memórias?

-A Senhora pode fazer isso? Pode descobrir o que aconteceu comigo?- Ela confirma com a cabeça e o rapaz sorri, parecia feliz em desvendar aquele mistério. -Certo, então feche os olhos e relaxe. -Ele obedece e Ino executa o jutsu, entrando na mente dele. Ela vê a esposa dele, pelo tamanho da barriga ela daria a luz em breve como ele tinha dito. Depois ela vê a rua e várias pessoas passando pelo rapaz e o cumprimentando. Todos eram ninjas e Ino percebe que ele era muito estimado na vila. Depois ela vê a biblioteca e logo em seguida aparece Aiko cumprimentando o rapaz e pegando o livro que ele lhe estendia.

-_Chegou um livro esses dias que pode interessar a você e sua esposa. Venha comigo vou lhe mostrar. _-O rapaz concorda e segue Aiko até uma prateleira no fundo da biblioteca que estava vazia àquela hora. Depois disso tudo fica completamente escuro, após de um tempo Ino vê vários ANBUs em volta do rapaz. Ela abre os olhos e desfaz o jutsu. O rapaz parecia estar em transe e ela sai da sala, indo ao encontro de Gaara e do diretor.

-Ele já tinha contado que havia passado na biblioteca? -O diretor confirma. -Sim, mas não foi possível confirmar suas palavras, pois o bibliotecário saiu de Suna na quinta-feira para visitar um parente doente que mora em outra vila.

-Como é? Aiko não está em Suna? -Ino pergunta e olha para Gaara. -O carcereiro está falando a verdade. A última lembrança dele é ter entrado na biblioteca e falado com Aiko.

-Você acha que ele é inocente? Acha que ele foi drogado? -Ino confirma com a cabeça e depois pensa um pouco. - Aiko o convidou para pegar um livro e depois disso as memórias do rapaz somem. Ou ele foi drogado ou hipnotizado. Mas com certeza ele disse a verdade. Ele não estava no comando de suas ações. Não sei o que fizeram com ele, mas o rapaz é completamente inocente.

Gaara a olha e depois olha para o rapaz que estava começando a despertar. -Ino, você tem certeza?

-Sim, Gaara, tenho. O rapaz é inocente. E Aiko está envolvido nisso. É muito provável que ele não apareça mais. - Ino fala irritada. Duvidava que Aiko voltasse a Suna, com certeza ele tinha participado da fuga de Nogushi Ayako e agora devia estar bem longe, talvez em outro país. - Gaara, Aiko não era daqui certo? -Gaara confirma e ela continua. -Você sabe de onde ele era?

-Não me recordo, mas podemos olhar na ficha dele. No gabinete de Kankuro tem a ficha de todos os funcionários do governo. Venha, eu te acompanho até lá.

-Certo. - Ela se vira para o diretor. - Em Konoha quando detemos alguém para interrogatório fazemos alguns exames para detectar o uso de substâncias ilegais.

-Fazemos o mesmo aqui em Suna. - O homem responde. - Eu gostaria de ver os resultados desses exames.

-Os exames só saíram daqui uma semana. - Ino olha para o diretor. - Poderia mandá-los para mim na capital? - O diretor concorda e ela sorri, satisfeita e depois olha para o marido. -Podemos ir.

-E quanto ao carcereiro, senhor? O que faremos com ele? -O diretor pergunta e Gaara o olha. -Você ouviu minha esposa, ele é inocente, pode soltá-lo e lhe dê uma semana de descanso. Depois ele poderá voltar as suas funções. -O diretor concorda e Gaara sai junto com Ino em direção ao prédio do Kazekage. Várias pessoas param para cumprimentá-lo, ele era muito estimado ali. Eles chegam ao prédio e rapidamente sobem ao gabinete do Kazekage. A secretária vê Gaara e sorri, fazendo uma reverência. -Gaara-sama, que bom vê-lo, como tem passado?

-Estou ótimo, obrigado. Preciso de uns documentos da sala do meu irmão, posso entrar lá?

-É claro, senhor. Fique á vontade. - A kunoichi responde sorrindo e Ino vê que ela estava sendo genuinamente gentil, não havia nenhum interesse sexual da parte dela. Por que as secretárias da capital não podiam ser assim também? Ela pensa com humor e entra na sala logo após o marido. Gaara se dirige ao arquivo e rapidamente pega uma pasta entregando-a a Ino.

A loira senta e começa a folhear os documentos, até encontrar o que procurava. Aiko era de vila próxima á fronteira de Suna com o País do Pássaro que ficava entre o País do Vento e o País da Terra.

-Duvido que ele tenha voltado para a vila dele. Provavelmente ele deve ter se juntado ao ex-Daimyo do Vento. Ele deve ter drogado o carcereiro quando o rapaz foi até a biblioteca, Aiko sabia que ele iria até lá naquele dia e deixou tudo preparado. Com certeza ele deve ter saído de Suna junto com Ayako.

-Concordo com você. De qualquer forma, darei um alarme e pedirei ao Kage do País do Pássaro que verifique se Aiko está lá. -Ino concorda, apesar de que duvidava que o rapaz fosse encontrado.

- Tem uma pasta de Ayako aqui também? - Gaara confirma e pega outra pasta do arquivo. Ino a pega e olha os documentos dentro dela e não encontra nada que possa trazer luz ao caso. -Posso ficar com as duas pastas? Gostaria de levá-las para casa e analisá-las com cuidado, pode ter alguma pista aqui. - Gaara concorda. - O que você vai fazer agora?

-Eu gostaria de ir até a biblioteca e a casa de Aiko. Talvez eu encontre alguma informação útil. -Ele concorda. -Eu te acompanho. - Eles se dirigem ao Prédio da Inteligência e Ino pega uma maleta onde coloca alguns itens que precisaria. Depois eles foram ao apartamento onde o rapaz morava. Para surpresa de Ino ficava no prédio onde o corpo da empregada de Gaara, Haruki, foi encontrado.

Eles entram junto com o zelador e olham em volta. O lugar tinha poucos móveis, estava arrumado e limpo. Limpo demais, pelo jeito Aiko tomara o cuidado de remover qualquer indício de onde poderia estar. Ino coloca um par de luvas e anda até a cozinha. O aposento também estava bem limpo, as lixeiras estavam vazias e o lixo tinha sido recolhido.

Ela sai da cozinha e entra no quarto. O lugar parecia um quarto de hotel, não havia nenhum objeto pessoal lá. Ino abre o gurada-roupas e vê que estava vazio. Ela olha embaixo da cama e no banheiro, não havia absolutamente nada por ali. Eles voltam á sala e ela senta no sofá, pensativa. Gaara pede que o zelador saia e senta em frente à esposa. Ele percebe que ela está frustrada com a falta de evidências no local. -No que está pensando?

-Este lugar está limpo demais. Aiko deve ter se preparado durante dias para esta fuga. Com certeza estava esperando pela viagem de seu irmão para agir. Ele deve ter trocado mensagens com o ex-Daymio desde que o mesmo saiu da cadeia. Silao já tinha planejado tudo antes de ser libertado. Ele precisava de Ayako. Mas por quê? Ayako se uniu ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo, depois que Silao foi preso. Então por que se dar ao trabalho de tirá-lo da cadeia? Não faz sentido. A menos que... -Ino para de falar e olha para Gaara. Seria possível?

-O que foi, Ino?

-A menos que Silao e o ex-Daimyo do Fogo, Mikagi, tenham se unido. - Gaara a olha espantando. - Você acha que isso seria possível?

-Não sei. Mikagi queria anexar o País do Vento, provavelmente ainda quer. Mas ele está foragido e não pode aparecer. Silao, no entanto, é um homem livre. Eles podem ter se unido, afinal eles tem inimigos em comum que gostariam de destruir.

-Você, eu e Naruto. - Gaara fala preocupado e Ino concorda. Eles seriam os principais alvos da vingança dos dois ex-Daimyos. Ela se levanta. -Vamos até a biblioteca, talvez encontremos algo lá. - Eles andam até a biblioteca que estava fechada e Gaara manda chamar o segurança que cuidava do local.

Ino entra na biblioteca e se encaminha até a prateleira que ficava no fundo da sala. Era a mesa que ela tinha visto nas memórias do carcereiro. Ela olha em volta e no chão e passa a mão embaixo da prateleira tocando um objeto que ela puxa. Era um livro, a biografia do Quarto Kazekage, a mesma que Aiko tinha emprestado a Ino, quando ela chegara a Suna. Ino olha para o livro sem entender. Aquilo devia ter sido destruído. Então o que fazia ali ainda? Ela abre e começa a folhear encontrando a página onde estava a foto da Ichibi e de Gaara. Então aquele era outro exemplar. Mas por que estava escondido ali?

-O que é isso Ino? - Gaara pergunta e ela o olha preocupada. Kankuro tinha lhe dito que ele e a irmã não queriam que Gaara visse aquele livro. Temari tinha mandado destruir todos os exemplares. Gaara a olha esperando por uma resposta e sem alternativa ela lhe entrega o livro. Ele o pega e dá uma olhada na capa, folheando em seguida. Ele abre na mesma página que Ino tinha visto. -Eu nunca vi esse livro, de onde surgiu isso?

-Esse livro devia ter sido destruído, Gaara, como os outros exemplares. Seus irmãos não queriam que você visse isso para não lhe trazer más lembranças e lhe causar tristeza. -Ino fala olhando para o marido. - Você já o tinha visto antes? -Ela concorda e explica á ele como o livro tinha ido parar em suas mãos e pega o livro de volta. -Esqueça isso.

-É melhor você levar o livro, pode ter alguma pista. - Ele fala com o semblante sério e depois se vira para sair da biblioteca. Ino o segue. Ele para na calçada e a olha. - Já terminou aqui? -Ela concorda e ele pede ao segurança que feche o local. Depois eles caminham até a casa de Kankuro. Iam calados, Gaara parecia pensativo e Ino estava preocupada.

Eles entram na casa e ela o olha aguardando que ele diga algo. Gaara senta no sofá e inclina a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados. Ela senta na sua frente. - Você leu esse livro? - Ele pergunta ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Não todo. Somente as primeiras páginas. - Ela responde e ele abre os olhos. Estava sereno e Ino fica surpresa. - Está tudo bem?

Ele confirma com a cabeça. -Se fosse há algum tempo atrás eu me sentiria mal por alguém ter lido isso, mas agora não me importo. Eu superei meu passado. Meu pai não pode mais me atingir. - Ino sorri feliz e senta no colo do marido, beijando-o. Ele a abraça e encosta a cabeça no peito dela. - Por que não me contou sobre o livro?

-Não queria deixá-lo triste com essas lembranças. - Ele a olha e sorri. - Obrigado, meu Amor. - Ela o beija novamente e depois sai do colo dele. - Você está certo, este livro pode conter alguma pista. Vou levá-lo comigo, talvez você possa me ajudar a analisar. - Ele concorda.

-Você quer investigar mais alguma coisa aqui em Suna? - Ela nega. - Pelo jeito Aiko eliminou quase todas as evidências. Podemos partir para a Capital amanhã. Gostaria que Sakura visse os resultados dos exames do carcereiro. - Ele concorda e se levanta puxando-a para seus braços. - Estou preocupado com a sua segurança. Há muita gente que te odeia á solta e isso me deixa assustado. Quero que você aumente a equipe de segurança e sempre seja escoltada.

-Gaara, não posso viver com medo. Eu e Shikamaru temos muitos inimigos e nunca nos deixamos intimidar. Não pretendo facilitar, mas não posso ser vigiada o tempo todo. Assim como você, eu também posso me defender. Confie em minhas habilidades. - Ele concorda e a beija. Ela tinha razão, eles não podiam viver com medo.

XXX

-Gaara-sama, o Kazekage e sua esposa chegaram. - Kimiko aviso Gaara. Fazia uma semana que Ino e Gaara tinham voltado de Suna e Ino percebia que Kimiko estava tomando cuidado com os pensamentos quando estava perto dela, sinal de que alguém á havia avisado sobre suas habilidades. Ela repara em um anel de diamantes que a outra ostentava na mão esquerda. - Que anel lindo, Kimiko. -Ela observa a reação da outra. Kimiko fecha a mão e encara Ino. -Trata-se de uma herança de família, pertencia á minha avó, Ino-sama.

Ino concorda com a cabeça e a outra sai, em seguida Kankuro e Sakura entram na sala, cumprimentando os dois com abraços calorosos. Gaara olha para a esposa e vê que ela está pensativa. Sakura também repara. -Ino, dá até para ver as engrenagens trabalhando em seu cérebro. O que está pensando?

- Aquele anel não é uma joia antiga. O designer é muito moderno para ter pertencido á avó dela.

-De quem você está falando, Ino? - Sakura pergunta e Ino explica á ela. - Entendo, e ela tem tomado cuidado com os pensamentos perto de você? -Ino confirma. - Isso é muito suspeito, entendo por que ficou curiosa.

-Mais do que curiosa, estou preocupada. Ela é muito próxima á Gaara.

-Não se preocupe, meu Amor. Eu já tinha decidido dispensá-la, vamos esperar mais alguns dias e eu contratarei outra pessoa.

-Vamos esperar um pouco. Quero ver se descubro mais alguma coisa. - Gaara concorda e Kankuro chama a atenção de Ino. -E quanto a Ayako, Ino? O que você descobriu sobre ele?

- Ele foi muito esperto, sumiu sem deixar vestígios. Nem ele nem Aiko foram vistos em lugar nenhum. Mas eu trouxe algumas coisas para analisar. E gostaria que você visse os resultados dos exames médicos do carcereiro, Sakura. - A médica ninja concorda. -Ainda acho difícil acreditar que Aiko tenha participado da fuga de Ayako, ele parecia ser uma ótima pessoa. - Sakura lamenta e Ino concorda com ela. Depois se levanta e chama o outro casal. -Que tal irmos para o nosso apartamento para vocês relaxarem e comerem algo?

Kankuro e Sakura concordam e os quatro saem da sala de Gaara. Quando passam pela mesa da secretária, Kimiko chama Gaara. - Daimyo-sama já confirmei as reservas no restaurante. - Gaara agradece e eles saem em direção ao prédio onde o casal morava. Sakura entra no apartamento e fica encantada com o lugar. - Ino é maravilhoso. Não entendo por que você quer se mudar daqui.

-Eu e Gaara gostamos de espaço, Sakura. Queremos ter muitos filhos e não dá para se criar cinco crianças aqui. - Ino sorri para o marido que a puxa para seus braços e a beija com carinho, depois se vira para a cunhada. - Queremos comprar uma casa com uma área externa bem grande, mas está sendo difícil encontrar algo assim aqui na Capital.

-Entendo. Eu e Kankuro decidimos que teremos três filhos e Temari já está dizendo que mudou de ideia e vai querer ter mais um filho daqui alguns anos. Pelo jeito teremos uma família enorme. - Sakura fala sorrindo e Ino sorri feliz.

-Vocês devem estar querendo tomar um banho, venham comigo. - Ino acompanha o outro casal até o quarto de hospedes e depois volta para a cozinha. Gaara a esperava e abraça assim que ela chega ao aposento, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. Ele a beija e depois a olha com carinho. - Concordo com Sakura, nossa família será bem grande.

-Será maravilhoso, com tantas crianças as reuniões serão sempre muito animadas. - Ino fala e ele a beija, feliz. Nunca tinha imaginado que sua vida e a de seus irmãos podiam mudar tanto em menos de um ano.

Ino se afasta dele e começa a preparar o almoço. Era folga da empregada e Ino adorava cozinhar para o marido. Gaara a abraça por trás e fica observando o que ela estava fazendo. Logo Sakura e Kankuro se juntam á eles. O almoço fica pronto e eles se sentam á mesa, conversando sobre coisas amenas.

Após o almoço, Gaara volta ao gabinete e Kankuro vai com ele. Ino pega os resultados dos exames do carcereiro e mostra á Sakura.

-Ino, não vejo nada aqui que aponte o uso de substâncias tóxicas. Mas isso não quer dizer que o rapaz não foi drogado. Há produtos que não deixam rastros no organismo. - Sakura fala depois de analisar os papéis. - Chyo-sama foi uma perita em venenos e drogas e podem ter usado uma das toxinas desenvolvidas por ela.

-Sim, concordo com você. Eu terminei de ler o livro sobre o nosso sogro e achei algumas coisas interessantes. Ele sempre estava em contato com Chyo-sama. Parecia que ambos estavam desenvolvendo algum projeto muito secreto e perigoso quando Temari nasceu. Depois Karura ficou grávida pela terceira vez e Chyo-sama descobriu que o bebê era compatível com o selamento da Ichibi e eles deixaram o projeto de lado. Ambos pareciam odiar Konoha, há vários trechos no livro citando problemas com a Vila da Folha.

-Posso ler também? - Ino pega e entrega o livro á Sakura. Depois ela volta a olhar as pastas de Ayako e Aiko. Ainda não tinha encontrado nada que ligasse um ao outro. Parecia que ambos nem se conheciam.

Sakura continua olhando o livro parando na página onde aparecia a foto de Gaara ainda criança. - Que fofo, como ele era lindo. - Ino sorri para a amiga. -Eu também achei. - Sakura volta a ler.

- Aqui no livro cita que na época em que Namikaze Minato foi indicado para ser o Quarto Hokage, nosso sogro esteve em Konoha fazendo uma visita amigável. - Ino olha para Sakura, concordando. -Sim, eu li sobre isso também.

-Foi nessa época que Orochimaru saiu de Konoha. - Ino pensa nas palavras da amiga. - Você quer dizer que talvez o Quarto tenha conhecido Orochimaru antes de ele ter deixado Konoha? Ou seja, antes do ataque contra nossa vila?

-É possível. - Sakura responde. - E se Orochimaru já tivesse ido á Suna anos antes do ataque?

Ino reflete sobre aquilo. Orochimaru podia ter estado em Suna há pelo menos vinte e cinco anos atrás. Na época em que o Quarto e Chyo estavam trabalhando em um projeto secreto. E se Orochimaru tivesse participado desse projeto? Ela solta um suspiro de desânimo e senta novamente.

- Estou exausta de tanto pensar nisso. Ainda não consegui entender porque Aiko escondeu esse livro, porque ele não queria que ele fosse destruído. E porque ele o deixou para trás. Sabia que nós iríamos descobrir a ligação dele com a fuga de Ayako e que iríamos até a biblioteca investigar.

-Ele pode ter feito isso de propósito. Afinal foi ele quem lhe deu um exemplar deste livro quando você chegou á Suna. Este livro não tem nenhuma ligação com os ataques contra Gaara então Aiko deve ter tido outro motivo para querer que você o lesse.

-Você pode estar certa. - Ino se levanta e vê que ainda são quatro horas. - Que tal sairmos um pouco? Podíamos fazer algumas compras. As nossas reservas no restaurante são para as oito horas, então dá tempo de passearmos um pouco. - Sakura concorda e ambas saem escoltadas por Kenko. Ino queria levar Sakura para conhecer Hajime e ver se tinha alguma novidade interessante na loja dele.

XXX

Eles chegam ao restaurante e rapidamente são conduzido à mesa deles. Sakura e Ino olham em volta e veem que várias pessoas os observavam, elas reparam que havia vários rapazes com os cabelos vermelhos. Ino olha para o marido e sorri.

-Posso saber por que o sorriso? - Ele pergunta curioso e ela aponta os rapazes discretamente. - Veja, acho que nunca vi tantos ruivos juntos.

- Cirek tem razão, não há como copiar o tom dos cabelos de Gaara. - Sakura fala e olha para os cabelos do cunhado. -Seus cabelos são lindos, não tem como imitar.

-Isso é um pouco constrangedor. -Gaara fala sério e as duas riem.

-Por quê? Eles o imitam porque o admiram. E não é só da sua aparência que eles gostam. Eles também admiram o seu caráter e sua personalidade. Você tem demonstrado que é competente e capaz e tem melhorado as condições sociais de nosso país e é por isso que eles querem imitá-lo.

-Ino tem razão, Gaara. Você se tornou um ídolo para os jovens do País do Vento. Tem trabalhado para a prosperidade do povo e é por isso que todos os admiram. Você tem sido ótimo, irmãozinho. - Kankuro fala sorrindo para o irmão.

Gaara sorri de leve e pega a mão da esposa, levando aos lábios. - Adoro quando a ouço chamando o País do Vento de seu país. Fico feliz por ver que você se sente em casa aqui, apesar do tratamento que tem recebido.

-Pare de se preocupar com isso. Eu já lhe disse que logo eles me aceitaram. Eu entendo o porquê de agirem assim, eu sou uma estrangeira e é natural que me vejam com um pouco de desconfiança. - Ele concorda e eles mudam de assunto. - Este lugar ficou lindo.

-A decoração é de muito bom gosto. - Sakura elogia olhando em volta. Ino sorri. -Sim, o restaurante passou por uma reforma e está sendo reinaugurado. Eu e Gaara fomos convidados á visitá-lo e eu achei que seria uma boa ideia virmos juntos.

- Tem razão. - Sakura responde sorrindo e olha para o marido. -Ino me levou á loja de um senhor que foi ninja em Konoha. Ele é muito educado e gentil. E a loja é belíssima. Tinha coisas maravilhosas.

-Eu devo muito á Hajime. - Gaara fala e os outros o olham curiosos. Ele sorri para a esposa. - Eu sei que foi a história dele que a convenceu á viver aqui comigo.

-Com certeza ele me influenciou, mas eu já estava decidida a viver com você. Não queria ficar longe do meu amor. - Ela responde e ele a beija ao mesmo tempo que um flash é disparado. - Droga, será que nunca podemos ficar á vontade?

-Esqueça isso, Gaara. Vamos aproveitar a noite. - Kankuro aconselha o irmão e todos concordam. -Sim ,tem razão. - Uma música suave começa a tocar e os dois casais se levantam para dançar. Mais flashs disparam a volta deles e Gaara pragueja baixinho. - Não de importância á isso, vamos seguir o conselho do seu irmão e nos divertir. - Ela fala acariciando os ombros do marido e oferecendo os lábios para um beijo. Ele sorri de leve e a beija e novamente são fotografados. Gaara se irrita e não diz nada. Iria fazer o que Ino tinha dito, iria ignorá-los e aproveitar a noite.

Eles voltam para a mesa e logo são servidos. Ino olha á sua volta e repara num rapaz em uma mesa próxima, ele estava de costas, mas lhe parecia familiar, ela começa a forçar a memória, mas Sakura chama sua atenção para outra coisa e ela se esquece do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos.

A noite avança calmamente e o jantar estava quase no fim. Eles haviam se divertido muito. Ela coloca a mão na nuca o marido e acaricia seu pescoço e Gaara se inclina para beijar seu pescoço.

Kankuro beija os lábios da esposa e se vira para o outro casal. -Acho que nós já vamos. -Ele e Sakura iriam embora no dia seguinte pela manhã e queriam descansar. - Eu também estou cansado. Ino, tudo bem se formos embora agora? - Gaara acaricia a mão da esposa.

Ela sorri e ia responder quando sente uma pontada de dor na cabeça e solta um gemido baixo, parando de sorrir na mesma hora. Os outros percebem que Ino tinha ficado pálida. - Amor, o que houve? Está tudo bem?

-Sim, só uma pontada de dor na cabeça, nada sério. - Gaara fica preocupado e chama o garçom. -Vou pedir a conta e vamos voltar para casa. Você vai descansar.

-Eu vou examiná-la assim que chegarmos ao apartamento. -Sakura fala para o cunhado que a olha agradecido.

Ino olha para os dois e concorda, sua dor de cabeça estava piorando e ela queria sair dali logo. Ela abaixa a cabeça e sente algo pegajoso cair em sua mão. Para sua surpresa ela vê que é sangue. Seu nariz estava sangrando. Gaara também vê e se assusta. - Acho melhor irmos para o hospital.

-Não é necessário. - Ela responde levantando a cabeça. Uma pontada de dor mais forte a faz soltar um gemido de dor e ela apóia os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça em suas mãos, com os olhos fechados. Sua testa estava úmida de suor e o nariz agora sangrava em abundância. - Ino, o que você está sentindo? - Sakura pergunta.

- Minha cabeça está doendo muito. Vamos embora, por favor. - Ela responde ofegante e Kankuro chama o garçom pedindo que a conta seja trazida rapidamente. - Sakura, vá com eles, eu termino aqui.

Ino abre os olhos e percebe que sua visão está turva. Eles se levantam e Ino se apoia no marido e antes que pudessem dar um passo, ela sente que tudo está girando e cai no chão desmaiada. Muitas pessoas se levantam para ver o que estava acontecendo e vêem o Jovem Daimyo erguendo a esposa do chão e saindo rapidamente do restaurante. Sakura vai logo atrás.

Eles chegam ao hospital e são encaminhados para a emergência. Sakura vê que estava saindo muito sangue do nariz da amiga e fica aflita. Gaara coloca a esposa em uma maca e Sakura pega alguns instrumentos que encontra e começa a examinar Ino. O ruivo segura a mão da esposa e alisa os cabelos dela, enquanto Sakura tira amostras de sangue.

-Gaara, eu preciso fazer alguns exames nela. Parece que desta vez o caso é mais sério. Veja, o nariz dela ainda está sangrando. - Ela deixa a cabeça de Ino mais elevada e limpa seu rosto. Ele olha para a cunhada e depois volta a olhar para a esposa. Dois enfermeiros aparecem para ver o que está acontecendo e Gaara os chama. - Esta é minha cunhada, Sabaku no Sakura. Façam tudo o que ela mandar. - Ele olha para Sakura. -Sakura peça o que for necessário, se tiver alguma dificuldade, mande falarem comigo.

-Certo. - Ela se vira para os enfermeiros e faz várias solicitações que são rapidamente atendidas. Eles tinham reconhecido o Jovem Daimyo e não queriam problemas. - Eu vou levar Ino para fazer alguns exames, Gaara. Fique aqui. -Sakura destrava as rodas da maca e empurra Ino para a saída.

Gaara fica observando a saída delas e depois se vira, desferindo um soco violento na parede abrindo um grande buraco. Kankuro chega e vê o que o irmão tinha feito. Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Gaara. -Tente se acalmar.

-A culpa foi minha. Ela tem trabalhado demais, desde que chegamos de Suna ela tem analisado os documentos que trouxemos. Também tem treinado com a equipe de segurança, cuidado das compras para a nova filial da loja e me ajudado no gabinete. Eu devia tê-la obrigado á descansar. - Gaara fala, sua voz traía a fúria que ele sentia.

-Não diga isso, a culpa não é de ninguém. Ino sempre foi muito dedicada ao trabalho. Tenho certeza de que ela vai acordar bem melhor, como da última vez.

-E se voltar a acontecer? Parece que a cada vez que isso acontece o quadro é mais grave. O nariz dela ainda estava sangrando muito e ela está demorando mais para acordar. - Gaara senta em uma poltrona e apoia a cabeça nas mãos.

-Gaara, eu vou providenciar um quarto para Ino e pedirei para que Kenko chame Matsuri. Não vai demorar muito para este hospital estar lotado de jornalistas e eu quero que a equipe de Ino assuma a segurança do local. - Kankuro termina de falar e sai.

Gaara olha no relógio. Fazia mais de uma hora que tinham saído do restaurante. Ele queria notícias da esposa. Ele volta a se levantar e começa a andar pelo quarto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Kankuro volta trinta minutos depois. - Venha, vamos esperar no quarto. Já mandei isolarem a área onde Ino ficará.

-Certo. -Gaara segue Kankuro e eles sobem até o terceiro andar, ele vê que Matsuri e o resto da equipe estavam posicionados ao longo do corredor. Ele entra no quarto reservado á sua esposa e olha para Kankuro. -Eu vou procurar por Sakura.

-É melhor ficarmos aqui. Já mandei avisar Sakura onde estamos. A entrada do hospital está cheia de jornalistas e repórteres e eu dei ordens de que ninguém além da equipe médica pode se aproximar. Vamos esperar. Sakura já deve estar terminando. Logo elas estarão de volta. - Gaara senta e aguarda. Quinze minutos depois Sakura entra sozinha. Gaara levanta nervoso. -Onde ela está? O que está acontecendo Sakura?

-Acalme-se Gaara. Ino ainda não acordou e eu a coloquei na UTI, para ser monitorada. Você pode ficar lá com ela. Me acompanhe. - Gaara passa rápido por ela e Sakura segue o cunhado. Eles chegam á UTI e rapidamente ele troca de roupa, colocando uma vestimenta própria para acessar aquele lugar e depois entra no quarto onde estava a esposa. Ino tinha uma mangueira presa ao braço, ligando-a a um frasco de soro e uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto. Vários aparelhos piscavam ao redor dela e aquilo o assustou. Ele pega a mão da esposa com cuidado e olha para a cunhada. -O que aconteceu com ela, Sakura?

-Os resultados dos exames ainda não saíram, teremos que esperar. Estou preocupada porque ela já está desacordada há mais de duas horas. Lá em Suna ela acordou mais rápido. - Ela olha para Ino e parece pensar em algo. -Gaara, tente falar com ela. Já fizemos essa experiência no hospital de Konoha e às vezes dá resultado. O som da voz de alguém muito querido pode trazer á pessoa de volta a consciência. Você pode se comunicar com o subconsciente dela e pode ser que você consiga acordá-la. Não custa tentar.

Ele se vira para a esposa, acaricia seus cabelos e começa a falar com ela. Sakura ouve comovida as palavras do cunhado. - Por favor, acorde meu amor. Preciso de você ao meu lado. Preciso de seu sorriso, da sua voz. De sentir seu corpo colado ao meu e do seu carinho. Preciso de você para continuar vivendo. Eu te amo e não posso viver sem você. -Ela vê que havia lágrimas nos olhos de Gaara e sente seus olhos úmidos também. Afasta-se para dar privacidade ao casal, sabia que ele ainda tinha dificuldade para demonstrar suas emoções.

Ele continua falando com Ino com muito carinho e amor e depois de vinte minutos ela mexe a cabeça e solta um gemido baixo. Rapidamente Sakura se aproxima. -Ino, você pode me ouvir?

-Gaara. - Ino chama baixinho e Gaara aperta sua mão. -Estou aqui meu amor. Pode me ouvir? - Ino aperta a mão do marido e move a cabeça novamente. - Acho que ela está acordando, Sakura.

Ino abre os olhos e vê o marido parado ao seu lado. Ela leva a mão ao rosto e tenta remover a máscara. - Espere Ino, eu vou retirá-la. -Sakura fala e Ino abaixa a mão. Logo ela está com o rosto livre. Ela olha para o marido e vê lágrimas nos olhos dele. - Me perdoe. - Ela estica a mão e toca o rosto do marido, Gaara beija a palma de sua mão e uma lágrima corre por seu rosto, ela tinha acordado e ele se sentia mais tranquilo.

Gaara acaricia a mão dela. -Esqueça isso. Só melhore, por favor. - Ela concorda com a cabeça e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, abrindo em seguida. - Sakura. Eu sei o que aconteceu. - Ela fala com a voz baixa e rouca. -Do que está falando, Ino?

-Eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu fui atacada. - Gaara e Sakura a olham sem entender e ela fecha os olhos novamente. - Como assim, atacada?

- Jutsu do clã Yamanaka. - Ino fala em um fio de voz e se cala, exausta. - Alguém me atacou com um jutsu mental. Ele queria me matar. E quase conseguiu.

Gaara olha para Sakura. -O que você acha?

-Você tem certeza, Ino? Isso não faz sentido. Você é Ino-hime dos Yamanakas, qualquer membro do seu clã que te atacasse seria enforcado.

-Sakura, eu tenho certeza. Tanto aqui quanto em Suna, eu fui atacada. -Ela tenta se sentar e é impedida por Gaara. - Fique deitada meu amor.

-Eu preciso sair daqui. Logo. - Ela fala olhando de Gaara para Sakura. - Ino, não fique tão agitada, eu vou transferi-la para o quarto. Conversaremos lá. - Ino concorda e Sakura tira o soro do braço da amiga e sai para pegar uma cadeira de rodas. Ela volta e Gaara pega Ino no colo colocando-a na cadeira e sai com ela em direção ao quarto. Sakura os segue. Estava preocupada com o que Ino tinha dito. Se ela estivesse certa, então estava correndo um grande perigo.

XXX

Eles estavam no quarto e Ino estava sentada na cama, apoiada no peito do marido. Ela estava melhor, porém se sentia fraca. - Ino explique porque acha que foi atacada por algum Yamanaka. - Gaara, Sakura e Kankuro estavam no quarto com ela e a porta estava trancada e sendo vigiada por Matsuri e Kenko.

- Eu identifiquei o jutsu antes de desmaiar. Eu tenho certeza. É um dos jutsus desenvolvidos por meu avô para extrair informações do inimigo. Normalmente, nós vamos aumentando a intensidade da dor aos poucos. Foi o mesmo jutsu que eu usei em Hana e em Ayako, lembra? - Gaara confirma e ela volta a falar. - Porém quem o executou o usou em grande intensidade. Ele não queria me torturar, queria me matar. E quase conseguiu. - Ino se encolhe um pouco e Gaara a abraça. - Ino, não há Yamanakas aqui no País do Vento.

-Gaara, enquanto estávamos no restaurante eu vi um rapaz que me pareceu conhecido. Eu tenho certeza de que já o vi antes, mas não consegui me lembrar da pessoa. Ele estava diferente.

-Ino, seria muita coincidência que quem queria te atacar estivesse no restaurante no mesmo dia que você.

-Não foi coincidência, Sakura. Ele sabia que eu iria lá hoje. Ele estava me esperando. - Ino fala sério e olha para o marido. -Alguém lhe deu essa informação. E eu sei quem foi.

-Kimiko. Somente ela sabia que nós iríamos lá hoje. - Gaara fala zangado e Ino concorda. -Sim, ela mesma. Ela tem tomado cuidado com os pensamentos. Não há dúvidas, ela está trabalhando com o inimigo. E esse não é o único problema. - Gaara olha para Ino curioso e ela abraça os joelhos e fecha os olhos, soltando um suspiro.

-O que houve, meu amor? - Gaara pergunta acariciando os cabelos dela e Ino abre os olhos, encarando os olhos verdes claros do marido e depois olha para o outro casal. - Ele não conseguiu me matar, mas bloqueou minhas habilidades. Eu não posso mais usar nenhuma delas. -Ela volta a fechar os olhos, encostando a cabeça nos joelhos. Sem suas habilidades ela se sentia indefesa e perdida.

-Tem certeza, Loira? - Ela confirma com a cabeça e Kankuro olha para Sakura. - Como isso pode ter acontecido?

- O ataque foi brutal. Ele queria me matar. Usou muito poder e com isso causou um bloqueio em minhas habilidades. Com certeza, Kimiko sabe quem é.

-Vou mandar prendê-la. E vou matá-la. - Gaara fala com raiva e violência.

-Espere até amanhã, Gaara, eu tive uma ideia. - Ela conta seu plano aos outros três e todos concordam. Gaara abraça Ino com carinho. Estava preocupado com ela, sabia que ela se sentiria frágil sem as habilidades com as quais nascera. Esperava que isso fosse temporário.

XXX

Kimiko chega ao escritório, feliz e satisfeita. Todos os jornais da Capital falavam sobre o que tinha acontecido em um restaurante na noite anterior. A esposa do Jovem Daimyo tinha sofrido um ataque por um desconhecido e estava em estado grave no hospital. As chances de sobrevivência eram mínimas e cogitava-se em desligar os aparelhos que lhe davam suporte de vida aos quais ela estava ligada. Uma foto de Gaara carregando a esposa até o hospital tinha sido publicada e Kimiko pode ver que o rosto da loira estava sujo de sangue.

Ela senta á sua mesa e fica apenas aguardando. Era claro que Gaara não apareceria ali naquele dia. Então ela poderia fazer o que precisava. Ela tinha recebido uma grande soma pelas informações que passara.

Kimiko abre um dos jornais e começa a ler com um sorriso, até ouvir passos subindo a escada. Ela fica surpresa ao ver Matsuri e Myiure ali. - Sanai Kimiko, você está detida para interrogatório. Venha conosco.

-Que brincadeira é essa? Do que estão falando? Vocês enlouqueceram?

-Você deve nos acompanhar, imediatamente. Caso tente resistir usaremos força física. - Matsuri fala olhando séria para a outra. Kimiko levanta e a ninja pega um par de algemas. A secretária se assusta ao ver aquilo e olha para Matsuri. - Eu vou acompanhar vocês, não precisam me algemar.

-Certo, mas não tente fugir, além de ser inútil você poderá se machucar muito. -Myiure empurra Kimiko em direção á escada e a secretária vê que não tem alternativa além de segui-las. Na escada, ela vê cinco ninjas da Areia esperando por elas. Kimiko percebe que não há a menor chance de fugir e começa a se preocupar. Não sabia o que fazer. Se contasse o que sabia, seria assassinada rapidamente, teria que convencer Gaara que era inocente.

Seria fácil, não havia provas contra ela. Ela se vira para Matsuri. - Eu vou processar vocês. Vou colocá-las na cadeia. Eu não fiz nada, sou inocente.

-Fique quieta, ou tudo o que disser será usado contra você. - Myiure olha para Kimiko e começa a rir. - Na verdade, mesmo que você fique calada usaremos o silêncio contra você. Não se engane Kimiko, você não sairá viva da prisão. Gaara-sama está desesperado e acho que será difícil ele se controlar. Vamos tentar evitar que ele lhe machuque muito.

Kimiko fica apavorada ao ouvir aquilo e segue as duas. As salas de interrogatório ficavam no andar térreo. Ela vê que todos os funcionários do prédio estavam no saguão e havia jornalistas e repórteres no local. Com certeza todos tinham sido alertados de sua prisão e estavam ali para ver a humilhação dela. Kimiko abaixa a cabeça e leva um cutucão nas costas. -Mantenha essa cabeça erguida ou eu a obrigarei a levantá-la. - Myiure fala baixo e em tom ameaçador. Um dos jornalistas se aproxima e fala com Matsuri. - Pode nos contar o que está acontecendo?

-Estamos detendo a secretária do Jovem Daymio para interrogatório. Cremos que ela poderá ter informações sobre o responsável ou responsáveis pelo ataque contra Sabaku no Ino. Se ela colaborar com a investigação poderá ser liberada. -Kimiko olha com ódio para Matsuri, que apenas a encara séria.

Depois de alguns minutos Matsuri volta a andar e Myiure empurra Kimiko até uma sala de interrogatório, onde havia uma mesa grande e muito pesada com duas cadeiras e ela senta em uma delas. -Fique aqui e não tente nenhuma gracinha, para o seu próprio bem. - Matsuri fala e as duas ninjas saem e trancam a porta por fora.

-Agora devemos esperar. Vamos mantê-la aqui sem ver ou falar com ninguém pela próxima hora. Isso lhe dará tempo para pensar em sua situação e a deixará mais apavorada ainda.

-Com certeza ela vai contar tudo o que sabe. - Myiure fala e a outra concorda. - Kimiko vai ficar apavorada com a possibilidade ser pega pelos homens que a contrataram.

Elas sentam no chão para esperarem por Ino. Seria ela quem iria interrogar Kimiko e isso seria bem divertido.

XXX

-Tem certeza de que se sente bem o suficiente, Ino? - Gaara pergunta a esposa. Eles tinham passado a noite no hospital. Sakura tinha visto os resultados dos exames feitos em Ino. Não havia nada, ela estava em perfeita saúde, apesar do bloqueio de suas habilidades.

-Gaara, preciso descobrir por que um Yamanaka quer me matar e quem é ele, onde ele está. E Kimiko pode me dar essas informações. - Ela responde, sentada á cama e ele concorda. -Certo, então vamos. Você e Sakura saíram pela porta dos fundos, usando o Henge no Jutsu e nós nos encontraremos no prédio do gabinete. Cho ficará aqui na porta do quarto. - A ninja olha para Ino com um sorriso. Ela ficaria vigiando o quarto. Ninguém tinha permissão de entrar ali e Cho ficaria para garantir que a ordem fosse cumprida. A porta ficaria trancada e a chave no bolso da kunoichi. As três concordam.

Ino e Sakura descem as escadas com a aparência mudada. Ambas estavam irreconhecíveis e Ino levava as pastas com os documentos de Aiko e Ayako em suas mãos. Elas saem pelos fundos, pois a frente do hospital estava lotada de jornalistas e repórteres que queriam falar com o Jovem Daimyo. A notícia de que Ino estava morrendo correra toda a Capital e se espalhara pelo País do Vento, como era a vontade de Ino e dos outros.

As duas chegam ao prédio entram, se dirigindo até as salas de interrogatório e encontrando Matsuri e Myiure sentadas no chão. Ino e Sakura desfazem o jutsu e as outras sorriem ao reconhecerem a ninja loira. -Para alguém que está morrendo, você me parece bem saudável.

-Eu tenho uma ótima médica. -Ino responde e todas riem. - Como está nossa convidada?

-Apavorada. Está morrendo de medo de que um dos seus amigos a peguem. - Matsuri responde e Ino sorri. - Certo, vamos esperar Gaara e Sabaku chegarem. - Ela e Sakura sentam ao lado das outras ninjas e ficam esperando os dois irmãos que chegam quinze minutos depois. Gaara olha pelo vidro e vê Kimiko sentada com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa e depois se vira para a esposa. -Muito bem, faça o que for preciso, torture o quanto quiser, não me importo. Eu quero saber quem está por trás desses ataques. - Ino sorri para o marido e se levanta chamando Sakura.

-Ótimo, hora do show. Está pronta, Sakura? - A outra calça as luvas e concorda e elas abrem a porta, encontrando Kimiko dentro da sala. A secretária se assusta ao ver Ino ali e fica olhando para a loira como se visse um fantasma. Ino sorri e senta em uma cadeira em frente á mesa e Sakura senta ao seu lado. Gaara e Kankuro acompanhavam tudo através do vidro. -Como vai, Kimiko? Precisamos conversar com você.

-Ino-sama, pensei que estava no hospital. Li nos jornais que você estava em estado grave. - Kimiko fala olhando para a Loira que sorri. - Desculpe decepcioná-la. Agora preciso de algumas informações suas.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, essas ninjas me trouxeram para interrogatório dizendo que eu tenho informações sobre quem a atacou, mas eu não sei de nada. -Kimiko fala tentando ser convincente. Ela começa a chorar, esperando assim comover as duas.

-Pare de mentir, eu posso ler seus pensamentos, esqueceu? -Kimiko para de chorar na mesma hora, era verdade, não adiantaria mentir para a loira. - Ótimo, assim é bem melhor. -Sakura fala, olhando séria para a secretária.

-Muito bem. Agora diga. Para quem você deu informações á meu respeito e de Gaara? - Ino pergunta olhando firme para a outra. Kimiko precisava acreditar que ela ainda podia ler os pensamentos dela.

-Eu não disse nada á ninguém. -Kimiko fala, tomando cuidado com os pensamentos, como seu amigo tinha lhe ensinado. Ino observa a outra. -Kimiko, não tente me enganar. Apenas você sabia onde estaríamos ontem.

- Eu já disse que não sei nada. Por favor, Ino-sama, me solte. Eu não fiz nada.

-Eu preferia que me contasse a verdade, Kimiko. Mas parece que você está precisando de um incentivo. -Ela começa a mover as mãos como se estivesse executando um jutsu e é interrompida por Sakura. - Ino, não é justo, só você se diverte e eu fico olhando. Agora é minha vez de brincar um pouco.

-Está bem. -Ino fala e fica á espera. Sakura fica em pé, olha para a mesa e com um violento soco, quebra o móvel partindo-o em dois. Kimiko pula assustada e olha para Sakura com medo.

Ino olha fixamente para Kimiko, segurando a vontade de rir. Não esperava que Sakura fizesse aquilo, mas pelo jeito tinha surtido efeito. - Sabe, Kimiko, esta mesa é de mogno. Uma madeira forte e resistente. Com certeza muito mais forte que um crânio humano. Agora você quer me contar o que sabe ou devo pedir a Sakura que continue socando o que encontrar pela frente?

Kimiko volta a sentar e olha para Sakura. Estava assustada com a força da ninja, mas duvidava que as duas viessem a matá-la. Porém os homens para quem estava trabalhando a matariam sem dó. Ela olha para Ino. - Muito bem, se acha que sou culpada, prove. -Ela fala de forma desafiadora e Ino a olha com um sorriso cruel. -Tem razão, não temos provas contra você. Pode ir se quiser.

Kimiko fica espantada. - Como é, eu posso ir?-Ino confirma e Kimiko olha para a porta. -Qual é o truque?

-Não há truques. - Sakura responde. -Pode sair.

-Não. Tenho certeza de que deve ter alguém do outro lado pronto para me atacar assim que eu sair.

-Lhe dou minha palavra de que ninguém irá atacá-la. Matsuri e Myiure iram escoltá-la até a porta do prédio e você poderá ir partir sem problemas. -Ino aponta para a porta. -Pode sair quando quiser.

Kimiko olha de Ino para a porta. Ino cruza os braços e fica aguardando. -Então eu posso ir? Ninguém me fará mal?

-Sim, você pode ir. Porém eu não disse que ninguém lhe fará mal. Eu apenas posso garantir que nem eu nem Gaara nem ninguém sob nossas ordens irá atrás de você. Não posso dizer nada sobre as pessoas que a contrataram. Mas como você afirmou que é inocente e não fez nada, então não há o que temer, certo?

-Do que você está falando? - Kimiko pergunta e as outras duas começam a rir. Gaara sorri. - Agora Ino a pegou. -Kankuro concorda.

-Pense, Kimiko. Você está aqui dentro há mais de uma hora. E todos a verão saindo pela porta da frente acompanhada por ninjas da minha equipe. Matsuri disse aos jornais que se você colaborasse seria liberada. O que você acha que seus amigos pensarão? - Ino fala sorrindo. -Assim que você colocar seus pés fora daqui sua vida não valerá nada. Acha mesmo que esses homens acreditarão que você não disse nada?

Kimiko a olha com raiva. -Loira maldita. Você me enganou. -Ela se levanta enfurecida, mas antes que conseguisse se aproximar de Ino, ela sente a ponta de uma kunai contra seu pescoço. - Se mova e morre. - Sakura fala apertando a arma contra a pele da outra.

-Malditos shinobis. Eu odeio vocês. - Ela grita furiosa e olha para Ino. -Você vai morrer. Meu amigo disse que vai matá-la em meio a muita dor e sofrimento. Ele disse que você vai sofrer muito.

-Então você pode imaginar o que ele fará com você. - Ino fala sem se abalar. Sabia que agora Kimiko contaria tudo. - Nos conte tudo o que sabe. Será melhor para você.

-Eu quero um acordo. Quero sair do País do Vento. - Kimiko fala em um último esforço de permanecer viva.

-Conte o que sabe. -Ino fala olhando séria para Kimiko. A secretaria volta a se sentar e olha com raiva para Ino.

-O nome dele é Shiriku, e ele me pediu para passar informações sobre você. Disse que iria matá-la. - Kimiko fala. - Ele me disse que era igual á você e que poderia matá-la sem te tocar.

-Como você o conheceu? -Ino pergunta e a outra fica em silêncio. Sakura se adianta com a kunai na mão e Kimiko se assusta. - Em um bar aqui perto. Ele se aproximou e começamos a conversar e ele ficou interessado em mim.

-Com certeza ele já sabia que você era a secretaria do Jovem Daimyo. - Sakura fala e Ino concorda. - Sim, ele já sabia quem você era. Descreva esse Shiriku. Como ele é? - Ino pede e a outra solta um suspiro fechando os olhos. - Alto, ruivo, por volta de vinte anos.

Gaara olhava para a esposa através do vidro. Ino parecia tranquila e relaxada, mas ele sabia que ela estava tensa por causa do bloqueio das habilidades.

-Parece alguém que eu conheço. -Sakura fala dando risada. -Você não conseguiu levar meu cunhado para a cama e então procurou um clone dele? Que deprimente. - Ino e Sakura riem juntas.

-Você duas me pagam. - Kimiko fala furiosa e Ino a olha, séria. - Não Kimiko, você é quem vai me pagar. Você e seu amigo. Então é melhor que diga tudo o que sabe sobre Shiriku, para seu próprio bem.

-Eu não sei mais nada sobre ele. -Ino pega uma das pastas que trouxera, tira uma foto de dentro e mostra para Kimiko. -Seria este homem? - Ela entrega a foto a Kimiko que a olha durante alguns segundos, antes de devolvê-la. -Sim, é ele mesmo. Só o cabelo que está diferente. -Ino pega a foto de Aiko e guarda na pasta.

-E onde ele mora?

-Não sei, eu nunca estive na casa dele. - Kimiko responde e Ino olha para a mão dela, onde estava o anel. - Foi ele quem lhe deu esse anel? -Kimiko confirma e Ino pensa. O anel era valioso, devia ter custado caro. - O que mais ele lhe deu? Dinheiro, roupas.

-Dinheiro. -Kimiko responde. -Mas eu teria feito de graça, só para vê-la morta. Maldita ninja estrangeira.

Gaara faz menção de entrar na sala e Kankuro o segura. - Se controle, deixe que Ino resolva isso. Nós precisamos de mais informações e ela não poderá falar se você a matar. - O ruivo concorda e Kankuro o solta.

-Há quanto tempo você o conhece?

- Eu o conheci quando vocês foram para Konoha para o casamento do Hokage. - Kimiko responde.

Então ela tinha conhecido Aiko antes da fuga de Ayako. Ino pega a foto do ninja foragido e mostra para Kimiko. -Você viu este homem com Shiriku alguma vez?

Kimiko olha para a foto e nega e Ino volta a guardá-la. - O que mais você pode nos dizer sobre Shiriku. O que ele fazia para viver?

-Eu não sei, ele parecia ter muito dinheiro. Vestia-se bem, com roupas caras e de bom gosto. - Kimiko parece pensar um pouco. - Ele estava sempre movimentando as mãos, dizia que estava praticando para matá-la. -Fala com maldade.

-Como você fez para avisá-lo sobre a nossa ida até ao restaurante?

- Mandei uma mensagem para o bar. Ele sempre está lá. -Ino fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Aiko era um Yamanaka. E queria matá-la. Ela reabre os olhos.

-Certo, Kimiko. Obrigada pelas informações. Elas serão úteis, pode ter certeza.

-Muito bem, cumpri minha parte no acordo, agora cumpra a sua.

-Do que você está falando? Eu não fiz nenhum acordo. - Ino levanta e olha Kimiko direto nos olhos. -Eu não faço acordo com traidores.

-Não, espere. Eu preciso sair do país, senão serei assassinada.

-Isso não é problema meu. Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de trair o Jovem Daimyo. -Matsuri entra e coloca algemas em Kimiko. - Sanai Kimiko, você está presa por alta traição. Nos acompanhe.

-Você será julgada e se for declarada culpada, será condenada á pena de morte. E eu estarei lá para colocar a corda em seu pescoço. - Ino avisa séria.

-Você não viverá o suficiente. Estará morta antes disso, Ino. -Kimiko fala com frieza, sabia que não sairia viva da prisão.

-Então nos veremos no inferno, Kimiko. Eu a esperarei lá. - Ino responde, séria, e Matsuri leva a prisioneira. Kimiko cruza o olhar com Gaara e se assusta com o olhar assassino do ruivo. Ela abaixa a cabeça e Matsuri e Myiure a levam para fora.

Gaara e Kankuro entram e Ino abraça o marido. Gaara pode perceber que a esposa estava tremendo. -Você está bem?

Ela nega com a cabeça. -Aiko é um Yamanaka e eu não percebi isso. Eu o vi várias vezes em Suna e nunca percebi que ele era igual á mim. - Ela fala tensa. -Provavelmente ele transferiu a mente para o carcereiro, foi assim que Aiko conseguiu tirar Ayako da prisão.

-Concordo com você. -Gaara fala, mantendo Ino em seus braços.

-Ino, precisamos pegá-lo. - Sakura fala e Ino concorda. -Tem razão. Temos que encontrá-lo.

-Ele já deve estar longe, Ino. -Kankuro fala e Ino nega com a cabeça. -Negativo. Ele quer me matar e não irá parar enquanto não conseguir. Ele virá atrás de mim.

-Você está pensando em atraí-lo? - Gaara pergunta e ela confirma. - É nossa única chance de pegá-lo, Gaara.

- Certo. Refaçam o Henge no Jutsu e voltem ao hospital. Sakura, você dirá aos jornalistas que Ino está bem melhor e que você tem plena certeza de que ela irá se recuperar. Vamos esperar que ele morda a isca.

Os outros concordam. Iriam preparar a armadilha e aguardar que Aiko caísse nela. Eles precisam pegá-lo, antes que ele pegasse Ino.


	20. Enigmas

Aiko olha para o jornal com raiva. Na primeira página aparecia a foto de Ino e embaixo a declaração da médica ninja afirmando que a esposa do Jovem Daimyo estava se recuperando. Como era possível que ela tivesse sobrevivido? Iria atrás dela e desta vez ele conseguiria sua vingança.

XXX

Silao e Mikagi olhavam para a notícia, depois de ler a matéria Silao amassa o jornal e atira na lixeira com ódio. - Droga, droga, aquela maldita está se recuperando. Precisamos agir de outra forma.

-Acho que esáa na hora de nos juntarmos aos nossos aliados. Chega de ficarmos escondidos. Somos poderosos e possuímos condições de recriarmos um grande exército. Devemos colocar nossos planos em prática imediatamente.

Silao olha para Mikagi e concorda. -Você tem razão. Eliminaremos o velhote e assumiremos o comando de tudo. E depois nós a mataremos. Ela, Nara, Gaara e Naruto. Os quatro devem morrer para que possamos reassumir nosso lugar no mundo ninja.

-Não se esqueça dos acordos que fizemos.

-Depois que estivermos no comando novamente, daremos um jeito em nossos novos amigos. Uma coisa de cada vez.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro. Estava na hora de voltarem aos lugares que lhes pertenciam por direito.

XXX

Ino estava em casa junto com Gaara. Já tinham se passado três dias desde o ataque e ela saíra do hospital naquela manhã. Sakura e Kankuro tinham retornado para Suna no começo da noite.

-Sinto falta das noites no deserto. É tão lindo, tantas estrelas brilhando no céu sem nuvens. - Ela fala aconchegada nos braços do marido. Ambos estão de deitados no quarto. Ele beija o alto da cabeça dela.

-Sim, tem razão. Você e Kankuro acabaram não acampando no deserto como tinham combinado. - Gaara fala acariciando os cabelos dela.

-É verdade. Aconteceram tantas coisas que acabamos nos esquecendo disso. Talvez quando tudo estiver tranqüilo novamente possamos acampar juntos. Nós, Sabaku e Sakura. Será perfeito.

Ele concorda. Ino ergue a cabeça e olha para o marido com um sorriso. Aiko estava sendo procurado por Matsuri e os outros. Ino sabia que ele viria atrás dela. Ela senta e olha para o céu através da janela novamente. Gaara senta também e a abraça.

-Gaara, amanhã retornarei ao trabalho. - Ele solta um suspiro e levanta. Ino observa o corpo do marido, ele estava completamente nu. -Ino, sabe que é arriscado. Aiko quer matá-la.

- Não posso ficar escondida em casa pelo resto da vida. Estamos atentos, se ele aparecer nós o pegaremos. - Ino fica em pé, abraçando o marido pela cintura e encostando o rosto nas costas dele. - Gaara, nós temos que atraí-lo. É a melhor forma de pegá-lo. Ele já deve saber que Kimiko contou tudo e vai ser cuidadoso daqui para frente. Temos que atraí-lo.

Ele concorda contra á vontade. Sabia que Ino estava certa, eles não tinham nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro do rapaz, então precisavam atraí-lo para uma armadilha e a melhor isca era Ino. - Certo, mas você deverá ficar na retaguarda. Deixe que a equipe cuide da nossa segurança. Matsuri assumirá o comando.

-Tudo bem. - Ela responde surpreendendo o marido que se vira e a olha. - Tudo bem? - Ele pergunta e ela concorda. -Sim, Gaara, tudo bem, você está certo. Não quero comprometer sua segurança. No momento Matsuri é a melhor escolha.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-Eu sei, mas é a verdade. Aiko virá atrás de mim, ele é perigoso e não poupará ninguém que estiver por perto. Eu sou a presa dele e ele não vai largar à presa. Ele tem que me matar. - Ino fala calma.

- Como você pode dizer isso de forma tão tranquila? Tem um homem com habilidades mentais poderosas querendo matá-la e você parece não se importar com isso.

-Gaara não vai adiantar ficar assustada. Eu posso não ter mais minhas habilidades, mas ainda sou uma kunoichi, uma investigadora e sei como pegá-lo. Confie em minha inteligência e minha força.

-Silao deve estar pagando uma alta soma pela sua cabeça.

-Aiko não está fazendo isso por dinheiro, Gaara. Você ouviu o que Kimiko disse, ele quer me ver morrer em meio de muita dor e sofrimento, está claro que ele me odeia e quer se vingar, só preciso descobrir o motivo.

- Isso não faz sentido, Ino. Você o conheceu em Suna e não me pareceu que ele te odiasse, pelo contrário. Ele parecia estar bem interessado em você. - Gaara fala enciumado e Ino ri, beijando o marido. Depois ela senta na cama.

-Eu tenho pensado nisso. A última vez que eu o vi foi quando comprei o vestido de noiva. Eu, Sakura e Emi estávamos no restaurante e ele veio falar conosco e me pediu o livro sobre seu pai de volta. Eu já tinha me esquecido de que estava com aquele exemplar. Aiko estava normal, nos cumprimentou tranquilamente. O que quer que tenha acontecido foi depois disso. E eu não consigo imaginar o que possa ter sido.

-Com certeza Silao deve ter contado alguma mentira para ele. Teremos que esperar encontrá-lo. - Ino concorda e deita, estendendo os braços em um convite mudo para o marido que se deita ao seu lado, beijando-a. - Eu te amo. -Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, enquanto desliza os lábios pelo corpo da esposa, beijando cada centímetro. Ino solta um gemido de puro prazer e ele volta á beijá-la. - Se eu pudesse, a manteria dentro deste apartamento e não a deixaria sair até que Aiko fosse preso.

-Mas você não pode, e se eu ficar aqui dentro, Aiko não vai aparecer nunca. - Ela responde sorrindo. Sabia que tinha vencido a discussão, mas naquele momento tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

XXX

Ele olha em volta. Era a terceira vez que ele se aproximava daquele prédio. O local estava fortemente guardado. Pelo jeito o Jovem Daimyo temia que a esposa fosse atacada novamente. Aiko não precisava chegar perto dela. Bastava que ela estivesse em seu campo de visão.

Por um momento ele hesita. Será que Silao estava dizendo a verdade? Ino tinha mesmo matado sua irmã? Depois ele se lembra da jovem que ele adorava e fica com raiva novamente. Sua irmã estava morta e a culpada teria que pagar. Ele mataria Ino em meio á muita dor e sofrimento. Ela merecia pelo que tinha feito á sua irmã.

Ele teria que esperar ela sair do prédio. Fora do apartamento seria mais fácil pegá-la. Tinha certeza de que ela voltaria a trabalhar na equipe de segurança. Ele esperaria. Esperava por essa vingança há meses, podia esperar por mais alguns dias.

XXX

Matsuri e os outros membros da equipe estavam nas imediações do prédio do Daimyo. Eles tinham escoltado Gaara e Ino até ali. Sabiam que Aiko deveria aparecer e estavam atentos. Dentro do prédio o casal estava seguro. Ino fizera questão de sair para ver se conseguia atrair Aiko. Apenas Matsuri sabia que as habilidades de Ino estavam bloqueadas. O casal pedira á ela que mantivesse sigilo para não colocar a vida de Ino em perigo.

Eram nove horas da manhã e até então nada havia acontecido. Alguns repórteres estavam na entrada do prédio. Queriam falar com Gaara e Ino e conseguirem uma entrevista. Desde que Ino tinha sido atacada, eles não conseguiram falar com o casal.

A presença dos repórteres podia inibir Aiko de aparecer ali e Matsuri fica aborrecida com essa possibilidade, mas não podia mandá-los sair. Então ela aguarda junto com o resto do grupo. Não sabiam quantas horas ou dias teriam que esperar pelo rapaz,mas tinham certeza de que ele apareceria, era só questão de tempo.

Se passam mais duas horas e já estava quase no horário do almoço. Eles continuavam em seus postos. Os repórteres começam a se afastar, pelo jeito tinham desistido ou tinham sido vencidos pela fome. Logo a frente do prédio está livre e Matsuri fica feliz com aquilo.

Ela vigia a rua atentamente. Um movimento chama sua atenção e ela observa. Logo vê um homem descendo pela calçada em direção á onde eles estavam. Ele usava um capuz sobre a cabeça e calça e blusão pretos. De onde Matsuri estava podia ver que o rapaz usava óculos de sol. Ela continua olhando. O rapaz levanta o rosto para olhar para o prédio e Matsuri abafa uma exclamação de alegria, era Aiko. Ele estava olhando para o lugar há cinquenta metros de distância de onde ela estava. Ela se encosta á parede e fica escondida pelas sombras e depois chama Myiure pelo comunicador. Precisavam pegar Aiko e aquela era com certeza a melhor chance que eles tinham desde o ataque.

-Na escuta, Matsuri. - Myiure fala respondendo ao chamado da líder. - Estou com o alvo em meu campo de visão. Devemos pegá-lo?

-Esperem. - Matsuri fala e volta á olhar Aiko. O rapaz continuava no mesmo lugar. - Cho, você e Chiyoko se aproximem de Aiko com cuidado. Tenten chegar o mais perto possível sem chamar a atenção. Sejam rápidos e silenciosos. - Os dois concordam e começam a se mover na direção do rapaz. Cho ia pela direita e Chiyoko pela esquerda, eles mantêm uma distância de quarenta metros do alvo.

- Daisuke e Eiko, se posicionem atrás do alvo. - Os dois ninjas se afastam rapidamente e tomam posição escondidos em uma arvore há vinte metros de Aiko. Matsuri olha em volta. Myiure estava próxima á ela, impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga para aquela direção. Aiko estava cercado pelos lados e pela retaguarda. - Quando eu der o sinal todos devem atacar, não o deixem escapar, não teremos outra chance como essa. Todos prontos? - Os ninjas respondem que sim e Matsuri volta a olhar para Aiko. O rapaz agora olhava a sua volta. Parecia que ele tinha percebido algo, mas Aiko não era um ninja e não saberia escapar de seis shinobis muito bem treinados. Matsuri ergue o braço direito e todos avançam em direção á Aiko.

O rapaz ainda tenta correr para o lado direito e fugir, porém se vê cercado. Ele começa a mover as mãos procurando executar um jutsu, mas é preso rapidamente antes que conseguisse. Cho se joga sobre ele e derruba o rapaz, mantendo o preso no chão com seu corpo. Daisuke amarra as duas mãos dele e as prende ás suas costas. Ele coloca Aiko em pé.

-Olá, Aiko. Quanto tempo? O que aconteceu, se cansou dos livros? Tenha certeza de que para onde você vai, terá muito tempo para ler.

-Acham mesmo que vão me impedir de matar aquela maldita? - Ele fala furioso. - Esqueçam, não podem me manter preso, vocês não tem provas. E assim que eu sair irei caçá-la novamente. Eu vou matar Ino. - Miyure o empurra em direção ao prédio do Daimyo e Matsuri sobe até o gabinete de Gaara para avisar que Aiko tinha sido preso.

Ela chega até a sala de Gaara e bate á porta. O ruivo ainda estava sem secretária e Ino o estava ajudando. Matsuri ouve a voz baixa e grave do Jovem Daimyo e entra. Ino sorri ao vê-la.

-Ino, nós o pegamos. - Ino se assusta ao ouvir aquilo. Ela queria muito encontrar Aiko, mas naquele momento o medo a acomete. Gaara fica em pé, surpreso. Não esperava que Aiko fosse capturado tão rapidamente. Ino também se levanta.

-Onde ele está? - A loira pergunta com a voz rouca e vacilante. Gaara percebe que a esposa estava assustada e passa o braço pelos ombros dela. - Ele não poderá mais lhe fazer mal. Fique tranquila.

-Ino, nós o levamos para uma sala de interrogatório aqui do prédio. Apenas Cho está lá. Ele disse que não podemos provar nada contra ele. Isso é verdade?

Ino confirma com a cabeça. -Sim é verdade, tempos apenas a palavra de Kimiko de que foi ele quem me atacou. Não há como comprovar que eu fui atingida por um jutsu mental. Temos que fazê-lo confessar.

-Você quer interrogá-lo, certo? -Ino confirma olhando firme para o marido. -Sim, eu vou interrogá-lo, preciso saber quem ele é e por que me odeia. Também quero descobrir como não percebi que ele era um Yamanaka quando nos conhecemos em Suna. Tenho que comunicar isso á Fuu em Konoha.

-Certo, então vamos. Quero assistir o interrogatório. Ficarei ao seu lado.

-Isso não é necessário, basta mantê-lo amarrado com as mãos bem presas. Isso será o suficiente. - Ino responde séria para o marido. -Se as mãos dele estiverem imobilizadas não há como ele conseguir executar algum jutsu. - Ino toca o rosto dele com carinho. -Quero falar com ele á sós, Gaara. Se tiver mais pessoas por perto, eu duvido que ele me conte algo.

-Ficarei do lado de fora acompanhando a conversa, porém se ele colocar sua vida em perigo morrerá na mesma hora. - Gaara fala decidido e Matsuri sorri. - Certo, eu ficarei por perto também. Ino se você sentir que ele está fazendo algo que possa te machucar dê o sinal e nós entramos. - Ino concorda com a amiga e eles descem. Ela estava tensa. Aiko podia ser perigoso e ela temia que ele atacasse Gaara.

Eles caminham até as salas de interrogatório no andar térreo. Matsuri ia á frente. Ela para diante de uma porta e Ino vê Aiko pelo vidro. Ele estava amarrado á cadeira e suas mãos estavam presas ás costas dele. Cho estava lá e Matsuri a dispensa. Ino respira fundo. - Eu vou entrar. -Gaara pega no braço dela. -Tome cuidado e faça como Matsuri falou. Se sentir algo, avise imediatamente.

Ino concorda e entra. Aiko levanta a cabeça assim que ouve a porta se abrir. Em seus olhos aparecem um brilho de ódio e ele começa a se mexer tentando se livrar das cordas. - Eu vou te matar, Yamanaka. Vou acabar com você.

Ino para em frente à mesa e espera que ele fique quieto. Passam-se alguns minutos e ele para de se mover. Ela continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Vejo que seus cabelos voltaram á cor natural. Está muito melhor assim, voce não ficou bem de ruivo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Aiko pergunta zangado e Ino senta em frente á ele. - Sou eu quem faz as perguntas.

-Vai me interrogar? Por que não lê meus pensamentos? - Aiko encara Ino com raiva e ela sorri. - Às vezes gosto de usar métodos tradicionais. Afinal, nem todos os inquiridores tem habilidades mentais. - Ela se encosta á cadeira e cruza os braços. - Como devo chamá-lo? Aiko ou Shiriku?

-Não vou dizer nada, sua cadela. - Ino o olha zangada e com um movimento rápido com os pés, empurra a cadeira onde ele estava sentado para trás fazendo que o corpo dele se projetasse para frente. Ela agarra os cabelos do rapaz empurrando a cabeça dele com força para baixo, batendo seu rosto contra o tampo da mesa e Aiko solta um grito de dor.

Gaara e Matsuri assistiam o interrogatório e a kunoichi solta um assobio. -Isso deve ter doido muito. - Ela comenta e o ruivo sorri de leve.

-Muito bem, vamos tentar de novo. Qual é o seu nome verdadeiro? - Ino pergunta olhando fixamente para o rapaz. -É melhor responder. O corpo humano tem duzentos e seis ossos e eu vou adorar quebrar um por um.

Aiko levanta o rosto e Ino vê que seu nariz sangrava. Ela sorri. - Quanto sangue. adulto tem apenas cinco litros e meio de sangue no corpo. É melhor não desperdiçar.

-Você é maluca?

-Me diga como você se chama? Aiko ou Shiriku? -Ino pergunta novamente e o rapaz solta um suspiro com raiva. - Aiko. -Ele responde fechando os olhos, seu nariz doía e ele achava que estava quebrado. - Meu nome é Aiko.

-Aiko. Estou curiosa. Como é possível que você possua habilidades mentais? De onde você é?

-Descubra sozinha. - Ele responde irritado e Ino levanta e se aproxima, ficando atrás dele. Com força ela bate as mãos dos lados da cabeça dele, sobre os ouvidos e ele grita de dor novamente. - Você é louca? Pretende me torturar? Vou denunciá-la quando sair daqui.

-E quem disse que você sairá daqui com vida? Eu não me lembro de ter dito algo do tipo. - Ela senta novamente e fica séria. -Aiko, eu quero respostas. Você me atacou três vezes usando um jutsu criado pelo meu avô, apenas os membros do clã Yamanaka possuem habilidade para isso e mesmo assim são poucos que conseguiriam executá-lo. Então me diga logo quem é você e porque quer me matar. Minha paciência está se esgotando.

Aiko olha para a loira á sua frente. Ela era forte e rápida. Era uma kunoichi e ele não tinha treinamento ninja. - Você ainda não entendeu? Sempre ouvi falar que você é muito inteligente, mas acho que todos estão errados. Você é apenas uma mulher linda que sabe usar bem seus atributos físicos.

-Atributos que você também cobiçou, não tente negar. Esse é o motivo do seu ódio? Por que não conseguiu me levar para sua cama? Sinto muito, mas quando cheguei a Suna já estava envolvida com Gaara. E você não chega nem aos pés dele. -Ela o provoca para ver se conseguia alguma informação.

-Só de pensar em tocá-la eu já me sinto enojado. - Ela percebe que ele falava a verdade. - Por que me odeia? O que foi que eu lhe fiz? Não me lembro de ter te causado algum mal.

- Você é cruel e insensível. Mata sem piedade. Tira vidas de pessoas indefesas. - Ino ouve aquilo preocupada. Pelo jeito ele acreditava que ela tinha matado alguém que ele conhecia. Ino se levanta e começa a andar pela sala. - Quando nos conhecemos em Suna, você não me odiava. Nos vimos algumas vezes e almoçamos juntos. Você me ajudou com a pesquisa sobre Nishimura. Naquele momento você não sentia ódio de mim. Depois nos encontramos novamente quando eu comprei meu vestido de casamento. Novamente você foi educado e gentil. Me deu os parabéns pelo meu casamento e pediu que devolvesse o livro sobre o Quarto. - Ela continua andando pela sala.

Ele acompanhava Ino com os olhos. Sabia que ela descobriria a verdade. Ele abaixa a cabeça, seus ouvidos zuniam e seu corpo estava começando a doer novamente. Isso vinha acontecendo muito nas últimas semanas. Fora á um médico, mas ele não descobrira o motivo das dores e lhe receitara um analgésico.

Ino para de andar e olha para ele. - Aiko, você acha que eu matei alguém que você conhecia. Quem era? Quando eu o matei?

-Pelo jeito você matou muitas pessoas já. - Ele fala ainda com a cabeça baixa.

-Algumas. Sou uma shinobi. Eu luto para manter minha vila e meu Kage em segurança. Eu elimino os inimigos para que as pessoas que eu amo não sofram. Mas nunca matei um inocente.

-Então somos iguais, porém eu cheguei tarde demais e não pude proteger alguém que eu amava. Você a matou e vai pagar por isso. Ela era inocente, em todos os sentidos.

-Por que não me conta tudo? Se eu matei algum inocente deverei pagar por isso.

-Até parece que o Jovem Daimyo aceitaria que você fosse levada a justiça. Não Ino, não sou ingênuo. Eu mesmo terei que fazer justiça, com minhas próprias mãos. - Ino vê que se queria que ele lhe contasse algo, deveria descobrir de quem ele estava falando.

-Aiko, me conte o que aconteceu. Você acredita que eu matei alguém que você amava. Eu não sei de quem você está falando. Se você puder me dizer, eu posso tentar explicar o que aconteceu.

-Não finja que é minha amiga. Acreditei em você uma vez. Pensei que podíamos ser amigos, mas então você a matou. Você me tirou a pessoa que eu mais amava. Uma menina inocente. - Ino olha para ele sem entender. Quem quer que seja estava viva quando ela conheceu Aiko. A loira pensa. Ela lutara com vários ninjas desde que conhecera Aiko, porém ela tinha certeza de que ele não estava falando de um shinobi. Ela resolve provocá-lo mais um pouco.

- Ninguém é inocente, Aiko. Se eu a matei com certeza tive meus motivos.

-Não fale isso. Não se atreva a manchar a memória dela. Minha irmã era pura como uma criança. -Ino se espanta, então Aiko a estava culpando pela morte da irmã? - A sua desgraça foi se apaixonar pelo homem errado.

Ino para e pensa. Uma mulher jovem, apaixonada pelo homem errado e que morrera depois de Ino conhecer Aiko. Ela fica séria e olha para o rapaz. -Você está falando de Haruki?

Gaara ouve o nome surpreso. Haruki tinha trabalhado na casa dele durante alguns meses e tinha tentado matar Ino.

Aiko olha tenso para Ino e confirma. -Sim, ela mesma.

-Não sabia que Haruki era sua irmã. -Ela vê uma grande dor nos olhos do rapaz e sente pena. - E você pensa que eu a matei? - Ele a olha com ódio e Ino nega com a cabeça. -Aiko, eu não matei Haruki. De onde você tirou essa ideia?

-Eu sei que foi você, não minta para mim. - Ele grita raivoso.

-Que absurdo. Aiko. Foi Haruki quem tentou me matar, eu estava presa e ela colocou veneno no meu lanche. E ela foi assassinada antes de me soltarem.

-Mentira, é mentira. - Aiko grita com raiva e tenta se livrar das cordas novamente. - Você a matou. Covarde, ela era pouco mais que uma criança e você é mulher forte. Uma kunoichi. Ela não teve a menor chance. Como pode dizer que ela tentou te matar? Covarde, covarde.

-Aiko, se acalme. - Ino fala firme. -Entenda, Haruki morreu enquanto eu estava presa. Não fui eu quem a matou. Eu encontrei o corpo dela no prédio onde você morava.

Ele a olha surpreso. - Como é? Haruki estava no prédio onde eu morava? Me disseram que ela foi encontrada na casa do Kazekage. Que você a atacou e a matou lá.

-Muita gente viu o corpo de Haruki no prédio, Aiko. Vários ninjas e moradores. Como você não ficou sabendo?

-Eu não estava em Suna. Sai de lá no dia que você foi presa e só voltei duas semanas depois. Foi quando eu descobrir que minha irmã tinha morrido e que o Quinto tinha providenciado seu enterro.

-Aiko você diz que Haruki era sua irmã, mas não havia seu nome na ficha dela. Nós só encontramos informações sobre uma tia distante, foi por isso que Gaara providenciou o enterro.

Aiko se encosta á cadeira. Seu corpo doía e ele estava começando a sentir câimbras. - Ela era minha irmã de criação. Minha mãe se casou com o pai dela quando Haruki era bem pequena. Fomos criados como irmãos. Eu a amava como uma irmã, não importa se não tínhamos o mesmo sangue. - Ele parecia mais calmo.

Ino sorri, sentia o mesmo por Shikamaru. Ela amava o rapaz moreno e era capaz de morrer para defendê-lo. -Sei como se sente.

Gaara sabia que Ino estava pensando em Shikamaru.

-Não Ino, você não sabe. Eu e Haruki crescemos juntos. Ela era doce e gentil, até se apaixonar por Gaara. Ela o viu um dia quando ele era bem jovem, logo após se tornar o Kazekage. Ele foi até a vila onde morávamos. Desse dia em diante, ela mudou. Se tornou obsessiva, só falava dele, só pensava nele. Ela começou a colecionar tudo o que saia sobre ele. Fotos, notícias, reportagens. Ela colava as fotos dele pelo quarto todo. Quando ele começava a namorar alguém ela chorava dias seguidos e quando terminava o relacionamento ela ficava extremamente feliz.

-Eu e minha mãe tentávamos ajudá-la a se livrar disso, mas Haruki ficava furiosa se falássemos qualquer coisa negativa sobre o Quinto. Então minha mãe ficou doente e minha tia, irmã do meu padrasto, veio morar conosco para nos ajudar.

Gaara ouvia tudo em silêncio. Não tinha percebido a obsessão que Haruki tinha por ele até ela morrer. Chegava a ser doentio.

-Então minha mãe morreu e Haruki ficou muito triste e perdida. Ela amava minha mãe como se fosse mãe dela. Ficou meses sem sair de casa e eu percebi que ela estava perturbada.

-Eu queria que Haruki procurasse ajuda profissional , mas ela não me deu ouvidos e um dia desapareceu. Fiquei desesperado. Não tinha a mínima ideia de onde ela pudesse estar. Nossa tia desconfiou que ela estivesse em Suna e eu fui até lá para verificar. Eu a encontrei morando em uma pensão, ela trabalhava na cozinha do lugar. Implorei que ela voltasse para casa, mas Haruki estava decidida a ficar em Suna. Então eu resolvi ficar também.

-Consegui o emprego de bibliotecário, o salário era bom e eu pude alugar um apartamento para mim e para minha irmã morarmos. Estava morando em Suna há dois meses, quando Haruki chegou em casa radiante. Ela sorria, cantava e dançava como uma insana. Quando indaguei o motivo de toda aquela alegria, ela me contou que tinha conseguido um emprego na casa do Kazekage.

-Fiquei preocupado. Haruki era jovem e ingênua. Tinha medo que Gaara percebesse a paixão dela e se aproveitasse da inocência da minha irmã.

-Gaara jamais faria algo assim, Aiko. Ele tratava Haruki com muito respeito e profissionalismo. - Ino fala defendendo o marido. Estava começando a entender o motivo do ódio de Aiko. Ele adorava a irmã e pensava que ela tinha sido a responsável pela morte da garota. - Ele nunca tentou nada com ela.

-Eu sei. Ela se mudou para a casa do Kazekage, mas eu a via sempre. Ela estava feliz e parecia mais equilibrada e eu fiquei tranqüilo. As coisas iam bem até que você chegou em Suna. Haruki me contou que você não tinha o menor respeito por Gaara e que ele vivia furioso com você. Eu já sabia dos ataques contra o Kage de Suna, mas não imaginava que você estava lá para investigar.

-Um dia Haruki chegou chorando na biblioteca. Ela tinha flagrado você e Gaara na cama dele. Ela estava inconsolável e disse que você não prestava, que tinha o demônio dentro do seu corpo, mas que ela resolveria tudo antes que você enfeitiçasse o Kage. Eu devia ter perguntado do que ela estava falando, mas estava ocupado e não fiz nada.

Ino se lembrava do ocorrido. Foi no mesmo dia em que ela tinha sido presa em Suna. Haruki tinha entrado no quarto de Gaara sem bater na porta e vira os dois juntos. Tinha sido muito constrangedor e deixara Gaara furioso.

Aiko se move desconfortavelmente, as dores estavam cada vez mais fortes. Ele olha para Ino, ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade. Ele respira fundo e volta a falar, se sentia mais calmo.

- Mais tarde eu soube que você havia sido presa por tentativa de assassinato contra o Quinto. Fiquei nervoso com aquilo e resolvi sair de Suna por alguns dias. - Ino fica curiosa com o comentário. Por que Aiko tinha ficado nervoso com sua prisão á ponto de sair da Vila da Areia? Ela não diz nada e ele continua.

-Quando voltei, você tinha ido embora de Suna e Haruki estava morta. Eu não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Soube que o Kage tinha sido atacado novamente á caminho de Nishimura, mas desta vez tinha havido participação dos ninjas de Konoha na luta. Depois disso o Daimyo do Vento foi preso e Gaara assumiu como o novo Daimyo e eu não te vi mais em Suna até o dia em que a encontrei no restaurante com a médica ninja e a vendedora.

- Um mês depois recebi uma mensagem anônima me perguntando se eu queria saber quem era o responsável pela morte de Haruki . Fiquei assustado com aquilo e guardei a mensagem. Algumas semanas depois recebi um envelope contendo recortes de jornais com fotos de seu casamento. Sobre seu rosto havia a palavra "assassina" e uma mensagem dizendo que você tinha matado minha irmã.

-Depois Silao foi solto e me enviou outra mensagem dizendo que poderia me ajudar a conseguir me vingar. No dia que recebi essa mensagem você chegou em Suna com seu marido e o Hokage. Eu os vi na casa noturna e então decidi tentar atingi-la com um jutsu mental.

-No dia seguinte você estava no restaurante e novamente eu tentei atingi-la. Desta vez consegui fazê-la desmaiar.

-Silao me mandou uma nova mensagem pedindo que eu fosse para a capital e descobrisse informações sobre você e seu marido. Sai de Suna e cheguei á capital onde fiz amizade com a secretaria de Gaara. Ela me passou informações importantes.

-Pretendia matá-la logo, mas um contato de Silao me procurou para dizer que eu deveria retornar á Suna e tirar Ayako da prisão. Passei para ele as informações que tinha conseguido e voltei á Suna. Aproveitei da ausência de Kankuro e tirei Ayako da prisão e ele me contou que você matou Haruki na casa do Kazekage. Eu o acompanhei até aqui e fiquei aguardando uma oportunidade de atacá-la novamente.

-Aiko, eu não matei Haruki. Ela tentou me envenenar e depois disso foi assassinada provavelmente por Baki. Ele quebrou o pescoço dela e a deixou no prédio onde você morava. Foi queima de arquivo, eles precisavam silenciá-la, pois ela seria presa e com certeza contaria sobre eles.

Aiko fecha os olhos. Sentia-se exausto, gostaria de tomar um analgésico e deitar um pouco.

- Haruki foi usada por Baki, ele percebeu a obsessão que ela tinha por Gaara e a usou para vigiá-lo. Foi por isso que ele a colocou para trabalhar na casa de Gaara. Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. Baki já está morto, mas o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de sua irmã é Silao e se você nos ajudar eu o ajudarei a se vingar.

Gaara se assusta ao ouvir aquilo. Será que Ino estava pretendendo libertar Aiko? Ele tinha tentado matá-la.

-Você está bem? -Ino pergunta ao ver o rapaz fazer uma careta de dor. -Não, sinto dores no corpo. Isso vem ocorrendo há algumas semanas. Elas começam fracas e vão ficando mais fortes ao longo do dia.

-Isso começou logo após você tirar Ayako da prisão, certo? - Ele concorda e ela fica com pena. Sabia o que estava acontecendo com o rapaz. Ino levanta e rapidamente solta o rapaz, deixando Gaara em pânico. Aiko fica de pé e olha para Ino sem entender. - Por que me soltou? Sabe que quero matá-la.

-Não Aiko, você não quer me matar, ou melhor, você não vai conseguir me matar. - Ela volta a se sentar Gaara observa a esposa e fica a espera. -Aiko, você já matou alguém antes? - O rapaz nega e Ino o olha séria. - Não pense que é simples anular uma existência. Tirar a vida de uma pessoa é muito, muito difícil. Mesmo para um shinobi é algo penoso de se fazer.

Aiko olha para Ino. Não podia fugir, sabia que havia ninjas do lado de fora da sala e ele estava com muita dor.

-Ande um pouco pela sala, vai se sentir melhor. - Ino fala. Gaara observa Aiko fazer o que Ino tinha lhe orientado. - O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Seu corpo está sofrendo os efeitos da transferência de mente. Foi a primeira vez que você fez isso? -Ele confirma e ela continua. -É normal sentir dores nas primeiras vezes. Só com muito treinamento e prática conseguimos evitar que isso aconteça. Praticar exercícios regularmente ajuda a minimizar esses efeitos. É por isso que eu não fico assim, sou uma kunoichi e estou habituada a treinar todos os dias.

-Eu fui ao médico e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. -Aiko explica, andando pela sala e movendo os braços. - Gostaria de me livrar dessa maldição. Odeio essas habilidades.

-Aiko, me conte tudo sobre você. Eu não sabia que existiam Yamanakas no País do Vento. Todos moram em Konoha. Pode nos explicar porque possuiu habilidades mentais? -Ino pede olhando firme para o rapaz. Gaara pode perceber que Ino estava certa, o rapaz não conseguiria matar ninguém. Ele não era um assassino.

O rapaz para de andar e encara Ino. - Sou uma das muitas experiências do Quarto Kazekage. - Ino olha surpreso para Aiko. -Do que você está falando? O que meu sogro tem haver com isso?

-Pelo jeito você não leu o livro, certo Ino? - Ino fica em silêncio e começa a se lembrar do que ela e Sakura tinham lido sobre o sogro. Sobre o projeto que ele estava desenvolvendo junto Chyio-sama. - O que você quer dizer? Seja claro, por favor. Quero ajudá-lo, mas preciso saber toda a verdade.

-A verdade Ino é que eu não passo de uma experiência malsucedida do Quarto Kazekage. - Gaara se lembra de que Silao o tinha chamado assim também durante o julgamento. Aiko respira fundo e senta, já se sentia melhor. - Eu fui uma criação de Chyio-sama. Uma cobaia de laboratório.

Ino aguarda que o rapaz conte sua história. Aiko fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Era muito doloroso para ele falar sobre aquilo. - Eu vou lhe contar o que minha mãe me contou. Ela era solteira quando ficou grávida e ficou desesperada, pois meu pai era casado e tinha filhos com a esposa. Então ela decidiu procurar por Chyio-sama para fazer um aborto. Mas a médica lhe fez uma proposta. Se minha mãe aceitasse fazer parte de uma experiência, o Quarto Kazekage a ajudaria a criar o bebê. Minha mãe aceitou, no fundo ela não queria interromper a gravidez.

-Chyio-sama acompanhou a gravidez de minha mãe. Ela recebia uma alta soma todos os meses e o Quarto Kazekage a instalou em uma casa pequena, porém muito confortável. Ela recebia toda a assistência necessária. Eu nasci e Chyio-sama continuava cuidando de mim e de minha mãe. Quando eu estava com dois anos, o Quarto anunciou que sua esposa estava grávida pela terceira vez.

-Minha mãe era amiga de Karura-sama e foi visitá-la para lhe dar os parabéns. Encontrou Karura-sama chorando, muito triste. Chyio-sama tinha descoberto que o bebê era compatível com a bijuu e o selamento seria feito dali algumas semanas. Minha mãe ficou muito preocupada com a amiga e ia visitá-la sempre. -Gaara ouvia tudo muito sério. - Ela contou a Karura sobre mim. Minha mãe não sabia o que tinha sido feito comigo, eu era perfeito e saudável. Chyio-sama nunca lhe contou qual era a experiência.

-Uma noite Karura-sama foi até a minha casa bem tarde e disse que minha mãe deveria sair de Suna imediatamente. O Quarto Kazekage tinha mandado nos executar. Karura deu muito dinheiro para minha mãe e a ajudou a sair de Suna indicando uma vila distante onde minha mãe ficaria segura. Ela disse que minha mãe não deveria contar á ninguém sobre mim e nunca mais voltar para a Vila da Areia.

-Por que Karura-sama disse isso? Você sabe? - Ino pergunta e Aiko confirma. -Ela disse a minha mãe que eu tinha recebido células de ninjas de Konoha antes de nascer. O Quarto Kazekage queria criar armas que pudessem destruir os shinobis da Folha e tinha tentado criar clones para servirem de cobaias para testes.

Ino ouve aquilo horrorizada. Gaara também fica perplexo. Nunca poderia imaginar que seu pai seria capaz de uma crueldade daquelas. Aiko percebe o mal estar dela e solta um suspiro. -Karura-sama contou á minha mãe que havia mais crianças como eu em Suna que tinham recebido células de ninjas de diferentes clãs de Konoha. Eu tinha recebido células do clã Yamanaka.

-Nós fugimos naquela mesma noite. Fomos para uma vila distante de Suna conforme o conselho de Karura. Alguns meses depois minha mãe leu sobre a morte da esposa do Quarto nos jornais. Ela ficou muito triste, nunca pode agradecer o suficiente á Karura por ter salvado nossas vidas. Quando eu estava com seis anos, minha mãe conheceu o pai de Haruki. Ela tinha apenas três anos, sua mãe tinha morrido antes dela completar um ano. Minha mãe e o pai dela se casaram e viveram juntos por dez anos, quando o pai de Haruki morreu. Vivíamos bem, éramos felizes. Eu ainda não sabia o que era.

-Minha mãe não tinha contado á ninguém que era uma ninja da Areia. Ela temia que o Quarto fosse atrás de nós. Era uma ninja fugitiva, uma nukenin e poderia ser presa. Ela soube da morte dele, mas temia que o filho tivesse as mesmas ideias do pai. Quando Gaara esteve em nossa vila, ela ficou apavorada. Tinha medo de que ele tivesse ido atrás de nós. Haruki tinha apenas treze anos, foi nessa ocasião que ela se apaixonou por ele.

-Minha mãe então me contou a verdade. Chegamos à conclusão de que a experiência não tinha dado certo e eu não tinha nenhuma habilidade. Continuamos nossas vidas como antes. Minha mãe queria sair do País do Vento, ela achou que talvez se fossemos para longe, estaríamos mais seguros. Ela contou á Haruki sobre mim e minha irmã concordou em se mudar para minha segurança. Minha mãe recebeu uma oferta de emprego no País do Fogo e nós fomos morar em Sugahara. -Ino fica atenta ao ouvir aquilo. Sugahara era o principal reduto de Kayme.

-Seis meses depois de mudarmos para lá, minha mãe conheceu Yumiko Kayme. Ele era opositor ao Daimyo do Fogo Mikagi. Eles se tornaram amigos e minha mãe contou á ele sobre mim. Ele ficou surpreso e disse que conhecia alguém que poderia ajudá-la. Kayme então nos apresentou á um amigo que era um ninja da Folha. Em poucos meses eles se apaixonaram, mas não chegaram a se casar. Ele dizia que não podia abandonar Konoha e minha mãe tinha muito medo de se mudar para lá. Ela sabia que Suna e Konoha eram aliadas e tinha medo de que a Hokage a entregasse ao Kazekage.

Ino ouvia a história em silêncio. Tudo aquilo parecia inacreditável. Como era possível que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido de verdade? Aiko volta á falar e ela presta atenção.

-Eles mantiveram esse relacionamento até a morte repentina do ninja. Minha mãe sofreu muito com a morte dele. Acho que esse ninja foi o único homem que minha mãe amou de verdade. -Ele olha para Ino longamente. -Ino, esse ninja se chamava Yamanaka Inoichi.

Ino fica estática quando ouve o nome do seu pai e olha fixamente para Aiko. -Tem certeza de que o nome era esse mesmo?

-Sim, tenho certeza. Minha mãe se apaixonou pelo seu pai. E eles foram muito felizes apesar de se verem pouco.

-Isso é mesmo verdade? - Ino pergunta sem acreditar. - Tenho muitas provas em minha casa em Sugahara. Fotos e cartas deles e Kayme foi testemunha do relacionamento. Sim, Ino. Isso é verdade.

-Inoichi dizia que minhas habilidades estavam latentes e que um dia iriam aflorar e me ensinou diversos jutsus do clã Yamanaka. Ele e minha mãe me ensinaram a manipular o chákra. Ele foi um grande amigo, me contou várias coisas sobre o clã e queria me levar para Konoha para que eu fosse treinado adequadamente. Mas minha mãe morria de medo.

-Como era o nome de sua mãe?

-Sora. -Ele responde. Ino levanta e anda pela sala, pensativa. Depois ela se dirige para a porta e para de costas para Aiko. -Vou averiguar suas informações, enquanto isso você ficará detido aqui. Se estiver mentindo, cuidarei de você pessoalmente. - Ela sai e pede á Matsuri que leve Aiko de volta para a cela. Gaara olhava para ela, conhecia esposa e sabia que ela estava abalada.

-O que pretende fazer agora? - Ele pergunta á Ino. - Descobrir a verdade. -Ela olha para o marido. -Gaara, preciso falar com Kayme.

-Certo, vamos falar com ele imediatamente. Venha. -Iriam falar com Kayme na sala de videoconferência. Ino estava nervosa. Tudo o que Aiko tinha lhe dito á deixara chocada demais. Precisava saber a verdade e precisava saber isso agora.

Eles chegam à sala de vídeo conferência e aguardam que o técnico faça contato com o gabinete do Daimyo do Fogo. Alguns minutos depois Kayme aparece no monitor, muito surpreso.

-Gaara, Ino. Está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo?

-Sim. Nós encontramos Aiko. - Ino fala repentinamente e observa a reação do outro. Pela expressão de susto ela pode ver que Aiko dizia a verdade.

-Por que não nos contou a verdade, Kayme? -Gaara pergunta sério. Também tinha percebido que ele sabia tudo sobre Aiko.

-Ino, seu pai me pediu que mantivesse segredo. -Kayme responde cruzando os braços. Ele se prepara para uma conversa difícil com Ino.

-Meu pai está morto e Sora também. Não havia mais necessidade de segredo. - Ela fala com raiva. -Droga, ele era meu pai. Acho que eu tinha todo o direito de saber que ele possuía outra família em outro lugar.

-Ino, tente entender. Se Aiko lhe contou tudo, você sabe que ele é fruto de uma experiência realizada pelo Quarto Kazekage. Sora fugiu de Suna para salvar a vida do filho e a dela e temia que alguém da Vila da Areia a encontrasse. Ele passou anos se escondendo e mudando de lugar até se casar com um viúvo ainda no País do Vento. Aiko lhe contou sobre Haruki?

-Sim. Aliás, ela está morta também. - A resposta surpreendeu Kayme. - Ela morreu? - Ino e Gaara contam sobre Haruki e o Daimyo do Fogo solta um suspiro, fechando os olhos durante alguns segundos. Depois ele os abre e fixa o olhar em Ino.

-Inoichi tinha me pedido que cuidasse de Sora e dos filhos caso algo lhe acontecesse, porém eu perdi o contato com eles após a morte dela. Fui até a casa deles, mas ambos tinham desaparecido. Não pensei que eles poderiam estar em Suna.

- O que mais meu pai me escondeu? Quantas amantes e filhos postiços ele deixou espalhados por aí? -Ino pergunta furiosa e Kayme a olha muito zangado. - Escute aqui, eu não aceito que ninguém, nem mesmo você, ofenda a memória de Inoichi. Ele era um homem como poucos. Leal, honesto, sincero, integro. Ele salvou minha vida e me tornou outra pessoa. Você não tem o direito de acusá-lo desta maneira.

Ino olha para Kayme com lágrimas nos olhos. Gaara a puxa para seus braços e olha para Kayme com raiva. - Não fale assim com minha esposa! Ela tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu. Inoichi mantinha uma vida dupla e Ino precisa saber por que o pai nunca lhe contou nada.

Inoichi olha para o casal e concorda. -Ino, Aiko lhe contou o que ele é, certo? -Ino concorda, ainda abraçada ao marido. - Sora tinha medo de que Gaara descobrisse sobre ela e a mandasse prender. Ela era uma fugitiva. Durante anos o Quarto Kazekage mandou procurá-la. Ele queria eliminar Aiko, como já tinha eliminado as outras crianças.

- Então apenas Aiko sobreviveu? -Gaara pergunta e Kayme confirma. -Sim. Sora soube que todas tinham sido assassinadas, somente Aiko tinha restado.

-Céus. -O ruivo exclama e Kayme continua. - Eu conheci Sora em Sugahara, ela vivia com medo de tudo e de todos. Quando ela me contou sobre o filho, decide apresentá-la á Inoichi, pois imaginei que ele podia ajudar o garoto. Eles se apaixonariam e passaram a viver aquele amor escondido. Sora temia ir para Konoha e ser descoberta por Gaara.

-Eu a teria perdoado, se soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Jamais a mandaria para a cadeia. -Gaara fala e Kayme concorda com a cabeça. -Inoichi sabia disso, Gaara. Mas Sora tinha medo e pediu á ele que nunca contasse nada á ninguém.

-Eles passaram quatro anos juntos e foram felizes, apesar de se verem pouco. Inoichi comprou uma casa para Sora viver com os filhos e lhe ajudava financeiramente. Ele ensinou vários jutsus á Aiko, pois desconfiava que as habilidades dos rapaz apareceriam um dia.

-Meu pai estava certo. Aiko conseguiu desenvolver as habilidades e tentou me matar usando-as. E quase conseguiu.

-Isso é sério? -O casal confirma. -Por que ele fez isso?

-Ele achava que eu tinha assassinado Haruki em Suna. Eu o conheci lá, mas não percebi que ele era um Yamanaka.

-Ino, seu pai tinha muita afeição pelo rapaz. Ele o tratava como um filho e queria muito que vocês se conhecessem. Quando Inoichi morreu, Aiko se sentiu perdido. Ele queria ir para Konoha, mas Sora não deixou. Depois ela ficou doente e ele ficou em Sugahara para cuidar dela e da irmã.

-Meu pai podia ter me contado. Não precisava ter escondido tudo de mim. Eu poderia ter conhecido Sora e os filhos. Podia ter feito parte da vida deles. Ele não precisava me excluir como fez.

Kayme respira fundo. Sabia que Ino estava revoltada. -Ino, Sora sabia que você e Kankuro eram amigos e ela temia de que você contasse tudo á ele. Ela proibiu seu pai de falar qualquer coisa á você.

Ino ouvia tudo triste. Seu pai tinha muitos segredos e ela se sentia excluída da vida dele. Ela senta e apoia o rosto nas mãos. Gaara a olhava preocupado. Sabia que tudo aquilo estava deixando Ino chocada. Ele se aproxima e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça dela e Ino ergue os olhos. -Você está bem? - Ela nega, chorando.

-Meu pai tinha outra família da qual eu nunca tomei conhecimento. Ele me deixava em Konoha para viver uma vida da qual me excluiu totalmente. Me sinto traída. Esquecida, como se fosse algo descartável.

-Isso não é verdade, Ino. Seu pai se sentia culpado por não poder dividir aquilo com você. Mas ele precisava respeitar a vontade de Sora. Ela temia que algo acontecesse ao filho.

-Ele me abandonava por causa de uma mulher. Eu pensava que ele estava em missões, mas ele estava em Sugahara se divertindo. E eu ficava em Konoha, esperando por ele. Se não fosse por Shikamaru e os pais dele, eu ficaria completamente só. Você acha que isso é justo? Tenho a impressão que eu não conhecia meu pai na verdade. Ele era um homem cheio de segredos e eu era apenas um estorvo.

-Não diga isso. Você era a razão da vida dele. Seu pai adorava você.

Ino balança a cabeça, magoada e triste. -Mas ele não confiava em mim. -Ela se levanta e sai da sala sem se despedir. Gaara olha para Kayme. -Será difícil para ela aceitar isso.

-É uma pena que ela tenha descoberto tudo dessa forma. Eu pretendia contar á ela, mas precisava encontrar Aiko antes. Não me passou pela cabeça que ele tivesse ido para Suna. Sora me contou que foi Karura que os salvou e que ela tinha dito para eles nunca voltarem á Vila da Areia.

-Sim, Aiko nos disse. Alguém mais sabe sobre isso?

-Ibiki e Sachiko, o advogado de Inoichi. - Gaara já desconfiava disso. Se Inoichi tinha comprado uma casa para Sora e a ajudava financeiramente, com certeza Sachiko sabia de tudo.

-Gaara, o que vocês pretendem fazer com Aiko? - Kayme pergunta preocupado.

-Vou esperar Ino se acalmar e depois resolveremos. Ele é natural de Suna, então preciso falar com meu irmão também.

-Entendo. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

-Sim, por favor, entre em contato com Naruto e conte tudo á ele. Eu vou falar com Ino. Vai demorar para ela assimilar tudo isso. - Kayme concorda e se despede, cortando a conexão e Gaara volta á sua sala. Encontra Ino encolhida na cadeira dele chorando. Ele se aproxima e a puxa para seus braços e espera que ela diga algo.

- De repente meu pai se transformou em um estranho. Ele era amigo do principal opositor de Mikagi, tinha outra família, ensinou os jutsus do meu avô para outra pessoa e eu sem saber de nada. - Ela fala de encontro ao peito do marido enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos esperando que ela se acalmasse.

-Ino, sei que você está muito magoada com tudo isso e com razão. Mas acho que você deve perdoar seu pai. Ele deve ter sofrido muito com esse segredo, se sentia dividido e culpado por enganar você. Ele a amava muito e não queria magoá-la.

-Como pode ter certeza? - Ele sorri, ela repetia a mesma pergunta que ele lhe fizera uma vez a respeito da mãe dele e sabia como Ino estava sentindo. - Me parece impossível um pai não amar uma filha como você. Eu conheci Inoichi e concordo com Kayme quando diz que ele era integro e leal. Não deve ter sido fácil para ele viver uma vida dupla. Ele morreu e sua raiva só vai lhe trazer sofrimento.

Ino reflete sobre as palavras do marido e depois de alguns minutos ela concorda com ele. -Acho que você está certo. Não vai adiantar muito ficar com raiva do meu pai. Eu preciso resolver o que fazer com Aiko. Não acho justo ele ir para a prisão depois de tudo o que já passou na vida.

-Concordo com você. Pedi á Kayme que contasse á Naruto tudo sobre Aiko. Acho que você deveria enviá-lo para Konoha para ser treinado adequadamente antes que ele se machuque ou machuque alguém.

-Farei isso, mas antes preciso conversar com ele sobre Ayako. Talvez Aiko saiba onde ele está e nós precisamos encontrá-lo. Será uma boa pista sobre o paradeiro de Mikagi e Silao.

-Amanhã você fala com Aiko, agora iremos para nosso apartamento e você vai descansar o resto do dia. Está exausta. E isso é uma ordem, nem tente discutir.

Ela sorri e beija o marido, concordando. Realmente se sentia exausta e queria muito relaxar antes de falar com Aiko novamente.

XXX

Ino olha o tabuleiro de shougi e solta um suspiro. Faltava uma peça naquela história toda, uma peça fundamental. Algo estava escapando á ela, mas o que seria?

-Você adquiriu esse hábito com Shikamaru? - Ela se vira e vê o marido encostado ao batente da porta. - Acho que sim, mas infelizmente não funciona tão bem sem ele por perto. Algo está fora do lugar.

-Quer ajuda? - Ela sorri e concorda e ele senta atrás dela, puxando-a de encontro ao peito. -Muito bem, qual é o problema?

-Algo na história de Aiko está me escapando. Não faz sentido. Veja. - Ela entrega um caderno grande á Gaara e espera que ele leia. Ela tinha anotado tudo o que Aiko dissera. Eram quase cinco horas da manhã. Ela perdera o sono e levantara para pensar sobre o que tinha descoberto e as dúvidas começaram a surgir.

Gaara termina de ler e devolve o caderno á ela. -Você está certa, tem algo muito estranho em tudo isso. Para começar, por que meu pai contaria á minha mãe sobre a experiência que estava realizando?

-E porque ela salvaria apenas uma das crianças? - Ino olha para o que tinha escrito no caderno.

-Acho que ela não teve tempo de salvar todas.

-E salvou apenas Aiko. - Ele concorda. - Como Sora sabia que o Quarto estava atrás dela? E como ela sabia que as outras crianças tinham sido eliminadas? Ela fugiu de Suna e com certeza deve ter cortado qualquer contato com a Vila da Areia.

-Sim. Você está certa. Acho difícil que esses assuntos tenham sido divulgados por meu pai. - Gaara comenta.

- E mais uma coisa. Quem seria o pai biológico de Aiko? Será que ele tinha conhecimento do que estava ocorrendo?

-E por que Sora procurou Chiyo-sama para fazer o aborto? - Ino olha para Gaara á espera de que ele continue. - Veja bem, Ino, Chiyo-sama era uma especialista em ervas e criação de medicamentos e venenos. Ela não atendia no hospital.

-Gaara, acho que a chave do mistério está no pai biológico de Aiko. -Ino pega várias peças de shougi e as coloca em pé sobre o tabuleiro, Gaara acompanhava os movimentos da esposa. Depois ela olha para as peças e aponta três delas, conforme ia falando. - Sora fica grávida sem planejar e procura por Chiyo-sama para fazer o aborto, porém ela aceita fazer parte de uma experiência da qual não tinha conhecimento nenhum.

-Aiko nos disse que havia crianças de todos os grandes clãs de Konoha. Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha e Inuzuka eram os maiores clãs. - Ela derruba seis peças do jogo e pega uma nas mãos. - Karura se empenhou em salvar apenas uma.

-Um Yamanaka que até onde sabemos era o clã mais temido pelo meu pai. - Gaara pega a peça da mão dela e coloca a peça sobre o tabuleiro novamente.

- Karura sai no meio da noite, grávida para avisar uma amiga que seu filho corria perigo e a manda sair de Suna. Dá-lhe dinheiro e um endereço para onde Sora deveria ir. Ela pede que Sora nunca mais volte á Suna. Por que ela faria isso? Por que salvar Aiko? Por que somente ele?

-Talvez por que fosse á mais próxima á casa de minha mãe.

-Gaara, ela deu uma grande soma em dinheiro e disse para onde Sora deveria ir. Não me parece que isso tenha sido uma coisa de última hora. Karura já estava preparada. Me parece que ela já sabia de algo e fez o que podia para salvar Aiko. Por que? Qual era a ligação dela com a criança?

Gaara acaricia os cabelos da esposa e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Ino olha em volta e vê o livro sobre seu sogro sobre a mesinha de centro e o pega. -Qual era o interesse de Aiko neste livro?

-Aí relata que meu pai e Chiyo-sama estavam envolvidos em um projeto secreto. Provavelmente referente aos clones.

-Mas se Aiko já sabia de tudo, então porque se apegar tanto ao livro? E mais uma coisa. Como ele e Haruki conseguiram entrar em Suna? Afinal uma Vila Oculta é muito protegida. Civis só são admitidos se tiverem amigos ou parentes lá dentro.

-E nenhum dos dois tinha parentes vivos lá. - Gaara completa. -Baki era o responsável pela contratação de funcionários públicos. Foi ele quem admitiu Aiko na biblioteca e Haruki para trabalhar na minha casa.

-Baki já sabia quem eles eram. Sora deve ter mantido contato com alguém dentro da vila depois de sua fuga. Alguém que sabia de tudo e que devia ser muito chegado ao Quarto e que foi quem provavelmente contou á Karura sobre a experiência e a alertou sobre o perigo que Aiko corria.

-Alguém em quem minha mãe confiava muito e que confiava em minha mãe também. -Ino folheia o livro até achar o que queria e mostra ao marido uma foto. -Alguém como ele?

Gaara olha para a foto nitidamente e depois para Ino. -Sim, pelo que sei ele era a pessoa em quem minha mãe mais confiava. Mas qual seria o interesse dele nisso tudo?

Ino olha para o tabuleiro onde havia três peças em pé, e pega duas delas. -Esta é Sora. - Ela entrega uma peça ao marido e olha para a outra peça que ficara em suas mãos. -E este é o pai de Aiko.

-Você acha que ele era o pai de Aiko? -Gaara aponta a foto no livro e Ino concorda. -Sim, acho. Essa história de que o pai era casado é uma mentira. Acho que Sora fazia parte do projeto desde antes de engravidar e aceitou ter um filho com ele para servir de cobaia. - Ino completa e coloca a peça de shougi sobre a foto.

Gaara olhava para a foto sem acreditar. -Você acha que Aiko desconfia de quem seja seu pai?

-Acho que sim, por isso o apego ao livro. Talvez fosse a única referência que ele tinha do pai. Ele não queria que os exemplares fossem todos destruídos por causa disso. Ele guardou dois. Um ele me entregou e o outro ficou na biblioteca. Quando Sabaku pegou o exemplar que estava comigo e destruiu, Aiko deve ter deixado esse para trás para que eu soubesse quem ele é.

Gaara concorda com a esposa. Ele vê que já estava amanhecendo. - Vamos tomar nosso café e depois iremos trabalhar. Quero falar com Aiko o mais rápido possível e descobrir se você está certa. Depois iremos falar com meu irmão e ver se ele concorda que Aiko vá para Konoha.

-Imagino que Sabaku não irá criar problemas, seria muito difícil para ele treinar Aiko em Suna e sem treinamento ele pode se tornar um grande perigo. - Ino responde para o marido e Gaara concorda. - E nós ainda precisamos de informações sobre Ayako. Ele deve estar com Silao e Mikagi. Eu também preciso mandar uma mensagem para Shikamaru. Não há mais necessidade de verificar se Kayme era amigo de meu pai. Isso já me parece bem claro agora.

-Pretende contar á Shikamaru sobre suas habilidades? - Ino nega com cabeça. -Não quero que ele fique preocupado comigo agora que o parto de Temari está tão perto.

-Você está certa. Ele ficaria desesperado para vir para cá e não seria bom que ele deixasse Temari sozinha agora. - Ela sorri para o marido e ele levanta e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a. - Você é formidável. Descobriu tudo sozinha e sem usar suas habilidades mentais. Estou orgulhoso de você.

Ino sorri e o beija. - Obrigada. Não foi fácil, mas eu tenho que tentar me acostumar, talvez eu nunca mais consiga usar minhas habilidades.

Gaara fica sério e a aperta de encontro ao seu corpo. -Como você se sente em relação á isso?

-Assustada e com muito medo. Mas tenho que tentar seguir em frente e me adaptar. Tenho muita sorte de ter você perto me apoiando. Obrigada.

Ele abaixa e a beija com carinho e paixão e Ino se encosta ainda mais ao marido. - Será que não podemos deixar o café para mais tarde? - Ela pergunta acariciando as costas de Gaara e ele sorri. - Acho uma ótima ideia. O café pode esperar. - Ele a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto deles. O café atrasaria naquele dia.

XXX

Aiko vê Ino entrando na sala de interrogatório junto com Gaara. O casal o cumprimenta e senta em frente á ele. Matsuri estava do lado de fora da sala acompanhando a conversa.

Ino coloca o livro sobre o Quarto sobre e a mesa e olha para Aiko. -Eu falei com Kayme ontem e ele confirmou tudo o que você me contou sobre meu pai e sua mãe. De fato eles mantiveram um relacionamento durante quatro anos até a morte de meu pai. Desculpe ter duvidado de você.

-E agora, o que vocês farão comigo? -Aiko pergunta olhando para o livro sobre a mesa.

-Antes de responde essa pergunta, gostaria que você me esclarecesse uma dúvida. - Ino pede e pegando o livro ela abre na página marcada. - Aiko, este era seu pai biológico?

Aiko olha para a foto e depois fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, confirmando em seguida. - Sim, como você descobriu?

-Sua história tinha algumas discrepâncias que só seriam explicadas se você fosse filho dele. - Ino fecha o livro e olha para Aiko. -Por que mentiu sobre isso?

-O que você queria, que eu lhe contasse que minha mãe aceitou se deitar com esse homem e ter um filho dele por dinheiro? Que ela pretendia me entregar ao Quarto logo após meu nascimento para que ele realizasse a sua experiência? Pensa que foi fácil ouvir isso de minha própria mãe, Ino?

-Eu sinto muito, Aiko. Então sua mãe já sabia sobre a experiência antes mesmo de engravidar e concordou em fazer parte dela? - Aiko confirma. - Ela deve ter mudado de ideia quando você nasceu e decidiu não entregá-lo.

-Sim, ela fez um acordo com meu pai. Ficaria comigo até que eles concluíssem a experiência. Tomaria conta de mim. Então meu pai convenceu o Quarto a me deixar com ela. - Ele abaixa a cabeça. - Eu não me lembro dele. Quando minha mãe fugiu eu era muito pequeno. Ela não possuía nenhuma foto dele e só quando cheguei á Suna que eu soube mais sobre ele.

-Ele mandava dinheiro para minha mãe todos os meses. E informações sobre Suna. Foi assim que minha mãe soube que as outras crianças tinham sido eliminadas e que o Quarto estava atrás de nós.

-Quem ajudou você e Haruki a entrarem em minha vila? - Gaara pergunta olhado sério para o rapaz. - Foi Baki. Ele reconheceu minha mãe quando esteve com você em nossa vila. Ela ficou apavorada, mas ele garantiu que não iria entregá-la. Mesmo assim nos fugimos de lá alguns dias depois.

-Haruki escreveu á ele pedindo para ajudá-la a se mudar para a Vila da Areia. Então ela fugiu e foi morar em Suna. Quando eu cheguei lá também procurei por ele. Foi Baki quem me deu o emprego de bibliotecário. Ele queria que eu e Haruki ficássemos em Suna e só depois descobri por que.

-Ele sabia das suas habilidades e imaginou que você poderia ser útil. Foi ele quem contou sobre você á Silao e depois a Mikagi. - O rapaz concorda e Ino solta um suspiro. -Então você é filho de Yashamaru e primo de Gaara e seus irmãos. Você não está mais sozinho, Aiko. Tem uma família.

Aiko olha para os dois, surpreso. - Quer dizer que vocês me aceitam? - Ele pergunta a Gaara. O ruivo confirma e Aiko sorri feliz.

-Você devia ter me procurado assim que chegou a Suna. Eu e meus irmãos ficaríamos felizes em ajudá-lo.

-Minha mãe me disse que vocês odiavam meu pai e eu tive medo que não me aceitassem.

-Yashamaru tentou me matar, sob ordens do meu pai, mas isso faz parte de um passado doloroso do qual você não tem culpa alguma. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Você irá para Konoha se juntar aos Yamanakas, se essa ainda for sua vontade.

-Obrigado, Ino. Obrigado, Gaara. Por favor, me perdoem pelo ataque. Eu pensei que você tivesse matado Haruki.

-Nós pegaremos os verdadeiros culpados, Aiko. E você pode nos ajudar.

-Como?

-Nos conte o que aconteceu com Ayako depois que vocês chegaram á Capital do Vento. Para onde ele foi?

-Eu não sei, Ino. Um contato nos encontrou no bar assim que chegamos aqui e Ayako partiu com ele. Eles saíram da capital no mesmo dia. Ayako estava disfarçado e com documentos falsos. Na verdade, eu não fiz muitas perguntas. Queria encontrá-la e matá-la logo. - Ele fala sério e Ino o olha. Aiko era corajoso e determinado. Talvez pudesse se tornar um shinobi se Naruto permitisse.

-Você sabe algo sobre esse contato? - Gaara pergunta.

-Ele se chama Tori. Eu o vi alguns dias atrás no bar. Ele vai até lá para encontrar companhia feminina. Fica algumas horas lá e depois vai embora geralmente acompanhado. Não sei onde ele mora e nem o que faz. - Aiko responde e aguarda que Ino faça novas perguntas.

-Precisamos encontrá-lo, Aiko. Você nos ajudaria? -Ino pergunta e o rapaz concorda. -Claro, com certeza. O que eu posso fazer?

-Temos que voltar ao bar para que você o identifique para nós. Depois cuidamos do resto. Você estará seguro, não se preocupe. - Ino explica e Aiko concorda. Ele queria muito ajudar a encontrar os responsáveis pela morte da irmã. -Certo, então iremos lá hoje á noite. Talvez tenhamos que voltar lá várias vezes.

-Ino, eu irei com vocês. Não temos ideia de quantas pessoas estão envolvidas nisso aqui na Capital, com certeza Tori não dever ser o único. - Gaara comenta e Ino concorda. Ela gostaria de ter o apoio do marido nessa empreitada. Talvez eles conseguissem uma pista sobre o paradeiro dos dois ex-Daimyos e Ino faria ambos pagarem por todos os crimes que haviam cometidos. Ela sorri para o marido e para Aiko. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tranquila desde que suas habilidades tinham sido bloqueadas e isso a deixava mais relaxada. Ela conseguiria, tinha certeza disso.

XXX

O bar estava lotado. Ino, Gaara e Aiko olhavam tudo á procura de Tori. Era a terceira noite que eles iam ali e Gaara já estava achando que era tempo perdido. Ele usava um henge e estava sentado em uma mesa em um canto escuro do bar. Cho e Daisuke estavam próximo á ele. Todos estavam disfarçados.

Aiko tinha feito um retrato falado do contato e Ino tentava localizar o homem entre a multidão. A equipe de segurança estava espalhada pelo grande salão, todos tinham cópias do retrato feito por Aiko.

-Ali- Aiko fala de repente e Ino e Gaara olham para um ponto perto do balcão. Um homem alto, ruivo e bem forte estava sentado em uma banqueta alta com um copo na mão. Ele olhava tudo á sua volta. - Ele está procurando por companhia feminina. É a sua chance Ino.

Ele olha para a Loira. Ino usava um vestido vermelho curto com um zíper frontal que ia de cima á baixo. Meias rendadas e botas pretas que iam até o joelho de salto altíssimo completavam o traje. Ino estava com os cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claros como Aiko tinha sugerido ser o tipo de mulher preferido por Tori. Ela levanta da mesa. -Hora do show.

-Você vai tentar se aproximar dele já? - Ino nega com a cabeça. - Olhe para ele, Aiko. Ele é um predador, se diverte mais com a caçada do que abatendo a presa. Ele não quer ser conquistado, quer conquistar. - Gaara e Aiko ouviam Ino sérios. -Como você sabe disso?

-Veja como ele olha para as mulheres. Ele está à procura de uma mulher que lhe pareça um desafio. Está cansado de ser assediado. -Ino olha para o marido sorrindo. -Parece alguém que eu conheço. - Gaara sorri também e depois pega sua mão. -Espere. -Ele pede e ela olha para o marido. -Onde está o comunicador? - Ino sorri e desce o zíper do vestido até mostrar o minúsculo comunicador colocado entre os seios e Gaara sorri. -Ótimo lugar.

-Sim. Não se preocupe,ao menor sinal de perigo eu os chamo. Preciso atraí-lo para fora ou não conseguiremos pegá-lo. - Ela joga um beijo para o marido e se afasta, requebrando os quadris de forma sensual. Gaara acompanhava Ino com os olhos. Sabia que a esposa estava nervosa por ter perdido as habilidades, mas ela não deixava transparecer e continuava trabalhando.

Ela caminha até a pista de dança e começa a se mover de forma sensual ao ritmo da música agitada. Ino requebrava chamando a atenção de vários homens á sua volta. Gaara sorri e a chama pelo comunicador.

-Qual é sua intenção? Chamar a atenção de Tori ou me deixar louco de desejo? - Ele pergunta e Ino se vira de costas para ele, remexendo os quadris. - Estou trabalhando, Gaara-sama. Não tenho intenção de provocá-lo. - Ela volta a requebrar e Gaara geme de forma exagerada, fazendo Ino rir. -Pare com isso ou vai estragar meu disfarce.

-Na verdade eu estava pensando em estragar seu vestido assim que chegarmos ao nosso apartamento. - Ele responde.

-Gaara, comporte-se e eu o recompensarei mais tarde. - Ela responde ainda dançando e ele ri. -Depende da recompensa. O que você tem em mente? - Gaara percebe que Ino tinha chamado a atenção de Tori. O homem não perdia nenhum movimento dela.

-O que acha de um strip-tease? - Ela pergunta sorrindo discretamente. - Não sei se vai dar tempo, Ino. Do jeito que estou, acho que nem chegaremos até o quarto. -Ino morde o lábio inferior para não rir. -Ino, você já conseguiu a atenção do nosso alvo. Agora chega de diversão e vá trabalhar garota.

-Você quem manda, chefe. - Ela responde e se dirige até o balcão, parando perto de Tori. Logo o barman vem atendê-la. - Posso ajudá-la, princesa.

-Um coquetel de frutas, por favor. -Ela pede com a voz rouca e sensual. O homem se afasta para atender ao pedido dela e Ino senta na banqueta e cruza as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Tori não tinha perdido nenhum movimento dela, ele sorri para ela. -Olá, posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

-Não. -Foi a resposta rápida e seca dela. O rapaz para de sorrir e se aproxima até encostar o braço no ombro dela. - Qual o problema? Está de folga hoje? Eu posso pagar o dobro do que você costuma cobrar. Tenho certeza de que nos daremos bem. - Ino vê que Eiko estava sentado junto ao balcão um pouco afastado e Matsuri estava do outro lado, em frente á ela.

-Já completei minha cota esta noite, a única coisa que quero agora é me divertir um pouco e depois ir para minha cama, sozinha. - Ino responde sem se virar. -Então, por favor, guarde seu dinheiro e me deixe em paz. - Gaara acompanhava cada palavra dita por eles através do comunicador.

Tori pega no rosto de Ino e a força a olhar para ele. -Escute aqui, vagabunda, ainda está para nascer a mulher que vai me rejeitar. Você virá comigo e vai trabalhar direitinho, me ouviu?

-Já lhe disse para me deixar em paz e tire suas mãos de mim. Duvido muito que você tenha condições de bancar algumas horas comigo. Eu cobro muito caro e você não me parece rico o suficiente. Então, suma daqui.-Ino afasta a mão dele de seu rosto com força e aguarda.

-Você é bem esquentadinha. Será uma delicia amansá-la. - Ele tenta puxá-la para seus braços. Rapidamente Ino se levanta e girando o corpo, acerta o cotovelo na garganta do rapaz, derrubando-o no chão. -Preste atenção. Não estou interessada em fazer um programa com você. Então seja inteligente, pegue seu dinheiro e desapareça. -Ino deixa alguns trocados no balcão para pagar a bebida e se dirige á porta de saída. Sabia que o homem a seguiria.

-Gaara, estou saindo, com certeza Tori virá atrás de mim. -Gaara concorda e avisa o resto da equipe pelo comunicador. Rapidamente todos se dirigem para a saída. Iriam esperar Tori do lado de fora do bar, junto com Ino.

Tori levanta furioso. Ele vê Ino saindo do bar e depois de pagar pelas bebidas sai atrás dela. Iria pegá-la, ela era forte, mas ele era mais.

Ino anda rapidamente. Ela sabia que Gaara e os outros estavam perto, mas se sentia insegura sem poder ler os pensamentos de Tori. Tinha certeza que o homem á estava seguindo e ela o levaria para um lugar distante do bar, onde seria mais fácil pegá-lo.

Ela ouve passos e olha para trás a tempo de ver Tori pulando sobre ela. Ambos caem no chão e ele levanta a mão para bater nela, porém Ino é mais rápida e acerta a virilha dele com o joelho, fazendo o rapaz rolar de dor. Logo alguém o pega pelo pescoço e o ergue do chão.

-Coloque gelo, talvez ajude. -Gaara fala e olha para Ino. -Você está bem?

-Ótima e a ideia do gelo até pode dar certo, mas eu gostaria de vê-lo com dor por mais algum tempo. - Ino se levanta e olha para o rapaz. Tori parecia apavorado, ele tinha reconhecido Gaara e a equipe de segurança que estava á volta deles.

Eiko e Daisuke riam da situação. - Não sei não, mas acho que não temos gelo suficiente para o tamanho de estrago que você deve ter feito, Ino. - Ela ri com os outros.

-Certo, o show acabou, vamos levar este traidor idiota para um lugar mais adequado para interrogatório. Ino, você está em condições de interrogá-lo? - Matsuri pergunta á amiga. Não queria que Ino se esforçasse demais.

-Com certeza, mas não hoje. Deixe-o em uma cela esta noite. Amanhã nós cuidaremos dele. Matsuri, você irá me ajudar.

-Certo, chefe. Acho que você e Gaara devem estar com pressa de irem embora. -Gaara olha para Matsuri e ela ri. -Eu estava na escuta o tempo todo.

Gaara fica constrangido, mas depois ri junto com Matsuri e Ino. Os outros olham para os três sem entenderem. - Muito bem, vamos logo jogar esse lixo numa cela e depois todos iremos para casa. Até amanhã. - Ela se despede do casal e sai junto com Cho e Daisuke. Os outros iriam escoltar Gaara e Ino até o prédio onde o casal morava.

Ino sorri para o marido. -Que tal irmos para casa e colocarmos seus planos em prática? - Ela pergunta e Gaara a beija. -Ótima ideia. Mas pode dizer adeus á esse vestido. - Eles riem e caminham de volta para casa. Eles tinham uma noite longa e agitada pela frente.

XXX

Ino olhava para Tori que estava sentado na cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Não podia ler os pensamentos do rapaz e isso a deixava frustrada, porém não se deixaria intimidar. Mesmo sem as habilidades mentais ela ainda uma grande investigadora e uma excelente inquiridora. Sabia como obter informações e era isso que faria, agora.

-Você é Tori. Foi você quem acompanhou Ayako para fora do País do Vento. Era o contato entre Aiko, Mikagi e Silao. Se quiser sair daqui vivo e inteiro me diga onde eles estão. - Ino aguarda. O homem a olha com desdém e ela solta um suspiro. - Pelo jeito a joelhada que lhe dei ontem afetou seu cérebro. Vou repetir. Se quiser sair daqui vivo e inteiro, me diga o que quero saber.

-Foi você quem de acertou ontem? -Ele pergunta incrédulo e ela confirma. - Impossível.

-Engano seu. Sabe quem eu sou?

-Você é a esposa do Jovem Daimyo.

-Sim. Também sou a chefe de segurança dele e sou temida em muitos lugares. - Ela aponta Matsuri que estava em pé próxima ao rapaz. - E esta é Matsuri. Ela foi treinada pessoalmente pelo meu marido. Nós duas juntas matamos mais pessoas do que você poderia sonhar. E de dezenas de formas diferentes. Algumas foram rápidas, mas a maioria foi lenta e dolorosamente. Então eu volto a perguntar. Onde estão Silao e Mikagi?

-Dane-se. Eu não vou lhe dizer nada. Duvido que você tenha a coragem de me torturar. - Ino olha séria para o rapaz. Com um movimento rápido e preciso ela faz a mesa que estava entre eles voar de encontro à parede. Tori vira o rosto, acompanhando o trajeto do móvel e então sente algo pontiagudo entre suas pernas.

-Isto é uma kunai. - Ele sente a ponta sobre seu membro e se arrepia. Ino gira a arma sobre ele, ferindo-lhe a pele. - Sabe o que aconteceria se eu aprofundasse a arma? - Ela volta a girar a kunai. Gaara acompanha tudo o que a esposa fazia. Ele sorri levemente. Ino era capaz de castrar o homem sem piedade.

-Você não teria coragem de fazer isso. Eu tenho amigos poderosos. - O rapaz grita muito assustado.

-Ficarei feliz em conhecer seus amigos. Talvez eu mostre a eles as partes que cortar de você. O que acha da minha ideia? - Ela gira a kunai novamente. O suor escorria pelo rosto do rapaz que estava apavorado. Matsuri se inclina e vê o que Ino estava fazendo, rindo em seguida. - Cruzes, Ino. Acho que se você cortar nesse lugar, poderemos jogar os pedaços para os cachorros. Duvido que algum médico consiga consertar o estrago. Não que alguém vá sentir muito falta. - As duas riem.

-Na verdade, um bom médico poderia reimplantar, mas seria apenas para fins estéticos, pois perderia toda função erétil.

Matsuri ri e olha para o rapaz. Era visível que ele estava apavorado. -Você entendeu o que a Loira disse, ou quer que eu desenhe?

-Eu conto, eu conto. Eu digo onde eles estão, mas afaste essa arma de mim, por favor.

-Me diga o que sabe e eu vejo se vale a pena ou não. Mas seja rápido, pois estou começando a ter câimbras e posso perder o controle sobre os movimentos. Isso seria péssimo para você. Principalmente se sonha em ter filhos um dia. -Matsuri disfarça a risada. Realmente Ino era muito eficiente.

O resto da equipe estava ao lado de Gaara. Eiko começa a rir sem parar. -É sério, Ino é extremamente perigosa. E com certeza muito eficiente.

-Sai me disse que ela foi treinada por Ibiki Morino. - Myiure esclarece. -Tenho certeza de que vocês já ouviram falar dele.

Os outros olham para a kunoichi e depois voltam á olhar para Ino dentro da sala. Todos ali conheciam a fama do Líder do Esquadrão de Interrogatório e Tortura de Konoha. Agora entendiam como Ino podia parecer tão fria em situações como aquelas.

- Ótimo, Pássaro (1). Estou ansiosa para ouvi-lo cantar. - Ino fala ainda segurando a kunai.

-Eles estão no País do Trovão. - Tori fala. - Me diga algo que ainda não sei. -Ino responde.

- Eles estão morando em uma vila chamada Takamura (2).

Ino olha para o rapaz e gira a kunai novamente e Tori fecha os olhos, sentindo a ponta afiada arranhar sua pele . -É verdade, Mikagi tem amigos lá. Ele e Silao estão instalados em um prédio próximo ao porto.

-Eu conheço Takamura. Já estive lá. Não é um lugar onde uma pessoa decente deveria se instalar. É bem a cara de Mikagi. - Ino comenta olhando para Matsuri que concorda. -Sim, eu sei. O lugar é mal afamado e mal frequentado. Bares cheios de prostitutas e traficantes. O que você foi fazer lá, Ino?

Ino sorri, divertida. -Eu e Shikamaru fomos lá procurar Killer Bee. Foi quando fizermos amizade com ele. Bee é um grande amigo nosso. - Ela se vira para Tori. -Você tem certeza de que é lá que eles estão? -Ino pergunta olhando séria para ele e o rapaz confirma. - Como a ANBU de Konoha não o encontrou? Eles vasculharam todas as vilas daquela região.

-Eles têm mudado constantemente de lugar e contam com a ajuda da máfia do jogo. Silao e Mikagi são amigos dos chefes. Eles tem mantido os dois sob proteção, pois ambos prometeram que se voltassem ao poder, os países do Vento do e Fogo permitiram a permanência dos mafiosos. -Ino ouve aquilo e pensa um pouco. -Foram eles que eliminaram Masao?

-Sim. Silao ficou furioso quando não conseguiu voltar ao poder do País do Vento e culpou Masao pelo fracasso. Mikagi mandou seus capangas eliminaram o advogado. Eles guardaram a cabeça como troféu. - O homem para de falar e Ino retira a kunai. - Certo, você salvou seu "amiguinho", por enquanto. Mas ficará sob nossa custódia até que encontremos Silao e Mikagi. -Ela levanta e sai junto com Matsuri.

-Daisuke, leve nosso hóspede de volta para a cela. Ela continuará incomunicável. Nenhuma mensagem entra ou sai até termos certeza de que ele falou a verdade. - O ninja entra na sala e puxa Tori pelo braço, levando-o para fora.

Gaara olha para ela. -Estamos mais perto agora. Vamos enviar uma mensagem para Naruto á respeito de Mikagi. Ele deve enviar alguém para verificar as informações que Tori nos deu. Por enquanto temos que aguardar os ninjas de Konoha que virão buscar Aiko.

Ino concorda e ambos sobem em direção ao gabinete dele. Gaara ainda não tinha contratado uma secretária e Ino o estava ajudando. Eles ainda não tinham comunicado á ninguém em Konoha sobre o bloqueio de suas habilidades. Ela ainda estava tentando se acostumar a viver sem suas habilidades, não tinha certeza de que algum dia as recuperaria, então era melhor começar a se adaptar a nova realidade.

XXX

-Gaara, chegaram três ninjas de Konoha. Sai, Sasuke e uma jovem do clã Yamanaka chamada Mariko. -Gaara se lembra do nome, Mariko tinha sido a ninja de comunicação que substituíra Ino junto á ele e Naruto quando eles atacaram o exercito de ninjas renegados. Ele pede que Matsuri mande-os entrar e aguarda. Os ninjas da Folha entram e o cumprimentam com respeito.

-Boa tarde, obrigado por terem vindo, por favor, sentem. Ino já deve estar chegando.

-Obrigado. Estamos cansados. Naruto nos disse que deveríamos chegar aqui o mais rápido possível e então fizemos pouquíssimas paradas. Como a situação envolve o clã Yamanaka, Fuu pediu que trouxéssemos Mariko conosco. -Pela expressão do rapaz, Gaara percebe que Sai não tinha gostado daquele arranjo.

-Eu agradeço, Sai. A situação é delicada, mas vamos esperar Ino chegar para que ela possa dar os detalhes.

-Certo. - Alguns minutos depois a porta se abre e Ino entra, sorrindo feliz ao ver os amigos ali. - Sai, Sasuke, Mariko. Que bom vê-los. - Ela senta ao lado marido, olhando para os ninjas da Folha. - Naruto contou á vocês o que aconteceu?

-Sim. Ele nos contou sobre o Yamanaka produzido em laboratório. -Mariko responde olhando séria para a ex-lider. - Fuu-sama ficou muito preocupado com o ocorrido e me pediu para vir averiguar sobre o rapaz. Ele me disse que Aiko é fruto de uma experiência do Quarto Kazekage e Chyio-sama, realizada em Suna.

-E provavelmente teve a participação de Orochimaru. -Ino completa e conta toda a história de Aiko, omitindo apenas o ataque contra ela. Ela conta sobre a participação de Aiko na fuga de Ayako e da ligação dele com seu pai. Sasuke solta um assobio. - Então é verdade? Isso é realmente incrível Ino. E como o rapaz está?

-No momento ele está bem e muito ansioso para chegar á Konoha. Ele quer muito se juntar ao clã Yamanaka.

-Suponho que deve ter havido outras crianças, não penso que o Quarto Kazekage teria tanto trabalho para criar apenas um clone. - Ino olha surpresa para Mariko, que continua. -O que aconteceu com elas?

- Você tem razão, Mariko. Não temos ideia de quantos clones foram criados, mas com certeza havia pelo menos um com células de cada grande clã de Konoha. Porém, todos, com exceção de Aiko, foram eliminados.

Mariko e os outros ninjas de Konoha ficam em silêncio e se entreolham. Aquilo era cruel demais. Após alguns minutos a jovem volta a falar. - E somente ele foi poupado.

-Exato. -Gaara fala encarando Mariko. - Imagino que minha mãe não teve tempo suficiente para salvar todas as crianças.

Mariko olha fixamente para Ino. -O que aconteceu com você, Ino-hime? -Ino se surpreende novamente. -Por que pergunta?

-Seus níveis de chákra estão alterados e eu não estou conseguindo me comunicar com você telepaticamente. Suas habilidades parecem adormecidas.

-Mariko, deixe Ino em paz. -Sasuke fala em tom de advertência, porém ela ignora e continua aguardando uma resposta. Ino solta um suspiro e cruza os braços. -Aiko me atacou e com isso bloqueou minhas habilidades.

Os três a olham incrédulos e Mariko se encosta á cadeira. - E por que ele a atacou? Isso contraria as nossas regras.

-Ele não foi criado junto ao clã, Mariko. E me atacou porque pensou que eu tinha assassinado a irmã dele, mas tudo já foi esclarecido e ele nos ajudou a prender Tori que era o contato entre Silao, Mikagi e Aiko.

-Ino, você percebe o perigo que isso representa? Ele a atacou baseado em uma desconfiança e quase a matou. E se amanhã ele desconfiar que Naruto-sama é o responsável pela morte da irmã dele? Ou desconfiar de Lorde Kayme? Vai tentar matá-los também? Ele tirou um homem muito perigoso da prisão de Suna apenas para obter uma informação que ele nem sabia se era verdadeira. Nogushi Ayako é perigoso e cruel e agora está á solta por culpa de Aiko.

-Mariko, Aiko não fará isso. -Ino fala zangada. Sai e Sasuke apenas acompanhavam a conversa, Naruto tinha lhes dito que Mariko iria analisar a situação de Aiko e reportaria á Fuu depois.

-Como pode ter certeza, Ino-hime? Quem assumirá a responsabilidade sobre ele? O Kazekage Kankuro?

-Eu assumirei. -Gaara fala irritado. Não estava gostando da direção que aquela conversa estava tomando. Mariko olha para ele sem se intimidar. -Então, Lorde Gaara, se Aiko tentar assassinar nosso Hokage ou nosso Daimyo, você assumirá toda a culpa? Tem ideia do que um Yamanaka é capaz? Aiko já demonstrou ser extremamente habilidoso. Ele conseguiu transferir sua mente com sucesso na primeira tentativa e quase matou Ino-hime com um jutsu que poucos membros de nosso clã conseguem executar com perfeição.

-Aonde quer chegar Mariko? -Ino pergunta ficando em pé e a outra kunoichi também se levanta. - O que o impedirá de atacar um Kage ou um Lorde Feudal , ou então ler os pensamentos deles? Ino, ele atacou outro Yamanaka e com isso quebrou uma das nossas mais importantes regras. Sabe que todos os clãs de Konoha criaram medidas para evitar um autoextermínio como o que aconteceu com os Uchihas.

Gaara percebe o mal estar de Sasuke ao ouvir isso. Mariko também percebe e toca o ombro do rapaz. -Me desculpe comentar isso, Sasuke. Mas é a verdade. Se não tomarmos cuidado, Aiko poderá eliminar vários membros do nosso clã antes de ser abatido e não se esqueça que sua esposa e seu filho também são Yamanakas.

Sasuke concorda com a cabeça. Não podia deixar de dar razão á Mariko. Ino solta um suspiro e encara á outra. -Mariko, não temos certeza de nada no momento. Temos apenas a palavra de Aiko de que está arrependido de ter me atacado e de que isso não voltará a acontecer.

-Isso me deixa muito preocupada, Ino. E tenho certeza de que Fuu-sama também ficará muito preocupado quando souber o que aconteceu á você. Alias, porque ele não foi informado? Você ainda é um membro do clã, mesmo morando aqui no País do Vento, deveria ter avisado ao líder sobre o ataque e o bloqueio.

-Mariko, você está aqui para analisar a situação de Aiko, não para criticar as atitudes de Ino-sama. -Sai a adverte e Mariko o olha séria, voltando á sentar em seguida. -Certo. Nós levaremos Aiko para Konoha, mas o destino dele será decidido por Naruto e Fuu. E eu irei aconselhá-los a enviar o rapaz para a prisão. Ele é perigoso e instável, e nós não podemos mais correr riscos com as experiências insanas do Quarto Kazekage.

Ino ouve aquilo tensa. Mariko estava fazendo uma alusão ao o que tinha acontecido em Konoha á dez anos, durante o exame chunnin. Ela olha para o marido e pode ver que ele estava furioso com a kunoichi.

-Mais um comentário desse tipo e é você quem será presa. - Gaara afirma e Mariko o olha sem demonstrar medo. - Desculpe Lorde Gaara, sei que o Quarto era seu pai, mas a verdade é que essa atitude coloca nossa vila em perigo. Aiko pode tentar matar Naruto, Kayme ou um dos lideres dos clãs.

-Eu já disse que assumirei a responsabilidade. Pelas regras do clã Yamanaka eu também meu tornei um membro quando me casei com Ino-hime. Diga á Fuu que Aiko estará sob minha proteção dentro do clã.

Mariko fica em silêncio, pensativa. Podia perceber que Gaara estava ofendido com o que ela dissera, mas não se importava. Já tinha deixado claro o que pensava sobre a entrada de Aiko no clã. - Está bem. Direi á Fuu-sama que você será o responsável por Aiko, Lorde Gaara. - Ele a olha fixamente. -Obrigado.

-E onde está o Yamanaka de Suna? - Sai pergunta, tentando aliviar a tensão causada pelos comentários de Mariko.

- Ele está em uma cela aqui no prédio, onde é mais seguro. Existem muitos capangas de Silao espalhados pela capital. Não queremos que ele descubra que Aiko e Tori estão conosco ou ambos correrão um grande perigo.

-Precisa de ajuda com Tori? - Mariko pergunta e Ino nega com a cabeça. - Acho que já tirei tudo o que ele sabia. Ele é apenas um contato aqui na capital. Mas ele nos contou onde SIlao e Mikagi podem estar.

-Sim, já sabemos. Enviei um esquadrão da ANBU para verificar. Eles apenas vão investigar e mandar informações. Pedi á eles que se reportem diretamente á você, Gaara. - Sai fala.

-Obrigado, Sai. Quanto menos pessoas se envolverem nessa investigação, melhor. Não quero que Silao ou Mikagi percebam nossos movimentos ou ambos fugirão e será muito difícil encontrá-los novamente.

-Quando pretendem partir? -Ino pergunta olhando para os três.

-Amanhã. Precisamos descansar. A volta será difícil. Concordo com você de que Aiko corre perigo. Se Silao ou Mikagi desconfiarem que vocês o encontraram, tentarão eliminá-lo o mais rápido possível.

-Pedirei á Matsuri que traga Aiko até aqui. - Ino fala e sai para falar com a ninja da Areia, voltando em seguida. Ela toca no braço de Sasuke. - Você poderia arrumar um lugar no Distrito Uchiha para que Aiko se instale? Eu pagarei pelo aluguel.

- Há algumas casas pequenas muito bonitas e prontas para serem habitadas. Aiko ficará confortável em uma delas. Mas não aceito que você pague nada. Quero ajudar Aiko assim como você me ajudou. - Ino sorri e aguarda que Aiko chegue. Logo Miyure entra com o rapaz. Sai sorri feliz ao ver a garota.

-Boa tarde. - Aiko cumprimenta todos e depois olha para Ino á espera. - Aiko estes são Sai e Sasuke da ANBU de Konoha e esta é Yamanaka Mariko. - Ele olha curioso para a kunoichi e sorri. -Todos os Yamanakas são loiros com olhos azuis?

Mariko olhava para o rapaz surpresa. Não imaginara que Aiko fosse tão bonito ou tão simpático. -Não, também temos Yamanakas morenos e nosso atual líder é ruivo. - Ela responde. - Entendo. Você é muito parecida com Ino, têm algum laço de parentesco além de serem membros do clã?

-Nossas mães eram primas. -Ino responde e Gaara fica surpreso com a informação. Tinha percebido a semelhança entre elas, mas não imaginara que fossem parentes. Aiko parecia á vontade com Mariko.

-Então são vocês que me acompanharão até Konoha? -Eles confirmam e Aiko continua. - Sinto muito em lhes dar esse trabalho, mas tentarei não atrapalhá-los muito.

-Escoltá-lo é uma missão que nos foi confiada por nosso Hokage. - Mariko fala com uma expressão séria no rosto. - Nós o levaremos até Konoha e o entregaremos á Naruto-sama. Ele decidirá o seu destino.

-Certo, espero que ele esteja de bom humor, então. -Ino não pode deixar de rir do comentário. Sai e Sasuke também riem da expressão de surpresa de Mariko. - E você, irá me apresentar aos outros Yamanakas? Ouvi dizer que o clã é muito numeroso, pois todos que se casam com Yamanakas também são considerados membros do clã.

-Sim, é verdade. Somos muito numerosos. Sasuke e Lorde Gaara fazem parte do nosso clã também. Mas não serei eu quem fará sua inclusão no clã. Acho que Fuu pedirá esse favor á Akame, esposa de Sasuke, já que você vai morar no Distrito Uchiha. - Ela se esquiva. Gaara sorri. -Pois eu acho a que ideia de Aiko é ótima. O que me diz, Ino?

-Concordo. Akame deve estar muito ocupada com a inauguração da filial e os cuidados com o filho pequeno.

-E ela também tem me ajudado com a administração do Distrito Uchiha. Depois que Kankuro e Sakura se casaram lá, temos recebido muitos pedidos para realização de eventos. Akame está planejando algumas reformas para atender a demanda. -Sasuke fala com um sorriso discreto, tinha gostado da ideia de Gaara. Era uma ótima forma de punir Mariko.

-Esta decidido, enviarei um pedido á Naruto para que ele permita que você ajude Aiko á se entrosar com os outros membros do nosso clã e a aprender as regras e as restrições que o regem. -Gaara fala olhando sério para a kunoichi. Mariko podia perceber que Gaara estava tentando puni-la pelos comentários que fizera, mas ao olhar para o rosto gentil e sereno de Aiko ela sente que seria agradável ajudar o rapaz e concorda.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Mariko. Prometo que não irei constrangê-la. - Aiko fala sorrindo. -Ótimo, fico aliviada ao ouvir isso, mas antes o Hokage e o nosso Líder devem decidir qual será o seu destino em Konoha. Você estará sob a proteção de Lorde Gaara e tudo o que fizer será responsabilidade dele.

Aiko olha para Gaara e depois para Mariko. -Então meu primo será responsável por mim? Acho que isso resolve o problema.

Ino segura á risada, ela não tinha dito que Aiko e Gaara eram primos e podia ver a surpresa no rosto de Mariko. -Você é primo do Daimyo Gaara e do Kazekage Kankuro? -Aiko confirma. -Sim, espero que Naruto e Fuu levem isso em consideração antes de decidirem jogar meus pedaços aos cachorros.

Os outros riem novamente e Mariko olha para Ino. -Parece que ele ficou muito tempo em sua agradável companhia, Ino-hime.

-Não seja chata, Mariko. Aceite que você perdeu a discussão. -Ino responde e Mariko sorri para surpresa dos demais. - Tem razão, você me venceu mais uma vez, Ino. Mas não próxima espero ter mais sorte. -Ambas riem e Mariko olha para Ino com um sorriso carinhoso. - Temos sentido muito a sua falta em Konoha, Loira. A vila não é a mesma sem você e Sakura para agitarem as coisas. Até mesmo Naruto anda reclamando que a vila anda muito tranquila.

Os outros riem e Gaara observa Mariko. Podia ver que ela o tinha irritado apenas para provocar Ino. Ele se vira para a esposa. -Pelo jeito a semelhança entre vocês vai além da aparência física.

-Desculpe, Gaara-sama, pensei que á esta altura já estaria mais acostumado á personalidade das Yamanakas.

-Como se alguém conseguisse se acostumar com o temperamento de vocês. - Sasuke fala sorrindo. - Eu já desiste, é mais fácil concordar logo e evitar discussões inúteis.

-Você sempre foi muito esperto, Sasuke. -Mariko comenta e olha séria para Ino. -Quando for á Konoha, fale com os anciões, eles poderão ajudá-la. Eu direi apenas á Fuu o que lhe aconteceu, pois essa informação colocaria sua vida em risco.

-Obrigada Mariko. Procurarei os anciões quando for á Konoha e falarei com Fuu também.

Sai se levanta e toca no ombro de Sasuke. -Vamos, gostaria de ir para o hotel descansar um pouco. Aiko, acho que seria melhor que você viesse conosco, assim poderemos partir amanhã bem cedo.

-Sai, ficarei mais um pouco, preciso conversar com Ino e Lorde Gaara, me esperem no hotel. Aiko. -Ela chama e o rapaz para junto à porta. -Você estará sob a proteção de Lorde Gaara, mas eu supervisionarei você e se fizer algo, qualquer coisa que coloque a vida de Naruto em perigo, morrerá na mesma hora, entendeu? - Mariko fala sério e o rapaz confirma com a cabeça, saindo em seguida.

-Ele não fará nada, Mariko. -Ino garante;

-Espero que não, Ino. Sabe o que significaria para todo o nosso clã se um dos nossos atacasse Naruto. Seria o nosso fim, com certeza. Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar com vocês. -Ela olha para o casal á sua frente e se encosta á cadeira, soltando um suspiro. - Eu fui enviada á Vila da Pedra por ordem de Fuu para verificar se Onoki cumpriu o acordo e prendeu a ninja que tentou te matar, a kunoichi chamada Hana.

Ino e Gaara aguardam o que Mariko tinha á relatar e a ela volta á falar. -Quando cheguei lá fiquei revoltada. Hana está em uma cela muito confortável, no momento em que a vi ela estava sendo atendida por uma manicure e um cabeleireiro. A porta fica aberta e ela pode sair quando bem entende. Na parede havia uma foto sua servindo de alvo para que ela arremessasse kunais. Exigi que a foto fosse retirada e ela transferida para outro lugar. Onoki me disse que tomaria as devidas providências, mas me pareceu que ele está sendo pressionado a aceitar a situação.

-Fiz algumas indagações á respeito dela e descobri coisas terríveis. Hana é cruel e impiedosa. Ouvi muitas histórias assustadoras sobre ela. Conta-se que ela furou os olhos de outra kunoichi apenas porque a garota olhou para o namorado de Hana. Também tem um histórico de internações em clinicas de tratamento psicológico. Ela é muito perigosa e desequilibrada, Ino, e quer se vingar de você.

-O avô dela é um dos conselheiros de Onoki e me parece estar zangado por conta da humilhação da neta. Ambos têm amigos poderosos fora de cuidado. Fuu e Shikamaru estão furiosos com a situação e corremos o risco dos dois clãs tomarem medidas contra a Vila da Pedra. Naruto está tentando acalmar os ânimos e impedir que eles cometam uma insensatez e iniciem uma guerra.

-Shikamaru não pode fazer isso. Iwagakure é aliada de Suna e Konoha. -Ino comenta nervosa. -Sim, eu sei, mas você sabe como ele se sente em relação á você. Naruto achou que a melhor solução seria exigir que Hana fosse presa em outro lugar e mandou uma mensagem á Onoki solicitando isso.

Gaara fica preocupado ao ouvir Mariko. Ela tinha razão. A situação estava fugindo do controle. Ele não tinha percebido que Hana podia ser tão perigosa. - Mariko, Ino tomará cuidado. Eu mandarei uma mensagem á Shikamaru e a Fuu pedindo que ambos deixem Naruto e Onoki resolverem a questão. Concordo com você, isso poderá iniciar um conflito entre as vilas da Folha e da Pedra.

-Certo. -Mariko se levanta. - Eu já vou. Como disse Sai, precisamos partir amanhã bem cedo. - Ela olha séria para Gaara. -Lorde Gaara, o que eu disse para Aiko é a mais pura verdade. Se ele fizer qualquer coisa que possa ferir Naruto, morrerá. E a aliança entre nossos países sofrerá um grande abalo. Espero que você e Ino estejam certos sobre as intenções do rapaz.

-Se ele fizer algo contra Naruto, eu mesmo o matarei. -Gaara fala calmo e Mariko assente com a cabeça, saindo em seguida. Gaara olha para a esposa sério. -Não se preocupe, tomarei muito cuidado. Fique tranqüilo. -Ino fala e se aproxima, abraçando o marido. Podia sentir a preocupação dele.

A tarde passa rapidamente e quase no fim do dia, batidas na porta chamam a atenção dos dois. Gaara manda que a pessoa entre e Matsuri aparece.

-Ino, Hajime está aqui. Você pode atendê-lo?

-É claro, Matsuri. Peça para ele entrar, por favor. -Ino fala responde sorrindo e alguns minutos depois o lojista entra na sala. -Boa tarde, Ino, boa tarde, Gaara-sama.

Ino se adianta e abraça o amigo. Gaara estende á mão ao homem mais velho. - Boa tarde, Hajime e, por favor, me chame apenas de Gaara.

O homem concorda sorrindo. - Por favor, sente Hajime. O que o traz aqui?

Hajime senta e olha para Ino. - Ino, quando você e Sakura estiveram em minha loja, você me disse que estava procurando por uma casa grande próxima daqui, certo?

-Sim, eu e Gaara gostaríamos de morar próximos ao gabinete dele por questão de segurança. Por que, soube de algo?

-Sim. Sei de uma área de cinco mil metros quadrados, com pomar, horta, lago, piscina e uma grande e espaçosa casa. O lugar está precisando de uma reforma. Pertencia á um cliente da loja que faleceu há dois anos e os filhos não tem interesse em mantê-lo. Eu não disse á eles que iria oferecer á vocês, para evitar especulação.

-Hajime, isso é mesmo verdade? -Ino pergunta feliz. -Sim, Ino. Eu trouxe algumas fotos do lugar, vejam. - Gaara e Ino pegam as fotos e ficam entusiasmados. O local era lindo, exatamente o que eles queriam.

-É perfeito. Poderemos visitar o lugar? - Gaara vê que Ino estava ansiosa. O lojista sorri concordando. -Sim podemos ir lá amanhã. Estou com as chaves. Se vocês gostarem, eu farei uma oferta pelo local em meu nome. Temo que se eles souberem que o Jovem Daimyo está interessado o preço suba. Farei uma proposta justa e pedirei que meu advogado feche a compra para vocês.

-Hajime você é incrível. Obrigada. -Ino abraça o homem novamente que sorri feliz. -É um prazer ajudá-la, Ino.

-Hajime, podemos nos encontrar ás nove da manhã em sua loja? -Gaara pergunta e o homem concorda, se despedindo em seguida. Ino estava encantada.

-O lugar é perfeito, Gaara. Exatamente o que queríamos. Depois de uma reforma, ficará um sonho. Reformaremos a casa, para que nossos filhos tenham muito conforto. Como teremos muitas crianças na família podemos colocar alguns balanços, gangorras, escorregadores e uma casa na árvore. E uma casinha de bonecas no quintal. Poderemos ter alguns cachorros também. - Ela falava sem parar e Gaara sorria ao ver a empolgação da esposa.

-Acalme-se, ainda não sabemos se dará certo. Pode ser que o local não seja tão perto quanto queremos.

Ela sorri e beija o marido. - Vai dar certo. Será perfeito. Pedirei ao seu irmão que transfira minhas aplicações em Suna para sua conta e mandarei uma mensagem á Sachiko para que faça o mesmo com minhas aplicações em Konoha.

-Não será necessário, Ino. Eu tenho condições de comprar a casa com meus próprios recursos.

-Eu sei Gaara. Mas precisaremos de dinheiro para as reformas e os móveis e eu quero deixar nossos recursos disponíveis caso precisemos. Não seja machista, por favor. -Ele concorda e a beija. Também estava empolgado. Se as fotos fossem fieis ao local, eles teriam encontrado o lugar que queriam para morar. Eles sentam e voltam a olhar as fotos que Hajime tinha deixado ali. O lugar era lindo mesmo. Seria perfeito.

XXX

Gaara e Ino chegam á loja de Hajime escoltados pela equipe. Eles encontram o amigo acompanhado por um rapaz jovem. - Ino, Gaara. Bom dia. Este é Sato, um engenheiro amigo meu. Tomei a liberdade de chamá-lo, pois acho que a opinião dele será útil. Tudo bem?

-Ótima ideia, Hajime. Com certeza Sato será de grande ajuda. Podemos ri? - Hajime concorda e eles se põem á caminho. -O local fica á uma hora de caminhada daqui, mas para vocês que são ninjas com certeza esse tempo poderá ser reduzido pela metade. - Hajime explica e o casal concorda.

Eles chegam ao local e veem que o espaço era totalmente murado com um portão alto e bem fechado na frente. - Meu amigo mandou colocar câmeras de segurança em todo o perímetro e o portão é automático. - Gaara observava tudo com atenção. Realmente o lugar era perto do gabinete dele.

Hajime abre o portão e eles entram. Um caminho de pedras ladeado por arbustos floridos levava até a casa. A grama estava muito alta e precisando de cuidados. Eles param no meio do caminho, de onde estavam podiam ver muitas arvores, ali provavelmente era o pomar.

-Gostaria de ver a área externa antes. -Hajime concorda com Gaara e eles passam por trás da casa e andam pelas próximas duas horas. O lugar era imenso. Seria preciso contratar um jardineiro para cuidar do gramado e do jardim que estavam muito abandonados, mas tudo era muito lindo. O casal se apaixona pelo local. Depois eles se dirigem á casa.

Eles entram no vestíbulo e olham em volta. Uma escadaria levava aos cômodos do andar de cima, onde havia quatro suítes e uma sala intima. Embaixo havia uma sala de estar, uma de jantar, uma grande cozinha, um escritório espaçoso, um jardim de inverno e dois banheiros. Ino olhava para tudo maravilhada.

Gaara olha para a esposa. Sabia que Ino tinha adorado o lugar e decide fechar negócio. Ele se vira para Sato. - O que me diz?

-A casa está em ótimas condições. Será necessário trocar o piso do andar de baixo. Eu aconselharia a reformar os banheiros e modernizar a cozinha. Também seria bom trocar o encanamento. Mas, com certeza é um excelente negócio e vocês não se arrependeram.

Ino e Gaara ouvem o engenheiro atentamente e depois sorriem. - Então acho que encontramos o lugar ideal. Hajime, por favor, faça a proposta para os proprietários. Eu e Ino ficaremos com a casa. Sato. - Ele chama e o engenheiro olha á espera. -Gostaria que cuidasse do projeto. Eu tenho dois irmãos casados e em breve terei uma sobrinha. Todos nós planejamos ter filhos então precisaremos de mais quartos para hospedar toda a família aqui sempre que possível.

Sato olha em volta e pensa durante alguns minutos e depois sorri. - O que acham de construir uma casa menor apenas para os hóspedes? Assim não precisariam alterar o projeto original e poderíamos fazer a construção integrada á paisagem. Facilitaria a manutenção, pois vocês poderiam manter o local fechado quando não estivesse sendo usado.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia. -Ino fala e Gaara concorda. - Está bem. Poderia fazer o projeto? Gostaria de começar as obras assim que concretizarmos a compra.

-Pode deixar, Gaara-sama. Já vou começar e depois podemos agendar uma reunião para discutirmos as ideias. - O rapaz estava contente, trabalhar para o Jovem Daimyo lhe traria boas referencias.

Eles voltam para o gabinete, felizes e satisfeitos. Hajime faria a oferta de compra e em no máximo uma semana eles pegariam as chaves e poderiam tomar posse da propriedade. Eles se abraçam assim que entram no apartamento. Ino estava muito feliz.

-Nem acredito que encontramos uma casa com tanta área externa perto daqui. Ficará perfeito. Poderemos criar um espaço maravilhoso lá, será o nosso refúgio.

Ele a beija, sentia-se mais tranqüilo agora que tinham encontrado uma casa adequada á necessidade dos dois e próxima de onde ambos trabalhavam. Em breve Akene nasceria e eles iriam á Konoha e então Ino e Shikamaru começariam a caçada ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo. Gaara sabia que eles não descansariam enquanto não vingassem o assassinato de Inoichi e Shikaku e pretendia dar total apoio á eles.

Estava preocupado com o bloqueio das habilidades dela, evitava comentar o assunto, pois não queria deixá-la insegura, mas sabia que isso poderia dificultar tudo. Ele afasta aqueles pensamentos e aperta Ino em seus braços. Estavam felizes por terem achado a propriedade e queriam aproveitar aquele momento.

XXX

-A casa pertence á vocês. Parabéns. -O advogado que tratara da compra do imóvel aperta as mãos dos dois e entrega a escritura e as chaves da propriedade.

-Obrigado. - Gaara fala simplesmente e com o rosto sério. Ino sorria feliz. Eles tinham concretizado a compra da casa e ela estava muito contente. O lugar seria ideal para eles. Eles iriam se encontrar com o engenheiro naquela tarde e dariam inicio ás reformas. Ino estava ansiosa para poder se mudar para a nova casa.

O advogado sai da sala de Gaara e Ino abraça o marido. -Está tudo bem? Parece que não está satisfeito. Pensei que ficaria feliz.

-É claro que estou feliz, meu Amor. E ansioso para me mudar para lá. -Ele a beija de leve. -Só estou preocupado. - Ino para de sorrir. Sabia do que Gaara estava falando.

-Pare de se preocupar. Eu estou bem, de verdade. Tenho que me adaptar. Nem todos os investigadores têm habilidades mentais. Eu posso trabalhar normalmente sem elas. Fique tranqüilo.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e sorri. Ela olha para o marido, feliz. -Assim está bem melhor. - Ele senta e a puxa para seu colo. - As obras na nossa casa levarão pelo menos um mês. Depois que nos mudarmos, começaremos a construção da casa de hospedes. O que acha?

-Perfeito. Será maravilhoso quando todos estiverem nos visitando. - Ela fala sorrindo. Estavam felizes. Sabiam que logo as coisas ficariam complicadas, mas naquele momento só queriam aproveitar que estavam juntos e fazerem planos para a nova casa.

XXX

-Acha que nos encontrarão aqui? -Silao pergunta á Mikagi que nega com a cabeça. -Não. Eles acham que ainda estamos no País do Trovão.

-Certo. Espero que o velhote não dê muito trabalho. Ele é muito forte e poderoso.

-Ele sabe o que acontecerá se pedir á ajuda de Suna ou de Konoha. Está em nossas mãos, não se preocupe. Logo teremos o poder sobre esta vila e começaremos a destruir nossos inimigos um a um. Fique tranqüilo. -Mikagi responde, enchendo o copo novamente.

-Quero pegar logo a Yamanaka. Tem certeza de que ela virá?

-Sim, tenho. Eu a conheço, ela não resistirá á tentação de descobrir o que está acontecendo. Nós a teremos e ao Nara em nosso poder e eliminaremos dois coelhos com uma única cajadada.

Eles brindam, agora era a vez deles agirem. Nada nem ninguém poderiam detê-los. Nem mesmo o Jovem Daimyo ou o Hokage. Eles teriam sua vingança e voltariam ao poder.

XXX

(1) Tori significa Pássaro em japonês.

(2) Vila Alta


	21. Conspirações

-Você está indo muito bem Temari, continue assim. -Tsunade orientava a parturiente com um sorriso encorajador. Temari concorda com a cabeça, ela e Shikamaru tinham chegado ali ás duas da manhã, quando ela acordara sentindo as primeiras contrações. Shikamaru estava sentado ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Sua expressão era um misto de preocupação e felicidade, sua filha estava nascendo.

Do lado de fora da sala de parto havia vários de seus amigos. Eles se dirigiram ao hospital assim que souberam que Temari estava lá. Já eram dez horas da manhã.

Temari solta um grito de dor ao sentir mais uma forte contração. Sabia que faltava pouco agora, já estava exausta. - Agora empurre Temari.

Ela obedece e faz força, apertando a mão do marido. Shikamaru enxugava o suor do rosto dela e lhe sorri com amor e carinho. - Eu te amo, Temari. - Ela sorri, mas sua expressão muda ao sentir uma nova contração e novamente ela empurra. Em seguida eles ouvem o bebê chorar. Shikamaru dá um grito de alegria e abraça Temari, beijando-a.

- Nasceu! Ela nasceu! - Temari ri do jeito do marido. Sentia-se exausta, mas imensamente feliz. Ela vê Tsunade se aproximar com a menina no colo. -Pronto, minha bonequinha, a mamãe está aqui. - Com ajuda de Shikamaru, Temari senta na maca e recebe o pequeno volume nos braços, a primeira coisa que ela vê é um tufo de cabelos vermelhos iguais aos do irmão caçula.

Shikamaru observa a filha e sorri. -Ela é ruiva como você desejava. - Temari concorda e sorri entre lágrimas, sua filhinha era linda. - Olá, Akene. Seja bem vinda. Você é muito linda, meu amor.

-Shikamaru, agora eu vou pedir para você sair, tem um monte de gente lá fora esperando por noticias. Logo você poderá se juntar a sua família no quarto. - O rapaz moreno olha para Tsunade concordando. Ele beija a testa da esposa e depois abraça a médica. -Obrigado, Tsunade.

A médica beija o rosto do rapaz e ri. -Não precisa me agradecer, eu não fiz nada, apenas observei a Natureza trabalhar. O mérito é de vocês. Agora vá. - Ele sai da sala de parto, ainda em estado de choque e sorri ao ver a sala ao lado lotada. - Lá vem o papai. - Ele ouve Kiba gritar e logo várias pessoas o cercam, querendo saber como Temari e o bebê estavam. Ele sorri, estava tão emocionado que não sabia se ria ou chorava.

Hinata e Naruto também estavam lá e a garota de cabelos escuros o abraça com carinho. -Parabéns, Shikamaru-kun. Sente-se aqui. - Ela o empurra em direção á um sofá e Naruto olha para os outros. -Muito bem, vamos deixá-lo respirar. Deem espaço. -Os outros riem e se afastam um pouco. Naruto volta á olhar para o rapaz. - Como elas estão?

-Bem, estão bem. Akene é linda, ruiva como o tio. E é perfeita. Delicada, pequena e muito, muito linda. - Ele fala fazendo os outros rirem. - Muito bem, temos uma ruiva. O nome combinou com a menina então (1). -Tenten comenta sorrindo. - Shikamaru, quer que eu avise seus cunhados? -Ele olha para Sai e concorda com a cabeça. Na verdade não se sentia em condições de fazer nada. Só queria voltar para junto de sua família e ver sua filha novamente.

XXX

-Como você está? - Shikamaru pergunta á esposa, entrando no quarto. Ela sorri, estava com o bebê no colo que dormia tranqüilo. -Eu e Akene estamos ótimas. E você? Mais calmo?

-Não, mas quem sabe nos próximos quinze ou vinte anos. - Ele responde e os dois riem. Ele se aproxima da cama para ver a filha. -Ela é linda, maravilhosa.

-Sim, pode imaginar como os tios vão ficar ansiosos para vê-la? Logo eles estarão aqui e assim que pudermos, iremos á Capital do Vento conhecer a casa de Gaara e Ino.

Shikamaru sorri, concordando. Desde que Gaara tinha mandando uma mensagem com fotos da casa nova para eles, Temari estava louca para conhecer o local. Ela olha para o marido e fica séria. -Você e Ino pretendem partir logo? - Ele percebe a tensão na voz dela e concorda. -Sim, ela virá com Gaara e nós iremos combinar nossa partida. Você sabe que temos que fazer isso. Chouji irá conosco.

-Eu sei que vocês precisam encontrar aquele desgraçado, mas assim mesmo fico apavorada que algo aconteça com você e Ino e tenho certeza de que Gaara também deve estar muito preocupado.

-Vamos deixar para falar sobre isso quando eles estiverem aqui, agora me deixa olhar para minha ruivinha. - Ele brinca e senta ao lado dela, admirando a filha. Ele passa a mão com delicadeza na cabeça do bebê. Sentia um amor imenso pela criança e sabia que era capaz de qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

XXX

Ino entra na sala do marido e o vê sentado trabalhando. Gaara ergue os olhos para ela com um sorriso. -Olá, meu amor. Você demorou. Como está a nossa casa?

Ela se aproxima e o beija, sentando em seu colo em seguida. Estava voltando da casa nova onde tinha ido para avaliar as obras. Havia dez homens trabalhando no local e os serviços estavam praticamente terminados. Só faltava limpar o local.

-Tudo pronto. Poderemos mudar amanhã. - Ela responde e ele sorri. -Hajime já terminou de entregar os móveis, os objetos de decoração e instalar as persianas. Ficou maravilhoso e eu o autorizei a tirar fotos da propriedade e publicar em propagandas de revistas. Será uma ótima referência para a loja dele, afinal você é o Daimyo do Vento. -Ela fala sorrindo e ele concorda. Hajime era um excelente amigo e Gaara ficava feliz em poder ajudá-lo em algo. -Você vai adorar. -Ela continua e ele sorri.

-Vou adorar qualquer lugar em que possamos ficar juntos. -Ele responde, beijando-a em seguida e ela ri. -Eu sei, mas é muito melhor em um lugar bonito e confortável, não acha? -Ele ri junto com ela. -Tem razão. -Batidas na porta fazem Ino sair do colo dele e sentar na cadeira em frente á mesa. Uma loira alta e bonita entra com um pergaminho nas mãos. Era a nova secretária e estava ali há duas semanas, era alegre, extrovertida e estava sempre sorrindo. Ela e Ino tinham se tornado boas amigas.

-Gaara-sama, mensagem urgente de Konoha. - Ela fala entregando o papel para Gaara e depois se vira para Ino com um sorriso. -Como está a casa nova, Ino-sama?

- Ficou lindo, Linh. Eu e Gaara poderemos mudar quando quisermos. Os pedreiros estão terminando de limpar. -Ino responde feliz e a outra sorri. -Que bom, se precisar de ajuda é só falar. - Gaara olha para Ino sorrindo. -Ino, nossa sobrinha nasceu.

Ino dá um grito de alegria e pega o papel da mão do marido e lê rapidamente. - Que noticia maravilhosa, Gaara-sama. Parabéns. -Linh fala. - Sua irmã está bem?

-Sim, ela e o bebê estão ótimos. - Ele responde calmo. - Linh, eu e Ino iremos em breve para Konoha para conhecermos Akene, então eu gostaria de ver minha agenda para ver os próximos compromissos. Ficaremos uma semana fora.

-Sim, Gaara-sama, vou buscá-la agora mesmo. - Ela sai em seguida. Se Gaara ia para Konoha queria dizer que a equipe também viajaria. Que pena, ela e Chiyoko ficariam uma semana sem se verem.

-Uma ruiva, nós temos uma sobrinha ruiva. Que fofo. - Ino comenta para o marido que sorria feliz com a notícia de que o bebê tinha nascido e tudo correra bem. - Sim. Uma linda menina ruiva.

-Quando iremos conhecê-la? - Ino pergunta abraçando o marido. - Logo, vou combinar a viagem com Kankuro. Iremos todos juntos. - Ele fica sério. Agora que Akene tinha nascido, Ino e Shikamaru iriam atrás de Mikagi e aquilo o deixava preocupado. Eles sabiam que Silao e Mikagi tinham saído do País do Trovão e a ANBU tinha perdido o rastro deles no País do Pássaro.

-Vou enviar uma mensagem para Naruto pedindo que ele abasteça a geladeira em nossa casa em Konoha. Depois irei ao meu escritório, também preciso ajeitar as coisas antes de viajar. - Ela fala e se despede de Gaara saindo em seguida. Ele fica olhando a porta fechada. Estava preocupado. Ino ainda não tinha recuperado as habilidades mentais e ele temia por ela. Sabia que não conseguiria fazê-la desistir de ir atrás do ex-Daymio e era por isso que pretendia ajudar, assim sempre saberia onde ela e o cunhado estariam.

Ele escreve a mensagem para Kankuro e chama a secretaria. -Pois não, Gaara-sama?

-Envie esta mensagem para Suna o mais rápido possível. - Ela pega o papel da mão dele e sai em seguida. Gaara volta ao trabalho, tinha muito á fazer antes de viajar. Ele volta a sorrir ao pensar na sobrinha e na irmã. Sentia falta de Temari e sabia que Ino também sentia muita saudade de Shikamaru. Ambos estavam ansiosos para irem á Konoha.

XXX

-Gaara-sama, o Kazekage quer falar-lhe na sala de vídeo-conferência. - Gaara olha surpreso para a Lihn e se levanta, saindo da sala em seguida. Seu irmão quase nunca o chamava, devia ser algo muito sério.

Ele entra e vê Kankuro e Naruto, um em cada monitor. - Boa tarde, o que aconteceu?

-Gaara, espere um pouco, eu chamei Kayme também. - Naruto pede sério e Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Segundos depois um terceiro monitor é ligado e a imagem do Daimyo do Fogo surge nele. -Boa tarde á todos. - Ele cumprimenta e aguarda.

-Eu e Naruto recebemos mensagens de Onoki dizendo que nossos ninjas estão sendo enviados de volta. Ele disse que não há mais necessidade de eles ficarem lá, pois está tudo sob controle agora. -Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão.

-Que estranho. Vocês falaram com ele? - Gaara pergunta e os dois Kages negam. - Esse é o problema, estamos tentando falar com Onoki desde que a mensagem chegou, porém ele não nos atende. Fomos informados que ele está doente e não deve ser incomodado.

-Bem, não podemos fazer anda além de acatar a decisão dele. Naruto os ninjas já foram avisados que devem se retirar de Iwagakure?

-Sim, Kayme, eles foram avisados pelos jounins de Iwagakure e devem chegar á Konoha amanhã na parte da tarde.

-Aqui também. -Kankuro acrescenta. - Talvez eles tragam alguma informação adicional.

-É possível. - Gaara fala e olha para Kayme. -Acho que teremos problemas com Iwagakure muito em breve.

-Penso o mesmo. - Kayme fala olhando sério para o ruivo. -Devemos ficar atentos, por hora vamos aguardar a chegada de nossas tropas. Naruto, Kankuro, nós mantenham informado.

Os dois Kages concordam e depois se despedem, cortando a conexão. Gaara volta para sua sala pensativo. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, mas Kayme estava certo, eles não poderiam fazer nada além de esperar.

XXX

-Uau! Que lugar maravilhoso. -Sakura fala olhando tudo ao redor. A casa era linda. Gaara e Ino observavam a reação do outro casal. Kankuro para no meio da sala e olha para o irmão. -Realmente é uma excelente propriedade, Gaara. Com certeza vocês dois ficaram bem instalados aqui, com muito conforto e segurança.

-Sim, você está certo. Estamos muito felizes. - Gaara responde e acompanha Sakura e Kankuro até a cozinha, junto com Ino. Sakura olha tudo e depois se vira para a amiga. -É muito parecida com a cozinha da sua casa em Konoha, Loira.

-Nós mostramos fotos de lá e pedimos ao arquiteto que projetasse algo semelhante. Queríamos espaço, conforto e praticidade. E conseguimos.

-Com certeza. - A médica responde e sai pela porta envidraçada que dava acesso á área externa. O lugar era magnífico. Um grande pátio, com piscina, piso de pedra, mesas e cadeiras, cercado por arbustos floridos e mais ao fundo havia um pomar, com uma cerca separando do resto da propriedade.

-Adorei, Ino, vocês tiveram muita sorte de encontrar esta casa. Nem parece que estamos bem no coração da Capital. É como viver no campo. - Sakura exclama com um sorriso. Ino sorri feliz e orgulhosa. A casa tinha ficado maravilhosa e ela podia imaginar o lugar cheio de crianças correndo. Os filhos que ela e Gaara pretendiam ter.

-Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome. Venham, vou lhes mostrar o andar de cima, onde ficam os quartos e vocês poderão descansar enquanto preparo o jantar. -Os dois concordam e sobem junto com Ino. Gaara fica no pátio, esperando a esposa voltar e olha tudo á volta. Eles tinham se mudado há três dias e ele estava muito satisfeito. Mais do que uma casa, ali era um verdadeiro lar. Ele e Ino tinham escolhido tudo com carinho. Hajime ajudara trazendo móveis e decorações de várias partes do mundo. O lugar ficara lindo e refletia o gosto dos dois.

O resultado era um ambiente harmônico e tranqüilo, ótimo para relaxar ao final do dia. Dali uns anos aquela casa estaria habitada por crianças, que deixariam brinquedos e roupas espalhadas e ele estava ansioso por isso. Ele e Ino queriam ter uma família grande, seria perfeito.

Ino volta e o abraça por trás encostando o rosto ás costas do marido. - Feliz, Gaara-sama? - Ela pergunta, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume másculo dele. Gaara sorri e se vira, puxando-a de encontro. -Sim, muito. E serei ainda mais feliz ao ver este lugar cheio das risadas dos nossos filhos.

Ela sorri e o beija, feliz. Ele estava certo, agora só faltavam os filhos que eles queriam ter. -Não se esqueça do choro também. E das fraldas sujas e das noites sem dormir. - Ela responde e ele ri. -Acho que posso sobreviver á isso, desde que você esteja ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Gaara. Jamais o deixarei. -Ino fala, agora séria. Ela amava muito o marido e adorava viver ao lado dele. Ele a olha, também sério e a beija em seguida. Se apegava aquele juramento de viverem juntos como uma promessa de que ela voltaria viva da caçada ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo.

Eles entram na casa, abraçados, partiriam para Konoha no dia seguinte para conhecerem Akene. Estavam ansiosos para verem a garotinha.

XXX

Eles chegam á Konoha bem tarde e veem Gemna parado no portão da vila. Ele estava sério o que deixa Ino e os outros surpresos. Assim que os vê, ele se aproxima do grupo, sem sorrir. -Boa noite á todos. Kankuro, Naruto pediu que você o procurasse logo que chegasse á nossa vila, ele está em seu gabinete.

Kankuro concorda e depois olha para os outros. -Eu os vejo mais tarde. - Ele se afasta junto com Genma em direção ao prédio do Hokage. - Venham, vamos para casa. - Gaara as chama e elas o seguem. Estavam cansados e tensos. Sabiam que havia muitos problemas ocorrendo em Iwagakure.

Gaara e Kankuro tinham recebido informações preocupantes da Vila da Pedra. Os ninjas da Areia haviam retornado e contaram que Onoki quase não era visto pelos ninjas aliados e shinobis renegados estavam se instalando no local.

Ino e o marido chegam á casa deles junto com Sakura e Matsuri. Queriam tomar um banho e descansarem, iriam visitar Temari e Shikamaru no dia seguinte, pois já era muito tarde.

Sakura para no meio da sala e olha para o cunhado. - Algo muito sério está acontecendo, Genma estava preocupado, deve ser sobre a Vila da Pedra e Onoki. Será que ele piorou?

-Teremos que esperar Kankuro retornar para saber. - Ele responde e puxa Ino para seus braços. - O que quer fazer agora?

-Eu quero ficar a próxima hora dentro de uma banheira cheia de água quente. Me faz companhia? - Ele pergunta e ele sorri beijando-a em seguida. -Estava só esperando pelo convite.

Sakura começa a rir e se dirige para as escadas. -Eu vou procurar um protetor para os ouvidos. -Ela se vira para Matsuri. -Quer um também?

-Agradeço Sakura, mas vou procurar pelo meu namorado. Vejo vocês amanhã. -Ela se despede e sai.

-Não acredito que vou ficar sozinha com um casal de pervertidos.

-Ei, quem você está chamando de pervertido? - Ino pergunta zangada e recebe uma risada em resposta. -Tentem não fazer muito barulho, por favor, estou cansada e gostaria de poder dormir um pouco. -Ela joga um beijo para o outro casal, sem se importar com a expressão zangada de Gaara. -Divirtam-se, mas sem exageros.

Sakura entra no quarto e Gaara olha para a esposa e meneando a cabeça, começa a rir. - Sinceramente, ela não parece ter medo de mim.

-Sakura não tem medo de ninguém. Agora vamos tomar banho e não se preocupe com o barulho. -Ino fala e puxa o marido para o quarto. Gaara começa a se despir no caminho, deixando as roupas jogadas pelo chão da sala.

Logo ambos estão no banheiro, nus. Ino desce a mão pelo corpo do marido, chegando ao membro ereto e acaricia, enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, dando pequenas mordidas. Gaara a afasta olhando nos olhos azuis da esposa e a beija, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. -Céus, você é uma tentação a qual não consigo resistir. -Ela ri e se solta, andando até a banheira e abre as torneiras, porém Gaara as fecha em seguida. -Vamos para a cama, estou louco de desejo. O banho pode esperar, mas eu não.

Ela concorda e caminha até a cama, seguida por ele. Gaara a empurra e se deita sobre o corpo da esposa, acariciando suas curvas, até chegar à intimidade úmida dela. Ele a toca com desejo e ela geme, sentindo a mão do marido massageando seu sexo com intensidade. Gaara desce os lábios pelo corpo dela, parando nos seios, acariciando-os com a língua e os lábios, provocando gemidos altos nela.

Ele sorri e a olha divertido. - É capaz de Sakura vir bater á nossa porta. - Ela ri. - Duvido que ela tenha coragem para tanto. - Ino passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o puxa para um beijo. Gaara se encaixa entre as pernas dela e a penetra lentamente á principio, sentindo o calor e a umidade do interior de seu corpo. Adorava fazer amor com ela. Era intenso e maravilhoso.

-Eu te amo. Muito. - Ele fala de encontro aos lábios dela e começa a se mover com intensidade, estocando-a com vigor. Ino sente a força e o desejo do marido. - Também te amo, Gaara, demais.

Eles se moviam e gemiam alto, sentindo o corpo e o carinho um do outro. Logo ambos chegam ao orgasmo e Gaara solta seu corpo sobre ela, beijando-a novamente. Ele rola para o lado e a puxa para junto dele, aninhando-a em seus braços. Ino encosta a cabeça sobre o peito do marido, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dele. Gaara pega sua mão e a leva de encontro aos lábios, beijando-a com carinho. - Estar com você é como um sonho que eu realizo todos os dias. Á cada dia eu te amo mais e mais. Não há um momento do dia em que eu não pense em você. Quando não está ao meu lado, nada parece ter graça e minha vida não tem o menor sentindo. Não conseguiria viver sem você, nunca.

Ino o ouvia, emocionada. Sabia por que ele estava falando aquilo. Ela e Shikamaru iriam atrás de Mikagi e a eles correriam um grande perigo. Sem as habilidades mentais, tudo seria mais difícil. Ela solta um suspiro e o beija. - Gaara, fique tranqüilo, dará tudo certo. Confie em mim, Shikamaru e Chouji.

Ele confirma e fecha os olhos. Sabia que Ino e Shikamaru eram capazes de se cuidarem muito bem, tinham realizado muitas missões arriscadas com grande sucesso durante anos. Depois de um longo tempo ela levanta e o olha. - Que tal um longo e demorado banho á dois?

Gaara sorri e a segue até o banheiro, iria aproveitar algumas horas muito agradáveis junto com a esposa. Deixaria para pensar em Mikagi e Silao depois.

XXX

-Isso é muito sério, Naruto. -Kankuro fala e o outro concorda. -Sim, até agora não consegui nenhum contato com Onoki. A única informação é de que ele não está bem e que não pode atender meus chamados. Esta Aliança está com os dias contados, Kankuro. Prepare-se, teremos problemas com Iwagakure. Não diga nada á Ino ou a Gaara ainda, quero receber mais informações da ANBU antes de divulgar essas informações.

- Os dois ficarão furiosos quando souberem o que está ocorrendo. Fico preocupado com Onoki, mas se ele não responde aos nossos chamados e tentativas de contato, não há mais nada á fazer.

-Imagino que logo teremos noticias de Onoki sobre a Aliança entre as três vilas, ele já deve saber que você e Gaara estão aqui para visitarem Temari e com certeza vai aproveitar a oportunidade. O que me preocupa é saber o porquê de tudo isso. Ninjas renegados, Onoki doente e agora isso. - Ele aponta os papéis sobre a mesa. - Foi a ANBU que me enviou estas informações.

-Então não há porque duvidar de sua veracidade. Sai é extremamente cuidadoso e meticuloso. Gostaria de leva-lo para Suna durante um tempo para treinar a nossa ANBU, se você permitir. -Naruto concorda e depois continua.

-Kayme me pediu para avisá-lo assim que Akene nascesse. Ele deve chegar á Konoha amanhã. - Kankuro o olha sério. -Por causa de meus cunhados, estou certo? - O outro confirma e o moreno solta um suspiro audível. - Gaara está muito preocupado. Ino não recuperou as habilidades e isso deixa a situação complicada.

-Entendo. Mas duvido que isso atrapalhe aqueles dois. Você os conhece, Kankuro. Ino e Shikamaru são muito eficientes. É uma pena que não trabalhem mais juntos. - Naruto sorri. -Porém fico muito contente em ver que Gaara está feliz. Ele merece.

Kankuro volta á olhar para os papéis sobre a mesa do Hokage, depois fica em pé. - Naruto, se acabamos eu vou para a casa. Estou exausto e tenho que certeza de que Sakura e Ino vão querer ir ver Akene logo cedo.

-Posso imaginar. Sua sobrinha é linda. Hinata não sai da casa da Temari. - Naruto fica em pé também e se despede do amigo. Kankuro estava fazendo uma excelente administração em Suna e o Hokage fazia questão de ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso.

Kankuro se dirige á casa de Ino e assim que entra, começa a rir sozinho. Roupas de Gaara estavam espalhadas pela sala. Ele ouve alguns gemidos vindos do quarto da amiga e sem resistir resolve provocar o casal. - Ei, cuidado ou vocês colocarão fogo na casa.

-Não seja inconveniente Sabaku. -Ele ouve a voz de Ino e o irmão praguejando em seguida. - Estou faminta. Por que você não prepara um churrasco para nós? Naruto deve ter deixado carne na geladeira.

-É quase meia noite, Loira. Acho que você e meu irmão devem estar gastando energia demais. - Kankuro ouve a voz do irmão e Ino rindo em seguida junto com Gaara. -Muito bem, posso saber o motivo da risada?

Alguns minutos depois a porta do quarto se abre e ele vê Ino saindo usando um robe de seda preto. Os cabelos estavam soltos e mais uma vez Kankuro podia perceber o quanto a cunhada era belíssima. Ele sempre a vira como uma irmã, porém não podia deixar de notar a beleza dela. Gaara aparece em seguida, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Ele abraça a esposa por trás e ambos riem da expressão de espanto de Kankuro.

-Vão me contar a piada? - Ele faz uma fingida cara zangada e Gaara beija o ombro da esposa, antes de olhar para o irmão. -Eu disse á Ino que alguém está precisando se divertir mais por aqui. -Kankuro se espanta com o jeito descontraído do irmão. Ele olha em volta e aponta as roupas jogadas no chão. -Pelo jeito vocês estavam com pressa em colocar a ideia em prática.

Os três riem juntos. -Eu sabia que vocês dois não iam me deixar dormir, não sei por que tento. Acho que eu e Kankuro deveríamos ter ido para o meu apartamento. - Sakura vê o cunhado seminu e o provoca. -Gaara, cuidado ou você vai apanhar um resfriado. - Sakura fala rindo e se aproxima do marido, beijando-o.

-E então, Sabaku, vamos fazer um churrasco? -Ino pergunta se dirigindo para a cozinha. - Só se meu irmão colocar uma roupa. - Kankuro responde bem humorado e Gaara entra no quarto, rindo.

Logo os quatro estão juntos na cozinha. Ino olha séria para o cunhado. - Kankuro, aconteceu algo em Iwagakure,certo?

Ele olha para o irmão e a cunhada e concorda com a cabeça. -Sim, acho que a Aliança vai ser rompida em breve. Onoki deve estar sendo pressionado, porém ele não quis falar nada á Naruto.

-Talvez ele diga á Ino. -Sakura fala olhando para o marido, mas Ino nega. -Acho que não, se ele está sendo pressionado por algo ou alguém ele não dirá nada. Sabaku está certo, a Aliança com Iwagakure vai acabar. E é melhor estarmos preparados para possíveis conflitos.

-Naruto me disse que Kayme virá amanhã para Konoha. - Ino solta um suspiro. - Ele quer saber quando eu, Shikamaru e Chouji partiremos atrás de Mikagi.

-Você pretende ir atrás dele logo, Ino?

-Sim. -Ino responde com firmeza e depois olha para o marido. -Quero vingar a morte de meu pai, apesar de ter ficado decepcionada com ele.

-Você está muito zangada com ele. -Gaara observa e Ino concorda. -Sim, estou. Se ele não tivesse ocultado a verdade sobre Sora, se tivesse assumido o relacionamento com ela, Haruki poderia estar viva, ela não precisava morrer daquele jeito, como uma traidora. Ela e Aiko poderiam estar morando aqui em Konoha e ele não teria me atacado.

-E você não teria perdido suas habilidades, certo? - Eles esperam pela resposta de Ino, porém a Loira fica em silêncio e Sakura volta á falar. -Ino, seu pai prometeu á Sora, ele não poderia quebrar a palavra que tinha dado á ela. Afinal você e Kankuro eram grandes amigos, viviam sempre juntos, ela deve ter ficado com medo de que você contasse á ele.

-Concordo com a Sakura, Ino. Eu era conselheiro de Suna, se soubesse sobre Sora diria á Gaara. Acho que foi por isso que você nunca me contou nada sobre Sasuke também, não é verdade? - Kankuro fala e Ino o olha surpresa, confirmando em seguida. -Então, você deveria entender a atitude de seu pai.

-Sei que meu pai havia prometido á Sora, mas eu era sua filha, será que ele não poderia confiar em mim? Eu nunca contaria á você sobre ela. Assim como não contei sobre Sasuke, eu sei o valor de uma promessa. - Ela fica em pé e sai da cozinha em direção ao pátio sentando em uma espreguiçadeira. Ainda era difícil aceitar que o pai tivesse tido outra família da qual não a deixara fazer parte.

Gaara senta ao lado dela e pega sua mão. -Ino, tenho certeza de que seu pai confiava em você, ele deve ter ficado com medo de que Sora sumisse de novo. Ela vivia com medo do meu pai e tinha motivos para isso. Esqueça isso, amanhã Kayme estará aqui para vocês conversarem sobre Mikagi. Provavelmente ele vai falar sobre seu pai e Sora.

Ela aperta a mão do marido e beija o rosto dele com carinho. -Você está certo, temos que nos concentrarmos em Mikagi e Silao. - Ele a puxa de encontro ao peito e eles ficam um longo tempo ali. Kankuro estava colocando a carne para assar e Gaara sorri. Era quase uma hora da manhã e eles iam fazer um churrasco, realmente a vida com Ino era sempre cheia de novidades.

XXX

-Ela é linda, muito linda. -Sakura fala pela décima vez, fazendo todos rirem. Eles tinham chegado á casa de Shikamaru bem cedo. Na verdade os dois casais não tinham dormido quase nada. Haviam ficado até tarde comendo churrasco e já estava amanhecendo quando eles foram deitar. Ino e Sakura tinham acordado por volta das oito da manhã acordando os maridos para irem visitar a sobrinha.

Gaara olhava para Ino e Sakura com um sorriso. As duas não cansavam de olhar para o bebê, extasiadas. Akene era realmente linda. Ruiva de olhos claros, pequena e delicada. Temari estava sentada ao lado do irmão caçula que segurava sua mão com carinho. Shikamaru tinha o braço sobre os ombros de Ino. Os dois estavam sentados juntos no sofá e o rapaz segurava o jornal.

-Agora é a minha vez, Sakura. -Ino fala irritada batendo o pé e a outra começa a rir. -Negativo, eu acabei de pegá-la do seu colo. Agora é a minha vez e de Kankuro. Você e Gaara devem entrar na fila.

-Eu sou tia duas vezes, então tenho direito de carregá-la duas vezes também. -Ino responde zangada, fazendo todos rirem. Shikamaru beija o topo da cabeça dela, sorrindo. - Deixe de ser encrenqueira Loira. Logo você poderá pegar Akene no colo de novo, ela não vai á lugar nenhum mesmo.

Ela olha irritada para Shikamaru e puxa o jornal da mão dele. Nele havia uma foto de Gaara ao lado de Silao e embaixo Kayme ao lado de Mikagi. Ino fica olhando as fotos durante algum tempo e depois começa a ler a matéria interessada.

O jornalista estava comparando o atual governo dos dois novos Daimyos com os dos antigos. No artigo ele descrevia as melhorias realizadas e o progresso alcançado em ambos os países e elogiava muito os novos Senhores Feudais dos Países do Fogo e do Vento. Ino olhava as fotos tão concentrada que chama a atenção dos demais.

-Que foi Loira? Vai desistir sem lutar? -Sakura fala e Ino mostra a língua para ela, voltando a atenção para o jornal. Shikamaru fica curioso e começa a ler junto com ela. Ino separa a página onde estavam as fotos e entrega o restante para o amigo. - Por que pegou as fotos?

Antes que ela possa responder, batidas na porta chamam a atenção de todos. Kankuro abre e encontra Kayme e Naruto do outro lado.

-Olá, bom dia. Espero não estar sendo inoportuno. -Kayme fala sorrindo e fixando o olhar em Ino. Ela fica em pé e faz uma reverência, junto com Sakura, Shikamaru e Kankuro. Gaara estende a mão, cumprimentando o outro.

Kayme volta a olhar para Ino que o olhava abertamente, ainda com o jornal na mão. A atitude dela chama a atenção dos demais. - Está tudo bem, Ino? - Kankuro pergunta, porém Ino o ignora e cruza os braços ainda encarando Kayme.

-Agora eu entendi. - Ino fala, sem desviar o olhar do rosto de Kayme. -Você não estava interessado em nossa vingança, não é Kayme? Você queria executar a sua vingança. Você queria nos usar, eu e Shikamaru.

Kayme a olha espantado. Ele sente o olhar de todos fixos nele e em Ino e solta um suspiro. -Então você descobriu, fico aliviado com isso.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Shikamaru pergunta e Ino aponta o jornal. -Veja as fotos, Shimamaru. Preste atenção aos detalhes. - Ela fala séria. Estava zangada, não gostava de ser usada. - Então esse é o verdadeiro motivo? Você queria alguém para fazer o serviço sujo e quem melhor do que dois ninjas órfãos sofrendo a perda dos pais? A ANBU está demorando demais para encontrá-lo e então você quis garantir a participação de Yamanaka e Nara, não é? Já conhecia a nossa reputação antes de chegar a Konoha e não resistiu à tentação.

Shikamaru amassa o jornal e joga contra a parede com violência, voltando sua atenção para Kayme. -Pode esquecer nossa ajuda. Eu e Yamanaka não somos armas sem sentimentos. Você tentou usar nossa dor pela perda de nossos pais em seu benefício. Saia da minha casa, agora.

-Ino, Shikamaru, o que está acontecendo? - Temari pergunta nervosa, Sakura entrega o bebê ao marido e pega o jornal do chão desamassando-o. Ela olha para as fotos com atenção e solta uma exclamação de surpresa. Kankuro e Naruto se aproximam dela, curiosos. - Será que alguém pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Conte á eles, Kayme. Conte que grande mentiroso você é. -Shikamaru fala com raiva. - Você só queria nos usar. Eu e a Ino.

-Calma Shikamaru. Não é o que vocês estão pensando, deixe-me explicar.

-Ino, o que houve? O que Kayme fez? -O ruivo pergunta, passando o braço pela cintura da esposa, enquanto olhava para o Daimyo do Fogo com aparente calma. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo estava ligado á Inoichi, Shikaku e Chouza.

Ino olha para o marido. -Há traços físicos que passam de pai para filho. - Ela dirige o olhar para Kankuro e Temari e depois volta á olhar para o marido. -Veja você e seus irmãos. Cabelos e olhos de cores diferentes, porém têm detalhes em comum que, com certeza vocês herdaram do pai ou da mãe de vocês. Coisas pequenas que passam despercebidas como formato dos olhos, orelhas, boca. -Os irmãos se entreolham, nunca tinham reparado nisso. Ino sorri. -Vocês são leigos, por isso nunca prestaram atenção nisso.

-Quando eu vi a foto de Kayme e Mikagi lado a lado eu percebi. - Ela se vira para Kayme. -Diga á eles Kayme. Conte a eles a verdade sobre você e Mikagi.

Kayme olha para a Loira e para sua surpresa sorri. -Quando Inoichi me disse que você era formidável, eu imaginei que fosse exagero de pai, mas depois vi que ele estava certo. Você é, sem dúvida, a melhor kunoichi e a melhor investigadora do mundo ninja.

Ela continua olhando séria para ele, aguardando e Kayme se volta para os demais. -Há trinta e seis anos atrás, Mikagi estuprou uma jovem empregada que trabalhava em sua casa. Ela tinha apenas dezesseis anos e ficou grávida e ele, para abafar o caso, mandou matá-la. -Ino senta no braço do sofá, apoiando as costas na perna do marido que estava em pé ao seu lado, prestando atenção ao relato. - A garota conseguiu fugir e se refugiou em um orfanato na Capital, mas morreu ao dar a luz á um menino. Eu. -Kayme fala apontando para o próprio peito.

-Quando eu tinha nove anos fugi do orfanato e cresci nas ruas sem pai nem mãe. Aprendi a me defender sozinho e a jogar cartas com perícia. Era assim que eu me sustentava, jogando e trapaceando. Aos quatorze anos me mudei para Sugahara, para fugir da policia da Capital.

Ele continua, era visível que estava emocionado. -Aos dezoito anos fui pego trapaceando e um ninja me salvou de morrer espancado. Ino, o que eu lhe contei sobre minha amizade com Inoichi era verdade. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que confiou em mim.

-Como você descobriu que Mikagi era seu pai? - Ino perguntou sem dar atenção ao que ele dissera sobre seu pai. - Minha mãe contou às mulheres que trabalhavam no orfanato e elas me contaram. Disseram que minha mãe morria de medo de ser encontrada por ele. Mas Mikagi nunca a procurou, acho que imaginou que ela e o bebê haviam morrido e nunca fez questão de conhecer o próprio filho. -Ele fala com amargura. Gaara olha para ele, entendia o que Kayme sentia. Ele também tinha sido odiado pelo pai e perdido a mãe ao nascer.

-Você e seu pai são parecidos, formato dos olhos, do rosto, da boca. Tem muitos traços em comum, é estranho que Mikagi nunca tenha percebido a verdade.

-Acho que ele nunca prestou atenção aos detalhes. Talvez ele nem se lembrasse de minha mãe. Seu pai sabia. Eu contei á ele, pensei que não acreditaria em mim, mas Inoichi era um excelente observador como você e notou as semelhanças.

-E para se vingar do seu pai, quer que eu e Ino saiamos atrás dele, por você. -Shikamaru fala, agora mais calmo. -Está certo, Shikamaru. Quero muito que ele pague pelo que fez a minha mãe, ela era pouco mais que uma menina. E quero que ele pague pelo que fez á Inoichi. Ele tirou a vida da minha mãe e causou a morte do meu melhor amigo. Tenho motivos de sobra para querer vê-lo morto.

-Parece que meu pai também o ensinou a mentir, Kayme. - Ino fala com uma ponta de raiva. - Por que não nos disse a verdade? Por que nos esconder tudo?

-Eu não sabia até que ponto vocês acreditariam em mim. Mas eu vim hoje decidido a contar a verdade á vocês. Se quiserem desistir, eu entenderei, não pretendo força-los. Mas eu sei que se tem alguém que pode encontrar Mikagi, são vocês dois.

-Três, Chouji irá conosco. - Shikamaru fala e Kayme sorri. -Obrigado Shikamaru, obrigado Ino.

-Não agradeça ainda. Antes temos que encontrar aquele miserável, e a ANBU perdeu o rastro dele.

-Ino, Silao foi visto em Iwagakure. É provável que Mikagi esteja lá também. Ele é um foragido e não pode andar livremente pelas ruas, então deve estar escondido.

-Mas como Onoki aceitou isso, Naruto? -Sakura pergunta. - Silao é inimigo do País do Vento. Ele deve estar se organizando para atacar Suna, neste momento. Se ele tiver apoio de Iwagakure, teremos sérios problemas em nosso país.

-Concordo com Sakura, Naruto. Teremos problemas com Iwagakure. Eu quero falar com Onoki, vamos tentar contatá-lo por vídeo conferência. Foi ele quem nos propôs uma Aliança e pediu ajuda, agora terá que dar satisfações sobre a presença de nosso inimigo em sua vila. -Kayme fala sério.

-Onoki não me atendeu quando tentei falar com ele, Kayme. Recebemos a informação de que ele não estava bem de saúde e não podia ser incomodado.

-E quem está na liderança da Vila da Pedra?

-O Líder do Conselho de Iwagakure tomou posse da administração da vila até que Onoki volte. - Naruto explica e Kayme pensa um pouco, depois se vira para Gaara. - E se nós falássemos com o Senhor Feudal do País da Terra?

-Pode dar certo. Ele poderá nos dar esclarecimentos a respeito do que está ocorrendo na Vila da Pedra. Ou pelo menos forçar Onoki a nos atender. - Gaara responde, sério e Kayme se vira para Naruto. -Tome providencias para que eu e Gaara falemos com o Daimyo da Terra em uma hora, por favor.

-Certo. Eu os espero na sala de vídeo conferência em uma hora. - Ele se despede e sai em seguida e Kayme olha para Ino. -Está pronta para falar sobre Sora e seu pai?

-Não há mais nada para dizer sobre eles. Sora e Haruki estão mortas e Aiko está com os Yamanakas aqui em Konoha. Fuu aceitou que ele se juntasse ao clã. -Ino responde séria e Kayme solta um leve um suspiro. - Ino, seu pai queria lhe contar sobre Sora, mas não conseguiu convencê-la. Ela temia que você contasse algo para Kankuro. O medo dela era ser presa.

-Kayme, Silao sabia sobre a experiência com as crianças em Suna? - Gaara pergunta, surpreendendo o outro. Kayme pensa um pouco e depois nega com a cabeça. -Acho que não, Gaara. Sora nunca comentou nada sobre Silao. Ela sempre dizia que a experiência tinha sido conduzida pelo Quarto Kazekage junto com Chyio-sama.

-E sobre Yashamaru, ela falou algo? - Kayme nega novamente. -Não, ela me disse que o pai de Aiko era casado, fiquei surpreso quando Naruto me contou que o rapaz é seu primo.

-É provável que Orochimaru tenha participado da experiência também. Alguma vez Sora lhe falou algo sobre ele? -Ino pergunta.

-Não, nunca. -Kayme responde com firmeza e Ino solta um suspiro. - Gaara sei que vocês devem ter ficado muito chocados com tudo isso.

-Na verdade, nada sobre meu pai me causa espanto ou choque, Kayme. Ele não era um bom exemplo de conduta e ética. Ele odiava Konoha assim como Chyio-sama que achava que os ninjas da Folha eram responsáveis pela morte de seu filho e de sua nora, pais de Sasori. Ambos devem ter elaborado vários planos para destruírem a Vila da Folha, a experiência com as crianças deve ter sido apenas um deles.

-Gaara tem razão, Kayme. -Temari fala olhando para a filha dormindo. -Meu pai era cruel e desumano. Ele não media esforços para atingir seus objetivos, por mais escusos que fossem. Ele foi assassinado por Orochimaru porque se associou com um louco para destruir Konoha. Sempre me espanto por eu e meus irmãos sermos bem recebidos aqui, depois da forma como meu pai agiu.

-Vamos esquecer esse assunto. Está tudo resolvido. -Ino fala séria e os outros concordam. Kayme se vira para Gaara. -Eu o vejo em uma hora então. Até mais. -Ele se despede e sai. Ino se joga no sofá. -Céus, Silao e Mikagi em Iwagakure. Onde Onoki está com a cabeça? Dar abrigo á inimigos de seus aliados é o mesmo que declarar o fim da Aliança.

-Ino, precisamos combinar com Chouji sobre nossa partida. Devemos seguir para Iwagakure rápido. Precisaremos de todas as suas habilidades para localizar Mikagi lá. -Shikamaru fala sério.

Ino olha para ele preocupada, precisava contar o que tinha lhe acontecido. Ela se vira para Gaara em busca de apoio e ele senta ao lado dela.

-Shikamaru, tem algo que preciso lhe contar. Algo sério. -Ela começa e Shikamaru fica aguardando. -Minhas habilidades mentais estão bloqueadas.

-Como é? - Ele olha para o cunhado que confirma. -É verdade, Shikamaru.

-Como isso aconteceu, Ino? -Temari pergunta preocupada, sem as habilidades de Ino as coisas ficariam mais difíceis. Ino olha para a cunhada e depois fixa o olhar em Shikamaru e então lhe conta sobre os ataques. O rapaz levanta e anda pela sala, irritado. -Então Aiko lhe atacou, quase a matou e você o envia para ficar juntos com os Yamanakas, como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Ele pensava que eu era responsável pela morte de Haruki. -Ino responde e o rapaz para em frente á ela. - Você enlouqueceu, Yamanaka? Perdeu completamente o juízo? Esse rapaz deveria esta na cadeia, ou morto. Ele é perigoso e instável.

-Concordo com Shikamaru, Ino. Ele deveria ser preso pelo que fez. -Temari se manifesta concordando com o marido. - Ele pode voltar a te atacar ou atacar outra pessoa sem motivo.

-Aiko não fará isso, Temari. Gaara assumiu a responsabilidade sobre ele. -Ino defende o rapaz. - Ele precisa de treinamento.

-Mariko sabia sobre isso? - Ino confirma. -Sim eu contei á ela na Capital. -Shikamaru senta, encostando a cabeça com os olhos fechados. - Por que eu não fui avisado antes?

-Ino não queria deixá-lo preocupado próximo ao nascimento de sua filha. - Gaara responde e Shikamaru abre os olhos, encarando o ruivo zangado. -Seu primo tentou matar sua esposa e você não fez nada? Que tipo de marido é você?

-Pare com isso Shikamaru. Agredir Gaara não vai mudar a situação, ele não teve culpa. -Ino fala defendendo o marido. Gaara encara Shikamaru. - Aiko atacou Ino usando jutsus ensinados por Inoichi. Nenhum de nós sabia sobre a existência dele. Nunca imaginamos que poderia haver pessoas com habilidades mentais no País do Vento. Eu e Ino somos escoltados o tempo todo na Capital para nos protegerem de ataques físicos, mas até onde sei, não há defesa contra ataques mentais.

-E por que você o deixou livre e assumiu a responsabilidade por ele? Por que não o mandou prender ainda na Capital do Vento? Por que esse rapaz não está na cadeia? Você está protegendo seu primo, Gaara.

Kankuro coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Shikamaru. - Shikamaru, Gaara não teve culpa. Aiko sabe que errou e está arrependido. Ele não fará nada contra Ino novamente. Se ele tentar, vai morrer.

-Não adianta matá-lo depois que Ino estiver morta, Kankuro. Ele deveria estar preso e isso só não aconteceu por que ele é primo de vocês. -Shikamaru fica em pé, encarando os cunhados. -Se alguém atacasse Temari, eu o mataria, não importando quem fosse. Mas parece que parentes de Kages e Daimyos possuem imunidade.

-Você está certo, Shikamaru. Afinal eu tenho muitos motivos para proteger o filho de Yashamaru. Ele foi um ótimo tio. -Gaara ironiza irritado, ficando em pé também.

-Parem os dois, já chega. -Temari fala zangada, ela fica em pé e se colocando entre o irmão e o marido. -Escute aqui, Shikamaru. Gaara não está protegendo ninguém. Ele não teve culpa, concordo com você de que Aiko deveria pagar pelo que fez, mas é a Ino quem tem que decidir isso. Se ela resolveu perdoá-lo, temos que respeitar a decisão dela.

Shikamaru olha para a esposa e depois para Gaara. Podia ver que o cunhado estava furioso. -Está bem, mas que fique claro, se Aiko fizer algo contra Ino novamente, eu mesmo o matarei e matarei quem tentar defendê-lo. - Ele termina de falar e sai da sala, zangado.

Ino solta um suspiro e olha para Temari, triste. -Desculpe, Temari, a culpa foi minha. Não devia ter contado á ele.

-Você não teve culpa, Ino. Shikamaru adora você e é super protetor com todos que ele ama. Já fico imaginando como será quando Akene trouxer o primeiro namorado para casa. Terei que esconder todas as facas e armas ninjas. -Temari responde rindo e abraça a cunhada. -Fique tranquila, está tudo certo, logo ele estará mais calmo.

Ino concorda e sorri de leve. -Você vai precisar deixar a casa no escuro também ou Shikamaru vai enforcar o genro com a própria sombra. - Os outros riem relaxando um pouco. Eles se despedem em seguida e Gaara segue para o prédio do Hokage junto com Kankuro enquanto Ino e Sakura ajudam Temari á preparar o almoço e cuidar do bebê. Depois de um tempo, Shikamaru se junta á elas, mais calmo.

XXX

-Gaara, Kayme, que bom vê-los. Como vão? - O Daimyo da Terra olha para os dois através do monitor, curioso.

-Bom dia. Estamos bem, mas muito preocupados. - Kayme responde e olha para Gaara. O ruivo estava sério. - Pode nos explicar porque Iwagakure está abrigando inimigos dos Países do Vento e do Fogo?

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Outro pergunta espantado pela acusação.

-Estamos falando da presença de Silao e Mikagi na Vila da Pedra e do fato de Onoki se negar a nos atender. - Kayme esclarece.

-Vocês devem estar enganados, somos aliados e jamais protegeríamos os ex-Daimyos. Sabemos que Silao foi proibido de entrar em ambos os países e que Mikagi é um foragido do País do Fogo. De onde tiraram essa ideia?

-Silao foi visto pelos ninjas da Folha e da Areia que estavam ajudando Onoki a manter a ordem em Iwagakure. É muito provável que ele tenha se unido á Mikagi e que ambos estejam lá. Karay, queremos que eles sejam expulsos de Iwagakure. - Gaara fala sério olhando para o outro. Pelo jeito o Daimyo da Terra não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo o que provava que Onoki estava sofrendo pressão da parte de alguém de dentro de Iwagakure.

-Me deem um tempo, eu resolverei isso. - A porta da sala se abre e Sai aparece. Kayme e Gaara observam o rapaz se aproximar de Naruto e falar rapidamente com o Hokage. -Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, Naruto. Não conseguimos nenhuma pista, eles evaporaram. - Sai fala e Naruto olha para Kankuro. -Está confirmado.

- O que está acontecendo, Naruto? - Kayme pergunta olhando sério para o loiro.

-Gaara, Kayme, os ANBUs nos informaram que quatro ninjas da Folha que estavam em Iwagakure desapareceram. - Kayme olha para Karay, zangado. - Pode nos explicar isso?

-Kayme, eu não sei nada á respeito, preciso falar com Onoki.

-Faça isso, rápido. - Gaara fala e a conexão é cortada. Kayme olha para Sai. -Conte-nos o que sabe, Sai.

-Quando Onoki pediu que os ninjas da Folha se retirassem de Iwagakure, quatro ninjas não foram encontrados. Os capitães comunicaram aos jounins da Pedra sobre o desaparecimento deles e foram informados que eles seriam procurados e enviados á Konoha assim que fossem encontrados. Porém passados cinco dias, não recebemos nenhuma informação sobre o paradeiro deles.

-Enviamos uma mensagem para Onoki, mas até agora não obtivemos resposta. -Sai para de falar e olha para Naruto que lhe faz sinal para continuar. Ele então volta á olhar para o ruivo. -Gaara, os quatro pertencem ao clã Yamanaka.

-Droga. - Gaara fala irritado, socando a mesa com raiva e Kayme coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele. -Nós resolveremos isso, por bem ou por mal. Onoki não poderá continuar a nos ignorar. Naruto, se não houver resposta, invadiremos Iwagakure. -Kayme fala firme e Gaara concorda com a cabeça.

-Espero que não cheguemos á tanto. Fizemos muitos sacrifícios para evitar uma guerra, porém talvez não nos sobre alternativas. - Gaara fala sério e olha para o irmão. -Se não tivermos uma resposta de Iwagakure até o anoitecer, me juntarei às tropas de Konoha para invadir Iwagakure. Eu sou casado com uma Yamanaka e tenho obrigações com o clã. Avise os ninjas que vieram conosco.

Kankuro concorda, entendia a posição do irmão. Sabia que ele se sentiria no dever de defender o clã da esposa. - Eu e Sakura também iremos, Gaara.

- Naruto, vamos voltar para a casa de nossa irmã. Me avise quando Karay nos responder. -Gaara fala e sai em seguida junto com o irmão. Estava preocupado, aquilo acabaria em guerra, não haveria como evitar o conflito. Ainda estava nervoso por causa da discussão com Shikamaru. Entendia a raiva do cunhado, porém Aiko já fora muito castigado pela vida. Esperava que Shikamaru se acalmasse e não fizesse nada contra o rapaz.

Ele chega á casa de Temari e fica á espera do aviso de Naruto. Não iria falar nada para Ino ainda. Sabia que ela ficaria furiosa.

XXX

-Naruto, Onoki está doente e Okawa, Líder do Conselho, está no comando da Vila da Pedra, confesso que fiquei muito surpreso com isso, não sabia que Onoki se encontrava enfermo. Combinamos que ele entrará em contato com vocês hoje ao meio-dia, caso isso não ocorra, contate-me novamente.

-Karay-sama, se Okawa não entrar em contato, temos ordens de nosso Daimyo de invadir Iwagakure, gostaria de evitar isso o máximo possível. Queremos informações imediatas sobre os nossos ninjas desaparecidos.

O homem olha para o loiro preocupado. Não gostaria de ter uma guerra em suas mãos. Ele concorda e corta a conexão. Naruto chama Sai e Kakashi e dá suas ordens e depois escreve uma mensagem e pede á um gennin que a entregue para Kankuro.

XXX

-Kazekage-sama, mensagem de nosso Hokage. -O gennin entrega o papel para Kankuro e sai em seguida. O rapaz moreno lê e olha para o irmão, sério. - O Líder do Conselho de Iwagakure falará conosco. Devemos estar na sala de vídeo conferência ao meio-dia. Ele não tem informações sobre os quatro ninjas.

Gaara ouve o irmão preocupado e olha para Ino, ela estava sentada ao lado de Shikamaru carregando o bebê. Ele olha para ela durante um tempo, imaginando-a segurando um filho deles e sorri. Seria maravilhoso. Shikamaru já estava mais calmo e conversava e ria junto com Ino. Ele se aproxima dos dois.

-Ino, temos problemas em Iwagakure. - Ela o olha séria e aguarda. -Quatro ninjas desapareceram lá, sem deixar rastros. -Ele faz uma pequena pausa e depois volta á falar. - Os quatro shinobis pertencem ao nosso clã.

Ela o fita surpresa. -Como assim, quatro ninjas do clã Yamanaka desapareceram? Mas como isso aconteceu?

-Não temos muitas informações. - Ele explica tenso e Ino pragueja em voz baixa. -Aposto que o avô de Hana está por trás disso. -Gaara concorda com a cabeça. -É possível.

-O que Onoki disse á respeito disso? -Shikamaru pergunta, olhando sério para o cunhado. - Ele não se manifestou, mas teremos uma resposta de Iwagakure hoje ao meio-dia. O Líder do Conselho irá falar conosco.

-Eu vou com vocês. - Ino fala decidida e ele concorda. Sabia que ela não aceitaria um Não e na verdade gostaria que ela participasse.

-Também quero ir, tentarei obter informações sobre a enfermidade de Onoki, talvez possa ajudar, se ele realmente estiver doente. -Sakura fala.

-Certo, vocês duas irão, mas não criem confusões, ficam quieta e só falem se eu o Gaara perguntarmos algo. Combinado? - Kankuro determina e ambas concordam, depois de trocarem um olhar.

-É provável que isso dê inicio á um conflito entre as vilas e se isso acontecer, nossa participação será necessária. Invadiremos Iwagakure junto com os ninjas da Folha. Kankuro estará no comando. -As duas concordam e Ino olha orgulhosa para o marido. Ele respeitava a posição do irmão, sabia que como Kazekage era Kankuro quem deveria tomar a frente dos ninjas da Areia. Ela olha para o pequeno bebê em seu colo, a menina dormia tranquila, alheia á tudo o que ocorria a sua volta. Era para proteger as futuras gerações que eles deveriam tomar providências em relação ao o que estava acontecendo no momento.

XXX

Eles olhavam para o homem idoso através do monitor, aguardando o que o ancião tinha á falar. Okawa, Líder do Conselho encarava Ino com raiva, sem tentar disfarçar. Ela e Sakura estavam ao lado de Gaara, Kankuro tinha pedido que ambas ficassem em silêncio.

-Onde está Onoki? -Kankuro pergunta sério e o outro ri de forma desagradável. -Nosso Kage está doente e não deve ser incomodado com coisas sem importância.

-Nossa Aliança é algo sem importância? - Naruto indaga, indignado e o outro o olha sério.

-Esta Aliança foi um erro, não havia necessidade de Onoki pedir ajuda aos ninjas da Folha e da Areia, podemos resolver nossos problemas. Nosso Kage percebeu seu erro e agora quer corrigi-lo. Não havia necessidade de mantermos ninjas de outras vilas aqui dentro, isso estava criando inquietude entre os moradores da vila.

-E quanto aos ninjas desaparecidos? - Naruto pergunta e o homem o olha.

-Não sei do que está falando, Naruto. Você está nos acusando de sequestro? - Okawa pergunta altivo. -Espero que tenha provas disso. -Ele completa encarando Naruto. Ino sorri e se aproxima do monitor. Kankuro solta um suspiro, resignado.

-Tudo bem, eu vou até Iwagakure procurá-los. O que acha, Okawa? -Ela pergunta mordaz e ele a olha irritado. -Você não me conhece, Ino-sama, ou não me trataria com tanta intimidade.

-Sanai Okawa, setenta e oito anos, é conselheiro de Iwakakure há mais de cinquenta anos. Você foi um grande general, porém sofreu um ferimento muito sério na perna esquerda que o obrigou a se retirar do comando das tropas de Iwagakure.

-Você tem três filhos, mas todos se revelaram grandes decepções já que nenhum deles tem inclinações políticas ou militares. Então depositou suas esperanças em sua neta mais velha, Hana. - O homem a olhava surpreso e Ino continua.

- Porém você cometeu um grande erro ao enviá-la como espiã para Suna. Ela é emocionalmente perturbada e instável e pôs tudo a perder quando convenceu o Quinto Kazekage á pedi-la em casamento. Você achava mesmo que os irmãos dele permitiriam isso, sem investigar? - Ela pergunta com um sorriso irônico e depois volta á falar.

- Foi afastado do Conselho de Iwa, por causa do incidente em Suna. Traiu Onoki e conspirou para o assassinato dos principais apoiadores do Tsuchikage e voltou ao Conselho através de trafego de influência, desde então tem tentado convencer os demais conselheiros á retirarem Onoki do poder, sem sucesso, pois ele tem apoio da maior parte da população.

-Você queria substituir Onoki, porém muitos se lembram de como você era cruel e desumano nos campos de batalha e isso poderia criar insatisfação e insurgência na Vila da Pedra e então decidiu apoiar Hisashi para substituir o avô, pois o rapaz é um idiota facilmente manipulável. Na verdade você pretende transformar o rapaz em sua marionete.

-Você não esperava que Onoki procurasse Konoha e Suna para se aliar e muito menos que sua neta fosse presa por tentativa de homicídio. Tenho certeza que esse fato deve ter criado problemas em sua família. Seu filho, o pai de Hana o culpa pela prisão dela, ele acha que se você não tivesse interferido na educação da neta, Hana poderia ser alguém mais normal, por assim dizer. E ele está certo.

Gaara e Kankuro ouviam Ino entre surpresos e preocupados. Gaara não sabia como a esposa tinha tantas informações sobre o homem, Naruto parecia tranqüilo, sabia que Ino colocaria Okawa em cheque e fica apenas ouvindo a amiga falar e observando o efeito que as palavras dela causavam em Okawa.

- Você é muito atrevida. -Ele se vira para Kankuro. - Como você a deixa ofender um líder de outra vila?

-Você não é o líder de Iwagakure. Não passa de um usurpador. - Ele a olha furioso e Ino sorri. -Posso sentir o seu medo, Okawa. Eu não sei como conseguiu, mas prender quatro Yamanakas é um risco que poucos assumiriam. Esqueceu-se do que somos capazes? Do que eu sou capaz?

Ela o olha á espera, mas sua atenção é desviada para uma risada feminina, logo em seguida a imagem de Hana aparece no monitor.

-Olá, Ino-hime. Quanto tempo. -A morena olha para Gaara e sorri. -Olá, Gaa-kun, como vai?

- O quê está fazendo fora da prisão, Hana? -Ino pergunta olhando diretamente para a outra.

-O que aconteceu foi um equivoco. Você e Hana lutaram uma disputa justa e minha neta apenas se defendeu dos seus ataques. - Okawa explica com um sorriso. Ino olha para Hana furiosa.

-Como vai Hana? Lembra-se de mim? Fui eu que tratei dos ferimentos que Ino lhe fez quando lutaram. - Sakura fala e Ino a olha surpresa. -Sério mesmo? Foi você quem cuidou dela? -A outra confirma. -Pensei que fosse minha amiga. Porque não a deixou morrer? Pouparia todos de um grande dissabor.

-Ordens de Naruto, brigue com ele não comigo. -Sakura responde sorrindo. -Mas se serve de consolo, eu não usei anestesia para dar os pontos. - As duas riem e Hana olha para elas zangada. Gaara observava a esposa e a cunhada, surpreso. Kankuro decide tirar as duas dali.

-Sakura, Ino, por favor, saiam. -Ele pede e as duas olham para Hana, virando em seguida para saírem.

-Já vai, Ino-hime? Não pensei que tivesse tanto medo de mim. -Hana fala pelas costas das duas. Elas param de andar. -Ela está falando com você, Loira. -Sakura fala para Ino ainda de costas para o monitor.

-Impressão sua, ela não teria coragem. -Ino responde, segurando a risada. Ela e Sakura trocam um olhar significativo. Ambas sabiam o que era preciso fazer para ajudar os ninjas detidos em Iwagakure.

-Você está errada, Ino. Ela realmente falou com você. Eu a ouvi dizendo _Ino-hime_. Esse não era o seu titulo antes de se casar? -Sakura pergunta, fazendo um sinal para o marido que entende. Ambas tinham um plano.

-Bem na verdade, eu possuo os dois títulos, Ino-hime dos Yamanakas, pois sou filha e neta de grandes líderes do passado e também sou chamada de Ino-sama por ser esposa do Daimyo. -Ino explica com fingida concentração. -Na verdade, eu prefiro Ino-sama, pois Ino-hime parece coisa de criança.

-Vocês duas são loucas? - Hana pergunta irritada. Os outros assistiam a cena sem dizerem nada. Gaara e Kankuro trocam um olhar. Ino e Sakura iam provocar Hana até fazê-la perder o controle.

-Agora ela falou com você também. - Ino fala e Sakura ri. -Será que ela está precisando de cuidados médicos novamente? Desta vez acho que vou fazer uma lobotomia.

-Olhem para mim, as duas. -Hana grita irritada. -O que você acha? Devemos obedecer?

-Não devemos obediência á ela, apenas ao Kazekage, mas eu estou curiosa para ouvir o que ela tem a nos dizer. -Ino responde e ambas riem, se virando em seguida.

-Diga, Hana. Podemos te ajudar em algo? -Ino pergunta ainda rindo.

-Talvez indicando um bom hospício? - Sakura completa. - Com certeza você está precisando de um pouco de terapia, eu aconselharia uns quarenta ou cinquenta anos.

Hana concentra sua atenção em Sakura. Se lembrava da médica que a tinha tratado em Konoha. - Quando eu morei em Suna, vi seu marido com várias mulheres, nenhuma delas se parecia com você. -Ela fala tentando provocar Sakura, mas aquele era um jogo que as duas amigas dominavam como ninguém.

-É mesmo? E como eram as mulheres com quem meu marido andava antes de começar a namorar comigo? -Sakura pergunta, olhando firme para a outra.

-Eram mulheres de classe, elegantes e finas. Assim como eu. - Hana responde com superioridade e Sakura começa a rir se apoiando na mesa. Ino também ria, desta vez com sinceridade.

-Então você deveria dizer que elas eram loucas, traiçoeiras e fáceis. -Sakura fala sem parar de rir e Hana fica furiosa. Elas tinham conseguido, agora era só tirarem partido da situação.

-Como você se atreve? -Ela grita furiosa e Sakura ri. -Entenda uma coisa, Hana, mulheres como você só servem para distração. - Ino observa Hana, a outra estava perdendo o controle exatamente como ele e Sakura desejavam.

Okawa percebe a manobra das duas e se vira para a neta. -Hana, querida, é melhor você se retirar agora. -A kunoichi ignora o avô e se concentra nas duas.

-Vocês me pagam. - Hana fala olhando para Sakura que se endireita e fica séria, encarando a outra. Ino se aproxima do monitor. -Quando você quiser.

-Ino, isso não será possível. Acho que é por isso que ela está tão zangada. Com o fim da Aliança entre as Vilas da Areia e da Pedra, nós não poderemos ir até Iwgakure nem ela ir até Suna ou á Capital do Vento. Hana terá que conviver com a derrota pelo resto da vida. Cada vez que ela se olhar no espelho, lembrará que sofreu uma derrota esmagadora e humilhante diante de centenas de pessoas. E se lembrará, também, de que Gaara se casou com você e não com ela.

Sakura termina de falar e a sala fica em silêncio. Ino espera que Hana morda a isca. Com certeza ela sabia algo sobre os Yamanakas.

Hana olha para as duas e se vira para o avô, furiosa. -Eu quero que Ino venha até aqui lutar contra mim. Eu exijo a presença dela.

-Esqueça, Ino não irá até ai. Não somos mais aliados e ela correria o perigo de ser assassinada assim que colocasse os pés em Iwagakure. Como minha cunhada disse, você terá que conviver com a derrota, Hana. -Gaara fica á espera. Conhecia Hana, sabia que ela não aceitaria ser considerada uma perdedora. Ele e Ino trocam um olhar e ela sorri. O marido tinha percebido o que ela e Sakura estavam fazendo e agora dava seu apoio.

-Gaara tem razão, Hana. Você não terá oportunidade de uma revanche. Esqueça.

-Nós vamos lutar. - Ela grita furiosa e, descontrolada, atira um vaso na parede. Okawa olhava consternado para a neta. Gaara assistia o descontrole da ex-namorada sem acreditar que um dia julgara estar apaixonado por ela. Hana volta á olhar para Ino.

-Eu vou matar você. Vou acabar com sua vida.

-Pretende vir a Konoha!? Será presa assim que entrar no País do Fogo. -Naruto esclarece e Kayme confirma. -Você receberá ordem de prisão e passará o resto da vida na cadeia, caso se atreva a entrar em meu país agora que a Aliança está desfeita.

-Então você virá aqui, manteremos a Aliança. -Hana fala e Okawa a olha zangado. -Fique quieta, Hana. Voce não decide nada aqui.

-Nem você, vovô. Você não é o Tsuchikage. Falarei com Onoki-sama. Tenho certeza de que ele concordará com a entrada dessa vadia aqui em nossa vila.

-Ela chamou você de vadia, Ino. Que atrevimento ofender a esposa de um Senhor Feudal. -Sakura fala, irritando Hana mais um pouco. Ino sorri e balança os ombros. -A sua opinião á meu respeito não me interessa. E na verdade gostaria muito de te derrotar em sua vila. Será ótima te ver humilhada novamente, Hana.

-Não se engane, Ino. Desta vez será uma luta até a morte e eu vou vencê-la. Você não terá chances. Matarei você e os quatro Yamanakas, de uma forma muito eficaz. Eu mesmo vou torturá-los. Eles vão implorar pela morte.

Kayme olha para Ino, ela tinha conseguido. Podia ver o susto nos olhos de Okawa. -Você disse que não tinha nada a ver com isso, Okawa. Pode nos explicar a declaração de sua neta?

Okawa olha com ódio para Ino que apenas sorri. Agora eles tinham provas de que os Yamanakas estavam presos na Vila da Pedra. Ele encara Kayme.

-Eles foram detidos para interrogatório. Pertencem á um clã especializado em infiltração e espionagem e estavam aqui para conseguirem informações secretas de nossa vila. Isso é algo inadmissível.

-Estranho ouvir isso do homem que colocou a própria neta em minha cama, para conseguir informações da Vila da Areia. - Gaara fala e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Ino. - Eu exijo que os membros de meu clã sejam libertados.

-Vocês cometeram um grave erro ao sequestrarem os Yamanakas, Okawa. Agora terão que enfrentar o membro mais forte do clã. - Ino olha para o homem que sorri. -Você se acha tão forte assim?

-Não estava falando de mim. Estava falando de Sabaku no Gaara. Meu marido é o ninja mais forte e poderoso de meu clã. Espero que estejam preparados para enfrentá-lo. -Ino se vira para Hana. -Você não conhece a força do meu clã. Temos a honra e o orgulho de servir ao nosso Kage e á seus aliados. Mas também temos o prazer de eliminar nossos inimigos. Quem irá implorar algo será você. Aceito seus termos, lutaremos até a morte. Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz.

-Nem você, Ino-hime. O clã Yamanaka não passa de um bando de espiões sem caráter. Se não fosse pelas habilidades mentais, vocês não seriam nada. - Hana fala furiosa, sabia que o avô estava furioso com ela por ter admitido que os Yamanakas estavam em Iwagakure.

-Okawa, nós vamos esperar pela resposta de Onoki, porém se os ninjas da Folha não forem soltos, nós invadiremos Iwagakure. Estamos á um dia e meio de distância de sua vila, esse é o tempo que você tem para libertar meus ninjas, se, quando chegarmos aí, eles não estiverem livres e em plenas condições físicas e mentais, vocês enfrentarão as tropas de Konoha.

-E as de Suna também, somos aliados de Konoha e meu irmão e minha cunhada são membros do clã Yamanaka. Iremos á busca dos shinobis da Folha. Não deixaremos pedra sobre pedra até encontrá-los. É melhor você ter certeza de que poderá enfrentar as forças das duas vilas juntas. -Kankuro completa e Okawa olha para os quatros homens preocupados. Aquilo tinha se tornado um desastre. Iwagakure não tinha condições de enfrentar Konoha e Suna juntas.

-Vocês não teriam coragem de entrar em minha vila sem motivos. Os ninjas da Folha estão sendo interrogados e se não tiverem nada á esconder serão libertados.

-Aposto que eles estão sendo interrogados por Nogushi Ayako, estou certa? -Ino pergunta séria e vê que Okawa a olha assustado. Ela tinha acertado. -Muito bem, diga á Ayako que se ele tocar em um fio de cabelo dos ninjas, pode se considerar um homem morto. Desta vez eu não o deixarei viver.

-Não sei do que está falando. -Okawa responde sério, mas preocupado com as palavras de Ino. Ele tinha subestimado a kunoichi, tinha sido avisado de que ela era perigosa, mas achara que era exagero, agora via que estava errado.

-Você já tem minha decisão. Começaremos a nos mover em direção á sua vila agora mesmo. -Kayme fala decidido e Okawa o olha assustado. Naruto faz sinal para o técnico e a conexão é cortada. Kankuro olha para Ino e Sakura, sério. -Muito bem, qual parte de "Não criem confusão" vocês não entenderam?

Ino olha para o amigo. -Você tinha alguma ideia melhor? - Ele solta um suspiro e nega. - Então acho que eu e Sakura agimos corretamente. Fizermos Hana se expor e contar sobre a prisão dos Yamanakas. -Kankuro olha para Ino e concorda com cabeça.

-Ino, como sabia tanto sobre Okawa? - Gaara pergunta á esposa. - Onoki tinha me falado sobre ele, quando me contou sobre os conselheiros assassinados. Ele tinha certeza de Okawa estava por trás do crime. - Ino responde, séria e o marido sorri. Onoki confiava muito em sua esposa.

-O que faremos agora? -Sakura pergunta.

-Naruto, pode organizar as tropas, vocês devem partir para Iwagakure assim que tudo estiver pronto. Eu irei entrar em contato com Mifune e contarei sobre o que está ocorrendo no País da Terra. Quero tentar pressionar Karay á tomar uma atitude, antes que entremos em conflito. Ainda gostaria de manter esta Aliança, ela é muito importante. Iwagakure está em posição estratégica em relação á Konoha e Suna. Posso falar em seu nome também? - Ele pergunta á Gaara que concorda.

-Temos que encontrar Onoki e colocá-lo novamente na liderança da Vila da Pedra. -Gaara fala e Kayme concorda. -Tem razão, Gaara. Isso seria de vital importância. Gostaria que Onoki e os Yamanakas fossem encontrados sem luta. Isso evitaria o conflito e manteria a Aliança.

-Precisamos de Shikamaru. Ele poderá elaborar uma estratégia perfeita. -Naruto fala e Kankuro olha para Ino e Sakura. -Voltem para casa e peçam á Shikamaru para nos encontrar no gabinete de Naruto, o mais rápido possível. - As duas concordam e Kankuro continua. -Ino, reúna a equipe de segurança, precisaremos deles, com toda a certeza. Peça a todos que nos esperem em sua casa.

Ino olha pensativa para Kankuro. -Tem uma coisa que está me perturbando. Onde está Hisashi? Okawa não falou nele nenhuma vez, nem mesmo quando eu disse que ele assumiria o comando da Vila da Pedra? Será que ele está com o avô?

-Só saberemos isso quando entrarmos em Iwagakure. - Gaara responde e Ino concorda.

Ela e Sakura se despedem e saem, rapidamente. Sabia que o tempo era um fator crucial para salvarem a vida de Onoki e dos quatro Yamanakas desaparecidos.

XXX

Shikamaru ouve os quatro líderes em silêncio e pensa um pouco, depois olha sério para Naruto. -Penso que a melhor estratégia seria enviar um pequeno grupo para se infiltrar em Iwagakure e encontrar Onoki e os quatro Yamanakas, enquanto um grande contingente se posiciona nos limites do país. Os ninjas da Pedra se concentrarão no grupo maior, e o grupo pequeno poderá agir livremente.

Ele reflete um pouco e volta á falar. -Com certeza Hana sabe onde eles estão, então precisaremos pegá-la. Ela nos levará até eles. Vamos usar Ino para atraí-la até nós. Ela virá, pois está obcecada pela ideia de lutar contra minha irmã. Concordo com Ino, com certeza os ninjas da Folha estão sendo interrogados e possivelmente torturados por Ayako. Provavelmente Hana queria atingir Ino, mas deve haver algum outro motivo para Okawa ter prendido os Yamanakas. Tem algo nesta história que está nos escapando.

-Então precisamos encontrá-los o mais rápido possível. Eu e Kankuro montaremos um grupo para entrar em Iwagakure. Levaremos todos os ninjas da Areia que estão aqui em Konoha.

- Chamem alguns ninjas da Folha para ajudá-los. Eu liderarei uma grande tropa e irei até os limites do País da Terra. Shikamaru está certo, Okawa irá se concentrar no grupo maior e vocês poderão agir com mais folga. Mas tomem muito cuidado. Hana quer se vingar de Ino e tentará matá-la. -Naruto fala para Gaara.

-Ela sabe que não tem a menor chance contra minha irmã. Então por que desafiar Ino? Deixar a Loira furiosa é uma péssima estratégia. É o mesmo que agitar um pano vermelho na frente de um gigantesco touro bravo. - Shikamaru fala preocupado.

- Não se preocupe Nara. Pode ter certeza de que neste momento Ino está se preparando para uma possível luta contra Hana com todo o cuidado.

-Concordo com Naruto. Hana tentará enfrentar Ino na arena e acho que minha esposa está ansiosa por isso. Não sei se esse confronto poderá ser evitado. Ino também quer lutar contra Hana novamente. Ela ficou furiosa com a prisão dos Yamanakas e vai fazer Hana pagar por isso. Muito bem, vamos nos preparar e partiremos em uma hora.

Shikamaru fica em pé. -Eu gostaria de me juntar á vocês, se não se importam. - Kankuro olha para Naruto que confirma. -Tudo bem, chame Chouji também. Se Mikagi realmente estiver em Iwagakure, vocês poderão detê-lo, mas eu gostaria que ele fosse trazido vivo para o País do Fogo. Ele tem muitos crimes para pagar aqui e acho que deveria ser julgado por todos eles.

-Certo, tentaremos trazê-lo vivo, mas eu quero que ele pague pela morte de meu pai, Chouza e Inoichi. Ele deverá ser julgado no País do Ferro e cumprir pena lá. - Shikamaru fala sério e Naruto concorda. -Tanto ele quanto Silao. Se eles estiverem por trás do sequestro dos Yamanakas então teremos motivos para mandar o ex-Daimyo do Vento para a prisão e desta vez sem erros.

Gaara sai da sala de Naruto com o irmão e o cunhado. Eles tinham uma missão perigosa á cumprir, salvar quatro membros de seu clã. Um clã ao qual ele tinha se unido ao se casar com Ino e agora precisava da força dele. Faria de tudo para cumprir aquela missão, Ino contava com ele e Gaara jamais iria decepcioná-la.

XXX

A equipe de segurança estava na casa de Ino, á espera. Eles tinham sido chamados e Ino já esclarecera o que está acontecendo. Naquele momento eles estavam esperando Kankuro chegar, ele iria liderar o grupo.

A porta abre e os irmãos Sabaku entram, sérios. Com eles vários ninjas da Folha que tinham sido chamados para participarem da infiltração. Sai, Sasuke, Mariko, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Tenten e Lee completavam o grupo.

Gaara olha para Ino, ela já trajava o uniforme da Areia e tinha uma Katana atravessada nas costas. De longe era possível ver que a arma era muito perigosa. Ele se posiciona ao lado dela e Kankuro olha para todos.

-Vocês já sabem porque estamos aqui, certo? - Todos concordam e ele continua. -Devemos partir imediatamente, sairemos antes dos ninjas da Folha e nos encaminharemos o mais rápido possível para Iwagakure. Iremos esperar que as tropas de Konoha se posicionarem na entrada da vila, isso irá distrair os ninjas da Pedra. Uma grande tropa está vindo de Suna para se encontrar com os ninjas da Folha. As duas juntas já superam em número e habilidade a tropa de Iwagakure. E também contaremos com a força de Gaara e Naruto.

Todos se voltam para Gaara com um sorriso. -Perfeito, com Gaara e Naruto ao nosso lado, a vitória é garantida. -Kiba fala e os outros concordam. -Certo, então se todos estão prontos, podemos partir. - Rapidamente todos se dirigem á saída de Konoha. Iriam partir para a batalha. Gaara esperava que Kayme conseguisse resolver o problema com diplomacia, senão eles iriam lutar.

XXX

Eles avançavam rapidamente em direção ao País da Grama, que ficava entre o País da Terra e o País do Fogo. Kankuro ia frente, com Gaara ao lado. Sakura e Ino seguiam logo atrás junto com os outros ninjas. Sakura olha para Ino e sorri. -Vejo que pegou a katana dos Yamanakas.

- Hana e o avô se tornaram inimigos do clã. Eles deverão morrer. - Ino responde séria e Gaara olha para trás, se aproximando da esposa, curioso. -Pode me contar a história dessa arma?

-A katana dos Yamanakas está á gerações em nosso clã. É com elas que todo o inimigo do clã é eliminado. Somente o líder ou seu herdeiro podem empunhá-la. Á última vez que eu usei foi para matar os assassinos de meu pai. Eu já tinha assumido a liderança do clã quando isso aconteceu.

-Então ela deveria estar com Fuu, correto? - Gaara pergunta espantado com a resposta. - Ele não aceitou, disse que eu sou a herdeira legitima e que a katana deverá ser passado para um dos nossos filhos. - Gaara sorri ao ouvir a resposta. Sabia que um dos filhos deles deveria assumir a liderança do clã no futuro. -Certo, e você pretende usá-la contra Hana? -Ino para de correr e olha séria para o marido. -Gaara, eu irei matar Hana, espero que você não tenha nada contra isso.

- Hana não significa nada para mim. Me espanta que você me diga isso. - Ele responde um pouco ofendido pelo comentário da esposa e ela solta um suspiro, voltando a correr, o grupo já tinha se distanciado deles. -Me desculpe, mas a atitude de Hana me deixou muito irritada. Ela está usando os Yamanakas para se vingar de mim. Enquanto ela estiver viva, sempre tentará nos atrapalhar e atingir.

-Concordo. Você está certa. Mas nós precisaremos dela viva. Com certeza Hana sabe onde os Yamanakas e Onoki estão.

-Então eu irei atraí-la até mim. Depois que descobrirmos o paradeiro deles, ela morre.

-Tome cuidado, Hana é perigosa Ino, não a subestime. Ela está desequilibrada, não pensa de forma coerente. Tenho certeza que ela virá até você, vai tentar te matar. É provável que ela prepare uma armadilha. Por favor, não baixe a guarda.

-Fique tranqüilo, pretendo resolver a situação de Hana de uma vez. - Ino olha para o marido e sorri. -Que tal tirarmos férias quando tudo isso acabar? Poderemos relaxar, descansar e fazer amor .

-Está pensando em passar uns dias no chalé? - Gaara pergunta, passando o braço pela cintura dela e Ino concorda. -Sim, o que me diz?

-Será perfeito. Poderíamos encomendar nosso primeiro bebê, também. - Gaara fala beijando-a de leve.

Ino ri e para, abraçando e beijando o marido. -Pensei que você queria esperar um longo tempo.

-Eu queria, até te ver segurando nossa sobrinha. Não pude deixar de imaginar você carregando um filho meu. Será maravilhoso. O que me diz da minha ideia?

-Perfeita, como todas as suas ideias, Gaara-sama. - Ela o beija e ouvem uma risada. -Ei, vocês dois, não acho que este seja um bom momento para isso. Caso tenham esquecido, estamos indo para uma batalha. -Kankuro fala e o casal se separa e volta a correr.

XXX

-Iremos passar a noite aqui. -Kankuro fala. Eles estavam em uma clareira na floresta entre os Países do Fogo e da Grama. Era um lugar perfeito para descansarem, ali estavam protegidos pelas arvores.

-Precisamos checar os arredores. Ino verifique. -Shikamaru pede, ele era o capitão dos ninjas da Folha que iam junto com os da Areia. Ele e Kankuro estavam olhando os mapas sobre uma pedra. Ino ouve a ordem e olha para o rapaz moreno com raiva. -Acho que não poderei ajudar, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru olha surpreso para ela e depois se lembra. Ino não podia usar as habilidades mentais. Ele vê que ela tinha ficado chateada. Mariko observa os dois e decide intervir. -Eu farei isso, Shikamaru.

Ele concorda ainda olhando para a amiga. Ino lhe dá as costas e se afasta do grupo, ficando á alguns metros de distância. Gaara se aproxima dela e a abraça com carinho. - Ele não fez por mal, Ino. Não fique com raiva do seu irmão. -Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados.

-Ino olhe para mim. -Ino faz o que ele pede e ele pode ver que ela estava assustada e aperta de encontro ao peito. -Me diga como se sente. Mas seja sincera.

-Me sinto apavorada. -Ela fala de encontro ao corpo do marido. - Durante anos treinei para aprender a controlar minhas habilidades, e agora elas se foram. É como se eu tivesse ficado cega ou surda de repente. Talvez Hana esteja certa e eu não seja nada sem as habilidades mentais.

-Não seja tola, meu amor. Você é incrível. Têm feito grandes descobertas sem usar suas habilidades. É inteligente, talentosa, observadora. Adquiriu conhecimentos formidáveis ao longo de muitos anos. Sei que tem sido difícil, Ino, mas você está conseguido superar isso com sua inteligência. Eu estou muito orgulhoso.

Ela sorri e levanta a cabeça olhando-o. - Obrigada. Tenho sorte de você estar perto de mim. Seu apoio e carinho tem feito uma grande diferença.

Sakura os observava de longe e se vira para Shikamaru, zangada. -Você é um idiota, Shikamaru. Sabe que está sendo difícil para Ino, por que fez isso?

-Sakura, eu não queria magoá-la. Foi automático. Sei que deve estar sendo difícil para ela. -Shikamaru fala arrependido. Ele também olhava para o outro casal. Ele vê os dois voltando e se aproxima deles. -Ino, podemos conversar?

Ela concorda e Gaara se afasta deixando os dois sozinhos. Ele para ao lado do irmão e da cunhada e solta um suspiro. Sakura coloca a mão sobre o braço dele. -Como ela está, Gaara? Shikamaru fez uma idiotice sem tamanho, mas duvido que ele tenha desejado magoar Ino.

-Ela está com medo, mas vai superar. Eu sei que Shikamaru não fez por mal, Sakura e Ino também sabe disso. Tenho certeza de que ela não está com raiva dele.

Ino olha para Shikamaru á espera. -Ino, me perdoe, não quis te magoar. Eu esqueci que suas habilidades estão bloqueadas. Estou tão acostumado a me apoiar nelas que falei sem pensar. Mas sei que você vai superar isso, com certeza. Você é perfeita e muito inteligente.

-Obrigada, estou tentando superar, mas é difícil. Desde que conheci Gaara que eu controlo minhas habilidades para não ler os pensamentos dele e agora eu não preciso mais fazer isso. Eu dizia que ler pensamentos era uma maldição, mas agora vejo o quanto me acostumei com a vantagem que isso proporcionava.

-Suas habilidades mentais nunca foram úteis durante uma luta. Elas apenas serviam de suporte para investigações. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Logo você irá recuperá-las. Isso deve ser apenas uma fase.

Ele abraça a jovem e a olha com carinho. - E mesmo que não as recupere, sabe que sempre será muito amada por todos nós. E sempre será uma kunoichi talentosa e forte, capaz de realizar grandes tarefas.

-Espero que você esteja certo. -Ela responde e ele a beija na testa. -Que tal nos juntarmos aos demais, estou faminta. - Eles riem e voltam para junto do resto do grupo. Gaara a puxa para perto e lhe oferece uma fruta. Eles se sentam e comem devagar, depois se acomodam abraçados para dormir. Iriam partir assim que o Sol nascesse. Sai manda uma mensagem á Naruto informando qual era a posição deles. Estavam a meio dia de Iwagakure. Chegariam a Vila da Pedra no dia seguinte, no inicio da tarde.

XXX

Eles observavam as casas fortemente construídas entre as montanhas rochosas da Vila da Pedra. De onde eles estavam podiam ver muitos shinobis nas ruas. Com certeza Iwagakure estava fortemente vigiada. Kankuro olha em volta e chama Shikamaru.

-Precisamos de informações sobre as proteções da vila. Me parece que eles estão esperando um ataque. -Shikamaru concorda com o cunhado e chama Mariko. -Você consegue se comunicar com os Yamanakas?

Mariko fecha os olhos e se concentra durante vários minutos, depois solta um suspiro e nega com a cabeça. -Silêncio total. Não consigo falar com eles e nem detectá-los. É muito estranho.

Shikamaru olha para Ino. - O que você acha disso, Loira? Será que eles saíram de Iwagakure?

Ino pensa um pouco e nega. -Creio que não. Eles estão lá, porém incomunicáveis.

-Ino, você acha que eles estão mortos? -Mariko pergunta diretamente e Ino nega novamente. -Okawa não teria tanto trabalho para depois matá-los. Não, eles estão vivos, Mariko. Porém desconfio que estejam sedados, o que é muito estranho também.

-Sim, porque sequestrá-los se não pretendiam interrogá-los? -Shikamaru indaga, pensativo. -Algo não está fazendo sentido, Ino. -Ele se vira para a amiga. -Você deve tomar cuidado. Isso está começando á me parecer uma armadilha. Acho que Silao e Mikagi estão querendo te atrair.

Ino concorda com a cabeça e senta em uma pedra. Shikamaru chama Neji e Mariko. - Verifiquem o perímetro. Vejam se há algum shinobi da Pedra por perto.

Os dois ninjas da Folha se afastam e começam a procurar. Neji ativa o byakugan e observa tudo que havia á centenas de metros deles. Depois de alguns minutos Neji a chama. -Ali, Mariko, cem metros á nossa frente. Tente rastrear.

A jovem fecha os olhos e procura por sinais, depois ela volta a olhar para o rapaz. -Tem razão, trata-se de ninjas da Pedra. Três shinobis. Vou chamar ajuda, devemos pegá-los sem sermos detectados.

Neji concorda e a garota volta para junto dos outros, rapidamente, relatando o que haviam encontrado. Shikamaru chama Lee e Tenten. - Ajudem Neji a trazer um dos shinobis até aqui. Sejam bem rápidos, logo as tropas de Konoha estarão aqui e então teremos que entrar em Iwagakure.

Os dois ninjas se dirigem para onde estava Neji. Ino e Sakura observavam tudo de longe. Shikamaru chama as duas. -Precisamos de informações. Lee e Tenten foram ajudar Neji a pegar um shinobi. Ino você irá tirar informações dele.

-Talvez seja melhor você pedir isso á Mariko, Shikamaru. -Ela responde um pouco chateada e ele nega. -Não. Mariko não é uma inquiridora, mas você sim. A melhor inquiridora que temos. Já te vi interrogar sem usar as habilidades mentais. Você conseguirá, tenho certeza. -Ela sorri e concorda.

Lee e Tenten se aproximam rápido e em silêncio até onde estava Neji. O moreno se encontrava agachado atrás de várias pedras e faz sinal para eles se abaixarem também. - Temos três ninjas da Pedra a nossa frente. Precisamos de apenas um para interrogar. -Os dois concordam. -Temos que separá-los. Tenten arrume uma distração e Lee venha comigo.

Tenten fica de pé e corre em direção ao lugar onde os ninjas da Pedra estavam. Os três estavam conversando enquanto vigiavam o local. Ela para há alguns metros de distância e retira a bandana, escondendo-a entre as rochas, depois continua andando, com um sorriso no rosto até chegar perto de onde eles estavam. Assim que a veem os ninjas pegam kunais e rapidamente a cercam.

-Olá rapazes, será que poderiam me ajudar? -Ela fala e eles a olham, sem entender. -Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

-Eu estava passeando com o meu cachorro e ele se soltou e sumiu. Por favor, rapazes me ajudem. - Tenten fala com os olhos baixos e soltando um pequeno soluço. Os três se olham e depois voltam a olhar para ela.

-Como ele é? - Tenten sorri, tinha sido fácil. - Branco, pequeno e bem peludo. Ele está usando uma coleira preta. - Ela fala e os três se espalham e começam a procurar. Ela observa e se aproxima de um dos rapazes. Ele parecia ser mais jovem que os outros. Com um sorriso ela coloca a mão sobre o braço do rapaz. - Ele desceu por ali. - Ela aponta a direção onde o grupo da Folha e da Areia estavam. O rapaz assente e se dirige para lá e ela o segue. Ele avança alguns metros e olha em volta.

Tarde demais ele percebe que tinha caído em uma armadilha. A sua volta ele vê vários ninjas da Folha. Ele tenta fugir, mas uma fina faixa de areia o envolve e prende, forçando-o a se ajoelhar. Em seguida uma jovem loira de olhos azuis aparece á sua frente

-Você deveria ter mais cuidados com jovens bonitas que aparecem do nada pedindo ajuda. -Ino fala com um sorriso. -Quando este conflito terminar, talvez Onoki aceite algumas sugestões para o treinamento dos ninjas da Pedra. -Gaara fala para a esposa e ela o olha, concordando e depois se volta para o rapaz. - O que está acontecendo na Vila da Pedra? Por que tantos ninjas espalhados pelas ruas?

O rapaz a olha em silencio. Tinha reconhecido a kunoichi. A neta de Okawa tinha mantido uma foto daquela mulher em sua cela, enquanto estivera presa. Ela era a ninja da Folha que tinha se casado com o Jovem Daimyo do Vento. Ele abaixa a cabeça. Não podia dizer nada, ou acabaria morto. Ino se agacha em frente ele. - Estou esperando a resposta. O que está acontecendo em Iwagakure?

-Me deixe em paz. - Ele responde e sente e areia apertando-o. Ino olha para o marido. -Não o mate, precisamos de informações. - Ele concorda e afrouxa a areia. - Certo, mas ele tem um minuto para mudar de ideia e começar a falar. -Gaara fala sério.

-Você ouviu o Daimyo. Diga logo o que sabe. - Ele vira a cabeça para o lado e não responde. Ino pega sua kunai e ouve risadas. - Mais uma aula de castração, pessoal. - Ela sorri ao ouvir Daisuke e vê que o ninja da Pedra a olha assustado. - Você tem trinta segundos, ou pode dizer adeus ao seu "amiguinho". - Ino coloca a kunai entre as pernas do rapaz que tenta recuar, sem sucesso, pois a areia o prendia com força. A kunoichi corta o tecido da calça e aperta a arma contra a pele do rapaz, tirando um pouco de sangue.

-Ino, podia fazer menos sujeira desta vez? -Matsuri fala com calma. - Não é muito agradável ver um homem sangrar até morrer.

-Concordo, Ino. Da última vez a faxineira levou mais de duas horas para limpar o chão e reclamou durante todo esse tempo. Foi muito desagradável. -Gaara fala e a esposa o olha. -Não tenho culpa se ele não quer colaborar. Eu quero informações, mas ele não está cooperando. Acho que terei que decepar algumas partes.

-Que desperdício, Ino. Um rapaz tão bonito. -Tenten comenta e Neji passa o braço pela cintura dela. -Mais um elogio e eu mesmo arranco um pedaço dele.

O rapaz olhava para eles, sem levar as ameaças á sério. Ino percebe que o ninja não estava com medo e com um movimento rápido, faz um corte profundo na perna dele, bem próximo á virilha. O ninja grita de dor e ela sorri. -O próximo corte será mais para cima. Não diga que eu não avisei. Não vai adiantar reclamar depois.

-Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Recebemos ordens para reforçar a segurança de toda a vila. As famílias dos conselheiros estão sendo levadas para um esconderijo subterrâneo e o prédio do Tsuchikage está isolado. O lugar está fortemente vigiado. Somente Okawa e a neta têm acesso.

-Onoki está lá dentro? - O ninja a olha com uma careta de dor. -Eu não sei, faz semanas que ninguém o vê. Okawa assumiu a liderança da vila. Ele disse que Onoki-sama está doente e não pode receber visitas.

Ino olha para Shikamaru á espera que o amigo se aproxima. - Quantos ninjas há dentro do prédio do Tsuchikage?

-Mais de sessenta. -A resposta surpreende todos. Sessenta ninjas para protegerem o Tsuchikage era muita coisa. Havia algo mais naquele prédio. - Silao e Mikagi estão lá dentro também?

O rapaz o olha assustado. Ino aperta a perna dele, onde estava ferido e ele geme de dor. - Eu não sei se eles estão lá, também faz vários dias que não os vemos.

-E os Yamanakas, estão lá dentro também? - Ino pergunta e o rapaz pensa um pouco. -Talvez. Eu e Yamanaka Noriko nos tornamos amigos e ele estava hospedado em minha casa. Mas não o vejo há mais de uma semana. Pensei que ele tinha ido embora de Iwagakure, depois soube que ele e mais três ninjas haviam desaparecido. Não tenho nada haver com isso, eu juro.

-Está dizendo a verdade? Você e Noriko são amigos? - O rapaz confirma e a olha sério. -Sim, nós nos conhecemos enquanto ele fazia a segurança de Onoki-sama. Nosso Kage sempre pedia que os Yamanakas ficassem perto dele. Dizia que eram de sua total confiança. -Ino sorri da resposta.

-E sobre os ninjas renegados que estão na vila, o que você sabe sobre isso? -Shikamaru pergunta. - Eles vieram do País do Trovão. É só isso que eu sei, eu juro. - Ino olha para o amigo que acena com a cabeça, ela então guarda a kunai e chama Sakura.

-Que droga, sem castração. Isso não teve graça. - Chyioko comenta rindo. Sakura se aproxima do rapaz segurando uma bolsa. -Deixe-me ver sua perna. - O rapaz a olha com medo e ela sorri. -Eu sou médica, não vou machucá-lo, pelo menos não desta vez. Vou tratar sua perna. Fique tranqüilo. - O ninja concorda com a cabeça e Gaara o solta. Sakura examina a perna dele e aplica alguns ninjutsus fechando o ferimento. Depois ela pega algumas faixas e faz um curativo na perna dele, ficando em pé em seguida. -Você não deve tentar andar pelos próximos dois dias, ou a ferida vai reabrir e você sangrará até morrer.

Ino sorri ao ouvir a amiga e se afasta em seguida, sentando em uma pedra. Gaara senta ao lado dela. -Você está bem?

-Sim, só um pouco cansada. -Ele sorri e a beija de leve. - Descanse um pouco.

-Gaara, pode vir aqui, por favor? - O rapaz atende o chamado de Shikamaru e vê que ele olhava para um mapa da Vila da Pedra. Kankuro, Neji e Sai estavam com ele. - Nós estamos aqui. -Ele coloca um dedo sobre um ponto do mapa. -E aqui fica o Prédio do Tsuchikage. - Ele mostra um lugar bem no centro da vila. - O melhor acesso seria pelo portão Leste. Mas ele está fortemente vigiado. Teremos que esperar Naruto chegar e distrair os ninjas. Com um pouco de sorte, os shinobis que estão vigiando este lado serão chamados para lutar contra as tropas de Konoha.

-Certo, concordo. Agora teremos que esperar Naruto chegar aqui. -Gaara fala e olha em volta e vê Ino sentada no chão encostada á uma pedra. Shikamaru e Kankuro acompanham o olhar de Gaara. -Ela está estressada, por mais que tente disfarçar. -Shikamaru fala para os cunhados. -Sim, eu sei. Nós esperávamos que ela recuperasse as habilidades logo, mas fomos muito otimistas.

-Ela terá que se adaptar, Gaara. E vai precisar de nosso apoio. -Kankuro comenta, ainda olhando a cunhada.

-Nós iremos passar uns dias fora, depois que este conflito terminar. Ela precisa relaxar um pouco, talvez isso ajude.

Os outros concordam e ele se dirige para onde está a esposa. Ele se senta ao lado dela e Ino o olha com um sorriso. Gaara a puxa de encontro ao peito. -Acho que devemos aproveitar para descansar, enquanto pudermos. - Ela o beija e se acomoda encostada á ele. Iria seguir o conselho dele e tentar dormir um pouco, até as tropas de Naruto chegarem.

XXX

Naruto avançava em direção á Iwagakure com os ninjas da Folha. Iriam se encontrar com os ninjas da Areia nos limites do País da Terra. Ainda não tinha recebido notícias de Kayme sobre a conversa com o General Mifune. Concordava com o Daimyo do Fogo sobre manter a Aliança com a Vila da Pedra. Não seria bom para nenhuma das três vilas se aquele conflito acontecesse.

Ele pensa em Hinata e sorri. Logo teriam um bebê, um menino. Ele pretendia ficar todo o tempo possível ao lado da criança. Não queria que seu filho se sentisse sozinho, nunca. Ele sabia como a solidão machucava. Isso era uma coisa que ele, Sai, Sasuke e Gaara tinham em comum. Crescer sozinho, mas cercado de pessoas. Talvez isso explicasse a amizade que o unia aos outros três.

Queria que seu filho crescesse em um mundo de paz, porém sabia que isso era impossível, eram ninjas e com certeza seu filho também seria um shinobi. Iria ensiná-lo tudo o que sabia. E o ensinaria que a vingança não era uma solução. Ele tinha aprendido isso com Pain e sabia que era verdade.

Ele avista os muros de Iwagakure ao longe e para. O grupo para também e Kakashi se aproxima junto com Gay. Naruto olha para os dois. - Vamos avançar e nos posicionarmos na entrada da Vila da Pedra. Isso vai atrair a atenção dos ninjas e distraí-los tempo suficiente para que o grupo de Kankuro entrem e encontrem Onoki e os Yamanakas.

-Precisamos chamara a atenção deles. Tem alguma ideia? - Kakashi indaga e Naruto confirma com um sorriso. - Sim eu tenho uma ótima ideia para chamar a atenção de Okawa e fazê-lo refletir sobre seus atos. Ele deveria ter pensando melhor antes de abrigar nossos inimigos e sequestrar quatro ninjas da Folha.

Kakashi olha para seu ex-aluno e sorri. Já sabia o que o rapaz iria fazer. Realmente assustaria todos os ninjas da Pedra e daria tempo suficiente para que seus amigos e Onoki fossem encontrados.

-Devemos esperar pelos ninjas da Areia. - Naruto concorda. -Sim, eles devem estar perto daqui. Logo os encontraremos. Kakashi, quero que você assuma o comando deles. -O outro assente e eles voltam a se mover. Estavam há alguns minutos apenas de seu destino. Logo não haveria mais volta, teriam que entrar em guerra contra Iwagakure.

XXX

Neji observava os arredores e logo encontra o que procurava. Ele volta para junto do grupo e chama Kankuro. -Os ninjas de Suna e de Konoha já estão bem perto da entrada da vila. Logo os ninjas da Pedra os verão também e então poderemos entrar.

-Sim. - O Kazekage se dirige á Shikamaru. -Eles já estão chegando, vamos nos aproximar do portão, assim que Naruto desviar a atenção de todos, nós entraremos. -Todos concordam e ele continua. - Ino, Neji e Mariko ficam para trás, os outros entram na frente e limpam o caminho. Depois vocês invadem o prédio do Tsuchikage e procurem pelos nossos amigos. Fiquem com eles até que cheguem reforços.

-Naruto vai tentar convencer Okawa á se entregar, mas eu duvido muito que ele consiga. - Kankuro continua. -Assim que os reforços chegarem, você deverão tirar Onoki e os outros lá de dentro. Kayme deve estar tentando resolver a situação de uma forma diplomática. Se ele conseguir, iremos assegurar que Onoki volte ao poder. Ele ficará sob nossa responsabilidade e proteção. Ino. -Ele chama a cunhada que o olha á espera. -Você é amiga de Onoki, com certeza ele vai querer que fique perto dele.

-Sim, eu sei, porém eu tenho que encontrar Hana. Ela deve pagar pelo que fez.

-Isso não prioritário, Sabaku. - Kankuro fala olhando sério para a loira. - Sei que você está com raiva de Hana e pode ter certeza que eu gostaria de matá-la também, mas teremos que deixar isso para depois que nossos amigos estiverem em segurança. Fui claro? - Ino respira fundo e concorda á contragosto.

-Gaara, você comandará o grupo que entrará no prédio. - Gaara concorda e Kankuro procura por Shikamaru. -Quer acrescentar algo?

-Sim, eu sugiro que o grupo de Gaara leve Sai. Ele poderá ajudar á encontrar os prisioneiros com mais rapidez e também poderá enviar mensagens para nós e Naruto. - Kankuro pensa um pouco. -Você está certo. Sai, por favor, se junte ao grupo de Gaara.

O rapaz moreno se aproxima sorrindo. -Será um prazer. Concordo com você, Kankuro. Onoki deve voltar ao poder, temos que protegê-lo até que Okawa seja preso ou morra. Eu prefiro a segunda opção. - Os outros riem.

-Certo, vamos nos posicionar próximos ao portão. -Gaara convoca o grupo que iria entrar com ele. - Entraremos logo depois de Kankuro, não podemos perder tempo.

Todos concordam e ficam á espera. Naruto iria atrair a atenção dos ninjas de Iwagakure.

XXX

Naruto olha para as altas muralhas que cercavam Iwagakure. Elas estavam fortemente vigiadas. Eles podiam ver que centenas de shinobis se espalhavam sobre a gigantesca construção.

Há alguns metros dele estavam milhares de ninjas da Areia que haviam chegado. Kakashi tinha assumido o comando deles até que se encontrassem com Kankuro.

Não tinham recebido nenhuma mensagem de Kayme o que queria dizer que eles teriam que entrar em conflito. Naruto volta á olhar para as muralhas e se aproxima, seguido pelos ninjas e Konoha e Suna. Ninjas da Pedra observa a aproximação dos exércitos. Eles tinham sido avisados que seriam atacados. Um jounin chama Naruto.

-Hokage Naruto, pare aí mesmo, não dê nenhum outro passo, ou será eliminado. - Os ninjas que estavam logo atrás de Naruto começam a rir. Pelo jeito o rapaz não tinha a mínima ideia do que Naruto era capaz.

-Estou aqui para resgatar meus ninjas e não irei embora sem eles. Se quiserem evitar uma invasão, me entreguem os quatro em perfeitas condições de saúde e nós iremos embora. - O rapaz olha para o Hokage e os ninjas da Folha e da Areia espalhados á sua frente. Havia pelo menos cinco mil homens ali.

-Diga á Okawa que eu quero vê-lo, agora. - Naruto continua e o rapaz fala com um gennin que estava ao seu lado, pede á ele que avise Okawa. Ele volta á olhar para o Hokage. Não havia um ninja em todo mundo que não o conhecesse. Naruto era inigualável.

Eles esperam e logo o gennin volta. - Okawa disse que não virá e que temos que deter os invasores aqui.

-Você disse que é Uzumaki Naruto que está aqui? -O outro confirma e o jounin que nervoso. -Não temos homens ou força suficiente para detê-lo. Seria melhor abrir os portões e deixá-los passar, evitaríamos mortes desnecessárias.

-Covarde. - O gennin da Pedra fala e o jounin o pega pelo pescoço. -Olhe para eles. Acha que temos condições de detê-los? São os ninjas da Areia e da Folha juntos e o Hokage está á frente deles. Se você quer morrer então os enfrente. - O gennin olha apavorado para os shinobis que estavam do lado de fora das muralhas e depois volta á olhar para seu superior. -Me desculpe.

-Certo, avise todos os capitães. Temos que reforçar a segurança das entradas. Diga á eles que mandem todos os shinobis disponíveis. - O gennin concorda e sai correndo. O jounnin volta a chamar Naruto.

-Hokage, Okawa nos mandou lhe deter aqui. Ele não virá, então preparem-se para o combate, pois não permitiremos a entrada de vocês sem luta.

Naruto o olha zangado e se concentra. Logo o manto da Kiuuby cobre seu corpo e uma cauda aparece. Todos os ninjas, tanto os da Pedra quanto os ninjas aliados olhavam para ele sem acreditar. Ele despertaria a bijuu que havia dentro dele.

Mais uma cauda aparece e depois, outra e mais outra. Quatro caudas da Kiuuby estavam expostas. Os olhos de Naruto pareciam duas fendas e suas mãos estavam transformadas em garras. Ele grita, porém o som lembrava muito bem o urro de um animal selvagem e muito perigoso.

XXX

Kankuro e os outros observavam o portão Leste e veem quando a maioria dos ninjas que estavam ali se afastam, restando bem poucos. Eles ouvem um grito alto e ensurdecedor e uma massa gigantesca de chákra é sentida.

-Naruto está liberando a Kiuuby. -Sakura fala e os outros a olham em dúvida. -Sakura, Naruto não faria isso, seria muito perigoso.

-Relaxa, Gaara. Naruto consegue controlar a Nove Caudas com facilidade. - Ela responde e Kankuro chama o irmão. -Vamos, é a nossa chance. Com certeza os ninjas da Pedra estão lá na frente, molhando as calças de medo.

Ele termina de falar e todos correm em direção ao muro. Sakura pega impulso e assim que chega perto, acerta um poderoso soco derrubando o portão e atirando longe alguns ninjas que estavam logo atrás dele. Kankuro a olha sorrindo. -Ainda bem que você está do nosso lado.

Ela ri e eles entram, derrubando o restante dos shinobis. Garra entra logo atrás com seu grupo e eles correm para o prédio do Tsuchikage. Os ninjas tinham deixado o local e eles entram rapidamente. Sai cria algumas cobras e elas avançam para dentro da construção,ele fica ajoelhado com os olhos fechados e as mãos em posição de jutsu. Alguns segundos depois ele reabre os olhos e chama Gaara.

-Onoki está no oitavo andar, mas há muitos ninjas espalhados pelo caminho.

-E os Yamanakas? -Gaara pergunta. -Nas masmorras, no subsolo. -Sai responde.

-Então vamos nos dividir. - O ruivo chama o restante do grupo. -Sai, Neji desçam até as masmorras e encontrem os Yamanakas. Se eles estiverem em condições de andar, tirem-nos de lá e subam ao nosso encontro. Eu, Ino e Mariko iremos procurar Onoki.

-E se os Yamanakas não estiverem em condições de andar? É possível que eles estejam dopados ou feridos.

-Esperem por reforços. Sai, mande um aviso á Kankuro e peça á Sakura para se dirigir para o subsolo. - O rapaz cria um rato e o envia, fazendo Ino rir. -Isso foi maldade, você sabe que ela morre de medo de ratos, Sai.

O outro ri. - A Feiosa vai ficar tão zangada que derrubará todas as paredes do prédio até me encontrar.

-Lorde Gaara, não seria melhor eu ir atrás dos Yamanakas? Poderia tentar me comunicar com eles. -Mariko fala, mas Gaara nega. - Você seria um alvo também. Não sabemos exatamente por que eles foram capturados, e eu não quero ninguém mais do nosso clã correndo esse perigo.

Ino sorri ao ouvir o marido falar _nosso clã. _Ele a olha e percebe o que ela estava pensando. -Sempre estarei ao seu lado para ajudá-la a defender o clã Yamanaka, Ino.

-Isso é ótimo, Lorde Gaara, com você em nosso clã, ele se tornou o mais forte de Konoha. -Mariko fala com respeito e Gaara a olha. -Mariko, você é prima da Ino o que nos torna parentes, então acho que podemos deixar as formalidades de lado. -Ela sorri agradecida e em seguida o grupo se divide.

Neji e Sai seguem para as escadas que conduziam até as masmorras e os outros sobem em direção aos andares superiores.

XXX

Sakura vê o rato e dá um grito. Kankuro ri e pega o animal que se transforma em uma folha de papel. -Gaara pede que você se dirija até as masmorras. Já terminamos aqui, pelo jeito a Kiuuby atraiu todos os ninjas da Pedra para os portões principais. Venha vamos ajudar o grupo de Gaara.

Eles entram no Prédio. -Sakura, você vai com a equipe de segurança até o subsolo. Os demais sobem comigo. Gaara deve ter ido salvar Onoki, então vamos ajudá-los. - Rapidamente os ninjas se separam. Sakura desce rápido. Sabia que os Yamanakas podiam estar muito feridos. Ela gostaria de ver Onoki também, mas esperaria que ele fosse resgatado.

Sai e Neji chegam ao subsolo e andam alguns metros, logo veem um grupo grande de ninjas da Pedra. - E eu pensei que seria fácil. -Sai fala e Neji o olha. -Desde quando nossa vida é fácil?

O outro ri e eles se preparam, estavam em menor número, porém a largura do corredor não permitiria que muitos ninjas avançassem contra eles. Logo eles derrubam os primeiros que se aproximam.

Sakura vê a luta e sorri. -Parece que chegamos em boa hora. - Sai olha para trás e os vê. -Porque demoraram tanto?

-Estava matando um rato nojento. -Ela responde. Ela e a equipe de segurança se juntam á eles e rapidamente derrotam o grupo. - Os Yamanakas estão no fim deste corredor. -Sai fala e eles correm até o lugar, onde havia uma grande e pesada porta de madeira maciça.

-Posso fazer as honras? -Sakura pergunta, mas Neji a segura pelo braço. -Espere, deixe-me ver o que tem lá dentro, antes. - Ele ativa o byakugan e examina o local. Depois se vira para Sai. -Temos problemas, é melhor esperar Ino e Gaara aqui.

XXX

Gaara, Ino e Mariko subiam rápidos, porém com todo o cuidado. Não queriam ser detectados antes da hora. Gaara ia á frente. Ele vê vários ninjas diante de uma porta fechada no corredor do oitavo andar e para. -Provavelmente Onoki está ali.

-Bom, parece que teremos que derrubar alguns ninjas. -Ino fala e Mariko sorri para ela. - Quando você quiser, prima.

Gaara observa as duas. Ambas eram bem parecidas fisicamente, porém ele sabia que Mariko não era tão forte quanto Ino. Ele pensa um pouco, havia pelo menos vinte ninjas da Pedra no local. Ele decide derrubar todos de uma vez e movendo as mãos faz com que uma faixa de areia saia da cabaça e corra discretamente pelo chão. As duas garotas observam e Mariko olha para Ino. -Seu marido é um estraga prazer. Não vai deixar-nos lutar.

-Acostume-se, ele sempre faz isso. -Ino responde sorrindo e Gaara olha para as duas. - Não reclamem, acho que você ainda terão chance de lutarem.

Quando os ninjas veem a areia, já era tarde demais. Ela toma a forma de uma gigantesca mão e cai sobre eles, deixando-os caídos desacordados. Eles correm até a porta e tentam abrir, mas estava trancada.

-Rápido, procurem as chaves, devem estar com eles. -Gaara fala e os três começam a vasculhar os bolsos dos ninjas, um desperta, mas Ino o atinge com um soco forte, fazendo-o desmaiar de novo. Gaara encontra as chaves e abre a porta, com cuidado, entrando em seguida.

O quarto estava na penumbra, as janelas estavam todas fechadas, apenas a luz que vinha do corredor pela porta aberta, iluminava o local. Havia uma cama, uma prateleira com livros, um guarda roupas e uma geladeira baixa ao lado de uma mesa. Eles acendem á luz e se aproximam da cama, encontrando Onoki deitado nela. Ino fita o rosto do ancião, ele parecia muito mais velho do que ela se lembrava. Ela o chama com carinho, tocando suas faces e ele abre os olhos, depois lhe dá um sorriso cansado.

-Acho que morri, pois estou vendo um anjo. -Ela ri do comentário. -Acho que eu jamais seria considerada um anjo, Onoki. - Ino responde e o ajuda a se sentar, abraçando o homem em seguida. -Como você está, meu amigo?

- Estou, bem, Ino. Não se preocupe comigo. O que fazem aqui? - Ele olha para Gaara.- Viemos tirá-lo daqui, Onoki. Vamos levá-lo conosco. -O homem olha em volta assustado. -Não se preocupe, os ninjas estão tirando um longo descanso.

-Eu não posso ir com vocês. Se eu sair daqui eles matam meu neto. - Ele responde e Ino olha para Gaara e depois para Onoki. -Como assim? Hisashi não está do lado deles?

-Hisashi está preso em algum lugar, Ino. Eles o mantém como refém, para garantir que eu os obedeça. Vocês precisam ir embora, saiam daqui antes que Okawa ou Hana os encontre. Se eles os virem, mataram Hisashi imediatamente.

-Acalme-se e nos conte o que aconteceu. - Ino fala e senta ao lado dele. O homem respira fundo e olha para ela. - Há pouco mais de um mês, Hisashi começou a insistir que eu estou velho demais para continuar no comando da vila.

-Eu não lhe dei confiança e disse á ele que seria exilado se continuasse se reunindo com traidores. - Onoki para de falar e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, reabrindo a seguir. - Alguns dias depois ele chegou em casa muito machucado. Disse que foi atacado por ninjas renegado e que seria assassinado se eu não renunciasse. Eu mandei investigar, mas ninguém foi encontrado. Pressionei Hisashi, exigindo que ele me contasse a verdade, mas ele manteve sua versão.

-Okawa também estava me pressionando a libertar sua neta, Hana. Disse que não era justo mantê-la presa, pois ela tinha apenas se defendido. Fiquei furioso e disse á ele que Hana tinha tido muito sorte em não ser executada em Konoha. Então Hisashi desapareceu. A ANBU o procurou em toda a vila, mas ele não foi encontrado.

-Pedi aos Yamanakas que estavam aqui que os procurasse. -Onoki olha para Ino. -Eu sei que sempre poderei contar com seu clã, Ino. -Ela sorri e segura a mão dele e Onoki volta á falar. - Eles não encontraram Hisashi e então Okawa me procurou. Disse que estava com Hisashi e que o mataria se não aceitasse suas condições. Eu deveria libertar Hana e me afastar do controle da vila. Eu não acreditei nele, achei que Hisashi fazia parte do complô.

-Okawa queria que eu anunciasse que estava doente e que não tinha condições de permanecer no comando da vila, me afastando e passando a liderança para ele. Eu respondi que iria retirá-lo e os outros que estavam do lado dele do Conselho. Eles seriam exilados.

-Então recebi uma mensagem de meu neto. Nela ele dizia que estava preso e sendo torturado e que se eu não concordasse com as condições de Okawa, ele seria morto. Eu duvidei que aquela mensagem tivesse sido escrita por Hisashi e exige provas de que meu neto estava vivo e que realmente era refém deles.

O homem solta um suspiro e fica em silêncio. Ino e os outros esperam que ele continue a relatar os fatos ocorridos. Ele afasta a mão de Ino e se levanta, se aproximando da geladeira, de onde retira uma caixa. Quando a abre, Mariko dá um grito abafado. -Que horror!

Dentro da caixa havia gelo e uma mão humana decepada. Ino olha para aquilo sem acreditar. Onoki solta um suspiro e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. -Eles cortaram a mão do meu neto e a culpa é toda minha. Se eu tivesse exilado Hisashi, ele agora estaria bem. - Ino abraça o homem com carinho, ainda olhando para o conteúdo macabro daquela caixa.

-Então eu fiz o que Okawa tinha mandado, me retirei do comando e aceitei que Silao e Mikagi se refugiassem aqui. Eles trouxeram os ninjas renegados. -Ele olha para os outros. -Eu sinto muito, mas não posso sair daqui. Eles matarão Hisashi, meu neto é um idiota, mas eu gosto muito dele. Não quero que nada ruim lhe aconteça.

Sakura chega, junto com Matsuri. - Gaara, temos um problema lá embaixo.

-Aqui também, Sakura. -Ino fala e pega a caixa da mão de Onoki. -Veja.

-Céus, de quem era isso? -Sakura pergunta e pega a mão, olhando-a. Kankuro faz uma cara de nojo. -Não esqueça de lavar as mãos antes de comer. -Ele fala baixo, apenas para elas ouvirem. Ino olha zangada para ele e se levanta para analisar a mão junto com Sakura.

-Hisashi foi feito refém e Onoki recebeu isso, quando exigiu uma prova de que o neto estava vivo. -Sakura olha surpresa para Ino e volta sua atenção para a mão. Ela a coloca sobre a mesa e continua olhando. -Ino, Sakura, não temos tempo para isso. Temos que encontrar Hisashi. - Kankuro fala para as duas, porém elas o ignoram e continuam analisando a mão decepada. - É uma mão esquerda.

-Sim e pelo jeito pertencia á um canhoto. -Ino responde. Onoki olha surpreso para ela. -Por que diz isso, Ino?

-Veja as marcas deixadas por armas ninjas, Onoki. É comum shinobis terem pequenas cicatrizes feitas pelo uso de kunais e shurikens. Esta mão pertencia á um ninja canhoto, pois há vários sinais em sua pele. Mas Hisashi não é canhoto, pelo que me lembro.

Onoki se aproxima das duas, sério. -Não, meu neto é destro. -Ele fala e Ino concorda, ainda examinando a mão junto com Sakura. A médica examina as extremidades da mão. - Esta mão foi cortada por um médico, dá para ver que o corte foi feito cirurgicamente. Provavelmente em um necrotério. Ela foi decepada de um defunto. E veja isso Ino, essas manchas amarelas.

-Marcas deixadas por cigarros. Asuma-sensei também tinha essas manchas nas mãos. São nódoas causadas pelo tabaco. Onoki, Hisashi era fumante?

-Não. -Ele responde agora zangado. Já tinha entendido que fora enganado. -Então esta mão não pertence á Hisashi?

-Não, Onoki, esta mão não pertencia à Hisashi. Você estava certo desde o inicio, Hisashi faz parte deste complô. -Ino responde séria. -Você cometeu um grave erro.

-Hisashi acaba de passar de refém para cúmplice, Onoki. Sinto muito. -Gaara fala e o Tsuchikage olha para ele. -Hisashi irá sentir muito mais, tenha certeza. Ele vai pagar, assim que eu encontrá-lo.

Gaara olha para Onoki. -Você sabe as obrigações de um Kage, Onoki. Sabe que este cargo muitas vezes representa um grande fardo sobre nossos ombros. Você escolheu entregar sua vila á um sádico, expondo todo o nosso mundo á um grande perigo para salvar a vida de seu neto. Hisashi já tinha lhe dados provas de que era um traidor. Você devia ter pedido nossa ajuda.

Onoki assente com a cabeça baixa. Sabia do que Gaara estava falando. - Eu sei que errei, Gaara e estou disposto á pagar por isso. Vou apresentar minha renúncia ao Senhor Feudal, assim que tudo esteja em ordem.

-Não vai se safar tão fácil. Tudo o que aconteceu durante seu afastamento será considerado de sua responsabilidade. E o sequestro dos ninjas da Folha é algo muito grave, Onoki. Terá que prestar contas disso á Kayme e Naruto. Hisashi irá para a prisão por um longo tempo.

- Você precisa vir conosco e parar este conflito, antes que sua situação piore. Até agora nenhuma vida foi perdida. Temos que impedir que Naruto e os ninjas que estão com ele entram em conflito com os ninjas da Pedra. - Kankuro fala.

-Esperem, você precisam descer até o subsolo. -Sakura fala e olha para Gaara. Ele percebe que havia algo errado. -O que houve, Sakura? Não encontraram os Yamanakas?

-Sim, encontramos, mas há algo muito errado com eles. - Sakura olha para Ino. -Você e Mariko precisam vê-los. -Onoki olha para Ino preocupado. - O que aconteceu aos Yamanakas, Ino?

-Eles foram feitos prisioneiros, Onoki. Okawa disse que os prendeu para interrogatório. -Ela responde olhando para Sakura. Parecia que algo grave tinha acontecido aos quatro ninjas da Folha. -Certo, então é melhor vocês irem procurá-los. Gaara, Kankuro, nenhum ninja da Pedra tentará nos atacar, fiquem tranquilos. Eles me são leais, estavam obedecendo Okawa porque eu mandei.

-Entendo, então vamos descer e ver o que aconteceu aos Yamanakas. Peça aos ninjas da Pedra para prenderem Okawa, por favor.

-Farei isso. -Onoki responde e Sakura o observa. -Você parece estar ótimo.

-Eu me sinto bem, e farei Okawa pagar por toda essa confusão. -Ele responde sério. - Gaara, eu irei até a entrada da Vila e falarei com Naruto. Você tem razão, temos que agradecer por ninguém ter morrido.

- Imagino que o Daimyo da Terra concordará que você fique no comando até que um novo Kage seja indicado.

Os dois concordam. A situação ficaria sob controle. Ino olha triste para Onoki. Ele tinha cometido um grave erro e pagaria um alto preço por isso. Ele percebe o que a jovem estava pensando e sorri para ela. - Não se preocupe, Ino. Fiquei tempo demais neste cargo. Eu achava que as novas gerações não seriam capazes de assumir o controle sobre os ninjas, mas agora olhando para vocês, vejo que estive errado durante muito tempo. Deixarei minha vila em mãos competentes. Temos ótimos ninjas aqui e um deles será um excelente Kage, tenho certeza.

Ela concorda e sorri. - E você será um excelente conselheiro para qualquer jovem que venha á assumir este fardo, Onoki. - Gaara a chama. -Venha, vamos ver os Yamanakas. Sakura, vá na frente. - Eles saem em seguida.

Rapidamente eles alcançam as escadas e descem até as masmorras. Gaara estava apreensivo.

Onoki se dirige para a saída do prédio, pelo caminho ele ia avisando os ninjas da Pedra que deveriam deixar de lutar e se unirem aos ninjas aliados. Ele manda chamar a ANBU de Iwagakure. Precisaria deles para encontrar Hisashi e Okawa. Os dois iriam para a prisão. Seu neto tinha passado dos limites e teria que enfrentar as consequências, assim como ele.

XXX

Os ninjas da Folha e da Areia observavam a figura á frente deles um pouco assustados. Kakashi sorria ao ver o perfeito controle que Naruto mantinha sobre a transformação. Ele vê o pavor nos olhos dos ninjas da Pedra que se encontravam sobre as muralhas.

-E então? O que estão esperando para chamarem Okawa? -Kakashi pergunta. - Querem que a Kiuuby invada a vila e destrua tudo o que encontrar pela frente.

O jounin da Pedra olha para Naruto. A visão era assustadora. Ele puxa o gennin pelo braço. -Procure por Okawa e diga á ele que se não estiver aqui em cinco minutos, eu abrirei os portões e deixarei que o Hokage entre com os ninjas.

-Isso não será necessário. -O jounin se vira e vê Onoki se aproximar. Rapidamente todos os ninjas fazem uma reverência. -Eu vou falar com Naruto, diga aos homens para recuarem. - Ele se dirige aos portões e os ninjas lhe dão passagem.

Do lado de fora, ele vê Naruto semi transformado em Kiuuby. - Olá, Naruto.

O rapaz loiro olha para ele e começa a recolher as caudas. Logo ele volta á sua aparência normal. -Olá, Onoki. É um grande prazer vê-lo. Como se sente?

-Muito bem, obrigado por ter vindo me ajudar.

-Foi um prazer. Está tudo sob controle, agora? -Onoki confirma e Naruto sorri. -Então não vamos precisar lutar contra seus ninjas.

-Não e eu fico feliz por isso. Não creio que minha vila tenha condições de se defender dos ninjas da Folha e da Areia unidos. Mas, ainda temos alguns ninjas renegados espalhados por Iwagakure e seria bom que vocês me ajudassem a prendê-los e tirá-los daqui.

Naruto chama Kakashi e Gay. - Onoki precisa de ajuda com alguns visitantes indesejados, reúnam um grupo e os retirem de lá. -Os dois rapidamente se afastam para cumprirem as ordens do Hokage e ele se vira para Onoki. -Sabe se Gaara e os outros encontraram os Yamanakas?

Onoki assumi uma expressão séria. -Sim, eles estão dentro do meu prédio, mas Naruto, parece que tem algo errado com eles. Venha, vamos até lá.

Naruto fica preocupado ao ouvir isso e segue Onoki até o prédio.

XXX

Ino vê Sai e Neji parados diante uma grande porta e os olha interrogativamente. Neji se adianta. -Ino os Yamanakas estão presos aqui, mas algo aconteceu á eles. Eu os vi com o byakugan, eles não estão normais.

-Como assim? - Gaara pergunta, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. Mariko se aproxima da porta e tenta se comunicar com os ninjas lá dentro, sem sucesso. - O que está havendo Neji? Eu não consigo me comunicar com eles.

-Eu também não sei Mariko. Eles estão agindo de forma estranha. - Neji responde. -Eles estão muito agressivos. E agitados, parecem que estão tendo alucinações.

-Estávamos esperando vocês chegarem para abrirmos a porta. - Sai fala olhando para Gaara. -Achamos que seria perigoso.

-Vocês enlouqueceram? -Ino pergunta furiosa. -Por que estão fazendo isso? Eles são ninjas da Folha. Vocês deveriam tê-los libertados assim que os encontraram.

-Acalme-se Ino. Sai, pode abrir a porta. -Kankuro fala olhando sério para Neji. Já tinha percebido que algo ruim tinha acontecido aos Yamanakas. Ele se vira para Ino. - Você e Mariko, fiquem longe, o que quer que tenha acontecido á eles, pode afetar vocês duas também.

-Parem com isso. Mariko e eu vamos entrar e você não podem nos impedir. -Kankuro se posiciona na frente de Ino. -Sabaku, me obedeça. Você e Mariko ficarão distantes até que tenhamos certeza de que não correm perigo. -Kankuro aponta a porta. -Lá dentro temos quatro ninjas fortes e habilidosos que no momento estão fora do controle. Não precisamos de mais ninjas nas mesmas condições. Eu não gostaria de mandar prender minha própria cunhada, mas se for para sua segurança, eu o farei.

-Ino, Kankuro tem razão. Fique aqui e assim que verificarmos que é seguro, você e Mariko entram. Por favor, meu amor. -Ino concorda, contra a vontade. Gaara se posiciona ao lado do irmão. Sai e Neji forçam a fechadura e abrem a pesada porta, entrando em seguida.

Quatro ninjas, todos loiros e de olhos azuis andavam pelo quarto, falando e gesticulando sem parar, de vez em quando um dava socos no ar, gritando em seguida. Eles param e olham para os ninjas recém-chegados. Logo se irritam e tentam agredir todos. Neji, Kankuro e Sai tentam segurá-los, mas parecia que eles tinham adquirido uma força extraordinária. Sakura prende um deles com os braços, mas o ninja se solta e joga Sakura com força contra a parede.

Sakura sente uma profunda dor nas costas e cai, desmaiada. Kankuro se vira para ela, preocupado e o Yamanaka que ele estava tentado deter o empurra, fazendo-o cair. Gaara se afasta de Ino e movendo as mãos, prende os quatro Yamanakas dentro de uma esfera de areia. Rapidamente os outros ninjas saem do aposento. Kankuro trazia Sakura no colo. Assim que todos saem, Nej tranca o quarto novamente. Em seguida a areia passa por baixo da porta e volta para a cabaça.

Ino assistia tudo angustiada, já tinha entendido o que havia acontecido com eles. Ela senta no chão e abaixa a cabeça. Mariko se aproxima dela, triste. Também já tinha descoberto o que havia de errado com os membros do seu clã.

Gaara se abaixa ao lado da esposa, preocupado. -Você está bem?

-Ino, você sabe o que aconteceu com eles? O que eles têm? - Sai pergunta se abaixando ao lado da amiga. Ino ergue o rosto e olha para eles desolada. - Eles estão loucos, foi isso o que aconteceu com eles. Eles estão completamente loucos.

-Como assim, Ino? Do que está falando, meu amor?

-Estou falando da toxina neural que seu pai e Chyio-sama desenvolveram juntos. Eles foram contaminados com ela. Foi por isso que eles foram capturados, para servirem de cobaias. Eles foram expostos á toxina neural e agora estão alucinando. Estão perdidos em suas mentes.

Ouvem barulho e veem Naruto chegando junto com Onoki e Fuu. Os três tinham ouvido o que Ino dissera. Shikamaru chega logo atrás e senta ao lado da amiga, abraçando-a. - Nós encontraremos uma cura Ino. Sakura e Tsunade são capazes de desenvolver um antídoto.

Sakura desperta e olha em volta, sente uma pontada nas costas e solta um gemido de dor, logo o marido está ao lado dela. -Como se sente?

-Como alguém que foi atirado com força contra uma parede de pedras. O que aconteceu com eles? Estão muito fortes. -Kankuro explica para ela e Sakura olha para Ino e Mariko, ambas eram a imagem do desespero e da desolação. Aquilo era cruel demais. Usar seres humanos como cobaias.

Ino fica em pé e olha para Fuu. -Okawa é o responsável por isso. Provavelmente ele teve ajuda de Silao e Mikagi. Os três estão nisso juntos, temos que encontrá-los.

-Eles não foram encontrados, Ino. Nenhum deles. Imagino que fugiram de Iwagakure assim que viram Naruto. E levaram os ninjas renegados com eles. Devem estar longe. - Onoki responde olhando para a amiga. -Ino conte comigo, se eu puder ajudar. Por ora, vou pedir que eles sejam enviados para a ala psiquiátrica do nosso hospital, eles receberão tratamento adequado até que um antídoto seja encontrado. Pedirei que os enfermeiros venham buscá-los. Prometo que eles terão o melhor atendimento possível.

-Naruto, eu reivindico o Fukushú no kenri (2) para o clã Yamanaka. - Fuu fala sério e o Hokage fica pensativo. Ino e Mariko se colocam ao lado do líder e Naruto os olha. -Faz muitos anos que ninguém exige isso.

-Nenhum Yamanaka estará seguro enquanto os responsáveis por esse crime estiverem soltos. Eles precisam pagar pelo que fizeram e o sangue deles pertence aos Yamanakas. - Ino responde no lugar de Fuú. Shikamaru se aproxima. -Concordo com Ino e desde já digo que os Naras se juntarão aos Yamanakas nessa busca. Acredito que o mesmo será feito pelos Akimichis. Iremos junto com vocês.

Gaara olha para Naruto, aguardando. Se o Hokage concordasse com o pedido de Yamanaka Fuu, então todos os ninjas do clã iriam á caça dos culpados. Ele coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Ino, tentando lhe passar apoio e conforto. Sabia que ela estava chocada com o que tinha visto.

-Certo, eu concordo. A partir de agora Okawa, Silao e Mikagi serão considerados inimigos dos Yamanakas e deverão ser caçados pelos membros do clã. Vocês decidirão o destino deles. Imagino que Hana e Hisashi estejam com eles. Tragam o neto de Onoki vivo. Ele deve ser entregue ao Tsuchikage. Cuidem dos outros.

Ino, Gaara e Shikamaru se entreolham. Agora não era mais uma vingança pela morte de Inoichi e Shikaku, mas também a proteção de todo um clã que estava em jogo. Eles deveriam partir imediatamente atrás dos culpados e impedir que aquela droga fosse distribuída entre vilas inimigas.

XXX

Akene significa vermelho Bilhante

Direito de Vingança


	22. Fúria Assassina

Já estava escurecendo quando eles saem do prédio e encontram ninjas de Suna segurando um homem. Ino o reconhece imediatamente e com fúria acerta uma violenta bofetada no rosto dele que por pouco não cai sob o impacto do golpe.

-Onde o encontraram? -Gaara pergunta ao chuunin que segurava o homem pelo braço.

-Tentando fugir pelo buraco aberto por Sakura-sama na muralha. O lugar estava sendo vigiado por nós á pedido do Hokage. - Ino olha para Ayako com ódio. -Muito bem, diga onde eles estão.

-Não sei do que está falando, vagabunda. -Mal acaba de falar e um violento chute na virilha o derruba de joelhos no chão. Ino agarra os cabelos dele e o força a levantar a cabeça, colocando uma kunai de encontro à garganta de Ayako. - Você sabe muito bem sobre quem eu estou falando. Diga logo para onde eles foram.

-Eu não sei. - O homem grita. - Ele não me disseram, pensei que estavam aqui ainda, eles me deixaram para trás, aqueles malditos.

-Ino, pare. - Gaara fala segurando a esposa. Estava preocupado com a violência que Ino demonstrava nos golpes e na voz. -Acalme-se, você deve manter o controle.

Ino respira fundo e olha para o homem que mantinha as mãos entre as pernas, gemendo de dor e concorda com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para Ayako. - Quem está com a fórmula da toxina?

-Não direi nada. -Ele responde e Ino o agarra pelos cabelos, novamente. - No seu lugar eu não seria tão imprudente. Você foi deixado para trás pelos seus amigos e está rodeado por inimigos. Seja esperto e diga tudo o que sabe. - Ela volta a colocar a kunai contra o pescoço dele.

Ayako olha em volta, havia pelo menos cinqüenta shinobis da Folha e da Areia ali á sua volta e ele solta um suspiro. - A fórmula e a amostra estavam com Mikagi quando eu o encontrei no País do Trovão, mas agora não sei com quem está.

-Por que Mikagi e Silao precisavam de você? Por que o tiraram da prisão em Suna?

Ayako a olha, sem responder e Ino se posiciona na frente dele. - É melhor responder logo. Minha paciência já está esgotando. Para que eles precisavam de um lixo imprestável como você?

O homem continua em silêncio e Ino pisa com força sobre o membro dele. Ayako grita de dor e a olha ofegante. -Eu devia ter te matado quando tive oportunidade.

-É tarde demais para pensar nisso, não terá outra chance de me liquidar. Agora conte tudo. - Ela o olha e levanta o pé, assustando o homem. -Pare. Eu falo, eu falo. -Ela sorri e aguarda.

-Eu tenho um primo que é químico e possui um laboratório clandestino de entorpecentes no País do Trovão. Eles queriam que eu os colocasse em contato com essa pessoa. Precisavam de alguém para fazer a droga.

Ino olha para ele. -Foi lá que eles desenvolveram as doses da toxina?

Ayako concorda com a cabeça. - Sim. Eu trouxe as amostras para serem testadas.

-Você é o responsável pela intoxicação dos Yamanakas aqui em Iwagakure? Você os interrogou e depois aplicou a toxina neles? - Ino pergunta séria.

-Você está certa e lamento não ter feito o mesmo com você em Suna. Se aquele idiota do Baki tivesse me entregado a droga enquanto você ainda estava presa, eu a teria liquidado sem que Gaara soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele pensaria que você teria enlouquecido.

-Você odeia os Yamanakas. -. Ayako a olha com raiva. -Sim, Baki, o Quarto Kazekage e eu odiávamos o seu clã. Sem vocês, Konoha perderia seus principais espiões.

- Você é o responsável pelo que aconteceu aos quatro shinobis da Folha. Sabe que isso o faz um inimigo dos Yamanakas, certo?

Fuu se aproxima de Ino, ele tinha ouvido tudo o que Ayako dissera e olha para a Loira, sério. -Você sabe o que deve fazer, Ino-hime. Faça agora. - Ino coloca a mão sobre a katana presa á suas costas e sem olhar para Fuu, saca a arma. Em um movimento rápido ela gira o corpo atingindo o pescoço de Ayako com a lâmina afiada, decepando a cabeça do outro e fazendo-a cair ao lado do corpo. A violência do golpe surpreende Gaara que olha para a esposa sem acreditar no que ela tinha feito. Havia dezenas de Yamanakas ali perto e todos olhavam Ino com respeito.

Fuu observa a reação dos membros de seu clã e se vira para Ino. -Você liderará nosso clã em nossa vingança, Ino-sama.

-Eu não posso, Fuu-sama, não se esqueça que minhas habilidades estão bloqueadas.

-Não precisará delas para liquidar nossos inimigos. Mas nós precisaremos de sua força e de sua coragem. Você foi treinada por seu pai para assumir a liderança do clã e é você quem deve nos guiar.

Ino olha em volta, séria. Os Yamanakas ali presentes pareciam apoiar a decisão de Fuu e então ela concorda. -Se você quer assim, assim será. Reassumirei a liderança.

Um grito ecoa entre os membros do clã, parecendo um brado de guerra. Gaara olhava Ino entre preocupado e orgulhoso. Ela era uma líder nata e uma kunoichi poderosa. Sua esposa era uma guerreira forte. Kankuro se aproxima do irmão e olha para Ino, depois se vira para Gaara.

-Eu só á vi assim uma vez, quando Inoichi foi assassinado. Ela, Shikamaru e Chouji não descansaram enquanto não pegaram os culpados e os liquidaram. E pode ter certeza, não foi algo bonito de se ver.

-Naruto me contou que você foi junto com eles. - Kankuro concorda com a cabeça. -Eu fui á Konoha para o funeral e depois resolvi partir com eles atrás dos assassinos, eles estavam muito desesperados e eu fiquei preocupado com a segurança deles. Nunca vi tanta fúria antes. Eles torturaram os cinco ninjas até que implorassem pela morte. Foi assustador.

-Eles vão matar Silao e Mikagi. – Gaara fala olhando para o corpo sem vida de Ayako, sentia-se perturbado com o que a esposa fizera. Kankuro concorda. –Sim, e não vai adiantar tentar impedi-los. Silao e Mikagi assinaram a própria sentença de morte quando usaram os Yamanakas como cobaias. Eu me sinto muito mal sabendo que nosso pai está por trás disso.

-Eu também. Não sei como ele podia ser tão perverso, mas isso agora é passado. Eu irei com os Yamanakas caçar os inimigos do clã.

-Eu e Sakura iremos com você e levaremos os ninjas da Areia para ajudá-los. - Gaara concorda e Kankuro continua.

-Mandei uma mensagem á Suna solicitando o envio de todos os manuscritos de Chyio-sama com as fórmulas criadas por ela. Talvez haja algo neles que possa ajudar. E Naruto enviou uma mensagem á Konoha pedindo que Tsunade e Shizune venham para cá.

-Certo, espero que isso seja o suficiente, essa droga não pode ser distribuída, ou o clã Yamanaka não estará seguro em nenhum lugar no mundo ninja.

-Vejo que já assumiu seu lugar entre os Yamanakas. Está pronto para seguir Ino?

-Até o fim do mundo, se for preciso. Ela é minha esposa, parceira e companheira. Nunca estarei completo sem ela. Ino me ajudou muito no País do Vento, agora é minha vez de retribuir e ajudar a contar os corpos que, pelo jeito, serão muitos.

Kankuro sorri para o irmão e se afasta, iria reunir os ninjas da Areia para seguir junto com os ninjas da Folha.

Gaara volta á olhar para Ayako. O homem era um assassino traidor e tinha morrido como tal. Gaara não sentia pena dele.

Ino se posiciona á frente dos outros membros. Todos a olhavam á espera de suas ordens. Ela pensa no que dizer e olha para o marido. Gaara estava entre os Yamanakas, era claro que ele ficaria ao lado deles naquele momento. Ela respira fundo e começa a falar.

-Meus irmãos, um grande perigo nos assombra. Silao e Mikagi têm uma arma poderosa contra nosso clã. Quatro Yamanakas foram usados como cobaia de uma droga poderosa. Essa droga super estimula as funções cerebrais provocando alucinações, agressividade intensa e depressão. É muito perigosa para qualquer pessoa, porém para nós que usamos habilidades mentais, ela pode ser fatal.

Ela vê que os ninjas se entreolham assustados e aguarda. - De onde essa droga surgiu, Ino-sama? Quem a desenvolveu e por quê?

Gaara fica tenso, temia que aquela pergunta fosse feita. Seu pai era o principal responsável pela criação daquela toxina e isso poderia refletir negativamente nele e em seus irmãos. Eles poderiam ser punidos pela traição do Quarto Kazekage. Ele olha para o irmão e vê que Kankuro também estava preocupado.

-Ela foi criada em Suna, pela médica ninja Akasuna Chiyo há vinte e cinco anos atrás, por ordem do Quarto Kazekage. Ele queria nos neutralizar e exterminar. Silao e Mikagi a usaram em nossos irmãos. Eles são os responsáveis por essa ação covarde. -Um murmúrio começa a se espalhar entre todos e Ino fica na expectativa. O mesmo ninja que havia feito a pergunta se dirige á Gaara que naquele momento estava tenso. O rapaz coloca a mão sobre seu ombro em um gesto de apoio. - Não tema por represálias, você é um membro de nosso clã e sempre poderá contar com nosso respeito e proteção. Sabemos que nem você, nem seus irmãos têm culpa disso e estão ao nosso lado neste momento. São nossos amigos.

Gaara fica agradecido pelo apoio. Ino olha para ele, era visível o alivio que ele e Kankuro sentiam naquele momento.

-Ino-sama, acredita que existam mais doses prontas dessa droga? -Ino pensa um pouco. -Não sei dizer, nossos inimigos ainda a estava testando. Nossos irmãos foram usados como cobaias. Eles estão completamente irracionais.

-Já existe um antídoto para essa droga? Eles têm cura? -Uma jovem pergunta.

-Ainda não, talvez não seja possível desenvolver um antídoto a tempo de curar nossos irmãos. Eles devem ter sido inoculados há dias. - Um silêncio sepulcral toma conta do grupo. Os ninjas se entreolham e depois se viram para Ino. -Então vamos pegar os desgraçados responsáveis por essa covardia. O Quarto Kazekage e Akasuna Chiyo estão mortos, mas Silao e Mikagi ainda vivem e eles devem pagar por isso.

Um novo brado se ouve e Ino os olha. Deveria liderá-los. Eles iriam caçar e matar qualquer um que estivesse envolvido naquela experiência. O Fukushú no Kenri invocado por Fuu lhes dava o direito de se vingar dos inimigos como eles achassem melhor.

-Silao, Mikagi e Okawa deverão ser eliminados. Hisashi deverá retornar com vida á Iwagakure para ser julgado. Porém se ele for absolvido também será eliminado por nós. Não podemos deixá-lo livre.

-E quanto á kunoichi Hana? - Um Yamanaka pergunta e Ino o encara. -Hana é um problema meu, eu serei sua oponente. Hoje ela irá morrer. - Ino responde séria. Os Yamanakas olham para a líder com respeito, sabiam do que ela era capaz.

Shikamaru e Chouji se aproximam de Ino e ficam ao seu lado. Ela os olha, agradecida. Fazia tempo que os três não saiam para um combate juntos. - Que bom que estão aqui, meus irmãos. -Os ninjas dos seus clãs se unem aos Yamanakas e são recebidos com respeito por eles, estariam juntos, mais uma vez.

-Jamais abandonaremos o clã Yamanaka, Ino-sama. É sempre uma honra lutar ao lado de vocês.

-Com os Naras, os Akimichis e Gaara ao nosso lado, ninguém poderá nos derrotar ou impedir nossa vingança. - Gaara olha para o ninja que tinha acabado de falar. Se sentia feliz com a aceitação dos membros daquele clã. O rapaz o encara com respeito. -Você é o ninja mais forte de nosso clã, Gaara. Será uma grande honra lutar ao seu lado.

-A honra é minha. - Gaara fala com simplicidade e volta á olhar para a esposa. Ino continuava séria. Ela espera que façam silêncio e continua.

-Tem mais uma coisa que todos devem saber. Mikagi é o responsável pela morte de meu pai, Shikaku e Choza. Ele mandou que os matassem por serem amigos do novo Daimyo do Fogo, Yumiko Kayme

-Isso é mesmo verdade? - Shikamaru confirma. -Sim, foi Kayme-sama quem nos contou. Inoichi, Choza e meu pai foram assassinados por ordem de Mikagi.

-Então, devemos fazer Mikagi pagar por isso também. Ele deverá morrer pela katana dos Yamanakas.

-Eu cuidarei disso, quando chegar o momento. -Ino fala. A katana tinha voltado ás suas costas depois de ter matado Ayako.

-Hoje nossos clãs se unirão mais uma vez para combater um inimigo comum. Vingaremos a morte de nossos antigos lideres e a covardia contra nossos irmãos Yamanakas. Hoje seremos o Juiz e o Carrasco, nada poderá nos deter. Nossa vingança só estará completa quando o sangue de nossos inimigos tingirem o chão, como Ino-sama fez com Nogushi Ayako. -Chouji fala sério, apontando para o corpo sem cabeça de Ayako que continuava caído no chão. Ele é aplaudido por todos.

Gaara prestava atenção ao respeito e dedicação dos membros dos três clãs. Sabia que a união dos Yamanakas, Akimichis e Naras poderia ser letal.

-Prontos? - Ino pergunta e todos concordam. Rapidamente eles partem em direção á saída da vila, em busca dos inimigos. Apenas a morte deles apaziguaria o ódio dos ninjas de Konoha. Somente o sangue do inimigo satisfaria a fúria assassina dos Yamanakas.

XXX

Mikagi olha para o rapaz que corria ao lado deles. - Você deveria ter ficado com seu avô.

-Ele vai me mandar para a prisão quando descobrir que eu menti. -Hisashi responde sem olhar para o ex-Daimyo.

Silao dá uma risada desagradável. - Podemos resolver isso. Basta decepar sua mão e Onoki não poderá dizer que você o enganou. -Os outros riem e o rapaz fica assustado. Hana se aproxima deles. -Por que não mataram os Yamanakas depois de realizarem a experiência?

-Precisamos ver quanto tempo o corpo deles suportaria a ação da droga e confesso que fiquei surpreso com a resistência que eles demonstraram.

-Os Yamanakas são muito fortes e rápidos. Dependem disso para se aproximarem dos alvos e se infiltrarem. São perfeitos como espiões e é por isso que devemos eliminá-los para podermos colocar nosso plano em ação. Ainda bem que a droga funcionou.

-Agora temos certeza de sua eficácia. Poderemos fabricar mais doses e aniquilar todo o clã deles. Sem os Yamanakas para trabalharem infiltrados, o País do Fogo perde sua principal vantagem. Com essa toxina podemos deixar todos os Yamanakas loucos, eles criarão uma grande confusão e Konoha terá que eliminá-los. Isso manterá os ninjas da Folha ocupados por muito tempo, facilitando nossos planos.

-Sim, isso seria perfeito. Mas no momento precisamos encontrar um lugar onde possamos produzir mais doses dessa droga. -Os outros concordam e continuam correndo. Junto com eles iam mais de trezentos ninjas renegados. Mikagi olha em volta, sabia que aqueles shinobis não seriam suficientes para enfrentar os inimigos, porém eles poderiam atrasar os ninjas da Folha.

-Onde estão nossos reforços? - Okawa pergunta e Silao sorri. -Os encontraremos em uma hora no máximo. Eles estão se vindo em nossa direção. Quando os ninjas da Folha e da Areia chegarem terão uma recepção á altura.

O outro sorri satisfeito. A idéia era fazer com que os inimigos viessem atrás deles. Seria uma batalha sangrenta e ele esperava poder matar Ino e o marido. Aquela maldita loira. Por causa de suas provocações, Hana tinha contado sobre os Yamanakas.

Okawa olha para a neta, a jovem estava cada vez mais perturbada. Ele iria interná-la novamente, assim que fosse possível.

Eles continuam correndo, estavam há quatro horas de Iwagakure e já era noite. Eles agora estavam atravessando o País da Cachoeira á caminho do País do Trovão. Deveriam encontrar mais ninjas renegados, centenas deles. Silao e Mikagi tinham deixado um exército de prontidão para aquele momento.

O lugar era cheio de pântanos e grandes áreas verdes. Isso com certeza dificultaria a perseguição por parte dos ninjas da Areia e da Folha. Pelo menos era o que eles esperavam.

XXX

Sai analisava os rastros, junto com Neji. Eles estavam no País da Cachoeira. Os outros aguardavam. Ele chama Gaara e Ino. - Eles estão há quatro horas na nossa frente, provavelmente querem chegar ao País do Trovão.

- Este lugar é péssimo para uma perseguição, eles planejaram isso com certeza. - Kankuro fala e os outros concordam. -Ino, acredito que eles tenham mais ninjas á espera.

-Concordo, havia mais de trezentos ninjas renegados dentro de Iwagakure, porém imagino que deviam ter muitos mais á espera do chamado deles. Acho que assim que Kayme disse que seriam atacados, eles devem ter convocado um exército. - Shikamaru avisa aos outros. - Teremos centenas de shinobis á nossa espera.

-Estamos prontos para eles. - Ino fala séria e Shikamaru concorda e olha para trás. Havia pelo menos mil shinobis ali entre ninjas da Folha, da Areia e da Pedra que haviam se unido á eles para caçarem Okawa e os outros. -Eles não serão páreo para nós, mas devemos tomar muito cuidado para que Silao e Mikagi não tentem desaparecer no meio da confusão.

-Vamos deixar um grupo responsável pela captura dos dois. Eles não podem fugir. Hoje nós vingaremos nossos pais. -Ino chama Matsuri que rapidamente chega ao lado da Loira. - Matsuri, a equipe de segurança ficará encarregada de capturar Silao e Mikagi. Não os deixem escapar. Porém não os matem. Eles devem ser capturados com vida.

Matsuri concorda e rapidamente reúne o grupo. A missão era muito fácil, Silao e Mikagi eram dois civis idosos. Seriam presas fáceis para a equipe, mas ela não queria correr o risco de deixá-los fugir. Tomariam o máximo cuidado e os pegariam assim que os encontrassem.

Ino não conseguia tirar a imagem dos quatro Yamanakas de sua mente. Tivera muita sorte de Baki não ter usado a toxina nela quando ainda estava em Suna. Jamais descobririam o que tinha acontecido e deduziriam que ela tinha enlouquecido.

Gaara estava ao lado dela e podia sentir a tensão da esposa. Ino estava furiosa, com certeza ela mataria todos que estivessem envolvidos na utilização da droga nos Yamanakas. Ele também estava revoltado. Os quatro ninjas eram jovens e fortes e tinham sido usados em uma experiência cruel. Talvez eles não pudessem ser curados e morressem em alguns dias, o corpo deles não agüentaria os efeitos causados pela toxina.

Assim que tudo aquilo terminasse ele diria á Kankuro para queimar todos os manuscritos de Chyio e destruir o laboratório que ela usava e que estava desativado, em Suna. Não queria correr riscos de que outra das fórmulas da médica ninja fosse usada de forma covarde.

Eles continuam avançando rápido. O lugar era pantanoso e já estava muito escuro. Tinham apenas a luz da Lua para iluminar o caminho. O grupo de Okawa estava á poucas horas á frente deles e logo eles se enfrentariam. Gaara sabia que o conflito seria violento. Os ninjas da Folha estavam dispostos á tudo para vingarem os amigos. Eles tinham muitos shinobis poderosos ali com eles.

XXX

Naruto e Onoki observavam os ninjas deitados. Eles estavam na ala psiquiátrica do hospital em Iwagakure. Os quatro Yamanakas tinham sido sedados e estavam sendo monitorados.

-Acha que eles sobreviverão? -Onoki pergunta ao outro. -Eu não sei dizer. Eles são muito fortes, mas seus corpos estão sucumbindo. Acho que essa toxina deve causar um grande dano á mente e ao corpo. Eles estavam exaustos, desnutridos e desidratados. Droga, como o Quarto Kazekage pode ter feito algo assim?

-A toxina foi criada por Chyio, certo? -Naruto concorda e Onoki continua. -Eu a conheci, ela era poderosa e tinha muito rancor contra Konoha. Acho que ela viu nisso uma oportunidade para se vingar da Vila da Folha.

-Sim, você está certo. Eu também conheci Chyio-sama um pouco antes de ela morrer. Ela ficou muito impressionada pela competência de Sakura. Nós tínhamos ido até Suna para resgatar Gaara e Sakura salvou a vida de Kankuro.

-Eu sei. - Onoki fala e volta á olhar para os ninjas da Folha. -Meus médicos farão o possível para mantê-los vivos até que um antídoto seja criado.

-Tsunade e Shizune já devem estar perto daqui. Espero que elas consigam encontrar uma cura á tempo de salvá-los. E que nenhum outro Yamanaka seja exposto á essa droga. Seria uma catástrofe se essa toxina fosse usada em grande escala.

-Você sabe que os Yamanakas possuem muitos inimigos, Naruto. Essa droga pode ser espalhada por todo o mundo ninja. -Onoki solta um suspiro. -Eu sou culpado por isso. Não deveria ter deixado Iwagakure sob o comando de Okawa. Achei que meu neto estava correndo perigo e na verdade ele não passa de um traidor covarde e um ninja sem honra.

- Hisashi será trazido para ser julgado, Onoki. Deixarei isso ao seu encargo. Dê á ele o castigo que achar adequado, mas tome cuidado. Se os Yamanakas acharem que a pena aplicada não foi justa, eles eliminarão seu neto.

-Eu darei um castigo exemplar á ele, Naruto. Pode confiar em mim. - Naruto sorri, concordando. Ele estava esperando pelas ninjas médicas de Konoha e pela volta dos shinobis que foram atrás do grupo de Okawa. Tinha enviado uma mensagem á Kayme relatando o ocorrido. A Aliança entre Suna, Konoha e Iwa estava re-estabelecida e não haveria necessidade de Mifune tomar alguma atitude contra o Tsuchikage.

XXX

Gaara estava preocupado. Se aquela toxina fosse distribuída nenhum membro do clã Yamanaka estaria seguro. Sabia que eles tinham muitos inimigos que pagariam qualquer preço por aquela droga. A única forma de manter os Yamanakas em segurança seria confiná-los em Konoha. Eles não poderiam mais sair da Vila da Folha.

Eles precisavam evitar que isso acontecesse. Não tinham certeza de que Tsunade conseguiria desenvolver um antídoto. Eles não tinham a fórmula e nem uma amostra da droga. Ele temia pela vida da esposa.

A noite já tinha caído. Gaara olhava em volta, estavam em um terreno desconhecido, perigoso e com pouca visibilidade. Ele chama Kankuro e Shikamaru e expõe seus pensamentos.

Os dois ouvem o Jovem Daimyo com atenção. - Você está certo, se continuarmos teremos problemas. Shikamaru, devemos parar e esperar amanhecer. Com certeza o grupo de Okawa fará o mesmo.

-Sem luz os Naras não poderão usar jutsus de manipulação das sombras. Devemos parar então e continuamos assim que o Sol nascer. -Shikamaru fala e olha para Gaara. -Você precisa convencer Ino. Ela não vai gostar muito dessa idéia.

-Eu falarei com ela. Dê o aviso. - Kankuro ergue o braço e todos param, á espera. Ele olha em volta, estavam em uma extensa área verde com muitas árvores altas. Perfeito para um acampamento.

-Vamos acampar aqui até o dia clarear, será muito perigoso se continuarmos. - Ele ouve alguns protestos, mas a maioria concorda. Porém os Yamanakas liderados por Ino ficam insatisfeitos.

-Não podemos parar agora. Eles vão escapar. - Ino fala zangada e recebe apoio dos membros de seu clã. Fuu para ao lado dela e olha para Kankuro, muito sério. - Se pararmos agora, nunca mais os pegaremos.

-Fuu, o inimigo também está correndo perigo. Duvido muito de que eles continuem a correr no escuro. - Gaara fala e fica no aguardo. Fuu olha em volta. A escuridão tinha tomado conta de tudo. Uma grande nuvem estava encobrindo a Lua o que deixava todos quase sem visão.

-Ino, você decide. Os Yamanakas farão o que você mandar. - Gaara fica na expectativa. Ino era teimosa e temperamental, mas não era idiota. A Loira pensa um pouco. Eles tinham pouquíssima visão e o lugar era pantanoso. Até aquele momento ninguém havia caído em algum buraco fundo e lamacento, mas a sorte não iria durar para sempre. Ela sabe que eles deveriam parar e então concorda com a cabeça.

- Gaara está certo, se continuarmos acabaremos caindo nas armadilhas naturais do País da Cachoeira. Com certeza nossos inimigos irão parar também. Passaremos a noite aqui e continuaremos ao amanhecer. - Os Yamanakas se entreolham durante alguns segundos e depois concordam, para alívio de Gaara.

Os ninjas vão se organizando e se acomodando entre as arvores e as grandes pedras que haviam ali. Gaara se aproxima de Ino e a abraça, forte. -Fico muito feliz que você tenha concordado em passar a noite aqui.

-Seria arriscado continuar. - Ela responde com simplicidade e senta no chão, encostada á uma pedra grande. Estava cansada e com sono. E também com muita fome. Ela abre sua mochila á procurar de algo para comer. Gaara senta ao lado dela e lhe oferece uma fruta.

-Obrigada, estou faminta. - Ela fala com um sorriso e devora a fruta em minutos. Depois se acomoda deitada no chão. Gaara deita e a puxa para cima dele e Ino sorri. - Assim é bem melhor. - Ela dorme em seguida e Gaara fica surpreso. Não esperava que Ino conseguisse dormir, com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas pelo jeito ela estava muito cansada. Ele vê que alguns ninjas estavam fazendo a vigilância do lugar e fecha os olhos. Iria tentar dormir, também. O dia seguinte seria muito complicado.

XXX

-Vamos acampar aqui. -Silao fala sério. Eles estavam em um grande número agora, tinham se encontrado com o resto do exército de renegados, havia mais de mil ninjas ali. - É muito perigoso continuarmos nessa escuridão.

-Se pararmos, eles nos alcançaram. Devemos continuar. -Mikagi se irrita com a sugestão do outro, mas Okawa apóia a idéia de Silao. - Se continuarmos iremos acabar caindo em um algum buraco. Se você quiser continuar, Mikagi fique á vontade.

Os outros se acomodam rapidamente e, sem opção, Mikagi também procura um lugar para descansar. -Certo, mas devemos partir assim que o dia amanhecer.

-Do que tem medo, Mikagi? Temos um grande e bem treinado exército sob nosso comando e depois sempre poderemos desaparecer durante a confusão. Se o confronto pender para o lado de nossos inimigos, nós sairemos rapidamente deste lugar.

Mikagi o olha e assente. Ele sabia que seria fácil sumir enquanto os ninjas estivessem lutando, passariam despercebidos.

XXX

Gaara acorda e coloca a mão sobre as costas da esposa. Ino dormia profundamente. Ainda estava escuro, mas o Sol não tardaria á nascer e eles precisavam partir. Ele a chama com a voz baixa e massageando suas costas com carinho, esperando ela despertar. Os outros já começavam a se mover silenciosamente.

Ino abre os olhos e vê o rosto do marido bem perto do dela. Ela se senta rápido. Estava faminta e pega uma fruta, oferecendo outra para Gaara. - Bom dia. - Ela fala simplesmente, ficando séria em seguida. Estavam á caminho de uma batalha, deviam partir imediatamente, mas ela ainda sentia sono e gostaria de dormir mais algumas horas.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? - Gaara responde e a beija, ficando em pé. Ino o imita, mas fica tonta com o movimento brusco e se apóia no peito do marido. -Você está bem?

-Sim, me levantei muito rápido. - Ele fica surpreso, Ino era uma kunoichi e estava acostumada á se mover rápida e silenciosamente. A olha preocupado, ela poderia ter inalado a toxina sem saber.

Shikamaru se aproxima deles com uma maça na mão. Ino o olha e sem avisar pega a fruta e começa a comer com pressa.

-Isso era meu, Loira. Roube a fruta do seu marido.

-Você é meu irmão. -Ela fala simplesmente e joga os restos da maçã no chão, andando em direção á Chouji que devorava um punhado de salgadinhos. Ela fala rapidamente com o amigo e ele lhe entrega o saquinho. Gaara e Shikamaru olham aquilo, perplexos.

-Gaara, a Loira sempre foi meio louca, mas eu nunca a vi dormir ou comer na véspera de uma batalha.

-Estou preocupado, Ino está agindo de forma estranha. Está muito intensa, furiosa e forte. Você viu o que ela fez com Ayako.

-Sim, vi e confesso que fiquei assustado. Vamos observá-la, por enquanto. - O ruivo concorda e Shikamaru se afasta. Ino chega perto do marido e o beija. -Vamos, estamos em uma caçada e nossa presa está perto.

Gaara concorda e logo todos partem. Pediria á Sakura para examinar Ino, mais tarde. Se a esposa tivesse inalado a toxina, eles teriam que tomar providências urgentes. Com certeza, Ino se tornaria muito perigosa e altamente letal, mas do que já era normalmente.

XXX

Okawa e os outros já estavam em movimento, queriam chegar ao País dos Campos de Arroz logo, estavam próximos á fronteira. Sabia que os ninjas aliados estavam bem perto e estava com medo. Hana corria ao seu lado. Ela mantinha a mão sobre o cabo da espada. Sua neta era magnífica manejando aquela arma, não entendia como Ino pudera derrotá-la em Konoha.

Hana tinha sido idiota em tentar assassinar Ino pelas costas diante de centenas de testemunhas. Quando Onoki a trouxera de volta para Iwagakure sob custódia, tinha ficado furioso e exigira que o Tsuchikage a libertasse, mas Onoki fora irredutível. Hana tinha tentado assassinar a noiva do Daimyo do Vento e precisava ser punida. Isso tinha obrigado Okawa a adiantar seus planos de tirar o Tsuchikage do poder.

Pretendia matar Onoki, mas demandaria tempo para organizar o assassinato de um kage sem deixar provas e ele não queria deixar Hana na prisão. Sabia que sua neta teria uma recaída se ficasse detida por muito tempo e ele não queria vê-la novamente internada em clínicas psiquiátricas, mas agora não teria opção.

Hana estava obcecada por matar Ino, falava disso o tempo todo, treinava golpes constantemente, queria eliminar a loira. Em sua loucura achava que se Ino morresse, Gaara voltaria para ela. Tinha dito ao avô que seria a nova esposa do Jovem Daimyo e que, juntos iriam dominar o País do Vento, Gaara faria o que ela quisesse.

XXX

-Estão há um quilometro logo á nossa frente. -Neji fala com o byakugan ativado. - Os alcançaremos em poucos minutos. - Ele olha para Kankuro e aguarda novas ordens. Gaara e Shikamaru estavam com eles.

-Certo, então vamos nos preparar para o combate.

-Kankuro, devemos tentar cercá-los. Um grupo pode se deslocar rapidamente e colocar-se á frente deles. Isso impediria fugas. -Kankuro pensa na estratégia proposta por Shikamaru e concorda. -Pode executar. Chame Lee e Gay, eles são os mais rápidos e podem ultrapassá-los com facilidade.

Shikamaru concorda e chama os dois ninjas da Folha e explica o plano. Gay sorri, junto com o ex-aluno. -Não se preocupe, Shikamaru. Seremos capazes de segurar os inimigos por algum tempo.

-Gay, um grupo irá logo em seguida. Será composto por Akimichis e eles usarão o Baika no Jutsu assim que vocês ultrapassarem os inimigos. Isso será o suficiente para impedir que eles prossigam. -Gay concorda com a cabeça. -Certo, agora vão.

Os ninjas assentem e rapidamente desaparecem, correndo muito rápido á frente de todos. Os Akimichis os seguem. Eles passam pelos inimigos e continuam correndo.

-O que eles estão fazendo? -Hana pergunta ao avô e ele a olha preocupado. -Irão nos cercar. Silao, Mikagi. -Ele chama os dois idosos que se aproximam. -Não conseguiremos chegar ao País dos Campos de Arroz sem lutar, teremos que enfrentar Gaara e os outros aqui mesmo.

Os dois se olham e concordam. Assim que o confronto começasse, eles fugiriam no meio da confusão. Já tinham combinado tudo com um grupo de renegados que os protegeriam ate chegarem ao País dos Campos de Arroz. Lá seria fácil desaparecer por alguns meses.

Lee e Gay ultrapassam o grupo de Okawa, começando á lutar e impedindo que eles continuem. Os Akimichis executam o Jutsu próprio ao clã deles e se transformam em gigantes. Eles abrem os braços enormes e derrubam os ninjas. Os inimigos tentar recuar, sem sucesso. Okawa olha para trás e vê mais shinobis chegando. Estavam cercados, não tinham escolha, teriam que enfrentar o grupo e ele sabia que seria difícil derrotá-los. Ele puxa a espada que estava presa á suas costas e aguarda a aproximação.

Os ninjas de ambos os lados se posicionam para atacar e o confronto se inicia. Os dois grupos se enfrentam com igual força e ódio. Os renegados investiam contra os shinobis com armas em punho. Silao e Mikagi observavam aquilo, procurando uma chance de fuga. Precisavam sair dali sem serem notados.

A luta prosseguia e já haviam alguns corpos tombados de ambos os lados. Ino lutava ao lado de Shikamaru e Chouji. Eles queriam pegar Mikagi, mas antes precisavam ajudar a liquidar com os renegados. Chouji também aumenta de tamanho e vai derrubando muitos inimigos.

Ino procura pelo marido. Gaara estava há alguns metros de distância, encarando Okawa. -Okawa, entregue-se e eu pouparei sua vida. -Ino aguarda a reação de Okawa, sabia que Gaara estava lhe oferecendo uma chance, mas Ino esperava que o outro não aceitasse a oferta. Ela não pretendia deixar nenhum deles vivos. Okawa ri alto. -Quer mesmo que eu acredite que pretende nos mandar para a prisão? Acho que sou ingênuo, Gaara? Sei que essa rameira que você chama de esposa está louca de ódio e pronta para nos matar assim que baixarmos nossas armas.

-Deixe-a para mim, vovô. Eu acabarei com a vida dessa vadia. - Hana fala e Ino a olha.

-Hana, estava procurando por você. Nós tínhamos um compromisso, esqueceu? Pensei que você iria me esperar na Vila da Pedra, mas você fugiu como um gatinho assustado. Não sabia que tinha tanto medo de mim.

-Medo de você, Ino? Acha mesmo que pode me derrotar de novo com aquela sua técnica amadora? Sou muito melhor que você e vencerei este embate sem esforço.

-Creia-me, Hana. Nem chegará á ser um embate, você não tem força ou técnica suficiente nem para me fazer suar. Acha mesmo que mostrei tudo do que sou capaz em nosso último encontro? Não seja tola, eu estava apenas me aquecendo.

- É o que veremos. Logo você estará de joelhos implorando por sua vida, sua cadela. - Hana grita e Ino ri. - Duvido muito que consiga me atingir um golpe que seja. Não pretendo perder muito tempo com você.

Ino encarava Hana, esperando o que a morena atacar. Era perceptível que a loira estava alterada e não lhe daria nenhuma trégua. Elas lutariam até a morte, desta vez.

-O que houve, Hana? Está paralisada de medo? Quer se entregar?

-Eu, com medo de alguém tão inferior quanto você, Ino? Francamente, acho que você não me conhece mesmo.

-Errado. É você que não me conhece, ou não diria que sou inferior. Não seja tola, você não passa de um monte de lixo. Pretendo matá-la rápido. Como disse, não quero perder tempo com você.

- Ino, os Yamanakas ainda estavam vivos? Os ninjas contaminados pela toxina não têm muito tempo de vida. Logo aqueles quatro inúteis estarão mortos. Nem chegarão a recuperar a lucidez. E essa droga estará em todos os países do mundo ninja. Seu clã está com os dias contados, não terá a menor chance e será totalmente eliminado.

Ino fica apreensiva. Já suspeitava de que a droga poderia se tornar letal. O Quarto Kazekage temia os Yamanakas e faria o possível para exterminar todo o clã. A droga não servia apenas para neutralizá-los, mas principalmente para eliminá-los. Ela leva a mão as costas por sobre o ombro e pega no cabo da espada.

-Hana, esta é a katana dos Yamanakas. Toda vez que ela é desembainhada um inimigo do clã morre. Quando eu empunhá-la, ela só voltará á bainha depois que sua cabeça rolar. Se você me disser onde está a fórmula, eu pouparei sua vida. Ainda há tempo de você desistir.

A outra ri e olha para Ino. - Quanto melodrama, Ino-hime. Acha mesmo que tenho medo de contos de fada? É você quem vai morrer e eu ficarei com Gaara, ele será meu novamente.

Ino olha para Hana, surpresa. - Você acha mesmo que meu marido vai te querer? Ficou louca?

Sakura lutava perto deles contra dois ninjas renegados e os derruba com um violento golpe. Ela ouve o que Hana tinha dito e ri. Hana olha furiosa para a médica. -Você será a próxima, Sakura. Eu a matarei em seguida.

-É mesmo? E pretende herdar meu marido também? Por favor, você bateu a cabeça quando nasceu? Acha mesmo que Gaara vai voltar para você? Meu cunhado é um homem inteligente e de bom gosto. Ele não é mais o adolescente que você conheceu. Ele agora é um homem exigente que só aceita o melhor e você não chega nem aos pés de Ino.

Hana ouve aquilo e fica furiosa, investindo contra Ino. A Loira saca a katana e começa a lutar. As armas se chocam, provocando um som agudo de metal contra metal. Faíscas saiam das lâminas que se encontravam vezes seguidas. Ambas sabiam que apenas uma sairia daquela luta com vida e tentam atingir á oponente com força.

Perto delas Okawa ataca Gaara que se defende facilmente com a areia. Okawa é repelido com violência. Ele se levanta e avança sobre Gaara e novamente a areia o atira longe. Gaara mantinha os braços cruzados e o semblante sério.

-Desista Okawa. Se continuar irá morrer. - Gaara avisa mais uma vez. Não gostava de matar, não mais. Tinha aprendido a valorizar a vida, mesmo sendo de inimigos, porém Okawa parecia não ouvir suas palavras. Ele investe com fúria contra Gaara e tenta atingir o peito do ruivo. Gaara usa a areia como se fosse uma espada e revida cada golpe dado por Okawa.

Os ninjas da Folha e da Areia já tinham derrubado mais da metade do grupo. Kankuro chama os ninjas que estavam por perto. -Protejam a retaguarda e não deixem ninguém fugir. Quem não se render, morre.

-Não se preocupe, Kankuro. Ninguém passará por nós, pelo menos não vivo. -Fuu responde e continua lutando, mais renegados caem ao chão, a maioria seriamente ferida, mas já haviam muitos mortos também. Um dos renegados olha firme para Kankuro. -Não pretendemos nos render.

-Então aqui será o tumulo de vocês. - Kankuro fala e suas marionetes voltam á atacar, sem piedade.

Gaara ainda lutava contra Okawa. O ancião já mostrava sinais de cansaço e tinha vários ferimentos no rosto e no corpo e um dos seus braços sangrava abundantemente. A areia o tinha atingido logo abaixo do ombro esquerdo. Okawa sabia que não tinha chance contra o Jovem Daimyo, mas preferia morrer lutando a passar o resto da vida em uma prisão.

-Okawa, desista. Você não está em condições de continuar lutando. Renda-se agora. -Gaara fala, parando de atacá-lo, porém mantendo a lança de areia apontada para o homem. Okawa vê que não tem chance contra o Jovem Daimyo.

-Nunca. Não serei mandado para a prisão. - Assim que termina de falar, Okawa segura a espada firmemente contra si mesmo e a puxa rápido, atravessando o próprio corpo, morrendo na hora.

Quando o restante dos renegados vê seu líder cair morto, largam as armas, se entregando.

Agora, somente Hana e Ino continuavam a lutar. Estavam cercadas pelos ninjas. Shikamaru e Chouji se aproximam de Gaara e ficam ao seu lado.

Silao e Mikagi iam se afastando do local da batalha. Tinham fugido durante o conflito. Não pretendiam ir para a cadeia, mas a sorte deles acaba ao verem Matsuri e seu grupo aparecer bem á frente, interceptando o caminho.

-Pretendem ir á algum lugar? - Os ninjas que estavam com os dois anciões pegam suas kunais e pulam sobre a equipe de segurança. Matsuri, Chiyoko, Daisuke e Cho também se armam e começam a lutar contra eles. Silao e Mikagi se afastam devagar, tentando não chamar atenção, porém Miyure segura os dois pelos braços e Eiko se posiciona na frente deles. - O que pegamos aqui, Miyure?

- Dois velhos covardes e inúteis. Na verdade, dois imprestáveis. Pode deixar que eu cuido deles, Eiko.

-Certo eu vou ajudar os outros então. -Ele se junta ao resto da equipe e com rapidez e facilidade eles derrotam os renegados.

Silao e Mikagi abaixam a cabeça, apavorados. Sabiam que era o fim deles. Nada poderia salvá-los dos Yamanakas. Eles seguem os ninjas até perto dos outros que tinham se entregado. Esperavam pelo pior, sabiam que não haveria clemência.

Kankuro se aproxima dos dois ex-Daimyos que no momento estavam ajoelhados , com as mãos atrás do pescoço. - Onde está a fórmula da toxina neural?

Silao olha para Mikagi á espera. O ex-Daimyo do Fogo solta um suspiro. -Está comigo, eu a entregarei sob a condição de me deixarem voltar ao meu país para ser julgado.

-Me entregue. -Kankuro fala simplesmente, estendendo a mão. Mikagi leva a mão ao bolso e retira um envelope, colocando-o na palma da mão do Kazekage. Rápido Kankuro a abre e encontra uma folha de papel dobrada. Ele lê aquilo e chama Sai. - Precisamos enviar isto para Iwagakure o mais rápido possível.

Sai cria um grande pássaro e sob nele. Pegando o envelope ele voa em seguida em direção á Iwagakure.

-Não se esqueça de que temos um acordo, vocês me enviarão para o País do Fogo para ser julgado.

-Como diz uma grande amiga minha, não faço acordos com traidores. –Kankuro responde e se afasta em seguida, deixando Silao e Mikagi para trás. A vida deles terminaria ali.

Ino e Hana ainda lutavam. Nenhuma delas dava sinais de cansaço. A equipe de segurança se reúne aos ninjas que assistiam. Matsuri para ao lado do namorado e sorri para ele, depois se vira para Ino.

-Só falta você, Loira, para que possamos voltar para Konoha comemorar o fim desta batalha. Por favor, seja rápida.

Hana olha para Matsuri com raiva. -Me lembro de você em Suna, Matsuri. Você ficava lançando olhares melosos para Gaara. Uma vez eu disse que você estava apaixonada por ele, mas ele não acreditou em mim, disse que você era apenas uma amiga, mais nada e que eu não precisava ficar com ciúmes.

Matsuri olha zangada para ela. -Esqueça o que eu disse, Ino. Não precisa ter pressa, pode matá-la bem devagar.

-Cuidado, Matsuri. Se não a maluca vai querer matar você também e ficar com seu namorado. -Sakura fala rindo e Kiba olha para ela. -Esquece, não troco minha Deusa da Areia por mulher nenhuma, muito menos por essa cobra venenosa da Pedra.

Hana se sente humilhada ao ouvir as piadas dos ninjas da Folha e da Areia.

-Hana, desista. Não há mais ninguém para ajudar você. Todos já foram derrotados. Pare de lutar e se entregue. - Gaara pede sério e ela nega e olha com ódio para Ino.

-Agora você irá morrer. -Hana fala, tentando acertar Ino na cabeça. A Loira desvia o golpe e atinge Hana no ombro direito. -Não, Hana. É você quem irá morrer aqui.

-Isso nós iremos ver, Ino-hime. -Ela volta a desferir golpes rápidos e fortes com a espada. Ino os ampara com facilidade. Os outros apenas assistiam.

-Não seja tola Hana. Acha mesmo que tem condições de me derrotar?

Shikamaru e Chouji sorriem. -Essa idiota da Vila da Pedra não tem a mínima noção do que Ino é capaz, Shikamaru. Nossa irmã fará picadinho dela.

-Sim. - Shikamaru olha para onde está Mikagi. O ancião vê o ódio nos olhos do Nara e se encolhe de medo. Chouji acompanha o olhar do amigo. - O que faremos com ele?

-Vamos esperar Ino acabar com Hana e depois nós três liquidaremos esse traidor. Hoje nossos pais serão vingados, Chouji. Hoje o verdadeiro culpado irá pagar pela morte deles.

Chouji concorda e volta a olhar para as duas kunoichis. Hana tinha mais um ferimento sangrando, logo abaixo dos seios. Ino não tinha nenhum ferimento visível o que demonstrava sua superioridade na luta.

- Você não vale nada, Yamanaka. Meu avô investigou sobre você. Seu marido sabe com quantos homens você já se deitou? - Ino ri da pergunta.

-Não acredite sobre tudo o que falam de mim Hana. Tenho muitos inimigos que gostam de me difamar. Muitos homens que afirmam terem feitos sexo comigo não chegaram nem a me conhecer. Em minha cama só se deita quem eu convido. E ela nunca foi palco para espionagem.

Gaara ouvia em silêncio. Não se importava mais com o que Hana tinha lhe feito no passado, já havia superado tudo. Ele esperava que Ino terminasse logo com ela, para ambos poderem voltar para casa. No momento sua preocupação era com os Yamanakas afetados pela droga, esperava que Sai chegasse á Iwagakure á tempo de salvá-los.

-Ino, eu quero voltar para casa. Você pode terminar logo com isso, por favor? Ficaremos todos gratos. -Ino sorri das palavras de Sakura. A amiga tinha adquirido o prazer em provocar Hana.

- Não seja estraga-prazer, Sakura. Justamente agora que estou me divertindo, você quer que ir embora? Esqueça.

-Idiota. Acha mesmo que é você quem está se divertindo? Assim que eu me cansar de brincar, pretendo matá-la, Ino.

-Como um homem te agüenta ? Você é insuportável. Não é a toa que está solteira ainda. - Sakura fala, provocando risadas e deixando Hana furiosa.

Hana tenta atingir Ino que rapidamente detém o golpe com sua espada. Elas se afastam e Ino observa à oponente. Hana estava muito ferida, mas parecia não se importar.

Ino avança e acerta a mão de Hana, desarmando-a. Hana vê sua espada voar para longe de suas mãos e aguarda.

Ino olha aquilo espantada. Está surpresa por ter conseguido desarmar a outra se muita dificuldade. -Pegue sua arma, Hana.

-Não vou precisar dela, Ino. Ou você tem medo de me enfrentar usando apenas taijutsu?

-Você quer mesmo me enfrentar em um combate corpo-a-corpo? Mesmo sabendo que fui treinado por Rock Lee?

-Sim, quero, vou derrotá-la em uma luta limpa e justa.

-Se você lutar da mesma forma que maneja a espada, não tenho com o que me preocupar. -Ino fala e ficando a katana na terra ao seu lado e aguarda.

-Você vai pagar caro, Ino. Vou liquidar com você.

- Resolveu começar a lutar de verdade, agora? Que bom, achei que ia me matar de tédio.

Hana investe contra Ino, com os punhos fechados, mas a Loira salta por cima dela e acerta os pés em suas costas, derrubando Hana com a força do golpe. Hana se vira no chão e passa uma rasteira em Ino, que cai. Ambas se levantam rapidamente e se encaram.

-Eu aposto que a kunoichi da Pedra não agüenta cinco minutos. - Kiba fala para a namorada que ri. -Você está subestimando Ino, eu acho que Hana não vai agüentar nem três minutos. Logo a ouviremos se rendendo e pedindo clemência.

-Ela sabe que será perda de tempo. Ino não pretende deixá-la viva. - Shikamaru fala olhando as duas oponentes que neste momento trocavam vários golpes. Ino atinge o rosto de Hana com a palma da mão aberta, arrancando sangue do nariz da outra.

-Me avise quando começar a lutar, Hana. Até agora você está me deixando com dúvidas de que seja realmente uma kunoichi.

- Logo não terá motivos para duvidar de minha capacidade, Ino. Pode ter certeza de que valerá a pena. -Hana responde e Ino a olha em dúvidas. A morena estava muito confiante sobre o resultado da luta.

-Ótimo, estou louca para te ver lutando de verdade. - Hana salta e tenta acertar Ino com os pés, mas a Loira é mais rápida e pula para trás, ficando longe do alcance. Ao cair ela gira o corpo, acertando um chute na cabeça de Hana, que cai.

Ino chega ao chão em posição de combate, esperando a oponente se levantar. Hana passa a mão pelo rosto, havia sangue e areia em sua pele. Ela vê que Ino não apresentava nenhum ferimento aparente. Quase não havia sido atingida, o que deixa Hana zangada.

Ela corre em direção á Ino e, sem que alguém perceba, retira um objeto de dentro da bolsa ninja que trazia presa á sua cintura. Assim que se aproxima da loira, tenta acertar-lhe um soco na barriga, mas Ino desvia do golpe. Hana passa direto por ela e finge tropeçar, caindo ao seu lado. Rápida ela leva a mão á perna de Ino, saltando para longe em seguida.

Ino sente uma fisgada e olha para baixo. Em sua perna havia uma seringa presa por uma agulha. Ela e retira o objeto e cai de joelhos, tonta. Os outros vêem aquilo, assustados e Gaara que fica horrorizado ao ver Ino cair.

Rapidamente Hana se levanta com uma kunai na mão e pega Ino pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás e colocando a arma contra o pescoço da loira, em seguida. Um filete de sangue começa a escorrer no lugar onde a kunai fere a pele de Ino. Gaara vê aquilo, desesperado e move as mãos em um jutsu. Uma faixa de areia fina e rápida avança em direção á Hana, atingindo-a no peito e atravessando seu corpo, arrancando um grito de dor da ninja. Ela leva as mãos ao peito e sente o sangue pegajoso escorrendo. Depois ela olha para Gaara sem acreditar que ele a tinha atacado e seu corpo tomba.

Ino sentia-se tonta e sua visão estava turva. Seu corpo começa a deslizar para o chão e ela fica deitada com os olhos fechados. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, Hana tinha lhe injetado a toxina neural.

Gaara e os outros correm até ela. Sakura se ajoelha ao lado da amiga, que tinha seu corpo sustentado pelos braços do marido. Não era preciso dizer o que aquela seringa continha.

-Amor, você pode me ouvir? -Ino concorda e senta com auxilio de Gaara.

-Você está bem? -Sakura pergunta enquanto examinava Ino. A loira olha para a amiga séria. -Não sei. Seu cabelo sempre foi rosa ou isso é uma alucinação?

Sakura a olha, zangada. - Gaara, infelizmente sua esposa está insuportavelmente normal.

Gaara toca a face da esposa, angustiado. Ele sabia que a toxina era fatal para os Yamanakas. - Sakura, precisamos voltar para Iwagakure o mais rápido possível. - Ino olha para o marido, podia sentir o pânico dele.

-Gaara, os outros ficaram daquele jeito por causa das habilidades mentais. Porém as minhas habilidades estão bloqueadas, não vou ficar louca.

-Não mais do que já é, você quer dizer. -Sakura diz, ainda examinando Ino. -Seu pulso está um pouco acelerado. Imagino que sua pressão arterial esteja alta. É melhor você deitar.

Ino faz o que a amiga tinha lhe solicitado. Gaara tira a camisa, dobrando-a e colocando-a sob a cabeça dela. Os outros estavam a sua volta. Ela fecha os olhos. -Está tudo bem, pessoal. Vocês não correm perigo.

Gaara observa Ino, o rosto dela estava vermelho e ela estava ofegante, mas no geral parecia estar bem. Ela abre os olhos e tenta fixar a visão no marido, sem muito sucesso. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e ela solta um gemido, levando a mão á testa. Gaara percebe e chama Sakura, novamente.

Shikamaru se aproxima dos dois ex-Daimyos. Mikagi e Silao tinham visto Hana injetar a toxina em Ino. O rapaz moreno para em frente aos dois e rapidamente as sombras se enrolam nos anciões. –Muito bem, vou fazer algumas perguntas e quero respostas rápidas.

Os dois olham assustados para Shikamaru, que volta á falar. – Quanto tempo levou para os primeiros sintomas aparecerem?

–Logo após a aplicação eles ficaram tontos e com a visão turva. Reclamaram de dores na cabeça e no corpo. A pressão arterial deles subiu muito, mas eles estavam conscientes e lúcidos. Seis horas depois eles começaram a perder o equilíbrio e ter alucinações esporádicas, dez horas depois eles não reconheciam mais ninguém e doze horas depois estavam totalmente loucos. –Silao responde, olhando firme para Shikamaru. –Sua amiga não tem muito tempo.

Shikamaru olha para o ancião, com ódio. – Vocês também não têm muito tempo. Na verdade, morreram muito antes que minha irmã apresente os sintomas mais graves. –Ele termina de falar e se afasta, nervoso. Iria falar com Sakura, eles precisavam encontrar um jeito de ajudar Ino.

Sakura aplica um ninjutsu em Ino e olha para a amiga, preocupada. –Ino, o que você está sentindo?

-Dor de cabeça, visão turva, tontura e dor no corpo. –Ino responde ofegante.

-Fique deitada. – Ino concorda e faz o que amiga tinha pedido. Gaara acariciava os cabelos dela, desesperado. Não sabia se a cura seria encontrada. Shikamaru chama Sakura e conta á ela o que Silao tinha lhe dito.

-Estamos longe de Iwagakure. Mais ou menos seis horas e Sai não está aqui para ajudar. Precisamos levar Ino de volta o mais rápido possível. Não teremos condições de contê-la, você sabe disso.

-Vou falar com Gaara. – Sakura concorda e caminha em direção á Hana. O corpo da kunoichi da Pedra estava caído virado para cima e seus olhos ainda estavam abertos. Uma grande mancha de sangue tingia seu peito. Sakura sente pena, a garota era jovem e bonita e tinha desperdiçado sua vida, obedecendo às ordens de um sádico louco e com desejo de poder.

Sakura fecha os olhos de Hana e se levanta olhando em volta. Os corpos de ninjas renegados jaziam por todos os lados. Os que sobrevieram se encontravam ajoelhados de costas uns para os outros e com as mãos atrás da cabeça, amarrados. Seriam mandados para suas vilas.

Shikamaru se aproxima de onde Ino e Gaara estavam e se abaixa ao lado da amiga. -Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. -Ino responde de olhos fechados. Ele olha para o cunhado e faz sinal, para que ele o acompanhe. Gaara entende e beija Ino de leve. –Eu já volto. – Ela concorda e ele levanta e segue Shikamaru. – Gaara eu falei com Silao. – Ele conta á Gaara o mesmo que já tinha dito á Sakura. Gaara ouve aquilo muito sério. –Temos que tirá-la daqui.

-Sim. Sakura disse o mesmo. Precisamos chegar á Vila da Pedra o mais rápido possível. Se Ino ficar violenta, não conseguiremos contê-la. – Shikamaru também estava nervoso. Ino era muito importante para ele. Ele olha na direção em que Mikagi e Silao estavam. –Tudo isso é culpa daqueles dois malditos. Devemos liquidá-los.

-Concordo. –Gaara responde, furioso. Se antes estava com raiva de Silao, agora ele sentia um ódio mortal. A areia começa a sair da cabaça, avançando em direção aos dois anciões e para a alguns centímetros de onde eles estavam, que viam aquilo, apavorados.

-Você quer matá-los de medo? –Gaara se vira ao ouvir a voz de Ino bem próxima dele. – Você deveria continuar deitada.

-Gaara, deixe de se preocupar, eu estou muito bem. – Ino fala e abraça o marido, na verdade se sentia um pouco estranha. –Ainda precisamos resolver o problema desses dois infelizes.

- Vamos chamar Choji e Fuu e decidir o que fazer com eles. Devemos voltar logo para Iwagakure. – Shikamaru fala para o casal e os dois se afastam.

-Venha Ino, você vai descansar. –Gaara pega no braço da esposa e a puxa em direção á uma árvore próxima. Ela senta encostada ao tronco e fecha os olhos. Sentia sono e fome.

Mikagi e Silao e percebem que não iriam viver muito tempo. Sabiam que o destino deles estava nas mãos dos lideres dos clãs Nara, Akimichi e Yamanaka e eles não os deixariam vivos.

-Temos que sair daqui. Vamos aproveitar que todos estão ocupados.

-Acha que conseguiremos fugir de todos esses ninjas? Não seja tolo, Silao.

-Eles não nos deixarão vivos. Nos matarão aqui mesmo, Mikagi. Se você quiser ficar, problema seu, mas eu vou pelo menos tentar. - Mikagi concorda com as palavras de Silao e olha em volta.

Eles observam todos e devagar começam a se mover. Ao contrário dos ninjas renegados que se encontravam amarrados, ambos estavam soltos, como se todos duvidassem de que eles tentassem fugir. Eles esperam os shinobis que estavam vigiando-os se distraíssem e, devagar, se afastam. Quando já estavam longe o suficiente para chamar a atenção, eles começam a correr, o mais rápido que conseguem.

Um ninja vê os dois homens fugindo e grita, dando o alarme. Ino e Gaara se viram e ela vê Mikagi e Silao correndo longe de onde eles estavam. Ela fica em pé, sentindo-se tonta novamente e procura por Shikamaru, encontrando-o ao lado de Fuu e Chouji.

-Shikamaru, veja. – Ela aponta para os dois que já estavam á quase trezentos metros de distância e dispara atrás deles, junto com Gaara. CHouji, Fuu e Shikamaru também saem em busca dos dois ex-Daimyos.

No caminho Ino pega a katana e atira na direção dos dois homens. Ela estava á quase cem metros deles. A arma voa girando pelo ar e bate com força contra o pescoço de Mikagi, derrubando-o no chão sem vida. Silao olha para aquilo horrorizado, mas sente uma dor lancinante nas costas, no local onde várias kunais o tinham atingido e cai morto.

Ino cai de joelhos, sentindo-se tonta. Gaara se aproxima rapidamente e se abaixa ao lado dela e Ino se apóia nele, ofegante. Shikamaru se aproxima do corpo de Mikagi, ainda sem acreditar em como Ino o atingira com tanta força daquela distância. Ela quase o decapitara. A katana se encontrava caída ao lado do corpo do homem e Shikamaru a pega com cuidado. Depois ele olha para Silao e pode perceber que também estava morto. Ele e Chouji tinham atirado as kunais que acertaram o homem.

-Ino, deite. – Gaara pede e ela concorda, sentia-se completamente tonta. Ela fecha os olhos e ouve a voz do marido, baixa a principio. Ele dizia que queria levá-la para Iwagakure o mais rápido possível. –Tudo bem, podemos ir agora, já terminamos aqui.

Gaara olha para ela sem entender. –Do que está falando, Ino?

-Você disse que quer me levar para Iwagakure. –Ela responde, abrindo os olhos.

-Eu não disse nada. Estava pensando nisso. –Gaara responde. Ino senta e olha para o marido. Ela tinha lido os pensamentos dele. Mas como isso tinha acontecido? Suas habilidades estavam bloqueadas.

-Parece que suas habilidades voltaram. – Gaara fala e ela concorda. - Sim, você tem razão, eu li seu pensamento, sem querer.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –Ele pede com carinho e ela volta a deitar. Se sentia fraca e tonta. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo parecia estar pesando uma tonelada. Gaara resolve chamar Sakura para examinar a esposa.

A rosada chega e se ajoelha ao lado da amiga. – Como se sente? – Sakura pergunta preocupada, a toxina era perigosa para qualquer pessoa.

-Eu sei disso Sakura. –Ino fala e Sakura olha para a amiga, sem entender. –Do que está falando, Loira?

-Você estava pensando sobre a toxina. – Ino responde deixando Sakura surpresa.

-As habilidades mentais voltaram, mas estão fora do controle. – Gaara explica e Sakura senta ao lado de Ino. –Isso é verdade? Suas habilidades voltaram? Como aconteceu?

-Acho que foi a toxina. Ela deve ter estimulado as minhas habilidades. - Ino fala e solta um gemido em seguida. –Mas a minha cabeça está doendo muito.

-Vou lhe aplicar um analgésico e outro ninjutsu, espere aqui. –Sakura se afasta. Ino olha para o marido e vê em seus pensamentos que ele está muito preocupado e nervoso. – Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.

-Vejam quem eu achei escondido em uma gruta aqui perto. – Chiyoko trazia Hizashi amarrado. O rapaz parecia apavorado. O ninja o empurra e ele cai no chão ajoelhado. Ino e Gaara olham para ele, sérios. Sakura se aproxima e olha para as mãos dele.

-Veja Ino, é a primeira vez que vejo uma mão crescer de novo. Será que se cortarmos mais uma vez, ela voltará a nascer?

-Seria interessante testar. Corte a mão dele para que possamos verificar. – Gaara responde e Sakura ri. Ela se abaixa na frente de Hizashi. –Você ouviu o Jovem Daimyo. O que acha da nossa idéia, seu traidorzinho estúpido?

-Por favor, não façam isso. – O rapaz pede chorando e Sakura fica séria, levantando-se em seguida. –Ele é um covarde. Acho que Onoki ficaria feliz em se livrar dele, aposto que o Tsuchikage deve sentir muita vergonha desse inútil.

- Chyioko, leve esse traste para junto dos outros ninjas renegados. Onoki cuidará dele. – O rapaz puxa a corda, fazendo Hizashi levantar e praticamente o arrasta para junto dos outros presos.

Gaara acompanha os dois com o olhar e depois abraça a esposa. Ele queria chegar logo a Iwagakure para que Ino recebesse atendimentos hospitalar adequado. Talvez Tsunade e Shizune já tivessem encontrado o antídoto para a toxina, ele desejava desesperadamente que sim.

XXX

Eles chegam á Iwagakure quando já estava escuro. Ino se sentia um pouco melhor, mas as vezes ainda ficava tonta. Gaara a tinha amparado por quase todo o percurso. Os outros vinham atrás, preocupados. Shikamaru estava tão desesperado quando o ruivo.

Gaara passa direto pelo portão em direção ao hospital. Sakura passa á frente dele e se encaminha até a enfermaria. Lá ela encontra Naruto e Onoki. Bastou um olhar para perceber que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido.

Eles vêem Gaara entrar apoiando Ino e se adiantam. –O que aconteceu com ela?

-Hana lhe aplicou uma injeção com a toxina. –Sakura explica e os dois kages se olham, assustados. –Gaara, preciso falar com você, venha comigo. –Naruto pede.

-Naruto, Ino precisa de mim agora. – O ruivo responde.

-Gaara, deixe Ino comigo e vá com Naruto. – Sakura já tinha percebido o que tinha acontecido e sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar. Gaara ajuda Ino á deitar em uma maca e segue o amigo para fora da enfermaria. Eles param no meio do corredor e ele aguarda.

-Gaara, eu sinto muito, mas um dos Yamanakas faleceu á uma hora e os outros estão em coma sem chance de recuperação. – Gaara ouve aquilo desesperado. Shikamaru e Kankuro que chegavam naquele momento também ouvem e o silêncio cai sobre eles. Não sabiam o que dizer ou pensar. Gaara encosta na parede e olha para o Hokage.

-Tsunade não chegou á tempo?

- Ela e Shizune chegaram há mais de seis horas, mas não conseguiram desenvolver um antídoto ainda. A fórmula é muito complexa. Elas estão trabalhando nisso, mas até agora não obtiveram nenhum resultado. Eu direi para Fuu voltar á Konoha imediatamente e manter todos os Yamanakas reclusos na vila até segunda ordem.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Gaara fala muito nervoso. – Naruto, Ino foi contaminada á mais ou menos seis horas. Logo os sintomas ficarão piores.

-Gaara. – Eles se viram e vêem Ino em pé na porta da enfermaria. Gaara se aproxima rapidamente da esposa. –Você não devia ter se levantado.

-Eu sei que o que aconteceu aos Yamanakas. Percebi assim que entramos em Iwagakure. – Ela fala e olha para Naruto. –O rapaz que morreu deve ser enterrado em Konoha.

-Ino, você não está bem. Volte á deitar. –Naruto fala e ela nega. – Eu me sinto ótima, um pouco tonta apenas. E minhas habilidades foram desbloqueadas. Acho que a toxina não está fazendo efeito em mim.

-Como pode saber? –Gaara pergunta.

-Eu vou fazer vários exames nela Gaara. Mas aparentemente ela está certa. – Sakura fala olhando para o casal. –A pressão dela está normal e os reflexos também.

-Esqueça isso Sakura. Eu preciso levar o Yamanaka para ser enterrado em Konoha. Viemos buscá-los e é meu dever levá-lo para a Vila da Folha.

-Eu farei isso, Ino. –Naruto fala, sério. – Eu sou o Hokage, sou o responsável por todos os ninjas de Konoha e eu levarei o rapaz para a nossa vila. Fique aqui e deixe Sakura, Tsunade e Shizune cuidarem de você.

-Ino, faça o que Naruto está falando. –Shikamaru pede acariciando os cabelos da Loira. –Você não está bem, estava quase desmaiando no caminho até aqui. Por favor, minha irmã, deixe as médicas cuidarem de você.

Gaara estava ao lado da esposa, á espera da resposta dela. Se Ino insistisse em voltar á Konoha, ele mandaria Sakura sedá-la. Não permitiria que ela saísse daquele hospital até ter certeza de que ela estivesse bem.

Sem conseguir controlar suas habilidades recém desbloqueadas, Ino lê os pensamentos do marido. Ela estava triste pelo que tinha acontecido aos membros de seu clã, mas Gaara e Shikamaru tinham razão, ela estava se sentindo estranha e só iria atrapalhar a viagem até a Vila da Folha. Resignada ela concorda, com um suspiro.

-Está bem, eu ficarei em Iwagakure. Mas gostaria de comer algo, estou faminta.

-Venha, Loira. Eu vou fazer alguns exames e depois você pode comer alguma coisa. –Sakura fala e Ino a acompanha de volta para a enfermaria. Sakura examina os olhos dela e colhe amostras de sangue. – Pronto, agora você ficar aqui até eu ter os resultados em minha mãos. Vou pedir que lhe tragam algo para comer.

-Um sanduíche de rosbife com picles. –Ino pede olhando firme para a amiga. – Bem grande. – Ela acrescenta e Sakura concorda, saindo em seguida. Gaara abraça a esposa e a beija, estava muito preocupado. Ino olha para ele, com um leve sorriso. – Não fique preocupado e não pense em me sedar novamente.

-Esqueci que está lendo meus pensamentos.

-É sem querer, não consigo controlar. Me desculpe. – Ela responde e ele concorda. – Desde quando você gosta de rosbife com picles?

-Não sei, mas é o que eu quero comer. – Ela responde e boceja em seguida. –E depois eu vou dormir, estou com sono.

Ela encosta a cabeça no peito do marido e fecha os olhos. Sentia-se cansada, queria dormir durante horas. Estava triste pela morte do rapaz. Fora uma covardia, mas todos os culpados estavam mortos também, tinham pagado pelo crime com suas vidas. E Hizashi seria julgado e condenado.

Alguns minutos depois, uma enfermeira entra com um sanduíche e um copo de suco. Ino olha irritada para o lanche. –Eu disse que queria um sanduíche bem grande. Isso aí é um aperitivo apenas.

Gaara se surpreende. O sanduíche parecia enorme para ele e Ino não era de comer grandes porções. Ele olha para a esposa que devorava o lanche rapidamente e se preocupa. –Eu vou pedir que lhe façam outro lanche.

-Certo, mas agora eu quero frango com mel e amendoim. – Ela responde e boceja em seguida. –Peça para serem rápidos, eu estou morrendo de sono.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e sai do quarto á procura de Sakura. Ele encontra a cunhada e os amigos do lado de fora e chama a rosada. – Sakura, Ino está faminta, ela quer outro lanche.

-Você está brincando, aquele sanduíche era enorme. Ela já comeu tudo?

-Ela o devorou em minutos. Parecia que não comia á semanas.

-Ela comeu dois sacos de salgadinhos que eu tinha comigo. – Chouji fala com a expressão triste e os outros riem. –Tudo bem Gaara, vou pedir outro sanduíche de rosbife com picles.

-Desta vez ela quer frango com mel e amendoim. –Ele responde fazendo uma careta e Mariko olha para Gaara, séria. – Ino não é de comer coisas exóticas. Ela sempre prefere pratos simples e frutas. Isso não é normal.

- Acha que isso é sintoma da toxina também? –Gaara pergunta para a cunhada.

-Não sei, Gaara, eu estou olhando os exames da Ino, mas não vejo nenhuma alteração significativa. Eu não estou entendendo.

-Você não consegue entender porque não é uma Yamanaka, Sakura. –Mariko se aproxima, pegando os resultados dos exames de Ino das mãos da médica. Sakura a olha irritada, mas Maryko a ignora e volta á falar.

-Há histórias em nosso clã, que passaram de geração á geração, histórias de nossas antepassadas. Shikamaru e Chouji sabem do que estou falando. –Ela olha para os dois rapazes que confirmam. –Eu e Ino somos descendentes de Yamanakas apenas, pais, avôs, bisavôs, tataravôs, enfim, toda a nossa linhagem é Yamanaka. Porém são poucos que não tem mistura nenhuma em seu sangue. É isso que torna Ino tão forte, tão habilidosa.

-Mas o mesmo não aconteceu com você, certo Mariko? –Sakura pergunta , provocando a outra que confirma. –Sim, tem razão, não há ninguém que se compare á Ino. Não pense que eu invejo minha prima, Sakura. Todos os Yamanakas têm muito orgulho de Ino-hime. As habilidades dela são absolutas e lendárias, é uma pena que ela não tenha se casado com um Yamanaka, sua linhagem seria perfeita.

Gaara a olha zangado e Mariko sorri de leve, voltando á falar. –Desculpe o comentário, Gaara, mas não sou só eu quem pensa assim, certo Fuu-sama? – O homem confirma. –Sim, tem razão, porém Ino-hime jamais seria forçada á se casar contra a vontade. Na verdade, Inoichi queria muito vê-la casada com Shikamaru, mas ele nunca tentaria forçá-la.

-Como se alguém fosse louco de tentar forçar Ino á alguma coisa. –Shikamaru fala sorrindo.

-Essas histórias relatam fato que ocorreram á mulheres de nosso clã em situações especiais, eventos importantes que mudariam a vida delas para sempre.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo á minha esposa?

-Tem tudo a ver, Gaara. –Responde Shikamaru. –Ino deve estar passando por um evento que está causando essas alterações em seu corpo e em sua mente e isso não foi causado pela toxina. Ela já estava diferente antes de Hana injetar a droga nela.

-Sim, Shikamaru está certo. A toxina causou uma hiper-estimulação no cérebro da Ino e desbloqueou suas habilidades. Mas não foi a droga que a deixou mais forte e rápida. E também não é isso que aumentou o apetite e o sono da Ino. Ou lhe deu vontade de comer coisas estranhas.

-Espere. –Sakura pega os resultados dos exames e volta a analisá-los. Mariko sorri para o ruivo. –Parabéns, Gaara.

-Do que está falando, Mariko? – O ruivo pergunta irritado e Sakura dá um grito. –Eu não acredito que deixei passar algo tão obvio. É claro, só podia ser isso.

-Alguém vai explicar ou teremos que adivinhar? –Kankuro pergunta e Shikamaru sorri para os cunhados. – Vocês ainda não entenderam? Ino está grávida.

Gaara fica sério e olha para Sakura á espera de uma confirmação e a rosada sorri e confirma com um movimento de cabeça. –É isso mesmo, Gaara, Ino está grávida. Não é comum acontecer, mas como Mariko explicou, algumas Yamanakas sofrem mudanças no organismo em virtude da presença dos hormônios da gravidez. Aumento de força e velocidade são apenas algumas delas.

-As habilidades mentais ficam fora de controle, mas é por pouco tempo, imagino que esse efeito passará quando completar doze semanas, mais ou menos.

Gaara se apóia na mesa, ainda sem acreditar e sente alguém lhe dando tapas nas costas. Ele se vira e encontra os olhares dos amigos. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke e Kankuro sorriam felizes. Ele sorri também e fecha os olhos. O primeiro dos cinco filhos estava á caminho. Então ele se lembra da toxina e fica sério novamente.

-Sakura, a toxina pode ter prejudicado o bebê?

-Eu não sei dizer, Gaara. Seu pai e Chyio-sama não chegaram a testar a droga. Eles não devem ter pensado no que ocorreria caso a droga fosse administrada em uma grávida. Acho que foram os hormônios da gravidez que salvaram Ino.

-Sim, talvez essa seja uma chance de cura, de se criar um antídoto. –Mariko fala sorrindo. –Temos outras grávidas no clã, poderemos usar os hormônios secretados na urina delas.

-Você está certa, Mariko. Devemos testar isso imediatamente. –Sakura olha para Gaara. –O filho de vocês salvou a vida da Ino, Gaara. E vai ajudar a salvar outros Yamanakas que forem inoculados.

-Mas o bebê pode ter problemas por causa da toxina? Afinal, se ele possuir habilidades mentais, a droga pode lhe causar danos.

-Iremos monitorar a gravidez de Ino, Gaara. –Tsunade fala olhando para o rapaz.

-E eu irei acompanhar o pré-natal da Ino. Irei ao hospital da Capital, falarei com todos os obstetras e encontrarei um que possa dar uma assistência adequada. Supervisionarei toda a gestação. Irei visitá-los á cada quinze dias. Fique tranqüilo, faremos tudo para que o bebê seja perfeito e saudável. Confie em nós.

Gaara olha agradecido para a cunhada e sorri em seguida. –Acham que ela já sabe sobre o bebê?

-Acho que não. Por que você não lhe dá a noticia? –Mariko sugere e ele concorda, entrando no quarto da esposa em seguida.

-Eu já estou com pena do ruivo. Já imaginou, Ino grávida? Com o temperamento que ela tem, Gaara vai sofrer horrores na mão dela.

-Não tenha pena de seu irmão, Kankuro. Ele vai se divertir muito nos próximos meses. –Sasuke fala sorrindo.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Sasuke?

-Não é só a força e a velocidade das Yamanakas que aumentam na gravidez. –Sakura e Mariko começam a rir e Sasuke continua. – A libido também. Eu e Akame tivemos uma segunda lua de mel durante a gravidez. Foi fantástico.

Todos riem, mais relaxados. – Ainda bem que a casa deles fica no meio do terreno, que é bem grande ou os vizinhos não iriam conseguir dormir pelos próximos meses.

-Mas não pense que será simples. Os desejos de grávida são os mais estranhos possíveis. Uma vez Akame me pediu carne mal passada com calda de chocolate e uvas passas.

Novas risadas. Era bom ouvirem uma noticia como aquela depois de saberem sobre a morte do Yamanaka.

XXX

Gaara entra no quarto da esposa e a olha. Ino estava deitada, parecia dormir. Ele sorri, ela estava grávida e ele lhe daria a noticia. Realmente, com Ino tudo era diferente. Ele se aproxima em silêncio, mas ela percebe e abre os olhos, sentando em seguida.

-Como se sente? – Gaara se surpreende com a pergunta e a olha interrogativamente. Ela solta um suspiro. – Estou falando de Hana. Ela está morta, como se sente com isso?

-Ino, já lhe disse, Hana não significava mais nada para mim. – Ele responde, cruzando os braços em frente a ela e Ino o encara. –Mas foi você quem a matou, não se sente mal com isso?

-Na verdade, me sinto aliviado em saber que ela não vai mais nos incomodar. No momento estou preocupado com algo mais importante. – Ele responde pensando no bebê. Ino o olha e depois de alguns segundos sorri, lendo os pensamentos dele.

-Isso é verdade? Estou grávida? – Ela pergunta e ele confirma sorrindo. –Eu pretendia lhe dar a noticia, mas sim, é verdade. – Gaara a abraça e ela encosta a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos.

-Isso é maravilhoso. Nosso primeiro filho. – Ela fala, bocejando em seguida e ele ri. –Acho que você sentirá muito sono e fome pelos próximos meses. – Ino concorda com a cabeça e volta a bocejar, sentia muito sono.

-Deite e durma um pouco, logo Sakura irá liberá-la. –Ela se acomoda e depois o chama. -Gaara, a toxina não vai afetar o bebê?

-Sakura acha que não. Na opinião dela, foram os hormônios da gravidez que a protegeram dos efeitos da toxina e ela pretende fazer testes para usá-los para criarem um antídoto. – Ino sorri e depois fecha os olhos, se sentia muito feliz. Estava grávida e havia uma chance de encontrarem a cura para os outros Yamanakas contaminados. Ela sorri e dorme em seguida.

Gaara ainda fica um longo tempo ali, acariciando as costas dela, feliz. Agora tudo ficaria bem. Os inimigos estavam mortos e eles poderiam viver em paz.

XXX

- Isso não é justo. Eu fiquei péssima no inicio da gravidez. Quase morri e você aí bem disposta, saudável e linda, como sempre. Nem parece estar grávida. –Temari se queixa, olhando para a cunhada. Os outros tinham voltado na noite anterior.

Todos riem. Estavam na casa de Shikamaru jantando. Os dois casais partiriam no dia seguinte de volta ao País do Vento. Como Ino não poderia viajar por muito tempo, eles quiseram voltar á Konoha para verem a sobrinha mais uma vez.

Ino olha para Gaara que segurava a sobrinha, sorrindo. Desde que soubera que seria pai, ele estava muito feliz.

-Vá treinando, Gaara. –Kankuro fala rindo e o irmão concorda.

-Que tal se deixássemos Akene dormir com eles esta noite, assim eles vão se acostumando. – Shikamaru sugere e os outros riem.

-Negativo, esqueceu o que Sasuke nos contou? Que a libido das Yamanakas grávidas aumenta? Eles farão tanto barulho que a menina não vai conseguir dormir a noite toda. –Sakura fala rindo.

-Do jeito que a Ino anda sonolenta, duvido que haja algum outro barulho além dos roncos dela.

-Pode parar, Ruivo. Eu nunca ronquei. – Ino fala ofendida e o marido a olha sorrindo.

- Sakura, quando o bebê vai nascer? Você tem uma previsão?

-Pelas informações de Ino, acho que em oito meses. Amanhã, farei um ultrassom para verificar o tempo gestacional do feto e confirmar.

Ino sorri e acaricia o ventre ainda chato. Já estava apaixonada pelo filho. Ela e Gaara já tinham feitos mil planos para a criança. Gaara a olha, ela parecia ainda mais linda.

Eles ouvem batidas na porta e Shikamaru atende, sua expressão mudando em seguida.

-O que faz aqui? Como se atreve vir a minha casa, depois que tentou matar minha irmã? – Ino e Sakura se aproximam para ver com quem ele falava e encontram Aiko e Mariko parados na entrada da casa. Mariko olhava para Shikamaru, zangada.

-Alto lá, Nara. Viemos falar com Gaara e os irmãos. Kankuro pediu que Aiko os procurasse. Tente ser civilizado, só para variar.

-Shikamaru, eu preciso falar com Aiko. – Kankuro explica, constrangido. - Devia ter perguntado á você se não se importava que ele viesse aqui. Me desculpe.

-Muito bem, pois saiba que eu me importo e muito.

-Chega Shikamaru. Aiko é um Yamanaka. Se ele não é bem vindo aqui, então eu também não sou. –Ino fala zangada e o clima fica tenso. Gaara entrega o bebê á Temari e se aproxima da esposa, preocupado. Aiko olhava sério para Shikamaru, sem se intimidar. Ele não sentia medo do outro, apesar de saber que o Nara era muito forte e habilidoso.

- Shikamaru, Ino já me perdoou. Ela entendeu que eu agi sem pensar e estou arrependido. Penso que você entende como eu me sentia ao saber que minha irmã estava morta. Quando me disseram que Ino a tinha matado, fiquei cego de ódio e só quis me vingar. Tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo. Mas, se minha presença o incomoda tanto, eu vou embora.

-Simples assim? Você diz que ficou cego de ódio, que cometeu um engano e sai impune? Acha mesmo que eu aceito isso? Ino é minha irmã e você quase a matou. Lhe darei uma lição que você jamais esquecerá, se é que viverá para lembrar de algo.

-Pare com isso, Shikamaru. –Ino pede, zangada.

- Se o seu marido é um fraco, incapaz de proteger a esposa, eu mostrarei á todos que seu irmão não é assim. –Gaara fita o cunhado, furioso. Kankuro se levanta e coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, em um pedido mudo de que ele se acalmasse. A situação estava tensa.

-Shikamaru, pense. Aiko não tem condições de lutar contra você, ele não teria a menor chance, seria assassinato. –Kankuro fala em tom de apelo, mas Shikamaru o ignora.

-Aiko, vou esperá-lo lá fora, se não aparecer em um minuto, eu voltarei buscá-lo. Eu o ensinarei que ninguém mexe com a Ino e fica impune. Você quase a matou e agora vai pagar por isso. –Shikamaru sai em seguida.

-Temari, você tem que detê-lo ou ele irá matar Aiko. –Sakura fala preocupada. Ino nega com a cabeça. –Não Sakura, eu vou colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Shikamaru. – Ela se dirige á porta e para em frente a Aiko. -Venha comigo e fique em silêncio. – O rapaz concorda com a cabeça, preocupado e ambos saem. Rapidamente os outros os seguem.

Do lado de fora da casa, Shikamaru esperava por Aiko, muito zangado, segurando uma kunai. Ino se posiciona na frente dele, ao lado de Aiko. – Em meu clã um membro pode assumir o duelo no lugar de outro, caso o mesmo não esteja em condições de lutar.

-No clã Nara também é assim.

-Então eu tomarei o lugar de Yamanaka Aiko.

-Ino, você enlouqueceu? – Kankuro pergunta nervoso e Gaara se aproxima da esposa. – Ino, você não pode lutar contra Shikamaru.

-Eu não vou lutar contra você, Ino. Yamanaka Aiko me parece suficiente bem para assumir o duelo. –Shikamaru responde, irritado. Ino olha para Aiko. O rapaz era forte e esperto, mas não era páreo para Shikamaru, ele seria morto em segundos. Ela pega o braço de Aiko e olha direto em seus olhos. –Me perdoe por isso. –Ele a olha sem entender, mas antes que possa dizer algo, Ino gira o corpo e força o braço de Aiko para baixo por cima de seu ombro, quebrando-o.

O rapaz grita de dor, enquanto os outros viam aquilo sem acreditar. –O braço de Yamanaka Aiko está fraturado, como Sakura poderá atestar. – A médica solta um suspiro e se aproxima de Aiko, examinando o braço dele. –Francamente, Ino, você quase arrancou o braço do coitado. Precisa aprender a controlar sua força pelos próximos meses ou vai acabar matando alguém.

-Vou tentar. – Ela responde, sem desviar os olhos de Shikamaru e assumindo uma posição de combate pegando sua kunai. –Quando quiser, Nara. Estou pronta.

-Você não está falando sério, está grávida, esqueceu? –Shikamaru fala, espantado. Ele adorava Ino, jamais lutaria contra ela, estando grávida ou não.

-Não diga bobagens. Eu lutei contra vários ninjas no País da Cachoeira, inclusive contra Hana. Então pare de inventar desculpas e me enfrente. –Shikamaru não se move e Ino volta á falar. -Você chamou meu marido de covarde. Quem é o covarde agora? – Era perceptível a fúria na voz de Ino e Shikamaru a encara. –Esqueça, não lutarei contra você. Está grávida e não farei nada que possa prejudicar meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Coloque outro Yamanaka para lutar no lugar desse covarde inútil

-Eu sou a Líder, cabe a mim proteger os membros do meu clã.

-Você não é mais a Lider.

-Fuu-sama me passou a liderança, oficialmente e eu ainda não a devolvi. Agora lute ou desista. – O rapaz solta um suspiro exasperado e joga a kunai no chão entre os dois. - Então está desistindo do duelo? – Ele concorda com a cabeça e Ino guarda a kunai. -Com isso a ofensa de Yamanaka Aiko está perdoada. –Ino fala. Ela e Shikamaru se encaram por alguns minutos e depois, para surpresa de todos, começam a rir juntos. –Você sempre foi louca, Loira, mas tem se superado desde que ficou grávida.

-Você ficou muito super protetor depois que se tornou pai.

- Eu prometi á Inoichi que cuidaria de você e a protegeria com a minha vida se fosse preciso. – Ela chega perto dele, abraçando-o em seguida. –Obrigada, mas eu posso me proteger sozinha. Acho que você deve desculpas á Gaara, estou certa? – O rapaz concorda e olha para o ruivo. –Me desculpe, Gaara. Não tinha o direito de ofendê-lo.

-Está tudo bem, eu posso entender, prometo á você que cuidarei muito bem de sua irmã. – Gaara responde sério.

Aiko solta um gemido de dor, chamando a atenção de todos. -Certo, agora todos fizeram as pazes e estão felizes, enquanto meu braço está fraturado e doendo muito. –Ele reclama e Mariko se aproxima. –Deixe de ser chorão. Ino salvou sua pele, Shikamaru o faria em pedaços em poucos segundos. Não sobraria nada nem para os cachorros comerem. Venha, vamos ao hospital, Tsunade-sama cuidará de você.

-Não ganho nenhum beijo? – Aiko pergunta sorrindo, apesar da dor e Mariko o olha, séria. –Não abuse da sorte, se não fosse primo de Kankuro e Gaara, eu mesma o mataria, só para me livrar de você. Então, por favor, cale a boca e me siga. –Ela o pega pela orelha e o arrasta para longe, fazendo os outros rirem.

-Você ainda acha que ele saiu impune? – Temari pergunta. –Pense bem, ele está com o braço quebrado e apaixonado pela Mariko. Se eu a conheço bem ela transformará a vida dele em um inferno.

Shikamaru beija a esposa e acaricia a cabeça do bebê. – Você está certa, não há destino pior do que se casar com uma Yamanaka.

Todos riem e Gaara abraça a esposa. Para ele não havia destino melhor do que passar o resto da vida ao lado da sua Yamanaka.

-Vamos para nossa casa? – Ela convida sorrindo e ele concorda. Sasuke tinha razão. Ino estava mais exigente no quesito sexual, não que ele fosse reclamar disso. Pelo contrário. Ele pega a mão dela e se vira para os outros. –Nós já vamos, nos vemos em casa. – Ele fala para Kankuro que ri.

-Acho que eu e Sakura vamos dormir no apartamento dela. Queremos dormir essa noite. – Gaara ri e se afasta com Ino.

Eles chegam e se dirigem ao quarto. Ino ia se despindo pelo caminho. Estava extremamente excitada, louca para fazer amor com o marido. Gaara a seguia, sorrindo e se livrando das roupas, também. Teriam mais uma noite de paixão intensa.

Ino para perto da cama e espera pelo marido, completamente nua. Assim que ele se aproxima, ela o abraça e beija com sensualidade, mordendo seu lábio inferior, arrancando um gemido dele. Ela então deita, puxando-o. – Gaara, faça amor comigo.

-Você anda muito mandona. – Ele fala e a beija, apertando-a nos braços. Ino ri ao ouvir a resposta do marido. – Pensei que você gostasse do meu jeito mandão.

-Eu adoro. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, descendo os lábios pelo seu pescoço, até chegar aos seios. Ino afunda as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos do marido e geme, extasiada ao sentir a língua dele em seu mamilo. –Céus, como eu gosto quando você faz isso.

Gaara começa a sugar seu seio, enquanto com a mão massageava o outro, fazendo Ino suspirar de desejo. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. Ino estava linda. – Eu te amo, Ino. E amo esta vida que geramos juntos. –Ele fala e acaricia o ventre dela. Ino sorri, feliz. – E nós te amamos muito, Gaara.

Ele volta a beijá-la. Desliza os lábios pelo corpo dela, até atingir sua barriga depositando um beijo no ventre liso. –Oi, Filho, aqui é o papai. – Ino ouve aquilo, emocionada. Era visível o amor de Gaara pelo filho que ainda iria nascer. Ele seria um pai maravilhoso, com certeza.

Gaara passa a língua pelo umbigo dela e Ino se sente arrepiar. Ela entreabre a pernas e ele desce os lábios até sua intimidade. Ela arqueja o corpo, gemendo e suspirando. Gaara começa a lamber e sugar, passando a língua entre suas coxas, em uma caricia lenta e quente.

-Gaara, por favor. – Ino suplica, excitada e Gaara solta um riso rouco e baixo. –Por que a pressa, Sra. Sabaku? Temos a noite toda. – Ino senta na cama e olha para o marido empurrando-o de encontro o colchão. – Tem razão, temos a noite toda e eu quero aproveitar cada segundo dela. –Eles riem e ela monta sobre o corpo dele, beijando seu pescoço e descendo pelo seu peito. – Adoro seu cheiro, seus músculos, sua pele. – Ela fala com a boca de encontro ao corpo dele. – Amo cada pedacinho seu. Adoro seu sorriso, seus cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos verdes, sua pele clara. Adoro sua voz e seu jeito. Amo tudo em você, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara sorri, feliz. Nunca se sentira tão completo e realizado. Desde que Ino entrara em sua vida, nada mais era como antes. Não se sentia sozinho mais. Antes ele se agarrava ao trabalho para preencher o vazio em sua alma. Agora Ino preenchia todos os espaços que havia dentro dele. Agora ele sentia que pertencia á alguém, sempre haveria uma pessoa a sua espera em sua casa.

Ino continua sua trajetória até um ponto abaixo da cintura dele e toma seu membro ereto em sua boca, sugando em movimentos de vai e vem. Gaara solta um gemido alto. –Ino, desse jeito ninguém em Konoha conseguirá dormir esta noite.

Ino ri e continua acariciando o membro dele com a língua, sentindo sua rigidez. Ela levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos do marido, que agora estava sério. Monta sobre seu corpo, prendendo-o entre suas pernas. – Quero você e não me importo em atrapalhar o sono de algumas pessoas.

Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu peito e a beija, mudando de posição e deitando-se sobre ela. –Eu também quero você, agora e sempre. – Eles se beijam novamente e Gaara separa as pernas dela com seus joelhos. Precisava possuí-la. Ele começa a penetrá-la, sentindo sua umidade e seu calor. Fazer amor com Ino era sempre maravilhoso e sempre diferente. Ele se move e a ouve gemer bem alto. Ele sorri, satisfeito. Adorava dar prazer á Ino.

Ela se agarra a ele e sente suas estocadas cada vez mais fortes, mais rápidas, mas fundas. Gaara se movia com vigor, sentindo toda sua intimidade se abrir para ele. Ino era dele. Ele continua se movendo até senti-la estremecer em um orgasmo longo. Ino grita o nome dele e Gaara se sente orgulhoso. A vida deles nunca seria calma e tranqüila, sempre haveria surpresas, mas sempre estariam juntos.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – Ela fala e ele concorda, gozando em seguida. Ele geme alto, apertando sua cintura com força, sem machucá-la. Ele jamais seria capaz de feri-la ou machucá-la. Por mais forte que Ino fosse, ele se sentia protetor em relação á ela, principalmente agora que ela lhe daria um filho. O primeiro filho que teriam. Ele rola para o lado e puxa Ino para perto. Ela cola suas costas de encontro ao peito do marido e solta um suspiro de satisfação.

- Está confortável? Quer alguma coisa? – Ele pergunta com carinho e ela ri. –Por favor, não vá fazer como o Shikamaru. Eu estou grávida e não doente. E nosso bebê está bem protegido.

-Desculpe, mas acho que é normal, você terá que se acostumar ao meu excesso de cuidado. Talvez no terceiro ou quarto filho eu consiga relaxar. – Ino ri da idéia de Gaara sendo extremamente cuidadoso e um pensamento lhe ocorre. Ela iria se aproveitar da situação e se divertir um pouco.

XXX

Eram três horas da manhã, quando Gaara batia na porta do apartamento de Sakura. Um Kankuro sonolento e irritado aparece á sua frente. –Espero que seja uma emergência do tipo incêndio em Suna ou desastre natural em Konoha. – Ele fala olhando para o irmão caçula.

-Quem é Kankuro? – Gaara ouve a voz da cunhada e solta um suspiro. Tinha certeza de que a rosada não perderia a chance de rir dele depois.

-Meu irmão. –Alguns segundos depois Sakura aparece na sala, ainda amarrando a faixa do robe, preocupada. –Gaara está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo á Ino?

-Não, está tudo bem, mas preciso da sua ajuda. – Ele fala tentando parecer sério e formal como sempre. Sakura analisa o semblante do cunhado e percebe que ele está irritado.

-Agora que já nos acordou, que tal falar logo o que quer? – Kankuro pede de mal humor.

-Ino está com vontade de comer carne de cervo assada. –O casal a sua frente o olha incrédulo depois começa a rir. –Como é? A Loira quer carne de cervo á essa hora? Francamente, Gaara. Diga á ela para esperar amanhecer.

Gaara cruza os braços e os olha com severidade. Ele era o Daimyo do Vento e os outros dois eram ninjas de Suna. Deviam-lhe obediência e, se fosse preciso, ele os mandaria caçarem cervos.

Sakura nota que Gaara não estava com disposição para brincadeiras e solta um suspiro, irritada. Tinha certeza de que aquilo era armação da Loira. Ela se vira para o marido. –Vamos nos vestir e chamar algumas pessoas para ajudar, não creio que será fácil encontrar cervos á essa hora da madrugada.

Kankuro olha para Sakura sem acreditar, depois ele olha para o irmão caçula e chega à mesma conclusão que a esposa. Gaara parecia irritado, com certeza ele tinha tentado dissuadir Ino da idéia de comer churrasco de cervo, sem sucesso. Kankuro conhecia a teimosia da cunhada.

-Droga. Eu não acredito que iremos sair para caçar ás três da manhã por que uma Loira Louca grávida está com desejo de comer carne de cervo assada. É sério, depois que esse bebê nascer, eu matarei Ino bem lentamente. – Kankuro termina de falar e segue a esposa para o quarto. Gaara se encosta ao batente da porta e solta um suspiro. Ino tinha acordado á uma hora atrás exigindo churrasco de cervo e não lhe dera chance de reclamar.

Sakura e Kankuro voltam e eles se dirigem á casa de alguns amigos. Logo havia pelo menos quinze ninjas parados á frente do Daimyo com olhar assassino.

-Eu vou arrancar as entranhas da Ino, depois que o bebê nascer. –Tenten fala zangada, ao tomar conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

-Desculpe Tenten, mas você terá que pegar uma senha e entrar na fila. Pretendo matar a Loira ainda na sala de parto. –Sakura fala, calçando as luvas.

-Só pode ser brincadeira da Loira, isso não é possível. –Kiba reclama irritado e Sai concorda com ele. Matsuri e Miyure também estavam lá. Elas não falam nada, pois Gaara era chefe das duas, mas no fundo concordavam com os namorados.

-Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Um clone de Naruto aparece olhando para todos e Sai explica a situação á ele. O clone olha para Gaara, sem acreditar. – Isso é verdade? Você acordou metade de Konoha porque sua esposa quer comer carne de cervo? O original vai ficar bem zangado quando souber.

-Diga ao original que pretendo pagar pela missão. –Gaara fala irritado e o clone desaparece em seguida. Os outros se olham preocupados. O ruivo não estava de bom humor.

-Bem, é melhor irmos. Geralmente os cervos se agrupam no alto das montanhas ao norte á noite, para dormirem. –Sasuke explica.

-Como você sabe? – Neji pergunta. –Minha esposa também é uma Yamanaka e já esteve grávida. Conheço todos os esconderijos dos animais silvestres que existem na floresta em volta de Konoha. Foi muito útil naquela época.

- Isso acontece muito? Desejos desse tipo? – Lee pergunta curioso e Sasuke concorda com a cabeça. -Infelizmente. Por que você acha que a maioria dos Yamanakas é filho único? Nenhum homem merece passar por isso mais de uma vez.

Todos riem mais relaxados e seguem Sasuke. Gaara vai com eles, pensando nas palavras do moreno. Estava começando a achar que cinco filhos seria inviável.

XXX

-Ino isso foi muita crueldade, até mesmo para você. - Sakura fala olhando para a cunhada.

-A parte mais engraçada foi quando Sasuke disse para Gaara matar o animal, já que o filho era dele e que fosse rápido, pois queríamos voltar para nossas camas. –Tinham voltado para Konoha ás sete da manhã com um cervo recém abatido. Todos estavam irritados, com frio e com sono e já tinham esquecido de que Gaara era o Daimyo do Vento. Faziam-lhes sérias ameaças, sem se importarem com a carranca do ruivo.

Neji tinha chamado Gaara de desagradável e irritante e que ele estava se aproveitando da posição de Senhor Feudal. A situação só não ficou mais tensa por que Shikamaru e Kankuro pediram paciência para todos. Sasuke tinha mostrado onde os animais se escondiam e dissera que seria fácil capturar um, bastava fazer a manada correr e pegar o que chegasse mais próximo, porém Gaara tinha dito que queria escolher o cervo.

-Não pensei que Gaara seria exigente quanto ao animal, imaginei que ele iria pegar o primeiro que aparecesse. – Ino explica. Gaara tinha criado uma situação bem ruim para todos quando dissera que queria um cervo perfeito e jovem para a esposa.

- Mais um pouco Kiba e Sai iriam mandar Gaara assar o cervo no meio do inferno. Com ele junto. – Tenten continua.

-Kankuro está furioso. Se eu fosse você não apareceria na frente do meu marido pelos próximos meses. Ele tem certeza de que isso foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto da sua parte. – Sakura fala ainda irritada.

Ino olha para as amigas e começa a rir junto com Temari. – Com certeza Ino, você se superou. Acho que ninguém irá se esquecer em Konoha. Gaara irá ouvir piadas á respeito disso para o resto da vida.

-Naruto mandou uma cobrança bem alta para Gaara, pois havia jounins na missão e três ANBUs, fora o capitão do grupo. O horário e a urgência fez o preço subir. – Sakura fala, olhando para Ino que ainda ria.

-Você comeu a carne? - Temari pergunta e Ino concorda, rindo. – É claro eu comi. Gaara chegou com o prato na mão com uma expressão tão feliz no rosto. Disse que qualquer pedido meu é uma ordem.

-Essa não, estamos perdidos. Por favor, Ino. Não invente mais nada, ou você será linchada. –Shikamaru pede olhando sério para ela.

-Tudo bem, me desculpem, não farei mais. Amanhã iremos embora e eu só voltarei daqui um ano. Não fiquem zangados comigo. – Ela fala um pouco triste. Devido á gravidez não poderia voltar á Konoha por muito tempo. Sentiria falta dos amigos, principalmente de Shikamaru.

O rapaz percebe o que a amiga está pensando e senta ao seu lado, puxando-a para perto. –Nada de lágrimas. Logo Akene poderá viajar e nós iremos visitá-los. –Ino concorda, descansando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. Sakura também se aproxima e abraça a loira.

-Eu e Kankuro iremos visitar vocês, também. Prometi á Gaara que iria acompanhar sua gravidez. Mas nada de desejos estranhos de madrugada. Ou seu filho nascerá órfão de pai.

-Concordo com a Sakura e não fique triste. Eu e Neji iremos visitá-los também, assim que meu namorado desistir de matar seu marido. –Todos riem das palavras de Tenten.

-Tenho certeza de que todos irão visitá-la, Ino. Ninguém quer perder a oportunidade de ver o Daimyo do Vento sendo torturado por uma Yamanaka grávida. Duvido muito que ele irá querer outros filhos depois disso. – Temari completa. Sabia que todos os amigos deles em Konoha sentiriam falta da Loira e dariam um jeito de visitá-la na Capital do Vento.

Ino olha para eles e sorri, feliz. Eram uma grande família, sua família e estariam sempre por perto, quando ela precisasse. Até para atender seus desejos de grávida. Mesmo que sentissem vontade de matá-la depois.


	23. Surpresas

Gaara e Ino vão ao hospital após o almoço, para fazer a ultrassonografia e encontram Sakura e Tsunade á espera deles. Tinham decidido passar mais um dia em Konoha, para que todos pudessem descansar da caçada ao cervo.

-Boa tarde. Venham. A sala está pronta. –O casal segue ás duas médicas até uma sala pequena com uma maca. Sakura pede para Ino se deitar. – Relaxe, não vai doer nada. –A rosada olha para o cunhado. –Gaara fique aqui ao lado da Ino assim você poderá acompanhar tudo.

-Obrigado. –Ele se posiciona aonde Sakura tinha pedido e ela sorri para a outra médica. Tsunade se coloca do outro lado e Sakura pega um frasco. –Ino o gel está levemente aquecido.

-Obrigada, Sakura. – Ino responde com um sorriso e a médica levanta sua blusa espalhando o gel em seguida pelo seu ventre. Depois ela posiciona o leitor sobre sua pele e começa a deslizar a peça até a parte inferior da barriga e então olha para o monitor atentamente.

Ino e Gaara olhavam a imagem sem entender, para eles aquilo parecia apenas um monte de manchas. Sakura estava sorrindo, mas aos poucos o sorriso some dando lugar á uma expressão de surpresa. Ela olha para Tsunade que parecia tão surpreendida quanto ela. –Tsunade, acho que o aparelho está com defeito.

-Negativo, eu pedi que fosse feita uma manutenção preventiva nele ontem, justamente para que você pudesse usá-lo sem problemas. – Ela acaba de falar e se aproxima do monitor, acompanhando as imagens com a ponta do dedo. Ino e Gaara estavam apreensivos. O ruivo segura a mão da esposa e aperta, irritado com a atitude das médicas. Se havia algo de errado com o bebê elas deveriam ter mais tato para falar.

-Sakura, o que está acontecendo? Se há algum problema com o bebê vocês podem nos falar, por favor?

Sakura olha para o cunhado e para Ino. Não sabia como explicar á eles o que estava vendo no monitor e se vira para Tsunade. –Como isso é possível? Eu nunca acompanhei uma gravidez assim.

Ino tenta ler os pensamento da amiga, mas estava tão nervosa que não consegue se concentrar e solta um soluço. Sakura olha para a loira e então percebe o mal estar que estava provocando. –Ino, não chore. Está tudo bem, na verdade está tudo ótimo, maravilhoso. Eu e Tsunade estamos surpresas por que não esperávamos por algo assim. É surpreende e fantástico.

-Do que está falando, Sakura? Diga logo, vocês estão deixando Ino nervosa. –Gaara fala entre irritado e preocupado. Sakura parecia feliz, então não havia nada de errado com o bebê.

-Certo, vocês vêem essa manchinha aqui? –Ela coloca o dedo sobre um ponto na tela e Gaara e Ino confirmam, confusos e preocupados. – Este é o seu bebê. Ele está com o tamanho correto para um embrião de quatro semanas. –Sakura fala e os dois continuam olhando para ela, sérios. Ela então coloca o dedo sobre outro ponto. –E esta manchinha aqui, vocês vêem?

-Sakura, pare com isso e diga logo o que está acontecendo. –Gaara fala em tom de comando e a rosada percebe que o cunhado está ficando muito zangado. Tsunade faz um sinal para Sakura e depois se vira para Gaara. –Não fique irritado, Gaara. Eu e Sakura estamos surpresas. Não esperávamos por isso.

-Por isso o que, Tsunade? Que droga, falem de uma vez. – Ino pede, ficando mais nervosa ainda. Tsunade coloca o dedo sobre outro ponto na tela. –Ino, este é seu outro bebê. –Ino olha para o marido, espantada. –Então são gêmeos?

As duas médicas começam a rir juntas e Sakura nega com a cabeça. –Não Ino, espere. Vê esta outra mancha? –A loira concorda e Sakura olha para Gaara que estava sério e compenetrado. – Gaara, Ino, este é o seu terceiro bebê. Você está esperando trigêmeos Ino. Três bebês de uma vez só.

-Como é? –Gaara pergunta nervoso e olha para as duas médicas. -Sakura, chega de brincadeiras.

-Não estamos brincando Gaara. São três bebês. –Tsunade fala olhando para o casal. –Parabéns, isso é muito raro.

-Sim, será a primeira vez que acompanharei a gravidez de trigêmeos. Espere até que todos saibam, será uma verdadeira festa. Três bebês, três sobrinhos de uma só vez. – Sakura fala emocionada e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Ino olha para Gaara e começa a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo e o marido a abraça, apertado. Três filhos, três frutos do amor deles. Ele tenta controlar as emoções, sem sucesso e começa a chorar abraçado á esposa.

Tsunade e Sakura saem da sala, para dar mais privacidade ao casal. Ino se afasta um pouco e passa a mão pela face molhada de Gaara. –Três filhos, Gaara. Teremos três filhos. Já imaginou como será?

-Ino, eu nem sei o que dizer. Estou tão feliz. Céus, três crianças de uma só vez. Será uma verdadeira loucura. Mas será maravilhoso com certeza. Porém quero que você tenha um acompanhamento médico constante. Acho que seria melhor se mudar para Suna e ficar com Sakura até os bebês nascerem. O hospital de lá seria mais adequado para o parto.

-Nem pensar. Você não pode ficar fora da capital e eu não vou ficar longe de você. Sakura já disse que irá á capital sempre e que encontrará um médico que possa me dar um atendimento emergencial, se for necessário. Eu e os bebês ficaremos bem, relaxe. – Ela sorri e olha para o marido com carinho. –Será perfeito, Gaara. Eu, você e nossos filhos.

-Não se esqueça do resto da nossa família. –Ele fala com os olhos brilhando. –Meus irmãos, cunhados e todos os amigos que possuímos. Já estou vendo a festa que eles farão quando souberem. Vou ouvir muitas piadas, parece que ninguém mais tem medo de brincar comigo.

-E isso te incomoda? –Ele nega. –Pelo contrário, Ino. Agora percebo a falta que isso fazia em minha vida. Amigos que me tratam como um igual, sem medo.

Ela sorri feliz. Gaara aprendera a relaxar e se divertir, apesar de ainda não saber aceitar bem as brincadeiras dos amigos. Mas ele já ria com mais freqüência e se divertia junto com todos. Ino leva as mãos até o ventre e Gaara coloca a mão sobre as dela. –Nossos filhos, nossa família.

-Sim, uma família bem grande. Assim será fácil ter cinco filhos. –Ele completa e ela ri. –Sim, tem razão. Não esperava ter três bebês de uma vez, quando disse que queria cinco filhos.

-Pelo jeito o destino está ao nosso favor. –Ele sorri e a beija. Ela concorda com ele, desde o começo o destino estivera á favor deles, do amor deles. Fora por isso que Naruto a designara para acompanhar o Quinto Kazekage até Suna. E que levara Gaara até a festa de aniversário do Kiba.

Eles voltam á se beijar e depois Gaara olha dentro dos olhos azuis da esposa. –Acho que nossos amigos irão querem comemorar a novidade e me provocarem.

-Com certeza. Já posso imaginar a festa que eles farão. -Ino concorda feliz, tinha certeza de que os amigos iriam querer comemorar, fariam uma verdadeira festa. Seria uma bela despedida.

XXX

Ino estava sentada na cama usando uma camisola delicada de algodão estampado enfeitada com delicados laços brancos. Gaara sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e a olha com carinho. Ele pensa nos filhos e Ino capta os pensamentos dele. Tinham passado o dia em casa, recebendo os cumprimentos de alguns amigos que passaram por lá. Agora o lugar estava estranhamente calmo.

-É melhor aproveitar para dormir enquanto podemos, com três bebês acho que passaremos muitas noites acordados. – Ele comenta e deita ao lado dela, tocando seu ventre com as pontas dos dedos. Era incrível pensar que havia três crianças crescendo ali dentro.

-Você vai continuar me amando quando eu estiver tão grande quanto um balão? –Ela pergunta olhando séria para o marido e Gaara se surpreende com a pergunta. Não tinha pensado em como Ino ficaria durante a gravidez, mas sabia que a amaria sempre e deixa isso transparecer em seus pensamentos para que a loira pudesse ler, antes de responder.

-Jamais deixaria de amar você, Ino. Mesmo que você fique parecendo um imenso balão. E tenho certeza de que ficará linda e muito elegante, como sempre foi. Será a grávida mais linda do mundo.

Eles riem juntos e Gaara a beija e com carinho vai despindo-a, deixando seu corpo á mostra. Ele desce seus lábios em direção ao ventre da esposa e ali deposita um beijo cheio de amor e devoção. Iria proteger aquelas crianças, jamais as deixaria sozinhas e desamparadas como ele fora.

Novamente Ino lê os pensamentos dele e solta um suspiro, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos. –Você será um pai maravilhoso, Gaara. Seus filhos sentirão um grande orgulho de você, nunca duvide disso.

Ele fecha os olhos durante um segundo e tenta visualizar os três filhos. Ainda não sabiam ser eram todos do mesmo sexo, se seriam idênticos e se carregariam as habilidades do pai, da mãe ou se teriam habilidades próprias, mas eram três seres humanos que mudariam a vida deles e Gaara já os amava muito.

Ele beija os lábios da esposa e ela retira a toalha que ele tinha na cintura, tocando-o com desejo. – Eu te amo, Gaara. –Ela sussurra com os olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos do ruivo correr pelo seu corpo.

Gaara exala o perfume da esposa, mas é outro cheiro que chega ás suas narinas. Ino para de acariciá-lo e fecha os olhos sentindo o aroma apetitosa de carne assada.

-Seu irmão deve estar assando o que sobrou do cervo. – Ela comenta e senta na cama e Gaara a olha divertido. Pelo jeito o desejo sexual dela tinha sido substituído por outro, bem mais primitivo.

-Céus, que cheiro maravilhoso, estou sentido o gosto da carne. Acho que seus filhos querem churrasco e querem agora.

-Os desejos dos meus filhos são uma ordem, meu amor. Venha, vamos nos vestir e seguir o cheiro. -Eles riem e se vestem, saindo do quarto em seguida.

XXX

-Ainda acho que isso vai acabar mal. - Matsuri fala para o namorado e Kiba sorri e beija os lábios da garota antes de responder. –Relaxe, será uma brincadeira divertida e inofensiva. Fique tranqüila

-Na pior das hipóteses vocês serão suspensas e poderão ficar aqui em Konoha mais alguns dias. –Sai completa sorrindo.

-Matsuri, não se preocupe, será divertido. Mesmo que eu seja suspensa, valerá à pena. –Myiure fala para a companheira de equipe.

-Tem certeza de que eles virão? – Tenten pergunta á Kankuro que estava cuidando da carne na churrasqueira.

-Não tenha dúvidas. Ino e a creche não resistiram ao aroma. Logo eles estarão aqui.

-Não chame seus sobrinhos de creche, duvido que seu irmão vá gostar disso e eu acho que ele já ficará zangado o suficiente conosco para arriscarmos nossa pele ainda mais. –Mariko fala olhando séria para Kankuro. Aiko se aproxima dela e beija seu pescoço, deixando a kunoichi irritada. –Quer parar com isso, fazendo um grande favor?

-Porque você não para de discutir e assume que me ama. –Ele fala com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Mariko lança um olhar zangado para ele e se afasta, provocando a risada nos amigos. Aiko olha para o primo. –Ela tem razão, amanhã poderemos estar todos mortos e nem chegarmos a conhecer nossos sobrinhos.

-Fique tranquilo, meu irmão não vai matar ninguém, ele está feliz demais para pensar em mortes no momento. Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

-Lá vêm os pais do ano. – Sakura anuncia sorrindo e todos começam á bater palmas quando Gaara e Ino chegam, deixando o ruivo constrangido. Ele sabia que ouviria muitas piadas.

-Boa noite. Decidiram fazer uma festa em minha casa sem me convidarem? –Ino pergunta fingindo estar brava.

-Claro que não Loira, sabíamos que assim que você sentisse o cheiro do churrasco viria correndo. Duvido que meus sobrinhos não a obrigassem a vir até aqui. –Temari responde com Akene no colo.

-Tem razão, eles estão famintos. – Ino fala colocando a mão sobre a barriga e Gaara a beija com carinho. Ela senta ao lado da cunhada e olha ao seu redor. Parecia que todos os amigos estavam ali. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Akame, Lee, a equipe de segurança, havia muitas pessoas ali naquela noite. Como ela previra, eles fariam uma festa.

-Decidimos fazer uma festa de despedida para os ninjas da Areia. Você e Gaara vão demorar á voltar aqui então achamos que seria uma boa idéia festejarmos aproveitando que estamos todos juntos, Ino-chan. –Hinata fala delicadamente, seu estado já era evidente. Ela estava linda.

-Concordo com você Hinata. Foi uma idéia perfeita. Agora, será que alguma alma caridosa poderia me dar um pedaço de carne, por favor? Tenho três bocas para alimentar, além da minha.

Os outros riem e Sai leva um prato para a amiga. Shikamaru chama Sakura com um sorriso. –Sakura, você já fez algum estudo sobre a relação da intensidade sonora durante o ato sexual e o aumento da fertilidade?

Risadas são ouvidas e Sakura dá uma rápida olhada para o ruivo, antes de responder. –Ainda não, mas estou pensando nisso. Acho que pedirei a ajuda de Tsunade nessa pesquisa. Ela está empolgada com essa gravidez múltipla. Acho que ela é capaz de se mudar para a Capital do Vento só para acompanhar tudo bem de perto.

-Eu ficaria agradecido se ela fizesse isso. –Gaara fala olhando com carinho para a esposa que naquele momento devorava o churrasco como se nunca tivesse comido na vida.

-Negativo, você já me tirou a Ino e a Sakura, não vai levar a Tsunade também, duvido que Kayme concorde de perder a companheira de copo dele. – Naruto fala fingindo zanga.

Sasuke se aproxima de Ino com uma tigela nas mãos. –Ino prove isso, é receita minha e a Akame adorava.

-Era tão delicioso naquela época, agora penso como eu podia comer isso. –Akame fala divertida. Ino olha para o molho espesso que havia dentro da vasilha, em dúvida.

-É calda de chocolate com banana, páprica, cebola, azeitona, pimenta, sal, mostarda e tomate batido no liquidificador. – Sasuke fala e coloca uma generosa quantidade no prato da loira. –Prove.

Ino experimenta um pedaço da carne com o molho e acha delicioso, sorrindo em seguida. –É divino, Sasuke. Obrigada. Até os bebês gostaram.

-Bem, se isso conseguir acalmar os seus desejos meu amor, então pedirei para Sasuke me fornecer vários litros, só espero que não faça mal aos bebês.

-Fique tranquilo não fará mal algum aos bebês. –Sakura fala. Temari fica em pé e se aproxima do irmão com Akene em seu colo. Gaara pega a menina, que se aconchega ao peito do tio. –Como se sente com a idéia de ser pai de três bebês de uma vez?

-Imensamente feliz e um pouco assustado. –Temari o olha curiosa e ele solta um suspiro, enquanto olha para Ino. –Quero ser um bom pai, mas tive um péssimo exemplo. E se eu não souber cuidar dos meus filhos? E se eles vierem á me odiar? Já cometi tantas atrocidades que tenho medo de que eles me odeiem quando souberem o que o pai foi.

-Não diga bobagens, você será um pai maravilhoso. E seus filhos irão te amar e terão muito orgulho do homem que você é não importa o que você fez no passado. –Ela responde e volta á olhar para a cunhada. – E Ino será uma excelente mãe. Amorosa, carinhosa e meiga.

-Sim, ela sempre cuida de mim com carinho e será assim com nossos filhos também.

Kankuro se encontrava perto da churrasqueira, cuidando da carne. Ele faz um sinal discreto para Sai que se aproxima parando ao lado de Aiko. O rapaz sorri, iriam se divertir ás custas do ruivo.

-Kankuro, você já deve ter caçado muitas raposas do deserto, estou certo? –Sai pergunta, falando alto e chamando a atenção de todos. Kankuro sorri. -Algumas, elas são difíceis de rastrear, são animais solitários e muito ariscos. Mas vale á pena o esforço, são deliciosas.

-Eu experimentei uma vez, quando estive em Suna. Haruki fez para nós e ficou maravilhosa.

-Você está certo, Aiko. Quando eu estava com Orochimaru nós caçamos uma. Usei o sharigan para pegar o animal. –Sasuke declara.

-Orochimaru gostava de raposa do deserto? –Shikamaru pergunta se aproximando do grupo com um prato vazio.

-Sim. Ele tinha um gosto culinário refinado. Sabia preparar uma raposa do deserto como ninguém.

Ino olhava para eles, esperando Shikamaru voltar com seu prato.

-Não sabia que você tinha estado no País do Vento com Orochimaru. – Kankuro comenta genuinamente surpreso e Sasuke sorri. –Ficamos pouco tempo lá, só o suficiente para caçarmos a raposa. A carne dela é rica em proteínas, tem pouca gordura e um sabor inigualável.

-Talvez um dia possamos combinar uma caçada, Kankuro. O que me diz? –Sai pergunta e Kankuro o olha segurando a risada. Ino passa a acompanhar a conversa interessada.

-É complicado caçar a raposa do deserto em grupo, Sai. Elas são muito ariscas e fogem á qualquer movimento. É mais aconselhável ir sozinho. Você tem que preparar uma armadilha e ficar horas, às vezes até dias esperando que algum animal entre nela.

-É verdade, me lembro que foi um ninja que caçou várias e me vendeu uma. Ele costumava trazê-las sempre que voltava de missão. –Aiko comenta pegando um prato com dificuldade, por causa do braço engessado. Mariko se aproxima e toma o prato da mão dele, ajudando-o a comer.

Gaara senta ao lado da esposa e ouve a conversa sem participar. Raposa do deserto não era um de seus pratos preferidos, apesar de ser uma iguaria apreciada no País do Vento.

Ino sente seu estômago se contorcer e sua boca encher de água, nunca tinha provado raposa do deserto, mas naquele momento parecia que os bebês estavam sentindo o gosto da carne.

Temari olhava para os dois irmãos e os amigos com vontade de rir. Não sabia qual seria a reação do irmão caçula. Ela tinha alertado que aquilo poderia acabar mal, mas eles não lhe deram ouvido. Queriam fazer Gaara pagar pela caçada ao cervo. Ela torcia para que Gaara aceitasse a brincadeira sem problemas. Talvez ele não se importasse. Talvez.

- Onde as raposas do deserto são encontradas?–Neji pergunta fingindo curiosidade. -Gostaria de experimentar.

-Bem ao norte do País do Vento. Um lugar muito árido e frio. A parte mais fria do país. –Aiko responde.

- Sasuke como você conseguiu ir até lá sem ser percebido? Naquela época você era o nukenin mais caçado do mundo ninja. -Kankuro pergunta fingindo seriedade.

-Eu sei. Não foi fácil despistar você e seus irmãos, mas como eu disse, fiquei pouco tempo lá, apenas o necessário para pegar uma raposa do deserto e fazer um belo ensopado com ela. Acho que jamais esquecerei aquele sabor.

Ino respirava fundo, tentando ignorar o desejo de experimentar a raposa, sem muito sucesso. Shikamaru volta com seu prato e traz um para Gaara também e vê a loira mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele fica pensando se aquela brincadeira poderia fazer mal aos bebês, mas Sakura tinha afirmado que era seguro e não faria mal algum ás crianças, o mesmo não poderia se dizer sobre o futuro papai.

Ino sente o desejo de experimentar a tal raposa aumentando. Sakura olha rapidamente para ela e depois chama Sasuke.

-Sasuke, como Orochimaru preparou a raposa? Assada ou cozida?

-Cozida. Ele fez um ensopado delicioso com legumes e ervas. Ficou divino, acho que nunca provei nada igual.

Ino olhava para o prato frustrada, de repente a carne de cervo tinha perdido toda a graça e o sabor. Ela coloca o prato de lado e olha para o marido sentado ao seu lado. Sai observa o casal e segura a risada, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Akame experimentou a raposa alguma vez? –Sasuke finge seriedade enquanto Kankuro ria baixinho junto com a esposa.

-Não, nenhuma vez, mas se ela tivesse pedido para comer ensopado de raposa, eu iria caçar mesmo correndo o risco de ser preso. Afinal um bom marido não nega nada á sua esposa grávida. Todo o pedido dela é uma ordem.

Gaara que até então tinha permanecido em silencio, percebe, tarde demais, a armadilha que seus irmãos e amigos tinham armado para ele. Bastava olhar para a esposa para perceber que ela estava sentindo vontade de comer a tal raposa do deserto.

Ele vê Ino fechar os olhos e passar a língua sobre os lábios e então percebe que está perdido. Não acreditava que eles fossem capazes de uma brincadeira como aquela. Com certeza Ino iria pedir carne de raposa ensopada. Maldito Orochimaru e sua receita. Gaara tenta distrair a atenção da esposa.

-Kankuro, quero todos prontos para partirmos ás oito da manhã, faremos muitas paradas para que Ino possa descansar.

-Pare com isso, Gaara. Não estou doente e não preciso descansar. –Ino responde levemente irritada, mas sem deixar de pensar na raposa.

-Estaremos prontos para partir ás oito. –Kankuro responde sério. Sabia que o irmão iria querer viajar devagar e á luz do dia por causa da esposa.

-Vou acompanhar vocês até a Capital e ficarei alguns dias. Quero achar um médico adequado para acompanhar o pré-natal. –Sakura acrescenta com um sorriso.

-Sabe que não há médicos ninjas na Capital.

-Sim, eu sei. Pretendo encontrar um médico civil que possa acompanhar Ino em caso de emergência. Irei á cada quinze dias para vê-la, mas quero deixar um profissional próximo á vocês para atender Ino se necessário.

Kankuro corta um pedaço de carne e coloca em um prato entregando para a esposa que lhe sorri agradecida. – Obrigada amor. Parece delicioso. Carne de raposa é tão gostosa quanto à carne de cervo?

-É muito mais, na minha opinião. Ela é tenra, macia, suculenta. Até sinto água na boca só de pensar.

-Qual é o sabor da raposa do deserto? –Ino pergunta. Sai, Sasuke e Kankuro disfarçam a risada, a loira tinha mordido a isca. Mariko sorri de leve, enquanto colocava outro pedaço de carne na boca da Aiko.

-Ino, eu acho que você não vai gostar. –Gaara fala, irritado. Kankuro e Sakura tinham voltado ao assunto da raposa de propósito.

-Pelo contrário, acho que Ino adoraria, e como é rica em proteínas e pobre em gordura, eu aconselho o consumo sem restrições. –Sakura fala fingindo seriedade. A idéia de provocar o desejo de Ino comer a tal raposa tinha sido de Kankuro e recebera adesão unânime de todos.

- Desculpe, Sakura, mas terei que discordar. Raposas do deserto se alimentam de ratos e insetos. Poderia fazer mal á Ino e aos meus filhos. –Gaara rebate levemente zangado. Já tinha entendido que tudo aquilo era uma armação, os amigos queriam se vingar pela caçada ao cervo.

-Os ratos que as raposas comem são animais silvestres, que crescem soltos na natureza e não se alimentam de lixo. E eu acho que faria bem a Ino experimentar a iguaria. – Sakura fala encarando o cunhado. Podia perceber que ele estava ficando zangado, mas não se importava. Tinha passado muito frio naquela madrugada caçando o cervo e queria uma desforra.

- Gaara está certo. Eu nunca comi raposas do deserto, pode me fazer mal e aos bebês. –Ino fala desgostosa. Kankuro e o primo trocam um olhar e Aiko solta um suspiro. –É uma pena, Ino, pois tenho certeza de que você adoraria. E como o animal deve ser bem limpo e cozido não creio que possa fazer algum mal. E Sakura disse que é uma carne altamente nutritiva e eu confio na opinião dela. – Ele responde com a expressão mais séria que conseguiu.

Gaara olha para eles com vontade de torcer o pescoço de todos. Se eles continuassem com aquilo, ele teria que sair de madrugada atrás de alguma raposa do deserto, assim que chegassem á Capital do Vento. Ino olha para o marido e sem querer lê seus pensamentos, ficando chateada em seguida. Estava morrendo de vontade de provar á tal raposa do deserto, mas não queria deixar Gaara irritado. Já tinha percebido a armação dos amigos, eles estavam se vingando do ruivo por causa da caçada ao cervo.

Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro do marido, bocejando. Ele pega sua mão e leva aos lábios, beijando-a. - Com sono?

-Um pouco, mas não quero dormir ainda. Gostaria de aproveitar mais a companhia de nossos amigos. –Ela responde sorrindo.

-Ino, você acha que devemos manter a equipe de segurança ainda? –Gaara pergunta tentando desviar a atenção de todos. Matsuri e Miyure ficam atentas e Ino sorri. –Acho que não há mais necessidade de manter toda a equipe agora que os ex-daimyos não são mais problemas.

-Concordo. –Garaa olha para as kunoichis da Areia. –O que me dizem de umas férias antes de voltarem para Suna?

Matsuri sorri feliz e Kiba a beija. –Obrigada. Gaara. Será ótimo.

-Vocês têm trinta dias de férias. Não precisam nos acompanhar até a Capital do Vento. E eu pretendo dar férias para os outros membros da equipe também, vocês merecem. –Matsuri sorri para o ruivo. Ela e Gaara tinham voltado á serem amigos e ela estava muito feliz com isso. Ino queria acompanhar a conversa, mas a vontade de comer a carne de raposa parecia ocupar todos os seus pensamentos. Precisava provar o tal prato, não sossegaria enquanto não comesse aquele ensopado.

Gaara percebe que Ino estava desconfortável. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e mantinha os olhos baixos.

-Está tudo bem? –Ele pergunta preocupado. Ele assente, sem sorrir. Estava morta de vontade de experimentar o ensopado do Orochimaru. Parecia que os bebês ansiavam por aquilo, mas ela não queria pedir á Gaara. Ele se sentiria obrigado á caçar uma raposa para ela e Ino não queria obrigá-lo á isso.

-Vocês pretendem passar as férias aqui em Konoha? –Ela pergunta para Matsuri e Miyure que confirmam. – O que acham de ficar aqui em minha casa?

-Perfeito. Seria maravilhoso. O apartamento do Kiba é muito pequeno. –Matsuri fala sorrindo.

-E Sai divide o apartamento com outros dois ANBUs e nós não temos privacidade lá. –Miyure comenta olhando para o namorado. Sai sorri. – Sei que você não gosta de lá e já estou procurando outro lugar para morar.

-Certo, então até que Sai encontre um lugar, vocês podem ficar aqui, onde terão mais privacidade. -Os quatro concordam felizes. A casa de Ino era grande e confortável e eles ficariam bem instalados ali.

-Kankuro, você já conversou com Aiko? –Gaara pergunta acariciando a mão da esposa.

-Não ainda não tive oportunidade. Pretendia falar ontem, antes de ele ser ameaçado de morte pelo Shikamaru e quase ter seu braço arrancado pela Ino.

Aiko estava sentado ao lado de Mariko que lhe ajudava á comer. Seu braço estava engessado desde o ombro até o pulso. Ele se vira para os primos, curioso para saber do que se tratava.

-Aiko, ontem eu lhe chamei até a casa do Shikamaru para lhe falar sobre seu pai. – Kankuro fala, agora sério e Aiko para de sorrir, aquele era um assunto que lhe desagradava muito. –Quando Yashamaru morreu deixou uma grande propriedade em Suna doada á ele por meu pai.

-Foi lá que eu morei com Yashamaru quando era bem pequeno. –Gaara esclarece, ficando sério também. Ino acompanhava a conversa tentando prestar atenção, sem muito sucesso. Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o tal ensopado de raposa.

-Eu e meus irmãos tomamos posse dela, mas ela é sua por direito e nós gostaríamos de transferir a propriedade para você. –Kankuro acrescenta e Aiko olha sério para ele. –Não quero nada que pertenceu àquele homem, não o vejo como um pai e tenho certeza de que ele nunca pensou em mim como um filho. Não passei de uma experiência do Quarto Kazekage e devo minha vida á Karura, se não fosse por ela, não estaria vivo. Agradeço a oferta, Kankuro, mas essa casa não me interessa. No que me diz respeito, ela pertence á vocês.

-Negativo. Essa casa é sua para fazer com ela o que quiser. Eu entendo bem como se sente em relação ao seu pai, acho que o entendo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas acho justo que fique com a casa, depois de tudo o que você e sua mãe passaram você merece uma compensação. Sei que é pouco, mas a casa é sua. –Gaara fala com ênfase.

-Gaara, eu não á quero. Não mesmo. Yashamaru nunca sentiu nada por mim, não imagino ele agindo como um pai.

-Tem certeza? O lugar é grande e valioso. Nós o mantemos alugado. Você poderia ficar com o aluguel, lhe renderia uma pequena renda mensal.

-Não, obrigado. Prefiro manter distância de qualquer coisa que pertenceu àquele homem.

-Aiko, seus primos tem razão. A casa pertencia á seu pai. Ninguém sabe o que Yashamaru sentia por você, realmente. Foi ele quem contou à Karura-sama que os bebês seriam mortos. E também ajudou sua mãe enquanto estava vivo. Pense nisso. –Mariko fala pensativa. – Ele era um dos homens de confiança do Quarto Kazekage, mas correu um grande risco para tirá-lo de Suna.

-Mariko, esse homem não era capaz de bons sentimentos, veja o que ele fez ao meu primo. –Aiko aponta Gaara. –Duvido que ele sentisse algo por mim. Acho que foi Karura quem insistiu para me salvar. E depois ele deve ter mandado dinheiro para minha mãe para mantê-la longe de Suna.

-Como você pode ser tão cabeça-dura? Isso é de família? – Mariko pergunta irritada provocando risadas. – Aiko, Yashamaru poderia ter te matado assim que o Quarto deu a ordem, mas não fez isso, ao contrário ele pediu á irmã que os salvasse. Você e sua mãe estavam a mercê dele, seria fácil. Eu acho que ele contou tudo á Karura-sama para que ela ajudasse Sora á fugir com você. E era ele quem mantinha sua mãe informada sobre tudo o que acontecia em Suna, ele sempre soube onde vocês estavam. Ele sentia algo por você, tenho certeza.

-Minha prima está certa, Aiko. Yashamaru só avisou Karura para que ela te salvasse, ele não queria que o filho morresse. E concordo com Mariko quando ela diz que você e seus primos são cabeça dura, espero que os meus bebês não puxem esse lado do pai. – Ino acrescenta e Gaara sorri.

-Olha só quem nos acusa de ser cabeça dura. –Kankuro comenta rindo. –Se não fosse por mim e Shikamaru, você já teria morrido por conta da sua teimosia. – Ino empina o nariz irritada fazendo todos rirem. Aiko pensa nas palavras das duas Yamanakas. – Acham mesmo que Yashamaru quis me proteger?

-Sim, só não entendo porque, imagino que você já deveria ser insuportável desde pequeno. –Mariko responde e ele a beija. –Quanta maldade. Como você pode ser assim?

-Ela é uma Yamanaka, Aiko. Vá se acostumando. –Saskue fala e recebe uma cotovelada da esposa. –Viu o que eu disse? Sou um pobre cego e ainda assim ela me bate. – Ele se lamenta e novas risadas são ouvidas.

-Kankuro, quando eu puder irei á Suna ver a casa. Até lá eu resolvo o que fazer com ela, está bem? – Kankuro concorda e volta á cuidar da churrasqueira. –Mais um pedaço de carne, Loira?

-Não obrigada, Sabaku. –Ino responde, tinha perdido toda a vontade de comer carne de cervo assada.

-Tem certeza? Não quero que essa prole passe vontade.

-Não chame meus filhos de prole. –Ino fala zangada. Gaara apenas ri, sem dizer nada. Shikamaru sorri de leve, iria provocar a loira um pouco mais. –Sasuke, quanto tempo você levou para conseguir capturar a raposa?

Gaara para de rir e olha para a esposa. Ino respira fundo e leva a mão á barriga. Aquela era a pior tortura que seus amigos poderiam fazer á ela. Os bebês pareciam completamente loucos para experimentarem a raposa.

-Um dia e uma noite. Foi difícil encontrar o esconderijo. Ficamos de tocaia até que uma aparecesse e então eu usei o Sharingan e me aproximei rápido.

-E vocês a prepararam em seguida? –Sakura entra na conversa e Sasuke confirma. –Sim, Orochimaru estava com pressa de comer. E depois que eu experimentei descobri o porquê. O sabor é maravilhoso.

Ino fica em pé, não poderia ficar nem mais um minuto ali ouvindo sobre a raposa sem enlouquecer, mais um pouco e ela mesma iria ao deserto do País do Vento para caçar. -Vou voltar para dentro, está frio aqui e eu estou com sono. Você vem? –Ela pergunta á Gaara que sorri, negando.

-Pode ir, meu amor. Eu preciso falar com meu irmão. Depois eu entro. – Kankuro segura a risada ao perceber o tom doce encobrindo o desejo assassino do irmão caçula. Ele conhecia Gaara muito bem e sabia que naquele momento ele adoraria matar todos eles, um por um.

Ino concorda e se despede de todos, entrando em seguida. Tentaria dormir e esquecer a vontade de comer o ensopado. Malditos genes Yamanakas.

Kankuro tentava segurar o riso sem sucesso e desistindo começa a rir junto com os amigos. Matsuri e Myiure fecham os olhos e abaixam a cabeça, mas era impossível não rir.

Gaara fica em pé com os braços cruzados e olhar assassino. Sua irritação era tangível e os amigos começam a controlar o riso á muito custo.

-Muito bem, de quem foi a idéia de deixar a Ino com vontade de experimentar ensopado de raposa do deserto? –Ele pergunta com a voz assustadoramente controlada.

Como eles previram, Gaara estava zangado, muito zangado. Eles olham um para o outro e começam á rir novamente. Kankuro senta ao lado de Shikamaru que ria sem parar. Temari se aproxima do ruivo e o abraça pela cintura. –Foi apenas uma brincadeira inofensiva, não fique zangado.

-Não foi uma brincadeira inofensiva, foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Neste momento a Ino deve estar morrendo de vontade de experimentar esse maldito ensopado do Orochimaru. E isso pode fazer muito mal á ela. Droga, vocês são malucos?

-Negativo, Gaara. Ino é daquelas grávidas raras que não passam mal e se a carne estiver limpa e bem cozida, não fará mal algum. –Sakura fala segurando a risada. Gaara a olha zangado e a rosada começa a rir. – Vocês não me responderam, de quem foi a idéia? Quero saber o nome do infeliz que eu terei o prazer de matar lentamente.

Todos riem e apontam para Kankuro que fica olhando para os outros. –Não acredito que vocês me deduraram. – Ele fala sorrindo e depois olha para o irmão. –A primeira idéia foi oferecer um jantar cujo prato principal estaria cheio de curry. – Gaara olha surpreso para o irmão.

-Depois nos lembramos que a Ino também é alérgica e isso poderia afetar o bebê. –Tenten complementa.

-Então a idéia da raposa do deserto surgiu. Mas não sabíamos que Sasuke conhecia uma receita do Orochimaru para o animal. –Aiko fala, tentando permanecer sério.

-Receita deliciosa. – Sasuke fala rindo e Gaara o fuzila com o olhar, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, pois o rapaz era cego.

-Então devo agradecer ao meu irmão pelo meu futuro calvário. Graças á vocês terei que caçar uma raposa do deserto assim que voltar ao País do Vento. É em momentos como esse que eu sinto saudade da Ichibi. –Os irmãos ficam surpresos ao ouvi-lo, Gaara odiava falar sobre a Shukaku.

-Você acha que a Ino vai querer comer o ensopado? –Shikamaru pergunta com uma falsa expressão de dúvida. –De repente ela não vai querer porque a receita é do Orochimaru. A propósito, Sasuke, você se lembra como preparar o prato?

-Com certeza, posso ditar para você anotar. – O Uchiha responde sorrindo. Ele tinha ficado bem zangado com o ruivo de madrugada, se não fosse pela exigência de Gaara em escolher o cervo, eles teriam voltado mais cedo para casa.

-Ótimo, então eu vou anotar a receita e deixar reservada, caso a loira queria provar.

Gaara olha para todos pensativo. O estrago já tinha sido feito, neste momento Ino deveria estar louca para provar o ensopado e ele teria que caçar a raposa. Mas ele poderia fazer o irmão e os amigos sofrerem um pouco também.

-Kankuro, amanhã quero todos os ninjas da Areia de pé às três horas da manhã para treinar. –Kankuro olha para o irmão sem acreditar-

Naruto começa á rir, sabia que Gaara não deixaria aquilo passar barato e resolve ajudar.

–Acho que um exercício simulado em conjunto será muito bom para nossos ninjas. Shikamaru, você ficará responsável pelo treino dos ninjas da Folha.

-Naruto gostaria que a ANBU também participasse. –Naruto concorda. –Sai, quero que a ANBU de Konoha participe do treinamento. Você deverá se juntar á Shikamaru na elaboração dos exercícios. As montanhas ao norte me parecem um lugar apropriado para isso.

-Vocês só podem estar brincando. –Kankuro fala, espantado pela atitude do irmão. Esperava que Gaara se irritasse e se retirasse do pátio furioso, mas não esperava que ele se vingasse. Com certeza estaria muito frio de madrugada.

-Meu caro irmão, você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho o hábito do brincar. Amanhã, as três da manhã vocês devem estar prontos para o exercício nas montanhas. Quero um relatório pormenorizado da simulação em minhas mãos antes de partirmos para a Capital do Vento. Até amanhã e tenham uma boa noite de sono. –Ele se despede e entra, ainda estava irritado, mas esperava que aquilo servisse de lição.

Naruto pega na mão de Hinata e olha para todos. –Vocês ouviram o Daymio, é melhor irem para casa. Até amanhã. – Ele sai rindo, Gaara estava aprendendo á se divertir, mesmo que fosse de forma um tanto quanto sádica.

Após a partida de Naruto todos se olham sem acreditar. Matsuri senta, zangada. –Eu disse que isso acabaria mal. Estão vendo o que conseguiram? Exercício simulado ás três da manhã com esse frio. Que droga, agora terei que me esgueirar pelas montanhas de madrugada.

Sai olha irritado para Kankuro. –Seu irmão não tem senso de humor.

-Droga, sobrou para mim, e eu nem estava participando da tortura. Tudo por sua culpa, Kankuro. – Mariko se irrita e Aiko ri. Ele tinha sorte em não ser um ninja e estar com braço quebrado.

-Não reclamem, têm sorte dele não ter matado ninguém. Eu avisei que vocês estavam brincando com fogo, mas ninguém quis ouvir. Como estou em licença maternidade, não poderei acompanhá-los até as montanhas, é uma pena. Levem muitos agasalhos e garrafas com chá quente ou irão congelar. –Temari fala sorrindo e Shikamaru á fita, pensando se perversidade era algum traço de família.

Eles se olham desanimados, não poderiam desobedecer a ordens de Gaara, afinal ele era o Daimyo do Vento. Não tinham opção teriam que estar em pé ás três da manhã. –Bem, é melhor irmos para casa dormir um pouco. Nos encontramos em frente á minha casa ás duas e quarenta e cinco e como minha querida esposa nos fez a gentileza de lembrar, não se esqueçam de levar agasalhos e chá quente. – Shikamaru fala e sai abraçado com Temari.

XXX

Gaara chega ao quarto e encontra Ino dormindo profundamente. Ele se despe e deita ao lado dela, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo. Ela resmunga algo e se aconchega á ele, sem despertar. Ele pensa no que os amigos tinha feito e sorri. Sabia que teria que preparar o ensopado para Ino, tinha percebido que ela estava louca de vontade de provar o prato.

Ele acaricia as costas nuas dela. Ino estava maravilhosa, tinha um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso constante nos lábios. Parecia que tinha nascido para ser mãe. Mãe dos filhos dele. Gaara se sentia muito feliz. Caçaria mil raposas se fosse necessário. Apesar do que tinha dito aos amigos, era capaz de qualquer coisa para deixar Ino feliz e confortável. Ele beija o topo da cabeça dela que estava encostada em seu peito.

No dia seguinte voltariam para casa. Para o lar deles que logo dividiram com os filhos. Sabia que Ino iria querer decorar os quartos dos bebês e pretendia ajudar. Queria acompanhar toda a gravidez dela bem de perto. Ir ás consultas de pré-natal, ás compras e estar ao lado dela na hora do parto. Queria fazer parte daquilo, estar junto á esposa.

Ino move a cabeça e abre os olhos, sonolenta. Ela o olha e boceja. –Já foram todos embora?

-Sim, eles têm um compromisso muito importante logo mais. –Ele responde e ela sorri e se aconchega ainda mais ao marido. –Está com frio? -Ino confirma de olhos fechados e ele puxa a coberta sobre os dois, pensando nos amigos que passariam muito frio naquela madrugada.

A loira se ajeita e leva a mão ao ventre. –Seus filhos estão agradecendo pela coberta.

-Diga á eles que podem contar comigo sempre. –Ele responde sério. Era a mais pura verdade, seria um pai presente e protetor, jamais deixaria seus filhos sozinhos. Queria que eles tivessem uma infância feliz. Ino lê os pensamentos dele e sorri. -Eles serão felizes, Gaara e amarão muito você. Sentirão orgulho do pai que tem, seguirão seu exemplo e se tornarão adultos de caráter inquestionável como você.

-Obrigado meu amor. Espero que você esteja certa e que eu nunca desaponte você ou nossos filhos. –Ele responde, mas ela já tinha voltado á dormir.

XXX

Já passava da meia noite e Ino tinha acordado e não conseguia dormir. Ela olha para o marido. Gaara dormia tranquilo. Ela senta na cama devagar, sem despertá-lo e depois se levanta. Estava com fome e iria á cozinha comer algo.

Ela volta á pensar no ensopado de raposa. Sentia um desejo enorme de experimentar aquilo, não importava o gosto que tivesse. Mas não queria pedir ao marido. Tentaria se distrair e esquecer a vontade.

Desce as escadas até a cozinha e acende a luz, preparando um lanche em seguida. Depois sai com o prato para o pátio e vê que tudo já estava limpo e arrumado. Aquela era a regra para usarem o local. Limpar a bagunça. Ela sorri. Seus amigos tinham livre acesso á sua casa. Tinha projetado aquele lugar para receber pessoas queridas e reuni-las sempre que possível. Eram shinobis, não sabiam se voltariam vivos da próxima missão e então aproveitavam todo e qualquer momento possível para ficarem juntos.

Ela morde o lanche e faz uma careta. Não era aquilo que ela queria comer. Nunca tinha experimentado raposa do deserto, mas sabia que era o que desejava naquele momento. Um movimento perto do muro chama a sua atenção e ela sorri ao reconhecer Shikamaru.

O rapaz moreno chega e a vê sentada na espreguiçadeira com um prato no colo. –Fome á essa hora?

-São os seus sobrinhos. Parece que não há o que os satisfaçam. Vou virar um imenso balão até eles nascerem. –Ela responde dando lugar para Shikamaru sentar ao seu lado. –O que está fazendo aqui problemático?

-Estava acordado e vi a luz da sua casa acesa. Resolvi dar uma passadinha para ver se estava tudo bem. –Ele responde e pega um pedaço do lanche dela. –O que é isso? Carne de raposa?

Ino o olha zangada e toma o lanche da mão dele. –O que vocês fizeram foi muito cruel. Estou louca de vontade de experimentar o tal prato e Gaara está furioso.

-Ele já se vingou de nós. – Ela olha sem entender e Shikamaru lhe conta sobre o exercício de simulação em conjunto, fazendo a rir. – Então meu marido também tem um lado perverso.

-Com certeza. O que ele não tem é senso de humor. – Shikamaru responde sério e ela acaricia o rosto dele, afundando o rosto no peito do rapaz em seguida. –Sentirei falta de todos vocês. Principalmente de você, meu irmão.

-Não sentirá não, pretendo visitá-la sempre. Quero ter certeza de que o ruivo está cuidando bem de você e dos meus sobrinhos.

-Gaara é um marido maravilhoso, Shikamaru. Pode ficar tranquilo.

-Eu sei, Loira. Estou brincando. – Shikamaru aperta Ino em seus braços. –Eu te amo muito, minha irmã.

-Eu também amo muito você. Acho que nunca conseguirei agradecer o suficiente por tudo que sua família fez por mim. Você, sua mãe e seu pai foram a minha verdadeira família. – Ela responde com lágrimas nos olhos e Shikamaru acaricia os cabelos dela. –Você ainda não perdoou o seu pai?

- Se ele tivesse sido honesto comigo, ele e Sora poderiam ter se casado e vivido aqui em Konoha. Aiko teria sido criado junto ao clã Yamanaka, teria sido treinado corretamente e Haruki ainda estaria viva. – Ela responde magoada.

-Sabe que está sendo injusta, você só está com raiva por que Inoichi levava outra vida, mas ele nunca deixou de amar você. Ele fez o que podia para proteger você e Sora. Tenho certeza de que ele sofreu muito com tudo isso e você deveria perdoá-lo. Não adianta sentir raiva de alguém que morreu há anos, Ino. Isso só lhe fará mal. Esqueça o aconteceu. Haruki morreu por que se envolveu com as pessoas erradas. Não foi culpa de seu pai. Aiko está junto dos Yamanakas, será treinado e acho que em breve estará casado com Mariko.

Ela se afasta para olhar para o amigo. –Acho que você está certo. É melhor esquecer o que aconteceu. Não vai adiantar ficar remoendo isso.

-Não mesmo. –Ele confirma e eles ficam um longo tempo em um silêncio confortável durante alguns minutos. Ino termina o lanche e sorri para o amigo. –Vocês vão mesmo para as montanhas? –Ele começa a rir e ela fica á espera. –Seu marido quer um relatório pormenorizado do treino e ele terá um relatório tão cheio de "pormenores" que levará semanas para terminar de ler. Kankuro, Sai e eu cuidaremos disso.

-O que vocês têm em mente? –Ela pergunta e ele nega com a cabeça. –Esqueça, Ino. Não vou contar e você não conseguirá ler meus pensamentos. Vou voltar para casa. Diga ao ruivo que estamos cuidando do exercício simulado em conjunto. –Ele leva a mão ao bolso e retira uma folha de papel dobrada, estendendo-a para Ino. –Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está a receita do Orochimaru. –Ino o olha irritada e ele ri, beijando-a em seguida. -Até amanhã.

Ela sorri e vê o amigo partindo. Sentiria muito a falta dele, Shikamaru era alguém muito especial em sua vida. Cresceram juntos, foram juntos para a academia, fizeram parte do mesmo time, trabalharam juntos durante anos, perderam os pais no mesmo dia e se casaram no mesmo dia também. Sempre fariam parte da vida um do outro, ela sabia que poderia contar com Shikamaru á qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, para o que fosse preciso. Ele tinha sido a pessoa mais presente em toda a sua vida, seu amigo mais leal e seu verdadeiro irmão.

Ele estava certo, não adiantava sentir raiva do pai, ele cometera um erro, mas tinha feito isso tentando proteger as pessoas que amava. Ino sabia que seria capaz de tudo para proteger Gaara e seus filhos. Leva a mão ao ventre e sorri, seu pai ficaria muito feliz em ser avô e amaria aqueles bebês com toda força do coração. Ela decide perdoar o pai, não guardaria mais mágoa dele.

Volta para o quarto em silêncio e deita novamente. Dorme minutos depois, sonhando com um suculento prato de ensopado de carne de raposa do deserto. Maldito Orochimaru.

XXX

Gaara olha para os ninjas da Areia, desconfiado. Para quem tinha passado á noite fazendo treinamento simulado, eles pareciam muito animados e descansados. Sakura percebe que o cunhado estava desconfiando deles e finge um bocejo. –Estou morta de cansaço. Adoraria dormir horas seguidas.

-Eu também. Não vejo a hora de chegarmos em Suna, estou com saudade de casa. –Kankuro completa e abraça a esposa. –Matsuri e Miyure é que tem sorte. Ambas estão dormindo confortavelmente neste momento.

-Verdade, elas estavam exaustas. –Sakura acrescenta com uma expressão séria no rosto. Gaara observa bem a cunhada, havia algo errado ali, ele tinha certeza. Kankuro percebe a desconfiança do ruivo e lhe estende uma pasta volumosa. –Aqui está o relatório, Gaara.

-Tudo isso? –Gaara olha sem acreditar, agora ele tinha certeza, seus cunhados e seu irmão tinham aprontado algo.

-Eu, Sai e Shikamaru trabalhamos muito para terminar esse relatório, Gaara, espero que esteja de acordo para você, se houver dúvidas, poderei esclarecê-las no caminho até á Capital. – Gaara disfarça um sorriso. Ele sabia que o irmão estava mentindo, conhecia Kankuro muito bem, mas deixa passar. –Tudo bem, não será necessário, eu lerei quando chegar á minha casa.

Eles estavam na cozinha da casa de Ino e esperavam a loira terminar de comer para partirem. Sakura observa Ino sentada á mesa, fazia quase uma hora que ela estava ali e resolve interromper o banquete. –Ino, não exagere, você deve tomar cuidado com o peso.

-Eu estou com fome. –Ino responde levemente irritada e Sakura solta um suspiro. –Loira, você tem que tentar se controlar, ou ficará imensa e isso pode dificultar o parto. Estou falando para o seu próprio bem.

Ino olha para a médica e depois volta á olhar para a mesa, triste. Os bolos, pães e croissants tinham sido feitos pela Sra. Akimichi e estavam maravilhosos. Ela pensa durante alguns segundos e depois, com um sorriso alegre, pega uma cesta e vai colocando dentro tudo o que estava na mesa. –Estou pronta, vamos? - Gaara se aproxima e pega a cesta da mão dela, com paciência. –Tem certeza de que é só isso? – Ela concorda com a cabeça. –Certo, então vamos partir, estão todos nos esperando no portão para se despedirem.

Eles chegam ao portão da vila e encontram todos os amigos ali para se despedirem. Ino olha em volta e encontra Shikamaru ao lado de Temari. Aquela era a hora que Ino queria adiar ao máximo, o momento de se despedir do irmão. Sentiria a falta de todos os amigos, mas dele seria pior. O moreno percebe o que se passa com ela e a abraça com carinho. –Nos veremos logo, prometo. – Ino solta um soluço.

-São os hormônios, não se preocupe. –Sakura fala baixinho para Gaara. – Ela ficará chorosa em alguns momentos e extremamente alegre em outros. Vá se acostumando. –Gaara sorri discretamente, como Temari previra, Ino tinha se transformado em um vulcão de emoções. Ele abraça a irmã e beija o topo da cabeça da sobrinha que dormia tranqüila. Também sentiria falta da irmã. Temari olha para o ruivo com lágrimas, amava Gaara, tinha cuidado dele desde que Yashamaru havia morrido e o via mais como filho do que como irmão.

Gaara a beija novamente e se vira para a esposa que continuava abraçada á Shikamaru. -Ino, vamos meu amor. Está ficando tarde e eu gostaria de aproveitar a luz do dia. –Ino se afasta de Shikamaru e o beija com carinho. –Se cuide e me escreve.

-Todos os dias, fique tranqüila. –Ele responde preocupado. Ino parecia frágil e abalada emocionalmente. Gaara se aproxima e passa o braço pelos ombros dela. –Agora vamos?

Eles partem felizes por voltarem para casa e tristes por deixarem os amigos e os irmãos. A separação seria muito difícil, Ino não poderia voltar tão cedo á Konoha e mesmo após os bebês nascerem seria difícil viajar com três crianças pequenas.

Acenando para todos, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro e Sakura se afastam em direção ao País do Vento.

XXX

O jornal já se encontrava amassado de tantas vezes que havia sido lido naquela manhã. A foto na primeira página mostrava o Jovem Daymio cumprimentando o time ninja que tinha feito a apreensão de um grande carregamento de drogas. Setecentos quilos de uma substância em estado puro haviam sido encontrados em um container que entraria no País do Vento vindo do País do Trovão.

Havia várias fotos do porto por onde a droga entraria. As caixas estavam colocadas lado á lado no chão, junto com as armas e o dinheiro que tinha sido encontrado no container. Três homens estavam algemados e ajoelhados perto dos materiais apreendidos.

Aquele carregamento valia uma fortuna e causara um belo prejuízo aos traficantes. Junto com as outras apreensões e o dinheiro que havia sido dado aos ex-Daimyos para fazê-los voltar ao poder e permitirem a entrada de drogas nos dois países estava causando um rombo nos cofres dos da máfia dos jogos e do tráfico de drogas. Tudo por causa do ruivo que aparecia na foto e de Yumiko Kayme, o Senhor Feudal do País do Fogo.

Juntos eles tinham iniciado uma guerra contra o narco-tráfico em seus países e vinham realizando várias apreensões de drogas. O homem solta um grito de raiva, deixando os dois rapazes que estavam na sala com medo.

-E agora chefe? O que faremos? Os rapazes estão dizendo que o negócio irá acabar e teremos que ir embora daqui. –Eles estavam em um prédio em Takamura, no País do Trovão. Foram eles que protegeram e esconderam Silao e Mikagi durante meses.

O homem volta á olhar para o jornal, logo abaixo do artigo sobre a apreensão das drogas, havia uma foto de Gaara ao lado da esposa loira, grávida de seis meses. Embaixo da foto havia um comentário falando sobre a gravidez múltipla da jovem. Trigêmeos, três bebês. Gaara segurava a mão da esposa que sorria feliz. A foto tinha sido tirada em uma festa de inauguração de um dos centros de treinamento ninja que havia sido construído na Capital do Vento.

Ele pensa um pouco, precisava neutralizar o ruivo, obrigá-lo á parar de combater o tráfico e talvez a loira fosse a chave para isso. Olha para a prateleira e pega um vidro com tampa, muito bem fechado. –Acho que você será útil, meu caro. –Os rapazes continuavam em pé, aguardando instruções.

- Digam aos rapazes para não se preocuparem, iremos dar um recado ao Jovem Daymio. – Ele aponta para a foto e faz um circulo em volta de Ino. Aquilo resolveria o problema deles. Talvez até conseguissem um dinheiro extra com aquilo. Seria bom compensar um pouco o prejuízo.

XXX

-Ino, quero que você diminua o ritmo daqui para frente. Gostaria que você parasse de trabalhar e fizesse repouso todas às tardes.

-Por que, Sakura?

-O risco de parto prematuro em gestações múltiplas é grande e eu quero evitar que isso aconteça. –Sakura olha para Gaara com um sorriso, o rapaz estava apreensivo. –Eu sei que você nasceu prematuramente Gaara e olha que homem alto, forte e lindo se tornou.

Ino sorri da expressão constrangida do marido. Eles estavam em um consultório no hospital da Capital. Sakura tinha acabado de examinar Ino e agora os três conversavam sobre a gravidez da loira.

-Certo, farei como está me pedindo, não será nenhum sacrifício.

-Você pode aproveitar para tomar banho de sol no pátio, cuidar das coisas dos bebês, cozinhar. Eu só quero que evite andar muito, descanse um pouco para que seus pés desinchem e relaxe. Em oito semanas, mais ou menos, esses três moleques estarão nascendo e você não terá muito tempo para descanso.

-Pode deixar, Sakura eu cuidarei para que ela faça exatamente como você está mandando. –Gaara fala com um sorriso sexy e Sakura ri. –Mais uma coisa, sexo estimula o parto, então gostaria de pedir aos dois para pararem de manter relações a partir de agora.

-Isso é mais uma brincadeira de vocês, certo? Você, Sabaku,Temari e Shikamaru combinaram isso, para se divertirem á nossa custa. –Ino fala irritada e Sakura nega. – Eu costumo pedir isso ás minhas pacientes um pouco antes da data prevista para o parto, mas no seu caso acho melhor prevenir desde já.

-Tudo bem, Sakura, não será um sacrifício assim tão grande. –Gaara fala sério e Ino o olha zangada. –Diga isso por você, eu vou subir pelas paredes. Sakura, você sabe que o meu apetite sexual aumentou muito depois que fiquei grávida. Como você quer que eu fique sem sexo? Eu vou enlouquecer.

-Tente fazer tricô, crochê ou tomar banho frio, Loira. É para o seu bem e dos seus filhos. –Sakura fala, segurando a vontade de rir da expressão trágica da amiga. Parecia que Ino tinha recebido a noticia da morte de alguém.

Uma enfermeira entra no consultório com um papel que entrega á Sakura, saindo em seguida. A rosada lê e franze a testa. –Infelizmente, não poderemos fazer o ultrassom hoje, Ino. O aparelho foi para manutenção e só retornará amanhã.

-Eu não poderei acompanhar o ultrassom amanhã, tenho um compromisso fora da Capital. –Gaara fala chateado e Ino o beija de leve. – Podemos adiar o exame, meu Amor.

-Negativo. Você vem com a Sakura, eu acompanho o próximo. –Ele responde, ainda chateado. Adorava ver os bebês através do ultrassom, eles já estavam bem formados e Gaara ficava emocionado por ver seus filhos.

-Gaara, Ino. Se vocês concordarem, eu gostaria de ficar até os bebês nascerem.

-Eu ficaria extremamente grato e aliviado se você fizesse isso, Sakura. Meu irmão concordou em ficar longe da esposa por tanto tempo? – Sakura confirma e o ruivo sorri satisfeito.

-Certo, então podemos ir. O exame já está remarcado para amanhã á mesma hora. – O casal concorda e os três saem do hospital, á caminho da casa de Ino. A jovem que tinha levado o recado para Sakura observa os três partindo e sai em seguida. O dinheiro que ela receberia por aquele trabalho seria a sua salvação. Dela e de Miete.

XXX

-Você está bem? –Gaara pergunta ao ver Ino fazer uma careta de dor. Suas costas doíam devido ao peso da barriga que estava enorme. Ino sorri para o marido. –Eu estaria melhor se seus filhos não resolvem brincar usando minha bexiga como bola. E se minhas costas tivessem sido projetadas para agüentar todo esse peso extra. –Ela responde de bom humor e ele sorri beijando a barriga dela.

Sakura e Temari riem junto com a loira. –Se vocês não tivessem exagerado e feito apenas um bebê por vez, como fazem a maioria dos casais, não estaria se sentindo assim. – Temari responde provocando o irmão.

Ino olha para ela com um sorriso. – Acontece que eu e Gaara não somos como a maioria dos casais, Temari.

-Isso nós já percebemos. E nossos ouvidos também. – Sakura fala e as outras riem divertidas. Gaara se levanta da mesa do café, era impossível agüentar aquelas três quando estavam juntas e de bom humor, como naquela manhã.

-Ino, eu já vou, voltarei no final do dia. Kenko irá acompanhá-las até o hospital. –Ele fala olhando para a esposa com carinho.

-Não precisa, Gaara. Eu e Sakura podemos chegar ao hospital sem escolta. –Ino responde irritada e Gaara fica indeciso, não queria estressar a esposa, mas não queria que ela corresse riscos pelas ruas.

Sakura percebe a indecisão do cunhado e coloca a mão em seu braço, chamando sua atenção. – Fique tranquilo, eu sou capaz de proteger a loira se houver necessidade e prometo que iremos direto para o hospital. Não se preocupe. – Ele concorda á contra-gosto.

-Certo, então deixarei a escolta sob sua responsabilidade. –Gaara afirma e beija a esposa com carinho. -Nos vemos á noite, não abuse e siga as orientações da Sakura. – Sakura sorri ao sentir a confiança que Gaara depositava nela.

-Sakura, cuide bem da creche. –Kankuro fala, rindo da careta do ruivo. Os outros riem e os dois irmãos saem juntos. Os dois iriam comparecerem á uma inauguração de mais uma escola ninja, desta vez em uma vila próxima á Capital.

Elas ouvem Akene chorar e Temari se levanta para ir buscar a filha que tinha acabado de acordar. Ela volta com a menina no colo, agora com oito meses. Ino pega a pequena no colo que grita feliz e agarra os cabelos da tia. – Ela está tão linda, Temari. E como cresceu.

-Nessa idade eles crescem rápido, você vai ver. – Temari responde acariciando a barriga da cunhada. Três meninos, segundo o ultrassom. Ino e Gaara estavam imensamente felizes e o quarto dos três bebês já estava pronto.

-Você está certa, não vejo a hora de ter meus filhos no meu colo. Será maravilhoso.

-Será uma loucura, isso sim. –Sakura fala e pega Akene, que sorri feliz. –Vá treinando, Sakura. Você será a próxima.

-Eu e Kankuro não temos pressa. Vamos esperar nossos sobrinhos crescerem um pouco. Eu imagino que Ino e Gaara irão precisar de ajuda de todos.

-Obrigada, Sakura. Sabe o quanto eu sou agradecida pelo seu apoio neste momento. Realmente, se não fosse por você meu marido já teria enfartado de tanta preocupação. Desde que o Dr. Mako disse que seria mais aconselhável fazer um parto cirúrgico que Gaara está com essa idéia fixa na cabeça.

-Que absurdo, vou matar esse idiota quando o encontrá-lo no hospital. Você é forte e saudável. É uma kunoichi e com certeza dará conta de um parto normal.

-Eu sei e não pretendo deixar ninguém me cortar. –Ino responde rindo e elas terminam de tomar café, sentando na sala em seguida. Seguindo a orientação de Sakura, Ino deita com as pernas apoiadas em almofadas.

-Não vão tentar ter quatro bebês da próxima vez, certo? – Ino ri. – Gaara quer esperar os meninos estarem com quatro anos, antes de eu engravidar novamente. Mas não posso garantir quanto ao número de crianças que virão.

- Já imaginou esses três peraltas correndo por aqui? Posso imaginar meu irmão no meio dessa creche.

-Você também chamando meus filhos de creche? Francamente, parece que ninguém mais teme o meu marido.

-Não mesmo e tenho certeza de que meu irmão é mais feliz assim. Sem provocar medo nas pessoas.

-Menos quando está zangado, é claro. Ele ainda pode provocar muito medo quando se zanga. – Sakura acrescenta e as cunhadas concordam. Elas passam á manhã conversando em casa para que Ino descansasse.

As horas passam rápido e já era três e meia quando Sakura e Ino saem, deixando Temari , Shikamaru e Akene em casa.O dia estava lindo, o céu bem azul, sem nuvens. Elas iam conversando tranqüilas quando são abordadas por uma menina loira pequena. Ela para na frente delas e as olha com lágrimas nos olhos bem azuis. –Por favor, vocês podem me ajudar? Minha boneca caiu em um buraco lá trás e eu não consigo tirá-la de lá. -A menina aponta um beco perto de onde ambas estavam.

Ino e Sakura olham em volta. –Onde está sua mãe? –Ino pergunta preocupada.

-Minha mãe está trabalhando, eu deveria estar com minha avó, mas ela está dormindo e então eu saí sozinha para passear. Já estava voltando para casa quando minha boneca caiu no buraco. Por favor, me ajudem. -Ela pede arfando. Sakura repara que a Ino parecia estar doente.

-Sakura, vá com ela para pegar a boneca.

-Não posso deixá-la sozinha, Ino. Seu marido me mata, se souber que eu a deixei aqui sozinha. –Sakura responde séria e Ino sorri. –Ele não precisa saber. Você vai e volta em menos de cinco minutos. O que pode me acontecer em cinco minutos? Vá, eu te espero aqui.

Sakura olha para a amiga e a menina. A garotinha tinha parado de chorar, mas era visível a sua tristeza. O beco ficava á menos de duzentos metros de onde elas estavam, com um suspiro ela se decide.

-Está bem. Eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo e volto em seguida. Ino sente-se e não saia daqui, por favor. –Elas estavam em uma praça com árvores e Ino faz o que a outra tinha sugerido. Sakura parte com a menina e direção ao beco. Assim que ela some do campo de visão um homem senta ao lado de Ino e imediatamente ela sente a ponta de uma faca encostada em seu ventre. –Venha comigo ou eu enfio esta faca em seus filhos.

Ela fica aterrorizada e olha em volta. Perto deles havia mais dois homens e Ino percebe que não tinha opção. Em outra situação ela lutaria contra os três, mas com aquela barriga isso era impossível. –Vamos andando.

-Minha amiga vai procurar por mim.

-Sua amiga não está em condições de procurar ninguém no momento. Venha. –O homem pega no braço da loira e a faz levantar. Ino o segue nervosa e assustada. Não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido com Sakura e nem o que aquele homem queria, mas sabia que estava em grande perigo.

XXX

Ino estava em um quarto pequeno com um banheiro anexo. A casa era velha e úmida, cheirando á bolor. Estava numa parte mal-afamada da Capital. Muitas daquelas residências eram esconderijos de bandidos e ninguém se importava com o que acontecia por perto. Gaara já tinha iniciado um trabalho de reurbanização do local, mas ainda existia muita pobreza, drogas e prostituição por ali.

Ela estava com medo e acariciava a barriga como se quisesse acalmar os filhos. –Bebês, sua mãe está em uma grande encrenca e o pai de vocês vai armar uma enorme confusão quando souber. Fiquem tranqüilos que ele irá nos encontrar.

Os bebês se movem um pouco e ela sorri. Eles pareciam ter entendido o que a mãe tinha dito. Ela estava ali há mais de duas horas, não aparecera ninguém desde que fora deixada naquele lugar. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona desconfortável ao lado de uma mesa encardida e uma cadeira de encosto alto. Do outro lado da sala havia uma cama com um lençol velho, mas aparentemente limpo. Ela levanta e anda um pouco, suas costas doíam. Se não fosse pela barriga imensa, ela já teria matado os seqüestrados e saído dali.

A porta se abre e uma mulher entra trazendo uma bandeja. Ela lhe parecia familiar e Ino fica na expectativa, não pretendia demonstrar medo, mas também não iria provocá-la. A mulher deixa a bandeja na mesa e se vira para Ino. -Precisa de algo, Ino-sama?

-Por que estou aqui? – Ela pergunta olhando-a séria e voltando á sentar. A jovem a olha sem sorrir. –Sinto muito, eu só estou aqui para cuidar de você. Por favor, se comporte e eles não farão mal á você ou aos bebês. – Ela termina de falar e sai.

Ino olha para a bandeja, havia um prato com um sanduíche e um copo de suco. Sabia que precisava comer, por causa dos bebês.

-Fiquem tranqüilos meus amores, o pai de vocês virá nos buscar. –Ela fala preocupada. Gostava de conversar com os bebês e naquele momento isso a estava ajudando a relaxar e não ficar pensando em sua situação.

XXX

Sakura abre os olhos e sente uma pontada na cabeça. Ela olha em volta e percebe que estava no hospital. Leva a mão á testa onde havia um curativo. Com cuidado, ela senta e um enfermeiro se aproxima rápido. –Você deve ficar deitada.

-Onde está minha amiga? – Ela pergunta preocupada e o enfermeiro a olha sem entender. Ela vê que Kenko estava com ele. O ninja se aproxima da maca. –Sakura-sama, você foi trazida por um casal que a encontrou caída em um beco perto daqui. O médico que a atendeu reconheceu você e mandou me chamar.

-Kenko, Ino estava comigo. –Kenko olha para o enfermeiro que nega com a cabeça. –Sinto muito, mas eles trouxeram apenas você. Talvez a esposa do Daymio tenha voltado para casa.

Sakura pega na mão do ninja. -Eu fui atacada á caminho daqui. Quem fez isso pode ter atacado Ino também. –Sakura sente um medo terrível. Precisava encontrar Ino, ter certeza de que ela estava bem. –Por favor, Kenko, você precisa ir até a casa de Gaara. Urgente. Precisamos encontrar a Ino.

-Eu irei até lá. –Ele fala e sai. Sakura fica desesperada. Ela olha o relógio e vê que já eram seis horas. Estava ali há mais de duas horas. Sabia que Ino não voltaria para casa sem procurar por ela, então algo tinha acontecido á Loira. Algo muito grave e Sakura sente um medo imenso.

Gaara e Kankuro chegam á casa do ruivo cansados. Tinham passado o dia todo conversando e dando entrevistas á respeito da unidade de treinamento que tinha acabado de ser inaugurada. Era a segunda no País do Vento, o projeto ainda estava em teste, mas já estava dando bons resultados.

O ruivo vê Kenko se aproximando e para, esperando pelo ninja. Era muito difícil o rapaz ir até lá, ele trabalhava no gabinete de Gaara. O rapaz se aproxima e cumprimenta os dois irmãos.

-O que faz aqui Kenko?

-Gaara-sama. Sua cunhada está no hospital, ela foi encontrada desmaiada e ferida em um beco próximo ao hospital. Quando a reconheceram mandaram me chamar. Ela acaba de acordar e disse que ela e Ino-sama estavam á caminho do hospital quando ela foi atacada. Não temos noticias de Ino-sama. Sabe se ela está em casa?

Gaara fica nervoso ao ouvir isso e entra rapidamente, sendo seguido por Kankuro e Kenko. Ele encontra Temari e Shikamaru na sala. –Vocês viram á Ino? -Ele pergunta sem cumprimentar ninguém. O casal se olha, surpreso e negam. –Ino saiu com a Sakura para fazer o exame.

-Elas saíram daqui por volta das três e meia, Gaara e ainda não retornaram. O que aconteceu? –Gaara respira fundo e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, extremamente nervoso, enquanto Kankuro contava ao casal o que tinha acontecido.

-Vamos ao hospital, precisamos falar com Sakura. –Gaara fala e se vira para o outro rapaz. –Kenko, reúna os ninjas e de o alarme. Minha esposa está desaparecida. Iniciem uma busca pelas proximidades do hospital.

O rapaz concorda e sai rapidamente. Gaara, Shikamaru e Kankuro se dirigem ao hospital. Precisavam encontrar Ino o mais rápido possível.

Eles chegam ao hospital e se dirigem rapidamente é emergência, encontrando Sakura chorando nervosa. Ela corre para os braços do marido, soluçando. –Vocês a encontraram? Encontraram a Ino? - Kankuro a olha nervoso. - Sakura, conte o que aconteceu, por favor.

Sakura olha para o marido e depois para o cunhado, sabia que o ruivo ficaria furioso. Kankuro percebe que a esposa estava temerosa e a puxa para seus braços. –Diga o que houve, com calma.

-Nós estávamos na praça perto daqui quando fomos abordadas por uma criança, uma menina. Ela chorava e pedia ajuda para tirar a boneca que havia caído dentro de um buraco em um beco próximo. A garotinha parecia doente, eu fui com ela e deixei Ino sentada em um banco. Quando me abaixei para ver dentro do buraco no chão, alguém me atingiu pelas costas, eu cai, bati a cabeça e desmaiei. Quando acordei estava aqui.

Ela termina de falar e vê uma expressão de raiva no rosto de Gaara. –Você deixou a Ino sozinha? Depois que eu lhe disse para cuidar dela e protegê-la? Que droga, Sakura, como pôde ser tão inconseqüente e irresponsável?

-Não fale assim com minha esposa. –Kankuro adverte. Também estava muito preocupado com Ino, mas não deixaria o irmão ofender Sakura. Gaara o olha, irritado e sai, seguido de Shikamaru. Sakura começa a chorar, nervosa. –Ele está certo, eu disse que cuidaria da Ino e agora ela está desaparecida.

-Se acalme, nós vamos encontrá-la. –Kankuro fala sem convicção. Estava claro que elas tinham caído em uma armadilha. Ele pega na mão da esposa. –Venha, Gaara vai precisar de nossa ajuda para encontrar Ino.

XXX

Ino decide se deitar, estava cansada de andar pelo minúsculo quarto. Já haviam se passado cindo horas desde o momento em que ela tinha sido seqüestrada. Não sabia se eles já tinham entrado em contato com Gaara. Ela começa a pensar. Tinha que encontrar um meio de sair de lá, não poderia lutar, mas podia usar suas habilidades mentais.

A porta se abre e a mulher jovem entra. Desta vez ela traz um prato de sopa e uma sacola pendurada no braço Ino a olha, tentando ler seus pensamentos, mas pelo jeito a mulher não sabia nada que pudesse ser de muita ajuda.

-Eu lhe trouxe o jantar. –Ela coloca o prato na mesa e lhe estende a sacola. –Aqui tem algumas roupas e uma toalha. Você poderá tomar um banho, se quiser.

-Que horas são?

-Quase nove. –Ino tenta se sentar. Não era fácil, já que a cama não possuía nenhum tipo de apoio. A mulher se aproxima e estende a mão, pegando no braço de Ino para ajudá-la á sentar. –Obrigada. Está cada vez mais difícil me equilibrar. Esses bebês estão muito pesados.

-Levante com cuidado. Eu vou ajudá-la a tomar banho.

-Você é enfermeira? –Ino pergunta e a jovem nega. –Eu cuido de pessoas acamadas e estou aqui para cuidar de você. Sei que está grávida de trigêmeos, imagino que deva estar se sentindo muito pesada. –Ino concorda com a cabeça.

-Você tem filhos? – Ino pergunta, queria vez se conseguia alguma informação útil. – Uma menina. – Ela ajuda Ino a se despir e depois acompanha a loira até o banheiro, ficando ao lado do pequeno box. Quando Ino termina o banho, ela a acompanha de volta ao quarto e a ajuda á colocar uma camisola limpa.

-Obrigada. –Ino fala com um sorriso e a jovem sorri também. –Meu nome é Siena. Agora jante, eu voltarei mais tarde para pegar á bandeja. –Ela sai em seguida e Ino senta junto á mesa. Ela pega o prato e experimenta, a sopa estava muito saborosa. Ela não sentia fome, mas se esforça para comer tudo, tinha que manter as forças, não sabia quanto tempo ficaria naquele cativeiro e não poderia ficar sem comer, tinha que pensar nos bebês.

Ela termina o jantar e deita em seguida. Sentia sono, era melhor dormir um pouco. Minutos depois Ino dormia profundamente e não vê a jovem voltar para pegar a bandeja, acompanhada por uma garotinha loira. A menina se aproxima de Ino e fica olhando a loira, até ser chamada pela jovem. –Vamos, Miete, está na hora de dormir. – A garotinha concorda e sai do quarto com a mãe.

XXX

Shikamaru, Gaara e Kankuro estavam no gabinete do ruivo, já eram quase onze horas da noite. Gaara tinha colocado todos os ninjas que estavam na Capital para procurar pistas do paradeiro da esposa, mas até o momento nada havia sido encontrado e nenhum pedido de resgate havia sido feito.

Gaara dá um soco na mesa, derrubando vários objetos e olha para os outros dois. –Ela tem que estar em algum lugar perto daqui, não conseguiria ir muito longe sem chamar a atenção.

-Concordo. –Shikamaru fala. O clima estava tenso entre os dois irmãos e Kankuro estava muito calado. Sakura tinha voltado para a casa de Gaara. As horas passavam lentamente, parecia que Ino havia evaporado. Gaara sentia-se exausto. Sua esposa estava desaparecida e ele não tinha nenhuma pista. –Vamos para sua casa, Gaara. Não adianta ficarmos aqui. Eles não farão contato hoje.

O ruivo concorda com a expressão cansada. Shikamaru estava certo, eles precisavam descansar. Devagar eles voltam para casa. Gaara sobe direto para seu quarto, sem falar com ninguém, não havia nada para ser dito e ele ainda estava muito zangado com a cunhada.

XXX

Ino olha para as paredes úmidas e com manchas de bolor. Aquele lugar era muito úmido e péssimo para alguém com problemas respiratórios. Ela já tinha ouvido uma criança tossir várias vezes e podia entender por que ela estava doente. Provavelmente era a menina que tinha sido usada no seqüestro.

Ela tinha acabado de acordar e encontra o café da manhã sobre a mesa. Leite, frutas, um prato com biscoitos e diversos tipos de pães em uma pequena cesta. Os seqüestradores á estavam tratando bem. Ela não tinha visto mais ninguém além de Siena. Apenas a jovem fizera contato com ela, lhe trazendo as refeições e roupas limpas.

Não sabia se os seqüestradores já haviam entrado em contato com Gaara. Ela não podia lutar e também não adiantava usar suas habilidades para neutralizar Siena. Não sabia quantas pessoas mais havia ali e não conseguiria ir muito longe com aquela barriga. Mas ela podia usar seu cérebro e era isso o que estava fazendo naquele momento.

Estava começando a sentir muito medo. Não sabia o que os seqüestradores queriam e temia por sua vida e a dos seus filhos. Ela acaricia o ventre e os bebês se movem devagar, não havia muito espaço para eles se mexerem.

Ela toma o café e senta na poltrona. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abre, mas é um homem que entra desta vez, o mesmo homem que sentara ao seu lado na praça. –Bom dia, Ino-sama. Espero que esteja sendo bem tratada.

Ino olha para ele zangada. -Exijo que me liberte e me deixe voltar para minha casa e para o meu marido.

O homem ri. –Acha que está em posição de exigir algo? Caso não tenha notado, está presa e só sairá daqui quando seu marido fizer o que queremos. –Ela o olha, lendo seus pensamentos e ele ri novamente. –Sei que pode ler pensamentos, Ino-sama. Então já sabe o que queremos.

-Meu marido jamais aceitará seus termos. –Ino fala convicta e o homem fica sério se aproximando dela de forma ameaçadora. –Para o seu bem e dos bebês que carrega, acho melhor que esteja errada.

-Quando meu marido me encontrar você vai se arrepender amargamente por ter me seqüestrado.

-Ele não a encontrará com vida, a menos que faça o que queremos. Então é melhor começar a rezar para que ele nos atenda.

-Pode ter certeza de que se ele não me encontrar, vai encontrar você e então será a sua vez de rezar para que ele acabe com você bem rápido. –Ino responde encarando os olhos frios do homem. Ele a olha durante alguns segundos e sai em seguida, trancando a porta.

Ino solta um suspiro e volta a olhar as paredes, nervosa. Sabia que Gaara deveria estar desesperado por noticias suas e estava preocupada com Sakura. Céus, como ela faria para sair daquela situação? Ela senta e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos, não poderia fazer nada que colocasse a saúde dos bebês em perigo. Teria que esperar por ajuda externa e tentar manter a calma.

XXX

-Como a loira tem se comportado?

-Bem, muito bem até. – Siena responde, nervosa e o homem assente. –Ótimo.

-Já entrou em contato com o Daymio? –Um rapaz magro sentado no sofá da sala pergunta e o outro nega. –Ainda não, vamos deixá-lo esperando por alguns dias, assim ele ficará bem desesperado e pronto para aceitar nossas exigências. Agora preciso pegar um pacote. Fiquem de olhos abertos, não saiam daqui para nada, entenderam?

O casal se olha e concorda e o homem sai, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele caminha tranquilo e vê vários ninjas pelas ruas. Não havia saído nada nos jornais á respeito do seqüestro da loira, sinal de que Gaara não queria a impressa envolvida naquilo, para sorte deles.

Seria muito mais difícil manter segredo da presença de Ino naquela casa se os vizinhos ficassem mexericando. Em breve eles mandariam uma mensagem para Gaara. Sabia que o ruivo não teria saída. Ele ri sozinho e continua sua caminhada até o porto, perto de onde estavam.

XXX

Ino já estava desaparecida á quatro dias. Os ninjas tinham percorrido toda a Capital em busca de informações. Eles agiam de forma discreta. Gaara não queria que a mídia desconfiasse do seqüestro da Ino. Se a noticia vazasse para a impressa, as buscas seriam prejudicadas e ele acabaria recebendo dezenas de informações falsas que o fariam perder tempo.

Naquele momento ele estava em seu gabinete esperando por Kankuro e Shikamaru. Os dois tinham ido até a casa do ruivo ver como estavam Temari, Akene e Sakura. Pensar na rosada deixava Gaara furioso. Se ela tivesse tomado mais cuidado, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Seus olhos pousam sobre a foto de Ino em sua mesa. Ela tinha a mão sobre a barriga e sorria feliz. A foto tinha sido tirada há uma semana e Ino lhe dera junto com um abridor de cartas e uma lupa, ambos de prata com gravações no cabo. Três rostinhos de bebês com a frase "Trigêmeos Sabaku" embaixo.

Gaara sente sua mão tremer ao pegar os objetos. Ele estava apavorado. Ino estava desprotegida e indefesa. Ela não podia lutar sem colocar a saúde dos bebês em perigo. Uma lágrima corre pelo rosto do ruivo. Não queria pensar em sua adorada esposa á mercê dos seqüestradores. Ninguém tinha entrado em contato ainda e ele estava agoniado para saber o que os bandidos queriam.

Ele solta a lupa e acerta um soco na mesa, com ódio. Se ele não fosse o Daymio, Ino não teria sido seqüestrada. Desde que estavam juntos a vida dela tinha sido colocada em perigo várias vezes. Ela era forte, corajosa e destemida. Se não estivesse grávida, já teria matado os seqüestradores e se libertado, mas no momento ela se encontrava indefesa.

Era o dever dele protegê-la. Ele deveria estar com ela naquele dia. Deveria ter ido com ela até o hospital. Gaara fecha os olhos, sentia-se impotente e fraco. Nem mesmo com todo o seu poder e status ele conseguira proteger Ino e seus filhos e saber que tinha fracassado ao defender sua família lhe doía muito.

XXX

Ino estava enlouquecendo naquele quarto. Estava ali há seis dias, sem fazer nada além de olhar para aquelas paredes feias e vazias. Ela estava sentindo um pouco de dor na parte baixa do ventre e fica preocupada. Sakura tinha dito que ela corria o risco dos bebês nascerem prematuros. Céus, só faltava seus filhos resolverem nascer ali. Aquilo não poderia acontecer de jeito nenhum, eles não teriam a mínima chance de sobreviverem ali.

Ela deita na cama, faria repouso, talvez isso a ajudasse. Precisava proteger seus filhos, era seu dever. Ela respira fundo tentando relaxar.

A porta se abre e Siena entra com seu jantar. –Está tudo bem?

-Sim, estou com dor nas costas e resolvi ficar deitada. –Ino responde, forçando um sorriso. Siena deixa a bandeja sobre a mesa e sai, voltando com diversas almofadas. –Vou deixá-la mais confortável. –Ino fica surpresa e Siena coloca almofadas sob suas pernas e apoiando suas costas. Depois ela coloca a bandeja no colo de Ino. –Melhor?

-Sim, muito melhor. Você sabe se já fizeram contato com meu marido? –Siena nega. –Não posso lhe responder nada, por favor não me faça perguntas. – Ela pede, nervosa. –Coma agora, você precisa comer para que seus bebês fiquem fortes. Eu voltarei para tirar a bandeja.

Ino concorda e Siena sai, deixando a Loira sozinha. A dor estava passando e Ino respira aliviada. Ela não sentia fome, mas a garota estava certa, ela precisava comer. Quando Siena volta encontra a bandeja no chão e a loira dormindo. Ela achava um absurdo manter uma mulher grávida naquelas condições, mas fora forçada á participar daquilo pelo namorado e agora não poderia voltar atrás. Ela sai sem fazer barulho, voltaria mais tarde para ver se a loira estava bem.

XXX

Ino acorda se sentindo mal, a barriga tinha voltado á doer. Ela vê que estava mais frio e alguém tinha colocado uma coberta sobre ela. Sabia que tinha sido Siena, a garota cuidava bem dela. Já estava ali há uma semana. Esperava que Gaara a encontrasse logo. Ela tenta se levantar e sente uma dor forte, ficando apavorada.

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, os bebês não podiam nascer ali. Siena entra e a vê chorando. –Você está bem? –Ino nega, nervosa.

-É claro que não estou bem, quero voltar para minha casa e para o meu marido. Quando vocês irão me deixar ir embora? – Ele pergunta chorando e Siena fica com pena. – Você precisa se acalmar. Pense nos seus bebês, ficar nervosa pode fazer muito mal á eles. Logo você poderá voltar para sua casa. Venha vou ajudá-la á tomar banho.

Ino concorda e a garota a ajuda a tomar banho, depois Ino volta á deitar e a jovem lhe traz a bandeja com café. Ino se alimenta, deitando em seguida. -Não tente se levantar, eu virei vê-la daqui uma hora, descanse.

Ino faz o que e outra tinha sugerido, a dor estava passando. Siena estava tornando seu cativeiro mais suportável, porém ela também era culpada por sua situação. Gaara não iria poupá-la. Pensar no marido enche Ino de saudades. Ele vinha sendo extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso com ela, atendendo todas as suas vontades, se preocupando com ela e com os bebês. Todas as noites ele deitava ao lado dela e acariciava sua barriga, conversando com os bebês, contando como tinha sido o dia dele e dizendo o quanto amava os filhos. Era emocionante o amor que ele já sentia pelas crianças.

Ele tinha ajudado a arrumar o quarto para os bebês, tinha montado os móveis, pendurado cortinas, colocado quadros e prateleiras. Ino rira, dizendo que ele não precisava fazer essas coisas, mas ele dissera que queria cuidar do espaço dos filhos pessoalmente.

Ino coloca a mão sobre o ventre. A dor tinha passado, mas ela ainda estava com medo. Tinha passado muito bem durante a gravidez, sem enjôos, tonturas ou mal estar. Apenas as vontades loucas que Gaara fazia questão de saciar. Ele tinha ido caçar raposas do deserto para ela e fizera o ensopado do Orochimaru. Tinha ficado delicioso e ela comera com prazer.

Uma hora depois Siena retorna com uma xícara de chá. –Está mais calma?

-Sim, obrigada. –A garota sorri e lhe entrega a xícara. –Eu ouvi que eles vão mandar uma mensagem para seu marido hoje, talvez você volte logo para casa.

Ino a olha surpresa. Pelo jeito, Siena era uma boa garota, estava fazendo aquilo por falta de opção. Ino toma o chá e lhe devolve a xícara. A garota ajeita a coberta sobre ela. –Hoje está frio, fique coberta.

Ino concorda e a jovem sai. A loira se ajeita nas almofadas e pensa. Eles precisariam provar que estavam com ela e uma idéia se forma em sua cabeça. Era torcer para que Shikamaru entendesse.

Ela se levanta e rapidamente executa seu plano, deitando embaixo da coberta em seguida, tentando controlar a ansiedade. Meia hora depois o mesmo homem que a tinha seqüestrado entra no quarto. Ele a olha, sério e Ino sente medo. Se ele suspeitasse que ela tinha sentido dores, poderia colocar isso na mensagem e assim pressionaria Gaara ainda mais. –Bom dia, como tem passado?

-Não finja que se importa com meu conforto. Minhas costas doem porque está cama é muito dura, estreita e desconfortável. Quero ir para minha casa.

-Se tudo der certo, em breve estará de volta ao conforto de seu lar. Basta que seu marido aceite nossos termos.

-Acha mesmo que meu marido vai concordar com suas exigências? Vocês não o conhecem. Ele jamais fará algo que possa colocar este país em risco.

-Pois é exatamente isso que ele terá que fazer se quiser você de volta, viva. – O homem fala em tom de advertência e Ino ri. –Gaara fará de tudo para me encontrar, sem ter que cumprir com essas estúpidas exigências. –Ela brinca com o colar de forma distraída, chamando a atenção dele para o diamante em seu pescoço. O olhar do homem recaí sobre o objeto.

-Lindo colar, Ino-sama. Presente de seu marido?

-Sim, foi o primeiro presente que ele me deu, tem um valor especial para mim e eu nunca o tiro do pescoço. –Ela fala com sinceridade, jogando a isca. Esperava que ele engolisse. O homem sorri, se aquele colar tinha muito significado para a loira, era o que ele precisava naquele momento. Ele estende a mão. – Me entregue o colar.

-Não. –Ino responde, não poderia facilitar ou ele ficaria desconfiado. –Ele fica comigo.

-Você me entregará esse colar por bem ou por mal. - Ele responde e ergue a mão como se fosse acertar uma bofetada nela e Ino finge sentir medo.

Para quê você quer meu colar? Vai vendê-lo? –Ino pergunta segurando o colar com força.

-Não seja idiota. Vou ganhar muito dinheiro com esse trabalho. Vou mandar o colar para seu marido. Gaara vai querer uma prova de que você está conosco.

-Então, ainda não entraram em contato com ele? –Ela pergunta e retira o colar e o entrega.

-Não faça perguntas. Fique quieta e comportada e saíra daqui em segurança. Não queremos matá-la, mas o faremos se seu marido não concordar com nossas exigências.

Ino olha sério para o homem. -Meu marido vai me encontrar. Ele tem Nara Shikamaru para ajudá-lo. Meu cunhado é um grande investigador e irá me encontrar, com certeza. –O homem ri, divertido. A mulher não era tão inteligente quanto lhe falaram. –Obrigado pela dica. Tomarei providencias á respeito.

Ino finge desgosto e coloca o rosto entre as mãos. -Oh, Céus, como pude ser tão burra? – Ela fala, com voz de choro e o homem sai do quarto, rindo. Assim que ele some, Ino sorri, satisfeita. Tinha conseguido, agora era esperar que Shikamaru usasse seu cérebro privilegiado e entendesse a mensagem.

XXX

Gaara andava de um lado para o outro no escritório em sua casa, Ino estava desaparecida á uma semana e ele não tinha nenhuma pista. Nenhum contato fora feito e ele estava enlouquecendo. Estava sozinho no momento. Seus irmão e cunhados também estavam nervosos e temiam entrar em atrito com o ruivo.

Tinha pensado em pedir ajuda de Konoha, mas ficara com medo de que isso assustasse os seqüestradores e eles se livrassem da Ino. Pensar nisso faz seu coração dilacerado doer ainda mais.

Ele ainda considerava Sakura culpada por aquilo. Kankuro e ela estavam tristes e muito magoados com aquela atitude e só não tinham ido embora por queriam ajudar á encontrar Ino.

Eram dez horas da manhã, ele não tinha ido trabalhar em nenhum daqueles dias, Linh fora orientada á dizer que Ino e Gaara estavam de folga. Mas sabiam que não poderiam esconder o seqüestro durante muito tempo.

Um homem se aproxima da casa do Daymio e deixa um pacote sobre os degraus do portão. Ele toca a campainha e sai correndo. Um dos empregados aparece e vê a caixa endereçada á Gaara. Havia uma etiqueta colada, com as palavras "Cuidado. Vidro. Este lado para cima". Ele olha em volta e pega objeto levando-o para dentro. Os empregados haviam sido avisados do sumiço de Ino e de que não deveriam falar com ninguém á respeito.

Ele entra na cozinha e chama por Sayuri. A mulher vem rapidamente atendê-lo com os olhos vermelhos. Desde o sumiço de Ino que ela não dormia preocupada com a patroa e os bebês. Ela gostava muito do casal e cuidava deles com carinho. Eram seus filhos, como ela costumava dizer para Ino que sorria feliz. Ela e Gaara também tinham se afeiçoado á mulher que fora indicada por Hajime para trabalhar na casa deles.

-Sayuri, esta caixa estava nos degraus da escada da frente. Alguém tocou a campainha e deixou isso lá. Veja tem o nome do Daymio nela.

-Certo, eu entrego para ele. –O jardineiro se despede e sai. Sayuri leva a caixa para o escritório, onde Gaara estava. Com cuidado ela bate na porta e ouve a voz do ruivo mandando-a entrar. Sayuri entra e fica triste em ver o estado em que o rapaz estava.

-Gaara-sama, esta caixa foi deixada no portão. –Gaara olha para o objeto surpreso. Não esperava nenhuma encomenda e toda a correspondência deles era entregue no gabinete. Aquilo só poderia ser dos seqüestradores.

-Sayuri, chame meu cunhado e meu irmão. Rápido. – A empregada concorda e sai, deixando o ruivo olhando para o pacote. Logo Shikamaru e Kankuro aparecem, entrando na biblioteca.

-Isso acabou de chegar, foi deixado na escada do portão. Não estamos esperando nenhuma encomenda para os próximos dias. Só pode ser dos seqüestradores. –Shikamaru olha para o pacote, sem tocá-lo, analisando. Ele lê o que estava escrito na etiqueta.

-O papel é de boa qualidade e o pacote foi feito com cuidado. Pelo jeito já está pronto há alguns dias. –Ele pega a caixa e a levanta, chacoalhando de leve. – Parece haver líquido dentro e há algo solto. Vamos abrir com cuidado. Gaara você tem um estilete ou abridor de cartas aí?

Gaara pega o abridor de cartas, ele tinha levado para sua casa, queria aqueles objetos perto dele. Ele segura a peça com carinho e abre o pacote. Ele olha para o conteúdo e uma expressão de pavor toma conta de seu rosto. Shikamaru e Kankuro também olham sem acreditar em seus olhos. Com cuidado, eles retiram o pote de vidro transparente onde uma cabeça boiava.

-Masao. – Shikamaru fala, nervoso. A cabeça do advogado que não fora encontrada junto com o corpo estava ali. Gaara senta, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Como ele temia, Ino estava nas mãos de inimigos muito perigosos. Kankuro volta á olhar para o interior da caixa e encontra um envelope. Ele abre, retirando um papel dobrado de dentro.

Ele olha para o irmão. Gaara parecia destruído. Um rápido olhar para Shikamaru lhe dizia que o cunhado também estava em estado de choque, então Kankuro abre o papel e lê.

-Gaara, estas instruções são para você. – Gaara levanta a cabeça e o olha, seus olhos estavam opacos. –O que diz aí?

"Gaara, penso que sabe á quem pertencia essa cabeça. Takada Masao era um idiota estúpido e teve o fim que merecia. Se não quer sua esposa tenha o mesmo destino, siga nossas ordens e retire Nara Shikamaru das investigações." Shikamaru fica atento ao ouvir isso e Kankuro continua a leitura.

"Imagino que queira sua esposa e os trigêmeos de volta em segurança. Então faça tudo o que ordenarmos e lhe devolveremos sua família intacta. Sua esposa está sendo bem cuidada, alimentada e descansando. Mas isso pode mudar rapidamente, se não cumprir o acordo. Ela parece se cansar rápido. Acho que é por causa do peso da barriga. Carregar três bebês não deve ser nada fácil."

Gaara e Shikamaru ouviam as palavras, sem dizer nada. O ruivo segurava a borda da mesa com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

"Há um mês, você e seus ninjas pegaram um carregamento de drogas de alta qualidade e prenderam três homens que estavam com o produto. Queremos que nos devolva esse carregamento e que solte nossos homens. Você também deve nos dar passagem livre para que essa droga seja entregue no interior do país. Retire os ninjas que estão na fronteira e permita que outro carregamento seja entregue aqui na capital. Depois disso eu lhe devolvo sua esposa. Caso contrário, receberá apenas a linda cabeça dela. Você tem três dias á contar de hoje."

Shikamaru olha dentro do envelope e encontra a corrente com o pingente de diamante. Aquela era a prova de que eles estavam com Ino. Os três homens ficam em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Gaara pega o papel das mãos do irmão e volta a ler. Depois se levanta e fica de costas para os dois, olhando pela janela. Ele não via o grande pátio dos fundos, onde Temari e Sakura estavam com a pequena Akene. Ele via apenas os olhos azuis da esposa que ele tanto amava e que naquele momento estava á mercê de criminosos altamente perigosos que fariam exatamente o que tinham ameaçado.

-O que pretende fazer Gaara? –Kankuro pergunta com cuidado.

Gaara abaixa a cabeça, arrasado. Seu mundo estava desmoronando. Sua cabeça doía e seu pulmão ardia com o ar que ele estava prendendo. Não queria pensar, não queria respirar, não queria ter que tomar uma decisão como aquela. Naquele momento ele gostaria de sumir, de ser sugado para dentro de sua areia. Ele sente o olhar de Kankuro queimando suas costas e solta o ar lentamente, antes de responder.

-Sou o homem mais poderoso do País do Vento e o shinobi mais forte de Suna, porém não pude manter minha família em segurança. Terei que escolher entre salvar Ino e meus filhos, ou proteger meu País e milhares de pessoas que nem imaginam o que está acontecendo neste momento. -A tensão e o medo eram visíveis na voz do homem ruivo.

Gaara se apóia na janela, se sentia um velho. Sua vida parecia ter se acabado. Não havia como cumprir com as exigências dos mafiosos. Não poderia permitir a entrada das drogas ou a libertação dos traficantes.

-Não posso fazer o que eles estão me pedindo. –Ele declara com a voz baixa e controlada. –Não posso salvar Ino e os meus filhos. Não consigo acreditar que tudo isso está acontecendo por causa de um descuido, de um deslize. De um erro.

-Gaara, por favor, pare de culpar Sakura. Ela já está sofrendo muito com o sumiço da Ino. Não a machuque ainda mais com o seu ódio. –Gaara se vira de frente para o irmão. Precisava desabafar sua raiva, sua angústia.

-É fácil para você falar, Kankuro. Sua esposa está aqui em segurança, não está correndo nenhum risco, enquanto Ino está grávida nas mãos de assassinos que são capazes de fazer isso. –Ele aponta para o vidro com a cabeça. – O que você acha que eles farão com a minha esposa? Se fosse Sakura que estivesse presa por conta de um erro estúpido, o que você diria? O que sentiria? Estaria aí sentado me pedindo para ser magnânimo e perdoar? Esquecer que nunca mais verei minha esposa com vida e que meus filhos nem chegarão á nascer? – A voz dele falha ao dizer isso e Gaara fecha os olhos, tentando se controlar e volta á falar. -O próximo pacote pode conter a cabeça da Ino e ainda assim você quer que eu esqueça que tudo isso poderia ser evitado?

Gaara termina de falar e fica em silêncio, enquanto Kankuro abaixa a cabeça, nervoso e triste. Sabia que Sakura jamais se perdoaria pelo o que aconteceu e a culpa acabaria com sua vida. Ele também tinha ficado zangado, mas entendia que a rosada nunca quis colocar Ino em perigo, porém Gaara jamais perdoaria a cunhada, sempre a culparia pelo o que aconteceu.

Shikamaru observava os objetos sobre a mesa, indiferente á conversa entre os dois irmãos. Analisava item á item, tentando entender o que estava errado ali. Ele estava tão concentrado que chama a atenção de Kankuro.

-O que houve, Shikamaru?

-Estou tentando entender a mensagem da Ino.

Gaara e Kankuro olham para o cunhado, surpresos. –Do que está falando?

-Kankuro, você não achou estranho essa frase á meu respeito, dizendo que eu devo me retirar das investigações? De que investigações eles estão falando?

-Da busca pela Ino?

-Negativo. Eles querem que eu me retire, não que as buscas parem. Eles não disseram á Gaara para parar com as buscas.

Gaara ouve o cunhado e pensa, pegando o bilhete novamente e relendo o texto. –Você está certo, eles dizem apenas para que você se retire das investigações, especificamente.

-Exato. Isso não faz sentido, eu não sou investigador, era parceiro da Ino nas missões, mas era ela quem conduzia as investigações. Ino deve tê-los feito pensar que eu estaria à frente das investigações.

- E por que ela faria isso?

-Para me mandar uma mensagem, Gaara. Ela sabia que eu ficaria intrigado com isso. É claro que Ino queria que eu procurasse algo nessas coisas. Eles devem ter falado para ela que mandariam um recado para você e então ela aproveitou para mandar uma mensagem que só eu entenderia.

-Acha que há algo nesses objetos que nos dê uma pista do paradeiro dela? –Gaara pergunta sério e Shikamaru concorda. –Sim, tenho certeza de que essa era a intenção dela. Só preciso decifrar essa mensagem. –Shikamaru olha para os objetos. A caixa, o vidro, o papel de embrulho, o envelope contendo a mensagem e o colar de ouro. Ele senta e fecha os olhos, juntando os dedos das mãos, enquanto pensava.

Gaara respira devagar, estava ansioso, porém sabia que o cunhado era um gênio e respeitava seus métodos. Não deveria pressioná-la. Depois de alguns minutos, Shikamaru reabre os olhos e pega o colar. – Gaara, este foi o primeiro presente que deu á Ino, estou certo?

-Sim, foi a primeira vez que escolhi algo pessoalmente para dar á uma namorada. – Gaara responde. –Eu sei, Ino me contou. Ela me disse que esse colar tinha um significado especial para ela. Ino jamais se separava dele. Quando estávamos na missão na Capital do Fogo, ela o escondia bem, para não ser encontrado, mas o mantinha perto dela. Eu disse á ela para colocar o colar no corpo da mulher que fingiríamos ser dela e Ino se negou, disse que ele era precioso demais para isso. E ela não estava falando do valor monetário dele.

-O que você está querendo dizer é que Ino jamais se separaria dele, se não fosse obrigada? –Shikamaru confirmar. - Bem, os seqüestradores devem ter tomado o colar dela.

-Sim, mas por que eles fizeram isso?

-Para me provar que ela está com eles. –Gaara responde, começando a entender a linha de raciocínio do cunhado. –Mas eles não teriam como saber que o colar era tão importante para ela.

-A menos que ela demonstrasse isso á eles.

-Então Ino os induziu á enviar o colar para nós? –Kankuro pergunta e Shikamaru concorda com um sorriso. –Sim, a Loira deve ter dado um jeito de nos mandar uma mensagem através do colar. –Ele termina de falar e continua examinando a peça. Gaara pega a lupa e entrega á ele, acendendo uma luminária que havia sobre a mesa. Shikamaru olha toda a peça com muito cuidado, até encontrar uma mancha verde no fecho. –Aqui, vejam.

-Isso parece bolor. –Kankuro fala e Gaara pega a peça, olhando-a. - Você está certo é bolor. Provavelmente do cativeiro.

-Estamos em um país de clima desértico, há poucos lugares onde há umidade e bolor. Pense Gaara, onde ela poderia estar?

-Aqui na capital há um distrito que está tendo problemas de umidade, fica perto do porto. As crianças e os idosos têm tido problemas respiratórios e foi instalada uma unidade ambulatorial para atendê-los. Os moradores se negam á se mudarem, muitos vivem lá em condições de risco social, mas não querem deixar o lugar. –Gaara responde pegando um mapa. –Aqui, fica há cinco quilômetros de onde estamos, ao leste.

-Sakura disse que a menina parecia doente. –Kankuro fala.

- Kankuro chame a Sakura, acho que ela pode nos ajudar. –Shikamaru pede e o outro sai rapidamente, voltando com a esposa. Gaara evita olhar para Sakura. Não conseguia deixar de culpá-la.

Sakura entra e dá um grito abafado ao ver o vidro com a cabeça, escondendo o rosto no peito do marido, soluçando, trêmula. Kankuro acaricia suas costas, lançando um olhar ao irmão pedindo calma e consideração. Podia sentir a raiva dele.

Gaara entende o que o irmão queria e fica em pé, se aproximando. –Sakura, precisamos de sua ajuda, por favor.

Ela se afasta do marido e olha para o cunhado, concordando em seguida. – Sakura, você se lembra da menina que a levou para a emboscada, certo?

-Jamais vou esquecer aquela criança. –Sakura responde com raiva.

-Você disse que ela parecia estar doente. Por que disse isso?

-Porque ela arfava e parecia estar muito cansada, como se tivesse corrido. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam como se tivesse febre.

-Esses sintomas seriam consistentes com problemas respiratórios? –Sakura confirma. – E se ela morasse em uma casa com bolor e umidade, os sintomas piorariam, certo?

-Sem dúvida, isso agravaria o quadro. – Sakura responde. –Por que estão fazendo essas perguntas?

-Acho que sabemos onde Ino está. Você seria capaz de identificar essa menina se a visse novamente?

-Claro, com certeza. Como eu disse, jamais esquecerei aquela garota.

-Gaara, me de o endereço da unidade médica. Eu e Sakura iremos lá. Se essa menina está doente, então e lá que ela deve ter sido levada para atendimento.

Gaara pega um papel escreve algumas linhas, rapidamente. –Tome aqui está o endereço e uma ordem para que o diretor do ambulatório lhes dê tudo o que precisarem. –O ruivo fala. Talvez ele conseguisse salvar sua família, talvez. Ele se vira para Kankuro. – Quero que vá até o presídio da capital e retire os três traficantes, leve-os para o prédio do meu gabinete.

-Certo, vou levar um grupo grande comigo, isso chamará a atenção. –Kankuro concorda, entendendo onde o irmão queria chegar. Gaara olha para a cunhada, Sakura estava pálida e com olheiras, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela parecia arrasada. O ruivo se aproxima dela e coloca as mãos em seus ombros. –Sakura, me perdoe pelo meu comportamento. Você não teve intenção de colocar Ino em perigo, cometeu um erro como qualquer ser humano. Porém agora há uma chance de corrigirmos esse erro e eu sei que posso contar com você.

A rosada sorri de leve e abraça o cunhado. –Obrigada, Gaara. Juro que não vou decepcioná-lo novamente.

Gaara a solta e ela e Shikamaru saem. Kankuro sorri para o irmão. –Obrigado, Gaara. –Ele diz simplesmente e o ruivo acena com a cabeça. Em seguida Kankuro sai também.

Gaara também sai, iria para seu gabinete, tinha providencias á tomar. Precisava fazer os mafiosos acreditarem que ele estava aceitando os termos deles. Precisava desviar a atenção dos seqüestradores e ele sabia como fazer isso.

XXX

Shikamaru e Sakura entram no ambulatório e olham á sua volta. O rapaz para junto ao balcão da recepção e observa o local, sorrindo em seguida. –Achei o que precisamos, venha comigo.

Ele chama uma mulher que mexia em um arquivo de aço. –Bom dia, precisamos falar com o responsável pela unidade, temos uma mensagem do Jovem Daymio para entregar á ele.

-Pode deixar comigo, eu entrego. – A mulher fala com superioridade e Sakura se irrita. –Escute aqui. A mensagem deve ser entregue em mãos, se pudesse ser entregue por subalternos acha que o Daimyo Gaara enviaria seus cunhados para trazê-la? Trate de chamar seu chefe e diga á ele que, se preza o emprego que tem e quer mantê-lo, deve vir falar conosco imediatamente.

A mulher olha assustada para Sakura e pedindo licença, sai rápido de lá, voltando em menos de um minuto acompanhada por um homem idoso. –Bom dia, minha funcionário me disse que vocês têm uma mensagem do Daimyo Gaara para mim? Podem me entregar.

Shikamaru tinha o papel do bolso e entrega para o homem que a lê, assumindo uma expressão grave em seguida. –No que posso ajudá-los? Digam o que precisam.

-As câmeras de segurança ficam ligadas durante todo o dia? –Shikamaru pergunta apontando para as câmeras presas ao teto e o homem confirma. –Sim, vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Preciso ver todos os vídeos dos últimos dez dias.

-Venham até a minha sala, os vídeos ficam guardados lá. – Shikamaru e Sakura seguem o homem. Iriam encontrar a menina e com isso encontrar Ino.

XXX

-Seu marido parece estar cooperando. Soube que o Kazekage está se dirigindo ao presídio para buscar meus homens.

-Eu não acredito em você. Gaara jamais cooperaria com bandidos.

-Pois é exatamente o que ele está fazendo. Ele também mandou uma mensagem para os ninjas da fronteira pedindo que eles se retirem do local.

Ino finge indignação e olha séria para o homem. – Você acha que irá se safar com isso?

-Com certeza, seu marido fará tudo o que lhe ordenamos. Ele fará qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. –O homem sai do quarto em seguida, deixando Ino sozinha. Ela senta na poltrona e coloca as mãos sobre a barriga, sorrindo. –Pelo jeito seus tios e seu pai entenderam a mensagem. Agora é só esperar, acho que vamos dormir em nossa casa hoje, meus amores. Ainda bem, está cama é muito desconfortável.

Os bebês se mexem um pouco e Ino sorri, pelo jeito eles tinham entendido o que a mãe dissera.

XXX

-Ali, aquela menina. –Sakura fala apontando a tela da televisão. –Tem certeza, Sakura?

-Sim, tenho. É ela, aquela segurando a boneca. – Eles estavam há mais de duas horas vendo os vídeos gravados na recepção. Sakura observa a garotinha loira que aparecia de mãos dadas com uma mulher bem jovem. Ela repara nas duas e dá um pequeno grito. –Céus, essa mulher que está com a menina é a enfermeira que me deu o recado sobre a mudança da data do exame da Ino.

-Tem certeza, Sakura?

-Sim, tenho. Ela entrou em minha sala e me entregou o recado e eu pude vê-la bem.

-Eles deviam saber que Gaara não poderia acompanhar Ino no dia seguinte e então montaram o seqüestro. -Shikamaru chama o diretor. –Preciso do nome e do endereço dessa menina.

-Eu vou chamar a pediatra para identificá-la, aguardem alguns minutos. - O diretor fala e sai em seguida. Sakura sorri feliz. Tinham encontrado a menina. –Nem acredito que a encontramos, você é um gênio Shikamaru. – O rapaz sorri. Eles ficam esperando pela pediatra que não demora á chegar.

-Bom dia, o diretor disse que precisavam falar comigo. Pois não?

-Preciso do nome desta garotinha que aparece aqui segurando a boneca. –Shikamaru fala apontando a tela e a pediatra olha atentamente e sorri depois. –Essa é Samiane Miete. Ela está em tratamento aqui.

-Qual o histórico dela? –Sakura pergunta e a médica fica em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Tinha recebido ordens para dar todas as informações que lhe fosse solicitadas, mas se sentia mal em contar algo sobre seus paciente. Shikamaru a olha sério. –Imagino que o diretor deve lhe ter falado como isso é importante.

-Sim, ele falou. – A médica responde e depois continua. – Ela tem cinco anos, nasceu prematura e tem problemas respiratórios. Eu já disse á mãe que ela precisa se mudar para um lugar mais quente e seco, porém ela me respondeu que não pode sair de onde mora. Eu acho que ela trabalha para traficantes. Miete vem aqui todas as tardes para tratamento, mas não apareceu nos últimos três dias.

-Certo, preciso do endereço dela, por favor. –Shikamaru fala e a médica sai, voltando cinco minutos depois com o endereço da menina. O moreno pega o papel. –Obrigado, não fale nada á ninguém sobre isso. –A médica concorda e sai da sala em seguida. Assim que a porta se fecha, Sakura olha esperançosa para ele. –Você acha que é lá que a Ino está?

-Ou ela está lá, ou alguém que mora nesse lugar saberá nos dar informações sobre ela. Precisaremos de ajuda, ou poderemos por tudo á perder. -Sakura concorda e eles partem em direção ao prédio do Daymio. Eles iriam encontrar Ino antes do sol se por. Naquela noite a loira estaria de volta á sua família e ao seu lar.

XXX

-Acha que ela está lá? –Gaara pergunta ficando em pé. – Não sei Gaara, com certeza lá encontraremos alguma coisa.

-Certo, eu mandei uma mensagem para os ninjas que estão na fronteira pedindo que eles se retirem. Isso vai distrair os seqüestradores e os deixará confiantes de que conseguiram o que queriam.

-Sim você está certo. Precisamos de um grupo de ninjas rápidos e silenciosos, teremos que examinar esse local com cuidado e se for o cativeiro, invadir sem colocar a vida de Ino em perigo.

-Concordo, vamos esperar que Kankuro volte. Ele e Kenko irão conosco. – Gaara olha para Sakura. –Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho. Obrigado.

-Não precisa nos agradecer, somos uma família. – Sakura responde sorrindo de leve e Gaara sorri também. Sentia-se mais aliviado, eles encontrariam Ino e a levariam para casa. E ele não a deixaria mais sair sem uma grande escolta, mesmo que tivesse que brigar com a loira.

XXX

Ino estava deitada. Ela tinha voltado a sentir dores, mas desta vez elas vinham de suas costas para frente e para baixo. Vinham em intervalos que pareciam cada vez menores. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, estava entrando em trabalho de parto e o pavor toma conta dela.

Se os seus filhos nascessem ali, morreriam com certeza. Lágrimas quentes deslizam pelo seu rosto. Ela sufoca um grito ao sentir uma dor mais forte e coloca a mão sobre a barriga.-Por favor, meus amores, agora não, esperem o pai de vocês chegar. Ele virá, eu sei que ele virá. Por favor, esperem. –Ela pedia agoniada, sentindo uma nova contração.

XXX

A casa era suja e mal cuidada com paredes descascadas cheias de bolor. A rua também era imunda, com esgoto correndo ao céu aberto. Uma mulher morena de olhos verdes, vestida de enfermeira se aproxima e bate na porta, aguardando. Ele ouve passos e em seguida a porta se abre e uma jovem aparece. Sakura a reconhece. É a mesma que tinha ido á sua sala.

-Boa tarde, é aqui que mora uma menina chamada Samiane Miete? – A jovem confirma, olhando rápido para dentro. Ela parecia estar com medo.

-Eu trabalho no ambulatório do distrito e vim para ver a criança. Ela não tem comparecido as sessões de tratamento e eu preciso falar com o responsável pela menina. Posso entrar?

-Agora não é um bom momento. Estou com visitas. – A mulher responde, mortificada e a enfermeira assuma uma expressão zangada. –Ou a senhora me deixa falar com o responsável pela menor, ou eu chamarei os guardas e levarei a criança embora.

A mulher olha novamente para dentro. O pavor dela era visível. A enfermeira cruza os braços e aguarda. Aquele era um momento delicado. Sakura precisava conseguir entrar naquela casa para descobrir se Ino estava lá. Ela evita olhar para os lados. Sabia que havia três ANBUs da Areia á sua volta, além de Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru e Temari. Ela estava em segurança.

A mulher ainda não tinha se decidido e então Sakura dá um passo para trás. –É uma pena que a senhora não queira cooperar. Terei que chamar as autoridades para retirar a criança daqui. –Sakura se vira para ir embora e a mulher á chama. –Vai demorar?

-Eu só preciso ver como a menina está e falar com o pai ou a mãe dela.

-Eu sou a mãe dela. –A jovem declara e Sakura se surpreende, a jovem não parecia ter mais do que vinte anos. –Certo. Então podemos entrar para conversarmos?

A mulher concorda com a cabeça e Sakura entra. Gaara observava tudo de cima do telhado do prédio em frente, com a cabaça nas costas. Shikamaru estava com ele. Se estivessem certos, Ino estava ali dentro e eles a resgatariam. O ruivo estava ansioso, mas sabia que para o plano dar certo, teria que esperar Sakura dar o sinal.

Dentro da casa, Sakura vê três homens sentados na sala. Ela usava um henge no jutsu e não poderia ser reconhecida. Pelo jeito ela estava no lugar certo, Ino deveria estar ali naquela casa.

Um dos homens fica em pé e olha irritado para a jovem. –Quem é essa mulher e o que ela faz aqui?

- Ela veio ver a Miete, eu não a tenho levado para o tratamento e o ambulatório mandou essa enfermeira para ver minha filha. – A jovem responde com a voz trêmula.

Sakura aguarda. Aquele era o momento mais perigoso, se eles descobrissem quem ela era, poderiam matá-la e matar Ino. O homem volta a sentar. –Certo, leve-a até a menina.

A jovem pede á Sakura para segui-la e elas se dirigem á cozinha. O lugar era pequeno e feio, mas estava limpo e havia uma panela sobre o fogão. Miete estava sentada no chão, brincando com a boneca e Sakura se abaixa para ver a menina. Ela estava genuinamente preocupada com a garota. Aquela casa era úmida demais e aqueles homens eram muito perigosos. Com certeza não era lugar para uma criança tão pequena.

-Olá, Miete. Tudo bem?- A menina a olha sem responder. Sakura vê que o rosto dela estava vermelho. Ela abre a maleta e pega um termômetro, colocando-o na axila da criança e depois se vira para a jovem. –Ela tem tomado os remédios conforme a médica orientou?

-Sim, está.

-Posso ver os medicamentos? Se algum estiver no fim, eu preciso repor. –A jovem olha para a menina e para Sakura e com suspiro sai do aposento, deixando as duas sozinhas. Sakura precisava ter certeza da presença de Ino ali.

Ela sorri para a menina. – A comida está com um cheiro maravilhoso. Foi sua mãe que fez? –A menina confirma. –A comida é para você ou para a mulher loira? –Sakura pergunta baixo, sabia que era arriscado perguntar isso, mas era sua única oportunidade. A jovem voltaria logo e então Sakura não poderia perguntar mais sobre Ino.

A menina olha para Sakura e sorri. –A comida é para mim. –Sakura fica decepcionada com a resposta, mas a garotinha continua com um sorriso. –A mulher loira já comeu. Minha mãe disse que ela vai ter três bebês e precisa se alimentar bem.

Sakura fica em pé. Ela ouve a mãe da menina voltando com vários frascos nas mãos, colocando-os sobre a mesa. A rosada sorri, tinha encontrado Ino. Ela pega um dos frascos que estava quase vazio e abre sua maleta, retirado um frasco de dentro. –Aqui está, vou repor este, mas você sabe que é importante que Miete vá fazer o tratamento no ambulatório. Ela não pode mais faltar, entendeu?

-Eu não poderei levá-la esta semana, como disse estou com visitas. –Sakura a olha, séria. – Miete não pode ficar uma semana sem comparecer ao tratamento.

-Ela já disse que a menina não poderá ir. Se você já terminou, saia. Estamos com visitas e Siena tem muito trabalho. –Ele fala se referindo a mãe de Miete.

Sakura olha para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar. Ele tinha uma arma na cintura e parecia ter pressa de se livrar dela. Ela respira fundo e olha para a menina. Precisava tirar aquela garota de lá, antes que Gaara entrasse com os outros.

-Ela precisa continuar o tratamento, não pode interrompê-lo de forma alguma. Se ela não for lá amanhã, voltarei aqui com os ninjas para levá-la.

O homem a olha irritado. Não podia deixar que ninjas entrassem ali. Eles precisavam de Siena para ficar com a loira, ordens do chefe. Ele pensa um pouco e dá de ombros. –Pode levá-la agora se quiser.

-Não, minha filha não vai sair daqui. –Siena fala apavorada. –Cala a boca, Siena, você faz o que eu mando. Essa menina nem deveria estar aqui. – Com medo a menina se levanta e agarra a calça da mãe. – Mãe, eu quero ficar. Por favor, não deixa ela me levar.

Sakura fica preocupada, ela pega o termômetro e vê que a menina estava com febre alta. –Ela está com febre, precisa ir ao ambulatório. Você pode nos acompanhar. Ela faz o tratamento e depois vocês voltam. O que me diz?

-Vá com ela, Siena. Eu termino o jantar. – Ele queria se livrar daquela enfermeira enxerida. -Certo, eu vou com você. –Siena fala e depois se vira para o rapaz. – Eu volto logo.

-Então vamos. Se corrermos ainda pegamos a médica que atende Miete. –Sakura está aliviada por conseguir tirar a menina dali. Elas saem e Sakura procura por Kankuro dando o sinal que tinham combinado, depois pega a menina no colo e começa a correr. –Ei, aonde você vai com a minha filha? Volte aqui, me devolve a minha filha. –Siena grita apavorada, seguindo Sakura. Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari correm para a porta, junto com a ANBU que já estava entrando pelas janelas.

Os ninjas entram e a logo eles ouvem sons de luta. Mais homens aparecem, com certeza a casa estava sendo bem vigiada.

-Kankuro, mande alguém atrás da Sakura. A casa estava sendo vigiada, ela e a menina podem estar em perigo. – Um ANBU faz sinal para o Kazekage e sai para cumprir a ordem de Gaara.

Eles iam encurralando os seqüestradores no centro da sala, em seguida uma faixa de areia se estende pelo aposento e forma um anel. Gaara move as mãos e o anel começa a girar cada vez mais rápido e vai se estreitando, mantendo os bandidos no meio. O anel se estreita cada vez mais. Os bandidos tentam ultrapassar aquela barreira, mas assim que tocam na areia, são jogados longe. Gaara colocava ali toda a angústia que havia passado nos últimos dias. Todo o seu ódio e sua raiva, e continua movendo suas mãos.

Shikamaru e Kankuro e vêem que o ruivo não iria parar até matar todos. Sentiam que Gaara queria mostrar aos inimigos que não deveriam tocar em sua família nunca mais.

Temari se aproxima do irmão caçula e coloca a mão em seu ombro. –Não mateos. Precisamos deles para chegar aos chefes. Eles serão levados á julgamento e presos. Vão pagar por isso. –Gaara a olha e concorda, depois de refletir. Com um movimento, recolhe a areia á cabaça em suas costas.

Sakura entra nesse momento. Siena e Miete tinham sido entregues para o ANBU que havia ido atrás dela e a médica ninja tinha voltado, se Ino estivesse lá, poderia estar precisando dela.

-Gaara, vamos procurar pela Ino. –Sakura chama o ruivo e os dois se afastam pelo corredor á procura da loira.

XXX

Ino estava deitada, as contrações estavam em intervalos mais curtos, quando ela ouve sons de luta e gritos. Ela sorri, feliz e aliviada. Sabia que o marido tinha chegado. Gaara a tinha encontrado á tempo de salvar os bebês. Uma nova contração e desta vez ela deixa escapar um gemido, fechando os olhos. Sakura e Gaara estavam próximos da porta e a ouvem. –É ela, Gaara é a Ino. – A rosada fala e abre a porta, parando em seguida .Ino parecia estar com dor. Ela mantinha as mãos sobre a barriga.

Sakura já estava junto de Ino, tinha percebido que a amiga estava em trabalho de parto. Gaara senta na cama ao lado da esposa e Ino o olha, sorrindo. –Você chegou, eu sabia que viria, eu disse aos bebês que você chegaria á tempo. – Ela termina de falar e dá outro gemido alto. Temari e Shikamaru chegam á porta do quarto.

Gaara se abaixa e a beija longamente. -Gaara, os bebês. –Ela fala ofegante e Sakura se ajoelha na cama entre as pernas de Ino que se encontravam dobradas. Ela levanta a camisola que Ino usava e vê que estava molhada. Com cuidado ela toca Ino e depois se vira para Gaara. –Espero que vocês estejam prontos para serem pais, por que estes bebês estão prestes á virem ao mundo.

- Sakura, ainda faltam dois meses.

-Diga isso aos seus filhos, Ruivo. –Ela responde e Ino sorri.

- Sakura, podemos ajudar? – Temari pergunta aflita.

Sakura concorda com a cabeça. –Preciso que alguém vá ao hospital avisar ao médico que atende a Ino aqui na Capital, o nome dele é Mako. Ele precisa trazer unidades neonatais portáteis e um pediatra.

-Eu vou. –Shikamaru fala e sai em seguida.

-Muito bem, precisamos de toalhas limpas e muita água quente. –Ela vai até o banheiro e se lava, voltando para o quarto em seguida.

-Eu cuido disso, Sakura. Trate de cuidar bem de nossos sobrinhos. –Temari sai do quarto para providenciar o que á médica havia pedido. Sakura sorri. –Muito bem, Loira. Quando sentir a contração, empurre. –Ino concorda, seu rosto estava suado. Ela faz exatamente o que Sakura tinha mandado.

Dois médicos chegam com as unidades de neonatal e entram no quarto. –Sakura, os bebês estão nascendo aqui? –O obstetra pergunta, visivelmente nervoso e entrega um avental hospitalar branco para Sakura que o veste rápido.

-Sim, Mako. Eles não querem perder a festa. – Sakura fala de bom humor e Ino dá um gemido mais alto. –Certo. As unidades estão prontas e os pediatras estão á postos, trouxe dois para nós ajudar. –Gaara agradece ao médico com um aceno de cabeça.

O tempo passa e Ino gemia e gritava entre as contrações. Gaara apoiava as costas da esposa. Os outros tinham ficado na sala. Logo um choro de bebê irrompe no local. Gaara olha para Sakura e a vê erguer um bebê pequeno nos braços. –Aqui está o primeiro.

-Olá, meu filho. –Ino olha para o bebê, emocionada e Sakura leva a criança para os pais a verem. Temari olha para o rosto do irmão. Gaara parecia não acreditar que aquele ser tão pequeno e enrugado era seu filho.

Ino sorri, mas sente uma nova contração e dá um grito. Sakura entrega o bebê ao pediatra e volta sua atenção para a loira. – Bem parece que estas crianças estão com pressa mesmo. Muito bem, Ino, você já sabe, quando sentir dor, empurre.

-Os bebês estão vindo rápido demais, Sakura. –Mako fala e recebe um olhar irritado da rosada. – Eles são ninjas e estão cumprindo uma missão dada pelo próprio Daymio. Então não os atrapalhe. –Ino ri das palavras da médica, gritando de dor em seguida.

Gaara olha preocupado para a esposa, Ino parecia estar exausta. As contrações continuam cada vez mais rápidas e fortes e então, o segundo bebê, que parecia ser um pouco maior que primeiro, nasce. – Mais um pequeno Sabaku no mundo.

-Eles são lindos, meu amor. Lindos. – Gaara comenta, tentando conter a emoção. Sakura entrega o bebê ao outro pediatra que estava á espera. O homem sorri ao ver a criança. –O primeiro bebê está passando bem, pesou um quilo e duzentos gramas. E este pelo jeito é maior que o irmão.

-Sim, e o terceiro já está á caminho, doutor. Então pode se preparar. – Sakura responde de bom humor. O médico ri e leva o bebê para junto do irmão.

Alguns minutos depois Ino volta á sentir dor e geme. Sakura a olha séria. -Ino, você já sabe.

-Quando a dor vier, devo empurrar. Acho que posso me considerar uma veterana. –Ino comenta e Sakura ri. – Sem dúvida. Você merece um prêmio.

Ino olha para o marido e sorri. –Eu já ganhei um prêmio, Sakura. – Ela responde, ofegante e então empurra com força. –Mais uma vez Loira. –Sakura orienta, ao sentir a cabeça do bebê em sua mão e então com um novo empurrão, o bebê aparece. Sakura o olha, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela levanta o bebê. –E aqui está o terceiro, forte e perfeito como os irmãos.

-Olá meu filho. –Ino fala sorrindo, estava exausta. Ela fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro. Gaara a olha preocupado. Sakura entrega o bebê ao pediatra que já estava esperando e se aproxima da amiga. Mako também se aproxima do outro lado. Parecia que Ino tinha desmaiado. Rapidamente os médicos examinam os sinais vitais dela.

-Ela está bem, só muito cansada. –Sakura declara para alivio de Gaara. –Agora você nos dá licença, pois tenho que cuidar desta mãe.

-Eu nunca vi um parto múltiplo normal. Nesses casos indicamos a cirurgia como método mais seguro. –Mako exclama e Sakura ri. –Talvez esteja na hora dos médicos civis aprenderem um pouco com médicos ninjas, Mako.

-Sim, você está certa, Sakura. – Ele responde. Ino abre os olhos e olha em volta, confusa. –Você está bem, Loira?

-Onde está Gaara? – Ino indaga e Sakura sorri. –Ele e os tios devem estar babando em cima dos trigêmeos. Eu vou cuidar de você e depois o chamo de volta. –Ino concorda e volta á fechar os olhos.

Gaara olhava para os três pequenos meninos dentro das incubadoras. Os pediatras ainda estavam examinando o mais novo. Temari, Shikamaru e Kankuro também estavam emocionados olhando para os pequenos seres. Gaara chorava sem tentar disfarçar. Não iria conter a emoção diante daquele milagre que era ver ser filhos bem depois do que acontecera.

-Um quilo e trezentas e cinqüenta gramas. Três bebês grandes, Daymio, considerando que são prematuros.

-Eles estão bem? –Gaara pergunta com a voz estrangulada e os pediatras sorriem. –Estão ótimos. São perfeitos e muito saudáveis e daqui á pouco estarão morrendo de fome. – Shikamaru sorri. –Sei como é, tenho uma filha de oito meses que parece viver com fome.

-Como está a Ino, Gaara? –Kankuro pergunta. Gaara o olha e então ouve a voz de Sakura atrás dele. –Ela está ótima, muito cansada é claro, mas está muito bem.

-Sakura, devemos levar os bebês e a mãe para o hospital. –Mako fala.

-Vamos deixar a mãe vê-los antes. -Sakura pede e depois chama um dos pediatras. –Eles precisarão ficar na incubadora.

-Apenas pelas primeiras vinte e quatro horas, por precaução. Depois podem ficar no mesmo quarto que a mãe.

-Quando poderão ir para casa? –Gaara pergunta ainda olhando para os filhos. –Em três ou quatro dias, no máximo. –Sakura responde e o ruivo sorri. O pediatra aponta um dos bebês. –Veja ele está sugando a mão, isso quer dizer que conseguirá mamar facilmente. A mãe terá leite para os três?

-Talvez seja necessário dar-lhes leite complementar.

-Temos um banco de leite no hospital, cuidaremos disso quando chegarmos lá.

Sakura agradece, seria difícil para Ino amamentar todos logo de inicio. Ela estava exausta e precisava se recuperar. Eles levam os bebês para o quarto, onde Ino continuava deitada. Sakura tinha trocado os lençóis e a camisola dela. Ela sorri assim que vê os filhos chegando.

-Olá meus amores. Mamãe está muito orgulhosa de vocês. –Ela fala emocionada. Gaara senta ao lado dela e pega sua mão. –Como se sente?

-Como se tivesse feito trinta missões seguidas, sem dormir.

-Foi tão fácil assim? –Ele pergunta com um sorriso e a beija em seguida. –Você foi maravilhosa, formidável. Nossos filhos são perfeitos e lindos. E eu estou muito orgulhoso da minha família. –Ino o beija com carinho, sabia que o marido estava muito emocionado, assim como ela.

-Ino, vamos levar você e os bebês para o hospital. Lá todos serão examinados de novo e então você poderá amamentá-los. Não tenha pressa, eles receberão leite complementar. –Ino concorda com a cabeça e Sakura sai com os três bebês, que dormiam.

Gaara a abraça com cuidado, ela parecia tão frágil, mas ele tinha visto do que ela era capaz. –Eu te amo demais, Ino. Quase enlouqueci sem saber onde você e nossos filhos estavam, fiquei com medo de nunca mais vê-la ou dos nossos filhos não chegarem á nascer. Você nunca mais sai sem escolta. Nunca mais.

-Eu não queria lhe causar tanto sofrimento, me perdoe. Eu também amo você, muito. E fique tranquilo, prometo que nunca mais sairei sem escolta. –Ele concorda, feliz. –Gaara havia uma moça junto com os seqüestradores. Ela tem uma filha.

-Ela já foi presa e a menina encaminhada para a assistência social.

-Siena me ajudou, Gaara. Ela cuidou de mim durante esses dias. Sei que ela também é culpada, mas gostaria de ajudá-la. Por favor.

Gaara pensa um pouco. –Vou ver o que posso fazer por ela. Não posso prometer nada, mas tentarei ajudá-la, está bem?

Ino concorda e se aconchega nos braços do marido, enquanto esperava virem buscá-la. Estava feliz, tinha três filhos perfeitos e saudáveis e um marido maravilhoso. Em breve estaria em sua casa e poderia esquecer aquele pesadelo. O que mais ela poderia querer? Com um sorriso ela se lembra. Queria mais dois filhos.

Gaara acaricia os cabelos loiros da esposa. Não esperava que seus filhos nascessem em lugar como aquele. Estava aliviado por tudo ter dado certo. Os bebês eram lindos, fortes e perfeitos e logo estariam em casa. Ele sorri ao pensar na loucura que seria os próximos dias. Mas sabia que Ino daria conta, ela conseguiria cuidar dele e dos filhos com facilidade.

Antes ele achava que sua vida estava completa e perfeita, mas fora preciso que uma loira audaciosa e destemida o provocasse e o irritasse para ele ver como sua existência era vazia. Ino o tinha tirado do sério como ninguém nunca tinha feito antes. Ela tinha virado o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo e transformara sua vida totalmente. Nada mais era como antes, mas ele estava agradecido por isso.

Ele vê que Ino estava dormindo, ela estava exausta e ele a beija com carinho. Ela o tinha fascinado, o excitado como nenhuma outra mulher tinha feito antes. Desde que a vira na festa de aniversário de Kiba suas vidas tinham se ligado de uma forma que não era possível descrever. Eles se pertenciam e agora ele sabia por que tinha se apaixonado por ela. Tinha sido Inevitável.

XXX

Sei o que devem estar pensando. Acabou? Realmente acabou? Sim, meus amores, acabou. Uma fic que começou de repente de uma idéia meio louca e que evoluiu ganhando muitos leitores, mais do que eu esperava. Agradeço á todos que adicionaram aos favoritos e á cada comentário deixado. Muito obrigada.

Na próxima semana eu vou publicar um epilogo curto de poucas páginas, com os nomes dos trigêmeos e contando um pouco mais sobre essa família que acabou de se formar. Sugestões são bem vindas. Um grande beijo á todos, espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.


	24. Final

Gaara estava com o rosto grudado ao vidro do berçário onde estavam os três bebês junto com os pediatras e Sakura. Ela ergue o olhar e vê o cunhado ali. Shikamaru e Kankuro estavam com ele, olhando para as três crianças nascidas naquele dia. Kankuro mantinha uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão, a felicidade co caçula era nítida, ele chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo e não dizia coisa com coisa, aprecia estar completamente embriagado.

Sakura troca algumas palavras com os pediatras e aponta o local onde os três rapazes estavam. Um dos médicos olha para Gaara e os outros e depois faz sina de positivo para a rosada que sorri e se dirige até onde o marido e os cunhados estavam.

-Muito bem, Ruivo, venha ver seus filhos. – Gaara a olha sem acreditar. –Posso mesmo?

-É claro, eles já conhecem a sua voz, já que você conversava o tempo todo com eles enquanto ainda estavam na barriga, então agora é a hora deles verem o papai.

-Vá com ela Gaara, sei que você deve estar desesperado para ver seus filhos. – Kankuro fala empurrando o irmão de leve. Gaara respira fundo e entra no berçário. –Shikamaru, vá até o quarto da loira buscá-la. Ela ficará furiosa se souber que Gaara já carregou os filhos antes dela.

Shikamaru concorda e se afasta rápido e Kankuro puxa Sakura para seus braços. –Como se sente a tia mais linda deste mundo?

-Feliz, muito feliz. Eles são lindos, perfeitos e saudáveis. E eu estou agradecida por seu irmão ter me perdoado. –Sakura responde com lágrimas nos olhos e Kankuro á beija. – Então, que tal começarmos a pensar em termos nossos próprios filhos? Confesso que estou com inveja de Gaara e Shikamaru. Também quero ser pai.

Sakura ri e beija o marido. –Vamos esperar alguns meses para podermos ajudar Gaara e Ino e depois colocamos seu plano em prática.

-Certo. – Ele olha para o irmão através do vidro e vê Gaara carregando um dos bebês. –Será que eu também posso entrar? Adoraria conhecer meus sorinhos.

-Venha, titio. Tenho certeza de que aqueles bebês vão amar você. – Ele sorri e entra junto com a esposa.

Gaara sentia uma emoção imensa, aquela pequena criaturinha em seu colo era um dos seus bebês. Parecia inacreditável que tudo tivesse acabado bem. Naquele dia, quando recebera a cabeça de Masao, tinha pensado que era o fim de sua família. Que os bebês não chegariam a nascer e Ino morreria longe dele.

- Daymio, já pensaram nos nomes? – Gaara confirma. Sakura e Kankuro se aproximam e o rapaz moreno olha para os bebês dentro da incubadora. –Eles são idênticos? - Pergunta olhando para o pediatra.

-Eles são trigêmeos idênticos, foram gerados de um único óvulo e um único espermatozóide, havia apenas uma placenta. – O médico esclarece e Sakura concorda com ele. –Serão iguaiszinhos. Pelo tom de pele, eu vou arriscar um palpite e dizer que os três serão ruivos como pai. -Gaara sorri ao ouvir isso, Ino ficaria feliz em saber que os bebês eram ruivos.

-Como deixaram você carregar os bebês antes de mim? –Sakura ri ao ouvir a voz irritada da cunhada que vinha em uma cadeira de rodas empurrada por Shikamaru ao lado de Temari. – Pensei que fosse minha amiga Sakura.

-Ele é meu patrão. –Sakura responde rindo e Ino sorri para o marido que tinha os olhos fixos no filho. A felicidade do marido a emociona e ela solta um soluço, atraindo a atenção dele. Gaara passa o bebê para o colo dela. – Os outros estão dormindo, não quero acordá-los.

-Sábia decisão, Daymio. Logo descobrirá que o horário do sono é o melhor momento do dia. – O pediatra fala com segurança. – Sei por experiência própria, tenho três filhos.

-Concordo plenamente. –Shikamaru acrescenta e todos riem. Ino olhava para o bebê em seu colo. O menino era lindo. Tinha sido o primeiro nascer e era o menor dos três. E pelo jeito, o mais ativo. Os bebês tinham recebido leite assim que chegaram ao hospital e agora os outros dois dormiam tranqüilos. Ino balança o filho suavemente e Gaara se agacha ao lado se sua cadeira, tocando o pequeno ser com carinho e amor.

-E então? Como eles se chamarão? Não acho que "Um, Dois e Três" sejam uma boa opção. – Kankuro fala e os outros riem, enquanto o casal olhava o filho, embevecidos.

-Eu e Gaara já tínhamos pensado nos nomes há algum tempo. – Ino se levanta com o bebê no colo. – Akiko (1), conheça seus loucos e maravilhoso tios. – Ela fala emocionada e Shikamaru se aproxima passando o braço pela cintura da loira. – Lindo nome, Ino. – Ela sorri agradecida e aponta o filho do meio, por ordem de nascimento. – Este é Etsuko (2) e o caçulinha se chama Isamu (3).

Sakura e Temari começam a chorar, emocionadas. Aqueles bebês seriam muito amados por todos, com certeza. Ino volta á sentar, sentia-se fraca. Gaara percebe e pega o filho, que estava dormindo. Com cuidado, o ruivo o coloca junto com os irmãos e depois abraça a esposa.

-Kankuro, eu também quero um bebê ruivo. –Sakura fala olhando para as três crianças.

-Pede um para o Gaara, ele tem sobrando. – Os outros riem e Gaara finge estar zangado. – Pode parar. Esses são meus, façam um filho vocês mesmos.

-Ino, acho que é melhor você voltar para o quarto, descansar enquanto pode. – Shikamaru fala preocupado com a loira, Ino ainda estava cansada, ela tinha passado por uma situação estressante.

–Shikamaru tem razão, Ino. Vou levá-la de volta para o seu quarto, você precisa descansar para se recuperar. –Sakura também estava preocupada.

-Eu vou com vocês. –Gaara avisa e empurra a cadeira para fora do berçário, aquele lado do andar estava vazio. Kankuro havia colocado vários ninjas posicionados ao longo do corredor para fazer a segurança da família do irmão.

Eles chegam ao quarto e Gaara pega Ino no colo, colocando-a na cama. Um ninja o chama da porta e ele sai, voltando alguns minutos depois. Sakura dá um beijo em Ino e sai, deixando o casal á sós.

Gaara senta ao lado de Ino, na cama e a beija, prendendo-a em seus braços. – Siena está fora da prisão. Ela vai cumprir a pena em liberdade condicional. Terá que arrumar um emprego e uma casa mais adequada para Miete.

-Ela tem treinamento em enfermagem. Talvez ela consiga uma colocação em alguma clínica ou para cuidar de algum doente ou idoso.

-Verei isso. Mas ela terá que cuidar bem da filha e levar a menina para fazer tratamento médico.

-Obrigada, meu Amor. Isso me deixa mais tranqüila. Siena merece uma segunda chance. Ela me ajudou e cuidou de mim.

-Não se preocupe mais com isso. Descanse, daqui alguns dias estaremos em casa e Akiko, Etsuko e Isamu irão monopolizar todo o seu tempo. Precisamos encontrar uma babá para auxiliá-la.

Ino concorda e fecha os olhos, acomodando-se na cama. Gaara estava certo, logo estaria em casa com os três filhos e seriam felizes, muito felizes.

XXX

Ino olha para fora através da porta envidraçada. Tinha sido atraída pelos gritos e risadas que vinham do quintal. Ela vê quatro meninos ruivos correndo pelo gramado. Um bem grande, com mais de um metro e noventa de altura e os outros três pequenos, com oito anos de idade. Três meninos exatamente iguais, porém com personalidades totalmente diferentes.

Um dos meninos cai e senta cruzando os braços emburrado. Ino vê o marido se aproximando e se abaixando ao lado do filho. Ele fala algumas palavras carinhosas e o menino abre um sorriso e se joga, derrubando o pai. Os outros dois olham e correm se atirando em cima.

Ino ri ao ver Gaara embaixo dos trigêmeos. Logo uma menina loirinha aparece e se joga em cima da pilha humana, provocando protestos nos meninos.

-Ela adora provocar os irmãos. – Ino sorri, concordando com Sayuri. –Sim, ela faz de tudo para irritá-los e depois se debulha em lágrimas para comover o pai.

-E sempre consegue. –Elas riem e então Ino ouve um chorinho de bebê. – Acho que alguém acordou.

-Eu vou preparar o lanche. –Ambas se afastam da porta.

Com esforço, Gaara sai de baixo dos filhos. –Vocês estão ficando pesados, mais um pouco e eu viro pastel.

Os meninos riem e o pai fica em pé, pegando a garotinha no colo. –E você devia parar de se jogar sobre seus irmãos.

-Mas eles se jogaram em cima de você, papai. –Minara responde com os lábios tremendo, pronta para chorar e Gaara sente o coração se apertar. Detestava ver a pequena chorar, mesmo sabendo que era pura manha. –Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa chorar.

-Pronto, ela já conseguiu convencer o papai á fazer o que ela quer. –Akiko fala e Gaara o olha com um sorriso que é imediatamente correspondido. –Sua irmã ainda é muito pequena.

-E é a única menina. – Etsuko acrescenta.

-E é loira como a mamãe o que a torna especial. – Isamu fala, levemente irritado. Gaara olha para os três garotos sem saber o que dizer e fica aliviado ao ver Ino se aproximando com um bebê de oito meses no colo. –Está na hora de entrar e tomar banho. Logo seus tios estarão aqui.

Os meninos dão um grito de alegria e entram correndo. Ino olha para o marido que ainda estava carregando a garotinha. Minara sorri para a mãe e afunda o rosto no pescoço do pai. – Papai me ama. – Ela fala fechando os olhinhos, cansada. Estava na hora do soninho da tarde.

-Papai ama seus irmãos também, Minara. –Ino fala em com um tom de voz firme e a menina faz um bico, porém ao contrário do pai, Ino não se abala com aquilo. -Pode parar com a manha, mocinha. Venha, hora de tomar banho e dormir.

Gaara entra levando a menina no colo e Ino olha em volta, com o bebê. O quintal estava uma bagunça, com brinquedos jogados por todos os lados. Uma casinha de bonecas estava ao lado de uma caixa cheia de móveis em miniatura, presente do amigo Hajime.

O bebê já estava dormindo novamente e Ino beija a cabeça do filho caçula. Ela e Gaara tinham tido os cinco filhos que haviam programado. E eram felizes, muito felizes.

Temari e Shikamaru tinham dois filhos. Akene e Shikaku. E Kankuro e Sakura tinham três meninas, Kayla, Inara e Yumi. Logo todos estariam ali, junto com Aiko e Mariko que também estavam casados e com filhos. Dois meninos, Ayel e Caane.

-Você não vem? –Ela olha para trás e vê o marido parado na porta da cozinha. – Estou indo. –Ela responde com um sorriso e o segue para dentro.

XXX

À noite a casa estava lotada. Todos estavam ali e a confusão era geral. Crianças rindo, gritando e correndo e adultos conversando e se divertindo. Ino observava tudo da janela do quarto, enquanto amamentava o pequeno bebê. Gaara para na porta e a olha com carinho. Ela sente a presença do marido e se vira com um sorriso.

-Tudo bem? – Ele concorda e se aproxima, abaixando em frente á ela. O bebê mamava tranquilo, mas abre os olhos quando sente a presença do pai. Gaara sorri e beija a cabeça da criança que volta á fechar os olhos em seguida. –Pensei que nunca teríamos um bebê tranquilo nesta casa, ainda bem que errei.

Ino ri das palavras do marido. Realmente, Iroshi era um bebê tranquilo, bem diferente dos irmãos mais velhos. Os trigêmeos eram bem agitados e a pequena Minara também.

-Lembra-se de quando os meninos tinham essa idade? – Ela pergunta acariciando o rosto do marido e Gaara sorri. –Prefiro não lembrar, ainda não sei como não enlouquecemos quando eles começaram a engatinhar. Um deles sempre sumia de vista.

-E você sempre se apavorava quando isso acontecia. Me lembro de quando você quis contratar uma babá para cada um deles. – Ino comenta alegre e Gaara faz uma careta. – Você fala como se tivesse sido uma idéia absurda. Foi muita sorte termos Sayuri por perto.

-Sim, acho que sem ela, não teríamos sobrevivido. – Ino responde, divertida. Desde que ela chegara da maternidade com os trigêmeos, a empregada tinha se revelado uma excelente babá. Gaara e Ino então decidiram contratar duas auxiliares para ajudar nas tarefas domésticas e Sayuri passou a ser a babá das crianças. Os cinco adoravam á mulher que parecia ser avó dos pequenos.

Ino olha para o bebê que havia adormecido e o coloca no berço. Logo o cheiro de carne assada chega ali em cima. –Seu irmão já começou o churrasco.

-Ele se sente a vontade aqui, parece estar na própria casa. – Gaara comenta, porém não usava um tom de critica, mas de felicidade. Ele adorava ter a família e os amigos por perto, tinha se habituado a estar entre muita gente, participava das brincadeiras e se divertia junto com todos. Ino o abraça, beijando em seguida.

Amava o marido, era maravilhoso viver ao lado dele e com os filhos naquela casa. O lugar estava sempre bagunçado e barulhento e o casal apreciava isso. Gaara era outra pessoa, quando estava em sua casa.

-Feliz Gaara-sama?

-Defina felicidade. – Ele pede e ela o olha, surpresa.

-Felicidade é um estado pleno de satisfação física e psicológica em que o sofrimento e a inquietude são transformados em emoções e sentimentos positivos. – Ela responde séria e ele nega com a cabeça, surpreendendo-a ainda mais. –Errado, Sra. Sabaku. Veja. –Ele aponta para fora através da janela e Ino volta á olhar para a turma que estava no pátio. – Felicidade é o que eu vejo ali fora. Minha família e meus amigos reunidos. – Ela sorri e ele pega em seu queixo, levantando o rosto dela para ele. –E você ao meu lado o tempo todo, me amando e me ensinando a viver. É sentir que não estou mais só, que tenho alguém esperando por mim em minha casa. Que vou passar a noite amando você e que vou acordar ao seu lado todos os dias. Que todas as manhãs a porta do nosso quarto vai se abrir, dando passagem á três meninos exatamente iguais que vão se jogar em cima de mim e uma garotinha loira como a mãe entrará atrás deles e subirá na cama dizendo "Papai me ama" e quando eu olhar para o lado verei um bebê dormindo em seu berço. Isso é felicidade Ino e isso é algo do qual eu jamais abrirei mão.

Ino sente seus olhos úmidos e grossas lagrimas deslizam pelo seu rosto. Gaara sorri e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, apertando o rosto dela de encontro ao seu peio. – Se você estivesse grávida, eu diria que isso é por causa dos hormônios.

-E eu pediria ensopado de raposa do deserto ás três horas da manhã; - Ela fala ainda chorando e ele ri. –E eu iria caçar a raposa com prazer. E faria o ensopado com a receita do Orochimaru. E pensaria porque Konoha não o liquidou antes que ele inventasse aquilo. – Eles riem juntos.

-Eu te amo, Gaara. Tudo isso que você falou sobre felicidade é o que eu sinto. Amo viver aqui com você e nossos filhos. Amo esperar você todos os dias e fazer amor com você todas as noites. Acordar ao seu lado e encontrá-lo embaixo de uma pilha de crianças. –Ele sorri ao ouvi-la dizer isso. –E amo saber que envelhecerei ao seu lado. –Ela completa chorando.

-Tem certeza de que não está grávida? Talvez mais uma menininha? Pode ser outro menino também.

-Bobo. –Ela responde e eles se beijam.

Batidas na porta fazem o casal se separar e Gaara vai atender, já sabendo que deveria ser um dos amigos ou dos seus irmãos.

-Olá, achei que estavam aproveitando que as crianças estão ocupadas e estariam namorando então pensei "Por que não atrapalhá-los?". –Kankuro fala sorrindo e Gaara sorri de volta.

-Estávamos nos preparando para descer, você não está atrapalhando nada. Mas se acordar Iroshi vai ter que cuidar dele. – Kankuro sorri. –Antes cuidar de dez Iroshis do que de uma daquelas três pestes idênticas. Se eu não os tivesse visto nascer, não acreditaria que são prematuros.

-Ei, não chame meus filhos de pestes. –Ino reclama e Kankuro sorri. –Você os defende por que não sabe o que aquelas _doces criaturas_ estão fazendo neste instante. Vejam. –Ele fala apontando a janela e Gaara dá um gemido ao ver os três meninos em volta de uma árvore, gritando para alguém que estava em cima.

-À quem eles estão torturando agora?

-Aiko. Disseram que só o soltarão depois que ele fizer um clone perfeito. – Ino olha para Gaara e começa a rir junto com o marido. Kankuro se aproxima do berço e olha o bebê dormindo. –Se este aqui não fosse ruivo, diria que não é irmão daqueles três terroristas.

Os três riem juntos. Os meninos eram terríveis, viviam criando armadilhas e pregando peças nos outros. Eram idênticos na aparência, mas de personalidades diferentes. Porém estavam sempre juntos armando confusões.

-Bem, vou salvar meu primo, antes que nossos três _anjos_ acabem com ele. –Gaara termina de falar e se transforma em uma nuvem de areia saindo pela janela. Kankuro passa o braço pelos ombros da cunhada e a beija com carinho. –Você transformou um rapaz sério e muito ocupado para se divertir em um homem feliz e sorridente. Como conseguiu?

-Com muito amor. – Ela responde e Kankuro concorda. –Tem razão, o que faltava na vida de Gaara era alguém que lhe dedicasse um amor verdadeiro. O que posso fazer para lhe agradecer por isso?

-Que tal ficar com os trigêmeos por um fim de semana? –Ela pergunta zombeteira e Kankuro faz um cara de pavor. – Esqueça, acho que não estou tão grato assim.

Eles riem e vêem Gaara tentando convencer os meninos á desamarrem o tio que estava preso de cabeça para baixo no alto da árvore. –Venha, vamos lá antes que Gaara fique preso no lugar de Aiko. – Os dois saem do quarto, deixando o pequeno Iroshi dormindo em seu berço, feliz e satisfeito.

XXX

Nomes dos bebês

Akiko: Filho Brilhante.

Etsuko: Criança Alegre.

Isamu: Corajoso; Guerreiro. 


End file.
